Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo
by Aryes
Summary: Cansado de la manera en que Dumbledore y la Orden lo tratan, Harry decide tomar su destino en sus propias manos y comienza a entrenarse...
1. Bienvenido a Casa, Anormal

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama pertenece a RossWrock.

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 1 – Bienvenido a casa, Anormal!**

Harry Potter había visto mucho en su corta vida, y eso es decir mucho tomando en cuenta que durante los once primeros años de su vida, había estado encerrado en un pequeño armario en la casa de sus familiares. Odiaba admitir que estaba relacionado con ellos, pero los tíos de Harry, Vernon y Petunia, y la ballena que tenía por primo, Dudley, le habían impuesto a una vida muy encerrada desde que era muy pequeño. Además de ir a la escuela (donde le pegaban), comer sus escasas comidas (con las que moría de hambre), y hacer la lista de tareas sin fin que le eran asignadas (donde lo forzaban a trabajar como un esclavo), Harry sabía muy poco de la vida fuera de su armario debajo de las escaleras, en la muy normal, ordinaria residencia del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Todo esto fue antes de que descubriera que era un mago… y uno muy bueno.

El día de su décimo primer cumpleaños, del cual nadie, excepto él, se percató, Harry fue rescatado de su vida por un enorme hombre llamado Hagrid, quien le contó que pertenecía a un mundo lleno de cosas maravillosas: criaturas mágicas, hechizos y maldiciones, castillos invisibles y escobas voladoras. Por supuesto que también le contó de las desventajas del mundo de los magos: magos oscuros y personas que solo buscaban poder e influencia; y claro, también del malvado Lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre era tan temido, que ni siquiera se mencionaba en la comunidad mágica. Fue ese mismo Lord Voldemort, o El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado, quien mató a los padres de Harry años atrás y trató de matarlo también a él. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, algo que nadie pudo, o puede, explicar.

Harry Potter sobrevivió la maldición asesina lanzada por el más poderoso mago oscuro del siglo, y dejó sin cuerpo al mismísimo Voldemort. Es por eso que Harry Potter es conocido como "El Niño Que Vivió", porque sobrevivió lo que tantos otros no pudieron con solo una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho para demostrarlo.

Cinco años han pasado desde que Harry descubrió quien era realmente, y ni uno solo de ellos había pasado sin que Voldemort, o alguno de sus seguidores, intentara acabar con su vida. Pero el año anterior fue diferente. Luego de lo sucedido el pasado verano, cuando Harry presenció en primera fila, e involuntariamente participó en la resurrección del hombre que había matado a sus padres, la vida de Harry cambió para peor.

Forzado al exilio por Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts (y alguien en quien Harry había confiado hasta la semana pasada), sus anteriores vacaciones de verano habían transcurrido con solo sus condenados familiares, sin siquiera poder comunicarse con sus amigos libremente. Lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad contra su voluntad, y cuando Harry volvió a Hogwarts para su quinto año ya no era la persona que una vez había sido.

Era ese pasado año en el que Harry estaba pensando mientras se dirigía en silencio de nuevo a Privet Drive. Sus tíos lo habían recogido de la estación King's Cross casi una hora antes, al término de uno de los años más difíciles para Harry. Sin que el lo supiera entonces, Voldemort había pasada todo el año influenciando a Harry sutilmente, sacando ventaja de el de la unión mental que su cicatriz proveía. Anteriormente su cicatriz solo le dolía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, o haciéndole sentir las emociones del mago oscuro. Harry no sabía que Voldemort pudiera, literalmente, entrar en su mente, incluso cuando se le había ordenado que estudiara Occlumancia bajo la tutoría (si se puede llamar así) del Profesor Snape, nunca se le había informado a Harry del por qué.

Así que el año había terminado con otra muerte, igual que el año anterior. Cedric Diggory no merecía morir; solo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Y si Harry se había sentido culpable por su muerte, no se acercaba al dolor que sentía por la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black.

Uno de los últimos días del año escolar, justo cuando Harry terminaba sus TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), Voldemort finalmente penetró la mente de Harry, enviándole una visión en la que torturaba a Sirius por información en algún lugar del Ministerio de la Magia.

Debido a que sus visiones anteriores habían sido correctas, y por el cariño que sentía hacia su padrino, una de sus pocas figuras paternas, Harry fue a salvarlo. Trató de buscar ayuda, pero en ese momento Hogwarts no era el lugar más amistoso para estar. Dumbledore había sido destituido, la Profesora McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, estaba en San Mungo recobrándose de heridas graves, y la perversa Profesora Umbridge, colocada en Hogwarts por orden del Ministro, vigilaba a Harry y sus amigo con la ayuda de algunos alumnos

Así que Harry y sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, y otros tres compañeros: Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny, volaron a Londres sobre unos caballos alados: threstrals; para ir a salvar a Sirius. Colarse en el Ministerio fue más fácil de lo que debería haber sido, como también fue entrar en el Departamento de Misterios, unos de los departamentos más secretos del Ministerio de la Magia. Siguiendo las direcciones de Harry, guiado por las visiones que había tenido durante todo el año, el grupo llego rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius. Solo que Sirius no estaba allí, era una trampa.

Luego Harry supo que las visiones habían sido enviadas por Voldemort para atraerlo hacia allí, pero en ese momento a Harry no le importaba, porque estaba luchando por su vida. Los cinco estudiantes, de solo catorce o quince años, estaban rodeados por once Mortífagos; el círculo interno de Voldemort para ser más preciso. Decir que la pelea que se sucedió fue una sorpresa para el grupo de jóvenes sería entendible, pero los seis luchadores aguantaron bajo la presión de los Mortífagos.

El ataque duró más de lo que ellos habían esperado, y llevó a todos. Tanto Mortífagos como estudiantes, por los diferentes cuartos del Departamento. Los seis se separaron y fueron heridos o incapacitados, pero, gracias al Cielo, ninguno murió. Eventualmente fueron rescatados por la Orden del Fénix, un grupo secreto formado para luchar contra Voldemort. Una batalla aún más larga comenzó, incluso Dumbledore apareció para enfrentar a Voldemort, pero todo terminó rápidamente. Muchos de los miembros de la Orden estaban heridos, desafortunadamente, uno murió.

Sirius...Harry lo vio venir a su rescate, con un extraño sentimiento de gozo en su cara mientras peleaba contra su propia prima para proteger a Harry y sus amigos. Había estado encerrado en Grimmauld Place durante todo el año, por orden de Dumbledore, y aunque fuera para luchar, se podía ver el alivio que sentía al poder salir de ese lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le traía. Su muerte llegó por sorpresa, y Harry imaginaba que con poco dolor. Mientras burlaba a su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, la sierva mas fiel a Voldemort, un hechizo lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Se podía decir que no había dolido por la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Sirius. Esa mirada pronto cambió a una de horror al verse caer por la fuerza del hechizo hacia esa cortina más negra que la noche… el Velo.

No se sabe mucho acerca del Velo, y por eso es perfectamente entendible que se encuentre en el Departamento de Misterios, pero una cosa si es segura, y es que cualquier cosa que pase a través de él no vuelve a salir. Harry no lo quería creer, casi podía oír la voz de Sirius llamándolo para que lo salve, pero afortunadamente Remus Lupin lo retuvo. Le tomó un tiempo a Harry aceptar que Sirius estaba muerto, pero al final lo acepto, y lloró.

Lloró, y atacó. Harry arremetía contra cualquiera que se le acercara. Estaba cansado, cansado de perder a las personas que estaban cerca de él. Al principio se culpó por la muerte de Sirius, igual que lo había hecho con la de Cedric. Pero superó eso bastante rápido. Harry había pasado todo el año anterior sintiendo lástima por si mismo, y él sabía que lo último que quería era ver a Sirius lastimado. No, había mejores personas a las que culpar por lo que pasó. Kreacher... ese maldito elfo doméstico le había mentido acerca de Sirius siendo capturado, Snape… si el maldito estúpido hubiera apartado los sentimientos que tenía hacia Harry, el nunca hubiera renunciado a sus lecciones de Occlumancia, y Dumbledore… eso le dolía a Harry más que nada.

Anteriormente, Harry había mirado a Dumbledore como una especie de abuelo… uno muy raro, pero ese año lo había abandonado. Se negó a que sus amigos le enviaran noticias durante el pasado verano. Se negó a explicarle porque debía tomar clases de Occlumancia con Snape de todas las personas. Incluso se negó a ver a Harry durante el año escolar, ni siquiera para explicar sus acciones. Y claro, también estaba la profecía, la maldita profecía.

Como si Harry no sufriera lo suficiente con la pérdida de Sirius, y los sentimientos de traición hacia los miembros de la Orden, Dumbledore tuvo el descaro de decirle en se momento lo que no le había dicho en todo el año. La razón por la que Voldemort había querido llevarlo al Ministerio en primer lugar; quería escuchar la profecía que hablaba de ellos dos, la que predecía la caída del Señor Oscuro. Empezaba como una profecía normal, suponía Harry. Blah blah... **CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE**, blah blah blah...**LO MARCARÁ COMO SU IGUAL**, blah blah blah... **UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NO CONOCE**. Luego, por supuesto venía la cereza del pastel. La parte que Voldemort no conocía. La parte que casi logró que Harry rompiese a llorar en cuanto la escuchó en la oficina de Dumbledore. **Y UNO DE ELLOS DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO, PUES NINGUNO PODRÁ VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SIGA CON VIDA**. Le tomó un segundo a Harry traducir eso a un idioma entendible, pero cuando lo hizo, Harry lo entendió muy bien. Asesinar o ser asesinado.

Harry siempre había querido saber por qué Voldemort lo quería muerto, por qué intentaba tanto, tantas veces sólo por llegar a él; No era como si Harry quisiese meterse en su camino, sólo quería estar tranquilo y tener una vida lo humanamente normal. Ahora lo entendía. Todo se trataba de él. Debía detener a Voldemort, y solo él podía hacerlo.

Bueno, eso era en lo que Harry Potter pensaba mientras se dirigía en el auto a casa con sus familiares. Dudley; sentado junto a él, ocupando tanto el asiento del medio como el izquierdo de la parte trasera del auto; estaba pensando, probablemente en chicas. Chicas, o comida, o deportes, o cualquier otra cosa en la que un chico normal de quince años debería estar pensando. Y aquí estaba, Harry Potter, pensando en que un día su título cambiaría de "El Niño Que Vivió" para convertirse en "El Niño Que Murió" o "El Niño que Mató".

Pero Harry ya no luchaba, lo había aceptado. Era su destino. Aunque normalmente no creía en cosas como esa, a Harry no le importaba; no tenía nada que ver con la profecía. Harry se había dado cuenta de que nadie estaba haciendo algo por detener a Voldemort. Seguro, las personas decían que si. El Ministerio finalmente había admitido su regreso; pero realmente, Harry tenía poca fe en el Fudge; solo trataría de protegerse a si mismo y a su cargo como Ministro.

Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix también conspiraban contra Voldemort, pero lo que hacían tampoco era suficiente. Harry por supuesto tenía cierto respeto, e incluso quería a muchos de los miembros de la Orden, pero sus métodos no eran suficientemente productivos. No iban detrás de Voldemort o sus Mortífagos, en vez de eso se sentaban y juntaban información ¿Qué tan bueno es saber que tan fuerte es el enemigo, si no haces nada aparte de ver como se fortalece cada vez más?

Luego de su charla en la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry sabía cuales iban a ser los planes de la Orden. No lucharían; solo observarían al enemigo, esperando que un día Voldemort se confiara y cometiera un error del cual pudiesen tomar ventaja. También protegerían a Harry lo mejor que pudieran, aunque tuvieran que encerrarlo en una bóveda de Gringgots para hacerlo. Harry no se consideraba un experto, pero recordando los años pasados, había comprendido que Tom Riddle era un mago muy inteligente. Voldemort no cometería un error a gran escala tan pronto luego de estar catorce años ausente. Estaba seguro que Ginny Weasley estaría de acuerdo con el, luego de pasar casi un año poseída por el, y se mataría antes de pasar los próximos años sentado, siendo consentido por los que estaban a su alrededor, mientras cientos de personas inocentes morían.

El mundo mágico necesitaba a alguien que se enfrentara a Voldemort, y no solo en la prensa o basados en ideales. Necesitaban un campeón que arremetiera contra sus fuerzas, para pelear, para mostrarle a los Mortífagos que sus crímenes serían castigados. Y Harry decidió que el sería esa persona. Con Profecía o sin ella, no había nada que hacer, estaba cansado de que personas inocentes salieran lastimadas mientras nadie hacia nada para pararlo ¿Quien mejor para desafiar a Voldemort que Harry? Otros tenían familias que cuidar, responsabilidades, y vidas que vivir. Harry ya había perdido a muchas personas en su vida. Con la excepción de Hermione, Ron, los otros Weasley y algunos otros, Harry no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Una persona débil ya se hubiera dado por vencida. Gracias a Merlin que Harry no era una de esas personas. Él era un verdadero Gryffindor, y podía ver la luz al final del túnel; un mundo sin Voldemort sería un maravilloso lugar para vivir, y Harry decidió que haría todo lo que pudiera por lograrlo.

Y mientras miraba su regazo, Harry cerró sus manos sobre un pequeño objeto que lo ayudaría con su objetivo. Aún no tenía muy claro cómo, pero sabía que lo haría. Un pequeño objeto que sabía por experiencia sería una gran ventaja. Un objeto que había cambiado el curso de la historia. Un objeto muy poderoso y extraño. Harry lo había encontrado en los pliegues de su túnica la noche que había vuelto del Departamento de Misterios. Un objeto, alrededor del cual Harry había comenzado a formar planes durantes los últimos días desde que lo descubrió.

No era nada muy impresionante a la vista, Harry ya había visto uno antes, colgando del cuello de Hermione en una cadenilla. Por supuesto este era un modelo avanzado, capaz de mucho más que el que Harry había visto dos años antes. Harry suponía que había caído en su túnica en ese destellante cuarto en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando él y sus amigos fueron atacados mientras huían. Recordaba la cabeza del Mortífago caer en esa especia de campana, y cambiando a la cabeza de un bebé, y como las maldiciones volaban por todos lados. Si, decidió, fue ahí donde el pequeño Gira-tiempo calló en su túnica desde uno de los estantes.

Mientras su Tío Vernon estacionaba en la entrada del garaje del número cuatro de Privet Drive, Harry envolvió el gira-tiempo en un calcetín viejo que nunca usaba, y lo colocó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Mañana comenzaría el resto de su vida, ya no sería un transeúnte; mañana se convertiría en un luchador, y necesitaría unas cuantas cosas. Su tío y tía fueron prevenidos por miembros de la Orden horas atrás para que lo trataran humanamente bien, así que serían blandos con Harry, por lo menos durante unos días, y eso sería suficiente tiempo. Así que Harry salió del auto, caminó a la parte trasera para abrir el portaequipaje, y sacó su maltratado baúl escolar y la jaula de su lechuza. Hedwig vendría volando para no estar encerrada en el auto por dos horas. Su tía y Dudley entraron rápidamente a la casa (o tan rápido como podía Dudley), mientras que su tío esperaba impaciente a que Harry terminara para cerrar el baúl. Harry comenzó a arrastrar sus pertenencias detrás de él y fue empujado a un lado por su tío mientras este pasaba.

Harry vio como su tío abría la puerta y se giraba. Por un instante, Harry casi creyó que su tío iba a sostener la puerta para que pasara, la palabra clave es "casi". Con una mirada de disgusto y odio en su cara, su tío le miró y soltó, "Bienvenido a casa, anormal!" justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.


	2. Escape en el Autobús Noctámbulo

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 2 – Escape en el Autobús Noctámbulo**

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente antes de que amaneciese. Aunque era bastante temprano, Harry se sentía bien y alerta luego de la mejor noche de sueño que tenía desde la muerte de Sirius.

"Hoy," pensó Harry, "es el día en el que todo comienza." Luego de salir de la cama y vestirse con lo mejor que tenía (es decir, lo que menos grande le quedaba), Harry empacó uno de las viejas mochilas de Dudley y silenciosamente dejó el dormitorio. Por suerte Hedwig aún estaba cazando, porque de lo contrario hubiera ululado y despertado a todos en la casa.

Decidiendo no ducharse por miedo a despertar a su tía y tío, Harry lavó su cara en el fregadero de la cocina. Abriendo el refrigerador solo por la mitad, porque si se abría por completo chirriaba, Harry tomo una botella de jugo y comió un poco de cereal. Cinco minutos después, con los platos sucios en el fregadero, Harry se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa, Harry abrió la mochila y tomó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. No tenía dudas de que había algún miembro de la Orden vigilando la casa. Y sus miedos fueron confirmados rápidamente, en el momento que salió a la parte delantera escucho una voz seca proveniente de unos arbustos que estaban al frente. Dirigiéndose cuidadosamente, como para no hacer ruido, Harry se inclinó sobre seto de hiedra para encontrar a nadie menos que Mundungus Fletcher, murmurando algo sobre ingredientes cuestionables para pociones.

'Merlin,' pensó Harry, 'Dung seguro va a tener problemas cuando Dumbledore descubra que desaparecí en su guardia _de nuevo_.' Harry no pudo evitar reír por dentro mientras se dirigía calle abajo. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil, si en ese momento Hedwig no hubiera aparecido. Aterrizó en un árbol justo sobre su cabeza, y cuando estaba a punto de ulular a Harry, cuando el corrió la capa de invisibilidad lo suficiente para que su cabeza se viera.

"Shhh!" susurró. "Por favor, tranquila! Sígueme, pero quédate callada." Harry sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que Dung lo descubriera, pero por suerte él siguió murmurando acerca de bajar las tarifas y cosas así. Harry prácticamente corrió hasta el final de la calle y giró en la esquina, bajó su capa y se dirigió a su lechuza.

"Hedwig! Casi haces que me atrapen! Que estabas haciendo?" Harry en verdad no quería sonar enojado con su alada amiga, pero hubiera sido desastroso para sus planes si la Orden lo atrapaba, por lo menos tan pronto.

Naturalmente, Hedwig no podía armar una oración para responder la pregunta de Harry, pero si ululó indignada, como diciendo "Que estaba haciendo yo? Que estabas haciendo tú, escapándote tan temprano en la mañana?"

Harry le ofreció una disculpa. Aunque no lo discutía con muchas personas, Harry era muy apegado a su lechuza, aparte de Hagrid, ella fue la primera amiga que tuvo y durante los veranos, ella era la única que le hacía compañía en la casa de los Dursley. Recibir cartas de Ron y Hermione era genial y todo, pero luego de todo un día con sus familiares, tener a Hedwig en su cuarto le ayudaba a calmarse.

Harry sabía que Hedwig solo estaba protegiéndolo, y sabía que no debería dejar Privet Drive solo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Trató de alejarse, pero ella lo seguía. Harry le suplicó que regresara a la casa, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

"De acuerdo," exclamó, "pero si nos atrapan, nada de dulces para lechuzas por lo que queda del verano! Por favor, estoy tratando de que no me noten, así que tranquila." Hedwig, quien amaba sus dulces, aparentemente no tenía ningún problema, y lo siguió silenciosamente, volando por encima de los árboles.

Casi cinco cuadras lejos de Privet Drive, Harry llegó a su destino. Una tienda que estaba abierta toda la noche yacía en frente de él. Colocando su capa de invisibilidad de nuevo en la mochila, Harry entró a la tienda y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba. El plan era ir a Callejón Diagon ese día, pero Harry no podía aparecer así. Siendo unos de los magos más reconocibles del mundo mágico parecía tener solo contras en opinión de Harry. Necesitaba un disfraz, y no pudiendo utilizar magia, por lo menos por ahora, necesitaba uno muggle.

"Disculpe?" Harry preguntó al hombre que estaba parado detrás del mostrador. "Voy a jugarle una broma a mi hermano pequeño y necesitaba algo para que no reconozca. Podría ayudarme?" Harry había planeado cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. Dado que el hombre no tenía ni idea de quien era, y no sabía acerca de las circunstancias especiales de sus acciones, Harry pensó que la mejor mentira sería decir lo más cercano a la verdad.

"Ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero no tengo mucho por aquí. Te iría mejor en una tienda de disfraces. Que necesitas?" replicó el hombre.

"Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro." Harry había esperado esa pregunta. "No tengo mucho dinero, pero es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Pensaba algo así como un sombrero o una peluca, o algo más para cubrir mi cara. Ve esta cicatriz en mi frente?" Harry en verdad disfrutaba mostrándole su cicatriz al hombre. "Es bastante reconocible, y necesito esconderla. Alguna sugerencia?"

"Hmmm, bueno, déjame pensar un segundo." Harry no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. El hombre parecía creerse todo lo que le decía. "No tenemos pelucas o algo por el estilo pero si tenemos algunos sombreros en aquella esquina. Podrías usar una gorra y usar la visera lo bastante baja para que cubra la cicatriz. O, déjame ver...tenemos algunas gorras de esquí, no muy apropiadas para esta época del año, pero parecen estar de moda el los jóvenes."

Harry agradeció al hombre, y caminó a la sección de sombreros. Luego de probarse unos cuantos en frente del espejo, Harry eligió una gorra de esquí negra. No solo cubría su cicatriz sino que también serviría para ocultar su cabello. La noche anterior había pensado en teñir su cabello, pero por suerte esto también servía.

Caminando de nuevo al mostrador para pagar, Harry vio que le alcanzaba para comprar un par de anteojos negros baratos. Lo dejaría casi en bancarrota en el mundo muggle pero siempre podía cambiar más dinero.

"Aquí tiene." Harry colocó los objetos en el mostrador. "gracias por los consejos. Solo tengo que espiar a mi hermano desde lejos, y creo que esto me va a ayudar." Harry le dio al hombre el dinero, y aunque solo le quedaban algunas monedas, no le importó, no las necesitaba. Saliendo de la tienda, Harry sacó lo que había comprado, se puso una túnica negra y se dirigió calle abajo.

El Sol aparecía en el horizonte cuando Harry llegó a un callejón desierto. Sacó su varita y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

**BANG!**

Solo un segundo después un enorme autobús apareció de la nada, tirando algunos cestos de basura en el acto. Aunque Harry esperaba el ruido que acompaña las apariciones del autobús, aún le hizo saltar unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

"Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo. Soy Stan Shunpike, y el es Ernie, el conductor. No habla mucho, así que no prestes atención." Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a Stan; el mismo chico de hace 3 años en el mismo autobús, Harry no sabía porque pero había pensado que Stan ya tendría un trabajo diferente. Igual, habiendo hecho esto antes, Harry ya sabía que decir y afortunadamente, recordaba que Stan no era un joven muy brillante.

"Hola, al Callejón Diago, por favor," dijo Harry. Mientras hablaba se sintió aliviado al ver que Stan no lo reconocía. "Soy Dean Thomas, encantado de conocerte Stan." Harry no creía que a Dean le importara que tomara prestado su nombre. Viniendo de una familia muggle, Harry dudaba que se subiera a ese autobús en algún futuro cercano.

"Encantado de conocerte, Dean. Para el Callejón Diagon son dos galleons y once sickles. Y un galleon extra si vas a llevar esa lechuza, y otros cinco sickles si quieres chocolate caliente" declaró Stan.

Olvidándose del chocolate caliente, se giró para ver a Hedwig apoyada e un contenedor de leche. Casi había olvidado que su amiga estaba con el. Harry se giró hacia Stan y pagó. "Aquí tienes." Replicó Harry. "Solo por curiosidad, por qué tanto? La última vez que usé el Autobús, el precio ni se acercaba."

Stan lo miró fijamente por primera vez. Harry pensó que lo había reconocido, pero Stan calmó ese sentimiento cuando dijo. "No has leído el periódico, Dean? Con Ya Sabes Quién de regreso, los precios se han incrementado en todos lados. La gente está asustada, pero eso es solo porque las noticias son nuevas. El Ministro Fudge dice que tiene todo bajo control y que no hay que preocuparse. Ern y yo tenemos unos botones de pánico por si las cosas se salen de control. Costaron un sickle cada uno, pero alerta a los aurors, y ellos vienen corriendo a donde los necesitemos. Es allí donde todo el dinero extra va."

"Oh, tiene sentido. Acabo de volver de la escuela y no recibo el periódico aquí." Harry no pensó que decir la verdad causaría algún daño. "Nunca pensé como la gente reaccionaría. Pero Dumbledore nos dijo hace un año que Vold… Ya Sabes Quien había vuelto, no es tanta sorpresa para los estudiantes." Harry agradecía a Merlin que no hubiera soltado el nombre de Voldemort. Eso hubiera sido sospechoso, incluso por parte de Stan y Ernie. Harry no creyó prudente vociferar lo que pensaba de Fudge, así que guardó sus comentarios.

"Si," dijo Stan, "oí esos rumores que Dumbledore y Harry Potter estaban diciendo. No les creí hasta ahora. Hey, lo conoces? A Harry Potter. Debe tener tu edad."

Harry se pudo muy nervioso, pero respondió rápido, "Lo conozco, hablo con el algunas veces, pero es muy reservado. Creo que es por todos esos rumores que se decían sobre él."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Stan pareció reflexionar sobre la respuesta de Harry. "De todos modos eres el único pasajero así que estaremos allí en un segundo. Vamos, Ern!"

Harry apenas si pudo sujetarse antes de que el bus cerrara la puerta y se pusiera en marcha. Luchando para llegar de nuevo a la cama donde se encontraba Hedwig, Harry caminó la distancia que lo separaba con cuidado, para no caer. El viaje fue silencioso, a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie con quien hablar, y Harry rió por lo bajo al pensar que primero usó la identidad de Neville y ahora la de Dean par viajar en ese bus. La próxima vez quien sería, Seamus Finnegan?

El viaje al Callejón Diagon tomó solo unos minutos. Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo, y Harry pronto tomo sus pertenencias y bajó del bus murmurando un apresurado "Gracias". Al bajar, Harry dirigió su mirada a la entrada del pub enfrente de él, invisible para los ojos de los demás. Solo los magos y brujas sabían que estaba allí, y Harry recordó la primera vez que traspasó esas puertas con Hagrid. Tomando una bocanada de aire asegurándose de que su disfraz estaba bien colocado, Harry abrió la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y entró.


	3. En las bóvedas de Gringgots

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 3 – En las bóvedas de Gringgots**

Adentrándose más en el Caldero Chorreante, se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacío. Harry podía ver a Tom detrás del bar limpiando algunos vasos, y solo algunos magos sentados en una de las mesas del fondo. Harry pensaba que debía ser muy temprano aún, pero no sabía la hora exacta ya que no había reemplazado su reloj después de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Comprarse un reloj nuevo sería una de las primeras cosas que haría ese día. Pero, primero que nada, Gringgots.

Caminando apresuradamente a través del local , cuidándose de no ser visto, con Hedwig sobre su hombro, Harry salió a la parte trasera y tocó los ladrillos que permitían la entrada al Callejón Diagon. El portal se abrió y Harry se apresuró a cruzarlo, muy ansioso por empezar sus compras. Las enormes columnas blancas de Gringgots destacaban aún en la distancia, y Harry rápidamente cruzó ambas puertas. Recordó el miedo que lo invadió al pasar los goblins de la entrada la primera vez que entró allí con Hagrid.

Acercándose a uno de los altos escritorios, Harry se colocó en la fila a esperar su turno. Cuando llegó su turno se acercó al mostrador "Quisiera visitar mi bóveda, por favor" dijo Harry pasando la llave por encima del escritorio "Y también quisiera averiguar sobre el cambio de Galleons a dinero muggle."

El goblin tomó la llave y la examinó cuidadosamente, pero no pidió ninguna identificación. Harry se preguntó si sabía que prefería mantener su identidad en secreto. Pero luego, con todo el trato que tenían con magos oscuros, debían estar acostumbrados y mientras recibieran su paga, en realidad no les importaba. Finalmente, luego de casi un minuto de examinar la llave de Harry, el goblin habló "Por favor diríjase a la derecha y dígale a unos de los goblins e los carros que desea visitar su bóveda. Él lo llevará esta allí. Y por la información acerca del cambio a dinero muggle, debe dirigirse al Escritorio de Cambio Muggle cuando vuelva. Hay bastantes pociones, sería bueno que las escuchara. Tenga Buen Día."

Harry asintió, tomó su llave, y se dirigió donde le fue indicado, hacia los carros donde un goblin ya lo esperaba. Harry subió al carro y agradeció que Hedwig hubiera decidido esperar fuera del banco, al tiempo que el carro se ponía en marcha.

"Bóveda 1295, por favor!" Gritó al conductor por encima del ruido.

"Si Sr. Potter, estaremos allí en unos minutos," replicó el goblin, quien se giró para enfrentarlo.

Harry se preguntó como era que el goblin sabía su nombre, y decidió mirarlo más detenidamente. Aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, reconoció la pequeña figura de Griphook, el mismo goblin que lo había llevado a su bóveda la primera vez. Harry pensó que debía ser educado, así que dijo, "Gracias, Griphook. Es bueno verte nuevamente."

Su respuesta causó que Griphook se volteara y lo mirara de manera extraña, pero no dijo nada. Unos minutos y muchas vueltas y giros después, el carro se detuvo y Griphook salió, seguido de Harry.

"Linterna por favor," pidió Griphook, Harry se dirigió al carro y la tomó. Se la tendió a Griphook, y vio como la criatura se cercaba a las enormes puertas. La siguiente petición no sorprendió a Harry, al igual que la primera "Llave, por favor". Harry tendió su llave hacia Griphook, quien la tomo y abrió la puerta. El goblin le devolvió la llave y esperó en la entrada a que Harry terminara sus asuntos.

Harry entró en la bóveda, aún sorprendido por la cantidad de pilas de oro, plata y bronce que había allí dentro. Parecía como si no hubiera sacado ni un solo knut en los últimos cinco años. Y aunque nunca había gastado una cantidad excesiva, aún así usaba bastante para los regalos de Navidad, visitas a Hogsmeade, y sus útiles para la escuela.

"Griphook," preguntó Harry, "hay alguna manera en la que me puedas decir la cantidad de dinero que tengo?"

"Si señor," replicó. "Le ruego me perdone, señor, pero como conoce mi nombre?"

Harry encontraba la pregunta extraña, pero aún así respondió. "Bueno, quizás no recuerdes, pero unos años atrás tú me trajiste aquí. Honestamente estaba sorprendido de verte de nuevo. Estoy seguro que debe haber cientos de goblins trabajando en Gringgots, y ya te he visto dos veces. Por qué preguntas?"

Griphook pareció elegir las palabras cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Yo recuerdo su anterior visita, solo que es extraño que un mago recuerde el nombre de un goblin. Para muchos un goblin es solo eso, un goblin. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamó por mi nombre."

"Bueno," declaró Harry, "Me he dado cuenta que no soy como la mayoría de los magos. En los años que hace que estoy en el mundo mágico he tenido "amigables" encuentros con un dragón, un hipógrifo, un hombre- lobo, dos gigantes, unos cuantos elfos domésticos, un puñado de centauros y una colonia de Acromántulas. Supongo que es por haber sido criado con muggles, pero algunos magos, más que nada de sangre pura discriminan a otros seres mágicos. Es una de las peores cosas que tiene el mundo mágico. Pero con un idiota como Ministro, que más se puede esperar?" Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas y se detuvo allí.

"Muy bien, señor. Por su pregunta sobre el total de fondos, debería haber un pergamino encantado en algún lugar con el total de dinero que posee en la bóveda. Se actualiza mágicamente cada vez que hace un depósito y extracción. Si lo desea se lo puede llevar con usted, es solo una copia del original. Por el total de sus activos en otras bóvedas debe consultarlo con el gerente del banco." Fue la respuesta más que explicativa que dio Griphook

Harry había comenzado a escalar una montaña de knuts, incluso antes de que Griphook terminara la oración. En la esquina derecha del cuarto pudo ver un pequeño pergamino sobre un podio. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a alcanzarlo, fue cuando Griphook terminó la respuesta. "Otras cuentas!" Gritó Harry. "A que te refieres con eso?"

Griphook se veía muy incómodo, pero respondió. "No estoy seguro de si debería decirlo, pero… estoy seguro que usted tiene acceso a una cuenta aún más grande en uno de los niveles más bajos, las bóvedas de máxima seguridad. Ésta solo contiene el fondo financiero que fue separado para usted. La otra, creo, es la bóveda de la familia Potter. La mayoría de las familias de sangre pura las tienen."

Harry estaba inmensamente sorprendido. Siempre supo que era rico, y que su padre provenía de una familia de sangre pura, pero siempre había asumido que esa era su única bóveda. No podía ti imaginarse lo que había dentro de una aún, más grande, bóveda de máxima seguridad. Por lo menos esto haría su última decisión un poco más fácil, especialmente si no era esa única bóveda la que lo mantendría el resto de su vida. Cuando recuperó la compostura, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el podio. El pergamino era solo un simple documento. Tenía su nombre completo al comienzo; Harry James Potter; y la suma de dinero que tenía en las líneas inferiores. Entre ambos había un archivo de las últimas quince extracciones que el o la Sra. Weasley habían hecho. En solo cinco años, Harry había extraído un total de cuatrocientos diecisiete galleons, tres sickles y veintidós knuts.

Mirando a la línea final, no le cupo duda de por que no notaba la falta de dinero entre año y año. Según aquel pergamino, Harry tenía acceso a una fortuna. Más precisamente, casi, 2, 792, 461 galleons! "Whoa," pensó, "y esto es solo mi "fondo financiero"? Que demonios habrá en la otra bóveda?"

Le tomó unos minutos recordar la razón por la que estaba allí. Tomó el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una carta que había escrito la noche anterior. Abriendo el sobre, Harry releyó la carta una vez más.

**_Queridos Sr. Y Sra. Weasley,_**

_**Quiero agradecerles a ambos por todo el amor y apoyo que me han dado durante los pasados años. Los últimos meses han sido difíciles para mí, pero pienso que finalmente he superado el dolor, y aceptado mi papel tal como yo lo veo. Quizás esto no tenga sentido para ustedes ahora, pero algún día lo tendrá. De cualquier modo, luego de los eventos del año pasado, he decidido ser más independiente y la primera cosa que quiero hacer es retribuirles toda su amabilidad en el único modo que puedo. El dinero que deposité en su cuenta es solo una pequeña parte del inmenso "gracias" que les debo por haberme aceptado en su familia.**_

_**Si ustedes son como Ron, o Ginny, o Fred o George, o del resto de su familia, se que querrán rechazar el dinero, he dejado instrucciones en Gringgots para que no puedan devolver el dinero, nunca. Por favor, déjenme hace esto por ustedes. Ustedes y su familia son unas maravillosas personas, y me han dado lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Déjenme retribuir su amabilidad. No piensen en esto como dinero, solo véanlo de la manera en que yo lo hago. Su familia es rica en amabilidad y amor, y sucede que yo lo soy en galleons y sickles.**_

_**Se que debe ser doloroso de recordar, pero recuerda el verano pasado cuando usted (Sra. Weasley) se encontró con ese boggart y vio a los miembros de su familia muertos? Se que ese es su más grande miedo, pero para mi, el verme incluido en su familia, fue uno de los momentos más felices. Estoy seguro que sabe, que yo nunca conocí el amor hasta que fui a Hogwarts y conocí gente como usted.**_

**_Así que disfruten el regalo. Compren túnicas nuevas, unas escobas, agreguen un cuarto o dos a La Madriguera, Sr. Weasley, usted hasta puede comprar enchufes y baterías hasta que su corazón este contento. O quizás un reemplazo para ese auto que Ron yo tomamos "prestado". Y no se preocupen por mí, no mencionaré números, pero hay aún más desde donde esto vino. De hecho, creo que ni me daré cuenta que falta. _**

_**No creo que encuentren esta carta hasta mediados de verano, así que si todo va se acuerdo al plan, ustedes no me verán, y no tendrán oportunidad de estrangularme hasta que consideren mis palabras seriamente, y lo mucho que esto significa para mí. No es caridad, es un acto de amor. Los Muggles tienen un maravilloso dicho para situaciones como esta… Lo que es mío es tuyo, lo que es tuyo es mío.**_

_**Así que gracia, nuevamente, y disfruten. Entenderé si prefieren no mencionárselo a sus hijos (Sucede que se que Ron es un poco… allego a los celos), o s ni siquiera quieren mencionármelo a mi de nuevo. NO tiene que agradecer.**_

_**Con todo mi amor y afecto,**_

_**Harry **_

'Si, eso estará bien,' pensó Harry. Siempre se había sentido mal cuando sus amigos tenían que comprar libros ó túnicas de segunda mano. Harry usaba la ropa vieja de Dudley, y las odiaba. Había querido hacer esto desde hacía un tiempo, pero cada vez que venía a Gringgots, Molly Weasley estaba sobre el, protegiéndole, como la madre que era. Nunca había tenido oportunidad. Ahora podía.

La noche anterior cuando Harry había escrito la carta, no tenía pensado un nº exacto de galleons, pero había pensado que unos miles estarían bien. Pero luego de enterarse que era más rico de lo que pensaba, decidió aumentar la cantidad. Aunque solo tenía acceso a esos 2, 792, 461 galleons, estos podrían durar décadas. Claro que planeaba gastar mucha ese día, pero Harry no pensaba que serían más de cinco y diez mil galleons, como mucho.

"Griphook," preguntó, "si yo quisiera hacer un depósito en otra bóveda que no es mía, podría hacerlo? Y más importante, sabría alguien, aparte de nosotros dos que lo hice?"

Griphook volvió a ponerse serio; obviamente no sabía esconder sus emociones. "Señor, usted puede hacer con su dinero lo que quiera, incluyendo transferirla a otra bóveda. Y respecto a su otra pregunto, se supone que no debo decirlo."

Harry había sospechado esto. Después de todo, Dumbledore y la Orden ya habían controlado casi toda su vida, por que detenerse ahora? Decidiendo jugar un poco, Harry se acercó al goblin y miró directo a sus ojos. "Griphook, reportas lo que yo hago aquí a alguien? Es solo que pienso que es extraño verte solo a ti cada vez que bajo aquí. NO quiero meterte en problemas, y juro que nadie sabrá lo que me digas, pero te lo pregunto te lo pregunto de hombre a… bueno, goblin, De que esta informado Albus Dumbledore? Ha controlado mis acciones por mucho tiempo, y no estoy sorprendido de que también controle lo que hago aquí. Por favor, dime, de que está informado?"

Griphook claramente no quería responder, pero lo hizo, y Harry pensó que había sido bueno recordar el nombre del goblin después de todo. La conversación que habían tenido antes, parecía haber hecho que a Griphook le agradara o confiara en Harry para reportarle las órdenes de Dumbledore.

"Señor," comenzó Griphook, "me temo que si reporto mis acciones a mi superior. Por favor entienda que estoy bajo órdenes estrictas de hacerlo. Lo encuentro muy honorable y amable, señor, así que le diré lo que debo reportar. Aunque no conozco todos los detalles, lo que si se, es esto. Puede hacer lo que quiera con el contenido de esta bóveda. Como sea, una carta es enviada al Sr. Dumbledore si llegara a hacer una extracción mayor a mil galleons, o un total de veinte mil galleons en un mes. Estas instrucciones no se aplican a transferencias ya que no se consideran una extracción. Siendo un menor, usted no es capaz de abrir otra cuenta para usted. Tampoco esta capacitado para extraer dinero de la bóveda familiar, a menos que este acompañado por su guardián."

Parecía que Griphook se detendría allí, pero continuó. "Entre usted y yo, hay un pequeño "agujero" en esa ley, aunque usted no pueda extraer dinero de la bóveda familiar, siendo menor, si se le permite acceso a ella. Hay más que solo dinero ahí, también hay objetos personales, escrituras de propiedades, títulos, y otros documentos legales. Como su bóveda familiar no ha sido abierta en años, los intereses se han acumulado; creo que nadie sabe la cantidad de dinero y demás cosas que hay allí."

'Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas' pensó Harry, Dumbledore vigilaba en que gastaba su dinero. Era una suerte que Griphook le hubiera dicho esto, planeaba gastar mucho ese día.

"Gracias por tu honestidad, en verdad lo aprecio," dijo Harry. "Necesito pedirte unas cuantas cosas. Por favor, transfiere 300,000 galleons a la cuenta de la familia Weasley. NO les informes de esta transferencia; deja que los descubran ellos mismos. Y asegúrate de que no puedan regresármela. Deseo extraer también mil galleons. Ninguna de estas acciones deben ser reportadas a tu superior, cierto?"

Griphook no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maligna, "No señor, para nada."

Así que Griphook ayudó a Harry a contar exactamente mil galleons. También ayudó con los 300,000 galleons para la familia Weasley. Eso tomó bastante tiempo. La carta de Harry estaba sobre una de las pilas de oro, así las puertas de la bóveda fueron cerradas, y unos minutos, y un viaje parecido a una montaña rusa muy largo, Harry se encontraba aún más debajo de Londres de lo que nunca había estado. Aparentemente, cuando Griphook decía una de las bóvedas en los nieles más bajos, lo decía en serio. Al contrario de las otras bóvedas, la de la Familia Potter, número 37, estaba en un lugar mucho más diferente. Había escuchado rumores acerca de dragones custodiando las bóvedas, pero como nunca había visto nada parecido, no los tomó en serio. Ahora podía decir que estaba equivocado. Se encontraba en una caverna tan grande, que Harry no podía ver el techo. Las vías debajo de el estaban entre unas estrechas salientes de piedra. Harry miró hacia fuera del carro y, al igual que el techo, no podía ver el suelo. Y sí; había dragones. Harry pudo contar diez, más pequeños que los de cualquier otra especie, pero igualmente peligrosos. Se encontraban sentados en saliente enormes de roca en intervalos, mirando cuidadosamente toda la caverna.

"Griphook?" Harry se moría por conocer la respuesta a su pregunta. "Como se contiene a estos dragones? Y, están todas las bóvedas familiares bajo tanta protección?"

Harry no podía estar seguro, ya que nunca había visto a goblin hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de haberlo oído soltar una carcajada. "Señor, los dragones no están contenidos para atacar a visitantes indeseados. Son especies especialmente criadas por goblins, y atacan a cualquiera que baje aquí y no este acompañado por un empleado de Gringgots. Y no, no todas las bóvedas familiares tienen tanta protección. Las primeras cien bóvedas en Gringgots son las más antiguas, y pertenecen a las más antiguas familias de sangre pura, como la suya. Se rumorea, que las bóvedas del uno al cuatro, pertenecían a los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts. No hay pruebas, pero muchos así lo creen."

"Eso es interesante, gracias." Harry no podía sino estar impresionado por todo lo que Griphook sabía.

Mientras se movían por los rieles lentamente, Harry pudo notar los nombres de algunas familias que ya conocía. Snape, Longbottom, Turpin, Nott, Vector, Abbott...los nombres continuaban. Harry notó horrorizado el nombre Malfoy en una de las bóvedas, pero mirando más detalladamente, solo pudo soltar una carcajada, bóveda número noventa y nueve. "Bastante cerca, Draco," murmuró Harry, "solo dos bóvedas más y no serías tan sangre- pura como nos haces creer." Harry guardó esta información para usarla contra Draco algún día, el carro finalmente se detuvo.

"Aquí estamos, señor, bóveda 37, bóveda de la Familia Potter." Repitió Griphook, siguiendo el procedimiento de pedir la linterna, se acercó a las puertas que eran tan, sino más grandes, que las del Gran Salón. E hisopo lo mismo que en la bóveda 713 hace años, movió se largo dedo sobre la unión de las puertas, hasta que un sonoro click se escuchó, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Griphook se alejó, y enfrentó a Harry. "Por favor, señor, coloque la palma de su mano sobre aquel círculo, y diga su nombre completo claramente. Es la última medida de seguridad para acceder a la bóveda."

Harry así lo hizo. Se adelantó, colocó su mano donde le habían dicho, y dijo en voz clara, "Harry James Potter." Las puertas se abriros totalmente, y Harry entró en su bóveda familiar prácticamente en estado de schok.

Claro que no sabía que esperar. Harry había especulado sobre el tamaño de la bóveda durante el viaje, pero no había esperado esto. El lugar era enorme! Por lo menos diez veces mayor que su otra bóveda. Y no tenía solo pilas de monedas. Había muchísimo más. Joyas, libros, muebles, retratos, armas. Cualquier cosa imaginable estaba allí dentro. Si se agregara una set completo de cocina, uno podría incluso vivir dentro de su tan llamada "bóveda."

"Griphook," comenzó Harry, "soy solo yo, o esto es increíble?"

De nuevo, Harry juró que había oído a Griphook reírse, "He estado en algunas de las bóvedas familiares de este nivel, no estoy autorizado a decirle lo que vi dentro, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, esto es muy impresionante. Las joyas y dinero son muy normales, pero las armas, muebles, y libros son más inusuales. Normalmente estarían colocados dentro de una casa. Por alguna razón, su familia decidió guardar sus posesiones aquí. Si desea mirar alrededor, puede hacerlo, pero recuerde que ni un knut puede dejar esta bóveda. Si esto pasara, uno de los gerentes sería alertado de una extracción ilegal y usted vería más de cerca esos dragones que llamaron su atención."

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar alrededor. Las pilas de oro y plata, así como las joyas no llamaron su atención. Aunque en mucha cantidad, Harry pasó de largo y se dirigió a lo extraño del cuarto. Libros, de todos los grosores y tipos se encontraban en todos lados. Apilados en enormes bibliotecas, sobre los muebles, incluso en el suelo. 'Si Hermione estuviera aquí, nunca se iría,' pensó Harry. El trabajo artístico era también impresionante. La mayoría estaba cuidadosamente envuelta, pero algunas estaban descubiertas, y Harry solo podía pensar que eran sus ancestros.

A la derecha de los muebles se encontraban las armas. Parecía que toda una armería estaba apilada allí. Espadas, dagas, lanas, arcos y flechas, armaduras...la lista era interminable. Viendo más de cerca, algunas armas parecían brillar extrañamente. 'Claro,' pensó Harry, 'algunas de estas deben ser mágicas. Me pregunto que propiedades tendrán?'

Volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada, Harry miró a las pilas de cajas apiladas contra la pared. Eran los objetos que más fuera de lugar estaban, ya que eran simples cajas muggle. Había seis en total, una sobre la otra en forma de pirámide. Sin importarle cuanto tiempo le estaba tomando, Harry se dirigió hacia la pirámide, queriendo abrirla, pero al acercarse, vio un sobre apoyado sobre esta. Una sola palabra se encontraba escrita en el.. _Harry_.

Lentamente, Harry abrió la carta, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras leía una carta escrita hacía casi quince años; de sus padres.

**_Nuestro queridísimo Harry,_**

_**Si estás leyendo esta carta, nos disculpamos, ya que significaría que estamos muertos, y que tú viviste. Hace un tiempo que sabemos que Lord Voldemort está tras nosotros, y aparentemente triunfó. No sabemos en que clase de mundo has vivido, pero esperamos que Voldemort no este en el y que tu hayas tenido una vida feliz con Sirius Black, tu padrino. Era nuestro deseo que el se hiciera cargo de ti si algo nos pasaba, es un buen hombre. Si Sirius no sobrevivió, esperamos que no sea el caso, entonces estarás bajo el cuidado de Albus Dumbledore, sabemos que es un poco raro, pero es un hombre bueno y amable. Te pondrá en una casa donde serás querido y estarás a salvo, y te mirará crecer.**_

_**Si las cosas van como planeamos, y estas con Sirius, tienes trece ahora, así que Feliz Cumpleaños! Era nuestro deseo el que tuvieras todo lo que te pertenece, que es lo que esta dentro de esta bóveda. Si las cosas con Sirius no funcionaron, cosa que esperamos que nunca pase, serás informado por los goblins de Gringgots en tu cumpleaños nº 17, cuando te conviertas en adulto. O si eres algo parecido a tu padre, un verdadero busca- problemas, estarás leyendo esta carta antes de lo que deberías.**_

_**Debes preguntarte por que esta bóveda tiene tantas cosas que no deberían estar en la bóveda de un banco, y esa razón es muy simple. Mis padres (este es tu padre hablando, y me refiero a los Potters) han sabido que Voldemort estaba tras mi familia desde hacía ya varios, al ser conocidos aliados de las resistencia contra el. Hace años, cuando yo estaba en la escuela, mi familia huyó de nuestra casa, por un lugar más seguro. Dejar nuestro hogar fue difícil, pero era necesario para nuestra seguridad. Así que no fue una total pérdida, la Mansión Potter fue totalmente vaciada de todo lo que fuera de valor, y esas cosas fueron traídas aquí. No se si la Mansión fue destruida o no, pero si no, entonces también te pertenecerá cuando seas un adulto. Desafortunadamente, mi familia no encontró la seguridad donde nos encontrábamos, y mis padres perdieron la vida cuando yo estaba en mi quinto año. Parece que la historia se esta repitiendo ahora, ya que tu mare y yo estamos a punto de escondernos también, contigo. Iremos a la villa de verano en el Valle de Godric, y si aún esta en pie, también es tuya.**_

_**Las cajas donde esta carta se encontraba contienen todos los documentos legales, nombrando cada uno de los bienes de la familia, como también una lista con todo lo traído desde la Mansión Potter. Aunque no nos gusta presumir, la familia Potter es una de las más antiguas y distinguidas familias del mundo mágico, y nuestros ancestros invirtieron muy bien su dinero. NO necesito decirte que te has vuelto un joven muy adinerado, basándome solo en valor material. La cantidad de dinero actual es en parte intereses, que con suerte esperamos hayan sido generosos a través de los años.**_

_**El pequeño fondo que hemos separado para ti es para que lo uses durante tus años en la escuela. Si Voldemort no ha sido derrotado todavía, debería haber suficiente para que dure hasta tu graduación y tengas un empleo asegurado. Si como esperamos, Voldemort fue derrotado los intereses debieron haber convertido el fondo en una pequeña fortuna. Siéntete libre de hacer con ese dinero lo que quieras.**_

_**Solo para que sepas, en caso de que tu padre tenga razón y estés aquí antes de lo que deberías, antes de que seas un adulto legalmente, o que estés acompañado de tu guardián (solo Sirius), no tienes permitido gastar el dinero que este dentro de estas paredes. De cualquier manera, los muebles, libros, papeles, etc. Están a tu total disposición. Solo mantén las manos lejos del dinero! Esperamos que algún día tengas un lindo hogar, y hasta entonces, mantén todas las pertenencias familiares a salvo dentro de esta bóveda.**_

_**Una vez más, por favor recuerda lo mucho que te amamos, y ten en cuenta que morimos luchando por el mundo en el que queríamos que nuestro hijo creciera. Podíamos haber corrido, o entregarnos a Voldemort como tantos otros, pero nunca podríamos perdonarnos eso. El mundo que conocemos no es el mundo que queremos para ti. Adiós Harry, no hay mucho más para decir, y estamos seguros que todas las preguntas que tienes sobre nosotros fueron (o serán) contestadas por Sirius, Remus y meter. Otra vez, te amamos, y esperamos que tengas una vida muy feliz.**_

_**Con amor desde más allá**_

_**Mamá y Papá**_

Harry, aún llorando, guardó la carta, y la colocó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Nunca pensó que pudiera estar tan feliz y a la vez tan triste.

Feliz porque ahora sabía implícitamente que sus padres lo amaban. Seguro, había estado implícito antes, pero no había tenido pruebas, siempre habían sido los sueños de un niño pequeño, asustado, encerrado en un armario. Pero esta carta era evidencia, una prueba, de que sus padres no habían muerto por accidente, sino que lo habían hecho todo por él. Y ellos murieron para protegerlo del horror que implicaba Voldemort. Leyendo la carta de sus padres, Harry se había vuelto más determinado en su deseo de hacerlo frente a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Si la causa era lo suficientemente importante para sus padres como para morir, para proteger a su hijo, entonces la causa era suficientemente buena para Harry. Y no solo por el hijo que tendría en un futuro, si tenía suerte. Sino por todos los niños que no deberían pasar por la horrible niñea que pasó Harry, creciendo sin padres, sin amor, y sin esperanza.

También estaba triste, y con todo el derecho. Obviamente sus padres querían que él creciera con Sirius, y no solo que esto no había pasado, sino también que Sirius estaba ahora muerto, y la carta le había recordado ese sentimiento de dolor y culpa, que Harry había pensado ya había superado. Estaba triste por sus padres, ya que ellos habían puesto su confianza en Dumbledore, la que obviamente el había traicionado igual que había hecho con la de Harry. Harry quizás fue colocado en un lugar que fuera seguro, pero definitivamente, sin amor. Y en ningún lugar de la carta sus padres mencionaban la maldita profecía. Eso quería decir que Dumbledore nunca se los dijo. Sus padres nunca supieron porque Voldemort estaba tras ellos, si ellos hubieran sabido, quizás las cosas serían diferentes. Harry ya se había sentido como un peón en manos de Dumbledore, pero nunca como ahora. Como podía un hombre no decirles a los padres de un bebé; padres amorosos y amables, que el destino de su hijo era destruir a ese hombre tan vil?

Harry repasaba todos sus sentimientos mientras de dirigía a la puerta de la bóveda, Llevándose solo la carta de sus padres. Podía volver más tarde para recoger algunos libros, pero no ahora. No solo que no tenía u lugar para ponerlos, sino que no se sentía de ánimos para buscar entre las pertenencias de sus padres muertos.

"Griphook, Quisiera volver ahora," susurró Harry.

"Si señor, enseguida." Griphook pereció sentir el humor de Harry, y no dijo nada más.

El camino de vuelta al lobby de Gringgots, fue igual de largo y enfermizo de lo que había sido el viaje de ida, pero Harry no lo notó. Se tomó el tiempo para recobrar la compostura. Aún tenía mucho para hacer ese día, y estaba más convencido que nunca de que debía hacerlo. No importaba lo único que quisiera hacer fuera tirarse en la cama y llorar, eso tendría que esperar.

El carro llego al lobby en 20 minutos, y Harry se apresuró a salir de él. Antes de dirigirse al Escritorio de Cambio a Dinero Muggle, Harry se giró hacia Griphook y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. "Griphook, este ha sido un día muy importante y emotivo para mi. Gracias por tu honestidad y ayuda. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor no dudes en pedirlo. Se que las relaciones entre goblins y magos no son buenas, pero por favor, mira detrás de aso. Gracias."

Griphook se quedó estupefacto y solo asintió mientras Harry se levantaba y se alejaba lentamente. Aún tenía negocios en Gringgots y no había mejor tiempo que el presente. Nuevamente se dirigió a una de las filas, y pronto se encontraba frente a otro goblin.

"Puedo ayudarlo, señor?" preguntó el goblin.

Harry, quien se había puesto sus lentes de sol y cuando había llegado al lobby, recubrió aún más la cara con su capa y miró al goblin. "Si, Planeo hacer muchos negocios en el mundo muggle en las próximas semanas, y necesito cambiar una cantidad muy grande de galleons en dinero muggle. Nunca he cambiado grandes cantidades, y me preguntaba si había diferentes tarifas, o si Gringgots toma una porcentaje de comisión diferente por grandes cantidades?"

"Es bueno que pregunte, señor," replicó el goblin. "Aunque las tarifas son iguales, la comisión normal del 11 baja un uno por ciento por cien galleons y un tres por ciento por mil."

"Muy bien, gracias," dijo Harry, "pero mis negocios en el mundo muggle requerirán aún más dinero, Hay alguna otra opción?"

Los ojos del goblin salieron de sus órbitas ante la afirmación de Harry. Estaba hablando de mucho dinero, y todo el mundo sabía que los goblins muy codiciosos. "Si señor, y sebo agregar que es muy inteligente al preguntar. Hay otra opción, menos conocida, que muchos magos no eligen ya que no lo entienden completamente. Dígame, sabe lo que es una tarjeta de crédito?"

Harry casi se ríe ante la pregunta. Aunque no veía a sus tíos usarla, ya que no le estaba permitido ir de compras con ellos, Harry las conocía. Harry casi lanza una fuerte carcajada al imaginarse a algún mago sangre- pura, sosteniendo un pedazo de plástico, tratando de averiguar como funcionaba o de donde salía el dinero.

"Si, conozco las tarjetas de crédito," respondió Harry

"Muy bien," continuó el goblin. "Esta opción de la que estoy hablando se refiere al uso de una tarjeta de crédito muggle a su nombre, pero la cuenta se dirigirá aquí. Convertimos sus gastos en dinero mágico usando las tarifas comunes, y lo extraemos de su cuenta. La línea de crédito es siempre de la mitad de oro de la bóveda en cuestión, y la comisión que recibe Gringgots varía por muy poco. En vez de un porcentaje por cada compra que se haga, Gringgots tomará 50 galleons mensuales. Esa sería la suma aproximada que tomaríamos de comisión de unos 6,000 galleons. Puede cancelar la tarjeta cuando quiera, cada mes en servicio le costaría 50 galleons."

Harry estaba extasiado. Era justo lo que necesitaba; una manera de gastar dinero muggle sin tener que llevar mucho efectivo. Y no tendría que volver a Gringgots en persona si no quería. "Si, tomaré esa opción," le informó al goblin. "Hay alguna opción similar para gastar dinero mágico?" Harry pensó que no haría nada malo preguntar.

"Si señor!" otra vez los ojos del goblin salieron de sus órbitas. "Ofrecemos una especie de bolsa encantada que le permite extraer el dinero directamente de su bóveda. Solo su mano puede sacar el dinero, pero cualquiera puede hacer un depósito. Solo diga en voz alta la cantidad de dinero que desea sacar, coloque su mano dentro y encontrará la cantidad exacta de galleons. Normalmente la ofrecemos a un precio de 300 galleons, pero para un cliente tan destacado como usted, bajaré el precio a 200."

Harry volvió a reír por dentro. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera pagado, fácil, 400 galleons por una manera tan sencilla de acceder a la bóveda. Contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba por aparecer en su cara, sabía que tipo de criaturas eran los goblins. No todos eran tan honestos como Griphook. "Le diré que haré," le dijo, "reduzca el precio a 150 galleons, y la llevaré, más la tarjeta de crédito, con la garantía de que no la cancelaré en, al menos, un año. Tenemos un trato?" Harry supuso que para algunas personas, como los Weasley, los 450 galleons que estaba a punto de gastar eran mucho dinero. Pero considerando los 2 millones y tantos galleons que tenía en su fondo, sin mencionar la fortuna de su familia a la que accedería en menos de un año, Harry no tenía problemas en gastar esa cantidad.

Obviamente el goblin cayó en la manera en que los Weasley pensaban, y ni se molestó en cambiar el precio. "Trato!" soltó. "Por favor pase a mi oficina para completar el papeleo, y podrá salir en poco tiempo. Le gustaría un poco de té?" Harry no estaba sorprendido de que el goblin aceptara tan.

Igual, le gustaba los resultados rápidos que obtuvo, y educadamente declinó el té, y entró en la oficina. Una vez en privacidad, Harry cambió sus lentes de sol por los normales, así podría leer el papeleo correctamente. Todo se veía en orden, y no tuvo problemas en firmar los papeles, pero Harry sabía que aún tenía que resolver el problema con Dumbledore.

"Discúlpeme?" dijo llamando al goblin. "Todo parece estar en orden, y he llenado toda la información necesaria, pero tengo una duda que podría afectar mi decisión final." Harry notó como las orejas del goblin se tensaban. No quería perder semejante oportunidad.

"Ha llegado a mis oídos ciertas… medidas de seguridad tomadas en mis cuentas. Se que el Sr. Albus Dumbledore es notificado si se cumple un cierto criterio. No tengo duda de que si firmo estos documentos entraré en ese criterio, y el Sr. Dumbledore sería informado. Me gustaría garantía de que mis suposiciones son correctas, y una respuesta honesta, aunque no sería ventajosa para Gringgots."

El goblin los miró de forma extraña antes de empezar a hablar. "Señor, no estoy seguro sobre que precauciones me esta hablando, pero de por seguro que todos los negocios son confidenciales. Si quisiera alguna otra garantía..." El goblin dejó de hablar, cuando Harry retiró la capucha de su capa y la gorra. Cicatriz y brillantes ojos verdes a la vista, no había duda de que el goblin lo había reconocido.

"Sr. Pott-tter!" tartamudeó el goblin. "Debo decir que es un honor hacer negocios con una persona como usted, Si, ahora entiendo sus dudas. Si me permite la intromisión? Es su deseo mantener estos asuntos lejos de la atención del Sr. Dumbledore?"

"Si," contestó Harry, "así es."

"Bien, señor, mientras las condiciones no sean quebrantadas, no hay necesidad por parte del gerente en informar al Sr. Dumbledore de sus acciones, sus asuntos permanecen confidenciales. Nadie necesita saber. Como estas condiciones fueron arregladas entre el gerente y el Sr. Dumbledore no tengo idea de cuales podrían ser. Pero, generalmente, el papeleo que implica dinero muggle generalmente se queda en el departamento. Creo que estará seguro mientras respete esas condiciones."

Una vez más, el goblin le dijo a Harry exactamente lo que tenía que saber. Mientas no hiciera una extracción o gastara más de mil galleons, o 20 mil al mes, Dumbledore no lo sabría. Con tarjeta de crédito o in ella, con la bolsa encantada o sin ella. Harry tenía poca experiencia tratando a los goblins, pero ya podía apreciarlos. Muy estrictos y confidenciales, seguirían las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero cualquier agujero que existiera en ellas, no los molestaría, es más, tomarían ventaja de la mayoría.

"Muy bien! Creo que tenemos un trato."Harry le entregó el papeleo de nuevo al goblin. "Y agradezco su ayuda. Confió en que nuestra conversación no saldrá de estas paredes?"

Otra vez, el goblin sonrió "Absolutamente, Sr. Potter. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted." Harry no podía sino pensar que la sonrisa del goblin se debía a la cantidad de papeles. El precio había quedado en 300 galleons. Aparentemente, Harry había olvidado su descuento por "ser un cliente tan destacado".

Y entonces con esto, Harry salió de Gringgots, en la brillante luz del mediodía. Habiéndose colocado su gorra y lentes de nuevo, Harry miró hacia el Sol y estimó que serían cerca de las 11. Había pasado, fácil, 4 horas dentro de Gringgots, y aún tenía mucho para hacer. Así que con su nueva tarjeta de crédito en la billetera, y la bolsa encantada en su bolsillo, Harry se preparó para gastar una buena cantidad.


	4. De Compras

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 4 – De Compras**

Saliendo de Gringgots, Harry llamó a Hedwig, que estaba parada sobre un farol cercano, y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. Aunque el Callejón Diagon le había parecido muy concurrido en el pasado, ahora estaba casi vacío. Suponía que se debía, en parte, a que la escuela recién había acabado, y todos estaban pasando tiempo con sus familias. A pesar de todo, Harry disfrutaba las calles vacías. Se sentía más relajado mirando vidrieras solo, y pensó que había menos probabilidad de que lo reconocieran.

"Que debemos comprar primero, Hedwig?" Le preguntó a su lechuza que se encontraba sobre su hombro. "Que tal esto? Vamos al Emporio de la Lechuza a comprarte algunas golosinas, y después iremos a la tienda de artículos mágicos de al lado? Suena bien?"

Hedwig, quien nuca osaría pensar que las golosinas para lechuzas eran una mala idea, ululó en asentimiento. El local estaba justo en frente del Caldero Chorreante, Harry pensó que era una buena idea empezar desde allí. Era mejor que ir corriendo por todo el Callejón Diagon, se le haría más fácil pero tomaría el mismo tiempo. 'Podría tomarme todo el día,' pensó Harry, 'pero, de todos modos, no tengo apuro.' Harry ya había decidido pasar la noche en un cuarto del Caldero Chorreante. Tenía tres días antes de que la Orden esperara una carta suya, y a los Dursley no les importaría (o notarían) si se iba por un día o dos.

El viaje al Emporio solo duró un tiempo; lo necesario para comprar las golosinas y otro poco para mirar alrededor. La bruja pareció impresionada por su bolsa encantada, así que Harry salió de allí lo antes posible para no llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

La tienda de al lado, era una en la que Harry ya había estado antes, pero ahora era tres años mayor y había tomado particular interés por los elementos mágicos, gracias a sus profesores. Especialmente Dumbledore. Harry podía estar enojado con el Director, pero aún se sentía culpable por haber destruido su oficina. "Bien," dejo Harry, "Quizás le lleve algo para compensar eso."

Pero antes de que fuera hacia donde se encontraban los objetos plateados que parecían no hacer nada, Harry se había auto- prometido un reloj nuevo. Siempre había querido un reloj mágico desde la primera vez que había visto uno, ahora tenía la oportunidad.

"Hola," saludó el hombre que parecía ser el dueño. "Bienvenido a mi tienda. Solo mirando o hay algo en lo que te podría ayudar?"

"Ambas cosas," replicó Harry. "Me gustaría mirar un poco, pero necesitaré un reloj de muñeca. Nunca he tenido uno mágico, y estoy interesado en uno."

"Ciertamente. Tenemos una gran cantidad de esos, tanto en estilo como en función. Déjeme mostrarle algunos."

Harry siguió al hombre a una cabina de vidrio no muy lejos de allí, asegurándose de tener su cara cubierta. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza por usar los lentes de sol, esperaba resolver ese problema pronto.

"Bien, aquí estamos. Tiene algún modelo especial en mente?" preguntó el hombre.

"Er, no realmente. Se que quiero poder ver el tiempo normal. Algunos relojes mágicos que he visto no lo muestran. He visto uno con planetas dentro, y otro con manecillas representando miembros de la familia y su ubicación."

"En verdad que no tienes idea de lo que estas buscando" aunque sonaba rudo, el hombre solo se fijaba en los hechos. "Bien, déjeme explicarle algunas de las opciones. Este de aquí es como el que mencionaste y tiene un máximo de seis agujas para que asignes a diferentes personas. Necesitarás un poco de cabello para que el hechizo funcione y, como dijo, pueda encontrarlo. Todos mis relojes dicen el tiempo exacto, con este solo tiene que decir "Tempus". La hora aparecerá por 30 segundos, y luego el reloj volverá a como estaba antes. Otra pieza popular es el reloj con comentarios, estoy seguro que habrás visto uno como este. Normalmente se ve en blando, pero cuando se acostumbra a tu horario, mostrará algunos mensajes. A la hora de la cena mostrará "Tiempo para comer" o si estás llegando tarde a una clase, te lo recordará. A algunas personas no les gusta ser mandados por sus relojes, pero es muy popular en los chicos más pequeños."

Harry no pudo sino pensar que a Neville le vendría bien uno de esos. "Tiene algo más?".

"Bueno," respondió el hombre, "Tenemos algunos que son relojes de bolsillo, pero se que no se ven bien en los más jóvenes. Hay un modelo nuevo de reloj de pulsera, no se mucho sobre ellos, pero son tremendamente costosos."

Harry pidió verlo, pensando que no sería tan costoso para el. Harry tenía planeado gastar dinero para él, y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Después de todo, estaba compensando 15 años de indiferencia.

"Aquí tiene, joven. Viene con un manual completo que explica todas las propiedades. Se que esta encantado para ser a prueba de agua, electricidad, y es indestructible. También tiene un detector de artes oscuras. No estoy seguro, pero suena o hace algo cada vez que siente artes oscuras. Los niveles de detección son ajustables, y se que muchos aurors han ordenado este modelo solo por esa opción. Igual esta todo en el manual." El pequeño libro le fue alcanzado y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente. Vio algunas cosas sobre detector de artes oscuras, e incluso un escudo protector. NO tenía tiempo de leer todo el libro, así que lo puso a un lado y miró el reloj.

Era un reloj de dos tonos, con una banda de metal, y se veía exactamente como muchos de los relojes que había visto. Mostraba la hora, minuto y segundo exactos, como un reloj normal, y sobre el nº 6 había un círculo que brillaba tenuemente. Harry supuso que el círculo tenía algo que ver con las opciones del reloj. "De que esta hecho el reloj?" le preguntó Harry.

"Viene en varios tipos," respondió. "Ese modelo es de oro y plata. Hay unos de oro y platino. También tengo uno de oro sólido. Ya no me quedan de plata, y creo que la compañía hace uno de acero inoxidable, pero no tengo de esos. Este es un reloj para personas de clase alta, que solo quieren lo mejor."

"Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, creo que tomaré el de oro y platino, por favor." Harry decidió alejarse de la plata, en caso de que Remus lo tocara. El hombre, obviamente no esperaba hacer una venta, probablemente por la apariencia de Harry, pero se apresuró a la parte trasera del almacén a buscar el modelo.

Mientras el dueño estaba atrás, Harry echó una rápida mirada a la tienda, deteniéndose a ver algunas cosas extrañas. Reconoció muy pocos de los objetos, pero si reconoció algunos del escritorio de Dumbledore, y algunos de la tienda que había en Hogsmeade. Harry regresó hacia donde estaban los relojes para esperar al hombre, y miró a la caja de muestra que estaba al lado. En la caja había un pequeño letrero que rezaba "Joyas Mágicas". Había un collar, algunos brazaletes, y una pequeña caja con anillos de todas formas y tamaños. Fue la caja la que le interesó. Había pensado en comprar un anillo.

Unos momentos después el hombre regresó, con una pequeña caja abierta. "Me he tomado la libertad de abrir la caja para estar seguro de que era el modelo correcto, y para colocar la hora. He notado que no esta usando un reloj en este momento. Le gustaría que lo envolviera o se lo llevará puesto?"

Harry prefirió llevárselo puesto, para estar pendiente de la hora el resto del día. El reloj se deslizó por su muñeca, era suave y frío al tacto. Harry no se había fijado antes, pero la cara del reloj era de un gris oscuro, casi negro.

"También me gustaría ver esa caja de amillos." Harry la señaló, y un momento después la caja se encontraba frente a el.

"Bien, todos estos anillos tienen propiedades mágicas, que dependen de la piedra, el metal, o los hechizos adicionales. Le sugeriría oro o platino, para complementar el reloj."

Harry estaba de acuerdo con el hombre, y miró a algunos de los anillos que estaban allí. No estaba seguro de si era solo el o esos anillos eran demasiado llamativos. "Er, muchos de estos son como demasiado, no tiene algo más simple?" Pensando que el oro era uno de los colores de Gryffindor, preguntón, "Quizás algo en oro con una piedra roja?"

Había unas cuantas opciones en rojo y oro; cuatro para ser exactos. Uno Harry la apartó rápidamente; era espantosa. Las tres que quedaban eran bastante atractivas. Los tres tenían una solo piedra roja, una de ellas mucho más oscura que las otras. De los dos anillos con las piedras brillantes, uno tenía una piedra redonda con una misteriosa serpiente alrededor. La otra tenía una piedra cuadrangular llana, con runas alrededor. La piedra oscura, le informaron, era de otro material y no tan costosa como las otras dos (rubíes). Recordando que los rubíes eran su piedra de nacimiento, Harry separó el otro anillo.

Harry le preguntó al tendero, "Que puede decirme sobre estos dos?"

"Bien," dijo "el que tiene las runas llegó hace solo 7 meses. Una vieja bruja vino a venderlo. Dijo que pertenecía a su esposo muerto, y que ya no soportaba verlo, así que le di un buen precio. No se mucho acerca de runas, nunca las estudié, pero la mujer dijo que tenía propiedades para mantener al viejo hombre viril, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Harry ciertamente sabía lo que quería decir, y sabía que era muy joven aún ara preocuparse por esas cosas. "Que hay del otro anillo?"

"No puedo decir mucho sobre ese. Mi padre lo trajo cuando era un niño; cuando el dirigía la tienda. No se de que familia vino, pero ha estado aquí desde entonces." El hombre hizo una pausa y miró el anillo. "Es bastante atractivo, pero no muchas personas son afines a las serpientes hoy en día. También esta el hecho de que la maldita cosa tiene la costumbre de silbar, ya sabes, en Pársel, cada vez que alguien se lo pone."

Harry se interesó por eso. Ya había visto que la serpiente estaba animada, pero no había esperado que esta hablara, bueno, silbara. Se preguntaba si podría hablar con la serpiente, como con las de la Cámara de los Secretos. No quería asustar al tendero, así que se quedó callado. También, era bien sabido que Harry Potter era un hablante de Pársel.

"Podría probármelo?" el tendero asintió, y Harry colocó el anillo en su mano derecha. Parecía grande en un principio, pero se ajustó a su dedo mágicamente. Y, en ese momento, comenzó a silbar.

"_Hey...quien eres...Por favor...bájame..."_ Harry sonrió al anillo, y se lo sacó rápidamente, pero con cuidado, para no molestar a la criatura. Más tarde podría hablar con ella.

Harry le dio el anillo al hombre y dijo, "Lo llevo, pero envuelva el otro también." El hombre asintió, pero miró a Harry como si estuviera loco. Volvió a ir al cuarto de atrás, y Harry volvió a mirar la mercancía. Hay no compraría nada para nadie más que no fuera él.

El tendero regresó, y se acercó al mostrador. "Algo más señor?" preguntó.

"No, gracias, es todo por ahora," replicó Harry.

"Muy bien, déjeme ver el precio de las cosas." El tendero dejó a Harry en el mostrador y se dirigió a la entrada donde había un pequeño registro. "A ver, el reloj, platino y oro siendo el modelo más costoso, esta 740 galleons y 14 sickles. El anillo, oro y un rubí de excelente calidad, es otra cosa. Normalmente pediría 500 galleons por una pieza como ese, pero esa en particular no ha mostrado ninguna característica aparte de juntar polvo. Y como no se lo que mi padre pagó por ella, solo te cobraré 150. Así sumamos la cantidad de 890 galleons y 14 sickles."

Harry estaba de acuerdo con ese precio, y silenciosamente estaba feliz por el descuento del anillo. Era el segundo que le era ofrecido ese día, y Harry tenía que recordar que la gente parecía preocuparse más por los grandes clientes. Harry dijo la cantidad en voz alta, uso su mano dentro de la bolsa t sacó la cantidad exacta Harry aceptando el paquete del tendero. Originalmente había planeado llevar el anillo puesto también, pero no tenía tiempo para una larga conversación con una serpiente confundida.

Harry dejó la tienda y una vez más Hedwig se acercó desde uno de los faroles cercanos y se posó en su hombre. "Vas a tener un poco de ejercicio hoy, no es cierto?" Hedwig asintió, y Harry se dirigió calle abajo. Una rápida mirada a su reloj le indicó que eran cerca de las 12, y comenzaba a tener hambre, pero estaba muy ansioso por las compras para detenerse en ese momento.

Siguiendo su ruta, Harry pasó por Florean Fortescue's, la tienda de calderos donde había comprado su primer caldero de peltre, y una pequeña tienda sin nombre que estaba cerrada. Se aproximaba una intersección, Harry casi podía oler la magia negra que salía desde el Callejón Knockturn. Recordaba haber estado ahí una vez, antes de su segundo año, y no tenía intenciones de volver. Por lo menos no hasta el anochecer.

Unos edificios más y Harry abrió la puerta del edificio que buscaba; Equipaje Leeds. Hedwig voló lejos de su hombro cuando entraba, y se acercó a un pequeño hombre calvo sentado en lo que parecía una silla bastante cómoda. El hombre estaba dormido, llevaba un etiqueta con su nombre en ella; Lemarin Leeds.

"Ahemm..." Harry hizo una tos falsa, tratando de despertar al hombre. Se movió, pero no despertó. Así que, otra vez, Harry tosió, y, "accidentalmente", pateó la silla en el proceso. Esta vez si despertó.

"Oh, umm, lo siento, debí haberme quedado dormido." El hombre no parecía muy avergonzado, y Harry se preguntó si el Sr. Leeds tenía por costumbre dormirse en el trabajo. "Lamento eso," continuó, "bienvenido a mi tienda. Baúles mágicos, bolsos, carteras, maletas, y cualquier otra cosa parecida que se le pueda ocurrir. Que puedo hacer por usted Sr. …?"

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre, pero se salvó justo a tiempo y usó la misma identidad que había usado en el Autobús Noctámbulo, "Umm, Thomas. Dean Thomas. Estoy buscando un baúl nuevo para la escuela. El viejo esta un poco maltratado, y ya no me entra todo; necesito más espacio."

Y er verdad; su viejo baúl ya no podía con su ropa, libros, ingredientes para pociones, escoba, y demás cosas que Harry había guardado durante los años. Aunque estaba expandido mágicamente adentro, aún era muy pequeño. Y Harry aún no terminaba con todo lo que compraría ese día.

"Muy bien, Sr. Thomas. Tenemos algunos modelos de baúles. El más simple es el de un compartimiento, muy parecido al que tienes ahora. El interior puede ser expandido un 300 más, y tiene un candado normal, ningún hechizo extra."

"Umm, no gracias, Sr. Leeds, y por favor llámeme Dean. Estoy interesado en algo con más espacio. Uno de mis profesores tenía uno con muchos compartimientos, e incluso tenía un cuarto grande. Estoy buscando algo así." Harry, por supuesto, recordaba el baúl mágico e Moody, y lo ventajoso que podría resultar.

"Si Dean, y por favor llámame Lemarin," respondió amablemente. "Tengo tres modelos con esa descripción. El primero tiene cuatro compartimientos, se abre con llave tradicional, y es resistente al daño. Durará mucho tiempo, fue pensado para viajeros. Los tres primeros compartimientos son todos del mismo tamaño, y están expandidas un 200. El cuarto compartimiento mide aproximadamente 8 metros, pero solo un metro de profundidad, lo suficiente para alcanzar lo que necesites; sin escaleras.

"El segundo, es un estándar, ha estado aquí por décadas. En mi opinión es un poco exagerado para una escuela, pero tú decides. Siete compartimientos, también se abre por llave convencional, con la opción opcional de activación por voz. Los primeros cuatro compartimientos son del mismo tamaño, lo mismo 200 expandidos. Los nº cinco y seis son un poco más grandes, son accesibles por escalera o deslizándose dentro, son espacios de 2x2 y 3 metros de profundidad. El séptimo y último es un cuatro mucho más grande, casi 6x6, es accesible, por escalera o deslizándose. La parte exterior del baúl es resistente contra hechizos y daños, pero no repele los hechizos. Un hechizo _"incendio"_ muy potente puede marcar la superficie, y un Reducto o maldiciones de ese estilo puede afectar la propiedades mágicas de los cuartos dentro del baúl."

Harry estaba muy impresionado. El último baúl sonaba como el aquel en el que Moody había estado encerrado hacía dos años y Harry no podía esperar para oír acerca de la tercera opción "Cual es la última posibilidad?" Preguntó

No había duda, los ojos de casi salen de su cara, y solo se quedó mirando a Harry. "Hay algún problema Lemarin?" preguntó Harry.

"No señor." Lemarin lamió sus labios. "Es solo que la mayoría de las personas encuentran que la última opción satisface sus necesidades. El último modelo es uno de mis más finos trabajos, pero es muy costoso. La pieza fue mandada a hacer, pero el cliente murió antes de que se terminara. Me quedé con el primer pago, por supuesto, pero la familia no quiso pagar lo que faltaba, así que lo conservé. Es demasiado para mis necesidades, pero atrae mucho la atención."

"Podría verlo?" preguntó Harry emocionadamente.

"Por supuesto, sígame, por favor." Lemarin guió a Harry hacia la puerta trasera, a través del cuarto lleno de cajas y equipajes, hacia unas puertas de roble. Lemarin tomó el picaporte y se giró hacia Harry. "Esto Dan, es el trabajo de mi vida, el único en su tipo, Yo lo llamo, El Número Uno de Leeds." Y con eso abrió las puertas.

El baúl ciertamente era un bello trabajo. Estaba hecho de nogal, con grabados de bronce incrustados en la madera. Era un poco más ancho que los baúles normales, también un poco más largo. La separación de las mitades era prácticamente invisible, Harry solo las distinguía por las marcar de bronce en los lados. No se veía ninguna cerradura o nada parecido en la superficie, pero un intrincado círculo de metal estaba incrustado en la parte superior. Y sobre el círculo, también incrustado en el mismo intrincado tipo de escritura, en bronce, había un nombre. Arqueado de manera que rodeaba la curva del círculo perfectamente, se leía una sola palabra, "_POTTER_."

"De donde salió esto?" susurró Harry. No sabía que decir, o pensar.

Lemarin tomó el extraño comportamiento de Harry como asombro. "Hermoso, no es cierto?. Ya pasaron casi 20 años desde que lo hice, y aún me dan escalofríos. Pasé dos meses, tallando la madera, y otros dos con solo los hechizos, y las incrustaciones en bronce. Lo diseñó un herrero muy talentoso. Suministró los planos y materiales, y pasé cinco semanas perfeccionándolo."

Harry solo asintió, aún sin pensar claramente. Quien era este Potter? Era un pariente, su padre tal vez? O era alguien más con el mismo nombre sin relación con él. Para Harry, eso no importaba. Tenía su nombre.

"Si, um, Lemarin?" hizo una pausa. Me gustaría comprar este baúl, me dirías sus características?" Harry apenas si pudo decir eso.

Una vez más, no por primera vez en el día, Harry recibió una extraña mirada por parte de Lemarin. "Este baúl tiene 7 compartimientos, pero es muy diferente al anterior. Los primeros dos, supongo, son los más normales, y son aproximadamente cuatro veces más grandes de lo que parecen. El tercero es una larga área, apropiado para vivirse uno lo desea. Nunca me dijeron que hacer con ese espacio, Así que esta más que nada vacío en este momento. Pisos de madera y paredes con paneles de madera adornan el área, y se conservan gracias a hechizos de mi propia creación. La madera es imposible de raspar, y siempre esta pulida. Los únicos muebles son una mesa de estudio y cuatro sillas, y un set de tres libreros. El cuarto compartimiento es más o menos del mismo tamaño, igual de vacío, pero no tan lujoso. Un piso de madera lisa y paredes de yeso; sin muebles. El quinto compartimiento es una cámara de duelo. Plataforma elevada, marcas de distancias, todo acorde con lo dicho en el libro de reglamento de los campeonatos mundiales de duelos de ese entonces. Un montón de muñecos de práctica que están colgados en las paredes, que compre de una compañía que fundió. Los muñecos están diseñados para medir la intensidad del hechizo, y son capaces de esquivarlos si se les ordena. No pueden contrarrestar o bloquear los hechizos, pero soportan una buena cantidad y ser fácilmente reparados. Hay encantamientos en todo el cuarto para prevenir heridas y las paredes son a prueba de hechizos, para prevenir un posible daño al baúl. Como la plataforma no tiene mucho espacio, hay una parte del área que permanece vacía."

Los ojos de Harry salían de sus órbitas. Hubiera comprado el baúl sin importarle las características, solo porque su nombre estaba en el, y porque era una belleza. Pero mientras Lemarin seguía describiendo cada compartimiento con orgullo, Harry comenzó a balancearse de un pie al otro. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

"El sexto," continuó Lemarin, "es mi favorito. Una recámara completa, suficiente para cuatro. Contiene un cuarto principal, con una cama king size, completamente amueblado, un vestidor, y baño privado. Probablemente el más lujoso en el que he estado. El salón de estar es cómodo, no muy grande. Sin chimenea, por supuesto, el cuarto esta dentro de un baúl, pero hay encantamientos de calor escondidos en las paredes de piedra. El comprador original suministró algunos tapices familiares, que están colgados de las paredes. Y por último, una pequeña cocina. Una mesa suficientemente grande para cuatro, un horno, y estufas. Hay un refrigerador que esta encantado, pero nada muy lujoso. No pude hacer los encantamientos bien. Pero esta encantado para tener lo esencial; huevos, leche, jugo, bacon, etc. La alacena esta encantada también. Pan, papas, arvejas; lo básico para cocinar. Ni la alacena ni el refrigerador se vaciarán, pero imagino que después de un tiempo, tener la misma comida siempre se tornará aburrido. Los utensilios de cocina están en dos cajones, junto con los platos, vasos, y demás, nuevamente, para cuatro. Hay un de depósito de agua que está encantado para limpiar automáticamente los platos y demás que se coloquen en el fregadero.

"El compartimiento final fue un pedido extraño, pero lo hice de todas formas. Es totalmente vacío, las paredes, el piso, el techo están hechos de piedra. Es inmensamente grande, casi como el lobby de Gringgots, diría yo. Ningún mueble u otras estructuras, solo un cuarto grande.

"Por último" terminó Lemarin, " están las características especiales. En los últimos 5 compartimentos hay un portal mágico que lleva a los otros are. Así es posible visitar todos los compartimentos sin salir del baúl. Se abre por reconocimiento de la palma de la mano, como una bóveda de alta seguridad en Gringgots. Se coloca la palma en el círculo, se dice el nombre completo, e informas cual compartimiento deseas abrir. Nadie más puede entrar en el baúl, a menos que los agregues en el rango de reconocimiento del círculo de seguridad. El baúl siempre se cerrará detrás de ti y se abrirá de la misma manera desde el interior. Esta opción no es tan especial como las anteriores, siempre recomiendo que, por lo menos, se permita a una persona más entrar. Si algo pasara, bueno, sería más difícil entrar en el baúl sin ser invitado. El escudo del baúl es prácticamente impenetrable, tanto de forma muggle, como mágica. Supongo que si muchos magos lanzaran un hechizo al mismo tiempo, lo dañaría, pero sería necesario mucho poder. Todo ese bronce está encantado para mantener a las personas fuera. El baúl también se achica por reconocimiento de voz. Solo pon tu mano en el círculo, y di, claramente, "achícate", y el baúl terminará del tamaño de un mazo de cartas. Para que vuelva su tamaño normal, pon en dedo en el círculo y di "agrándate". Por su puesto, el baúl nunca fue probado contra las Imperdonables, pero no me sorprendería si aguantara."

Harry lo quería más que nada. Con la excepción de su Saeta de Fuego, y eso solo porque era un regalo de Sirius, esto sería su más preciada posesión. "Cuanto?" preguntó.

Una vez más, Harry recibió una extraña mirada. "No es en serio, cierto Dean? Esta cosa cuesta una pequeña fortuna, y no sirve como un baúl de escuela. No estoy seguro de si lo venderé. Ha sido mi orgullo y alegría por casi 20 años!"

"Estoy hablando muy en serio," declaró, "pero antes de discutir el precio, podría decirme más de la persona de lo ordenó?"

Harry podía decir que Lemarin estaba pensando que le estaba jugando una broma, pero aún así le contestó de todos modos. "Bueno, fue ordenado por el anciano Potter, como dice el nombre. Fue durante el reinado de Ya Sabes Quien. Todos estaban asustados, y el me pidió que le hiciera un baúl; para su familia. Tenía una idea de esconderse de la vista. Nadie había pensado en vivir en un baúl antes. Siempre ha sido posible, supongo, pero no muy cómodo. Harold era un buen hombre, un Viejo amigo de mi padre, esa fue la única razón por la que acepté el trabajo. Normalmente, nunca habría pasado tanto tiempo con un solo proyecto. No se si Harold planeaba quedarse con el baúl o dárselo a su hijo, pero en verdad no importaba. Potter murió unas semanas antes de que lo terminara, y la familia estaba muy triste como para preocuparse que le hubiera pasada al baúl. No muchos años después, también James murió. Nadie más ha tenido un gran interés. Seguro, es una pieza muy fina, nadie dice lo contrario, pero nadie necesita un trabajo tan especialmente diseñado

Harry había sospechado que el baúl había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, pero nunca se había imaginado que era su abuelo. Harry había pensado en un primo lejano o algo, como mucho. Pero el nombre Harold era definitivamente su abuelo. Había sido nombrado por el, después de todo, por lo menos, eso era lo que Sirius y Remus decían. El baúl era otra pieza de lo que era la vida perdida de Harry.

"Sr. Leeds," Harry miró al hombre mientras se sacaba sus anteojos de sol, "como dije, soy muy serio cuando digo que voy a comprar este baúl, y espero que me encuentre calificado. Prometo cuidar bien de el." Harry sabía que era riesgoso, pero no pensaba que Leeds lo vendería de otro modo. Así que, mientras decía la siguiente línea, Harry de sacó su gorra, mostrando claramente su cicatriz. "Por favor, dígame el precio del baúl de mi abuelo?"

Media hora después, Harry dejaba la tienda de Leeds con un baúl en miniatura. Luego de revivir a un inconsciente Lemarin, Harry le explicó el porque de si disfraz; tratar de evadir al público. No tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo de venderle el baúl. Después de todo, si las cosas hubieras salido bien, ahora sería suyo. Lemarin añadió la identificación de la palma de Harry al círculo de seguridad y le explicó como agregar y sacar las identificaciones de otras personas. Le explicó que Harry tendría que sacar la identificación de Lemarin, ya que una persona no puede sacarse a si misma, pero Harry prefirió no hacerlo. Le preguntó si no le molestaba mantener el acceso. Era una pregunta rara, y Harry explicó que no quería que nadie entrara en su baúl. Tenía planes para algunos de esos compartimientos, y todas ellas eran legales. Lemarin estuvo de acuerdo, y le explicó que debía abrir el baúl en presencia de Dumbledore (o algún otro miembro de la Orden) solo si Harry era declarado muerto o hubiera desaparecido por más de un mes. Harry no planeaba morir pronto, pero algunas de las cosas que haría serían muy peligrosas.

Luego de colocar sus anteriores compras, y la mochila vieja de Dudley en el primer compartimiento, Harry achicó el baúl y salió por la puerta 230 galleons mes pobre. Harry había tenido que hacer tres extracciones por separado para no llamar la atención de Dumbledore, pero su Nuevo baúl valía el precio.

Era casi la una, y Harry no podía soportar mucho más sin comer. La pequeña porción de cereal que había tomado esa mañana difícilmente calificaba como desayuno, incluso para los Dursley. Pensó en volver a Florean's por un poco de helado, pero eso no era muy nutritivo. El único otro lugar donde Harry sabía que podía comer era el Caldero Chorreante. Las calles estaban bastante vacías, y Harry estaba feliz de poder evadir las multitudes de verano.

Luego de cruzar la barrara mágica hacia la taberna, con Hedwig sobre su hombro, Harry se acercó a Tom. Había planeado en rentar un cuarto para pasar la noche, así que no estaba preocupado por dar su identidad. Además, sabía que Tom era de confianza. De todas las personas que trabajaban en el Callejón Diagon, Harry conocía a Tom mejor, por los el tiempo que había pasado allí durante su tercer año.

"Tom, podría hablar contigo en el cuarto de atrás?" Harry no quería decir su secreto frente a tantos extraños, así que le susurró esto a Tom y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos privados. Tom lo siguió solo, así que Harry se sacó su capa y su disfraz muggle.

"Harry, ya decía yo que sonabas como tú! No te había visto en bastante tiempo." Harry se sintió bien al saber que, no solo Tom lo había reconocido, sino que seguía en Buenos términos con el. "Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Tom," replicó Harry, "es bueno verte también. No quiero ser visto, así que lamento haberme comportado así antes, pero no he tenido muy buena suerte con la prensa últimamente. Quiero un cuarto para esta noche, quizás también mañana. Pero por ahora un sándwich de jamón, y una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor."

"Seguro Harry," aseguró Tom, "esos artículos el año pasado eran horribles. No te culpo. Escuché muchas conversaciones por aquí. Esa horrible Skeeter! Solo dame un momento, tendré tu almuerzo en un momento."

Harry le dio las gracias y se sentó solo con Hedwig en el cuarto privado. Tom volvió unos momentos después con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y cinco minutos después con un enorme sándwich, con los condimentos. Harry comió, ocasionalmente alimentando a Hedwig, y hasta le dio unos sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla. Hedwig había tomada a veces de su copa de jugo de calabaza en Hogwarts, pero era la primera vez que tomaba cerveza de mantequilla. Y le gustaba!

"Espera Hedwig!" rió Harry. "Si eres algo parecida a un elfo- doméstico, estarás borracha con unos sorbos más! No queremos que vayas volando chocándote contra los edificios como Errol, no es cierto?"

Hedwig ciertamente no quería ser como Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasley, y le dio a Harry un mordisco en la oreja por mencionarlo. Errol nunca le había causado una buena impresión a Hedwig en el tiempo que hacía que se conocían. 'Tampoco lo hace Pigwideon,' pensó Harry, 'cuando te pones a pensar.'

Luego de un relativamente largo almuerzo, y otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual Hedwig sabiamente no tocó, Harry entró al Callejón Diagon para terminar su plan del día. Tom le había dejado la llave de un cuarto cuando dejó la cuenta. Otra mirada a su reloj le mostró que eran casi las dos, y Harry pensó que tenía casi tres horas antes de que empezara a oscurecer.

Las siguientes tiendas que vio, no le eran de utilidad. Una tienda de usados, donde Percy había encontrado un libro sobre Prefectos de Hogwarts. Seguía Olivander's, y aunque Harry planeaba ir ahí, aún no estaba listo. Era bien sabido que los miembros de la comunidad mágica tenían permitido una sola varita, a menos que se trabajara para el Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley. No se podía siquiera comprar un reemplazo sin un certificado del Ministerio.

Harry no era exactamente un auror, y tenía una varita que funcionaba perfectamente bien, así que pasó de esa tienda por ahora. Pero sabía que volvería pronto. Si Harry planeaba derrotar a Voldemort, necesitaría una varita diferente. Sus varitas eran hermanas, compartiendo un núcleo mágico, no podían tener un duelo. Esa cosa había salvado la vida de Harry en el Torneo, y no iba a tirar su varita de la suerte ahora. Pero si quería una nueva varita para poder pelear contra Voldemort; solo que aún no tenía una historia convincente.

Harry continuó mirando, ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente al Caldero Chorreante. Harry no necesitaba alguna broma de Gamble & Japes, o una nueva mascota. Si se detuvo en el Apotecario para reemplazar sus ingredientes, y decidió comprar algunos extras.

Harry nunca fue un buen alumno en pociones, de eso no había dudas, pero eso se debía al hecho de tener a Snape respirando detrás de su cuello, criticando. Si se lo dejara solo, Harry era capaz. Solo había dado sus TIMOs la semana anterior, pero Harry esperaba recibir nota suficiente para entrar en las clases EXTASIS de Pociones, con un poco de ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall. Había prometido ayudar a que Harry se convirtiera en auror, y aunque ese no era el plan, podría ayudarlo a entrar en las clases de pociones como había prometido.

Así que Harry tomó el kit de ingredientes para los EXTASIS, junto con calderos de oro, plata y que serían requeridos para algunas de las pociones más avanzadas. No eran pedidos por la escuela a causa del precio, pero viendo que podía comprarlos, Harry prefería tener unos propios que usar los de la escuela. Mientras le pagaba a la bruja asiática que estaba detrás del mostrador, Harry tuvo una idea, y preguntó.

"Disculpe señora, pero por casualidad, conoce alguna poción que corrija la vista? Normalmente uso unos anteojos muggles, pero se rompieron recientemente."

La atractiva bruja negó con la cabeza y contestó. "Lo siento, quizás los medi- magos de Sn. Mungo sepan de alguna, pero no creo que algo así se halla inventado. Si estás buscando alguna otra opción, Hay una pequeña tienda aquí a la vuelta que vende lentes mágicos, artículos para escuchar, y cosas como esas."

Harry había esperado que la bruja le dijera donde se encontraba esa tienda, pero se paralizó cuando esta se giró al depósito y gritó, "Cho! Cho! Donde queda esa tienda donde compramos el auricular para tu abuelo?"

Por supuesto que Harry se había dado cuenta de que la mujer con la que estaba hablando era asiática, y ya había admitido que era muy atractiva, pero lo que no sabía era que la familia de Cho trabajaba en el Apotecario. Si alguien podía reconocer a Harry y divulgar que estaba allí, esa era Cho. No habían quedado en los mejores términos el año pasado, y Harry había aprendido de la manera difícil, que ella tendía a caer fácilmente en los rumores y los chismes. Harry seguía sintiéndose físicamente atraído por Cho, ya había superado su fase de "enamoramiento".

La suerte acompañaba a Harry, porque Cho no salió. En vez de eso gritó desde la parte de atrás, "Mamá, estoy en la chimenea hablando con Michael! Que quieres?"

"Esa tienda en la que compramos el auricular para tu abuelo, la que abrió el verano pasado. Donde habías dicho que estaba, querida?" Su madre parecía estar acostumbrada a su carácter, pero Harry pensó, aún más en el primer día de vuelta de la escuela, Cho estaba siendo muy ruda.

"Esta yendo hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Casi hay que entrar en el, pero la tienda esta justo detrás de la heladería. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola, Michael solo puede hablar media hora!" Estaba feliz de que Cho tuviera la respuesta, y que la relación que tenía con el ex de Ginny estaba yendo bien, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la manera que trataba a su madre.

Luego de agradecer a la Sra. Chang, Harry dejó la tienda y volvió a su tarea. El tiempo que había estado sin los lentes de sol durante el almuerzo había detenido el dolor de cabeza, y los lentes podían esperar. Tenía que ir por allí de todos modos, pero eso sería esta que estuviera un poco más oscuro. Con menos de tres horas antes del anochecer, Harry se dirigió a Flourish & Blotts.

Aquí, Harry había planeado, haría la mayor cantidad de sus compras. Tenía grandes planes para ese año, y requerían mucha lectura. Si Hermione había demostrado durante esos cinco años, era que el conocimiento si que significaba poder.

En el pasado, Harry nunca se había puesto a mirar la cantidad de información que había en esos estantes. Usualmente compraba sus libros escolares, pasaba unos minutos en la sección de Quiddich, y liego esperaba a Hermione fuera de la tienda. Ahora, Harry tenía casi tres horas para gastar allí dentro.

Tomando una de las cestas (expandida mágicamente y encantada para pesar lo mismo que una pluma), Harry se dirigió a los libros de textos. Como con pociones, Harry tenía una idea de que TIMOs había aprobado, y cuales había reprobado. No había duda de que había reprobado Historia; se había quedado dormido durante el examen. Astronomía era algo similar, había estado muy ocupado viendo como Hagrid luchaba contra los aurors, como para terminarlo. Por el bien de Hermione, esperaba que los examinadores pasaran esa por alto. Si llegara a pasar Adivinación sería por pura suerte, no tenía idea de cómo completar un examen o una tarea sin inventar casi todas las respuestas. El resto, como sea, Harry pensaba que tenía una Buena posibilidad de haberlos aprobado.

Así que Harry eligió los libros de sexto y séptimo año de las materias que quedaba; Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras (DCAO), Herbología, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas (CCM), y Pociones. También tomo algunos libros de materias que nunca antes había tomado. Estudios Muggles sería una estupidez, pero Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas parecían prometedoras. Hermione siempre hablaba de esas materias, así que no podían ser malas.

Harry no esperaba conseguir la maestría de cada una de estas materias, pero los libros podrían ser útiles, así que Harry siguió mirando.

Una larga sección estaba dedicada a leyes mágicas e historia, las cuales no llamaran su atención. El resto de la librería, casi la mitad, estaba dividida por materias, Harry se detuvo en cada sección y miró detalladamente.

De la sección de Artes de Curación, Harry tomó dos libros que ensañaban hechizos que se podían aplicar a uno mismo. Con todas las veces que había estado en la Enfermería, Harry pensó que poder curar algunos cortes y quemaduras sería una buena inversión. Con estudio, y oportunidad, podría ser capaz de curar alguna que otra fractura. Harry se prometió que encontraría como Lockhart se pudo haber metido la pata tanto.

En la sección de Pociones, Harry tomó tres gruesos tomos. El primero era una guía con los principios básicos de las pociones; que ingredientes no deberían agregarse juntos, cuales eran las propiedades de cada ingrediente, y demás. Harry pensaba que Snape debería haber enseñado eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero luego recordó que Snape no enseñaba. Solo apuntaba al pizarrón y gritaba "Sigan la receta," y luego pasaba una hora y media criticando a sus estudiantes. El segundo libro era "Pociones curativas y de uso diario,". Podría hacer sus propias pociones para dormir sin sonar, o cualquiera de las que estaban dentro de esos viales que Madame Pompfrey le obligaba a tomar tan seguido. Quizás podría improvisarlas un poco, por lo menos para cambiar el sabor. El último libro tenía un interés especial para Harry. Un viejo y empolvado tomo titulado "Pociones Raras y Poderosas."Harry no tenía ilusiones de poder hacer cualquiera de esas recetas, pero quizás algún día podría. Era el título lo que había llamado su atención, pero la razón por la que decidió llevarlo era porque tenía la poción Matalobos QUE Remus necesitaba. Harry sabía que era una de las pociones más difíciles, pero estaba interesado en los ingredientes y la receta. "Quizás Hermione podría echarle un vistazo?" Se preguntó Harry.

En la sección de Trasformaciones, Harry dejó la mayoría de los libros, con excepción de los que tenían que ver con Animagia. Desde que descubrió que su padre era uno, Harry había planeado leer sobre el tema, y tal vez convertirse en uno. Además, estaba el importante hecho de que estaba buenísimo. Harry se decidió por tres libros, "Teoría de la Animagia", "El Animal que Tenemos Dentro", y "Como convertirse en un animago e impresionar a tu profesora de Transformaciones." Harry rió ante el último título. La cabeza de McGonagall estallaría si se enterara de que quería convertirse en un animago ilegal. Con un último libro en la cesta, acerca de cómo transformar objetos para decorar el hogar, Harry continuó.

La sección de Encantamientos tenía un montón de libros más pequeños y especializados. Tomó algunos que le interesaron, y algunos que necesitaría. Cinco libros de esa sección se unieron a los anteriores. El primero era acerca de animar objetos del hogar. El segundo diferenciaba los distintos tipos de barreras, como conjurarlas y detectarlas. El tercero era acerca de encantamientos que mágicamente alteraban espacios. Después de haber oído los milagros que Lemarin había hecho con su baúl, Harry quería tratar algunos de esos hechizos. El libro cuatro estaba titulado "Octavo año, Encantamientos Avanzados" según el autor el libro contenía encantamientos que serían enseñados si la educación mágica durara otro año. Harry pensó que era un título extraño, pero entendió el punto; encantamientos avanzados que no se enseñaban en Hogwarts. El ultimo libro y uno en el que Harry se había detenido, se llamaba "El Encantamiento Fidelio: Como hacerlo?" El encantamiento que resultó con la muerte de sus padres. Harry sabía poco, ese sería uno de los primeros Encantamientos que estudiaría seriamente.

Harry casi saltea por completo la sección de Herbología. No era su material favorita; solo había tomado los libros para cubrir lo básico. Además, Harry dudaba que saber como cuidar una mandrágora lo ayudara a derrotar a Voldemort. Pero eso llevó a Harry a pensar en Neville, y lo bien que había manejado la pelea en el Ministerio. De todos sus amigos, Neville fue el que mejor luchó, aún con una muñeca fracturada y una varita rota. Harry tomó un libro para Neville, "Carreras para los Dotados en Botánica."

La siguiente sección fue la de Defensa, y fue de la cual tomó más libros. "Un libro de Mano para Aurors" describía el entrenamiento avanzado de los aurors, y nombraba alguno de los más poderosos, no letales, hechizos. "Uniones y Restricciones Mágicas" describía todas las maneras de retener a una persona e instruía instancias como cuando espirales de metal serían más ventajosos que cuerdas. Pensando nuevamente en lo ocurrido en el DdM, y como cuando Harry y sus amigos paralizaban a un Mortífago y este era revivido por un compañero minutos después, Harry pensó que era una Buena idea poder desarmar a un oponente de forma segura. Había un pequeño agregado en la parte trasera del libro que recordaba a los lectores no usar esos hechizos "mientras se practicaban relaciones amigables". Harry se sonrojó mientras el agregado seguía explicando porque no era bueno usar los hechizos en esas situaciones.

"Hechizos Detectores de Artes Oscuras" se explicaba bastante bien, y "Desarmando Magos Sucios" parecía centrarse en como derrotar magos que no jugaban limpio. También hablaba de como luchar contra varios oponentes. Aunque le molestaba terriblemente, Harry tomó uno llamado "La Historia Completa de la Primera Llegada al Poder de Ya Saben Quien" escrito por un autor anónimo. El libro debería ser bastante reciente por la parte de "primera llegada", pero Harry no estaba sorprendido. No sabía si el libro le sería de ayuda, y Merlin sabía que Harry conocía muy bien el final, pero pesaba que leer sobre Voldemort probaría ser beneficioso. "432 Contra- Maldiciones para 376 Maldiciones Dolorosas que Duelen como el Infierno" probó ser una compra interesante. Harry no sabía si el autor había contado mal o si había muchas contra- maldiciones para usar en una misma circunstancia, pero estaba seguro de que serían muy útiles. Las contra- maldiciones serían de ayuda, y Harry estaba más que dispuesto a aprender las originales. Esos muñecos de práctica del baúl si que lo ayudarían.

El último libro de la sección de Defensa, Harry casi lo pasó de largo, porque el título parecía algo como la clase del Profesor Binns "Una Historia de la Defensa", parecía aburrid, y era bastante viejo, pero luego de hojearlo, Harry pensó que sería el mejor libro de Defensa de su colección. Aparentemente había sido escrito mucho antes de que las Artes Oscuras fueran sacadas del programa de Hogwarts, porque solo algunos de los hechizos mencionados allí le sonaban conocidos. Algunos eran completamente desagradables y seguro que serían muy dolorosos. Los hechizos defensivos estaban listados cronológicamente por cuando fueron creados, y Harry pensó que era la única razón por la que el libro concordaba con el título. Si estuviera en la escuela, este libro estaría seguramente en la Sección Prohibida. La única razón por la que no era un libro de Artes Oscuras era porque una pequeña explicación sobre la historia del hechizo venía con cada uno de ellos. Muchas personas quizás lo confundían por un libro de Historia.

Las secciones restantes Harry las pasó rápidamente. Tomó algunos libros pero nada específico. Una indicaba como conjurar y cocinar comida. Otro era sobre Occlumancia avanzada. La Legeremancia era considerada un Arte Oscura, así que Harry no la encontraría allí. Había llegado a la conclusión de que saber como las personas entraban a su cabeza lo ayudaría a saber como sacarlas. Otros tres libros para recreación, y Harry estaba listo para irse. Había pasado cerca de dos horas en la librería, y aún le quedaban otras dos paradas antes de que oscureciera.

En el mostrador, Harry pagó por sus 52 libros (25 libros de texto y 12 otros varios) bastante rápido. Había pensado que quizás le preguntaran algo acerca de sus compras, pero la empleada no lo hizo. Su única pregunta fue "Para que tantos libros?"

Harry ya había pensado en una historia más elaborada, pero dejó la respuesta simple. "Es el primer año de mi hermano y accidentalmente volé la biblioteca de la familia. Me pidieron que reemplazara algunos títulos."

Luego de eso, cinco minutos después, y casi 360 galleons más pobre, Harry dejó sus libros en el primer compartimiento de su baúl, y salió.

Justo al lado estaba Madame Malkin's túnicas para todas ocasiones, y la siguiente parada de Harry. Como había pasado con Tom, Harry sabía que no podría salir de este lugar sin ser reconocido, así que se acercó al mostrador buscando a Madame Malkin. No debería trabajar ese día, porque solo había dos personas, una bruja un tanto vieja, y una chica bastante atractiva que no podía ser mucho más grande que él. Siendo un adolescente, Harry se acercó a la chica buscando ayuda. También pensó que quizás, si ella había asistido a Hogwarts, lo recordaría (A/N: No es que Harry sea creído o algo así, pero es verdad), y la bruja más anciana se parecía mucho a su tía. Harry no quería arriesgarse con la bruja si era igual de chismosa que su Tía Petunia.

"Disculpa," Harry se dirigió a la joven, "Necesito un poco de ayuda. Podríamos hablar en un cuarto privado para tomar las medidas. Soy un poco tímido."

La chica soltó una risita y dijo, "Claro!" Después llevó a Harry hacia atrás y luego aun amplio vestidor.

Harry le hizo prometer que no gritaría, y luego se sacó sus lentes de sol y gorra, para sorpresa de la muchacha. Inmediatamente comenzó a divagar sobre que gran honor era conocerlo, etc. Parecía ser que ella no había ido a Hogwarts, pero a una escuela en EEUU. Se había mudado a Inglaterra hacía poco. Aparentemente, era una admiradora de Harry. Harry escuchó todo lo que decía y trató de calmarla, mientras le explicaba porque había venido con el "disfraz". Quería comprar algunas túnicas del mejor material que pudiera adquirir. Cinco serían para todos los días, negras que eran las permitidas por la escuela. Dos serían túnicas de entrenamiento, apropiadas para hacer pociones y ejercicios físicos. Tres serían para uso habitual, las que usaría en Hogsmeade si quería. Y la última sería una túnica para vestir, solo en caso de que necesitara una.

La chica asintió, y comenzó a tomar las medidas de Harry mientras soltaba risitas. Harry dijo que no podía esperar a que las túnicas estuvieran terminadas, pero podía pasar a recogerlas el día siguiente, y la chica salió para trae algunas muestras.

Las cinco túnicas negras eran fáciles de elegir, tenían que coincidir con los uniformes de Hogwarts. El material que Harry eligió era un poco más decadente del que estaba acostumbrado. Era un material pesado, tal vez lino, pero se sentía bien al contacto con la piel. Tenía un pequeño brillo, pero nada muy llamativo.

Las tres túnicas de uso diario, Harry quería que fueran azul marino, verde oscuro, y quizás bordo (rojo oscuro). Años de usar la ropa vieja de Dudley llevaba a Harry a elegir los colores más oscuros. Pero la chica lo convenció de llevar algunos colores más claros, y quien era el para discutir con una profesional tan atractiva? Finalmente, se decidió por una color esmeralda, que combinaba con sus ojos (de acuerdo que la chica, la combinación era sorprendente), la azul marino que quería, y una rojo carmesí con una delgada línea dorada.

Las dos túnicas de trabajo eran las de diseño más simple, y estarían listas para cuando se fuera. Eran gris claro, echas de un material pesado. No tan cómodas o suaves como las otras, pero mucho más resistentes. Si Harry iba a estar entrenando y experimentando con pociones, le servirían bien.

Harry no había comprado una túnica de vestir desde su cuarto año, y esa ya no le quedaba. Y aunque no tenía planes para usarla, había decidido que necesitaba un reemplazo. La joven asistente le mostró lo que parecía una interminable variedad de telas y colores. 'A las chicas si que les gusta comprar!' pensó Harry. El solo se sentó y dejó a la Joven, su nombre era Amber, combinar cada material con su complexión o color de cabello. Finalmente, convenció a Harry de comprar no uno, sino dos túnicas de vestir, ya que no se podía decidir entre sus dos favoritas. Al principio se opuso, pero aceptó cuando vio las dos elecciones.

La primera de un gris metálico, con ribetes dorados cerca de los bordes. Se sentía como si fuera seda, pero según Amber no lo era. Era muy simple, pero elegante, y Harry no pensaba que se estaba luciendo al usarla.

La segunda opción parecía estar hecha del mismo material, el color: negro carbón. Al contrario de sus túnicas escolares, esta perecía un poco sofisticada, y parecía capturar la luz y aún así mostrar un brillo dorado. La túnica negro- dorada estaba adornada con pequeños detalles en blanco perla, y había un diseño bordado alrededor de los hombros. Un magnífico fénix blanco en llamas; con detalles en rojo y dorado en las plumas. Harry no pensaba que un fénix podía ser más bello que el de Dumbledore, pero el de su nueva túnica, hacía parecer a Fawkes como otro ave cualquiera.

Amber comenzó a relatarle a Harry la suma de sus compras, y lo convenció (A/N: si, de nuevo, era muy persistente la chica) de comprarse cuatro capas para combinar con sus túnicas. Una para invierno, y tres normales en colores que combinaban con las túnicas de uso diario. Harry se puso su ropa muggle de nuevo, mientras terminaba algunos detalles de su compra. Estaría de vuelta al día siguiente para retirar la orden.

"No estarán listas hasta, por los menos las 15:00," dijo Amber, "por todos los hechizos que deseaste agregarles." Harry había querido que algunos hechizos extras en todas sus túnicas. Ahora podían repeler todo tipo de manchas y para que se ajustaran a su altura o peso. Las dos túnicas de trabajo tenían algunos para aumentar la resistencia aún más, y todas las capas eran a prueba de humedad y fuego.

Dando las gracias, Harry salió del vestidor, luego de despedirse de Amber con un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas y se puso roja. Harry comenzaba a sentirse un poco avergonzado. No había pensado antes de besarla, solamente pasó. Después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de una hora con un par de boxers frente a ella, y ya se sentía más cómodo. Murmuró un "no es nada" y Harry salió.

Hedwig estaba sentada en un techo frente a la tienda, pero ya había aprendido a no volar hacia Harry cada vez que este salía de algún lugar, porque entraría a otra tienda en cualquier minuto. Y eso fue exactamente lo que el hizo. La última tienda del Callejón Diagon que necesitaba junto a Madame Malkin's, y tenía sentido, ya que era otra tienda de ropa, o algo por el estilo.

No tenía nombre, pero Harry ya había estado ahí una vez, para comprar sus guantes de piel de dragón. El lugar parecía especializarse en ropa de piel de animales; tanto muggles como mágicas. Harry quería comprar allí una funda para su varita y unas botas, aunque también planeaba en mirar un poco.

Las botas de piel de dragón eran muy usadas en el mundo mágico, pero muy costosas. Eso era, no solo porque se veían bien, sino porque repelen la mayor cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones simples. No sin mencionar, que la piel de dragón no se da en los árboles

"Puedo ayudarte?" Harry dio un salto de sorpresa, no se había esperado el saludo, ya que no veía a nadie en el lugar.

"Hola? Hay alguien?" Harry había aprendido su lección sobre estar en guardia, y su mano alcanzó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo.

"Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte." Un hombre joven, parecía de unos 30, apareció detrás de e debajo e lo que reconoció como una capa de invisibilidad. La suya estaba en ese momento doblada dentro de su baúl. "Solo estaba examinando la capa. Un cliente mío empezó una producción de estas, y estaba probando esta para dar una opinión."

"Whoa," dijo Harry, "son en verdad raras." Harry no se había dado cuenta que había dicho lo mismo que Ron en su 1º año. "Solo por curiosidad, cuanto costaría una de esas?"

"Bueno, aún no esta a la venta. Este chico se cruzó con un nido de Demiguises, y se las arregló para atrapar algunos. Los Demiguises no estás protegidos. Ya que no están en peligro. Aún así son muy difíciles de atrapar porque, bueno, son, invisibles. Esta es la capa de mi cliente; no empezó la producción por ahora. Pero una capa de invisibilidad normal, dependiendo de su tamaño y calidad, puede salir desde 2 hasta 6 mil galleons."

"Eso es mucho dinero," comentó Harry. No tenía idea de que fueran tan costosas, y pensándolo, trataba la suya como una frazada vieja.

"Si," replicó el hombre, "si que lo es. Es en lo que estas interesado, o puedo ayudarte en otra cosa?"

"Er, no. No creo que pueda pagar una de esas," mintió Harry. "Estoy buscando unas botas y una funda para la varita. Parece que los problemas me siguen, y se que las botas de piel de dragón repelen hechizos."

"Así es. Pero no te confundas. Al contrario de los dragones, las prendas hechas con su piel no son completamente a prueba de hechizos. La piel parece perder un poco de sus propiedades mágicas cuando son removidas. Así que, las botas te protegerán se una maldición de piernas de gelatina o de unión de piernas, pero solo lo harán parcialmente si es una maldición que afecte a todo el cuerpo. Si el hechizo esta dirigido a tu cabeza o pecho, las botas no harán nada." El hombre sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Pero si es protección mágica lo que buscas, hay otras opciones."

"Como que?" preguntó Harry. "Necesito toda la protección que pueda conseguir." Harry ya se había dado por vencido para esconder su identidad.

"Bueno, hay algunas opciones. Talismanes mágicos proveen algo de protección. Toda prenda de vestir pueda ser encantada para proteger, hasta cierto punto. También hay otras prendas hechas de piel de dragón, no solo botas. Tenemos chalecos, pantalones, capas, y hasta sombreros de piel de dragón. Son bastante pesados, y algunos incómodos, pero son efectivos. También hay algunas pociones que pueden ser ingeridas para tener inmunidad contra ciertos hechizos, pero esas vienen a un gran costo. Generalmente algún tipo de sacrificio personal."

"Que tipo de sacrificio?" Harry no podía descartar ninguna cosa que ayudara a protegerlo

"Nada agradable, debo decir. A veces es la habilidad de tener hijos, o quizás uno de los cinco sentidos, vista u olfato. Algunas pociones proveen una gran protección a cambio de los poderes mágicos de la persona." Su tono era cada vez más lúgubre. "Estas pociones no son exactamente artes oscuras, pero están cerca. La única razón por la que no son ilegales es porque son usadas en uno mismo. Forzar a otra persona a tomar una de estas pociones es castigado con 40 años en Azkaban. Te sugeriría alejarte de ellas."

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Aunque le encantaría tener mayor protección, o inmunidad contra ciertos hechizos, Harry no estaba dispuesto a entregar su magia u oído para eso. "Mire," le informó Harry. Era su última parada en el Callejón Diagon por ese día, así que no pensó que dar su identidad sería muy malo, "la verdad es que soy Harry Potter." Se sacó sus lentes y gorra. "Voldemort está tratando de matarme, junto con casi 20 Mortífagos, y necesito cualquier cosa que me pueda ser útil, Alguna sugerencia"

Ese hombre tomó su verdadera identidad mejor que nadie ese día. No se desmayó, ni sonrojó, no contuvo el aliento. Si dio un pequeño salto ante el nombre de Voldemort, pero todo el mundo hacia eso.

"Bueno, esto es una sorpresa." Dijo, resaltando lo obvio. "Si, ahora veo porque estas tan interesado. Creo que podremos encontrar algunas cosas."

Al final, se decidió por un set completo de prendas hechas de piel de dragón, sin el sombrero. Las botas eran una elección obvia, y Harry ya sabía lo que hacían. También eligió unos pantalones, que parecían de cuero. El tendero, el Sr. Anjay, le había dicho que con el tiempo se acomodarían a su forma. Pero Harry tendría que sufrir la poca comodidad que brindaban hasta que lo hicieran.

Un chaleco siguió a los pantalones, pero no un chaleco como el que Harry imaginaba. Estaba pensado para usarse debajo de una camiseta, contra la piel. Era un poco grande en algunos lugares, y ajustado en otros. El Sr. Ananay le dejo que la piel de dragón era más efectiva cuanto más cerca del cuerpo estuviera. El chaleco también se ajustaría a su forma con el tiempo.

Harry no quiso el sombrero, siempre había pensado que los sombreros de los magos se veían estúpidos, con o sin un buitre disecado sobre ellos. También dudaba en la capa, porque era muy pesada, pero el Sr. Anjay le dijo que era parte de un set completo y que no podía ser dejada de lado. Según Harry, sonaba sospechoso, había dejado el sombrero también, pero se quedó callado. La capa añadía otra protección, y Harry la dejaría en su baúl hasta que la necesitara.

Había dos sets de ropa de piel de dragón en el talle de Harry, y eligió uno de color negro. Era un poco más rígido, pero también más resistente. El Sr. Anjay le dijo que el negro provenía de un Colacuerno Húngaro y el rojo (el otro set) de un Bola de fuego Chino. Todo el mundo sabía que los Colacuernos eran más resistentes que los Bolas de Fuego. De los cuatro dragones que había visto en el Torneo, el suyo era el más peligroso. Harry no estaba seguro de si quería estar cerca de algo que alguna vez perteneció a un Colacuerno, o a otro Colacuerno, en toda su vida.

La pieza final del ser era una funda para la varita, o mejor dicho, fundas; eran dos. Una se colocaba en su antebrazo, así se podía sacar la varita con facilidad. Tomaría tiempo poder tomar bien la varita, pero con práctica, se podía lograr. La segunda funda iría colocada en un cinturón o en una bota. "Si comprara una segunda varita, la guardaré en mi bota," decidió Harry. Ambas fundas protegían la varita de ser convocadas, y Harry no podía ser desarmado, claro, mientras la varita estuviera en la funda.

Harry colocó las prendas de piel de dragón en su baúl, mientras el Sr. Anjay decidía el precio. Harry no sabía si su suerte con los descuentos continuaría, pero no lo importaba. Anjay parecía un comerciante muy serio.

"Sr. Potter, Tiene pensado obtener algo más que una varita?" Anjay sorprendió a Harry con la pregunta. Harry ya tenía su bolsa en la mano para sacar el dinero y estaba listo para pagar.

"A que te refieres?" Harry no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

"Quiero decir, como protección personal,"replicó he.

Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fueron esas charlas que sus maestros de escuela primaria le daban acerca de "protección", pero el Sr. Anjay no podía estar hablando de eso, o si?

"Oh no!" pensó Harry. "Por favor que no sea eso!"

Anjay sintió la incomodidad de Harry y se explicó. "No, nada como eso. Quiero decir, algo como una daga. Es una vieja costumbre de magos tener un arma de ese tipo. Hay en día son más bien decorativas, pero algunos sangre- pura aún llevan consigo una espada. No solo es legal, sino que permite defenderse sin usar magia. A los magos menores de edad no se les permite usar magia, pero hasta ahí llega la ley. No dice nada acerca de oras armas."

Harry lo pensó, le gustaba la idea. Y auque no le preocupaba las restricciones para hacer magia, pensó que sería útil. "Tienes algo así aquí?"

"Si, sígueme" El Sr. Anjay lo llevó hacia una puerta lateral, y tras una cortina detrás de esta. Dentro, las paredes estaban llenas de distintos tipos de espadas, dagas, y algunos cochillos. "Que yo tenga estas cosas no es un secreto, es solo que su presencia pone a algunos clientes nerviosos." Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo. No podía imaginarse a los padres entrando con sus hijos en una tienda llena de armas.

"Tengo algunas armas ordinarias, pero la mayoría están encantadas. Para ti, sugiero una con hoja larga, aunque discreta. Tal vez un cochillo, o una daga?"

Harry prefería la última opción y se lo dijo al Sr. Anjay. El tener la funda con la varita en su brazo lo hacía sentir desbalanceado, así que prefirió llevarla allí. Preguntó por las capacidades de las hojas, no quería nada con veneno con lo que podría cotarse.

"Bien, no tengo ninguna con veneno, no te preocupes." Dijo el hombre. "La mayoría de las que están aquí están encantadas para estar siempre afiladas, o con una alarma para que los más pequeños no las toquen. Tengo algunas con algunos otros hechizos en ellas, pero no muchas."

Harry pidió para ver la colección de dagas. Algunas de las que le mostró parecían, bueno, tontas. Una tenía una hoja de hielo, otra era de acero caliente. Harry pensó que ambas causarían dolor, pero, como podía llevar lago así en el brazo sin lastimarse? Otra causaba fiebre, pero eso el efecto aparecía en algunas horas. Harry sabía que tenía acceso una gran cantidad de armas en su bóveda familiar, pero no tenía tiempo de buscar en cada una. Tendría oportunidad en el futuro, pero decidió comprar una con el Sr. Anjay.

Hubo unas más que a Harry no le gustaron, y algunas que sí. Pero la última que el Sr. Anjay le mostró, en cuanto explicó lo que hacía, Harry supo que esa era la que quería.

La daga tenía una hoja de acero normal. No tenía decoraciones en oro o bronce, como otras que Harry había visto, no llamaba la atención. Pero estaba hacha con una sola intención: cortar. La hoja tenía un hechizo de filo perpetuo, y era a prueba de raspones. El mango se sentía cómodo en su mano, y la superficie (de caucho) no dejaba que su mano se deslizara. Pero lo mejor de todo, eran las propiedades de la hoja. Al contrario de otras, esta no era una hoja muggle que fue encantada más tarde. En vez de eso, fue creada mágicamente. Y aunque era posible agregar hechizos, el metal tenía su propia magia. Esta daga en particular, tenía propiedades para que los cortes no pudieran curarse con magia. "Lo que significa," explicó el Sr. Anjay, "que cualquier corte hecho con esta daga tiene que curar de forma muggle, y dejará cicatriz. Cualquier intento de curarlo con hechizos o pociones no funcionará, sino que lo hará aún peor."

Harry pensó inmediatamente en la mano de plata de Colagusano, y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría cortarla. Esta daga sería perfecta "La llevo!"

Diez minutos después, Harry tenía su daga en el baúl, dentro de una funda que el Sr. Anjay había encontrado. No era de piel de dragón, sino de cuero. De esta manera, Harry podría sacar su varita con su mano derecha y buscar la daga con la izquierda, tener esa daga le daba un sentimiento e seguridad. Las prendas de piel de dragón y la daga eran muy caras, pero Harry pagó gustosamente. El Sr. Anjay le deseó buena suerte, y Harry salió del lugar.

Hedwig se había acercado un poco más y estaba ahora sentada sobre un tacho de basura fuera de la tienda de Madame Malkin. El Sol se estaba ocultando detrás de los edificios del Callejón Diagon, y Harry se quitó sus lentes para ver mejor. "Solo una parada más Hedwig!" le dijo Harry. "Solo una más, y luego al Callejón Knockturn!"


	5. Muerte en el Callejón Knokturn

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 5 – Muerte en el Callejón Knockturn**

Mientras Harry se alejaba de la tienda, reflexionaba sobre su largo día. Hacia casi 12 horas que había salido de Privet Drive, y siempre se encontraba mintiendo, escondiéndose… En ese momento, Harry decidió que no le gustaba eso de VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más despierto.

Tenía planes para ir al Callejón Knockturn, y pensó en hacerlo el día siguiente, pero se le ocurrió que sería jugar mucho con su suerte. Si aunque una de las personas que lo había reconocido ese día había dicho algo, seguramente habría unos Mortífagos el día siguiente, sin mencionar los miembros de la Orden. Tendría que hacer una parada para recoger sus túnicas nuevas, pero no aguantaría otro día como ese. Por mucho que Harry quisiera estar ya en cama y solo dormir, sabía que eso tendría que esperar unas horas.

Encontró la tienda donde podía encontrar lentes de contacto fácilmente, y se dio cuenta de que había pasado por enfrente casi una docena de veces en el día sin haberla visto. Aunque la Sra. Chang había dicho que estaba en el Callejón Diagon, y Harry supuso que en sí era verdad, la entrada estaba justo en frente de la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. Luego de una mirada rápida, Harry se dirigió hacia allí, Hedwig casi se cae del techo donde estaba y ululó desaprobadoramente a Harry por adentrarse al oscuro Callejón.

Dentro, el lugar era más claro y limpio de lo que parecía. Toda la mercancía estaba colocada ordenadamente sobre lo que parecían ser libreros en las paredes, y Harry quedó sin aliento al ver todas las partes mágicas de reemplazo. Había esperado encontrase con lentes, audífonos, y otras cosas por el estilo, pero allí había reemplazo para cada parte del cuerpo que uno se pudiera imaginar. Harry vio una sección que parecía estar especialmente dedicada a Ojo Loco. La tienda estaba llena de ojos mágicos, piernas falsas, e incluso lo que parecía partes "femeninas" encantadas.

Una mujer había estado leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja, se acercó hacia el. "Hola, puedo… Dios Mío! Eres Harry Potter!"

Harry ya se había sacado el "disfraz", estaba muy oscuro para los lentes de sol, y ya que no los tenía puestos, decidió sacarse también la gorra y la capa.

"Si, lamento haberte asustado," dijo, "pero necesitaba unos lentes y me dijeron que encontraría aquí. Alguna idea?"

Luego de haberse calmado, y de que Harry repitiera su pregunta, la mujer respondió.

Parecía que había dos tipos de lentes. La primera era un par de lentes muggles normales, a los que se le podía agregar los hechizos que el comprador quisiera. Cada hechizo tenía cargo adicional, y el lugar tenía una buena selección. Los normales para volverlos indestructibles y aprueba de agua los que Harry ya conocía. Pero también había uno para cambiar el color de los ojos, y algunos más que le parecían inútiles

La segunda no era mucho más diferente. Las selecciones de hechizos eran las mismas, y tenían los mismos precios. La única diferencia era que estos eran lentes mágicos, no muggles. Se parecía más a lo que Harry conocía como lentes de contacto, lentes que se "fundirían" con los de la persona que los llevara puestos. A Harry le dio una escalofrió al pensar en lo que dolería, y la mujer dijo que en realidad si lo hacía, pero solo al principio y muy poco. "Me dijeron que se siente como si clavaran algo en el ojo," describió, "excepto que el dolor solo dura dos segundos y luego se detiene completamente. Los lentes se remueven por comando de voz, pero también duele, la mayoría los deja siempre puestos para mejor. Pero todos dicen que el dolor vale la pena ya que nunca hay que preocuparse por limpiarlos o cosas así nunca más."

No era como que a Harry el dolor le fuera desconocido, pero el hecho de ir voluntariamente a través de él era lo que le incomodaba. Como sea, pensó en las ventajas que los lentes de contacto ofrecían, y se decidió por esos. Sus lentes tenían la tendencia a resbalar en los partidos de Quiddich, y Harry tenía planes para peleas serias durante los siguientes meses. Además, aunque no lo admitieran, todas las personas con lentes, los dejarían si pudieran.

Informó a la bruja de su decisión, y eligió la mayoría de los hechizos. Poder cambiar el color de sus ojos sería útil, y los hechizos para que fueran irrompibles y a prueba de agua convenientes. El cambio de color de ojos funcionaba presionando el dedo contra el párpado y diciendo el color elegido. Y volverían a su color original repitiendo el mismo procedimiento y diciendo "normal".

La bruja sacó unos lentes comunes para empezar el trabajo de los hechizos, por millonésima vez en el día Harry obtuvo una extraña mirada.

"Hay algo más que necesite saber?" Preguntó Harry. Ya había obtenido su prescripción usando un hechizo, y Harry no sabía que estaba esperando.

"No, nada," replicó, "Solo me preguntaba si te gustaría una opción avanzada? Normalmente no es legal para eso fuera del Departamento de Leyes, pero he leído acerca de tus aclamaciones, y creo que ayudaría."

Harry estaba confundido acerca de eso de aclamaciones, de que demonios estaba hablando? Pero luego recordó el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. No sabía que era eso de opción avanzada, pero si tenía algo que ver con citas, eso del Departamento de Choque detuvo sus comentarios. Esos eran los mejores aurors del ministerio que se dedicaban a destruir magos y criaturas tenebrosas. "Cual es esa opción?"

"Bueno, se supone que debo tener una autorización escrita del Ministerio para usarla, pero los mismo hechizos aplicados a para crear modelos avanzados de ojos mágicos pueden ser usados en los lentes. Leí que estás familiarizado con Alastor Moody? Bueno, lo que el tiene es una versión anterior a lo que estoy hablando. No muchos optan por el hechizo, porque puede distraer un poco los primeros días. No se si sabes, pero con estos modelos avanzados puedes ver a través de cualquier superficie. Si quisieras que agregara el encantamiento, no me molestaría olvidar que lo hice." La bruja era de mucha ayuda, y Harry pensó la ayuda que proveería tener algo como el ojo mágico de Moody. No tendría que preocuparse por alguien siguiéndolo de nuevo. Como sea, si su vista era afectada unos días, sin poder ver completamente bien…

Lo pensó por unos momentos más, y luego tuvo una idea. "Puede aplicar el hechizo sobre un lente, en vez de ambos?"

"Oh no, Sr. Potter!" Había hecho una pregunta estúpida? "Solo lo usaría en uno de los lentes aunque no lo hubiera preguntado; de otro modo nunca podría ver del todo bien. Verá, una vez que el lente es encantado, solo podrá ver mágicamente. Es por eso que lo usamos en uno solo. Si quiere ver solo con el lente mágico, o al revés, solo tendrá que colocar su mano en el otro lente, aunque eso solo será al principio. Una vez que se halla acostumbrado a tenerlos podrá pasar de una visión a otra con solo pensarlo, con el tiempo también podrá hacerlo incluso con ambos ojos abiertos. Es confuso al principio, y quizás tenga una jaqueca, pero se acostumbrará."

Sonaba bien, pero aún le quedaba una pregunta. "Es permanente, o puedo sacarlos si no me siento cómodo?"

"Funciona de la misma manera que los lentes mágicos, los puedo sacar." Le informó la bruja. "Pero recuerdo, dolerá cuando se los saque. Y creo que tendrá unos días con jaqueca y mareos hasta que el cerebro se acostumbre a la vista normal de nuevo."

Si era reversible, haría la prueba. Y si no le gustaba, no había daños.

Harry decidió esperar a que los lentes estuvieran listos. Parecía que con cada hechizo aplicado los lentes se calentaban, así que la mujer tenía que esperar dos minutos entre cada hechizo para que estos se enfriaran. Mataron el tiempo hablando un poco. Ella le preguntó a Harry acerca de algunos rumores que había oído (la mayoría no eran ciertos), y el le preguntó acerca de algunas de las cosas que había allí. Al llegar a la mitad de los hechizos dijo algo que sorprendió a Harry.

"He trabajado aquí por casi 12 años, y nunca pensé que Harry Potter fuera a entrar."

Harry podía jurar que la madre de Cho había dicho que la tienda había abierto el año anterior, así que preguntó. Parecía que sólo se había mudado, luego de ahorrar mucho. Lo que dijo después fue lo que más lo sorprendió. "Si, originalmente la tienda estaba en el Callejón Knockturn, y la clientela no era muy agradable."

Esto sorprendió a Harry, la tienda parecía tener nada que ver con las Artes Oscuras, y siempre le habían dicho que el Callejón Knockturn se especializaba en Artes Oscuras. Y cuando se lo dijo a la bruja, esta contestó:

"No, no, para nada. Es un error muy común, y a los padres les gusta mantener a sus hijos alejados de allí, así que cuentan esas historias, pero no todas las tiendas son "malas". Es solo que mi tienda no tiene tanto trabajo como la de Madame Malkin, o cualquier otra de las tiendas en el Callejón Diagon. No podíamos pagar la renta! La mayoría de las tiendas en el Callejón Knockturn no son oscuras; solo son tiendas pequeñas y especializadas en cosas que la mayoría de la gente no necesita. Incluso las tiendas que si son Oscuras, no muestran esos artefactos; es ilegal. No, la mayoría del material que muestran es solo "cuestionable"."

Harry pensó en la respuesta mientras ella volvía a trabajar en los lentes, Tenía sentido, supuso. Después de todo, el mundo mágico no permitiría una calle llena de tiendas de magia oscura; y menos en la ciudad capital. Había pensado como un niño. Al menos, ahora se sentía mejor acerca de lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

Los lentes estuvieron terminados en poco tiempo, y se lo puso en el momento preparado para el dolor. Si dolía, se sentía como Harry imaginaba que sería una aguja clavada en el ojo, luego se detuvo, y ni siquiera sentía un poco de incomodidad. El dolor había pasado muy rápido. De todos modos, no era algo que quisiera repetir alguna vez.

"Te sugiero que mantengas ambos ojos abiertos las primeras horas, hasta que los ojos se acostumbren. Luego podrás practicar, y usar tu nuevo juguete todo lo quieras. Solo no vuelvas aquí a mirarme a mi, yo uso mis túnicas por una razón!"

No tenía idea de lo que había querido decir, hasta que se dio cuenta unos momentos después. Podía ver a través de las túnicas! Nunca había pensado en usarlos de ese modo; había estado más preocupado por la seguridad. Pero si podía ver a través de las túnicas, entonces, 'Wow...Pude mirar a todas las chicas en Hogwarts si quisiera. Y nadie sabría!' Harry tuvo este y algunos otros pensamientos, digamos, nada inocentes.

Debía haber sonreído, porque la mujer soltó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Recuerda, no vayas por ahí abusando de ese don. No te di lentes mágicos para que vieras la ropa interior de las chicas! Úsalo bien, y ten cuidado." Hizo una pausa y luego agregó. "Y no tomes lo que dije del Callejón Knockturn muy en serio. De noche es muy peligroso! Si piensas en explorar espera a que aclare!"

Harry le agradeció una vez más antes de salir. Aunque ya era casi de noche, se distinguía un brillo en el cielo, Harry notó que podía ver bastante bien con la visión nocturna de sus nuevos lentes. No era nada como esas películas muggles de espías, no podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, solo aumentaba un poco los niveles de luz, Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar su ojo derecho y probar la visión de rayos x, pero se contuvo al recordar la advertencia. Podía esperar unas horas.

Hedwig pareció no notarlo, porque aunque si lo siguió, no lo miró ni una sola vez. Harry pensó que quizás estaba molesta de que hubiera entrado en el Callejón Knockturn. Y con ese último pensamiento, Harry se adentró en el oscuro pasaje que guiaba al callejón.

Parecía que la mujer tenía razón. Aunque las personas que circulaban la calle no eran "ciudadanos sobresalientes" (Harry incluso vio algunas arpías), las tiendas que pasaba no parecías ser tan malas como el pensaba que deberían ser. Pasó otro Apotecario, una tienda de mascotas que tenía arañas y serpientes , y una tienda de curiosidades que tenía artefactos mágicos de todo el mundo. Una de las tiendas más grandes que había era Borgin & Burkes, y Harry recordaba esa muy bien. En su segundo año, Harry tuvo su primer experiencia con polvos flú, y terminó allí e lugar de en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry sabía que la tienda vendía artefactos oscuros, porque había escuchado a Lucius Malfoy hacer negocios allí. Así que, no sabía muy bien por que, Harry decidió para primero allí.

Era justo como la recordaba. Oscura y tenebrosa, rodeada de sombras y un olor nauseabundo. El lugar necesitaba una buena limpieza. Había unos libreros en la pared, cajas de vidrio que contenían cabezas miniaturizadas y otras cosas, y el armario vacío en el que Harry se había Escondido aquella vez seguía allí. No había nadie quien lo atendiera, así que Harry comenzó a revisar los libreros.

Algunos títulos eran los mismos a los que había visto en Flourish & Blotts, pero no muchos. Solo unos cuantos le interesaron. "La Teoría de la Magia" parecía aburrido, pero se prometió leerlo, tener una mejor idea de la teoría detrás de la magia ayudaría a que los hechizos complejos fueran más fáciles. "Aventuras con la Aparición" era un libro que técnicamente no podía tener debido a su edad. 'Aquí,' decidió Harry, 'No creo que eso sea un problema.'

El texto explicaba las reglas básicas de la aparición, y mostraba un proceso de 15 pasos para aprender como hacerlo, y daba ejemplos gráficos de los peores errores historia (completadas con fotos a color de unas separaciones bastantes desagradables). Era más una guía acerca de que NO hacer que un manual, pero Harry pensaba que algo podía aprender.

El último libro que Harry puso en su pila era "La Edición 184 del Directorio de Red Flú". Harry no era un gran fanático del viaje por flú, peri pensó que sería una buena idea tener una lista de los destinos de los magos. El libro también explicaba como agregar o remover chimeneas de la Red, lo que sería útil en algún momento.

Los otros libros no eran de su agrado, así que comenzó a buscar al tendero, cuando divisó al hombre detrás del mostrador, observándolo. Harry volvió su atención a los libreros, el hombre lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había entrado al lugar muy silenciosamente, casi como si le estuviera espiando. Estuvo a punto de girarse para llamar al hombre, cuando recordó que ya no estaba con su disfraz. Ahora tenía su capa y capucha, pero sin los lentes oscuros sus ojos resaltaban mucho.

Así que Harry decidió probar sus nuevos lentes mágicos. Dejó los libros a un lado, colocó su dedo contra el párpado, y ordenó que se volvieran marrones. Harry decidió que ese sería el color más usual, no llamaban tanto la atención como ojos grises o azules.

Volvió a tomar sus libros, y se acercó al hombre. "Me gustaría comprar esto y algunas cosas más. Un amigo me comentó que usted tenía una colección privada en la que podría estar interesado?"

El hombre lo miró, casi como si el tuviera un ojo mágico. "Quien te dijo que yo tengo una colección privada? Esos libros," señaló a los que estaban en el librero, "son todos lo que tengo."

Harry había esperado que el hombre, que era el mismo de hacía 4 años, no confiara en el. Por eso era que había preparado una historia de ante mano. De todas las mentiras y medias verdades que había durante el día, esta sería la más importante.

"El padre de mi amigo, el Sr. Lucius Malfoy, me comentó que estaría interesado en algunas de las colecciones más raras que usted posee. No veo nada aquí, y me dijo que usted solo haría negocios con una clientela especial. Puedo asegurarle, que estoy dispuesto a pagar más que un precio justo por lo que me pueda llegar a interesar."

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron al oír el nombre de Malfoy. Sin duda recordaba los gustos costosos del hombre. Pero no cayó tan fácil. "Si conoces a Lucius Malfoy, dime porque no lo he visto por aquí últimamente."

Era una prueba, supuso. Harry no tenía duda de que algunos de los magos más oscuros de la sociedad sabían que Lucius Malfoy había sido capturado por el Ministerio. El Profeta, sin embargo, había obviado los nombres de los Mortífagos capturados hasta que hubiera en juicio, así que el público no tenía idea de quienes eran.

"Digamos," respondió Harry, "que el Sr. Malfoy fue un poco descuidado en sus últimas acciones, y estará... inactivo por en tiempo. Suena un poco misterioso, pero espero verlo pronto." Con la sutil mención del Departamento de Misterios, el hombre sonrió y salió del mostrador.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con usted, señor. Tengo una rara colección en la parte de atrás, por aquí." El hombre cerró la puerta principal con un hechizo y guió a Harry hacia la parte de atrás que era un cuarto aún más oscuro y lleno de sucio que el anterior. El hombre, quien se introdujo como Bartemus Burkes, murmuró un hechizo que encendió una antorcha cercana. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, y tenía un pequeño escritorio en el centro. Burkes se acercó al escritorio, colocó su varita sobre el y dijo algo que Harry no entendió. En ese momento el escritorio pareció desvanecerse, y en su lugar había una puerta- trampa.

Burkes abrió la puerta y colocó una escalera para poder bajar. Le pidió a Harry que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo. Una vez abajo Harry miró alrededor y se encontró una cámara oscura aún más grande que el cuarto de atrás y el principal combinados. Estaba llena de libros y reliquias, desde que piso hasta el techo. Incluso había unos cuchillos que brillaban con una luz roja un tanto escalofriante. "Bueno," le informó Burkes, "bienvenido a mi colección de extrañas reliquias. Buscas algo en particular? Quizás puedas ayudar?"

Harry pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder. Lugo comenzó. "Bueno, comenzaré mirando los libros. Me mudaré a otro país pronto, y me gustaría poder usar magia sin que el Ministerio lo sepa. Mi nuevo hogar no tiene las mismas leyes que aquí, y quiero poder practicar magia antes de irme. Me dijeron que podría encontrar la solución a mis problemas en su tienda."

"Si, creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Aún eres un estudiante?" El hombre parecía saber de que hablaba.

"Si, por otro año." Harry pensó que una mentirita acerca de su edad no dolería.

"Bueno, si has sido educado en casa, o en una escuela "normal", un hechizo puede ayudar. A todos los niños que empiezan su educación mágica se les coloca un hechizo básico de rastreo el primer día. Los estudiantes no lo saben, por supuesto, los de primer año casi siempre son separados del resto para hacer esto."

'Así que por eso los primeros años toman los botes en vez de los carruajes,' pensó Harry. 'Debe haber una bruja o un mago Escondido lanzando el hechizo. Con toda la atención en el Castillo, nunca notan a los empleados del Ministerio.'

"El contra hechizo es simple," continuo Burkes, "solo que no bien conocido. Ahora si vas Hogwarts es un poco más complicado."

Harry endureció ante la mención de Hogwarts. Burkes continuó, "En Hogwarts también se coloca ese hechizo de rastreo, pero desde que Dumbledore se volvió Director, todos los estudiantes toman una poción. Sirve para monitoreo, pero más difícil de anular. Hay un antídoto disponible que tengo, pero es bastante costoso. El Ministerio tampoco aprueba esta poción, es un tema... digamos, no muy bien visto."

'Es ilegal, querrás decir,' pensó Harry. Aún así no recordaba haber tomado alguna poción cuando entró a Hogwarts, y eso le preocupaba. Así que preguntó, "Cuando es que los estudiantes toman esta poción?"

"Es bastante brillante en verdad. Al comienzo del año, todas las bebidas la tienen. Dura casi un año y se refuerza al inicio de cada año. Dumbledore podrá ser un viejo loco, pero de vez en cuando tiene una buena idea. Asumo que si un estudiante pierde el banquete, les darán la poción individualmente. Parece que Dumbledore se fija muy bien en quien no esta a la hora del banquete, así esta seguro de que todos los estudiantes son afectados. La poción no solo le permite rastrearlos durante las vacaciones, sino también durante el año escolar. Así que ahora sabes porque el Viejo parece saber todo lo que pasa."

Harry podía haberse sorprendido si siguiera siendo igual de inocente en lo que respectaba a Dumbledore, pero ya no lo era. 'Solo otra de las maneras que tiene para manipular a los que están cerca de él,' pensó Harry. Pero Harry estaba ansioso. Si el hombre realizaba el contra hechizo, y si tomaba el antídoto, era libre de practicar cuanta magia quisiera sin ser expulsado! Harry le dijo al hombre, "Lo llevaré, la poción y el contra- hechizo."

"Muy bien. Solo recuerda no tomar nada durante el banquete de inicio de clases. Pero se cuidadoso, o se darán cuenta que sabes sobre la poción," le advirtió Burkes. Luego sacó su varita y la agitó alrededor de la cabeza de Harry realizando un triángulo. Harry escuchó cuidadosamente en caso de que necesitara usar el hechizo de nuevo "Tollo Pervigil Venificus."

Burkes terminó el hechizo y guardó su varita. "Esa es la parte fácil. El antídoto tardará unos minutos. Quiere esperar?"

"La verdad," dijo Harry, "Me gustaría mirar los libros que tiene por aquí, si no le importa."

"No hay problema," le dejó saber Burkes, "aunque solo los libros. El resto de las cosas son un poco peligrosas si no estoy yo. Por seguridad. Espere a que regrese para ver esas cosas."

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo, algunas de las cosas de por allí parecían poder morder si se acercaban mucho. El Sr. Burkes se dirigió a un cuarto adjunto a ese, aparentemente para preparar el antídoto. Estando solo, Harry se dirigió a los libreros. "Estos libros seguro estarían en la sección prohibida," murmuró Harry, "o ni siquiera allí!" Algunos de los libros eran demasiado oscuros o "malignos", la escuela no tendría una razón válida para tenerlos.

Como fuera, Harry no iba a jugar limpio, y tomó algunos de los libros que le gustaron. Seis ern acerca de maldiciones y hechizos peligrosos. Otro era "Rompiendo la voluntad del Débil", explicaba como perfeccionar la Maldición Imperius. Había textos de Occlumancia y Legeremancia avanzados, los que Harry tomó inmediatamente. "Lo que el Ministerio de la Magia No Quiere Que Sepas" era el libro más grande que Harry había visto en su vida, y por una buena razón. Dentro había información para realizar la magia que el Ministerio más controlaba. Creación de Trasladores, aparición, desmemorización avanzada. Incluso había cosas que Harry jamás había oído.

Y el último libro era quizás el más oscuro. No solo era ilegal, sino también de Artes Oscuras "Maldiciones Imperdonables de Otros Ministerios" listaban los equivalentes a las tres Imperdonables en Gran Bretaña alrededor del mundo. Algunas tenían los mismos efectos que la Cruciatus o la Imperius, pero con encantaciones diferentes. También había una variedad de maldiciones Asesinas. Ninguna era tan poderosa como el Avada Kedavra, y muchas podían ser bloqueadas, pero el resultado era el mismo, la muerte. Harry no planeaba usar todas estas maldiciones, pero conocerlas sería una buena idea.

Unos títulos más llamaron su atención, pero el Sr. Burkes volvió en poco tiempo con una poción en la mano. Burkes ayudó a Harry completar su selección, y le pidió que tomara la poción allí. Burkes le dijo que era importante ara él, y que no quería que nadie se enterara. Harry tragó el líquido rojo, y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que tenía un sabor dulce. Casi como miel. Con sus cosas en mano, se dirigió hacia la escalera, cuando la voz del Sr. Burkes lo detuvo.

"Solo una cosa más antes de que te vayas." Harry se giró y vio con sorpresa que Burkes tenía su varita apuntándolo. "Si Lucius Malfoy te envió," continuó, "tuvo que haberte dicho lo que tenías que hacer como cliente?"

Harry no tenía idea que hacer. Su perfecto no era tan perfecto ahora. Harry retiró la expresión de sorpresa de su cara y se dirigió al hombre. Comenzó a buscar su mente por una buena mentira.

"Er, ahh, no, no realmente." Pero agregó, "Malfoy dijo algo acerca de tener que hacer alguna cosa inesperada, pero nunca dijo que."

Burkes bajó su varita un poco, y le dijo a Harry que sacara la suya. Harry estaba un poco confundido, pero aún así hizo lo que le pidió.

"Bonita funda." Parecía ser que a Burkes le gustaban esas cosas. "Espero no haberte asustado, pero debo asegurarme de que no eres un agente encubierto o algo así. Con las cosas que estás llevando, me podría meter en graves problemas. Así que necesito una prueba de que no vas a traicionarme."

Harry no sabía que pensar. Debía darle crédito al hombre. Él nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Así que preguntó. "Que debo hacer?"

Burkes pensó por un momento, y contestó, "Siempre elijo algo diferente. Esos libros son bastante peligrosos..." Hizo una pausa. "Quiero que uses la Maldición Cruciatus en mí, por unos segundos. De ese modo, si le dices a alguien, también irás a Azkaban."

Harry no le podía creer. Había pensado que le pediría tomar el Veritaserum, o algo así, pero nunca había esperado que el hombre pidiera pasar por el dolor que imponía la maldición Cruciatus. Harry estaba tan sorprendido por el pedido, que no se había dado cuenta de que era el quien debería realizar la maldición. "Esta seguro? Quiero decir, conozco de primera mano la cantidad de dolor que esa maldición hace. Seguro que no quiere otra cosa?"

"Nope," continuo Burkes, y hasta parecía un poco ansioso, "Quiero que me lances la Maldición. Nada muy fuerte, solo por algunos segundos. Y que no se te ocurra nada raro, estamos encerrados, no podrás salir sin mi ayuda

De Nuevo, Harry no podía creer que el hombre eligiera que la maldición más dolorosa en existencia fuera usada contra él, Harry tenía algunas dudas acerca de usarla. La había usado contra Lestrange en el Ministerio hacia solo una semana, y lo había hecho sentir enfermo. Burkes tenía sin duda un carácter horrible, pero Harry no lo odiaba. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hacer la maldición correctamente. Lestrange solo había sido afectado por un instante, y luego rió. Harry no estaba preocupado acerca de que lo llevaran. Solo que no podía creer que alguien pidiera esa... cosa. Como fuera, Harry se había metido en un problema, y solo había una forma de salir de él.

"Si esta seguro..." dijo Harry apuntando cuidadosamente a Burkes con su varita.

"Si, solo déme una advertencia." Burkes guardó su varita y pareció preparase para el dolor. De nuevo, Harry distinguió un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos. Un hombre muy raro.

"De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres." Harry limpió su mente y se concentró en el hechizo que quería usar. No confiaba en eso de que necesitaba odiar para hacer que funcione, como le había dicho Lestrange, en vez de eso, se concentró en la sensación que sintió cuando Voldemort usó la maldición en él. Si solo le causaba a Burkes una fracción de ese dolor, tendría éxito. Harry solo esperaba no ir muy lejos. No quería un dolor mínimo, para no decepcionar a Burkes, pero tampoco quería que el hombre se volviera loco.

Con un ultimo respiro, Harry abrió los ojos y le dijo a Burkes. "Aquí vamos…uno, dos, tres," y con la cuenta regresiva acabada, Harry dijo en voz clara y fuerte, "CRUCIO!"

Un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita, y golpeó a Burkes en el pecho. Empezó a gritar incluso antes de que el rayo tocara su cuerpo, y Harry casi baja su varita ante esto. Pero no quería tener que repetir la experiencia, así que continuo apuntando su varita al hombre, mientras este gritaba en el suelo. Burkes temblaba incontrolablemente, y rasguñaba su propio cuerpo. Harry pensó que se iba a sacarse los ojos, terminó la maldición cuando el hombre comenzó a tirar de su cabello. Para Harry había parecido una eternidad, pero al mirar a su reloj se dio cuenta de que habían sido solo 4 segundos.

Burkes quedó en el suelo por unos minutos, y luego comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Harry hizo lo mismo tratando de para sus ganas de vomitar, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo ante lo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente Burkes se levantó dando su espalda a Harry, y sacó una poción de su bolsillo. Era de un color amarillento, como mostaza, Burkes se la tragó rápidamente. Harry pensó que debería ser algo para el dolor.

Luego de un gran respiro, Burkes habló, "Debo decir que ese fue un Cruciatus bastante fuerte para alguien tan joven." Un hombre normal debería haberse quedado, pero Burkes parecía haberlo disfrutado. "Es evidente que esta no fue la primera vez que la usas. Muy impresionante."

'Y Tía Petunia me dice fenómeno!' pensó Harry. Controló su repulsión y le contestó. "No, no fue la primera vez, no," Harry no tenía intención de decir que había sido solo su segunda vez, "lamento que haya sido tan fuerte, traté de que no fuera muy fuerte."

El Sr. Burkes pareció sorprendido y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. "No se preocupe, no fue mucho, solo más de lo que esperaba. Tendremos que repetirlo alguna vez!"

Harry no podía estar más en desacuerdo pero aún así asintió y siguió al mago que comenzaba a subir la escalera. Una vez en el cuarto, la puerta desapareció y el escritorio estuvo de Nuevo en su lugar. Burkes y él se dirigieron al cuarto de enfrente donde Harry pagó por su compra.

"Aquí tiene," dijo Harry mientras deslizaba un montón de galleons y sickles por el mostrador, "y aquí hay un poco extra por el problema. Espero que ambos podamos mantenernos callados acerca de mi compra." Harry le había dado unos 50 galleons extras además del ya alto precio.

"Gracias," replicó Burkes, "y no tema. Mi negocio no sería tan exitoso sin un alto nivel de discreción."

Y con eso, Harry agrandó su baúl, puso los libros en el primer compartimiento, y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Con esos libros, Harry ya había terminado su lista, y podría haberse dirigido al Caldero Chorreante; pero no lo hizo. No había muchas más tiendas en el Callejón Knockturn que le interesaran, pero pensó que podía dar una rápida mirada no podía doler.

Unas tiendas extrañas pasaron, ninguna de las cosas en las vitrinas le interesaron. Comenzó a volver al Callejón Diagon. De pronto, divisó una pequeña tienda, que estaba metida entre dos edificios más grandes. Las ventanas estaban tapadas, pero había un cartel sobre la entrada que decía "Posesiones de Magos Muertos". Recién pasaban de las ocho, así que Harry pensó que podía pasar unos minutos dentro.

Dentro, el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, pero a la vez, atestado de cosas. Era, por decirlo así, un caos ordenado. Una bruja de mediana edad que estaba sentada en una silla, se acercó a Harry.

"Disculpe," preguntó Harry, "a que se refiere por posesiones de magos muertos?"

"Es lo que suena, chico!" soltó. "Todo lo que esta aquí alguna vez perteneció a alguien que esta ahora muerto. A veces la familia vende las cosas si necesitan el dinero, o las tiras y yo las recojo. La mayoría es solo basura sin mucha utilidad, pero algunas de las cosas valen la pena. Tienes que remover toda la porquería para encontrar una perla rara."

Fue muy clara en su respuesta, no quería escuchar más preguntas, así que Harry se alejó para mirar en los pasillos. Vio libros viejos, ropa usada, incluso varitas. Todo parecía basura, en verdad, pero, 20 minutos después, encontró algo. Un pensadero! Si eso no era una perla rara, entonces que era?

Harry ni siquiera había pensado en comprar un pensadero, y se preguntó porque. Sabía que Dumbledore usaba el suyo para ver los recuerdos y así poder tomar decisiones difíciles, y Harry pensó que eso no era una mala idea. Ni siquiera sabía donde encontrar algo tan único como un pensadero, y agradeció a su buena suerte por encontrar una allí.

Era un poco diferente que el de Dumbledore, o el de Snape. Este modelo era un poco más hondo. Estaba hecho de mármol color verde, con runas pintadas en rojo sangre. Dándolo vuelta, Harry encontró un pergamino pegado el fondo con una iniciales escritas en el. "_E.R._"

Harry supuso que eran las iniciales de que persona a la que el pensadero pertenecía. Lo dio vuelta, de una punta a la otra había una maya de cuero, así que la sacó. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarle bastante lleno. Aún tenía las memorias de E.R.

Harry se sentía un poco extraño al entrar en los pensamientos de un extraño, y no quería hacerlo en medio de una tienda en el Callejón Knockturn. Siempre podía hacer eso más tarde, o tirarlas si quería.

Cuando se acercó con el pensadero la bruja solo de dio un precio, 273 galleons y un poco de cambio. No hizo preguntas, y a Harry eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Pagó lo más rápido posible y salió. No tenía intenciones de hablar con la bruja acerca de a quién le podía haber pertenecido el pensadero.

Así que con una compra más en su baúl, Harry se dirigió a la puerta. Se estaba sintiendo bien, el pensadero no era tan costoso como había pensado. Ahí notó a un hombre, dos tiendas más abajo, que parecía estar mirándolo. Harry lo recordaba, lo había visto antes, y el no quería ser reconocido. Ya podía ver el encabezado del Profeta de mañana. "El- Niño- que-vivió buscando Artes oscuras en el Callejón Knockturn!" No, Harry no quería ver ese artículo en lo más mínimo, así que se giró y siguió su camino.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Era bastante grande y tenía un cartel de neon muggle, que rezaba "Arte del Cuerpo," lo único que pudo decir fue. "Que esta haciendo en cartel de neon en el Callejón Knockturn?" Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse. Y pensó que si se quedaba en la tienda unos minutos el hombre se iría.

Si hubiera pasado más tiempo n el mundo muggle que encerrado, hubiera reconocido el lugar como un estudio de tatuajes, incuso desde afuera. Se veía igual que cualquier estudia muggle, con la excepción de que los dibujos en las paredes se movían, igual que las fotos y los retratos mágicos. También había una sección de piercings y barras, decoradas con cuentas y cristales.

"Tu, chico! Puedo hacer algo por ti?" Un hombre enorme se acercó a Harry. Aunque Harry sabía que el hombre era un mago, por la funda de varita en su cinturón, no se parecía en nada a otros magos que había visto.

El hombre tenía un color que de cabello que sorprendería a Tobas, y tenía, por lo menos, tres aros en cada oreja. Los brazos del hombre mostraban, por la túnica sin mangas que llevaba, al menos una docena de tatuajes, que se movía libremente para visitarse. 'Si hubiera algo así como magos motoqueros,' pensó Harry, 'este hombre sería parte de ellos!'

"Umm, lo siento, Solo entre porque vi el cartel de neon muggle. Solo estoy mirando," fue la respuesta de Harry.

"Bueno, eres libre de mirar. El neon es nuevo, alguien me dijo que es algo que se debería tener. Me gusta saber que funciona." El hombre pasó y miró a Harry. "Hey, sabes que siendo menor no puedes colocarte nada de esto sin autorización, cierto?"

Harry no pensaba que Tío Vernon le dejaría tener un tatuaje en su vida, y menos uno mágico. Eso estaba muy lejos de su definición de "normal. "Que pasa si no tengo un guardián."

El hombre preguntó, "Donde estas tus padres? Alguien debe estar encargado de ti."

"Nope," respondió Harry, "He estado por mi cuenta por 4 años. Mis padres murieron, y a mi me dejaron con unos familiares, pero ellos me echaron Ahora estoy solo." No era la verdad, pero estaba bastante cerca.

"Además, tendré 17 dentro de unas semanas." Ahora SI era una mentira. Su compílanos sería en 5 semanas, pero tendría que esperar un año más para ser considerado adulto."

El hombre asintió y se quedó callado, y se dirigió a pulir los equipos. Harry miró alrededor, y divisó algunas cosas que le gustaron. Había criaturas mágicas de todas las clases, e imágenes de magos y brujas famosos. Harry vio los escudos de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, y otros más que deberían de pertenecer a algunas familias de sangre limpia. También estaban las imágenes tradicionales. Mariposas, anclas, e incluso la típica frase de "Amo a mamá" estaba allí.

"Te gusta algo? Supongo que si estás solo nadie va a venir a gritarme si te haces algo." Harry se había olvidado del mago, y se sobresaltó al oír su vos.

Harry nunca había considerado algo como hacerse un tatuaje. Ni siquiera sabía que había tatuajes mágicos. Supuso que no era una mala idea, aunque Harry no creería que podía elegir una imagen cualquiera. Aunque le gustaban algunas de la imágenes de fénixes y griffins que había visto, n sabía que hacer.

"Algunos son muy buenos," admitió Harry, "pero no creo estar interesado. Si decido hacerme un tatuaje, sería algo más personal, algo más que una imagen que me halla gustado, y que después ya no quiera más."

"Yeah, eres un chico inteligente, sabías? Buen pensamiento! Muchos jóvenes cometen errores como ese, y luego lo lamentan." El hombre subió su pierna a una silla y subió su pantalón. "Ven, quiero mostrarte mi primer error."

Harry se acercó al hombre despacio, y miró en su pierna. Estaba cubierta por muchas imágenes en todas partes

"Mira este nombre," señaló un nombre escrito elegantemente _SANDRA_ que bailaba alrededor de su tobillo, "ella fue mi primera novia. Pensaba que era amor, y que nos casaríamos. Dos meses después se fue con otro, no la veo desde entonces. Esta maldita cosa no hace más que recordarme mi estupidez y se la pasa subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo solo para molestarme."

"Y mira este," ahora señalaba a un hombre que parecía mexicano, con una capa roja, "Me hice este matador para buscar a Sandra, y traerla de vuelta. Funcionó los primeros años, pero ahora esta cansado, ya no hace lo que se supone que debería."

Supuso que esto enojaba al hombre, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era una de las cosas más divertidas que hubiera visto. Trató de contener la risa, pero una sonrisa escapó sus labios.

El hombre también sonrió. "Es un poco gracioso, no? Tienes suerte de encontrarme en un buen día, de lo contrario ya estaría contra la pared."

"Lo siento," se disculpó, "no pudo contenerme. Nunca he visto un tatuaje mágico antes, y esa historia era demasiado graciosa" Harry ahora ya estaba riendo abiertamente.

Para entonces el hombre se había unido a el, y ambos estaban riendo tan fuerte que les costaba respirar. 'Quizás si Ron nunca la invita a salir,' bromeó Harry para si, 'Haré que se haga un tatuaje que diga _HERMIONE_.' Harry ya estaba llorando. Y rió aún más fuerte cuando siguió con ese pensamiento. 'Con su suerte, solo lo mandará a que estudie más!'

Harry trató de calmarse mientras tapaba su pierna, y se dirigió a un cajón que estaba cerrado. Cuando volvió tenía en su mano lo que parecía una botella de tinta, y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

"Ahora, si te preocupa que el tatuaje no sea suficientemente personal, entonces tienes otra opción." Sostuvo la botella de manera que Harry viera el líquido negro, el cual era más fino de lo que la tinta normal era. "Estos tatuajes son los que los magos de tribus indígenas Americanas usan, es bastante poderoso."

Harry miró a la botella y preguntó que hacía.

"Verás, los Indios toman esta poción, y esta llega el torrente sanguíneo. No te das una idea de cómo quema! Algunas vez comiste pimienta pura? Bueno, imagina ese sentimiento pasando por tus venas. Después de 5 minutos la poción sale del torrente sanguíneo, y hace su camino hasta la superficie de tu piel. Puede aparecer en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, y la forma que toma depende del sub-conciente de la persona y su aura mágica. La forma del tatuaje aparece como una quemadura, bien visible, y así es como se donde poner la tinta."

El hombre se alejó de nuevo, y volvió con unas cuantas tintas de colores. "Estas tintas solo las uso para este tipo de tatuajes. Se combinan con la poción y contrarrestan los efectos. Una vez que la persona toma la poción y la forma aparece en la piel, se debe usar esta tinta. Si no lo haces seguirá quemando y se convertirá en una cicatriz. Eventualmente la poción saldría de tu cuerpo, y sería bastante desagradable. La tinta y la poción se cancelan."

Harry nunca había oído de algo así antes. Se preguntaba que tipo de tatuaje resultaría de una experiencia así, y le preguntó al hombre si tenía uno.

"Yeah, me hice uno hará 5 años." Y agregó, "Pero no pidas verlo. A muchas personas no les gusta compartir estos tatuajes, Son muy personales, y no siempre resultan ser algo bueno."

Harry le preguntó a que se refería, así que explicó.

"Bueno, si eres una persona bastante decente, el tatuaje saldrá bien, te gustará. Como dije, esta formado por un aura mágica. Pero otras personas, una que esconde secretos, o no son "buenas", terminan con diseños malos. Las personas terminan castigándose subconscientemente, porque muy en el fondo saben que lo merecen. Estos tatuajes no son solo lindos colores, también tienen propiedades mágicas. Algunos, como los malo que mencioné, causan dolor o lastiman. Otros hacen sentir bien, y causan placer. Uno nunca sabe que harán hasta que están hechos. Es por eso que tengo los materiales escondidos."

Harry tenía curiosidad por eso, así que también preguntó. "No son ilegales, o algo así, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Es solo que la mayoría de las personas, especialmente los adultos, tienen algo que esconder. Se estarían arriesgando a un tatuaje malo sin siquiera saberlo. Casi siempre le muestro estas tintas a gente que conozco bien, o que me cae bien. Se que no te conozco, pero pareces un buen chico. Si hace bastante que estás por tu cuenta, entonces debes tener un carácter fuerte. Son bastantes caros también, algo como 90 galleons por tatuaje, dependiendo del tamaño."

Si se lo hubieran peguntado un mes atrás, Harry nunca hubiera aceptado. Pero ahora lo estaba considerando seriamente. Terminaría siendo extremadamente personal, y sería algo que reservaría para el. Sería un símbolo de su nueva independencia, y su rebelión contra Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Harry se alejó del mostrador y comenzó a pensar si pasaría por todo lo que le había dicho el hombre o no. No pensaba que terminaría con un tatuaje malo o el así. Se había sentido culpable por las muertes de Sirius y Cedric en un punto, pero ya había dejado de culparse por esas dos. 'Si algo pasa,' pensó Harry, 'estos tatuajes me ayudarán a luchar contra Voldemort. Si supone que es aso a lo que mi vida esta destinada, supongo que sub conciente sabe eso.'

Así que sabiendo eso Harry le dijo al hombre que quería uno de esos tatuajes. Luego de asegurarse de que Harry había pensado bien su decisión, lo guió hacia un estudio en la parte de atrás. Una mujer salió de un cuarto adjunto para atender el lugar, y el hombre se llevó las botellas con el.

"Ok," dijo, "antes de que tomes la poción, sácate los pantalones, tengo que poder ver donde sale el tatuaje."

Harry asintió, aunque no muy seguro. Luego de los iniciales pensamientos de que el hombre estaba loco o cosas peores, llegó el pensamiento que le dijo que esto era normal a la hora de hacerse uno de esos tatuajes. Harry se dejó la gorra, aunque solo tapaba su cabello. Con un poco de suerte la marca no saldría en ningún lugar cerca de su cabeza.

"Ahora, te colocaré un hechizo silenciador y otro para mantener tu cuerpo quieto, solo en caso de que no puedas soportar el dolor. De esa manera no te lastimarás. Luego haré que tragues la poción. Después de unos 5 minutos el dolor se detendrá casi por completo, y luego sentirás una quemadura. Alguna pregunta?"

Harry no tenía ninguna, aunque estaba bastante nervioso como para hablar, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza, antes de que cambiara de opinión. Luego con unos bien aplicados "Silencio" y "Petrificus Totalus," Harry era incapaz de hablar o moverse. El hombre lo sostuvo antes de que cayera e introdujo la poción en su boca.

Tenía un sabor horrible, pero Harry estaba tan… petrificado, que ni siquiera pudo hacer una mueca. Cuando la poción comenzó a bajar como su garganta fue cuando el dolor empezó. En lugar de ir desde su garganta hasta su estómago, parecía ir directamente a su torrente sanguíneo llenándolo de una sensación de dolor.

El sentimiento no era solo en su boca, aunque fue allí donde empezó. Comenzó a bajar por todo su cuerpo, hacia su pecho, y su cabeza. Harry no tenía problemas en identificar cuando el ardor llegó a su corazón, porque en ese momento el dolor se repartió por todo el cuerpo.

Si hubiera podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho. Al menos con la Maldición Cruciatus la persona se desmayaba después de un tiempo, pero no con esto. Parecía que no terminaría nunca, propagándose por todo su cuerpo, hasta que lentamente una sensación diferente aparecía en su espalda. Era diferente a la de dolor, más como un cosquilleo.

Otro minuto pasó y la experiencia ya había terminado, el único dolor que permanecía era tres puntos en su espalda. El hombre, Harry aún no sabía su nombre, se levantó para retirar los hechizos y acercarle una silla, una vez hecho eso, dijo. "Ahora, ya terminó, por lo menos la peor parte. Al final no fue tan malo, o si?"

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco. "No tan malo!" gritó Harry. "Esa fue la cosa más dolorosa que es experimentado en mi vida! Y créame que se de dolor!"

El hombre rió, mientras acercaba todo el equipo. "Bueno, admito que si es más doloroso de lo que recuerdo. Pero solo te puedes culpar a ti mismo."

Harry estaba considerando seriamente golpearlo, aunque el hombre lo aplastaría, Se estaban riendo de el, y eso no es muy agradable. Y como era posible culparse por haber pasado por más dolor del que debería?

El hombre pareció ver la expresión de enojo en la cara de Harry, y trató de calmarlo. "Relájate, no quise decir nada malo. Solo quiero decir que tu caso fue inusual. En lugar de un tatuaje normal, tienes tres separado. Nunca he visto más de un tatuaje aparecer. Solo digo que por alguna razón, tu subconsciente eligió tres tatuajes, no puedes culparme a mi."

Harry se calmó después de haber escuchado la explicación, y trató de ver sobre su hombro o que había aparecido. Harry podía una marca roja sobre su hombro derecho, y otra sobre el izquierdo, la tercera no la podía ver, pero seguro que la sentía. Estaba en su espalda, justo sobre la línea de la cintura.

"No te preocupes por como se ven ahora, aún hay trabajo que hacer. Así que a menos que quieras que esa poción queme tu piel, hay que empezar. Además, te gustarán más si las ves terminadas la primera vez." El hombre la dijo a Harry que se sentara al revés en la silla que había estado usando. Una vez así, Harry escuchó al hombre conjurar otra silla detrás de el, y acercar la mesa de metal con el equipo.

"Solo siéntate y relájate," le dijo. "Esto dolerá un poco, pero nada comparado con lo de antes. Concéntrate en tu respiración, ayudará a que no sientas tanto el dolor. Terminaré pronto."

Y eso fue lo que hizo, luego dejó trabajar al hombre. Comenzó por el hombro derecho, Al principio el dolor casi ni se sentía, como piquetes de mosquito, pero luego comenzó a aumentar, hasta convertirse en un dolor continuo. Se sentía como cuando era pequeño y se raspaba las rodillas en el patio. Luego la enfermera de la escuela llegaría y le ponía desinfectante. Era tolerable, pero Harry tenía los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Harry solo habló cuando le preguntó al hombre que colores estaba usando, y como sabía cual usar. El hombre le respondió que las marcas tenían diferentes tonalidades en ellas, y que con los años había aprendido que colores usar en cada tipo de tonalidad. Parecía ser que su sub conciente no solo había elegido los diseños, sino también los colores.

Los tatuajes de los hombros tardaron aprox. 40min cada uno, y el otro unos 30. Sorprendentemente, ese fue el que más dolió. Su piel era más sensible allí, y Harry tuvo que moverse para el hombre pudiera terminarlo.

Finalmente, casi dos horas de que Harry hubiera entrado en la tienda, el hombre dio por terminado su trabajo, y murmuró algunos hechizos curativos en los tatuajes. El hombre le explicó que no tenía que vendarlos como los tatuajes muggles, pero que dolerían un poco la primera semana. Los dos dejaron el salón al mismo tiempo. Harry ya con sus pantalones puestos, pero sin su camiseta o túnicas puestas, así podría ver sus nuevos tatuajes. El hombre le dijo que había un espejo en el otro cuarto que podía usar.

"Bien chico, ve y mira todo lo que quieras," dijo. "Yo iré al cuarto de adelante ara decirle a Nora que ya se puede ir. Cuando termines, ve para allí y llámame."

Harry asintió y el hombre se fue. El lugar donde estaba el espejo era un poco más grande que el anterior, y en un costado había una silla bastante grande con estribos sujetos a ella. "Ouch!" Harry ya sabía para qué era esa silla. "No haría eso ni por todo el hora de Gringgots!"

El espejo, gracias a Dios, no era uno mágico, así que no podía decirle a Harry lo estúpido e irresponsable que había sido al hacerse un tatuaje. Puso su camiseta y túnicas a un lado, y se subió a una pequeña plataforma que había frente al espejo. Antes de darse vuelta, Harry pudo apreciar lo pálido que se había puesto con los años. Antes tenía un tono más oscuro en la piel, por todo el trabajo en el jardín que su tía le obligaba a hacer. Harry se prometió que trabajaría en eso, y en su estado físico, durante el verano.

Lo que vio le hizo llorar, pero no por dolor físico.

En cada uno de sus hombros había un animal, ambos del tamaño de un puño. Estaban enfrentados, mirándose, como si supieran quien era el otro. Y si lo sabían, Harry también los reconocía. Su hombro izquierdo estaba cubierto por una criatura coloreada mayormente en blanco, con un contorno negro y con reflejos dorados. Era un ciervo; la forma de animago de su padre. "Hola Cornamenta," susurró Harry.

En su hombro derecho estaba cubierto por un enorme perro, con las orejas caídas. Aunque debía haber sido negro, era gris oscuro, con ojos azules. Se veía muy distinguido, y también con reflejos dorados. "Hola Canuto," saludó Harry.

Aún no había visto el tercero, pero cuando lo hizo, casi esperando ver hombre- lobo. Pero el tercer tatuaje no era un animal. Era una pequeña flor; y gracias al Cielo no era una petunia, era un lirio. Harry no sabía de qué color normalmente eran los lirios, pero este era tojo, con el tallo esmeralda y reflejos del mismo color. Igual que el cabello rojo y ojos esmeralda de su madre. "Hola mama," sollozó Harry

Para un extraño sería triste saber que Harry tenía símbolos de sus padres y padrino muertos tatuados en la espalda. Pero o lo era, lo hacían feliz. Se sentía seguro de una forma diferente, y extrañamente consolado por ellos. El hombre había dicho que los tatuajes no mostrarían sus propiedades mágicas hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero Harry no podía esperar para ver que podían hacer.

Le tomó unos minutos dejar de llorar y secar su cara, y otro minuto para vestirse. Tendría tiempo de mirar sus tatuajes más tarde, pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Su reloj decía que eran casi las 11 de la noche, y necesitaba ir a acostarse, estaba exhausto.

Así que pasó al cuarto del frente y pagó. El precio terminó siendo un poco más de lo que el hombre había dicho, pero eso era porque terminó con tres tatuajes. Si el hombre supiera cuanto habían significado para Harry, seguramente triplicaría el precio.

Con un último adiós, Harry salió de la tienda y se dirigió al pub. Las calles estaban mucho más vacías que antes, y Harry quería salir del Callejón Knockturn lo antes posible. La advertencia de la bruja que le dio los lentes sobre gente peligrosa rondando por allí seguía sonando en la mente de Harry, y por una buena razón. Ni un minuto después de que Harry hubiera salido de la tienda de tatuajes, el mismo hombre que Harry había visto antes salió de las sombras y se enfrentó a Harry.

"Tú, saca los galleons! Rápido!" ordenó.

Harry miró alrededor por ayuda, pero no había nadie a la vista. Pensó en gritar, pero el hombre podía matarlo y salir corriendo antes de que alguien llegara. Harry tenía la espalda contra una pared, con la varita del otro hombre apuntándole al pecho.

"No tengo mucho, solo unos sickles!" Harry estaba tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba un plan.

El hombre no se creyó la historia. "No mientas. Te estuvo siguiendo todo el día, y has estado en casi todas las tiendas de por aquí. Has estado gastando dinero por todo el lugar, quiero lo que queda!"

'Me ha estado mirando todo el día?' Se preguntó Harry. 'Sin duda sabe que tengo dinero. He estado en todos lados hoy!' Harry comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos un monedero que no estaba allí. Lo había dejado en su baúl desde que había entrado al Callejón Knockturn, y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Esos pocos segundos le habían servido para repasar sus compras del día. 'Claro!' recordó, 'Estoy usando la funda para la varita. Y puedo usar magia ahora! El no lo sabe, podría paralizarlo.'

Harry murmuró algo sobre no poder encontrar la billetera, mientras pretendía estar más asustado de lo que en realidad estaba. Había enfrentado Mortífagos y a Voldemort, y un vagabundo no era algo por lo que preocuparse mucho. Así Harry siguió con la actuación, mientras se alejaba un poco, así, con un movimiento de la muñeca la varita salió de la funda, y el hombre nunca tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Desafortunadamente, Harry no tuvo tanta suerte como en el sótano de Borgin & Burkes, y su mano perdió agarre y su varita salió de su mano y golpeó al hombre en el pecho.

El vagabundo rió maliciosamente. "Que es esto? Compraste una funda de auror y no puedes usarla!" Continuó riendo, luego se puso serio. "Ante pensaba dejarte ir luego de tener el dinero, pero ahora creo que podría tener problemas contigo." Harry no sabía que hacer en el momento en que el hombre se acercaba a su varita, y tiraba a Harry al piso.

"Un poco de dolor te enseñará una lección." El hombre apuntó hacia su cabeza, y estaba pensando que maldición usar contra el. Harry estaba más asustando ahora que luego de perder su varita. Ahora estaba indefenso y a momentos de ser atacado. Se pateó mentalmente por haber decidido guardar la daga que había comprado, y deseaba tenerla ahora.

Así que Harry hizo lo único que pudo pensar, y sujetó con sus brazos sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"Haz todo lo que quieras chico," se burló el hombre, "dolerá lo mismo. Creo que una explosión te sentaría bien. O atravesaría. REDUCTO!"

Harry escuchó la maldición, y vio una luz formarse en la punta de la varita del hombre. No podía creer que fuera a morir, o a ser severamente lastimado, justo cuando había decidido tomar control sobre su vida. Era irónico, que aunque Voldemort hubiera intentado matarlo cuatro veces, nunca había estado tan cerca de matarlo como ese vagabundo. Quería cerrar sus ojos, pero no lo haría, vería su muerte acercarse. Ahí fue cuando harry vio una forma blanca aparecer sobre él, colocándose entre el y la maldición. Hedwig.

Hedwig aunque estaba enojada con Harry por haber entrado en el Callejón Knockturn, lo había estado siguiendo, cuidándolo. Que clase de amiga sería si no lo hubiera hecho? Y aunque estuviera molesta con su amo en esos momentos, no quería que el muriera. Entonces, cuando vio la varita apuntando a la forma de su amo, salió disparada de donde se encontraba para salvarlo. Y lo hizo.

Harry no sabía que pasó en esos segundos. Recordaba imágenes y sonidos, pero no reconocía la exacta línea de tiempo. Si hubiera podido recordar, sabría que Hedwig había volando para salvarlo, y había recibido todo el impacto del Reducto en su espalda y ala derecha. Hubiera recordado que le había pegado una patada al hombre, lo que mandó su varita a volar. Hubiera recordado que se tiró para rescatar su propia varita, y girándose hacia el hombre que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Gritando "STUPIFY" Harry desmayó al hombre, y se sentó en la fría calle. Tomó otro segundo pero Harry recordó la forma blanca que lo había salvado. Girando hacia su izquierda, Harry reconocía a Hedwig, tirada en la calle, panas moviéndose.

La maldición Reductora había lastimado su "espalda". También había un agujero del tamaño de una snitch en su ala, donde la maldición había golpeando. Un círculo rojizo se estaba formando alrededor de ella. Y por tercera vez en la día, Harry lloró.

No había manera de que Hedwig sobreviviera, Harry lo sabía. Aunque sus heridas no eran muy grandes, la tienda de animales había cerrado hacía horas. No había agua cerca para limpiar las heridas, y Harry no tenía nada para vendar la herida. "Lo siento!" sollozó Harry "Lo siento tanto!"

Harry se sacó sus túnicas y la envolvió alrededor de su amiga. Ya no le importaba lo que pasara con el vagabundo; el solo quería salir del Callejón Knockturn. Así que con ese pensamiento, Harry finalmente llegó al Callejón Diagon y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. Las calles estaban desiertas, y ningún sonido, aparte de los sollozos de joven, podían ser oídos.

Harry entró en el pub, cargando a Hedwig como a un bebé, sin decir una palabra, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, a la habitación nº 4. Una vez dentro, colocó a Hedwig sobre su cama, y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de cariño hasta que la lechuza dejó de moverse. Tres minutos después y con un último respiro, Hedwig cerró sus ojos.

Mañana, Harry enterraría a si lechuza.

Harry pasó lo que parecieron horas acariciando el cuerpo de su mascota, quien murió para protegerlo, pero en la realidad solo había sido 5 minutos. El cuerpo de Hedwig estaba aún tibio y envuelto en unas túnicas que Harry nunca más usaría. Aún se encontraba en la cama del cuarto que Harry había rentado ese día. Harry comenzaba a perderla. Su cordura. Muchas personas estaban muriendo para proteger su vida, y el solo quería que eso se detuviera. Pensamientos semejantes cruzaban su mente.

Harry había estado acariciando en cuello de Hedwig cuando ella había muerto, y su mano aún estaba allí. "Quizás aún no estoy listo?" pensó Harry. "Quizás no estoy listo para enfrentar a Voldemort? Si un vagabundo pudo hacer esto, como podría detener a un grupo de Mortífagos de hacer lo mismo? Y por que el cuerpo de Hedwig esta volviéndose más caliente?"

Aunque había visto pocos cuerpos muertos, Harry nunca había tocado uno. Cedric no cantaba, porque Harry estaba muy ocupado corriendo por su vida en el momento. Pero había visto suficiente televisión para saber que los cuerpos muertos debían perder el calor luego de la, bueno, muerte, no volverse más calientes. Entonces porque el cuerpo de Hedwig lo estaba haciendo? Ese pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El cuerpo de Hedwig se sentía extraño al tacto, y pronto Harry no podría tocarlo más.

Se levantó lentamente, y soltó el cuello de Hedwig. La distancia física parecía alejarlo emocionalmente también, y por un momento olvidó que su lechuza estaba muriendo. En lugar de eso, se concentró en porque el cuerpo se estaba calentando, y tan rápidamente. NO tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque las túnicas y sábanas que cubrían a Hedwig, pronto empezaron a humear.

Harry no quería comenzar un incendio, así que se dirigió donde había una jarra y llenó un vaso con agua. Para el tiempo que había regresado, el cuerpo de Hedwig estaba chisporroteando y pequeñas flamas se formaban a su alrededor.

Harry estaba sorprendido una vez más. Mientras se preguntaba de donde podía venir el fuego, se olvidó del vaso de agua que estaba en su mano. Otro minuto pasó y la cama entera estaba ahora humeando y el cuerpo de la lechuza estaba cubierto por flamas. Harry recordó el vaso de agua, y vació el contenido sobre la cama, pero era muy tarde para eso, el agua pareció evaporarse antes de tocar las flamas.

Harry se alejó aún más de la cama, e invocó un hechizó de agua sobre su cama, para mojar por lo menos la madera del piso. Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería ser responsable de que el bar de Tom se incendiara. Ahí fue cuando Harry lo escuchó, justo después de terminar con el hechizo y alejarse hasta chocar contra una pared, Era un sonido que ya había escuchado antes; un sonido que lo llenó de esperanza.

Una Canción de Fénix! Harry miró hacia la ventana esperando ver a Fawkes, pero la ventana estaba cerrada. Luego miró a la puerta, pero también estaba cerrada. Todo ese tiempo la canción se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Harry la escuchó con más atención, y se dio cuenta de que el sonido no provenía de afuera del cuarto. Ni siquiera provenía de Fawkes. Venía de su cama!


	6. Muggle Londres

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**  
Capítulo 6 - Londres Muggle  
**  
Las flamas ya habían pasado por las sábanas y el colchón, lo único que quedaba ahora era una pila de cenizas. El hechizo de agua que Harry había usado había prevenido que el resto del cuarto se quemara, inconcientemente agradeció al Profesor Flitwick por enseñarle. El único resto de llamas que quedaba en ese momento era sobre la pila de cenizas, en el mismo lugar donde Hedwig había estado. Las flamas eran de un color rojo brillante, que de vez en cuando lanzaban chispas doradas y amarillas. Cuando la canción de fénix alcanzó su punto máximo, con un sonido ensordecedor, las flamas crecieron aún más brillantes. Ahora había una esfera de un blanco purísimo en el centro de las llamas, y el rojo en ellas lentamente comenzó a disminuir.

Luego hubo una fuerte explosión, y las llamas volvieron a crecer. La canción dejó salir una última nota y luego se detuvo. Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos cuando la explosión ocurrió, y cunando sacó las manos de su cara el lugar estaba lleno de humo. Harry aún podía oír la última nota de la canción, pero ahora era un leve susurro, de la nada, el humo se fue disipando. Pronto Harry pudo distinguir los objetos del curto, el lugar de la ventana que había estado cerrada, ahora estaba ocupado por un agujero que dejaba salir el humo y dejaba entrar una fría brisa. Fue ahí cuando Harry vio la cosa más maravillosa que jamás había visto.

"Hedwig? Eres tú?" Fueron las únicas palabras que Harry pudo decir. Estaba aliviado, nervioso, y extremadamente feliz al mismo tiempo. Sentado sobre la pila de cenizas que había sido su cama se encontraba un hermoso fénix blanco, con plumas rojas y doradas en la cola. Era un poco más pequeño que Fawkes, pero tenía mayor envergadura. Parecía que Hedwig no había muerto después de todo.

Hedwig voló hasta el hombro de Harry, y se sentó en el, como solía hacer siempre. Entonó una respuesta que parecía decir. "Si, soy yo. Y también estoy feliz de verte!"

En ese momento Harry no pudo contenerse más, secándose los ojos, tomo a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo. Hedwig soltó un sonido de sorpresa. Los dos se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry lloraba de felicidad y Hedwig lo calmaba con suaves notas.

La cama ya no estaba allí, pero a Harry no le importaba. Conjuró una pequeña almohada y se recostó en el suelo, con Hedwig aún en sus brazos. El poder tranquilizador del fénix le ayudaba a relajarse luego de ese día, y pronto, Harry estaba sumido en el mejor sueño de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las nueve en punto. Por un momento, su mente olvidó algunos de los hechos de la noche anterior, y su primer pensamiento fue "Por que estoy en el suelo?"

Una rápida Mirada a la cama que ya no existía le ayudó a recordar todos los eventos de la noche anterior, y cuando miró alrededor del cuarto hizo que tuviera un ataque de pánico, Hedwig no estaba en ningún lugar, y Harry temía haber soñado todo el episodio. Pero, casi como si pudiera sentir el miedo de Harry, Hedwig apareció en la ventana rota, y aterrizó en el respaldo de una silla.

"Buenos días! Tuve miedo por un momento." Le dijo Harry a su nuevo, y aún así también viejo, Fénix.

Hedwig entonó un saludo, contó algunas notas, y Harry se sorprendió ante lo bien que entendía lo que el ave le quería decir. Siempre había tenido una conexión especial con Hedwig, pero al ser una lechuza, solo había reaccionado a sus acciones e instintos. Pero como un fénix, Hedwig parecía capaz de hablar, y Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Había dicho, "Ya era hora de que te levantaras. Tienes mucho que hacer hoy. Y no olvides hablar con Tom por lo de la cama!"

Harry le sonrió y dijo, "Tienes toda la razón. Creo que de hoy en más te voy a escuchar más seguido."

Hedwig entonó un "Ya era hora!" y voló de Nuevo hacia la ventana. Harry supuso que iría a cazar, o mirar un poco, así que el comenzó a preparase para salir. Una ducha rápida, Harry avanzó hacia la ropa que había heredado de Dudley. Ese día compraría ropa nueva y se desharía de esos trapos. Colocó la vieja mochila de Dudley en su baúl, Harry se dio cuanta de que podía haber dormido en el cuarto del baúl. Tendría que acordarse de eso la próxima vez. Harry había planeado en buscar algunas cosas en su dormitorio en Privet Drive, pero ahora ya no lo sentía necesario.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Hedwig reapareció en la ventana y se dirigió hacia él.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Harry, "pero no puedes venir conmigo hoy. Iré al Londres muggle, y no creo que muchas personas hallan visto un fénix. Crees que podrías vigilarme desde el cielo?"

Hedwig asintió, y voló hacia la ventana por tercera vez esa mañana. Harry dejó el cuarto y bajó las escaleras para contarle a Tom acerca de la cama.

"Buenos días, Harry. Dormiste bien? " Le saludó Tom. Ahora se sentía nervioso acerca de que su nombre fuera escuchado en todo el bar, y unos pocos voltearon a verlo; lo que vieron fue a un chico cualquiera con una gorra y ojos marrones.

"Bien, Tom, bastante bien. En verdad, de eso quería hablarte. Verás, tuve un pequeño problema con mi cama anoche." En verdad, Harry no sabía que decir.

Tom estaba sorprendido. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus alojamientos. "Lamento oír eso, no se que problema pudo haber sido. Cambiaré tu cuarto si quieres."

Harry no quería causarle problemas al hombre, y se extrañaba que nadie se hubiera quejado de todo el ruido de la noche anterior. "No Tom, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Volveré en unas horas, y me preguntaba si podrías echarle un vistazo a la cama antes de que regrese. Ya te darás cuanta del problema. Si puedes arreglarlo, mejor. Si no, entonces déjamelo saber. De cualquier modo te debo dinero por las reparaciones."

Tom asintió con una expresión confundida y Harry salió por la entrada muggle del local.

Como el día anterior, Harry había hecho una lista de lo que quería comprar. Esta lista era corta comparada con la que hizo para ir al Callejón Diagon. La primera cosa que necesitaba era completar su guardarropa. Luego de 5 años en la escuela, Harry estaba cansado de tratar de esconder la ropa vieja de su primo, y se preguntaba porque no había comprado su propia ropa antes. Necesitaba remeras, pantalones, shorts, ropa interior, zapatos, medias (que fueran iguales), y demás.

Lo segundo y ultimo de su lista, era encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Ahora que podía usar magia no tenía intenciones de vivir con los Dursley mucho más tiempo. Se quedaría solo unas semanas. Vivir en el mundo muggle sería mucho más seguro que hacerlo en el mágico. Podía esconderse entre la enorme población londinense y aún así estar cerca del Callejón Diagon y el mundo mágico. Según Dumbledore, vivir en Surrey era mucho más seguro, pero necesitaba 2 horas de vieja en auto para llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Harry esperaba poder encontrar un lugar cercano a la entrada del bar, así tendría fácil acceso a ambos mundos.

Así que Harry comenzó a caminar buscando tiendas de ropa de hombre que tuvieran su talla. Harry había pensado en ir a un centro comercial, pero o quería caer en la tentación con todas las tiendas que tenían, por ahora el solo quería encontrar una tienda que tuviese ropa de buena calidad. Por suerte para el Charing Cross se encontraba en un distrito comercial, y Harry encontró lo que buscaba bastante rápido. "Bien, terminemos con esto" pensó Harry.

Estaba mirando alrededor cuando un hombre se le acercó y preguntó, "Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven? Y por favor, trate de no desordenar las prendas de exhibición."

Sin importarle la actitud del hombre, Harry respondió que solo estaba mirando, con eso dicho el hombre gruño y se alejó.

"Disculpa a mi tío," dijo una chica que parecía haber salido de la nada. "Aunque me consiguió este trabajo, tengo que admitir, que… es bastante malo."

Harry se giró para ver quien le había hablado y se topó con una chica. No parecía tener más de 20, el caballo rubio con perfectos bucles enmarcando su cara y tenía ojos celestes claro. Era un poco más baja que Harry, tampoco era MUY delgada. Tenía una figura muy "femenina" con curvas no muy pronunciadas. Harry pensó que era la perfecta imagen de un Hufflepuff, su nombre era Becky, por lo que su identificación decía. Harry pensó que sería de mucha más ayuda que el viejo.

"No te preocupes," replica Harry, "no es nada comprador con mi tía. No, ese hombre si que es un imbécil."

La chica soltó rió, y se tapó la boca con las manos. "No diría algo así de mi tío, pero se a lo que te refieres. Trabajamos por comisión, y a lo mejor no le gusto como te vez, sin ofenderte."

Harry sonrió y secó su nueva tarjeta de crédito. "Entonces es tu día de suerte. Necesito todo un nuevo guardarropa, y la única ropa que tengo es toda del estilo de la que traigo puesta. El dinero no es problema, y te dejaré elegir todo a ti."

Harry pensaba que, ya que Amber había hecho tan buen trabajo eligiendo sus túnicas, que lo mejor sería que dejara a esa chica hacer lo mismo. Los ojos de Becky salieron de sus órbitas en cuando terminó de decir eso.

"Es en serio? Un guardarropa completo?" cuando Harry asintió, ella sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño. "Entonces tender que ir a buscar a mi tío. El es el que maneja las compras grandes." Harry le dijo que se iría de la tienda si iba a buscarlo. Que podía haber hecho la chica? Comenzó a soltar risitas, y Harry le sonrió al ver que tomaba la cinta métrica.

Como en Madame Malkin, Harry tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras la chica tomaba sus medidas, pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos se sonrojó. Harry describió que tipo de ropa y en que colores quería, pero también le dijo a Becky que improvisara. Luego de 10 minutos de debate, Becky fue a buscar las prendas mientras Harry esperaba sentado en una silla, mientras disfrutaba una taza de té. No era el té común que siempre tomaba, era algo más exótico. Harry buscó en el cajón donde la chica había sacado el té, hasta que encontró la caja del que estaba tomando, se llamaba "Té Blanco de Mutan." Harry guardó la información para después. Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que Becky entró al cuarto con sus brazos llenos de ropa, y las colocó ordenadas sobre una silla para que se las probara.

Dos horas después, Harry finalmente había terminado de probarse la última combinación que Becky le había traído.

Al final, Harry terminó con ropa que alcanzaría para vestir a dos personas, y Becky con una comisión que le alcanzaría para el resto del mes. Harry había comprado cinco jeans anchos y cómodos y 4 pantalones de corduroys fueron agregados a la pila.

Solo compró unas cuantas remeras, en muchos colores diferentes. También compró 5 musculosas para ejercicios.

2 camisetas y algunos sweaters se agregaron, pero ninguno como los que hacía la señora Weasley cada Navidad, así que Harry compró la mínima cantidad posible. También compró un rompe- vientos liviano, y una campera a prueba de agua. NO era un impermeable, pero funcionaría.

Becky sonrió cuando le preguntó, "Boxers o comunes?" el solo rió mientras contestaba que boxers. De esos llevó 14.

A Harry nunca le habían gustado los shorts, pero aún así compró algunos para hacer ejercicio. También llevó unos joggins por la misma razón.

Nunca había tenido un par de zapatos decentes, ya que también eran de Dudley, así que también tuvo que comprar. Llevó dos pares de zapatillas. Un par de botas, para cuando nevara. Dos pares de zapatos, un par de pantuflas, tres pares e mocasines,.

Unos cuantos cinturones, un gran surtido de medias, y con unas cuantas cosas más, Harry ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Llevarse todo costó 7 bolsas y 3,000 libras (750 galleons), pero finalmente, Harry tenía ropa que era de su talla. Le pidió a Becky que tirara las otras que tenía y salió del probador con un par de jeans y una camisa azul.

Antes de salir, Harry entró en el baño y puso todas sus bolsas en su baúl. Las colocó en el Segundo, no se sentía con ánimos de tener que entrar en el primero. Con eso hecho, Harry decidió empezar a buscar un lugar para vivir.

Harry pasó las siguientes dos horas caminando por Londres, sin ir muy lejos de Charing Cross. La hora del almuerzo llegó rápido, y Harry encontró un lugar llamado Fish & Chips en una esquina. Pensando en que debería pedir a los elfos de Hogwarts que agregaran ese tipo de comida al menú, Harry tuvo una idea, y decidió enviarle una carta a Dobby más tarde. Si ese plan salía bien, Harry tendría un verano mucho más tranquilo.

El mesero le había comentado de un Nuevo edificio residencial que se estaba terminando no muy lejos de allí, así que a penas terminó de comer, Harry se dirigió hacia allí. No muy lejos de allí resultaron ser siete cuadras, más lejos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero eso no importaba.

El edificio estaría terminado en cuatro semanas, según el cartel de la constructora. Había un vendedor que mostraba modelos de unidades, pero ninguno de los departamentos estaba disponible para alquiler. Harry pensó que echar un vistazo no haría ningún mal, ya que estaba allí. Además, ya se había prometido que pasaría el menor tiempo posible en la casa de los Dursley.

La vendedora estaba sola cuando Harry entró; preguntó si podría ver uno de uno de los departamentos. La joven le dio la mirada extrañada que Harry ya había aprendido a amar, y lo llevó hacia uno de los elevadores. El piso terminado, el segundo, ya tenía todas las unidades. La mujer explicó que los niveles más bajos estaban decorados aún, y que los de arriba todavía no se habían terminado. Fue cuando la mujer presionó el botón que llevaba al Segundo piso que a Harry se le ocurrió una brillante idea, pero decidió pensar sobre ella más tarde.

El tour fue bastante rápido, y Harry prácticamente ignoró a la mujer, y ella se estaba volviendo impaciente. Terminó siendo un departamento de tres dormitorios y un baño, pero Harry tenía otras cosas en mente. La idea que había tenido cada vez se completaba más y Harry no podía creer lo perfecta que podría llegar a ser. Una rápida Mirada al primer piso, y luego Harry salió disparado del edificio en busca de un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

Fue mera suerte que a Harry le hubiera gustado el primer lugar que vio: al principio, no tenía idea de que quería, o cuanto debería pagar, pero eso no importaba ahora. Si idea, le permitiría vivir sin pagar alquiler, mientras todo saliera bien.

Verán, en el elevador, Harry había notado que los botones estaban numerados desde el 1 hasta el 21; un botón por cada piso. Pero el edificio de s tía tenía un botón menos. El botón del piso trece no aparecía.

Explicaré, era una vieja superstición la que causaba que en la mayoría de los edificios se salteara el piso trece. Es por eso que los antiguas edificios, como lo era en el que estaba instalado Grunnings, a propósito salteaban el piso trece y en su lugar pusieran el catorce en los elevadores. Era pensado de mala suerte vivir en el piso trece, así que la mayoría de las personas pedían por el catorce.

Pero Harry había notado que este edificio, por ser tan Nuevo, no había salteado el piso trece. Y la única persona que sabía de eso era el gerente del edificio! No había ningún inquilino en ese momento, y los obreros pronto se marcharían, así, que quien más sabría? Si Harry pudiera encontrar una manera de esconder el piso trece, y colocar una hechizo desmemorizante en el gerente, podría tener el piso para el solo! Y nadie sospecharía de porque habían salteado el décimo tercer piso!

Harry sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Era una idea brillante, pero necesitaría mucho planeamiento y mucha magia. Si el edificio abría en cuatro semanas, Harry tendría que mudarse antes de eso, para no levantar sospechas. Si estudiaba duro, y usaba su gira- tiempo del modo que había planeado, tendría al menos 2 meses para practicar antes de tener que mudarse. "Dos mese para borrar unas memoria y esconder el piso," pensó Harry. "NI que fuera tan difícil!"

Harry regresó rápidamente. Solo hizo tres paradas antes de llegar a la entrada del Caldero Chorrearte.

La primera parada fue una peluquería, donde le pagó a alguien 16 libras para que le dijera que su cabello no tenía remedio. Aparentemente, la única manera de evitar que estuviera así era, raparlo todo, o dejarlo crecer y atarlo. Como tenía tiempo para pensarlo, simplemente, dejó el lugar.

La segunda parada fue un gimnasio. Pretendió estar buscando una membresía y uno de los empleados le mostró el lugar. El hombre pasó más de una hora explicándole como se usaba cada máquina y la diferencia entre ejercitar masa muscular y fortalecer los músculos para ganar más fuerza y flexibilidad. Todo era muy interesante para Harry, y pensó que podría usar un poco de esa información para ponerse en forma para la temporada de Quiddich.

Aunque eso dependía de que si su prohibición de por vida fuera retirada. El pensamiento de Quiddich y Umbridge, le hizo recordar a Harry que su Saeta de Fuego aún estaba perdida, y que sería mejor reemplazarla, aunque se la devolvieran, si se llegaba a romper, como lo había hecho su Nimbus, nunca se lo perdonaría. La escoba era muy importante para Harry, ya que había sido un regalo de Sirius, y Harry pensó que no importaba porque medios, la recuperaría.

La tercera y última parada de Harry antes de entrar al Caldero Chorreante fue una tienda de deportes. Harry había decidido comprar algunas máquinas para entrenarse. Ya lo había decidido en el momento que había entrado al gimnasio para escuchar algunos consejos. De esa manera, no tendría que pagar la cuota de un gimnasio y podría ejercitarse cuando quisiera. La primera máquina que eligió era, por decirlo de alguna manera, multi- propósito, y se podía ajustar el peso y trabajar diferentes músculos. También compró una caminadora, no era eléctrica. La caminadora iría en su baúl, y Harry sabía que los electrónicos no funcionaban en atmósferas llenas de magia, como lo era Hogwarts. El modelo no era muy avanzado, siendo Manuel, pero todo para lo que Harry la necesitaba era para correr. Especialmente en invierno, cuado no habría posibilidad de que Harry corriera en los terrenos del castillo.

Luego de pagar todo son su tarjeta de crédito, y luego de llenar unas planillas para que las entregaran en la casa de los Dursley la tarde siguiente, Harry se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante, y en cuanto cruzó la puerta, todos empezaron a susurrar.

"Mierda!" soltó Harry sin darse cuenta. Se había sacado la gorra y la capa y que ocultaban su cicatriz, y había puesto sus ojos en su color natural cuando había entrado en la tienda de ropa. Y ahora estaba frente a no menos de treinta magos y brujas que ahora sabrían que había estado en el Callejón Diagon. Esto arruinaba sus planes.

Harry continuó golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado mientras caminaba hacia Tom. Harry decidió terminar lo que debía hacer en el Callejón lo más rápido posible y luego regresar a casa.

"Hey Tom. L siento, pero no me quedaré esta noche como había pensado. Espero que no sea un problema. Todo bien con el asunto de la cama?" Harry seguía siendo el centro de atención, y quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

"Harry, si, la cama," replica Tom. "No puedo entender que pasó. Todas mis camas son a prueba de incendios, es la ley. No puedo imaginar que pudo haber sido tan caliente que pasó por los hechizos a prueba de fuego."

Harry decidió que era mejor hacerse el tonto. "No lo se. Cuando llegué la otra noche, la cama ya estaba así, estaba tan cansado que dormí en el suelo usando la túnica como almohada."

"No importa, Harry. La cama ya ha sido reemplazada, es solo que no entiendo que puso pasar. Necesitas algo más?"

Harry estaba a punto de decir no, pero decidió comprar dos cajas de cerveza de mantequilla. Sería bueno tener algunas. Harry le pagó a Tom y salió, una vez más parado frente a la entrada del Callejón Diagon.

Todavía no eran la tres, así que Harry no podía recoger sus túnicas en Madame Malkin aún. Viendo que le quedaba tiempo, se dirigió a Gringgots y pidió hablar con Griphook. El goblin había sido de gran ayuda el otro día y Harry quería tenerlo cerca.

Griphook estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, y los gerente del bancos estaban más que impresionados de que Harry Potter hubiera pedido hablar con uno de sus empleados. Harry le explicó al gerente que Griphook había sido de gran ayuda en el pasado y, unos segundos después ya estaban en el carro.

El gerente no tenía la menor idea de que Harry no se dirigía a la bóveda 1295, sino a la bóveda 37. Harry aún no tenía tiempo de revisar a fondo, pero colocó todos los libros de magia que encontró en su baúl. Los revisaría más tarde; por ahora solo quería tener acceso a ellos. Había pensado en llevarse alguna espada o muebles, pero decidió que no. Ya tenía una daga para usar y no tenía ningún lugar para colocar los muebles.

Luego de parar en el escritorio de cambio a dinero muggle, esta vez por un poco de cambio, Harry salió del banco cuando todavía faltaban 10 minutos para las tres. Como aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo, Harry se dirigió a una tienda que había salteado el día anterior. No tenía ningún plan, pero luego de los eventos de la noche anterior, Harry pensó que quizás no lo necesitaría.

Entró en la pequeña tienda, y una campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. El lugar se veía igual que hacía cinco años.

"Ahhh, Sr. Potter. A que debo el placer de esta visita? Nada le ha pasado a su varita, espero?" El Sr. Ollivander también era el mismo.

"No señor, mi varita esta bien," replicó Harry.

"Si, lo está," afirmó. "Madera de acebo, con un pluma de fénix bastante poderosa. Esta interesado en un pulidor para varitas, o algo por el estilo?"

"No, en realidad estoy aquí por otra cosa. Se que no es legal, pero necesito otra varita." Harry pensó que lo mejor era ser directo con Ollivander.

"Por que Sr. Potter," preguntó el Sr. Ollivander, "necesitaría usted otra varita si es que la suya esta perfectamente bien?"

"Debido a la hermana de mi varita; debido a Voldemort," respondía Harry y vio como el Viejo temblaba al oír el nombre, pero asintió.

"Dígame," continuó Harry, "alguien le ha hablado acerca de los eventos que pasaron en Junio hace un año cuando se encontraron las varitas?"

Los ojos de Ollivander brillaron mientras le contestaba negativamente. Podía ser que no se sintiera cómodo hablando de Voldemort, pero Ollivander había pasado toda su vida creando varitas, y quería oír acerca de lo que pasaba cuando dos varitas hermanas se encontraban.

Así que Harry le dijo. Una versión abreviada, nombró la muerte de Cedric, pero no dijo ninguno de los nombres de los Mortífagos, pero estuvo seguro de haber añadido cada detalle concerniente al duelo con Voldemort. Harry le contó acerca de los hechizos chocando, la jaula dorada que se formó alrededor de ellos. Le contó sobre la canción del fénix, y como el y Voldemort llegaron al suelo mientras trataban de ganar la batalla de poderes. También le contó acerca de como había forzado a la luz para que llegara a la varita de Voldemort, y como esto escupió el resultado de sus últimos hechizos.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Harry terminó la historia, los ojos de Ollivander estaban llenos de asombro. Era un hombre viejo, y ahora solo dejaba la tienda para ir a buscar nuevos núcleos para las varitas. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba haciendo el inventario de las varitas que tenía y vendiéndolas a ansiosos niños en camino a Hogwarts. Fue por eso por lo que Ollivander había disfrutado tanto la historia. Porque no solo concernía dos de las varitas que el había creado, sino también porque era una historia muy emocionante.

"Es por eso que necesito otra varita," se explicó Harry. "Ya he enfrentado a Voldemort cuatro veces, y no puedo defenderme bien contra el. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, quiero tenerle una sorpresa preparada."

El Sr. Ollivander calló y pensó en el pedido de Harry por un momento. Si Ollivander dijese que no, no sabría que hacer.

"Muy bien Sr. Potter, dejaré que compre otra varita, pero solo porque tiene que usarla contra Quien- Usted Sabe." Continuó, "El problema es encontrar otra varita para usted. Recuerdo que usted fue un cliente difícil y el fénix que dio la pluma de su varita no donó una tercera. Tomará tiempo encontrar una varita para usted, y quizás no funcione tan bien como la que tiene."

Harry ya había pensado acerca de esto. "En verdad, me preguntaba si podría "donar" el núcleo de mi varita?"

Ollivander pareció sorprendido ante el pedido. "Supongo que si Sr. Potter, pero será muy difícil que consiga un material adecuado. Solo funcionaría con cabello de Unicornio, fibra de corazón de Dragón, la pluma de la cola de un Fénix, y cada una de esas criaturas es más difícil de encontrar que la anterior. Los colmillos de Basilisco, garras de Griffin y escamas de tritón ni siquiera trato de conseguirlas. Los Basiliscos son muy peligrosos, los tritones son casi imposibles de encontrar, y los Griffins están casi extintos. Las otras criaturas mágicas no tienen la suficiente magia para poder crear una varita decente. Creo que será más fácil si compra una de las varitas ya hechas."

Harry sonrió. "Quiere apostar?" le dijo a Ollivander. "Hedwig, estás por aquí?"

Un segundo después, envuelta en flamas doradas y blancas apareció Hedwig, quien fue a posarse en el hombro de Harry. Harry la acarició, y le sonrió a un pasmado Sr. Ollivander. "Serviría una pluma de Fénix?"

Le tomó un segundo a Ollivander cerrar su boca, pero luego de eso contestó. "Sr. Potter, de donde salió? Nunca había visto un fénix blanco antes. Y he visto bastantes cosas en mi vida."

"Ha estado por ahí," le informó Harry, "y es bastante nueva en el vecindario. No quiero decir mucho sobre ella, pero estoy seguro de que no le importará prestarme una pluma." Luego Harry se dirigió a Hedwig. "Que dices, me ayudarías?"

Hedwig simplemente asintió y se elevó del hombro de Harry. Agitó sus alas y permaneció quita en el aire un segundo, luego movió su cuerpo hasta que una de las plumas de su cola cayó sobre el mostrador. La pluma mediría siete pulgadas y no era roja como la de Fawkes, sino que era roja y dorada.

"Gracias linda. Recuérdame darte un regalo," la elogió Harry.

Para ese entonces, el Sr. Ollivander ya había recogido la pluma y ahora la miraba de cerca. Si antes no estaba sorprendido, ahora si que lo estaba.

"Sr. Potter! Sabe que edad tiene este Fénix? En todos mis años, nunca he visto un Fénix tan joven! Es muy joven, no más de diez años!"

Harry, al no ser un fabricante de varitas, no entendía como era que el Sr. Ollivander sabía que Hedwig era un fénix joven, tampoco entendía porque era tan importante. Así que le preguntó al hombre porque estaba tan emocionado.

"Verá Sr. Potter," le explicó, "El área alrededor del centro de la pluma tiene ciertas marcas que indican la edad del Fénix; como los anillos de una serpiente de cascabel. Es por la misma razón que las múltiples plumas dadas por la misma ave disminuye el poder de la varita. Verá, todas las plumas de los fénixes están conectadas al poder vital de este. Y a tan temprana edad esa fuerza es increíblemente grande. Y muchas plumas deberían compartir el poder del fénix. Es por eso que su varita es tan ponderosa e inusual, solo tiene una hermana, cuando normalmente un fénix da cuando menos 5 plumas."

"Bueno," Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que reñir al imaginarse la reacción del hombre cuando escuchar la información que iba a darle, "estará feliz al saber que Hedwig nunca antes había dado una pluma, tiene menos de un día de vida."

Como reforzando lo que acababa de decir, Hedwig asintió y soltó una nota.

Y por la sorpresa, las rodillas del Sr. Ollivander cedieron y este cayó en una silla.

NO se desmayó, pero si empezó a hiperventilar y temblar incontroladamente. Harry le preguntó si estaba bien, y obtuvo un tartamudeo que terminó siendo que "si, lo estaba", solo necesitaba un minuto.

Al final, Ollivander accedió a fabricar la nueva varita de Harry. Iba a ofrecer diferentes tipos de maderas, pero decidió que era mejor usar acebo. La combinación había funcionado antes, porque no iba a hacerlo ahora. Ollivander le dijo que le tomaría una semana terminar la varita, y que se la enviaría vía lechuza cuando estuviera lista. Cuando Harry preguntó el precio el Sr. Ollivander negó con la cabeza.

"No me atrevería a cobrarle luego de que dejó que trabajara con una criatura tan espléndida. Si insiste, solo le cobraría la Madera, pero eso no es lo importante. Pero me gustaría preguntarle si me dejaría tener otra puma de su maravilloso Fénix. Es un ave tan poderosa; me encantaría hacer otra varita." Harry no culpaba a Ollivander por su pedido.

Pero tampoco podía acceder. Si era verdad que el poder de la varita disminuía en caso de que el ave diera más de una pluma, Harry no quería arriesgarse.

"Lo siento Sr. Ollivander, pero no puedo concederle eso. Estoy seguro de que entiende, pero necesito todo el poder que pueda tener para prepararme para la batalla." Ollivander asintió. "Pero, creo que le podría dar otra cosa. Si un Basilisco hubiera muerto hace unos años, los colmillos aún servirían para una varita?"

Ollivander parecía escuchar más atentamente, y comenzó a respirar entrecortado de nuevo. "Si que servirían, Sr. Potter. Es el veneno que reside en los colmillos lo que brinda la magia. Los colmillos se reducen a polvo, y luego se calientan hasta que el veneno comienza a salir. Aunque el animal este muerto, eso no afectaría el veneno. Por que pregunta? No ha habido un basilisco en casi 30 años."

Harry rió. "Otra vez Sr. Ollivander, lamento informarle que usted se ha perdido otra de mis historias. En mi segundo año, mate un basilisco. Uno que era endemoniadamente grande. El cuerpo debería seguir allí, lo más probable es que pueda conseguirle los colmillos."

Ollivander estaba saltando como un niño en Navidad antes de abrir los regalos. "En verdad? Donde esta? Como es que no lo mató? Dijo segundo año?

Harry encontraba la curiosidad del hombre más que graciosa. De cualquier manera, tenía que irse. "Sr. Ollivander, lamento decirle que no tengo tiempo para contarle. Que le parece esto? Usted hace mi varita gratis. Me gustaría que le diera una varita nueva a mi amigo Neville Longbottom cuando venga por un reemplazo, también gratis. La suya se rompió la semana pasada. A cambio, le daré los colmillos de Basilisco cuando pueda conseguirlos, y le prometo contarle otra historia. Que le parece?"

"TRATO HECHO!"

Así, Harry dejó la tienda de Ollivander a las 15.30, y se dirigió a Madame Malkin para recoger sus túnicas. Hedwig desapareció con un estallido de llamas, así no llamaría la atención. Harry quería regresar a la casa antes de que el rumor de que estaba allí se expandiera más de la cuenta, pero aún así hizo otra parada inesperada. Ya había decidido reemplazar su Saeta, y solo había un lugar para comprar una nueva escoba. Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

"Hola!" saludó Harry. "Perdí me Saeta de Fuego hace poco, y me gustaría comprar un reemplazo antes de que la temporada de Quiddich empiece. Sabe si aún es el mejor modelo?"

El vendedor que estaba detrás del mostrador no había levantado la vista. Estaba leyendo una revista de Quiddich, y solo había escuchado la mitad de la pregunta. "Si, la Saeta de Fuego sigue siendo el mejor modelo. Aunque no entiendo de que estas hablando, el único muchacho que tiene una Saeta es Harry Potter."

Harry sonrió. Obviamente, el hombre no sabía con quien hablaba. "Así que has oído de mi. Encantado de conocerte." Dijo Harry saludando con la mano.

El vendedor no respondió al principio, luego levantó la mirada por el borde de la revista, y dijo, "Merlin! Eres Harry Potter! Wow!"

Luego de asegurarle al hombre que era quien decía que era, y respondiendo algunas preguntas acerca de jugar como Buscador, Harry finalmente pudo llevar al hombre a hablar sobre escobas.

"Si, la Saeta de Fuego sigue siendo el mejor modelo, aunque el precio ha bajado. Ahora cuesta 123 galleons, 16 sickles." Le aseguró el hombre.

Harry no podía creer que fuera tan costosa. Cuanto costaba antes? Y cuanto dinero había gastad Sirius hacía dos años?

"Si estás buscando un reemplazo para la vieja no será un problema." El vendedor continuó. "Solo hemos vendido cinco este año, y tenemos unas más. Pero creo que podré darte algo mejor. Interesado?"

Harry dijo que si, sin saber muy bien que esperar. El hombre llevó a Harry hasta una escalera, y hacia arriba frente a la puerta de un departamento que estaba justo sobre la tienda.

"El jefe vive aquí," le dijo, "todo el edificio es suyo. Ha estado trabajando en algo. Todo muy misterioso. Espera un segundo."

Harry asintió, y se sentó en un sillón en lo que parecía una sala de espera. El vendedor entró en el departamento. Harry esperó pacientemente, hablando de vez en cuando con los cuadros que estaban en el lugar. Oía unas voces en el cuarto de al lado, hasta que escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

"Esta aquí?" Gritó una voz.

"...idea...buscador...nueva...,"contesto otra voz.

"Perfecto! ...me pregunto si...rendimiento...un año...," dijo la primera voz.

Luego de esos las voces se convirtieron en susurros, y Harry comenzó a mirar su reloj mientras esperaba que alguien saliera.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, eso sucedió. Ambos, el vendedor y el dueño salieron del cuarto, y se dirigieron hacia Harry. El vendedor le sonrió y gritó "Buena Suerte," y luego bajó las escaleras. El gerente se sentó en una silla frente a Harry.

El dueño era un mago normal. Se podía decir que había jugado Quiddich, como bateador, ya que tenía una espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. A Harry le recordaba a Ludo Bagman.

"Hola, Sr. Potter! Un placer conocerlo. Soy Walter Whigman, pero por favor, llámeme Walt. Soy el dueño de la tienda de Quiddich." Parecía bastante agradable.

Así que Harry respondió. "Un placer conocerte Walt, soy un fanático de tu tienda. Y, por favor, llámeme Harry."

"Harry," dijo, "genial! Mi empleado me dijo que pensabas comprar una nueva Saeta de Fuego, algo acerca de que la anterior se había perdido. Es eso correcto?"

"Si," contestó Harry, "la confiscaron el año pasado, y no se donde esta. Espero poder jugar Quiddich esta temporada, necesito volver a volar. Porque, hay algún problema?"

El gerente rió, "No, ningún problema. De hecho, estoy muy emocionado por lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Dígame Sr. Potter, tiene una idea de lo que una escoba de la serie Nimbus o una Saeta cuesta?"

"Tengo una vaga idea. Es mucho," dijo Harry.

"Correcto Harry! Y por eso no muchas personas pueden comprarlas. De hecho, a parte de los jugadores profesionales, tú eres una de las tres personas que posee una Saeta de Fuego. A las compañías de escobas le gusta ser exclusivas, y usualmente, mantienen el precio de una escoba muy alto los primeros años. Ahora Harry, puedo pedirte que guardes un secreto?"

'Seguro', pensó Harry, 'porque no'. "Okay."

"Genial!" El hombre casi estaba saltando en ese momento. "Por el hecho de que las compañías Nimbus y Saeta con tan codiciosas, y yo amo tanto el juego, he estado trabajando en mis propios diseños de escobas. Eventualmente espero sacar una línea especial de cuatro escobas; cada una especializada para una posición. Verás, estoy cansado de vender la mercancía de otros. Si mis escobas funcionan, planeo venderlas a un precio razonable, más bajo de lo que cuesta un modelo Nimbus.

"Bien, casi he terminado dos escobas. La primera para Bateador; mi vieja posición. Tengo un amigo en Portee Pride que estará probando el prototipo en los entrenamientos. Prometió escribir un informe acerca de como funciona la escoba, de esa manera puedo hacer los arreglos antes de largar la producción. El equipo prometió guardar el secreto y no usarla en los partidos ya que no ha sido aprobada por el comité." Walt parecía muy emocionado acerca de estas escobas.

"Cual es la segunda escoba?" preguntó Harry.

"Ahhh, ahí es donde entras tú, Harry." 'Aquí vamos de nuevo', pensó Harry. "La segunda escoba completa es para tu posición; Buscador. Iba a pedirle a otro amigo mío que juega en los Harpies para que la probara, pero luego entraste a mi tienda. Me atrevo a decir que Harry Potter es uno de los mejores buscadores, y mi asistente tuvo una brillante idea. Sugirió que dejara que tú usaras el prototipo en los juegos de Quiddich, y que quizás tu puedas hacer algo por mí a cambio."

Harry estaba interesado en tener una escoba nueva, y tener un modelo del que nadie había oído sería una gran ventaje, pero Harry estaba preocupado por el brillo de algo parecido a locura en los ojos de Walt. "Que tienes en mente Walt?"

"Bueno, esto fue idea de mi asistente. Puedes tener la escoba este año y probarla como una normal. Esperaré un informe del rendimiento después de cada partido. Y cuando finalmente largue la producción, en algún momento del siguiente verano o durante las vacaciones, me gustaría que promovieras la escoba. No mucho, solo unas palabras acerca de lo mucho que la disfrutas y algunas fotos. De esa manera, tu entrevista saldría en _El Profeta_, y justo con los precios bajos, sacaré a la competencia del mercado! Incluso comenzaré una escoba nueva luego de que estas estén terminadas y en el negocio. Que piensas?"

Harry lo pensó. No tenía idea de como era la escoba, pero no haría ningún daño probarla. Si no le gustaba, siempre podría devolverla. Por que no?

"Muy bien Sr. Whigman, tiene un trato. Pero con unas condiciones." Harry quería asegurase de que estas cosas estuvieran muy claras. "Si no me gusta como es la escoba, la devolveré. Y, como no me gusta mucho eso de la publicidad, solo haré unas entrevistas y fotos. Y no quiero mi foto o algo así en la caja. Apoyaré su producto, no seré un portavoz."

Walt trató de convencerlo de hacer un poco de publicidad, pero finalmente accedió a la condiciones. La escoba sería entregada vía lechuza en una semana, el prototipo de Whigman no estaba listo y quería hacerle unos ajustes.

"Que puede decirme de la escoba?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno," replicó Walt, "No tengo un nombre aún, pero ya esta tomando forma. De todos modos, es como una Saeta con unas cuantas modificaciones. Es más liviana, y alcanza una mayor velocidad. Gira más fácilmente y es mucho más fácil hacer bajadas verticales, también responde más rápido. Lo malo es que no es tan llamativa como la Saeta. Es solo una escoba normal, nada de pulido de diamante, o algo así. Al ser más liviana es más fácil que, si te golpea una bludger u otra persona, salgas volando. Y no puede hacer el hecho de irrompibilidad bien. A velocidades máximas la escoba necesita unos 3 metro antes de frenar. Espero que el hecho de que sea más barata anule eso de la mente. Pero eso no es lo mejor, dime, cual es la herida más frecuente de un Buscador?"

Harry lo pensó, y recordó todos sus viajes a la Enfermería. "Huesos rotos, supongo, tiendo a estrellarme mucho."

Walt asintió. "Exacto! Los buscadores siempre terminan en el suelo por amagues o porque pierden el control de sus escobas. Y tienes una idea de cuatas escobas se rompen o se dañan de esa manera?" Harry asintió, aún recordaba su Nimbus 2000. "Es por eso que todas mis escobas tienen un hechizo reparador. Nunca se ha hecho antes, y es difícil reparar una escoba de gran calidad. Verás, el pulido de diamante y los arreglos mágicos interfieren con los hechizos reparadores simples. Pero como no puse nada de eso en mi escoba esta puede repararse sola, como si nada."

Whigman siguió durante unos momentos hablando de las características de la escoba, y para cuando Harry dejó la tienda, no podía esperar para probar su nueva escoba. Mirando se reloj, Harry notó que eran más de las cuatro, y sus túnicas ya debían estar terminadas.

Amber estaba en Madame Malkin ese día también, al igual que la otra bruja, y la mismísima Madame Malkin. Como Harry ya no estaba con su disfraz, las tres mujeres comenzaron a acosarlo.

Las dos mujeres mayores comenzaron a tomar sus medidas, y Amber solo lo saludó con la mano mientras reía. Harry les dijo a las dos brujas que ya había sido medido y que había encargado sus túnicas el día anterior. Amber sacó unas bolsas de detrás del mostrador y fue a salvar a Harry de toda la atención que tenía. Finalmente, pudo llegar hasta una esquina, alejado de los clientes y los vendedores.

"Ahora entiendo porque estabas disfrazado ayer," dijo Amber, sonriendo.

"Si," dijo Harry, "Parece que tengo el hábito de llamar la atención. Espero que no te metas en problemas por guardar mi secreto."

Amber sonrió aún más. "Oh, no te preocupes. Al final, mientras Madame Malkin haga la venta, no le importará. Pero Gretta, por el otro lado, no estará muy feliz de haberse perdido el chisme."

Harry rió al enterarse de que sus suposiciones habían sido las correctas. Amber le dio tres bolsas enormes, y Harry sacó el dinero de su bolsa. Con todo terminado, Harry se prepare para salir, pero aún estaba en la esquina tapado por Amber quien tenía una mirada nerviosa.

"Harry," comenzó. Amber estaba mirando al piso y retorciendo sus manos. "Espero que no te importe pero agregué mi dirección de la red flú en una de tus bolsas. Esperaba que pudiéramos salir algún día. Si no es que sales con alguien."

Harry podía decir que Amber estaba más que nerviosa. De hecho, se veía peor como Harry estaba cuando le había pedido a Cho ir al Baile hacía 2 años. Luego de unos segundo Harry comenzó a formular la respuesta.

"Er, ahh, en verdad me encantaría Amber." Lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció de inmediato. "Es solo que no se si tender mucho tiempo este verano."

Harry pensó en otra posibilidad. Esto no era muy nuevo, solo un poco del peligro que sus amigos corrían. "Además, no me gustaría ponerte en peligro. Estoy seguro que sabes quien esta detrás de mi, y si yo saliera con alguien, no sería justo con esa persona." Amber parecía abatida y no parecía entender que si los veían juntos en público los Mortífagos estrían tras ella. Harry tenía que hacerla sentir mejor de alguna manera.

"Eres muy Linda y todo, y me gustas mucho, eso solo que no es el mejor momento. Pero prometo que pasare a visitarte una vez más este verano. Te parece bien?"

Eso pareció alegrarla mucho, y Harry pensó que sería bueno tener otro amigo para visitar, Solo tendría que ser cuidadoso.

Con un rápido adiós, salteando el beso en la mejilla esta vez, Harry dejó a una sonriente Amber detrás del contador. Una vez fuera de la tienda, Harry recordó su nueva "posibilidad" de visión, y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Aún fuera de la tienda, Harry pretendió estar mirando los horarios. Cerrando su ojo derecho, se concentró en mirar a través del cartel de madera. Lentamente las imagines se fueron formando, y Harry pudo empezar a distinguir la tienda. Divisó a Amber, y se concentró en ella.

Harry no quería abusar de ese don. La mujer donde los había comprador se lo había advertido, y Harry incluso se sentía un poquito culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, Harry tenía morales, no como otros magos que conocía. Pero mientras se concentraba en Amber comenzó a ver lo que estaba usando, o mejor dicho, lo que no estaba usando debajo de sus túnicas, Harry decidió que tenía que deshacerse de esa culpa rápido. "Maldición," murmuró Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar, "Acabo de pasar la oportunidad de salir con una chica que… Quizás si vuelva a visitarla más tarde en el verano."

Harry entró pronto en el Caldero Chorreante, y tuvo una conversación rápida con Tom acerca de la cerveza de mantequilla (si que le gusta esa cosa), y pensó en la conversación que tendría más tarde con los Dursley. Ahora que podía usar magia, Harry podía maldecirlos todo lo que quisiera. Dios sabía que se lo merecían. Pero Harry pensó que si no les mostraba a los Dursley que podía usar magia en ellos, y eso podía ser incluso beneficioso para él, ellos lo dejarían en paz por el resto del verano.

Dos horas después y 70 libras más pobre, se despidió del taxista que lo había llevado y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del nº 4. Y en el camino sacó su varita...


	7. Una no Muy Agradable Reunión Familiar

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 7 – Una no muy agradable Reunión Familiar**

Es verdad que Harry había sacado su varita, pero no porque fuera a lastimar a los Dursleys. Solo quería intimidarlos. Y luego de su experiencia con Hagrid, los Dursley tenían demasiado miedo de que alguien usara magia contra ellos.

Con ese pensamiento, Harry se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. 'Que tonto soy,' pensó Harry, 'Tío Vernon está en el trabajo, y Tía Petunia debe estar en algún lugar comprándole a su Duddykins un helado de seis sabores o algo así. Y, por supuesto, trataron de dejarme afuera.'

La verdad, Harry estaba feliz de que los Dursley no estuvieran en casa, así podría prepararse para su llegada. Antes, cuando los Dursley le dejaban afuera esperaban que él se sentara en el jardín hasta que llegaran. Harry no tenía que hacer eso. Así que con un rápido "_Alohomora_", Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras el.

La primera cosa que hizo fue subir a su cuarto y agrandar su baúl. Lo colocó junto a su baúl escolar. Los dos baúles y la vieja jaula de Hedwig, eran la única posesión que tenía. Aunque eso cambiaría pronto.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Hedwig eligió ese momento para aparecer en medio del cuarto. Normalmente se dirigiría a su jaula y bebería un poco de agua, pero en lugar de eso solo de dio una Mirada de desdén y se posó sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Supongo que tender que deshacerme de esa jaula, no es así Hedwig?" Le preguntó Harry a su Fénix.

Ella asintió. Hedwig siempre había sido un poco ostentosa para una lechuza, pero ahora como Fénix lo era aún más. Pero a Harry no le importaba.

"Muy bien, veamos que puedo hacer con ella." Harry volvió su atención a la jaula y le apuntó con su varita. "No debería ser muy difícil de transformar, solo es metal."

Harry no tenía idea acerca de en que transformar la jaula. Los Fénixes necesitaban unas perchas especiales con una especie de bandeja debajo, para juntar las cenizas en los días en los que el fénix se "incendiara". Así que Harry trató de recordar como se veía la percha de Fawkes y trató de transformar la jaula en algo parecido. Necesitó más de un intento, pero tres minutos después, Hedwig tenía una nueva percha. NO era tan elegante como la de Fawkes, pero le prometió a Hedwig que en cuanto mejorara su habilidad en transformaciones, la arreglaría lo mejor posible.

"En cuanto aprenda como transfigurar objetos en joyas, serás la primera en saber." Hedwig pareció más que contenta con el último comentario, aunque ese nivel en transformaciones era imposible de alcanzar.

Harry se volvió hacia sus pertenencias, y notó que Hedwig y el no estaban solos en el cuarto. Sentada pacientemente sobre su escritorio había una pequeña lechuza gris, casi tan pequeña como Pig, con un pergamino atado en su pata. Al ser finalmente notada, la lechuza levantó su pata para que Harry pudiera sacar la carta.

"Bueno, podrás ser tan pequeña como Pig," Le dijo a la lechuza, "pero estás mucho mejor entrenada."

El pergamino estaba cerrado con un sello de cera azul, que Harry solo había visto pocas veces. Era una carta personal de Dumbledore; no la carta normal de Hogwarts a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, así que abrió la carta y leyó justo lo que estaba esperando.

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Escribo esta carta esperando que hayas llegado bien a casa y que la Orden y yo no nos estemos volviendo muy frenéticos. Parece que, de alguna manera, pudiste pasar nuestra seguridad, y no puedo imaginar porque. Sé que aún debes estar molesto por los eventos ocurridos hace unas semanas, pero pensé que para este momento y ate habías calmado un poco luego de nuestra última reunión.**_

_**Por favor, recuerda que la Orden solo esta tratando de protegerte, como lo ha estado hacienda desde hace un año. Sé que piensas que no necesitas la seguridad extra, pero el ataque de esos Dementores el año pasado prueba que si es necesaria. Por favor, no les des a los miembros de la Orden que encuentres un momento difícil solo están haciendo su trabajo.**_

_**Mientras escribo esta carta, muchos de los miembros están buscándote. Incluyendo un muy enojado Maestro de Pociones, debo agregar. Sabemos que no has sido secuestrado o atacado, ya que no se detectó uso de Artes Oscuras en tu residencia, además del hecho de que la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre no fue encontrada entre tus posesiones.**_

_**Cuando recibas esta carta, por favor responde inmediatamente, y espero una explicación de tu parte. Si no es por mí, Por lo menos por la Sra. Weasley, quien piensa que tus familiares muggles te han hecho algo horrible. Sé que ese no es el caso, pero ella cree que los Dursley tienen la culpa.**_

_**No detendremos la búsqueda hasta que, o bien, la Orden te encuentre o recibamos tu respuesta, así que por favor responde rápido. Por tu bien, espero que encuentres esta carta antes de que el Profesor Snape te encuentre a ti.**_

_**Sinceramente, esperando que estés bien.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Director del Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería**_

Harry había esperado que la Orden se diera cuenta de que se había ido, pero no había pensado que Dumbledore movilizaría a los miembros para que lo encuentren. Tampoco había pensado que revisarían todas sus pertenencias, y eso solo lo enfada aún más. Solo esperaba que Moody o Tonos fueran los que habían revisado su baúl, y no Snape. Snape hubiera estado encantado de haber encontrado una carta o algo así con lo que pudiera molestarlo.

Sabía que debería responder lo antes posible para calmar a todos, pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Quería estar preparado para cuando su familia llegara, así que la carta tendría que esperar. Además, Harry pensaba que se merecían el tiempo extra por haber revisado sus cosas. Le dijo a la pequeña lechuza que respondería después de cenar, y luego se giró hacia Hedwig.

"Ahora, cambiemos algunas de mis cosas," dijo Harry.

Harry solo tenía un nivel de quinto año de transformaciones, pero ya podía hacer bastante. Empezó agrandando su cama y cambiando el colchón por uno cómodo. Harry también apareció unas almohadas, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Harry no era genial con esa habilidad en particular, y no podía hacer nada mejor de momento, pero las pequeñas almohadas que había hecho eran lo bastante simples.

Luego abrió su viejo baúl y con un movimiento de su varita colocó todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama. También sacó el álbum con fotos de sus padres, su equipo de mantenimiento para escobas, y todas las cosas que había acumulado con los años que no fuera ropa. Todo formó una pila enorme de cosas sobre su cama, pero Harry se preocuparía por eso después. Faltaba menos de una hora para que Tía Vernon llegara de trabajar, probablemente menos para los otros dos, y Harry quería estar listo.

Lo único que quedaba en su viejo baúl ahora era la vieja ropa de Dudley. Harry quería deshacerse de ellas lo más pronto posible, pero pensó que los Dursley se quejarían acerca de que él hubiera tirado todo el precioso guardarropa de Duddy. Así que se los devolvería, para no deberles absolutamente nada.

Harry cerró el baúl y lo llevó hacia abajo, para esperar a que sus familiares llegaran. Podría haberlo levitado, pero Harry estaba disfrutando golpear los escalones y las paredes mientras bajaba. Una vez abajo, se sentó en un lugar que no era el sillón, la silla reclinable de Vernon, y esperó a que sus familiares llegaran. El baúl estaba frente al en el piso, colocó sus pies sobre él, pensando en que diría. Y esperó.

Más o menos luego de una media hora, Dudley y Tía Petunia llegaron a casa, y, por supuesto, Dudley tenía toda la cara llena de helado. Al principio no lo notaron. Dudley comenzó a subir las escaleras y Tía Petunia empezó a revisar el correo que estaba sobre la mesa. Como sea, cuando se giró para sentarse en el sillón, inmediatamente vio a Harry sentado en la silla de Vernon, y pareció indignada.

"Que crees que estas hacienda en la silla de tu Tío? Si sabes lo que te conviene sal de ahí, o sino. Y como demonios entraste? Cerramos la puerta esta mañana! Más te vale no haber usado nada de tu anormalidad!" Escupió Petunia.

Harry no hizo ningún ademán para levantarse, en lugar de eso permaneció calmado y miró directamente a los ojos de su tía.

"Tía Petunia," Le dijo Harry, con una confianza que la mujer nunca había oído antes, "NO me molestarán más. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte, pero esperemos a que Tío Vernon llegue a casa. Hasta entonces no me moveré de esta silla. No te moleste, pero me gustaría tener unos minutos para hablar con Vernon y contigo."

Petunia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Habían tenido discusiones durante los años, pero Harry nunca se había negado a hacer algo, y mucho menos con un tono tan frío.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Luego de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, tú mocoso malagradecido! Sabes que uno de tus amigos anormales vino anoche buscando por ti? Tenía el cabello violeta! Parada afuera, en el jardín donde los vecinos podían verla! Solo espera a que Vernon sepa de esto." Para ese entonces ya estaba gritando, y Dudley había bajado las escaleras para ver como castigaban a Harry.

"Mamá, que pasa? Que hizo ahora?" A Dudley le encantaba ver a Harry en problemas; era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

"Dudley!" Le dijo Petunia a su hijo. "Tu inútil primo no quiere salir de la silla de tu papa, y no me esta escuchando. Y entró en la casa cuando estábamos afuera!"

Harry no le prestó mucha atención. Se había quedado pensando en que alguien con cabello violeta había venido a buscarlo. "Debió ser Tonks," pensó. "Por lo menos solo ella miró entre mis cosas."

Dudley solo sonrió mientras bajaba el resto de las escaleras. Le encantaba cualquier excusa para pegarle a Harry, y su madre acababa de darle una. Ahora estaba frente a Petunia, y la movió para poder enfrentarse directamente con Harry. "Eso hizo? Bueno, entonces lo sacaré. Que te parece fenómeno? Muévete, o tendré que sacarte a la fuerza."

"Dudley," seguía igual de fría, "No me moveré. Le dije a tu madre que íbamos a tener una pequeña charla familiar acerca de como iban a ser las cosas este verano, y me quedaré en esta silla hasta que tu padre llegue a casa. Te sugiero que te relajes. Solo has bajado las escaleras y ya estas sudando."

La cara de Dudley se volvió de un color rojo al ser insultado por su primo, y sonó sus nudillos mientras cruzaba el cuarto para sacar a Harry de la silla. Harry en verdad no tenía ilusiones en que Dudley lo agarrara con sus gordas manos y lo tirara contra la pared más cercana. Pero aún así; siguió tranquilo. Hasta que Dudley estuvo a dos metros del, fue cuando Harry se movió. Con un movimiento de muñeca tenía su varita fuera; y esta vez se aseguró de haberla asegurado en su mano.

"Quédate quieto Dudley, o te arrepentirás." No era un pedido, era una orden.

Dudley se había paralizado al ver la varita. Petunia no podía ver lo que pasaba ya que su hijo la tapaba, pero quería saber porque Dudley había parado.

"Duddykins, que pasa? Ve a agarrarlo!"

Le tomó a Dudley poder tartamudear una respuesta. "Mammmm-mmi! Me esta apuntando con su ya- sabes que!" Dudley no podía moverse del miedo, pero sus manos se encontraban cubriendo su trasero. Harry rió al darse cuenta que Dudley estaba tan gordo que ni siquiera podía llegar.

"QUE!" Petunia corrió y abrazó a su hijo. "Ya, ya Duddlyums! No dejaré que te lastime." Le dijo tranquilizadoramente a su hijo. "Estará bien. Papi llegará a casa pronto y se encargará de todo."

Petunia sentó a su hijo en el sillón, y luego se sentó a su lado, mientras le lanzaba miradas frías a su sobrino.

"Solo espera," escupió, "hasta que tu tía llegue! Sabes que no puedes usar esa cosa fuera de escuela para anormales. Casi te expulsaron el año pasado por hacerlo. No te arriesgarías!"

Harry solo sonrió a su tía. "Lamento decepcionarte Tía Petunia, pero no me expulsarán este año. Como dije antes, esperemos a que Tío Vernon llegue a casa, y luego explicaré todo."

Petunia miró a Harry venenosamente. "Como si pudieras explicar algo que nosotros quisiéramos saber maldito mocoso... "

Pero Petunia nunca pudo terminar la oración. Harry sabía que su tía no se interesaba por él, pero no iba a escuchar ni un insulto más. "Silencio!"

Era muy gracioso ver como su tía trataba de gritar de horror. Su cara estaba roja, y las venas se notaban alrededor de su cuello de caballo, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Dudley, que había estado hasta el momento siendo abrazado por su madre, se veía horrorizado.

"Q-qqque… que hicis- hiciste?" Una persona inteligente hubiera dejado la habitación, pero quien dijo que Dudley fuera inteligente?.

"Silencié a tu mami. Dejaré que vuelva a hablar cuando tu papi llegue a la casa. Y si tu me insultas o empiezas a gritas, silenciaré… no importa. Solo te callaré a ti también." Harry en verdad estaba disfrutando esto. Solo para hacerlo un poco más interesante colocó los petrificó. Ambos endurecieron y cayeron uno sobre el otro encima del sillón.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron unos de los más felices de la vida de Harry. Se sentó sin decir una palabra, mientras veía como Dudley y Petunia luchaban contra el hechizo que les había hecho. Solo les permitía hacer pequeños movimientos, y ninguno de ellos logró hacer algo productivo. Petunia podía mover su cabeza unos milímetros, y se la pasaba mirando a su hijo y luego a su sobrino. Incluso el movimiento más pequeño realizado por Dudley rompía el balance que había encontrado en el sillón. Siete minutos después de haber estado bajo la maldición, el balance se perdió y Dudley cayó encima de su madre, cuyos ojos casi salen de sus cavidades al recibir tremendo peso sobre ella.

Harry rió. "Parece que la dieta de Dudley no esta funcionando muy bien, no te parece Tía?" Se estaba burlando de ellos, y le encantaba. "Me pregunto si en lugar de hablar como tenía pensado los dejo así todo el verano. Hmmm? Que piensan ustedes dos? Sin respuesta? Bueno, entonces debe gustarles la idea. Aunque, creo que tengo que pensarlo. Estaba pensando en construir un chiquero en el patio de atrás para Dudley, pero esto es mucho más divertido."

Dudley estaba llorando, aunque la única evidencia eran las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Seguía sobre su madre, y ahora Harry ni siquiera podía ver la cabeza de Petunia. Esa fue la visión que tuvo Vernon Dursley cuando llegó a la casa unos minutos después.

"Petunia, ya llegue!" Obviamente, no se había dado vuelta. "El chico ya volvió, o…"

Dejó de hablar al ver a su familia petrificada, uno sobre el otro. Vernon tiró su maletín y corrió al lado de su esposa e hijo. Vernon Dursley era un hombre extremadamente normal y ordinario. Y tener a su familia petrificada sobre el sillón uno sobre otro, no era nada normal.

"Petunia! Que pasa? Dudley? Háblenme!" Los sacudió e interrogó, pero ellos no podían contestar. Así que Harry lo hizo por ellos.

"Están petrificados Tío Vernon. Se alteraron un poco, así que tuve que inmovilizarlos." Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Vernon saltara del sillón.

Cuando vio la persona a la que pertenecía a voz sentada en su silla favorita, Vernon e volvió rojo, y Harry casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

"Tu! Tú hiciste esto? No puedes hacerlo, no esta permitido. Chico, exijo que deshagas este desastre ahora mismo!"

"Tío Vernon," Replicó Harry en un tono frió, "Si lo hice, y no dejaré que me exijas nada, nunca más. Tenía planeado tener una reunión familiar para discutir como será el futuro en esta casa, pero a Dudley y a la Tía Petunia no les gustó mucho la idea. Dudley quiso atacarme, y lo detuve. Si te calmas, los liberaré y hablaremos como personas civilizadas."

Vernon estaba indignado. "No puedes decirme que hacer en mi propia casa! Eso es absurdo! Eso es; te vas de aquí. Debí haberlo hacho hace años, pero tu tía dijo que…"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Con otro movimiento de su varita, la tía de Harry se unió a su tía y primo en el sillón.

"Como estaba diciendo Tío," Continuó Harry, "antes de haber sido interrumpido. Vamos a tener una pequeña reunión familiar. Como puedes ver, ahora puedo usar toda la magia que quiera y el Ministerio n lo sabrá, así que no me expulsarán. Como ya le dije a Tía Petunia eso no pasará otra vez. Ahora, removeré las maldiciones si prometen actuar como personas civilizadas. Si no lo hacen, los maldeciré de Nuevo, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenerme. Se que no pueden responder, así que pestañeen si entienden."

Vernon Dursley, aunque no le gustara la idea, no tuvo otra opción más que pestañear.

"Muy bien. _Finite Incantatem_!" Harry retiró las maldiciones de sus familiares, incluyendo el hechizo silenciador de su tía. Dudley aún estaba muy asustado como para hacer algo. Vernon estaba apunto de gritarla a Harry cuando escuchó los gritos ahogados de su esposa que estaba siendo asfixiada por su propio hijo. A Vernon le tomó unos minutos poder mover el enorme chico.

"Ahora que todos estamos bien y moviéndonos de Nuevo," Harry en verdad amaba esto, "Les sugiero que se acomoden. Lo que quiero decir no tomará mucho, pero espero unas cuantas interrupciones, así que no se muy bien el tiempo."

"Chico, no me sentaré aquí para ser sermoneado por ti! Ahora escúchame, dame ese palo tuyo y quizás considere no castigarte por habernos atacado. Te lo devolveré al final del verano cuando vuelvas a esa escuela, pero no antes." Vernon estaba controlando su ira ahora que su esposa e hijo estaban bien. "Harás todas las tareas que te mandemos y pasarás el resto del tiempo encerrado en tu dormitorio. Y aquí se termina esta discusión!"

"Lo siento, Tío Vernon, eso no es lo que tengo en mente." Harry sonrió al ver como su tío hacía un ademán de levantarse, así que les lanzó una maldición de piernas unidas a los tres, así como un hechizo silenciador. Al no poder mover sus piernas, Vernon cayó de Nuevo en el sillón y comenzó a lanzarle miradas frías a Harry.

"Como estaba diciendo, quiero hablar d unas cuantas cosas. NO pueden opinar. Podría aprovecharme de la situación, pero seré justo con ustedes." Harry hizo una pausa y dejó que los Dursley absorbieran sus palabras. "Dudley, recuerdas esa cola de cerdo que Hagrid te puso por haberte comido mi torta de cumpleaños?"

Dudley asintió levemente.

"Bueno, si quisiera, podría darte una nueva, o quizás transformarte un poco más en un cerdo. Pásate de la raya este verano y sabrás que tan bueno soy con la magia." Dudley no tenía idea de que la transformación humana era una de las magias más difíciles de realizar, pero Harry no se lo diría.

"Tía Petunia?" Preguntó Harry. " Sabes que pienso que tienes un cuello muy largo? Solía pensar que te parecías a una jirafa. Que te parecería que le agregara un metro o dos, y porque no unas manchas?"

Petunia parecía mortificada, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, protegiéndolo.

"Y Tío Vernon. Tú eres el peor de todos." Harry ya no estaba sonriendo, estaba serio. "Puedo perdonar a Dudley por tratarme como una basura, pero solo lo hacía porque tu eres su ejemplo a seguir. Tú no tienes excusa. Tengo algo especial en mente para ti."

Harry dirigió su mano hasta la mesita y tomó el periódico. Lo colocó sobre su baúl a la vista de los tres Dursley y lo transformó en un rollo de papel higiénico. Era algo bastante fácil de hacer; convertir un tipo de papel en otro. Pero Harry estaba consciente de que su "familia" ignoraba el grado de complicación de las transformaciones.

"Tío Vernon. Su llegas a molestarme éste verano. Si me insultas, o a mis padres, o a mis amigos, me encantará castigarte. Te transformaré en eso que esta allí," Harry apuntó al rollo de papel, "y adivina para que te usaré!"

Vernon se volvió completamente pálido. Nunca había estado tan asustado. No solo la amenaza era vil, pero en la opinión de Vernon, si iba a limpiar el trasero de alguien no quería que ese alguien fuera uno de "esos". Harry sabía lo que hacía cuando eligió cada una de las amenazas.

Harry continuó. "Como sea, si me dejan en paz, prometo no hacerles nada. No me agradan en lo más mínimo, así que lo mejor es que nos ignoremos el resto del verano. Pasaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi cuarto, excepto cuando salga a correr en las mañanas. Si tiene que preguntarme algo, lo harán educadamente, y yo responderé de la misma manera. En unas semanas me iré, para siempre. No volveré el verano siguiente, y Dudley recuperará su segundo cuarto. Este baúl tiene toda la ropa vieja de Dudley, ya no la necesito. Y si se portan bien, quizás haga algo bueno por ustedes antes de irme.

"Dudley; puedo hacer una poción para perder todo el peso que quieras. Sin dietas. O puedo arreglar todas las cosas que has rota en tu vida. Decide lo que quieras y si puedo hacerlo, lo haré." Harry estaba nombrándolos uno por uno esta vez.

"Tía Petunia, se lo mucho que te gusta presumir tu jardín. Puedo hacer un fertilizante que te garantice el primer premio de la competencia este año." Las cejas de Petunia se alzaron y en verdad parecía interesada. "Puede ser eso, o quizás pueda cocinar una buena cena la noche antes de irme. Prometo que nunca probarán algo tan bueno." Harry no mencionó que usaría magia para cocinar.

"Y Tío Vernon. Dudo que puedas, pero si controlas tu temperamento por unas semanas, te daré lo que más quieres en la vida." Harry llamó la atención de su tío con lo último. "Recuerdas hace dos años cuando yo accidentalmente inflé a Tía Marge?"

Una mueca apreció en la cara de su Tío, pero sintió.

"Recuerdas que vinieron uno magos y le "borraron" la memoria?" Otra vez Vernon asintió.

"Bueno, el trabajo de esos magos es borrar la memoria de los muggles que hayan visto magia. Existe un hechizo que se usa para borrar o cambiar la memoria de alguien para que los muggles no sospechen de nuestro mundo. Ustedes tres no han sido desmemorizados porque son mi familia, y siempre han sabido del mundo mágico." Harry hizo una pausa.

"Planeo aprender ese hechizo este verano. Si logras no molestarme en las semanas que estaré aquí, si quieres, los desmemorizaré a los tres. No me recordarán en lo más mínimo, y creerán que morí en un accidente de autos con mis padres. Tía Petunia será la única que sabrá algo acerca de la magia, pero dudo que valla a hablar de ello. Tendrás lo que siempre has querido; nada de mí y una linda y normal familia."

Vernon estaba lamiendo sus labios ante la imagen. Harry sinceramente no esperaba que su tío se contuviera tanto tiempo, pero por lo menos ahora trataría. De cualquier manera, Harry no se preocuparía mucho por dominar ese hechizo. Harry dudaba que pudiera borrar quince años con solo unos meses de práctica. Dudaba poder hacer eso con años de práctica. Pero si gracias a algún milagro Vernon lograba contenerse y no insultar a Harry o a sus padres, Harry solo borraría esa parte del trato de la memoria de los tres. De cualquier manera, funcionaría.

"Les he dado mucho para pensar. Ahora iré a cenar y los dejaré para que piensen. Volveré más tarde para escuchar su respuesta". Dicho esto, Harry se levantó y colocó en rollo de papel justo frente a su tío. Luego de eso, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse la cena, dejando a los Dursley en el sillón, sin quitarles las maldiciones.

Harry tuvo, a propósito, una gran cena. En parte porque había tenido un almuerzo muy rápido, y en parte porque quería darle tiempo a su familia para pensar en lo que había dicho. Harry sabía que Vernon pasaría unos veinte minutos quejándose, y luego bastante tiempo para considerar lo que Harry había dicho.

Solamente eran amenazas, admitió Harry. Seguro, no le molestaba silenciar a los Dursley, o paralizarlos, pero no había manera en que les causara dolor o los transformara permanentemente. Harry solo los había amenazado, que era la mejor manera en que los Dursley pudieran siquiera considerar lo que había dicho, y le había costado mucho tiempo prepara lo que iba a decir. Todo la conversación había sido preparada de ante mano, y Harry encontraba irónica que esa había sido la charla más larga que había tenido con los Dursley.

De hecho, aquellos dos días se los había pasado preparando discursos, empezando con los comerciantes en el Callejón Diagon y terminando con los Dursley. Con la única persona con la que había sido el mismo, había sido Tom, y eso solo porque sabía que Tom era de confianza.

Harry dejó el asado que estaba en el horno, y se preparó unos sándwiches. El asado era tentador, pero Harry sabía que era mejor no tentar su suerte. Se lo dejaría a los Dursley. Además, si la cocina de su baúl solo estaba equipada con lo básico, Harry comería muchos sándwiches en los siguientes meses. Debería acostumbrarse a ellos.

Pasaron 30 minutos, y Harry puso los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió a la que esperaba fuera su última conversación con sus familiares. Dudley se había dado por vencido con tratar de liberarse y ahora estaba tirado a unos dos metros del sillón. Nunca se había parecido tanto a una ballena encallada en la playa cómo en ese momento.

Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla, y retiró los hechizos de sus familiares. Todos movieron sus piernas y Dudley volvió corriendo al sillón, pero ninguno hizo ademán de escapara. 'Eso es bueno,' pensó Harry, 'quiere decir que aceptaron.'

Harry permaneció en silencio. En parte porque quería sentir la satisfacción de que su Tío admitiera la derrota, pero también porque estaba nervioso, y no quería que se dieran cuenta. Si los Dursley se negaban, o llamaban la atención de la Orden de alguna manera, los planes de Harry se arruinarían. Su paciencia rindió frutos, porque su Tío rompió el silencio unos segundos después.

"Escúchame bien, chico!" Dándose cuenta de que estaba gritando, trató de calmarse. "Parece que no nos das muchas opciones. Te dejaremos solo éste verano, pero tú harás lo mismo con nosotros. No podrás comer con nosotros. De hecho, ni siquiera quiero verte a menos que sea porque te estas yendo. El resto del tiempo, pásalo en tu cuarto, y no tendremos problemas. Te pasas de la raya, y pagarás las consecuencias. Entendiste?"

Harry pensó que era gracioso oír a Vernon hablar como si todo eso fuera su idea, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no reírse. Solo asintió, y se levantó de la silla para ir a su cuarto. A mitad del camino, Harry se giró hacia su familia y dijo:

"Gracias por aceptar esto. No quería amenazarlo, pero su historia conmigo no me dejó otra alternativa. En el futuro, espero que piensen dos veces acerca de cómo tratan a un persona". Con ese último comentario, Harry continuó su camino.

Eran casi las ocho en ese momento, Harry tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de dormir. Planeaba abrir todos sus paquetes y colocarlos en su baúl, y organizar todo también. Harry quería empezar temprano la mañana siguiente. Pero antes de hacer eso, tenía que responder a Dumbledore.

Harry se sentó en su escritorio, y acarició la pequeña lechuza mientras pensaba que escribirle a la Orden. Sin duda querrían saber algunas cosas. Querrían saber a donde había ido, porque, y porque pensó que tenía que escaparse.

Harry no tenía problemas con decirle a la Orden que no quería tener mucho que ver con ellos ese verano. Pero si encontraban algunas de sus compras (especialmente los libros de Artes Oscuras), o el hecho de que podía hacer magia sin que supieran, la Orden lo arrastraría de vuelta a Grimmauld Place antes de que pudiera decir Quidditch. Harry quería mantener otras cosas en secreto; por lo menos por un tiempo. Como Hedwig, y los tatuajes; no sabía cuando o con quien los compartiría, pero tenía que pensarlo. Le tomó unos momentos inventar una excusa razonable pero finalmente lo hizo.

**_Querido Profesor Dumbledore,_**

_**Lamento haberlo asustado, pero tenía unas cosas que hacer, y no pensé que la Orden me dejaría dejar la casa. Cuando Hedwig volvió de la Estación King's Cross, estaba muy lastimada y apenas podía volar. Tenía que ir al Emporio de la lechuza, y rápido. Sé que podía haberla mandado con alguno de ustedes, pero tenía que alejarme de la casa un rato, para pensar como serían los siguientes mese para mí.**_

_**Como sabe, el varano pasado fue horrible ara mi. Les prohibió a mis amigos escribirme y me prohibió visitarlos. Luego de lo que pasó la semana pasado, pensé que lo más seguro era que usted me mantuviera más aislado. Decir que no estoy contento sería entendible.**_

_**Así que viendo que estaría en arresto domiciliario por más de dos meses, quería l Callejón Diagon para comprar libros. No se preocupe, solo Tom en el Caldero Chorreante me reconoció. Me quedé allí durante la noche. Compré los libros que necesito para este año, así que tender algo para hacer este verano. Si Snape esta tan molesto por tener que salir a buscarme, dígale que me prepararé para sus clases de EXTASIS. Por supuesto no sé si obtuve la nota necesaria en los TIMOs, pero creo que lo hice.**_

_**Tuvieron que vendar a Hedwig, así que no podrá volar por más o menos un mes. Si necesita ponerse en contacto conmigo, made una lechuza y yo responderé. Pero por favor no made muchas. A Tío Vernon no le agradan y yo no tengo mucho que decir. Si tengo algún sueño digno de mención, le enviaré una carta a Hermione por el correo muggle y ella se la enviará. No podré mandar una carta cada tres días como habíamos arreglado, pero no se preocupen por eso. Los Dursley están bastante asustados por lo que pasó en la plataforma con Moody y los demás, así que no me darán muchos problemas. Acabamos de tener una pequeña discusión, y decidimos ignorarnos este verano.**_

_**No confunda esta carta con una disculpa o ago así. Sigo molesto con la Orden, por lo menos con la mayoría. Me han ocultado muchas cosas durante estos años, y solo dicen algo cuando ustedes cometen un error o yo descubro algo por mi cuenta. Me pregunto que otras que yo tengo derecho a saber, conoce? Todavía no me repongo de la muerte de Sirius, y sigo pensando que las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles el año pasado si usted me hubiera dicho que Voldemort quería engañarme. Pero he empezado a aceptar que se ha ido. Solo escribo para tranquilizar a la Sra. Weasley, y para que sepa que tengo los libros que necesito, y que no planeo dejar la casa de nuevo. Puede decirle a la Sra. Figg que me verá corriendo todas la mañanas, esa será la única vez que salga de la casa.**_

_**Las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, y el que yo vuelva a confiar en usted tomará un tiempo. Por su bien, espero que me diga todas las demás cosas que ha estado ocultándome. Soy lo suficientemente grande para escucharlo y debería ser yo el que decidiera acerca de mi vida, no usted ni la Orden.**_

_**Por favor envié las cartas que adjunté a Ron, Hermione y a Ginny para que sepan que estoy bien. No se preocupe no escribí nada importante, solo quería hacerles saber que no podré escribirles por un tiempo.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Había sido muy buena suerte que Harry pediera haber escrito todo esto en una carta, porque no había manera de que pudiera mentirle en la cara. Podía ser que Harry ya no confiara mucho en Dumbledore, pero el hombre inspiraba confianza y tenía un aire de que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. La carta que había escrito tranquilizaría a todos y, a la vez, no divulgaría ninguno de sus secretos. No tenían idea de que había pasado gran parte de un día en el Londres Muggle. No sabían acerca de Hedwig convirtiéndose en un fénix, o dando una pluma para una segunda varita. Y no sabían acerca de su viaje al Callejón Knockturn, o lo que había comprado. Harry sonrió ante lo mucho que había aprendido acerca de mentir y decir medias verdades durante esos dos días. "Todos tendrán una gran sorpresa en Septiembre," rió Harry para si mismo.

Colocando la carta para Dumbledore a un lado, Harry tomó otros tres trozos de pergamino para escribirles a sus amigos.

**_Querido Ron,_**

_**Como va todo? Sé que solo nos vimos hace unos días, pero quería decirte que Hedwig esta lastimada, así que no podré escribir este verano. Es por eso que me escape de la casa; para llevarla a revisar al Callejón Diagon. Ya estoy de vuelta, y lamento haberlos preocupado. Por favor discúlpate con tu mamá de mi parte. Si escribes, responderé, pero ese es el único modo en el que puedo escribir por ahora.**_

_**Como esta todo en la Madriguera? No he oído nada acerca de Fred y George desde que dejaron la escuela, que pasó con ellos? Y como va esa tienda nueva que abrieron? Y que dijo tu mama cuando se enteró que dejaron la escuela? Fue buena suerte que llegaras a tu casa un tiempo después, sino habrías escuchado muchos gritos.**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora! Espero que puedas escribir pronto, aunque no sea nada "informativo".**_

_**Tu amigo,**_

_**Harry**_

**_Querida Hermione,_**

_**No se si sabes algo, pero esperaba que si lo hayas hecho. Si, me escape de la casa para ir al Callejón Diagon, pero tuve una muy buena razón y ya volví. Hedwig estaba lastimada y necesitaba conseguir ayuda. También quería comprar mis libros antes que de costumbre, viendo que no tendré nada más para hacer este verano. Prepárate Hermione, espero darte una buena pelea este año. Pero por favor, no le digas a Ron!**_

_**Debido a que Hedwig esta lastimada, y como no tengo acceso a una lechuza, planeaba enviarte cartas por correo muggle si te quedas en tu casa este verano. Se que tengo tu dirección en algún lugar. Espero que no te moleste, pero le prometí a Dumbledore que si tengo algún sueño tú le mandarías la carta.**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora. Creo que estaré bien este verano. Con todo el trabajo que tendré espero no pensar en Hocicos mucho. Se que estas preocupada, pero no le estés. Lo estoy superando. Es difícil, pero me he fijado metas, y eso ayuda. Dime que harás este verano.**_

_**Tu amigo, **_

_**Harry**_

**_Querida Ginny,_**

_**Se que no nos hemos escrito en el pasado, pero con todo lo que pasó la semana anterior, creo que nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos. Había considerado en escribir a Neville y a Luna, pero no se donde viven ni nada parecido. Además te conozco mejor.**_

_**En fin, quería escribirte para agradecerte que hayas estado con nosotros en el Ministerio. Significó mucho. Lo hiciste muy bien! Eres un año más joven que nosotros, y aún así no te lastimaste tanto como Ron o Hermione. Como esta el tobillo?**_

_**Yo estoy bien. Se que debiste haber oído acerca de me escape de la casa, pero necesitaba pensar. Ya volví y estoy bien, por favor dile a tu mamá que lamento haberla asustado. Le pedí lo mismo a Ron, pero no creo que se acuerde. También quería preguntarte otra cosa. Que pasó con Percy? Se que es un tema delicado, y no quería arriesgarme al preguntarle a Ron, pero ahora que Fudge acepta el regreso de Voldemort, Percy fue a disculparse con tus padres? Si no, dímelo, planeo escribirle un Vociferador.**_

_**Hedwig esta lastimada (la razón por la que fui al Callejón Diagon), así que no podré escribir. Cuídate, y te veré en Septiembre. Creo que estaré solo en un compartimiento porque estoy seguro de que serás Prefecta.**_

_**Tu amigo,**_

_**Harry**_

Terminando la última carta, Harry se sorprendió al ver que la más larga era para Ginny. De todos modos, pensó que tenía más que decirle ya que nunca le había escrito antes. Esperaba que no fuera extraño para ella. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, ya había cerrado la cartas en sobres, había escrito el remitente, y se las dio a la lechuza, pero Harry pensaba que estaría bien.

Habiendo terminado ya todas las cartas, Harry se giró hacia su baúl. Sacó todo lo que había comprado, y estuvo casi una hora organizando todo en pilas y sacándole las etiquetas a la ropa muggle. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Harry dejó las pilas de libros a un lado para seguir en la mañana. Todo lo demás lo colocó de nuevo en su baúl, mucho más ordenadamente.

El primer compartimiento, aunque estaba expandido cuatro veces el volumen, apenas alcanzaba para guarda toda su ropa. Con todo lo que había comprado, no era extraño. Las diez túnicas estaban a la derecha, y la ropa muggle llenaba el resto.

Harry decidió que en el segundo compartimiento guardaría el resto de sus posesiones normales. Los calderos, ingredientes para pociones, álbumes de fotos, y todo el resto de las cosas fueron colocados sin ningún orden. Cuando recibiera su escoba nueva, y probablemente su Saeta de Fuego también, Harry las guardaría ahí también.

Pondría los libros en el tercer compartimiento en la mañana. Aunque aún no lo había visto, Harry recordaba los tres libreros que Leeds había mencionado. Con los libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn, más los libros que había sacado de su bóveda familiar, Harry pensaba que tendría, por lo menos, 400 libros.

Lo único que no había guardado era el anillo que había comprado junto que el reloj. El día anterior, Harry no estaba de humor para calmar una serpiente agitada. Era un poco temprano, comparado a la hora en la que siempre iba a dormir, así que Harry decidió que hablaría con ella ahora.

Vestido en sus nuevos pijamas, Harry se estiró en su cama, hasta alcanzar el paqueta. Harry lo abrió lentamente, para no moverlo mucho. El anillo estaba dentro de una pequeña caja. Era de color azul oscuro, y no tenía ninguna marca. Asegurándose de que su puerta estuviera cerrada, Harry colocó un hechizo silenciador en ella, y luego abrió la caja.

"_Hola estas despierta_?" La llamó Harry. No se estaba moviendo como el día anterior, pero Harry pensó que era por la oscuridad.

"_No, no lo estaba, pero ahora si. Donde estoy? Y quien eres tu_?" La pequeña serpiente comenzó a moverse lentamente, girando alrededor del rubí.

"_Lamento molestarte, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo ayer. Estas en mi casa ahora. Te compré ayer en la tienda donde estabas. Mi nombre es Harry_." Harry seguí sin entender como era que no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando en otro idioma.

"_Que es un nombre? No conozco esa palabra_." La serpiente se veía un poco confundida, así que el le respondió.

"_Um, un nombre es una palabra que la gente usa para diferenciarse. Cuando me llaman, la gente usa mi nombre. No tienes un nombre? Nunca has hablado con alguien antes_?"

"_Si entiendo bien, no tengo nombre. Con el único con el que he hablando fue mi amo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mucha gente me ha poseído, pero nunca he oído a otra persona hablar mi idioma. Como es que tu si puedes, y que vas a hacer conmigo_?" La pequeña serpiente parecía tener tantas preguntas para Harry como el las tenía para ella.

Y así paso Harry la siguiente media ora antes de irse a dormir. Los dos hablaron de sus vidas. Harry le explicó que su idioma se llamaba Pársel, y que el había obtenido la habilidad como regalo de un mago oscuro. Luego le contó acerca de sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, llegando hasta el de la semana anterior. En el pasado, Harry se había sentido incómodo de hablar de sus sentimientos con otros, incluso con Ron y Hermione. Pero por alguna razón, quizás porque era un objeto y no una persona, no tenía problemas en hablar de ellos con la serpiente. Incluso lo ayudaba un poco, mientras explicaba lo que le había pasado a Sirius, y como se había culpado, pero lo estaba superando.

"_Eso es estúpido; no fue tu culpa. No quisiste que pasara, así que no puso haber sido tu culpa_." Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado, pero de alguna manera significaba más para Harry viniendo de alguien, o algo, que no lo conocía muy bien.

Antes de llegar a eso la serpiente le había contado su vida. Y si, era una vida. Esta no era un objeto animado, como Harry había pensado; sino que era una serpiente cuya alma estaba encerrada en el anillo. Su amo, cuyo nombre la serpiente no conocía, era un mago solitario cuya familia había sido asesinada mucho antes de que el anillo fuera hecho. El hizo el anillo y encerró el alma de la serpiente para mantenerse acompañado, y los dos se volvieron amigos hasta el final de la vida del mago. Eventualmente el mago había muerto, y el anillo pasaba de un extraño a otro, nadie lo usaba porque silbaba a cualquiera que quisiera ponérselo.

Harry pensó que debió haber sido una vida muy larga, quizás unos cuantos cientos de años, sabiendo que el antiguo amo de la serpiente podía hablar Pársel. La serpiente no sabía que era un don muy extraño hasta que Harry se lo dijo, y que se creía que este solo pertenecía a magos oscuros.

La serpiente le dijo a Harry que no sabía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, lo bueno y lo malo, etc. Su amo, aprendió Harry, había sido considerado tanto bueno como malo en su tiempo, así que a la serpiente no le importaba como categorizaban a alguien. El viejo mago que lo había hecho era la única persona con la que el había hablado antes de conocer a Harry, así que ya tenía ciertas creencias y morales.

Eventualmente se hizo tarde, y Harry le dijo a la serpiente que necesitaba dormir. La serpiente estuvo de acuerdo, y dejó de moverse en su dedo. Lo último que la serpiente le dijo antes de que Harry cayera dormido fue, "_Mañana deberás darme un nombre, así sabré cuando la gente me llame. Duerme bien Harry."_


	8. Bailando Conmigo

**Harry Potter y El Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 8 – Bailando conmigo**

Luego de otra noche de buen sueño, Harry se despertó el miércoles para empezar con su entrenamiento. Era difícil de creer que hacía solo unos días que había llegado de Hogwarts; habían pasado tantas cosas.

Vestido que su ropa de entrenamiento, Harry colocó su varita y su daga en las fundas y salió a trotar. Dado que estaría fuera, Harry no podía dejar su varita y su daga en la casa. Así que con un hechizo desilusionador que había aprendido en su cuarto año, ambas fundas estaban camufladas contra su piel.

Siempre había estado en Buena forma, pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a correr largas distancias, y pronto descubrió que era más difícil de lo que parecía. No quería dejar el área, así que decidió dar vueltas alrededor de la manzana. Luego de tres vueltas y media de trote, Harry no podía más.

"_Oh_," Harry le dijo Harry a Seth, "_No he llegado ni a tres kilómetros, y estoy a punto de desmayarme_!"

Seth era el nombre que Harry le había dado a su anillo esa mañana, como un antiguo Dios egipcio que había visto en un viaje con la escuela primaria. Set, a veces llamado Seth, era un Dios egipcio, usualmente asociado con las serpientes. Hubo muchas opiniones acerca de sus lealtades, pero la que Harry mejor recordaba era una que decía que no estaba ni en el lado del mal ni en el del bien, pero cambiaba bandos para mantener un balance entre los otros dioses. Como la serpiente le había dicho la noche anterior que no creía en el bien ni en el mal, Harry pensaba que el nombre Seth le quedaba a la perfección. También había decidido que usaría a Seth en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular, se sentía más cómodo allí. Era el único anillo que usaba, el otro lo mantenía guardado.

Obviamente, su antiguo amo era de hacer mucho ejercicio físico, porque Seth no dijo nada acerca del que Harry estaba haciendo. No era una gran sorpresa, la mayoría de los magos odiaba el ejercicio físico. El lema más normal de los magos era "si puede hacerse con magia, porque hacerlo de otra manera?"

Harry tomó un descanso, y trotó otras dos vueltas antes de llevarse hacia su cuarto. Le había tomado menos de media hora agotarse, pero se confortó pensando que era solo el primer día, y que tenía tiempo para mejorar.

Una vez en su cuarto, Harry siguió con los ejercicios hacienda unas flexiones y abdominales, pero solo logró hacer veinte de cada uno. Como no tenía el equipo, decidió detenerse ahí. Seguiría más tarde. Así que fue a ducharse, sin haber visto el lujoso baño de su baúl. Quería organizar los libros en la mañana, así podría pasar el resto del día explorando el baúl. Si llegara a usar el baño del baúl antes de organizar los libros, pasaría el día explorado, y no haría nada más.

Los Dursleys se habían despertado mientras Harry se duchaba, pero no le hablaron cuando lo vieron en el pasillo, y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Harry volvió a su cuarto, se vistió con un par de jean y una remera.

Hedwig le dio los buenos días piando felizmente, y se sentó en una de las pilas de libros que Harry había hecho la noche anterior.

"Así es Hedwig. Tengo que organizar todo eso ahora." Casi se ríe ante el pensamiento de que Hedwig quería ayudar con los libros. Era eso o solamente lo quería molestar porque normalmente no se lo encontraría ni muerto catalogando libros. "Así que mejor sales de esa pila que tengo que guardar todo eso en el baúl."

Le tomó casi una hora llevar todos los libros hasta el tercer compartimiento, bajando una escalera. El lugar, del cual Harry solo había oído la descripción, era perfecto para un estudio y una biblioteca. Los tres libreros que Leeds había mencionada no eran tan pequeños como había pensado, y Harry pudo colocar todos los libros en uno, y solo una docena en otro.

Las paredes tenían paneles de madera, como Leeds había dicho, y el escritorio y las cuatro sillas eran lo suficientemente grandes y cómodas para proveer un ambiente ideal para el estudio. Todos los libreros estaban al alcance de la mano; no había retratos, o ventanas, o cualquier otro tipo de distracción. Ni siquiera la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenía eso.

Le tomo casi 4 horas organizar todos los libros que había comprador, y revisar los que había sacado de su bóveda familiar. La mayoría de ellos eran antiguos y únicos, y todos parecían muy útiles. Al principio iba a mezclar todos los libros, pero decidió que lo mejor era tener dos pilas separadas. Los libros de la bóveda los colocó en el tercer librero, ordenados por material, igual que en Flourish & Blotts. Los otros, los que Harry había comprado, fueron colocados en el primer librero, también ordenados por materia. El librero el medio, Harry había decidido dejarlo vació por el momento, pondría los libros que estaba estudiando en ese momento allí. Sin duda su sistema de organizamiento cambiaría algún día, pero estaba contento con el que tenía en el momento, y tenía mucho espacio para expandir su biblioteca.

Luego de que su nueva biblioteca estuvo terminada, Harry siguió explorando su baúl. Vio el portal que Leeds había mencionado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y encontró que funcionaba igual que los otros círculos de seguridad. Harry tenía que poner su mano en la puerta del portal, decir su nombre y el número de compartimiento al que quería ir, y luego el portal se abriría. El cuarto compartimiento estaba tan vacío como el tercero, del mimo tamaño, pero no tenía ni los libreros ni los otros muebles. No era tan elegante como el anterior, ya que ese no tenía el piso y las paredes con los paneles de Madera, y la verdad era que Harry no sabía para que pudiera usar ese espacio. Así que salió rápidamente.

El cuarto de duelo era el siguiente, y tenía todo lo que Harry pudiera llegar a necesitar. Parecía bastante similar a como el Cuarto Multipropósito se veía durante las reuniones del ED, con algunas excepciones. No había libros, tampoco todos esos extraños artefactos, tampoco era igual de grande. Pero dado que Harry no planeaba invitar a treinta personas dentro, eso no era un problema. El espacio vacío era más que suficiente para el equipo del gimnasio, y Harry recordó que debía salir del baúl antes de las dos para recibir el pedido.

El piso y las paredes no parecían hechizas para hacer más suaves las caídas, pero cuando Harry caminaba sobre el o lo tocaba, podía sentir una pequeña diferencia. Saltando, Harry descubrió que si estaba hechizado cuando cayó de espaldas. Debería haberse dado un golpe muy feo en la cabeza si los hechizos no hubieran estado, pero, afortunadamente para el, lo estaban. No se sentían para nada como un colchón o una almohada, pero si preveían heridas. Se sentía más como las colchonetas de los gimnasios.

Los muñecos de práctica se encontraban detrás de la escalera, contra la pared opuesta al espacio vacío. Eran 6 figuras parecidas a maniquíes, todas colgando de la pared gracias a los ganchos que estaban en sus brazos. Había un pequeño manual al lado de las figures, pero Harry no se sentía con ganas de leer en ese momento.

Lentamente, Harry se dirigió hacia los muñecos, y sacó uno. Iba a colocarlo contra la pared, pero en el momento en que tocó el piso, l muñeco se paro por su propio poder.

"Bueno," Murmuró Harry, "Creo que si funcionan. Veamos que tan bien."

Después de alejarse unos pasos, Harry sacó su varita y la apunto hacia el pecho del muñeco, pensando en que maldición debía usar. No quería dañar el muñeco, y como todavía no había leído el manual, se decidió por algo no muy destructivo. El hechizo de desarme; uno de sus favoritos.

"Expelliarmus!" Dijo Harry.

El as de luz golpeó al muñeco directo en el pecho, y lo arrastró unos pasos hacia atrás. Harry no veía ningún daño, y se preguntaba como podría saber como lo había hecho. No tuvo que pensar mucho en eso, ya que unos momentos después una ilusión apareció sobre la cabeza del muñeco. Parecía el velocímetro de un auto, una aguja roja apareció y se detuvo pasando una marca que había en el medio del medidor y se quedó allí unos momentos, y luego regresó a la parte inferior. La ilusión desapreció y el muñeco regresó a su sitio original.

'Entonces es como un indicador,' pensó Harry. "Te dice que tan fuerte es el hechizo. Muy bien, probemos de nuevo. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Repitió el proceso unas veces más, y cada vez que lo intentaba la flecha del indicador llegaba un poco más lejos. Cuando Harry terminó de practicar, su hechizo de desarme tenía un grado de 7 entre los 10 posibles. Satisfecho con las capacidades del muñeco y con su rendimiento, Harry colgó el muñeco y siguió con el "tour".

La plataforma de duelo no era igual a la que había visto en su segundo año en el Gran Salón. No estaba elevada en lo más mínimo, pero aún se distinguía en el suelo. Ese compartimiento era, en sí, más grande que los otros dos, y Harry pensó que era extraño considerando como se veía el exterior del baúl. Pero no hacía nada con pensar demasiado.

Luego de pasar por otro portal, Harry se encontraba en algo que sería el "salón", y se dio cuenta de que Leeds no mentía cuando decía "cómodo". Los dos sofás y los tres sillones combinaban perfectamente y estaban ubicados alrededor de una mesa ratona (ya saben, las chiquitas) que estaba en el centro, todo con decoraciones de muy buen gusto. Había un pequeño armario en una esquina, y cuando lo abrió encontró un tablero de ajedrez mágico, cartas de Tarot, de poker y españolas, y otros juegos que Harry no conocía. Una enorme alfombra cubría el piso de madera. Solo había tres tapices en la pared, pero los tres eran enormes. El primero era un paisaje que mostraba unas colinas y un arroyo que pasaba cerca de una cabaña. El segundo, era un retrato familiar que mostraba una familia de 9, representando unas tres generaciones. Harry no estaba seguro quienes eran, pero cada hombre tenía cabello negro azabache, que parecía indomable, así que se aseguró que eran algunos de sus familiares.

El tercer tapiz se parecía a uno que Harry ya había visto antes; era el tapiz de la Familia Potter. Igual que el que Sirius tenía en Grimmauld Place, era un enorme árbol familiar que retrocedía generaciones atrás. Harry pasó unos minutos inspeccionándolo, se encontró a el, sus padres y sus abuelos. Al contrario de los Blacks, afortunadamente, los Potters no se habían casado con ningún Malfoy, Black, Snape, o alguna de esas familias tradicionalmente "oscuras". Harry reconoció algunos de los apellidos, y se sorprendió al encontrarse relacionado, aunque fuera de manera distante, con algunos de sus compañeros, pero todo apuntaba a que los Potter siempre había estado del lado de la Luz. También parecían no tener problemas casándose con muggles. Aunque todos los antepasados masculinos de Harry eran magos de sangre pura, notó primos, tíos, y tías que provenían de matrimonios mezclados.

El lugar tenía tres puertas, y Harry se dirigió a la que se hallaba a su derecha. Dirigía a la cocina, y Harry estaba contento de ver que era tan grande como la de los Dursley. La heladera (nevera, o como sea) y la alacena eran bastante grandes y bien equipadas, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no había mucha variedad. Luego de recordar las cajas de cerveza de mantequilla que le había comprador a Tom, Harry las convocó y abrió la primera caja. Colocó seis botellas en la heladera, y el resto las dejó en la alacena para uso futuro.

La cocina tenía 4 hornallas, y el horno era la suficientemente grande para cocinarle a una familia de 10. "Más que grande para mi," pensó Harry. Abriendo algunas puertas, Harry encontró los platos y la vajilla que necesitaría, todo era de gran calidad. La mesa estaba contra una pared, y Harry notó las cuatro sillas en cada uno de los lados disponibles. Si Harry corriera la mesa de la pared, tendría espacio para 6 personas.

Saliendo de la cocina, Harry regresó al salón de estar y hacia las dos puertas restantes; abrió la de la izquierda. Llevaba hacia el cuarto de baño, el cual Harry encontraba muy grande. No era tan lujoso como el de los prefectos que Harry había "visitado" en 4º año, pero estaba cerca. Era de la mitad del tamaño de la biblioteca, e igual de útil. Todo el cuarto estaba decorado en mármol claro y piedra marrón, con accesorios de acero inoxidable. Dos fregaderos estaban colocados a cada lado de una barra contra la pared. Un espejo se encontraba sobre la barra, y Harry estaba encantado con que no fuera uno mágico. Dos botiquines se encontraban a cada lado del espejo, y parecían mucho más profundos que lo humanamente posible.

Una bañera, lo suficientemente grande como para dos, se encontraba en una de las esquinas, y Harry notó pequeños marcas a lo largo de la bañera. Harry reconoció que era una especie de hidromasaje; no podía esperar para usarlo. La bañera no tenía tantos grifos como la del baño de prefectos, pero había por lo menos una docena de ellos, y un rápido experimento le dijo que proporcionaban diferentes fragancias y espumas de baño.

Al lado de ésta se encontraba una ducha con una puerta de vidrio. Pudo ver un estante de mármol con jabón, shampoo y pociones para el cabello. Entre la bañera y la ducha había un pequeño armario con las toallas más suaves que Harry había visto.

En la pared opuesta había otras dos puertas. Una llevaba al baño, que era simple, y la otra una entrada directa al dormitorio.

El cuarto era justo como Leeds lo había descrito, el más lujoso que había visto en toda su vida. Una gran cama (king sized) se encontraba en el medio del cuarto, con sábanas de satín y almohadas con los colores de Gryffindor. No era como la cama de cuatro postes a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado, pero era intimidante. Los muebles estaban hechos de roble, y pensado para la comodidad. Había un cuarto de armas, un vestidor, dos mesas de luz, en espejo de cuerpo completo. Las paredes no tenían pinturas o retratos, pro no los necesitaban; estaban pintadas en suaves tonos de rojo y dorado, y estaban diseñadas con paneles cuadrados que les daba un aspecto tri- dimensional. Agregar pinturas u otro tipo de decoraciones a esas formas geométricas sería demasiado.

Al lado del vestidor había una puerta doble que asumió sería el armario, y así lo era. El armario en si era del tamaño del dormitorio de Harry en Privet Drive, y ya tenía ropas de diferentes talles dentro. Las de mujer se encontraban en el lado izquierdo, y a la derecha estaban las de hombres. Contra el fondo del armario se encontraban dos catres para tener más espacio para dormir. Harry recordó que Leeds había dicho que en el cuarto podían dormir cuatro, supuso que se refería a eso. Solo por curiosidad Harry sacó el catre y lo colocó en la pared contraria al vestidor. Parecía un catre de hospital, y Harry se preguntó porque algo tan incómodo estaría en un cuarto como ese. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando sacó la funda y este se transformó mágicamente en una cama de dos plazas. No era tan cómoda como la otra cama, pero estaba mucho mejor que el catre.

Harry colocó la funda sobre la cama y esta volvió a ser un simple catre, así que Harry lo colocó en el armario nuevamente, y salió del dormitorio por una puerta que llevaba al salón de estar. Parecía ser que la segunda puerta del salón era otra entrada al dormitorio. 'Tiene sentido,' pensó Harry, 'que pueda entrar al cuarto de baño desde el salón o el dormitorio. Y si llegara a tener compañía, podrían usar el baño sin tener que pasar por entre mis cosas.'

Una vez de vuelta en el salón, Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas la una y quería almorzar antes de que llegara el pedido. Volvió a entrar en la cocina y se prepare un gran sándwich de pavo. Eso, más una cerveza de mantequilla fría, hacían un excelente almuerzo y Harry aún tenía otros 15 minutos antes de que llegara el pedido. Decidiendo no arriesgarse, Harry salió de su baúl de mala gana y se dirigió escaleras abajo para esperar. Ninguno de los Dursleys estaba en la casa, y eso no le molestaba para nada.

Harry terminó esperando 40 minutos antes de que los hombres llegaran, y eso no le sorprendía. Cuando un repartidor llegaba a tiempo? Cuando finalmente llegaron, Harry les dijo que dejaran el equipo en el hall de entrada (la verdad es que así es como se dice en Argentina, pero no se en otros lugares). Harry firmó los papeles, le dio una propina de 10 libras a cada uno de los hombres y, luego de que se fuera encogió y levitó todo hacia su cuarto.

Harry no perdió tiempo colocando el equipo en el espacio libre de la cámara de duelos. Las dos máquinas entraban perfectamente, y Harry dejó las pesas en el suelo, por ahora. Una vez que aprendiera cómo, conjuraría soporte para ellas.

El último compartimiento, el que Harry no había visto era el séptimo, y según Leeds solo era un gran espacio vacío. Y si que lo era. Harry pensaba que el techo debería estar por lo menos a 10 metros del suelo. Harry ni siquiera debería comprar una caminadora, podía correr en ese lugar, era enorme. Tan grande, que Harry no vio la necesidad de explorarlo más. No había nada especial acerca del cuarto; solo que era, bueno… grande.

Dado que tenía casi toda la tarde libre, Harry volvió a la biblioteca a trabajar un poco. No iba a empezar ese día, pero quería organizar el verano para que le fuera más productivo. Solo quedaba un mes para su cumpleaños, y después de eso, solo otro mes más antes de comenzar el colegio. Así que Harry decidió separa el verano e dos sesiones, y empezó a planificar cada una. Tenía que agradecer a cinco años de tener que usar los horarios de Hermione.

Sentándose frente al escritorio, Harry sacó una pluma, pergamino y tinta de uno de los cajones del escritorio y comenzó a hacer una lista acerca de las cosas que quería o debía aprender. La primera parte del verano la dedicaría a magia y hechizos avanzados que lo ayudarían una vez se mudara a su nueva casa. Harry escribió también técnicas defensivas, pero más que nada concentrado en la teoría. La segunda parte la centralizaría en hechizos ofensivos; aprender a atacar y contener. Seguiría con la teoría, pero para ese entonces Harry esperaba tener una Buena cantidad de conocimientos en la materia.

Aunque había comprado los libros que necesitaría para los siguientes dos años en la escuela, Harry decidió no concentrarse en trabajo e la escuela. Si hiciera eso ahora estaría perdiendo tiempo en las clases el año siguiente. Además, si estudiaba hechizos avanzados y teoría, el trabajo escolar le sería más fácil. La única excepción que Harry hizo fue con pociones. En verdad quería molestar a Snape ese año, y Harry sabía que tenía mucho estudio por hacer. Así que decidió trabajar en los principios básicos de pociones, y sentirse cómodo alrededor de calderos e ingredientes.

Lo primero y más importante que Harry debía aprender era el Encantamiento Fidelius. Esa era la manera en la que planeaba esconder el piso 13 del edificio. Harry sabía que funcionaría, ya que así era como Dumbledore escondía Grimmauld Place nº 12; pero necesitaría mucha práctica. Había comprador un libro completo acerca del tema, y algunos de los libros antiguos que había sacado de la bóveda familiar tenían información también.

Transfiguración avanzada y como conjurar eran otras cosas que Harry debía aprender rápido. Serían muy útiles una vez que se mudara, y por lo menos Harry tenía un conocimiento básico de la material para empezar. Necesitaba aprender a transfigurar objetos grandes en cosas más complicadas y también conjurar algo más grande que una almohada. Conjurar se le hacía especialmente difícil a Harry. Cualquier cosa más grande que una quaffle, con el tiempo, perdería su forma y desaparecería. Conjurar 'algo' requería una gran concentración, y Harry planeaba dominar la material ese verano.

Occlumencia era obligatoria. Luego de los eventos ocurridos el año anterior, Harry no tenía intenciones de estar expuesto a la mente maligna de Voldemort sin saberlo. Las visiones regulares que había tenido, si bien habían sido dolorosas, también habían sido muy útiles. Era la 'violación' de su mente lo que quería detener. Harry pensó acerca de aprender Legeremancia también, pero sabiamente lo dejó para más tarde. Llegó a la conclusión que era mejor saber las básicas de la defensa, y aprender a atacar más tarde.

Teoría mágica era otra material que Harry decidió estudiar la primera mitad del verano, aunque no era una que esperar con ansias. Las lecciones prácticas siempre eran más divertidas, pero saber la teoría detrás de ellas lo ayudaría mucho. En la introducción del libro que había comprador, el autor compraba la magia con un músculo. Saber y entender como funcionaba el músculo, lo haría más fácil de flexionar. Y practicar hechizos fuera del alcance de uno, sería como levantar pesas. La mayor cantidad de hechizos avanzados que uno practicase, el 'músculo mágico' se volvería más fuerte. Para Harry eso tenía poco sentido en el momento, pero entendía lo suficiente como para ver los beneficios de aprender más.

Aparición era la última cosa de 'extrema' importancia que Harry debía aprender antes de su cumpleaños. No podía contra con usar el Autobús Noctámbulo cada vez que necesitaba trasladarse, la Orden o los Mortífagos podían rastrearlo. Harry sabía que aprender aparición no era extremadamente difícil, solo peligroso. Los gemelos habían aprendido en solo unas semanas, y Harry pensaba que si ellos podían, el también. Sólo debía tomarlo con calma, y tener cuidado de no escindirse. Una que vez que pudiera aparecerse, podría moverse con mayor libertad, y podría escaparse de cualquier situación peligrosa.

Para el tiempo que Harry había terminado la lista de las 'cosas para hacer' durante las dos mitades del verano, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Harry ya volvía a tener hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparase algo. Cocinó algo de pasta con pollo y champignon y tomó otra cerveza de mantequilla. Harry notó que los paltos que había puesto para lavar al mediodía ya estaban limpios, y pensó que desde ese entonces podría comer en su cocina. Quince minutos más tarde, Harry regresó a la biblioteca para ordenar todo lo que había usado, fue cuando se encontró con una sorpresa.

Sentado en el escritorio, de espaldas a él y con la nariz dentro de un libro (muy a lo Snape) se encontraba una persona con una capucha. La persona, Harry no podía ver si era hombre o mujer, ni se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado, y siguió leyendo tranquilamente. Harry no sabía quien era esa persona, o como había entrado en su baúl, así que sin hacer ruido sacó su varita y apuntó, listo para un ataque.

"Quien eres?" exclamó Harry. "Y como entraste aquí?"

El extraño solo rió por lo bajo, pero Harry no reconoció la voz. El o ella no se giró, solo siguió leyendo.

"Contéstame!" Gritó Harry. "Date la vuelta, o tender que maldecirte."

El extraño ahora soltó una carcajada. Dejó el libro, su risa había dado que conocer que era un hombre, y se giró. Lo hizo lentamente, y habló con una voz suave y jovial.

"Maldecirme? Vamos Harry, solo ibas a usar en hechizo de desarme. Eso es lo que siempre haces. Primer consejo para tu entrenamiento, nunca empieces un duelo con el hechizo de desrame; esta mal." Para el tiempo que había terminado de hablar, el hombre ya estaba enfrentado con Harry, así que se bajó la capucha.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido al conocer la identidad del hombre era entendible. Si hubiera pensado la situación un poco más no estaría tan sorprendido, pero estaba muy schockeado para pensar racionalmente. Ahora entendía porque la voz le había resultado familiar. Aunque había sonado diferente ya que nunca la había escuchado con sus propios oídos, era una voz que conocía muy bien. Igual que el cabello, la cara y la cicatriz. Harry estaba mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de si mismo.

"Sorpresa!" sonrió el segundo Harry. "Antes de que digas o preguntes algo, esperemos unos segundos. Estamos esperando a alguien más." El segundo Harry siguió riendo por la expresión del Harry original, y le indicó que se sentara.

Harry así lo hizo, saliendo de su estupefacción rápido, ya que estaba empezando a entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Luego de unos 20 minutos de esperar a la tercera persona esta apareció, y ninguno se sorprendió cuando otro Harry apareció en la esquina del cuarto. Estaba usando diferente ropa que los otros dos, pero tenía un reconocible gira- tiempo en su mano. El tercer Harry no perdió tiempo y se sentó en un tercer asiento en el escritorio.

"Ahora, antes de que nos preguntemos cosas a nosotros mismos," dijo el tercer Harry a los otros, "ustedes dos guardarán silencio y dejarán que explique. Las cosas serán mucho más fáciles así, como yo soy realmente ustedes, explicaré todo de una manera que puedan entender."

Todos los Harrys asintieron, y el tercer Harry comenzó un largo monólogo. Antes de empezar a hablar dejó el gira- tiempo en la mesa para que los tres lo vieran, lo señaló y empezó.

"Como sabemos, cuando estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios este gira- tiempo cayó en nuestra túnica y nosotros no lo descubrimos sino hasta unos días después. Mirándolo más de cerca, notamos que era diferente del que Hermione usó en tercer año. Ella usó un gira- tiempo, y este obviamente es un gira- tiempo. Es un modelo avanzado, que permite más de solo unas horas de "viaje". Este modelo permite ciertos días, con un máximo de siete. Así que podemos regresar una semana en el tiempo, pero no más que eso. Nos preguntamos como podríamos usarlo, e inmediatamente pensamos en ir a salvar a Sirius. Pero dada nuestra… experiencia con viajes en el tiempo, sabíamos que eso podía ser peligroso. Y como no vimos una versión futura de nosotros en el cuarto del velo, sabíamos que no habíamos vuelto a salvarlo."

Harry hizo una pauso para que absorbieran lo que había dicho. Todos los Harrys sabían eso, pero el tiempo hizo que llegaran a sus mentes conclusiones que ya habían hecho. Luego de otro momento, el tercer Harry continuó.

"Así que la última semana de clases y durante el recorrido en el tren, llegamos a una conclusión. Estábamos cansados de ser tratados como niños y queríamos un poco de control sobre nuestras vidas. Esto significaba rebelarnos contra la Orden del Fénix, y tomar un rol más activo en la lucha contra Voldemort. Así que decidimos usar el gira- tiempo para ayudarnos a ganar tiempo extra este verano para estar más preparados. Pensamos en la mejor manera de usar el viaje en el tiempo, y decidimos. Ahora presten atención porque aquí es donde se pone difícil.

"Cada domingo a las 8 de la noche, usaremos el gira- tiempo para volver exactamente seis días, hasta el anterior lunes por la noche. Podríamos volver los 7 días, pero podría complicarse y hay una chance de que las líneas de tiempo se sobrepongan en exceso. Así que volvemos seis días, de tal manera que el lunes por la noche habrá dos de nosotros. Cuando llegue el domingo el Harry más joven volverá como lo hizo anteriormente el otro Harry, y el otro esperará media hora extra. A las ocho y media, volveremos nuevamente, y llegaremos exactamente 30 minutos después que el otro Harry, justo como yo llegue media hora después que el segundo Harry. De esa manera habrá tres de nosotros". El tercer Harry ilustró el orden del viaje al apuntar a cada uno de ellos.

"Si mantenemos este horario por el resto del verano, siempre habrá tres de nosotros, excepto por el lapso de media hora desde las 8 hasta las 8.30 los domingos, y el lunes a las 8. Al volver seis días en lugar de siete permite un día de normalidad. Porque dos Harrys siempre viajarán seis días el domingo, dejando a un Harry que esta en el tiempo real. Se que suena confuso, pero tendrá sentido en unos días. Lo se porque yo he estado haciendo esto por tres emanas.

"Para cuando el 1º de septiembre llegue, cerca de nueve semanas habrán pasado en el tiempo real, para nosotros serán casi 7 meses. Eso es casi un año completo de escuela. Y ese es el tiempo extra del que tomaremos ventaja. Si somos cuidadosos, nadie nos atrapará y nadie sabrá. Es por eso que el baúl es tan importante. Nuestros futuros nosotros no podrán dejar el baúl. Hacer eso arriesgaría que nos atraparan y perturbaría la línea de tiempo. Esta bien interactuar con nosotros, porque ya sabemos que es lo que esta pasando. Y como el gira- tiempo es un objeto del Departamento de Misterios, que nadie sabe que tenemos, el Ministerio no puede detectar su uso. El Harry que esta en la actual línea de tiempo pasará tiempo fuera del baúl para que la Orden no se de cuenta de que es lo que esta pasando, mientras que los otros dos dormirán aquí dentro. Una vez más, ya se que esto funcionará, porque ya lo he hecho." El tercer Harry dijo esto con una sonrisa.

"Cuando comience la escuela, solo uno de nosotros estará en el tren, y luego decidiremos si seguimos con los viajes, o detenernos. Todo depende de que tanto mejoremos este verano. Y la mejor cosa de todo esto, es que ya se que va a funcionar. Es todo un vacío legal. Yo ya he pasado por su parte así que ya se que debo hacer o decir. Y si uno de nosotros no aparece a tiempo, entonces nuestro presente ya sabe que no debe viajar. Como somos una sola persona, es imposible mentirnos, así que no tenemos nada que temes. Yo ya se las exactas preguntas que están pensando, y se que ya han aceptado esto. Porque eso fue lo que hice hace dos semana. Y creo que eso es todo."

El segundo Harry ya había escuchado ese discurso antes. El Harry original, era nuevo en todo esto así que pidió a sus otros yo unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Es verdad que todo lo que le habían dicho tenía sentido, y que se lo estaba explicando a si mismo. Solo necesitaba tiempo para revisar todo y si había alguna duda en las posibilidades. Harry si llegó a una pregunta, y estaba a punto de decirla cuando fue interrumpido por el tercer Harry, el que ya había viajado dos veces.

"Se que tienes una pregunta, porque yo tuve una pregunta. La respuesta es simple. Aunque haya tres de nosotros, y que tendríamos que comer, dormir, entrenar y estudiar juntos, quieres saber si podemos influenciar nuestro futuro o nuestros pasados nosotros y terminar creando una paradoja. Cambiar algo que ya ha pasado. La respuesta es no. No importa que haga o que diga, será lo mismo que dirás dentro de dos semanas, aunque trates de decir algo diferente. Como estaremos pasando tanto tiempo juntos, no podremos recordar todo lo que haga el otro. Muchas veces, no recordarás que dijiste o hiciste algo hasta que tu pasado yo lo haga. Podrás preocuparte todo lo quieras, pero el echo es simple.

"Toma esto como ejemplo. Mañana, tendrás para desayuno un omelet de tres huevos y dos piezas de bacon, y un vaso de jugo. Y no importa lo mucho que trates, sin importar la razón, no podrás comer nada más en ese desayuno. Ahora, puede ser porque yo ya te lo dije, porque lo harías de cualquier manera. Eso no importa, y no creo que podamos llegar a una respuesta concreta. Es como preguntar 'Que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?' Así que solo tendrás que aceptarlo, como yo ya lo hice."

Los tres Harrys ya estaban cansados para ese momento, ya que había sido un día largo. Como los dos futuros no se iban a ningún lado, Harry decidió dar la noche por terminada. Dejó a los otros dos velar por si mismos, y salió del baúl hacia su habitación. Aún era bastante temprano, ni siquiera las 10, y Harry pasó horas dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se pudo dormir. Las siguientes semana serían interesantes.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry se estaba durmiendo de Privet Drive, un timbre sonó dentro de un edificio invisible, despertando a un retrato que nadie quería.

"**TRAIDORES! SANGRE- SUCIAS, ESTÚPIDOS TRIDORES A LA SANGRE! SALGAN DE MI CASA! COMO OSAN ENTRAR AQUÍ? KREACHER, DONDE ESTÁS? SACA A LOS SANGRE- SUCIA Y AL HOMBRE LOBO AHORA!**" El retrato de la Sra. Black continuó gritando mientras que Alastor "Ojo- Loco" Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt entraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

"Ya cállate vieja bruja!" Severus Snape, el único miembro de la Orden cuya familia había estudiado las Artes Oscuras se dedicaba a cerrar las corinas para tapar el retrato. Era bien sabido por ella que el había sido un espía, pero era tratado mejor que el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Por suerte para él, Moody y Shacklebolt eran los últimos dos miembros que se esperaban en esa reunión. Mientras Snape cerraba las cortinas, los dos aurors cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

"Buenas noches Severus," Moody era gruñón e iba directo al punto como siempre. "Alguna idea acerca de que se trata la reunión?"

Snape había terminado con la Sra. Black, y les indicó a los aurors que lo siguieran para no molestar a la "mujer". "No realmente. Albus llamó una reunión, y casi toda la Orden está dentro. Pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que tiene que ver con nuestro Niño Dorado." La voz de Snape desbordaba sarcasmo, y ambos aurors dejaron sus comentarios de lado. Ninguno conocía a Harry muy bien, pero ambos sabían que Snape no era exactamente un fan.

Los tres entraron al estudio y saludaron al resto de los miembros. Casi todos habían asistido esa noche. De Hogwarts estaban Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Hagrid. Los Weasley mayores asistieron también; Arthur, Molly, Bill, y Charlie. Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Amelia Bones, y Amos Diggory estaban del Ministerio. Los otros miembros eran; Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Emmiline Vance, Hestia Jones, y Elpias Doge; y Remus Lupin estaba sentado en una esquina, solo sin hablar con nadie.

"Ahh, buenas noches a todos!" Las vos calma, pero demandante de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar en el cuarto. Sus ojos brillaban, como siempre, y muchas personas no podían saber que estaba muy disturbado. "Les agradezco a todos por haber venido esta noche, con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir relacionadas con los futuros juicios de los Mortífagos, y la cosa más importante de esta reunión, el joven Harry."

Snape bufó ante la mención de Harry, y Lupin levantó la vista del suelo, pero el resto de la Orden permaneció con una Mirada neutral. Muchos sabían que Harry había desaparecido dos dais antes, pero la nota acerca de la reunión de esa noche también incluía la noticia de que estaba a salvo, así que nadie estaba preocupado. Bueno, con la excepción de Molly Weasley.

Los empleados del Ministerio, más que nadie Amelia Bones, formaban parte del grupo encargado del juicio a los Mortífagos que ocurriría dentro de tres semanas. Parecía ser que el Ministro Fudge, en otro acto de gran estupidez, no había creía que los 10 Mortífagos capturados en el DdM fuesen culpables de los crímenes. Su "buen amigo" Lucius Malfoy había logrado convencerlo de que él, junto con Avery, Nott, y McNair habían estado bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius, como lo habían estado hacia 15 años. Solo los Mortífagos que habían escapado de Sacaban volverían a juicio, porque ya habían sido condenados antes, el juicio solo era una oportunidad política para Fudge. De esa manera podía mostrar al público que se estaba encargando de los criminales.

"Eso es estúpido!" gritó Bill Weasley. "Como puede Fudge dejar esa basura caminar libremente? Podemos probar que estaban atacando a Harry y los otros. Merlín, la mitad de la Orden estaban luchando contra ellos!"

Dumbledore solo dejo salir una sonrisa cansada mientras calmaba al mayor de los hijos de los Weasley. "Lo se Bill, pero es lo que Cornelius decidió. Y aunque podríamos dar testimonio de la verdad, él ya ha dicho que no podemos actuar como testigos ya que estábamos en el Ministerio ilegalmente. Agregado al echo de que Lucius Malfoy ha donado 50,000 galleons para la campaña re electiva de Fudge, y es claro de que lado esta nuestro Ministro."

"Madame Bones, no puede hacer algo? Usted no tenía nada que ver con la Orden cuando esto pasó." Bill no se daría por vencido, y miró al nuevo miembro con esperanza.

"Me temo que no Bill. Fudge ha prohibido el uso de Veritaserum, y esa era la única forma de probar que Malfoy y los otros no estaban actuando por el Imperius. El cuestionar la decisión de un Ministro podría atraer atención. Además, ya sabemos que Fudge tiene el apoyo de la mayor parte del Wizengamont. El año pasado, si Albus no hubiese presentado un testigo visual en el juicio, Potter pudo haber sido injustamente expulsado. Ellos no irán contra Fudge mientras él mantenga sus bolsillos llenos de oro. Me temo que sin otra prueba, no hay nada más que podamos hacer."

La charla acerca del juicio duró unos minutos más, pero nada Nuevo se mencionó. Al no más que discutir, Dumbledore llamó al orden. Esta vez parecía mucho más viejo.

"El otro tema que quisiera discutir es Harry Potter. Como todos saben, dejó su casa hace dos días y desapareció. Con un poco de investigación descubrimos, que se había escapado durante la ronda de Mundungus usando su capa de invisibilidad y que llamó al autobús Noctámbulo a unas cuadras de Privet Drive. Debido a esto, envié una lechuza a Harry para que esperar su regreso, y les pedí a muchos de ustedes que fueran a buscarlo. Por suerte, esta mañana recibí una respuesta de él, y esta sano y salvo. Harry está de vuelta en su casa y ha dicho que no lo volverá a hacer."

Snape volvió a bufar en señal de disgusto. Había pasado todo un día buscando a Harry en el vecindario muggle, y no estaba feliz de haber jugado a la niñera. "Cual es su excusa, y como lo castigaremos?"

Dumbledore pretendió no haber notado la actitud de Snape, y respondió a sus preguntas. "Parece ser que la lechuza del joven Harry fue herida en su vuelo Privet Drive, y necesitaba atención médica. Harry también mencionó que sabía que no se le daría mucha libertad este verano, así que fue al Callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales para el año escolar. Solo han pasado unas horas, pero le pedí a Remus que fuera al Callejón Diagon para comprobar la historia de Harry. No lo reconocieron más que en el Caldero Chorreante donde Tom verificó que fue donde pasó la noche, y también se vendió un set de libros de 6to año fue vendido ese día en Flourish & Blotts. Parece ser que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad, y eso es lo que me preocupa."

Molly Weasley, quien había estado inusualmente callada, ahora hablaba dirigiéndose al director. "Albus, esta bien? A que te refieres con preocupado? Son esos, no es así?"

Dumbledore estaba divertido por la sobre protección que expresaba Molly, pero dio le dio una sonrisa triste mientras sacaba la carta de Harry de su bolsillo.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Molly, Harry esta perfectamente bien," le aseguró Dumbledore. "Lo que me preocupa no es su seguridad en este momento, pero su opinión acerca de nosotros. Esta es la carta que me escribió esta mañana, y creo que su actitud explica porque se fue sin avisarnos."

Con el brillo en sus ojos esfumado, Dumbledore leyó la carta de Harry en voz alta para el resto del grupo, para su sorpresa. A Snape no podía importarle menos, pero se atraganto con aire al escuchar la parte de Harry estando preparado para su clase de Pociones. Minerva, Hagrid, Molly, y los otros que conocían a Harry mostraron sorpresa ante las palabras que usó en la carta. Remus, quien estaba mostrando señales de vida por primera vez en la noche, asintió mientras Dumbledore volvía a guardar la carta.

"Albus! Eso no suena como Harry. El nunca había sido tan cortante contigo, o con nadie más." Minerva McGonagall hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su colega, y agregó por debajo, "Excepto con Severus."

El resto de los miembros de la Orden susurraron comentarios similares; ninguno de ellos podía entender como un estudiante podía mostrar semejante falta de respeto hacia su director. Dumbledore los calmó con un movimiento de su mano, y se sentó mostrando su edad.

"Pero me temo que hay una muy Buena razón para la actitud de Harry, pero esperaba que ya se hubiera calmado. Y nunca esperé que sus sentimientos se extendieran hacia el resto de la Orden."

Charlie Weasley habló por la primera vez. El no conocía a Harry muy bien; solo lo había visto en algunas ocasiones; pero no se lo imaginaba hablando así. "Profesor Dumbledore, que posible razón podría tener Harry para que Harry le hablara así? Parecería que lo odiara."

El anciano suspiró. "Es una historia larga. La noche del ataque al Ministerio, le di un trasladar a Harry que lo llevó a mi oficina. Cuando regresé tuvimos una conversación, una que debimos haber tenido desde hacía años, pero una que he tratado de atrasar lo más posible. Harry se ha preguntado muchas veces porque el había sido elegido por Voldemort todos esos años atrás, y porque fue llevado a la casa de sus familiares que parecen no tenerle mucho aprecio. El me hizo estas preguntas en su primer año, y yo la evadí hasta que yo pensara que el estaría listo para manejar las respuestas. Todos ustedes saben que la profecía fue destruida la noche del ataque, y que Voldemort no pudo escucharla. Supongo que esa es la única Buena noticia de todo esto. Pero la profecía original fue hecha en mi presencia, y esa noche se la dije a Harry, y respondí la pregunta que me había hecho tantas veces. Creo que esta de más decir que la respuesta no le gustó mucho. También me culpa y al resto de nosotros por ignorarlo el año pasado, y parcialmente por la muerte de Sirius. Pienso que inicialmente se culpó a si mismo, pero creo que ya ha sobrepasado eso, justo como lo hizo con la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Cedric Diggory."

Amos Diggory pareció avergonzado, el también había culpado a Harry en un principio, por el menos en parte, por la muerte de su hijo. Remus continuo asintiendo, porque el también se culpaba por la muerte de Sirius. A Snape, quien no conocía lo que es la compasión, no le importaba la actitud de Harry, y demandó saber que era lo que la profecía decía.

"Lo siento Severus, pero esa información es solo para Harry. Si desea decirle a alguien, lo hará, pero dudo que lo haga. Si le digo a alguien más, especialmente a alguien que el no quiere que sepa. Temo que Harry podría separase aún más de nosotros. Juzgando por lo que le hizo a mi oficina luego de nuestra charla, temo pensar en que se volviera aún más enojado."

Snape no estaba contento con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada y se dejó caer en el silla. Cuando empezase la escuela, se vería forzado a enseñarle Occlumancia al muchacho, pensó que podría averiguar la profecía de ese modo. Molly por el otro lado, habló, segura de si misma, queriendo saber que le había hecho Harry a la oficina del director.

Dumbledore sonrió, mientras contaba la historia de Harry destruyendo su oficina. "Quiero creer que dejó salir bastante energía. Todo ha sido reparado, pero el daño fue bastante extensivo."

"Entonces que hacemos ahora?" dijo Moody, ya que era él el encargado de organizar los horarios para vigilar al chico.

Dumbledore pensó unos momentos y respondió. "Creo que es mejor hacer lo que Harry pide, por lo menos de momento. Seguiremos vigilando la zona, pero de la distancia. No creo que eso de que no dejaría el área de nuevo fuese verdad, pero confiaremos en el de momento. Alastor, Nymphadora, Kingsley, Remus, ustedes deberán seguir vigilando el área. Creo que lo mejor es acortar cada ronda, pueden usar la casa de Arabella como base de operaciones. Mundungus, me temo que tender que removerte de ese puesto. No parece ser el indicado para ti, y pienso que puedo usar tus servicios en otras cosas. Ahora que la vuelta de Voldemort es pública, hay mucho de que hablar. Por favor investiga los rumores que oigas en el Callejón Knockturn y otros lugares menos respetables. Voldemort puede estar organizando a sus hombres, o tratará de reclutar más. Averigua todo lo que puedas. Severus, por favor, acompáñalo, pero ten cuidado. Se que aún mantienes relaciones con Mortífagos de alto rengo, pero si uno de ellos te atrapa y te lleva ante Voldemort, temo lo pueda pasar. El resto de ustedes, sus tareas son las mismas. Observemos como el Ministerio maneja la situación por unas semanas, y nos reuniremos de Nuevo. Le daré a Harry un tiempo para que se tranquilice, y luego le enviaré otra lechuza. Esperemos que para ese entonces se halla calmado."

"Albus," dijo suavemente. "Cuando el tiempo llegue, yo quiero ser el que contacte a Harry. Creo que se por lo que esta pasando y creo que algún otro contacto de tu parte, solo lo enojaría más, no importa cuanto tiempo pase."

McGonagall no creía posible que Dumbledore cometiera un error emitió su opinión. "Tonterías Remus. Albus es perfectamente capaz de arreglar las cosas con Harry."

Remus si giró secamente a hacia la profesora de transformaciones. Aquellos que los conocían bien podrían haber notado un brillo de enojo en sus ojos. Desafortunadamente, aquellos que lo conocían bien estaban muertos.

"Ah, si?" Soltó. "Parece ser que lo único que puede hacer es enojar Harry aún más1 Y no creo que querer cuidar de Harry sean tonterías. Es el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos después de todo! Creo que tengo el derecho de cuidar de él!"

Remus notó que estaba gritando, y tomó unos cuantos respires para calmarse. Una vez que se relajó, continuó con su normal calma. "Lo siento Minerva, no quise gritarte. Solo quiero decir que Harry parece culpar a Dumbledore y la Orden por muchas cosas, incluyendo haberlo ignorado el año pasado, que fue lo que llevó a todo este lío. Creo que sería mejor si me acercara a él, no como un miembro de la Orden, pero por separado. He sido una especia de tío lejano para Harry, y ahora más que nunca quisiera ocupar ese lugar. Harry necesita alguien en quien confiar, aparte de sus amigos. En el pasado esas personas eran Sirius y Albus, y ellos ya no son una opción. Si yo no puedo estar ahí para Harry, no se quien puede. Incluso si eso significa tener que separarme de la Orden un poco, creo que es mejor."

Molly Weasley intervino ante eso. "Que hay de nosotros? Siempre hemos estado ahí para Harry; ya es como un hijo!"

Remus sonrió "No tengo ninguna duda de que te preocupas por Harry, Molly, y sin duda que el también lo hace por ti. Pero el echo es que tú lo… mimas mucho. Querrás protegerlo a todo costo, y eso es lo que Harry no quiere ahora. Quiere un igual que le diga la verdad, no una figura parental que lo proteja de ella." Remus hizo una pausa, tomo u respiro y siguió. "Y yo también necesito esto. Sin el, justo como Harry, estoy solo ahora." Remus no mencionó a Sirius por nombre, pero todos entendieron. Snape rodó los ojos, pero el resto permaneció callado. Molly tembló ante la realización de que Remus estaba solo. Ser parte de una familia tan grande, ella no podía imaginarse que tan difícil sería no tener a nadie.

Dumbledore habló de Nuevo, terminando la discusión. "Creo que es una gran idea, Remus. Siempre te has llevado bien con Harry, dejaremos eso en tus manos. Pero por favor mantenme informado, y asegúrate de que él entiende que es importante que se quede en la casa de sus familiares. Puedes enviarle cartas o visitarlo, pero por favor no compartas con el ningún asunto de la Orden. No es un miembro aún, y hasta que haya dominado Occlumancia y que de esa manera Voldemort no pueda penetrar sus pensamientos, lamentablemente no podemos decirle nada."

Remus y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, y la reunión rápidamente finalizó.

Las cinco semanas hasta su cumpleaños pasaron relativamente rápido para Harry, considerando que para él se sintieron como 4 meses. El plan que había trazado estaba funcionando, y el siquiera había pensado en realizar tantas cosas en un período tan corto de tiempo.

Remus cumplió su promesa y fue el quien contactó a Harry una semana después de la reunión. Luego de la inicial preocupación, Remus le dijo a Harry como se estaba sintiendo con respecto a la muerte de Sirius, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que su ex profesor tenía tanta rabia como él. Por medio de cartas los dos comenzaron a conocerse mucho mejor. Incluso se encontraron una vez. Harry no quería a Remus en Privet Drive (para proteger su secreto y evadir a los Dursleys), así que decidieron encontrarse en el parque.

El parque era el mismo que el del año anterior cuando Harry fue atacado por los Dementores, pero poder usar magia confortaba a Harry por si una experiencia parecida ocurriese. Los dos pasaron la tarde juntos; cerca de una semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry. Hablaron acerca de la escuela, chicas, los padres de Harry, de sus infancias, y cerca de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Harry se sentía culpable por tener que mentirle a Remus acerca de lo que hacía con su tiempo, pero era un mal necesario.

Remus no fue el único que contactó a Harry esa primera parte del verano. Sus amigos también habían escrito, todas entregadas por la lechuza de Ron. Debido a que Hedwig estaba fuera de comisión, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, Ron enviaba a Pig o a Errol cada semana, llevando cartas suyas, de Ginny, de Hermione, y hasta de Luna y Neville.

Ron, no tenía muchas cosas interesantes que contra, no se puede contra como interesente las posibilidades de los Chudley Cannons para llegar a las finales esa temporada, Harry encontró que ya no le importaba mucho después de las primeras tres cartas. Sabía que Ron no podía escribir nada personal porque las lechuzas no eran un método seguro de comunicación, pero con la excepción del Quiddich y de la típica frase "No dejes que los muggles te desanimen", Ron no tenía nada que escribir.

Ginny por el otro lado, escribía cartas sorprendentemente refrescantes. Tenía mucho para decir, y contestó las preguntas de Harry acerca de Percy y el resto de la familia. Parecía ser que fue inteligente de parte de Harry el no haberle mencionado el tema de Percy a Ron, porque ellos dos no estaban en buenos términos. Luego Fudge admitiera que Voldemort estaba de regreso, Percy hizo un viaje a "La Madriguera", pero no para disculparse. El "perdonó" a su familia por ir en contra del Ministerio, y los invitó a unirse al bando de Fudge. Fue echado a patadas por cinco hermanos poco después. Por como Ginny lo había dicho; Percy estaba en peor forma que antes. Solo la Sra. Weasley quería hablar con Percy después de su visita, y ninguno de los hermanos podía mencionar su nombre. De echo, la mañana después de la visita de Percy, Bill fue al Ministerio para devolver la visita, y ridiculizó a Percy frente a sus compañeros de trabajó. Bill les había contado más tarde las exactas palabras que había usado.

"Que ni se te ocurra mostrar tu estúpida cara en la casa hasta que te disculpes con mamá y papá! Y si llego a escuchar que criticas a tu familia en público de Nuevo, verás de primera mano algunas de las peores maldiciones que he tenido que romper a lo largo de los años! Este trabajo es la peor cosa que te pudo pasar Perce, si decides elegir a un Ministerio corrupto por encima de tu familia, te convertirás en una persona muy solitaria!"

Aparte de Percy, Ginny también escribió acerca de como les estaba yendo a los gemelos en el negocio. Desde que dejaron el colegio, habían estado inventando y produciendo como locos. La tienda que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon tuvo un gran comienzo, pero los gemelos pronto se quedaron sin productos no ideas, y por lo tanto se quedaron sin dinero. Luego de muchas charlas, se decidió que cerrarían la tienda mientras se concentraban en crear y producir, para volver a ahorrar dinero. Seguiría con los pedidos por lechuza, y de esa manera no debían preocuparse de atender el mostrados. Harry estaba feliz de poder oír de los gemelos, y estaba curioso de la relación que Ginny tenía con Dean Thomas, pero ella nunca escribía sobre él.

Las cartas de Hermione eran prácticas y cálidas como siempre. Cuando escuchó que Harry había ido a Diagon a comprar material avanzado, lo felicitó por su iniciativa y ética. Eso es, claro, después de sermonearlo acerca de haberlos preocupado tanto. Hermione también mencionó que estaría viajando alrededor de Europa el último mes de vacaciones con sus padres, así que no podría visitarlo a él ni a Ron antes de que las clases empezaran. Harry estaba muy contento por Hermione; disfrutaría de un viaje con su familia, y era bueno que pudiera escapar a la sociedad muggle para divertirse un poco y olvidar los problemas por un tiempo.

Luna solo había escrito una nota corta, la cual no tenía mucho sentido. Parecía saltar de un tema a otro de la nada, con ninguna "trama" en la manera de escribir. Harry contestó lo mejor que pudo, y le agradeció por haberlos ayudado en el Ministerio de nuevo. También quería agradecerle a su padre, por haber publicado esa entrevista en el _Quisquilloso_. Harry mencionó que en el futuro le gustaría hacerlo de Nuevo, viendo como ya no podía confiar en _El Profeta_.

Las cartas de Neville parecían evadir el tema de los recientes eventos, pero si le agradeció a Harry por haberle ayudado con Defensa. El le había contado a su abuela todo acerca de las clases secretas y parecía que ella pensaba que Neville era un héroe o algo así. Neville también hablaba de su nueva varita sin parar. El y su abuela se sorprendieron cuando Ollivander les dijo que ya sabía que Neville iría, y aún más cuando no les cobró. Por supuesto que Neville no había usado la varita aún, pero escribió que se sentía mucho mejor que la de su padre.

Hablando de varitas, la varita nueva de Harry llegó 8 días después de su viaje al Callejón Diagon. La pequeña nota que el fabricante había escrito decía que esa era una de sus mejores creaciones, y que no podía esperar a saber como funcionaba.

Justo como Hedwig, la varita hecha de su pluma resultó ser muy fuerte y poderosa, pero también un poco temperamental. Harry descubrió que si la usaba para realizar hechizos en los que era bueno, los resultados eran maravillosos. Como fuera, Harry usó la varita para practicar hechizos nuevos, o en situaciones en las que no estaba tan confiado, la varita dio muchos resultado. Así que Harry decidió practicar con su vieja carita casi todo tiempo, y recién comenzar a usar la otra cuando hubiese aprendido a hacer el hechizo a la perfección.

La nueva escoba llegó un día después que su varita, y era estupenda. Al principio Harry no sabía que era lo que esa extraña lechuza estaba llevando, ya que nunca había visto un paquete con la forma de un trapecio. En eso se encontraba su nueva escoba, junto con u nuevo equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, pulidor, y un pequeño manual con algunos de los detalles de la escoba. Harry no podía usar una escoba en Privet Drive, pero si dio una vuelta rápida en el 7mo compartimiento de su baúl. El lugar no era tan alto como para permitir un vuelo seguro, y el ancho no le permitía a Harry usar la velocidad máxima, pero Harry estaba contento con la manera en que la escoba se sentía y como respondía a sus órdenes. La verdad era que se veía como nada al lado de su Saeta, pero como Harry ya sabía las apariencias engañan.

Aparte de las cartas de sus amigos y de sus nuevos juguetes, el entrenamiento de Harry hizo un enorme progreso. Para el día anterior a su cumpleaños, Harry ya había completado todo lo que se había propuesto para esa primera mitad del verano, y estaba bien en sus planes para la segunda mitad.

El Encantamiento Fidelio no era tan difícil de aprender como Harry había pensado. El encantamiento no era para nada difícil; solo poco conocido. El libro que Harry había comprado lo probaba. Daba una corta descripción del encantamiento, y nombraba los beneficios y las desventajas. Como fuera ka información acerca del procedimiento, como la encantación, el criterio con el cual se debía usar, estaban todas incluidas en el libro. Ahora que Harry pensaba en el tema, parecía recordar a Dumbledore, cuando estaba hablando del encantamiento que había colocado en sus padres, mencionaba que el encantamiento era muy antiguo y oscuro. Afortunadamente, los textos que había sacado de la bóveda familiar, que eran muy viejos, tenían la información adicional que Harry necesitaba.

Tres semanas después de haber empezado a estudiar el hechizo, Harry había decidido que ya sabía todo lo que se podía saber. Para ese entonces había logrado ocultar el refrigerador de los Dursley, el baño, teléfono, puerta principal, auto, la casa completa. Le sorprendía como una vez activado el encantamiento los Dursley olvidaban que no había nada de normal con el echo de no tener una puerta principal, o tener que ducharse en el patio de atrás con la manguera. Una vez que Harry se había divertido, simplemente desmemorizaba a los Dursley y ellos nunca sabían que les había pasado.

Eso también había sido más fácil de lo que Harry había creído. El hechizo Obliviate que el Ministerio controlaba era bastante simple, casi como para ser enseñaba en tercer año. Permitía una extracción sencilla de los recuerdos relacionados con lo que la persona quería que se olvidase. Había otras versiones más avanzadas del hechizo, pero Harry aún las estaba practicando, y no las había dominado aún. Esos eran los hechizos que permitía que los hechizos desmemorizantes que permitían la extracción de largos períodos de tiempo, como lo que le había prometido a su tío. Cuando un mago extrae semejante cantidad de memorias estas tienen que ser sustituidas por unas artificiales, y en eso era en lo que Harry estaba teniendo dificultades. Lo más lejos que Harry había llegado con desmemorización avanzada era con hacer que Dudley pensara que había estado usando corpiños durante los pasados dos años. Harry pensaba que era bastante gracioso ver a su primo rogarle a su tía para que lavara sus "innombrables" para el día siguiente porque ya no tenía.

Teoría mágica resultó ser tan aburrida como Harry había temido, pero el resultado de largas horas de estudio no se podía negar. En la escuela solo lo básico de teoría se mencionaba, pero Harry aprendió que saber como funciona un hechizo aumentaba la fuerza y la consistencia del mismo. Nunca se había preguntado como era posible que agitar un palito y gritar unas palabras graciosas causaba magia, pero ahora entendía. Juzgando por lo que sus muñecos de práctica mostraban, la mezcla de practicar con el estudio de la teoría mágica había aumentado la fuerza en casi un 20 durante los pasados dos meses.

Aprender la teoría también servía para Aritmancia, que era una material que Harry quería aprender de cualquier modo. Técnicamente, Aritmancia es el estudio de los números mágicos, pero para Harry era mucho más. Era casi como álgebra mágica. Usando teoremas avanzados y postulados es posible separar un hechizo en partes más pequeñas para un estudio más simple. Inversamente, también se podía modificar un hechizo existente, o crear nuevos, construyendo nuevas fórmulas. Harry encontró el trabajo lento y doloroso, pero los resultados hablaban por si mismos. De hecho, una vez que sacó la información básica del camino, Harry alcanzó su meta con Aritmancia. Usando lo que había aprendido, más su Nuevo conocimiento en teoría mágica, Harry quería modificar el 'Stupefy', para que los enemigos pudieran ser 'revividos' solo por la persona que hubiese conjurado el hechizo. De la manera que estaba aprendiendo, calculaba que le tomaría por lo menos un año terminar de modificar el hechizo. Pero considerando cuantos de los Mortífagos del DdM eran petrificados, solamente para ser reanimados por uno de sus aliados, Harry pensaba que la espera valía la pena.

La otra materia con laque Harry había estado trabajando había sido Pociones, la verdad era que lo encontraba bastante placentero sin Snape respirando detrás de su cuello. No hizo mucho trabajo avanzado, se concentró más bien en repasar los cinco años de escuela, y eso lo ayudó mucho. Una vez que se conocía las reglas básicas de pociones, era increíble lo fácil que se volvía. Simples cosas como que no se pueden mezclar sangre de dragón con sangre 'caliente', o que un bezoar tenía que guardarse en una base de alcohol, era la diferencia entre una poción perfecta y una arruinada. Harry se preguntaba porque Snape no había ensañado este tipo de cosas desde el primer día, pero no lo podía adivinar. Uno de los libros que había comprador incluso contenía una lista de las mezclas que se debían evadir, que Harry nunca había aprendido. Ahora entendía porque magos de sangre- pura como Malfoy y Parkinson encontraban las pociones mucho más fáciles que otros estudiantes; ellos debieron de haber crecido conociendo esas reglas. Era como si Snape tomara ventaja de la ignorancia de los magos que habían sido criados por muggles. No había dudo de porque la mayoría de los No-Slytherins encontraba pociones imposible de entender.

Para finales de Julio, Harry era capaz de hacer correctamente cualquier poción de sus primeros 5 años de escuela ya había comenzado a leer el libro de sexto. El cuarto compartimiento (que estaba vacío) se convirtió en el laboratorio personal de Harry. Una mitad del cuarto la usaba para dejar sus muchos calderos, ingredientes, y pociones terminadas. Harry había decidido hacer gran cantidad de pociones útiles, que incluían una variedad de drogas para dormir, poción Multijugos, pociones reanimantes, antídotos estándares, sueros de la verdad, unas que contrarrestaban los efectos del Cruciatus. La otra mitad del cuarto estaba cerrado con una corina ya que eran el dormitorio de Dobby y Winky.

Harry casi había olvidado su idea de mandarle una carta a Dobby, pero sus futuros yos se lo recordaron. Le dijo a Hedwig que no dejara que nadie, aparte de Dobby la viera, Harry le pidió a Dobby que fuera a Privet Drive para tener una charla. Cuando apareció, con los calcetines que no combinaban y 16 gorros de lana, estaba muy feliz de ver a Harry, y de que Harry lo hubiese llamado. En sus propias palabras, "Dobby esta muy contento de que el gran amo Harry Potter le halla pedido a Dobby que lo visitara!"

Era un arreglo silencioso, pero ambos sabían que Dobby dejaría su trabajo en Hogwarts para trabajar para Harry cuando este quisiera. Y ahora era ese tiempo. Harry le dijo a Dobby que se estaría mudando a una casa nueva, y que necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara. Dobby aceptó en un segundo, y solo paró ante el hecho de que estaría dejando a Winky sola en Hogwarts. Una vez que Harry aceptara que Winky podía trabajar para él también, Dobby abrazó a Harry por las rodillas, y no podía estar más feliz.

Dos horas después, luego de que el elfo se calmó un poco, planearon todo. Dobby tendría un sueldo más alto (cinco galleons por mes fue lo máximo que aceptó), y el tiempo libro se decidiría después. Como no estaba presente en ese momento, Winky trabajaría gratis al principio, pero a Harry no le preocupaba. La verdad era que estaría muy sorprendido si podía convencerla de aceptar un salario. La coartada que los elfos le habían dado a Dumbledore era muy bueno; simple, pero engañosa. Dobby y Winky darían un aviso de dos semanas, diciéndole a Dumbledore que habían encontrado una familia de brujas a la que servir. Era bien sabido que Winky prefería el trabajo tradicional. Ante el problema de que Dobby se emocionara demasiado y le dijera a Dumbledore que iba a trabajar para Harry, decidieron dejar la nota en el escritorio de Dumbledore, y que Dobby evitara al mago lo más posible.

El plan funcionó a la perfección, y dos semanas después los tres Harrys tenían compañía en el baúl. Dobby y Winky tomaban la responsabilidad de limpiar y cocinar, y no molestar a su amo. Considerando la cantidad de ropa sucia que los tres Harrys proveían, el trabajo era bastante simple. Ambos elfos pensaban que era extraño que hubiese tantos Harrys, pero no preguntaron demasiado. Entendían que el baúl era solo temporario y que pronto se mudarían, y los elfos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenían organizando los cambios drásticos que deberían hacer en el piso 13. Harry se había aparecido en el edificio y había conseguido los planos. Le había dado a Dobby la cantidad y tipos de cuartos que quería, y dejó el resto del diseño a los elfos. Con suerte, cuando el tiempo llegara, estarían listos para hacer los cambios necesarios.

Dobby y Winky también le ayudaron a Harry a aprender como transfigurar y conjurar objetos más grandes, dado que esas eran dos habilidades muy importantes para un elfo- doméstico. Y aunque sus métodos eran diferentes, le ayudaron a Harry a conjurar objetos que no se deterioraran con el tiempo. Las habilidades de Harry en transformaciones también habían mejorado mucho. Lo único que Harry no había aprendido era transformación humana y transfiguración animal avanzada. Luego de ver el enfrentamiento de Dumbledore contra Voldemort en el Ministerio, Harry sabía que esas eran técnicas MUY útiles. Como fuera, Harry había decido dejar el resto del aprendizaje para la segunda mitad del verano. Su plan en ese momento solo necesitaba que pudiera decorar su casa apropiadamente.

En cuanto al entrenamiento físico y mágico, Harry dedicaba una parte de cada día al primero. Luego de una sesión de trote diaria y los ejercicios, Harry pasaría una hora paleando contra sus futuros yos, usando tanto técnicas muggles como magia. La verdad era que funcionaba bastante bien, dado que todos los Harrys tenían casi el mismo nivel y los del futuro solo eran un poco mejores. Sus sesiones de duelo eran un poco extremas, ya que eran tres participantes, pero Harry no creía que los Mortífagos evitarían formar un equipo para luchar contra el. Harry no tenía un método fijo de duelo, improvisaba. Los tres Harry pasaban tiempo enfrentándose, sin ningún golpe muy directo. Si Harry hubiese sabido mejor, hubiera reconocido esos ejercicios como algo parecido a Judo, lo cual usaba el peso del oponente contra él. Las pocas patadas y golpes que practicaba eran contra los muñecos, y su programación hacía que mostraran la fuerza de cada golpe. Harry podía no tener toda la fuerza que Dudley usaba en sus golpes, pero durante el mes de Julio, Harry había Ganado masa muscular.

Las pocas veces que Harry se había lastimado, ya fuese por un hechizo o una herida física, los otros dos Harrys y los elfos estaban allí para ayudar. Hizo buen uso de las pociones que tenía. La herida más grande hasta el momento había sido cuando Harry se había escindido mientras aprendía a aparecerse, dejando sus pies atrás. Pero con el tiempo, esa y todas las otras heridas habían sanado completamente.

Y finalmente, la parte más importante de su entrenamiento había probado ser la que más tiempo había tomado; Occlumancia. Como el entrenamiento físico, Harry dedicaba un parte de cada día a meditar y relajarse, mientras construía sus berreras mentales. Como opciones, Snape parecía haber 'olvidado' acerca de lo básico, y había empezado con lo práctico. En otras materias, Harry podría haber disfrutado eso, pero con algo tan serio como Occlumancia, era importante no saltear pasos, y tener un muy buen entendimiento del arte.

Los diferentes libros que Harry había leído mostraban diferentes métodos de dominar la Occlumancia. Cada método había sido descubierto por un estudioso diferente, y ninguno era más ventajoso que otro. Harry probó la mayoría de ellos, y eventualmente formó una combinación de los que le eran más fáciles. Para empezar, Harry había creado una imagen real de su mente. Él había elegido una esfera, con dos barreras diferentes. La barrera interna guardaba sus pensamientos más importantes. Sus emociones, sus memorias, y las partes de sí que Harry no quería que otros averiguaran. La barrera externa era superficial; Así un intruso pensaría que había pasado las defensas mentales de Harry. Los únicos pensamientos que se encontraban entre las dos barreras eran memorias insignificantes y sin sentido. El tipo de cosas que no importaría que alguien descubriera. Cosas como que había comido en el desayuno, cual había sido su nota en un examen sorpresa, etc.

Ahí era donde la parte de consumir mucho tiempo entraba. Especialmente al principio, cuando Harry debía pasar por cada una de sus memorias y categorizarlas. Las cosas impersonales, cosas que no le importaría que alguien como Voldemort o Snape supieran, las colocaba en la barrera externa. Para un intruso, parecerían los pensamientos sueltos de una persona. La parte complicada vino cuando Harry tuvo que organizar su barrera interna.

La parte complicada era cuando había que decidir en cuantas categorías, o archivos Harry quería incluir en esa esfera. Aparte de que existirían aparte de sus pensamientos 'no importantes', Harry había aprendido mediante ensayo error que tenía que ordenar mejor su esfera interna. Así que lentamente, después de maldecir por meses, Harry empezó a organizar sus memorias. Sus momentos antes de Hogwarts estaban agrupados en dos; memorias malas de los Dursley, y peores memorias de los Dursley. Una persona más optimista podía haberlas llamadas 'buenas y malas', pero Harry sabía que las memorias decentes de ese tiempo habían sido muy pocas.

Una vez que Hagrid le había dado su carta de aceptación, las memorias se volvían más complejas. Pero luego de bastantes intentos, Harry llegó a tener bastantes categorías. Las buenas memorias y pensamientos como los que usaba para llamar el Patronus, estaban juntas. Hagrid dándole su carta, la posibilidad de haber podido vivir con Sirius, volar en la escoba, y así. Igualmente, todo el miedo y la preocupación, más que nada acerca de Voldemort, estaban juntos. Otra sección era su irritación hacia personas como Malfoy y Snape. Harry no contaba la cantidad de sub- divisiones que había creado en su mente, podía visualizarlas y casi sentirlas. En la primaria muggle Harry había aprendido a hacer gráficas y otras maneras de agrupar información, y lo que hacía mientras meditaba era bastante parecido a eso.

Si había cruzado la mente de Harry que usar el pensadero podría facilitar las cosas, pero más de un libro prevenía acerca del uso de uno. Aunque el factor tiempo se reduciría a la mitad, usar un pensadero le quitaría a la persona la familiaridad con cada recuerdo. Las barreras metales de una persona serían mucho más fuertes si ellos tenían que pasar por cada pensamiento en su cabeza. Además, Harry no había mirado en las memorias de "E.R."aún, y no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Una vez que Harry había visualizado la imagen mental de lo que él se refería como su 'esfera mental', había empezado con la segunda parte del entrenamiento. Cada noche antes de acostarse, Harry pasaría media hora evaluando las memorias del día. Suponía que eso era a lo que Snape se refería con "limpiar la mente" pero era mucho más fácil una vez que se tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo. Cada vez que repasaba un día Harry pensaba acerca de las dediciones que había hecho, las cosas que había visto, lo que había logrado, y Harry colocaría cada momento en el lugar apropiado. Si la memoria era trivial, la colocaría en su esfera externa. Harry también usaba ese tiempo para ajustar su visualización. Casi podía sentir cuando una memoria estaba en el lugar equivocado. También pasaba tiempo viendo memorias olvidadas; unas que no había visto aún. Tomaba mucho tiempo, pero luego de cuatro meses de repetir el proceso, Harry tenía una mente bastante organizada.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños finalmente llegó, y ese era el día que Harry había decidido mudarse. En una segunda visita al edificio, había descubierto que los obreros estaban atrasados, así que nadie se mudaría hasta mediados de Agosto. Harry tomó tiempo extra y se aseguró que dominaba todo lo que había aprendido perfectamente. Los Dursleys había probado ser excelentes conejillos de India, y Harry no estaba decepcionado ante el echo de que su tía había perdido su temperamento más de una vez. Harry no lo había maldecido, pero la promesa de desmemorización había colado por la ventana. Para mantener un poco de su dignidad, Vernon les había prohibido a Petunia y a Dudley aceptar sus merecidos premios. Ambos parecían bastante tristes, pero no querían hacer enojar aún más a Vernon.

Y así al principio de la tarde, luego de empaquetar todo, y regresar su cuarto ha como estaba antes, Harry se agarró de la cola de su fénix, y desapareció en un montón de flamas doradas y blancas.


	9. Sorpresas de Cumpleaños

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 9 – Sorpresas de Cumpleaños**

Harry y Hedwig llegaron unos momentos después al pasillo que llevaba al piso 13, justo frente al elevador. Harry no había estado en el piso antes, y era un poco diferente de los otros que había visto. En lugar de haber tres departamentos en cada lado del pasillo, con un total de seis por piso, había cuatro puertas en el lado este del edificio. Una rápida mirada dentro de los departamentos le dijo porque.

Los cuatro departamentos eran más pequeños, pero más elegantes que los otros que había visto. Aunque iba a ser un desperdicio, ya que Harry iba a tener que tirar abajo casi todas las paredes y cambiar por completo el diseño del piso. Todos los departamentos, no sólo los más bonitos, estaban casi terminados. Las paredes no habían sido pintadas, y algunas de las alfombras no estaban colocadas aún, pero eso era lo único que faltaba a simple vista. Se sintió afortunado por haber encontrado un lugar tan lindo para vivir.

"Bueno Hedwig," dijo girándose hacia su fénix, "tiempo de empezar, huh?"

Hedwig soltó unas notas como contestación, mientras Harry sacaba su baúl miniaturizado y lo agrandaba. Abrió el segundo compartimiento para sacar la percha de Hedwig, y colocarla para que ella se apoyara. Ahora que Hedwig tenía su "silla de supervisor" para usar, podía empezar el trabajo real.

"Dobby! Winky!" Llamó Harry. "Ya estamos aquí. Están listos?"

Dos pequeños 'pops' anunciaron la llegada de los elfos domésticos. Aunque estaban dentro del baúl su manera única de hacer magia les permitía salir sin usar los portales. Winky seguía siendo un poco tímida alrededor de su nuevo amo, pero Dobby no tenía ese problema.

"Sí Sr. Harry Potter, estamos listos! Dobby tiene todo planeado, y Winky estará ayudando a Dobby. Hay algo que el señor quiere que Dobby agregue antes de empezar?"

Harry pensó por un momento. Los planes que había discutido con los elfos eran una guía como mucho, y se podía cambiar fácilmente. El piso entero era mucho más de lo que Harry necesitaba, o podía imaginar usar, así que algunos cambios de último minuto no le harían daño a nadie.

"Si Dobby. Por favor, deja esa esquina como esta." Harry señaló una de las esquinas al entusiasmado elfo. "Trabajaremos en eso más tarde, por ahora, déjalo así. Voy a empezar con el Encantamiento Fidelius, pero Winky y tú pueden empezar con las modificaciones. Tardaré una media hora."

Dobby estaba saltando de entusiasmo. "Oh, Dobby esta tan contento de que el Sr. Harry Potter confía en que Dobby y Winky hagan los cambios ellos mismos! Es un gran mago. Dobby no decepcionará al Sr. Harry Potter, Dobby y Winky juran."

Winky asintió y juntó sus manos. Aunque no era tan extraña como Dobby, con los años se había contagiado de sus manerismos. Harry. Los elfos parecían ser una buena influencia para el otro, y cada uno tenía diferentes talentos y rasgos que se complementaban. Una vez más, Harry se felicitó por haberlos contratado. Sin su ayuda, las cosas serían mucho más difíciles.

"Se que no me van a decepcionar; Confía en ustedes." Harry presionó el botón de llamada al elevador. "Vayan y empiecen, cuando regrese terminaremos juntos."

Los dos elfos asintieron, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y cada uno entró en una de las puertas. Un minuto más tarde el ascensor había aparecido, y Harry se dirigió hacía el piso inferior para empezar el trabajo que lo convertiría en guardián Secreto.

El Encantamiento Fidelius, como Harry ya sabía, no era tan complicado como había pensado. De hecho, con la excepción de ser cansador y oscuro, era casi fácil. Como Harry ya había completado las partes más difíciles, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era colocar las runas y decir el hechizo.

Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar las cuatro esquinas del doceavo piso, justo en las esquinas del área que Harry quería ocultar. En cada esquina, donde las paredes se encuentran con el techo, Harry usó su varita (no la nueva) para trazar la forma de runas específicas en el aire. Semanas atrás, Harry había completado las fórmulas de Aritmancia para el departamento. La producción de las ecuaciones de aritmancia correspondía a una lista de runas que aparecía en uno de los libros acerca del Encantamiento Fidelius que Harry había encontrado entre los que había sacado de su bóveda familiar. Cada combinación de runas; había una para cada esquina del lugar; aparecía en el aire con trazos rojos y plateados. Una vez que hubo terminado con las cuatro esquinas, Harry regresó al elevador.

Unos segundos después, Harry se encontraba repitiendo el proceso en el suelo del piso 14, escribiendo las combinaciones de runas adecuadas en cada esquina. La idea era que el encantamiento ocultara todo lo que se encontrara entre ambas runas (las de arriba y las de abajo). Debido a que Harry las había colocado en los pisos 12 y 14, el piso entre los dos ya mencionados sería lo que se ocultase. Las puertas de este piso estaban cerradas, pero con cuatro simples 'Alohamora' Harry consiguió entrar. Su trabajo estaba casi completo, y Harry hizo una última visita al elevador.

Esta vez, en lugar de presionar algún botón, Harry se giró hacia el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes del ascensor, y levantó su varita sobre su cabeza. Trazando un quinto diseño, este 'atando' los otros cuatro, Harry tocó su frente con la punta de la varita, y las runas aparecieron. Harry tuvo cuidado de esquivar su cicatriz porque no sabía si la unión de ambas magias podría traer algún efecto secundario, de cualquier manera, en el lado derecho de su frente había espacio de sobra para las runas.

El tercer diseño, no era rojo y plateado como los otros, sino negro como la noche, con algunos reflejos en plateado. Con un último respiro, Harry apuntó con su varita al costado de su cabeza, y mientras se concentraba en el piso que quería ocultar, pronunció el encantamiento.

"Occulto Fidelius Invisus!"

Al principio pensó que nada había pasado, pero lentamente la runa al costado de su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, hasta borrarse por completo. Si Harry necesitaba más convencimiento, lo obtuvo. Cuando quiso presionar el botón de la planta baja en el ascensor, notó que el botón del piso 13 no estaba.

'Tendré suerte' pensó para sí. "Funcionó! En verdad funcionó!" Aunque había practicado el encantamiento en Privet Drive, había una gran diferencia entre esconder una puerta y esconder un piso entero. Se colocó un hechizo para cambiar de apariencia, uno que desafortunadamente solo funcionaba con muggles, Harry se dirigió a la oficina principal, y lo saludó la misma mujer que había conocido antes.

Pretendió estar interesado en alquilar un departamento, y le explicaron lo mismo que ya había oído. La fecha de apertura del edificio había cambiado, pero el discurso era el mismo. Harry pidió ver un modelo, y los dos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el elevador.

Para ese entonces Harry no necesitaba ver un modelo, solo que saber si la mujer notaba algo diferente o sospechoso con los números del ascensor. No lo hizo. El tour fue rápido, y prácticamente igual al anterior. En el viaje hacia abajo, Harry preguntó si alguna unidad en el piso 13 estaba disponible. Dijo que era su número de la suerte.

"Piso 13? Lo siento, pero como puede ver, no tenemos uno. Es bastante común, sabe. Pero si esta interesado en el piso 14, que es en realidad el 13; yo podría..."

Harry dejó de escuchar a la mujer. Estaba muy concentrado tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero por dentro, estaba sonriendo como un loco. En verdad había funcionado, y ni siquiera debió borrarle la memoria a alguien. El Encantamiento Fidelius escondió todo conocimiento del piso trece, y no solo físicamente. Y si había funcionado con la gerente del edificio, probablemente había pasado lo mismo con los otros.

Solo para estar seguro, Harry acompañó a la mujer hasta la oficina y la puso a dormir cuando no estaba mirando. Mitras dormía, Harry miró alrededor de la oficina. En los cajones de archivos, en las computadoras, en todos lados, no había ninguna mención de los siete departamentos en el piso trece.

El lobby también había sido afectado por el Encantamiento Fidelius. Bastantes buzones habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez hubieran existido. Harry corrió hacia el sótano, y encontró más buenas noticias. No había medidores para su piso. Electricidad, agua, gas; todos los medidores habían desaparecido. Harry sabía que si se concentraba lo suficiente en ellos aparecerían, pero estaba muy emocionado como para concentrarse.

Luego de subir las escaleras hacia el lobby y después de despertar a la gerente, Harry hizo su último viaje hacia el elevador. Una vez que las puertas se habían cerrado, Harry pensó en sus dos pequeños amigos.

"Dobby? Winky? Pueden venir un segundo?" Aunque los elfos no estaban en un área cercana, Harry había aprendido que los elfos domésticos tenían un sexto sentido en cuanto a sus amos. Si estaban lo suficientemente cerca, y sus amos llamaban, los elfos vendrían.

Luego de dos "pops", Dobby y Winky aparecieron en el elevador al lado de Harry. Esta vez, Winky habló.

"Si Sr. Harry Potter, señor? Winky y Dobby casi terminan con la primera parte de los planos. Hay algo más que el señor este necesitando?"

Harry casi soltó una carcajada. Mientras Winky estaba haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para ser una buena elfina y servir a su amo, Dobby estaba ocupado haciendo caras en el espejo de la pared, y los estaba ignorando. Sus orejas de murciélago y su larga nariz hicieron unas poses bastantes interesantes.

Una vez que pudo reprimir la risa, comenzó a hablar y Dobby se giró hacia él. "Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito su ayuda para probar algo."

Dobby se lanzó hacia las piernas de Harry, lo que pasaba por lo menos una vez al día. "Oh, el Sr. Harry Potter es un mago muy bueno como para necesitar la ayuda de Dobby! Pero Lobby y Winky harán cualquier cosa que el Sr. Harry diga!"

Harry sujetó los hombros de Dobby gentilmente y lo alejó para que el elfo puediera verlo. "Dobby, sólo necesito un pequeño favor. Podrían volver al piso y traerme mi baúl? Necesitó algo de ahí, y ustedes pueden aparecerse más rápido de lo que yo tardo en llegar."

Winky habló por ambos. "Si Sr. Harry señor, Winky y Dobby aparecerán y traerán su baúl, y volverán pronto." Luego tomó la mano de Dobby y los dos desaparecieron con un chasqueo de sus dedos.

Harry esperó pacientemente en el elevador, esperanzado de que los elfos no pudieran encontrar su baúl. Si la información que tenía era correcta, ni siquiera elfos domésticos podían pasar a través del encantamiento. Un momento después ambos elfos aparecieron, sus caras llenas de preocupación.

"Lo siento mucho señor, pero Winky no pudo encontrar su baúl. Winky no sabe cómo, pero no podemos entrar en la casa!" Dobby estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, Harry tuvo que sostenerlo para que dejara de hacerlo.

"No se preocupen Winky, Dobby. No esperaba que pudieran encontrar el camino de regreso, solo estaba probando el encantamiento. Parece que todo esta perfecto, pero tenía que asegurarme. Escuchen les mostraré como volver."

Harry se giró hacia los botones en una de las paredes. Y se concentró. No tenía que leer la información de un pergamino ya que él era el guardián secreto, y solo tenía que pensar en donde se encontraba la casa. Y por el bien de Dobby y Winky, dijo la frase en voz alta. "Harry Potter vive en el piso trece."

Y justo como el número doce de Grimmauld Place había aparecido de la nada, un botón apareció, moviendo otros dos para hacer espacio, con un número en el "13."

"Ven chicos," dijo mientras presionaba el botón, "todo lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse. Si se colocan entre las puertas del piso 12 y 14 y piensan, o leen, 'Harry Potter vive en el piso trece' una pared aparecerá en la puertas. En su caso, antes de aparecer ahí deben estar pensando esa frase, y deberían poder llegar."

Ninguno de los elfos parecía muy convencido.

Harry rió. "Sólo prueben. Aparezcan en la casa, yo llegaré en un segundo. No olviden concentrarse."

Dobby y Winky asintieron, y se tomaron de las manos. Ambos elfos cerraron los ojos, y esta vez fue Dobby quien chasqueó sus dedos. Los dos desaparecieron y saludaron a Harry con caras sonrientes cuando este llegó al piso.

Los elfos habían estado ocupados mientras Harry había estado fuera, el piso estaba irreconocible. El departamento que Harry les había pedido no tocar seguía en la esquina, pero esa era la única unidad cerrada del piso. El resto era puro espacio abierto, sin paredes o vigas a la vista. Los dos elfos habían sacado todas las estructuras internas y había encantado el techo para que no se cayera. Sin las paredes, Harry tenía una mejor vista de todo el piso. Pero no sabía como llamarlo, era muy grande para ser llamado 'departamento', pero como era parte de un edificio mucho más grande, tampoco podía ser llamado 'casa'. Hogar era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

Los elfos no solo habían sacado las paredes, sino que también se habían desecho de las alfombras, y ahora toda el área estaba hecha de madera. Tanto los marcos de las ventanas como las luces también habían sido removidos. Todos los electrodomésticos (estufas, hornos, lava- platos, etc.) habían sido agrupados en el medio del espacio, y por primera vez, Harry se preguntó que haría con todo eso.

Harry se giró hacia Dobby y Winky. "Muy bien chico, hicieron un gran trabajo." Ahora era el turno de Harry de empezar a trabajar. Quería hacer el espacio el mismo, ya que ese sería su primer verdadero hogar. Los elfos le habían dado un lienzo en blanco, y ahora era su trabajo crear.

Sacándose la remera y las fundas, Harry se quitó la pesada 'armadura' de piel de dragón que siempre llevaba como una segunda piel. Los pantalones y las botas solo las usaba de vez en cuando para amoldarlos a su cuerpo, pero la armadura era una parte de él, como lo habían sido sus anteojos. Durante los pasados meses se había vuelto flexible y suave. Nunca se secaría su armadura en público, pero en los confines de su nuevo hogar, con mucho trabajo para hacer, Harry quería estar lo más cómodo posible. Además, sin el aire acondicionado, hacía calor! Cuando Dobby y Winky habían sacado las paredes, también había sacado las instalaciones eléctricas temporalmente. El haber estudiado los planos del edificio le había enseñado algo de electricidad, líneas de gas, y plomería. Harry no podría colocar las nuevas redes eléctricas hasta que las paredes estuvieran en su lugar.

Antes de volver a colocarse la remera, Harry le dio una rápida mirada al tatuaje de Cornamenta en su hombro. Desde que se los había hecho, sus tatuajes habían mostrado poco movimiento. Algunas veces se visitaban, pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaban en su lugar, y no hacían nada. Harry había dejado de pensar acerca de cuales serían las propiedades mágicas hacía mucho tiempo. Como sus tatuajes estaban en la espalda no tenía problemas en dejar de pensar en ellos y a veces olvidarse completamente de que los tenía.

Ya con la remera colocada, comenzó el verdadero trabajo. Usando su varita hizo líneas sobre el suelo, Harry comenzó a delinear los cuatros de acuerdo a los planos que ahora tenía en su mano. La mayor parte del área se quedaría libre, solo los baños y dormitorios serían separados. En cada área marcada, Harry escribía el nombre del cuarto, y los tachaba de su lista a medida que avanzaba. Los elfos colocaban paredes en los lugares indicados, y usaban su magia para colocar (o continuar) las tuberías, cables de electricidad y ductos de aire en las nuevas paredes. Una de las ventajas de vivir en el mundo muggle era el acceso a la electricidad, y Harry no planeaba ignorarlo. Y debido a que su nuevo hogar no estaría tan saturado de magia como lo estaba Hogwarts, la electricidad trabajaría sin problemas. Unas cuantas horas después, y luego de algunos cambios de último momento, el piso estaba completo. No había muebles o decoraciones aún, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo.

Junto frente al elevador se encontraba un cómodo palier (AN. Así se llama acá al lugar que esta entre la salida del ascensor la puerta del departamento) el cual se encontraba un poco más elevado que el resto del piso. Dos escalones más abajo se encontraba lo que Harry llamaba su 'gran salón'. Ocupaba un tercio del edificio y abarcaba todo lo ancho. Tantos años viviendo en un armario miniatura le había dejado a Harry un gusto por los espacios grandes y abiertos. En el lado izquierdo, contra una de las paredes, se encontraba la cocina.

Dobby y Winky habían dejad la estructura de la cocina intacta, pero los había arreglado de modo que tanto Harry como ellos pudieran alcanzar todo. Un set completo de electrodomésticos de tamaño industrial de acero inoxidable se encontraba en los espacios vacíos. Una pequeña despensa se encontraba al final de las estructuras, pero estaba encantada para que fuese mucho más grande. La cocina estaba separada del salón principal por un pasa platos (algo así como un mostrador), de 1.4 metros de alto..

Más allá de la cocina, nuevamente contra una de las paredes del edificio, había un comedor informal. Con un acceso rápido a la cocina, Harry se veía comiendo allí la mayoría del tiempo, y quería que fuera acogedor. Había marcado un espacio para una mesa circular y cinco sillas, y se aseguró de dejar espacio de sobra para los posibles muebles que agregaría más tarde. El espacio que quedaba de sobra estaba marcado como un pequeño dormitorio, pero no les diría a Dobby y a Winky para que lo usaría.

Del lado opuesto a la cocina, contra la pared derecha del edificio, Harry había dejado el espacio para el salón de star. Había suficiente espacio para sillones y sofás, como también para mesas ratones (de las chiquitas que se ponen entre los sillones) o cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera agregar. El espacio que había marcado era más grande que el que estaba en su baúl y ese era lo suficientemente amplio para ser llamado extravagante.

Junto al salón de star, Harry dejó espacio una mesa formal. Lo había marcado de la misma manera que a la mesa circular, excepto que esta sería rectangular, y con espacio para 10 personas. No tenía planes para usarla en un futuro cercano, pero la necesitaría para un grupo grande alguna vez. Aunque fuese la familia Weasley a pleno, Harry necesitaría el espacio. Como antes había dejado un poco de espacio adicional para muebles adicionales. NO había ninguna división entre la mesa y el salón de star, pero Harry decidió pensar en eso más tarde. Cuando hubo terminado, el salón de star y el comedor 'formal' (a falta de una mejor palabra) ocupaban lo mismo que la cocina, el comedor diario, y el pequeño dormitorio del otro lado.

En el medio del lugar, enfrentando la puerta del elevador, Dobby y Winky había colocado una enorme chimenea. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente grande para calentar todo el salón, y lo suficientemente alta para permitir viajes por medio de polvos flú. Si había algo que odiaba acerca de las chimeneas eran aquellas contra las que se golpeaba la cabeza al salir. No, su casa tendría una chimenea inmensa; esta estaba tallada en losa gris oscura, pero por lo demás era lisa. No había una repisa aún, pero Harry se encargaría de eso más tarde.

La chimenea dividía el cuarto en dos, creaba intencionalmente una bifurcación en el camino. A cada lado de la chimenea se encontraba un pasillo, los cuales recorrían el resto del largo del piso. Para acentuar el comino dividido aún más, Harry lo había marcado como un 'Y' y conjuró unas baldosas para él. Pronto el camino de baldosas comenzaba en el elevador y terminaba en los escalones. Rodeaba el espacio alrededor de la chimenea, y se separaba en dos pasillos distintos. La cocina, el comedor, y el salón de star tenían sus pisos originales aún.

El pasillo de la derecha, junto con el ala Este del piso de transformarían en el territorio de Harry. Había marcado paredes que corrían todo el largo del piso para que el pasillo se transformara en uno estrecho y recto. Eventualmente el pasillo estuvo completo, y Harry comenzó a llamarlo ala Este para no confundirse. El ala Este tenía tres puertas en el lado derecho y cuatro en el izquierdo.

El primer cuarto de la derecha era lo que Harry llamaba su 'Salón Muggle'. Estaba vacío por el momento, pero Harry planeaba en colocar todas las cosas muggle dentro. Desde ya sabía que quería una gran televisión, stereo, y mesa de pool (billar), pero por el momento no tenía más planes.

El salón muggle tenía una puerta que lo conectaba con el cuarto contiguo; la suite de Harry. Era sólo un poco más grande que la que tenía en el baúl, pero Harry quería que fuese igual. Se había empezado a acostumbrar a su cuarto, debido a que él y sus otros yos habían estado durmiendo allí los pasados tres meses.

La última puerta de ese lado era el departamento que le había pedido a los elfos no tocar. El departamento de dos dormitorios tenía espacios muchos más pequeños que el resto del piso, pero Harry pensó que sería una buena idea tener un cuarto de huéspedes privado. Además, siempre podía usar magia para agrandar los cuartos. Estaba totalmente separado del resto del lugar, tenía su propia cocina y dormitorios.

En el lado contrario se encontraban cuatro habitaciones pequeños y un gran espacio. Cada cuarto era la mitad de ancho que el espacio entre los dos pasillos, y los cuatro pequeños se encontraban hacia elido norte del edificio, opuestos al elevador. El espacio vacío, Harry lo usaba como depósito, y ahí era donde colocaba todo lo que no había usado hasta el momento. El otro cuarto, Harry lo usaría como un gimnasio personal. No sabía si debía comprar más equipos, o solamente mover los que ya tenía, pero el espacio ya existía. De la misma manera, el tercer cuarto pequeño sería usado como una cámara de duelo, prácticamente igual a la que tenía en su baúl. La única diferencia era que no había muñecos de práctica colgando de la pared. La cuarta habitación, debido a que no podía pensar en nada, Harry la dejó vacía.

El enorme espacio que quedaba detrás de la chimenea Harry lo transformó en su biblioteca. Era dos veces más grande que los pequeños cuartos, ya que Harry quería que fuese accesible por ambos pasillos, así podría pasar a través de ella. No había puertas, pero su una gran arco en el lado Este de la biblioteca.

El otro pasillo de baldosa, en el ala Oeste del edificio, Harry tenía pocos planes para esa ala. Sabía que quería algunos cuartos para huéspedes en caso de que tuviera algo de compañía en el futuro, pero no sabía cuantos hacer. Porque los podía cambiar si quería, y porque tenía una ridícula cantidad de espacio, Harry decidió hacer seis. Los seis cuartos para huéspedes, cada uno con su propio baño, se encontraban en el ala oeste, también inclinados hacia la pared norte, había tres en cada lado.

La biblioteca abarcaba todo el espacio sobrante en el lado izquierdo del pasillo, y se entraba por dos pequeños arcos, uno a cada lado del cuarto. Hacia un lindo contraste con el enorme arco en la pared opuesta.

El espacio sobrante entre la cocina y los cuartos para huéspedes, junto con las habitaciones en el ala Este, Harry no tenía mucho uso para eso. Todavía no les diría a los elfos para que usaría el pequeño cuarto al lado de la cocina, y les ordenó no entrar allí. Detrás de ese cuarto, en la primera puerta del ala Oeste se encontraba una lavandería. Había suficiente lugar para la lavadora y la secadora que venían con el departamento, y espacio de sobra para estantes. También había un fregadero para la ropa que no se pudiera lavar en la lavadora, un armario para escobas, y espacio para colgar la ropa mojada. Siete años ayudando a Tía Petunia a lavar la ropa le habían enseñado que no toda la ropa podía lavarse a máquina.

El resto del espacio, un poco más grande que el de los cuartos de huéspedes (pero no mucho más) Harry lo separó en dos cuartos que dejo vacíos. Como con el cuarto del ala Este, aún no sabía que hacer con esos, así que lo dejó para después.

Dentro de todo, Harry estaba muy complacido con su nuevo hogar. Y eso era en lo que se había transformado, ya no era solo "el piso trece". Aún estaba muy vacío y necesitaba mucho trabajo, pero era un buen comienzo.

Luego de horas de trabajo, Harry, Dobby, y Winky se retiraron a la cocina en el baúl de Harry para cenar. Ahora que las tuberías e instalaciones eléctricas volvían a funcionar, la cocina estaba 'usable', pero aún no había comida. Winky podría haberles conjurado algo, pero los tres estaban exhaustos. Así que los elfos hicieron algo de comer, y Harry estaba agradecido. Desde que llegaron las comidas eran mejores. NO como la de Hogwarts, pero cerca. Y Harry ya no estaba limitado por lo poco que Leeds había podido llenar la alacena y la heladera. Dobby y Winky habían re- encantado todo para proveer cualquier cosa.

Luego de comer, salieron del baúl y admiraron su obra. Con el permiso de Harry Dobby y Winky se retiraron por la noche, y se acomodaron en la lavandería. Harry conjuró una pequeña cama en el salón contra la pared, se acostó y miró el cuarto.

Aún no se sentía como suyo. Antes de su hogar (era muy grande para ser un departamento), su Saeta de Fuego había sido a cosa más cara que Harry poseía. Le había tomado semanas sobreponerse al sentimiento surreal de poseer la mejor escoba de carreras. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría aceptar que este lugar era suyo. Y con esos pensamientos, Harry se dispuso a dormir.

"Colagusano, déjalos entrar!" una fría y aguda voz sonó desde una enorme silla ornamental, ordenándole a u pequeño hombre que se arrodillaba en el piso. Aunque estaba sentado enfrentando el cuarto, su cara estaba escondida en las sombras.

"Si, amo, enseguida." El pequeño hombre, una vez conocido como Peter Pettigrew, ahora llamado el sirviente del Señor Oscuro, gimoteó su camino hasta la puerta para dejar a los Mortífagos entrar. Esos cuatro habían estado desaparecidos de las filas por semanas, pero ya había regresado.

El líder, un hombre alto con flecos de cabellos rubios sobresaliendo de su máscara se adelantó, y se arrodilló frente al hombre, besando su túnica.

"Mi Señor; nos ha llamado, y hemos venido a servir."

Voldemort, ese era quién era, pausó antes de hablar. "Si, puedo ver eso Lucius. Pero, por qué no han venido antes? Esta no es la primera vez que los he llamado."

"Me disculpo, amo, pero aunque hemos sido encontrado inocentes de nuestros crímenes, Dumbledore y sus aliados aún nos tienen vigilados. Pensé que sería prudente esperar, especialmente hasta los juicios estuvieran terminados."

Lucius Malfoy era quizás el único Mortífago que se atrevía a ir contra los deseos del Señor Oscuro, y rezaba porque Voldemort encontrara la lógica en sus acciones.

"Tienes suerte de que te necesite vivo Lucius! Debido a ti y a tus hombres, no solo no oí a profecía, sino que también seis de mis mejor Mortífagos están en Azkaban; aunque no por mucho." Voldemort hizo una largo y les clavó la mirada a cada uno de ellos. "Si no fuera porque necesito tu dinero, y que aún tienes influencia sobre el idiota del Ministro, ya te hubiera acabado!"

Lucius Malfoy sabía que debía parecer avergonzado. Aunque el fiasco del Departamento de Misterios era solo parcialmente su culpa, discutir con el Señor Oscuro era como pedir una sentencia de muerte. "Si, amo. Lo siento, no te fallaré de nuevo."

"Más te vale que no lo hagas. Nott, Avery, Macnair! Ustedes tres tampoco contestaron a mis llamadas. Cuál es su excusa?"

Los Mortífagos se dieron una mirada rápida, los tres estaban de acuerdo en que ninguno quería contestar. Finalmente Macnair se adelantó. Hacer esperar a Voldemort sería peor que cualquier mal respuesta.

"Mi Señor," dijo, "también pensamos que era mejor esperar. Queríamos venir a servirte, pero nos estuvieron siguiendo hasta la semana pasada, cuando los juicios terminaron. Este ha sido el primer llamado que hemos recibido desde entonces."

Voldemort no parecía complacido. "Entonces dejaron que algunos de los hombres de Dumbledore los molestaran y me dejaron esperando? Por que no los mataron? Podré necesitar a Lucius, pero ustedes tres no tienen esa excusa. NO me desobedezcan de nuevo! CRUCIO!"

Más rápido de lo humanamente posible, Voldemort había sacado su varita, y ahora esta apuntaba hacia los tres magos. Aunque la fuerza del hechizo estaba disminuida debido a que se aplicaba a más de una persona, Avery, Nott, y Macnair sufrieron una horrible agonía por casi 2 minutos. La cara de Lucius permanecía libre de emociones, pero por dentro sonreía con alivio al no ser parte de ese grupo.

Cuando Voldemort terminó la maldición, giró su atención hacia Lucius, mientras los otros se recomponían. Colagusano solo se estremeció en una esquina.

"Aún no he escuchado todos los detalles de aquella noche. Bellatrix me dijo la mayoría pero entiendo que se separaron en un punto. Dime lo que viste. Y Lucius, ruega para que lo que me digas me complazca."

Así que Malfoy le dijo a su amo todo lo que podía recordar, acerca de cómo Potter había llevado a más de sus dos amigos. Eso era una de las razones por las que el plan había fracasado. Lucius y los otros Mortífagos había planeado que Harry apareciera solo, o con Ron y Hermione como mucho. Draco no le había dicho a su padre que Potter era cercano con alguien más, así que imagínense la sorpresa de los Mortífagos que en vez de aparecer tres, eran seis los estudiantes.

Lucius también le dijo el problema que había impuesto la esfera de la profecía, porque Potter jugaba con ella como si fuera solo un juguetito, era difícil atacar al chico. Lucius había sido ordenado no dejar caer la esfera, por nada del mundo, así que tuvo la satisfacción de decirle a Voldemort que había sido Bellatrix quien la había roto.

"Si," replicó Voldemort, "Ya he castigado a Bellatrix por eso. Se esta recuperando ahora, estar lista para volver a las filas en unos días." Lucius no quería ni pensar en la tortura a la que la mujer había sido sometida. "Reconociste a alguno de los amigos de Potter?"

"Si amo, solo a dos. Una de las chicas tenía cabello rojo, supongo que es la menor de los Weasley. Tiene sentido ya que su hermano estaba allí. Y creo que el chico Longbotom también estaba allí. Bellatrix se divirtió mucho molestándolo acerca de sus padres. A lo otra chica no la reconocí, estaba muy oscuro y toda mi atención estaba en Potter."

Voldemort se giró a los otros tres hombres, quien se habían podido levantar hacia solo unos segundos. "Que hay de ustedes tres? Reconocieron a la otra muchacha?"

Macnair, Nott, y Avery negaron con sus cabezas, y por la ira en la cara de Voldemort, comenzaron a prepararse para otra ronda con la Cruciatus.

"Incompetentes; todos ustedes! Seis adolescentes contra diez Mortífagos completamente entrenados, no solo fallaron en ganarles, sino que también los capturaron! Y ahora ni siquiera pueden decirme quienes eran!"

Los tres prefirieron no decir que los miembros de la Orden también habían estado presentes. Voldemort buscó su varita una vez más, pero fue interrumpido.

"Pero Señor, tengo noticias que podrían interesarle!" Lucius soltó ante la ira de su amo. "La profecía! Antes de que se rompiera, encontré unas interesantes noticias."

Voldemort bajó su varita ante la mención de la profecía, y se olvidó de maldecir a los hombres. "Que Lucius? Que decía? Bellatrix dijo que ninguno de ustedes la había oído"

Malfoy había estado esperando este momento. Aunque había fallado en traerle la profecía a su amo, había reunido cierta información que podría ser importante. Sólo esperaba que Bellatrix fuera muy estúpida, loca, o miedosa como para darse cuenta que valiosa era la información.

"Lo siento Amo, pero no escuché lo que decía la profecía." Podría haber pausado antes de explicar, pero Voldemort parecía lo suficientemente enojado como para matar. "Pero si se algo más! Nadie más la escuchó! Todo este tiempo pensábamos que Potter sabía acerca de ella, pero no tenía idea. La única razón por la que había ido al Ministerio esa noche fue para rescatar a u padrino! Parece ser que su plan para infiltrar su mente funcionó! Ni siquiera sabía que el Ministerio guarda copias de las profecías hechas, o que había una que hablaba acerca de él. Cuando lo ví, Potter era tan ignorante como un muggle! Y tampoco escuchó la profecía cuando se rompió, estoy seguro de eso." Lucius estaba hablando para salvar su vida. Si podía convencer a Voldemort de que era información valiosa; que había entrando en la mente de Potter, y que él aún no conocía l profecía; eso podía darle el favor del Señor Oscuro

Y estaba en lo cierto. Aunque no lo admitiera, menos que nada ante sus subordinados, Voldemort no sabía si su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Cuando había colocado las imágenes de Sirius en la mente de Harry, solo había sentido una débil conexión, y no sabía que tan exitosa la transferencia de imágenes había sido. A lo lago del año, la conexión se había vuelto más fuerte, y Voldemort había podido controlar las emociones y acciones de Potter unas veces, pero la información de Lucius era la única prueba del éxito. Las nuevas noticias lo habían calmado.

"Me estas diciendo, Lucius, que Potter no tiene idea lo que dice la profecía?" Voldemort alzó su 'ceja'.

Malfoy sonrió. Lo había logrado. "No amo, no lo sabe. Ni siquiera sabía que la profecía existía hasta esa noche. Y aunque Dumbledore podía habérsela dicho en cualquier momento; si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, porque lo haría?"

Voldemort se le unió a Lucius sonriendo. "Por que lo haría? Y aunque el viejo le dijera a Potter ahora, la información sería tan nueva que hasta podría sacársela al entrar en su mente. Y si Dumbledore decide guardar la información en secreto, hay otras maneras de enterarse."

Voldemort estaba feliz. Las cosas no había salido como las había planeado, y había perdido todo el año colocando imágenes en la mente de Potter, pero las cosas estaban mejorando. La profecía podía seguir siendo desconocida para Harry, y mientras eso siguiera así, los planes de Voldemort no sufrían ningún cambio. Sin saber que era lo que la profecía decía, Voldemort no quería arriesgarse a tomar un rol más activo en el mundo mágico. Su ambición y su exceso de confianza habían causado su caída antes, y no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Pero, si Potter tampoco sabía lo que estaba profetizado, aún había esperanza. Aún sería cauto, pero Voldemort sabía que su enemigo carecía de información también. Y como la información era poder, el campo de juego estaba parejo.

"Lucius, nuevos planes," ordenó. "Vigilen la residencia de Potter y las de sus amigos. No se hagan ver, pero junten información. Los hombres de Dumbledore deben estar por allí también, así que tengan cuidado. Intercepten algunas lechuzas si pueden, y envíen a Colagusano a espiar si quieren. Quiero saber si Potter conoce la profecía, y quien es la otra chica que fue al Ministerio. Si tu hijo cree que puede ayudar, déjalo. Ha sido útil en el pasado. Vuelve aquí en cuanto sepas algo. Walden, Avery, Nott; están con Lucius. Deben agradecerme que les de otra oportunidad para probarse." Voldemort estaba ansioso por re empezar su campaña para dejar al mundo mágico libre de sangre muggle, pero recién ahora sabía que la información de la profecía no podía ser usada en su contra. Había necesitado mucha paciencia en la pasada década, y un poco más de espera no haría ninguna diferencia.

Los tres asintieron y murmuraron 'gracias, amo'. Malfoy se inclinó una vez más ante su amo, besó su túnica, y se giró para marcharse. Tenía muchos planes para hacer.

"Oh, y Lucius," Voldemort lo llamó cuando estaba a medio camino. "No me falles de nuevo. CRUCIO!"

"Ahhhh!" Harry despertó entre sus propios gritos, con una mano sobre su cicatriz. Según su reloj, eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, y Harry recordaba cada palabra de su visión.

De hecho, ese sueño había sido el más vívido que había tenido nunca. No sólo había escuchado todo lo que Voldemort decía y su estado emocional, sino que también casi sentía lo que el 'hombre' estaba pensando. Era algo como lo que sentía cuando Hedwig le cantaba, pero con un toque mucho más oscuro.

Para no olvidarse ningún detalle, Harry conjuró un pergamino y una lapicera, y describió el sueño lo mejor que pudo. Mientras escribía, se preguntaba porque el sueño se había sentido tanto más real que los otros. Era posible que su conexión con Voldemort fuera más fuerte, como el señor oscuro había sugerido, pero Harry no lo creía. Todo el o pasado su perspicacia para con esas visiones no había crecido para nada, sólo la influencia que Voldemort tenía sobre él. Harry pensó que sería por el entrenamiento de Occlumancia. Al entender mejor su mente, Harry pensó, tenía sentido que tuviera mayor sensibilidad hacia las imágenes que no pertenecían a su cabeza. Lo poco que había leído de Legeremancia, confirmaba su opinión, pero era muy pronto aún. Cuando Harry estudiara la materia a fondo, sabría por seguro.

Cuando terminaba de escribir su sueño, sintió un ruido detrás de él. Estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo, así que Harry sacó su varita y conjuró un Lumos. Dirigiendo la luz contra la ventana, se sorprendió al ver un montón de lechuzas tratando de entrar. La mayoría eran extrañas, pero Harry reconoció a una pequeña lechuza pegándole cabezazos al vidrio, tratando de pasar.

"Pig lechuza estúpida!" Harry no estaba enojado, al contrario, encontraba la situación de lo más graciosa. Con la emoción de vivir en su nueva, se había olvidado que ese día era su cumpleaños. Trató de buscar una manera de abrir la ventana, pero no podía. Estando en uno de los pisos superiores del edificio, tenía sentido, pero eso no ayudaba al cansado grupo de lechuzas esperando para entrar. "Esperen un segundo! Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

No del todo despierto, Harry se dirigió a la pared para encender las luces, Dobby y Winky habían dejado los focos, no daban mucha atmósfera, pero eran suficientes para ver. Parecía ser que todas las ventanas eran iguales, así que Harry no podía abrirlas manualmente. Pero si podía hacerlo mágicamente. Con un movimiento de varita, el vidrio desapareció, dejando entrar a las ocho lechuzas.

Enseguida, Harry agarró a Pig y desató el paquete. La pequeña lechuza era muy ansiosa, y Harry no quería que molestara al resto de las lechuzas mientras esperaba la contestación.

"Lo siento Pig, pero te vas a casa ahora. Voy a mandar la contestación con Errol. Adiós!" Con eso dicho, Harry soltó a la lechuza afuera y reemplazó el vidrio con otro. Tomaría un tiempo abrir todas las cartas y paquetes y después escribir las respuestas.

Las lechuzas que si reconocía, además de Pig, eran Errol, la pequeña lechuza de Dumbledore, y la bien conocida lechuza del colegio. Las otras eran desconocidas, y había un halcón también. Al principio Harry lo había confundido con una lechuza negra, pero dándole una mejor mirada, el ave era más grande y con una apariencia más predadora que la que una lechuza pudiera tener. 'Debe ser de Hagrid,' pensó.

Una por una las lechuzas (y halcón) aterrizaron sobre el brazo extendido de Harry para dejar sus mensajes. Errol así se cae sobre su rodilla, y soltó los regalos de la familia Weasley. Una lechuza mediana debía haber sido alquilada de una oficina de correo, porque la prolija caligrafía de Hermione se veía afuera del sobre, y Harry sabía que ella no tenía una lechuza. El halcón era de Hagrid, y llevaba un paquete cuadrado. Una lechuza distinguida traía un pequeño paquete de parte de Neville. La lechuza de la escuela y la que Harry suponía era de Dumbledore, tenían un paquete similar. La última, una cansada lechuza parda, era la única que Harry no podía ubicar. Ese era el paquete que Harry decidió abrir primero.

Luego de conjurar unas perchas y recipientes con agua para cada una, Harry se sentó en el suelo entre todos los paquetes y los pergaminos. El cansancio que había sentido al despertar había desaparecido.

La primera carta resultó ser de Remus, y una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Harry al ver lo cansada que se veía la lechuza, era increíble como algunas personas se parecían a sus mascotas. La carta decía...

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Se que nos vimos hace poco, pero Feliz Cumpleaños! Lamento no poder darte mucho, pero he estado ocupado las últimas semanas, y el regalo que tenía planeado aún necesita un poco más de trabajo. Era algo que Sirius y yo queríamos darte mese atrás, pero ahora no parece correcto hacerlo sin él. No he renunciado a él, sólo necesito cambiar unas cosas. Por el momento, disfruta el chocolate que te mandé, y creo que te veré en unos días.**_

_**Remus**_

Harry estaba feliz al encontrar una larga tabla del Mejor Chocolate de Honeydukes, y recordó la primera vez que Remus le había dado un pedazo. Había sido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en el tercer año cuando los Dementores habían entrado en el tres. Seguro que habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

Harry no tenía idea cual podía ser ese regalo, pero estaba conmovido al saber que habían pensado en que regalarle desde hacía meses. Solo podía esperar, como Remus había dicho, no había renunciado al regalo. Harry también tenía dudas acerca de lo que Remus había dicho, 'te veré en unos días'. Probablemente quería decir que planeaba visitarlo pronto, y qué sorpresa tendría al encontrar Privet Drive vacío!

El paquete de Hagrid era el más grande, así que Harry decidió abrirlo. Descifrando la horrible caligrafía, Harry puso entender que Hagrid estaba viajando de nuevo, y le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños desde donde fuera que estaba, porque en la carta no lo decía. Le había enviado las usuales tortas, y una pintura mágica que había encontrado en una pequeña ciudad en Alemania. Era el retrato de un threstal, y estaba exquisitamente dibujado. Muchos creían que ver un threstal era de mala suerte, pero Harry sabía que no era así. Incluso había volado sobre uno desde Hogwarts hasta el Ministerio, Hagrid debió haber escuchado acerca de eso. Dejen a Hagrid para darle un regalo relacionado con "bestias peligrosas". De cualquier manera, la pintura era muy buena, y Harry le haría saber a Hagrid que le había gustado.

La carta de Neville era corta y directa. Se parecía mucho a sus otras cartas, y volvía a agradecerle a Harry por su ayuda el año anterior. Para mostrar su gratitud le había enviado un libro acerca de técnicas avanzadas de duelo defensivo que pensó le podría interesar. La verdad era que Harry conocía la mayoría de los hechizos en el libro, pero el gesto era amable. Recordando que también era su cumpleaños, Harry hizo una nota mental de desearle a Neville un feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

La nota de Ron era la siguiente, y era graciosa en un modo infantil. Decía…

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Como va todo! Sé que debe ser horrible tener que pasar tu cumpleaños con los muggles, pero estoy seguro que unos regales te harán sentir mejor. En caso de que no te estén alimentando bien, mamá te manda unos pasteles. Todo está igual por aquí, la familia volverá al lugar del año pasado dentro de una semana. Estoy tratando de hacer que mamá convexa a Dumbledore de dejarte venir con nosotros, pero él no ha dicho que sí aún. Has sabido algo de Hermione? Hará un viaje dentro de unos días, pero no me quiere a dónde irá. Crees que irá a visitar a Krum? Apuesto a que Vicky le encantará ver a su "Her-my-own-ninny" de nuevo. Si sabes algo de ella, dile que se mantenga alejada de ese idiota! No me cae para nada bien. De cualquier manera, Feliz Cumpleaños! Te veré pronto.**_

_**Tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Ron**_

El pequeño paquete que le había desatado a Pig tenía dos regalos. Uno era un poster de los Chudley Cannons en un tono anaranjado horrible. El otro era una caja de ranas de chocolate, le faltaba una. Había un notita que decía, "Lo siento, ero me dio hambre1 Te debo una_. – Ron"_ Harry rió. El día en el que Ron no tuviera hambre sería el día que el besaría a Malfoy.

La carta de Hermione no decía nada acerca de visitar a Krum, pero sí tenía algunas cosas que decir acerca de Ron.

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Feliz Cumpleaños. Lamento si sueno un poco de mal humor, pero acabo de leer una carta de Ron, ese chico me vuelvo loca! Sabes que demandó que le diera un itinerario de mis vacaciones? Es como si pensara que no me puedo cuidar, y que necesito que él lo haga por mí. Argghhh!**_

_**De cualquier modo, lamento seguir divagando, pero mis padres no saben como es Ron y ellos solo aceptan cualquier cosa que les diga. Espero que estés un buen verano dentro de todo, y que estés estudiando de esos libros que compraste. Como dijiste que estabas estudiando decide olvidar el usual libro de regalo y te compré algo diferente. Espero que te guste. Lamento no estar cerca para recibir las cartas, pero me iré en un viaje pronto, así que te veré el primero de Septiembre. Por favor, hazme un favor, la lechuza que te entregó el paquete tiene que estar de vuelta para el mediodía de tu cumpleaños. Por favor, haz que llegue ha tiempo. Gracias de nuevo, disfruta el regalo.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Hermione**_

El paquete envuelto se parecía a un libro, pero cuando Harry lo abrió descubrió lo equivocado que estaba. Era un tablero de ajedrez en miniatura, y en el momento en el que Harry terminó de abrirlo, recuperó su forma original. El tablero estaba hecho de mármol azul y gris. Había una bolsa de terciopelo con las piezas dentro. Eran las tradicionales blancas y negras, y extrañamente, no hablaban o se movían. Harry supo el porque cuando encontró una nota sobre el tablero.

**_Harry,_**

_**No se tú, pero yo encuentro el ajedrez mágico odioso! Este set muggle es mucho más relajante sin las piezas gritándote, justo como el ajedrez debería ser. No creo que te lo haya dicho, pero estaba en el club de ajedrez en primaria, y era bastante buena. Luego llegó el ajedrez mágico, y le quitó la gracia al juego. Quizás ahora, operamos jugar algunos partidos juntos. Quien sabe? Quizás puedas ganarle a Ron sin sus piezas ayudándolo. Guárdame el primer juego!**_

_**Hermione**_

El regalo era divertido y entretenido, pero también práctico y educativo. 'Muy Hermione!' pensó Harry. Ya que no podía enviar una nota de agradecimiento y la lechuza debía volver a cualquier oficina de correos antes del mediodía, Harry la dejó salir por la ventana (que había re abierto). Era un espécimen fuerte y joven, y no necesitaba muchas horas de descanso, al contrario de cierta lechuza.

Hablando de Errol, Harry abrió el siguiente paquete de los Weasley. Había tres paquetes dentro. Una de los gemelos, otro de Ginny, y uno del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley. Harry abrió el del los Sres. Weasley primero.

Como Ron había dicho, le habían mandado unos pasteles. La nota era corta y cálida, y le izo sentir a Harry el cariño de toda la flia. Weasley. Bill y Charlie no habían escrito cartas, pero les habían pedido a sus padres que lo saludaran de su parte. También dijeron algo acerca de preguntarle a Dumbledore si Harry podía visitarlos, y que le escribirían si aceptaba.

Abrir algo enviado por Fred y George siempre era una aventura, ya que había un 50 de probabilidad de que explotara en tu cara. La suerte estaba de su lado esta vez, ya que nada pasó. La nota estaba acompañada por un montón de caramelos, de los cuales Harry no comería ni uno. La nota decía…

**_Querido Harrykins,_**

_**Feliz Cumplesaños! Ya estás todo crecido, que haremos hora? Pensamos en ir volando para secuestrarte de nuevo, pero esas cosas no se repiten, pierden originalidad. Además, ya no tenemos un auto. De todos modos, disfruta los caramelos, y asegúrate de que nuestro primo favorito no coma ninguno (Guiño, Guiño!)**_

_**También queríamos decirte que la compañía va bien. Después de dejar la escuela el año pasado nos pusimos impacientes, y decidimos abrir una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. No hace falta decir que era un poco más caro de lo que habíamos pensado, tuvimos que cerrar después de un mes. Sin preocupaciones, guardamos los letreros y decoraciones que hicimos. Pensamos que después de unos meses más de venta por lechuza, estaremos listos para Diagon de nuevo. Si solo Hogwarts tuviera una clase de negocios, podríamos haber prestado atención en las clases. Hay una lección para ti Harry, presta atención en clases. Sospechamos que recibirás los resultados de los TIMOs pronto. Y no importa lo que hagas, no tires los caramelos amarillos en una poción con piel de gusarajo. Los resultados serían peligrosos para cierto Profesor de Pociones (tenemos que hacer lo del guiño guiño de nuevo?) Pero si algo sale mal, haz que toda la escuela sepa que todo eso y más se puede conseguir en el catálogo de Sortilegios Weasley. Nos vemos!**_

_**Gred y Forge**_

Por su propio bien, Dudley debería agradecer que Harry y esos caramelos no estuvieran cerca de Privet Drive. La última vez que había encontrado solo un Caramelo Longuilinguo, y el pandemónium sucedió. Con una caja entera de Sortilegios… no quería ni pensarlo.

La última carta era de Ginny, y no traía ningún paquete. Abriendo la carta, Harry supo por que.

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que hayas recibido cosas lindas, por lo menos de otras personas. Vi el poster que Ron te envió, y hablando por el resto de la familia Weasley, lamento mucho su horrible gusto en regalos. No sabemos que esta mal con él, pero insiste en que amas a los Cannons igual que él, y que lo único que querías era el último poster del equipo. Espero que Hermione tenga mejor gusto, así por lo menos tuviste algo decente para tu cumpleaños.**_

_**No pude comprar mucho, pero recordé lo mal que te sentiste el año pasado al no recibir noticias. Espero que al Profesor Dumbledore no le moleste pero pagué una suscripción de un mes en 'El Profeta'. Se que no es el mejor periódico, que dice más mentiras que verdades, pero por lo menos puedes leer lo mismo que el resto. Dijiste que Hedwig ya estaría mejor para este entonces, así que ella puede ir a recoger el periódico en las mañanas, o puedes pagar extra para que te lo envíen.**_

_**Te agradará saber que pasé la mayor parte del verano practicando Quidditch. Puedas o no jugar como buscador, he decidido ser cazadora. Jugando contra Ron, hora puedo anotar 6 de 10! Estaba tan feliz. Espero que puedas ir a los cuarteles con nosotros. Adiós!**_

_**Cariños Ginny,**_

_**Ginny**_

Harry estaba sorprendido con el regalo de Ginny. Era cierto que el verano anterior se había sentido más solo que nunca. Se había arriesgado a la ira de su tío solo por escuchar las noticias. Y aunque tenía una suscripción al diario nunca había leído más allá de la primera página. Con el bien que le había hecho! Este verano se prometió leer con más cuidado. Aunque dijeran un montón de mentiras y medias verdades, Harry estaría seguro de ver acerca de ataques sospechosos. Gracias a su sueño, Harry sabía que Voldemort no haría nada llamativo por algún tiempo. Pero si algo pasaba, Harry se enteraría.

Se preguntaba como podría Hedwig recoger los ejemplares sin ser vista, pero se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Aún tenía más cartas que leer.

La carta de la escuela tenía ambos, los resultados de sus TIMOs y la lista de libros dentro. Ansioso, Harry leyó la de los exámenes primero.

**_Estimado Sr. Potter,_**

_**Adjuntados están los resultados de sus exámenes Timos (Títulos Indispensable de Magia ordinaria). Lamentamos el retraso en la corrección, pero se presentaron ciertos eventos sin precedentes que nos obligaron a cambiar el criterio de evaluación. Las posibles calificaciones son las siguientes:**_

_**E Extraordinario**_

_**EE Excede las Expectativas**_

_**A Aceptable**_

_**P Pobre**_

_**D Desastroso**_

_**T Troll**_

_**Una calificación de E, EE o A es meritoria de un TIMO. Calificaciones P, D o T no reciben crédito alguno. Si siente alguna duda acerca de sus calificaciones, por favor siéntase libre de escribir a alguno de mis asistentes.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Griselda Marchbanks**_

_**Autoridad de Examinaciones Mágicas**_

_**Puntajes de los TIMOs de Harry James Potter:**_

_**Astronomía – A**_

_**Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – E**_

_**Encantamientos – EE**_

_**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – E plus**_

_**Adivinación – A**_

_**Herbología – EE**_

_**Historia de la Magia – D**_

_**Pociones – E**_

_**Transfiguración – EE**_

_**(Un puntaje de E plus significa calificación perfecta, lo que solo ocurre una vez cada 20 años en promedio. Usted ha ganado dos calificaciones perfectas este año. Un E plus equivale dos TIMOs.)**_

_**Total TIMOs: Nueve**_

Nueve TIMOs; y una calificación perfecta! Eso era prácticamente un TIMO por cada clase que había dado! Harry no podía creer que le hubiera ida tan bien. La nota redondeada en Astronomía tenía sentido, y Harry esperaba las E's en DCAO y CCM, pero el de Pociones era una total sorpresa. Pensaba que obtendría una EE, y con la ayuda de McGonagall poder entrar a la clase avanzada de Snape. Ahora Snape tendría que aceptarlo debido a su propio mérito. Ja! Si no se hubiera quedado dormido en Historia, también podría haber obtenido por lo menos una A.

Se preguntaba cuantos TIMOs habían obtenido Ron y Hermione. Ron no era tan buen estudiante, pero seguro tendría una excelente nota en Defensa. Y Hermione seguro había hecho algún record; incluyendo una calificación perfecta. Si el había obtenido nueve TIMOs, seguro que a ella le había ido mucho mejor! Quizás aún más que los 12 tradicionales que Percy había sacado.

Harry devolvió la carta al sobre, y leyó la de Hogwarts. Era la carta normal, nombrando los libros y accesorios que necesitaría, pero había una nota agregada de McGonagall.

**_Querido Sr. Potter,_**

_**Me agrada saber que le haya ido tan bien en sus TIMOs. Debo decir, que estaba muy sorprendida al ver tan buenas calificaciones, al igual que otros miembros del personal. Felicitaciones por lograr entrar en la carrera de Auror. Por favor, envíe una carta explicitando en que clases de EXTASIS desea entrar. Está calificado para todas las clases, excepto Historia. Diez es el número máximo de clases que puede elegir, pero debido a que solo califica para ocho eso no será problema. Si desea elegir Estudios Muggles como una clase, puede entrar luego de pasar un examen de equivalencia.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, me agrada informarle que su restricción de por vida para Quidditch ha sido revocada, al igual que el resto de esas ridículos decretos. Tengo su escoba bien guardada en mi oficina, y se la devolveré cuando el año escolar comienza. Espero que haga una brillante actuación este año, me he acostumbrado ha tener la Copa de Quiddich en mi oficina.**_

_**Profesora Minerva McGonagall**_

**_Sub- Directora, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_**

Las buenas noticias seguían llegando! NO solo había obtenido 9 TIMOs sino que también podía volver a jugar Quidditch! Harry estaba teniendo un excelente cumpleaños.

La última carta era de Dumbledore, y era la única que Harry no quería abrir. El director nunca le había dado nada para su cumpleaños antes, tenía que ser algo más. Durante su visita, Remus había dicho que Dumbledore iba a darle un poco de espacio, pero eso no podía durar.

"Bueno," dijo en voz alta, "Es mejor que vea que es lo que quiere el viejo."

El grueso sobre contenía una extensa carta escrita en tres trozos de pergamino. Pero eso no era lo único que lo hacía grueso. Una medalla de metal era la causa, y cayó sobre las rodillas de Harry en cuanto abrió el sobre. Era una medalla de prefecto. Harry pensó, 'Genial, ahora quiere comprarme.'

**_Querido Harry,_**

_**Espero que todo se encuentre bien en tu cumpleaños. La edad de 16 en un gran hito para un joven. Recuerdo mi decimosexto cumpleaños como si hubiera sido ayer, pero estoy divagando. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que discutir contigo, y pensé que era mejor presentártelas lo más pronto posible, para que no fueran una sorpresa en Septiembre.**_

_**N cuanto a lo primero, quiero ofrecerte mis felicitaciones, te has convertido en el nuevo Prefecto de Gryffindor. Como dije el año pasado, debías haberlo sido el pasado año, así que he decidido corregir mi error. Aunque conlleva una gran responsabilidad, estoy seguro de que serás un modelo a seguir para los más jóvenes. Desafortunadamente el Sr. Weasley no puede seguir siendo un Prefecto, así que tú tomarás su lugar.**_

_**Me gustaría saber si planeabas seguir con las clases que comenzaste el año pasado. Creo que se llamaba AD? Tu prohibición para jugar Quiddich ha sido revocada, como estoy seguro la Profesora McGonagall ya te ha informado, al igual que el resto de los 'Decretos Educacionales'. De esa manera, espero que seas capaz de continuar con estas clases y expandirlas si es posible. Pensaba en hacer dos niveles de estudio; uno para los principiantes, y otro para los estudiantes más avanzados. En estos tiempos, nuestros estudiantes necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan tener. Si estás de acuerdo, podrás seguir dirigiendo las clases, también podrás quitar u otorgar puntos, con una razón por supuesto. Si tú u otro estudiante siguen con el club, le he pedido a un nuevo profesor que este presente en las clases; estrictamente como consejero. Creo que recuerdas al Profesor Lupin? Debido a su condición, es difícil para él ir a clases cuando la luna llena está cerca, de modo que este tipo de role s más fácil para el que el de ser un profesor a tiempo completo. De este modo estará cerca de la escuela donde hará trabajos para mí y la Orden.**_

_**Me temo que n te gustará oír las siguientes noticias, pero debo decirlo. Debes continuar con tus clases de Occlumancia en otoño. Se que existe cierta tensión entre el Profesor Snape y tú, pero deben poner sus diferencias a un lado para que Voldemort se mantenga fuera de tu mente. He hablado con el Profesor Snape, y ha accedido a empezar nuevamente, sin rencores acerca de lo que haya pasado el año pasado. Ya que no podemos seguir usando la excusa de clases de Pociones Curativas debido a tu excelente desempeño el los TIMOs, otra excusa será implementada. No he decidido aún, pero tengo algunas ideas en mente. Es importante ahora más que nunca que aprendas esto, así que las lecciones pasarán a ser dos veces por semana. La información acerca de la profecía no deber caer en malas manos. Aún guardo el secreto, pero creo que sería mejor que tú se lo dijeras a alguien en quién confías.**_

_**Te agradará saber que Molly Weasley ha sido más que persistente acerca de que fueras a visitarlos, y finalmente he accedido. Ha pasado un mes, lo que renueva la protección que tu tía te ofrece, así que ahora puedes irte. En cinco días alguien aparecerá para llevarte a los cuarteles, y te quedarás allí por el resto del verano. Entiendo que ya tienes casi todos tus materiales escolares así que solo enviaremos el resto. Por favor estate preparado a las 11:00 p.m. con todas tus pertenencias.**_

_**En una nota más personal, he tratado de respetar tus deseos Harry. Tu última carta fue muy sorprendente, y debo admitir que ya hubieras dejado el rencor por los errores que cometí. Estaré muy ocupado por el resto del verano, aún no encuentro u profesor de DCAO, pero si quieres hablar acerca de algo, házmelo saber. Contrario al año pasado, con algunas precauciones, haré tiempo para verte.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Director, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería**_

Los siguientes días pasaron volando para Harry. Después de abrir todos los regalos y leer las cartas, finalmente fue a dormir. Logró descansar unas horas antes de que el Sol lo despertara de nuevo, luego de despabilarse un poco le contestó a sus amigos. No mencionó nada específico, pero si les de dejó a Remus, Hagrid, y los Weasleys que debido a que Voldemort podía interceptar las lechuzas no escribiría más. A Neville le envió el libro que le había comprador y esperaba que le gustara.

Harry le contestó a la Profesora McGonagall, y le agradeció por informarle acerca de que su prohibición para jugar Quidditch había sido revocada. También envió la lista de clases que quería cursar. Las únicas clases preparativas para los EXTASIS que eligió fueron Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO, y Aritmancia. NO sabía si podría entrar en la última, pero le aseguró a McGonagall que había estado estudiando y que para el final del verano ya estaría en el nivel de 6º año. Harry sabía que cinco clases no eran muchos, pero le hizo saber a su cabeza de Casa que con prácticas de Quidditch, prácticas con la AD, lecciones de Occlumancia, y rondas de prefectos, estaría muy ocupado. NO tenía ninguna intención de toar las clases con Snape, pero pensó que mencionar eso no haría ningún bien.

Todas sus respuestas y notas de agradecimientos eran normales, excepto por la de Dumbledore. La nota de Harry fue tan franca y al punto como la del anciano mago había sido.

**_Querido Profesor Dumbledore,_**

_**Acepto la posición de Prefecto, pero solo porque Ron renunció a ella. Pero si esto es un intento para comprar mi perdón, por favor sepa que no va a funcionar. Sólo acepto el puesto porque creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo. A pesar de mis sentimientos hacia usted, le prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda como prefecto de Gryffindor. También acepto la idea de continuar con la AD; honestamente, iba a continuarla de todos modos, pero me alegra saber que tengo la autorización de la escuela. Tener a Remus cerca también será una gran ayuda. Creo que tenerlo como consejero es una gran idea.**_

_**Esa fue la única parte de la carta que creo será de su agrado. Me escribió desciendo que un equipo vendrá a buscarme en 5 días para pasar el resto del verano en los cuarteles. Bueno, puede decirle a su equipo que se queden donde están, porque eso no pasará. He dejado Privet Drive, y no pienso regresar, nunca. Aunque estuviera en 'casa', que le hace pensar que quiero ir a los cuarteles! Es el ultimo lugar en el que quiero estar, y no aprecio que me este ordenando ir allí.**_

_**Todo lo que tiene que saber es que estoy bien, y que he tomado precauciones para que nadie pueda encontrarme. La verdad, es que estoy teniendo el mejor verano, y por primera vez no estoy contando los días que falta para el 1º de Septiembre. Le advierto, que no quiero ser castigado por haber desaparecido cuando regrese. Nunca pedí que cuidaran de mí, y hasta le estoy diciendo que no pierda su tiempo tratando de encontrarme. Dudo que se tome tanto trabajo con otros estudiantes. Es lindo que se preocupe, pero no es mi guardián. Sirius lo era, y ya no está. Se que los siguientes en la lista son los Dursleys, y a ellos no podría importarles menos. Así que estoy solo ahora, prometo abordar el expreso de Hogwarts en Septiembre.**_

_**Tuve una visión de Voldemort anoche, y haré un resumen para usted. Se encontró con Malfoy, Nott, Avery, y Macnair, y los castigó por no atender a sus llamadas anteriores. Dijeron que querían evadir llamar la atención y que usted los estaba vigilando hasta que los juicios terminaran. Lucius le relató lo sucedido en el DdM y le dijo que la profecía había sido una total sorpresa para mí. Voldemort les ordenó vigilar Privet Drive, la casa de Hermione, y La Madriguera para interceptor las cartas. Quiere saber quien era el otro estudiante que fue conmigo (ya sabe acerca de Ron, Hermione, Neville, y Ginny), y quiere saber si me contó el contenido de la profecía. Además, Draco esta ayudando a su padre, y Voldemort hizo un comentario acerca de que él había sido útil en el pasado. Voldemort está asumiendo y esperando que yo no se que es lo que la profecía dice, yo digo, dejemos que crea eso. No quiere hacer ningún movimiento en público hasta conocer la profecía, o estar seguro de que yo no la se. Aprecio que este guardando el secreto, y espero que eso quede así. Aún o quiero decirle a nadie, pero lo estoy pensando.**_

_**Les he dicho a mis amigos que no pueden escribir más cartas debido a Voldemort, pero no saben que dejé Privet Drive. Siéntase libre de decirles lo que quiere, pero usted será el que tenga que explicar. Se que yo no quisiera enfrentar el temperamento de un Weasley si les dijeran que estoy desaparecido. Sugiero que les diga que no quería pasar el verano en los cuarteles y que lo deje así.**_

_**Como puede adivinar he estado más activo este verano de lo que les dejé pensar. Supongo que debería sentirme mal por mentirle, pero no lo hago. Si hubiera sido honesto, no hubiera podido hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que quería. Estoy cansado de que dicten mi vida, y hasta ahora este verano no ha hecho más que cosas buenas para mí. Si tengo alguna otra visión, me pondré en contacto, si no, lo veré en a escuela.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Una vez que hubo enviado todas sus respuestas, lo primero que hizo Harry fue colocar una barrera para que no se detectara la magia usada dentro de la casa. El Encantamiento Fidelius haría la mayor parte del trabajo, pero Harry recordaba que las lechuzas podían encontrarlo en Grimmauld Place. NO quería arriesgar que alguien siguiera una lechuza para encontrarlo. La barrera que recién había colocado servía para ocultar la magia de una persona, de esa manera las lechuzas y los hechizos de localización no podrían encontrarlo. Harry también había planeado colocar barreras anti- aparición, pero con el Encantamiento no eran necesarias. Mientras no le dijera a nadie dónde se encontraba, nadie podría aparecerse en su hogar. Además, la barrera anti- Aparición era una de los hechizos más complicados que había visto. Por ahora, Harry no podía hacerlo.

Harry se dirigió al Londres muggles para comprar muebles nuevos. Compró una TV enorme, un sistema de video, un estero ultimo modelo, algunos relojes y algunas otras cosas por el estilo. Equipos electrónicos no se podían conjurar o transfigurar, así que eran otras de las cosas por las que Harry debía pagar. El resto de la mañana se la pasó conjurando piezas de metal, trozos de cuero, y otras cosas más y transfigurándolos en muebles.

Harry dejó su tarde libre para ejercicios y entrenamiento ofensivo. Aunque se estaba divirtiendo decorando su nuevo hogar, no quería atrasarse con sus planes. Harry terminó comprando un set nuevo de equipos para su 'gimnasio', así podría tener el otro en su baúl.

Para el final de la semana, Harry había amueblado su casa por completo. Los trozos de cuero que había conjurado se transformaron en sillones y sofás, que funcionaban como excelentes divisores de las áreas de los diferentes salones. Harry usó el mismo tipo de cuero en toda la casa, al igual que hierro forjado y madera de arce para las mesas, sillas, gavetas. Los tres materiales se encontraban en toda la casa y creaban una cierta armonía.

Su dormitorio terminó siendo del mismo estilo que el de su baúl, solo que con diferentes colores. Harry quería a Gryffindor y todo, pero a veces se cansaba un poco del rojo y el dorado. En su lugar lo decoró en color crema y azul marino, al igual que gran parte del gran salón. Con la excepción de los pasillos los pesos de la casa eran de madera. Agregó una chimenea a su dormitorio, pero solo para darle atmósfera y calor. No era lo suficientemente grande para viajar por flú, pero si para llamadas.

Los seis cuartos para huéspedes, Harry los decoró con diferentes estilos. Una era rojo, otro verde, incluso hizo una naranja, en caso de que Ron lo visitara. Los muebles estaban hechos con la misma madera y metal, pero todos con un estilo diferente. Algunos tenían camas como las que había en los dormitorios de Hogwarts, otros un colchón circular. El único tipo de cama que Harry no puso en ellos era la tradicional king size. No le importaba como sonara, pero quería que su cuarto fuera diferente al resto.

Las sábanas, alfombras y toallas combinaban con el color del cuarto. Los seis cuartos y sus respectivos baños tenían el mismo diseño, así que fueron fáciles de decorar.

La cámara de duelo quedó exactamente como había querido, excepto por la falta de muñecos de práctica. En su próximo viaje al Callejón Diagon, Harry decidió tratar de conseguir algunos más, pero por ahora, había llevado tres de los que estaban en su baúl a ese cuarto.

La mesa de pool que Harry quería probó ser un reto para sus habilidades en transfiguración, pero se quedó terminada. Una vez más tuvo que ir al Londres muggle para obtener las medidas. Harry terminó su cuarto muggle con una diana, mesa de ping pong, y bar. El bar no contenía alcohol, pero Harry creía poder convencer a Tom de que le diera un barril de cerveza de mantequilla en lugar de muchas botellas. Harry había tomada la costumbre de tomar por lo menos una de esas al día, y no se cansaba.

Harry dejó el departamento extra tal como estaba. Si agregó una capa de pintura a las paredes, pero por lo demás lo dejó igual. Aún no quería molestarse con amueblarlo, ya que no sabía si lo usaría.

El gran logro de Harry, y la gran sorpresa para Dobby y Winky, era el cuarto secreto al lado de la cocina al que les había pedido no entrar. Una hora cada día de la semana, Harry entraría al cuarto par trabajar en su obra de arte.

El día en que Harry dejó a los elfos entrar, ambos lo taclearon por las rodillas y comenzaron a llorar de alegría. El cuarto era una versión miniatura de su propio cuarto, todo con muebles del tamaño adecuado para los elfos. Harry no sabía que tan cercanos eran Dobby y Winky, pero decidió dejar la cama simple. Pensaba que si ellos querían cambiarlo, podían hacerlo.

Pero aunque era una versión pequeña de su cuarto, esta se veía muy diferente. Eso era porque Harry había decido decorar su cuarto en azul marino y crema, pero para el cuarto de Dobby y Winky usó todos los colores del arco- iris. Las paredes eran un gran mural de color, encantadas para moverse, igual que las fotografía mágicas. Y el mural tenía solo un tema; medias.

Por una hora cada día, Harry utilizaba toda su imaginación para crear todas las combinaciones de medias posibles. Las paredes, las sábanas; todo estaba cubierto por medias, y ninguna combinaba.

Al principio a Harry le preocupaba que a Dobby le encantara, pero que a Winky le molestara que la ropa fuera parte del dormitorio, pero sus miedos resultaron ser en vano.

"Sr. Harry Potter, esto esta siendo demasiado! Winky es una Buena elfina, y bueno elfos duermen en el lavadero." Dijo Winky una vez de terminar de llorar.

"Nada de eso Winky," replicó, "tú y Dobby viven aquí también, así que deben tener su propio cuarto. Con todo el espacio que tengo es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y no voy a tener a ninguno de mis amigos durmiendo con las sábanas sucias."

"Amigos!" Dobby era un elfo muy feliz. "El gran mago Sr. Harry Potter llamó a Winky y Dobby amigos! Y que feliz es Dobby! Ves Winky, ser elfos libres no es malo!"

Esto trajo otro tema que Harry quería discutir. Una vez que hubieron terminado, Harry tenía a los dos elfos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Era momento de una seria discusión.

"Bueno Winky, hablando de elfos libres, tenemos que discutir tu situación. Cuando Dobby vino a visitarme hicimos ciertos arreglos Arreglamos una paga de 5 galleons por mes para él, el tiempo libre se decidiría después. Debido a que no estabas allí, no sabíamos que era lo que querías. Y ahora que no vivimos en un baúl, es momento de hablar. Aún te niegas a aceptar ropa? NO te obligaré si no quieres, pero me gustaría que usaras algo lindo."

Winky parecía muy nerviosa. Sentada sobre la silla muy grande para ella, solo su cabeza se podía ver, y se estaba comiendo las uñas. "Pero Winky es una Buena elfina. Buenos elfos no usan ropa!" Apenas si se la escuchaba, pero Harry sabía que ella creía que la estaba siendo castigada.

"Eras una buena Winky; de otra manera no te hubiera pedido que trabajaras para mi. Pero creo que es mejor que seas libre, al igual que Dobby. No estoy enojado contigo, te quiero recompensar. Ha pasado solo la mitad del verano, y ustedes dos ya han hecho mucho por mí."

Winky escuchó atentamente a Harry. Él podía ver que ella quería decir sí, pero años de opresión le habían enseñado que DEBÍA decir no. Harry esperó pacientemente, y tuvo una conversación privada con Dobby. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión y miró a Harry.

"Si el Sr. Harry Potter lo desea, Winky usará ropa!" La mirada en su rostro no tenía precio, era igual que la cara que u mago podría cuado escuchaba el nombre de Voldemort. "Pero Winky no quiere sueldo. Winky es una buena elfina, y los Buenos elfos no tienen paga."

Harry había esperado eso, y estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba sorprendido incluso de haberla convencido de usar ropa tan rápido. Hasta ese momento seguía usando el mismo vestido que el que usaba la última vez que la había visto. No estaba sucio como lo había estado cuado se emborrachaba con cerveza de mantequilla, pero seguía siendo viejo.

"Muy bien Winky. Lo último de lo que quiero hablarte es tu tiempo libre. Ya arreglé un tiempo con Dobby, y no quiero que se sienta solo, así que tu también tendrías el mismo tiempo."

Dobby estaba asombrado, y Winky confundida. Harry no creía que ella supiera lo que tiempo libre era. Así que le explicó.

"Cada noche, a partir de las ocho, y todo el domingo, ustedes pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, excepto servirme. Sin cocinar, sin lavar la ropa, ni siquiera limpiar la casa. Ocasionalmente les pediré trabajar en ese tiempo, pero les daré un poco más de tiempo otro día para compensar. Los domingos yo mismo cocinaré, y si están cerca, serán más que bienvenidos a acompañarme. El tiempo que les queda, pueden hacer lo que quieran." Era triste pensar que Harry supiera tan poco de sus dos pequeños amigos. No sabía que harían en su tiempo libre, así que hizo unas sugerencias.

"Se que en el pasado Dobby hacía algunas de sus prendas. Pueden hacer cosas así. Tal vez tienen familiares que visitar? O amigos en Hogwarts que quieran ver? Durante su tiempo libre, pueden ir a verlos si quieren. Si estoy cerca podemos jugar a algo en el cuarto muggle, o pueden leer libros en la biblioteca.

"Pueden explorar el Londres muggle si quieren, pero tienen que tener cuidado de que no los vean. No hay nada que no puedan hacer, mientras tengan cuidado y no le digan a nadie donde vivo, o que trabajan para mi."

Dobby y Winky parecían horrorizados. Decir los secretos de su amo era la peor cosa que un elfo- doméstico podía hacer.

"No se preocupen," les aseguró, "Se que no le dirán a nadie acerca de mí. Sólo sean cuidadosos. Una vez conocí a un elfo llamado Kreacher, y él dijo mentiras acerca de su amo, y lo desobedeció. No creo que alguno de ustedes haga algo como eso, solo quiero que tengan cuidado."

Harry no sabía que hacía Dobby en su tiempo libre antes, pero no creía que tuviera tanta libertad en Hogwarts. Harry sabía que los elfos iban a protestar acerca de tener tanto tiempo libre, así que antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Harry se levantó y se retiró a dormir. Era lunes por la noche, exactamente una semana después de su cumpleaños, y ahora volvería a su programa normal de entrenamiento ahora que su casa estaba terminada.

Eso era, si lograba tener suficiente sueño luego de despertar gritando gracias a otra visión de Voldemort.


	10. Primera Lucha

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 10 – Primera lucha**

"QUE?"

Todo el cuarto retumbó ante el volumen de la voz de Molly Weasley. Todos habían experimentado un poco del temperamento Weasley en el pasado, pero nadie la había visto tan preocupada desde que su hija había sido secuestrada años atrás. "Que quieres decir con que está desaparecido? Donde pudo haber ido?"

Dumbledore había esperado esta reacción, pero eso no ayudaba en el momento de escucharla. Hacía una semana que había recibido la carta de Harry y acababa de decir a prácticamente toda la Orden que Harry se había ido de Privet Drive.

"Molly, si pudieras calmarte, terminaré de explicar. Por ahora, no tenemos razón para pensar que Harry está en peligro, o que Voldemort sabe que está desaparecido. Entre más pronto lo encontremos, más seguro estará. Así que por favor, cálmense, y pensemos esto con cuidado." Dumbledore solo creía en la mitad de sus palabras. Tenía muy pocas esperanzas de encontrar a Harry luego de una semana de búsqueda intensiva. Ni las lechuzas, ni Fawkes pudieron encontrarlo. Aunque los Fénixes no tenía la habilidad de encontrar a las personas sin importar donde estuvieran, al contrario de las lechuzas, Albus había esperado que la relación que se fénix tenía con Harry ayudara. No lo había hecho.

Le tomó unos minutos a Arthur calmar a su esposa para que se sentara y escuchara la explicación del Director.

"Como dije, en su carta Harry mencionaba que había dejado Privet Drive, y que no tenía intenciones de volver. También admitía habernos engañado para no dejar ver que hubo en su visita al Callejón Diagon, Harry hizo más que solo llevar a su lechuza herida. Me pregunto si Hedwig en verdad estaba herida. Debo admitir que no visité el Emporio de la Lechuza para verificar esa parte de la historia, solo el Caldero Chorreante y Flourish & Blotts.

"Debido a que no quería alarmar a nadie y que el hecho de que Harry había desaparecido podía llegar a oídos de los Mortífagos, solo le dije a unas pocas personas acerca de este hecho. Remus, Alastor, Kingsley, y yo éramos los que dirigíamos la búsqueda desde entonces, y aún no hemos encontrado resultados. Nadie en el Callejón Diagon ha visto a Harry, o a alguien parecido a él, y sus familiares no tienen idea dónde fue, ni siquiera saben cuando se fue."

Madame Amelia Bones decidió interrumpir en ese momento. "Albus, que quieres decir con que no saben cuando se fue? Como pueden no saberlo?"

Molly Weasley bufó ante la pregunta, y la Mirada en su cara competía con la Severus Snape cada vez que se mencionaba al chico.

"Amelia," explicó Dumbledore, "debido a que no conoces bien a Harry, y esto es un hecho muy bien Escondido, los tíos de Harry no lo aprecian como deberían. De hecho, durante los años, he aprendido que su comportamiento hacia Harry ha sido casi abusivo. Hasta donde yo se nunca lo han golpeado, pero tampoco han mostrado cariño hacia él. Por lo que me han dicho durante el verano, hacen que Harry haga la mayoría de las tareas de la casa, y no le dan mucho para comer. Mientras que su primo tenía todos los juguetes y regales, Harry comenzó a dormir en una cama antes de que comenzara su primer año. Durante los nueve años previos, debía dormir en un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. El hecho de que a los Dursleys no les importa lo que haya pasado con Harry es lo que menos me sorprende."

Todos en el cuarto estaban callados luego de la explicación de Dumbledore. Sólo los Weasleys, Remus, Hagrid, y McGonagall sabían como había sido la vida de Harry. El resto estaba sorprendido al saber que el Niño- Que- Vivió era tratado tan mal. Incluso Snape, quien estaba orgulloso de molestar a Harry acera de ser "malcriado y arrogante" parecía sorprendido, y hasta un poco avergonzado.

"Pero si eso es así, y tú ya lo sabías, por que Harry se quedaba en ese lugar? Seguramente alguien estaba dispuesto a quedarse con el durante el verano?" Madame Bones hizo la pregunta que muchos tenían en sus cabezas desde hacía tiempo, una que Dumbledore encontraba cada vez más difícil de justificar.

"Porque, aunque Harry no recibe cariño allí, por razones que no puedo explicar, ese sigue siendo el lugar más seguro para él, con la posible excepción de Hogwarts. Si los Dursleys hubieran abusado de él, yo hubiera sido el primero en sacarlo de allí. Pero mientras las necesidades básicas de Harry sean atendidas, la protección de ese lugar hace imposible que Voldemort o sus hombres encuentren a Harry."

Madame Bones hubiera seguido con el argumento, pero fue interrumpida por Snape a mitad de la oración. Solamente quería saber el punto de esa reunión.

"Director, que sabe acerca de Potter? Ha pasado casi una semana. Seguramente ya hay pistas para encontrarlo?"

Dumbledore se giró para enfrentar al profesor de pociones. No tantas como crees, Severus. Yo mismo sigo sin entender como pasó, pero Harry parece haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Remus está a cargo de la investigación; él nos dirá lo que sabemos. Remus?"

Remus Lupin se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Las últimas semanas habían sido buenas para el, y ya había salido de la depresión que le había causado a muerte de Sirius. La correspondencia que compartía con Harry había ayudado mucho, y las memorias de una visita lo habían ayudado en la transformación. Aunque la poción Mata- Lobos de Snape seguía funcionando, pasar las noches de luna llena sin Canuto era depresivo.

"Gracias, Director. Nosotros, quiero decir Alastor, Kingsley, y yo, notamos un cambio en la rutina de Harry el día de su cumpleaños. Hasta ese entonces cada tarde él salía de la casa para correr, lo que duraría cerca de una hora. El día de su cumpleaños, no dejó la casa para nada. No creímos que fuera importante, y pensamos que se había tomado el día para abrir sus regalos. Más tarde ese día, Albus nos informó de que Harry se había marchado, y fui a investigar."

Remus hizo una pausa para mantener su cara limpia de emociones. "Había oído acerca de los Dursley por Harry y por otras personas que habían tenido contacto con ellos. Yo mismo los conocí este año en la estación de trenes. Puedo decir que todos los comentarios acerca de que a ellos no les gusta la gente de nuestra clase, los subestima. En el segundo en que Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta y me vio, la cerró nuevamente en mi cara, llamando a gritos a su esposo. Cuando Vernon abrió a puerta, demandó saber que quería, y que derecho tenía yo de aparecer en la puerta de su casa usando, y cito 'esa ropa anormal.' Y no creo que se refiriera al hecho de que están desgastadas." Dijo Remus.

"Le expliqué lo más civilizadamente posible que quería saber acerca de Harry, y me dejaron saber que ellos no habían visto a Harry en semanas. Cuando insistí en verlo, el hombre me empujó dentro de la casa y me escoltó hacia el segundo piso. Me dirigió hacia un pequeño dormitorio, con la cama más incómoda que he visto en mi vida y muebles desvencijados, no había signos de que alguien durmiera allí. Cuando le pregunté a Dursley acerca de eso, me contestó que él y Harry habían llegado a un arreglo, y que se ignoraron mutuamente por el resto del verano. Parece ser que Harry tampoco estaba haciendo las tareas de la casa, y que ni siquiera comía con ellos. De hecho, aún no se como se las ingenió Harry para comer este verano. Los únicos momentos en los que dejaba su cuarto eran para correr o cuando todos los Dursleys estaban fuera de la casa.

"Luego de algunos hechizos se demostró que no se había usado un traslador o aparición, la casa no está conectada a la Línea Flú, y no se detectó el uso de Artes Oscuras. Parece que Harry desapareció. Una investigación de la zona en general tampoco dio pistas, y el Autobús Noctámbulo no recogió pasajeros de esos alrededores. Desde entonces yo, Alastor, Kingsley, y Dumbledore hemos buscado en diferentes áreas, y seguido nuestras corazonadas, pero no encontramos nada. Sus amigos tampoco saben nada de él. La última vez que escucharon algo de él fue cuando respondió a las notas que le enviaron para su cumpleaños, y el les pidió que no lo contactaran de nuevo. Mencionó que las lechuzas podían ser interceptadas, y no encontraron nada sospechoso en eso. Ninguno de ellos sabe que Harry desapareció, y créanme que no quiero ser el que tenga que decirles."

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse cuando Remus terminó. "Gracias Remus. Así que, así estamos ahora. Ya ha pasado una semana y nosotros cuatro no hemos hallado nada, así que pensé sería una buena idea incluir a la Orden en esta crisis. Al principio no estaba seguro ya que Harry hizo muy claro que no perdiéramos tiempo y recursos tratando de encontrarlo. Incluso me advirtió que no lo regañáramos cuando aparezca. Pero me pareció una buena idea pedir su opinión. Que deberíamos hacer ahora?"

Todos se quedaron callados. No era muy seguido que Dumbledore, como jefe de la Orden del Fénix, pedía la opinión del grupo en cuanto la manera de actuar. Esos que lo conocían bien, como Snape y McGonagall, les preocupaba que Dumbledore se hubiera quedado sin opciones. Los otros que pensaban que Dumbledore estaba pidiendo consejo, tenía unas cuantas preguntas.

Diggle habló. Siempre había sido un fan de Harry, y pensaba que el joven mago no podía hacer nada mal. "Albus, que quieres decir con que Harry te advirtió que no lo regañaras? No sabe el peligro en el que esta?"

Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa triste. "Lo que quiero decir Dedalus, es que Harry me recordó sutilmente que mi única autoridad sobre é les como Director de Hogwarts. No soy su guardián, y ya que Sirius ya no esta, ese puesto pasa a ser de los Dursley, no tengo derecho a interferir en su vida. Y los Dursleys están bastante contentos de que Harry se halla marchado, y no tienen ninguna intención de buscarlo. Harry solo estaba señalando que no será castigado por desobedecer mis deseos. Solo espero que las precauciones que halla tomado duren el resto del verano, y solo asumo que Voldemort tampoco pueda encontrarlo."

Emmiline Vance fue la siguiente en hablar. "Contactó a alguien más que pueda saber donde esta? Que hay de Remus, o sus amigos? Alguien tiene que tener una idea de lo que está pasando?"

"Como ya dije," contestó Remus, "No tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Me encontré con Harry unos días antes y no me dio ninguna idea que huiría. Lo que me lleva a pensar que ha estado planeando esto por algún tiempo. Hablé con todos sus amigos, y ninguno sospecha donde puede estar."

"Yo noté algo en particular." McGonagall fue quien rompió el silencio. "Al principio no pensé que fuera importante, pero ahora creo que si. No estoy segura. Cuando eligió sus clases, el Sr. Potter sólo se anotó en cinco, y una de ellas es completamente nueva para él. Pensé que era extraño para él elegir tan pocos cursos, especialmente cuando fue unos de los que mejores resultados obtuvo en sus TIMOs. Pero dijo que con la práctica de Quiddich, la AD, sus clases extra curriculares (le dio una Mirada a Snape), y las responsabilidades de prefecto, pensó que era mejor tener un horario de clases más liviano."

"Que es la AD?" preguntó alguien.

"Ah," esta vez Dumbledore dio una verdadera sonrisa, "la AD se refiera a un grupo de estudiantes que Harry armó el año pasado para practicar Defensa. Con la falta de buenas lecciones, formaron un club que rompía con las reglas de la Inquisidora. Me atrevo a decir que la mayoría de los alumnas de 5º y 7º deben la E del los exámenes de defensa a Harry y sus amigos. Le pregunté si podía continuarlo, e incluso expandirlo. Ha aceptado, y esa era una de las pocas buenas noticias que la carta contenía."

"Que decía la carta? Nos leyó la última." Dijo Snape.

"Lo siento Severus, pero esta vez la carta es más personal, y contiene un poco de información que prefiero no compartir. Les he dicho todo lo importante."

"Que quiso decir Minerva con las responsabilidades de Prefecto de Harry? Desde cuando es prefecto?" preguntó Molly; una pregunta para la que Dumbledore no estaba preparado.

Simplemente se le quedó mirando. "Quieres decir que no sabes?"

"Saber que?"

"Molly, Arthur," comenzó, "Lamento decirles esto, pero Ronald ha sido suspendido como prefecto de Gryffindor. Estaba en su carta de Hogwarts debió habérselos dicho"

"QUE? Nunca dijo nada! Se que no le fue muy bien el los TIMOs, pero cinco es un buen número, es más de lo que los gemelos…"

"Molly," Esta vez fue McGonagall quien habló, "es más que solo los resultados de los TIMOs. Más de un prefecto de quejó de que Ron es negligente de sus tareas. Evada las confrontaciones con su casa, y solo reprende a otros estudiantes, más que nada los Slytherin. Muchas veces cuando Hermione tenía que castigar aun Gryffindor, y buscaba a Ron por apoyo, el se negaba a actuar. No hay una excusa válida. Como sabes no solo nombramos a los prefectos por sus calificaciones, sino que también para que sean un modelo para los estudiantes. Ron simplemente no cumple con los estándares, y fue mi decisión el sacarla la posición. Lamento que no estés de acuerdo."

Molly esta furiosa. "No tanto como Ron lo estará cuando lo encuentre!" Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor gracias al tono de voz de su esposa. Sabía cuando mantenerse alejado, y sabía lo que esperaba su hijo… no quería ni pensarlo.

"Bueno, espero que eso responda tu pregunta Molly, pero me temo que debemos regresar al tema del Sr. Potter." Dumbledore quería evitar irse de tema una vez más. "La pregunta que debemos hacernos es que hacemos ahora que él esta…"

Justo en ese momento, Fred y George entraron por la puerta. Aunque ya no estaban en la escuela, aún no eran parte de la Orden. Pero aún sabían algunos secretos (como que Harry estaba desaparecido). Fue una gran sorpresa cuando anunciaron la razón de la interrupción.

"Mamá, Dumbledore!" Los gemelos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Fred, o quizás George, siguió la oración. "Harry está llamando; su cabeza está en la chimenea!"

Un murmullo creció en el cuarto, y más de una persona se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Esperen!" dijo el otro gemelo. "Sólo quiere hablar con Remus. Dice que si alguien más va, se irá. Parece que es en serio."

Remus se giró hacia Dumbledore. Se moría por hablar con Harry y saber que estaba pasando, pero quería oír lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir. Harry esperaría unos minutos. Remus alzó las cejas y preguntó, "Y bien?"

Dumbledore no vaciló. "Bien, juguemos por lo seguro por ahora. Remus, ve a ver que quiere, y trata de averiguar todo lo que puedas. Si es posible, has que te diga donde está. Cuando termines, ven aquí de inmediato. Entendido?"

Remus asintió y corrió a la puerta. Los gemelos trataron de poner unas orejas extensibles en la cocina, pero no pudieron. Cuando llegó a la chimenea la cabeza de Harry le estaba sonriendo.

"Hola Remus, que hay?"

"Harry! Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? Molly Weasley tiene ataques cardíacos cada vez que se menciona tu nombre, y déjame decirte que has sido un tema muy popular. Donde estás?"

Harry solo sonrió. "Lamento haberlos asustado, pero le escribí a Dumbledore, tenía unas cosas que hacer, y no podía hacerlas con ustedes vigilándome todo el tiempo. Estoy bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Si quieres saber más encuéntrame en el parquet en el que nos vimos hace dos semanas en media hora. Lleva tu varita y ven solo." El tono de voz de Harry pasó a ser serio en la última parte.

Remus no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. "Harry, donde has estado. Traté de…"

"Media hora Remus, en los columpios, y ven solo. Si no lo haces, nadie me verá hasta Septiembre. Adiós." Y con eso, Harry desapareció.

Luego de regresar donde estaba la orden y sacar a los gemelos Weasley, Remus les informó lo que había pasado.

"Albus, por favor di que puedo ir solo! Tengo que saber que Harry esta bien." Remus decidió que iría aunque Dumbledore no estuviera de acuerdo. Eran las 5.20 de la tarde entonces. La Orden se había reunido en la tarde porque algunos miembros tenían cosas que hacer esa noche. Tenía que encontrarse con Harry a las 5:45 sin importar la decisión de la Orden. Por suerte, Dumbledore dijo que sí. Lo que no le dijo a Remus era que no iría solo. Dumbledore odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero de una forma u otra, Harry estaría en los cuarteles esa noche!

Eran las 5:30, y Harry ya se encontraba en el pequeño parque, con su capa de invisibilidad, esperando a Remus. Había aparecido allí justo después de terminar la charla, y quería estar allí en caso de que la Orden tratara de hacer algo. Confiaba que Remus fuera solo, pero no confiaba en Dumbledore. Aún no sabían que Harry podía aparecerse, o que tenía un traslador en sus manos, así que Harry estaba confiado de que si algo salía mal, él podría escapar

Mientras esperaba por Remus, Harry pensaba en su día, y lo que había pasado desde que recibió la segunda visión de Voldemort. Esa también había sido incómodamente real, pero Harry consideraba de Buena suerte saber lo que Voldemort planeaba.

La visión había sido de una reunión con los mismos Mortífagos. Finalmente sabían que Harry había desaparecido, y reportaban que sus amigos no habían enviado o recibido cartas. Lucius, quien había estado observando la casa de Hermione, le dijo a su amo que los Grangers habían dejado la ciudad, y Voldemort quería que Colagusano fuera a investigar. Debía llevar otros cinco como refuerzo, pero entraría en la casa solo, y buscaría entre las cosas de Hermione. Voldemort esperaba que entre sus cartas y posesiones hubiera una pista de donde se encontraba Harry. Ninguno de los Mortífagos sabía que sus amigos estaban tan despistados como ellos.

El resto del día, Harry lo había pasado planeando y preparando la siguiente noche, cuando Colagusano haría el viaje. Se sentía segur de poder arreglárselas para atrapar al débil mago, pero le preocupaban los otros cinco. Tenía el elemento sorpresa, pero no se quería arriesgar ya que era su primer encuentro con Mortífagos de que había empezado a entrenar. Harry pensó por un Segundo en pedirle a Ron y algunos estudiantes de la AD para que lo ayudaran, pero sabían que no estaban a la altura de la misión. Ninguna había entrenado durante el verano, y Harry no quería que se arriesgaran. La única otra persona a la que consideró pedir ayuda fue Remus. Aunque estaba con Dumbledore, Harry sabía que tenía ciertos temas personales que arreglar con Pettigrew, y que le encantaría la idea.

Y así fue que Harry usó su nueva chimenea por primera vez, y llamó a Remus a los cuarteles, sin saber que estaba interrumpiendo una reunión. Estaba conectado a la Red flú desde hacía unos días, pero gracias al todo poderoso Encantamiento Fidelius, nadie podía entrar por ella sin saber la ubicación. Para aquellos que la sabían (solo Harry y los dos elfos por ahora), su casa estaba designada como el Escondite de Harry.

Harry no estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de Remus. Las noches pasadas habían sido ocupadas con sueños acerca de la posible reacción de ciertos miembros de la Orden ante su desaparición. Era mientras que recordaba que Remus apareció cerca de los columpios, casi dos minutos antes de tiempo. Aún debajo de su capa, Harry se acercó a Remus, tomando la precaución de no hacer ningún ruido que sus sentidos pudieran oír. Sus ojos escanearon el resto del parque; usando sus lentes mágicos. Harry había aprendido a usar la visión de rayos X rápido, pero en su departamento no tenía muchos lugares donde probarla. Harry ni siquiera pensó en usar sus lentes para espiar en las vidas privadas de los elfos- domésticos. Eso era demasiado raro.

Harry encontró que no estaba siendo paranoico. Unos segundos después de que Remus se sentara en unos de los columpios para esperarlo, Harry pudo ver tres figures a unos 30 metros de distancia, escondidas bajo capas de invisibilidad. El ojo mágico de Moody no lo había encontrado aún, y Tonks y Snape no poseían algo por el estilo. Los tres se separaron para comenzar la búsqueda.

Como fuera, la presencia de Moody representaba una amenaza, así que Harry se sacó la capa y apareció de la nada frente a Remus.

A Remus le tomó unos minutos notar que un cuerpo había aparecido de la nada, mientras Harry se sacaba la capa y hacía un movimiento buscando algo dentro de su campera, Remus comenzó a hablar, pero Harry lo cortó. Los otros tres también lo habían visto y se preparaban para intervenir.

"Ahora no, espera!" Harry había tomado el brazo de Remus, y colocó el peine que había traído y lo colocaba en su mano, sin soltarlo el mismo.

Con una sonrisa maligna Harry se giró hacia Snape, que era el que estaba más cerca, justo cuando éste comenzaba a levantar su varita. La sorpresa que Snape sintió al darse cuenta que Harry podía verlo, le dio a éste tiempo extra para escapar.

"Muy lento idiota! Actívate!"

La palabra clave activó el traslador, y con el familiar tirón en el ombligo, Harry y Remus desaparecieron del parquet, dejando tres muy sorprendidos magos detrás.

Muy lejos del parque, Harry y Remus cayeron en el patio trasero de una casa abandonada. Harry aún no sabía como aterrizar decentemente usando un traslador, y Remus no estaba preparado. Les tomó unos minutos levantarse y acostumbrarse a sus alrededores.

"Harry, donde demonios estamos? Y como conseguiste un traslador?" Remus tenía un millón de preguntas, pero quería empezar con lo más obvio.

"Ahora no Remus, tenemos que salir de aquí. Sígueme, contestaré tus preguntas más tarde." Harry no dejó lugar a argumentos porque comenzó a caminar hacia el frente de la casa y calle abajo. El escenario le era familiar a Remus, pero no podía ubicarlo.

Algunas de sus preguntas fueron contestadas en la caminata de cuatro cuadras, cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa familiar.

"Harry, por que estamos en la casa de Hermione? Se fueron; no hay nadie dentro."

Harry solo se giró y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, mencionándole a Remus que estuviera callado. Al final del camino, Harry no se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, sino frente a una puerta lateral, cerca del garaje. Sorprendió a Remus una vez más cuando sacó su varita y susurró un rápido _'Alohomora'_ para abrir la puerta. Remus comenzó a farfullar, pero Harry atravesó la puerta antes de que pudiera hablar. Los dos entraron, y Remus se tiró sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

"Estás loco? Primero te escapas sin protección! Después nos sacas con un traslador de la reunión que arreglaste! U ahora estás usando magia fuera de la escuela. Seguro Fudge va a expulsarte esta vez! Y con la manera como has estado tratando a Dumbledore, no me sorprendería que esta vez no te ayudara!"

Harry rió. Aparentemente Remus no había notado la falta de lechuzas con cartas de Ministerio. "Remus, relájate. Como dije en mi carta, estoy perfectamente a salvo donde me he estado quedando. Usé un traslador en el parque porque Moody, Snape, y Tonks estaban allí bajo capas de invisibilidad, y te había advertido que fueras solo. Y en caso de que no te hallas dado cuenta, no hay ninguna lechuza. No me van a expulsar porque el Ministerio no ha registrado el uso de mi magia. Y aunque lo hicieran, dudo que el Profesor Dumbledore se siente a dejar que me expulsen. Podemos llevarnos mal en este momento, pero no nos odiamos. Si fueran a expulsarme, estoy seguro que haría todo en su poder para mantenerme en la escuela."

Remus comenzó a relajarse. Sabía que lo que Harry había dicho acerca de Dumbledore era cierto, y estaba bastante interesado en como la magia de Harry no había sido detectada, pero estaba más sorprendido al saber que la Orden lo había seguido. Si Snape hubiese ido solo, Remus hubiera pensado que era por su propia voluntad. Pero si los tres estaban allí, entonces era algo que Albus había ordenado. Remus estaba un poco herido de que no le hubieran informado, aunque si lo hubiesen hecho, el no habría aceptado.

"Harry, como sabes que habían otros en el parque? Y por favor, créeme, no tenía idea de que me estaban siguiendo."

"No te preocupes, eso ya lo se. Supongo que fue una idea de Dumbledore. Esa es una de las pequeñas cosas que ha hecho para que ya no confíe en él. Me sorprendería si supieras que tan manipulador realmente es. Sigo sin saber en que casa estuvo Dumbledore cuando fue a Hogwarts, pero no me sorprendería que hubiera sido un Slytherin. Aunque sea por el bien mayor, como el dice, ha estado en el poder por mucho tiempo. Piensa en los otros como peones, no como compañeros que lo ayudan a luchar contra Voldemort. NO creo que lo haga intencionalmente, es que no entiende como sus decisiones afectan a otras personas. En especial a personas que no tienen opción, como yo. Y por las capas de invisibilidad, aprendí como ver a través de ellas. Es fácil cuando tienes una con la que practicar. Esperaba que Dumbledore hiciera algo como eso, así que estaba preparado en caso de que no aparecieras solo. Por eso es que tenía el traslador listo. Me alegra que haya funcionado, no sabía si nos traería al lugar correcto. Me apuré un poco haciéndolo, y no tuve tiempo de probarlo."

"Tu hi- hiciste un traslador? Como, eso es im- imposible!"

La cara de Remus no tenía precio; y Harry tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa. "No, no es imposible, solo difícil. He estado estudiando desde que comenzó el verano, y ese es el primero que hago para hacer un viaje de más de 8 kilómetros."

La respuesta no era suficiente para el hombre- lobo. "Pero no puedes aprender a hacer un traslador de la nada! Es un hechizo controlado por el Ministerio, solamente personal autorizado puedo usarlo. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer un traslador!"

"Dudo que Barty Crouch Jr. Fuera un empleado del Ministerio cuando transformó la copa del Campeonato en uno." Replicó Harry. "Es posible aprender a hacer uno si uno esta dispuesta a romper unas cuantas reglas. Si quieres explicaré más luego, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Son pasadas las seis y el Sol se ocultará en unos minutos. No quieres saber por que te llamé?"

Remus parecía desorientado. "Harry, eso no está entre mis 15 preguntas más importantes. Casi me han asignado una lista de preguntas para hacerte. Asumí que querías hacernos saber que estabas bien, y que habías decidido volver a los cuarteles conmigo."

"Nunca iré a vivir ahí!" Soltó Harry. "Se lo dije a Dumbledore, y es mejor que lo crea! Llamé porque uve otro sueño y este presenta una oportunidad."

Harry pasó media hora describiendo su Segundo sueño, y le dijo lo que no le había dicho a Dumbledore del primero. Contó como esos sueños eran más realistas que los del pasado, y como podía sentir lo que Voldemort pensaba. Así era como sabía la mayoría de la información que tenía. NO había mocho tiempo antes de que Colagusano hiciera su aparición, y Harry estaba en lo cierto ya que el nombre se ganó un gruñido por parte de Remus.

"Así que Peter vendrá aquí esta noche, y entrará en la casa solo?" Obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta. "Entonces es hombre muerto!" escupió.

Harry había esperado que Remus se sintiera así. La primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a su tan llamado 'amigo' casi lo hacía. Sólo Harry lo había detenido, y había que ver como había salido todo. Pero exponer a Pettigrew era la única manera de limpiar el nombre de Sirius.

"Remus," explicó cuidadosamente, "no me interpondré entre tú y Colagusano de nuevo. Aprendí mi lección, todo hubiera sido diferente si lo hubieran matado la primera vez. Quizás Voldemort no estaría vivo. Solo recuerda, si lo matas, Sirius nunca podrá ser declarado inocente. No significa tanto ahora que no esta vivo, pero me gustaría ver que su inocencia es probada. Si matar a Pettigrew es más importante para ti, entonces está bien para mí. Dejaré la decisión en tus manos. Sólo piénsalo, y no actúes irracionalmente."

Harry podía decir que le había dado algo en que pensar, por primera vez en la noche, Remus dejó de hacer preguntas. Harry lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina para que pensara.

"Voy a mirar alrededor y a colocar algunos hechizos detectores. Nos avisarán cuando Colagusano llegue lo que debería pasar en cualquier minuto. Tómate un momento y encuéntrame arriba. Quiero esperarlo en el cuarto de Hermione. Allí es a donde irá, y allí es donde esperaremos por él."

Remus asintió y Harry se fue. Se aseguró de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas, y buscó alguna rajadura en las paredes por las cuales una rata pudiera entrar. Pero la casa de los Grangers parecía ser bien cuidada, y Harry lo agradecía, era una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse.

Mientras estudiaba, Harry encontró un hechizo muy simple que fue el que colocó alrededor del ligar. Era usado por los padres para asegurarse de que sus hijos no entraran en lugar que se suponían debían permanecer cerrados. Cuando algún cajón o puerta con el hechizo se abría, un cristal al que el hechizo estaba atado se calentaba. El cristal se usaba comúnmente como dije en un collar o brazalete, y los padres sabían que las intenciones de sus hijos en esos momentos no eran buenas.

Harry había hecho un cristal esa mañana. Una vez que hubo colocado el hechizo en todas las puertas y ventanas, Harry se colocó el cristal alrededor del cuello. Sabiendo que lo más probable sería que hubiese una pelea esa noche, Harry llevaba toda la ropa de piel de dragón, excepto por la capa; ésta era muy pesada para ser práctico, y a Harry le preocupaba que si la pelea se volviese más peligrosa, lo que seguramente pasaría, eso se pondría en su camino. En un duelo oficial la seguridad extra que la capa brindaba podría ser útil, pero no cuando podías terminar saltando detrás de muebles o usando algunas de las técnicas muggles que había estado practicando.

Cuando Harry entró en el cuarto de Hermione, Remus ya estaba allí. No era el primer viaje que Remus hacía a la casa de los Grangers. Pero ninguno de los dos había estado en el cuarto de Hermione.

El lugar estaba decorado justo como Harry había imaginado; libros por todos lados. La mayoría era libros muggles, de todos los tipos, pero había algunos títulos que eran definitivamente mágicos. Los muebles estaban hechos de mimbre. Toda la casa estaba impecable, y Harry se prometió dejarla igual, aunque tuviera que quedarse todo el día siguiente para reparar las cosas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados mientras esperaban que Colagusano llegara. Harry le había mostrado el cristal a Remus y le había explicado como funcionaba. Remus estaba impresionado, pero guardó sus preguntas para después. Los dos discutieron rápidamente como acercarse a Colagusano, y acordaron un plan. Luego de que eso estuvo arreglado, esperaron en silencio. Remus sentado en la silla del escritorio de Hermione y Harry sobre la cama.

Había pasado más de una hora antes de que el cristal comenzara a. El encantamiento no mostraba por que puerta o ventana había entrado, pero la visión de rayos X en los lentes de Harry se encargó de eso. Esa noche. Pelearía contra algunos Mortífagos.

"Remus, está aquí," susurró Harry. "Entró por la misma puerta que nosotros usamos, y está buscando por el piso inferior."

"Como sabes eso?"

Harry no le había dicho acerca de sus lentes mágicos y prefería que se quedara así. Recordaba la incomodidad que sentía Pavarti ante el pensamiento del ojo mágico de Moody, y no quería que la gente se sintiera de la misma forma. Fue por eso que le había mentido a Remus antes acerca de haber aprendido a ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad. No le había dicho que podía ver a través de todo.

"Es el hechizo, puedo sentir que entró y lo que entró y lo que está haciendo ." Remus tampoco sabía como funcionaba el hechizo. "Prepárate, llegará a la escalera pronto."

Remus asintió y se colocó en posición. Habían acordado que Harry sería el que confrontara a Colagusano primero. Mientras Peter estaba concentrado en Harry, Remus estaría Escondido en el guardarropa. Entonces el elidiría si lo petrificaba, desarmaba o mataba al hombre, aún no había dicho cual. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, Harry no tendría que lanzar ni una maldición. De cualquier modo, Harry quería una oportunidad de probar los hechizos que había aprendido, y casi esperaba que no todo saliera tan bien.

Y si que obtuvo su deseo.

Cuando Peter Pettigrew entró en la casa de los Granger esa noche no había esperado mucho. Él era el que mejor conocía a Harry y sus amigos, debido a todos los años que pasó escondido como Scabbers. Por eso sabía que Hermione no se hubiera ido de vacaciones sabiendo que Harry había desaparecido. Aún así le habían ordenado buscar entre sus cosas, ante la posibilidad de encontrar una pista. Había tratado de que otro tomara el trabajo, alguien como Lucius, quien haría cualquier cosa por quedar bien con el amo, pero nadie quiso. La tarea no era importante, así que naturalmente se la asignaron a el. Por lo menos, su amo había sido lo suficientemente amable como dejarle llevar refuerzos, y eso sorprendía a Colagusano.

Ahora, mientras buscaba en los cuartos del piso inferior, Colagusano estaba pensando las excusas que le daría a su amo por no haber encontrado nada útil. No era por el hecho de que lo castigarían o que lo consideraran un inútil eso ya lo hacían, lo que le preocupaba era que tal largo sería el castigo.

El primer piso no contenía nada importante, y el pequeño hombre se dirigió hacia la escalera. El único lugar en el que quizás, QUIZÁS, encontrase algo era el cuarto de Hermione. Así que allí se dirigió primero. En el Segundo piso había tres dormitorios. El de los padres de la chica, en el que Colagusano no se molestó en mirar, un cuarto de huéspedes y finalmente, el cuarto de Hermione. Lo que encontró dentro fue más de lo que esperaba.

Allí, sentado en la cómoda cama, mirándolo, estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Un hombre más inteligente se hubiera preguntado por que estaba allí. Peter Pettigrew no calificaba dentro de esos hombres. Si el le pudiera llevar a Potter ante su amo, finalmente comenzaría a ganar el respeto de los otros Mortífagos. Sin mencionar los premios que ganaría por llevarle el chico a su amo para que éste lo matara.

"Hola Peter," lo saludó Harry, "No puedo decir que estoy encantado de verte."

Colagusano estaba sorprendido ante el tono casi jovial en la voz de Harry. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero lo escondió bien. Uno de los pocos talentos que Peter tenía era el de poder ocultar sus emociones cuando necesitaba hacerlo. La única persona a la que no podía engañar era a Voldemort.

"Que estás hacienda aquí? No importa, no te quedarás por mucho. Y pensar que me enviaron a hacer una estúpida misión y termino con el premio dorado!" Colagusano sacó su varita y notó con satisfacción que Harry no tenía la suya. "Ven calmadamente y no te lastimarás."

Harry rió. "No planeo lastimarme Colagusano." La risa se volvió de alguna manera más viciosa. "Eso es más de lo que puedo decir acerca de ti!"

"Que quieres decir?" No tomaba mucho para poner a Peter nervioso.

"Quiero decir, que mires detrás. Temo que estás a punto de recibir una maldición."

El Mortífago casi mira detrás. Entró en el dormitorio por complete y cerró la puerta. Pero Colagusano había visto suficientes películas muggles para saber que solo lo decía para distraerlo.

"No voy a caer por ese truco. Que crees que soy? Un idiota?"

Harry sonrió de nuevo, y miró por sobre el hombro del pequeño hombre. No digas que no te lo advertí."

"Expelliarmus!" Remus había acabado de salir del guardarropa, y decidió desarmar al que una vez había sido su amigo. El mago chocó contra la cama, su varita firmemente en la mano de Remus. Harry, quien no quería estar cerca de Colagusano, se levantó en el mismo momento y se paró al lado de Remus.

"Hola Peter!" Soltó Remus. Tenía la varita de Colagusano en su bolsillo ahora, y le estaba apuntando con la suya.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Remus, Peter se congeló por el miedo. No había visto quien lo había atacado, y ahora entendía por que Harry había estado tan calmado. Reconocía la voz fría, tenía el mismo tono que la última vez que la había escuchado. Esa noche casi no se salvaba. Solo esperaba salvarse de nuevo.

Lentamente se giró para enfrentar a Remus. Estaba contra la cama ya allí no había puertas y ventanas por donde escapar. Estaba muerto.

"Lunático," rogó, "Por favor, no! Me tienes, me rindo! Felicidades! No me lastimes!"

"Lastimarte?" dijo fríamente Remus. "Estoy pensando en matarte! La única razón por la que no lo he hecho hasta ahora es para probar la inocencia de Sirius. Pero Harry dijo que podía hacerlo, y que era mi elección. Entonces que debo hacer, Peter? Matarte o dejar que te pudras en prisión?"

Colagusano se giró hacia Harry. Remus era muy emocional no lo escucharía. "Harry, por favor, detenlo. Me salvaste una vez. Por favor, haré lo que quieras!"

La vos de Harry era igual que la del amigo de su padre. "De verdad Colagusano? Creo recordar otra vez que dijiste lo mismo. Ya hemos pasado por esto, no es cierto? Y que hiciste la última vez, cuando salve tu vida? Fuiste y reviviste al maniático que mató a mis padres! Y ahora Cedric, y Sirius, y no se cuantos otros están muertos, todos gracias a ti! Creo que voy a dejar a Remus hacer lo que quiera. Personalmente pienso que la muerte es muy buena para ti, pero no hay una opción peor."

Un horrible minuto pasó para el capturado Colagusano. Unas cuantas veces Remus alzó su varita y le apuntó con ella, para luego bajarla de Nuevo, pero no por completo.

"Nada me gustaría más que acabar con tu miserable vida Peter. Hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a James, a Lily, a Sirius. Y si hay justicia en este mundo, ellos seguirán castigándote en el otro mundo. Pero significa mucho para Harry que el nombre de Sirius quede limpio, y también significa algo para mí. Así que vivirás, por ahora. Pagarás por tus crímenes, y confesarás. También dirás todo lo que sabes acerca de tu amo y sus planes. Entonces, si dices algo útil, te dejaré vivir."

Antes de que Colagusano pudiera decir algo, con un rápido _'Petrifucus Totalus'_ ya no podía hacer nada. Se puso rígido como una tabla y cayó sobre la cama.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Remus," dijo Harry. "Te costó mucho hacer eso. Estoy seguro que Sirius y mis padres también lo están."

Remus suspiró. "No estoy seguro de si tome la decisión correcta. Aunque se lo entreguen a los aurors siempre habrá una chance de que escape o que lo liberen. Y aunque lo vieran, Fudge diría que es un impostor. Solo un juicio puede limpiar el nombre de Sirius, y eso va a tomar tiempo."

Harry y Remus se hubieran sentido más felices ante la captura de Colagusano si no fuera por lo serio de la situación. Remus estaba en lo cierto, haberlo capturado era muy diferente a probarlo culpable. El juicio se haría en un mes, como mínimo, y eso era suficiente tiempo para que algo saliera mal. Especialmente con un idiota como Fudge como Ministro, y con Lucius Malfoy manipulándolo.

Los dos levitaron a Colagusano escaleras abajo y hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado. Gracias a las barreras de seguridad que la Orden había colocado, era imposible aparecerse. Decidieron dirigirse hacia el lugar donde había llegado con el traslador para una discusión más a fondo. Ninguno de ellos podía ver otros magos por las ventanas, pero querían estar más seguros antes de continuar con la discusión. Remus seguía teniendo muchas preguntas que hacerle a Harry, y Harry no había decidido cuantas contestar. Ambos magos estaban vigilando por si los refuerzos aparecían, pero no había ningún Mortífago a la vista.

En lugar de eso, encontraron el aire más frío de lo que recordaban. Demasiado frío.

"Remus," susurró Harry, "esta sensación es lo que creo que es?"

"Que sensación? El frío?" preguntó extrañado Remus.

Harry no podía creer que Remus no los sintiera. Pero recordó que a él lo afectaban más de lo normal. Lo sabía desde su tercer año.

"Remus," logró decir Harry, "Prepárate para tener compañía."

"Quien?"

"Dementores!"

Ante lo dicho por Harry, Remus se congeló de miedo. Aunque ya se los había encontrado más veces de las que quería, nunca había tenido que luchar contra un Dementor hostil. Habían estado bajo el control del Ministerio por años, pero se habían revelado poco después del regreso de Voldemort. Habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para asumir que Colagusano aparecería con Mortífagos. Esos sí los podía manejar. Pero de ellos dos, el único con experiencia luchando contra Dementores era Harry. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Mientras el frío aumentaba, también lo hacían los otros efectos que los Dementores traían; Remus comenzó a pensar en un momento feliz. Habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que había usado su Patronus, pero la habilidad para hacer algo nunca abandona al mago. Era como andar en bicicleta.

"Remus, coloca a Colagusano detrás de los arbustos. Esto puede ponerse feo. Esperemos que solo halla cinco." Sorprendía a Remus el control que Harry tenía sobre sus emociones. Sabía que ya había estado en esa situación antes, pero solo habían sido dos Dementores aquella vez. Remus casi se había olvidado del mago que tenía flotando detrás de él. Y si perdían a Colagusano, Remus desearía haberlo matado antes.

Puso el prisionero detrás de los arbustos, y notó con cierta satisfacción que éstos tenían espinas. Después se unió a Harry. Ya comenzaba a escuchar las voces en su cabeza, los gritos de sus padres cuando se habían enterado que lo había mordido un hombre- lobo. Sólo podía imaginarse que era lo que Harry estaba escuchando.

Lo que era mucho. Los Dementores aún no estaban a la vista, pero la mente de Harry estaba explotando con las últimas palabras de sus padres, el asesinato de Cedric, Sirius cayendo detrás del velo. Si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento de Occlumancia ya se habría desmayado. Mientras cada voz se escuchaba en su cabeza, Harry las colocaba en un sector especial de la esfera que era su mente; un 'archivo' designado para los horrores de su vida. Después de un tiempo las voces en su cabeza se habían convertido en algo así como un murmullo. No era placentero, pero si era tolerable.

Harry y Remus estaban espalda contra espalda, en el patio entre la casa de Hermione y la de los vecinos. Los Dementores debían estar a la vista, ahora que el frío y el sentimiento de infelicidad eran tan fuertes, pero no lo estaban.

Eso era porque se encontraban sobre el techo de la casa, escondidos de la vista de los dos magos.

Fue de pura suerte que Remus miró hacia arriba antes de que los atacaran. Quería ver si la luna se escondería detrás de una nube en algún momento, lo que desaparecería la fuente de luz. Lo que vio fueron cinco Dementores, justo cuando bajaban del techo de la casa de los Grangers.

Un hombre se habría caído y estampado contra el suelo, pero las criaturas flotaban sin hacer ningún ruido. Le dio a Remus tiempo suficiente para empujar a Harry fuera del camino, y levantar su varita ara encontrarlos.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dos Dementores estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero su lobo plateado los ahuyentó un poco. No era el patronus más fuerte que había hecho en su vida, pero en ese momento era suficiente.

Los dementores se separaron cuando fueron atacados por el animal plateado. Cada dementor se dirigió en una dirección diferente, uno hacia el norte de donde Harry y Remus se encontraban, otro al sur. El patronus, que no podía dividirse e ir en dos direcciones, permaneció en el medio, y desapareció. Mientras tanto, las otras tres criaturas se habían unido a sus compañeros en la tierra. Los cinco rodearon a los magos completamente, rápidamente acortando la distancia a seis metros.

Harry justo se había levantado del suelo cuando notó a las cinco bestias rodeándolos. Reasumieron la posición espalda contra espalda, y Remus ya se estaba preparando para otra ronda.

"Harry! Invoca tu patronus hacia la calle! Cuando se separen, corre por tu vida! Tenemos que salir de este círculo!"

Harry no dijo una palabra, en lugar de eso comenzó a buscar un recuerdo feliz, esperando a que los Dementores se acercaran un poco más. Entre más cerca estuvieran, más tendrían que alejarse de su ciervo.

Cuando los dementores se encontraban a solo 3 metros, sintió que ya era momento. Fue el quien le ordenó a Remus que hacer.

"Remus, ahora! **EXPECTO PATRONUM**!"

Remus había hecho el hechizo antes que Harry, y su lobo fue el primero en golpearlos. Era más grande y estaba mejor definido que la vez anterior. Creó un poco más de espacio entre los Dementores y ellos, pero tuvo que correr hacia la calle. Eso sin mencionar que no podían; estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse.

Luego del patronus de Remus, Harry formó el suyo. Era la familiar forma de Cornamenta, la forma animaga de su padre. Pero esta vez era mucho más grande; sin mencionar de un color diferente. El Patronus de Harry era Dorado!

Cornamenta arremetió contra los Dementores, golpeándolos con sus cuernos. Un grito agudo, que de ninguna manera podía ser humano salió de la criatura, mientras se retorcía de dolor. El Dementor no había sido ahuyentado por el Patronus, había sido reducido a pedazos. La túnica negra calló al piso un momento después, y el ciervo se giró para enfrentar al siguiente Dementor.

Remus estaba parado observando el espectáculo, ni siquiera pensó en invocar a su patronus de nuevo. No era necesario. Los dos magos se quedaron parados, mirando como los Dementores desaparecía. Las criaturas caídas aún emitían signos de vida mientras desaparecían, pero no había de que preocuparse, ya no eran un peligro.

Cuando el patronus dorado hubo terminado, regresó al lado de Harry y con una reverencia se desvaneció.

"Ha-Harry?" tartamudeó Remus. "Que acaba de pasar?"

Remus tuvo que repetir la pregunta para recibir una respuesta.

"No lo se. No sabía que algo así era posible. Tú?"

Remus se giró para mirarlo a la cara. "Harry, nada como esto ha pasado, nunca. Si no me equivoco, esos Dementores están muertos, o muriendo. Se supone que es imposible _lastimar_ a un Dementor. El único hechizo que funciona contra ellos es el Encantamiento Patronus, y ese sólo los ahuyenta. Por lo menos hasta ahora. Que hiciste diferente?"

Harry lo pensó. Lo único que se le ocurría eran las técnicas de Occlumancia que había usado. Cuando buscó un recuerdo feliz, en su lugar, llamó todo el 'archivo' de recuerdos felices. Todos ellos juntos podían haber hecho la diferencia.

No le podía decir eso a Remus ahora. Tomaría mucho tiempo explicar todo el entrenamiento, y el lugar estaba cubierto de cuerpos. Algunos mostraban signos de vida, pero no muchos.

"Creo saber, pero no estoy seguro. Te diré más tarde. De cualquier manera tenemos problemas más grandes. Que hacemos con cinco Dementores muertos?"

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera hablar, otra voz lo hizo. Mejor dicho siseó. Parecía ser que Seth tenía algo que agregar, lo que ya de por si era inusual.

"_Dementor? Por que llamas a los comedores de almas así?"_

Durante las pasadas semanas, Harry se había acostumbrado a su silencioso amigo. La relación que tenía con su anterior amo lo había hecho muy callado, y a veces pasaría un día sin hablar con Harry. La única vez que había _hablado_ fue cuando estaba decorando la casa, Seth había sugerido algunas buenas ideas para los cuartos de huéspedes cuando Harry se había quedado sin inspiración.

La única vez que Seth hablaría de seguro era durante la media hora antes de ir a dormir, cuando Harry organizaba los pensamientos del día. Cuando hablaban nunca repetían un tema, eran conversaciones inteligentes, y ayudaba a Harry a calmarse luego de todo un día de entrenamiento.

"_Comedores de almas? Así es como los llamas? Los magos de hoy en día les dicen Dementores. Han estado trabajando para el Ministerio siendo guardias de la prisión por muchos años, pero se han unido a Voldemort ahora. Como sabes de ellos?"_

"Harry?" preguntó Remus. "Por que le estás siseando a tu mano?"

Le tomó un momento recordar que Remus estaba allí y que él nunca lo había oído hablar pársel, y que tampoco conocía a Seth.

"Lo siento. Olvidé presentarte a Seth." Harry le mostró su mano. "Es un anillo que compré en el Callejón Diagon, en el mismo lugar donde compré el reloj. En casa descubrí que la serpiente no estaba animada, sino que su alma estaba 'confinada' al anillo. Seth fue hecho por un mago solitario hace mucho tiempo; aún no se cuando. Desde que ese mago murió, ha sido pasado de mano en mano. Ninguno de ellos hablaba pársel, así que soy el primero en entenderlo. Me acaba de preguntar porque llamamos a los Dementores, bueno, Dementores. Yo respondí y le pregunté como sabía de ellos. Por lo que se el mago que lo creó tenía una vida aislada, me sorprende que sepa lo que un Dementor es."

Remus asintió y dijo algo más, pero Harry no lo escuchó porque tenía su atención puesta en la respuesta de Seth.

"Mi Viejo amo fue uno de los magos que creó a esas horribles bestias. Fue antes de que me creara, pero hablaba mucho de eso. De hecho no son bestias. Son las vidas de los magos oscuros que han muerto. Antes de morir, los magos oscuros hacían rituales para prolongar sus vidas. Mientras que sus cuerpos morirían, su esencia mágica seguiría viviendo. Lo que me dijiste acerca de Voldemort es bastante similar. Pero mientas que este tal Voldemort permaneció como un espíritu, estos magos se convertían en algo más. Además de los rituales de sangre, crearon un hechizo que transformaría sus esencias en algo más.

"_Mi amo formaba parte de un consejo de 17 Señores Oscuros que realizaron este hechizo. Cada uno de los espíritus se transformaba en un comedor de almas. Al principio eran débiles, pero con cada alma que comían su poder aumentaba. Fue gracias a ellos que mi amo dejó el camino de lo que llaman maldad. Los comedores de almas se separaron del conejo, y años más tarde comieron el alma de su esposa e hijos. Buscó por años la manera de contrarrestar el efecto, pero nunca lo logró. No conozco acerca del hechizo dorado que acabas de realizar. En el tiempo de mi amo era imposible lastimar, o controlar a un comedor de amas."_

"_Se sigue suponiendo imposible,"_ murmuró Harry.

Ante la mirada de Remus, Harry repitió lo que Seth le había dicho. Había entendido la primera vez que lo escuchó, lo importante que era todo ese conocimiento. Mientras de lo repetía a Remus, se hizo más evidente. Remus se encontraba igual que Harry.

"Harry, sabes lo que esto significa? Ninguna persona viva conoce los orígenes de los Dementores, y tú estás hablando con un anillo que tiene más información que cientos de libros. Ese anillo debe ser mucho más antiguo de lo que aparenta."

Los dos hubieran seguido hablando acerca de las implicaciones, pero fueron interrumpidos por los cuerpos de los Dementores que dieron un último gemido y luego se detuvieron por completo. Harry no pensaba en tocarlos con el pie, ni loco. De todas maneras, las capas negras se trasformaron en gris, y luego se volvieron polvo justo frente a sus ojos. Luego hicieron otro sonido, pero este no era de miseria, sino de alivio.

De cada uno de las pilas de ceniza y polvo, pequeños vapores blancos emergieron. La mayoría se desvanecían en el momento, otros flotaban por unos Segundo y desaparecían también. Pero una pequeña cantidad fue aumentando, y se transformaron en las formas de personas. No eran fantasmas, eso era obvio, pero se parecían bastante.

"Re-Remus?" Ahora era el turno de Harry para tartamudear. "Que son esos?"

"No lo sé." Parecía ser que esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

Era bueno que alguien, o mejor dicho algo, supiera lo que estaba pasando. Una de las formas se acercó al par. Mientras se acercaba iba tomando una forma más definida, y el hombre les habló en una forma de anglo- sajón.

Por suerte, Remus podía entender algo del idioma y se lo traducía a Harry. Luego de una larga conversación, el fantasma se detuvo y Remus se giró hacia Harry. Remus tenía una extraña mirada de asombro en su cara.

"Harry, no vas a creer esto! Como fuera que lo hayas hecho, cuando mataste a esos Dementores, liberaste a las almas que habían comido. Imagínate! Cada persona que fue besada es libre ahora. Por lo que me dijeron, todas las almas malvadas fueron destruidas junto con el espíritu del mago oscuro. Las almas que habían sido ingeridas hace poco fueron a buscar sus cuerpos; para ver si seguían vivos. Otras almas siguieron, hacia dónde, no tengo idea. Supongo que al otro mundo. Estos que quedan son los que no tienen a donde ir. No se que significa eso exactamente, supongo que son los que no pueden, o no quieren, pasar al otro mundo. Frances era un granjero, y dijo que ha visto muchos errores viviendo dentro del Dementor por 14 siglos. Dice que no quiere seguir hasta haber visto suficiente bien como para compensar el mal. Como tu lo liberaste, te pregunta que debe hacer."

"Cómo puedo saber que es lo que hace un alma después de liberarse de un Dementor? Dile que soy la última persona a la que debería preguntarle!" Era mucho para Harry. Ya que no había más peligro cayó en su rodilla y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza. No era el momento de decidir el futuro de tantos. Viendo por encima, calculaban que eran unos cincuenta. "Remus, tengo una idea de que hacer!"

Pero Remus no estaba escuchando. Estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, hablando para sí mismo.

"... esto cambia todo. Probablemente la Orden de Merlin, primera clase. Pero querrán saber como fue que Harry hizo el hechizo, y él no lo sabe. Además se supone que no puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela; todavía tengo que averiguar acerca de eso. Flitwick puede tener algunas respuestas. Es un experto cuando se trata de Patronus, él fue el que me enseñó. Lo llamaré con los polvos flú esta noche, cuando vuelva a los cuarteles..."

Remus continuó hablando, y Harry comenzó a ver la situación graciosa. Lo que había pasado era, probablemente, el descubrimiento más importante desde los doce usos de sangre de dragón!

Harry miró a los espíritus, preguntándose que decirles. Mientras hacía eso, notó un movimiento en los arbustos, detrás de Remus. Alguien estaba saliendo.

Colagusano! Con la conmoción del ataque, seguido por la revelación de las almas, habían olvidado a su prisionero. Harry no sabía como se había liberado del encantamiento, pero había tenido más de media hora para hacerlo.

Fue por pura suerte que Harry estaba de rodillas, enfrentando los arbustos. Remus aún no se habían dado cuenta, y Colagusano ya estaba acortando la distancia de 2 metros que los separaba. No tenía su varita, pero no importaba. Para Remus, tenía algo mucho más peligroso. Tenía su mano!

La mano que Voldemort le había dado el día de su resurrección. Sabía que la plata era muy peligrosa para su amigo hombre- lobo, pero no sabía que tan peligrosa era. Podía un toque matar a Remus? La plata tenía que entrar en el flujo sanguíneo para afectarle? O los muggles tenían razón y solo una bala de plata haría el trabajo? Harry no planeaba enterarse.

Podía obtener su varita con un movimiento de su mano, pero Harry no lo hizo. No era porque estaba asustando; el incidente en el Callejón Knockturn se repetía en su cabeza. En lugar de eso, el insisto de Harry le dijo que buscara la varita con la pluma de Hedwig, en su bota, que era fácil de alcanzar en la posición en la que se encontraba.

"**IMPEDIMENTA!**"

En lugar del rayo de luz que debía salir, una luz salió, la cual envolvió tanto al atacante como a Remus.

El hechizo, el cual Harry había aprendido al prepararse para la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, se suponía que debía disminuir la velocidad en la que algo, o alguien se acercaba a su objetivo. En lugar de eso, el hechizo de Harry causó que ambos hombres dejaran de moverse por completo. Supuso que los hombres podían estar moviéndose muy lentamente, pero si era así, esa velocidad no podía ser vista por el ojo humano.

"Whew! Eso estuvo cerca!" se dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a los otros dos. Mirando más de cerca, había estado más cerca de lo que había imaginado. La mano de plata de Colagusano estaba alzada en un puño y dirigida hacía la cabeza de Remus. Las dos partes estaban a unos 10 centímetros de distancia.

No quería causar un contacto accidental, así que usó el 'Mobili Corpus' para mover a Remus lejos de la mano. Una vez a una distancia prudente, sentó a Remus y le quitó el hechizo.

"Finite Incantatem."

Remus pareció desorientado por un momento, ya que había cambiado de lugar y estaba mirando directo a la cara de Harry de un momento a otro. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Harry apuntó sobre su hombro al congelado Colagusano, y todo quedó entendido. La cara de Remus se volvió verde al darse cuenta lo cerca que había estado de morir.

"Que tan cerca estaba la mano?" Remus no quería saber realmente, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Menos de 10 cm. Estuvo cerca. Si quieres re- evaluar tu decisión acerca de él, yo entenderé."

"No, aunque me ataque o a otra persona, no cambia los hechos." El hombre- lobo había decidido no cambiar su decisión. "Es sólo otro cargo que tendrá que enfrentar. Pero Harry, que hechizo usaste. No era de petrificación, si fuera así, hubiera caído de espaldas."

"Usé Impedimenta. Lo iba a usar sólo en Colagusano, pero mi varita es un poco temperamental a veces. Supongo que me dejé llevar, y el hechizo los golpeó a los dos. Mientras que halla funcionado, no me importa." Harry sostuvo su varita en alto y se la mostró a Remus.

Era otra sorpresa para el mago. Durante el tiempo que le enseñó a Harry, durante las clases y las particulares, había aprendido a reconocer la varita del chico. La que le mostraba ahora, no era la que tenía entonces. Sin mencionar que congeló no a uno, sino que a dos, hombres con un hechizo que debía relantizar la acción.

"Harry, como fue que conseguiste otra varita? Y donde esta la otra? Fue esa la varita con la invocaste el Patronus?"

"Lo siento," Respondió Harry, "muchas preguntas por ahora. Tengo respuestas, pero es mejor ir a un lugar más cómodo. Pero primero tengo que encargarme de un problema. No puedo dejar que algo así pase de nuevo."

Harry colocó su nueva varita en su funda, y sacó la otra. El hechizo que tenía en mente no lo había practicado con la otra aún. Lentamente, se dirigió a Colagusano y su mano de plata.

"Harry?" Preguntó Remus. "Que estás haciendo?"

"Solamente deshaciéndome de uno de los trabajos de Voldemort. No estoy seguro de su funcionará, pero creo que lo hará. Aléjate, no quiero que te salpique."

Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar que estaba diciendo, Harry colocó su varita apuntándola hacia la mano y dijo un hechizo que nunca había escuchado; sólo leído.

"Ferverfacio!"

Remus no era familiar con el hechizo, pro podía ver claramente los efectos. Un rayo de luz blanca se dirigió hacia la mano plateada, y Harry lo apuntó justo donde la plata se encontraba con la carne. Lento, muy lento, la luz se transformó en azul claro, y la plata comenzó a calentarse. Luego, pequeños chorros de plata comenzaron a caer de la mano. El hechizo estaba fundiendo la plata!

La transpiración se veía en la frente de Harry, producto de la concentración, mientras la luz aumentaba. Toda la mano estaba rodeada por ella, la plata comenzó a caer como un río. La túnica de Colagusano comenzó a incendiarse, y el delicado olfato de Remus pudo apreciar el olor a carne quemada. Parecía ser que para estar seguro de que se desasía de toda la cosa, Harry estaba apuntando un poco más arriba de lo necesario.

El Impedimenta debió haberlo congelado muy bien, porque Colagusano no hizo ningún sonido, y su cara no mostró signo alguno de dolor. Remus no podía decir lo mismo. Ahora que la plata se encontraba toda en el piso, podía ver una herida abriéndose. E torrente sanguíneo también estaba congelado al parecer, pero eso no detenía las venas llenas del líquido rojo a aparecer, o el blanco del hueso a hacerse ver en la herida del brazo. Parecía que Colagusano se acabara de cortar la mano, no que lo había hecho hacía dos años.

"Harry, que acabas de hacer?" Remus nunca había oído de un hechizo así. La temperatura necesaria para fundir la plata era increíblemente alta, y nada que el conociera podía aproximársele.

"Usé un hechizo especial para trabajar en metales. En el siglo XVI los magos lo usaban para crear las joyas, armas y decoraciones. No se ha usado mucho desde entonces, pero cuando leí que era posible que fundiera casi cualquier metal, lo estudié para esta ocasión. No pené que Colagusano se acerca tanto usar su mano esta noche, pero siempre supe que había una posibilidad. Ahora aunque escape, no será una amenaza para ti."

Remus sólo asintió tristemente. Sabía que Harry tenía razón. Pero parecía algo cruel. "No podemos dejar la herida abierta así. En el momento en que lo liberes, se desangrará hasta la muerte."

En un acuerdo silencioso, Harry realizó un hechizo cautelizante en el brazo. Era un hechizo avanzado que no había practicado antes, pero a Harry no le importaba realmente. Si dejaba una cicatriz enorme, mejor. Cuando terminó, Harry se giró hacia Remus y vio que el hombre aún tenía esa extraña mirada. Harry no sabía si era por la herida, o por el hecho de que Harry la había causado. Temía que fuera la segunda.

"No me mires así; no fui yo el que cortó la mano! El imbécil se la cortó el mismo!"

Remus soltó una risa como ladrido ante la broma inapropiada. Pero cortó la tensión que se había creado, entonces Harry se dirigió a otro tema.

"Ahora hay que ver que hacemos con estos espíritus. Alguna idea?"

Remus volvió a reír. "Ninguna! Supongo que podrían seguirte hasta que te decidas. Serán tus guardias!"

Harry gruñó. "No es gracioso. Es que no tengo el tiempo para esto ahora. Supongo que estaré despierto más de la mitad de la noche respondiendo tus preguntas. Quédate aquí." Dejando a Remus para que vigile a Colagusano, Harry se dirigió a Frances el granjero.

No podía hablar anglo sajón, así que Harry llamó a otro espíritu que hablara inglés. Luego de una rápida conversación, ya se encontraba al lado de Remus, caminando hacia el Norte.

"Que les dijiste?" Preguntó Remus.

"Les dije que no tenía idea de que era lo que querían que yo hiciera, y que no tenía tiempo ahora para pensarlo. Así que les dije que se tomaran un tiempo para explorar el mundo, para compensar el tiempo perdido. En cuatro semanas deben encontrarse conmigo. Les dije acerca de Hogsmeade, y de la Casa de los Gritos. Espero que no te moleste que la use, pero les dije que se quedarán allí para no llamar la atención. Esperemos que para es entonces ya sepa que hacer."

"Buena respuesta," replicó Remus. Una vez más, Harry mostraba sabiduría más allá de su edad. Cada vez eso sorprendía a Remus un poco menos.

"Eso fue lo que pensé. De todos modos, ahora que eso está fuera del camino, vayámonos de aquí. Creo que tienes una lista de preguntas que hacerme?"

Otra risa salió de Remus. "La Orden tendrá que esperar. Tengo que hacerte mis malditas preguntas primero. Hasta ahora he tenido muy pocas respuestas, y muchas otras preguntas para hacerte!"

Harry sonrió. "Bien, esa es la parte de la que te quiero hablar. Pero vayámonos de aquí primero." Con un rápido trabajo con la varita, Colagusano estaba descongelado, atado y paralizado, para estar seguros. Esta vez no se escaparía.

"Listo para otro viaje en traslador?"

Remus hizo una mueca. "Otro más? No importa, ni siquiera quiero saber. Hagámoslo."

Harry señaló su reloj y colocó la mano restante de Peter sobre el también. Una de las tantas funciones del reloj era la de un traslador de emergencia, que los llevaría a cualquier lugar, y se activaría con una palabra clave. Harry había aprendido acerca de eso semanas atrás, y ya lo había usado. Difería de un traslador común porque no debía realizar el hechizo sobre el reloj.

"Soccer." No era la palabra más creativa, pero nunca se diría en una conversación. Siendo el término estadounidense (AN: Será cinco veces más largo que Americano, pero ellos no son los únicos que viven en América) para el fútbol, que además era un deporte muggle, Harry no podía pensar en una conversación donde lo usaría. Ni siquiera Dean Thomas usaba esa palabra, y e era un fanático del fútbol.

El pequeño círculo sobre el 6 se rodeó con un brillo amarillo, y luego de nuevo a blanco, y los tres se encontraban en el sótano del edificio donde quedaba el departamento de Harry. Esta vez no se habían caído, no sabía si era porque estaban preparados o porque el traslador era diferente que los normales. A Harry no le importaba; se sentía bien no aparecer tirado en el piso como una bolsa de papas.

Había elegido el sótano porque casi nunca se usaba. Las únicas cosas que estaban allí eran los medidores y se encontraban bajando por un corredor. Teniendo el punto de llegada allí le permitía a Harry llevar invitados que no supieran el secreto de donde vivía aún. Harry seguía sin saber que hacer con Remus, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Colagusano fue dejado a un lado sin cuidado, pero era bien observado mientras Harry conjuraba dos sillas. Le indicó a Remus que se sentara mientras él hacia lo mismo y conjuraba té con galletitas para los dos. El sótano no era el mejor lugar para una merienda, pero tendría que servir por ahora.

"Esta es tu idea de un lugar cómodo para discutir las cosas? Harry, por favor no me digas que has estado viviendo aquí por una semana!" Remus miró alrededor mientras Harry vertía el líquido en la taza. Era de buena suerte que Remus no estaba prestando mucha atención.

Los dos bebieron el té, y Harry abordó el tema más importante.

"Remus, no tengo problema contestando todas tus preguntas. Pero no quiero compartir nada con los otros." No tenía que mencionar a Dumbledore. "Se que todos están tratando de cuidarme, pro eso se han convertido en sacarme toda mi libertad. El verano pasado yo era prácticamente un prisionero en los cuarteles, y no tengo duda de que este verano hubiera sido peor. Tuve u pensamiento bastante gracioso cuando comenzó el verano. Pensé que Dumbledore y la Orden harían cualquier cosa para mantenerme seguro, incluso si tenían que encerrarme en una de las bóvedas de alta seguridad de Gringgots. Entiendes mi punto?"

Remus asintió. Entendía perfectamente a que se refería, pero los otros no tenían otras sugerencias acerca de que hacer con Harry. Con calma, le explicó eso. Pero Harry tenía una respuesta para él.

"Lo que no entienden, y lo que he tratado e decirles por un año, es que yo quiero tomar las decisiones que tengan que ver con mi vida; o por lo menos, tomar parte de esas elecciones. Se que estoy en peligro; no soy estúpido. Pero o renunciaré a mi libertad. No se porque no se puede hacer un compromiso, pero Dumbledore nunca estaría de acuerdo. Incluso el mínimo indicio de que me pueda lastimar es demasiado para él, y es por eso que toda esta cosa de escapar comenzó. Eso, y que Dumbledore no ha sido honesto conmigo, nunca. Ha estado mintiéndome o evadiendo la verdad desde que lo conocí."

Harry tuvo que dar algunos ejemplos para probar su punto, y le dijo acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en su oficina después de lo sucedido en el DdM. Lo único que no mencionó fue la profecía. También le dijo acerca de su bóveda familiar y acerca de las cartas que sus padres le habían dejado. Le dijo como Dumbledore controlaba la cantidad de dinero que gastaba. También acerca de lo obvio que era que Dumbledore manipulaba a los miembros de su propia Orden, ya que era seguro que los que lo habían seguido eran ellos. Harry también le explicó lo traicionado que se sintió cuando Dumbledore fue en contra de los deseos de sus padres. Lo había colocado en la casa más segura, pero también era la casa en la que menos amor recibiría. James y Lily nunca hubieran deseado eso para su hijo.

En retrospectiva, Dumbledore siempre había explicado sus acciones de una manera muy corta. Ahora Remus sabía por que. El hombre no tenía escrúpulos! Con razón Harry se había rebelado. Cualquier persona sana hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiesen sido sometidos a las mismas mentiras, y crecido en las mismas condiciones. La corta conversación con los Dursleys había sido demasiado para Remus; no podía imaginarse toda una infancia con esas horribles personas.

"Entonces Remus, entiendes, por lo menos en parte, por que no quiero tener nada que ver con Dumbledore o la Orden. Como individuos, todos son muy buenas personas. Bueno, quizás Snape no. Pero cuando todos se unen para dictar mi vida, preferiría ser besado por un excreguto de cola explosiva, por lo menos ahí tengo una idea de lo que está pasando. Así que si aún quieres hacer todas esas preguntas, puedes, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Dumbledore o a la Orden. Cuando vuelvas diles que estoy bien, y que tuvimos una larga charla, pero no puedes decirles todo. Que puedo hacer magia, que nos atacaron esta noche, acerca de los espíritus liberados; nada. Prometo decirles todo en tiempo, pero no ahora. Probablemente no hasta que comience la escuela, posiblemente después. Depende de ti. Si quieres saber, bien, pero ellos no pueden."

La pregunta no era una difícil para Remus. Si tenía que guardar el secreto por Harry, solo para saber que estaba a salvo y como había hecho las cosas que sucedieron esa noche, entonces lo haría. Dumbledore entendería la necesidad de ganar la confianza de Harry. Los otros miembros de la Orden no lo harían, pero Remus podía superar ese hecho. No era como si alguno fuera un amigo cercano. Su último amigo había sido Sirius, y ahora Harry quedaba para llenar ese vacío.

"OK, estoy de acuerdo." Era así de simple.

"Genial," sonrió Harry, "entonces salgamos de aquí." Los dos se levantaron, y con un movimiento de su varita las sillas y lo demás desaparecieron. Harry llevó a Remus al elevador con Colagusano flotando detrás, y presionó el botón para llamarlo. Remus no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba como era posible que Harry hubiese alquilado un departamento siendo menor de edad. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

El edificio no tenía otros habitantes, así que Harry sabía que el elevador estría vacío. Una vez dentro, con Colagusano puesto en una posición vertical debido a la falta de espacio, Harry se giró hacia Remus.

"Remus, repite después de mi. Harry Potter vive en el piso trece."

Remus no repitió, pero sus cejas se levantaron hasta la línea donde comenzaba su cabello. Una rápida mirada a los botones confirmó su suposición. El del piso 13 no estaba, Lo que significaba que...

"Harry, no pudiste! No lo harías, cierto?"

"Si te refieres a que coloqué el piso trece de este edificio bajo el Encantamiento Fidelius; entonces si lo hice, y si lo hice, y si lo haría!" Dijo sonriendo como cuando un gato acababa de comer un canario. "Remus, di Harry Potter vive en el piso trece."

Remus casi no lo hizo. Si lo hacía, entonces era verdad, entonces solo Dios sabía que más había hecho Harry ese verano. Había pensado que el traslador había sido impresionante, Remus no sabía hacer uno. Pero el Encantamiento Fidelius! Era imposible. De hecho, la única persona que conocía que lo había hecho había sido Dumbledore. Para ambos Lily y James, y Grimmauld Place, él había sido el que lo había colocado. Aunque Peter había sido el guardián secreto, había sido Dumbledore quien había hecho el trabajo en el Valle de Godric. Peter sólo había activado el hechizo. Como había aprendido eso Harry? Había solo una manera de enterarse.

"Harry Potter vive en el piso trece."

Y los peores miedos de Remus se volvieron realidad, mientras un nuevo botón aparecía. Harry lo presionó, y el elevador comenzó a ascender. El viaje no podía haber sido muy largo, pero para Remus duró una eternidad.

Finalmente con un insoportable "ding" las puertas se abrieron, y Remus inmediatamente asumió que habían presionado el botón equivocado. El espacio que yacía ante é era increíble. Una enorme chimenea justo frente a él, en la distancia. Estaba hecho de losa y ornamentado con mármol italiano, y tenía lechuzas y leones grabados en la repisa. A cada lado de la chimenea había un espacio abierto, con los muebles más cómodos y caros que había visto. Aún así, aunque el lugar se veía tan bien, no era opresivo como muchas de las casas- museos. Tenía un estilo cómodo y hogareño que invitaba. Tanto que Remus fue el primero en bajar del ascensor. Harry lo siguió, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Remus, bienvenido a mi hogar!"

Era bueno que los elfos ya se habían retirado, porque le schock adicional hubiera matado a Remus. El hombre ni siquiera podía formar una oración! A Harry le dio pena así que lo llevó a uno de los sillones. Él mismo se sentó en el sofá frente a Remus, y convocó una cerveza de mantequilla. Era una de las últimas cinco que tenía. Aparentemente, las cajas sí tenían un límite, y Harry estimaba que eran cerca de 80 botellas por caja.

Eran las nueve y media cuando los dos entraron a la casa. Cuatro horas más tarde, Remus seguía teniendo muchas preguntas.

Harry había repasado sus acciones durante las pasadas semanas. No mencionó nada acerca del gira- tiempo, pero dejó fuera sólo un poco. Debido a que sus otros yos estaban en el baúl, no tenía que preocuparse por si acaso Remus los veía. Además, si ya habían vivido esa experiencia, entonces sabían que Remus estaba presente. Al pensar en ello, Harry hizo una nota mental para hablar con ellos y preguntarles porque no le habían dicho nada acerca de los Dementores.

La primera tanda de preguntas llegó luego de que Harry describiera su viaje al Callejón Diagon y al Knockturn. Explicó más acerca de lo que había aprendido en Gringgots, y le contó acerca de sus compras. Sacó algunos de los libros, tanto las copias legales como las ilegales, para mostrarle como había aprendido a programar trasladores y acerca del Fidelius. Incluso le mostró su nueva escoba, y una explicación detallada acerca de cómo llegó a tener su nueva varita.

Remus no podía creer que la brillante criatura delante de él era la misma lechuza blanca que había visto tantas veces, pero la evidencia no podía negarse. Tenían la misma personalidad, los mismos ojos, y el fénix respondía a los llamados de Harry. Eso seguramente explicaba el poder de la varita que Harry le había mostrado.

Ante la mención de los tatuajes, Remus mostró más que un cierto interés. Teniendo el intelecto que poseía, estaba muy interesado en el proceso de tatuajes tribales, y le preguntó si no le molestaba mostrárselos. Harry no lo había planeado, pero cumplió. Remus aprobó la vestimenta de piel e dragón, pero no dijo mucho más. Eso fue porque se tomó un momento para apreciar los tatuajes de sus amigos. Debido a que estaba parado dándole la espalda a Remus, Harry no tenía idea de que el mago había comenzado a llorar igual que él. Pero Remus había tenido una advertencia, y los tatuajes no estaban en su piel.

Su descripción de Occlumancia también impresionó a su ex profesor. Harry describió que proceso por el que había pasado lo mejor que puso, pero se sentía incompleto. Era simplemente imposible describir algo que le había tomado semanas comprender. Remus pareció entender la hipótesis de tomar todas sus memorias felices para convocar su Patronus, y estaba de acuerdo en que esa podía ser la razón del patronus dorado. Remus sugirió que Harry debía repetir el proceso en su tiempo libre.

El viaje al Londres muggle no era tan emocionante como los anteriores, pero Harry se tomó el tiempo para explicar como había encontrado el edificio en el que ahora vivía, y como llegó a la idea de esconder todo el piso. Eso llevó a que Remus pidiera un tour general, al cual Harry accedió. Se sentía muy bien mostrar todo el trabajo duro y los pequeños detalles, y Remus estaba más que impresionado cuando supo que Harry había transfigurado la mayoría de las cosas.

"Harry, no me sorprendería si pudieras pasar el EXTASIS de transfiguraciones ahora mismo! Estas cosas son increíbles, no podría imaginar hacer las cosas que tienes aquí!"

"Bueno," dijo sonrojándose, "tuve mucha ayuda de Dobby y Winky. Están en el cuarto que no te mostré. Envié una carta con Hedwig preguntándoles si querían trabajar para mí, y luego de dar un aviso de dos semanas, vinieron y se han encargado de mí desde entonces. Por lo que sé, Dumbledore cree que fueron a trabajar con una familia de brujas. Sospecha algo?"

"Absolutamente nada, por lo menos no lo mencionó. Y con lo ocupados que hemos estado contigo, si lo hiciera ya lo habría mencionado. Parece que tu engaño funcionó. Sigo sin creer que hayas hecho todo esto!"

Harry coincidía. "A veces ni yo puedo creerlo. Es un espacio tan grande, me pregunto si alguna vez usaré todos los cuartos que tengo. Y hay algunos espacios vacíos. De hecho, si alguna vez no consigues la poción mata- lobos, puedes usar uno de esos cuartos si quieres. Estoy seguro de que se pueden transformar para ser más seguros, y con el Encantamiento Fidelius funcionando, ninguno de los vecinos podrá escuchar. Sólo hazme un favor, quédate en el ala oeste. Los vecinos podrán no oírte, pero yo si."

Remus tragó. No era un gran gesto, pero Harry acababa de ofrecerle compartir su casa; mientras estaba en su forma de lobo. Era increíblemente considerado para alguien tan joven.

"Estás seguro? No quiero molestar ni nada por el estilo. Puedo usar la casa de los gritos si alguna vez lo necesito."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No puedes. Recuerda, le dije a los espíritus que fueran allí. NO creo que aprecien pasar el tiempo con otra 'criatura oscura'. Además, apenas si notaré que estás aquí, el lugar es tan grande. Por ahora eres la única persona, además de los elfos, que saben que este lugar está aquí. Si quieres, serás bienvenido cuando quieras. Sólo no le digas a nadie. Aunque el Encantamiento lo proteja, quiero evitar las preguntas."

"Como, cómo pudiste robar todo el piso de un edificio?" preguntó Remus. No era que estuviera juzgando, pero quería resaltar el hecho. "Cuantos departamentos estaban aquí? Ocho?"

Harry respondió. "En realidad siete, y ya decidí que hacer acerca de que yo tomé este lugar. Admito que cuando lo encontré no pensé acerca de eso. Pensé que si las personas no sabían que estaba aquí, no perderían nada. Estaba tan emocionado, supongo que no estaba pensando bien. Pero Hermione me mataría si se enterara que no pago nada por este lugar. Una vez que abra, planeo hacer donaciones anónimas. Investigaré la renta por los siete o algo así."

"Buena idea. Pero no planeas decirle a ella, cierto? O a Ron? Si ellos saben será mucho más difícil guardar el secreto." Le advirtió Remus.

"No te preocupes, no planeo decirles pronto. Pero en el futuro, seguro que lo haré. Incluso Dumbledore se enterará tarde o temprano, pero prefiero que sea tarde. Tiene muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que piense en invitarlo. No me tomé este trabajo para hacerlo una residencia de verano. Planeo vivir aquí por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que hay tanto espacio. Dentro de 10 años, si sigo vivo, tendré toda una vida, no te parece?" Lamentaba pensar que el hecho de estar muerto dentro de unos años era una posibilidad.

"Me alegra saber que planees llevarte bien con Dumbledore en el futuro," le dejó saber. "Por el tono de dos de tus cartas, algunos de nosotros nos estábamos empezando a preocupar. De todos modos, se esta haciendo tarde. Mejor dicho, temprano. Que quieres hacer con él?" Remus apuntó al inconsciente Colagusano; tirada en la puerta de entrada. "Si no le puedo decir a la Orden lo que pasó esta noche, será difícil explicar que esté conmigo. Supongo que lo puedo dejar en el Ministerio."

"No, no hagas eso. Seguramente escaparé con Fudge a cargo." Harry hizo una pausa para pensar. No le molestaría dejarlo así por unas semanas, pero no sabía si era posible. Además, sería un gran riesgo de seguridad. Posiblemente sabía demasiado acerca de las habilidades de sus habilidades. Podría haber estado despierto durante la batalla contra los Dementores, y puso haber visto demasiado. Harry no quería que a Pettigrew lo interrogaran y que descubrieran lo que había visto.

"Yo me encargaré de él. Lo pondré en uno de los cuartos libres, siempre puedo hacer una celda o algo." Ante la mirada preocupada de Remus, Harry continuó. "No te preocupes, he aprendido mucho más de lo que viste. Yo me encargaré. Si estás cansado, por que no duermes aquí hoy? Puedes quedarte en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, y tomaremos el desayuno juntos mañana."

Tomó un tiempo más convencer a Remus para que dejara a Colagusano a su cargo y para que se quedara a dormir, pero eventualmente, cedió. Quien era él para discutir? Si Harry podía conjurar un patronus que mataba Dementores programar un traslador, hacer un Impedimenta que congelaba a las personas, realizar el Encantamiento Fidelius; seguramente podía mantener a un mago desarmado, y sin una mano, detrás de las rejas. Pero tenía que hacer una pregunta más.

"Harry, que hubieras hecho si yo no aceptaba a no decirle a la Orden? O que si estoy mintiendo?"

Harry rió. "No estás mintiendo, puse un poco de suero de la verdad en el té que te serví en el sótano. No puedo hacer Veritaserum aún, pero el que usé era lo suficientemente fuertes para repuestas de 'si o no'. Si hubieras dicho que no, no estarías aquí ahora. Entonces te hubiera borrado la memoria, y te hubiera mandado al parque con otro traslador. Nunca te hubieras enterado que habían pasado siete horas. Seguirías esperando que yo apareciera. Pero sabía que dirías que sí, así que no estaba preocupabas."

"También puedes borrar memorias?"

"Seguro," bromeó Harry, "no te lo dije? No pensaste que había estado un mes pudiendo hacer magia son divertirme con los Dursleys, cierto? Pero no podía dejar que supieran que había estado usando magia contra ellos. Así que desmemorizé a los tres antes de irme. Lo único que recuerdan es que me quedé en mi cuarto todo el verano, y que estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme en paz."

Remus se unió a Harry riendo. "Ya me preguntaba como era que no sabían nada de lo que habías hecho. Ni siquiera ellos podían ser tan negligentes. Cuando hablé con ellos, casi parecía que no tenían idea de lo que les estaba hablando."

Luego de que las risas terminaran, los dos se desearon las buenas noches, y se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones. Ambos estaban agotados después de una larga noche y se durmieron segundos después de que sus cabezas tocaran las suaves almohadas. Harry había hecho un gran trabajo transfigurándolas.


	11. Días de Verano

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 11 – Días de Verano, Alejándose **

La mañana siguiente fue normal, bueno lo más normal que Harry Potter parecía poder tener. Debido a que nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra, era un buen comienzo.

Los elfos parecían saber que Remus se había quedado por la noche, y cuando ambos magos se levantaron pudieron oler tocino y el fuerte té oriental que a Harry le había gustado; fueron recibidos con suficiente comida para alimentar a seis personas. Dobby y Winky seguían algo nerviosos por el hecho de comer junto a su amo, pero los cuatro encontrar bastantes temas para conversar durante la comida.

Por su parte, Remus se sentía mejor al saber que Harry no había estado del todo solo. Al contrario de la mayoría de los elfos- domésticos, estos parecían ser una gran compañía. Kreacher seguía teniendo un vínculo con la familia Black, ahora con Tonks, pero era aún más inútil de lo que había sido antes de la muerte de Sirius. La verdad era que ninguno de los miembros de la Orden sabía que hacer con el. Por lo tanto Remus admiraba la relación que Harry tenía con esos elfos. Cuando cometió el error de mencionar el buen cambio que era poder estar con elfos tan diferentes a Kreacher, empezaron a gustarle aún más.

"Kreacher es un mal elfo- doméstico, diciendo los secretos de su amo." Dobby tenía fuego en sus ojos. "Kreacher pagará por lo que ha hecho!"

Winky asintió, mostrando su acuerdo, y Harry pensó que era mejor dirigir la conversación lejos de ese tema. Le contó a Remus que había construido una pequeña celda en uno de los cuartos vacíos, y que esteba bien construida para que la rata no escapara. Colagusano ahora ocupaba una celda de 3x3 metros, con nada más que un balde un poco de papel de diario y un colchón muy fino con una sábana. Por dentro las paredes eran sólidas y a prueba de sonido, pero por fuera eran transparentes y dejaban escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro. Se decidió que los elfos 'visitarían' a Colagusano dos veces al día para alimentarlo y vaciar el balde (con magia por supuesto), pero ese sería el único contacto que el hombre tendría con otro ser viviente.

Remus solo le dio una rápida Mirada al cuarto para satisfacer su curiosidad, y notó que sería imposible que Peter escapara. Pensó que las acomodaciones eran demasiado, mejores que las que Sirius había tenido que sufrir por 12 años. Pero Remus podía vivir con ellas, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Eran pasadas las ocho y media cuando decidió irse, y Remus aún tenía dudas de como iba a manejar a Dumbledore y a la Orden. Parecía ser que Harry también estaba preocupado, porque decidió hablar con el hombre antes de que se fuera. Harry quería asegurarse de que su secreto, y no solo la dirección de donde se estaba quedando, se mantuviera a salvo.

"Tienes una idea de lo que vas a decirles?" preguntó Harry.

Remus pensó por un momento antes de responder. "Les diré las verdad, por lo menos lo que puedo. Dumbledore sabrá si le miento, así que diré que te prometí no decir nada. Les aseguraré que estás bien y perfectamente a salvo, pero evadiré cualquier tipo de pregunta específica."

Harry no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil. Sabía que Dumbledore, y Snape, podían entrar en la mente de Remus, y encontrar las respuestas que querían. Cuando se lo dijo a Remus, esté calmó a Harry.

"Es verdad, ambos Dumbledore y Snape son maestros en Legeremancia. Pero eso no funciona conmigo, así que despreocúpate. Nunca me molesté en aprender el arte, porque es incompatible con los hombres- lobo. Verás, además de haber afectado mi cuerpo, la 'enfermedad' también afectó mi mente. El cambio pudo haber sido drástico o pequeño, pero eso no importa, ahora la química de mi cerebro es diferente a la de otros magos. Supongo que es posible entrar en la mente de un hombre- lobo con suficiente estudio y práctica, pero nunca se ha hecho. Y no creo que Dumbledore o Snape estén dispuestos a pasar horas tratando. Tomaría semanas."

Harry estaba sorprendido, no había nada acerca de eso en ninguno de los libros acerca de Legeremancia que tenía. Mientras que sus habilidades en Legeremancia eran las de un amateur, ya había leído demasiado acerca del arte. Todas las pruebas que había realizado contra los Dursley y sus otros yos habían tenido diferentes grados de éxito. Sólo por curiosidad, Harry le preguntó a Remus si podía entrar en su mente.

A Remus pareció no importarle el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo. "Seguro, pero no se que pueda pasar. Que tengo que hacer?"

"Sólo quédate sentado y yo trataré de ver tus memorias acerca de lo que pasó anoche. No trates de sacarme de tu mente, así puedo ver como es que tu mente es diferente a la de otros. Si sientes que estoy entrando demasiado, trata de sacarme. OK?"

Remus asintió y Harry sacó su varita._ "Legeremens."_

La primera diferencia que Harry notó fue que, al contrario de las veces que lo había practicado con los Dursleys, no sintió una penetración primaria. Usualmente era rápido y lo más complicado era buscar y encontrar las memorias deseadas entre todos los pensamientos que una persona pudiera tener.

Con Remus era muy diferente, la experiencia en si lo era. En lugar de entrar directamente en su mente, Harry rebotó contra una barrera invisible. El escudo mental parecía oscuro e incontrolable, probablemente ligado a la licantropía. Harry trató de romper la barrera, pero era imposible. Pensó que la licantropía cambiaba la mente justo como alguien que practicaba Occlumancia lo hacía, pero a un nivel intuitivo. Incluso subconscientemente de manera que ni siquiera Remus pudiera anular las barreras de su propia mente. Definitivamente nadie podría conocer los secretos de Remus a menos que el quisiera.

Luego del ejercicio, Remus se fue, no sin prometer que se mantendría en contacto. Harry había invitado a Remus para cenar el sábado (era Miércoles, la segunda semana de Agosto), y él accedió. Podría haber sido más ponto pero Harry quería ponerse al día con su entrenamiento, y Remus temía que iba a tener muchas preguntas por responder.

Una vez solo Harry se duchó para empezar el día. Aunque normalmente lo primero que hacía era correr un poco y hacer los ejercicios básicos, le era casi imposible empezar el día sin su ducha matutina. Desde que había comenzado a usar el baño de su baúl, Harry se había mal acostumbrado a la gran presión del agua y el sistema de tres boquillas. El baño de su departamento era exactamente igual, excepto por los colores. En las semanas (o meses) que habían pasado Harry se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas cosas que tenía su vida ahora. Se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a usar las duchas que había en la torre Gryffindor.

Luego de una segunda ducha después de haber estado cuarenta minutos entrenando y otros treinta teniendo un duelo contra sus otros yos en el baúl, Harry se dirigió a su nueva biblioteca para arreglar lo que haría ese día. Desde que la había terminado, la biblioteca del 'departamento' tenía la mayoría de sus libros dentro. Sólo los textos que sus dobles estaban leyendo en ese momento estaban en la del baúl. Mirando alrededor se preguntó cuanto tardaría en llenar cada estante

Lo que había pasado los últimos días habían hecho que Harry no respetara el horario que se había impuesto, y tenía que encontrar una manera de resolver eso. Y aunque solo había perdido dos días, no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Esperaba tomarse unos días durante el verano, pero ahora se preguntaba si era mejor no hacer eso. Tenía que vigilar a Colagusano; además Remus iría más seguido. Los cuatro días de vacaciones que quería tomarse tendrían que esperar.

Con eso cancelado, Harry se dio cuenta que incluso estaría adelantado en los estudios con esos días extra. Al darse cuenta pensó que si no iba a repercutir en el resultado final, se podría tomar el día libre. Ya hacía bastante que Harry no disfrutaba de un poco de tiempo libre. Los cinco días que había pasado decorando su Escondite lo habían obligado a ir a Londres (mágico y muggle) muchas veces y había cortado con el entrenamiento físico, pero esa semana lo había dejado igual de cansado que las otras. Además, Harry también necesitaba comprar nuevos ingredientes de pociones; era tiempo de ir al Callejón Diagon.

Esta vez, por suerte, el viaje no precisó tantos preparativos. Nada de ir a comprar un disfraz muggle. Nada de tener que subirse al Autobús Noctámbulo a la madrigada. Y nada de preocuparse acerca de que lo reconocieran. Ahora, siendo capaz de usar magia, Harry estaba listo en menos de un minuto. Cambió su color de ojos a marrón, y conjuró un gorro para cubrir la cicatriz, y un Segundo después, Harry estaba en el punto de aparición en el Callejón Diagon. "Merlin," pensó Harry, "eso fue tan fácil!"

Mientras caminaba por la calle, Harry pensó que sería buna idea preguntar si Amber quería ir a almorzar. Tendría que ser en el Londres muggle, pero no creía que le importara. Por un momento, Harry pensó en ignorar la idea, pero sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Aunque sería más seguro para los dos, le había prometido que la visitaría si alguna vez pasaba por el Callejón. Además, había disfrutado su compañía. Por que no preguntarle?

Amber estaba trabajando en Madame Malkin esa mañana, y estaba encantada de ver a Harry de nuevo. Aún con los ojos marrones y los otros cambios lo había reconocido, y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no gritar su nombre. Luego de que le dijera que su hora de almuerzo no era hasta dentro de tres horas, Harry dejó la tienda para que ella volviera a trabajar.

Con tres horas de tiempo libre, Harry no sabía que hacer. La rápida parada en el apotecario no duró más de diez minutos. Harry debatía acerca de qué hacer.

Su primera intención fue visitar al Sr. Ollivander para contarle la historia del basilisco como había prometido, o de ir a ver a Walter Whiggman para informarle como funcionaba la escoba. Pero Harry quería permanecer fuera de la vista, y ambas opciones requerían que entrara a las tiendas de los hombres que eran muy visitadas. Con el comienzo del año a solo tres semanas, el Callejón era mucho más concurrido que la última vez que había ido.

Para matar el tiempo, Harry decidió visitar su bóveda familiar de nuevo. Ahora que tenía tiempo, y no se distraería emocionalmente, Harry pensó que la podría ver mejor.

Griphook estaba sorprendido de ver a Harry, pero también muy feliz. Parecía ser que desde que Harry había hablado con los gerentes y lo había mencionado, el goblin había sido ascendido. Ya no debía escoltar a los magos a sus bóvedas. Pero por Harry, no le importaba hacerlo.

Un corto viaje a la bóveda original de Harry le informó que nada había cambiado, y que, de hecho, el dinero ya se estaba reemplazando. El interés acumulado por las inversiones se depositaba, en parte, en esa cuenta. Aunque faltaba para compensar el dinero que había gastado y transferido, algo era algo. Griphook le comentó que para Halloween la bóveda tendría la misma cantidad de oro que antes.

En su bóveda familiar, Harry miró más de cerca los muebles y retratos. Todos se veían bien, pero ninguno combinaba con el estilo de su casa. Los muebles eran muy formales, y los cuadros muy medievales. Harry pensó que se verían bien en las paredes de piedra de un Castillo como Hogwarts, pero no en las paredes de su Nuevo hogar. Además, el retrato más Nuevo databa de unas 50 generaciones antes que Harry, y Harry no quería cortar su entrenamiento para conocer a sus familiares distantes. Sería interesante hacerlo algún día, pero no era una prioridad. Había algunos paisajes que le gustaron, y esos los colocó en su bolsillo.

Los seis cajones llenos de papeles legales e información acerca de las inversiones fueron más difíciles de organizar, pero Harry encontró algunos que podrían ayudarle. Parecía que tenía acciones en compañías tato muggle como mágicas, y era socio en algunas de ellas. Harry guardó algunos de los pergaminos, y siguió.

A las joyas que Harry no les había dado mucha importancia, parecían casi irreales; Que puede hacer uno con docenas y docenas de joyas? Recordando la promesa que la había hecho a Hedwig, Harry guardó algunas, pero de las más pequeñas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y menos de una hora antes de que Amber saliera del trabajo, Harry salió de la bóveda. En el viaje de vuelta al lobby de Gringgots, Harry y Griphook tuviera una agradable conversación. Un mago y un goblin no tenían mucho de que hablar, pero encontraron algunos temas en común. Harry le preguntó acerca de su nuevo trabajo. En cambio, Griphook le preguntó como los Weasleys lo estaban tratando después de que descubrieron todo el oro extra.

"Finalmente lo descubrieron?" exclamó Harry. No le habían dicho nada acerca de eso en las cartas que escribieron para su cumpleaños, y Remus tampoco le había dicho nada. Le preguntó a Griphook cuando habían hecho el viaje.

"Ayer por la tarde. Normalmente no me enteraría, pero pedí que me informaran cuando llegaran, por si había algún problema con el dinero. Mencionó que esa familia era muy orgullosa, al punto de ser testarudos. Me tome la libertad de pedir la notificación para… arreglar un poco las cosas para usted. Resultó que no hubo necesidad."

Harry no entendía. No hubo necesidad para qué? Imaginaba la cara de los Weasleys cuando se encontraron con todo el oro, y estaba seguro que habían tratado de devolverlo. Harry le pidió al goblin que se explicara.

"Quiero decir que no hubo necesidad de que me informaran, el grito de la mujer se escucho a través de dos niveles de bóvedas en ambas direcciones. Para l momento en que me avisaron, la familia ya estaba en el lobby y se les había dado una conexión gratis a su casa por medio de la red Flú. La madre se había desmayado al ver la bóveda, y aún no la habían reanimado. Creo que tenía tres niños con ella, gemelos y una jovencita. Ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero había algo más en sus caras. Si tengo que adivinar, creo que los tres habían estado riendo, mucho." Dijo Griphook, riendo él también. "Pensé que ya se habrían puesto en contacto con usted, para mostrar su agradecimiento o desaprobación."

Harry rió también. Podía ver por que Fred, George, y Ginny encontraban la situación graciosa. Los tres compartían un perverso sentido del humor el cual habría disfrutado ver a su madre desmayarse ate tal vista. Harry estaba feliz de que ellos habían sido los que acompañaran a la Sra. Weasley y no Ron. Ron habría estado celoso y necesitaría tiempo para reponerse. Mientras salía del carro y se despedía de Griphook, Harry se preguntó por que Ron no había estado con ellos. El no se perdería un viaje al Callejón Diagon.

No había suficiente tiempo para visitar el apotecario, y Harry no quería cargar con ingredientes mucho tiempo, así que se dirigió a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Amber estaba lista y esperando, y no tenía problema en salir antes. Se sorprendió cuando Harry sacó su varita y transfiguró la túnica que llevaba en ropa muggle. Llevaba un par de Jeans y una camiseta celeste, y Harry cambió las de Amber por un vestido. Complementaba el vestido, y Harry la dirigió hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

A Amber no le importaba ir al Londres muggle, todo lo contrario, parecía bastante contenta. Admitió que era una sangre pura con poca experiencia con los muggles. No era que pensara mal de ellos, solo que las pocas veces que había pasado por 'su parte del mundo' había sido en grandes grupos y por muy poco tiempo.

Especialmente disfrutó el almuerzo. Pensaba que tener que esperar por la comida y bebida era un poco extraña. Sólo cuando Harry le explicó que no había elfos domésticos o magia para hacerlo. La comida era deliciosa, sin importar como había sido preparada. Amber. Esa cita había ido mucho mejor que la que había tenido el año pasado con Cho Chang.

Mientras los dos caminaban en dirección al Caldero Chorreante, hablaron acerca de algunas cosas, y Harry tuvo que explicar por que no salía mucho. No le dijo la verdadera razón, por supuesto, pero ella aceptó lo poco de dejó salir. También sabía que esa era probablemente la última vez que la vería, y le dijo que si quería le escribiría desde la escuela. Por su parte, Amber entendía que Harry no podía estar en una relación, incluso una de larga distancia. Si quería que fueran amigos, y le prometió escribirle mientras estaba en la escuela.

En el Caldero Chorreante, Harry transfigure la ropa de Nuevo a la normalidad y acompañó a Amber hasta la tienda de túnicas. Justo cuando de había girado y preparaba para irse, su 'cita' lo detuvo. El lugar estaba vacío, así que nadie vio lo que pasó después.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Amber colocó sus labios sobre los suyos y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Al principio Harry estaba sorprendido por decir algo, y se separó un poco. Pero Amber no permitía mucho espacio para retirarse. Cuando Harry entendió lo que estaba pasando, empezó a dejarse llevar. Respondió el beso y mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Amber obligó a sus manos a quedarse ahí. Sin importar lo dispuesta que parecía, Harry sabía que no podía ir más allá de eso. Era una cosa improvisada, de la que no quería tomar ventaje. Pro el entusiasmo de Amber, sin mencionar las imágenes mentales de cómo se vería si usara sus lentes. Unos segundos después, Amber se separó.

Debió haber sentido cautela de Harry, porque dijo. "Gracias Harry, la pasé muy bien hoy. Sólo recuerda que no todas las relaciones tienen que ser tan serias como piensas." Con un guiño y una sonrisa, se giró y atravesó la puerta hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, dejando a un adolescente muy confundido detrás.

Harry realiza una visita corta al Apotecario para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Para evitar un encuentro con Cho, visitó el que estaba en el Callejón Knockturn en lugar del otro. Reemplazó todos los ingredientes que ya había usado de su kit para los EXTASIS, y otros ingredientes raros también. Harry planeaba estar lo más adelantado posible a sus clases, y tenía planes para unas cuantas pociones avanzadas. Quería estar preparado y tener los ingredientes a mano.

Por la misma razón, Harry compró un ser de calderos Nuevo. Algunas pociones necesitaban días antes de estar terminadas, y así siempre tendría un caldero para usar en clases.

Con sus compras guardadas en el bolsillo, Harry apareció en su Escondite, con toda la tarde libre para entrenar. De cualquier manera no hizo mucho, no podía sacarse el beso y lo ultimo que Amber le había dicho de la cabeza. Que significaba? Durante su meditación en la noche, Harry finalmente lo descubrió y se golpeó (fuerte) en la cabeza. No tendría que haberse ido tan temprano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casi nada había cambiado desde que había enseñado allí hacía dos años, pero Hogwarts era igual de sorprendente para Remus Lupin. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba entre sus visitas, el castillo siempre le producía el mismo efecto. Recordaba los momentos de su juventud, cuando el y sus tres mejores amigos se paseaban como su fueran dueños del lugar. Incluso con los sufrimientos de una broma que había salido mal, o las consecuencias de una que había salido bien, sus memorias siempre era agradables. Esa visita al castillo no lo sería.

Remus había pasado toda la noche temiendo esas escaleras, y ahora caminaba por ellas en dirección a la oficina del director; para reportar lo que había descubierto. Debido a que la reunión con Harry había sido arreglada muy rápido la noche anterior, no había habido tiempo para hacer un plan detallado. Pero Remus estaba seguro de que Albus Dumbledore lo había esperado más tarde la noche anterior, no al día siguiente. Como podía explicar el tiempo pasado con Harry, sin dar información alguna a Dumbledore? Remus había estado pensando en eso toda la mañana, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque las escaleras de caracol se habían detenido. Con un suspiro, Remus tocó la puerta.

"Pasa, Remus."

Una risa se escapó de sus labios mientras empujaba la puerta separándolo de la oficina del vejo director. Remus esperaba que Dumbledore fuera tan comprensible como el creía y entendiera que no podía traicionar la confianza de Harry. Cuando entraba en la oficina, gracias a Merlin vacía excepto por ellos dos, murmuró la frase final de una broma muggle que había escuchado. "Nadie espera la Inquisición Española."

Dumbledore le dio una gran sonrisa a Remus, y los saludó como siempre. "Ah, buenas tardes Remus! Debo decir que esperaba verte antes, pero no importa. Espero que tengas bastante que decir? Por favor siéntate. Quieres algo de té?"

Antes de que Remus pudiera contestar, Dumbledore conjuró una tetera llena de té y dos tazas, leche y un plato con caramelos.

"Recientemente he comenzado a usar sorbetes de limón en mi té en lugar de azúcar; los encuentro igual de dulces y el toque de limón da un sabor diferente. Te sugiero que lo pruebes."

Remus sonrió ante las rarezas del hombre, pero declinó educadamente. Los siguientes minutos serían muy delicados, y podría poner su membresía de la Orden del Fénix en peligro. Remus esperaba que no.

Los dos pasaron un tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia. A Remus le había sido ofrecido el puesto de consejero en el nuevo ED, y discutió con el director lo que tenía en mente. Aún no lo había discutido con Harry, pero sabía que iba a ir bien. Y después de ver lo que Harry podía hacer, Remus sentía que estaría reteniendo a los estudiantes. Por supuesto no dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de _eso, _pero los dos encontraron mucho de que hablar.

Una porción interesante de información era que Dumbledore aún no había encontrado a nadie que ocupara el puesto de profesor de DCAO. Dijo que tenía algunas ideas, una de las cuales era dárselo a Snape.

"En verdad, Profesor?" Dijo Remus. "Tenía la impresión de que Severus buscaba esa posición desde algún tiempo, pero por alguna razón no se lo permitía. Estoy equivocado?"

"No Remus, no exactamente. La opinión popular entre los estudiantes de que Severus ha querido esa posición por años no es enteramente verdad. Es un tema personal, mucho más complicado de lo que puedas imaginarte. Aún así, es el mejor maestro en pociones que he visto en años, y sería una pena perder esa capacidad. Es un tema problemático, pero vayamos a la razón por la que estás aquí. Que puedes decirme acerca de Harry?"

Remus estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero agradecía haber llegado por fin. Los dos habían estado girando en torno el tema de Harry por bastante tiempo.

"Poniéndolo simple, Profesor. Harry está bien. Está perfectamente seguro, bien protegido, y no tiene intenciones de dejar el lugar en el que se encuentra esta el comienzo del año escolar. De hecho, Harry ha tomado más precauciones de las que yo pensaba posibles. Creo que también lo sorprendería a usted." Remus terminó con una leve sonrisa.

"Es buen saber eso, y no tengo duda de que me sorprendería. De hecho, ya lo he estado en más de una ocasión. Por ejemplo, anoche, cuando ustedes dos usaron un traslador ilegal para salir del punto de reunión. Que puedes decirme acerca de eso? De donde salió ese traslador?"

"Y, exactamente, como sabe que dejamos el punto de reunión con una traslador? Yo era el único que estaba presente allí, tal y como habíamos acordado, no es así?" Por supuesto que Remus ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería ver la reacción de Dumbledore. Si todas las cosas que Harry le había dicho eran verdad, el Viejo mago era mucho más de lo que él había pensado.

Dumbledore no cambio para nada su semblante. "Simple. Luego de un tiempo, cuando no regresabas, envié a Alastor par ver que había pasado. Detectó el uso de un traslador, y estaba bastante sorprendido, al igual que todos. Como se que no eres capaz de programar un traslador, debió haber sido Harry el que lo llevara. Así que, entre otras cosas, debemos saber con quién se ha puesto en contacto, y de donde salió ese traslador. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho debe estar en una posición elevada en el Ministerio, y eso no es necesariamente bueno."

Increíble, pensó Remus, que Dumbledore pudiera cambiar la verdad tan fácilmente. Las pocas dudas que le quedaba acerca de que Dumbledore decía mentiras y medias- verdades todo el tiempo, quedaron despejadas.

"Lo siento Profesor, pero se que está mintiendo. Se muy bien que no solo Moody, sino también Tonks y Snape me siguieron al parquet ayer. Estaban escondidos debajo de capas de invisibilidad, y estaban allí para espiarme o espiar a Harry, o tratar de llevárselo contra su voluntad. Y aún más importante, Harry también lo sabe. De hecho, fue él el que los vio. Cuando dije que había tomado precauciones extremas, lo dije en serio. Vio a través de las capas, practicando con la suya, y nos trasladamos antes de que los tres supieran que estaba pasando. Yo mismo no lo sabía del todo hasta que me levanté del suelo en el lugar donde llegamos."

"Y cual es ese lugar?" La cara de Dumbledore no revelaba nada aún. Estaba en blanco.

Remus no cayó con el viejo truco. Al hacer una pregunta tan corta y, aparentemente, inocente, Dumbledore esperaba que Remus respondiera antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar lo que decía.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decir eso. Tiene que entender lo muy dañada que está su reputación, su imagen, con Harry. La Orden sabe que no se llevan muy bien en estos momentos. Pero con lo que pasó anoche, sólo lo empeoró. Harry necesita confiar en alguien, y por alguna razón, me eligió a mí. No planeo traicionar esa confianza a menos que él me de una razón para hacerlo, o a menos que esté en un peligro inmediato. Así que antes de responder sus preguntas, creo que tengo derecho de hacer unas yo primero. No solo le mentiste a Harry anoche, sino también a mí. Acordaste que iría solo, y cuando me volteé rompiste esa promesa, pusiste en peligro mi delicada relación con Harry."

Dumbledore se veía mucho más viejo mientras consideraba su respuesta. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, pareció más una declaración de derrota.

"Remus, no te mentí ni a ti, ni a Harry, solo omití partes de la verdad. Ya he tenido una discusión parecida con Harry, y espero que te haya dicho algunas cosas que lo molestaban molestando este verano." Remus asintió y Dumbledore continuó.

"No sé lo que Harry te haya dicho, pero digamos que la profecía que habla de él y Voldemort tiene implicaciones muy serias. Es una gran carga, sin importar la edad de la persona. Y lo más importante, es necesario que la información permanezca en secreto por ahora. Si Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores supiera acerca de esto, cosas horribles podrían pasar. Y por mucho que confío en que Harry haga lo correcto, sigue siendo un niño. Un niño que no siempre piensa con su cabeza; sino con su corazón. En verdad es una gran cualidad, pero en su posición, es una cualidad que no se puede permitir tener.

"Aunque no lo sepa, necesita la protección que la Orden y yo le brindamos. Y así, aunque me rompe el corazón, debo hacer cosas pensando en lo que es mejor para él, y no en lo que el desea. No podemos permitirle que esté solo este verano. Así de simple. Así que envié a Severus y a los otros para que lo trajeran a los cuarteles, donde estará seguro. Se que no le gusta estar allí, y que le molesta no poder opinar, pero la situación es muy complicada para que la comprenda.

"He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso a lo largo de los años; pero es por el bien mayor. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me gustaría que hubiera otra forma. Pero se que no es el caso. Debemos proteger a Harry, cueste lo que cueste. Y tú debes ayudarme. Así que lo preguntaré de nuevo. Donde está Harry?"

Remus reflexionó acerca de la confesión de Dumbledore, y en su respuesta. Obviamente esperaban que diera a conocer la ubicación de Harry, para que los miembros de la Orden lo fueran a buscar, como si fuera una mascota perdida. Pero Harry y Remus sabía, gracias a un poco de fuera de la verdad, que eso no pasaría. Pero Remus tenía que convencer a Dumbledore de que Harry estaba a salvo, ya que era una de sus responsabilidades como miembro de la Orden. De hecho, Harry estaba más seguro que el resto de los miembros, pero no podía decir eso. Su respuesta iba a ser difícil. Mientras pensaba, Remus terminó lo que quedaba del té, y e sirvió otra taza.

Finalmente Remus bajó su taza, y colocó un sorbete de limón en su boca. Esperaba que el sabor ácido ayudara a enmascarar su cara. Sin importar que bando eligiera, alguien se sentiría traicionado.

"Lo siento, Profesor, pero no puedo decirle." El semblante de Dumbledore cambió.

"La confianza de Harry ha sido quebrada. La que tenía en usted, y con otros miembros de la Orden. No dijo nada, pero creo que ni siquiera confía en Ron o en Hermione por completo. Y aunque veo las razones por las cuales reaccionó así anoche y en el pasado, no puedo culpar a Harry por querer alejarse durante el verano.

"Aún así, u seguridad es lo más importante, y le prometo, que no puede estar más seguro de lo que está ahora. Seguiré en contacto con él por el resto del verano, pero no puedo prometerle nada. Espero que la Orden no interfiera con esto, y si lo hace, mi decición ya está hecha. Renunciaré si eso significa proteger a Harry.

"No creo que se de cuenta de la gravedad de lo que ha hecho. Si yo también traiciono a Harry, no importará que tan seguro esté físicamente. Emocionalmente ya ha sido maltratado mucho más de lo que nadie merece. Merlin sabe que ama ser un mago, pero no creo que dudaría en dejar Inglaterra e irse a vivir entre muggles si siguen tratándolo así. Además, creo que ya lo ha penado."

La cabeza de Dumbledore saltó en sorpresa ante lo último. Vivir entre muggles? "Remus, creo que estás exagerando. Harry es un mago, y yo solo quiero tomar precauciones para que esté a salvo."

Remus negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no estoy exagerando. No se si estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero veo de donde viene todo. En la opinión de Harry, es mejor vivir entre muggles que no vivir. Tiene a Harry viniendo a la escuela la mayor parte del año, y encerrado en esa _casa_ durante el verano. Ha tenido contacto limitado con sus amigos, los pocos que tiene, y no puede hacer nuevos gracias a su fama. Me parece que usted es el que exagera con lo que piensa que es la 'vida normal' que Harry tiene que llevar. Yo creo, que es una existencia solitaria. Y viniendo de un hombre- lobo, es algo.

"Así que en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo decirle nada de lo que Harry me dijo, excepto que está bien. Hablamos acerca de la Orden por un rato, y si le hace sentir mejor, no odia a muchos de los miembros. Solamente ya no confía en usted. Dijo que tiene un largo camino que recorrer para recuperar esa confianza, pero está dispuesto a tratar. Por mi parte, voy a tratar de convencer a Harry de que le diga a otras personas donde está, y lo que ha estado haciendo." Remus sonrió. "No creo que haga daño decirle que Harry ha logrado cosas remarcables hasta ahora, y todavía le quedan tres semanas."

Dumbledore sonrió por primera vez desde que la reunión había comenzado. "Si, imagino que lo ha hecho. Muy bien. Viendo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, no te presionaré. Estoy de acuerdo en que es mejor que un mago conozca la localización de Harry para protegerlo a que ningún mago lo sepa. Como sea, Remus, espero que entiendas que no voy a detener la búsqueda, y no podré decirte todo lo que esté pasando en la Orden. Se nota que eres leal a Harry y a mí también, pero Harry no puede saber todo lo que sucede en la Orden. Lamento que esto supondrá una barrera para ti."

"Profesor," prometió Remus, "Tiene mi palabra de que no discutiré temas de la Orden con Harry. Al igual que no discutiré nada de lo que el me diga con usted. Pero si me hace una pregunta que se relacione directamente con el, y se la respuesta, se la diré. No le mentiré, es lo mínimo que se merece, incluso si eso significa decirle a Harry algo que no usted no quiere que sepa. Por lo que se, creo que Harry es una persona más capaz y comprensiva de lo que usted piensa. He pasado solo un día con el, pero se que le puede confiar casi todo. Y espero poder probárselo este año, profesor."

"Yo también lo espero Remus."

Los dos magos volvieron a la charla sin importancia, y Remus tuvo problemas para no caerse al suelo cuando supo la reacción de los tres espías una vez que Harry y él habían dejado el parque. Moody había estado más impresionado que otra cosa, Tonks se había sorprendido y encontrado la situación muy graciosa, y Snape estaba enojado con los dos. Pensaba que Remus había sido el que había llevado el traslador, hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que no podía hacerlo.

Remus también se enteró de la gran suma de oro que se había transferida a la bóveda de los Weasleys. Admitió que Harry le había dicho acerca del 'regalo', pero no dijo nada acerca de que había descubierto que su bóveda era monitoreada. Dumbledore no preguntó nada más acerca del viaje a Gringgots. Podía ser porque respetaba la decisión de Remus de no decir nada, o porque pensaba que el monitoreo seguía siendo secreto.

Gracias al comentario de "muy lento, idiota", Dumbledore le aconsejó mantenerse lejos de Snape por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta la siguiente reunión de la Orden. Acordaron que Remus no estaría presente ya que lo más probable era que lo acribillaran con preguntas. Remus entraría solo cuando la Orden se hubiese calmado, y Molly Weasley estuviera tranquilizada.

Una hora y media más tarde, Remus dejó la oficina y se dirigió a Grimmauld Place. Se suponía que debía evadirlo, pero quería decirle a los Weasleys que Harry estaba a salvo. Además, tenía que recoger algunas cosas. Mientras atravesaba los cambiantes pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts, Remus se preguntaba que suponía Dumbledore y los otros miembros de la Orden que Harry había estado hacienda (AN/ Ni yo misma entendí esa frase). Donde pensaban que vivía? Que pensaban que hacía con su tiempo? Remus soltó una carcajada, incluso cuando Peeves le tiró tinta en la cabeza, ante ese pensamiento. No importaba lo que sospechaban, no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El resto del verano pasó volando para Harry; con todo e entrenamiento. Completó todo lo que se había propuesto hacer, y algunas otras cosas más. En verdad, casi no salió de su Escondite, y muy pocas veces se cruzó con otras personas. El edificio finalmente había abierto, y Harry se mantenía alejado de los otros inquilinos. Las pocas veces que cuando había llamado al ascensor otras personas estaban adentro simplemente modificaba sus memorias. Nadie sospechaba la verdad.

Su entrenamiento en Occlumancia estaba finalmente compete, ya que había terminado de organizar su mente. Sus sesiones de meditación eran ahora mucho más cortas. Harry pensaba que una vez que volviera a Hogwarts tardaría más, pero eso era de esperarse. Había una gran diferencia entre la vida de un chico en una escuela a la de un joven prácticamente exiliado que lo único que hacía era leer y practicar todo el día.

En defensa, Harry era capaz de sostener un duelo contra tres agresores, quizás uno más. Eso no quería decir que podía ganarle a los tres, pero por lo menos podía defenderse. Harry conocía una multitud de escudos mucho más complejos que el _Protego, _se velocidad y destreza también habían aumentado gracias al entrenamiento físico, y además ahora podía usar un poco de transfiguración en las peleas. Podía convocar objetos para detener una hechizo, e incluso animar un objeto pequeño para que lo protegiera, pero con una gran concentración de su parte. Lo malo era que aún no podía usar hechizos ofensivos mientras mantenía la transfiguración. Simplemente tomaba mucha concentración hacer ambas cosas.

De todos modos la habilidad defensiva más interesante que había encontrado era los llamados encantamientos o hechizos vinculantes, de los que Harry nunca antes había oído hablar. Aparentemente no eran enseñados en Hogwarts, pero entre los textos que había encontrado en su bóveda familiar, Harry encontró unos libros que se referían a unos encantamientos "difusivos" que anulaban el uso de la varita. Por ahora, Harry era capaz de realizar la difusión del hechizo de desarme, de esa manera, el enemigo no podía usar el Expelliarmus por un período de tiempo. Por supuesto le era imposible aprender todos los tipos que estaban escritos, y no todos los hechizos podían ser detenidos, pero había decidido aprender los que consideraba más importante. Para el final del verano, Harry era capaz de prevenir el hechizo de desarme, el aturdidor, el petrificante, el de atadura y el convocador.

Ofensivamente, Harry se había dedicado más que nada a perfeccionar sus habilidades de ataque. Aún no había aprendido muchas maldiciones y hechizos nuevos, pero tenía algunos trucos. En lugar de eso se concentró en aprender y perfeccionar maneras de usar los hechizos más usados efectivamente. Harry practicaba lanzando maldiciones desde todas las posiciones diferentes, todos los ángulos posibles, y en todas las circunstancias imaginables. Incluso practicó lanzar hechizos con su mano izquierda en caso de que algo le pasara a la derecha. Los hechizos no eran tan fuertes o efectivos, pero por lo menos daban en el blanco. En el peor de los casos, no estaría totalmente arruinado si su brazo derecho resultaba herido.

Más que estudiar hechizos ofensivos, Harry estudió estrategia. Algunos de los textos que compró mostraba las formaciones usadas por los Aurors, y explicaba las ventajas y desventajas de cada una. Sorprendió a Harry que esas cosas fueran publicadas, ya que los magos oscuros podían fácilmente comprar ese libro y saber todas las posibles maneras de contraataque. Y si era así, esos magos tendrían una gran ventaja, debido a que sus estrategias eran desconocidas. O eso era lo que Harry pensaba. Él mimo pasó la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando estrategia, concentrándose en las acciones de los Mortífagos. Y como podía hacer eso era un completo accidente.

Todo estaba en el pensadero. Cuando Harry sacó la vasija verde un día luego de finalizar el entrenamiento nunca esperó encontrar las memorias de un Mortífago. Fue de pura suerte que decidió mirar las memorias. La intención original de Harry era tirar el líquido plateado, y comenzar a colocar sus propios pensamientos de una vez. Pero al final Harry decidió darle una rápida Mirada a las memorias de E.R. Lo que encontró llamó su atención.

Todo el pensadero, cada una de las memorias, contenía ataques de Mortífagos. A veces eran contra una pobre familia de magos, otras estaban batallando Aurors. La mayoría de las veces los grupos eran formados por unos pocos magos oscuros, pero otras pocas el grupo sobrepasaba las 20 personas. El único hombre que aparecía constantemente, el hombre que seguramente era E.R., no le era familiar a Harry, por lo menos al principio. Pero luego de pasar cinco sesiones de una hora, Harry finalmente averiguó quién era E.R.

Era Evan Rosier, el Mortífago que había sido asesinado por Aurors hacia tiempo ya. Pero no antes de haberle cortado un trozo de nariz a Ojo- Loco Moody, esa fue la memoria que había hecho que Harry lo reconociera. Rosier debía haber guardado todas sus memorias de ataque en el pensadero, tal vez para proteger la información en caso de ser interrogado. Pero después había muerto en un ataque, y el pensadero había sido dejado de lado. Harry llegó a la conclusión que algún miembro de la familia se deshizo de la cosa tirándola o vendiéndola, sin siquiera saber la evidencia que contenía.

En un principio las memorias lo enfermaban, ya que eran igual de grotescas y vívidas que las visiones que tenía desde que Voldemort había regresado. Pero no podía voltearse. Era como ver un accidente de auto. Sin importar que horrible fuera, Harry no solo tenía que mirar, sino también estudiar cada ataque. Gracias al pensadero aprendió las tácticas más usadas por los Mortífagos, y las maldiciones y hechizos que más usaban. No le sorprendió saber que la Maldiciones Cruciatus era una de las favoritas de todos.

Y eso resultó ser otra gran parte del entrenamiento de Harry; tratar de resistir la Maldición Cruciatus. De acuerdo con el resto del mundo mágico, era imposible bloquearla o crear un escudo. Pero en la primera edición de un libro antiguo, Harry descubrió a Cruciatus estaba relacionado, distantemente, con el hechizo de cosquillas; Ricusempra. Ambos afectaban las terminales nerviosas del cuerpo, solo que generando diferentes sensaciones. Una causaba inmenso dolor y la otra, placer. El libro continuaba explicando que las dos podían ser mentalmente controladas con suficiente práctica, pero muy pocos magos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse. Harry decidió que sería uno de esos pocos.

Así que cada día durante la segunda mitad del verano, por una hora antes de cenar, Harry y sus doppelgangers no hacían otra cosa más que maldecirse y tratar de bloquear las falsas sensaciones. Al principio usaron solo las cosquillas, hasta que era capaz de ignorarlas y realizar un hechizo para detener a la persona usándola. El sentimiento no se desvanecía del todo, pero Harry podía convertirla en una mera picazón. Una vez que logró desarmar al 'atacante' bajo el hechizo, este se desvanecía por completo. Le tomó casi tres semanas.

El primer día que Harry trató el mismo proceso usando Crucio, estaba justo donde había empezado. Dolía como la p…! Teóricamente las mismas técnicas de concentración tendrían que haber funcionado, pero había una gran diferencia entre la teoría y la realidad. En la realidad, la Cruciatus dolía justo como lo recordaba. Decirle a su cerebro que el dolor en verdad no estaba allí; que era una ilusión de dolor real, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso sostener la maldición por sólo de unos segundos, Harry siempre caía al suelo. Una vez incluso perdió la conciencia, ya que la había recibido más de cinco veces en una hora.

Era una suerte que Harry había practicado hacer la poción que curaba los efectos dejados por la Maldición, de otra manera no habría sobrevivido. La poción color mostaza que había vista a Burkes tomar en el Callejón Knockturn no era tan dulce como la rojo que él mismo había tomado, pero era muy efectiva. Cinco minutos después de tomar la poción, los únicos efectos que quedaban eran el adormecimiento de los músculos y la sequedad de la boca. Lo malo era que la poción no podía combinarse con otras, pero eso no molestaba a Harry. Debía ser un problema para Madame Pompfrey quien tenía que administrar múltiples pociones a sus pacientes, pero Harry estaba entrenando. No estaba tomando ninguna otra poción.

Para cuando Agosto hubo terminado, Harry había hecho muy poco progreso con la resistencia contra la Cruciatus. No se llamaba Imperdonable por nada! Igualmente, seguía siendo la favorita de todos los Mortífagos y del mismísimo Voldemort, así que Harry continuó practicando. Había logrado luchar contra el dolor realizar un hechizo propio dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones había tomado mucha energía y fuerza de voluntad. Pero eso probaba que la maldición podía ser combatida usando pura voluntad, que era algo que Harry tenía.

Sus tatuajes mágicos aún no habían mostrado sus propiedades mágicas, y Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si no lo habían estafado. Las pocas veces que se había detenido y los observó en el espejo, los tres dibujos se movían unos centímetros como mucho. Todavía eran un misterio.

Y todo el tema con el patronus dorado. Como Remus sugirió, Harry practicaba convocar su patronus de vez en cuando, pero nunca había logrado producir uno como el de la noche en que capturaron a Colagusano. Su patronus era si duda más grande de lo que recordaba, y a veces tenía una serie de rayos dorados sobre el lomo, pero nunca de un color totalmente dorado como el que había matado a los Dementores. Su hubiera tenido más tiempo, seguramente habría practicado más, pero, no era una prioridad. Además, Harry pensaba que el fenómeno solo se presentaría en una situación real; en la presencia de Dementores. Pensaba que si se encontraba nuevamente en una situación como aquella sería capaz de convocar la forma dorada de Cornamenta.

Hablando de Remus, se mantenía en contacto regular con Harry. Los dos se juntaron varios días y pasaron un domingo por la tarde enseñándole a los elfos como usar a la TV. del salón muggle. Contrariamente a lo que hubieran pensado no fue Harry, sino Dobby y Winky quienes se volvieron tele- adictos. Ella disfrutaba vendo programas de cocina, especialmente Graham Kerr. Reía ante la manera en la que el parecía no saber que estaba hacienda, pero al final todos los platos salían bien. Harry estaba feliz que las tres personas con las que compartía su casa, al menos en alguna manera, se llevaban bien y se divertían.

Remus se había quedado dos veces a dormir, pero no quiso usar el cuarto vacío durante la luna llena. Admitió que se sentía más cómodo encerrado en su propio cuarto, y solo usaría el que Harry le ofreció en caso de emergencia. Pero el cuarto vacío detrás del lavadero fue arreglado por los elfos para resistir la fuerza de un hombre- lobo, así que el lugar estaba listo para cuando lo necesitara.

Lo único malo acerca de la segunda mitad del verano eran las visitas que Harry le hacía a Colagusano de vez en cuando. Le pediría a los elfos que lo alimentaran, pero no quería tirarles toda la responsabilidad. Además, tendrían que encargarse de él cuando él estuviera en la escuela.

Colagusano había gritado y llorado los primeros días, sin saber si alguien lo escuchaba. Su comida, generalmente un sándwich o pollo frío y agua para tomar, aparecería mágicamente en su plato dos veces al día, y sus 'restos' desaparecerían cada noche. Harry pensó tratar de interrogarlo, para tratar de conocer los planes de Voldemort, pero sabía que no era necesario. Sus visiones, especialmente la tercera y última, le decían lo suficiente como para saber que Colagusano no sabía nada de importancia.

La visión que Harry había tenido tres noches después de haber capturado a Colagusano y haber destruido a los Dementores, era una corta y con un 'Señor Oscuro' bastante enojado. Voldemort estaba furioso porque los sirvientes que había enviado a buscar a Colagusano no lo habían encontrado. Voldemort creía que Peter había escapado, y se estaba escondiendo como una rata, igual que lo hacía años atrás. Ni siquiera debió notar que le faltaban cinco Dementores, pero eso es porque todo los Dementores son iguales en apariencia.

El resto del entrenamiento fue bien. Las prácticas con su daga, las luchas contra sus dobles, las pociones y Aritmancia continuaron; todas ellas.

Su habilidad con transfiguración también mejoró. Harry era capaz de transfigurar casi cualquier cosa en objetos normales. Materiales no muy comunes y transfiguración animal aún le daban problemas. Para no romper la promesa que le había hecho a Hedwig, también practicó realizar detalles finos en objetos. Usó algunas de las joyas que había sacado de su bóveda para decorar la percha, y Hedwig aprobaba su decición.

Dos días antes de que Agosto terminara, Hedwig ardió por primera vez. A principio Harry estaba nervioso de que algo saliera mal. Aún no sabía como su lechuza se había transformado en un fénix blanco, y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo sabría. La única persona que podría saber algo era Dumbledore, pero las preguntas tendrían que esperar. Dumbledore no sabía nada acerca de Hedwig, y Harry se sentía incómodo pidiéndole favores al Director cuando no confiaba mucho en el. Quizás más tarde.

Lo que Hedwig experimentó fue exactamente igual a lo que Harry había visto pasar a Fawkes, y luego de quemar, la cabeza de Hedwig apareció de entre las cenizas. En los dos días antes de que Harry fuera a Hogwarts, Hedwig creció muy poco, y le faltaban la mayoría de sus plumas. No podría realizar el viaje por aire, y Harry no iba a llevarla en el tres. Eso era buscar problemas. Si los estudiantes se enteraran de que un fénix estaba en el tres, y con Harry Potter, quien sabe lo que pasaría. Debía encontrar otra manera de que Hedwig fuera a Hogwarts.

El otro talento en transfiguración con el que Harry experimentó fue con el entrenamiento para ser animago. No había una manera definitiva para encontrar el animal interior, pero Harry probó con diferentes maneras de meditación que sugería el libro. Aún no había descubierto cual era su animal, pero sabía el tamaño. Sabía que era un poco más pequeña que el ciervo de su padre. Ningún mago podía comenzar a transformarse antes de haber visualizado su forma, y Harry aún no había hecho eso. Parecía encontrar un bloqueo en su meditación, y no podía ver su forma. Quizás una vez que dedicara más tiempo a ese entrenamiento sería exitoso, pero el ser animago no era una prioridad. Seguro, sería genial, pero con una forma tan grande no podría expiar o hacer un escape a la Pettigrew. Harry pensaba que aprender estrategia y hechizos ofensivos era más importante que poder entrar en el Bosque Prohibido como un animal.

Finalmente la mañana del 1º de Septiembre llegó, el sol entrando por complete en la habitación de Harry. Harry despertó y desayunó como siempre, e incluso realizó los ejercicios igual que todas las mañanas. Mientras se duchaba por última vez hasta Navidad en su baño, Dobby y Winky empacaron todo en su baúl. Toda su ropa fue al primer compartimiento, sus útiles para la escuela y la escoba en el Segundo, y la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca del tercero. Los únicos libros que quedaban atrás eran los que no necesitaba; los que ya había memorizado.

La percha de Hedwig no la llevaba porque el fénix la necesitaría, ya que no se reuniría con Harry hasta que no tuviese todas sus plumas y pudiera volar de nuevo. Dobby y Winky dejaron todas sus cosas en su cuarto, ya que ellos se quedarían en el Escondite también. Harry les dijo que tendría trabajo para ellos en la escuela y en la casa, pero quería acostumbrarse a Hogwarts antes de darles órdenes.

Eran las diez y diez cuando Harry achicó su baúl, y se fue diciéndole adiós a los elfos. Antes de irse, Harry miró a su alrededor al lugar que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos meses. Luego desapareció con un 'pop' hacia la Plataforma 9 3/4.


	12. Tira a Draco del Tren

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 12 – Tira a Draco del Tren**

La mañana del primero de Septiembre siempre había sido complicada para los Weasleys, y ese año no era la excepción. Incluso con solo dos niños yendo a la escuela ese año, las cosas se habían complicado a su propia manera.

Ron se había quedado dormido porque había estado toda la noche despierto, emocionado por el Nuevo año. Las pasadas semanas no habían sido muy buenas para él; desde que sus padres habían descubierto que ya no era Prefecto. La noticia había sido una sorpresa tanto para él como para sus padres, y Ron aún quería saber porque lo habían destituido. Seguro, solo había obtenido 5 TIMOs, pero eso era mejor que lo que los gemelos habían obtenido, y solo tres menos que Charlie. Fue por la sorpresa que no les había dicho nada a sus padres. Seguro, tenía vergüenza; pero no podía explicar por que había pasado. Era muy malo que las razones no fueran importantes para su madre.

Había estado ultrajada cuando se enteró por boca de McGonagall, y había sermoneado a Ron por horas justo después de que la reunión hubiese terminado. Había sido sermoneado antes, en persona y por medio de Vociferadores, pero nada había sido tan malo como aquella noche. Toda la casa había escuchado los gritos de su madre, incluyendo algunos miembros de la Orden que se habían quedado. Ron agradecía a Merlin que Snape no había estado allí, no creía poder aguantar a su más odiado profesor regodearse por eso. Imbécil!

Además de no cenar esa noche, el verano de Ron había pasado de mal a peor. Todos los días durante las siguientes tres semanas lo obligaron a fumigar todos los cuartos, incluso los menos usados, y había de todo no solamente doxies. En ese tiempo se había encontrado con incontables doxies, dos boggarts, algunos pixies, y una criatura que ni siquiera pudo identificar. Esa última había dejado una fea marca cuando lo había mordido en la mano antes de escapar por la ventana.

También había tenido que hacer tarea en todas las seis materias en las que había obtenido un TIMO, incuso aunque los profesores no les hubieran dado nada. Debido a que no se sabía que materias aprobarían los estudiantes, el verano después de 5º año era el único que se pasaba sin tarea. Excepto para Ron. Su madre le había dado tarea, y lo humilló aún más cuando le pidió a Ginny que los corrigiera. Tener su tarea corregida por su hermana pequeña era lo más bajo que cualquier persona podía llegar. A Ginny no le importaba, ya que corregir su tarea le daba una ventaja en sus estudios.

Gracias a Dios, eso había terminado, y Ron corrió escaleras abajo después de despertar 40 minutos tarde. Por suerte, todavía había desayuno sobre la mesa, y Ron había hecho lo impensable… había empacado todo la noche anterior! Una vez que terminó, Ginny y él se unieron con sus padres en el salón de Grimmauld Place, y se dirigieron hacia la Estación King's Cross. No podía esperar para ver a Harry.

Ginny tampoco podía esperar para subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts, pero por razones diferentes. Estaba feliz porque, por primera vez había tenido un verano genial, incluso si había estado un poco preocupada.

Sus estudios de verano no pudieron haber ido mejor, con la ayuda que le dio a Ron ya sabía casi todo el material de 5º año. Ginny también se había mantenido en contacto con todos sus amigos, especialmente con Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas. Luna porque eran de la misma edad, y las dos eran algo así como extrañas para sus compañeros. Luna era dejada de lado porque estaba un poco "Loca", y Ginny por lo que había pasado durante su 1º año. Realmente no culpaba a sus compañeras, pero desde lo que pasó con el diario, habían mantenido la distancia. Eran amistosas, pero no era una gran amistad como las que tenían entre ellas. Ginny creía que esa era la razón por la que pasaba más tiempo con Ron y sus amigos, o con estudiantes de otras casas y años.

Dean Thomas era otra historia. Los dos habían hablado algunas veces en los pasados cuatro años, pero el año pasado, estando en el ED, los dos se habían vuelto más cercanos. NO románticamente; solo buenos amigos. La única razón por la que le había dicho otra cosa a Ron en el tren era para molestarlo, y si que había funcionado! Todo el verano Ginny había estado contando las veces que su hermano murmuraba que iba a matar a Dean, y pensaba que era graciosísimo. Dean no pensaba lo mismo cuando leía eso e sus cartas, pero prometió seguir con la farsa. Prometió que siempre y cuando Ron no lo matara a golpes, seguiría pretendiendo ser su novio.

Un vez que Ron hubiese terminado un rápido desayuno, Ginny juntó sus cosas en la puerta principal y se preparó para irse. Solamente sus padres los acompañarían ese año a la estación, ya que sus hermanos estaban trabajando; incluso Fred y George. Sorprendiendo a su madre, desde que dejaron la escuela antes de finalizarla se habían dedicado a la producción en masa de Sortilegios Weasley. La tienda que había abierto en el Callejón Diagon había parecido un éxito. Cuando la cerraron dijeron que había sido porque subestimaron el hecho de tener un negocio, pero los dos esperaban abrirla de nuevo pronto, quizás antes del próximo verano. Por ahora trabajan vendiendo órdenes por catálogo.

El camino a la estación fue mucho más rápido que el año anterior, ya que no tenía que preocuparse por seguridad extra. No tener a los miembros de la Orden vigilando cada movimiento era una de las pocas cosas buenas de no tener a Harry con ellos.

'Dios,' pensó Ginny, 'mamá va a matarlo!' Mientras Ginny y su familia entraban a la estación y se dirigían a la barrera entre las plataformas nueva y diez, Ginny recordaba como se había comportado su madre las últimas semanas. Desde que descubrieron el oro y la nota de Harry en su bóveda, su madre había sido un huracán de emociones. Era común para que llorara por horas, y después estuviera del mejor humor y cocinando de una manera que rivalizaba a los elfos de Hogwarts. Ginny estaba feliz por sus padres, incluso si se sentían incómodos aceptando el oro. Ginny no sabía la cantidad exacta, pero había visto las pilas. Era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera visto. Y aparte de ropa, libros y útiles nuevos para toda la familia, Ginny pensaba que la mayoría del dinero seguía allí. Estaba seguro que después de uno de los abrazos de oso, su madre trataría de devolverle todo a Harry en el momento en que lo viera. Sabía que eso no pasaría. Había leído la carta de Harry.

La verdad era que se la había sacado a su madre y la había leído en el camino de vuelta al lobby. La había anonadado! Seguro, Ginny sabía que Harry era un gran chico y una de las personas más decentes que conocía, pero nunca había imaginado que tenía la convicción que revelaba la carta. Debía haber querido hacer eso desde hacía tiempo. Fue una suerte que ese día solamente habían ido los gemelos y ella. Ron estaba castigado por todo lo que había pasado, y todavía no sabía nada acerca del oro. Sus padres les hicieron prometer no decirle a nadie hasta que hubiesen decidido que hacer con el. Ron si preguntó acerca de porque compraban ropa y libros nuevos, pero no dijo mucho por la relación que tenía en el momento con su madre. Ron ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Una vez que cruzaron la barrera, una chica con cabella castaño chocó contra ella dándole un abrazo. Hermione!

"Oh Ginny, es tan lindo verte. Como estuvo tu verano?"

Ginny rió mientras Hermione terminaba el abrazo. "Genial, Hermione. Terminé muchas cosas, y ya quiero que empiece el año. Y tú? Como estuvo el viaje?"

"Fantástico! Mamá y papa me llevaron a ver todas las cosas muggles y después fuimos a los lugares mágicos. Encontré la mejor librería en Ámsterdam, que se especializa en ediciones raras, me quedé prácticamente todo un día. Y adivina qué? Saqué 13 TIMOs! Puntuación perfecta en transfiguración! No puedo esperar para saber como les fue a los demás."

Ginny estaba feliz por su amiga; solo esperaba que Ron no se molestara mucha al escuchar los resultados de Hermione. Aún no había venido a saludar, y estaba mirando sus pies cerca de los baúles.

Hermione no lo había notado aún, y miró por sobre el hombro de Ginny.

"Hablando de los demás. Donde están Harry y Ron?

Respondiendo él mismo, Ron salió de su 'escondite y la saludó nervioso.

"Hey Hermione. Como va todo?" Ron no sabía si abrazarla o no, y ella parecía tener la misma indecisión, al final se dieron la mano por unos segundos.

"Genial Ron. Le estaba contando a Ginny lo mucho que me divertí. Pero estoy contenta de estar de vuelta; los extrañé a todos. Donde está Harry? No viene con ustedes?"

Ron asintió. Harry normalmente viajaba con ellos, pero no ese año. "Harry no ha aparecido todavía. No he hablado con él en un tiempo, y no se quedó en los cuarteles como se suponía. Por lo que mama me dijo, Remus le contó que no se está quedando con los Dursleys este verano. No se donde está, o como irá a la escuela este año."

Luego de escuchar la respuesta, los ojos de Hermione reflejaron preocupación, y comenzó a cuestionar a Ron acerca de lo que sabía. Pensaba que Harry estaba en problemas, y comenzó a culparse por ir a un viaje y divertirse cuando uno de sus amigos estaba en peligro.

Por suerte Ron pudo interrumpirla antes de que se quedara sin aire. "Relájate Hermione; Harry está bien. Mamá no dijo mucho, y se que ha estado preocupada, pero Remus estuvo en contacto con él y lo ha visitado unas veces. NO he sabido nada de él desde su cumpleaños, pero creo que Dumbledore llevó a Harry a un lugar seguro, y no le dijo a mucha gente. Por seguridad. No puedo esperar a que Harry no cuenta todo!"

La explicación de Ron pareció calmar a Hermione, y los dos comenzaron a buscar por la tercera parte del trío. Ginny sentía que tenía que dejarlos solos, y discretamente se fue.

"Dejaré que busquen a Harry," dijo. "Voy a buscar un compartimiento antes de que comience la reunión de prefectos. De otra manera terminaremos sentados con un grupo de Slytherins."

"Oh Ginny," la felicitó Hermione, "Eres prefecta! Bien hecho. Ahora los tres podremos ir a las reuniones y patrullar juntos. Es una lástima que Harry se quede solo todo ese tiempo, pero bueno. Quizás use el tiempo extra para estudiar. En su carta me dijo que iba a tomarse más en serio sus estudios. En verdad lo espero."

Todo el tiempo que Hermione había estado hablando de reuniones de prefectos, Ron no sabía donde meterse. Era obvio que estaba nervioso de tener que decirle a la chica que ya no era un prefecto. Así que para ayudar a su hermano, Ginny decidió decírselo ella misma.

"No te preocupes Hermione," Dijo Ginny mientras se daba vuelta y subía unos escalones para entrar al tres. "Estoy seguro que Harry no se aburrirá, Ron ya no es prefecto, así que seguro encuentran algo que hacer. Chau!"

Lo ultimo que Ginny escuchó antes de cerrar las puertas del tres fue un muy enojada Hermione y un Ron que no sabía que hacer. Rió.

El tren estaba igual de repleto que cada año, y la mayoría de los compartimientos estaban llenos. Había solo diez minutos antes de que el tren comenzara la marcha, y Ginny estaba segura de que tendrían que compartir con alguien más. Pasó algunos con gente que ya conocía, pero no había espacio para ella y los tres otros. La mejor posibilidad que tenía era encontrar a Lavender, Pavarti, y Padma en un compartimiento con Seamus y Dean, pero no entrarían todos. Incluso cuando Hermione y ella fueran a la reunión de prefectos no habría suficiente lugar.

Por suerte, igual que cada año, las rarezas de Luna Lovegood mantenían a la mayoría de os estudiantes lejos, y ese era uno que estaba bastante vacío. Cuando entró logró ver a un Neville Longbottom más confiado, y otro chico que no reconoció. Luego de saludar a los dos chicos, Ginny se giró para presentarse con el tercero, pero encontró que no necesitaba hacerlo.

"Que," dijo la tercer persona mientras bajaba un ejemplar del _Quisquilloso_ que debía haber pedido a Luna, "no hay un hola para mí?" Ginny estaba más que sorprendida cuando reconoció la sonrisa y los ojos verdes. Era Harry!

"Harry! Wow, te ves diferente." Eso era verdad. Además de no usar sus lentes, y estar bastante más alto, Harry ya no era tan pequeño como antes. No era mucho, y la mayoría no se hubiesen dado cuenta, pero Ginny tenía el hábito de estudiar al Niño- Que- Vivió. El medio año de ejercicio había puesto por lo menos 20 libras de músculo, pero solamente él sabía eso. Esperaba que el resto pensara que había dado un estirón finalmente. Su cabello también estaba más largo, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su cara. El peso adicional impedía que saltara en todas direcciones, pero seguía siendo igual de desordenado.

Harry sonrió, se levantó y abrazó a Ginny. Un año atrás ninguno de los dos habría hecho eso. Pero desde el viaje al Departamento de Misterios, ambos se sentían más cómodos alrededor del otro. Ginny se había dado cuenta desde hacía tiempo que su enamoramiento era solo eso; un enamoramiento en un nombre muy famoso. Y Harry se sentía más cómodo gracias a que Ginny no se podía roja y daba la vuelta cada vez que la miraba

"Hey Ginny, lista para otro año? Espero que sea mejor que el anterior. De todas formas, es difícil que sea peor, cierto?" La sonrisa de Harry se volvió un poco triste por un segundo. "Donde están Ron y Hermione? Pensaba que empezarían a acosarme en el segunda que pusieran un pie en el tren."

Ginny le dio una sonrisa. "Estoy segura que están haciendo eso. Nadie sabía como llegarías a la estación, así que supongo que te siguen buscando por la plataforma. Mamá y Papá están ahí afuera también. Creo que vas a tener que lidiar con mama antes que con Ron y Hermione. Gracias, por cierto; fue muy lindo de tu parte."

Harry estaba sorprendido. "Tú sabes?" Ginny asintió y Harry tragó saliva. "Espero que Ron esté bien con eso? Por favor dime que está bien con todo esto?"

Para ese entonces Luna y Neville estaban teniendo una discusión en los asientos más cercanos a la ventana, así que Ginny se sentó cerca de la puerta para explicarle a Harry. "Ron no sabe nada sobre el oro aún. Solamente, Fred, George y yo sabemos, y eso es solo porque lo vimos. Mamá y papá quieren que sea un secreto hasta que decidan que hacer con él. No estoy segura si se lo quedarán. De hecho, sugiero que vayas y hables con ellos ahora. El tren saldrá pronto, no tienes mucho tiempo."

Harry miró por la ventana y divisó a los Weasleys y a Hermione. Los cuatro estaban juntos, le daban algo de miedo.

"Ahh, creo que me quedaré en el tren. Ron y Hermione tendrán que subir tarde o temprano, les escribiré a tus padres cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. No quiero que me convenzan de aceptar el oro de vuelta. Estoy seguro que unos abrazos y algo de culpa harán el trabajo, y en verdad quiero que lo guarden. Espero que tu mama no me mande un Vociferador por no haber hablado con ella. Además, la reunión de prefectos va a empezar pronto, y tengo que encontrar el compartimiento adecuado. No era prefecto el año pasado; y tú, prefecta?"

Ginny no estaba de acuerdo con Harry en el tema de evadir a sus padres, pero se olvidó por completo cuando Harry le dijo que era prefecto ahora. A Ron no le iba a gustar esto.

Los dos hablaron un poco más, y Ginny le explicó por que Ron ya no era prefecto. Harry se sintió mal por su amigo, pero no había nada por hacer. Durante el verano, Harry había creído que Ron había renunciado. Después de todo nunca le había gustado toda la responsabilidad. Si hubiera sabido que Ron había sido destituido, nunca la hubiera aceptado. Confía en Dumbledore para no decirle la verdad. 'Se da cuenta en el peligro que pone mi amistad con Ron.

En la mitad de charla, Harry recordó y les agradeció a Ginny y a Neville los regales de cumpleaños. La suscripción al _Profeta_ había resultado bien. Como no quería revelar a "Hedwig el Fénix", Dobby accedió a aparecerse en las oficinas del diario y recoger los ejemplares. Hedwig había estado un poco molesta al principio, pero se le pasó después de que la malcriaron por días. Dobby y Winky le cocinaron sus especialidades, y el ave al fin los perdonó. Y ahora Hedwig tenía una obsesión por los rollos de albaricoque. Nada interesante había pasado en el mundo mágico relacionado con los Mortífagos o Voldemort, pero por lo menos Harry se mantenía al tanto de las noticias 'normales'.

Pronto los diez minutos terminaron y un silbido anunció que el tren se pondría en marcha. Ron y Hermione habían esperado hasta el último momento en la plataforma, y aún no habían encontrado a Harry. Estaban preocupados, por supuesto, pero pensaban que Dumbledore había arreglado otra manera de llevar a Harry a Hogwarts. Con un último vistazo, subieron al tren y comenzaron a buscar a Ginny.

"Relájate Hermione, estoy seguro que Harry está bien. Quizás usaron un traslador para llevarlo a la escuela. O por ahí estuvo en Hogwarts todo el verano. Si, seguro que es eso."

Hermione no estaba muy convencida, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Durante la reunión de Prefectos les preguntaría a los Cabezas de casa si sabían algo acerca de la ausencia de Harry. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron en cuanto abrió la puerta del compartimiento desde la que Ginny los había saludado. Había tres otras personas dentro, y las conocía a todas.

"Harry! Que estás haciendo aquí? Por que no fuiste a buscarnos? Estábamos muy preocupados." Hermione abrazó a Harry antes de que éste pudiera levantarse.

Ron estaba igual de aliviado de ver a Harry bien, pero mantuvo su hombría. NO habría abrazos o lágrimas de su parte.

"Harry, es bueno verte, amigo!" Ron golpeó a Harry en la espalda y entró su baúl y el de Hermione. Habían estado en el medio del pasillo desde que habían llegado a la plataforma. Ginny había entrado la jaula de Pig antes. "Merlin, Harry, estás diferente. Que estuviste comiendo?"

Harry rió ante la exclamación de Ron, y Hermione cambió su 'mirada asesina' para verlo más de cerca.

"Estás cambiado. Donde están tus lentes? Y tienes que cortarte el cabello; esta hecho una selva. Pavarti o Lavender pueden cortarlo antes de que llegar si quieres."

Los ojos de Harry saltaron ante la amenaza. Semanas atrás había decidido dejar que su cabello creciera, y había estado funcionando. Por alguna razón su pelo crecía mucho más lentamente de lo que debería. Luego de dos meses de entrenamiento había comenzado a ver un poco de diferencia. Ahora mismo su cabello estaba en un largo extraño. Harry no podía atarlo en un calita, pero estaba lo suficientemente largo como para taparla la cara.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Hermione," respondió. "Esas dos van a terminar trenzándole o poniéndole lazos de colores. Creo que lo dejaré así como está, gracias. Y compré lentes de contactos, ya no necesito los otros. Que piensas?" Harry dejó la parte de que los lentes eran mágicos fuera de la ecuación por ahora.

El tren comenzó su largo viaje al norte mientras los siete amigos hablaban. Neville y Luna se sumaron a la conversación ahora que el compartimiento estaba lleno, y resumieron sus veranos bastante rápido. Luna había estado en Escandinavia buscando por los supuestamente extintos Glumbumbles, y Neville había hecho su viaje usual a San Mungo para visitar a sus padres. También habló un poco acerca de su nueva varita. Harry solo sonrió.

Ron y Ginny admitieron haber practicado Quiddich por al menos la primera mitad del verano, y pasaron la segunda mitad concentrándose en los deberes. Neville y Luna no sabían nada acerca de Grimmauld Place así que no podían ser específicos, pero Harry entendió que habían estado bastante ocupados. Se preguntó acerca de por qué Ron tenía deberes, pero decidió no decir nada.

Hermione dio una breve explicación de su viaje, nombrando todos los países y los museos que había visto. Admitió haber ido a Bulgaria por tres días, pero no dijo nada acerca de haber visitado a Víctor Krum. La cara de Ron se volvió roja en esa parte. Incluso aunque era obvio que quería hacer preguntas, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Cuando los seis se giraron a Harry para oír que había hecho, él dio una respuesta de lo más vaga.

"Oh, no hice mucho; me quedé en casa y estudié." Harry sonrió cuando sus tres mejores amigos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Fue Ron el que cayó a los demás y se hizo oír. Además, había sido el que más fuerte había gritado.

"Cual es le historia Harry? Nadie te ha visto o ha oído de ti en un mes, excepto por Remus, y han habido reuniones de la Orden muy raras. Fred y George no pudieron unirse, así que no sabemos que pasó. Confiesa!"

"OK, OK, les diré," dijo Harry entre risas. "Pero tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie más. Nadie aparte de Remus sabe que he hecho este verano, y quiero que se quede así."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y Neville rápidamente accedieron a no decir nada, y Luna también, después de que la sacaron de su transe. Harry confiaba en todos ellos, y no había una Buena razón para no decirles lo que había hecho. Bueno, parte de lo que había hecho. Algunas cosas, como el ataque de los Dementores, prefería no decirlas. Por lo menos por ahora; hasta que el mismo entendiera que había pasado. Harry no creía poder aguantar las interminables preguntas que haría Hermione sobre el ataque, el patronus dorado, y las almas liberadas. Tomó aire y se recostó en el asiento, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar, Ginny lo cortó.

"Harry, será mejor que esperes hasta que la reunión de prefectos termine. Es pronto, y por lo que parece, la historia va a ser larga."

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y Harry accedió, dejando a los otros un poco desanimados. Todos excepto Ron. Mientras el resto se levantaba para ir a la reunión, el sacó un sándwich y le dio un mordisco.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que Harry nos contará un poco mientras el resto de ustedes están un su reunión. Verdad Harry? Tendrás que decirles todo de Nuevo cuando vuelvan."

Harry tenía una mueca de preocupación en su cara; una igual a la que tenía Ginny. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

"En verdad, Ron," dijo, "Yo también tengo que ir a la reunión. Me hicieron prefecto en tu lugar. Dumbledore me lo dijo durante el verano." Ron no dijo nada, pero se enterró más en su asiento y le dio otro mordisco al sándwich.

"Oh Harry, eso es genial!" dijo Hermione pensando el las buenas noticias. "Pero es mucha responsabilidad. Esto significa que no puedes meterte en problemas como siempre lo haces. Espero que lo hagas bien."

Harry no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que Hermione había dicho; aún miraba a Ron. "Ron, estás bien con esto? No sabía lo que había pasado; Dumbledore no me lo dijo. De hecho me enteré hoy. Pensé que habías renunciado porque ya no querías el puesto. Ron?"

Ron solo mordió de Nuevo el sándwich, y los masticó lentamente. Harry no sabía si estaba enojado con él o si tenía hambre, en ese momento Luna habló. Gracias a Merlin por la lógica de los Ravenclaws.

"Por supuesto que a Ronald no le molesta, Harry. Después de todo, tú estabas bien con él siendo prefecto el año pasado. La situación es la misma pero cambiaron los roles. Si ustedes dos son amigos, y por supuesto que lo son, esto no es un problema. No es eso correcto, Ronald?"

Le tomó un Segundo a Ron levantar la cabeza y mirar a Harry con una débil sonrisa. "Yeah, seguro," dijo. "Felicidades amigo. Supongo que deberías haberlo tenido el año pasado también."

Harry no sabía que decir, así que solo asintió y salió del compartimiento. Hermione, Ginny, y Luna lo siguieron, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar.

Harry se giró para mirar a Luna cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. "Gracias Luna, creo que lo que dijiste ayudó. No sabía que esperar que hiciera, pero no era lo que pasó recién."

"No te apures Harry," replicó, "necesita tiempo para aclimatarse. Ese es el tipo de persona a Ronald es."

Un momento más tarde los cuatro llegaron al compartimiento de los prefectos, y entraron. Era mucho más grande y extravagante que los otros, y la mitad de los prefectos ya estaban allí. Los cabeza de Casa, dos estudiantes que Harry no conocía y pertenecían a Slytherin y Hufflepuff, estaban por comenzar.

"Potter!" Lo llamó el Cabeza de Casa. Harry sabía que su nombre era David Hoffstrum, pero nada más. Y dado que era un Slytherin, eso era algo bueno. Si el chico hubiese sido amigo de Malfoy o formara parte de su 'grupo', Harry lo recordaría. "McGonagall quiere que le envíes una lechuza cuando la reunión termine. Quería saber si aparecerías. Entendido?"

"Si." Harry no estaba sorprendido. Dumbledore y ella debían de pensar que no abordaría el tren. Harry les había dicho que lo haría, pero no podía culparlos por pensar otra cosa. Por lo menos no habían mandado a nadie a interceptarlo en la estación.

"Harry," le dijo Ginny, "que era todo eso?"

Los tres Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw se sentaron al lado de una de las ventanas; esperando por el resto de los prefectos. "No te preocupes," replicó, "pero recuérdame pedir prestado a Pig luego de que la reunión termine."

Hermione decidió hablar en ese momento. "Donde está Hedwig? No recuerdo haber visto su jaula. La verdad, es que tampoco vi tu baúl."

"No te preocupes por eso. Les explicaré todo más tarde. Todo se relaciona con mi verano. Miren, la reunión ya va a empezar."

Y así era porque los prefectos que faltaban, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, acababan de llegar.

"Hermione!" le susurró Harry en la oreja mientras los cabezas de casa comenzaban a hablar. "Como pueden seguir siendo prefectos esos dos después de haberse unido al Escuadrón Inquisitorial? Lo que ellos hicieron fue peor que lo que Ron hizo!"

"Shush! Supongo que aunque lo que hicieron fue horrible estaban actuando bajo las órdenes de la 'Directora'. Ahora silencio! La reunión ya empezó."

La reunión fue aburrida, en opinión de Harry. Introdujeron a los nuevos prefectos (incluyéndolo a él lo que hizo que Malfoy riera por lo bajo) y repasaron algunos cambios que había habido en el libro de reglas. A Harry le habían enviado una edición nueva, la cual estudió, así que ya sabía eso.

El único asunto oficial que quedaba eran los horarios de patrullaje. El año anterior, con la reaparición de Voldemort, Dumbledore había organizado horarios a seguir para los prefectos. Habían sido detenidos cuando había sido sacado de la escuela, pero aparentemente volvían ese año. Todos los prefectos Debían patrullar dos veces a la semana, una vez de 10:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m., y otra de 12:00 a.m.-2:00 a.m. Luego de esa hora, los fantasmas y los profesores se encargarían.

Como un grupo los prefectos decidieron que seguirían usando los mismos horarios que el año anterior, antes que perder tiempo hacienda uno nuevo. Los nuevos prefectos tomarían el puesto de los que se habían graduado. En el caso de Harry, le dieron el Viejo horario de Ron. Le tocaba con Alicia los martes de 12:00-2:00, y con una chica de Hufflepuff los domingos de 10:00-12:00. Ante la mirada de Harry, Hermione le respondió su pregunta.

"Todas las parejas tienen que ser chico/chica, por seguridad. Creo que es una estupidez, pero Dumbledore y McGonagall son un poco anticuados. Si encontramos algo, se supone que el chico tiene que quedarse a controlarlo, mientras la chica va a buscar ayuda. Caballerosidad y todo eso. No creo que eso pase con Ginny! Ron quería que le tocase con ella y conmigo este año, para no prestar atención durante su turno. Me negué, estoy muy contenta con los compañeros que me tocaron. Las pocas semanas que tuvimos guardias juntos, no paró de quejarse. Si hubiesen seguido, creo que hubiera pedido un cambio o algo así."

'Tiene sentido,' pensó Harry. Eso sonaba como Ron. Él no conocía muchos estudiantes fuera de la casa, y querría quedarse con gente que conocía. En privado, Harry estaba contento con sus compañeras. Ginny, que era el reemplazo de Alicia, era divertida, y la chica de quinto año de Hufflepuff parecía agradable. Harry y ella habían arreglado encontrarse en la biblioteca el día anterior al patrullaje para conocerse. Harry estaba agradecido de que no le tocara con Hermione. Aunque ella era una de sus mejores amigas; cuando se trataba de las reglas de la escuela, se entusiasmaba demasiado. Harry planeaba hacer un Buena trabajo y todo, pero no se volvería un fanático de las reglas. Uno de los compañeros de su amiga, Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, era igual que Hermione cuando se trataba de trabajo escolar. Eran los compañeros perfectos.

"Una cosa más antes de que se vallan," dijo la Chica. "Ya que hoy es viernes, tenemos dos días enteros antes de que comiencen las clases, pensé que sería una Buena idea darles un tour a los de primer año. Podríamos hacerlos mañana, y dejarlos explorar el domingo. Ya he organizado un horario, por Casas. Todos los que estén dispuestos a dejar unas horas mañana por la mañana quédense. Gracias."

Casi todos corrieron fuera del compartimiento para no ser obligados a ser voluntarios, pero Harry no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y Hermione le bloqueaba la salida.

"Oh Harry, hagámoslo! Será muy divertido. Piensa en todas las cosas que les podremos enseñar a los de primer año. Imagina si nosotros hubiésemos tenido esa oportunidad. Nos podríamos haber ahorrado mucho trabajo. Recuerdo que Ron y tú llegaron tarde a su primera clase con McGonagall y ella…"

"Hermione," la interrumpió Harry, "cálmate! Creo que es una gran idea; es solo que no estaba preparado para renunciar a mi primer día de vuelta en la escuela. Tengo mucho que hacer, y todavía tengo que hablar con unos profesores."

"Oh por favor, Harry. Sólo serán unas horas por la mañana. Tendrás todo el resto del día."

No parecía ser que Hermione fuera a rendirse, así que Harry terminó aceptando. Pero, le hizo prometer a Hermione que no pasarían más de media hora en la biblioteca, así que por lo menos ganó esa batalla. Junto a ellos se quedaron Luna, Colin Creevy, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, y otra Hufflepuff que Harry no conocía.

"Gracias por quedarse," Dijo la Chica (Violeta algo), sonriendo a todos. "Pero, solo necesito a ocho de ustedes, y son nueve. Dos prefectos por casa estarán bien, así que si alguien quiere irse, este es el momento."

Los nueve se miraron entre ellos. Harry deseaba poder irse, pero sabía que Hermione quedaría decepcionada. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, es solo que tenía otras cosas que hacer con su tiempo. Finalmente, Hannah Abbot se adelantó. Admitió que necesitaba el tiempo para unas revisiones. Eso dejó a los otros ocho.

"Muy bien," Continuó Violeta. "Estaba esperando que algunos Slytherins se quedaran, pero no estoy sorprendida. Así que no tenemos una misma cantidad de voluntarios por Casa. Alguno tiene preferencias?"

Luna y Terry inmediatamente dijeron que preferían mostrarle a los de Ravenclaw. Aparentemente tenían unas bibliotecas privadas en su Sala Común que querían mostrarles. Así que Violeta acordó que así sería. Eso dejaba a los otros seis, y ninguna favorecía a su propia casa; aunque ninguno de ellos quería mostrarle a los Slytherins. Fue por eso que a todos les sorprendió que Harry hablara.

"Hermione, te molestaría mostrarle a los de Slytherin?"

Tenía una Mirada de inmensa sorpresa, pero dijo que no le importaba. El resto estaba más que agradecido, así que no dijeron nada. Al final se arregló que Harry y Hermione guiarían a los Slytherins, Ernie y Susan a los Hufflepuffs, y Colin y la otra Hufflepuff (una chica de séptimo llamada Patricia) a los Gryffindors. Los tours comenzarían justo después del desayuno, así que debían quedarse después de terminar.

En el camino de vuelta Hermione arrinconó a Harry para preguntarle acerca de su decición.

"Harry," dijo ella, "por que tú, de entre todas las personas, quisiera mostrarle a los de Slytherin el castillo? Pensé que eso sería lo ultimo que harías."

Harry paró y miró a Hermione. "Tiene sentido si lo piensas. Hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos me ha hecho nada. Por Dios, ni siquiera sabemos quienes van a ser. Pienso que si me conocen antes de que Malfoy y los otros les digan mentiras acerca de mí, no será tan malo. También tengo que reclutar para el ED, y pensé que serían un buen lugar para empezar. Tengo que tener algún que otro Slytherin, no?"

Hermione pensó que era muy inteligente darles a los de primer año una oportunidad, pero estaba confundida por todo los del ED. "Harry, que quieres decir con reclutar para el ED? Ya tenemos miembros. Eso es si nos permiten continuarlo."

"Oh, nos dejan seguir, no te preocupes. Dumbledore me escribió diciendo que le gustaría que siguiéramos con esas lecciones. Te enterarás esta noche, estoy seguro. Sigamos caminando." Y eso hizo Harry, y estaba dentro de su compartimiento en unos segundos. Ya había pasado una hora, lo que los dejaba con otras cinco antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts. Harry esperaba que le alcanzara para contarles su historia. Todo dependía de las preguntas que le hicieran. Pero antes de empezar tenía que hacer algo.

"Harry, tienes que mandarle la nota a McGonagall con Pig," le recordó Ginny.

"Gracias Ginny." Harry le pidió a Hermione una pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió la nota mientras los otros le hacían preguntas.

"Harry, donde está Hedwig?"

"Harry, por que no usas tu propio pergamino? De hecho, donde esta tu baúl?"

"Que quiere McGonagall, Harry? Por que tienes que escribirle?"

Soltó una fuerte carcajada antes la cascada de preguntas, lo que sólo enojó a sus amigos aún más, porque no les decía nada. Solo después de haber atado la nota a la pata de Pig y enviarlo hacia el Castillo, Harry se relajó y empezó a contestar las preguntas.

"Así que quieren saber donde está Hedwig, huh?" les preguntó Harry.

"SI!" Le gritaron todos, excepto Luna. Ella estaba muy ocupada inspeccionando los rayos de Sol que se filtraban por la ventana, pero él sabía que estaba escuchando.

"OK, OK, les diré. Pero recuerden que nadie más puede saber. Buenos, se acuerda cuando al principio del verano me escapé al Callejón Diagon por un día? Les dije que Hedwig se había lastimado y necesitaba que la curen."

Los Weasleys y Hermione asintieron, y Neville y Luna se estaban enterando.

"Bueno, eso fue una mentira. Había planeado visitar el Callejón desde el Banquete de Despedida, esa fue solo una excusa. Dije que ya había comprador mis libros, pero eso fue solo el comienzo, compré mucho más."

No dijo nada específico acerca de sus compras, pero Harry dijo los lugares que había visitado. Hermione estaba impresionada por la cantidad de libros, y Harry prometió que se los mostraría más tarde. Las chicas se interesaron mucho en sus nuevas túnicas, reloj, y anillo, mientras que Ron y Neville querían oír más acerca de la colección privada que Burke tenía.

Su pensadero también atrajo un poco de atención, pero porque era un objeto muy raro. Harry no mencionó que tenía las memorias de un Mortífago muerto. Ginny fue la que pidió verlo, pero Harry dijo que no. Todas las cosas estaban en su baúl, sobre el cual mintió diciendo que estaba en el vagón de equipaje. Había algunos secretos que no quería compartir. Harry admitió haber comprador un baúl mágico Nuevo como el que Moody tenía, pero no dijo nada acerca de lo lujoso que era; ni que lo había encargado su abuelo.

Harry tampoco les dijo nada acerca de su nueva varita, nueva escoba, o los tatuajes. Todo lo que había hecho sería mucho para digerir, y Harry no tenía mucho tiempo. Además, Ron se pondría aún más celoso con la mención de su escoba, especialmente diseñada para su posición.

Hermione era otra con la que debía tener cuidado. De todos los que estaban allí, ella era la que podría llegar a decirle algo a McGonagall o Dumbledore si se enterara de todo lo que Harry había hecho. Ya había pasado un buen rato sermoneándolo acerca de haber ido al Callejón Knockturn para comprar textos ilegales. Por supuesto tampoco les dijo nada acerca del gira- tiempo, o la magia ilegal que había aprendido. Harry les dijo que había encontrado una forma de realizar magia sin que el Ministerio se diera cuenta, pero ninguno se enteró de lo mucho que había usado ese privilegio. Asumieron que Harry había practicado algunos hechizos de sus libros nuevos, y él les dejó creer justo eso.

Otra de las cosas que tardaron en creer fue que Hedwig era ahora un Fénix, y no estaba presente porque había ardido hacía poco. La verdad era que Harry no los culpaba. Sonaba un poco fantasioso. No les dijo nada acerca del intento de robo y de los cerca de había estado de una herida grave, solo les dijo que Hedwig había ardido en llamas una noche para emerger como un Fénix blanco.

Harry consideró no decirles nada acerca de Hedwig, pero sabía que ese era un secreto que no podía guardar. Eventualmente, Hedwig aparecería y lo más probable era que lo hiciera frente a todo el mundo. Además, Harry pensaba que Hermione lo podría ayudar a descubrir porque Hedwig se había transformado. Hermione, y sorprendentemente Luna, acordaron buscar sobre el tema en la biblioteca de Hogwarts en cuanto pudieran. Incluso con su escepticismo, la idea de que un Fénix pudiera ser creado en base a otro animal como una lechuza era fascinante, y les proporcionaba un reto intelectual.

Toda la historia tardó en contarse unas tres horas, en las cuales Harry contestó y evadió muchas preguntas. Incluso Neville participó, preguntando algunas cositas inteligentes que Harry contestó con mentiras bastante convincentes.

La única pregunta que no podía evadir, pero aún no había contestado, fue la que le hizo Ron después de que el carro de los dulces se hubiera marchado. Con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate, Ron hizo la tan temida pregunta.

"Así que… donde estuviste? Mamá no nos dijo nada en los cuarteles, y los otros miembros de la Orden tampoco sabían. Debió haber sido un gran secreto si solo Dumbledore y Remus sabían donde te habías estado quedando."

"En verdad," contestó nerviosamente, "sólo Remus sabía. Y sólo durante las últimas tres semanas. Le hice prometer no decirle a nadie lo que había estado haciendo."

"Quieres decir que Dumbledore no sabe donde has estado todo el verano?" Eso vino de Ginny. "Pero Harry, como llegaste a dondequiera que fuiste sin él? Debió haber puesto hechizos de seguridad."

"No había hechizos de seguridad, por lo menos de de Dumbledore. Estuve viviendo en el Londres muggle desde mi cumpleaños. Encontré un lugar y me mudé sin que la Orden se enterara. Dobby y Winky han estado viviendo conmigo, me ayudaron a decorar y todo. Les mandé una carta con Hedwig y los contraté justo debajo de las narices de Dumbledore. Él piensa que están trabajando para una familia de brujas. Por eso tuve que mandar la carta con Pig. Quiere saber si aparecí o no. No tomó muy bien el hecho de que me escape, y trató de llevarme por la fuerza unas veces. Sólo le dije a Remus donde estaba porque había soñado con Voldemort. Algo importante iba a pasar, y necesitaba decirle a alguien. Supuse que podía confiar en él."

"Harry!" Hermione y Ginny, incluso Ron amonestaron a su amigo. Hermione era la más molesta, así que continuó. "Eso fue muy estúpido. Podrían haberte encontrado y lastimado. Por que no fuiste a los cuarteles con Ron y Ginny? Ahí podrías haber estado a salvo, y no tendría que soportar a los Dursleys."

Harry se enfadó un poco con eso. No entendían? No quería ir a los cuarteles! Ese lugar le recordaba mucho a Sirius. Y por si eso no fuera poco tendría que ver a Kreacher, Snape, ese horrible retrato de la Sra. Black, y algunas otras personas con las que no quería hablar. Y por supuesto no lo hubiesen dejado practicar magia de la manea que quería con Dumbledore siempre vigilando. Uh, eso no iba a pasar.

"Por que querría ir a ese agujero del infierno? Para pasar todo el verano deshaciéndome de doxies y evitado a gente que no quería ver? Gracias, pero no gracias." Ante la Mirada de Hermione, Harry se calmó un poco. Los otros estaban muy conmocionados. Harry tuvo que recordarse que ellos no sabían lo que Dumbledore había hecho. Trató de explicarles.

"Miren, lo siento. Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas; algunas que ustedes no saben. Seguro; siempre me pasan cosas malas, pero esta vez es diferente. Estoy cansado de que me digan que hacer, y no poder opinar en mi propia vida. La mayoría de lo relacionado con Voldemort tiene que ver conmigo. No tendría que poder opinar? Pero no…, 'Soy muy joven, solo un niño, que ni siquiera puede ser confiado para mantenerse fuera de problemas.' El Profesor Dumbledore y los otros me tratan así, estoy harto. Si me hubiesen dicho la verdad el año pasado, muchas cosas serían diferentes. Sirius estaría vivo. Así que me escape, para vivir mi vida. Y saben que? Fue el mejor verano que he pasado, y contrario a lo que todos pensaban, sigo vivo. Incluso sin la protección de Dumbledore. Saben que mandó a Snape, Tonks, y Moody debajo de capas de invisibilidad para que trataran de secuestrarme, y arrastrarme a los cuarteles? Ni siquiera quisieron discutirlo, simplemente decidieron hacerlo porque no se me cuidar."

"Que pasó?" En algún momento de su monólogo, Luna había puesto toda su atención en él.

"Una de las cosas que aprendí este verano fue como ver a través de capas de invisibilidad. Los vi y escape antes de que supieran lo que estaba pasando." El ambiente estaba muy tenso así que agregó.

"Incluso le dijo 'Muy lento, idiota!' a Snape."

"Que!" El comentario de Harry se encargó definitivamente de la atmósfera. Ginny y Ron estaba tirados en el piso, riendo, mientras que Hermione trataba de sermonearlo acerca de su falta de respeto. El intento solo duró unos segundos, antes de que ella se uniera a los otros dos en el piso. Incluso Luna tenía una sonrisa genuina, algo raro para la Ravenclaw.

"Genial Harry! Como desearía ver eso" Ron había logrado levantarse del suelo. "Fred y George estarían tan orgullosos! Alguna posibilidad de repetirlo en el Banquete de Bienvenida?"

'No lo creo,' pensó Harry, pero rió con los otros. Hicieron otras preguntas acerca del lugar en el que vivía, y el les explicó un poco el diseño. Todos pensaron que era el típico departamento muggle, así que no dijo nada acerca del acceso a la red Flú o el Encantamiento Fidelius. Y como todos sabían que Harry tenía dinero de sobra, no preguntaron como lo había conseguido.

La charla siguió durante otros veinte minutos, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. El grupo se giró para ver quien era, y Harry maldijo por lo bajo. "Maldición, cada año!"

Parado en la puerta, con sus dos guardaespaldas, estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. La puerta recién se había abierto, y Harry no sabía que ya había entrado en el compartimiento, pero era obvio que Malfoy los había oído reírse.

"Que es tan gracioso Potter? Viendo las nuevas túnicas de gala de Weasley? Seguramente no puede ser peor que la de cuarto año?"

Si ese era el mejor insulto que Draco tenía; Harry pensó que estaba insultando la inteligencia del chico. Ginny debió haberlo pensado también porque rió ante el comentario y dijo.

"Que quieres Malfoy? No eres bienvenido, así que es mejor que te vayas. Odiaría verte llegar con maldiciones encima como el año pasado. En verdad, estoy mintiendo, me encantaría verlo! Pero se está volviendo un poco difícil respirar acá adentro con tu olor, así que en verdad apreciaría que te fueras." Ron y Neville se había parado en frente de las chicas, y ambos tenían sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Harry no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que Ginny también había sacado la suya. No quería que nadie terminara maldecido antes de que el año empezara, así que rezaba porque Ron y los otros controlaran sus temperamentos. No sería bueno empezar mal con Snape ese año.

Draco se burló del insulto. "Yo tendría cuidado en tu lugar, Potter. Tú y los otros tuvieron suerte la última vez. Parece que tienes mucha suerte. Pero se te terminará acabando. Y cuando eso pase, espero que mi padre esté ahí para verlo."

Justo cuando eso terminó de salir de la boca de Draco, Ron dio un paso hacia adelante, y Harry y Hermione lo detuvieron. Su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo. "No presumiría con eso Malfoy! Me encantaría verte tirado en la cárcel junto con tu padre."

Crabbe y Goyle rieron en su modo Neandertal. Y Draco se les unió con su risa fría.

"No escuchaste Weasley? Libraron a mi padre de todos los cargos, y lo liberaron hace semanas. Creo que tendrá una compensación por encarcelamiento equivocado. Además, no te estaba hablando a ti. Tu y la sangre- sucia deberían saber su lugar, y quedarse fuera de lo que no les concierne."

No era extraño que Ron fuera provocado por el Slytherin, ya que se prepare para golpearlo justo cuando las palabras sangre- sucia escaparon sus labios, pero Neville y Ginny lo detuvieron. Pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que hizo Harry.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry se paró y golpeó a Crabbe en el estómago. El enorme chico se abalanzó gruñendo y terminó con una rodilla en la barbilla. La fuerza lo empujó fuerza del compartimiento, donde terminó en el suelo.

Mientras Crabbe caía hacia atrás, Harry pivoteó sobre su pie derecho y envió una buena patada a Goyle. Apuntaba al pecho del chico, pero terminó un poco más abajo. Incluso aunque la patada no era tan buena tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para sacar al Segundo atacante del compartimiento. Todas las personas habían visto el Segundo ataque, y solamente miraban asombrados. Harry nunca había sido fácil de provocar en el pasado. Incluso Draco se había quedado cayado. Su condición empeoró cuando Harry lo sostuvo por la garganta y lo colocó contra la pared; la garganta de Draco en una mano, su varita en la otra. El chico no iba a ningún lado.

"No tan fuerte ahora, cierto Malfoy? Sin los dos idiotas de tus amigos estás más indefenso que un primero año! Llamaste a Hermione 'eso' demasiadas veces, y juro que esta fue la última!"

"Harry, déjalo!" Hermione se abrió camino entre Ron y Neville, y fue hacia ellos. Aunque siempre tenía que sufrir por los insultos de Malfoy, siempre era ella la que quería terminar las peleas que esos ocasionaban.

A Harry no le importaba. Tenía suficiente de que preocuparse sin un idiota que se la pasaba molestándolos. "Lo siento Hermione, aún no. No hasta que se disculpe y prometa dejarte en paz."

"No me importa lo que diga Harry! Es sólo un chico estúpido con ideales estúpidos. Pero si no lo dejas ir te meterás en problemas. Es un prefecto y seguro que te reportará. Si lo lastimas más te llenarán de detenciones!"

Malfoy se había rendido tratando de safarse de la mano de Harry. Los dos eran casi igual de altos ahora, pero el rubio no era igual de fuerte que Harry. Los magos de sangre- pura rechazaban condicionamiento físico, de lo que Harry ahora tenía mucho. Pero la sonrisa malvada volvió a su cara, aunque la mueca de dolor por tener una mano sobre su garganta seguía allí. Si no había pensado en reportar a Harry hasta el momento, Hermione le había dado la idea. Pero no importaba.

"En verdad Hermione," explicó Harry, "No estoy rompiendo ninguna regla. Técnicamente, aún no llegamos a Hogwarts, así que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana mientras que no usa magia. De acuerdo con el capítulo trece del libro de reglas, creo que párrafo ocho o Nuevo, solo mala conducta relacionada con magia esta sujeta a una medida disciplinaria en el Expreso. No hice nada con mi varita, así que no hice nada malo. Así que dejemos que Draco se queje todo lo que quiera. Todo lo que puede pasar es que la escuela entera se entera que sus dos 'amigos' y él perdieron ante mí."

La sonrisa en la cara de Draco desapareció, y con buena razón. Harry estaba seguro que los otros no sabían si la regla era verdadera o no, pero el sí. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Aunque ese pequeño 'vacío legal' sería corregido pronto, Harry no tenía problemas en tomar ventaja de la situación. Hermione no sabía que decir, así que se quedó callada. Pero Ron no tenía problemas en romper el silencio.

"Draco? Harry, desde cuando llamas a Malfoy Draco?"

Harry pensó que era una Buena pregunta. NO se había dado cuenta, pero durante el verano y ahora había estado usando el nombre de Draco cuando pensaba. Se preguntó porque.

"No lo sé," contestó. "Será porque tengo tantas cosas para preocuparme; el ya no parece una amenaza. Es un dolor en el trasero más que nada. Un niñito malcriado! Porque debo llamarlo por el nombre de un hombre cuando tengo otro hombre por el que preocuparme? Voldemort va por ahí planeando mi muerte, y lo mejor que él puede hacer es pesar en nuevas trampas para usar en Quidditch."

Incluso en la mano de Harry, Draco se estremeció al oír el nombre. Ron y los otros lo habían oído tantas veces que ya no les importaba. No estaban cómodos diciéndolo, pero ya no les importaba oírlo.

"Ven," notó Harry, "ni siquiera puede oír el nombre de Voldemort' sin encogerse. Y de esto me he preocupado los pasados cinco años? Sin sus gorilas y el dinero de papa, no es nada. Así que termina ahora. Draco, me dejas a mí y a mis amigos en paz. Ni siquiera quiero escucharte decir sus nombres. Si lo haces haré algo mucho peor que humillarte así. Entiendes?"

Draco no tuvo otra opción que asentir. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, el ladraba, no mordía. Y con su cuello apretado en la mano de Potter, solamente quería que lo soltara.

Harry empujó a Malfoy hacia el pasillo, donde Crabbe y Goyle se había levantado, con una Mirada perdida en sus caras. Habían visto todo el incidente desde el pis, pero sin las instrucciones de Draco, no sabían que hacer.

Malfoy cayó entre ellos, sus manos alcanzaron inmediatamente su cuello. Harry dio un paso al frente para mostrar que en verdad no les tenía miedo, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento. Pero recordó que había causado todo eso. Hermione.

"Draco, no te estás olvidando de algo?" Malfoy no parecía muy divertido, pero tampoco sabía de qué estaba hablando Harry hasta que este asintió en dirección a Hermione.

Le tomó un momento, pero Malfoy murmuró un "Lo siento, Granger" lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. Harry lo felicitó.

"No fue tan difícil, cierto? Y ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarnos en paz. No tengo que agradarte Malfoy. De hecho, ódiame todo lo que quieras. Se que yo te odio. Pero me dejas solo, y yo haré lo mismo. Te veo en el campo."

Harry ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta y cerró la puerta. Durante los años había aprendido una cosa o dos acerca de Draco. Malfoy no era el único que podía insultar. Harry sabía que lo que había hecho era una ofensa peor que cualquier otra, pero también sabía que el chico volvería. Y estaba en lo cierto. Justo después de cerrar la puerta escuchó una voz apenas audible. Era Draco.

"Esto no termina aquí Potter."

Girando para ver a sus amigos, Harry fue recibido con bocas abiertas. Habían visto mucho, y estaban sorprendidos por los cambios de Harry. No solo por lo que había dicho de Malfoy. Todos sus amigos sabían que se sentía así. Pero el hecho de que lo hubiera expresado, y se hubiera defendido de esa manera, era una gran sorpresa. Harry nunca había sido alguien de confrontar a la gente. Sin mencionar la paliza que les había dado a los gorilas.

"Oh," dijo Harry con una sonrisita incómodo, "olvidé decirles que aprendí a pelear durante el verano también?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El resto del viaje pasó rápido, con los seis amigos jugando snap explosivo o ajedrez. Luego de la horrible derrota que sufrió a manos de Ron en las dos partidas que jugaron, Harry le mencionó a Hermione lo mucho que quería usar el tablero que le había regalado. Ron no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero les aseguró que nadie podía ganarle en ajedrez. Harry y Hermione se miraron y rieron.

Finalmente, una hora después de que la puesta de Sol, el tres llegó a la Estación Hogsmeade. Una vez fuera del tren, Harry y los otros fueron recibidos por una voz que seguro habían extrañado.

"Los de primer año, síganme! Los de primero por acá!"

"Hagrid!" Harry pensó que era un poco tonto correr hasta donde estaba para saludarlo, pero lo saludó con la mano. Ginny, Ron, y Hermione se le unieron saludándolo también.

"Todo bien, Harry?" Las bienvenidas de Hagrid nunca cambiaban, pero eso era lo que a Harry le gustaba más de Hogwarts; la sensación de familiaridad. Terminaron arreglando que Harry y sus amigos irían a tomar el té el sábado después de la primera semana de clases.

No entraban en el carruaje, pero estaba bien. Ginny arrastró a Luna hasta donde estaba su 'novio' Dean Thomas. Dijo que quería hablar con el un poco. Ron no estaba muy contento, incluso comenzó a caminar hacia su carruaje, hasta que se topó con una enorme criatura negra. En la poca luz de la noche no la había distinguido, pero Ron se dio cuenta de que era uno de los threstral que tiraban de los carruajes.

"Merlin! Son magníficos!" dijo Hermione con asombro. "Siempre describiste como se veían Harry, pero nunca me imagine que fueran tan… majestuosos. Puedo ver porque la gente se asusta de ellos; son un poco siniestros. Pero se ven más solemnes que malvados."

"Pueden verlos?" Harry no estaba seguro de que quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que puedo verlos1 No se como no podía antes!"

Harry se giró hacia su amigo. "Que hay de ti Ron?"

Ron sólo asintió. También los veía. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que Ginny también los veía. Ambas, Luna y ella, los estaban acariciando.

"Pasa algo malo, Harry? Parece que algo te molesta." Hermione dejó de mirar al threstal para estudiar a Harry. Parecía estar pensativo.

"Nada malo," comenzó Harry. "Es solo que no quería que pudieran verlos."

Ante la mirada interrogativa de Hermione, continuó. "Si pueden ver a los threstals significa que Sirius en verdad murió. Quiero decir, se lo que pasó, pero… Ya sabes, creo que no quería creerlo. Nadie sabe como trabaja el velo, cierto? Estaba esperando que no pudieran verlos. Si no lo hacían, entonces no habían visto morir a nadie, y eso querría decir que Sirius tenía una oportunidad… De volver de dondequiera que estuviera. Pero ahora se que en verdad se fue."

Harry silenciosamente miraba como sus amigos acariciaban a los animales mientras los estudiantes terminaban de bajar.

"Hermione? Como es posible que los vean? Tú y Ron no estaban en la Sala del Velo cuando pasó. Ginny tampoco estaba allí."

Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos, y sus ojos mostraron un poco de culpa. Fue Ron quien finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Remus nos mostró lo que pasó, a los tres, la noche en la que estabas en la Enfermería. Como no sabíamos que había pasado, queríamos escucharlo, y Remus era el único con el que podíamos hablar. Creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía. Cuando nos dijo que la profecía se había roto y nadie la había escuchado, Hermione pensó que en su subconsciente Remus podría haberlo visto. Así que él…"

"Usó un pensadero para mostrarles los que había pasado," terminó Harry. Era una explicación lógica. Y Remus había estado devastado por la muerte de Sirius.

"Si," admitió Hermione," eso hizo. Usó el pensadero de Dumbledore para mostrarnos. Se suponía que nos quedaríamos para ver la profecía y nada más, pero una vez que la pelea empezó, no podíamos irnos. Lo vimos todo, hasta el final. Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto."

Ya lo había dicho antes, pero la disculpa de Hermione le llegó más. Luchó para hacer una última pregunta. "Así que… la escucharon?"

Ron negó con la cabeza. "No. Remus nunca notó que se había roto, y el era el que más cerca estaba, son contarte a ti y a Neville. Vimos una sombra salir de la esfera, pero no escuchamos nada. Debía estar detraído."

Harry pensó que así era mejor, no quería compartir _eso_ con ellos, por lo menos no aún. No dijo nada más y subió al carruaje antes de que los otros dijeran algo. Ron, Hermione, y Neville se le unieron, y el viaje al Castillo fue hecho en silencio.

Una vez dentro del Castillo, el humor de Harry mejoró, incluso retó a Ron a una carrera hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para conseguir los mejores asientos. No había podido comer tanto como los otros en el viaje en tren, y Harry se estaba muriendo de hambre. Los otros habían preguntado mucho, y para contestar necesitaba tener la boca vacía.

Pronto, el Gran Salón estaba lleno, y los nuevos estudiantes estaban siendo dirigidos por la Profesora McGonagall. Mientras caminaba por entre las mesas, le dio a Harry una mirada seria. A él no el importaba. La mayoría de los profesores habían estado mirándolo sin cesar, exceptuando a Remus. Mientras que él no era un profesor, estaba sentado en la Mesa en su Antigua silla.

"Miren, Remus volvió! Piensan que será el profesor de nuevo?" Hermione estaba feliz de volver a tener un profesor decente. Remus Lupin había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido. Todos lo decían, incluso un par de Slytherins.

Harry odiaba tener que decepcionarla. "No, él va a ser el Nuevo consejero del ED este año. NO puede tomar toda la responsabilidad como profesor en su condición, pero Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea tenerlo en el castillo. Estoy seguro que ayudará a quien lo necesite. Le encanta enseñar."

"Entonces quien es el nuevo profesor?" preguntó Ron. No había ninguna cara nueva en la mesa. Luego de un momento su cara estaba blanca como la tiza. "No creerán que Snape lo logró? No poder tomar pociones es una de las pocas cosas buenas acerca de mis notas en los TIMOs. NO quiero tener que verlo en Defensa."

"Shush! Tendremos que enterarnos como todo el mundo." Ginny estaba sentada en frente de ellos al lado de Dean, y cayó a su hermano. "La ceremonia va a comenzar."

Y así era, y Harry notó que alguien ya había traído en Sombrero Seleccionador. Todo el Gran Salón quedó en silencio para oír la canción de ese año.

**Hace más de mil años,**

**Cuando estaba recién hecho,**

**Mi misión era seleccionar a los niños;**

**Mostrarles su camino.**

**-**

"**Colocarás a los niños en nuestras Casas,"**

**Fue lo que los fundadores dijeron.**

"**Asegurarte que encuentren el camino**

**Cuando nosotros ya no estemos."**

**-**

**Inteligente Rowena, tan justa como era,**

**Premiaba a los listos e intelectuales.**

**Aquellos que quieran aprender la verdad**

**Encontrarán a Ravenclaw en su corazón.**

**-**

**Godric era orgulloso, un poco imprudente,**

**Quienes mostraban valor y fuerza.**

**Aquellos que creían en la justicia y el bien**

**Entrarán en Gryffindor en un dos por tres.**

**-**

**Helga era una mujer que sabía lo que decía**

**Ningún estudiante era mejor que otro.**

**Y aquellos que muestren mucha lealtad**

**Encontrarán en Hufflepuff su hogar.**

**-**

**Salazar era el último de los cuatro;**

**Inmensa ambición su mayor regalo.**

**Aquellos capaces de cualquier cosa por mejorar,**

**La bandera de Slytherin será la uses.**

**-**

**Por muchos años he dicho lo mismo,**

**Entremezclado en mi canción.**

**Pero el año pasado cuando cambié,**

**Fui ignorado; espero estar equivocado.**

**-**

**Gran peligro se cierne sobre nuestra tierra.**

**La amenaza no le importa tu Casa.**

**Así que les pido esta última vez,**

**Quédense juntos y escuchen esta canción.**

**-**

**Pero si no, lo que más me temo;**

**Y las cuatro Casa no se unen.**

**Encontraré un nueva manera de seleccionar,**

**Una nueva forma de hacerlos entender.**

Murmullos recorrieron el Gran Salón. La canción no había sido tan diferente a la del año anterior, pero nunca había dicho algo así. El Sombrero jamás se había mostrado tan inquieto, y más de un estudiante estaba preocupado. Con cara seria McGonagall miró al Director en busca de apoyo, pero el asintió e hizo un gesto para que continuara la selección. Luego de acallar a los estudiantes, eso hizo. Harry se preguntaba que tenía planeado el sombrero, y si tendría la chance de verlo. Esperaba que no.

La Ceremonia no fue muy larga, y nadie llamó la atención de Harry. Reconoció algunos de los apellidos, pero nada más. Prestó más atención a los estudiantes de Slytherin que tendría que guiar al día siguiente, y se los señaló a Hermione. Ninguna parecía un… digamos 'Malfoy en miniatura', así que por lo menos no sería tan malo.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, Dumbledore se levantó para hacer el anuncio anual.

"Hay muchas cosas que discutir antes de que comience el año, pero se que sus orejas escucharán más si los estómagos están llenos. Así que sin más rodeos, Fidget Fudget Fedget. A comer!"

Como cada año, sin importar lo que dijera, Dumbledore recibió una ronda de aplausos mientras los platos se llenaban con comida, que era atacada por los estudiantes. Harry se sorprendió a si mismo al comer tres platos completos. El pollo asado le dio mucha sed, pero Harry tuvo que aguantarse. Recordaba lo que Burke le había dicho acerca de la poción, y no quería que Dumbledore pudiera rastrearlo. Pero no quería que el Viejo sospechar, así que hizo parecer que tomaba gran cantidad de bebidas. La bebida no llegaba a tocar sus labios cada vez que el levantaba la copa. En lugar de eso, usaba su varita para hacer desaparecer el líquido. Harry con satisfacción que Dumbledore dejó de vigilarlo una vez que él hubo 'tragado' todo el jugo. Una vez que estuvo seguro, el mago volvió a centrarse en su comida.

Luego de los postres, las mesas quedaron vacías y los estudiantes satisfechos; y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar para dar su discurso.

"Me encanta ver tantas caras familiares de nuevo, luego de mi ausencia durante el año pasado. Entiendo que algunas reglas cambiaron durante ese tiempo, pero sepan que todos los 'Decretos Educacionales' han sido revocados y el Escuadrón Inquisitorial desmantelado. Aunque creo que estas medidas no eran lo mejor para la escuela, en los tiempos que corren, seguridad adicional es necesaria. Noten que los horarios de patrullaje de los prefectos han sido reinstalados, y hay Aurors en los terrenos.

"Estas medidas han sido tomadas tomando en consideración nuestra situación. Como estoy seguro que ustedes saben; el Ministerio finalmente ha admitido que Lord Voldemort está de regreso." La mayoría de los estudiantes se encogieron al oír el nombre. Dumbledore continuó.

"Como se ha dicho en el pasado, y hace unos momentos por el Sombrero Seleccionador es tiempo de que estemos unidos para que el reino de terror no se reestablezca. Siempre he dicho que debemos elegir lo que es correcto sobre lo que es fácil. Ahora es tiempo que pongan eso en práctica. Algunos ya han sufrido," hizo una pausa mientras miraba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, "y temo que a menos que nos mantengamos unidos, caeremos."

Harry notó el tono sombrío que Dumbledore había usado. No había duda de que ninguno de los estudiantes dormiría mucho pensando en lo que había dicho. 'Quizás es para mejor,' pensó Harry. 'Si por lo meno algún estudiante cambia de parecer sacrificando algunas noches de sueño, valdría la pena, no es cierto?' Harry no sabía la respuesta, y regresó su atención a Dumbledore.

"Ahora, algunos asuntos menos sombríos. Con la infortunada ausencia de la Inquisidora Umbridge, la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quedaba abierta. Este año habrá un nuevo profesor, para cambiar un poco." Los estudiantes mayores rieron ante la obvia broma de Dumbledore.

"Luego de mucha consideración, quiero dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Ruthesis Rofordit. Desafortunadamente no está con nosotros esta noche, pero me aseguró que estaría acá para el Lunes a la mañana."

Harry se acercó a Hermione. "Alguna idea de quien es?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Creo que he oído ese nombre antes, pero no estoy segura. Quizás es la autora de algún libro avanzado." Harry no reconocía el nombre de sus libros, así que no creía que fuera así.

"Yo también lo conozco," dijo Ron. "Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no recuerdo de donde."

El resto de la conversación tuvo que esperar, porque Dumbledore continuó.

"El Profesor Firenze tendrá muchas responsabilidades este año, y me complace anunciar que la Profesora Trelawney regresaré a su puesto. Firenze enseñará la parte 'astral' de Adivinación, y dará las clases de Astronomía a los alumnos de 1º a 3º año, y ayudaré a nuestro guardián Hagrid cuando lo necesite. Por favor, muéstrenle al Profesor Firenze el respeto que merece cuando lo vean.

"Estoy seguro que los estudiantes mayores recuerdan al Profesor Lupin, que se unirá como consejero de un grupo de defensa que se inició el año pasado. Harry Potter, quien ha sido elegido como presidente del club, estará a cargo de las aceptaciones y las reuniones. Desea agregar algo, Sr. Potter?"

Harry no estaba esperando ser llamado, así que no sabía que hacer. Sentía que debía decir algo, así que se levantó para hablar. Las dos caras que resaltaban más era la de desprecio de Draco Malfoy y la sonriente de Cho Chang.

"Um, no hay mucho que decir ahora. No estaba esperando comenzar tan pronto. Pero el ED se dividirá en dos este año. Los miembros del año pasado estarán en el grupo avanzado, y los nuevos en el básico. Dependiendo de la habilidad y el progreso de cada uno, quizás envíe algunos de los miembros antiguos con al nivel básico, o promoveré algunos de los novatos. Colocaré avisos acerca de la reunión durante la semana para los que estén interesados. Creo que eso es todo."

Era obvio que el hecho de que el ED continuaría era una sorpresa para los miembros del cuerpo docente. Todos pensaban que Lupin sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO. McGonagall sabía, por supuesto, ella era quien había escrito la carta, pero Snape mostraba puro odio en su cara. Hasta ahora había evitado la miraba de Harry, pero en los segundos que siguieron al anuncio de Dumbledore, compensó el haber ignorado a Harry durante el resto de la cena.

"Muy bien Harry," Dumbledore sonrió mientras Harry se sentaba. "Por favor recuerden que el resto de la reglas no han cambiado. Alumnos de primero sepan que el Bosque Prohibido se llama así por una razón, y esa es que no pueden entrar en él. El celador de la escuela, el Sr. Filch ha aumentado la cantidad de objetos prohibidos, la que ahora incluye los fuegos artificiales que causaron problemas el año pasado. Quiere que les recuerden que no se puede usar magia en los corredores. La lista de objetos prohibidos puede ser consultada en la oficina del celador, par aquellos que estén interesados.

"Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch se realizarán en tres semanas, espero que todas las casa hagan su mejor esfuerzo para completar los equipos. Este año marca la graduación de la mayor cantidad de atletas, en total doce, en ciento cincuenta años. Espero que todos los estudiantes apoyen a su equipo en el campo."

Harry no sabía que tantos jugadores se habían graduado, y se giró para discutirlo con Ron. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que la canción de la escuela comenzó a sonar. Debido a que todos cantaban en diferentes tonos, Ron y Harry simplemente cantaban sus comentarios.

Ambos estaban felices de no ser los únicos en una mala situación. Con Fred y George fuera, al igual que dos de sus cazadoras, el equipo de Gryffindor tenía cuatro posiciones que llenar. Era verdad que el equipo había encontrado dos bateadores suplentes, y Ginny había sido una buscadora decente y seguro sería una gran cazadora, pero tenían que hacerles las pruebas a todos.

Perdido en la discusión, Harry se perdió el final del discurso de Dumbledore y tampoco lo vio irse, porque no estaba en ningún lugar. Hermione y Ginny estaban ocupadas llamando a los nuevos Gryffindors, así que Harry no se sintió tan mal por haber olvidado hacerlo. Tendría suficiente tiempo para compensar mañana.

Ron y él siguieron al grupo de primeros años, dirigiéndose a la escalera, cuando Harry sintió una mano sobre su hombre. Supuso que algunos de sus compañeros quería jugarle una broma, pero estaba muy equivocado.

"Sr. Potter," su Jefa de Casa, la Profesor McGonagall dijo, "podría seguirme. El Profesor Dumbledore quisiera hablar con usted en su oficina."


	13. Aturdimeinto Escolar

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 13- Aturdimiento Escolar  
**  
El viaje a la oficina del director fue hecho en silencio, sin importar que los dos tuvieran mucho que decirse. McGonagall se estaba muriendo por saber que había hecho Harry ese verano, pero se prohibió preguntárselo, tal como el director le había pedido. Harry tenía algunas preguntas acerca de la temporada de Quiddich, y quería saber que sabía acerca de su situación, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ese día llegaría desde que escribió su primera carta a Dumbledore.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a la gárgola que protegía la escalera de caracol. McGonagall quería acompañar a su estudiante a la reunión, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

"El director está esperando por usted, Sr. Potter. La contraseña es 'Calderos de Chocolate'. Te veré en clase el jueves." Y sin otra palabra, McGonagall dejó a Harry solo.

Harry esperó unos minutos antes de decir la contraseña y subir a la escalera que lo llevaría a la oficina del Director. En ese tiempo reunión valor y repasó la historia que había preparado. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, tocó la puerta y escuchó las palabras del Director.

"Entra Harry." Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la oficina no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que había roto había sido reparado o cambiado, y estaban en la misma posición que antes. Los retratos de los directores y directoras seguían con su acto de estar dormidos, pero él pudo ver algunos ojos semi- abiertos. Uno de los retratos que no fingía estar dormido era el de Phineas Nigellus. Su última reunión con el no había sido una Buena, y Harry temía que Phineas aún lo culpara por la desaparición de línea Black. Sin importar lo mucho que sus familiares odiaran a Sirius; el seguía siendo parte de una importante familia de sangre- puras. Ahora esa familia ya no existía.

"Ah, Harry, es bueno verte! He estado muy preocupado por ti durante tu desaparición. Me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo."

Dumbledore no se fue con rodeos para llegar el tema, eso era seguro. Aunque Harry lo prefería, e imitando al director, tampoco de fue con rodeos.

"Le dije que iba a estar bien." Le recordó Harry. "Y no desaparecí; Remus sabía donde estaba. Solo quería un poco de libertad, y desafortunadamente, tuve que escaparme para conseguirla."

Mientras decía esto, Harry se sentó en la silla que Dumbledore le ofrecía y hasta comió una galletita. Casi no le quedaba espacio después del banquete, pero quería parecer a gusto. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras Harry comía, y pensaba en lo que debía decir. Quería convencer a Harry de que solo pensaba en lo que era mejor para él, pero con la brecha que se había credo entre los dos, no iba a ser fácil.

"Harry," comenzó," Entiendo que necesites vierto grado de libertad en tu vida, considerando todo lo que te ha pasado. Pero, estoy seguro que sabes el peligro que corres, especialmente ahora que el Ministro aceptó el regreso de Voldemort. Que desaparezcas como lo hiciste este verano es inaceptable. Debes ser protegido; cuete lo que cueste. No se donde has estado ese último mes, o como has sobrevivido, pero te aseguro que fue por pura suerte. Sabes que Voldemort sabe que te fuiste? En el mismo momento que dejaste la casa de tus familiares la protección que había allí se debilitó mucho. De tal manera que algunos Mortífagos se acercaron a tío en su oficina para cuestionarlo. Por suerte miembros de la Orden los interrumpieron antes de que algo malo pasara, te das cuenta lo peligroso que es esto? Ahora que estás en la escuela, mucha de esa información es irrelevante, pero Harry, te ruego, que pienses antes de hacer algo como esto de nuevo. "

A Harry no le costó mucho pensar una respuesta para el Director, había ignorado la m que el hombre había dicho. "Señor, le dije hace un mes que no iba a ser regañado por ir en contra de sus deseos. Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora. La verdad es que no tiene idea de lo que he hecho estas últimas semanas, así que no está en posición de decirme cuanto 'daño' causé. No me importa que la protección se haya debilitado. Y no me importa lo que les pase a los Dursleys. Lo que sea que suceda, se lo merecen por dos en lo que a mí concierne. Y debido a que nunca voy a volver a esa casa, no va a haber ningún problema en el futuro."

"Pero Harry, debes regresar durante el verano para renovar…"

" No debo hacer nada que usted me diga!" gritó Harry. Luego de darse cuenta que había levantado la vos, respire hondo para calmarse. Luego continuó. "A menos que lo que diga tenga que ver con mis estudios. Voy a escuchar su consejo, pero preste atención a esto. La decisión final acerca de mi vida, la hago yo. Ha interferido muchas veces, y la mayoría de esas me han causado dolor y sufrimiento. No dejaré que eso suceda de nuevo. Tengo mi propio horario ahora, y no es igual que el suyo."

Dumbledore estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de la interferencia de la que había sido acusado, pero Harry no lo dejó. Harry deslizó un pedazo de pergamino por el escritorio que respondía a esa pregunta. Era la carta que Harry había encontrad en su bóveda familiar, dirigida a él por sus padres. Dumbledore la levantó y la leyó en silencio. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Harry debía ser puesto el cuidado de Sirius o de una familia que lo quisiera, Harry notó la sorpresa en ojos de Dumbledore.

"Como puede ver," explicó Harry, "Descubrí algunas cosas que se me habían ocultado, y esa cata es solo el principio."

Dumbledore trató de explicar. "Harry, debes entender que hay rezones por las cuales decide no decirte…"

"Cual puede ser la razón para saber la cantidad de dinero que gasto?" Harry ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. Aunque Dumbledore sintiera que estaba justificado, Harry no lo hacía. "Y mi bóveda familiar? Uno de los libros, o los muebles, incluso esta carta, podrían haberme dicho más acerca de mi familia de lo que cualquiera me ha explicado. Que derecho tiene para guardar todo esto en secreto?"

La cara de Dumbledore era de pura sorpresa. "Entraste en tu bóveda familiar?" Si eso era cierto, Dumbledore sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para recobrar la confianza de Harry. Tenía sus rezones, por supuesto, pero eran difíciles de explicar a un adolescente. Y seguían siendo válidas luego de tantos años? Por primera vez en muchos años, Dumbledore comenzó a dudar de algunas de sus decisiones.

"Se, lo hice. Ahora sabe por que estoy tan molesto! Así que Profesor Dumbledore, agradezco que me haya dejado seguir con el ED, y por dejarme jugar Quiddich de nuevo. NO me cabe duda de que es uno de los mejores director que Hogwarts ha tenido, y seguiré estudiando bajo su supervisión. Pero, ya no confío en que tome decisiones acerca de mi vida personal."

Los dos hubieran seguido por más tiempo si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por alguien tocando la puerta. Ambos Harry y Dumbledore giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta y hablaron al mismo tiempo. No podían hacer esperar a la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

"Entre/a, Ministro Fudge/Cornelius." Al escuchar la vos de Harry sobre la suya, Dumbledore dirigió su Mirada hacia los ojos de Harry. Como pudo haber detectado la presencia del Ministro? Solo era otra pregunta que agregar a la enorme lista.

"Albus, lamento molestarte, pero tuve una gran idea que me gustaría discutir contigo cuanto antes." El Ministro ni siquiera se detuvo para mirar alrededor, en lugar de eso sacó su varita y envió su sombrero hacia el perchero en una de las esquinas.

"Quisiera convocar una conferencia de prensa para…" Fudge se cayó cuando finalmente vio a Harry. "Ah, Harry, que bueno es verte de nuevo. De hecho, me alegra que estés aquí, mi idea tiene mucho que ver contigo."

Harry estaba sorprendido por como el hombre lo saludaba como si fueran viejos amigos. Dos meses antes, el Ministro lo llamaba un mentirosos que solo buscaba llamar la atención. Junto con esas se encontraba su favorita 'loco'. Harry no conocía otras aparte de las que habían usado en su 'juicio', pero odiaba a los políticos, eso era seguro.

"Que idea puede ser esa Ministro?" Preguntó.

Fudge se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore y comenzó a explicar.

"Bueno Harry, has sido aprobado para recibir la Orden de Merlin, Tercera Clase, no solo por tus innumerables esfuerzos para detener a Ya- Sabes- Quien, sino por haber sobrevivido todos tus enfrentamientos con él. Luego de mucha investigación, descubrimos que sabías que Quien. No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado iba a entrar en el Departamento de Misterios para robar una Profecía muy importante y que ninguno de los profesores creyó lo que decías. Así que tú mismo fuiste a detenerlo. Me gustaría tener una conferencia de prensa cuando se te entregue el premio, por tu gran ayuda al Ministerio de Magia, para mostrar al público que el Niño- Que- Vivió y el Ministro están trabajando lado a lado para detener a los Mortífagos."

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio durante el discurso, pero Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

"Pero eso no fue lo que pasó! No sabía nada acerca de la profecía hasta que estaba allí! Y todavía hay muchos otros Mortífagos sueltos. Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Avery, McNair, Bellatrix Lestrange! Todos siguen libres."

Fudge ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. "Nada de eso. Que razón tendrían para estar en el Dpto. De Misterios esa noche? Además, mi equipo de investigadores ya cerraron el caso. El líder del grupo te conoce bastante bien. Percy Weatherby; creo que conoces a su familia. Y Lucius Malfoy y los otros estaban en lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Han sido declarados inocentes de todos los cargos. Es cierto que Bellatrix Lestrange logró escapar, pero no durará mucho. Está sola con su marido en Azkaban. No puede ser una persona muy estable luego de todo el tiempo cerca de los Dementores. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que logremos capturarla. Problema resuelto!"

Harry no podía creer que Fudge pudiera ser tan… imbécil, incluso tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que había hecho y dicho en el pasado. Fudge comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido como que el Ministerio estaba en complete control de la situación, y que se había sido su plan desde un principio. Dumbledore ni siquiera trató de discutir con Fudge, y ahora Harry sabía por qué. Nadie podía razonar con ese hombre! 'Bueno,' pensó Harry, 'quizás puedo usar esto.' Un plan comenzó a formarse en la mente de Harry, y él reía que podía funcionar. Necesitaría un poco de creatividad y algunas cartas bien escritas, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar que funcionaría.

"De acuerdo Ministro. Me sentiré honrado de recibir la Orden de Merlin."

Ambos hombres quedaron estupefactos. Harry no sabía quien estaba más sorprendido; Fudge porque había accedido tan fácilmente, o Dumbledore, quién no podía creer que Harry pudiera participar en un intento tan obvio para que el Ministerio se ganara al público. Fue difícil mantener un semblante serio, pero Harry lo logró. Dumbledore se recobró antes que el ministro y fue el primero en hablar.

"Harry, quizás quieras pensarlo un poco mejor. Después de todo, aceptando un premio de esta categoría conlleva mucha responsabilidad."

"Nada de eso Albus," dijo Fudge, "que tiene que pensar? Es un gran honor para un mago tan joven recibir un premio así. Arreglaré todo. Que te parece este fin de semana, Harry? Podemos tener la conferencia en Hogsmeade y estoy seguro que el Profesor Dumbledore puede arreglar todo para que te llevan al pueblo."

Harry respondió. "Suena bien, Ministro. Después de todo si la Orden de Merlin fue lo suficientemente Buena para Peter Pettigrew, lo es para mí.

"Si, Pettigrew," recordó Fudge, "un buen hombre. Es una pena que ese traidor de Black lo mató. Un hombre muy heroico."

Harry y Dumbledore sabían la verdad, pero no dijeron nada. Ya habían tratado de convencer a Fudge acerca de la inocencia de Sirius. Así que Harry dejó al hombre pensar lo que quisiera, el sabía la verdadera historia.

Luego de eso, Fudge se fue lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Harry cambiara de opinión. Harry se levantó, listo para irse, cuando Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

"Harry, no hemos terminado. Sigo creyendo que deberías reconsiderar la aceptación del premio. Tienes que ver los planes del Ministro. Y aún no hemos terminado la discusión acerca de tu verano." Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry notó una leve presencia en su mente, era obvio que el que el director era un verdadero maestro en el arte, pero aún así; como se atrevía el viejo a leer su mente!

Harry levantó las barreras de su 'esfera interna' mientras Dumbledore miraba alrededor de la externa. Sin saber que había sido detectado, Dumbledore amplió sus poderes mentales, tratando de cubrir todo el espacio posible. Eso lo hacía susceptible a un ataque. Sin ninguna advertencia, Harry dirigió los recuerdos de sus años con los Dursleys hacia su esfera externa. En la misma área en la que Dumbledore estaba. Todo el odio que había sentido; todo el dolor, la negligencia, y el abuso al que había sido sometido llegaron hasta Dumbledore, quien vio todo. Se lo tenía merecido!

Los ojos de Dumbledore salieron de sus órbitas en cuanto éste presenció todos los insultos y los 'castigos', que consistían en palizas, a los que Harry había sido sometido. Debido a que su mente abarcaba mucho espacio, le llevó un tiempo, y bastante fuerza, 'soltarse' de Harry, quien no lo dejaba salir. Había pensado que Harry era solo un amateur; no tenía idea de que ahora podría llegar a estar tan avanzado en Occlumancia. El castigo hubiese sido más largo, pero a Harry le dio pena y lo liberó luego de unos momentos.

"Si, hemos terminado. Yo decidiré si acepto la Orden de Merlin o no, y elijo ir a la ceremonia. Acerca de mi verano, hasta ahora no ha preguntado nada. Solo me ha acusado de no saber lo que es bueno para mí. Si se le ocurren algunas preguntas, que no sean porque quiera volver a tenerme bajo su control, estaré feliz de responderlas. Como puede ver, he estado estudiando más que solo pociones. Eso es prácticamente todo lo que he hecho, estudiar y practicar. En el futuro, le sugeriría no entrar en mi mente sin mi permiso. Puede que lo que vea no le guste."

Sin otra palabra, Harry salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor y subió las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto donde sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos. Sacó su baúl del bolsillo, lo colocó a los pies de su cama y se cambió para dormir. La seda de los pijamas ayudó a Harry a concentrarse mientras organizaba sus pensamientos. Treinta minutos más tarde, Harry estaba profundamente dormido.

En su dormitorio, unido a la oficina circular que había abandonado hace unos instantes, Dumbledore pensaba acerca de las memorias que Harry le había le había mostrado. N verdad había sido tratado tan mal con los Dursleys? Si era así; lo que probablemente era la verdad; entonces no podía culpar a Harry por querer salir de allí. Dumbledore nunca había sido de aquellas personas que juzgaban a la gente. Cada persona, sin importar las decisiones que habían hecho durante su vida, tenía cosas tanto positivas como negativas en su forma de ser. Pero los horrores que Harry había sufrido desde tan corta edad, no tenían excusa. Mientras se dormía, mucho más tarde que todos los profesores y alumnos en el Castillo, Dumbledore comenzó a entender por qué Harry estaba tan molesto y enojado. Y eso en verdad lo preocupaba. Porque si todo era cierto, entonces Dumbledore no solo había debilitado la confianza que Harry Potter le tenía, sino que la había perdido por completo.

La mañana siguiente pasó sin ningún incidente. Ya que era Sábado, el desayuno se sirvió un poco más tarde, y todos los estudiantes pudieron dormir un poco más.

Luego de la comida, en la que Dumbledore había mirado a Harry tratando de disculparse con la Mirada, la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a hacer lo que sea que los jóvenes hacían esos días en los fines de semana. Algunos terminarían alguna tarea que se habían olvidado, pero Filch creían que sus intenciones no eran buenas. No estaba feliz con que los primeros días de clase fueran durante el fin de semana, y ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo. Patrullaba los pasillos igual de vigilante que siempre, con su gata pisándole los talones.

Snape no estaba contento con que dos de sus más odiados Gryffindors iban a darle el recorrido por la escuela a los nuevos Slytherins, pero no podía hacer mucho en contra. Como ninguno de los prefectos de su casa se había ofrecido, y él tenía planificaciones que terminar, salió del Comedor dándoles a Harry y a Hermione una mirada de advertencia.

"Potter, Granger! Asegúrense de que los estudiantes sepan lo que tienen que saber, y nada más. Dejen sus prejuicios Gryffindor y heroísmos para ustedes. Si escucho que estos estudiantes fueron tratados mal, o llenados con un montón de mentiras, entonces los honraré convirtiéndolos en los primeros estudiantes de Hogwarts que tuvieron un castigo antes de que las clases empezaran. Quedó claro?"

Luego de eso, la mañana pasó sin incidentes. Gracias a su conocimientos por haber leído 'Hogwarts: Una Historia' más veces que cualquiera, Hermione comenzó a llevar los Slytherins por los desiertos pasillos y salones. Harry estaba a su lado y solo la interrumpía cuando necesitaba decir algo acerca de un pasillo o pintura en especial. Los horarios de los tours habían sido asignados por Violeta, para que los prefectos no se interrumpieran entre ellos, y así por las siguientes dos horas, Harry y Hermione tuvieron a nueve Slytherins como única compañía.

Para darles crédito a los estudiantes, no causaron ningún problema y escucharon atentamente. Harry pensaba que era por la expresión, idéntica a la de Mcgonagall, que Hermione lucía en su cara, pero no estaba seguro. Mucho de los estudiantes lanzaban miradas ocasionales a la frente de Harry, como si trataran de comprobar que en verdad era Harry Potter. Hasta ahora, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Como prometido, Hermione se detuvo en la biblioteca por solo media hora, pero sugirió que los niños volvieran en su tiempo libre.

"La biblioteca de Hogwarts es una de las más importantes de Europa. Media hora no alcanza para cubrir el vasto inventario. Pasarán aquí mucho tiempo, quizás tanto como lo que pasan en sus dormitorios durante los siguientes 7 años, en verdad recomiendo que traten de conocer bien el lugar. Madame Pince puede ser una gran fuente de información si e caen bien, para lograr eso deben seguir todas sus reglas y mantener las conversaciones sociales fuera de la biblioteca. A Madame Pince le gusta que su biblioteca esté en silencio."

Hacia la mitad del recorrido, Hermione pensó que sería Buena idea detenerse en uno de los salones del tercer piso por si los chicos querían hacer alguna pregunta. Sólo había 8 sillas disponibles, así que Harry usó su varita para conjurar una para él, Hermione, y otro estudiante que había allí. Hermione levantó una ceja ante el talento de Harry, pero no dijo nada en frente de los primeros años.

"Wow! Podremos hacer eso luego de un año de estudiar?" Una niña pequeña, Rebecca, una hija de muggles, hizo esa pregunta.

"No Rebecca," respondió Harry, "se tarda bastante en aprender eso, la verdad es que es material de 7º año, yo sólo lo sé porque lo estudié especialmente. Las sillas solo durarán una hora como mucho. Se necesita mucha fuerza y práctica para conjurar algo que dure para siempre." Harry mintió acerca de la silla, en parte porque no quería que Hermione lo moliera con preguntas, y por otra parte porque no quería que sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que podía hacer. Era mejor que Voldemort no se enterara, y estaba segur que ya había algunos Mortífagos en el colegio. Harry hizo una nota mental para desaparecer las sillas antes de irse.

"Que más puedes hacer?" fue la única respuesta de Rebecca.

Harry le dio a Hermione una mirada rápida, ella solo se encogió de hombros. Esas no eran el tipo de preguntas que Hermione había pensado responder. Quería que le preguntaran acerca de la historia de los fundadores, o del castillo. Harry no creía que fuera a ser algo malo, así que le mostró al grupo algunos hechizos simples.

Levitó una taza de café, cambió el color del piso a un color violeta asqueroso, y agregó un hechizo en la mesa que hacía que cada vez que la tocaran emitiera el sonido de un hipogrifo. Los Slytherins disfrutaron de la mesa parlante por unos momentos hasta que perdió el 'encanto' y Harry la volvió a la normalidad. Ninguno de los hechizos eran más avanzados de 6º año, así que Hermione no sospechaba nada.

"Esos son algunos de los hechizos que aprenderán en Encantamientos. Es solo su primer año así que las cosas avanzadas tardarán en llegar, pero la clase es divertida."

Los nueve niños tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero los de Rebecca se llevaban el premio. Estaba claramente encantada, y quería ver más.

"Que te pasa?" Preguntó otro chico. "Parece que nunca hubieses visto magia. Tus padres no te mostraban este tipo de cosas?"

Rebecca le dirigió una mirada indecisa al chico antes de contestar, pero lo hizo con la voz llena de confianza. "Jamás he visto magia antes porque soy hija de muggles. Todavía no sé lo que eso significa, pero ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía hasta hace unas semanas. Todo es fantástico para mi."

Otro estudiante parecía tener un problema con ella siendo hija de muggles. 'De todos ellos' pensó Harry 'este va a ser el que más problemas traiga'. Quién habló fue Loren Zabini, y Loren se veía igual que su hermano mayor.

"Eso es imposible!" Exclamó Loren. "No existe tal cosa como un hijo de muggles en Slytherin. Todos somos sangre- pura."

Algunos de los niños asintieron, y algunos no sabían que pensar. Ese tipo de estereotipos fue una de las razones por las que Harry había elegido a los Slytherins. Si tenía suerte, sería capaz de hacerles entender que no debían odiar a otras personas por no ser como ellos.

"En verdad, Loren," le corrigió Harry, "eso no es del todo cierto. Aunque es raro, ha habido bastantes hijos de muggles y 'mestizos' en Slytherin. Estoy seguro que no lo dicen por los prejuicios que la mayoría de la casa tiene. Yo fui criado por muggles, mi madre era hija de muggles, y el sombrero seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin. Sólo le pedí que me pusiera en Gryffindor porque mi único amigo iba a ser colocado ahí, casi seguro."

Una niña bastante tranquila, Stacy, parecía sorprendida. "Quieres decir que casi fuiste Slytherin? Harry Potter un Slytherin; imaginen eso."

Harry rió con el ellos. Incluso Hermione encontró la situación algo graciosa. Era bien sabido por todo el mundo mágico que Harry estaba de ser un Gryffindor.

"Quieren escuchar algo incluso más irónico?" Todos asintieron. "Bueno, Voldemort, que es el heredero de Slytherin, es un mestizo también. Su padre era un. Por supuesto que no va gritando _eso_ a los cuatro vientos, pero es verdad."

Harry sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo con los Slytherins, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarlo. Además, que era lo peor que podía pasar? Nueve Slytherins más lo odiarían? Ni siquiera notaría el aumento de insultos. Pero si podía hacer que esos nueve creyeran la verdad, quizás, las futuras generaciones no juzgarían tan rápido. Como sabía que pasaría, ocho de los nueve niños se encogieron ante el nombre, mientras rebeca quedaba bendecidamente ignorante.

Todd, otro de los chicos, no lo creyó. "Eso no es cierto. Ya- Sabes- Quien odia a los nacidos de muggles. Esa es la razón detrás de todo lo que hizo. Su padre no puede ser un muggle!"

Harry decidió tomar consuelo en que, por lo menos, no había usado la frase 'sangre sucia'. Quizás tenía una oportunidad con esos chicos.

"Bueno, es la verdad. El nombre real de Voldemort es Tom Marvolo Riddle, su nombre es el mismo que el de su padre muggle." Harry se tomó el tiempo de escribir el nombre en humo, y movió las letras para probar su punto. "Su padre abandonó a su madre antes de que el naciera, cuando se enteró que ella era una bruja, así que Voldemort juró que no tendría nada en común con el. Su odio por su padre pronto se transformó en un odio por todos los muggles. Años después, Voldemort mató a su padre, y la familia de su padre. Ahora, toma a todos por tontos al cambiar su nombre y omitir el hecho de que es mestizo. Todos sus seguidores sangre- pura se morirían su supieran la verdad."

Una niña le preguntó como se había enterado, así que Harry les dio versión muy resumida del episodio con la Cámara Secreta y el diario en su segundo año. Dejó de lado la 'participación' de Ginny el gran número de estudiantes que habían sido petrificados, pero les contó lo básico.

"Tuviste un duelo con Ya- Sabes- Quien y ganaste?"

"Escuché que mataste un basilisco con tus propias manos!"

"De verdad te puedes transformar en un fénix?"

"Mi primo dice que mataste a un mortífago a sangre fría. Es verdad?"

Eso no era lo que Harry estaba esperando, pero no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Hermione también parecía bastante molesta. Todo el tiempo que llevaban esas preguntas estaban retrasando el horario que tenían, y si había algo que Hermione odiaba era desviarse de un horario.

"OK, OK, escuchen! Todos calmados!" Las preguntas pararon, y Harry hizo un trato con ellos. "Que les parece esto? Ni una pregunta acerca de mí o de los Mortífagos hasta que terminemos con esto. Luego, si quieren, vamos a una de as aulas vacías así me pueden preguntar lo que quieran. Les parece bien?"

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo, y el tour continuó. Hermione estaba mucho más contenta ahora que volvía a estar en su elemento, y compensó el tiempo perdido sermoneándolos acerca de que escalones debían saltear, o que puertas no eran en verdad puertas.

Cuando el tour terminó, Hermione se disculpó y fue a la biblioteca, y Harry los nueve nuevos Slytherins entraron en una de las aulas. La mayoría de las preguntas eran absurdas, pero Harry mantuvo su promesa. Algunas pocas eran tan buenas que ni siquiera podía contestarlas, ya que aún no estaba del todo seguro acerca de cómo había derrotado a Voldemort la primera vez. Pero aprendieron las cosas más importantes acerca de él. Si, había tenido un duelo con Voldemort y seguía vivo para contarlo. Y que no, no odiaba a todos los Slytherins, solo los que le daban mala fama a la casa. Harry incluso les dijo que Gryffindor también tenía bastantes cosas malas, y que un Mortífago podía provenir de cualquier casa. Loren Zabini tuvo mucho que pensar al oír la verdad. Parecía ser que la familia Zabini, o algún amigo, le había contado que Harry odiaba a cualquiera que no fuera un Gryffindor, y que fuera un mocoso malcriado que pensaba que podía hacer lo que quería. Luego de pasar una mañana con el, parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

Al final, Harry se cansó que tantas preguntas, que se estaban volviendo un poco muy personales para su gusto, así que las detuvo. Todos se quejaron, por supuesto, pero Harry tenía una idea acerca de como acercarse más a los pequeños.

"Les diré qué. Que les parece si volvemos después del almuerzo así les puedo mostrar algunos de la pasadizos secretos que descubrí hasta ahora?"

"Pasadizos secretos?" Eso vino de Lizzy, una de las chicas. "No hay ningún pasadizo secreto, cierto?"

"Por su puesto que si." Replicó Harry. "Ningún Castillo estaría complete sin pasadizos secretos. Descubrí un montón durante los 5 años que llevo aquí, y estoy seguro que hay muchos más. Bueno, vamos!"

En verdad, Harry solo les mostró algunos de los pasadizos más conocidos, que acortaban el comino a clases, pero todo el grupo estaba más que contento. El último que Harry les mostró era un túnel angosto que comenzaba en un pasillo sin salida cerca del Gran Salón, y terminaba en el mismo corredor en el que se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Harry se los mostró antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Loren Zabini se dio cuenta y le preguntó.

"Como sabes donde está la Sala Común de Slytherin? Se supone que es un secreto!"

Harry se puso un poco nervioso pero contestó sonriendo.

"Bueno… digamos que los pasadizos secretos no son la única cosa que he descubierto. Hay mucho más en Hogwarts de lo que aparenta, y yo encontré bastante de eso que no se ve."

Sin decir nada más, Harry llevó al grupo de vuelta al Gran Salón para el almuerzo.

El resto del sábado y todo el domingo pasó sin incidentes, y Harry usó la mayor parte del tiempo para estar con sus amigos y preparándose para la primera semana de clases. Debido a que solo tomaba cinco clases, su horario era mucho simple que el de otros estudiantes, pero Harry aún quería estar listo.

Los horarios fueron repartidos la mañana del domingo, un día antes de lo normal. Cada una de las clases se separaban en dos días, y por suerte, Harry solo tenía dos clases por día. Una a la mañana y otra a la tarde. Los horarios cambiaban porque había un total de cinco períodos cada día, pero Harry tenía mucho tiempo libre.

"Como es que solo tienes cinco clases? Pensé que te había ido bien en los TIMOs, incluso yo tengo siete clases." Ron podía tomar los niveles de EXTASIS de DCAO, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, y Adivinación. Debido a sus notas bajas y al hecho de que había perdido el título de Prefecto, la Profesora McGonagall y la Sra. Weasley decidieron que debía tomar cursos de apoyo de Transfiguración, Encantamientos, y Pociones. Su único Consuelo era que Snape no enseñaba ninguna de esas clases. Eran tan pocos los estudiantes que tomaban esas clases que los profesores solo trabajaban uno o dos días a la semana. De hecho, la mayor parte de ellos no eran mucho mayores que los estudiantes y vivían en Hogsmeade o algún otro pueblo cercano al castillo.

Harry le respondió a Ron, y a Hermione también porque ella había alzado una ceja luego de ver su horario. "Yo elegí cinco clases. Podía tomar más, pero no quería perder mi tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer que me van a ser más útiles que Herbología o Astronomía."

"Oh pero Harry," comenzó Hermione, "las notas que saques en tus EXTASIS influyen mucho en tu futuro. Te estás limitando mucho al solo tomar cinco clases de EXTASIS."

"De hecho son cuatro. Decidí comenzar Aritmancia, pero McGonagall no me deja entrar en la clase de 6º año. Dice que tengo que pasar mi TIMO primero."

Hermione no estaban contenta con las noticias, pensaba que Harry era capaz de mucho más. Ron tampoco estaba muy feliz. Aunque sabía que no le había ido tan bien como a sus dos amigos, esperaba que las pocas clases de EXTASIS a las que había sido admitido las tomaría con ellos. Ahora la única clase que compartirían sería DCAO. Hermione estaba en Herbología con él, pero tendría CdCM y Adivinación solo. Tener que estar con Trelawney con Parvati y Lavander como únicas compañeras no iba a ser muy agradable.

La mañana del lunes finalmente llegó, y la primera clase de Harry era Encantamientos. NO era el primer período del día, así que Harry tuvo un poco de tiempo libre luego del desayuno. Mientras el resto de los alumnos estaban en clase, Harry corrió hasta su cuarto para darse un ducho extra- larga en su baúl y recoger sus libros. Una de las cosas que había comprador era un mochila nueva para reemplazar la vieja de Dudley. Estaba hechizada para no pesar nada sin importar cuantos libros tuviera dentro. 

Encantamientos fue básicamente una introducción. Debido a que los programas de clase cambiaban cada año, el Profesor Flitwick se tomaba el tiempo para repasarlos con los estudiantes y presentar a las que no se conocían entre ellos. En las clases de EXTASIS todas las casas estaban juntas. Por eso casi siempre había un gran número de alumnos en cada curso, especialmente en una clase tan popular como lo era encantamientos, pero el Profesor Flitwick les aseguró que las clases seguirían siendo iguales, sin importar la cantidad de personas en ella.

Harry se sentó cerca de la puerta, con Hermione y Dean, lo que era algo bueno. Una de los estudiantes llegó tarde y tuvo que tomar el único lugar disponible. Si Harry no hubiese estado rodeado en ambos lados, lo más probable hubiera sido haber tenido que pasar los siguientes 70 minutos de clase sentado con Draco Malfoy.

El Profesor Flitwick no les mostró ningún hechizo Nuevo, o movimientos de varita, pero si describió algunos de las hechizos que aprenderían durante el año. El tiempo anterior a Navidad era aparentemente usado para aprender los hechizos dedicados al arreglo de la casa. Harry se dio cuenta de que sabía la mayoría, o las versiones avanzadas de lo que el profesor les mostraba. Ya había terminado la primera clase del día, y no había sido tan malo.

Luego del almuerzo, Harry se dirigió al salón de DCAO, con Hermione y Ron detrás de él. Nadie había visto a la nueva profesora aún y no podían esperar. Al igual que en Encantamientos, las cuatro casa estaban juntas en la clase. Harry notó con mucha satisfacción que l mayoría de los miembros del ED estaban allí. Sólo había tres Slytherins en la clase, y ninguno de ellos era Malfoy; por lo que Ron no podía estar más feliz.

La Profesora Ruthesis Rofordit salió de su oficina justo cuando el timbre sonó. O mejor dicho se arrastró. Le tomó casi dos minutos llegar hasta el escritorio y luego otros cinco para pasar lista. Era una antigüedad!

"Merlin! Debe ser tan vieja como Dumbledore!" le susurró Ron. "Ahora sé donde vi ese nombre antes, está en una de las placas en el salón de trofeos. Debí haberle sacado brillo una docena de veces hasta ahora."

"Si, yo también la recuerdo." Agregó Hermione. "Ella fue la primera profesora de DCAO que Dumbledore propuso cuando se volvió Director. Se retiró hace años. Ron, creo que le enseñó a tus padres."

Discusiones similares se alzaban a lo largo del salón, pero parecía que la Profesora Rofordit no las escuchaba. Luego de pasar lista, habló del programa, justo igual que Flitwick, y les dijo a los estudiantes que leyeren el primer capítulo del libro. Harry lo hizo, pero comenzaba a preocuparse acerca de que, quizás, se repetiría lo del año anterior.

Cuando la clase terminó la lectura 20 minutos después, Rofordit se levantó y se acercó a la primera fila.

"Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes escucharon que mi última clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue hace muchos años. 37 años exactamente. Enseñé esta asignatura por once años, y antes de eso fui una auror por casi 50."

"Aunque ya no estoy en mi mejor forma, tengo todos mis años de experiencia como ventaja. Estamos pasando por tiempo difíciles, y el futuro no se ve mucho mejor. Esa es la única razón por la que acepté este puesto. Le estoy haciendo un favor a Dumbledore, y harían bien en escuchar lo que digo. Tengo mucho que enseñarles."

La clase se relajó, quizás no fuera como Umbridge después de todo.

"Terminaremos la clase temprano para que puedan comenzar con su tarea. Quiero 45 centímetros describiendo a sus profesores en la material, y que les han enseñado. Es para el siguiente lunes. Pero antes de que se vayan, tengamos un pequeño duelo. Levanten su mano si creen que pueden vencerme en un duelo amistoso? Le daré 50 puntos a cualquiera que lo logre."

La clase rompió en murmullos. 50 puntos! Eran muchos puntos. De hecho, la única persona que había dado tantos puntos había sido Dumbledore, al final de primer año. Algunos pocos parecía querer intentarlo, pero todos se quedaron callados. Todos los miembros del ED miraron a Harry, parecían creer que podía hacerlo. Pero él no tenía duda de que ella sabía muchos más hechizos, pero Harry pensó que si se movía rápido y no le daba tiempo a descansar, podría llegar a ganarle. Pero no sabía nada acerca de ella, y quería verla en acción antes de tener un duelo.

Cuando nadie levantó la mano, la profesora Rofordit les dio una extraña sonrisa. Las arrugas de su cara más marcadas hacían que diera miedo.

"Que les pasa? Nadie cree poder contra una vieja? Tengo cien años más que ustedes! Seguramente alguien quiere ganar algunos puntos"

Parecía que nadie lo haría, pero luego una persona al frente alzó su mano. Harry no lo pudo hasta que se paró, pero luego lo supo. Era Zacharias Smith, el Hufflepuff del ED.

"Muy bien! Finalmente tenemos un voluntario." Rofordit felicitó a Smith por haberlo hecho. "Te diré que, solo por esta vez, por ser el primero, te doy 5 puntos."

El resto de la clase miraba con anticipación mientras Rofordit corría los escritorios hacia la pared, y colocaba una barrera entre el 'público' y los 'duelistas'. De esa manera, solamente Smith y ella serían golpeados por las maldiciones. Ya que el duelo no era oficial no se molestó en conjurar la plataforma elevada. En vez de eso explicó que toda el área podría ser usada, incluyendo los muebles. Harry sabía que esa sería una gran ventaja par alas personas que usaban algo de transformaciones en los duelos, como él, pero dudaba que Smith tuviera práctica con esa habilidad. Pero lo más probable era que Rofordit la tuviera.

Finalmente el duelo comenzó, al principio ni Smith no Rofordit se movieron. De hecho, Rofordit ni siquiera había sacada su varita aún. Dos de los Slytherins estaban apostando acerca de quien ganaría.

Smith lanzó el primer hechizo; un encantamiento de desarme que Rofordit esquivó fácilmente. Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Los estudiantes del ED no serían muy buenos si no recordaban que NUNCA debían comenzar un duelo con el encantamiento de desarme. Smith debió de haber empezado con hechizos para aminorar los reflejos y la velocidad de Rofordit.

En respuesta, Rofordit se quedó quieta, sonriendo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para lanzar algún maleficio, pero dejó pasar la oportunidad. Smith pareció no notarlo ya que envió su Segundo hechizo, esta vez fue un no muy notable _Stupefy_.

Rofordit solo esquivó el haz de luz, sin siquiera sacar su varita. Los dos combatientes estaban a unos 10 metros de distancia, nada en medio, y ninguno de los dos trató de acortar la distancia. Harry podía decir que Smith se estaba frustrando. Más de la mitad de los hechizos que los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprendían eran defensivos, y Rofordit no daba mucha opción para usarlos dado que no estaba atacando.

La siguiente ronda de hechizos que Smith usó estaban entre las que Harry le había enseñado el año anterior. En sucesión rápida realizó un Petrificus Totalus, Forunculus, y un Flipendo bastante fuerte. El más efectivo de esos era el Flipendo que, con un poco de suerte, knokearía al oponente. Los otros dos eran una especie de distracción. La esperanza de Smith era que en tratar de boquear el Flipendo, su oponente sería golpeado por una de las otras dos.

Así que fue una sorpresa para él cuando Rofordit esquivó lo tres. Al final se colocó en el camino del Petrificus al esquivar el Furnunculus. El Flipendo debería de haberla golpeado, pero en ese momento sacó su varita y la usó para realizar un simple encantamiento escudo. El Petrificus la había golpeado, justo cuando el Flipendo había sido reflejado, pero medio Segundo después había realizado el contra- maleficio y estaba de vuelta en pie.

Luego de eso el duelo no duró mucho. Smith había perdido la confianza, y había vuelto a pelear como en Segundo año. Usaba un hechizo después del otro y todos fallaban. El único hechizo ofensivo que Rofordit usó fue su ultimo, el encantamiento de desarme, que funcionó a la perfección. Seis minutos después de haber comenzado, Zacharias había bajado su guardia mientras pensaba una estrategia y había olvidado que su oponente había elegido no atacar, pero aún podía hacerlo. Cuando bajó su guardia, Rofordit tomó la oportunidad, y atacó antes de que Smith pudiera hacer algo.

Luego de que los escritorios volvieran a sus lugares, la clase se volvió a sentar, y la profesora felicitó a Zacharias.

"Buen trabajo Smith, especialmente por un primer intento. Empezaste un poco desorientado, pero luego te encaminaste y usaste una estrategia que podría haber funcionado contra un peleador con menos experiencia. Luego de eso, perdiste la confianza. Querías que te atacara, estaba escrito en tu cara. Así que simplemente me quedé ahí parada hasta que bajaste tu guardia. Puedes pensar en algo que hayas hecho mal?"

Zacharias pensó por un momento y luego dijo. "No debía haber empezado con el encantamiento de desarme, y no debí haber dejado que me canse tan rápido. Usé todo mi energía en lanzar un hechizo detrás del otro. Debía haber pensado alguna combinación en lugar de lanzar los primeros que me venían a la mente."

La Profesora Rofordit estaba de acuerdo con Smith. "Muy bien. La razón por la que es malo comenzar en duelo, ya sea amistoso o no, con Expelliarmus es que es muy predecible. Es una elección muy obvia. Puedes tener suerte debes en cuando, pero no muy seguido. Y el tiempo que te toma lanzarlo le da a tu oponente la oportunidad de usar algo más peligroso. Por ejemplo, si usas Expelliarmus, y yo un Reducto, y los dos se chocan, que crees que pasará? Tendrías un agujero en el pecho, y yo tendría que tomarme un Segundo para recoger mi varita. Expelliarmus debería ser usado si su oponente está a la defensiva o muy cansado, o si estás seguro de que no podrá recoger su varita.

"Y por lo de tirar un hechizo detrás de otro sin pensar está bien en este caso. Pero a veces puede ser usado como estrategia. Alguien sabe cuando?"

Harry fue el único que levantó la mano. No sabía si normalmente conocería la respuesta, pero eso estaba en uno de los libros con estrategias de los aurors que había leído durante el verano.

"Potter, no es cierto? Esperaba que fueras un poco más alto." El comentario se ganó pequeñas risas entre los estudiantes. "Que piensas?"

"Esa estrategia serviría su tu oponente está a la defensiva." Explicó Harry. "En lugar de darles tiempo de reagruparse o formar un plan, uno ataca constantemente para que no tenga tiempo de hacer otra cosa más que esquivar. Y mientras estás lanzando los hechizos piensas una nueva estrategia, o tratar de llevar al oponente a una situación comprometedora."

Rofordit podría haber estado impresionada, pero no lo mostró.

"Muy bien Potter, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Veo que alguien no dejó que la falta de buenos profesores interviniera en su educación. Eso es todo por hoy. La semana que viene, alguien más podrá tratar de conseguir los 50 puntos. Podrán tratar una vez a la semana hasta que alguien me gane, o se rindan. Ahora vayan."

Por el resto del día, mientras Hermione y el resto empezaban su tarea, Harry comenzó a preparar la hoja de inscripción para el ED. Los estudiantes de todas las casas y de todos los años podían firmar, pero Harry tenía la última palabra. Esperaba que Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas no fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentarlo. Era obvio que si lo hacían, sería para espiarlos o molestar. Más allá de esos tres, Harry no tenía problemas con nadie más. Pero sí quería mantener el ED con un número no muy alto de integrantes. Así que en las hojas Harry agregó el número máximo de personas que quedarían en el grupo. Cincuenta por cada uno de los grupos, 100 en total, sonaba bien. Eran más de los que habían sido el año anterior, pero con la ayuda de Remus, Harry creía que estaría bien. Harry no sabía que tan popular el grupo sería, pero calculaba que unos 7 estudiantes por cada año de cada casa era razonable.

Debido a que no podía entrar en las otras casas, Harry entró a su baúl esa noche. Aunque ya no trabajaban en el Castillo, Dobby y Winky sabían el camino, y podrían ayudarlo. Por suerte estaban allí y apreciaron el trabajo que Harry les había dado. Los días anteriores habían sido aburridos para ellos.

Cuando estaba por salir, Harry se topó con su copio. Cuando Harry había salido para Hogwarts había dejado de viajar en el tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario. Pero parecía ser que para el próximo fin de semana ya estaría listo. Lo raro, aparte de que había una copia de si mismo parada a unos centímetros de distancia, era que había un solo doble no dos. Por los pasados meses, Harry se había acostumbrado a ser tres. Al ser se sentía vacío de alguna manera.

"Hey, no nos falta alguien?" Dijo el Harry original.

"Nop." Se respondió. "Decidimos que mientras estuviéramos en la escuela, no teníamos por qué esforzarnos tanto. Así que ahora viajamos solo una vez por semana. Los lunes a las ocho de la noche, volvemos seis días. El Harry del presente se preocupará por ir a clases, el ED, Quiddich, tareas de Prefecto, y todo eso, mientras que el Harry futuro, osea yo, seguirá con el entrenamiento, y haciendo la tarea que te mandarán dentro de una semana. Confía en mí, funciona muy bien. Y además, te espera una semana tremenda!"

El Harry del futuro se rió de su propia broma, cualquiera que fuera. Harry odiaba cuando sus yos futuros decían que algo iba a pasar, pero no le decían qué. Siempre tenía que esperar hasta que pasara para saber que era de lo que se habían reído ellos.

El otro Harry no iba a decir nada más, así que se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas para meditar. 

El martes pasó muy rápido. Como todos los días Harry solo tenía dos clases, una durante la mañana y otra durante la tarde.

Transfiguración con Hermione a la mañana salió bien, y Harry estaba contento con su rendimiento. La práctica que Dobby y Winky le habían dado durante el verano había ayudado mucho, y Harry siempre estaba entre los primeros cinco estudiantes en terminar. El total de clase era mucho menor al de DCAO o Encantamientos, pero era sustancial; unos 20 alumnos en total. Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos, pero por suerte McGonagall nunca lo dejaba salirse con la suya cuando hacía algún comentario estúpido a algún insulto.

Hermione y Harry terminaron el ejercicio pronto y pudieron hablar durante los últimos 10 minutos de clase. Había estado trabajando en transfiguración de especies mixtas (como un hipógrifo, es un ejemplo por si no se entendía), y Hermione pasó la mayor parte del tiempo felicitándolo. Incluso le había Ganado una vez, aunque por muy poco. Eso había hecho que Hermione sospechara. Era bien sabido que Hermione era la mejor estudiante de transfiguraciones de su curso; incluso de toda la escuela. Ganarle no era algo simple. Harry rió y le dijo que lo único que había hecho era estudiar y practicar las cosas por adelantado durante todo el verano. Hermione se lo creyó, pero no parecía muy convencida. En privado, Harry pensaba que estaba molesta porque ahora podría dejar de ser la alumna número uno en transfiguraciones.

A la tarde tuvo Aritmancia, y Harry casi llegó tarde porque nunca había estado en ese salón. Si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente se habría ido más temprano para buscarlo, pero Snape lo había encontrado justo cuando salía del Gran Salón. Demandó saber como Harry había sido capaz de colocar las listas para el ED en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y porqué no podían sacarlas.

Harry les había pedido a Dobby y Winky que usaran magia para pegar las listas que ponían en la Sala de Slytherin, pero no le dijo eso a Snape. En lugar de eso le dijo que uno de los estudiantes lo había hecho por el, pero no podía recordar quien había sido. NO sabía nada acerca de porque no podían sacarlas!

Snape estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, así que eventualmente lo dejó ir. Si le dejó saber, sin especificar, por supuesto, que la lección de Pociones del día siguiente sería especialmente dolorosa. Harry no estaba sorprendido.

Contrario a las clases de EXTASIS, cursaba Aritmancia con los de quinto, la clase no estaba compuesta por las cuatro casas. En lugar de eso, dos casa compartían los bancos; Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Harry nunca había tenido una clase con los Ravenclaws antes, pero no era una gran sorpresa. Cada año, los profesores elegían al azar, supuestamente, que casa compartirían cada materia, y Ravenclaw y Gryffindor nunca habían estado juntos en el año de Harry. Siempre les había tocado con Hufflepuff o con Slytherin.

La única persona que Harry conocía era Ginny Weasley, así que se dirigió a ella y le preguntó si el asiento estaba ocupado. No lo estaba, así que ella le sonrió e indicó que se sentara.

Harry debía haberlo sabido; que Ginny estaría en esa clase, pero no se había dado cuenta. Luego de la horrible experiencia en Adivinación, el trío le había advertido acerca de Trelawney. En un principio Ginny había querido seguir con Estudios Muggle, peo cambió de parecer en el último minuto. Su hermano Charlie había estado en esa clase, y cada vez que estaba en la casa era interrogado por su padre sin parar. Ginny prefería tener tiempo libre durante las vacaciones, así que decidió tomar Aritmancia. Quizás no era tan divertida, pero por lo menos le podía pedir ayuda a Hermione con la tarea.

A diferencia de las otras clases, Harry encontró que estaba muy avanzado en la materia. NO había estado bromeando cuando le escribió a McGonagall diciendo que estaría listo par alas clases de EXTASIS cuando el verano terminase. Harry pensaba que estaba más avanzado que 6º año. Además de pociones, Aritmancia había sido la material escolar que más había estudiado. Harry ya había hecho de progreso con su hechizo personal. Esas eran las cosas en las que trabaja mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban en clase.

Debido a que la clase le resultaba tan fácil, Harry terminó su trabajo rápidamente y después se dedicó a sus propias fórmulas. Los primeros minutos de clase se pasaron escuchando la explicación de como debían trabajar, y Harry descubrió que las clases tenían un horario bastante estricto.

Los primeros 20 minutos repasarían la lectura asignada, la profesora Vector la explicaría con más detalle y respondería cualquier pregunta que los alumnos pudieran tener. Luego les daría algunas ecuaciones para trabajar, seguidas de una más avanzada para créditos extra. Todo el trabajo se recogería al final de la clase, y si no lograban terminar todo, se agregaría de tarea junto con la lectura.

Como no tenía preguntas para la Profesora Vector, Harry siempre comenzaba con las ecuaciones de ese día, así que terminaba antes que nadie. Luego, por lo que quedaba de clase, trabajaba en su Stupefy personalizado, o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera. Mientras se quedara callado y el trabajo estuviera solo en papel, nadie lo notaría. Harry pensaba en la clase como un tiempo de estudio para él. Cuando la clase terminaba, entregaba su trabajo como todo el resto, y se iba sin que la Profesora Vector notara la diferencia.

"Harry, espérame!"

Harry estaba tan ocupado manteniendo su trabajo extra en secreto, que había salido corriendo, olvidando que Ginny estaba detrás de él.

"Lo siento Ginny, por un Segundo olvidé que estabas ahí." Ooops, eso sonó mal. "Quiero decir que me concentré tanto en el trabajo… no me di cuenta. Que pasa?"

Si Ginny se sentía insultada, no lo demostró. "Sólo quería hablar acerca de el patrullaje de esta noche. Hermione dice que nos tenemos que reunir en la Gran Salón a la medianoche con los otros prefectos que hacen ronda. Pensé que podríamos salir antes para no estar tan apurados."

"Suena bien." dijo Harry. "Que te parece si nos encontramos en la Sala Común a las 11:30, y bajamos juntos. Voy a llevar en Mapa del Merodeador, para que sea más fácil."

Ginny pensó que era una gran idea. El Mapa del Merodeador los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran, y aún podrían buscar nombres no autorizados en los pasillos. Podrían sentarse en un corredor toda la noche, y no preocuparse por el patrullaje.

"Apuesto a que podremos interrumpir un montón de parejas con el Mapa. Fred y George van a estar tan celosos!"

Harry recordó que el Mapa había estado en manos de los gemelos antes, pero no se lo recordó a Ginny. La verdad era que no sabía si ella sabía. Y no quería meter a sus socios en problemas.

"Que te parece si vemos qué pasa?" preguntó Harry. "No quiero que todas las parejas en la escuela me odien. Además sería un poco sospechoso si atrapamos a TODOS. Esperemos a ver a quienes encontramos fuera de las torres primero."

Ginny terminó accediendo, y los dos dejaron el quinto piso. Harry fue a la Sala Común, y Ginny a su siguiente clase.

El patrullaje no fue tan divertido como habían pensando. Debido a que los dos eran nuevos no sabían que en la primera semana de clase lo único que podían encontrar era a la Sra. Norris. Parecía ser que gracias que las patrullas habían sido impuestas de nuevo ningún estudiantes estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse tan pronto. Quizás en algunas semanas, pero no tan pronto.

Harry y Ginny pasaron las dos horas caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, era imposible perderse con el Mapa. Hablaron de bastantes cosas, principalmente los primeros días de clase y la temporada de Quiddich. Además de él, solo Ron quedaba en el equipo. Los dos bateadores que habían suplantado a Fred y George, Sloper y Kirke, habían decidido que mirar el deporte era más divertido que jugarlo, y le dejaron saber que no volverían al equipo. En lugar de buscar 3 reemplazos, ahora debían encontrar 5. Cuatro si contabas a Ginny como cazadora, lo que no estaba garantizado. Unas veces se chocaron con un grupo de Aurors que estaban patrullando también, pero además de eso, nadie había aparecido..

Al fin llegaron las 2 a.m., pero Harry habría preferido que no lo hicieran. No porque patrullar con Ginny hubiera sido divertido. Tampoco por la incesante charla acerca de estrategias de Quiddich. Los Weasley nunca se rendían! Sino porque una vez que se durmiera, la mañana estaría más próxima. Y la primera clase de Harry era Pociones con Snape. Arghhh!

El mal humor de Harry lo siguió hasta el desayuno, donde no comió casi nada. Hermione estaba muy ocupada leyendo un libro, pero Ron notó que Harry no estaba comiendo, porque generalmente competían por quien comía más tiras de bacon. El record era de 37, hecho por Ron.

"Que pasa Harry' Casi no has comido?"

Harry se tomó un momento y usó una servilleta para limpiar .lo que 5on le había tirado sobre de la camisa. Cualquier otro día, haría una broma acerca de la manera de comer de Ron, pero no estaba de humor esa mañana.

"Tengo Pociones con Snape después del desayuno. No es mi clase favorita, sabes? Me juré que no lo iba a soportar este año, y ya empezó a molestarme un poco. Ayer me amenazó; diciendo que la clase iba a ser particularmente dolorosa. Ya no se que hacer. NO me voy a sentar y dejar que me insulte, pero tampoco puedo pararme y salir del salón."

"Por que no? Me encantaría ver su cara si lo hicieras. Incluso valdría la pena aparecer en la clase." Dijo Ron mientras se metía otro poco de huevos en la boca. "Eso es lo bueno de mis clases de pociones. Nada de Snape! Quizás aprenda algo de pociones este año. Merlin sabe que Snape nunca nos enseñó nada. Si no fuera por Hermione, jamás habría llegado tan lejos."

Harry estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Ron había dicho, pero nada le servía. Aún tenía que ir a clase y enfrentar a su profesor más odiado, en menos de 15 minutos. 'Por lo menos,' pensó Harry, "aún no hemos tenido la primera clase de Occlumancia. Ni siquiera voy a aparecerme mañana. Eso sí que lo pondrá de mal humor!"

El horario que McGonagall le había dado tenía dos noches marcadas para clases con Snape, que eran, obviamente, para 'aprender' Occlumancia. Harry no tenía ninguna intención de ir, ni siquiera había pedido tener las malditas clases. Ya no las necesitaba. Dumbledore podía dar prueba de eso! Y si Snape tenía algún problema con él faltando a las lecciones, Harry le mostraría que ya no las necesitaba, como lo había hecho con el Director.

15 Minutos después, Harry estaba sentado en la última fila del salón, Hermione y Lavander eran las únicas Gryffindors aparte de el en esa clase. Sólo había 14 estudiantes en el salón. Draco Malfoy esa no era una sorpresa, y también estaba Crabbe y Goyle. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. No había ninguna manera de que pudieran haber llegado hasta las clases de EXTASIS sin ayuda.

"Este año," comenzó el Profesor Snape un Segundo después de que el timbre sonara, "va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginan. Duda que la mayoría de ustedes tenga la habilidad de hacer algunas de las pociones más sencillas que tengo pensadas para este año. De hecho, no entiendo como tantos de ustedes lograron la nota necesaria pata entrar en esta clase." Snape estaba mirando fijamente a Harry cuando dijo eso.

"Que hay de ti, Potter? Tienes alguna idea de como un estudiante sin habilidad pudo calificar para esta materia?" Era obvio que estaba hablando acerca de él, pero Harry dejó pasar el insulto.

"No lo se profesor." Dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a Crabbe y Goyle. "Creo que cualquier estudiante pudo haberlo hecho con la interferencia de los profesores indicados. Personalmente, creo que es en verdad patético cuando un miembro de la facultad hace favoritismos por sus propios estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts. Asumiendo que este mimbro sea Jefe de Casa."

Malfoy pasó de reírse de él a enviarle miradas llenas de odio. Tenía que hacerlo, Crabbe y Goyle eran demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero las miradas de Malfoy no eran nada comparadas con las de Snape.

"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor Potter! Por opinar así de la facultad. Quien eres tu para cuestionar a tus profesores?"

No era justo, pero Harry sabía que discutir no lo ayudaría en nada. Así que se quedó callado, y fue recompensado con algo que llamó la atención de Snape. Harry pensaba que Snape quería dar otra ronda de insultos. Harry ya no era el tímido niño de 11 años. Uno de esos iba a hartarse, y Snape lo sabía.

Luego de pequeños insultos en contra de Harry y los Gryffindors en general, Snape comenzó la 'clase'. Ese día haría una poción Crece Huesos para Madame Pomfrey, todos los sextos años lo hacían al comienzo del curso. Aunque la poción era vendida, al meno públicamente, por una sola compañía, Rubens Winikus Inc., Snape explicó que la escuela tenía una autorización especial porque el inventor solía se un profesor de Hogwarts. Harry estuvo más que alarmado al enterarse que la poción que había tomado en 2º año había sido hecha por estudiantes, peo se tranquilizó al recordar que la poción había funcionado. Harry tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre los otros, ya conocía el color y el olor de la poción finalizada.

Había un número impar de estudiantes por casa, así que encontrar un compañero llevó algo de tiempo. El Slytherin que 'sobraba' eligió sentarse con Terry Boot, y luego de disculparse con Hermione por dejarla con Lavander, Harry se acercó a la solitaria Susan Bones. Había muchísimos más Slytherins, así que nadie se sentía a gusto.

Harry y Susan probaron que como equipo trabajaban bastante bien. Harry, quine había Ganado mucha experiencia usando un cuchillo cuando cocinaba para los Dursleys, preparaba los ingredientes. Susan, a quien no le gustaba mucho manejar los ingredientes, se encargaba felizmente de regular la temperatura, y se encargaba de los pequeños detalles que se presentaban en la preparación. Harry no tenía paciencia para esas cosas, solamente podía hacerlas en la privacidad de su laboratorio.

El único problema que Harry tuvo, fue cuando comenzó la poción y se colocó su bandana negra en la cabeza. Nunca la había usado fuera de cuando se ejercitaba, pero con todos los vapores que salían del caldero, Harry quería mantener su cabello fuera de su cara.

"Cual es el problema Potter? Eres muy bueno como para acatar el reglamento del uniforme?" Snape había visto la nueva prenda en la cabeza de Harry, e iba a explotar el material lo mejor que pudiera.

Pero Harry se había preparado para esto. Había esperado que Snape lo molestara desde el momento que compró la bandana, así que había buscado en todos, y me refiero a _todos_, los libros de reglas habidos y por haber para estar seguro de que no era contra las reglas.

"Lo siento Profesor." Respondió Harry. "Me gusta usar una bandana cuando trabajo con pociones, previene que mi cabello se ponga grasoso."

Muchos cucharones y balances fueron colocados sobre las mesas de piedras ya que todos los estudiantes habían parado para ver lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Seguro, todo el mundo sabía que Snape tenía cabello grasoso. Incluso los Slytherins se reían de eso. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada cuando el profesor estaba cerca! Era demasiado arriesgado.

"Sácate esa ridícula cosa de tu cabeza en este instante, Potter! Y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu insubordinación!"

"No pretendía ofenderlo Profesor Snape." Se disculpó Harry. "Ni siquiera estaba hablando acerca de usted. Pero usted fue el que comenzó a hablar de tema de la regularización de uniformes. Las revisé, dicen que en lugar de un sombrero de mago, los de punto, que son muy incómodos y flamables, los estudiantes pueden usar cualquier accesorio apropiado, siempre y cuando no interrumpa el aprendizaje de la clase. No veo que mi bandana esté interfiriendo con nadie, así que no veo un problema. Pero si no he visto una regla que usted conozca, me la quitaré. Simplemente dígame qué regla es así puedo buscarla con mayor atención y encontrar el libro. No quisiera romper ninguna otra."

Snape estaba más enojado, estaba furioso, pero no podía decir nada acerca de que Harry haya rota alguna regla; aparte de quitarle a Gryffindor 15 puntos más por ser un sabelotodo, lo que hizo con mucho gusto. Luego de eso, Snape se encerró en su oficina por el resto de la clase, sin duda buscando reglas acerca de reglamentación de uniformes.

"Gracias, Harry!" Fue el extraño comentario de Susan, Harry le preguntó que quería decir. Ella explicó. "Bueno, contigo en la clase, el Profesor Snape ni siquiera nos a mirada a los Hufflepuffs. A los Ravenclaws tampoco. Parece ser que contigo en la clase ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por su mal humor."

No podía haber estado más en lo cierto, como Harry aprendió durante su segunda lección de pociones el viernes a la tarde. Miércoles y jueves tenía Encantamientos, Transformaciones y DCAO. Todas interesantes, pero sin hacer mucho progreso. El viernes a la mañana tenía Aritmancia, una clase en la que no pasó nada extraordinario, pero la clase de Snape… Digamos que para el final del día toda la escuela estaba hablando de ello.

"La clase pasada," comenzó Snape, "Ustedes trataron de hacer la poción Crece Huesos. No muchos lo lograron. Pero quien soy yo para hablar? Así que para probar que pociones funcionan he decidido que una persona de cada grupo va a probarla. Empezaremos contigo, Potter. Creo que ya tienes un poco de experiencia con la fórmula, no es así?"

Era sucio, y Harry no iba a soportarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hermione se levantó.

"Pero Profesor Snape, no puede! Se supone que la poción sabe horrible y duele muchísimo. Además, a nadie le faltan huesos. Que pasaría si alguien bebe la poción y no la necesita?"

"No lo se Srta. Granger, pero supongo que dolería mucho." Fue la fría respuesta de Snape. "Ahora siéntate y no interrumpa de nueva. 5 puntos menos de Gryffindor! Digan algo más y lo tomaré como que están siendo voluntarios."

Hermione tenía más para decir, pero se quedó callada. Mientras se sentaba, le dirigió una mirada que gritaba que lamentaba no poder hacer algo más. Ella no veía una manera de hacer que Harry no bebiera a poción. Pero él si.

"Ahora empezaremos. Creo que tender que sacarte algunos huesos Potter. Tengo un hechizo especial que se encargará de todo. Que prefiráis perder? El fémur, o algún hueso del brazo"

"No." dijo Harry.

"No al fémur o al hueso del brazo?" preguntó Snape. Aparentemente no lo había entendido.

"No a todo la idea, Profesor. NO creo que sea justo que obligue a la gente a probar una poción tan peligrosa. Y no lo dejaré realizar una cirugía no necesaria en mí. Ya estuve ahí, ya lo hice. Así que gracias, pero no gracias."

La clase entera se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero si vio algo parecido a orgullo en los ojos de Hermione y Susan. Estaba haciendo todo lo que todo estudiante deseaba; llevarle la contra a Snape.

"No me importa lo que quieras, Potter!" Snape estaba furioso, pero su vos permanecía extrañamente tranquila. "Este es mí salón de clases, y mientras permanezcas en el, harás lo que te diga, te guste o no." Snape dirigió su mano debajo de la manga izquierda de su túnica buscando lo que la clase asumió sería su varita, pero nunca llegó a usarla. Harry lo hizo primero.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry no sabía quien estaba más petrificado; la clase, quienes nunca había visto un ataque a un profesor, o Snape quien estaba, bueno, petrificado; lo estaba maldiciendo con los ojos. Una vez que lo que había pasado entró bien en sus cerebros, Draco y sus guardaespaldas se levantaron para defender a su cabeza de Casa, pero Harry ya tenía su varita afuera y estaba apuntando hacia ellos. Rápidamente los desarmó, y con la voz llena de autoridad les dijo que se sentaran. Con la atención de clase fija en él, Harry salió de detrás de su escritorio, y se acercó al Profesor Snape.

"Harry!" Hermione le rogó desde su lugar. "Que estás haciendo? Te van a expulsar por atacar a un profesor!"

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia Snape. "Dumbledore no va a expulsarme, y Snape lo sabe. Además, Snape estaba buscando su varita; todos lo vimos. Sólo me estaba defendiendo. No es como si obligué al hombre a tomar una poción que le causaría un dolor innecesario, solamente lo petrifiqué. No es cierto, Profesor?" Para ese momento, Harry ya había llegado a su destino, y estaba parad al lado del mago.

"Tendrás tu merecido por esta, Potter! No pensarás que el Profesor Snape te dejará salirte con la tuya." Harry aún estaba de espaldas a la clase, pero esa voz era muy distinguible.

"No espero 'salirme con la mía' como dijiste, Draco. Pero no voy a ser castigado por un hombre que favorece a su propia casa tan claramente. Y no voy a pasarme horas escuchando como me insulta a mí y a mi familia. Te advertí acerca de molestarme a mí o a mis amigos en el tren, Draco. Ahora le estoy advirtiendo a Snape. Enseñe pociones, aliente a Slytherin en los partidos de Quiddich; haga lo que se le dé la regalada gana. Pero manténgase fuera de mi camino, y deje los comentarios personales fuera del salón."

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy y el resto de la clase. "Me gané mi nota en los TIMOs, contrario a ciertas personas. Tengo derecho a estar aquí. No creo que tenga que escuchar sus insultos cada vez que estoy en este lugar. McGonagall no los avergüenza cada vez que puede, cierto? No me importa meterme en problemas para probar mi punto, siempre y cuando sirva detenciones con cualquier otra persona. Así que me castigaré a mi mismo. Que te parece, 100 puntos de Gryffindor, y una semana de detenciones con Filch. Suena justo, no te parece?"

Harry se giró para ver al resto de la clase, todos asintieron, excepto Malfoy. Incluso los otros Slytherins pensaba que 100 puntos y una detención con Filch era más que justo. Ni siquiera Snape podría haber pensado algo peor.

"OK. Soy prefecto, así que puedo sacarme 25 puntos de mi mismo. Draco, Hermione, Susan? Son prefectos. Podrían sacarme 25 puntos cada uno. De esa manera será justo y legal."

Lo otros no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que hicieron lo que Harry les había pedido. No importaba que el profesor aún estuviera ahí, Harry estaba a cargo.

El castigo listo, Harry se volvió hacia Snape y habló tan bajo que solo el profesor pudo oírlo.

"Me rehúso a sentarme y dejar que haga lo que quiera. Tranquilícese un poco, o todos los días van a ser así. Soy bueno en pociones si se me da la oportunidad, y lo sabe; de otra manera no estaría aquí. Así que deje lo que mi padre le hizo donde está, en el pasado y enseñe pociones. Haga eso y nos llevaremos más que bien."

Harry se volvió a la clase y caminó hasta Hermione. Convocó su mochila y le dio las varitas de Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle. "Voy a ver al Profesor Dumbledore, para decirle lo que pasó. Una vez que me vaya, espera unos minutos y reanima a Snape. Dile que lo voy a estar esperando en la oficina del director si quiere seguir con nuestra discusión."

Tirado la mochila sobre su hombro, Harry salió del salón por última vez. Luego de ese día tuvo prohibido acercarse al salón de pociones de Snape.

Luego del debate que se llevó a cabo en la oficina del Director, Harry se dirigió al baúl para entrenar con su otro yo y prepararse para lo conferencia del día siguiente. Una lechuza del Ministerio había llegado hacía unos días confirmando que todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan, y que la conferencia comenzaría a las 11 a.m. La Profesor McGonagall había arreglado que Hagrid lo escoltaría hasta Hogsmeade, y lo vigilaría durante su estadía en el pueblo. Nadie de la facultad podía hacerlo, tenía que corregir la tarea del verano

Harry se vistió para la ocasión. En lugar de los uniformes negros, o las coloridas túnicas que había comprador, usó su túnica de vestir negra, recomendada por su doble. La que tenía un fénix blanco en la espalda. Al lado de los otros estudiantes, Harry se habría sentido demasiado incómodo, pero seguro que con la túnica colorida que Fudge iba a usar, Harry pensaba que su atuendo iba a estar más que bien.

Un escenario había sido construido en el medio del pueblo, con asientos para él, el Ministro, y el 'equipo de investigadores' liderado por Percy Weasley. Se había congregado una Buena cantidad de gente. Harry reconoció a la mayoría de los dueños de las tiendas, al igual que corresponsales de los más importantes medios de comunicación. El Presta Diario, Corazón de Bruja; todos estaban allí. Rita Skeeter en persona estaba en la primera fila, y ella y Harry compartieron un asentimiento. El artículo que había publicado el año anterior había hecho maravillas con su relación con Harry y su reputación como reportera.

Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban en la multitud, al fondo, junto con Bill y Charlie. Harry no sabía si estaban allí por el o por Percy, pero eso no importaba, porque esta vez no podría escaparse. El Sr. Weasley tuvo que sostener a su esposa para que no subiera al escenario y envolviera a Harry en un abrazo de oso.

Luego de bastante tiempo y muchas fotos, El Ministro Fudge se dirigió finalmente al podio para comenzar. "Nos hemos reunido hoy por muchas razones, la más importante siendo un Nuevo reporte acerca de la recién descubierta amenaza que representa El- Que- NO- Debe- Ser- Nombrado y sus Mortífagos.

"Hace dos meses, oficiales del Ministerio reportaron una batalla en el lobby del Ministerio, que debía estar vacío. Cuando los Aurors y yo llegamos, nos sorprendimos al encontrar numerosos magos en medio de duelos con nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, y Ya-Saben-Quien en el medio de la acción. Tomó mucha investigación, pero un grupo especial acaba de publicar sus descubrimientos. Fue descubierto que numerosos Mortífagos, escapados de Azkaban, había logrado entrar en el edificio del Ministerio con el fin de robar una profecía muy bien resguardada. Desde su resurrección, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se ha estado muy débil. La profecía que busca contiene, supuestamente, información que le permitiría recobrar toda su fuerza; algo que queremos impedir cueste lo que cueste."

Harry tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto cerrar su mano para no levantarse y detener al viejo. De donde había sacado todo eso? Voldemort muy débil? Si es era cierto, entonces porque era una amenaza tan grande?

"A Kilómetros de distancia, Harry Potter se enteró de lo que sucedía cuando una lechuza llegó con una carta para molestarlo. Cuando trató de advertirles a los profesores de Hogwarts, fue ignorado por la incompetente facultad. La ex Directora Dolores Umbridge sigue bajo investigación por supuesto abuso de poder. Probando que en verdad pertenece a Gryffindor, Harry Potter se dirigió al Ministerio usando un Threstal no entrenado de la colonia que vive en el Bosque Prohibido. Gracias a su gran coraje y audacia, el Sr. Potter fue capaz de detener a los Mortífagos hasta que el Ministerio envió un equipo de rescate que terminó con la batalla. Todos los Mortífagos excepto uno fueron capturados, y estoy orgulloso de decir que nadie del equipo de rescate sufrió heridas graves. La profecía se mantuvo fuera de las manos del enemigo, gracias, en parte, a los esfuerzos de Harry Potter."

Fudge hizo una pausa para dejar que la multitud vitoreara. Harry casi salta hasta el podio para gritar "Que hay de Sirius?" en la cara de Fudge, pero logró controlarse. Harry notó que los Weasley, que conocía la verdad, se veían igual que él.

"Eso nos lleva a nuestro Segundo tema de hoy. En apreciación por su heroico acto, y sus constantes esfuerzos para detener al mago que atacó a su familia hace años, hoy tengo el honor de otorgarle a Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió la Orden de Merlin, Tercera Clase. Hemos tenido unos argumentos en el pasado, pero estoy orgulloso de que, contrario a la opinión popular, el Sr. Potter y yo hemos estado trabajando codo a codo para detener a los pocos Mortífagos que aún quedan libres. Harry Potter, por favor adelántate."

Harry se levantó y caminó hasta el podio, solo para detener al hombre de avergonzarse a si mismo. Fudge le indicó que se parara al lado del podio, y eso fue lo que hizo.

"Por el poder que me confiere el titulo de Ministro de la Magia, Yo, Cornelius Fudge, le otorgo la Orden de Merlin, Tercera Clase, a ti Harry Potter."

La gente aplaudió y algunos se levantaron de sus asientos. Excepto por los Weasleys y Hagrid, quienes estaban confundidos acerca de porque Harry había dejado a Fudge seguir con todo ese palabrerío. La medalla estaba en una caja de madera que el Ministro prácticamente clavó en el pecho de Harry, pero no la soltó hasta que los fotógrafos habían sacado todas las fotos que podían. Cuando finalmente se soltó, Harry sostuvo la caja contra su pecho y la estudió cuidadosamente. Estaba obviamente la medalla, con una fina cadena de hora, y un sello de lacre con el logo de la Orden de Merlin en el. Era bastante impresionante.

"Harry, te gustaría decir algunas palabras?" Eso debía de haber sido lo único genuino que Fudge le había dicho. Como podía negarse?

"Gracias Ministro." Dijo Harry. Fudge se movió del camino para dejarle espacio. Antes de que pudiera empezara, un sonido agudo se escuchó en la distancia. Todos los ojos, no solo los de Harry, se dirigieron en la dirección de la que había salido el sonido. Muy alto, acortando rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de su amo, estaba nada más y nada meno que Hedwig. Había cambiado en solo una semana; había recuperado todo su plumaje. Se veía aún más impresionante que la primera vez que la había visto, si eso era posible.

La multitud respondió con muchos "ohhs" y "ahhs", ya que muchos de ellos nunca habían visto un fénix antes, mucho menos uno blanco. Todos s sorprendieron aún más cuando Hedwig se posó en el hombre que Harry le ofreció. Fudge en la parte de atrás, estaba radiante. La publicidad extra de trabajar con alguien que poseía un fénix no iba a ser nada mala.

Harry saludó a Hedwig discretamente, pero nadie lo vio y Harry no dio señas de querer explicar. Simplemente continuó.

"Como estaba diciendo, gracias Ministro, por el honor de tener la oportunidad de aceptar un premio de esta categoría. Pero, considerando el inexistente respeto que tengo por usted, y el hecho de que la historia que dijo es completa basura, debo negarme. Ha dicho mentiras por mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí para decirle al público lo que en verdad pasó."

El radiante Ministro Cornelius Fudge había desaparecido. La multitud rompió en susurros. La cara de Charlie Weasley reflejaba pura felicidad; estaba prácticamente saltando. Incluso Hagrid se estaba riendo Hagrid. Se iban a sorprender tanto!


	14. Fudge y Honeydukes

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 14 – Fudge y Honeydukes**

Cuando los murmullos aumentaron gracias a los que había dicho Harry no pudo dejar de colocar sus manos en el podio y mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que Harry quería hacer esto, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de decirles a todos la verdad.

Fudge se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no podía simplemente interrumpir al Niño-Que-Vivió ahora. Fudge no tenía problemas en censurar artículos de diarios y elegir que información se volvería pública, pero no podía controlar lo que alguien podía decir en público. Harry sabía eso, por supuesto, y había comenzado a planear todo desde la reunión que había tenido en la Oficina de Dumbledore. El hecho de que Harry tenía un magnífico fénix blanco sobre su hombre no era más que otra ventaja. La mitad del público seguía sonriendo y admirando a Hedwig desde su llegada, y preguntándose si en verdad pertenecía al Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry pensó por un minuto en presentarla, pero decidió lo contrario. Su presencia permaneciendo un misterio causaría un efecto aún mayor.

"Con la excepción de la entrevista que le di al Quisquilloso el año pasado," Dijo Harry a la muchedumbre, "que solo era para aclarar que las cosas de las que estaba siendo acusado eran mentira, no he estado en contacto con otros magos. De hecho, exceptuando a los alumnos de Hogwarts y algunos empleados del Ministerio no he conocido a nadie. Me sorprendió saber la cantidad de fotos mías que ponen el los periódicos, reportando mis acciones, cuando no pueden tener ni la mitad de la información acerca de lo que pasa en mi vida.

"El verano pasado aparecía en cada artículo que era un niño con problemas mentales, cuyas mentiras acerca del regreso de Voldemort eran creídas por un viejo loco y senil, el Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore."

Si Harry había pensado que los que Slytherins había reaccionado mal ante el nombre, no eran nada comparados con la multitud frente a él. Los susurros y conversaciones en voz baja se transformaron en gritos de miedo y el Ministro y el equipo se encogieron en sus asientos. Even with Dumbledore's policy of always using the name Voldemort, Harry doubted it had been said to such a large crowd before.

"Por favor, cálmense!" La multitud aún estaba muy alterada, y apenas se podía oír la voz amplificada de Harry. Hedwig le ayudó al llamar la atención de todos con una canción de fénix. Una vez que la gente se calmó, ella dejó de cantar. "Siento mucho que el nombre les moleste tanto, pero yo jamás he usado esos nombres tontos que se le ocurrió a la gente."

Esto hizo que surgieran otras conversaciones, pero Harry pudo continuar.

"Desde que conocí al hombre, después de mi Segundo año, el Ministro Fudge no ha hecho más que actuar como el político inepto y pomposo que sé que es. Está más preocupado por su imagen pública que por lo que es mejor para la comunidad mágica de nuestro país. Accedí a esta conferencia de prensa, no para aceptar algún tonto premio, sino para tener la oportunidad de decir lo que pienso, y mostrarle al público que clase de persona es nuestro 'líder'."

La mayoría de las perecía estar muy incómoda, y trataron de esconderse en las sombras lo más posible. Era obvio que Harry iba a comenzar a criticar a su jefe, y los trabajadores del Ministerio no querían ponerse en contra del famoso Harry Potter en un lugar tan público. Incluso Percy Weasley, cuya ambición y mente estrecha eran famosas en el Ministerio, se alejó de su jefe como diciendo, "Lo lamento, pero estás solo en esta!"

Fudge quedó solo para defenderse, lo que trató de hacer sin mucho resultado. Mientras la multitud seguía mostrando su indignación, Fudge se acercó nerviosamente a Harry y le susurró al oído.

"Potter! Que crees que estás haciendo?"

Sin sentir la necesidad de ocultar la conversación, Harry no se molestó en susurrar su respuesta. Todos la oyeron.

"Qué que creo que estoy hacienda, Ministro? Bueno, le estoy contando al público mi lado de la historia, para que sepan lo que en verdad pasó. En verdad no creyó que iba a aceptar un premio viniendo de _usted_, cierto? Cualquier cosa que venga de usted no tiene ningún valor en mi opinión. Como si me importara una medallita. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar."

"No puedes hacer esto Potter!" gritó Fudge. Parecía haberse olvidado que miles de sus futuros votantes estaban escuchando, sin mencionar a todos los reporteros. "Esta conferencia se acabó. Claramente estás bajo la influencia de algún hechizo, o loco como ese Viejo que llamas un profesor! Tienes que volver a Hogwarts ahora mismo, y espera que llega mientras arreglo lo que hiciste."

"Lo siento, Ministro, pero planeo en terminar mi historia. Creo que la gente ya está interesada. Creo que es justo que pueda decir lo que quiera, es mi turno para hablar."

"Por supuesto que no! Soy el Ministro de la Magia, harás lo que te diga! No seré ignorado por un simple muchacho!" Algunas de la personas, la mayoría en verdad, parecían más que interesadas en lo que Harry iba a decir, pero nadie estaba más feliz que Rita Skeeter.

Harry contestó. "Dejaremos que el público decida. Si quieren escuchar lo que tengo que decir; escuchar como les ha estado mintiendo desde el principio, y como es que aún haces que la amenaza que Voldemort presenta parezca inexistente; entonces dejará que hable. Si le creen; y piensan que soy solo un adolescente que dejó que su fama se le subiera a la cabeza, y no creen en el peligro que corren incluso luego de que usted mismo dijo que yo había estado en el Ministerio en Junio; entonces me iré. Que piensan?"

"Dejen que se quede!" Salió desde algún lugar de la multitud.

"Quiero escuchar la verdad!" Siguió otro.

Y así continuaron, todos los reunidos poyando a Harry. Algunos incluso insultaron a Fudge. "En verdad es bastante gracioso!" pensó Harry mientras miraba a Fudge tratando de calmar a la gente. "Si estuviera en el mundo muggle, seguro que estarían tirándole basura."

Luego de un minuto, era más que claro que Fudge no podía oponerse a lo que el público quería, y que las cosas no podían ponerse mucho peor. Fue en ese momento cuando se dirigió hasta el borde de la plataforma.

"Donde está el acompañante del chico?" Gritó. "Quiero a Potter en la escuela de inmediato! Y detenido hasta que decida qué hacer con él! Con quien viniste?"

Harry hubiera respondido, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Era difícil no ver la enorme figura de Hagrid, y era igual de difícil no escuchar su voz.

"Yo vine con Harry! Me recuerdas, Fudge? Soy el tipo que pusiste en Azkaban hace unos años. Sin pruebas!"

Por supuesto que la multitud escuchó a Hagrid (un poco difícil no hacerlo con lo fuerte que había hablado), y se callaron para escuchar algún otro detalle acerca de su líder. La estadía temporal de Hagrid en Azkaban había sido muy bien tapada, y no era muy conocido que él había sido el acusado por abrir la Cámara Secreta. Ser encarcelado sin el juicio correspondiente era una gran ofensa. Hagrid había sido el guardián de los Terrenos de Hogwarts por casi 50 años, y nadie, exceptuando a Harry, había experimentado su extraña manera de enseñar CdCM. Para la mayoría que lo conocía Hagrid era solo un agradable, aunque bastante grande, mago sin entrenamiento que no lastimaría ni a una mosca.

"Eso no viene al caso!" Vociferó Fudge. Ya había perdido el control, así que tomó a Harry por el brazo y los arrastró hasta donde estaba Hagrid. "No tender a este niño diciendo mentiras! Tú viniste con el, y demando que lo lleves ahora mismo!"

Hagrid solo sonrió y apoyó su peso en la silla. Incluso sentado, su cabeza estaba a una altura que todos podían verla. "Me dijeron que acompañara a Harry a una conferencia de prensa, para aceptar su premio y dar un discurso. Hasta que no de el discurso, no nos vamos!"

Hagrid le dio a Harry una enorme sonrisa cuando dijo eso. Esto estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo planeado. Fudge había perdido todo su interés en Harry para ese entonces, soltó su brazo y siguió discutiendo con Harry. Tenía que, ya que ningún otro miembro del personal de Hogwarts estaba presente. Los únicos empleados del Ministerio a los que podía haberles pedido ayuda eran pocos, y sabiamente se habían colocado lo más lejos posible del futuro ex Ministro. Con Fudge fuera de la plataforma Harry se dirigió de nuevo hacia el podio para continuar con el discurso.

"Así que quieren oír lo que tengo que decir?" Le preguntó a la gente. Un solo "Nooooo! Fue la única oposición que encontró.

"Muy bien. Como estaba diciendo, Fudge y algunos otros en el Ministerio les han estado mintiendo por años. Y los reportes que el Profeta sacó el verano pasado no eran los peores. Incluso ahora, el Ministerio controla y censura la mayoría de las Fuentes de información, es por eso que elegí hacer mi entrevista con el Quisquilloso el año pasado. Puede que tengan algunas… interesantes teorías en sus páginas, pero al menos puedo confiar en que dirán la verdad de lo que digo."

El Quisquilloso había sido considerado todo menos respetable hasta que el artículo acerca de Harry salió el año anterior, lo que había triplicado las suscripciones. Desde entonces, por lo que Luna había dicho, el periódico se había vuelto más serio, y las noticias serias y las absurdas estaban en diferentes secciones.

"Fudge hizo que esos artículos acerca de mi de Dumbledore salieran el año pasado porque los dos admitíamos el regreso de Voldemort. Fudge no quería ni siquiera pensar en que su pequeña y feliz sociedad se enfrentaba con tiempo peligrosos, así que ignoró el problema, y trató de desacreditar a aquellos que se le oponían. Esa no es la manera de dirigir un gobierno. Hace unos momentos, Fudge mencionó a la 'Inquisidora', Dolores Umbridge, aún bajo investigación por abuso del poder. Quieren saber como abusó de su poder? Ella era parte de aquellos que debían tapar lo que había pasado en Junio. Primero como profesora de Defensa y Alta Inquisidora, y luego como Directora tomando el puesto de Dumbledore, usó su contacto con los estudiantes para promover al Ministerio. Incluso hizo que mis compañeros de cuarto pensaran que estaba loco. Y qué fue lo que me pasó a mí y a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, o aquellos que la contradecían? Les diré que. Abusaba físicamente de los estudiantes durante los castigos para que se mantuvieran callados!"

La multitud estaba más que sorprendida con la verdad, y Fudge parecía estar a punto de ir a esconderse de lo que vendría. Ya se había rendido tratando de controlar a Harry, y ahora solo podía quedarse y mirar como el daño se hacía, y tratar de arreglar todo una vez que Harry se fuera.

"Ven esto?" preguntó Harry, levantando su mano. "Tuve que pasar dos semanas en detención con Umbridge haciéndome esto, con una Pluma especial, simplemente porque no estaba de acuerdo con las mentiras que decía. Y Saben que más hizo? Fue ella la que envió dos Dementores para que me atacaran a mí y a mi primo muggle, esperando que me expulsaran por usar magia fuera de la escuela. Ella misma lo admitió! Nunca dijo que Fudge tuviese algo que ver, pero no dudaría mucho. Me llevaron en frente de todo el Wizengamont por defenderme contra dos Dementores que trataron de sacarme el alma, casi me expulsan gracias a Fudge. Si no fuera porque una squib lo vio todo, lo hubiese hecho!"

Harry ya no podía ver a Fudge entre la multitud, quizás se había ido o estaba escondido detrás de Hagrid. La huida de los Dementores había sido publicada hacía solo unos meses, y la mayoría de la gente estaba más asustada que nunca. La historia de Harry acerca de haberse enfrentado con dos de ellos sin ningún apoyo era como una pesadilla ante los ojos de aquella gente.

"Todo el discurso de Fudge fue una mentira. No hemos estado trabajando juntos para detener a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Fudge solo complica el trabajo. Hace solo unas semanas dejó libre a una persona, proclamado 'libre de todos los cargos. He visto a Lucius Malfoy usando la túnica negra y la máscara. Demonios, el hombre fue arrestado usándolas! Como pudo ser que estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado como dice Fudge. Lo dejó libre simplemente porque hizo una contribución muy grande a su campaña.

"Y todo eso acerca de que Voldemort está débil y no es tan poderoso como antes es pura basura! Desde el momento en que renació a estado tan fuerte como hace 16 años. Yo debería saber, viendo que tuve que tener un duelo contra él en ese momento! Puede que ahora sea aún más fuerte, ya que el Ministerio lo ignoró por casi un año, dándole tiempo de hacer Dios sabe qué. No tengo idea de que decía esa estúpida profecía. Fue destruida antes de alguien pudiera oírla. No se que fue lo que el 'equipo de investigación' de Fudge puedo haber descubierto algo, no interrogaron a ninguno de los que estuvimos presentes0. Es obvio, por lo menos para mí, que inventaron todos los descubrimientos y los reportes. Fudge les ordenó qué decir, y escribieron de acuerdo a sus deseos.

"Y alguien murió esa noche, no importa lo que Fudge diga! Sólo yo y una docena más de personas lo vieron pasar! MI padrino murió esa noche, peleando por lo que creía. Fue un buen hombre, que fue acusado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió, y pagó por ello 15 años de su vida. Encarcelado sin juicio previo. No merecía nada de lo que le sucedió, y Fudge no debería si quiera a atreverse a omitir su muerto y mostrar la falta de respeto que Sirius no merece!"

Harry estaba un poco emocional para ese entonces, y tuvo que detenerse un poco antes de seguir con las acusaciones. Una reportera tomó ventaje de dicha pausa.

"Sirius qué? Harry, quien era tu padrino?" preguntó Rita Skeeter. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía dejar de lado un reconocimiento público.

Aunque bulliciosa durante la humillación de Fudge, la multitud se había mantenido callada durante todo el discurso. El nivel de sonido bajó completamente a cero mientras las personas esperaban una respuesta. Hedwig mordió su oreja para darle ánimo.

"Es…era, Sirius Black." Esperaba gritos, e incluso más preguntas. Pero nada de eso pasó. L silencio era completo. Obviamente la gente le creía lo suficiente como para escuchar el resto de la historia, así que Harry continuo diciendo.

"Sirius Black nunca fue el guardián secreto de mis padres, y tampoco mató a todos esos muggles. Fue enviado a Azkaban donde pasó los siguientes 12 años de su vida, y otros tres escapando del Ministerio. Me enteré de esto hace casi dos años, cuando me encontré con él y con el verdadero criminal cara a cara. El responsable escapó, aún así le dije al Ministro Fudge todo esto, incluso había otros testigos oculares. Pero Fudge dijo que estaba inventado todo para atraer atención, y no pasó más de unos minutos escuchando lo que tenía que decir antes de desechar la idea por completo.

"Muchos de ustedes creen que Sirius Black es el peor criminal que el país ha visto en años. Todos ustedes creen que es la mano derecha del enemigo. Piensan que es el peor de los Mortífagos. Bueno les tengo que decir que todo es falso! Sirius murió luchando contra Voldemort, estaba teniendo un duelo con su prima Bellatrix Lestrange al final. Quizás no puedo devolverle la vida, pero puedo probar su inocencia y limpiar su nombre. Capturé al verdadero responsable este verano y lo he mantenido encerrado hasta ahora. Normalmente lo hubiera enviado al Ministerio, pero he aprendido en no confiar en él. Fudge, o los sirvientes de Voldemort que trabajan allí, habrían hecho que el escape fuera muy fácil. Aunque eso pueda pasar, si aparece frente a todos ustedes habrá más que suficientes testigos."

Mientras dejaba que la gente digiriera lo que acababa de decir, Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo la evidencia. L que iba a hacer era apresurado, pero Harry creía que contaba con suficiente apoyo de la multitud como para tomar el riesgo.

"Señoras y señores, dejen que les presente al responsable de los crímenes de los que es acusado Sirius Black. Este es el hombre que causó la muerte de mis padres. Este es el hombre que mató 14 muggles y culpó a Sirius Black para protegerse. Este es el hombre que cortó su propia mano el año pasado para hacer que Voldemort regresara, quien ha sido su sirviente desde entonces. Creían que estaba muerto, pero no es así. Aquí está, Peter Pettigrew!"

Harry tiró la forma animaga petrificada del ex- merodeador l aire, para que todos la vieran. Harry no sabía que esperar, pero nadie dijo algo o movió un músculo. Que podían pensar, cuando les decían que un roedor era responsable de algunos de los peores crímenes de la última década? Harry podía ver la duda en sus ojos, pero no estaba preocupado. Sabía que era la verdad, y podía probarlo.

"Ven!" Se escuchó gritar a alguien. "NO es nada más que un mocoso buscando atención! Una trata, por Merlin! Debemos creer que una rata fue la que mató a toda esa gente? Todos saben que Sirius Black es un asesino, y nada de lo que digas puede probar lo contrario!" Aparentemente Fudge no se había ido, e hizo su aparición en el momento que creyó conveniente para desacreditar a Harry.

"Esta no es una rata cualquiera, es un animago, en la forma de una rata." Con eso dicho, Harry colocó la rata petrificada en el suelo y usó el mismo hechizo que Remus había usado en la Casa de los Gritos en su tercer año. El hechizo causó que Colagusano volviera a su forma humana, y la multitud se descontroló. Las mujeres y los niños en las primeras filas gritaron, mientras que los hombres gritaban que era imposible. Si bien nunca había sido la persona más popular, Peter Pettigrew era una cara conocida gracias a todos los artículos escritos acerca de Sirius. Hacía tres años, cuando Sirius había escapado, muchas fotos fueron publicadas. Aunque el aún petrificado Colagusano mostraba cambios debido a la diferencia de edad, aún era reconocible.

"Peter Pettigrew, también conocido como Colagusano, ha sido un animago ilegal desde sus tiempo en Hogwarts. El era el guardián secreto de mis padres, fue el quien los entregó a Voldemort, y le ha servido desde que regresó. Todos lo creyeron muerto, pero ha estado viviendo disfrazado, mostrando su forma humana solo ante su amo y los otros Mortífagos. Fudge, si aún crees que miento, creo que la marca en su brazo izquierdo probará que tengo razón."

"Es un impostor! Debe serlo! Peter Pettigrew está muerto. El hombre es un héroe, y no te permitiré que ensucies su nombre!" Fudge simplemente no sabía cuando parar.

A Harry no le importaba. A veces, Fudge hacia las cosas mucho más simples.

"Si el hombre es un impostor, entonces como lo hice? Después de todo soy solo un estudiante de 6º año. Y el hombre ha estado muerto por casi 15 años. Como pude haberlo hecho? Ya sé, preguntémosle. Finite Incantatem!"

Pettigrew se vio liberado de la petrificación, y se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente. En lugar de la oscura celda se encontraba en un escenario frente a cientos de personas, todas mirándolo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma de escapar, Harry realizó otro hechizo. Este creó unas cuerdas que prevenían cualquier tipo de trasformación. No podría escapar esa vez.

"Antes de venir aquí, le di a Pettigrew un suero de la verdad bastante simple y fácil de hacer, que sigue en su sistema." Explicó Harry. "No es tan fuerte como el Veritaserum, pero servirá para algunas preguntas simples. Peter, cual es tu nombre completo?"

La mueca en s cara mostraba que no quería responder, pero Colagusano no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para resistir la poción. Un mago más poderoso podría haberse liberado, pero Peter no era exactamente _poderoso_, cierto?

"Peter Pontificus Pettigrew." La respuesta no fue fuerte, pero Harry le había colocado frente al _micrófono_.

"Traicionaste a mis padres y los entregaste a Voldemort' Aún le sirves?"

"Si."

La multitud estaba sorprendida, y con razón. Siempre habían creído que el hombre era un héroe, y Harry estaba destrozando esa creencia. Las preguntas podrían haber sido infinitas, pero Harry fue directo al punto. Tenía una sola cosa más por preguntar.

"Peter, hasta donde sabes, Sirius Black fue alguna vez un sirviente de Voldemort? Realizó alguno de los crímenes de los que está acusado?"

Una vez más, se podía ver a Colagusano tratando de evadir la pregunta, pero no lo logró. Su respuesta fue una vez más en voz baja, prácticamente un susurro.

"No. Mi amo trató de reclutar a Sirius una vez, pero el lo rechazó. Sirius nunca ha hecho las cosas de las que está acusado, especialmente el estar aliado con el Señor Oscuro. Es inocente."

Harry estaba contento con las respuestas, y procedió con el discurso. Había dicho más que suficiente ese día, y era tiempo de terminar con esto antes de reveler más secretos.

"Hace unos días, le di una entrevista exclusiva a Rita Skeeter, que aparecerá mañana en la edición especial del Domingo en el Quisquilloso. En ella hay una descripción detallada de todos los crímenes de Pettigrew, y la inocencia de Sirius Black. Se de que manera Sirius logró escapar Azkaban, y se porque lo hizo. Se donde se había estado escondiendo Pettigrew durante todos estos años, y se como fue descubierto. Todos esto y más acerca de la política de 'Mintámosle al público' de Fudge, aparecerá en ese artículo. Hay algún auror aquí?"

Tres hombres y dos mujeres dieron un paso al frente, Harry reconoció a uno. Kingsley Shacklebolt era un miembro de la Orden, y estaba allí para proteger a Harry seguramente. Y aunque Harry tenía sus problemas con la Orden, sabía que podía confiar al hombre con esa misión.

"Auror Shacklebolt, no es cierto?" Harry no podía dejar saber que conocía al hombre personalmente. "No era usted el Auror encargado de la recapturación de Sirius Black?"

"Si, lo era. Y si lo que dices es cierto, entonces puedo dejar de trabajar esas horas extra."

Su respuesta rompió con la seriedad de la asunto e hizo que Harry sonriera. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el hombre tenía un sentido del humor.

"Dejaré a Pettigrew bajo su responsabilidad, entonces. Por favor, recuerdo que es un animago, y puede escapar celdas normales fácilmente. Confío en que lo interrogará correctamente, y que Sirius Black sea declarado inocente de todos los crímenes que Peter cometió."

Shacklebolt asintió. En un escenario lleno de magos armadas, Colagusano no podía si quiera moverse, mucho menos tratar de escapar. Ahora era propiedad del Ministerio, y había cientos de testigos.

Una vez que Peter estuvo fuera del escenario, la rata fue atacada por los reporteros, y cuestionado por la multitud en general. Mucho más gracioso para Harry fue que ya que tenía el suero de la verdad en el sistema, Peter no podía mentir y daba respuestas demasiado completas. Aprovechando que la atención estaba fuera de él, Harry bajó del escenario y entró en una pequeña carpa que había detrás de él. Hagrid y los Weasleys lo vieron entrar y lo siguieron.

"Merlin Harry," lo felicitó Hagrid, "gran espectáculo! Es bueno ver que Fudge recibió lo que se merecía. Todo esto es una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que Dumbledore haría algo así."

Harry no tuvo tiempo de corregir al semi- gigante antes de ser atacado por la fuerza sobre- humana que poseía. Hedwig voló más cerca del techo de la carpa para mantenerse a salvo, mientras Hagrid seguía golpeando la espalda de Harry felicitándolo. Hagrid seguía martillando su espalda cuando los Weasleys entraron.

"Hagrid, ya suelta a Harry." Charlie fue el primero en atravesar la 'puerta', y gracias a Dios detuvo la semi- paliza que Harry estaba recibiendo. "Lo vas a matar a palmadas! Deja que mi mamá pueda hacerle algo antes de que lo hagas, si?"

Harry no podía dejar de pensar que prefería seguir recibiendo las palmadotas de Hagrid que cualquier cosa que la Sra. Weasley haría. De cualquier manera, ya la había evitado por mucho tiempo, y ya había decidido confrontarla ese día. Con un poco de suerte no sería tan mal, y el tiempo había hecho que estuviera menos enojada. Si claro.

Bill fue el siguiente en entrar, seguido de sus padres. Bill levantó ambos pulgares hacia Harry como una señal y una sonrisa, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más ya que su madre lo corrió hacia un costado, en su camino a emboscar a Harry. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba atrapado en el abrazo de oso de Molly Weasley.

"Harry! Estás bien! Nos tuviste preocupados todo el verano. Donde estuviste?"

Harry no respondería esa pregunta. Y aunque quisiera no podía. Aunque ahora era más alto que la mujer, ella acababa de someterlo a uno de los abrazos más fuertes de la historia, y su cara estaba por muy embarazoso que fuese en el pecho de la Sra. Weasley. Su voz sofocada fue lo único que se oyó

"Molly, cariño. Estás sofocando al pobre chico. Deja que respire un poco, si?" Gracias a Dios por el pensamiento del Sr. Weasley. A menos que hubiese muggles alrededor siempre podía contra conque él podría calmara su esposa. Luego de unas palmadas en la espalda, Harry fue finalmente liberado.

"Harry, de donde salió ese fénix? Bill y yo estuvimos pensando en eso todo el discurso." Charlie se dirigió a la esquina donde estaba Hedwig junto con su hermano y Hagrid para admirar a la criatura. Bill y él sabían acerca del dinero y querían darle a sus padres un poco de privacidad. Hagrid quería hablar un poco más, pero cuando la oportunidad de ver a la magnífica ave de cerca surgió, se unió a los hermanos Weasley.

"El Fénix puede esperar Charlie. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir." Eso vino de la Sra. Weasley. "Pueden entretenerse un tiempo, no?"

Sus hijos asintieron, y se volvieron para admirar al ave. Con una mirada inquisitiva hacia su amo, Hedwig saltó hacia el brazo extendido de Charlie. Harry le había dado permiso, viendo como su conversación con los padres Weasley iba a tomar más que un minuto.

"Lamento no haber podido visitarlos este verano, Sra. Y Sr. Weasley. He estado muy ocupado, y estoy seguro de que ya han escuchado que he estado tomando mis propias decisiones últimamente. Pensé en visitar la Madriguera, pero no creí que fuera seguro. Como han estado? Ron y Ginny que nada había pasado este verano."

"Nada excepto que te escapaste de la tu casa! Honestamente Harry, que estabas pensando? Antes de que Remus volviera de su primera visita, no dormí más que unas pocas horas toda esa primera semana! Y Dumbledore no sabía donde estabas! Hace años que no estaba tan asustada! Por qué no viniste con nosotros a los cuarteles si quería dejar a los Dursleys?"

No era la primera en preguntar eso, y Harry tuvo que recordarse que solo estaba preocupada por él para no contestarle del mismo modo que a Hermione.

"Sra. Weasley, me fui de la casa de los Dursleys no solo porque no podía estar más tiempo allí, sino también porque quería estar solo. Se que Remus ya les dijo todo esto, solo les pido que lo acepten. Si hubiera estado en los cuarteles todo el verano, nunca habría hecho las cosas que quería. Dumbledore nunca lo hubiese permitido. Cree que me hubiese dejado capturar a Colagusano? Nunca. Lamento haberla preocupado, pero es algo que todos ustedes tiene que aceptar."

"Pero Harry, debe haber otra manera. Dumbledore solo piensa en…"

"Molly," la interrumpió Arthur, "No creo que logres convencer a Harry. Por lo que sabemos gracias a Remus, es obvio que Harry está muy seguro de esto. Podemos no estar de acuerdo, pero Harry es lo suficientemente grande para tomar algunas decisiones. Además, tenemos otras cosas que discutir. Como la misteriosa aparición de 300,000 galleons en nuestra bóveda. Harry?"

Esta era la parte a la que Harry no quería llegar, pero el peor regaño ya había pasado. Harry había esperado que también se molestaran con él por haberlos evadido en la plataforma, pero por suerte eso no había surgido aún.

Como había esperado, los Weasleys querían devolverle el oro, sin excepciones. Pero Harry se resistió, y les recordó lo que había escrito en la carta. Ahora más que nunca, Harry estaba cómodo con los bienes materiales de su familia, pero todo el verano con solo dos elfos domésticos como compañía lo dejaron necesitando un poco de contacto humano. Los Weasleys siempre lo había recibido, les explicó, y le habían dado algo que se había perdido por más de una década. Y no era la comida, o la atención que recibía. Eran las pequeñas cosas, como los sweaters hecho a mano que recibía cada Navidad, o las tareas que tenía que hacer como desgnomizar el jardín. Harry no sentía que fuera caridad, los pelirrojos eran parte de su familia.

Arthur no fue tan difícil de convencer como Molly, pero ella finalmente accedió a quedarse con el oro con una promesa por parte de Harry. Tenía que prometer que nunca se escaparía como lo había hecho el verano pasado, y que nunca la preocuparía así de nuevo. Con un último abrazo Harry accedió, e invitó a todo la familia a pasar las vacaciones en su nueva casa.

"Nada de eso Harry." Dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se secaba los ojos. "Siempre que podemos pasamos la Navidad en La Madriguera. Por que no vienes con nosotros este año?"

Harry no creía que fuera seguro, y además quería pasar un poco de tiempo en su casa. Había planeado en comprar un árbol enorme para la sala de star. Los Weasleys entendían su preocupación, y, para Harry, pasar las Fiestas en Grimmauld Place no era una opción, así que finalmente los Weasleys aceptaron. Pasarían el Día de Navidad con Harry, aunque Molly estaba preocupada acerca de a donde se quedaría. Nadie sabían donde estaba viviendo Harry, y él no pensaba decirles. Sería una gran sorpresa!

"Ya terminaron?" Preguntó Bill, caminando hacia ellos con Charlie y Hagrid detrás. Hedwig voló la corta distancia que la separaba de su amo y se apoyó en su cabeza. Los otros rieron ante la vista, porque Hedwig había hecho que el cabello de Harry se aplanara y cayera sobre sus ojos, así que no podía ver nada.

"Oh Harry, en verdad necesitas un corte! Quieres que lo haga mientras estamos aquí? Lo hago con todos los chicos."

"No todos." Replicó Bill. "No la dejes, Harry; me gusta como te queda así. He tratado de convencer a Ron e dejar su pelo largo por años. Por lo meno así alguien seguirá con la tradición, aunque no sea un pelirrojo. Quizás te pueda dar un aro también?"

La Sra. Weasley no aceptaba más bromas, así que le ordenó a Bill que fuera a buscar a Percy para volver a casa. Aunque las cosas seguían raras entre la familia, Ginny le había explicado que sus padres querían reestablecer a relación. Percy pasaba los fines de semana en La Madriguera, pero más allá de eso no tenía otro contacto con la familia. No tenía acceso a la información acerca de la Orden, tampoco podía ir a Grimmauld Place como el resto de los Weasleys.

Una vez que todos supieran que los Weasleys se quedarían con el oro, Bill fue a buscar a su ostentoso hermano, Charlie dirigió la conversación hacia Hedwig.

"Así que Harry, de donde salió ese Fénix? Nunca había visto una blanco."

"Nadie lo ha hecho, Charles. Hasta donde mi conocimiento llega, no ha habido un Fénix blanco en más de 900 años." Nadie lo había visto entrar, pero la jovial voz del Director era inconfundible. Debía haber entrado a la carpa cuando nadie prestaba atención y estaba ahora parado detrás de Harry con una túnica verde con pequeñas manchas púrpuras.

"Profesor." Lo saludó Harry. Los dos habían sido extremadamente educados cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación desde su última reunión, pero no bajaban la guardia ni por un segundo. La reunión que Harry había tenido con Snape el viernes era memorable, y Harry había probado que era una persona responsable, y no había tomado su seguridad como un juego. Dumbledore no aprobaba sus métodos, pero por lo menos no discutían acerca del verano todo el tiempo. Simplemente habían acordado en estar en desacuerdo.

"Recuerdas a Hedwig, Charlie? Se que era una lechuza la ultima vez que la viste, pero sigue siendo la misma. Tuvo un accidente ese verano, y estuvo muy mal. Parecía haber muerto, pero unos segundos después todo el cuarto estaba en incendiándose, y la canción de un Fénix comenzó a sonar. No se cuánto duró, pero cuando terminó, Hedwig estaba como la ves ahora. Tuvo uno de esos días unos días antes de venir al colegio, por eso no pudo acompañarme. Pero tuve mucha suerte de que apareciera cuando lo hizo. Hedwig jamás pudo ignorar la atención."

Hedwig asintió, lo que hizo que todos rieran. Nadie entendía como una transformación de ese tipo podía haber ocurrido, pero no pudieron preguntar, Harry lo hizo primero.

"En realidad Profesor," preguntó, "Quería preguntarle acerca de lo que pasó. Aún no se como fue posible, y nadie me cree a menos que hayan visto a Hedwig con sus propios ojos. Remus intentó mirando en algunos libros, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que unos cuentos de hadas. Y la gente le da mucha importancia a que sea un Fénix blanco. Sabe por qué?"

"Cierto Harry." Respondió Dumbledore. "Al igual que Fawkes, la mayoría de los fénixes tienen plumas rojas y doradas. La única excepción con aquellos blancos, como Hedwig. Los Fénixes blancos son creídos un mito, pero como ahora sabes, no lo son. Hay millones de historias describiéndolos, la mayoría cuentos para niños. Algunos hablan del fénix blanco del gran Merlin, otros dicen que pertenecían a los elfos de los bosques, quienes han desaparecido de nuestro mundo. La verdadera historia, hasta donde yo se, no es tan glamorosa, pero igualmente interesante."

"Le molestaría contármela?" preguntó Harry. Si podía averiguar que había pasado con Hedwig, eso sería una cosa menos que investigar. Aún debía encontrar la respuesta acerca del patronus dorado.

"Para nada Harry. Creo que a Hagrid le interesará también, es en verdad un cuento interesante." Explicó Dumbledore. "Pero tomará algo de tiempo. Por que no seguimos con esto en el castillo?"

Harry no tenía un problema con eso, pero una mirada fuera de la carpa lo e hizo reconsiderar. Seguía habiendo gente por todos lados, y parecía ser que el Ministro y su equipo estaban tratando de 'arreglar los daños causados'. No parecía que la gente se fuera a ir, y Harry no quería arriesgarse a salir.

"Que le parece si mejor nos quedamos? Están ocupados ahí afuera, y no quisiera entrometerme. Creo que ya le di a la prensa mucho para escribir por un día." Con un movimiento de varita, Harry conjuró cómodas sillas y limonada para tomar. Incluso había un lugar para Hagrid, su silla parecía más un sillón. Molly Weasley sirvió las bebidas y Dumbledore levantó una ceja inquisitivamente hacia Harry. Conjuración múltiple era una rama de la magia muy complicada, pero Harry ya se había cansado de esconderse. Además, dudaba que los muebles duraran más de una hora. No se había concentrado mucho.

Una vez que todos tuvieran un vaso con limonada, y luego de que Arthur y Hagrid se emocionaran al beber la bebida muggle, Dumbledore siguió con la historia.

"Bueno, como ustedes saben, los fénixes son muy extraños. Yo mismo me encontré con Fawkes cuando él era nada más un pichón hace unos noventa años, y solo he visto dos fénixes más, hasta ahora. Uno de ellos pertenecía a Nicolas Flamel, y él fue el que me enseñó todo lo que sé acerca de los fénixes. Como Hagrid ya Harry ya saben, Nicolas tenía más de w años cuando murió, y había visto mucho en su vida.

"Como sea, en estos momento hay solo unas A docenas de fénixes en el mundo, y cerca de una docena vive aquí. Es un error común pensar que los fénixes viven por siempre, no es así. Viven un promedio de 200 años, más si han tenido una vida tranquila. Ashcroft, el fénix de Nicolas, murió a la edad de 263 unos pocos años antes que Nicolas.

"Durante su vida, los fénixes tienen una sola pareja, y tienen sólo una cría. Fawkes es el hijo de Ashcroft, y un día Fawkes encontrará una pareja y tendrá un hijo o hija. Como pueden ver, luego de un período de tiempo, la población de fénixes disminuye. Un par tendrá solo un pichón, y ese hijo tendrá solo uno también. Si tomas en cuenta a los fénixes que mueran prematuramente, antes de que pueda tener una cría, la población disminuye aún más."

"Pero Profesor," interrumpió Harry, "Como puede morir un Fénix? Vi a Fawkes tomar una maldición asesina justo en la cabeza, y salió vivo."

"Bueno Harry," continuo Dumbledore, "normalmente mueren como todo el resto de las cosas. Envejecen. Ya sabes que los magos viven más que los muggles. De la misma manera, los fénixes viven más que las otras aves. Los días en los que arden son parte de su ciclo de vida, pero no la única. Entre más Viejo es un Fénix esos días están mucho son mucho más cercanos el uno del otro. Déjame preguntarte algo, Harry. Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Hedwig se convirtió en Fénix y primer _día_?"

"Unos dos meses."

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Dejé de contarles hace mucho, pero no me sorprendería que Fawkes tuviera solo un mes de diferencia entre cada uno. Eventualmente arderán cada dos días, y después de eso serán horas. Entonces un día el fénix arderá, y no renacerá. Y así termina su ciclo vital."

"Pero Profesor," preguntó Charlie, "No nos ha dicho como es que un fénix puede morir prematuramente. Si la maldición asesina no lo logra, no puedo imaginarme qué lo hará."

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió. Eran ese tipo de conversaciones las que le recordaban cuanto extrañaba enseñar. Y hablando de enseñar…

"Por que no le preguntamos a nuestro profesor de CDCM. Hagrid?"

"Bueno," exclamó Hagrid, "No me especializo en fénixes, son muy tranquilos para mi gusto, pero se que dicen algo acerca de que estén demasiado expuestos a la muerte los afectaba mucho. Como que puede enfrentarse a una maldición asesina, pero no 10, o algo así."

"Correcto Hagrid!" lo felicitó Dumbledore. "Muy bien! Quizás puedas incluir todo esto en una de tus lecciones, eso es si Harry te prestara a Hedwig. Si, bueno, como Hagrid dijo una maldición asesina, o cualquier otro modo de matar, puede ser perfectamente manejada por un fénix. Pueden sobrevivir un incendio, una bala de una de esas armas muggles. Pero cuando un fénix muere, renace nuevamente en su forma de pichón. Otra muerte tan cerca de la que es normal para ellos puede ser peligrosa, hasta que demasiadas muertes seguidas causan la muerte permanente. Entre más joven es un fénix, mayor es la cantidad que pueden sobrevivir. Un fénix que tiene más de 200 años podría sobrevivir dos muertes prematuras como mucho. Hedwig, siendo tan joven, podría sobrevivir unas 5 maldiciones asesinas seguidas, aunque espero que eso nunca le pase."

Hedwig 'pió' como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo. Estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry quien la había estado acariciando durante la explicación de Dumbledore.

"Así es como un fénix muere prematuramente. No ocurre muy seguido, pero ocasionalmente un fénix muere antes de poder tener una cría. Si no fuese por los fénixes blancos, el número de fénixes disminuiría constantemente, hasta que se extinguieran. Fénixes blancos, como Hedwig, repueblan la especie para compensar los números."

"Como es eso Albus." Incluso el Sr. Weasley estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para prestar atención. Los fénixes no eran tan interesantes como las baterías recargables, pero muy pocas cosas lo eran.

"Bueno Arthur, los fénixes blancos son los únicos capaces de dar a luz a múltiples crías, más de una vez. Mientras que los fénixes normales solo pueden tener un pichón, los fénixes blancos, que siempre son hembras, pueden tener todos los que quieran. Sus hijos aumentan el número de fénixes para que la especie no se extinga. Nadie está muy seguro, pero creo que el registro de mayor cantidad de fénixes viviendo en un mismo período fue de 81."

"Pero profesor," dijo Harry, "eso aún no explica porqué Hedwig se convirtió en uno. Quiero decir, era una lechuza por el amor de Dios. Una excelente lechuzo, pero no creo que haya tenido algo diferente al resto? Así que por que ella?"

"Ah, he ahí una de las mayores preguntas del mundo mágico, Harry. Debido a que solo aparecen una vez cada milenio, es muy difícil de contestar. Ha habido muchas teorías, por supuesto, Y la que yo creo fue hecha por Nicolas. Cuando era joven, s mentor le contó una historia acerca de un fénix blanco nacido de una gata. La historia dice que la gata fue asesinada por una de los enemigos de su ama, y fue encontrada momentos después de su muerte. Por lo que me has dicho, la historia cuenta algo muy similar a lo que le pasó a Hedwig. Un enorme fuego rodeo el cuerpo y la canción de un fénix podía ser oída, hasta que la gata renació en la forma de un fénix. Ya sea una gata o una lechuza, parece ser que los fénixes blancos renacen de mascotas muertas. Contrariamente a las mascotas normales, los fénixes blancos nacen a través de la penuria y la muerte."

Bueno, eso no respondía nada. Harry estaba bastante frustrado para ese entonces, y ni siquiera encontraba una respuesta decente. Aparentemente, Charlie se sentía igual que él.

"Pero Profesor, por qué es que pasa?"

Una vez más, el viejo mago sonrió. "Estaba llegando a eso. Disculpen mis divagaciones, debo admitir que sin que Minerva me controle siempre me salgo del tema. Como estaba diciendo, mi sospecha, igual que la de Nicolas, es que Hedwig se convirtió en fénix gracias a ti Harry."

"A mi?"

"Si. Déjame preguntarte. Como te sentiste cuando viste morir a Hedwig, y luego de que eso pasara?"

Harry trató de recordar, pero le era difícil con Hedwig sobre su pierna. Su presencia lo hacía sentir feliz y calmado, aún sin la canción.

"Supongo que estaba triste." Admitió. "Más triste de lo que nunca he estado. Su muerte me recordó la de Sirius, y también las de mis padres. Hedwig fue mi primera amiga, y pasaba mi tiempo con los Dursleys solo con ella. Ella era la única que me acompañaba, sin importar qué pasaras. La quería de vuelta más que nada. No quería creer que estuviera muriendo."

"Si, ya ves! Estabas en un estado muy emocional, y deseaste más que nada que Hedwig volviera a ti." Dumbledore estaba casi bailando de felicidad. "Y Harry, que es lo que pasa generalmente cuando un mago o una bruja tienen emociones fuertes? Piensa en tu infancia."

Prefería no hacerlo, pero vio a lo que Dumbledore apuntaba.

"Quiera decir magia accidental?" Esa era la respuesta obvia, pero Harry no podía creer que él había causado el cambio en Hedwig. "Quiere decir que yo… reviví a Hedwig o algo así?"

"Si!" El Viejo mago estaba literalmente saltando en su silla. "Por supuesta es una especulación, pero no ceo otra respuesta. Considera esto. Los Fénixes son animales naturalmente buenos. Detestan lo malo, y su canción lastima a los seres malvados. Tu Harry, que has sufrido tantas veces a manos de uno de los magos más malvados de la historia, eres así también. Eres bueno por naturaleza, justo como un fénix. Creo que solo una persona con buenas intenciones y morales puede crear un fénix blanco. No pasa siempre, pero, cada mil años el universo está listo para un Nuevo fénix blanco, y esos fénixes son creados por magos 'puros' a través de magia accidental. Solo emociones muy fuertes podrían crear una criatura como ésta."

"Errrr… OK." Harry no sabía que decir, pero su titubeo causó que los otros rieran. La creencia de Dumbledore era demasiado. Pero si era cierto, algo que Harry no sabía por seguro, por lo menos sabría que era una Buena persona, y que estaba hacienda las cosas bien. Era un lindo pensamiento.

Los siguientes cinco minutos se pasaron pasando a Hedwig de mano en mano para que todos pudieran acariciarla y contando las historias más increíbles acerca de fénix blancos. La Sra. Weasley estaba contando su favorita, acerca de una princesa que había sido condenada a pasar las noches como uno, cuando Bill volvió con Percy. Ninguno parecía muy contento. De hecho, una vez que notó a Harry, Percy pareció furioso. Ni siquiera se fijó en que todos estaban sentados en un círculo terminando su limonada.

"TÚ!" Soltó Percy, señalando a Harry con el dedo. "Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho? El Ministro Fudge fue lo suficientemente amable como para nominarte a uno de los premios más prestigiosos, y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de aceptarlo. Al contrario, insultaste no solo a mi y a mi equipo de investigadores, sino también al Ministro! Sin mencionar todas las mentiras que dijiste. El Ministerio es perfectamente capaz de decidir la mejor manera de dirigir a la población. Es obvio que sigues en la liga de Dumbledore para desacreditar al Ministerio."

Harry no iba a tener nada de eso, aunque el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban presentes.

"NO tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Weatherby!" Harry no usó ese nombre por accidente. "Si hubieses pasado aunque sea un minuto investigando como deberías, en lugar de seguir ciegamente a Fudge, podría haber sabido la verdad de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Fudge ha intentado desacreditarme por más de dos años, y ahora puedo defenderme. Eres tu el que debería estar avergonzado, no yo! Has ignorado a tu familia por aliarse con Dumbledore, y ahora no eres lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que te equivocaste. Dime Percy, por lo menos te disculpaste por como te portaste el año pasado? Ginny me dijo cual era tu idea de una disculpa. Escuché que tuviste una Linda charla con Bill por eso."

Hedwig voló de Nuevo hacia el techo en el momento en que los gritos empezaron, y los otros se mostraron antes de que la cosa empeorara. Dumbledore estaba comiendo un sorbete de limón, y pareció quedarse fuera de la conversación. Eran cosas de familia.

Percy tenía más que decir para defenderse, pero con tantos en su contra no podía hacer nada, así que se giró y salió de la tienda del mismo modo en el que había entrado.

"Merlin!" Dijo finalmente Dumbledore. "Me temo que Percy está muy disgustado con este asunto. Quizás debas ir a hablar con él Molly. Nunca dejes una conversación terminada en enojo, siempre lo digo. No siempre se puede, pero uno puede tratar."

La Sra. Weasley no podía estar más de acuerdo, y salió en busca de su hijo luego de darle un último abrazo a Harry. Le hizo prometer que les escribiría pronto, y el resto del clan Weasley salió tras ella de mala gana.

Con permiso de Dumbledore, Hagrid también se fue, tenía que planear algunas clases. Quería terminar la lección sobre fénixes mientras tenía el tema fresco en la mente.

"Por que no volvemos juntos Harry? Tengo algunas cosas que discutir contigo."

Harry accedió, y cuando salieron encontrar que el centro de la ciudad estaba mucho más despejado. Aún había algunas personas dando vueltas, pero eran los dueños de los locales y las personas que vivían allí. Los reporteros y fotógrafos parecían haberse ido.

"Un día más que esclarecedor para el mundo mágico, si debo decirlo. Tenía el presentimiento que sería lo mejor para mi el venir hoy, y mis instintos tuvieron razón." Harry y el director caminaron lentamente hasta la salida del pueblo. Hagrid había usado el carruaje así que eso los dejaba con una Buena cantidad de tiempo hasta llegar al colegio, unos 20 minutos.

"Estaba allí? Que gracioso, yo no lo vi?" Era muy difícil imaginarse no haber visto a Dumbledore con su túnica, prácticamente gritaba 'Mírenme'. Pero había muchas maneras de hacerse invisible, además de una capa de invisibilidad.

"No quería ser visto. En mi posición habría atraído atención, y no puedo elegir un bando cuando se trata de mis estudiantes y el Ministro. Aunque Cornelius y yo no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, por lo menos debemos aparecer civiles y cooperativos en público. No sería bueno que haya pánico publico."

Harry no estaba de acuerdo, pero se guardó su opinión. No era necesaria, después del discurso que había dado. Su opinión acerca del Ministro era ahora muy pública.

Los dos continuaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogmeade. Aparentemente los reporteros y fotógrafos no se había ido. Simplemente se habían ocultado, yendo a un lugar por el que el pasaría.

"Que demonios! Debieron haber notado que había desaparecido y se pusieron a esperarme!" A Harry no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar por donde estaban los reporteros. Dumbledore podría darle un poco de protección, pero ésta tenía un límite. Si en lugar de los reporteros hubiese Mortífagos no tendrían problemas.

"Podríamos rodearlos." Sugirió Dumbledore. "Ya conoces el pasadizo, no habría problemas yendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. No he usado ese túnel en años, pero disfrutaría la experiencia.

Harry hubiese aceptado de inmediato si no fuese por que la Casa de los Gritos ya estaba ocupada. En el momento en que esas palabras escaparon de la boca de Dumbledore, Harry recordó que aún tenía unas 50 almas que ayudar. Pero no estaba listo para compartir esa información con el Director.

"Um, Preferiría no hacerlo. Malos recuerdos." La mentira no sonaba muy convincente, pero debió serlo porque Dumbledore no objetó. Después de todo era el primer lugar en el que había visto a Sirius, así que sería una excusa realista.

"Muy bien. Supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos."

"Quizás otra cosa?" Harry tuvo una idea. Dumbledore lo había estado tratando bien ese día, y el anterior. Harry sentía que podría compartir eso con el Viejo, como un acto de Buena fe. "Confía en mi?"

Dumbledore parecía perplejo, pero asintió con una sonrisa. Como respuesta, Harry lo llevó de nuevo hacia el pueblo, y hacia Honeydukes. La tienda estaba casi vacía y eso era justo lo que Harry quería.

"Ah! Una alternativa que incluye un viaje la tienda de dulces es excelente en mi opinión. Debo investigar nuevas contraseñas. Me avergüenza de decir que he repetido algunas, incluso Minerva se ha dado cuenta. Espero que salgan nuevos caramelos pronto, o deberé comenzar con dulces muggles. No es que tenga algo en contra, pero los prefiero par alas contraseñas de mi habitación." Dumbledore habló acerca de algunos de sus favoritos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la tienda.

Un vez dentro, el Profesor Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el mostrados, pero Harry lo sujetó por el brazo y le llevó hacia la parte trasera. Solo había dos clientes aparte de ellos, y estaban engrosados en una discusión con el dueño acerca de las ventajas de las plumas de azúcar. Dumbledore casi habla en voz alta, pero Harry logró entrar en el cuarto antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Harry, que estamos hacienda aquí? Dudo que escondernos en la tienda de dulces haga que los reporteros se vayan, aunque debo admitir que no tendremos hambre."

"Sólo sígame Profesor." Dijo Harry. "Y haga silencio. No queremos que se den cuenta. Además, creo que le gustará lo que voy a mostrarle, si es que aún no lo sabe." Luego de eso no le tomó mucho trabajo convencer a Dumbledore de bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde que Harry lo había visto por última vez durante su tercer año. Había algunos dulces nuevos, y estaba más ordenado que antes, pero nada más. Dumbledore no se movió de la escalera mientras Harry cruzaba el cuarto, pero se acercó a investigar cuando Harry levantó la puerta-trampa.

"Que es esto?" Preguntó. "Y como lo conoces?"

Harry sonrió. "No espera que le diga todos mis secretos, o si Profesor? Éste es otro pasadizo hacia la escuela. Lleva a la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el cuarto piso. Hay más pasadizos fuera de la escuela aparte del de la Casa de los Gritos."

"Eso parece Harry, pero yo no los conocía. Yo mismo descubrí uno en mis días de estudiante, pero se desmoronó. Desconocía que hubiese otros."

"El que está detrás del espejo?" Preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar su sorpresa al escuchar eso, y asintió. "Parece que sabes más de los que muestras. Sigo sin saber como fue que identificaste a Cornelius la semana pasada en mi oficina. Me pregunto que otras cosas hay que no deberías saber, pero lo haces. Solo puedo imaginar cuantas veces fue usado este pasadizo. Si yo hubiese tenido acceso a tantos dulces en mi juventud, tiemblo al pensar los dientes falsos que tendría ahora."

"No se preocupe." Le dijo Harry. "No he usado el pasaje en años, y nunca robé dulces. Se que otros estudiantes lo hicieron, los que me dijeron donde estaba, pero siempre dejaban el dinero por lo que se llevaban."

Aunque no mencionó a los gemelos por nombre, mientras descendía por la puerta Harry recordó algunas de las mejores fiestas que habían tenido en la torre a para las que ellos habían buscado la comida y bebida. Ambos magos usaron _Lumos_ para poder ver algo en la oscuridad, y comenzaron el camino hacia la escuela.

Exactamente como había pensado, Dumbledore habló acerca de dulces y fiestas por otro rato, antes de cambiar a un tema más serio. El discurso que Harry había hecho, y las consecuencias que traería, le preocupaban. Dumbledore admitió que había pensado que Harry tendría algo en mente al haber aceptado tan rápido la oferta, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

El simple tema de Peter Pettigrew y la revelación de sus crímenes llevó más de la mitad del camino. Harry le dejó saber que lo había capturado la noche que Remus había ido a visitarlo, pero no dijo nada más. Le dijo que Remus lo había ayudado y que podría preguntarle a él por los detalles. Solo tenía que avisarle a Remus que no debía decir nada acerca de los Dementores.

Hubo algo que Dumbledore mencionó y que Harry n había considerado; la posibilidad de que Fudge podía ser echado de su cargo. Esa era la intención de Harry, pero Dumbledore dijo que quizás alguien más ignorante e inútil podía convertirse en Ministro/a. Incluso podría ser que un Mortífago lograra el puesto. La elección de un buen Ministro no estaba garantizada.

La respuesta de Harry? No estaba muy preocupado. Le dijo a Dumbledore, "Bueno, eso es algo que la Orden del Fénix tendría que tratar de evitar. No tiene sentido pasar de un Ministro desastroso a otro. Deberían buscar posibles candidatos, y tratar de encontrar a la mejor persona para el trabajo. Con todas las conexiones que tienen, sin mencionar el respeto, estoy seguro de que lograría que cualquiera sea Ministro. Concéntrense en encontrar un mejor Ministro, no se preocupen por la posibilidad de uno peor."

El viaje por el túnel no duró mucho más, y Harry lanzó un vistazo con sus lentes para ver que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo antes de susurrar la contraseña. No sería bueno que alguien lo viera salir de un pasadizo secreto con el Director como cómplice. Los estudiantes aún no sabían nada acerca de la conferencia, solo los amigos de Harry sabían. Pero ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que había planeado. Mañana, cuando los periódicos lo publicaran sería una sorpresa para todos.

"Bueno Harry," Dijo Dumbledore mientras se sacudía la túnica, "aquí es donde nos separamos. Mi decisión de último minuto de ir a ver la ceremonia me dejó sin almuerzo, y me temo que visitar Honeydukes no ayudó mucho a mi estómago. Te molestaría acompañarme a las cocinas? Quizás pueda mostrarte algunos de los secretos del Castillo para compensarte por el túnel."

"No gracias." Declinó Harry. "Comí algo antes de ir a la ceremonia, y tengo que encontrar a mi compañera en las rondas de prefectos en la biblioteca. Aún no nos conocemos y es mejor si sabemos algo del otro primero."

"Una muy Buena idea. Desearía que más estudiantes dejaran la división de Casas a un lado. Quien es tu compañera, si puedo preguntar?"

"Cami Mitchell, de Hufflepuff. Eso es todo lo que se acerca de ella." Admitió Harry. "Pero para eso está esta reunión."

"Ve entonces. Y disfruta tu fin de semana, y te veré mañana en el desayuno. No se que pienses tu, pero no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de la escuela cuando vean el artículo. Hasta entonces."

"Adiós Profesor." Harry saludó con la mano mientras el Viejo mago giraba en una esquina. "Déle una cosquilla a la pera de mi parte!" Un Segundo después, Harry pudo oír la risa del Director.

* * *

Perooooooon que tarde tanto! Solamente puedo decir que fue una mezcla entre el colegio y muy pocas ganas! Mil perondones

Voy a trtar de tener el proximo para antes


	15. Como Harry Pasa La Semana, Toma Dos

_Bueno, como diriams en Srgetina me psuse media pila y termine las 20 PAGINAS bien rapido._

_Y para todos los que pedía lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore después de la clase de Snape... Esta acá_

_:P_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo

**Capítulo 15 – La semana de Harry, Toma Dos**

La reunión con Cami Mitchell fue mucho mejor de lo que Harry había esperado. La verdad era que se había sentido bien tener una conversación tranquila luego de la mañana que había tenido. Debido a que las únicas personas de la escuela que habían estado en el pueblo ese día habían sido Hagrid y Dumbledore, nadie sabía acerca de la conferencia.

Cami era una Hufflepuff tímida, un año menor que él, pero no tan tímida como para no hacer preguntas que lo dejaban bastante incómodo. Le había dicho que si iban a ser compañeros todo el año, en verdad quería conocerlo. La verdad era que no sabía que esperar de ella, quizás decidiera meterse en una de sus aventuras ese año.

Era lindo saber que ella podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas, aunque Harry tuviera que intentar salirse de dar la respuesta. Además, las respuestas era cosas que ambos quería escuchar. Harry no quería acercarse más de lo necesario (Neville y Luna lo habían hecho el año pasado) por miedo a que la lastimaran por estar asociada con él. Harry podía aceptar el peligro en que Ron y Hermione estaban (no iba a poder alejarlos incluso si tratara), pero no iba a tomar riesgos innecesarios. Cami estaba contenta también. Ella creía que podía ser Buenos amigos y compañeros, incluso admitió haber entrado al ED, pero no estaba dispuesta a ningún tipo de relación. No quería arriesgar su vida, o la de su familia.

Luego del interrogatorio al que había sido sometido, era el turno de Harry para conocer a Cami. Aprendió que era una estudiante promedio, pero trabajadora y justa, y que eso la había llevado a ser prefecta. Astronomía y Aritmancia eran sus mejores materias, y la peor era Pociones. Nada extraño en esa última parte.

También admitió ser un poco torpe, y le contó algunas de las cosas que le había pasado. Quedarse atrapada en uno de los escalones falsos una vez a la semana, caerse de la cama y ni siquiera darse cuenta, y meter un poco de fertilizante en su mochila por accidente eran las cosas que había aceptado contarle hasta ahora. Pero le prometió contarle más con el tiempo.

Casi una hora después, Harry y Cami se despidieron, y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes antes de ir a cenar. Una vez en el Gran Salón, se encontró con Hermione y Ron en medio de un debate acerca de la tarea de Herbología, y Harry pudo disfrutar de una comida tranquila hablando con Ginny y Neville.

La siguiente mañana, durante el desayuno, Harry no tuvo la misma suerte. Toda la escuela estaba hablando excitadamente, y Harry pronto se enteró de por qué.

"Harry!" Lo regañó Hermione. "Por que no nos dijiste que irías a Hogsmeade ayer? Tuvimos que enterarnos por el periódico? No es que no me encante lo que hiciste, pero en serio! Debiste habernos dicho lo que planeabas."

"Lo siento Hermione," dijo Harry mientras comía su omelet, "No le dije a nadie lo que iba a hacer. Nadie supo nada hasta la conferencia de prensa. No podía arriesgarme a que Fudge se enterar. Como está el artículo?"

"Genial!" Eso vino de Ron. "Nunca creí que encontraría un artículo tan divertido. Esto es mejor que el del año pasado. Incluso me nombran a mi, mi nombre! Mira, aquí."

Harry ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas que diría, pero decidió leerlo de todos modos. Después de todo, el había sido el que había mandado la carta a Rita Skeeter unos días atrás dándole la información adicional.

_  
El Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter, Dice Todo _

Por Rita Skeeter

_En una sorprendente conferencia de prensa ayer por la mañana en Hogsmeade, un escándalo enorme tomó lugar, implicando al Ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge, junto con otros. El Niño Que Vivió estaba allí para supuestamente para aceptar la Orden de Merlin, Tercera Clase por su heroísmo al batallar Mortífagos y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado el pasado Junio, y por su trabajo junto al Ministro. Pero Harry Potter sorprendió a todos al negarse al recibir el premio debido a su "total falta de respeto por el Ministro Fudge."  
_

_Fudge, quien no sospechaba nada hasta que Potter habló en su contra había estado mintiendo acerca de la seguridad de nuestra comunidad. La historia que inventó acerca de cómo Harry luchó contra un grupo de Mortífagos solo para resguardar una profecía que supuestamente aumentaría el poder de su Señor hasta que llegaran los Aurors, fue un insulto para los verdaderos héroes de la noche para recuperar poder político. No es un secreto que Fudge ha atacado la reputación de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore por mucho tiempo, y esta conferencia fue un intento de amentar relaciones inexistentes ante la noticia del regreso del Quien Ustedes Saben. _

"No estuve solo." M escribió Harry Potter en una carta exclusiva, que contradice las mentiras del Ministro. "Mis amigos me acompañaron, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Primero tuvimos que librarnos de la arpía de Umbridge (Dolores Umbridge que se encuentra bajo investigación por abuso del poder durante su estadía en Hogwarts), quien intentó usar la Maldición Cruciatus en mi, pero al final no lo logró. Hubo otros que también me acompañaron, pero prefiero no dar sus nombres. Aquel Con Muchos Nombres Muy Largos (Harry usó el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero insistió que si no lo publicábamos por lo menos usáramos algún nombre ridículo) es lo suficientemente cobarde como para usar otras personas para llegar a mi, incluyendo estudiantes 'indefensos'. Si se supone que es tan poderoso y aterrador, por que no se molesta en tener una pelea justa? No, tiene que elegir ir contra un estudiante como yo, y ni siquiera entonces puede ganar. Me en enfrentado a El (una vez más, el Sr. Potter usó el nombre) cuatro veces, y no sufrido ninguna herida permanente.

_La historia de Harry, quien asegura que puede ser verificada por más de doce testigos, incluyendo al Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, nos sorprendió aún más. Probando que la declaración del Ministro Fudge, acerca de que nadie había muerto esa noche era falsa, Harry admitió que su padrino, el convicto Sirius Black, murió luchando contra, no a favor, de los Mortífagos esa noche. Todo este tiempo, mientras Fudge ya había convencido a los reporteros del Profeta y la publicación de un artículo proclamando al Sirius Black la mano derecha del Quien Ustedes Saben, la verdad es que el hombre era inocente de todos los crímenes. Aún peor, fue sentenciado a Azkaban, bajo la guardia de los Dementores, sin juicio previo.  
_

"_El verdadero criminal siempre ha sido Peter Pettigrew." Me informó Harry en su carta. "El era el guardián secreto de mis padres cuando usaron el Encantamiento Fidelius, y fue el quien le dijo a El (la palabra con V de nuevo) donde se encontraban. La única razón por la que todos creían que Sirius era el guardián, fue porque habían arreglado que el atraería la atención para que nada le pasara a Peter. Sirius era la opción más obvia después de todo, siendo el mejor amigo de mi padre. Él era mucho más capaz de luchar contra los Mortífagos que Peter, quien tiene el nivel mágico de un squib."  
_

_Si esto es mucho para creer, estoy de acuerdo. Yo también dudé de estas acusaciones sin pruebas. Pero durante la Conferencia de prensa el día de ayer, Harry Potter ofreció la prueba. En un giro de eventos totalmente inesperado, uno de los cuales fue un fénix blanco desconocido (historia página 23B) posándose sobre el hombro de Harry Potter, el Sr. Potter sacó a Peter Pettigrew vivo de su bolsillo, en la forma animaga de una rata.  
_

_Parece ser que Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, y James Potter se convirtieron en animagos ilegales durante su estadía en Hogwarts para acompañar a su cuarto amigo, un conocido hombre- lobo Remus Lupin, durante sus transformaciones. Eso fue un secreto hasta ahora, y usando su forma de rata fue como Peter Pettigrew logró escapar del Ministerio hace 15 años, luego de hacer explotar aquella calle llena de muggles, y cortar su propio dedo para acusar a Sirius Black. Usando esa misma habilidad fue como Sirius Black logró escapar de Azkaban hace tres años, en su forma animaga (un perro negro).  
_

"_Sirius me contó que los efectos de los Dementores disminuyen cuando uno está en forma animaga." Explicó Harry. "Así fue como logró mantenerse cuerdo, y como eventualmente escapó, y permaneció como un fugitivo por tres años. La única razón por la que escapó, fue porque vio una foto de Pettigrew, en su forma de rata, en el Profeta haciéndose pasar por la mascota rata de mi amigo Ron. Tenía miedo de que Pettigrew me atacara. 'Scabbers,' así era como lo conocíamos, había pertenecido al hermano mayor de Ron Percy Weasley. Creo que es irónico que un criminal fuera la mascota de uno de los empleados más confiables que tiene el Ministerio."  
_

El artículo continuaba durante otras 7 páginas, describiendo lo sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos en tercer año, y lo que en verdad pasó en el Departamento de Misterios. Ninguno de sus amigos o miembros de la Orden eran mencionados por nombre, sino llamados 'fuerzas trabajando en cooperación con Dumbledore.' Harry no necesitaba leer esa parte, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Escribir esa carta para Rita había sido lo suficientemente difícil, y Harry no quería echar sal a heridas abiertas.

En cuanto el desayuno terminó, el grupo de amigos fue hacia la Sala Común para escapar del torrente de preguntas que iba hacia ellos. Por una vez, Ron supo lo que era ser Harry Potter, y parecía estar disfrutándolo. Así que Harry lo dejó, y Hermione y él fueron los primeros en desaparecer, dejando a Ron con su público adorador.

"Que tal si practicamos Quidditch?" Le preguntó Ginny una vez que estuvieron sentados en los sillones. Ron había entrado diez minutos después que ellos y se había dejado caer en uno. "Probablemente necesitas la práctica"

Era verdad. Hacía casi un año que no volaba, sin contra los circulitos que había hecho en su baúl. McGonagall le había devuelto su Saeta de Fuego luego de su clase el jueves. Harry aún tenía que decidir si su escoba nueva era tan buena y confiable como su Saeta.

"No podemos volar hoy." Les dejó saber Ron. "Hufflepuff tiene las pruebas para nuevos jugadores pronto. Necesitan tantos como nosotros, pero están muy preocupados. Hablando de eso, tenemos que hablar acerca del equipo Harry. También necesitamos un capitán."

"No debería ser tan difícil. Incluso contando a Ginny, somos solo tres. No hay muchas opciones si me preguntas a mí. Además aún tenemos que hablar con McGonagall. Dejemos el Quiddich para la semana que viene. Seguiremos teniendo tiempo." Harry sabía que Ron quería la posición, y disfrutaba molestando al pelirrojo cuando podía. Harry no tenía tiempo para ser Capitán con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, así que dejar que Ron tuviera la posición estaba bien por lo que a él le importaba.

"Que les parece visitar a Hagrid? No íbamos a tomar el té con el este fin de semana?" La segunda sugerencia de Ginny tampoco era posible.

"Lo siento Gin," dijo Harry, "pero eso era supuestamente ayer. Cuando vino conmigo a la conferencia accedió a que nos encontremos el próximo domingo. Con todo lo que pasó ayer, no había más tiempo."

"Bueno, yo me voy a la biblioteca." Les dejó saber Hermione. Para ese entonces, Ginny y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, y Neville se había ido a los invernaderos justo después del desayuno. "Es mi tiempo favorito para estudiar. No hay nadie más en la biblioteca tan pronto después de las vacaciones, es lindo y pacífico. Quieres venir conmigo Harry?"

"No gracias." Dijo. "Creo que iré al dormitorio a hacer un poco de tarea. Tengo que armar mis propios planes para las lecciones de pociones, así que creo que terminaré con eso. Hasta luego."

Harry no planeaba planear sus lecciones, pero era una Buena excusa. Siempre que se mantuviese estudiando con la misma intensidad que durante el verano, estaría bien con la cantidad de trabajo. De hecho, lo más seguro era que estuviese adelantado a su clase.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Harry se puso ropa cómoda, y entró en su baúl. Su primera parada fue en biblioteca.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había reorganizado los estantes, pero ya no podía esperar. Todos los libros que había leído durante la Segundo mitad del verano, junto con los que ya sabía prácticamente de memoria, los movió hacia donde debían estar. Sus libros de sexto curso, que ahora los necesitaba, los sacó de la mochila y los colocó en los estantes. Casi ni los había tocado durante el verano, y era tiempo de rectificar eso.

Su otro yo estaba haciendo algo en otro compartimiento, así que Harry tenía bastante tiempo para leer los primeros capítulos de sus libros. Eso no era mucho considerando que ya había leído casi todo su libro de Aritmancia y el de Pociones también, así que eso dejaba Transfiguración, Encantamientos y DCAO.

Por cuatro horas seguidas, Harry leyó sin parar. Las lecturas que le habían asignado no pasaban del Segundo capítulo de sus libros, pero Harry leyó los primeros cuatro. Su lectura extra ayudó mucho. Aunque al principio habían sido aburridos, los libros de teoría mágica hicieron la diferencia. Harry podía realizar hechizos nuevos mucho más rápido que el año anterior.

Cuando terminó con eso, Harry usó uno de los portales para ir a la sala de estar, donde encontró a Dobby haciendo planchado de último minuto. Siempre lavaba la ropa los miércoles y domingos, así que no era extraño. Ya casi estaba terminando, Harry no creía que retrasaría mucho al elfo si jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

Jugar ajedrez con Dobby era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con Ron. En las primeras semanas que estuvo encerrado en la casa de los Dursleys, Harry tenía mucho tiempo libre, y decidió enseñarle a los elfos como jugar. No se atrevió a usar el juego que Hermione le había regalado, en lugar de eso usó un set que había encontrado en el baúl. De todos modos, a Dobby no le habría gustado el ajedrez muggle. Se divertía más viendo como las piezas se destrozaban. De hecho, Dobby aún no entendía el concepto de ganar. Estaba muy ocupado dirigiendo sus piezas hacia el dolor.

"Wheee! A Dobby le gusta que sus peoncitos se rompan. Wheee!" El juego terminó unos minutos después de que hubiera empezado. Harry había logrado terminar la partida en 9 minutos esa vez. No era mucho, pero era una mejora si lo comparaba con las primeras veces que había jugado. Harry no creía que existiera algo como un jaque mate en cuatro movimientos, hasta que jugó con Dobby.

"Buen juego Dobby. Está Winky aquí, o se fue el Escondite?"

"Winky fue a casa. Winky pasa mucho tiempo viendo un juego raro en la tele. Usan escobas para barrer, no para volar, a Winky le gusta mucho, Harry Potter, señor."

El otro Harry entró en la habitación justo cuando Dobby salía. Había guardado ya toda la ropa (con magia por supuesto), y se había ido hacia el Escondite por su noche libre.

"Tienes tiempo para un duelo antes de irte?" Le preguntó el otro Harry.

"Tu dime." Le respondió. "Ya has pasado por esto, debes saber."

El otro sonrió. "En ese caso tienes tiempo. Y si no me equivoco, te espera una horrible derrota."

Ambos Harrys rieron. "Ya veremos."

Una vez dentro de la cámara de duelos, los dos se colocaron ropa cómoda, los Harrys comenzaron a trabajar. Los dos tenía varias ideas para retar a su a su profesora de DCAO cuando llegara el momento, y quería probar algunas cosas nuevas antes de hacerlo.

Contrario a como había sido cuando había otros tres Harrys para vencer, cuando tenía una sola persona delante debía poner en práctica su astucia y estrategia. Cuando eran tres dependía más en la velocidad y hechizos simples para hacerlos perder el balance. Pero en un Harry vs. Harry, debía usar más el cerebro para armar estrategias de ataque en lugar de simplemente pensamiento rápido. En verdad era extenuante.

El duelo (o duelos) duró por un poco más de una hora, en los cuales ambos Harrys ganaron casi la misma cantidad de veces. Parecía ser que la semana siguiente Harry aprendería una maldición nueva que causaba visión doble, su futuro yo había Ganado el ultimo duelo con esa.

"Quieres algo de comer?" Dijo victorioso el Harry del futuro. "Hay un poco de comida en el horno."

"Déjame darme una ducha primero." Respondió. "No quiero estar todo sudoroso cuando haga el 'gran salto, no recuerdo que te hayas duchado el lunes.

"No lo hice." Contestó riendo. "Me duché antes de el gran salto justo antes de comer un delicioso filete."

La ducha caliente era justo lo que harry necesitaba luego de todo el ejercicio. Leeds en verdad había hecho un gran trabajo diseñándola. Durante la semana, Harry no había usado el baño del dormitorio o el de prefectos ni una vez. Ya se había acostumbrado a la suya.

La cena pasó bastante rápido. El reloj que había sobre la mesa indicaba que eran las 7:37, así que aún tenía unos 20 minutos antes de tener que irse.

Asegurándose de tener sus varitas, dagas, y armadura de piel de dragón, y que llevaba puesta la misma que ropa que había visto en su otro yo la semana anterior, Harry pasó los últimos minutos pensando acerca de lo que iba a aprender. Siempre se sentía emocionado antes de volver en el tiempo, iba a ver todo lo que se había perdido la primera vez. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, toda la experiencia sería todavía mejor.

"Es hora." Le dijo su otro yo. Quedaban unos minutos antes de las ocho, que era su hora de partida. Los dos Harrys estaban de vuelta en la biblioteca, donde se había decidido se harían todos los 'saltos'.

"Sabes, Hermione nos mataría si supiera esto." Dijo el otro Harry. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había, y le dio el libro a Harry.

"Cierto, pero por lo menos lo compramos. Siempre nos ha dicho que lo hagamos, desde primero. Por lo menos es más de lo que hizo Ron. Aunque no lo hayamos leído."

Harry estaba hablando, por supuesto, de, "Hogwarts: Una historia," que era el enorme libro que sostenía en sus manos. Abriéndolo, Harry sacó el gira- tiempo de su escondite, un agujero hecho en las páginas del libro favorito de Hermione. Una vez que libro estuvo de nuevo en el estante, Harry pensó que ese era el mejor escondite de todos. Nadie buscaría ahí, y nadie excepto Hermione miraría el tomo dos veces.

Con un último adiós, Harry giro las manecillas seis días exactos, y desapareció de la vista.

El segundo Harry, que estaba ahora en el tiempo adecuado, salió del baúl luego de tomar una ducha. Ron y Dean estaban en el dormitorio, y le preguntaron por que se había perdido la cena, Harry solo se encogió de hombros. No era extraño que un estudiante se salteara una comida en fin de semana, y sus compañeros ya lo habían visto salir de su baúl en más de una ocasión. Se morían por saber que había dentro, pero Harry no les había dicho. Quizás lo haría con el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, seis días antes, Harry, apareció de la nada en la biblioteca. La única diferencia era la reorganización de los libros que haría en el futuro. Entrando en la sala de estar se encontró con su otro yo, su versión más joven, que había terminado de hablar con Dobby y Winky.

"Hey, no nos falta alguien?" Preguntó el otro. Esto sonaba familiar.

"Nop." Replicó. "Decidiste que mientras estuvieras en la escuela, no tenías que presionarte tanto. Así que solo viajaremos uno por semana. Los domingos a las ocho de la noche, volvemos seis días. El yo del presente (vos) se tendrá que preocupar por las clases, el ED, prácticas de Quidditch, patrullajes de prefectos, y todo eso, mientras que el del fututo (yo) se encargará de seguir con el entrenamiento, y hacer la tarea de la semana entrante. Confía en mí, funciona perfectamente. Y te espera una semana!"

Harry se rió de si mismo, recordando lo confuso que había estado cuando había oído esa respuesta, que era seguramente como el otro Harry se estaba sintiendo. En su opinión, viajar en el tiempo aún no había perdido la gracias, y Harry se dirigió a su habitación en el baúl mientras su otro yo subía al dormitorio.

Cambiándose rápidamente, y luego de leer 50 páginas de una novela y practicando los ejercicios de Occlumancia, Harry cayó dormido luego de un día muy largo.

Martes

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, luego de dormir un poco de más, el otro Harry ya se había ido. Debido a que tenía que ir al desayuno, además de las clases de la mañana, Harry había acordado que mientras viviera en el baúl, se despertaría más tarde para dejar que su otro yo pudiera usar la cámara de duelo y la ducha. De ese modo el otro Harry podría ejercitarse un poco y darse un buen baño antes de que las clases comenzaran. Mientras ese Harry estaba en el Gran Salón y atendía las clases, Harry (el que vivía en el baúl) tendría acceso a todo.

Lo primero que hizo, como todas las mañanas, fue comenzar con la caminadora. Caminó al principio, para calendar los músculos y despertarse, pero después pasó a trotar. La caminadora no tenía ningún mecanismo avanzado, siendo manual (no electrónica), así que Harry no tenía ni idea de que tan rápido estaba corriendo. Sin inclinamientos, ni resistencia, simplemente correr.

Luego de media hora, Harry se tiró al suelo para hacer algunos ejercicios ligeros. Lagartijas, abdominales; ese tipo de cosas.

La máquina de ejercicios múltiples fue la siguiente, y Harry complete el circuito que había preparado meses atrás. Su meta no era aumentar la masa muscular, sino tonalizar y fortificar.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Harry había terminado (habiendo levantado pesas, etc.). Le sorprendía ver cuanta responsabilidad ponía en sus ejercicios. Al principio le había costado mucho comenzar a hacer el régimen. En ese tiempo, luego de unos minutos, Harry estaba listo para rendirse. Pero continuó, y Dobby y Winky lo habían "agarrado" ocasionalmente. Dobby había tratado de usar la caminadora una vez, y se había tropezado con su ropa, perdiendo sus 17 gorros tejidos a mano.

Ejercicios terminado, era tiempo de una ducha. Agradecía a la magia el no tener que preocuparse por que el agua caliente se agotara.

Winky tenía el desayuno listo y servido en la cocina, y era una deliciosa selección de huevos duros, waffles, y fruta fresca. Una de las ventajas de tener un elfo doméstico personal era la atención al detalle. Ni siquiera los elfos de Hogwarts podían tan atentos, debido a que tenía muchos estudiantes de los cuales encargarse. Por ejemplo, a Harry nunca le habían gustado mucho las papas, así que rara vez aparecían en la mesa.

Con la mitad de su mañana terminada, Harry fue a la biblioteca a trabajar un poco. Con la lectura fresca en su mente, decidió terminar con algunas de las tareas que la habían asignado. Justo como le había dicho a su otro yo la noche anterior, era su trabajo mientras estuviera viviendo en el baúl, el hacerse cargo de completar todos los trabajos a tiempo. De ese modo, el otro Harry solo se tenía que preocupar de las clases, el ED, trabajo de prefecto y Quidditch. Todo que él tenía que hacer era tarea y entrenamiento avanzado.

Decidió hacer el trabajo de Rofordit primero, era el más fácil. No era la primera vez que tenía que resumir lo que sabía para un Nuevo profesor de DCAO, y Harry se preguntó si podría usar el que había hecho en tercero como base. Pensó que era mejor no hacerlo.

Pero el trabajo fue fácil, y Harry no tuvo problemas completando los 45 centímetros requeridos. Incluso se pasó un poco, seguro que Hermione estaría orgullosa. Este era la única material con la tenía problemas usando detalles. La parte más difícil fue dejar de lado los hechizos más avanzados que había aprendido durante el verano. Todas las cosas que había aprendido de más, desde su Patronus, las tuvo que dejar afuera. Tenía que ser justo con la clase, nadie más sabía todo lo que aprendido.

En Encantamientos y Transformaciones Harry tenía resumir el primero capítulo de los libros, y hacer una lista de algunos de los hechizos que le gustaría aprender. No fue muy difícil, y terminó ambas justo a tiempo para almorzar. Ya que no tenía tarea de Pociones, y al haber leído el capítulo para la clase de Aritmancia, Harry terminó con toda la tarea de la semana siguiente.

"Hey, como fueron las clases?" Le preguntó al otro Harry, quien acababa de entrar. Si recordaba correctamente, su otro yo acababa de acordar el encontrarse con Ginny temprano antes de la primera ronda de prefectos.

"No tal mal. De hecho, fue casi muy fácil. Creo que debimos haber dejado de estudiar Aritmancia cuando llegamos al nivel de 4º año. Casi me muero de aburrimiento en clase. Aunque pude trabajar un poco en nuestro proyecto. Aunque ya sabías eso, no?"

Si lo hacía, pero hablar consigo mismo seguía siendo divertido. Harry nunca trataba de recordar lo que se había dicho en el pasado, así que era gracioso ver que cosas recordaba y que otras eran una completa sorpresa.

"Tienes tiempo para practicar?" Preguntó. Ninguno de los dos tenía algo para hacer, así que el otro Harry aceptó. Se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la cámara de duelos.

Por los primeros 20 minutos, hicieron un círculo evaluándose. Sabían sus límites, así que tenían una idea de hasta donde podían llegar sin lastimar al otro. De vez en cuando uno de los dos Harrys terminaba con un tobillo doblado o una costilla fracturada, pero esas cosas se arreglaban con hechizos simples y algunas pociones.

Ese día, Harry tenía la ventaja sobre su yo más joven. Cuando el otro se distrajo al oír a Dobby entrar, Harry lo sostuvo por el cuello de la túnica y lo hizo caer cuando empujó su rodilla por atrás.

Colocando su pie sobre el brazo, Harry lo tomó por la muñeca, girándole alrededor de su pierna y luego se sentó en el piso. Ahora el segundo Harry no tenía más opción que rendirse.

"Buena!" Lo felicitó. "De donde salió eso?"

"Ahora." Respondió Harry. "Te lo mostraré algunas veces durante la semana. Podrás evadirlo para el jueves."

Dobby tuvo que irse, y sin ningún tipo de distracción, la pelea fue mucho más equiparada. En las siguientes rondas no hubo ningún ganador, pero ambos pudieron ejercitarse un poco, y aprender algunos movimientos nuevos.

"OK, es tiempo. Listo?" Harry odiaba tener que escuchar esa pregunta, pero no tenía opción.

"Se, solo no seas muy duro. Ha pasado más de una semana desde que hicimos esto." Harry se paró frente al otro, respirando hondo y esperando a que la maldición llegara.

"Bien, aquí vamos. Tres, dos, uno..._Crucio_!"

El dolor no fue tan fuerte como lo había sido hacía un mes, pero de todos modos dolía como la san p… Luego de que Harry pudiera resistir las cosquillas causadas por _Tallantalegra _había pasado a la Maldición Cruciatus. Cada día desde entonces, con excepción de la primera semana en Hogwarts, Harry pasaba media hora usando la maldición con su otro yo, tratando de crear una especie de inmunidad. Hasta ese entonces estaba funcionando, pero no mucho. Harry había podido usar un hechizo para detener a su atacante, con la maldición afectándole, solamente dos veces.

Sintió como si cuchillos filosos se clavaran en cada parte de su cuerpo. Agujas calientes entraron en sus articulaciones, haciéndolas quemar, logrando que Harry cayera de rodillas al suelo. El sentimiento de que le estaban pasando sal por las heridas abiertas, logró que gritara aún más fuerte de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Éstos eran solo algunas de las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, y durante ese tiempo estaba apretando una pelota de goma que había sacado de uno de los estantes antes de empezar, tratando de concentrarse. Solamente se concentraba en dos cosas, la pelota en la mano izquierda y su varita en la derecha.

El objetivo era, obviamente, lograr lanzar un hechizo siendo sometido al dolor. Pero también tenía que permanecer 'cuerdo', y ahí era donde la pelota de goma entraba. Harry tenía que concentrarse en no dejarla caer. Si la pelota caía era la señal para el otro Harry para que cortara la maldición, ya que el dolor era muy fuerte.

Esta vez, Harry logró quedarse con la pelota. Usualmente la dejaba caer luego de dos minutos de haber caído de rodillas, lo que sumaba en total cuatro minutos bajo los efectos de la maldición. Cuando empezó, Harry solamente aguantaba por unos 30 segundos. Con el tiempo, se extendió. Voldemort no sería compasivo, así que se esforzó por mostrar algo de esa frialdad.

"_Ex_-_Expelliarmus_!" Logró decir hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo sintiendo que lo despedazaban. El dolor se detuvo inmediatamente, y Harry sintió un leve golpe en el pecho, que era la varita de su oponente. Logró quedarse de rodillas pero apenas.

Pronto sintió un frasco contra sus labios, y tomó lo que sabía le haría sentir mejor. La poción contra los efectos de la Cruciatus era, quizás, su poción más usada, y Harry siempre se aseguraba de tener más por si acaso. El dolor se hizo más leve, volvió a sentir sus piernas, y un minuto después, Harry estaba parado nuevamente.

"Felicidades. Esa es la tercera vez que lograste hacer un hechizo bajo el _Crucio_. Como se sintió esta vez?"

Apoyado contra la pared, Harry encontró su voz, y trató de explicar lo que había sentido.

"Empezó igual." Le explicó a su otro yo. "El dolor me llegó de una, y yo no sabía que pasaba. Me concentre en mi mano, para no dejar caer la pelota, y mi visión su fue. Ya sabes; oscuridad en todos lados, solo una luz al final del túnel. Pero después me empecé a concentrar en el dolor, en lugar de tratar de ignorarlo. Traté de separar las diferentes sensaciones, y me concentre en una de ellas. Esta vez fui por el dolor sordo. Sentí que Duddley me estaba golpeando en todas partes, pero por lo menos no era un dolor agudo, como los cuchillos o la sensación en las articulaciones. Una vez que metí el dolor sordo en mi cabeza, pude ignorar los otros. Seguía doliendo, muchísimo, pero de pronto pude hacer el hechizo. Creo que esa es la clave; tratar de fragmentar los sentimientos, en lugar de vencerlos por completo. No recuerdo que pasó las otras dos veces, pero esto fue mucho mejor."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Debido a que no has hecho esto como por una semana, porque no paramos aquí. Seguiremos más tarde. Igual, tengo que ir a cenar. Te veo mañana."

Un amigo se habría quedado hasta que Harry se recobrara del dolor que había sentido, pero debido a que la persona viviendo en el baúl no era un amigo, sino una versión de si mismo, no lo hizo. Ya sabía que Harry podía arreglárselas, y se reobraría en más o menos una hora.

Normalmente, ambos Harrys eran a sometidos a la maldición. si apareciera con alguno de los efectos de la Imperdonable. Así que en la época de clases había acordado que solamente el Harry viviendo en el baúl sería el que sufriera bajo la maldición. Tendría una semana completa de práctica, luego una de descanso. Si se consideraba la otra opción, era un horario bastante bueno.

Luego de una segunda ducha, seguida de un baño de inversión para los dolores, Harry volvió al salón de estar. La cena no sería hasta dentro de una hora, y pasó el tiempo leyendo, y hablando con Dobby y Winky.

Los elfos hacían numerosos viajes hasta Londres y de Nuevo al baúl, pero debido a que aparecían de un lugar a otro, no era más trabajo que el ir de un cuarto a otro. Y siempre parecían saber cuando era que Harry necesitaba compañía. Los elfos domésticos eran sorprendentes criaturas.

La cena estaba tan rica como siempre, y los tres comieron juntos. Había tomado mucho esfuerzo convencerlos, especialmente a Winky, para que comieran con él, pero finalmente se rindieron. "Sólo porque el Amo Harry Potter necesita compañía," dijeron, pero a Harry le gustaba pensar diferente. Le gustaba que su relación fuera más de amigos que de empleado/ empleador.

Luego de la cena, Harry fue a la biblioteca para hacer una lista acerca de las cosas que quería lograr durante los siguientes días. Con la tarea terminada, ahora tenía mucho más tiempo libre.

Terminó luego de tres horas de trabajo. Con todos los planes hechos, Harry se retiró a su habitación. Una vez más pasó un rato leyendo una novela y hacienda los ejercicios de Occlumancia: luego de eso Harry se tapó con las sábanas, apagó las luces con un simple Nox, y se dispuso a dormir.

Miércoles

Luego de sus ejercicios, un desayuno tarde y una ducha, Harry fue a buscar la lista que había hecho el día anterior. Sabiendo que entregaría a Colagusano más tarde esa semana, y que la rata se encontraba en la celda en Londres, Harry hizo que esa fue su primera orden del día.

El séptimo compartimiento de si baúl; el cuarto amplio y vacío con paredes de piedra, fue la primer parada de Harry. Hasta ese entonces había estado vacío, y Harry había estado dentro solamente dos veces. La primera para verlo y la segunda para probar su escoba nueva.

Pero ahora tenía que usar el espacio, de una manera que había estado planeando. Harry confiaba en Dobby y Winky para vigilar a un prisionero, pero no más que eso. Y debido a que el plan de Harry implicaba tener más de uno, necesitaba un lugar donde 'alojarlos'. Tiempo de redecorar.

Harry pasó las siguientes dos horas creando celdas, del mismo tamaño que la de Peter y agregando detalles. Como ya había hecho algo similar con su casa, no tardó tanto tiempo en terminar.

Harry comenzó creando 10 celdas, pegadas a la pared más alejada del portal. Cada una de las paredes de piedra que separaba las celdas media más o menos 50cm. Y estaban hechizadas para no dejar pasar sonido. Harry agregó un tacho también, el cuarto sería muy alto de otra manera. Era una prisión, tenía que ser incómoda.

Las celdas tenían una puerta, hecha de roble bastante gruesa, también encantadas para no dejar pasar sonidos. Pero también tenía un hechizo para poder ver a través de ellas. De esa manera, Harry podía ver lo que pasaba dentro de cada celda simplemente con murmurar una palabra. Las puertas no eran invisibles desde adentro, obviamente. Podría haber usado sus lentes para ver adentro, pero eso requería concentración.

'Amueblar', si se lo puede llamar así, las celdas solo tomó unos minutos. Cada una tenía un catre que estaba mágicamente encastrado al suelo. Un manta muy fina en cada uno de ellos, y en una esquina, el famoso balde.

Remus había pensado que el balde era un poco medieval, como medio para ir al baño. Pero Harry no tenía experiencia con la plomería, con o sin magia, así que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Una vez al día los baldes tendrían que ser vaciados, pero eso era solo mantenimiento. Cuando llevara la comida y el agua dos veces al día, también les daría (dependiendo de quien fuera) un poco más de agua para limpiarse.

En Londres, le había dado a Colagusano diferentes cosas para leer, especialmente novelas cortas que era lo único que hacía. Las había comprador cuado en su camino a la librería. Sacó las que tenía e la biblioteca, y las colocó en el séptimo compartimiento, que Harry se dio cuenta estaba llamando su 'prisión'. Las veinte novelas que tenía no durarían mucho, y Harry hizo una nota mental para comprar más.

Con la estructura terminada, Harry fue a almorzar. Los elfos no estaban esta vez, así que se las tuvo que arreglar con un sándwich y una cerveza de manteca. Las que había en las cajas que Tom le había vendido se habían acabado hacía un tiempo, pero Dobby había ido a comprar más. Ahora tenía cinco cajas con 80 botellas cada una, y eso le duraría bastante.

Luego del almuerza, Harry volvió a su prisión y comenzó con la segunda parte del trabajo, los hechizos. Además de los que ya había puesto en las puertas y en las parees de las celdas, Harry tenía bastante para hacer.

El primer hechizo que realizó fue uno que había encontrado en el libro de aurors. Era una barrera básica usada para cuartos de interrogación, prisiones, etc. Básicamente era un hechizo para evitar suicidio; hacía imposible que los prisioneros se inflingieran daño a si mismos. Si uno de ellos tuviese una varita, probablemente derribarían la barrera, pero Harry no los iba a dejar con sus varitas. Aún tenía la verita de Colagusano en su baúl. Remus se la había dejado la noche del ataque, y no se había vuelto a mencionar.

Después siguió con las barreras anti- aparición, que no eran la especialidad de Harry. Había tratado de usarlas en el edificio al principio, pero no había podido. Después trató de hacerlo en su pido, pero volvió a fracasar. Esas eran una de las más difíciles de realizar, y a Harry le faltaba experiencia. Solo cuando había capturado a Colagusano, y tenían que asegurarse de que no escapara, había podido Harry utilizarla. Esa vez la superficie había sido muy pequeña. Ahora, meses después, Harry se creía capaz de realizarla sobre 10 celdas, pero no quería arriesgarse. Sabía que era posible aparecerse fuera del baúl si éste estaba abierto, y Harry no iba a dejar eso a la suerte. Se decidió por poner una sobre cada celda, para estar seguro.

Harry miró en todos sus libros buscando un hechizo que previniera la transformación animaga, pero no pudo encontrar uno. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar era el que servía para volver el animal a la forma humana, como el que había usado con Colagusano en la conferencia de prensa.

Un hechizo para hacer circular el aire en el lugar fue la segunda tarea de Harry, de esa manera los ocupantes no morirían asfixiados. No era que la parte de la muerte fuera a ser _mala_, pero Harry no quería ser responsable de muertes innecesarias. Preferiría verlos sufrir. Si un Mortífago moría por accidente, estaba bien, siempre y cuando no fuera su culpa.

Luego de eso, la mayoría de los hechizos estuvieron terminados. El resto era meramente para decoración y efecto. Harry conjuró cadenas y colocó un par en cada celda, contra la pared. También puso unas manchas en las paredes, que parecían ser de sangre. Obviamente no era real, pero los Mortífagos que terminaran allí no lo sabrían. Harry esperaba convencerlos de que habían sido capturados por una persona mucho menos condescendiente que él.

Cuando terminó ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Y cada celda era mucho más segura que la original que tenía en el Escondite. Ahora era tiempo de probarlas.

Usando el portal para regresar a la sala de estar, Harry encontró a Dobby y a Winky en la cocina, preparando la cena. El desayuno y la era eran las comidas que más le preparaban mientras estaba viviendo en el baúl, generalmente él se hacía el almuerzo.

"Winky?" Preguntó Harry. "Alimentaste a Colagusano hoy?"

"Si Amo Harry. El mago malo y sucio fue alimentado hoy. Estuvo llorando anoche, pero Harry Potter dijo que no hiciéramos nada más allá de darle comida y limpiar el balde, así que Winky no hizo nada cuando lloró. Hay algo más que Winky pueda hacer?"

"Si, necesito que traigas a Colagusano aquí. Lo estoy mudando, para que no tengas que cuidar de él. Pero no puedo usar un traslador para traerlo a Hogwarts, y no puedo salir de baúl tampoco. Me preguntaba si podrías traerlo. Puedes petrificarlo primero si quieres, solo para asegurarte de que no te cause problemas."

Winky tenía una expresión horrorizada en su cara. Era posible para ella trae personas cuando se transportaba de la manera en la que los elfos hacían, pero no sería un sensación linda.

"Oh no, Amo Harry Potter. Winky no debe trae a un mago de esa manera. La aparición de los elfos es muy dolorosa para magos y brujas. Al hombre cruel no le gustaría nada."

"Winky," le explicó Harry, "Se que le dolerá, pero no será un daño permanente, cierto? De todos modos, lo necesito aquí, y esta es la única manera que puedo pensar ahora. No puedo usar un traslador, porque el Profesor Dumbledore lo notaría. Tengo que investigar eso después. Y lo iría a buscar yo, pero no puedo salir del baúl. Por favor, solamente esta vez? Te prometo que no te lo vuelvo a pedir."

Si Winky no aceptaba, Harry no se preocuparía. Dobby seguramente lo haría, y estaba solamente a un chasquido de distancia. Si las cosas fueran muy mal, el otro Harry podía salir por uno de los pasadizos y aparecerse en el Escondite y trae a Colagusano. Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Además, el no había hecho eso la semana pasada, debido a eso sabía que Winky o Dobby serían quienes trajeran a Pettigrew.

"Muy bien, señor, Winky lo hará, solo por esta vez. Pero le advierto, esto dolerá mucho. Debo ir ahora, Amo Harry Potter?"

'Cuando quiera que estés lista Winky. Tráelo aquí, estaré esperando."

Con una última mirada de horror, Winky chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo. Estuvo fuera ceca de un minuto, y Harry pasó el tiempo jugando con su varita.

El Segundo en el que aparecieron, Colagusano gritó de dolor, y Winky se escapó, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su amo. El dolor causó que Peter se liberara de cualquier hechizo en el que estuviera, y se tiró al piso, llevando sus rodillas al pecho. Aún adolorido, miró el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero Harry lo paralizó antes de que pudiera ver más.

Luego de eso, simplemente tuvo que pasarlo por el portal, hasta la prisión, y colocarlo en la celda más cercana. Harry no sintió compasión cuando tiró al prisionero dentro de la celda, cerrando la pesada puerta. No había manera de que Peter pudiera salir de esa celda.

Cuando Harry volvió al otro compartimiento, Winky ya no estaba. No importaba, había sido un día duro para ella.

El elfo también había salido, pero había dejado la cena en el horno. Otra delicia culinaria, mucho mejor que la cosa que Colagusano había estado comiendo por el pasado mes. Dobby había preparado pollo con lo que Harry sospechaba era queso de cabra, condimentado con vinagre y especias. Terminó dos pedazos de pollo antes de darse cuenta y pasó bastante tiempo degustando el tercero. Quedaba un cuarto pedazo, que Harry dejó en la heladera, era perfecto para una merienda o un almuerzo ligero. Los elfos se preocupaban por todo.

Luego de la cena, Harry continuó leyendo algunos de los textos avanzados que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora se estaba concentrando en hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, y no le molestaba aprender algunas de las opciones más oscuras que encontraba. Harry no había practicado ninguna de las maldiciones de dolor que se clasificaban como Oscuras, o las equivalentes extranjeras de las Imperdonables, pero esos eran los únicos casos que Harry no quería estudiar por el momento.

Estuvo despierto hasta bastante más tarde de lo usual esa noche, pero se durmió felizmente al final, luego 15 minutos de meditación.

Jueves

La mañana fue igual. Siempre lo era. Levantarse, correr, ejercicios, ducha, y luego el desayuno. Algunas veces la monotonía molestaba a Harry, pero dejaba ese sentimiento de lado. Lo que estaba hacienda era necesario, y dentro de unos días, volvería al mundo de los vivos, con sus amigos y profesores.

Antes de almorzar pasó el tiempo practicando las nuevas maldiciones y hechizos que había aprendido la noche anterior, usándolas en los muñecos de práctica. Ya estaban algo viejos, pero seguían siendo muy útiles. Simplemente que se quedaban ahí parados, recibiendo todo de lleno. La primera semana Harry había tratado de usarlos con la función de 'esquivar' que tenían, pero era ridículo. No sabía si era porque los muñecos tenían dos décadas, o porque estaba más avanzado, pero los muñecos no podían esquivar ni el ataque más simple. Pero a Harry no le preocupaba. Si necesitaba un oponente capaz de esquivar, tenía a su otro yo.

Uno de los muñecos estaba ya roto, o mejor dicho quemado, sin esperanzas de arreglarlo. Harry se había entusiasmado un poco con una versión del hechizo incendiario. Era usable, pero el mecanismo que media la fuerza de los hechizos no funcionaba más. Harry siempre probaba nuevos hechizos en ese muñeco primero, para no dañar mucho a los otros.

Una ensalada y las sobras del pollo del día anterior fueron el almuerzo, pero en lugar de cerveza de manteca, Harry tomó limonada que Winky le había dejado.

Luego del almuerzo, el otro Harry llegó para otra ronda de duelos. Debido que solo tenía una clase a la tarde, siempre se hacía tiempo para ir al baúl y practicar un poco. El día anterior había sido una excepción, ya que él tenía que construir las celdas. Hoy estaban de volvían a la rutina. Alternaban entre duelo y diferentes prácticas, ese día sería peleas al estilo muggle. Harry usó el movimiento de sumisión que había mostrado el martes, y justo como había dicho ese día, para el final de la sesión el otro Harry podía evadirlo.

Siguió otra ronda bajo la Cruciatus, pero esta vez no le mostraron compasión. Siguieron durante media hora, en las cuales Harry fue sometido a la maldición seis veces, antes de terminar por el día. Tomó seis pociones para aliviar los efectos de la maldición, y eso era límite que una persona podía tomar en un día. Esta vez había logrado hacer un hechizo bajo el dolor dos veces, y eso era un gran avance. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, no importaba que le doliera tanto.

Luego de la cena, en lugar de continuar con los libros que había dejado la noche anterior, Harry fue a su laboratorio de pociones. Se sentía mal porque Dobby y Winky tenían que compartir el lugar mientras estaban allí, pero por loe menos ahora tenían un lugar más cómodo para quedarse. Harry no habían entrado en el cuarto de los elfos desde que se los había mostrado, así que asumió que, o les había gustado, o lo habían modificado a su gusto. Como resultado de eso lugar, la cortina que solía estar en uno de los lados había sido sacada, pero seguía habiendo dos pequeñas camas. Cuando los elfos estaban en el baúl, necesitaban un lugar para trabajar, o descansar si querían. Dobby se había enviciado con los infomerciales el mes pasado, y a veces se quedaba mirándolos hasta tarde. Tenía el hábito de quedarse medio dormido durante el día, y a veces necesitaba una siesta para seguir.

En ese momento, Harry tenía solo una poción haciéndose; Veritaserum. Era casi imposible de hacer, y tomaba un ciclo lunar completo. Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado usando sueros de la verdad más simples, pero había decidido tratar con el más potente hacía tres semanas y media. Había estado en su caldero desde entonces, mientras él agregaba los ingredientes necesarios en el momento oportuno. No sabía si estaba bien hecha, ya que tenía que esperar otra semana. Había tratado de tenerla lista para usarla en Colagusano, pero ahora que sabía que lo iba a soltar el sábado, Harry sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Luego de cenar, en lugar de seguir con la lectura que había dejado la noche anterior, Harry fue al laboratorio de pociones. El hecho de que Dobby y Winky habían tenido que compartir el lugar cuando había estado viviendo allí lo hacía sentir mal, pero por lo menos ahora tenían un lugar decente para quedarse. Harry no había entrado en la habitación de los elfos desde que se las había mostrado, así que asumió que o les había gustado, o la había redecorado. Como resultado, la cortina que había estado colgada había sido sacada, aunque las pequeñas camas seguían ahí. Cuando los elfos estaban en el baúl, necesitaban descansar. Dobby se había obsesionada con los infomerciales durante el mes pasado, y algunas veces se quedaba despierto hasta tarde mirándolos. Tenía el hábito de quedarse medio dormido en el trabajo, y algunas veces necesitaba una siesta para seguir.

Por el momento, Harry estaba haciendo una sola poción; Veritaserum. Era casi imposible de completar, y llevaba un ciclo lunar completo. Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado usando sueros de la verdad más básicos, pero había empezado con el más fuerte tres semanas y media atrás. Se encontraba en su caldero desde entonces, y él agregaba los ingredientes necesarios periódicamente. Aún no sabía si estaba bien, tenía que esperara casi una semana más. Quería terminarla para usarla en Colagusano, pero como sabía que se entregaría el sábado, no sería posible.

El problema era que si entregaba a Peter el sábado, que lo prevenía de contarles todo acerca de Harry? Especialmente de su habilidad para crear un patronus dorado, y los tan ilegales métodos que había usado para capturarlo. Harry había pasado casi tres semanas prácticamente sin hablar con el, pero ahora era tiempo de hacerlo. Harry tenía que saber qué era lo que Colagusano había visto aquella noche, y asegurarse de que no hablara.

Mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades, Harry agregó los ingredientes que le tocaba al Veritaserum, y comenzó a preparar más poción para sus rondas con la Cruciatus. Merlin, en verdad usaba esa cosa. Por suerte era una poción bastante fácil de hacer, y se podía guardar por bastante tiempo.

Con la poción terminada, y el Veritaserum de Nuevo reposando, Harry limpió el lugar, acomodó sus instrumentos y los lavó rápidamente. Quería una ducha, pero habría sido la tercera de ese día. Y había algo llamado exceso.

Leyendo cerca de 70 páginas de su novela, Harry puso el libro en la mesa de noche. Era una buena historia; acerca de como el joven aprendiz se había hecho pasar por su maestro luego de que él muriera en un accidente de pociones. El joven mago tenía que enfrentarse a un 'Señor Oscuro' (no tan malvado como Voldemort) para mantener el honor de su maestro en alto, y en el camino, ganarse el corazón de la chica que amaba. Más que nada era una aventura, pero tenía una dosis de romance. Harry sabía que era tonto, en verdad, pero a veces deseaba que su vida fuera tan simple como los cuentos de hadas. Su vida era en verdad algo así como una pesadilla.

Haciendo sus ejercicios de Occlumancia diarios, Harry apagó las luces, y cerró los ojos esperando a que el sueño lo venciera.

Viernes

La mañana siguió igual. El almuerzo no, pero similar. Solamente fue a la tarde cuando el día resultó ser diferente a los previos. Cuando su otro yo entró luego de su clase con Snape, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nos divertimos con Snape, no es cierto?" Le preguntó inocentemente.

"Lo más divertido que me ha pasado en todo el año!"Fue la respuesta. "Nunca vi a Snape tan furioso. Incluso fue mejor que el Quidditch! Casi deseo poder decirle esto a Ron y Hermione, pero le prometí a Dumbledore que no lo haría. No se como te pudiste aguantar esto."

"Fue difícil." Respondió Harry. Recordando el incidente, en verdad lo había sido. Como deseaba poder compartir esto con algunos de sus amigos. Incluso con Remus, con quien Harry se había encontrado solo una vez desde el inicio de clases. Remus estaba haciendo algunas cosas para el director mientras la AD se armaba.

Mientras su doble se ponía una túnica gris, Harry recordó lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Dumbledore, y que tan peor podría haber sido.

FLASHBACK

"Como se atreve!" pensó Harry mientras subía las escaleras, yendo a la oficina del director. Había logrado quedarse tranquilo en la clase, pero ahora, su enojo le estaba ganando.

"Iba a atacarme! Sacarme los huesos y hacerme tomar esa horrible poción. Incluso si la hice bien, como se que hicimos, no deja de hacerlo malo. Y conociendo a Snape, seguramente hubiera usado la poción de alguien más, por 'accidente' por su puesto, para hacerme sufrir. Idiota!" Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Harry. Todos seguían en clase, y ni siquiera vio a un fantasma para descargarse.

"Entra, Harry." Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore tan rápido. Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que había usado un poco de magia accidental para caminar extra- rápido.

"A que debo el placer? No deberías estar en clase? Pociones, creo." Harry se había sentado, pero no porque se sintiera cómodo, sin porque no quería hacer un agujero en el piso caminando de un lado a otro.

"Acabo de salir de ahí. Me echaron de la clase. Mejor dicho, me fui."

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban brillando, aunque no deberían estar haciéndolo. Si supiera lo que Harry había hecho, no estaría tomando esto como una broma.

"Y que causó que te fueras de la clase, Harry? Y que hizo el Profesor Snape para prevenir que salieras? Debo decir, que la única manera en la que pudieras haber dejado su clase, es que él mismo te lo haya dicho. Seguramente no permitiría que tomaras todo el crédito."

Harry miró sus manos. Su última conversación con Dumbledore no había sido para nada así.

"Snape no tuvo elección." Murmuró Harry.

"Que fue eso que dijiste Harry?"

"Dije que Snape no tuvo elección. Cuando me fui, seguía petrificado, por el hechizo que le envié. Dejé a Hermione a cargo, le dije que lo liberara luego de que yo me fuera. Seguro que esta viniendo para acá."

"Es el _Profesor_ Snape, Harry." Sus ojos seguían brillando. Increíble. "Y eso que dices haber hecho, es muy serio. Podríamos decirme porque fue necesario que lo hechizaras?"

Harry murmuró otra vez, y tuvo que repetir la respuesta. "Porque el Profesor Snape iba a remover mis huesos, para hacerme probar la poción Crece Huesos que hicimos el otro día. Siempre se las agarra conmigo, y le dije que no esta vez. No iba a dejar que me sacara la pelvis. Por el amor de Dios, sacarme la pelvis y hacerme beber esa… cosa asquerosa! Así que cuando me negué, educadamente, debo agregar, el me amenazó con hacerlo por la fuerza, y quiso sacar su varita. Lo petrifiqué antes de que pudiera. Después me castigué a mi mismo en frente de la clase, y me fui. Estoy sorprendido de que Snape no haya llegado todavía."

"_Profesor_ Snape, Harry." Lo corrigió Dumbledore. "Y creo que es el quien esta subiendo por las escaleras, justamente ahora."

Harry giro su cabeza para mirar. Y con la ayuda de sus lentes nuevos Harry pudo ver a Snape llegando a la puerta, más que furioso.

Snape ni siquiera tocó, en lugar de eso, abrió la puerta de un golpe, y entró en la oficina con la capa ondeando detrás de el.

"Albus, que es lo que este mocoso arrogante te ha dicho? He tenido que soportar lo por mucho tiempo. Demando que lo expulses por haberme atacado! Esto ha ido muy lejos!"

"Seguro que si." Dijo Harry en un susurro enojado. Por supuesto, él estaba hablando de la actitud de Snape en clase.

"Cállate Potter!" Gritó Snape. "No crees que has hecho suficiente por un día? Igual que tu padre, lo juro! Supe desde el momento en que te vi que te convertirías en algo más que un dolor, pero fuiste muy lejos. No creas que te vas a escapar de esta."

"Severus, cálmate" Dijo Dumbledore, quien tuvo el sentido común de no ofrecer dulces. "Por que no te sientas y me cuentas que sucedió. Harry no pudo contarme mucho, y me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó desde tu punto de vista."

Snape no se sentó, pero si dijo su cuento. Cuento, siendo la palabra clave. Por la manera en la que lo hacía sonar, Harry había estado buscando atacarlo todo el día. De acuerdo con Snape, él había estado dando clase como cada día, cuado Harry se levantó sin razón alguna, con la varita en la mano, y lo atacó. Después, lo había amenazado, y salió, luego de maldecir a sus Slytherins también."

"Eso no es verdad!" interrumpió Harry. "Sólo los desarmé cuando me estaban apuntando con las varitas. Y eran Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle; no todos los Slytherins. El resto estaba bien, ni los toqué!"

"Esperas que el director crea eso, Potter? Todo el mundo sabe que odias a los Slytherins, y a quien piensas que creerá? A mi, un miembro del cuerpo de profesores, o a ti, quien siempre anda rompiendo reglas. Siempre pensando que eres mejor que todo el resto!"

"Cállate! Tu eres el que piensa eso, no yo! Por que no cierras ti maldita boca!"

"Harry! Esa no es manera de hablarle a un profesor. Por favor discúlpate con el profesor Snape por tu lenguaje." Dumbledore temía que, si las cosas empeoraban, debería separar a esos dos. Con cuidado puso su varita más cerca, por su acaso.

Harry refunfuñó, y trató de controlarse un poco, y Snape hizo lo mismo. No sería sabio atormentar a un estudiante frente al director.

"Lamento como hable." Soltó Harry. No poda disculparse más que eso.

"Tienes una versión diferente de lo que pasó, Harry? Si es así, ahora es el tiempo de contarla. Si esto es cierto, te espera un castigo muy severo."

"Ya me castigué." Dijo Harry. Cuando Dumbledore alzó las cejas, explicó. "Cuando maldije a Snape, sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas. Así que saqué 25 de Gryffindor, y convencí a Hermione, Draco, y Susan de quitar otros 25. También propuse tener una semana de detenciones, mientras no sea con él." Harry señaló a Snape. "Dije que la pasaría con el Sr. Filch, pero podría ser cualquiera."

Dumbledore pensó acerca de es, y estaba sorprendido con la decisión de Harry. Era muy madura, y probaba que merecía la medalla de prefecto que había perdido el año anterior. Dumbledore se alegraba de haber arreglado ese problema.

"Admiro tu decisión de castigarte Harry. Era merecido, y es más que justo. De cualquier manera, el hecho de que atacaste a un profesor debe ser hablado. Como admitiste lo que había hecho y te castigaste, podemos discutir el hecho de que fue premeditado."

"Pero no lo fue!" protestó Harry. "Ya le dije, iba a remover mis huesos, y forzarme a tomar la poción Crece Huesos. Cuando me negué, me amenazó, y quiso sacar su varita. Toda la clase lo vio! Fue por eso que reaccioné. Fue en defensa propia."

"Por favor!" Exclamó Snape. "Esperas que creamos que forzaría una poción no segura a un estudiante después de haber removido sus huesos, y amenazar al estudiante si se Negara? Que clase de idiota eres, Potter?"

"Es suficiente, Severus. Ya hablaste, ahora me gustaría escuchar la versión de Harry."

"Que le parece si se la muestro?" preguntó Harry. Era solo una idea, pero estaba pensando en usar un pensadero, quizás el de Dumbledore, o el suyo, para mostrar el recuerdo. Pensando más claramente, se le ocurrió otra cosa.

"Que quieres decir con mostrar?" Snape se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Director, recuerda lo que hizo en esta oficina que a mi no me gustó mucho? Hágalo de nuevo, le mostraré lo que pasó en la clase de pociones." Incluso mientras decía esto, Harry estaba buscando los recuerdos en su mente, colocándolos juntos. Eran lo bastante recientes como para ser llamados rápidamente, y Harry agregó la clase del miércoles. No tenía duda de que a Dumbledore le causaría gracia lo que Harry le había dicho a Snape, pero también podría mostrar que Snape siempre lo buscaba a él y a nadie más para molestar.

Con la varita en la mano, Dumbledore la levantó para apuntar a Harry, con el brillo de vuelta en sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Snape demandaba saber de que estaban hablando, pero ni el director ni Harry lo escuchaban. Estaban concentrados en sus ojos.

"Legeremens."

Una vez más, Harry sintió como si dedos fríos entraran en su cabeza, esta vez con mucha fuerza. Dumbledore no estaba tratando de entrar a escondidas, y había dicho el hechizo en voz alta, eso lo hizo mucho más potente. Aún así, Harry levantó sus barreras internas, en caso de que Dumbledore quisiera aprovecharse de su hospitalidad. Comenzaron con la clase del miércoles.

Toda la clase pasó frente a sus ojos, pero en solo unos segundos. De alguna manera, Harry podía sentir cuando Dumbledore encontraba algo gracioso, o cuando estaba molesto. La sensación de dedos fríos cambiaba a diferentes emociones. Era difícil de explicar.

Luego de que la clase terminara, la de ese día comenzó a pasar. Harry había puesto muchos más detalles en ese recuerdo. Quizás se equivocaba, pero Harry podía jurar que sentía mucha menos gracia emanando del director, y mocho más enojo. Incluso más que enojo, también decepción.

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, y Harry salió del salón dejando a Hermione a cargo, Dumbledore salió de su mente voluntariamente. Seguía sentado, y usó algunos segundos para reorientarse, y miró la cara de Dumbledore. No se veía muy feliz.

"Severus, estoy muy decepcionado. Por favor, quédate luego de que el Sr. Potter salga para discutir lo sucedido. Harry, creo que dejaremos el castigo como está. Nuestro único problema ahora son tus clases de pociones. Es seguro que ustedes do no podrán trabajar juntos. Pero desafortunadamente, el profesor Snape es el único calificado para enseñar las clases de preparación para los EXTASIS. Tienes Alguna idea?"

"Que acaba de pasar? Que te mostró el chico? Son todas mentiras, nada más que eso!" Snape estaba gritando de nuevo, molesto por como había resultado todo.

"Como se supone que mienta en una memoria, huh Snape?" preguntó Harry. Le estaba empezando a gustar estos. El hecho de que nadie corrigiera como le había hablando al hombre no hacía más que mejorar todo para Harry. "Eso es casi imposible en Occlumancia. Además, según lo que dijiste, ni siquiera puedo detener a otra persona, mucho menos redirigir un pensamiento.

"Cállate, mocoso insufrible! Eso es otra cosa, Albus. Potter nunca fue a sus clases de Occlumancia. Porque insistes en que pierda mi tiempo si ni siquiera aparece, no sé." Snape debía estar tratando de cambiar de tema, y culpar a Harry de algo, pero a Harry no le importaba. Se giró hacia Dumbledore.

"Creo que fui muy claro cuando dije que no necesitaba las lecciones. Además, nunca accede a tenerlas. Siguieron con su decisión sin mi, incluso después de que juré nunca tomar esas clases con Snape. No creo que deban castigarme por no ir a una clase a la que no accedí."

"De que demonios está hablando?" De nuevo, Snape tenía que saber todo.

"Parece ser Severus," explicó Dumbledore, "que Harry se ha vuelto un experto en Occlumancia durante el verano, y tuve la mala suerte de enterarme la semana pasada. No se como lo hizo, pero pasó el nivel que requería de él. Dudo que Voldemort sea una amenaza para la mente de Harry."

"Tonterías! Como se supone que crea eso? Me tomó tres años aprender el arte, y eso fue bajo supervisión directa. Me niego a aceptar que Potter ha alcanzado un nivel tan alto."

"Quizás soy más inteligente que tu." Murmuró Harry. Pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara, no que Harry lo lamentara.

"Tu pequeño…" Snape había tenido suficiente. Ningún mocoso engreído iba a insultarlo, especialmente después de haberlo humillado en frente de sus estudiantes. Veamos que tan avanzado eres, Potter. Legeremens!"

Harry no estaba preparado para el ataque, pero por surte eso no importaba. Su entrenamiento lo protegería, además sus barreras estaban en alerta máxima por la presencia de Dumbledore antes.

Levantándose de su silla para enfrentar a Snape, Harry pensó que podía usar contra él. El tiempo pasaba lento, mientras Snape pasaba por sus memorias poco importantes. Le mostraría. Harry había encontrado que usar, y si que era bueno.

Parte de su subconsciente se sentía avergonzada de saber, era el recuerdo de Snape de joven; colgado por un hechizo, siendo molestado por Sirius y por su padre. Antes de que Snape pudiera salir de su mente, Harry separó la memoria, y la expulsó hacia la parte externa de su mente. Cuando llegó a Snape, Harry y Dumbledore lo notaron. Snape cerró sus ojos y él cayó a sus rodillas, y dejó caer su varita.

Normalmente eso habría terminado con el hechizo. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo esa vez. Quizás era porque, cuando Snape revivía los "Snivellus! Snivellus!" de su juventud; la humillación que había sentido; estaba reviviendo su propia memoria. No una de Harry. De alguna manera, Harry se dio cuenta, él estaba usando Legeremancia. Porque la memoria no era originalmente suya, podía revertir el hechizo a Snape.

Lo que era aún más impresionante era que Snape seguía sufriendo el ataque, Harry podía ver más de la mente del hombre. No era muy fuerte en Legeremancia, pero tenía suficiente experiencia con los Dursleys como para buscar pensamientos. No podía sacar memorias adicionales, pero podía sentir lo que Snape estaba planeando. No sabía que Harry estaría preparado.

Moviendo sus anos detrás de su espalda, Harry sacó su varita, apuntando al piso, realizando un hechizo de repote. Snape no puso verlo desde su posición, y si Dumbledore lo vio, no dijo nada.

Una vez que el hechizo estuvo en su lugar, y Harry había tocado un pequeño botón de su reloj (aún detrás de su espalda), dejó caer el ataque. Salió de la mente del hombro poco a poco, hasta que Snape lo empujó al final. Se tomó u minuto para notar que estaba en el piso y había soltado su varita, pero en poco tiempo volvía a estar de pie, sus ojos mostrando completa furia. Dumbledore no había dicho nada desde que el ataque había comenzado.

"Pequeño idiota! Flipendo!" Dumbledore estaba más sorprendido que Harry, y quiso bloquear el hechizo, pero fue muy tarde. Ya había viajado la corta distancia en el cuarto, y le dio a Harry en el pecho. Si hubiera golpeado bien, seguramente Harry habría salido volando hasta el pasillo. Madame Pomfrey hubiera tenido un paciente por los siguientes días. Por suerte, el hechizo se detuvo antes de golpear a Harry. Su armadura de piel de dragón ayudó a bloquear la maldición, al igual que el hechizo activado desde el reloj. Una de las opciones del reloj, que Harry había leído, era un escudo que abarcaría todo el cuerpo, y funcionaba contra casi todos los hechizos ofensivos. Tenía que recargarse después del uso, pero era tan poderoso como cualquier otro escudo. El botón que Harry había apretado había activado el escudo, y por ende detenido el hechizo.

Antes de que Snape pudiera volver a atacar, Harry sacó su varita, y la apuntó al suelo. Snape se detuvo, confundido, pero reaccionó cuando Harry comenzó un complejo hechizo de restricción. Como esperaba, no se defendió con un simple "Protego," que no funcionaría contra un hechizo tan poderoso, sino con un escudo más poderoso. Contrario al hechizo Protego, esta versión de escudo conjuraba una barrera física. Voldemort había usado algo similar en su duelo con Dumbledore. El escudo de Voldemort había sido plateado, y el de Snape era ahora marrón, pero no importaba. El escudo no funcionó.

Debido a que el hechizo no estaba destinado a Snape; sino al piso. Y gracias al hechizo que había hecho antes, el hechizo rebotó en el suelo, y golpeó a Snape con todo desde un ángulo inferior.

El hechizo de restricción que Harry había usado lo había aprendido hacia dos semanas. Era uno de los más poderosos, y tenía la ventaje de que funcionaba tanto contra las manos como contra los pies, eso fue algo que Snape averiguó.

Justo después de que el hechizo golpeara a Snape en la cintura, cuatro lazos plateados salieron disparados del lugar de impacto. Una vez en las manos, una vez en las manos, los lazos formaron esposas alrededor de las muñecas. Lo mismo estaba pasando alrededor de sus tobillos, las bandas de metal cortando la túnica negra con facilidad. Una vez que las cuatro bandas estaban en posición, se ajustaron significantemente. Fue tan fuerte que Snape soltó su varita. Luego con una última vuelta de la varita de Harry, el magnetismo de las bandas se 'encendió', y los dos juegos de esposas estaban pegados.

En verdad era gracioso. Parecía que Snape estaba hacienda unas Tijeras invertidas más que otra cosa. Sus dos manos estaban pegadas frente a él, con sus muñecas tocándose. Al mismo tiempo, sus tobillos se juntaron, y el sonido de metal chocando llenó la oficina. Luego, el gran final, las muñecas y los tobillos de Snape se atrajeron. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo, dejándolo atado como se ata a un cerdo luego de agarrarlo, con las patas para arriba, pero sin tocar el suelo. Un segundo después, la espalada de Snape chocó contra el suelo, y el gritó por el dolor.

"Que demonios crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame ahora mismo!"

"_Silencio_!" Ahh, paz y tranquilidad. Justo lo que a Harry le gustaba. Bueno, por lo menos era lo que le gustaba cuando Snape estaba en la misma habitación. Harry disfrutó el momento hasta que un sonido lo distrajo. Era Dumbledore. Harry casi se había olvidado de el.

"Lo siento, señor, pero él me atacó. Solo me defendía." Harry se dirigió hacia Snape, y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, presionando unos botones en su reloj. También arremangó las mangas de la túnica del hombre, ignorando las miradas de odio que le enviaba.

"Estaba aquí Harry, y que no apoyo que tengas duelos con los profesores, debo decir que lo hiciste maravillosamente. Si Severus tenía alguna posibilidad de convencerme de que lo sucedido en su clase había sido culpa tuya, acaba de perderla. Hablaré con él, por supuesto...Er, Harry? Que estás haciendo?"

"Lo lamento. Este reloj, además de tener el escudo que usted ya vio, tiene un detector de artes oscuras. Trabaja de varias maneras, pero yo lo estoy ajustando para que busque señales similares a la de la Marca en el brazo de Snape. Con suerte, de esta manera sabré si estoy en la presencia de un Mortífago."

"Interesante. Nunca supe de detector que trabajaran de esa manera, pero me gustaría verlo trabajar. Estoy seguro de que no encontrarás ningún Mortífago dentro de la escuela, exceptuando al Profesor Snape. Pero si detectas algo, infórmame."

Harry asintió, y caminó hacia la silla. Pensó en patear a Snape en su camino hacia allí, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, Harry caminó sobre él, como si no existiera.

"Ahora Harry," Dumbledore continuo donde se habían quedado, "aún debemos discutir tus clases. Pociones es una materia que no puedes dejar, ya que tienes el mínimo de materias de por si. Me decepcioné cuando supe que habías elegido solo cinco materias. Pero ahora que he visto tus, eh, estudios extracurriculares, confío en que estás aprovechando el tiempo. Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

Era incómodo hablar con el director mientras Snape estaba gritando en protesta sin ningún sonido saliendo de su boca, pero Harry trató de pensar. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar una solución, pero se rindió.

"No se me ocurre nada. Es obvio que no puedo volver a la clase con Snape, y como dijo, é les el único que califica para dar clases preparatorias de EXTASIS. No es que enseñe mucho." Si, Ron había dicho algo así al principio de la semana. Que era? Ah si.

"Sabe algo, profesor, me acabo de acordar de algo que Ron dijo hace unos días. Dijo que se alegraba de estar en la otra clase de pociones, porque ahora podía aprender algo. Se dio cuenta de que Snape no nos ha enseñado mucho en los últimos 5 años. Aprendemos el material leyendo de los libros, o en nuestro caso, gracias a Hermione. Me preguntaba, si no hay nadie que me pueda ensañar, porque no lo hago yo mismo? Ya leí algunas cosas más avanzadas este verano. No será muy difícil seguir hacienda eso. Después de todo, lo único que Snape hace es poner las instrucciones en el pizarrón, y dejarnos hacer todo solos. Creo que me las arreglaré."

Dumbledore pareció pensarlo. No era la primera vez que se hacía estudio independiente. Usualmente se permitía cuando un alumno quería estudiar una material que no estaba en el currículum. Rodger Davies había sido el último, un estudiante de Ravenclaw que quería estudiar leyes del mundo mágico.

"Creo que es una Buena idea Harry, siempre y cuando te mantengas al ritmo de la clase. Quizás podrías reunirte con la Profesora McGonagall una vez al mes para evaluarte. O quizás otro profesor, que puede tomar prestados los planes de lección de Severus por el día."

"Que le parece esto profesor?" sugirió Harry. "Puedo comparar notas con las de Hermione de vez en cuando. Ella puede evaluar mi trabajo también. Estoy seguro que hasta Snape estará de acuerdo, si pudiera hablar, ella es una de las mejores en Pociones en nuestro año. Y ella nunca mentiría por mi acerca de trabajo escolar. Ni siquiera nos deja copiar notas de clase. Estoy seguro de que no le importará."

Dumbledore estaba sonriendo. "Si, la Srta. Granger es una Buena estudiante, y creo que ese plan funcionará. Aún así, me reservo el derecho de llamarte para evaluarte yo mismo si se necesita. Tendré unas conversaciones con la Srta. Granger, para tener un seguimiento. Piénsalo como un examen sorpresa. Si, creo que en verdad funcionará. Ahora, solo necesitamos arreglar un horario para que uses el laboratorio. Hay un solo laboratorio para pociones de EXTASIS, tendremos que arreglar en base al horario de Severus."

"Profesor…" Interrumpió Harry. "Si está bien, yo tengo un lugar. Compré todo un set de calderos este verano, junto con el kit de ingredientes par alas clases, y todo lo que necesito. No tendré por qué molestar al Snape."

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido. Aún no sabía todo lo que Harry había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, y estaba empezando a comprender que había muchas cosas que no sabía. Las piezas acerca de la desaparición de Harry que habían comenzado a encajar, volvían a separarse.

"Parece ser," dijo Dumbledore, "que compraste muchas más cosas que los textos que habías mencionado. Me pregunto, que más adquiriste?"

Harry sonrió. "No mucho más. Unos cuantos libros, el reloj, un anillo, un pensadero, algunas túnicas, algo más de ropa, y algunas otras cosas que no estoy listo para decirle. Después de todo, quería estar preparado. Si no para la vida, entonces para la clase de Snape. Planeé hacer mis tareas antes de tiempo, para que no arruinara las que hiciera en su clase."

"Harry," le advirtió Dumbledore, "aunque acepte el hecho de que Severus ha sido duro contigo este año, y posiblemente el anterior, no puedes esperar que crea que arruinó tus pociones deliberadamente. El es el profesor de la materia. Su trabajo es señalar tus errores, no alentarlos."

Harry empezaba a enojarse de nuevo. Dumbledore en verdad creía que Snape era incapaz de arruinar la poción de un estudiante para avergonzarlos. Si lo hacía, entonces no conocía a su personal.

"Si no me cree, mire de nuevo, profesor. Tengo una parte de mi mente reservada al trato injusto de Snape."

Ésta vez, Dumbledore no estaba ansioso de entrar en la mente de Harry, pero aún así lo hizo. Pasó mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior, pero eso era porque había muchos más recuerdos. De hecho, había muy pocas clases en las que no tenía algo que mostrar. Y tampoco le mostró memorias tan solo referidas a él. También le mostró como Snape molestaba a Neville porque había arruinado un caldero, o como le sacaba puntos a Hermione por dar la respuesta correcta. Incluso los momentos en los cuales Snape mostraba favoritismo por Draco, ignorando a los Gryffindors en su clase. Cuando terminó, el director parecía aún más molesto que antes, si eso era posible.

"En verdad Severus, era eso necesario?" Ahora estaba mirando a Snape, quien a su vez mandaba miradas que prometían dolor a Harry. "Se que debes mostrar algo de favoritismo hacia los hijos de otros Mortífagos, pero no es una excusa para tu horrible comportamiento."

"Harry." Dumbledore se giró hacia él. "Me aseguraré de discutir esto con el Profesor Snape para que no vuelva a pasar. Y aunque tu detención con el Sr. Filch sigue en pie, reemplazaré los 100 puntos que Gryffindor perdió por todas las veces que Severus quitó puntos injustamente. Si quieres se lo puedes decir al Sr. Longbottom y a la Srta. Granger, pero nadie más puede saber. Todo lo que pasó aquí aparte de eso es confidencial. Confío en ti. Por favor no me decepciones."

"No lo haré, señor. Había algo más?"

"No Harry, no lo creo." Dumbledore hizo un gesto sobre exagerado para mirar al profesor Snape en el suelo. Creo que una vez que liberes al profesor de pociones podrás irte."

Harry se levantó. "Gracias. Supongo que lo veré en la conferencia de prensa mañana,"

Mientras caminaba hacia Snape, Dumbledore no dijo nada en cuanto a su argumento. Se mantuvo en silencio, como s aún no hubiese decidido sus actividades del día siguiente.

Harry canceló el hechizo silenciador, y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla, fue llamado por Dumbledore. Snape tuvo el sentido común de no decir nada.

"Ah, Harry? Quizás quieras liberar al profesor Snape de las esposas?"

"Lo lamento profesor." Respondió Harry sonriendo. "Pero acabo de aprender el hechizo. Aprender la contra será la próxima cosa en mi lista, lo prometo. Adiós." Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Harry podía jurar que oyó a uno de los profesores insultándolo, y al otro reír alegremente. Quien se estaría riendo?

FIN FLASHBACK

Los dos Harrys durmieron más de lo normal esa noche. Uno no tenía opción, y el otro estaba evitando los rumores que seguramente habían llenado la escuela. Ambos ejercitaron juntos, y solo por los viejos tiempo, cada uno usaba el hechizo de restricción en el otro de vez en cuando. Y si, sabían el contra hechizo.

Sábado y Domingo

El fin de semana pasó mucho más rápido que los días anteriores, posiblemente porque Harry durmió de más en ambos, y pasó mucho tiempo con Dobby y Winky. Se entrenó y ejercitó por supuesto, pero con el otro Harry ocupado, el Harry del baúl tenía mucho tiempo solo. Además, no tener que encargarse de Colagusano era otra bendición. No lo extrañaba para nada.

Al final tuvo que enterarse de qué sabía Peter, Harry termino usando un suero de la verdad que tenía almacenado. Aunque le dijo que era Veritaserum.

Por suerte, Colagusano no se había liberado de (en la casa de Hermione) hasta después del ataque de los Dementores. Había visto algunos espíritus, pero nada que pudiera describir. Y en cuanto al lugar en el que había estado, lo único que había visto, era el baúl o la prisión en el Escondite. Concisamente, Peter no era ningún riesgo. Harry pensó en desmemorizarlo, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Necesitaba de sus memorias para probar la inocencia de Sirius.

Solo para asegurarse, Harry le recordó a Colagusano de la deuda que le debía por salvarle la vida, y prometió hacer su vida aún más miserable si revelaba sus secretos. Luego de la dolorosa transferencia vía elfo doméstico que había sufrido, sin mencionar su mano derritiéndose, y después dolorosamente cauterizada, Colagusano tenía todas las razones para cumplir las condiciones. Con suerte, lo mantendrían en custodia, donde la persona que más temía, Voldemort, no podría encontrarlo.

Luego de muchas comidas, duchas, ejercicios y nuevos hechizos, la noche del domingo llegó.

Acababa de poner la cena en el horno, y encontró a su otro yo en el baúl con el. Acababa de terminar la partida de ajedrez con Dobby, y tenía algo de tiempo libre.

"Tienes tiempo para un duelo antes de irte?" Le preguntó el otro Harry.

"Tu dime." Le respondió. "Ya has pasado por esto, debes saber."

El otro sonrió. "En ese caso tienes tiempo. Y si no me equivoco, te espera una horrible derrota."

Al final las cosas sucedieron justo como la semana anterior, excepto que esta vez el otro Harry tomó el gira tiempo de la edición de "Hogwarts: Una Historia." Y desapareció de la nada, dejando al otro Harry solo. A veces era lindo ser el único.

Saliendo del baúl por primera vez en una semana, después de ducharse, Dean y Ron le preguntaron por que había faltado a la cena. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Podían faltar los fines de semana, y además, Harry había comido mejor que los otros.

Las horas siguientes, antes de tener que dormir, Harry las pasó en la Sala Común, en la compañía de los otros. Una semana en soledad le ayudaba a apreciar a sus amigos aún más. Tenía que patrullar con Cami, y quería ver como salían las cosas. Perdió el tiempo jugando ajedrez contra Ron, y Harry perdió justo a tiempo para cambiarse, ponerse la insignia, y bajar al Gran Salón justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Cami.

El patrullaje fue tranquilo, pero cansó más que el que había pasado con Ginny el jueves. Ya que no podía usar el Mapa del Merodeado, Harry tuvo que caminar mucho. La semana siguiente recordaría tomar una siesta la tarde del domingo. Todos los ejercicios y la lectura a la noche en verdad lo agotaban. Mientras patrullaban Cami y él pudieron conocerse un poco mejor. Tuvo que sacarla de uno de los escalones falsos, e incluso pudo jugarle una broma diciendo que había visto una acromántula en uno de los baños y que iba a enfrentarla. Ella le creyó todos los 5 segundos antes de él comenzara a reírse.

Luego de un día muy largo, y uno semana incluso más, Harry fue a la cama cerca de la una de la mañana. Tendría que ir a clases a la primera hora de la mañana, y se durmió tomando nota de recoger la tarea de DCAO de la biblioteca en su baúl.

Despertó dos horas después con un dolor agudo en su frente. Voldemort no estaba feliz.


	16. Promesas Cumplidas

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**  
**  
**

**Capítulo 16 –Promesas Cumplidas**

"Hola, te ves mejor esta mañana!"

"Gracias Ron. Anoche pude dormir un poco." Respondió Harry. Acababa de sentarse a la mesa para desayunar la mañana del martes. La visión que había tenido de Voldemort la noche del domingo lo había hecho despertar muy temprano, y no había podido volverse a dormir. De hecho, su cicatriz lo había molestado por horas después de la visión.

"De que están hablando?" preguntó Hermione. Hasta l momento, Ron era el único que sabía acerca de la visión, debido a que dormían en la misma habitación. Luego de tantos años prácticamente viviendo juntos algo así era difícil de ocultar.

"Harry tuvo un sueño el domingo. Ya sabes, una de esas pesadillas." Ron no podía se más obvio a menos que usara comillas cuando dijo 'pesadillas'. Por suerte, eso era una cosa que solo los muggles hacían, y Ron no la conocía.

"Harry!" susurró Hermione con algo de enojo. "Deberías habérmelo dicho. Le dijiste a Dumbledore? Que pasó?"

Como no quería iniciar una discusión a la mañana del su primer día de vuelta, miró alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara, y acercó a sus amigos. Neville y Ginny estaban sentados bastante lejos, de otro modo los habría incluido en la conversación. Ellos dos, al igual que Luna, había sido informados rápidamente de algunas cosas que había pasado el año pasado. Harry creía que era lo correcto después de haber puesto sus vidas en peligro. Merecían saber por lo menos lo que Ron y Hermione sabían.

"No era nada importante Hermione. Voldemort estaba enojado por el artículo en El Quisquilloso. No sabía nada acerca de la captura de Colagusano, y culpó a sus sirvientes por no haberle informado. Atacó a Bellatrix Lestrange hasta que perdió la conciencia, y agarró a Malfoy y Nott también. Creo que también estaba enojado por la humillación de Fudge. Con el en la oficina, su trabajo es fácil, porque el Ministerio no hace nada para combatirlo. Ahora parece que Fudge va a ser sacado de su posición, quizás asuma un ministro competente. Saben que Fudge se niega a entrenar más aurors? Tonks me lo dijo la semana pasada cuando me encontré con ella. Parece querer gastar el dinero del Ministerio en cenas con sus amigos sangre pura como Malfoy, que en aumentar la cantidad de aurors para prepararse para lo que viene. Espero que con ese artículo saquen a Fudge."

Ginny y Neville se les habían unido hacía unos minutos, y Ginny les mostró una carta que había recibido esa mañana.

"Puede que tome más de lo que te gustaría, Harry. Acabo de recibir una carta de mama y papá, y ellos se enteraron ayer que habían despedido a Percy." Harry les había contado acerca de su encuentro con Percy después del discurso, así que el tema ya no era tabú. "Parece ser que quiere culpar a sus empleados por la 'información falsa' que le dieron. Es una víbora! Bueno, transfirieron a Percy a la oficina de Relaciones con Centauros, papa se enteró en el trabajo. Hablaron, y Percy estaba devastado. Pensaba que estar unido con Fudge iba a ser bueno para su carrera. Ahora está en un trabajo muerto no sabe que hacer.

"Que hay de malo con la oficina de Relaciones con Centauros?" preguntó Harry.

"Vamos Harry, incluso yo se eso." Respondió Hermione. "Es el peor departamento en el Ministerio. Los centauros no quieren tener contacto con los magos, así que el trabajo es puro papeleo, e intentos en vano de reunirse con las tribus. Pero como los centauros están clasificados como criaturas mágicas, en lugar de seres mágicos, no quieren nada con los magos. La oficina de Relaciones es el lugar al que las personas ven antes de ser despedidas del ministerio por completo."

"Oh!" Harry no sabía que decir. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba. Merlin sabía que su último encuentro con centauros no había salido muy bien. Tendría que disculparse con Bane y Magorian por todo el asunto con Grawp.

"De quien es la carta Harry? Creía que tus familiares no te escribían?" Neville había notado el sobre que estaba en las manos de Harry. Y El hecho de que tuviera un color rosado no ayudaba.

"Ahhh, es de un amigo. Aún no la leo. Vamos, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones." Antes de que pudieran discutirle, Harry se levantó y salió del Gran Salón, con la carta en la mochila.

Era verdad que no la había leído, pero sabía de quien era. Amber, la chica con la que había arreglado tener un almuerzo. Como había prometido, Harry le había escrito contándole acerca de su primera semana en la escuela. Casi había usado a Hedwig sin pensar, pero se dio cuenta en el último momento. No sería bueno que una chica joven y dentro de todo indefensa, recibiera cartas de un fénix tan reconocible. No quería arriesgar a Amber. Así que en lugar de eso había mandando a una lechuza del colegio, después de que convenciera a Hedwig de que no había otra opción. Eso sí que le había llevado tiempo.

Sin saber que decir, el primer borrador parecía más un reporte de un libro. Luego de quemar la carta trató con otra. El segundo intento salió mucho mejor. La mayor parte de la carta se trataba de cuanto se había divertido en la salida que habían hecho. Harry no sabía si fue por pasar tiempo con ella, o por finalmente haber salido de la casa después de tanto tiempo, pero aún así le dijo eso. Tomó todo el valor que tenía escribir la última frase. Nunca lo habría dicho en persona, pero escrito era más fácil.

Habiendo llegado antes a clase, se puso a leer la carta. La chica le coqueteaba mucho y dejaba ver bastantes insinuaciones. Le contaba que había disfrutado la historia de Snape siendo maldecido en frente de toda la clase. Le contó algo parecido que había pasado en su escuela en América, pero no era tan drástico. El resto de la carta era más personal. Amber también se había divertido durante el almuerzo, y le comentaba que no él no era como ella creía que Harry Potter iba a ser. Si se encontraban de nuevo, le prometía que él podría conocer muchas más cosas acerca de ella; preferentemente si se encontraban de noche. Ahí si que no se perdió el mensaje.

Era obvio que ella no era una chica para llevar a conocer a su madre, eso era seguro. Pero Harry tampoco tenía una madre a la que se la presentaría. Además, sin importar como terminase la situación, a Harry le gustaba tener alguien a quien escribir.

Transformaciones pasó rápido, con Hermione y Harry siendo los mejores estudiantes de la clase. Hermione debió haber estudiado durante el fin de semana, porque Harry notó que casi no podía ganarle en los ejercicios. Pero aún así terminaba segundo.

La clase de Aritmancia fue igual que siempre, pero Harry tuvo que prestarle atención a Ginny antes de salir de clase, para no hacer lo mismo que la clase anterior. Tenía que patrullar esa noche, y acordaron encontrarse en la Sala Común. Mientras subía la última escalera antes de llegar a la torre Gryffindor, Harry casi choca con la Profesora McGonagall.

"Ah, Sr. Potter y Srta. Weasley." Dijo. "Justo los estudiantes que estaba buscando. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, así que por favor vayan a mi oficina esta noche después de la cena. Eso es todo."

Ron, Hermione, y Neville acababan de volver de sus clases y había escuchado a McGonagall.

"Que era todo eso?" preguntó Ron. "No puede ser que ya hayan roto alguna regla, cierto? Las clases empezaron hace una semana!"

"Hermione?" bromeó Harry. Los dos habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos, y era una broma personal entre Buenos amigos. Harry recibió un golpe en el brazo por su humor.

"Ouch!" se quejó Harry. Ron le había dado fuerte. "No se que es lo que quiere. Por ahí tiene algo que ver con el patrullaje?"

Ginny agregó. "No puedo imaginarme qué más podría ser. Nosotros no tenemos nada más en común aparte de Aritmancia, y esa no es su materia. Tendremos que esperar para saber."

Luego de la cena, se enteraron. Lo que Harry y Ginny tenían en común, según McGonagall, era la oportunidad de convertirse en el/ la capitán/a del equipo Gryffindor. Eran los únicos elegibles entre los que formaban parte del equipo del año pasado. Debido a las notas que había recibido en los TIMOs, McGonagall había decidido que Ron no era elegible.

A Harry le hubiera encantado ser capitán hasta el año pasado, pero con el entrenamiento, clases avanzadas, el AD, y las tareas de prefecto, ya tenía suficiente. Ginny se sentía igual. Ella ni siquiera tenía garantizado un puesto en el equipo, y sumándole los TIMOs que debía dar ese año, no se sentía cómoda aceptando la posición. Además estaba el hecho de que nunca lo había considerado.

"Está segura de que Ron no puede ser capitán?" Preguntó Harry. "Le encantaría, y estoy seguro de que tomará sus estudios más en serio si se lo explica. Desde que lo conozco se que siempre quiso el puesto."

"Lo siento Sr. Potter." Replicó McGonagall. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo con que el Sr. Weasley sería un gran capitán, no tengo ninguna duda de que sus estudios sufrirán por eso. Angelina era prefecta, e incluso Wood tenía las mejores notas de su clase. Por lo que va del año, el Sr. Weasley ha continuado con la ley del menor esfuerzo. No necesito a un capitán que se desmorone el año que viene cuando tenga de dar los EXTASIS. Es por eso que no puedo ofrecerle la posición. Ustedes dicen que tiene demasiadas cosas por las preocuparse, pero siguen siendo dos de mis mejores alumnos. Y según los otros profesores es igual en todas las materias. El Sr. Weasley simplemente no tiene las notas adecuadas."

Ninguno quería la posición, por miedo de que Ron se enojara. Esas noticias podrían llevarlo hasta su límite. Harry incluso demostró todos los puntos por los que Ginny debería ser capitana, pero ella los refutaba con sus propios argumentos.

Al final, McGonagall decidió por ellos. Si ninguno quería el honor de ser capitán individualmente, tendrían que compartir la responsabilidad. Debido a que eran los únicos que podían aceptar la posición, no tenían mucha opción.

"Una vez que se entere, Ron no me va a hablar nunca más." Se quejó Harry. Ninguno de ellos tenía tarea, y tenían algo de tiempo antes del patrullaje. Tratando de evitar a Ron, quien seguramente querría saber de que se trató la reunión, Ginny sugirió que fueran a algún lugar para hablar acerca de las pruebas para el equipo.

"Buena idea Gin. Sígueme." Harry conocía el lugar perfecto.

La llevó lejos del pasillo de transformaciones, hacia el familiar tapiz de Barnabas. Estaba cerca de la Sala Común. Luego de pasar frente al tapiz tres veces, una puerta apareció, dejándolos entrar al Cuarto Multipropósito.

"Whoa, este lugar cambió desde la última vez." Comentó Ginny. El lugar que antes se había usado par alas reuniones del ED era ahora más grande, y mejor equipado. Había escritorios con sillas a lo largo de las paredes, en lugar de almohadones. Había más libros, y un escritorio más grande, cuatro plataformas de duelo, y algunos muñecos como los que Harry tenía.

Harry había pasado los últimos dos días preparando el lugar, con algo de ayuda de Remus. El hombre- lobo había regresado la noche del domingo, y se había encontrado con Harry la mañana del lunes. Entre los dos habían recogido los papeles con las personas inscritas, y se habían dirigido hacia donde Harry quería tener las reuniones.

"Si, bueno, hay más personas este año." Respondió Harry. "La clase avanzada tiene alrededor de 26 personas, y los principiantes son casi 80. Esperaba mover algunas a las clases avanzadas en el primer mes."

"Ya elegiste los días par alas reuniones?" preguntó Ginny.

"Sip. Las avanzadas serán los miércoles una hora antes de la cena, empezando mañana. Y algún momento durante los jueves para los principiantes. Entonces, Remus dará una sesión abierta de tres horas los domingos para los que quieran practicar. No podré ir a la mayoría de esas, pero es solamente práctica. Remus no enseñará nada nuevo; solo verá si alguien tiene dudas con lo que se vio en la semana. También será el tutor de los chicos que quieran ayuda. Tendrá cuatro horas y media cada día para los chicos que tengan tiempo libre y necesiten practicar."

"Si vamos a empezar las sesiones mañana, como es que no sabemos?" preguntó Ginny. En ese momento ella estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

"Oh, Hermione puso los carteles justo después de la cena. Aún no hemos ido a la Sala Común. Como ya no debemos que reunirnos en secreto, no tenemos que usar las monedas. Pero les dijo a todos que las guardaran, como un recuerdo. Estoy pensando en enmarcar la mía, el artículo del Quisquilloso también." Bromeó Harry. Esos artículos habían sido el mayor contrabando de la historia, y muy pocos de los originales sobrevivieron.

Una vez que Ginny terminó de revisar la estantería con detectores de Artes Oscuras, Harry le pidió al cuarto algo para anotar, e hizo una lista con las posiciones que tenían que llenar. La chica se sonrojó cuando Harry le dijo que ella ya era una cazadora. Simplemente necesitaban hacer las pruebas para que no pensaran que tenía favoritos. Con Ginny en esa posición necesitaban otros dos cazadores, y dos golpeadores. Harry pidió que probaran encontrar un buscador suplente, en caso de que algo le pasara. No quería lastimarse, pero cada año se perdía, por lo menos, un juego. Ginny también era una Buena buscadora, pero no podía perderla como cazadora.

"Además," le aseguró Harry, "Solo me quedan dos años. Es mejor que comience a entrenar a mi reemplazo, Podemos elegir a alguien joven, pero con potencial."

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido, y Harry y Ginny no hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera Quiddich. A diferencia de la conversación que habían tenido el martes, Harry disfrutó ésta. Ginny conocía el juego tanto como sus hermanos, y tenía buenas ideas para estrategias. También le explicó lo esencial acerca de cazadores y bateadores, quien nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Siempre había sido buscador, incluso cuando jugaban en la Madriguera.

Ginny también anotó los jugadores de otros equipos, queriendo encontrar sus debilidades. Ravenclaw y Slytherin necesitaban dos cazadores cada uno, y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff necesitaban nuevos guardianes. La única posición sin cambios fue la de buscador. Harry no tendría mucho trabajo con eso ese año.

Antes de que lo supieran, era hora de comenzar el patrullaje, así que fueron al Gran Salón. Harry no tuvo tiempo de ir a buscar el Mapa esa vez, así que tuvieron que patrullar a la antigua. Horas después, los dos se acostaron en sus camas y cayeron dormidos.

Sin clase de pociones los miércoles, Harry tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse par las reunión del ED. Ya sabía que esa noche sería una revisión, pero también quería mostrarles algunas de las cosas que aprenderían ese año. La clase avanzada llevó mucha preparación, mientras que en la de principiantes enseñaría lo mismo que el año pasado.

A eso de las 4:30 de la tarde, y con media hora antes de que las clases terminaran, Harry estaba esperando con la puerta del Cuarto Multipropósito abierta. A las cinco todos los miembros estaban dentro, pero dos no se presentaron. Una vez que se dio cuenta quienes eran, tuvo sentido.

Luego de que todos hubieran entrado, con Remus ya adentro, Harry fue a cerrar la puerta, solo para que un pie se lo impidiera en el último minuto. Cuando Harry se giro para ver quien era, una mueca de apareció en su cara.

"Que quieres, Draco?"

El rubio resopló al ser llamado por su nombre, pero siguió calmado. "Estamos aquí para la clase avanzada de defensa. Eso si en verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo." Malfoy levantó su pulgar sobre su hombro, señalando al grupo de Slytherins detrás de él. Además de Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, y Theodore Nott también estaban allí.

"Lo siento Draco, pero esta es la clase avanzada. No hay miembros nuevos hasta que prueben lo que puede hacer. Si hubieras leído los carteles, lo que sé que no hiciste porque sus nombres no están el ninguno, sabrías eso. Mejor suerte la próxima." Harry en verdad estaba disfrutando eso.

"No me importan las estúpidas listas o grupos para principiantes, Potter. Soy un Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que oirás mucho de mi padre y la Junta si no nos dejas entrar. Tenemos igual derecho que todo el resto."

"No molestes, Malfoy!" Gritó Ron. Harry oyó a Hermione y a Remus callándolo, pero no giro la cabeza. En lugar de eso continuó mirando a Malfoy.

"Como dije, Draco. Esta clase es avanzada. No me importa lo que creas que tu padre puede hacer. Personalmente, me encantaría volver a verlo. Tengo un regalo para darle. Así que, vuelvan a las mazmorras, y lloren a sus papitos todo lo que quieran. Como s me importara." Draco bajó la guardia y Harry aprovechó para empujar la puerta y cerrarla. Podía oír los hechizos del otro lado, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada.

"No entiendo, por que no pueden pasar?" preguntó Hannah Abbot.

"Lo primero que deben saber acerca del ED este año." Explicó Harry. "Es que la puerta fue hechizada para admitir solo a los profesores y al presidente del club. A Filch le preocupaba que este lugar fuera usado como una segunda torre de astronomía, y exigió que se tomaran medidas para prevenirlo. Así que de ahora en adelante, traten de no llegar más de 5 minutos tarde a las reuniones. Luego de eso, la puerta se cerrará y no podrán entrar."

"Pero y si queremos usar el salón para practicar? Como entraremos?" preguntó alguien.

"Ese es el punto, no van a poder." Harry pensó que eso ya estaba claro. "Hay muchos salones vacíos que pueden usar si quieren, o vayan afuera. Pero a los profesores les preocupan que usen el lugar para otras cosas, si saben a lo que me refiero. Así que desafortunadamente, permanecerá cerrado. Pero Rem..., quiero decir, el profesor Lupin estará disponible por cuatro horas cada día. Hay una lista para los que quieran entrar en la puerta de su oficina, que está al final del pasillo. Recuerden que no es profesor a horario completo este año, y no va a estar siempre. Por favor, no monopolicen su tiempo con preguntas o comentarios que se le deben hacer a la profesora de DCAO. Se que no le molestaría pasar tiempo con cada uno por separado, pero espero que tenga las cuatro horas ocupadas." Lupin asintió desde donde estaba. Harry tenía razón. Si dependiera de él, Lupin ayudaría a los estudiantes en cualquier material que le pidieran, siempre y cuando pudiera enseñar.

"Segundo, quiero que todos sepan que el grupo se va a llamar, desde ahora, Asociación de Defensa." Continuó Harry. Algunos le mandaron miradas inquisitivas, pero nadie objetó. "Se que hubieron algunas bromas el año pasado, pero el Profesor Dumbledore fue despedido por un pedazo de pergamino que tenía escrito 'Ejército de Dumbledore'. Además, yo personalmente no estoy luchando por Dumbledore. Lucho por mi mismo. Voy a enseñarles como defenderse cuando sea necesario, no a seguir a alguien ciegamente. Si pensaban que este grupo iba a ser diferente, siempre pueden irse."

Nadie habó. Los sentimientos que Harry tenía hacia Dumbledore eran sutiles, pero sus amigos los veían. El hecho de que Harry lo dijera era suficiente para el resto.

La primera mitad de la reunión fue repaso, y Harry notó que a muchos les faltaba práctica. Nadie aparte de su grupo de amigos había podido practicar durante el verano, y se veía. Así que Harry, ayudado por Luna Hermione, Neville, Ron y Ginny, comenzó a caminar por el cuarto corrigiendo movimientos y hechizos.

Harry pasó rápidamente por todos los hechizos básicos que habían visto el año anterior. Luego de que la primera media hora terminara, el grupo comenzó a practicar el Encantamiento Patronus. Harry creó su brillante ciervo plateado con facilidad, pero solamente él y Remus sabían que era una decepción. Harry aún no había logrado hacer el ciervo dorado que había destruido a los Dementores en la casa de Hermione.

Hermione logró crear a su nutria, y Ginny llegó a formar algo parecido a un ave. Aún no estaba muy claro, pero definitivamente era un ave. Luna, Ron y Neville lograron crear un vapor plateado, al igual que algunos otros. Harry estaba impresionado, considerando que ninguno de ellos había practicado el hechizo desde su última reunión, 4 meses atrás.

La primera clase de la AD terminó con un 'duelo', entre Harry y Remus. Habían planeado un encuentro de unos 5 minutos, y se aseguraron de usar algunos de los hechizos avanzados que Harry quería enseñarle al grupo. Remus no había tenido objeción con la lista que Harry le había presentado, incluso desconocía algunos de los hechizos que estaban escritos. La mayoría era de los libros que Harry había comprado.

Abrieron el duelo con cosas familiares, pero pronto pasaron a hechizos más complicados. Harry estuvo en la defensa, mientras que Remus tomó la ofensiva. Usó algunas maldiciones de dolor (nada serio), hechizos de distracción, y bastantes encantamientos. Harry mostró un escudo avanzado, esquivación, el hechizo de rebote que había usado en la oficina de Dumbledore, y una pequeña selección de los hechizos de atadura de varita que había descubierto. Esos en verdad impresionaron al grupo, Remus incluido, e incluso Hermione estaba impresionada con un hechizo defensivo tan útil. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado de ellos, y no podían esperar a probarlos.

Fue con una de esas 'ataduras' con la que Harry terminó el duelo. Remus usó una maldición que le causaría una migraña horrible, y Harry pudo bloquearla. Cuando Remus se concentró en esquivar su propio hechizo que había rebotado en el escudo de Harry, Harry decidió impedir que la Remus pudiera usar encantamientos de desarme y petrificación, y después pretendió caer, en verdad le dolió. Remus, tomando ventaja de su enemigo 'herido', trató de petrificarlo, solo para darse cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Después trató de desarmarlo, con resultados similares. Por supuesto sabía lo que pasaría, pero ninguno de los otros sabía. Todos pensaron que Remus estaba bromeando con la posición debilitada de Harry, hasta que el chico se levantó sonriendo, y mandó un Expelliarmus a Remus. El hombre- lobo salió despedido, cayendo en una pila de almohadones, su varita en la mano de Harry.

Con una explicación rápida de los hechizos que habían usado, en el orden en el que los aprenderían, el grupo salió del curto conversando excitadamente entre ellos.

"Harry, eso fue genial. No se donde encontraste esos hechizos, pero has trabajado mucho en esto. Buen trabajo!" Hermione estaba radiando felicidad, y parecía ser que Ron también se había dado cuenta. No podía sacar la mirada de su mejor amiga, pero desafortunadamente, ella estaba muy ocupada mirando entre los libros en los estantes.

"Puedo llevarme algunos de estos, Harry?" Preguntó.

"No puedes." Respondió Ginny. "Desaparecen en cuanto dejas el cuarto. No puedes sacar nada del salón multipropósito."

"Como sabes?" Demandó Ron.

"Me enteré el año pasado." Contestó Ginny. "Pensé en sacar una de los reflectores de enemigos para la Sala Común, pero no funcionó. Traté de sacar algunas otras cosas, pero tampoco sirvió. Usé la lógica y supuse que no se puede sacar nada del cuarto."

"Bueno, tienes razón Ginny. Si pudiéramos sacar cualquier cosa de aquí ya no tendríamos por que ir de compras." Remus se les había acercado para ver que estaban haciendo. "Imagínate; podrías encontrar lo que sea, desde los ingredientes de pociones más raros, hasta la túnicas de vestir más caras si no hubiesen limitaciones. No habría necesidad de usar Galleons. De todos modos, me voy. Los veo en la cena, y no se queden hasta muy tarde cuestionando a Harry con los hechizos nuevos. Nos vemos!"

"Adiós, Profesor Lupin." Dijo Neville. Luna se le unió, pero el resto le dijo Remus o Lunático (AN: Me gusta mucho más Monny, pero quedaría re descolgado).

La siguiente reunión fue mucho más caótica, debido a todos los miembros nuevos, en especial al principio. Cumpliendo su amenaza, Draco y los otros Slytherins aparecieron una vez más, logrando que mucho de los primeros años trataran de esconderse. Sólo cuando Harry los sacó del salón los chicos se relajaron.

Draco se había negado a aceptar el hecho de que Harry no tenía que dejarlos entrar al grupo, e incluso fue a quejarse con Remus. Aunque, llamarlo 'hombre- lobo' no le ayudó mucho. Remus les informó que Harry tenía todo el apoyo del director, sin contra con autonomía acerca del control de los miembros. Además, como Harry ya había dicho, ninguno de ellos había firmado para entrar a la AD, en las cuales Harry había basado el plan de estudiosfirmado para entrar a la AD, en las cuales Harry habse con Remus. Para no avergonzarse más frente a otros estudiantes, Draco, después de otro minuto de protestas, se fue seguido de grupo.

Pero no les prohibió entrada a todos los Slytherins. De los 80 estudiantes que había, un cuarto de ellos estaban vestidos de verde y plateado. La mayoría de ellos eran los más chicos (de 1º a 3º), y los más grandes eran un par de gemelos de 4º año, pero era un hecho bastante impresionante. Parecía ser que el tour que Harry les había dado a los de primero había mejorado su reputación, porque seis de los 9 niños aparecieron, y le había contado a algunos de sus compañeros de casa. La mayoría de los Gryffindors eran de los cursos más bajos, ya que los más grandes estaban en el grupo avanzado. Entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, los números estaban disperses en todos los cursos bastante emparejados.

Ron y Hermione habían acompañado a Harry esa noche, como le habían prometido hasta que pudiera pasar a algunos de los chicos al grupo avanzado. Una vez que hiciera eso, tendría un grupo manejable para que solo él y Remus enseñaran. Cho y Marietta Edgecombe fueron, luego de que Harry les pidiera educadamente en el desayuno esa mañana.

La razón por la que se había perdido la última reunión era porque pensaban que ya no serían bienvenidas. Harry las había perdonado hacía meses (gracias al gira- tiempo tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar), y les dejó saber que no había rencores. Como una acto de buena fe, le dio a Marietta el contra hechizo para sacar los efectos de la maldición de Hermione. Esa mañana estaba usando mucho maquillaje muggle para esconder la palabra que aún estaba en su frente. Cuando apareció en la reunión esa noche, el maquillaje ya no estaba y ella estaba sonriendo.

Debido a la falta de conocimiento de los primeros años, tuvieron que ver como Ariel mostraba al numeroso grupo los primeros dos hechizos. Expelliarmus y Stupefy, que si bien eran material de tercer año, eran dos de los hechizos más útiles en defensa. Marietta necesitaba pulir sus habilidades un poco, con su memoria del año anterior alterada.

Cho se unió a Harry, Remus, Ron, y Hermione en ayudar a los más pequeños, ella y Harry demostraron algunos de los hechizos más avanzados que aprenderían si pasaban al siguiente nivel. Harry estaba feliz al saber que Cho aún podía hacer su cisne patronus, al igual que el resto del trabajo avanzado que había hecho en la AD el año anterior.

Ese grupo también salió conversando animadamente, y la reformada AD era un éxito.

Jueves y viernes fueron días muy lentos para Harry, así que decidió tomarse el tiempo para re evaluar el progreso de su entrenamiento. Al no tener clase la tarde del viernes, Harry entró a su baúl, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se puso a trabajar.

El trabajo con su hechizo personalizado estaba yendo bastante bien, y esperaba terminarlo en más o menos un mes. Harry aún tenía problemas en la meditación para llegar a su forma animaga, pero pensaba que quizás no tenía el talento. Cada vez que trataba de ver a su 'animal interior' aparecía una barrera. También decidió comenzar a usar el pensadero, pero no quería perder las memorias de Rosier. Así que Harry conjuró una jarra y colocó el líquido plateado en ella. No podría entrar las memorias desde la Harry, pero podía guardarlas para uso futuro.

Su trabajo con la Cruciatus también había mejorado, luego de que Harry aprendió a concentrarse en un aspecto del dolor, en lugar de tratar de ignorarlo. Harry podía liberarse de la maldición casi siempre, pero le tomaba casi un minuto. La meta final era poder librarse de la maldición por completo, pero Harry creía que podría llevarle años. Estaría feliz con ser capaz de realizar dos o tres hechizos con un poco de dolor.

Sus nuevas metas, que ahora estaban escritas en el pergamino de la misma forma que las de principios de verano, eran simples. Una, quería mejorar en pociones. Además de tener que mantenerse al nivel de la clase de Snape, y sufrir las posibles pruebas sorpresa de Hermione, Harry quería saber hacer Veritaserum a la perfección, junto con otras pociones complicadas. El suero que acababa de terminar n había salido muy bien, aunque estaba cerca. La poción final tenía un tinte amarronado, lo que demostraba que había hecho algo mal durante el proceso.

Segundo, Harry quería terminar el diseño de su hechizo personalizado, y si era posible comenzar con otro. Personalmente, Harry no conocía otros hechizos que no fueron ya conocidos, no eran tan difíciles de crear si uno practicaba la suficiente. Con menos de un año de experiencia, las habilidades que tenía en Aritmancia eran suficientes como para crear un hechizo. Se preguntó por que no había más 'inventores' trabajando.

Y finalmente, Harry quería mejorar su arsenal de hechizos de combate. No era suficiente aprender el hechizo una vez, y asegurarse de que podía hacerlo. Harry tenía que practicarlo continuamente hasta que fuese algo natural para él. No funcionaría si, en batalla, Harry solo podía recordar sus favoritos. Tenía que hacerlos accesibles fácilmente, así podría tener una multitud de hechizos cuando necesitara.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Harry se juró que tomaría un descanso con el estudio y pasaría más tiempo con sus amigos. Era el final de la segunda semana de clases, y Harry había pasado tanto tiempo con su entrenamiento avanzado, que no había visto a sus amigos fuera de las clases y comidas. Viendo como Ron lo había estado molestando toda la semana para ir a volar, Harry accedió a tener un juego la mañana del sábado.

Ron quería practicar sus habilidades como guardián, y Ginny como cazadora. Harry sólo quería volar, así que decidió jugar como cazador esa vez. Ninguno de los otros se quería unir, así que Harry jugó contra Ginny con Ron como guardián. Todo el juego le recordó a un juego de basket uno a uno.

Al principio los dos Weasleys habían estado sorprendidos cuando Harry se apareció en la sala común con una extraña caja negra, pero Hermione la reconoció.

"Harry? Desde cuando tocas el trombón?"

Ron y Ginny estaban confundidos por lo que _era_ un trombón, así que Hermione tuvo que explicárselo mientras iban al Salón de Entrada. Hermione había decidido mirar el partido desde las gradas, pero se había llevado un par de libros con ella.

"No es un trombón." Explicó Harry. "Es la caja en la que mi escoba nueva vino. Funciona bastante bien. La caja dura impide que la escoba se dañe, mientras que el interior protege la forma. También tiene espacio para otras cosas."

"No entiendo." Exclamó Ron. "McGonagall no te devolvió la Saeta? Por que necesitas una escoba nueva?"

"Y que tipo es?" preguntó Ginny. "Nunca escuché de una escoba que viniera en una caja de tombrón antes."

"Si me devolvieron la Saeta, pero no estaba seguro de si lo harían hasta que empezó la escuela. Por todo lo que sabía, Umbridge se la había llevado. Y aunque la tuviera, me prometí a mi mismo no usarla, es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de Sirius. No se si soportaría verla destruida igual que mi Nimbus. Así que compré una nueva este verano. Es un modelo nuevo, por eso no reconocen el paquete."

"Pero ningún modelo Nuevo es tan bueno como la Saeta de Fuego!" dijo Ron preocupado. "Si usas otra escoba podríamos estar regalándole la Copa a Slytherin! Harry, tienes que estar la Saeta!"

"No te preocupes Ron." Suspiró Harry. "Me prometieron que la escoba es mucho mejor que mi Saeta de Fuego. Y por lo poco que la he usado, creo que estaremos bien. Y antes de que alguno pregunte, la razón por la que no han oído de esta escoba es porque aún no está disponible. Ni siquiera tiene un nombre. Éste es el prototipo, y el creador me dejó usarla siempre y cuando le escriba cartas regulares para decirle como funciona. Con suerte, se podrá comprar el año que viene."

Ginny y Hermione quedaron satisfechas con la explicación, pero Ron seguía murmurando; algo sobre una Saeta de Fuego perfecta echándose a perder en un baúl.

Todas las quejas de Ron se terminaron luego de 5 minutos de vuelo. No habían empezado el juego, solamente estaban calentando, pero Harry estaba haciendo trucos que hacían que la Saeta de Fuego pareciera una Barredora 5.

"Whoa Harry, tenías razón. Vamos a matar a los Slytherins con esa escoba! Merlin, puede volar! Empecemos el juego."

Y eso hicieron, y Harry hizo un bastante buen trabajo pretendiendo ser un cazador. Ginny incluso comentó su habilidad cuando hizo el cuarto gol.

"Bueno, supongo que está en la sangre. Mi papa era un gran cazador. Además, no hay Bludgers ni nada de eso, no es tan difícil."

Ron se motivó con el último comentario, y el juego mejoró mucho desde entonces. Ginny era la mejor de los dos, e hizo más goles contra Ron que Harry. Al final estuvieron Ginny ganó después de dos horas de juego.

"Harry, te molesta si prueba tu escoba nueva?" preguntó Ron mientras bajaban. "Si en verdad es mejor que la Saeta, tengo que probarla."

A Harry no le importaba, y los dos cambiaron de escobas en el aire, como sólo dos personas que sabían lo que hacía podía hacer. Escucharon a Hermione gritar en la distancia, pro solamente se rieron. Si ella viera la mitad de las cosas que pasaban en una práctica, sabría que eso no era en verdad un peligro.

Ron voló por unos minutos, y Ginny practicó algunos tiros con la Quaffle, de los cuales dejó pasar la mayoría. Todos los tiros dejaban a Ron lejos de aros y él no podía volver a tiempo para parar el siguiente.

"Harry, esto es horrible!" Le dijo Ron cuando cambiaban las escobas, de nuevo en el aire. "La maldita cosa es muy ligera, no puedes mantenerte en el aire. Preferiría jugar con la vieja Flecha Plateada de Bill!"

Harry rió. "Eso es porque la escoba está hecha para buscadores, Ron. Está diseñada para ser ligera y rápida, no estable y robusta. La nueva línea tendrá una escoba diferente para cada posición. Toma Ginny, pruébala. Veamos lo que piensas."

Ginny pensó que Harry era muy bueno prestándosela, y fue a aterrizar solo para ver a Harry aún en el aire. Voló hasta él, y cambió de escobas nerviosamente. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero con tantos hermanos, estaba muy cómoda en el aire.

El único problema que tuvo fue al principio cuando se emocionó demasiado. Casi cae de costado, pero Harry la atrapó desde su nueva Cometa 260. La escoba había sido el regalo por haber sido elegida prefecta, pero en el momento eso era lo último en lo que podría pensar. Más importante era la intención que Harry de sostenerla por la muñeca, que accidentalmente estaba un poco más arriba de lo que el había esperado.

Dándose cuenta de que su mano estaba justo bajo la línea del busto de Ginny, Harry sacó la mano rápido después de asegurarse de que ya no caería. Ambos tenían la cara roja, pero por suerte Ron no estaba prestando atención. Luego de todos los problemas que él le había estado dando a Dean las pasadas dos semanas, Harry estaba seguro de que Ron lo mataría si se hubiese dado cuenta. No importaban las circunstancias.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Harry. No sabía que más decir, y ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos para disculparse. Si no hubiera estado tan avergonzado hubiese encontrado algo de humo en la situación.

Ginny dijo que no importaba, y salió volando antes de que situación se volviera aún más incómoda. Harry voló hasta donde Ron estaba hablando con Hermione, y desde ahí miraba como Ginny bajaba en picada y practicaba amagos en su nueva escoba. Harry podía oírla gritando de felicidad cuando llegó a la velocidad máxima. Nunca había volado la Saeta de Harry, y la mejor escoba que Ginny había volado era la Nimbus que Fred y George habían comprado el año anterior.

Una vez que Ginny aterrizó en las gradas, la situación entre los dos ya estaba olvidada.

"Harry, eso fue espléndido! Nunca supe que volar podía llegar a ser tan divertido! No me sorprende que te guste ser buscador con una escoba como esa. No puedo esperar a que Malfoy la vea. Nunca sabrá que lo golpeó!"

"Sip, pero guardemos el secreto hasta el primer partido. No quiero que Slytherin u otro equipo se entere de mi nueva escoba hasta que deban hacerlo. Será el arma secreta."

Ginny y Ron estaban riendo como locos, incluso Hermione tenía una sonrisa extraña en su cara. Los cuatro se dirigieron a los vestuarios para devolver la Quaffle. Harry abrió a puerta del armario del equipo con la llave que McGonagall les había dado a él y a Ginny, cuando Hermione lo notó. Había estado en las gradas cuando habían ido a buscar la pelota la primera vez.

"Harry? Por que tienes las llaves del armario del equipo? Creía que solamente Madame Hooch podía abrirlo."

"Los capitanes también pueden." La corrigió Ron. "Felicidades, Harry. Supongo que era para eso que McGonagall se reunió contigo la otra noche. Pero porque Ginny ahí estaba también?"

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Ron no parecía molesto, pero respondió su pregunta. Ginny miraba el intercambio nerviosamente. Esperaban no tener que decirle a Ron acerca de que eran capitanes hasta las pruebas.

"Bueno, McGonagall nos ofreció la posición a los dos." Explicó Harry. "Pero ninguno la quería, Ginny tiene que dar los TIMOs este año, y yo tengo la AD, mis estudios aparte, y Voldemort para preocuparme. Queríamos que tú fueras capitán Ron, pero McGonagall dijo que no era posible. Así que nos hizo a Ginny y a mi co- capitanes. Tendremos que dividirnos el trabajo, pero así no tendremos tanto para hacer."

"En verdad? Que suerte, Gin! Por lo menos uno de nosotros puede ser capitán este año. Espera a que Charlie se entere."

Ginny frunció el ceño. "No estás enojado, Ron? Tendrías que haber sido tú."

"Nah. Quería esperar para decirte. Después de que llegaron mis TIMOs, y me relevaron como prefecto, sabía que sería muy raro que fuera capitán del equipo. No te preocupes."

Harry y Ginny estaban muy felices, y Ginny incluso le dio a su hermano un abrazo por ser tan comprensivo. Quizás le había tomado más tiempo que a los otros, pero Ron estaba madurando.

"Hablando de tus estudios, Harry." Le informó Hermione. "El Profesor Dumbledore me pidió anoche que revisara tu trabajo en pociones. Se que ha pasado solo una semana desde que estás trabajando solo, pero no he visto tu horario para usar las mazmorras. No puedes posponerlo más tiempo."

Harry sonrió. "No le pospuse Hermione, y he estado hacienda pociones. Simplemente no estoy usando el salón de Snape. Tengo mi propio laboratorio."

Hermione parecía sospechar, al igual que Ginny. Ron quizás también se sentía así, pero ya había visto a Harry entrar y salir de su baúl por dos semanas. Tenía una idea de donde podía estar ese laboratorio.

"En serio Hermione," le aseguró Harry, "Te mostraré esta noche. Está en el baúl que compré este verano. Es algo así como el de Ojo Loco. Tengo una biblioteca, habitación, todo lo que necesito."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron ante la mención de una biblioteca, y le recordó a Harry que le había prometido mostrarle su colección de libros en el tren.

Ginny y Ron estaban igual de interesados en ver el interior del baúl, y Harry prometió que un día podrían. Ron le había estado preguntando por una semana entera, pero Harry se había negado. Había estado algo ocupado entrenando.

"Les diré qué." Dijo Harry. "Vayamos a bañarnos y después a almorzar, creo que ya puedo oír el estómago de Ron, y después vamos a buscar a Neville y Luna. Subiré al dormitorio a buscar mi baúl, y nos podemos reunir en el Salón Multipropósito para verlo."

Todos accedieron, sin preguntarse como Harry iba a llevar su baúl por toda la escuela, y entraron al castillo. Se lavaron rápido, y llegaron al Gran Salón justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Luna terminó sentándose con ellos en la mesa Gryffindor. Sus compañeros de casa la habían estado tratando mejor, pero prefería la compañía de personas a las que les agradaba, no personas que la toleraban.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Harry fue a la torre Gryffindor, mientras que el resto se dirigía al pasillo del Salón. Subir a su cuarto, avisarle a su doble de lo que pasaba, agarrar su baúl y achicarlo le tomó solamente 5 minutos extras. Para ese entonces ya sabían que solo él podía abrir la puerta, cosa que hizo en cuanto llegó. El cuarto era pequeño, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban.

"Muy bien," Comenzó a decir Harry mientras agrandaba su baúl, "mi abuelo mandó a hacer este baúl hace 20 años. Él murió antes de que lo terminaran, y el resto de la familia se olvidó de que existía. Mi padre estaba en la escuela, y después se unió a la Orden. El baúl fue diseñado para que una familia de cuatro viviera en él escondida en plena vista. Por eso el interior es tan cómodo y el exterior tan seguro."

Hermione y Ginny estaban admirando el baúl, los trabajos en bronce y la terminación de la madera. Ron y Neville ya habían visto el exterior, y estaban más que impacientes de ver el resto. Luna estaba concentrada en el objeto en discusión, pero no hacía más que mirarlo.

"Cuando fui a comprar un Nuevo baúl este verano, solamente iba a comprar algo con un interior más grande para todas mis cosas. No sabía que esto existía. Pero una vez que me enteré de quien había sido, tenía que tenerlo."

Los otros simplemente asintieron. Siempre y cuando uno pudiera comprar algo tan caro, cualquiera en la misma posición habría hecho lo mismo.

Harry les explicó los sistemas de seguridad, y abrió los primeros dos compartimientos para mostrarles el tamaño y las cosas que había comprado. Ginny disfrutó del Pensadero (que estaba vacío), Ron estaba más que feliz de ver las dos escobas una al lado de la otra, y Neville y Luna admiraron la nueva selección de ropa que Harry tenía. Hermione presto mucha atención pero no podía esperar para ver los libros.

Así que ella fue la primera en entrar al tercer compartimiento. Los otros la siguieron, y Harry fue el ultimo en entrar. Para cuando el portal se cerró detrás de él, Hermione ya tenía tres tomos enormes abiertos en el escritorio. Con los seis adentro, el cuarto estaba un poco muy ocupado, pero se podía manejar.

"Oh Harry, esto es espectacular!" Hermione estaba encantada con el libro de transfiguración avanzada. "Cuando dijiste que habías comprado algunas cosas avanzadas, no tenía idea de que la colección iba a ser tan extensiva. Esto debió haber costado una fortuna!"

"Solamente 50 de estos libros son de una librería, Hermione. El resto son de mi bóveda familiar, que encontré este verano. Saqué bastantes libros, pero dejé las pinturas, muebles, armas, y oro. Una vez que tenga 17, voy a tener acceso completo. Hay otro centenary de libros en mi Escondite, pero ya leí esos."

Los otros estaban examinando las estanterías, mientras Ron miraba el escritorio no muy feliz, esperando a que Hermione terminara. Harry también quería seguir con el tour, y no quería que Hermione viera algunos de los textos más oscuros de la colección. Ninguno de ellos llamaban la atención, pero algunos revelarían su secreto si alguien simplemente lo abría. Más de uno comenzaba a gritar o insultar si uno no lo trataba bien. Harry también estaba nervioso por su copia de "Hogwarts: Una Historia," pero se alegró de ver que no estaba en ninguna de las estanterías. Su doble debió haberlo Escondido, sabiendo que Hermione lo abriría en cuanto viera el título.

"Bueno, Ron se está aburriendo, así que tenemos que seguir. Hermione, te prometo que puedes tomar algunos prestados más tarde." Harry no tenía otra opción después de ver su cara de decepción.

Como ya había explicado el portal, Harry llevó al grupo al próximo cuarto, que era su laboratorio. Una vez que entraron, Harry se sorprendió al ver que una ilusión tapaba la parte del cuarto donde dormían Dobby y Winky, pero supuso que su doble había hecho eso también. El espacio parecía ser una pared vacía, y no había evidencia de la existencia de dos elfos domésticos viviendo en el baúl.

Se tomó su tiempo mostrándoles sus equipos, ingredientes y pociones ya hechas, Hermione estaba muy impresionada con el trabajo que había hecho hasta entonces. La Poción Multijugos era la más avanzada a la vista, y como ya tenían experiencia haciéndola Hermione no más que algo impresionada, pero Harry le aseguró que hecho algunas otras pociones avanzadas. Su copia de "Pociones Raras y Poderosas" estaba cerca, y Harry calmó sus ganas de leerlo mostrándole la receta para la poción mata- lobos. Pensaba que a ella le gustaría tratar de hacerla, para créditos extra, y si que tenían razón. Sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad, pero los otros ya se estaban cansando.

"Vamos Harry, pensé que había mejores cosas acá dentro!" Se quejó Ron.

"Quieres algo mejor, Ron? Puedes ser el primero en entrar al que sigue." Harry no podía esperar para ver la reacción de sus amigos con la cámara de duelo. Al principio temía que el pelirrojo podría estar celoso, pero hasta ese momento Ron lo había apoyado.

Los otros siguieron a Ron dentro de la cámara, y estaban encantados con el lugar. Hermione, y extrañamente Luna, reconocieron las máquinas muggle, y Harry tuvo que mostrar como trabajaba cada una. Ron y Neville estaban jugando para ver quien podía levantar más peso, y fue Ron quien ganó levantando 70 kg. Harry pensaba que quizás podía ganarle a su amigo, pero no quería hacerlo. Hermione le dio una mirada mostrándole que sabía que podía ganarle. Después de todo, eran sus máquinas y debió de haberlas usado bastante. Aunque Ron era más alto que Harry, Ginny no había sido la única en notar el físico que Harry tenía ahora. Hermione había tenido una mejor vista ese día en la práctica de Quiddich, en la que Harry había usado solamente una remera y un par de jeans. Mientras que las túnicas hacían un buen trabajo ocultando el físico de una persona, una remera no muy suelta no hacía el mismo trabajo.

Harry también les dejó probar los muñecos de entrenamiento. Todos usaron _Diffindo_, y Ron Hermione, y Ginny tiraron los más Fuertes llegando de seis a siete en una escala de diez.

"Veamos lo que puede hacer Harry." Comentó Neville. El chico estaba de muy buen humor, su hechizo había estado justo abajo del de sus amigos. En serio le gustaba su varita nueva.

Sabiendo que les ganaría, Harry pensó en negarse. Pero sus amigos no pararían de molestarlo, así que se acercó al blanco. Ya listo, Harry sacó la varita con la pluma de Hedwig de la funda en su bota, y apuntó.

"Nueva funda para la varita, Harry?" Preguntó Ron. Nunca había prestado atención al lugar de donde Harry sacaba su varita, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era su bota.

Harry asintió, y les hizo un gesto para que se alejaran. Todos arquearon las cejas (ya estaban bastantes lejos en su opinión), pero lo hicieron sin preguntar. Harry respiró hondo, y se concentró, y después dijo, "Diffindo!"

Como sabía que pasaría, una luz fuerte salió de la punta de su varita, casi el doble de grande de lo que debería ser. Si hechizo marcó entre nueve y diez en la escala, pero estaba más cerca del diez. Usando el poder de su varita 'nueva', junto con el entendimiento de como funcionaba el hechizo gracias a que había leído teoría de la magia, Harry había realizado un hechizo que no muchos podrían mejorar.

"Whoa, Harry. Eso fue fuerte!" lo cumplimentó Ginny. "Nunca supe que eras tan bueno. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera los de séptimo podrían haber hecho algo así."

Harry se sonrojó y guardó su varita. No sabía como tomar un cumplido, y ese no era el primero del día.

"Bueno, recuerda que estuve practicando todo el verano. Además es una maldición de tercer año, la usé bastante. Estoy seguro de que podrías hacer lo mismo con algo de práctica."

Los otros no pensaban lo mismo, y se lo discutieron de camino al siguiente cuarto, la 'casa' de Harry. Decir que el grupo estaba impresionado era entendible. Estaban maravillados con los muebles y los tapices de la familia Potter en el salón de estar, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, Ron no pudo evitar sacar algunas cosas. Harry tuvo que explicarles los hechizos que la mantenían siempre llena, y Ron pensó que era la mejor cosa que había oído en su vida.

Las chicas también pensaron que era genial, pero no tanto como el dormitorio de Harry. Cuando entraron a la suite, sus mandíbulas tocaron el piso. El lugar era exquisito.

Incluso Neville y Ron notaban la belleza del cuarto, aunque no sentía la necesidad de saltar en la cama o inspeccionar los cajones. Harry les mostró las dos 'camas' en el armario, y les Explicó que toda la ropa había estado allí cuando compró el baúl. Ginny y Luna encontraron sus vestidos favoritos, y se divirtieron sosteniéndolos sobre la ropa y viendo como les quedaban frente al espejo.

El baño también era genial, especialmente dado que era personal, no como el de prefectos. De hecho, Ginny les informó que la dejaran sola en el cuarto, alegando que 'Nunca volvería a ver un baño tan lujoso'.

Harry y Neville se rieron, mientras que Ron pensó que estaba loca. "Una baño es un baño," pensó.

Cuando Ginny se les unió en el salón de estar, Harry ya había sacado seis botellas de cerveza de manteca, y las había repartido. Todos estaban contentos, incluso Hermione. Quería regañar a Harry por romper las reglas, pero no conocía ninguna que prohibiera que los estudiantes tuvieran cerveza de manteca en sus baúles. Además, mientras que los elfos domésticos no sufrieran por el trabajo, ella estaba feliz. Agradecía a Merlin de que no su había enterado de Dobby y Winky aún.

Una horas más pasó mientras los seis jugaban y hablaban acerca de las primeras semanas de clases. Harry y Hermione jugaron contra Ron usando el nuevo set de ajedrez muggle de Harry. Ron ganó, pero por poco. Le había llevado un tiempo acostumbrarse a hacer sus propios movimientos, y eso les había dado a Hermione y Harry un pequeña ventaje.

Neville, Ginny, y Luna jugaron Snap Explosivo, y se divirtieron mucho. Parecía ser que las cartas seguían unas reglas viejas, así que fue bastante interesante.

Cuando la última carta explotó, le dieron una mirada más de cerca al tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Potter. Ron, Ginny, y Neville reconocieron algunos nombres que Harry no sabía, y le dijeron muchas cosas acerca de otras familias. Luna encontró un ancestro en común por parte de su mamá, pero era por muchas generaciones. Hermione estaba más que feliz de saber que lo Potters nunca habían tenido problemas casándose con muggles.

El grupo de amigos se decidió a volver a la Sala Común antes de la cena, pero de muy buen humor. Harry estaba feliz de haber compartido algo más con sus amigos. Aún les faltaba mucho para saber toda la verdad (no les mostró la prisión, no estaba loco), pero por lo menos se estaba abriendo. Fue con ese buen humor que Harry pudo comer una gran cena y lo que le permitió poder ir al Segundo piso sin que nadie lo notara. Había una llorona que tenía que saludar.

En la mañana del domingo, mientras todos los estudiantes terminaban las taras que les habían dejado, Harry usó el pasadizo que llevaba a Honeyduke's, y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Llevaba una mochila con oro y su capa de invisibilidad y algunas otras cosas, pero no tenía mucho planeado. Solamente quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al Sr. Ollivander.

El trato era; a cambio de crear su varita nueva y darle a Neville la suya gratis; el Sr. Ollivander podía escuchar la historia de lo sucedido en el segunda año de Harry más lo que había quedado de los colmillos del basilisco para usar como núcleos. Debido a que el basilisco no solo era muy raro sino también mortal, Ollivander nunca había usado ese tipo de núcleo. Pero a todo creador de varitas le encantaba experimentar, y Harry le estaba dando al viejo mago la oportunidad.

La noche anterior, luego de la cena, Harry había ido al baño de Myrtle para entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos. Había hablado con la fantasma que para que ésta no llorara, después abrió la entrada y desapareció. Hedwig había decidido acompañarlo aquella vez, sintiendo que Harry estaba algo nervioso.

Para no interrumpir las clases, Hedwig había decidido quedarse en el dormitorio la mayor parte del día. Aparecía de vez en cuando en las comidas, pero Harry era bombardeado con preguntas de los otros estudiantes. Solamente en la Torre Gryffindor podía el fénix ir y venir como quisiera. Harry esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara.

El lugar era igual a como Harry lo recordaba, aunque parecía más pequeño. Quizás porque ahora no estaba asustado, o porque había crecido, Harry no sabía. Incluso el tamaño del basilisco no era el mismo, aunque eso podía atribuirse a que el cuerpo se estaba deteriorando. Harry lo olió antes de poder verlo, y tuvo que usar un encantamiento burbuja para poder respirar. La segunda entrada había quedado abierta, así que los insectos habían tenido tres años para comer del cuerpo de la serpiente gigante.

Luego de sacar todos los colmillos usables (quedaban unos 30), Harry desapareció el resto del cuerpo. Era tan grande que tuvo que hacerlo por secciones. Harry después despejó y refrescó el lugar, y exploró algunas de las cañerías. La cámara era mucho más grande de lo que Harry había imaginado, y se prometió volver para explorarla más. Luego de poner los dientes en una bolsa de cuero que había hecho aparecer, Harry volvió al dormitorio. Agregó diez de los dientes a sus ingredientes para pociones, y los otros 20 quedaron guardados para el día siguiente.

Ollivander apreció la historia inmensamente, y apreció los dientes aún más. También preguntó por la nueva varita de Harry, y Harry le aseguró que trabajaba mejor de lo que había esperado. Eso hizo a Ollivander aún más feliz si era posible, y Harry se fue lo más rápido que pudo. La versión de felicidad de Ollivander lo hacía parecer un maníaco.

Fue entonces, cuando dejaba la tienda de varitas, que Harry sintió un pinchazo en su muñeca izquierda. Al principio Harry no sabía de qué se trataba, pero después recordó el detector de Artes Oscuras. Lo había configurado para que reconociera la Marca Tenebrosa usando la de Snape, y ahora el oro que había gastado estaba siendo útil. Contrario al sonido de una sirena o luces, Harry había arreglado para que el reloj 'pinchara' su muñeca como advertencia. Mirando alrededor no vio a nadie que lo hubiese notado (estaba disfrazado de nuevo), así que Harry entró a un espacio vacío al lado de la tienda y se puso su capa de invisibilidad.

Con la capa sobre su cabeza, Harry salió a la calle, cuidando de no chocar contra nadie. Caminaba a medida que los pinchazos en la muñeca se hacían más fuertes, al final redujo los posibles Mortífagos a tres personas. Había dos hombres y una mujer caminando en grupo, y Harry no podía decir de quien venía la señal.

Los había seguido por unos 20 minutos, a tres tiendas diferentes antes de que se separaran. La pareja fue a la tienda de túnicas, mientras que el hombre se dirigió al punto de aparición del Callejón. La suerte estuvo con Harry cuando resultó ser que la señal venía de él, y Harry lo siguió.

Una vez que pasaron la tienda de calderos, la calle se volvía más angosta, lo suficiente para que Harry actuara, y se acercó al hombre con cuidado, sacando su varita de la funda mientras lo hacía. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero esto era algo que había tenido planeado hacer por casi un año. No creía que otra oportunidad se presentara rápido.

Sin hacer ruido, Harry silenció al hombre y lo convocó hasta una callejuela vacía. El hombre comenzó a moverse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado, pero como no podía ver al atacante, y no podía gritar por ayuda, no tenía oportunidad.

Una vez solos, Harry lo knokeó, le tapó los ojos, lo ató con sogas, y recién ahí se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. La puso en su mochila, y los se apareció junto con el hombre antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Ese tipo de aparición era muy cansadora y era una de las cosas 'ilegales' que Harry había aprendido hacía sólo unos mese. El método no era diferente a la aparición normal, pero tomaba más poder. Y por supuesto no era muy placentero para la persona que era llevada. Pero Harry no estaba preocupado por los sentimientos del hombre.

Luego de arreglar todo esa noche, Harry hizo su usual viaje al pasado, mientras que su otro yo salía del baúl y se acostaba en cuanto el patrullaje con Cami estuvo completo.

La semana siguiente pasó rápido, y las clases se hacían mucho más fáciles cuantos más libros leía. La AD era un éxito, y Harry ya tenía una idea de que miembros del grupo Nuevo iban a pasar al avanzado. Draco y sus 'amigos' hicieron un último intento para unirse, pero incluso sus súplicas al Profesor Snape no ayudaron. Cuando se enteró de que Draco y los otros no podía entrar porque Potter no quería, Snape fue a quejarse con el Dumbledore. Pero cuando el director le mostró que otros 20 Slytherins eran parte de la AD, entonces Snape no podía decir que Harry tenía favoritismo. Draco estaba indignado cuando se enteró, y Ron se divirtió mucho molestándolo ese día en clase.

El fin de semana se acercó de Nuevo, y con él, las tan esperadas pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor. Ron estaba ansioso, Ginny preocupada por asegurar su lugar como cazadora, y Harry nervioso por tener que dirigir la competencia. Gryffindor necesitaba un equipo excelente este año para competir con los de las otras Casas, y llenar cuatro posiciones no era algo fácil. Pero la Profesora McGonagall le aseguró que haría un buen trabajo, y él se prometió no decepcionarla.

Temprano la mañana del sábado, después de comer no más que media tostada, Harry hizo su camino al campo de juego con la caja de su escoba en mano. Tiempo de volar!


	17. Mucho Quidditch y Algunas Otras Cosas

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo  
**

**Capítulo 17 – Mucho Quiddich, y Algunas Otras Cosas**

Más de treinta Gryffindors se habían presentado, lo que hizo a Harry muy feliz. Conocía a la mayoría, pero como Gryffindor no había tenido pruebas desde hacía bastante, no sabían que esperar. La última vez que habían tenido pruebas de esa magnitud había sido el año anterior a su primer año, así que naturalmente toda la casa había aparecido para ver como llenaba cinco posiciones.

Lo primero que Harry y Ginny hicieron fue hablar con la masa. Todos habían asumido que Harry era el Nuevo capitán, así que eso fue lo primero que tuvieron que aclarar. Harry quería que todos entendieran que aunque Ginny tenía que hacer la prueba como cazadora, era co- capitana del equipo, y estaría a cargo al igual que Harry. Con eso los dos capitanes indicaron a todos los aspirantes al aire, para ver lo que podían hacer. Una ronda de vuelo fue como las cosas empezaron.

Desde el principio se notaba que algunos no tenían ningún talento en el aire. Esos cinco no se atrevían a volar más alto que 3 metros, y sus habilidades para manejar sus escobas eran horrendas. De hecho, Harry no había visto un vuelo tan malo desde su primera lección, en la que Neville terminó rompiéndose la muñeca.

Neville debía haber practicado mucho durante los años porque era uno de los mejores volando. No tenía la velocidad de Harry, ni la maniobrabilidad de Ginny, pero aún así Neville tenía un vuelo sólido y fuerte.

Dean y Seamus también estaban en las pruebas, junto con los hermanos Creevy, un montón de chicos de tercero que Harry no conocía, dos de las compañeras de Ginny y un chico de séptimo con el que Harry nunca había hablado. Harry no estaba tratando de decidir posiciones, solo estaba evaluando las habilidades en el aire. Ginny estaba hacienda lo mismo desde el otro lado del campo.

_"Vuela magníficamente, no es cierto?"_

Como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando, Seth habló desde donde estaba, haciendo que Harry casi se cayera de su escoba. La serpiente hacía tan pocos comentarios en público, que Harry a veces se olvidaba que estaba allí.

_"Si, es buena."_ Le respondió Harry. No había duda acerca de las habilidades de Ginny, y con la nueva escoba, seguro que sería la líder de los tres cazadores seleccionados_. "Desde cuando estás interesado en Quidditch, Seth?"  
_  
_"Así es como se llama? Simplemente me gusta estar al aire libre."_

Harry hubiera preguntado más, pero Seth dejó de hablar, y Harry tenía que tener toda su atención en las pruebas. En silencio, Harry agregó otros tres nombres a la lista de los que no pasarían. Junto con los cinco que temían dejar el suelo, estos tres no tenían control sobre sus escobas. Les sería imposible jugar si agregaban las pelotas, lo que los forzaba a poder maniobrar con por lo menos una mano. Eran una receta para el desastre.

Luego de unos minutos, Ginny le hizo una seña mostrándole que había terminado, y Harry aterrizó a su lado anunciando que la primera parte de la prueba había terminado. Usando el hechizo _Sonorus_, Harry les pidió a todos que aterrizaran para terminar con la primera ronda de eliminación. Después de discutirlo un poco, Harry dejó hablar a Ginny.

"Antes de separar al grupo por posición, Harry y yo queremos agradecerle a Emily, Dan, Carrie, Saffron, Humbert, Colin, y Victoria por haberse presentado. Aún necesitan un poco más de práctica en el aire antes de considerar Quidditch, practiquen y vuelvan a intentarlo la próxima vez." Los ocho estudiantes no parecían muy molestos, ya habían sospechado que no entrarían al equipo. No eran muy buenos. El único que parecía un poco triste era Colin, su hermano Dennis había pasado. De hecho, Dennis era uno de los mejores volando. Pequeño y liviano, había logrado que la escoba del colegio volara más rápido de lo que debería. No muchas personas podían hacer eso.

"Para la segunda parte de la prueba," continuó Ginny, "los vamos a separar en las diferentes posiciones. Primero los cazadores. Así que los que se quieran probar vengan conmigo al aire. El resto puede sentarse o esperar del otro lado del campo."

Ron ya estaba subiendo a los aros más cercanos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Pensaba que bloquear los tiros de unos aspirantes iba a ser fácil. Después de tres horas, sabía que se había equivocado.

La primera contra Ron fue Ginny, que aunque había estado nerviosa al principio, estaba muy confiada mientras tiraba la quaffle a través de los tres aros. Harry y Ginny habían decidido dejar que cada uno tuviera 20 tiros contra el guardián, y Ginny logró hacer 11. Nada mal, considerando que esta tirando contra un jugador experimentado. En una situación de juego real, con tres cazadores trabajando juntos, el porcentaje de aciertos aumentaría.

Los siguientes dos no hicieron ningún gol, uno de esos era Seamus. Ron disfrutó ganándole a su compañero, y hubiera continuado siendo molesto de no ser porque Dean logró meter cuatro goles seguidos en su turno.

Hubo otros que hicieron bien, incluyendo uno chica que logró hacer más tiros que Ginny, pero había más en ser cazador que simplemente meter goles. La posición demandaba trabajo en equipo, y esa era la siguiente ronda.

Después de despedir a los dos que no habían logrado goles, Harry eligió a dos de los aspirantes para trabajar con el contra Ron. Aunque no estaba entrenado para la posición, se había decidido que Harry ocuparía el lugar de Ginny la mitad del tiempo para que ella pudiera ver desde las gradas. Además, hubiera terminado muerta jugando siempre.

Se notaba que cuando tenían que depender de otros, algunos de los candidatos no podían jugar. No podían mantener la formación de vuelo, o la quaffle se les caía de las manos cuando trataban de pasarla o recibirla, o no podían trabajar en un equipo.

Después de las tres primeras rondas, Ginny tomó el lugar de Harry. Se turnaron de la misma manera por casi una hora, dándole a cada aspirante dos oportunidades con diferentes compañeros

"Que piensas?" Preguntó Harry una vez que estaban lejos. Ron tendría que haber estado en esa conversación, pero decidió quedarse en el aire para darle a los otros algo más de práctica.

Ginny mantuvo los ojos en el aire y respondió. "Bueno, Natalie es muy buena, y puedo vernos trabajando bien juntas. Neville vuela bien, pero no es muy rápido. Y esa chica de tercero, no se su nombre. Es genial, pero parece tímida. Si podemos lograr que se abra un poco, creo que será todavía mejo que Angelina."

Harry asintió. "Si, se llama Constance, o Connie. Te diste cuenta que pudo hacerle más goles Ron que tú? Creo que sería genial para el equipo, siempre y cuando puedan trabajar juntas. Probemos con ustedes tres en el aire ahora. También probaremos uno contigo, Neville, y Dean para probar con todos. No quiero hacer ninguna decisión sin Ron. Podemos hablar más tarde esta noche."

Ginny accedió, y los últimos dos equipos hicieron un trabajo rápido. Ginny, Natalie, y Connie hacían un equipo excelente y lograron hacerle 15 goles Ron. Dean y Neville no eran malos, pero no eran material de cazador. Quizás era una cosa para chicas de Gryffindor?

Después de negarse a decir quienes habían quedado, Harry y Ginny llamaron a un receso de 20 minutos mientras el siguiente grupo se preparaba. Esta vez eran los bateadores.

"Listo Ron?" Preguntó Harry. Ron había aceptado, muy estúpidamente, a ayudar con esa parte de las pruebas, y si que lo estaba lamentando. Había estado en el aire desde que comenzaron las pruebas, y ya estaba cansado. Harry, Ginny y él estaban usando el uniforme de Gryffindor y la pesada tela no ayudaba en nada. Pero era una excelente práctica para su próximo partido contra Slytherin.

"Merlin, Harry. Estoy muerto. No se cuanto más pueda aguantar." Ron había prometido jugar como bateador ya que había estado en esa posición en algunos de los juegos que tenían en La Madriguera. Era importante tener a alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo mientras las bludgers estaban sueltas, de otro modo las cosas se saldrían de control.

"Haz lo mejor que puedas, Ron. Tomaré tu lugar después de rato. Wood siempre dijo que sería un buen bateador!" Harry no estaba muy preocupado. Después de todo, que tan difícil podía ser?

Cuando la pausa terminó, todos estaban de vuelta en el aire. Esta vez lo que tenían que hacer era tirar las bludgers a los cazadores. Ginny pensaba en pedir voluntarios, pero Harry decidió no hacerlo. No sería bueno que tuvieran un jugador en el hospital antes del primer juego. Así que Harry y Ginny tomaron esa responsabilidad, haciendo de blancos móviles. No se molestaron con la quaffle, solamente volaban alrededor del campo, tratando de esquivar las bludgers.

En equipos de dos, elegidos por ellos, los candidatos agarraron un bate y subieron al aire para tratar de tirar a Harry o Ginny de las escobas. Ron tenía otro bate, pero lo iba a usar solamente si había una emergencia. 

Al no tener que preocuparse por la snitch, el otro buscador, o sus propios bateadores, Harry no tenía problemas esquivando las pelotas que lanzaban contra el. Hubo algunas que pasaron muy cerca, pero ninguno hizo contacto. A Ginny tampoco le costaba mucha esquivar los disparos al no tener que preocuparse por seguir al resto de los cazadores o por la quaffle. En lugar de un partido de Quiddich parecía que estaban volando a través de una pista de obstáculos.

Esta vez había unos 20 estudiantes probando, y la mayoría había probado para cazador también. Neville estaba en el aire de nuevo, junto con Dean, Seamus, el chico de séptimo, y todos los chicos de tercero. Solamente habían 4 chicas en esa prueba, y lamentablemente eran o muy pequeñas o muy livianas para la tarea.

Pronto todos los participantes había tenido una oportunidad con los bates, y Ron se acercó a Harry y Ginny con los brazos cansados. Estaba jadeando.

"Ya está, terminé," Dijo. "Soy un guardián, por Merlin. No se supone que vuele por todo el campo. Voy a sentarme con Hermione. Buena suerte con el resto de las pruebas."

Ron había durado más tiempo de lo que Harry había pensado, y estaba contento de ver a su amigo feliz, aunque tratara de parecer molesto. Si hubiera estado celoso por todo el tema de ser Capitán, las pruebas habrían sido desastrosas.

Hermione estaba en las gradas leyendo un libro y sorpresivamente acariciando a Hedwig, que estaba sentada en sus piernas. Harry la había visto llegar justo cuando las pruebas habían empezado y había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Era muy leal. Casi todo Gryffindor estaba sentado detrás de Hermione. No estaban solamente interesados en las pruebas, sino que también estaban hacienda guardia. Nadie quería que los Slytherins aparecieran, así que los de primero y Segundo estaban siendo usados como centinelas. Por ahora, no se habían visto intrusos.

"Vamos Harry, siguiente ronda." Le recordó Ginny. Ésta vez los aspirantes tenían que proteger a Ginny. El trabajo de Harry era (en lugar de Ron) atacar.

Después de explicárselos a los otros, y guardar una de las bludgers en la caja, Harry subió al aire para la última parte de la prueba para bateadores. No disfrutaba disparar la pesada bola de acerca a su co capitana, pero se consoló diciendo que él no tenía experiencia, había solo una bludger, que Ginny era excelente volando, y que los otros dos harían lo posible por bloquear los tiros.

Desde el principio, Harry y Ginny descartaron a tres de los aspirantes, uno de ellos eran Seamus. Aunque no tenía problemas dirigiendo las Bludgers a otros, no podía defender a sus propios jugadores.

El resto trabajó bastante bien, y después de una discusión larga, Ginny convenció a Harry de soltar la otra bludger. Ahora la prueba era más parecida a un juego, y más peligrosa que la anterior.

Por su parte, Harry hizo un buen trabajo lanzando las pelotas en la dirección correcta. Una vez incluso llegó a rozar la pierna de Ginny y se detuvo hasta que ella le aseguró que estaba bien. Era verdad que la mayoría de sus tiros eran bloqueados o devueltos, pero lo había hecho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Después de otra hora, Harry y Ginny descartaron otras tres posibilidades, y pusieron al resto en todas las parejas imaginables para ver como trabajaban juntos.

Harry ya tenía una idea acerca de quien quedaría en el equipo, pero una vez más decidió esperar para que Ron se uniera a la conversación.

"Muy bien, gracias a todos por venir. Anunciaremos los nuevos miembros mañana antes del desayuno, pero todos hicieron un gran trabajo." Ginny le estaba hablando a la gran cantidad de estudiantes esperando en las gradas, mientras Harry iba a tomar algo de agua. El trabajo de Ginny había terminado pero Harry tenía otro trabajo por hacer.

"Los únicos que tienen que quedar son los que se están probando para buscador de reserva."

Las gradas se vaciaron en cuanto Ginny terminó su anuncio, y unos pocos quedaron. Las pruebas para buscador de reserva no había llamado mucho la atención. Ron y Hermione estaban recogiendo sus cosas, y Hedwig fue a sentarse en el hombro de Harry. Ginny estaba juntando las notas que había hecho ese día. Harry tenía las notas en su cabeza.

"Merlin Harry, no te envidio ahora. Tienes otra hora en aire, por lo menos. Crees que perderás el almuerzo?" Preguntó Ron.

Mirando a su reloj y a la cantidad de alumnos que se habían presentado, Harry no tenía ninguna duda acerca de perderse el almuerzo. Solamente pudo gemir.

Ron sonrió. "No te preocupes, te sacaremos algo de las cocinas. Hermione quería ir a verlas este año."

Hermione asintió. "Si, quería ver su alguno de los elfos había cambiado de parecer acerca de la P.E.D.D.O. Que te parece si te traemos algo, estoy segura de que no podremos irnos de ahí sin una canasta llena de comida, y te encontramos en la cabaña de Hagrid? No pudimos ir a verlo la semana pasada."

Harry no podía creer que se había olvidado de Hagrid, pero rápidamente accedió. Ginny guardó todas las escobas que sobraban y los bates en el armario, dejando solamente 6.

"Muy bien, quieren ser buscadores? Veamos entonces. Todos al aire y síganme. Traten de seguir el ritmo." Tomando otro respiro, Harry salió disparado al aire para una hora de vuelo. No había ninguna snitch en el aire, pero Harry no necesitaba una. Él era la snitch esa vez, los chicos tenían que atraparlo.

A Harry le dolía todo. Lo único que quería hacer cuando uso los pies en la tierra era tomar el baño de inversión más largo de su vida. Desafortunadamente, su estómago estaba gruñendo y había prometido que se encontraría con sus amigos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Vio a Ron y a Hermione entrar en la casa hacía unos minutos desde el aire, y empezó a caminar hacia allí mientras guardaba su escoba en la caja. Todos los Gryffindors habían visto la nueva y desconocida escoba, pero les habían hecho prometer no decir nada. Y si significaba una sorpresa para los Slytherins en el primer juego de la temporada, estaba seguro de que ninguno abriría la boca.

"Hola, Harry. Ya era hora de que vinieran a visitarme?" Lo saludó Hagrid después de abrirle la puerta.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos en la enorme silla (que parecía más un sillón), con las usuales tazas de té frente a ellos, y un plato de las 'famosas' tortas de Hagrid, sin tocar, sobre la mesa. Harry estaba casi tan hambriento como para tratar de comer una, hasta que notó la gran canasta que Hermione tenía sobre su falda.

Harry se sentó en otra silla, que seguía siendo enorme para él, y atacó la comida que Hermione le había traído mientras ella hablaba con Hagrid. Con la boca llena, Harry solamente escuchó, y se enteró de lo que sus amigos habían hecho a semana que el había estado en el baúl.

Parecía ser que Hagrid había hecho otro viaje ese verano. Con la nueva actitud de los centauros y el ataque que Grawp había sufrido, Hagrid había tenido que llevar a su hermano a otro lugar. Pero no era tan malo. Ahora vivía mejor en el bosque detrás de Beauxbatons con Olympe Maxime para hacerle compañía, Grawp estaba más feliz. Hagrid estaba mucho mejor también, le había enseñado lo suficiente a su hermano como para que fuera sociable con otras personas, y al no tener que ir a visitarlo, sus heridas estaban sanando. Y si alguna vez quería ir a visitar a Grawp u Olympe, lo único que tenía que hacer era usar el traslador permanente que Dumbledore le había hecho.

Hagrid les preguntó por las clases, que pensaban de la profesora de DCAO, y como habían salido las pruebas para el equipo. Harry ya había terminado la comida, y pudo contribuir con la charla antes de que tuvieran que irse. En verdad, Harry extrañaba pasar tiempo con Hagrid. Ahora que no tomaba Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, las únicas charlas que tenían eran cuando se encontraban por los pasillos. Harry prometió visitar más seguido en cuanto se acostumbrara a su nuevo horario.

En el camino hasta la Torre, la charla se dirigió, obviamente, a las pruebas. Ginny y Harry no podían esperar para armar el equipo, y querían pasar toda la tarde revisando sus notas. Ante la invitación, Ron se negó diciendo que estaba muerto, y que todavía tenía que terminar la tarea de la noche anterior. Además, "Yo confía en ustedes," había dicho.

Para no molestar, o ser molestados por las personas en la Sala Común, Harry le pidió a Ginny que lo siguiera y los dos se dirigieron a la Sala Multipropósito. El lugar ya era casi como un santuario para Harry.

El cuarto no se parecía a nada de lo que había sido antes, ya que tanto Ginny como Harry habían pensado en que iban a necesitar. Mucho más pequeño que el salón de la AD, el cuarto les había provisto con un sillón que parecía muy cómodo, una mesa para escribir, un modelo a escala muy elaborado del Campo de Quiddich, y un pizarrón para escribir jugadas.

Ginny se sentó en el medio del sillón justo frente a la mesa, y comenzó a mover la pluma que estaba allí a lo largo del pergamino. Sentándose a su lado, Harry vio que estaba escribiendo las posiciones a llenar y una lista de los mejores que se habían presentando.

"Que piensas, Harry? Quieres ver los cazadores primero o los bateadores? Oh, y quien quedó para buscador de reserva?" Preguntó Ginny.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry contestó. "No importa cuanto vaya a lamentarlo más tarde, pero Dennis Creevy fue el mejor. Había otros dos que volaban muy bien, pero él tiene más potencial. Creo que con dos años de entrenamiento podría competir contra el mejor."

Eso parecía algo bueno, así que Ginny no entendía porque Harry iba a lamentar su decisión. Así que preguntó.

"Porque," replicó Harry, "decir que estaría feliz sería demasiado poco. Ahora Colin y esa maldita cámara estarán, sin duda, en cada una de las prácticas, sacando una foto a todo lo que pueda. No necesito pasar más tiempo con él. Sabes que una vez se metió en mi dormitorio para sacarme una foto durmiendo? Creo que se está volviendo demasiado fanático, y con Dennis en el equipo, tiene una excusa para estar más cerca. Qué alguien me ayude!"

Ginny no pudo dejar de escapar una risita, mientras trataba de contener una carcajada. Era bien conocido que Colin Creevy era más que solamente un fan de Harry. De hecho, él era uno de los conocidos estudiantes gay de Hogwarts, y el objeto de su afecto no podía estar más claro. Era una pena porque Harry no pudiera aguantarlo, mucho menos compartir esos sentimientos.

"No te rías!" se quejó Harry. También había sido gracioso para él, al principio, pero después de tantos años viviendo con el problema, Harry no podía sentir otra cosa que cansancio. "Si Neville siguiera detrás tuyo con ojos de perrito, como cuando te llevó al Baile de Navidad, tampoco te parecería gracioso."

Eso calmó a Ginny muy rápido. Por mese después del baile en el su tercer año, Neville había asumido que eran algo así como una pareja, y les tomó a Ginny _y_ a Ron una larga charla para que la verdad entrara en la cabeza del chico. Por suerte, Neville no había tomado las noticias muy mal, pero Ginny recordaba el miedo de terminar teniendo al chico siguiéndola a todos lados. Era gracioso en verdad; ella estaba tratando de salir de enamoramiento con Harry, cuando otra persona tuvo una en ella.

La decición no les tomó mucho. Harry y Ginny estaban de acuerdo en quienes debían ser las otras dos cazadoras. Natalie McDonald, cuarto año, y Connie, la chica de tercero que había anotado más goles que Ginny, eran elecciones obvias. Harry estaba contento de que las cazadoras estuvieran todas en diferentes años, así en el futuro no tendrían que preocuparse por llenar las tres posiciones de nuevo. Ginny no había notado eso, pero vio la ventaja. Desafortunadamente, esa ventaje salió de sus cabezas en cuanto comenzaron su discusión por la posición para bateadores.

"Como que no quieres que Philip sea el otro bateador? Era el mejor de los dos," Argumentó Ginny. Los dos habían estado de acuerdo en un chico de tercero como uno de los bateadores, pero Ginny favorecía al chico de séptimo Philip sobre Neville.

"Estoy de acuerdo Ginny, Philip es un mejor bateador," dijo Harry. "Pero está en séptimo, creo que no tiene caso elegirlo para unos cuantos juegos, y después tener que buscar un reemplazo el año que viene. Es verdad, Neville tiene solamente un año más de tiempo, pero si tuviera la posibilidad elegiría a alguien más joven si fuera decente. Este es un año de re- armado para el equipo, y prefiero elegir miembros que sigan estando el año que viene."

Ginny tenía que admitir que tenía sentido, aunque seguía pensando que la posición debía ser de Philip. A diferencia de Harry, ella lo conocía, había sido amigo de sus hermanos. Nunca había podido hacer las pruebas para bateador, porque Fred y George tenían las posiciones. Habían dominado el juego por cinco años seguidos, hasta la restricción. La única razón por la que no había sido elegido era porque pensaba que era una falta de respeto tomar uno de los lugares por media temporada.

"Además," siguió Harry, "Creo que Neville mostró más trabajo en equipo que Philip. Y me impresionó que se presentara. Imagínate, hace dos años nunca habría tenido el valor de tratar de entrar al equipo. Desde el año pasado, la confianza de Neville en si mimo creció mucho, y creo que estar en el equipo lo ayudará más."

Ginny no podía negar eso, así que al final estuvo de acuerdo con Harry. Después de todo, después de la sorpresa inicial en la que Neville de hecho se subió a una escoba sin caer dos minutos después rompiéndose el cuello pasara, había notado que el chico volaba muy bien. El peso extra que se había transformado en músculo el año anterior eran buenos para la posición. Neville no era tan grande como los gemelos, pero aún así lograba pegarles a las bludgers muy fuerte, y con Buena puntería. Y siendo un bateador no necesitaba de los movimientos complicados sobre la escoba que un cazador o buscador debían saber hacer. Simplemente tenía que vigilar las bludgers, y golpearlas cuando fuera necesario¡.

Pero había condiciones, a las que Harry accedió sin pensarlo dos veces. Primero, él era quien tenía que decirle a Philip que había sido elegido por estar en séptimo. Harry no quería hacerlo, pero esperaba que el chico entendiera que era la mejor decisión para el equipo. Harry también tuvo que acceder que Philip podría practicar con el equipo si quería, y sería considerado bateador de reserva. De ese modo, si algo le pasaba a Neville o a Frank, el otro bateador, un chico de tercero, él podría tomar su lugar.

"Bueno, creo que ya terminamos," dijo Harry masajeando sus hombros. NO había dejado de dolerle desde el almuerzo, y no podía esperar a tener un muy largo baño en su baúl una vez que llegara al dormitorio.

"Algo más que quieras hacer, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny. Tenía _esa_ sonrisa en su cara, y no podía significar nada bueno. Era la misma expresión que los gemelos tenían cada vez que un estudiante estaba a punto de probar una de sus invenciones.

"Ahhh, no, No lo creo." Ahora que el equipo estaba terminado, Harry no podía pensar en nada más. Ginny obviamente tenía algo en mente, y la única cosa en la que podía pensar… no, no eso! Harry casi había olvidado el episodio de hacía unas semanas, y temía que haber estado volando tanto tiempo habían hecho que Ginny lo recordara.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. La sonrisa en su cara mostraba que estaba esperando a que él dijera algo. Merlin, esto era vergonzoso.

"Err, Ginny, Supongo… quiero decir… Umm, lamento lo que pasó la semana pasada."

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció y la chica frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Él no sabía eso, y tomó esa acción como una señal de que tenían que decir que en verdad lo lamentaba.

Mirando sus manos, sin atreverse a verla a la cara, Harry murmuró muy bajo y rápido. Su cara volviéndose roja, "Lamentoloquepasólasemanapasadaenelcampodequiddich."

Ginny seguía sin tener idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando, y le pellizcó la pierna. Dolió, y Harry saltó ante la sensación. Como fuera. Ahora él la estaba mirando a la cara, y esa había sido su intención.

"Ahora que dejaste de actuar como un nene de primero,"dijo, "puedes tratar eso de nuevo, para que pueda entenderte."

Tomando aire, Harry repitió su disculpa. Su cara estaba aún más rojo, y la disculpa fue horriblemente lenta. "Lamento lo que pasó en el campo de Quiddich la semana pasada."

Al principio ella no sabía que decir, ya que no entendía a lo que Harry se refería. Un momento más tarde se estaba riendo a carcajadas, ya que la disculpa de Harry fue tan inesperada y… bueno… muy graciosa.

"De que te ríes?" Demandó Harry. Le había tomado mucho valor decir eso, y nunca había esperado que se rieran de él. "No lo hice a propósito, solamente pasó! Veamos si vuelvo a salvarte de caerte de tu escoba."

Ginny rió un poco más, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero de alguna manera pudo contestar.

"Oh Harry, no me estoy riendo por eso! Bueno, un poco, pero no por lo que piensas. Solamente pienso que es graciosísimo que saques el tema después de tanto tiempo. Ya casi me había olvidado el incidente. Ni siquiera la escribí a mamá para decirle."

Harry estaba horrorizado de lo que pasaría se la Sra. Weasley supiera lo que había pasado. Pero a que se refería Ginny con que era gracioso que lo mencionara ahora?

"A que te refieres con que es gracioso que lo menciones ahora? Parecía que esperabas una disculpa."

Finalmente controlando su risa, Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Nada de eso. Personalmente, creo que ese día fue vergonzoso para los dos, y agradecería que nadie lo mencionara nunca jamás. Solamente quería saber si querías hacer algo más antes de volver a la Torre."

Harry asintió. "Se, y tenías esa sonrisa en tu cara. Dije que no, y seguías esperando algo… Espera, no quieres decir que esperabas…."

Ginny rió de nuevo. "No Harry, no quería besarte, aunque es bueno saber que encuentras el pensamiento tan horrible."

"No quise decir so," dijo Harry. "No creo que besarte vaya a ser malo. Espera… eso no sonó bien. Oh, maldición. Sabes lo quiero decir. Pero que era con esa cara que tenías?."

"Mira sobre tu hombro."

Y eso fue lo que Harry hizo, y notó por primera vez que había una especie de mesa acolchada a un lado del cuarto, una que estaba seguro no estaba ahí antes. Tenía un plague en el medio y un agujero redondo en uno de los extremos, y estaba cubierta en lo que parecía vinilo marrón.

"Cuando te pregunté eso," continuo Ginny, "me refería a si te gustaría un masaje. Has estado masajeándote los hombros por más de una hora, y el salón creó esa mesa por una razón. Yo no soy la que lo necesita, así que naturalmente tienes que ser tú. En algún nivel le pediste al cuarto que te diera algo para aflojar los músculos."

Ahora Harry entendía. La mesa acolchonada era una mesa de masaje, y a eso se estaba refiriendo Ginny. Ahora tenía incluso más vergüenza.

"Oh, deja de portarte así." Lo retó jugando Ginny, levantándose del sillón y llevándolo con ella. "Si el cuarto creó la mesa, en verdad debes necesitar un masaje, y a mi no me molesta. Recuéstate sobre tu estómago y quédate callado."

Le tomó otro minuto para convencerlo, pero finalmente Harry aceptó, y en verdad necesitaba un masaje. Nunca le habían hecho uno, y pensaba que sería una Buena experiencia. Sin mencionar que Ginny iba a dárselo y, había que admitirlo, ella era un chica atractiva. Podían pasar cosas peores.

Tan pronto como colocó su cabeza en el agujero, Ginny comenzó a sentir su espalda. Las dos horas que habían pasado desde las pruebas habían dejado que su ropa se secara, pero aún no había podido tomar un baño.

"Merlin Harry, tu espalda parece hecha de acero! En verdad debes estar tenso."

Que gracioso, no se sentía tan mal. De hecho, casi ni sentía el masaje. Ah, cierto…

"Err, lo siento Ginny, se me olvidó." Levantándose, Harry se sacó la túnica de Quidditch y la remera que tenía abajo. Lo único que quedaba eran sus pantalones y la armadura de piel de dragón, que seguramente era el acero que Ginny había sentido.

Si estaba preocupada por Harry sacándose su ropa frente a ella, Ginny no lo mostró. En lugar de eso se limitó a ver interesada la armadura.

"Es eso...eso es piel de dragón? Si lo es, debió haber sido muy costosa," comentó.

Harry le contestó que si, era piel de dragón, y Explicó que la había comprada en el Callejón Diagon a principios de verano, como protección. La había estado usando todos los días por tanto tiempo que Harry ya ni la sentía. En verdad parecía como una segunda piel, aunque estuviera hecha de un material tan dura.

Mirando alrededor, Harry estaba buscando por algún lugar para sacarse la armadura y ponerse la remera, cuando Ginny comenzó a reírse.

"Vamos Harry, tengo seis hermanos! Creo que puedo aguantar verte sin remera. Solamente sácate la armadura y recuéstate."

Nerviosamente lo hizo, y también sacó las dos fundas que estaban en sus brazos. Su varita y daga se unieron a la pila de ropa, y si Ginny estaba sorprendida por ellas no dijo nada.

Una vez acostado, Harry podía sentir los movimientos que los dedos de Ginny hacían en su espalda. Sorprendentemente, tenía manos muy fuertes, y no temía aplicar presión.

"Eso se siente bien, Ginny." Y si que lo hacía. Harry estaba en el cielo, y se había olvidado completamente sus planes para el baño de inversión.

"Gracias. A veces mamá le da masajes a Charlie o a Bill cuando juegan en la Madriguera. Ya no son tan jóvenes, eso es lo que dicen, y los músculos les duelen más que a nosotros. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago."

Harry no pudo dar una respuesta. Estaba tan relajada que la siguiente pregunta que Ginny le hizo lo sorprendió tanto que casi se cayó de la mesa.

"Harry," empezó Ginny, "de donde salieron estos tatuajes?" Para enfatizar lo que quería decir, sus manos comenzaron a hacer círculos en sus hombros.

Una vez que logró estabilizarse para no caer, Harry se maldijo por haber olvidado sus tatuajes. Como estaban en su espalda, Harry a veces olvidaba que estaban allí, porque nunca los veía. El hecho de que no habían mostrado nada de magia, casi ocho meses después de habérselos hecho, era otra razón por la que no los tenía presentes.

"Oh, er, me les hice en el verano también. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie. Son algo personales, y preferiría no andar mostrándolos. Hermione y tu mamá me gritarían, y Ron pensaría que son geniales y correría a hacerse unos también. Después de eso, si que estaría en problemas."

Ginny estaba de acuerdo. Su mama tendría un ataque, especialmente después de que Ron empezara diciendo lo geniales que eran. Ya hacía eso con el aro de Bill, y eso no era nada comparado con tatuajes mágicos permanentes.

"OK, puedo entender eso. No pensé que fueras el típico 'chico malo', Harry. De todos modos, que te hizo decidir hacerlos? Se que el perro se parece a Sirius, pero por que uno de tu Patronus?"

Mientras Ginny seguía masajeando sus músculos, Harry Explicó que el no había sido quien había elegido los tatuajes, sino que se habían formado por su subconsciente. El proceso fascinó a Ginny, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Harry le explicó la quemazón que había sentido al principio.

"Así que," concluyó Harry, "no es una imagen de mi patronus, por lo menos no directamente. Es mi papá. Su forma animaga, igual que Sirius. Supongo que como mi mamá no era una animaga, su tatuaje es el de una flor."

Las manos de Ginny hicieron una pausa para mirar toda la espalda de Harry. No había ninguna flor a la vista, y se lo dijo a Harry.

"Oh, supongo que mis pantalones están muy altos." Le dijo Harry. "El tatuaje de mi mama está justo encima de la línea de mi cintura. Pensé que era un lugar muy… bueno de chicas al principio, así que supongo que es por eso que el tatuaje de mi mama terminó ah."

Nerviosamente, Ginny pasó sus dedos por todo el largo de la columna causando que los dos tiritaran. Ante el pensamiento de ver un tatuaje tan cerca de su trasero por primera vez Ginny se dio cuenta de que había pasado la última hora paseando sus manos por el torso desnudo de su ex- enamoramiento. Gracias a Merlin que Harry estaba mirando hacia abajo, sino hubiera podido ver el famoso sonrojo Weasley.

"Puedo… puedo verlo?" Preguntó con timidez.

"Seguro, solo baja mis pantalones un poco… Espera! No quise decir eso. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quise decir. Dios, que vergüenza."

Ginny soltó una risita, estando de acuerdo, y colocó sus dedos bajo la línea de la cintura de los pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos centímetro por centímetro hasta que todo el tatuaje se podía ver. Tratando de ignorar el resto del cuerpo de Harry, Ginny centró su atención en el tatuaje.

"Es muy lindo," dijo. "Creo que nunca he visto un lirio de este color."

"Yo tampoco," replicó Harry. "De hecho, no he visto muchos lirios, pero creo que la mayoría son blancos. El rojo y verde es por el cabello y ojos de mi mamá."

"Tu mamá era pelirroja?" Preguntó Ginny. Ella no sabía eso. Y por alguna razón, le gustaba la idea.

"See; caoba más que nada. Un poco más oscuro que el tuyo, creo. Te mostraré una foto de ella algún día." Harry sintió que las manos en su espalda hacían una pausa, y podía decir que estaban en el medio de un momento incómodo. Pero por que, no tenía idea. Los chicos son densos.

Ginny comenzó a mover sus manos de nuevo, después de recobrarse de la sorpresa de que Harry supiera su color de cabello sin tener que mirarlo. La mayoría de las personas sabía que era rojo por supuesto, pero no muchos se daban cuenta de que era un poco más oscuro que el del resto de la familia. Casi todos simplemente la agrupaban con el resto de los Weasleys.

Para romper el silencio, Ginny trató de bromear. "Sabes, si me hubieras dicho que bajara tus pantalones para ver algo hace tres años, lo más probable es que me hubiese desmayado."

Harry rió por lo bajo, ella podía decir por la manera en la que su torso subía u bajaba un poco de la mesa.

"Bueno," dijo él, "eso muestra lo mucho que todos crecimos desde entonces. Prefiero hacer esto que verte correr o poner tu codo en el plato de manteca cada vez que te veo." Silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo.

"No, eso no salió bien!" Se corrigió rápidamente Harry. "Oh maldición, no importa." Por suerte seguía sin mirarla a la cara, así que no notó que, aunque parecía imposible, la cara de Ginny se puso aún más roja.

Ginny rió, y comenzó a masajear sus hombros con fuerza. "Cállate Harry, antes de que digas algo que le tenga que contar a Ron."

Los anuncios de las posiciones para el equipo de Quidditch pasaron sin problemas, y Ron estaba feliz con las decisiones. Philip entendió las razones de por que no había sido elegido, y estaba más que feliz de practicar con el equipo y ser jugador de reserva. Era más de lo que había podido hacer antes así que, por que no? Harry y Ginny decidieron tener prácticas tres días a la semana, una vez a la mañana, y dos veces después de la cena. Debido a que era el equipo con más nuevos jugadores, los Gryffindor fueron los primeros en reservar el campo y eligieron los mejores tiempos posibles.

Ahora que la semana de castigos que Harry tenía había terminado; las prácticas de Quiddich ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Esa semana con Filch, que terminó el día anterior a las pruebas, había sido pura tortura. Por dos horas todos los días después de la cena, Harry tenía que limpiar partes del casillo sin usar magia. No solo eso, pero los artículos muggle de limpieza del Castillo tenía, fácil, treinta años. Ahora había productos mucho mejores. Su tía se había asegurado de que supiera eso. Y para hacerlo peor, Harry estaba seguro de que Filch le cintaba a Snape que cuartos iba a limpiar cada noche, porque cada vez que empezaba, la cantidad de polvo y mugre, sin mencionar graffiti, era increíble. Seguramente los Slytherins estaban metidos en tan espléndida tarea.

Las sesiones de la AD también siguieron, y con la misma popularidad. Marietta eligió quedarse en la clase para principiantes porque cuando Kingsley le había borrado la memoria el año anterior había borrado todo el conocimiento de las reuniones. Para quedarse con su amiga, Cho también se quedó. No era que lo necesitase, era una de las mejores en la AD el año anterior. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Después de la ruptura, Cho y él se estaba llevando sorprendentemente bien, y apreciaba la ayuda que ella les daba a los otros estudiantes. Después de las primeras dos semanas, Hermione y los otros habían dejado de ir a las reuniones de novatos con él, y en lugar de eso se concentraron en los avanzados. De nuevo a Harry no le molestaba. No tenía ni la mitad de tarea que los otros tenían.

La semana siguiente a las pruebas de Quidditch, el cumpleaños de Hermione se acercó, y Harry no podía esperar a ver la reacción que tendría con su regalo. Después de obviamente caro ajedrez de mármol muggle; quería darle a Hermione algo más que el usual libro.

Al abrir sus regalos en la Sala Común después de la cena la noche de su cumpleaños, Harry no se decepcionó. Ron le había comprado unas plumas de azúcar y un Nuevo planeador diario (del estilo mágico, por supuesto), Ginny una pollera muy Linda, que había hecho ella misma, y sus padres le habían enviado un certificado para la librería en Hogsmeade, como hacían cada año. Al no estar familiarizados con el mundo mágico, los padres de Hermione ya no estaban seguros de qué regalarle a su hija, y tomaban una opción sencilla cuando podían. No que a Hermione le molestara; ella amaba sus libros.

El regalo de Harry lo trajo una lechuza desconocida después de que los otros regalos estuvieran abiertos. Había estado picando la ventana hasta que una chica de tercero la dejó entrar, e inmediatamente voló hasta Harry.

Desatando el paquete de la pata de la lechuza, le alcanzó el regalo con una enorme sonrisa. "Aquí tienes Hermione, Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Ginny y los otros animaban a Hermione a romper el papel de regalo, pero Hermione nunca hacía eso. Si se tomaba el tiempo de abrir el paquete con cuidado siempre podría usarlo para algo más. Era uno de sus peores hábitos, y sus amigos había tratado de sacárselo desde siempre.

"Ohh, un libro, que sorpresa!" Comentó Ron cuando lo vio. Si era un libro, pero no uno nuevo. Estaba viejo y no en su mejor forma y algunas de las páginas estaban rotas en los costados. A Hermione nada de eso le importó en cuanto leyó el título.

"Ohh, Harry, donde encontraste esto!" dijo soltando un gritito. "Hace años que estoy buscando un libro sobre elfos domésticos, pero nunca encontré más que un párrafo acerca de ellos. Esto es un libro completo!"

Harry sonrió. "Lo se Hermione. Este es uno de los libros que encontré en la bóveda de mis padres. Es parte de una colección sobre animales mágicos. Lamento no poder dártelo, pero puedes tomarlo prestado por todo el tiempo que quieras, y encontré un hechizo de copiado que puedes usar. Ya lo leí, y creo que te va a encantar. El libro detalla toda la historia, cultura, y la sociedad de los elfos domésticos desde sus orígenes, cuando se separaron de los verdaderos elfos. Supuse que te podría ayudarte con ideas para la P.E.D.D.O. Pero si quieres leer el libro me tienes que prometer algo."

Hermione haría lo que fuera por leerlo y se lo dijo. Pero lo que Harry le hizo prometer la confundió.

"Me tienes que prometer que dejarás de hacer ropa para los elfos de Hogwarts hasta que termines de leerlo, y entiendas un poco de su cultura. Te vi sacar las agujas de tejer la semana pasada, y se que planeas hacer más gorros."

"Pero Harry, les gustaron los gorros el año pasado!" Discutió. "Se llevaron cada uno. Debí haber liberado tres docenas con eso. Por que debería esperar para hacer más?"

"Porque," Explicó Harry, con seriedad en su voz, "el año pasado sólo Dobby recogió los sombreros. Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería que te decepcionaras. Después de que empezaste a esconder los sombreros en la torre, todos los elfos, excepto Dobby, se negaron a limpiarla. Sabes que usa una docena de tus sombreros… _juntos_? De todos modos, Dobby ya no trabaja en Hogwarts, y en verdad no quiero que el lugar sea un chiquero. No digo que renuncies a tus ideales de liberar a los elfos domésticos, solamente quiero que entiendas el resultado de tus acciones antes. Por eso es que te doy el libro."

Hermione pareció pensarlo antes de asentir. Por el tiempo que tardaría en leer el libro podía dejar de hacer ropa.

"Merlin Harry, que buen regalo!" bromeó Neville. "Hermione tuvo en préstamo de tu biblioteca y un sermón. No te ofendas, pero para mi cumpleaños dame caramelos, está bien?"

El resto de sus amigos rieron ante la broma. En verdad era un regalo extraño, pero no era el único.

"No pensaste que esa es la única cosa que le traje a Hermione, no es cierto Neville? No notaste que la lechuza que lo trajo sigue aquí? Y de todos modos, porque tendría que hacer que una lechuza trajera algo que estaba en mi baúl?"

Hermione miró a la gran lechuza parda que había traído el paquete, y cambió su mirada hacia Harry. "Quieres de… decir…" tartamudeó. "Quieres decir que esta lechuza es mía?" Se podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos. Al no venir de un familia de magos, Hermione no tenía una lechuza familiar para usar. Siempre necesitaba a Hedwig o a Pig para responder a sus amigos cuando le escribían. Había tenido la oportunidad de comprar una lechuza en tercero, pero se había quedado con Crookshanks. En ese momento el gato estaba tratando de alcanzar a Hedwig desde su silla para jugar. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, especialmente desde que Hedwig se había transformado en un fénix. Uno de sus juegos favoritos consistía en Hedwig levantando a Crookshanks, y hacienda volar de cama en cama. Después de eso el gato saltaría sobre los ocupantes de la cama, matándolos del susto.

"Sep, él es todo tuyo," le dijo Harry. "Escribí al Emporio de la Lechuza hace una semana, diciendo que necesitaba a la lechuza más inteligente que tuvieran, para la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y enviaron a este chico. Hedwig lo estuvo cuidando desde que llegó. Tiene solamente unos meses, así que no tiene un nombre. Pensé en dejarte nombrarlo."

Hermione estaba sobre el en unos segundos. Antes de que terminara de explicar, Hermione estaba prácticamente sentada en sus piernas, con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Oh Harry, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! Amo el libro de elfos domésticos, y adora la lechuza!" Para ese entonces ya se había separado un poco; Y Ginny y Neville estaban riendo por la bajo ante la cara que tenía Ron. El no había tenido esa respuesta por su regalo.

"Dijiste que es la más inteligente?" Preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba las plumas de su nueva mascota. "Si es así, entonces voy a llamarla Rowen; por Rowena Ravenclaw, la más inteligente de los fundadores. Que te parece," le dijo al ave como si le hablara a un bebé, "Te gusta el nombre Rowen?"

Aparentemente si lo hacía, al igual que Hedwig y Crookshanks. El gato aún guardaba algo de distancia, pero por lo menos no trataba a Rowen como lo había hecho con Scabbers.

"Pero Harry, no se supone que lo estudiante pueden tener una mascota en la escuela?" Preguntó Ginny. Odiaba arruinar las cosas, pero Hermione no podría tener a las dos mascotas si se sabía de Rowen.

Negando la cabeza, Harry replicó. "Nope, esa regla se aplica a los nuevos estudiantes. Se que es otro agujero en el reglamento, pero no pueden hacer que Hermione tenga más de una mascota. Me aseguré, y hasta le pregunté a McGonagall. Hasta que cambien las reglas, Rowen y Crookshanks están a salvo."

Después del cumpleaños de Hermione la semana siguió sin problemas; la escuela continuaba con el horario de siempre, Harry, Ginny y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor practicaban muy duro. Tres veces a la semana, dos horas por día.

Neville y Frank, los bateadores, trabajaban muy bien juntos. Frank era el chico de tercero más grande que Harry había visto, así que su fuerza no era problema. De hecho, los dos trabajaban tan bien juntos que habían empezado a practicar movimientos más difíciles que solo compañeros de equipo que habían estado juntos más de una temporada podrían hacer, como golpear la misma bludger al mismo tiempo.

Las tres cazadoras también estaban trabajando muy bien; Les había tomado un tiempo encontrar una manera de comunicarse en el aire, para saber que esperar de cada una. La verdad era que tuvieron que escribirles a Angelina y a Katie Bell para que Harry notara el problema. Al no tener cazadores experimentados del equipo, nadie le había hecho saber. Así que cuando Katie contestó, con diagramas completos de las señales que había usado, Harry y Ginny estaban más que felices. Habían perdido una semana de práctica, pero podría haber sido mucho más.

Natalie McDonald, la chica de cuarto, era una natural. Sosteniendo la escoba entre sus piernas, no siquiera tenía que usar los brazos para que su escoba fuera a máxima velocidad, por eso fue asignada la tarea de distraer al otro equipo y capturar la quaffle.

Ginny era la más fuerte, aunque necesitaba de por lo menos una mano para acelerar; por eso fue elegida para liderar a las cazadoras. Ella llamaría la atención de los bateadores y las bludgers, pero su maniobrabilidad la ayudaría con eso. También podría hacer goles cada vez que pudiese, a menos de que la bloquearan dos o tres rivales; en ese caso esquivaría y pasaría la pelota.

La cazadora más joven, Connie Wood (prima lejana de Oliver), era su as bajo la manga. Tan pequeña y rápida, era prácticamente imposible pararla. Su trabajo era entrar al área de tiro, mientras las otras dos cazadoras hacían el trabajo de mover la quaffle alrededor del campo. Después, si Ginny llegaba al área y no podía hacer un tiro, le pasaría la pelota a Connie, y ella usaría su habilidad para pasar la pelota a través de uno de los aros. Bueno, ese era el plan.

El primer juego de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, se realizaría la semana antes de Halloween, y para mediados de Octubre, Ginny y Harry estaban bastantes confiados con su Nuevo equipo. Había costado un poco, pero todos eran voladores Fuertes y muy Buenos en sus posiciones individuales.

Después de cada práctica, Harry y Ginny siempre iban al Salón Multipropósito para discutir lo como estaba el equipo, y hablar de nuevas maniobras o estrategias. Después de haber terminado con eso, tomaban turnos para darse masajes y sacar el dolor de los músculos.

Después de la primera vez, Harry ya no tenía vergüenza de sacarse la remera frente a Ginny. Siempre se dejaba su pantalón o short, aunque Ginny había hecho algunas bromas acerca de usar una toalla. Después de la tercera sesión, Ginny le pidió al cuarto unas lociones para usar; la primera vez que el frío líquido hizo contacto con su piel, Harry se calló de la mesa en sorpresa, pero después aprendieron a calentar la loción en sus manos primero.

Cuando a Ginny le tocó su primer masaje, los dos estaban nerviosos. Una vez, bromeando, había dicho que algún día Harry tendría que devolverle el favor, y cuando él se lo recordó, ella accedió. Harry había estado extrañamente contento, se sentía incómodo siendo el que siempre recibía los masajes. No quería que Ginny se sintiera usada, o que siempre esperaba que ella le diera un masaje, así que estaba contento de devolverle el favor.

Al principio, Ginny solo se sacó la túnica, y Harry tenía que trabajar a través de la remera, pero se dieron cuenta de que el material estorbaba.

Así que después del Segundo intento fallido de recibir un buen masaje con toda la ropa puesta, Ginny reunión el coraje de sacarse la remara. Harry siempre se aseguraba de estar mirando a otro lado cuando Ginny lo hacía, y se dignaba a mirar una vez que estaba acostada boca a bajo. Pero no estaba completamente sin nada arriba, como Harry había temido la primera vez que Ginny lo había mencionado; seguía teniendo lo que vendría a ser la versión de las brujas de corpiños deportivos. El material llegaba hasta la mitad del estómago, pero dejaba la mayor parte de la espalda y hombros descubiertos. La primera vez fue muy incómoda, pero después de tantas sesiones los dos se acostumbraron. Ambos acordaron que nunca le dirían a Ron acerca de eso.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Harry se mantenía ocupado con su rutina de la semana. Las clases continuaban y cada vez se le hacían más fáciles, pero aún no había podido usurparle la posición de Nº 1 en Transfiguración a Hermione. Su entendimiento de teoría mágica lo ayudaba inmensamente en Encantamientos, y Harry seguía con su proyecto de hechizo personalizado en Aritmancia. Harry sospechaba que la Profesora Vector estaba empezando 'saber' algo porque Harry siempre podía contestar sus preguntas y no tenía ningún problema con la tarea, pero hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

Su estudio individual de pociones también estaba yendo rápido, ya que Harry ya había estado trabajando en pociones avanzadas incluso antes de tomar el curso para los EXTASIS. Su segundo y tercer intento con el Veritaserum tampoco salieron bien, pero se estaba acercando. Harry también estaba avanzando con las pociones en su libro de sexto año, y lo estaba hacienda dos veces más rápido que en la clase de Snape. De acuerdo con Hermione, ella suponía que el tiempo que Snape pasaba insultando a los estudiantes causaba que perdieran la mitad del período de clase.

Las cartas de Amber eran una de las dos cosas no relacionadas con aprender o Quiddich que Harry esperaba cada semana. Cada martes por la mañana sus sobres rosas llegaban con la ahora familiar lechuza y todos los jueves por la noche, Harry enviaba su respuesta con una de las lechuzas del colegio. Hedwig ya lo había perdonado por no usarla para esas cartas, ya que ahora ella era la que entregaba las cartas a sus amigos. Aunque estaban todos en Hogwarts, a veces Harry le mandaba una nota a Ginny acerca de Quidditch, o a Remus acerca de alguna idea para la AD, para que Hedwig pudiera hacer algo.

Las cartas de Amber seguían igual que siempre, pero en el fondo solamente era una amiga, que quizás esperaba algo más. Sus cartas no estaban, para nada, cerca del nivel de Amber, pero Harry estaba aprendiendo a como hablarle a una chica atractiva. Podría haber usado esas lecciones antes de lo que había pasado con Cho.

La otra cosa que Harry esperaba, fuera del Quiddich, eran las _prácticas_ de una habilidad que había descubierto completamente por accidente. Un jueves por la noche, después de una reunión de la AD especialmente agotadora, y una práctica de Quiddich incluso más larga, Harry estaba muerto y decidió irse a dormir temprano. Era el único en el dormitorio a esa hora, y ya había completado el ejercicio de meditación, pero no podía dormirse. Esa era la diferencia entre estar cansado y tener sueño. No importaba cuanto trataba, sus ojos no se quedaban cerrados. Acostado boca abajo, mirando la cabecera de su cama, Harry se encontró mirando a la nada cuando su visión de rayos x se 'encendió'.

Pasaba de vez en cuando, cuando la mente de Harry comenzaba a divagar, pero él nunca había visto lo vio mirando a través de la pared contra la que estaba su cama. Hasta ese momento, Harry había tratado de no abusar el regalo, y solamente había tomado unos rápidos vistazos a algunas chicas en los corredores. Sus dos reglas, las que no rompería por nada del mundo, eran que Harry nunca vería a alguna chica que conocía personalmente, y que nuca miraría debajo de la ropa interior. Al seguir esas reglas, Harry se convenció de que eran un adolescente normal y no un pervertido.

Esta vez había sido diferente, porque las imágenes lo habían agarrado por sorpresa forzando que su mirada se quedara allí. Quien habría pensado que detrás de la pared, a solo unos metros de distancia, estaban los dormitorios de las chicas de séptimo año? Y quien habría pensado que temprano en la noche, las cuatro chicas se juntaban par a tener lo que solo se podía llamar fiestas de lencería para mostrar su ropa nueva.

Era una vista más que interesante para un adolescente, teniendo cuatro chicas normales a atractivas mostrando sus cuerpos una a la otra. Harry nunca se imaginaría a sus compañeros siendo tan confiados entre si, pero suponía que las chicas, especialmente después de siete años compartiendo un dormitorio, eran diferentes.

Cuando pudo separar los ojos del la vista, Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo visto. Era verdad, él no sabía nada acerca de las chicas de séptimo aparte de sus nombres, pero, sabía que lo que estaba hacienda estaba mal, y lo que estaba pensando era peor. Por alguna razón, Harry no podía sacarse la idea de volver a mirar.

Al final, sus hormonas le ganaron, y Harry disfrutó de un desfile de una hora. Seguía con la regla de no mirar debajo de la ropa interior, pero pudo ver un poco cuando las chicas se los sacaban ellas mismas. No podía prohibirles eso, o si?

Así que mirar a través de la pared se convirtió un parte de su ritual nocturno después de que practicase Occlumancia. Casi todos los días seguían una rutina normal de prepararse para la cama; solamente los jueves se juntaban para los desfiles semanales. Y si Voldemort trataba de entrar en sus sueños, lo único que vería sería a Harry juzgando un desfile con solamente las cuatro chicas de Gryffindor participando.

Hubo un solo evento 'malo' pasó durante las semanas anteriores al partido. La inevitable interrogación del Mortífago que Harry había capturado en el Callejón Diagon.

Recordando el día que lo había capturado, Harry había estado lleno de adrenalina y ansiedad y no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era hasta que tuvo al hombro atado y petrificado. Había sido pura suerte que el Mortífago no se hubiese defendido y que había podido callarlo antes de que alguien los notara. De alguna manera, Harry sabía que eso no iba a volver a pasar.

FLASHBACK

Después de aparecerse en la Casa de los Gritos, done podría usar el pasadizo secreto hasta la escuela, Harry se aseguró de que el hombre estuviera asegurado. No era ninguno de los Mortífagos que Harry conocía; de hecho parecía demasiado joven, quizás unos diez años más que él. Obviamente no formaba parte del círculo interno.

Después de un largo vieja hasta la escuela y su dormitorio para recoger su baúl, y otro igualmente largo de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos con el baúl en su bolsillo, Harry tiró al hombre paralizado dentro del séptimo compartimiento, y lo levitó hasta la celda vacía que había ocupado Colagusano. Lo que quedaba de la estancia de Peter solamente servía para aumentar la atmósfera que daban las manchas de 'sangre' y las cadenas en las paredes. Cuando despertara, el hombre estaría más que asustado.

Después de sacarle la capa y asegurarse de que no tuviera varitas, Trasladores o cualquier objeto mágicos, Harry llevó al hombre hasta la celda solo para notar que no había ninguna marca en su brazo. El detector de Harry seguía activo, así que donde tenía la marca ese hombre?

Sintiendo náuseas, Harry se obligó a sacarle la ropa y pasar el detector sobre el cuerpo del hombre, usando el reloj como un detector de metales, buscando por la marca de Voldemort. No estaba a la vista, y por un momento, Harry creyó que Voldemort había logrado hacer la marca invisible… fue en ese momento cuando sintió un pinchazo más fuerte de lo normal cuando su reloj llegó a nuca del hombre.

La Marca, que se veía igual que siempre estaba grabada en la base del cuello, tapada en parte por el cabello del hombre. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó porque estaba allí, y consideró despertar al hombre, pero decidió esperar. Ya era muy tarde y todavía le quedaba hacer el viaje de vuelta al colegio, evadir el Sauce Boxeador, y llegar a la Sala Común antes de la cena.

Además, Harry quería que el hombre sufriera un poco antes de interrogarlo. Ese era el propósito de la atmósfera que había creado. Y, si tenía suerte, quizás habría podido hacer un Veritaserum perfecto para ese día. Sin importarle que la gente notara al hombre desaparecido, Harry lo tiró sin mucho cuidado en la celda, puso la ropa en una esquina, y cerró la puerta. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Harry usó _Ennervate_ en el Mortífago, y vio como el hombre corría alrededor de la celda tratando de vestirse graciosamente.

Saliendo del baúl, una luz y un susurro que venían de otro cuarto llamaron su atención. Sacando su varita, Harry cerró el baúl, antes de darse cuenta de que era una falsa alarma. El ruido y las luces no eran una amenaza, solamente era el grupo de espíritus que había liberado de los Dementores ese verano. Harry y Remus seguían sin tener idea de como lo había hecho.

La puerta trampa que llevaba al pasadizo estaba en uno de los cuartos más pequeños, así que Harry se dirigió a uno más grande para poder hablar con los espíritus. Les había prometido hablarles después de que la escuela empezara, y tenía esa promesa atrasado por una semana. No podía evitarlos mucho por más tiempo.

El cuarto más grande, en el que Remus pasaba sus transformaciones, estaba lleno con alrededor de 50 espíritus que había liberado esa noche en la casa de Hermione. Ella todavía no sabía lo que había pasado, y Harry no tenía intención de decírselo. Solamente la preocuparía más.

Los espíritus tenían la misma apariencia traslúcida que la de la noche de su liberación, y cuando Harry entró en la habitación, la imagen del mismo hombre con el que había hablado aquella noche se le acercó.

Los otros espíritus se acercaron también mientras Harry le comentaba al hombre que aún no sabía como los había liberado del Dementor. Harry explicó que era supuestamente imposible poder destruir uno, y hasta entonces no había podido volver a hacer el patronus dorado.

Algunos de los más viejos, como el granjero con el que Remus había hablado, traducían la conversación que Harry estaba teniendo a los otros. Algunos de los espíritus más recientes, los que habían muerto durante el ultimo siglo, no sabían de nada que pudiera destruir a un dementor. En verdad, estaban atrapados; eso es, hasta que Seth habló. Harry casi se había olvidado que había sido el quien le había contado acerca de la creación de los Dementores.

_"Harry, estas criaturas de las que hablas son los saca- almas, cierto?" _Preguntó Seth.

Harry le contestó que si, y tuvo que recordarle a la serpiente que ahora se llamaban Dementores, y que cuando había hecho el patronus dorado, había liberado las almas que habían sacado durante los años, y éstas no tenían a donde ir.

_"Y porque se quedaron en este plano, mientras que los otros se fueron?"_

Harry también se había preguntado eso, pero solamente sabía que lo espíritus no podían 'irse' porque se sentía contaminados por los seres malignos en los que habían estado atrapados por tanto tiempo. Era la misma respuesta que Remus le había dado la noche del ataque, y ellos no podían elaborar. La mejor respuesta que había obtenido era que los espíritus se sentían atados a ese plano de existencia, y querían ofrecer ayuda si era posible, para compensar el hecho de haber formado parte de los poderes de los Dementores.

Harry le explicó todo eso a Seth para acelerar la situación, y después de eso volvió a estar atrapado acerca de que hacer.

"Si solamente supiera como crearon los Dementores!" gritó Harry frustrado. "Entonces Remus y yo podríamos sacar ese contaminación que sienten de ellos."

Algunos de los espíritus hablaron y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que conocer los hechizos que habían creado a los Dementores ayudaría mucho, pero ninguno los conocía. Incluso los espíritus más viejos no podían recordar un tiempo en que los Dementores no hubieran sido algo más que las misteriosas criaturas que siempre habían sido. El único lo suficientemente viejo como para recordar cuando fue que los Dementores comenzaron sería Seth, pero el no sabía nada más, cierto?

"_Seth_," comienza Harry, "_conoces que hechizos se usaron para crear a los Dementores? O saca- almas, como los conoces?_"

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la serpiente contestara. "_Si Harry, lo conozco. Fue solo uno; una vez que los rituales para preservar a los magos oscuros estuvieran terminados. Mi viejo amo compartió ese conocimiento conmigo. También conozco muchas recetas de pociones, traducción de runas, y principios de Aritmancia. Fui su único compañero por muchos años, me contó muchas de las cosas que había aprendido en su vida_."

Harry solamente parpadeó. Ninguno de los espíritus podía entender lo que el anillo había dicho, aunque algunos reconocieron el pársel. Si hubieran podido entender, sabrían que con la ayuda de Seth podrían hacer algo con ellos mucho antes de lo que habían esperado. Una vez más, Harry estaba sorprendido con su Buena suerte.

"_Seth_," silbó Harry, "_por que no me dijiste esto antes_?"

"_Nunca preguntaste_," contestó la serpiente como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Harry estaba tan frustrado que podría haber estrangulado a su amigo si no fuese porque su cuello media medio centímetro y estaba hecho de oro sólido, de todas las cosas.

"_Seth, nosotros vamos a tener una charla. Quiero saber lo más que pueda acerca de este hechizo y otros, todas las recetas de pociones que te puedas acordar también. Esta puede ser la información que hemos estado buscando_."

Seth permaneció callado, como era su hábito, y Harry les contó a los espíritus lo que había pasado. Los pocos que aún mostraban emoción parecían aliviados de que el estado de limbo en el que se encontraban acabaría. Los otros solo dijeron que era bueno, y que esperarían futuras instrucciones. Hasta ese entonces se quedarían en la Casa de los Gritos.

Para ese entonces, era seguro que Harry llegaría tarde a la cena, así que se despidió rápidamente del grupo, puso su baúl miniaturizado en el bolsillo del pantalón y se comenzó su camino a Hogwarts. Tendría una semana ocupada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Era gracioso, la cantidad de cosas que había aprendido en los días que siguieron. Seth recordaba el hechizo el hechizo que había creado a los Dementores como "Concresco et Vivifiscu ta Infensus Phasma Phasmatis Adimpleo Malus Peror Pessimus Anhelo." Traducido significaba algo como "Da vida y fuerza a aquellas almas peligrosas para que logren hacer gran mal que desean."

No era un hechizo más lindo, tampoco el más simple, pero por lo menos Harry tenía un punto de partida. Justo como con su encantamiento personalizado, Harry planeaba separar este lo más que pudiera, hacienda cada parte por separado, para después unirlas y llegar a tener el efecto opuesto. La meta final de Harry, después de muchos planes y conferencias con Remus, era usar ese hechizo en los espíritus en la Casa de los Gritos para crear una especie de 'anti-Dementor'. Sería otra forma corporal, pero en lugar de ser pura maldad, sería pura bondad. Harry todavía no sabía que clase de poderes o propiedades tendrían los anti- Dementores, pero planeaba encontrar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Desde el día en el que Seth le había dicho el hechizo, crear los anti-Dementores se había convertido en la prioridad de Harry. Su hechizo personal estaba casi completo, pero los pasos finales podrían esperar. Harry en verdad quería empezar con un reto más grande.

Cuando se lo había dicho a Remus, el hombre había quedado petrificado. El tampoco había pensado en preguntarle a Seth acerca del tema, y después de unos momentos de murmurar para si mismo cosas como "cambiar la manera en la que el mundo mágico piensa," Remus se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar con Harry.

Remus no tenía ninguna experiencia en Aritmancia (en sus días en Hogwarts había estudiado Runas), pero prometió buscar la información mientras Harry se encargaba del hechizo e si. Remus no veía el daño, siempre y cuando la investigación no fuera más que eso, investigación. Remus había sido muy claro al decirle a Harry que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía probar el hechizo sin que él estuviese presente. Era muy impredecible. Por todo lo que sabían, en lugar de crear un anti-Dementor, podrían accidentalmente terminar con un súper-Dementor. No, tendrían que investigar el hechizo a fondo, y recién entonces, cuando todas las opciones estuvieran agotadas, tratarían de hacer el hechizo en la práctica.

También estaban los otros hechizos y pociones olvidadas que Seth conocía, pero Harry decidió esperar para esos. Una tarea grande a la vez era lo máximo que Harry podía soportar por el momento.

Semanas más tarde, Harry y Remus estaban emocionados por los resultados que estaban obteniendo. El desarme del hechizo había ido más rápido de lo que habían pensado, más que nada porque Harry ya tenía mucha práctica. Además, Seth probó ser invaluable, ya que el también tenía experiencia con ecuaciones de Aritmancia avanzadas. Remus había cancelado una de las cuatro tutorías que tenía cada día, para tener más tiempo investigando los nuevos componentes de hechizos que Harry había descubierto. Con el acceso no restringido a todos los libros de la biblioteca, más los que Harry había encontrado en su bóveda familiar, Remus se encontró pasando horas cada día con su cabeza en un libro.

Para la semana anterior al primer partido de Quidditch, el hechizo estaba completamente desarmado y Harry se había unido a Remus en la investigación general. Remus había estado sorprendido con lo rápido que Harry había hecho el trabajo (todavía no sabía acerca del gira- tiempo), pero no hizo muchas preguntas y, en su lugar, aceptó agradecido la ayuda con la tediosa investigación.

Debido a la importancia de entender le hechizo y la ansiedad de usarlo, Harry había dejado la interrogación del Mortífago de lado. Los elfos o él lo alimentaría dos veces al día, pero además de eso, Harry no le prestaba mucha atención. Durante la primera semana, el hombre había estado llorisqueando la mitad del día, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba durmiendo. Cuando dejó de hacer eso, Harry hizo un viaje a través del pasadizo secreto y aparición hasta el Londres muggle para comprar algunos libritos de ficción más. El primer día que un texto apareció junto con la comida, el hombre lloraba de contento. Cualquier cambio en su monotonía diaria era una bendición.

Era el día anterior al juego de Quiddich, viernes a la noche, cuando Harry decidió tener una charla con el prisionero. Justo después de una ducha y una reunión de capitanes/sesión de masajes con Ginny, Harry hizo su camino hasta el séptimo compartimiento del baúl con una bandeja de comida. Era un festín comparado con lo que el hombre tenía usualmente (No pan y agua pero tampoco bife a la Wellington). Por alguna razón, Harry se sentía generoso y había decidió cocinar una porción extra de su cena. Harry esperaba que el hombre apreciara esto y como resultado compartiera información sin la necesidad de pociones.

Cuando Harry apareció ante el prisionero, había sido bastante gracioso. El hombre estaba sentando sobre el balde haciendo sus necesidades y al mismo tiempo leyendo uno de los libritos que le habían dado. Le había tomado un Segundo darse cuenta de que Harry estaba parado en la puerta, y que el tenía sus pantalones por los tobillos.

Harry rió pero no dejó de apuntarle con su varita; le ordenó que terminara lo que estaba asiendo, se lavara con el agua que le ya le habían dado y que se pusiera contra la pared. Una vez que terminó con todo eso, Harry convocó una de las cadenas en la pared y las manos del prisionero. Las cadenas eran bastantes largas, pero no lo suficiente como para que el hombre alcanzara a Harry.

Después de asegurarse de que no iba a ser atacado, Harry conjuró dos sillas cómodas, y una mesita para poner la comida del hombre. Hizo levitar la bandeja hasta ahí, y se sentó para ver la reacción del hombre; aún no había dicho una palabra.

Los dos se miraron por al menos dos minutos, hasta que el prisionero se quebró y llorisqueando preguntó, "Por que me estás haciendo esto? Donde estoy?"

Harry casi contesta, pero se detuvo a tiempo y le dijo al hombre que comiera y que hablarían luego. Al principio el prisionero dudó, pero una vez que vio el banquete frente a el, su estómago no pudo resistir. No había tenido una selección de comida como aquella en dos semanas.

Aunque el estómago del hombre debía haber disminuido de tamaño desde su llegado, aún así logró terminar todo el plato, hasta el último grano de arroz. Recién ahí, Harry habló.

"Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte por que estás aquí. Se que eres un Mortífago, y para mi esa es razón suficiente para encerrarte de por vida. Si todavía no lo adivinaste, soy Harry Potter, así que puedes imaginarte que no me importas mucho, ni tampoco tu amo. Normalmente dejaría que el Ministerio se encargue de ti, pero en este momento nuestro ministro es un idiota; como es que sigue en la oficina, no tengo idea. No tengo dudas de que tienes algunos amigos en posiciones importantes en el Ministerio, que encubrirán tu arresto, o ayudarán a que escapes. Así que hasta que pueda confiar un poco más en el Ministerio, decide que cada Mortífago que me encuentre va a ser un invitado mío aquí. Si leíste los diarios, sabrás que hace un tiempo capturé a Peter Pettigrew, y se lo entregué al Ministerio hace poco. Estuvo aquí hasta ese momento, en esta misma celda. Tenía algo que ganar al entregarlo. Pero no tengo nada que ganar por ti. Así que hasta que decida entregarte, lo que no va a pasar por un tiempo, vas a quedarte aquí. Alguna pregunta?"

Harry sabía que estaba siendo frío y despiadado, pero de alguna manera no le importaba. No, no era eso, no era que no le importaba, era que no quería mostrarle a aquel hombre que le importaba. Quería que el Mortífago creyera que no le podía importar menos lo que le pasara. Y mientras que las condiciones no eran de lo más cómodas, y la comida no era 5 estrellas, no era tan malo. Seguro que era mucho mejor que Azkaban, que era lo que se merecía de todos modos. Y además, aunque él no lo sabía, los elfos y Harry siempre chequeaban su salud y condiciones cada vez que le daban de comer. No era ignorado, solamente creía que lo era.

El hombre no tenía nada más que decir una vez que Harry terminó con su discursito. Trató de preguntar como lo había capturado y donde estaba, pero Harry no era iba a responder esas preguntas. Cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarlo a salir de esa situación, Harry no iba a decírsela.

Después de que el hombre se rindiera, era el turno de Harry para hacer las preguntas. El suero de la verdad que había puesto en la comida ayudó con eso. No era Veritaserum, pero era bastante fuerte.

Su nombre era Sean Hazelton, y era un Nuevo trabajador en el Ministerio, contratado el año anterior. Semanas después de haber comenzado el trabajo, su tío se le acercó para convencerlo de unirse a Voldemort, y el accedió después de promesas de dinero, poder e influencia. La Marca Tenebrosa que recibió en su cuello era el Nuevo lugar en el que Voldemort marcaba a los trabajadores del Ministerio. Debido a que la marca en el brazo era muy reconocible, y muy conocida, Voldemort había tenido que cambiar el modo con sus nuevos Mortífagos.

Cuando le preguntó acerca de sus crímenes, Harry se sorprendió al saber lo poco que Sean había hecho hasta ese momento. Más que nada espiaba a sus superiores, y reportaba información relevante a su tío, que era su contacto dentro del círculo interno. Él había visto a Voldemort solo dos veces; una para su inducción y otra en una reunión completa. Harry estaba feliz de saber la cantidad de sirvientes que Voldemort tenía. Si Sean era de creer, lo que era mientras estuviese bajo la influencia del suero, Voldemort tenía ahora cerca de 40 Mortífagos, con otros varios espías y aliados que eran un secreto para sus tropas. Si círculo interno, los Mortífagos que Harry conocía, eran solamente seis, ahora que la mayoría estaba en Azkaban. La mayoría de las fuerzas eran jóvenes, reclutas nuevos como Sean.

Harry había estado casi horrorizado por la manera en la que había tratado a Sean cuando supo que no solo era un Nuevo Mortífago, sino que no había hecho mucho tampoco. Harry juró no dejar a ningún otro prisionero esperando por dos semanas antes de interrogarlos. Podría ser inocentes, o espías de Dumbledore, algo que Harry no había pensado hasta es momento.

Gracias a Dios, al menos para la conciencia de Harry, Sean no era completamente inocente. Mientras que siendo un Mortífago solamente había estado espiando, existía el tema de su iniciación, lo que Harry le pidió describir. Sean revivió la noche para Harry, y aunque sentía algo de culpa por sus acciones, habían pasado y habían sido suyas.

En la noche de su iniciación, Sean había tenido que elegir una familia muggle cualquiera, y no mostrarles compasión. Entre más creativa fuera la tortura y mayor el dolor, mayor era el contento de Voldemort. Para reportar las acciones un Mortífago experimentado era asignado a cada recluta. McNair había sido el encargado de evaluar a Sean la noche en la que cometió tres asesinatos.

Apareciendo en una casa muggle, Sean al principio, había usado maldiciones ofensivas básicas contra la pareja y su hija. Pero, no satisfecho con maldiciones cortantes y hechizos simples, McNair demandó más. Queriendo terminar la noche lo más rápido posible, Sean se había tragado su propia repulsión para hacer mucho peor.

Harry estaba asqueado por la historia que el Mortífago había admitido, y si había sentido culpa por mantener a hombre bajo esas condiciones, seguro que ya no la sentía. Haciendo desaparecer los platos y bandeja, salió de la celda lo más rápido que podía, sin ganas de pasar más tiempo con el criminal. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Harry aprendió muchas cosas de Sean. Ahora conocía el número de fuerzas de Voldemort, los nombres de algunas de los nuevos Mortífagos, e incluso los de algunas espías en el Ministerio. Si cada uno de ellos habían tenido iniciaciones similares de la Sean, Harry no tendría problemas en traerlos allí. Ahora, solamente necesitaba encontrar tiempo para formular un plan, y salir del castillo, para atrapar algunos de los otros chicos malos. No apresuraría las cosas, pero Harry se aseguró que continuaría con sus planes. Ahora más que nunca podía ver el odio en el que Voldemort y sus seguidores creían, y estaba aún más convencido de que estaba hacienda lo correcto.

Como fuera, es tendría que esperar. Mañana tenía un partido de Quidditch, y Harry quería estar listo. Después de todo, Ginny y el, y el resto del equipo tenían que mostrarle a los Slytherin quien mandaba, no? Si, tiempo de dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente era difícil lograr que su equipo comiera un desayuno decente cuando él mismo no estaba siguiendo ese consejo. Harry no había dormido bien la noche anterior, muy ocupado reviviendo todos los horribles detalles de lo que Sean Hazelton le había hecho a esa inocente familia. Harry pensaba que había podido dormir unas 4 horas, quizás menos. En ese momento el único comiendo una porción normal, al menos normal para el, de comida era Ron.

"Vamos chicos, van a necesitar toda su energía en el campo, créanme!" Ron estaba tratando de hacer que Frank y Connie comieran algo. Ninguno se veía muy bien, pero Harry supuso que eran los nervios previos al partido. Se había sentido igual la mañana de su primer partido; Ron también de hecho.

"Tiene razón, saben," les dijo Harry. "Se que comer mucho no es lo que quieren estar hacienda ahora, pero en verdad va a ayudar con su energía una vez que el partido empiece. A veces un partido puedo seguir por horas, y si eso pasa, lo mejor va a ser que no se mueran de hambre." Harry se obligó a comer para mostrarle al resto que él estaba hacienda lo mismo, aunque se sentía horrible. "Vamos, coman. Van a tener que jugar de todos modos."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Neville todos lograron comer una porción decente, pero los otros simplemente no podían. Un poco de tostado y huevos era todo lo que podían soportar. Después de media hora, Harry se rindió.

"Bueno, está bien. Obviamente ya comieron suficiente, así que vayamos yendo. Tiempo de prepararse! Ginny y yo queremos dar unas vueltas antes de que el juego empiece, así que muévanse." Ron, Ginny, y Harry se levantaron, pero el resto no. Parecían nerviosos.

Dándoles un poco de ánimo Weasley, Ginny gritó, "Ahora, gente!" Eso funcionó, y el resto se levantó de un salto y fueron hacia las puertas del Gran Salón.

Habían encontrado túnicas para los nuevos miembros la semana anterior, así que no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo estuviera listo y reunido en el lado del cambiador de los chicos que era el más grande, t tenían la tiza y pizarrón junto con el modelo del estadio de Quidditch que Harry y Ginny usaban para explicar ciertas maniobras. Ya habían dado unas vueltas de calentamiento, y los nuevos se veían más cómodos y con más confianza a medida que el juego se acercaba. Con solamente medi hora, Harry y Ginny dieron el discurso pre juego. Ginny empezó.

"Bien equipo, este es! El primer juego de la temporada, y tenemos que mostrarles a los Slytherin que aunque tuvimos que reemplazar la mitad de los jugadores, el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor Quidditch sigue siendo el mejor! Practicamos mucho y muy duro para este juego, y se ganaron las túnicas que están usando. Así que quiero que saquen de sus cabezas cualquier duda que tengan, parquet vamos a patear la cola de las serpientes! Están conmigo?"

Harry y Ron, y los otros no tan fuerte, gritaron un 'SI!'

"Eso no es suficiente! Se que nadie espera que seamos tan Buenos como en verdad somos, viniendo de un año con tanto jugadores que se fueron. Además, todos sabemos que Harry va a ser el que atrape la Snitch! Con su nueva escoba no puede perder! Personalmente, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Malfoy cuando la vea! Así que sigo otra vez. Yo esto lista para aplastar a estas serpientes! Están conmigo?"

Todo el equipo festejaba, el ánimo levantado por el discurso de Ginny. Harry no sabía que podía hacerlo tan bien. Aparentemente tampoco lo sabía Ron, juzgando por la mirada sorprendida y orgullosa en su cara.

"Eso está mejor! Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, asegúrense de hacer sus trabajos y estaremos bien. Algo para agregar, Harry?"

Harry no podía pensar en algo más que decir después de todo el discurso de Ginny, pero sentía que tenía que tratar.

"Escuchen todos, es justo como dijo Ginny. Todos están aquí por una razón, y es porque son los mejores. Solamente hagan lo suyo y traten de ignorar a los Slytherins lo más que puedas. Todos sabemos como van a jugar, así que quiero que se cuiden las espaldas. Bateadores, protejan a las cazadoras cueste lo que cueste. Ataquen a los suyos si pueden, pero no sacrifiquen al equipo. Y no se preocupen por distraer a Malfoy de la Snitch. Yo me encargo de el."

Neville y Frank asintieron. Era un buen consejo para ir contra un equipo como Slytherin.

"Cazadoras," continuó Harry, "ustedes van a ser el blanco de la mayoría de los ataques hoy, así que tengo cuidado. Muévanse rápido y fluido y recuerden lo que hablamos. Dejen que Ginny se encargue de tomar los problemas, porque es la que más experiencia tiene. Natalie, ayúdala cuando puedas, pero vigila a Connie. Connie, no es nada personal, pero eres la más joven y pequeña del equipo, así que quiero tener protegida cueste lo que cueste. Los Slytherin van a tratar de tomar ventaja de todos los momentos en los que estés desprotegida, así que no podemos dejar que eso suceda. Además, necesitamos que seas nuestra arma secreta contra ellos. Con tu porcentaje de tiro, no tienen oportunidad?"

Connie Wood sonrió tímidamente, y el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo. Estaban muy ansiosos, ahora que les quedaban solamente 10 minutos antes del empezar.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya casi terminaba. "Bien, una cosa más. Aunque se que vamos a ganar, s algo pasa y no lo logramos, no me importa. Sabemos que todos esperaban que este año fuera uno de re armado para el equipo, y nadie espera que ganemos la Copa. Ahora, yo pienso que todo es eso un montón de m… Pero lo que trato de decir es que si llegamos a perder hoy, siempre y cuando demos lo máximo, voy a estar orgulloso, y estoy seguro que Ginny y la Profesora McGonagall también lo estarán. De acuerdo?"

Ginny dijo que si y el equipo victoreó. Se sentían sin tener toda la presión sobre los hombros.

Harry sonrió y subió a su escoba. "Muy bien. Ahora que ya terminamos con esto, olvídense de lo que dije y súbanse. Tenemos un juego que ganar!"

Unos minutos más tarde, el nuevo comentarista (Shelby Fitzpatrick, un chico de Hufflepuff en 4º año) anunció al equipo, y Harry y Ginny llevaron al equipo a dar una vuelta alrededor del ampo antes de aterrizar al lado de los Slytherins y Madame Hooch. Las reglas y el otro equipo ya habían sido presentadas, era tiempo de empezar el partido.

"Bien jugadores, quiero un juego limpio por parte de todos. Este es el primer partido de la temporada, traten de dar un ejemplo. Entienden todos?" Preguntó Madame Hooch, y todos asintieron. Los Slytherins de alguna manera lograron hacer que el movimiento pareciera insultante.

"Bien, capitanes, dense las manos." Harry no lo disfrutó, pero no quería a Ginny cerca de Draco, así que se acercó para estrechar la mano extendida del rubio. Una vez que la tomó, Draco apretó fuerte y acercó a Harry.

"Veo que ni siquiera tienes una escoba decente este año, Potter. Que pena que tu Saeta de Fuego desapareció. Esto va a hacer mi Victoria todavía mejor. Verás, mi padre me compró una Saeta, e incluso vino para ver como te destrozaba. Prepárate para perder, cara rajada!"

A Harry no le sorprendía mucho que Malfoy tuviese una Saeta de Fuego en su mano. Después de todo, habían pasado tres años desde que Harry había recibido la suya, y no era raro que Malfoy quisiese el mejor equipamiento posible. Sin duda, había molestado a su padre como una niñita hasta que Lucius se rindió. Era una lástima que la escoba de Harry fuera mejor que la Saeta, aunque no lo pareciese. A Draco le esperaba una Buena sorpresa una vez que Snitch apareciera.

Lo que si sorprendió a Harry fue el hecho de que Lucios estuviera en ese juego. Después de una mirada alrededor, Harry vio el largo cabello rubio en la sección de maestros, donde había estado hacía unos años. Como se atrevía! Sentado con los profesores, hablando con Snape y Siniestra como si ellos no supieran que el era un Mortífago. Incluso Dumbledore, que estaba sentado a unos asientos de distancia parecía estar calmado y tranquilo. Harry estaba feliz de que Remus no estuviese cerca. Hagrid y él habían decidido sentarse junto a Hermione y los Gryffindors, para que no estuviera sola. Hedwig y Rowen estaba ahí también, un ave en cada uno de sus hombros.

El sonido de Madame Hooch carraspeando devolvió la atención de Harry al juego.

"Muy bien jugadores, al aire. Y Buena suerte a todos." Entonces hizo sonar su silbato.

Con eso, catorce jugadores salieron disparados al aire, y Harry subió a su lugar de siempre, arriba de todos. Y justo como siempre hacía, Draco lo estaba marcando de cerca, sin atreverse a confiar en s propio talento para ganar el partido. Entonces el sonido de otro silbato se escuchó, indicando que las bludgers y la snitch habían sido liberadas, y que la quaffle estaba en el aire. El juego había empezado!

"La nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, toma la quaffle, y si que puede volar. NO hay sorpresas ahí, es una Weasley, y la primera en jugar como cazadora. Bueno, sube, le pasa a la cazadora Natalie McDonald, a Weasley, de nuevo a McDon...no! Una bludger de Slytherin hace que McDonald deje caer la quaffle, y es recogida por el cazador de Slytherin. Warrington."

El nuevo comentarista no tenía la chispa que Jordan mostraba, pero quizás se volvería mejor con el tiempo. De todos modos, el comentario jugada a jugada era suficiente para mantener a Harry informado mientras escaneaba el cielo. Como no confiaba en Draco en lo más mínimo, también lo vigilaba. Malfoy trataría cualquier truco sucio para atrapar la snitch ante que el, y Harry tenía que estar listo.

"Slytherin anota! Warrington hace el primer gol de la temporada contra el guardián de Gryffindor Ron Weasley, que logra hace un increíble intento para atrapar la quaffle pero no puede llegar a tiempo. Recobrando la pelota, Ron se la pasa a su hermana, y Weasley lleva la pelota hacia el otro lado del campo."

Que? Slytherin ya había anotado? Harry esperaba que su equipo no se hubiese desanimado por ese gol. Para hacer todo peor, los Slytherins empezaron a cantar el viejo tono de "Weasley es nuestro rey." El año anterior había terminado con esa canción siendo el festejo de victoria de los Gryffindors. Harry rogaba porque las burlas no distrajeran a Ron del juego.

"Weasley le pasa a McDonald justo antes de que una bludger enviada por Crabbe, o Goyle? No lo se, pero uno de ellos mandó una bludger, que Weasley esquivó sin problemas. Ahora en posesión, Weasley se acerca a los aros de Slytherin, y está volando para alejar al guardián de los aros. Esperen, ahora está volando hacía arriba y lleva su brazo hacia atrás para tirar. No, esperen! Weasley no tiene la quaffle! No se como lo hizo, pero de alguna manera Weasley logró pasarle la pelota a los cazadora de tercero Connie Wood, y ella está tirando. Si, pasó! Ahora tenemos un 10-10. Este va a ser un buen juego, señoras y señores!"

Harry sonrío al escuchar que Connie había anotado. En verdad era bueno, pero tendrían que tener cuidado en no usarla para hacer todos los goles. Ella era su arma secreta, y Harry no quería que toda la escuela se enterara del don que tenía a menos que fuera necesario.

Desafortunadamente, después de tratar un juego limpio, los Slytherins empezaron con sus tácticas de siempre. Y justo como Harry y Ginny habían predicho, las cazadoras eran sus blancos.

"Ohh, un golpe feo a la cazadora McDonald. No se si fue la bludger o el bate de Goyle lo que golpeó su pierna, pero parece que McDonald está bien, se niega a llamar tiempo fuera. Ese es el espíritu. Como sea, entre toda la confusión, el cazador de Slytherin Montague tiene la pelota y está tratando de hacer un gol. Está solo contra el guardián Weasley, y tira… amaga a la derecha pero tira a la izquierda. Slytherin anota! Mala suerte Ron, casi tienes esa. Ahora los puntos son 10-20 Slytherin, y aún no hay señal de la snitch. Los buscadores Potter y Malfoy están escudriñando el campo desesperadamente, tratando de asegurar la victoria. Tendremos que esperar y ver quien agarra la snitch."

El comentarista tenía razón, hasta ahora Harry no había visto ni rastro de la snitch, pero eso no era extraño aún. El juego acababa de empezar, y quedaba tiempo. Volando aún más alto que antes, Harry comenzó con su ruta de hacer círculos concéntricos alrededor del campo, justo como Oliver Wood le había enseñado en su primer año. Malfoy hizo lo mismo, volando justo detrás y a la izquierda de Harry, con una meca maligna en su cara. Tiempo de arreglar eso, pensó Harry.

"Gryffindor con la quaffle ahora, y esta vez es McDonald la que tiene la pelota, y las cazadoras Weasley y Wood vuelan protegidas por los nuevos bateadores Neville Longbottom y Frank Sparrow; Es una sorpresa que estén en el equipo, pero los capitanes Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley me aseguran que son excelentes bateadores. Hasta ahora ha hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo a sus cazadores de las tácticas más que cuestionables del los Slytherins, pero no han mostrado mucho ofensiva. Pero creo que se porque están usando esta táctica. Si, Natalie McDonald lleva al guardián y bateadores lejos, y le pasa a Weasley en el último segundo. Tira… y anota! Eso empata el juego a 20-20. Hasta ahora este ha sido un partido bastante empatado, con la fuerte ofensiva de los Slytherins contrarrestada por la defensa de los Gryffindor. Pienso que se va a definir por la snitch, y si, creo que Potter la vio! Desde lo alto Potter se tira en picada hacia los aros de Gryffindor, con Malfoy detrás de el. Lo alcanzará?"

Harry se dio a si mismo un sonrisa cuando escuchó eso. Tirándose hacia el piso tan rápido casi no podía oír, pero si sabía que Ginny acababa de anotar, y que Malfoy estaba justo detrás de él. Harry no había visto la snitch, solamente quería enseñarle a Malfoy una lección.

"Estamos viendo excelentes habilidades volando hoy. Draco Malfoy está persiguiendo a Harry Potter en una nueva Saeta de Fuego, pero no puede alcanzar a Potter, quien está usando una escoba desconocida. La Saeta de Potter, que sabemos fue confiscada el año pasado, y no se ha encontrado aún de acuerdo con la Casa Gryffindor. Nadie sabe que modelo está usando, pero cualquiera que sea, está manteniendo al buscador de Slytherin fuera de alcance. Ohh, Potter gira bruscamente para esquivar una bludger enviada por Slytherin, pero lo hace espectacularmente. Todavía no puedo ver la snitch desde aquí, pero a esa velocidad, no es sorpresa! Malfoy se está acercando ahora después del desvío de Potter, pero Potter cambió el curso, yendo hacia las gradas. Parece que van a volar sobre todos nosotros, así que mantengan los ojos abiertos por la snitch."

Harry tenía sudor cayendo en sus ojos, pero lo ignoró y siguió volando. La bludger que Crabbe le había enviado no había pasado ni cerca, pero Harry la usó como excusa para que Malfoy se acercara más. Ahora estaba tan cerca de Harry que no tendría tiempo de reaccionar ni a los cambios de dirección más sutiles.

"Que es esto? Veo una sonrisa en la cara de Potter mientras se acerca de la sección de profesores, y está yendo directo a ellos. Malfoy justo detrás de el, y la concentración que muestra su cara es obvia. Quiere esta victoria, el no haberle ganado a Potter desde que comenzó como buscador. Potter está a unos metros de distancia ahora, y sigue sin haber señal de… esperen, Potter cambia de dirección justo a tiempo para evitar chocarse con algunos de los profesores, y Malfoy no lo ve a tiempo! Debía haber estado muy concentrado en Potter! Ohh, parece que duele! Señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy acaba de volar sobre un número desconocido de profesores en las gradas. Y los adultos golpeados no son otros que el Profesor, y Malfoy padre. Ambos hombres parecen estar bien, pero Draco tomó un buen golpe. El equipo se Slytherin pide tiempo fuera."

Si, había funcionado justo como Harry quería. En lugar de tratar en Amago de Wronski tan pronto, Harry había volado hacia las gradas, y porque Draco estaba un poco más alto y a la izquierda de Harry, no había podido ver exactamente donde estaban yendo. Harry había llevado a Draco directamente a las formas de Snape y Lucius Malfoy, y había logrado zafarse en el último segundo. Cuando los Slytherins pidieron tiempo fuera, Harry voló a las gradas de los profesores, hacia los dos hombres.

"Está bien Profesor Snape? En verdad debería tener más cuidado sabe, Quiddich es un deporte peligroso. Y con Malfoy en una Saeta de Fuego, con la poca habilidad que tiene, es un accidente esperando ocurrir."

"Mocoso! Hiciste eso a propósito!" Gritó Lucius Malfoy.

"Sr. Malfoy, no se ponga así! Fue un accidente inofensivo; por lo menos para mí. No hay razón para ponerse tan quejumbroso. Por cierto, magnífico verlo de nuevo. Estoy seguro que está aquí para darme los mejores deseos de parte de su amo, no es cierto?" Harry no pudo evitarlo. Al principio solamente había querido avergonzar al hombre, pero ahora, en su cara, Harry no podía dejar de fastidiarlo.

En la presencia de tantos testigos, Malfoy no podía devolver eso con sus amenazas de muerte usuales, en lugar de eso se enfurruñó y mordió su lengua. Cuando la mayor parte de la gente dejó de prestar atención, dijo suavemente, "Estoy seguro que voy a verte de nuevo pronto Potter, y entonces podremos discutir eso."

"Lucius, por que no te calmas y disfrutas del juego?" interrumpió Dumbledore. "Parece ser que tu hijo está mejor, y creo que el partido va a comenzar de nuevo. Eso va para usted también Sr. Potter. Creo que su equipo lo está esperando en el suelo."

Harry no tenía nada más que decir así que se fue. Había hecho lo que quería, que era mostrarle a Malfoy y el resto de los Mortífagos que no les tenía miedo. Su trabajo terminado, Harry bajó hasta el campo, donde Ginny y el resto lo esperaban.

"Harry, eso si que fue volar. Y Malfoy cayó justo encima de viejo! Bien hecho!" Ron tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con algo de suerte, esto lo sacaría del desplome en el que estaba antes de que el juego empezara de nuevo.

"Gracias Ron. Como están todos?"

Connie estaba calentado un poco, y Natalie finalmente se había sacado el resto del dolor que tenía por el golpe de la bludger. Su pierna iba a tener un moretón, eso era seguro, pero por lo menos no tenía nada roto. Ginny también estaba feliz después del accidente de Draco, y se sentía lista para hacer algunos de los movimientos más difíciles que habían estado practicando.

Frank y Neville, por otro lado, se estaban cansando. No solo estaban Crabbe y Goyle golpeando bludgers sin piedad a las cazadoras de Gryffindor, pero los mimos bateadores estaban apuntando sus bates y escobas a las chicas, igual que el resto de los Slytherins. Proteger a su equipo de tanto juego sucio los estaba agotando, y Harry no creía que pudieran aguantar mucho más.

"Bien. Frank, Neville, hagan lo mejor que puedas, y protejan más que nada a Natalie y a Connie. Ginny puede aguantar un poco más que ellas, y yo voy a tratar de dirigirlos hacia mí. Se que va a ser duro, pero den lo mejor. En las siguientes prácticas, agregaré un poco de resistencia a la lista. De acuerdo?" Estaban de acuerdo, y cuando escucharon el silbato de

Madame Hooch, el equipo volvió al aire

Draco era más lento y cuidadoso esta vez, pero seguía marcando a Harry mientras él daba vueltas alrededor del campo. Neville y Frank estaban hacienda lo mejor que podían, pero podía ver que no iban a durar mucho. Sabiendo que Draco iba a seguirlo a donde quiera que volara, Harry tuvo una idea, y comenzó a maniobrar entre los bateadores de Slytherin y las cazadoras de Gryffindor. Eso ayudó un poco, pero no mucho.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Slytherin hizo 5 faltas, todas por codazos, patadas y batazos. Normalmente, los penales que se le daban a Gryffindor hubieran sido un gran posibilidad para avanzar en el puntaje, pero desafortunadamente todos esos penales era en contra de las cazadoras de Gryffindor. Estaban tan golpeadas y cansadas de los golpes de Slytherin, que de los cinco tiros penales, solamente pudieron hacer uno.

El mal humor parecía hacer que el trabajo en equipo por parte de las chicas se desarmara. Connie estaba olvidando las señales, Ginny trataba de tomar mucha responsabilidad atrayendo a las bludgers, y Natalie se estaba frustrando y dejaba caer la quaffle muchas veces. Seguían anotando, pero no tanto como los Slytherins.

"Y es otro gol para Slytherin! El marcador 220-90, a favor de Slytherin. El guardián Ron Weasley está hacienda mucho ejercicio hoy, logrando para hasta ahora 18 tiros, pero un solo hombre no puede hacer mucho. Los bateadores de Gryffindor están exhaustos, y con el ataque constante de los Slytherins a las cazadoras, el trío ya no tiene los espíritus o la energía para seguir. Si Gryffindor va a ganar este partido, todo depende de su buscador, Harry Potter. Vamos Harry, puedes hacerlo!"

Shelby tenía razón. Ron estaba hacienda un gran trabajo manteniendo el constante torrente de goles fuera de los aros, pero era difícil cuando cada vez que le pasaba la pelota a una de las cazadoras, a ellas se les caía o les cometían falta y perdían el tiro penal. Harry creía que en ese solo partido habían hecho más intentos de gol que en todo el año anterior.

Sabiendo que tenía que terminar eso rápido, Harry se rindió con sus tácticas de distracción y comenzó a en verdad buscar la snitch. Las chicas tendrían que poder estar sin su protección extra, y dar lo mejor. Siempre y cuando los Slytherins no hicieran tres goles antes de que Harry capturara la snitch, Gryffindor ganaría.

Pero siendo la molestia que era para Harry, cuando Draco notó esta nueva actitud trató de detenerlo. Desde que había chocado contra su padre, Draco había estado tranquilo, mientras daba instrucciones a su equipo para jugar lo más sucio que pudieran. No le importaba cuando faltas les cobraban, siempre y cuando las cazadoras de Gryffindor estuvieran muy golpeadas y cansadas para hacer tiros decentes. Y la mejor cosa acerca de la faltas era, que los ojos del réferi podían estar en un solo lugar a la vez. Así que mientras Crabbe iba contra una de las cazadoras para atraer la atención de Madame Hooch, Goyle se aseguraba de golpear a otro jugador con su bate, causando la mayor herida que podía. Todos los golpes de Slytherins estaban organizados en ataques dobles.

Harry fanáticamente buscaba por la snitch, pero Draco seguía volando justo frente a él, haciendo que Harry girara y sacara sus ojos del cielo. Era un comportamiento muy inmadura, pero funcionaba. Harry no podía concentrase en su trabajo, y las tácticas de Draco (ya ni estaba buscando la snitch ahora) le daban a su equipo mayor posibilidad de gol antes de que Draco hizo una falta.

"Y Madam Hooch cobra la falta enfermiza de Malfoy, por volar directo hacia Potter. Por suerte Potter logra evadirlo, y Gryffindor tiene un tiro penal, pero el daño fue hecho. La manera en la que Malfoy está actuando le había dado a su equipo la oportunidad de anotar fuera del alcance de los Gryffindors. A menos que las cazadoras Weasley, McDonald, y Wood pueden volver al juego, este partido está terminado amigos."

Connie logró hacer el tiro, pero no importaba. Slytherin tenía más de 150 puntos de ventaja sobre ellos, y Harry no creía que su equipo fuera a hacer un regreso milagroso. Justo como Krum había hecho en la final de la Copa del Mundo, Harry prometió atrapar la snitch lo más rápido posible. Slytherin ganaría, pero por lo menos Malfoy no atraparía la snitch y la diferencia no sería tan grande.

10 minutos más tarde, con tiro gol de Connie, pero otros dos de Slytherin, Harry vio un resplandor dorado por la esquina de su ojo. Sin preocuparse por nada más, Harry salió disparado hacia él.

"Esperen, parece que Harry Potter ha visto la snitch! Si, Malfoy también la ve, y ambos buscadores se dirigen hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw, persiguiendo la pequeña… la snitch cambia de dirección, ahora va a los aros de Slytherin! Malfoy estaba tan preocupado en volar rápido, que perdió la snitch volando justo debajo de el! Pero logra girar bien, y tiene una ventaja de metros sobre Potter. Con solamente 10 metros para la snitch, no se como Potter podría alcanzar la Saeta de Fuego de Malfoy. Creo que es el final!"

Harry no creía eso. Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para perder la snitch pasando justo debajo de el, y eso le había dado una oportunidad. Walter Whigman había prometido que escoba podía volar cerca de 25 Km./h más rápido que la Saeta, y ahora Harry estaba usando esa velocidad extra para acercarse a Draco. Para el tiempo en el que pasaron la mitad del campo, Harry había cortado esa distancia a la mitad.

"No puedo creerlo! No me pregunten como, pero Potter se está acercando a Malfoy! Es escoba que está volando parece un tronco petrificado, pero sea cual sea el modelo, si que puede volar! Ahora acercándose a la snitch, Potter está cuello a cuello con Malfoy, y los dos parecen estar hablando mientras la snitch vuelve a cambiar de dirección, y ahora salta al cielo."

"Potter, como demonios puedes volar en esa estúpida cosa?" Draco estaba gritando mientras perseguían la snitch. Harry acababa de aparecer al lado del rubio, y comenzaba a pasarlo. La cara de Malfoy, si Harry hubiera podido verla, hubiera sido impagable. Malfoy simplemente no podía creer que estaba siendo vencido por Harry Potter otra vez, y esta vez él estaba volando en una mejor escoba.

Harry escuchó el comentario de Draco, pero decidió no contestar. Si lo hiciera rompería su concentración, y necesitaba esa snitch. Slytherin estaba arriba por 20 puntos y tenían la quaffle debajo de él. Harry no quería darles más puntos.

"Harry Potter está ahora adelante del buscador de Slytherin Draco Malfoy, y se está adelantando aún más! No puedo escuchar lo que Malfoy está gritando, pero seguro que no es nada bueno. Ahora, a una escoba de distancia, Harry Potter… no esperen, Malfoy trata de hacer un blagging (1)! Está buscando agarrar el final de la escoba de Potter, pero Potter simplemente lo suelta. Sorprendente! Aún mejor, parece que su intento sacó a Malfoy de su ruta, y perdió unos preciosos metros. Es muy tarde, amigos! Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch! El equipo de Slytherin gana el partido, pero Potter pierde en sus propios términos al atrapar la snitch! Puntaje Final, 260-280 Slytherin!"

_(1) Quiddich A Través de los Tiempos; infracciones, páginas 42_


	18. Ginny's Wicked Ways

_Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero entre que me fui de viaje, tengo los finales en el colegio y mi compu estuvo acaparada por mi querido (notese el sarcasmo) hermano estos ultimos meses, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para el fic... prometo tratar de tener el proximo capitulo lo ma rapido posible. espero que les guste este cap._

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 18 – Ginny's Wicked Ways**

El equipo de Gryffindor, y Harry aunque no tanto como el resto, estaban decepcionados por su derrota frente a Slytherin, pero por lo menos aceptaban que podría haber sido peor. Con un equipo casi totalmente nuevo, sin mencionar las tácticas sucias de los Slytherins, una pérdida por 20 puntos era respetable. Pero había dos cosas que hacían la derrota algo más llevadera, primero el hecho de que aún podía ganar la Copa, y segundo, la completa humillación de Draco Malfoy.

De hecho, en cuanto Harry atrapó la snitch, el equipo entero pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de Draco Malfoy peor que nunca. Primero, fue desaireado por su padre (quien se negó a hablarle después del partido), después fue a quejarse como una niñita con Madame Hooch acerca de la escoba desconocida de Harry y como esta tenía hechizos ilegales puestos. Después, justo antes de que saliera disparado del campo lleno de furia, la mayor parte de la escuela incluyendo a algunos de su casa, le gritaron que dejara de humillarse. Llegó al punto en que algunos de los Hufflepuffs más valientes se estaban burlando de él.

Al día siguiente, domingo, mientras el resto de la escuela terminaba sus tareas, Harry decidió pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Salón Multipropósito planeando maneras de mejorar las prácticas del equipo. Ginny había querido unírsele, pero la cantidad de trabajo no se lo permitía. La fuerza total de la tarea en el año de los TIMOs al fin se estaba mostrando. Y aunque Ginny estaba algo adelantada por lo que había hecho durante el verano, y amigos como Harry y Hermione que pasaban un poco de tiempo ayudándola con sus peores materias, ella seguía teniendo más trabajo que cualquier otro en el equipo de Quidditch.

El entrenamiento de Resistencia que le había prometido a Neville y Frank era en verdad necesitado, y Harry decidió que no le haría nada mal a las cazadoras. Harry tenía unas cuantas ideas con las que podía trabajar, además de las obvios sesiones de trote y vuelo. Las cazadoras también necesitaban poder pasar más tiempo cruzándose con el dolor, no importaba cuanto Harry quería protegerlas. Parte del problema que le causaba que Natalie perdiera la concentración, y a Connie olvidara las señales, era que durante las prácticas nunca habían estado tan cerca de ser golpeadas por las bludgers. Desde ese momento, Harry se prometió hacer las prácticas más parecidas aun juego real que lo que habían usado hasta entonces.

Mientras el fin de semana terminaba, Harry tuvo que re concentrarse en sus deberes más allá del Quidditch. Las semanas anteriores al primer partido de la temporada eran siempre más relajadas en Hogwarts, porque los estudiantes y la mayoría de los profesores, estaban anticipando verlo. Pero, con el partido fuera del camino, la vida continuaría como siempre.

Las clases continuaron más o menos de la misma manera para Harry, con una excepción. El estudio extra hecho por su doble lo hacía avanzar aún más en sus clases, a tal punto que Hermione tenía que asegurarse de estudiar un poco más para mantener su posición como mejor estudiante en Transformaciones. Hasta ese momento ya se había dado por vencida en Encantamientos, y era una bueno que ella no estuviese en la misma clase de Aritmancia que Harry. La hubiera desplazado ahí también. Por lo menos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ella nunca tuvo la ventaja.

DCAO seguía muy bien, y muchos estudiantes estaban de acuerdo con que Rofordit era la mejor profesora que habían tenido desde Lupin. Cierto, muchas de sus clases eran más teóricas que prácticas, pero el intento semanal de uno de sus alumnos para ganarle en un duelo lo compensaban.

Más de la mitad de los estudiantes ya había probado su suerte en un duelo; algunos más de una vez. Hermione aún no lo había hecho, pero Ron si, y fue uno de los estudiantes que más se acercaron a asegurar una victoria contra la profesora. Todos pensaban que Harry sería el que ganara los 50 puntos, pero sorprendentemente, aún no había querido tener un duelo con la Profesora Rofordit. Incluso Ron y Hermione habían tratado de convencerlo, viendo como el fracaso no dañaría nada. Pero Harry seguía aprendiendo mucho viendo, y no veía razón alguna para pararse ahí en frente. Verdad, el también creía que era uno de los pocos estudiantes que podrían llegar a ganar, pero no quería que nadie supiera cuanto sabía en verdad. Si iba a tener un duelo contra Rofordit, seguramente se tentaría y usaría algunos de los hechizos más avanzados que había estado practicando, y eso llevaría a algunas preguntas por parte del director.

Los patrullajes ya se habían vuelto comunes para el. Las noches que tenía que patrullar con Ginny eran más divertidas que las que le tocaba con Cami, pero las dos eran Buena compañía.

Cami, por su parte, llegó a conocer a Harry más allá de su status como 'celebridad', y se dio cuenta de que era una persona normal, que era puesto en situaciones anormales muy seguido. Hablaban acerca de muchas cosas en las caminatas, y después de la tercera semana, pasaron a temas más personales.

Él explicó a la chica la manera en la Gryffindor trabajaba, y a cambio aprendió como era Hufflepuff, y estaba sorprendido al descubrir que no eran para nada como el resto de la escuela pensaba. Solamente dejaban que las otras cosas pensaran lo que quisieran, y ellos hacían lo que querían. Cami si admitió que el año anterior había sido difícil. Desde que Cedric había muerto (ante lo cual Harry tuvo que aplastar el sentimiento de culpa), un estudiante mayor más valeroso no había tomado su posición como icono de la casa. Gryffindor tenía a Harry y al trío. Slytherin a Malfoy y su banda de idiotas. Incluso Ravenclaw tenía a Cho, recientemente Rodger Davies, y el siguiente genio Terry Boot. Hasta el momento, el único estudiante que había mostrado algo de orgullo Hufflepuff había sido Zacharias Smith, y no le caía bien a muchos estudiantes como para mostrar apoyo moral. Por eso, Hufflepuff seguía luchando por el orgullo de sus estudiantes y reconocimiento de las otras Casas.

Las noches que le tocaba con Ginny por otro lado, no incluían ningún tipo de pensamientos depresivos o sentimientos personales. Dejaban las charlas importantes para sus reuniones después de las prácticas de Quidditch. Las noches de los jueves eran divertidas. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en las mazmorras tratando de atrapar a algún Slytherin (eso era lo que Draco y Pansy hacían, buscar Gryffindors), se aseguraban de revisar cada armario y salón vacío, e incluso le jugaban bromas a Filch y su gata, la Sra. Norris. Pararon eso la semana anterior, cuando McGonagall los descubrió.

En su forma animaga, la profesora se encontró con un poco de comida para gatos, la que cuando era lamida, activaba unos cuantos hechizos que rodeaban al gato con pisos y escalones falsos. Así que aunque el plan era que la Sra. Norris estuviese en piso de piedra hasta la mañana siguiente, McGonagall activó la trampa y se encontró con una buena sorpresa. Incluso después de volver a su forma humana, le tomó casi media hora salir del agujero. Harry y Ginny habían perdido 10 puntos por eso, y no dudaban que había sido tan poco porque ambos estaban en su casa. Pero había valido la pena. En su camino de vuelta a la sala común esa noche, los dos bromearon acerca de las razones que su Jefa de Casa podría tener caminar alrededor del Castillo de noche, lamiendo montículos de comida para gato. Oh, las teorías que se les ocurrieron!

El único parecido entre los dos patrullajes con dos chicas tan diferentes eran los encuentros con aurors. Durante el día sus presencias casi ni se notaban, pero usualmente siempre había por lo menos 4 aurors en el castillo. Hasta ese momento los únicos de la orden que Harry había visto eran Tonks y Kingsley. Algunas veces se paraba a hablar con ellos, pero como Ginny y Cami tenían menos acceso a la Orden que él, no que el supiera mucho, no podían decirse mucho.

Harry también reconocía a Dawlish, pero era mucho más frío con el auror que había ido con Fudge para arrestar a Dumbledore que con el resto de los oficiales que se encontraba en los pasillos. Dawlish había sido el primero en notar a Harry en la primera reunión, y había tratado de asentirle para mostrar que lo recordaba. Harry lo había ignorado. Desde ese entonces se habían encontrado tres veces en los pasillos, y Harry solamente daba a entender que sabía que estaba allí con una mirada fría. Y cada vez que Harry pensaba en terminar con eso y asentir a Auror solamente tenía que recordar la noche de su TIMO de Astronomía, cuando Dawlish y su equipo habían atacado no solo a Hagrid, sino también a la Profesora McGonagall.

La atención de Harry volvió al Quiddich la mañana del miércoles, cuando Ginny y él llamaron a una práctica extra. Hasta el juego contra Slytherin había estado practicando 3 veces a la semana. La sesión adicional de dos horas que habían decidido agregar haría que fueran 4 veces. No hacía falta decir, la decisión no era muy popular con el equipo.

El sol no había aparecido cuando Harry inspeccionó a su cansado y malhumorado equipo en el campo temprano en la mañana. Todos se habían quejado, de una manera u otra, por haber sido levantados tan temprano. Ron y Frank había hablando acerca de escaparse de la práctica para tener unas horas de sueño más.

"Callados, todos!" Demandó Harry. No quería sonar tan estricto, pero la situación lo pedía. Y con Ginny habían decidido que cuando algo así pasara, el tendría que ser el 'policía malo'. Ginny simplemente no servía para poner disciplina, excepto con su hermano. Harry suponía que era la influencia de los gemelos y su personalidad lo que no le permitía castigar a criticar a otros, porque ella sola causaba más problemas que el resto, ahora que los gemelos ya no estaban.

"Se que no quieren estar aquí, pero que mala suerte. Se que han pasado unos días pero el fin de semana pasado perdimos contra Slytherin por primea vez en 5 años. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Ahora, como Ginny y yo ya dijimos, siempre esperamos que este año fuera uno de reconstrucción para el equipo. Y francamente, la manera en la que jugamos ya excedió mis expectativas para este año. Y se que la Profesora McGonagall piensa igual." Hubo unas miradas orgullosas y festejos entre ellos.

"Pero," Continuó Harry, con un tono de advertencia, "esas expectativas fueron hechas antes de que el equipo se formara, y antes de que yo pudiera ver lo que podían hacer. Este equipo es capaz de mucho más de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, y no quiero perder otro partido esta temporada. Si podemos ganarles a Ravenclaw y a Hufflepuff, existe la posibilidad de tomar revancha contra los Slytherins en las finales, y ganar la Copa de Quidditch! Así que esa es nuestra nueva meta, y espero que todos trabajen duro para lograrle. Ginny?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Harry," dijo. "El Segundo juego contra Slytherin va a ser el más difícil de los que quedan esta temporada, y ya vimos lo que pueden hacer. Así que ahora que sabemos nuestros puntos débiles, trabajaremos para arreglarlos. Natalie, Connie… nosotras necesitamos trabajar en el trabajo de equipo. Harry y yo hablamos, y se nos ocurrieron muchas ideas para mejorar eso. También tenemos que acostumbrarnos a ser atacadas, así que lamento decir que las prácticas van a ser un poco más difíciles para nosotras.

"Philip?" Ginny buscó a chico de séptimo, quien se aparecía en cada una de sus prácticas, aunque era solamente un jugador de reserva. "Desde ahora, Harry y yo decidimos que vas a estar en el campo todo el tiempo durante las prácticas, no sólo cuando Frank o Neville necesiten un descanso. En esencia estamos cambiando las reglas del juego para incluir tres bateadores en lugar de dos. También va a ver tres bludgers la mayor parte del tiempo. Esperamos que las cazadoras podremos estar más alerta en un juego con el peligro agregado en las prácticas. Lo único de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar es de inventar jugadas y estrategias de defensa. Todos entienden?"

Todos los jugadores, especialmente Natalie y Connie, parecían un poco nerviosos por las nuevas noticias, pero, al final, todos asintieron. Sólo Philip parecía un poco ansioso por las noticias, ahora tendría el mismo tiempo que los otros en el campo, por lo menos durante las prácticas.

"Ron," siguió Harry, "hiciste muy bien el otro día, así que no creo que tengamos que mejorar tus habilidades mucho. Pero tengo que admitir que estoy algo preocupado por como perdiste esos dos primeros tiros, y los Slytherins empezaron con esa estúpida canción, pero las cosas salieron bien. Lo único que sugiero es, si tienes tiempo, pedirle a cualquier estudiante que quiera volar un rato y pedirles que te tiren quaffles. Podrías jugar como guardián los jueguitos de los más chicos. Se que no es el mismo nivel, pero no creo que la práctica extra lastime a alguien. También te va a ayudar para que te acostumbres a jugar frente a otros, que fue tu problema más grande el año pasado. Después de unas semanas de que los primeros y segundos años de burlen, lo que les voy a pedir que hagan, no creo que Malfoy y sus comentarios no muy originales, te molesten tanto."

Ron se sonrojó un poco al tener sus defectos marcados frente a todo el equipo, pero asintió mostrando que entendía. Honestamente no esperaba salir airoso del nuevo entrenamiento de. Después de todo, había dejado que Slytherin hiciera 28 goles. El hecho de que hubiese bloqueado muchos otros intentos, en un juego tan largo, no lo hacía menor.

"Y Neville, Frank, quiero que ustedes dos me esperen en la Sala Común hoy después de la cena. Ese entrenamiento de resistencia del que hablamos va a ser el mayor obstáculo para ustedes. No los estoy culpando, pero si hubiéramos tenido a nuestros dos bateadores en capacidad total durante todo el juego el sábado pasado, estoy seguro de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y hubiéramos ganado. Tenemos que cambiar eso para el próximo partido. Ahora, Ginny y yo inventamos unas secuencias de vuelo que van a ayudar. Las cazadoras van a sumarse a esas también. Y como ya dijimos, no habrá más descansos, así que estar en el campo todo el tiempo va a ayudar también. Pero voy a mostrarles un trabajo individual que espero puedan mantener. Philip, si quieres puedes unírteles, aunque no tiene que hacerlo, especialmente con los EXTASIS este año. El resto del equipo puede también venir. Creo que todos pueden beneficiarse con esto si le ponen dedicación." Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry agregó, "O si quieren, pueden venir y ver como Neville y Frank trabajan hasta estar medio muertos!"

Esto causó que todo el equipo riera, aunque las risas de Neville y Frank eran un poco forzadas. No sabían que tipo de trabajo adicional tenían para ellos, pero los comentarios de Harry no les ayudaban con el miedo.

Pero, como comprobaron esa noche, no tenían nada que temer. Todo el equipo se presentó después de la cena para encontrar que el trabajo adicional preparado para los bateadores era una secuencia de estaciones en un gimnasio muggle, que Harry con un poco de ayuda de los elfos domésticos, había armado el día anterior.

Harry le había explicado la idea a McGonagall después del partido contra Slytherin, y ella había accedido rápidamente. Después de que el director aprobara, McGonagall había agregado un cuarto adicional en la Sala Común una noche mientras todos dormían, y Harry había movido su equipo adicional el día siguiente. Esto incluía una caminadora, dos máquinas multi propósito con pesos ajustables, sogas, una bolsa de boxeo, un set completo de pesas. Su segundo equipo era más avanzado que las máquinas que Harry había comprador para su baúl, así que explicarle a Neville y a los otros como usarlas le llevó más o menos una hora. Para que el equipo pudiese entrenar cuando tuviesen algo de tiempo libre, el lugar estaba escondido detrás de un cuadro en la Sala Común. Y para que Harry no tuviese que preocuparse por algún Gryffindor que quisiera usar el equipo y terminara lastimándose, el cuadro tenía incluido una contraseña. Para hacer las cosas fáciles para Neville hicieron que la contraseña fuera "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," para que no se olvidara. Después de que toda esa… cosa lo empapara en el expreso el año anterior, Harry estaba seguro de que tampoco se olvidaría.

La única restricción era que Connie Wood estaba limitada, si decidía usar el equipo en algún momento, a la caminadora, soga y la bolsa de boxeo. No podría usar ninguna de los pesos más pesados, porque podría deteriorar su crecimiento y desarrollo. Aunque Natalie y Ginny seguramente tenían más años para crecer, Connie seguía siendo una pre- adolescente, y así era más susceptible a los cambios. Harry no había tenido ni idea de eso hasta que McGonagall lo señaló.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Harry sabía a lo que se refería. Era el tipo de cosa que les pasaba a las físico culturistas, o gimnastas incluso. Su metabolismo simplemente no estaba equipado para manejar un cambio tan grande, y si se lo forzaba, su cuerpo podría reaccionar mal. Niveles anormales de hormonas, problemas de crecimiento, y daño psicológico eran todas posibilidades.

Después de pasar por la vergüenza de ser llamada una pre- adolescente, Connie había estado muy molesta al oír la restricción. Pero después de ver una foto conjurada por Harry de una físico- culturista, no tuvo más quejas. Y Harry prometió que hacia finales del año la dejaría usar algunas de las pesas más livianas para entrenar la tonicidad de los músculos, no la masa. Eso fue suficiente para ella.

Y así las prácticas de Quiddich comenzaron con nuevo fuerza para el equipo de Gryffindor. Cuatro veces a la semana, dos horas cada vez, todos tratarían el nuevo y mejorado horario que Harry y Ginny habían armado. Las prácticas eran mucho más parecidas a un juego real, pero todavía tenían bastantes circuitos y condicionamiento. Neville y Frank prometieron trabajar en el gimnasio por lo menos una hora por día, o más si encontraban el tiempo. A ninguno le gustaba mucho hacerlo, Harry lo sabía, pero también sabía que una vez que se acostumbraran, se les haría más fácil. Tener un compañero trabajando contigo también era invaluable, así no podrías zafarte de una sesión sin decepcionar al otro. Ese había sido uno de los mayores problemas de Harry cuando había empezado a entrenar. Con suerte Frank, Neville, ay cualquier otro que quisiese utilizar el equipo no tendría ese problema.

Era miércoles por la noche, después de un aburrido día de clases, una Buena sesión con la AD, y una práctica brutal de Quiddich, que Harry y Ginny pudieron disfrutar de su primera sesión de masajes de la semana. El planeamiento extra y las prácticas les habían cortado mucho el tiempo.

Las manos de Ginny trabajaban su magia en la espalda de Harry mientras el se relajaba en la mesa de masajes. Hacía semanas que ambos había pasado la etapa de la vergüenza, y ahora ya no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Creo que estas nuevas estrategias en verdad van a funcionar, Harry," comentó Ginny. "Frank y Neville ya están aguantando más e el aire, y creo que el batazo de Neville se está volviendo más fuerte."

Harry solamente pudo gemir como respuesta. Pero Ginny lo había entendido. Había una diferencia distintiva en los gemidos positivos y negativos que Harry hacía.

"Natalie, Connie y yo estamos trabajando mejor también. Creo que si seguimos así, ya no tendremos problemas con las señales. Nunca pensé que tu idea fuera a funcionar, pero admito que es muy productiva. E incluso algo divertida," agregó con una risita.

Harry gimió de nuevo, pero su boca formó una sonrisa que Ginny no pudo ver. Ginny había sido muy vocal con sus pensamiento en contra de las ideas de Harry para entrenar a la cazadoras, y originalmente accedió a darle un tiempo de prueba. Lo que no sabía era que sus ideas no eran nada originales, sino que eran ideas que usaban los entrenadores muggles para varios deportes. Harry había leído acerca de ella hacía años en un libro abandonado de deportes que Dudley tenían en su segundo cuarto.

Lo que Harry les había hecho hacer, lo que a Ginny no le había gustado mucho, era pasar todas sus comidas juntas. No solo eso, pero solamente podían hablar a los que tenían alrededor, pero nunca entre ellas. Podían mirarse, usar señales de manos, incluso pegarse si querían. Pero no podían dirigir ni una palabra a una de sus compañeras. Para asegurarse de que lo cumplieran, Harry se aseguró de sentarse unto a ellas en cada comida. Ron y Hermione se sentarían a su otro lado, y el resto del equipo alrededor de la cazadoras.

La esperanza de Harry era, al igual que las de los entrenadores locos que habían inventado esa técnica, que por tener a las chicas dependiendo de movimientos más que de las palabras para comunicarse, sabrían sus necesidades mejor. Por ejemplo, si Connie quería que Ginny le pasara la bandeja de pan queques en el desayuno, normalmente simplemente la pediría. Pero ahora, con las nuevas reglas y Harry siempre vigilante, tenía que señalarlo o lograr que Ginny la viera para que entendiera lo que quería. Si todo salía bien, y las cazadoras ponían lo mejor que tenían en l entrenamiento, eventualmente los entrenadores que habían escrito el libro aseguraban que ya ni tendrían que señalar o hacer contacto visual. Las tres cazadoras estarían tan acostumbradas a las necesidades de las otros que Ginny le pasaría el plato a Connie justo cuando ella tomara el ultimo mordisco de su comida. Al no poder hablar, las tres tendrían que aprender sus hábitos alimenticios, y tendrían que estudiar los movimientos más mínimos y gestos. Si esa práctica pasaba al campo, Harry esperaba que las chicas tuvieran más cohesión como equipo. Ya no dependerían de difíciles señales de manos o comandos. En lugar de eso, conocerían el lenguaje físico de las otras como si fuera el suyo propio. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba. Las tres cazadoras tenían aún mucho para practicar. Ayer por la noche, después de haber estado 5 minutos tratando de llamar la atención de Natalie para que le pase un plato de arvejas, Ginny se había rendido y lo había agarrado ella misma. Después de haber puesto un poco en su plato, había tirado lo que quedaba en la cabeza de Natalia, que había estado hablando con Colin Creevy. Si, todavía les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

"Las reuniones de la AD están saliendo tan bien como las de Quidditch?" Pregunta Ginny, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Tuvo que pensar por un rato, pero al final respondió.

"Si, mayormente. Había esperado que fuéramos más rápido que el año pasado, pero creo que eso pasó porque tanta gente se unió. Si fueran solamente los miembros del año pasado estoy seguro que estaríamos más adelantado. Pero, creo que es importante que tanta pueda llegar a defenderse. Es mejor que toda la escuela tenga una oportunidad decente de sobrevivir a los Mortífagos que solamente una docena de estudiante tenga más oportunidad. A ti te está yendo muy bien, sabes. Estoy empezando a ver una forma en tu patronus. Tienes laguna idea de lo que va a ser?"

Harry escuchó, a medias, la teoría de Ginny acerca de su patronus. Si ella pudiera elegir sería un perrito o algo muy tierno. Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que Ginny estaba bromeando, pero ese era el problema. A su sentido del humor le encantaría que su patronus fuese algo interesante e inusual. El perrito no era nada inusual, pero la idea de un animalito de 3 kilos ahuyentado Dementores si que lo era. Incluso Harry rió ante la imagen.

En el grupo avanzado de la AD, la mitad había logrado hace un patronus corporal por lo menos una vez. Solamente el ciervo de Harry, la nutria de Hermione, el cisne de Cho y sorpresivamente el león de Neville eran visitantes constantes. Ellos lograban llamar al animal cada vez que intentaban. Ron había logrado producir un zorro dos veces, y Susan, Ernie, Terry, Padma, y Seamus había producido sus formas más de una vez.

Ninguno de lo miembros nuevos podía producir una forma, pero dos de ellos estaban llegando. Orion y Cassiopeia Flint, gemelos de 4º año en Slytherins y hermanos del ex-Slytherin Marcus Flint, habían sido la adición más sorprendente al grupo, pero mostraban mucho potencial.

Le habían dicho, sin muchas palabras, que sus padres eran Mortífagos, y que su hermano mayor estaba andando el mismo camino. Ellos, por otro lado, nunca habían notado la diferencia entre un mago de sangre puro y uno nacido de muggles, y no tenían los mismos prejuicios que el resto de su familia. También, gracias a Merlin, eran más atractivos e inteligentes que su hermano.

Debido a que siempre estaban juntos, y a que nadie quería molestar a Marcus, los gemelos no habían sido molestados por sus compañeros de casa durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Pero desde la graduación de Marcus, algunos de los estudiantes mayores habían empezado a molestarlos y temían que comenzaran a hacer peor. Se habían unido a la AD para poder defenderse mejor contra sus compañeros de casa. Y después de que dejaran la escuela, no había duda de que necesitarían las habilidades para negarse a seguir las actividades de sus padres. No querían ser Mortífagos, así que en su Segundo año habían jurado que aprenderían todo lo posible para defenderse más tarde en sus vidas.

A los otros les había tomado un tiempo aceptar al dúo de Slytherin, especialmente a Ron, pero después de tantas sesiones semanales, el grupo se había olvidado de los colores que mostraban sus túnicas. Tampoco eran los únicos Slytherins. Estudiantes que nadie había notado antes, salieron de la nada, diciendo que querían protegerse de sus compañeros de casa. Harry estaba sorprendido, y algo avergonzado, de nunca haber visto la cantidad de estudiantes en Slytherin que no estaban de acuerdo con las ideas de los mayores. La mayoría eran jóvenes, ninguno de séptimo, pero había uno de sexto. Blaise Zabini había sido el valiente solitario que se había unido después de la primera semana, pronto se había probado y lo había transferido al grupo avanzado.

Personalmente, Harry no tenía ningún problema con Blaise, ya que nunca se había asociado con Malfoy o sus amigos. De hecho, Harry no podía recordar haber hablado con cualquiera de los otros Slytherins fuera de clase.

El grupo de chicos de primero a los que Harry les había mostrado la escuela en el primer fin de semana también estaban allí. Solamente 7 de los 9 se unieron, y estaban en el grupo de novatos por supuesto, pero enorgullecía a Harry el saber que quizás él había sido parte de la razón por la que se habían unido. Les había mostrado que no todos los que estaban fuera de Slytherin eran malos antes de que los prejuicios entraran en sus cabezas, y había funcionado mayormente. Tristemente, Loren Zabini era una de los 2 que no se había presentado. Blaise le había explicado más tarde que cuando sus padres notaron la menos que entusiasta actitud de la chica en cuanto a liberar al mundo de muggles u sangre sucias, habían redoblado sus esfuerzos con su hija menor. No todos podían ser salvados, pensó Harry.

Incluso Dumbledore había notado la conducta de los más jóvenes, y se lo había comentado a Harry una noche en los pasillos, después de la cena. "Ese es el grupo más social y amigable de Slytherins que he visto en años, Harry. Escuché todo acerca de tu tour, y no me cabe duda de que tuviste algo que ver en el cambio de personalidades. Buen trabajo," había dicho.

Harry solamente pudo murmurara un gracias. Murmuró de nuevo al salir de sus pensamientos.

"Que fue eso, Harry? Honestamente, eres peor que Ron hablando con la boca llena!"

"Dije que eso se siente genial. No recuerdo que hayas hecho eso antes." Harry estaba cumplimentado la nueva acción de Ginny, que estaba masajeando los costados de su espalda y abdomen. Durante las últimas semanas, sus manos se había separado de los hombros y la espalda, que era donde habían comenzado sus masajes. Nada extraño, pensó Harry sonrojándose, solamente áreas que se tensaban después de jugar Quiddich. Ginny había trabajado con su espalada ahora estaba a ambos lados de su estómago. Sus abdominales oblicuos siempre se tensaban por todos los movimientos que Harry tenía que hacer para atrapar la snitch. La crema que estaba usando era una que Harry había hecho, que servía para relajar los músculos, y tenía un olor muy fuerte a menta. Harry hacía tiempo que había tratado de prevenir las reacciones de su cuerpo frente a los masajes. No era nada sexual, sabía eso, simplemente la reacción a un estímulo placentero. Pero se aseguraba de esconder cualquier signo de vergüenza de Ginny.

"Bueno," río Ginny aplicando más presión, "vas a tener que mostrarme que tan bien se siente. Creo que estoy casi terminada. Me toca!"

En su excitación, Ginny le jugando a Harry y lo tiró de la mesa de masajes. Para el tiempo que se había levantado del piso, Ginny ya estaba acostada boca abajo.

"Quédate un poco más de tiempo en mis hombros hoy, creo que me pasé un poco con los pases."

"Si, su Alteza!" Bromeó Harry, mientras toaba algunas de los aceites que siempre usaban. Los dos tenían algunas favoritas, y el Cuarto siempre les daba una nueva para probar. Frotando el aceite de coco entre sus manos para calentarlo, Harry comenzó a preguntar.

"Y… cómo está viniendo todo el trabajo este año? Ya te están alcanzando los TIMOs?"

Ginny asintió al tiempo que Harry comenzó a masajear la unión entre su cuello y hombros. Era el lugar donde siempre comenzaba sus masajes, siempre parecía seguro.

"No estoy tan mal como algunos otros," elaboró Ginny. "Se que mis compañeras pasan más tiempo con la tarea que yo, y Luna dice lo mismo de las suyas. No es como si pasara muco tiempo con ellas, pero por lo menos dejaron de sacarle sus cosas este año."

Harry no sabía si eso era verdad, pero se alegraba. Al principio del año había hablado con Padma y Cho acerca de las cosas de Luna que eran robadas por sus compañeros de casa cada año y les pidió que trataran de cuidarla un poco. Dijeron que lo harían, y aparentemente estaba funcionando.

"En verdad les debemos a ti y a Hermione por ayudarnos tanto. Se que tuve algo de trabajo avanzado este verano por corregir la tarea de Ron, pero ustedes son la razón por la que estoy tan adelantada. No se como encuentran el tiempo."

"No te olvides de Neville," le recordó Harry. "Las ha estado ayudando mucho con Herbología en los invernaderos. Hermione y yo no podemos quedarnos con todo el crédito." Dos veces a la semana Harry y Hermione se reunían con las dos chicas para repasar conceptos que no entendían. Hermione se concentraba en Transformaciones, Aritmancia, Historia y Pociones, mientras que Harry se especializaba en Encantamientos, DCAO y CdCM. Neville las ayudaba con Herbología otro día de la semana. Y Harry se había acostumbrado a ayudar a Ginny a veces cuando ninguno tenía cosas que hacer. Habría hecho lo mismo con Luna, pero con ella estando en otra Casa, era más difícil arreglar horarios y lugares para encontrarse. Generalmente sus reuniones con Ginny eran por la noche en la Sala Común, después de haber perdido un juego de ajedrez contra Ron o algo similar.

"Ohh, eso está bien," mencionó Ginny refiriéndose a las acciones de Harry. Acababa de moverse desde su cuello y hombros hacia solamente su cuello, y estaba masajeado su nuca, justo encima de la línea del cabello. Extrañamente, era el mismo lugar donde Sean Hazelton tenía la marca tenebrosa.

Sacando la sensación que llegó a su estómago al recordar los crímenes de su Mortífago capturado, Harry continúa con su trabajo, ahora moviendo sus manos a los lados del cuello de Ginny. Las áreas alrededor de su garganta y detrás de sus orejas tuvieron su parte, y tuvieron atención especial antes de que Harry siguiera. Bajando las manos, Harry continúa por la línea de su columna, hasta su cintura. Siempre se forzaba a nunca ver más abajo que la cintura de Ginny, porque aunque usaba shorts o pantalones, el material siempre marcaba su trasero cuando estaba acostada boca abajo..

"Ron se siente un poco dejado, sabes? Por no poder ayudarme en ninguna materia. Ofreció ayudarme con Adivinación, pero tuve que recordarle que no tomo esa materia."

"Creo que a Ron ya se le pasará," replica Harry. "Puede decir diferente, pero sabemos que si el tuviera tiempo extra estudiando, que ni siquiera lo ayudaría, no haría nada más que quejarse. Además tiene otras cosas en mente. Digamos que es algo bueno que Dean no esté ayudándote a estudiar. No creo que a Ron l guste saber que están solos, sin importar la excusa. Sigue pensando que están saliendo, sabes?"

Ginny rió. "De verdad? Merlin, mi hermano es un poco lento con estas cosas, no? Dean y yo casi ni pasamos tiempo juntos. Siempre estoy ocupada con el equipo estos días."

"Esa es la razón por la que Ron sigue sospechando," informó Harry. "Ron piensa que porque no los ve pasando tiempo juntos, que deben estar escapándose de noche. Incluso lo atrapé una vez tratando de entrar en mi baúl para agarrar el Mapa del Merodeador y mi capa de invisibilidad. Creo que planeaba ir a espiarlos."

Ginny se enojó bastante después de oír eso. Aunque no tenía de que preocuparse, estaba furiosa de que Ron sintiera que tenía que espiarla. Para calmarla un poco, Harry movió sus manos hacia los hombros de Ginny, justo a la altura de la axila. Sabía que ese era su punto débil. Colocando sus pulgares detrás de los huesos de sus hombros, Harry hizo su camino hacia los costados. Para su sorpresa, Harry descubrió que la remera que estaba usando ese día terminaba justo donde sus dedos cayeron, y Harry tuvo que forzarse a no caer en la tentación de masajear áreas más cercanas a ciertas partes.

Para distraerse, Harry pensó en la noche en que Ron había tratado de abrir su baúl. Fue justo después del partido de Quidditch, y Harry acababa de volver de la lechucería, después de mandar el reporte acerca del rendimiento de la escoba a Walt Whiggman, cuando entró al dormitorio, encontró a Ron arrodillado frente a su baúl. Tenía un abridor de cartas en sus manos y estaba tratando de romper las cerraduras.

"Que crees que está haciendo?" demandó Harry. En verdad, estaba algo enojado de que Ron invadiera su espacio personal así. No le preocupaba que Ron abriera el baúl y descubriera muchos de sus secretos, pero Harry estaba herido y decepcionado de que Ron tratara de entrar sin pedirle permiso, pero que también estuviera tratando de romper la cerradura. El baúl había sido de su abuelo, y era una de las pocas herencias familiares que Harry tenía. Lo que lo hacía peor, era que Ron lo sabía, y aún así había tratado de usar el abre cartas como palanca.

"Tratando de agarrar tu mapa y capa." Ron ni siquiera se molestó en mirara hacia Harry, y tuvo la osadía de continuar tratando de abrir el baúl por la fuerza. Harry tuvo que ir hasta la otra punta del dormitorio y alejar a su amigo para que se detuviera.

"Que demonios piensas lograr con un abre cartas? Te dije todo acerca de los mecanismos de seguridad y precauciones que tiene el baúl. Lo peor que puedes hacer es arruinar el acabado, idiota! Si quieres algo mío prestado, tienes que preguntarme primero, no agarrarlo sin permiso."

"Merlin, perdón! No tenés que ponerte así. Me puedes prestar tu capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, entonces? Hay algo que quiero verificar." Ron aún no se veía avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

"Para que los quieres usar?" preguntó Harry.

"Ginny no está haciendo nada bueno con Dean. Lo sé! El problema es, que nunca los puedo encontrar haciendo algo, así que no puedo escribir a casa. Necesito encontrar donde se encuentran para atraparlos. Vamos, abre el baúl! Vi a Ginny salir de la Sala Común hace diez minutos, y Dean no está en ninguna parte. Más le vale no poner un dedo sobre mi hermanita!"

Harry no sabía que hacer, pero por alguna razón, quizás por el enojo de haber encontrado a Ron tratando de invadir su privacidad, se negó a hacerlo.

"Que quieres decir, no?"

"Quiero decir no, Ron," explicó Harry. "Es mi capa y mi mapa, y justo ahora no quiero prestártelos. Además, lo que Ginny y Dean hagan con su tiempo no te importa. Tengo cerraduras en mi baúl por una razón, y si quisiera que entraras cuando quisieras, lo dejaría abierto."

"Pero como se supone que entre?" Ron tiró sus manos al aire molesto. "No te podía encontrar, y te olvidaste de agregarme a la cosa de seguridad que nos mostraste."

Desde ahí la conversación fue de mal en peor. Ron había esperado tener acceso libre a las cosas de Harry, y cuando Harry admitió no haberse olvidado de agregarlo, sino que lo no lo había hecho a propósito, Ron se enojó aún más. Acusó a Harry de estar escondiendo cosas de su mejor amigo, y sacó el tema de que no estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos como antes, con excepción de las clases y Quiddich.

Harry sabía que en eso, Ron tenía razón, pero estaba muy enojado para admitirlo. Además, Ron no tenía razón acerca del resto. Harry tenía muy buenas razones para guardar su baúl para sí, incluso si no le podía decir a Ron cuales eran esas razones.

Durante la cena y el resto de la noche, Harry y Ron siguieron sin hablarse. Pero se arreglaron en el desayuno del día siguiente, por uno de sus famosos concursos de 'quien puede comer más bacon', impulsado por Hermione. Ella había notado la tensión entre los dos, y había pensado que era una excelente manera para que sus dos amigos se arreglaran. Harry pudo comer solamente 17 ese día, pero Ron había hecho un nuevo record devorando 42 tiras! Después de esa impresionante Victoria, Harry tuvo que felicitar a Ron, y disculparse por sobreexagerar la noche anterior. Ron aceptó la disculpa y dio una propia. Dijo todo lo que debía, y seguramente Hermione lo había ayudado con esa parte. Para el almuerzo, ya eran mejores amigos de nuevo. Fu algo bueno, porque Harry tuvo que acompañar a Ron a la enfermería por no sentirse muy bien. Lo único que no habían resuelto era el acceso de Ron al baúl.

"Deberíamos jugarle una broma, ta sabes, para enseñarla a no meterse en lo que no le importa." El comentario de Ginny trajo a Harry devuelta al presente, y movió sus manos de nuevo a los hombros de Ginny. Era el área por el que estaba preocupada después de todo.

"Como que?" Preguntó Harry. A pesar de que el famoso Cornamenta era su padre, Harry no pensaba del mismo modo que Ginny, los gemelos, o los Merodeadores. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza; como Voldemort. Había estado bastante callado últimamente, y hacía un mes que Harry no tenía una visión.

"No estoy segura," contestó Ginny. "Tengo que pensarlo. Va a ser algo para enseñarle una lección, pero al mismo tiempo tiene que mostrarle que está exagerando con todo la rutina de 'herma mayor'. Puede que Dean no estemos haciendo algo, pero algún día va a pasar, y Ron tiene que aceptar que no puede controlar mis acciones. Hablando de eso, también deberíamos liberar al pobre de Dean. Creo que la amistad que tiene con Ron está empezando a sufrir por esto. Dean está pretendiendo ser mi novio solamente porque se lo pedí. Pero en verdad no le guste mentirle a Ron así. Quizás podemos agregar esto en la broma?"

Harry estaba ahora masajeando el antebrazo, desde el codo hasta el hombro, y de nuevo. Había tenido que usar más aceite así un rato, así que sus manos estaban bien lubricadas.

"Quizás puedes pretender encontrar otro novio, para sacar a Dean del aprieto? Estoy seguro de que Neville o a alguien más no les molestaría pretender por un tiempo."

"Nah, no funcionaría. Ron sabe que solamente somos amigos, y no quería darle esperanzas a Neville, aunque fiera pretender." Ginny pausó para pensar. Con una sonrisa maligna, que Harry no vio, calmada, hizo otra sugerencia.

"Le podríamos decir a Ron que estamos juntos. Podemos decirle acerca de estas pequeñas sesionas, seguro que entenderá todo lo del masaje y los aceites."

Las manos de Harry se congelan en su espalda hasta que se da cuenta de que solamente estaba bromeando. Tomó unos momentos, pero la risa incontrolable de Ginny rompió el silencio.

"Pequeña…" Harry estaba pretendiendo tomar a Ginny por el cuello, aunque no pudiese agarrar bien por culpa de sus manos.

"Jajaja, eres tan fácil, Harry. Es un milagro que agarres algunas de mis bromas!"

Harry también pensaba que era graciosos, pero pretendió estar ofendido y herido. Cuando Ginny siguió riendo, Harry tomó la botella de aceite más cercana, y tiró un buen chorro en su espalda. Al no haber sido calentada, estaba horriblemente fría, y causó que Ginny gritara en sorpresa.

"Ahhhh, eso fue malvado Harry Potter! Vas a pagar. No pienses que voy a olvidarme. Voy a devolvértela cuando menos te lo esperes!" La cara de Harry estaba roja de tanto reír, y sus ojos brillaban cuando miró a la cara de Ginny. Estaba sentada en la mesa ahora, el masaje olvidado después de haber sido empapada con aceite frío.

"Ya se! Eso me dio una idea para la broma de Ron!" Ginny juntó sus manos. Harry no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, así que preguntó.

"Tu cara Harry; está toda roja. Me recordó de la vez en que Fred le dio a Katie Bell todos esos chupones. Su cuello estuvo rojo por días. Ron se volvería loco si me viera con esas marcas. Se me va a confrontar y va a culpar a Dean. Le puede decir que Dean no tuvo nada que ver, y que cortamos hace semanas. Es perfecto!"

"Err, Ginny? Te está olvidando de una cosa." Harry pensaba que la falla en el plan era obvia. "No tienes ninguna marca en tu cuello. El plan está centrado en eso. Y no creo que Dean se anime a probar la ira de Ron mucho más. Eso sería pedirle mucho."

Ginny volvió a reír. "No, no Dean, tonto. Ahí es donde tú entras. Ron nunca lo esperaría de ti, y viendo como ya estamos acá, podemos hacerlo hoy. Si me apuro, puedo mandar una carta para poner la fase dos de mi plan en acción."

Harry no escuchó nada acerca de la fase dos, porque se había quedado tratando de asimilar la idea de que tenía que darle los chupones que el plan demandaba. Pero significaba que…

"Ginny! No puedo hacer eso! Tengo que darte chupones en el cuello, y estoy bastante seguro de que Ron me mataría si alguna vez se enterara!"

Ginny estaba saltando ahora en una mezcla de anticipación ansia y humor. El pensamiento de tener a Harry besando su cuello había cruzado su cabeza, y los pensamientos eran bastantes lindos, pero estaba más ansiosa por la reacción de Ron.

"No te preocupes Harry, no me molesta. Además no es como si fuera 'de verdad'. Son unos minutitos y nadie tiene por qué saber, y nadie sabrá que fuiste tú. Lo prometo. Pero, piensa en la reacción de Ron. Va a ser impagable! Le voy a pedir a Colin que le saque fotos, y se las voy a mandar a Fred y George. Van a estar tan orgullosos. Por favor, Harry? No voy a morderte… ese va a ser tu trabajo." Ginny entró en otra serie de risitas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Había una lista muy corta de cosas que haría en lugar de besar el cuello de Ginny. Ella era, después de todo, una chica muy atractiva. Harry tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo, especialmente después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella los últimos meses. De todos modos, el hecho de _querer_ hacerlo era razón suficiente para _no_ hacerlo. Podría hacerlo mal, o dejarse llevar, o muchísimas otras cosas. No, era definitivamente una mala idea.

Como si leyera su mente, Ginny tomó sus manos, y lo paró justo frete a ella. Seguía sentada al borde de la mesa, y ahora Harry estaba parado entre sus piernas, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Vamos Harry, pretende que soy alguien más. Alguien que te manda letras rosas cada semana, quizás?"

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al oír eso. "Como sabes?" Pensaba que había mantenido su relación con Amber un secreto, incluso para sus amigos. No era como si estuviera avergonzado. Harry simplemente quería tener algo que era solamente suyo. Algo que sus amigos no conocían.

"No lo sabía. Pero no es muy difícil de ver. Vamos, Harry. Cartas rosa? Si quisieras guardarlo como un secreto, tendrías que haber sido más cuidadoso. Solamente una chica escribiría en pergamino rosa, y solamente escribiría cartas de amor. Además, recibes una cada semana, no es muy difícil de deducir. Como se llama?"

"Se llama Amber, y no son cartas de amor. Somos algo así como amigos por correspondencia."

Algo así como. Ginny casi ríe, pero en lugar de eso preguntó más.

"Nos conocimos este verano en Madam Malkin's. Trabaja ahí, y me ayudó a elegir mis túnicas nuevas. Cuando terminamos, me preguntó si podríamos vernos de nuevo, pero yo dijo que no. Traté de explicarle que no podía ir por ahí normalmente. Y aunque pudiese, no lo haría, con los reporteros siguiéndome. Pareció entender, pero solamente después de prometerle que la iba a ir a visitar si alguna vez volvía a por al Callejón. Si la visité una vez más, y almorzamos juntos en el Londres muggle, pero esa fue la última vez que la vi. Prometimos escribirnos, y eso es la que estamos haciendo."

"Así que ella pasa horas vistiéndote la primera vez que se conocieron, y la segunda fue una cita? Me parece que es más que una amiga, Harry," bromea Ginny. "La besaste?"

Qué! Harry no podía creer que Ginny hubiera preguntado eso, y no pudo formar las palabras para una respuesta. No tenía por que, dado que su sonrojo contestó por el.

"Ohh," chilló, "si lo hiciste! Ves, no es tan difícil. Solamente pretende que soy ella. Solamente tienes que besar mi cuello. No es como si estuviéramos tranzando a algo así."

"Ni siquiera se como hacer esto," farfulló Harry.

"Que?" Ginny no había oído así que tuvo que repetírselo.

"De verdad? Pensé que hacías este tipo de cosas con Cho el año pasado. Que tal Lavander y Pavarti? Siempre están hablando de lo bien que besas."

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de arquear una ceja y pedirle a Ginny que se repitiera.

"Lavander y Pavarti? Nunca las besé! De que demonios están hablando? Creo que una vez que terminemos con Ron, tendremos que jugarles una broma a ellas dos."

"NO te vayas del tema. Aunque ahora si que tiene sentido; que esas dos nunca hablaban de ti cuando Hermione estaba cerca. Solamente presumen contigo con las chicas menores. De todos modos, solamente besa mi cuello un poco. No hay manera de hacerlo mal. Siempre y cuando no saques sangre, estoy segura de que no me voy a quejar."

Harry se separó un poco y ella tuvo que acercarlo de nuevo, Aún lo sostenía por ambas manos. "De verdad, Harry. Eres muy fácil de asustar, y es muy divertido. Si Ya-Sabes-Quien supiera el miedo que le tienes a la intimidad, trataría de besarte hasta la muerte."

"No es gracioso," gruñó Harry. Lo era, de alguna manera extraña. Especialmente dado que Harry no estaba seguro de si Voldemort tenía labios. Y si los tenían, eran todavía más finos que los de McGonagall.

"Oh cállate y besa mi cuello! Recuerda; piensa en Amber. Y no pares hasta que logres unas buenas marcas, o tendremos que hacerlo todo de nuevo."

Harry pensó en negarse, pero la manera en la que Ginny sujetaba sus manos no lo dejaría escapar. Además, sería graciosísimo ver la reacción de Ron. Y besar a Ginny, aunque fuese en el cuello, no sería tan malo. Quizás Harry no tendría que espiar en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo esa noche con sus lentes. Así que respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara de Ginny, Harry acercó su cara hacia si cuello y abrió su boca cuando sintió contacto con la piel.

Al principio lo único que hizo fue crear un sello de aire en su piel, y crear un vacío. Había escuchado como se formaban; la succión rompía capilares en la piel, lo que causaba decoloración. Pero Harry no estaba seguro, así que después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, empezó a moverse un poco. Merlin, como quería que Hermione estuviese allí. No era que necesitaba otra chica presente (el pensamiento causó que se sonrojara aún más, si eso era posible), sino porque ella podría decirle que hacer. Seguramente, Hermione habría leído algo.

Moviendo su boca un poco más arriba, Harry empezó a cerrarla un poco, y dejó el sello de aire romperse. Cuando lo hizo, indeciso movió su lengua hacia la piel de Ginny, y comenzó a moverla en pequeños círculos. Sorprendido por el gusto a coco que había dejado el aceite, Harry se volvió más confiado.

En la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Harry pensó haber oído a Ginny suspirar, pero se convenció de que había oído mal. Seguramente estaba riendo un poco pensando en lo que Ron diría. Harry continuó con su exploración, y lamió la piel justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Lo sacudió un poco y encontró que le gustaba la forma de la oreja de Ginny. Lo succionó por unos minutos antes de volver a hacer su camino hacia abajo. Harry no estaba seguro de si había dejado suficientes marcas en el cuello de Ginny, y había mucho más por explorar.

Un tiempo después, más de un minuto pero menos de cinco, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus manos, que antes habían estado apoyadas en la mesa a cada lado de Ginny, estaban ahora descansando suavemente sobre sus caderas. No recordaban haberlas movido, pero honestamente, su atención había estado en otro lugar.

Paralizado por su falta de control, Harry se separó rápido. Un fino hilo de saliva unía su ahora cerrada boca con el cuello rojo de Ginny, y a Harry le avergonzaba que pudiese verlo. Sin pensar realmente, Harry fue por un último lengüetazo para limpiar lo que había dejado. Ginny estaba sorprendida por el movimiento (había abierto sus ojos en cuanto la boca de Harry había dejado su piel), y dejó salir un corto sonido. Harry no sabía si era un gemido o un suspiro, pero esta vez decididamente no era una risita.

El silencio ahora roto, y con la atención de los dos en las manos de Harry sobre las caderas de Ginny, los dos se separaron tan rápido que casi tumban la mesa de masajes. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, mientras Harry recogía su ropa de entrenamiento, y Ginny se ponía la túnica, notando por primera vez cuanto dejaba ver su atuendo.

"Bueno, umm, creo que con eso basta," dejó salir nerviosa Ginny. "No tengo un espejo, pero estoy segura de que dejaste unas cuantas marcas. Te veo en el desayuno mañana?"

Harry, quien no notó el espejo que se formó detrás de Ginny, accedió rápido. "Desayuno, si. Te veo entonces. Buenas noches Ginny."

Y así los dos se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Aunque el camino desde el Cuarto Multipropósito hasta la Torre Gryffindor era el mismo, de alguna manera lograron tomar rutas diferentes, para no tener que caminar junto. Una vez en sus camas, ambos supieron que los esperaba una noche de insomnio, muy ocupado preocupándose por la reacción del otro acerca de lo que acababan de hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Harry hizo todo lo posible por no sentarse cerca de Ginny. Desafortunadamente, toda la casa estaba acostumbrada a que él se Sentara cerca de las cazadoras para vigilar la comida no verbal, así que los únicos asientos libres eran los usuales. Harry podría haber encontrado espacio cerca de los de primero al final de la mesa, pero eso habría parecido muy extraño.

Ginny ya estaba comiendo cuando se sentó, y Harry estaba contento de poder pasar tiempo con ella para resolver esa tensión que se había formado entre ellos antes de que Ron apareciera. Como Harry no se duchaba en la Torre, generalmente llegaba antes que Ron al desayuno. Y eso era algo bueno porque, juzgando por las marcas rojas en el cuello de Ginny, Ron iba a volverse loco.

Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, Ginny eligió ese momento para hablar. Si aún se sentía avergonzada, o rara por lo sucedido el día anterior, su cara no lo demostraba.

"Algunas Buena marcas, huh Harry?" Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita. Algunas de las chicas cerca rieron, sin poder evitar escuchar, y Harry solamente podía esperar que Ginny cumpliera su promesa de no decirle a nadie quien había sido el que las había causado.

"Esperemos y veamos lo que Ron piensa de ellas. Es su opinión la que importa, no?" Harry estaba muy orgulloso de la cara de poker que mostraba. Pero, por dentro, seguía recordando la piel con saber a coco.

"Oh, de paso, crees que podría usar a Hedwig para mandar un mensaje? Por ahí después del desayuno? Iba a mandar una carta anoche, pero me olvidé." Harry podía jurar que había visto su cara enrojecer. Era difícil decir, con todas las marcas. "Ahora creo que no va a llegar a tiempo I uso una lechuza."

Harry se preguntaba para que Ginny necesitara mandar un mensaje rápido, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. "Seguro, pero recuérdamelo más tarde. Aquí viene Ron! NO se lo que planeas decirle, así que por favor déjame afuera de cualquier historia que hayas inventado. Odiaría ser el chico al que Ron va a culpar!"

Y así era, Ron estaba caminando hacia ellos, con Hermione al lado. Como siempre estaba despierta desde muy temprano estudiando en la Sala Común siempre esperaba por el que tardaba más y los acompañaba al desayuno. Lo que iba del año, esa persona era Ron.

Ron saludó a sus amigos como siempre, y después comenzó a llenar su plato con huevos, waffles, bacon y magdalenas. Si la historia se repetía, ese era el primero de los tres platos que comería.

Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había mirado hacia su hermana o Harry, sino que trataba de tener una conversación con su cara pegada al plato. La teoría de Ron era, entre más cerca estuviese tu boca de la comida, más podrías comer en el tiempo dado. Por suerte, Hermione tenía más modales, y por eso notó las marcas en el cuello de Ginny.

"Ginny, de donde salieron esos? Estuviste besándote! Espero que no hayas estado en la Torre de Astronomía anoche! Eso es en contra de las reglas."

"Que…?" Ron no podía hablar mucho porque su boca estaba llena de papas, pero cuando levantó la vista para ver de que estaba hablando Hermione, tragó bien rápido y dejó salir su temperamento Weasley.

"Ginny, Dean hizo eso? Voy matarlo! Oy, Dean, que crees que estás hacienda con mi hermanita?"

Dean, que estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, ya sabía, gracias a Ginny, de la broma que iban a jugarle a Ron, así que no estaba muy preocupado. También estaba aliviado de que ya no tendría que actuar como el novio de Ginny.

"Cálmate Ron, no fui yo. Cuando marco a mis mujeres, me aseguro de que nadie vea donde."

Los ojos de Ron casi se salen de sus órbitas volviendo su mirada a Ginny. "Más le vale no haberte macado en un lugar que no puedo ver! Que piensas que estás haciendo, Ginny? Espera a que mamá se entere!"

"Ron," amonestó Ginny. Estaba usando un tono que mostraba solamente poco interés y molestia. "Dean acaba de decir que no hizo nada. Si te refieres a las marcas en mi cuello, entonces lamento que tengas que verlas, pero se me acabó el maquillaje especial que las cubre. Y Dean y yo terminamos hace semanas, si te molestaras en notar. Creo que está interesado en Pavarti ahora."

"Bueno, entonces, con quien te estuviste besando? Y donde estuvo pasando? Exijo que me digas!"

Ginny rió. "Oh, ahora exiges, no? Bueno está bien, te diré. Estaba en uno de los armarios del Segundo piso anoche después de la cena, y a quien beso no te importa. Solamente estás celoso de que por lo menos yo tengo a alguien!"

Ron estaba indignado. "Celoso? Quisieras! Por lo menos yo no voy por ahí, besando a cada chico que veo! Todavía no me dijiste a quien estás viendo. Como tu hermano, creo que tengo derecho de saber quien es tu novio!"

"No tengo novio. De que estás hablando?" Sólo Harry, porque su cabeza no estaba saltando con sorpresa o ira, podía notar que Ginny estaba amando cada minuto. Seguro había planeado cada detalle de lo que iba a decir la noche anterior. Hermione ya se había dado cuenta. Si que era inteligente. Harry y ella compartieron una sonrisa conspiradora antes de devolver su atención a Ron.

El enojo de Ron estuvo interrumpido un momento por la confusión. "Que quieres decir con que no tienes novio? A quien has estado besando entonces?"

Ginny movió su mano sacándole importancia. "Oh, no se. El que sea que me haya metido en el armario, supongo. Pero besaba bien. Debería haberle pedido su nombre antes de irme, pero si vi que el escudo de su casa era o azul o verde. Así que creo que tuvo que ser alguien de Ravenclaw o Slytherin."

"Oh Dios," pensó Harry. Ginny acababa de decir la palabra mágica. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de contener la risa, igual que Hermione y unos otras. Pero Ron pareció no notarlo. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

"SLYTHERIN! Que demonios pensabas que estabas hacienda con un Slytherin! Y ni siquiera sabes quien era? Podría haber sido Malfoy, por lo que sabes! Te estás convirtiendo en una cualquiera, Ginny1 Espera a que mamá se entere!"

Ante el grito de Ron, todo el salón se giró para ver la pelea entre hermanos, y por primera vez, Harry pensó que quizás habían llevado la broma demasiado lejos. No había tenido idea de que Ginny iba a decir tanto. Creía que iba a hacer una broma acera de un novio nuevo, y después dejar caer la farsa una vez que Ron se pudiera como loco. Pero Harry sabía que las cosas estaban fuera de control ahora, porque McGonagall estaba hacienda su camino desde la mesa de profesores hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no iba a darles puntos.

"Sr. Weasley. Será tan amable de guarda sus opiniones acerca de las otras casas. Esos serán 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, por favor, deje de gritar y vuelva a su desayuno."

"Pero, pero…" Tartamudeó Ron. Aún abrumado por la confesión de Ginny, no podía armar una frase.

"Pero nada. Eso será suficiente, o sino estará en una detención con el Profesor Snape esta noche." Whoa, McGonagall debería estar muy enojada para estar amenazando a uno de los suyos con detenciones con Snape. Bueno, pero Ron si había avergonzado a toda la casa con lo que había dicho.

Ron por lo menos supo quedarse callado, pero si envió miradas asesinas a Ginny hasta que McGonagall se fuera. Una que le hizo, Ron le tiró una última mirada acusadora, después levantó sus cosas y salió del Gran Salón. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Harry y Hermione rompieron en risas, y Ginny se les unió. Toda la tensión del día anterior olvidada por la explosión de Ron.

"Ginny, Creo que llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos," logró Harry mientras reía.

Ella respondió, "Bueno, nunca pretendí que perdiera puntos, pero debería saber que no puede explotar así en frente de los profesores. Personalmente, creía que iba a espera hasta que volviéramos a la Sala Común. Bueno, pero mi plan n está completo. Queda la Fase 2."

"Fase 2?" Preguntó Hermione. "Sigo esperando para oír de que se trataba la fase 1."

Así, Ginny y Harry le explicaron. No dijeron nada de la persona que le había dejado las marcas, pero Hermione había notada la tensión que había entre los dos al comienzo del desayuno. Sabiamente, no dijo nada. Si Harry y Ginny querían decirle algo más, lo harían.

"Hermione," dijo Harry de la nada. Los tres habían vuelto a comer, y Ginny acababa de pasarle el plato de cereales a Connie. Incluso durante la historia que le estaba contando a Ron, Ginny había estado prestando algo de atención a sus compañeras cazadoras. Falta de concentración podría terminar en un baño de jarabe de arce, lo sabía por experiencia. "Es ese un collar nuevo? Creo que no lo había visto antes. Es bastante lindo."

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse. Seguramente su túnica se había corrido cuando se estaba riendo, y el collar había salido de por debajo.

"Te dije que lo iba a notar," dijo Ginny. Las dos compartieron una risita y después Hermione explicó.

"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Víctor. No habrán creído que solamente recibía regalos suyos y de mis padres, cierto? Escribió diciendo que era una tradición en Bulgaria el intercambiar piedras de nacimiento con amigos, así que me envió un collar con un zafiro junto con su carta. Es hermoso, no?"

En verdad lo era, y Harry no podía creer que no lo había visto antes, había pasado más de un mes desde el cumpleaños de Hermione. La piedra no estaba cortada en alguna forma en particular, sino dejada en su forma natural. Esta bien pulida, y colgaba de una delicada cadena de oro que era lo suficientemente larga como para que Hermione pudiese esconderla bajo su túnica. De hecho el collar llevaba la atención al cuello en V de su blusa, y descansaba suavemente sobre su pecho, Harry no se atrevió a pensar más allá. Los estúpidos rayos X era más problemas de los que valían! Las cosas que tenían en la cabeza esos días!

"Víctor, huh? No sabía que seguían escribiéndose. Por que no nos contaste antes?"

Ginny contestó antes que Hermione esta vez. Aún debía estar enojada con Ron, porque no se guardó nada en su respuesta.

"Bueno, yo sabía por supuesto, igual que Lavander y Pavarti. Sospecho que algunos otros también. Pero no les dijimos a ti y a Ron, porque por si no lo has notado, el idiota de mi hermano se vuelve loco de cellos cada vez que se menciona a cierto buscador de Bulgaria."

Hermione se había sonrojado un poco ante la explicación, y sintió la necesidad de aclarar. "Víctor y yo somos solamente amigos, si debes saber. Si lo visité unos días este verano, pero las cosas so estrictamente platónicas. Pero, siento que el quiere más, y juzgando por el collar, creo que tengo razón. Voy a tratar de dejar que se esperance, pero puede llevarme un tiempo. No estoy lista para ningún tipo de relación a larga distancia. Ni siquiera tuve una a corta distancia. Pero Ron ve rojo cada vez que nombro a Víctor, y no creo que vaya a entender. Así que si no te importa, Harry, por favor no le digas nada a Ron. Dame un poco tiempo para escribirle a Víctor y arreglar un poco todo esto. Oh, me pidió que te dijera que piensa que Rowen es un buen espécimen. Te felicita en haberlo elegido." Hermione hizo una pausa riendo, "Creo que está algo celoso de que hayas elegido un regalo tan práctico, cuando él mismo se pasó un poco."

A Harry le llevó un tiempo procesar lo que le habían dicho, pero al final entendió. Ron podía ponerse horriblemente celoso, y parecía ser que las dos sabían aunque fuera un poco del enamoramiento que Ron tenía con Hermione. Harry se preguntaba si sabían cuanto tiempo había durado. Harry se preguntaba si incluso Ron sabía. Para él, la cosa había comenzado al principio de cuarto año.

"Dile a Víctor hola de mi parte la próxima vez que escribas. Dile que busque una nueva escoba en el marcado pronto, hecha por Walt Whiggman. No querrá perderse esa oportunidad." Harry en verdad no sabía que más decir.

Hermione asintió y pensó que era lindo de su parte avisar a otro buscador acerca de una nueva escoba que estaba por salir. Víctor, pensó, sería una de las pocas personas que apreciarían el rendimiento superior de la escoba sobre la Saeta de Fuego. En alguien como Malfoy, la sutil diferencia quedaría perdida. Solo porque ella no pudiese volar ni para salvarse la vida, no quería decir que no sabía nada acerca del deporte. Después de todo, era amiga de Ron, Ginny y Harry, y todos estaban obsesionados con el juego. Había aprendido algunas cosas a través de los año.

"Ahora Ginny, cual es esta fase 2?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fase dos, como Hermione y Harry averiguaron al día siguiente, ocurrió cuando Ron recibió una carta de su mamá. El día anterior había escrito el momento después de salir del Gran Salón, y había pasado el resto del día ignorándolos. No estaba en verdad enojado con Harry o Hermione, solamente estaba muy frustrado como para disfrutar su tiempo libre. Se había ido a acostar temprano la noche anterior, y Harry podía oírlo dando vueltas en su cama toda la noche.

Ginny se aseguró de observar a Ron mientras él leía la carta, pero hizo parecer como si no estuviera interesada. Harry y Hermione, que ya sabían en lo que consistía la fase dos, se aseguraron de encontrar Buenos asientos. La función iba a comenzar.

Las cejas de Ron se juntaron en su frente cuando terminó de leer la carta, y la tiró en disgusto. Mirando a Ginny, escupió, "Mamá dice hola y pregunta como te está yendo con los TIMOs!" Con eso, salió del lugar una vez más, maldiciendo a su familia por lo bajo. "Locos, todos ellos! "

El Segundo en que salió, Harry levantó la carta antes que nadie, y la leyó en voz alta para todos los que conocían de la broma. Para ese entonces, todo el equipo, las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, Dean, Lavander, y Pavarti conocían la situación.

_Querido Ron_

_Deberías avergonzarte por retar a tu hermana así en público. _

_Por lo que puedo decir, no ha hecho nada malo. Tu mismo admitiste que nada más viste marcas de besos en el cuello de Ginny, y eso no la clasifica como una cualquiera. Debería haber hecho mucho más que solamente besarse para tener ese título. Y para tu información, no es tan anormal que las parejas de adolescentes se besen en los armarios de escobas! Yo misma puedo contarte historias de esas de cuando tu padre y yo estábamos en la escuela! De hecho, creo que una vez usamos el mismo armario en el segundo piso del que escribiste. Un animal, tu padre solía ser! De todos modos, de vuelta al tema. _

Honestamente, no creo que sepas lo difícil que es ser una adolescente. Especialmente viniendo de nuestra familia, Ginny tiene que usar cada táctica que pueda encontrar para encontrar un hombre que quiera casarse con ella. No podemos costearle ropa hermosa o perfumes finos, así que si Ginny quiere usar algo más para que los chicos se interesen en ella, yo no tengo problemas.

Así que por favor no interfieras con la vida romántica de Ginny, a menos que quieras que ellas use su Maldición Moco- Murciélago en ti. Y sabes que lo hará si sigues con esta actitud. Quizás puedas redirigir tu frustración hacia otro lado, y encontrar una novia. Eres un chico tan apuesto, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas encontrando a una buena chica. Déjame saber su encuentras a alguien, me aseguraré de tejerle un sweater para Navidad.

_Cariños,_

_Mamá_

_P.D. Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte, y dile que escriba a casa pronto. Quiero escuchar más acerca de cómo va su año con los TIMOs, y acerca de los chicos que ha estado viendo. Huelo Charla de Chicas!  
_  
Los ojos de Harry estaban llorosos para cuando terminó de leer la carta. Oh, no sabía que la Sra. Weasley lo tenía en ella! Ahora Harry sabía de donde había sacado Ginny su sentido del humor. No era de los gemelos; era de su madre! Fred y George lo habrían sacado de ella también. Quizás era por eso que ella era tan crítica de su trabajo. Por ahí la Sra. Weasley pensaba que podían hacerlo mejor.

El resto de los Gryffindors estaban muriéndose de risa también. La mayoría habían conocido a la Sra. Weasley en alguna ocasión, y ninguno podía imaginarla diciendo las cosas que estaban escritas en la carta, que era tan graciosa.

La fase dos del plan de Ginny era escribir a su mama, pidiéndole que la ayude con su broma para Ron. Le explicó que tan insoportable había sido con lo de Dean, y como estaba tratando de espiar en ella. La única razón por la que Ginny necesitaba a Hedwig era para que su carta llegara ante que la de Ron, para que la Sra. Weasley tuviera una advertencia.

En su contestación a Ginny, la Sra. Weasley había aceptado participar en la broma, siempre y cuando las cosas no fueran muy lejos. Ginny fue instruida a decirle la verdad a Ron acerca de las marcas, de la carta falsa el mismo día que Ron la recibiera. De otro modo, su madre temía que su hermano nunca la perdonara.

Una post data en la carta de Ginny tenía la pregunta de que poción o hechizo había usado para similar las marcas en su cuello. Ginny accidentalmente se había salteado esa parte en su explicación, y era una suposición de la Sra. Weasley el que ella hubiese tomado una poción o usado un hechizo. En su siguiente carta, Ginny le respondió que 'un buen amigo me ayudó con el problema." Con suerte, su madre supondría mal de nuevo y pensaría que Hermione la había ayudado.

No hace falta decir que más tarde esa noche cuando todos los que estaban involucrados en la broma lo obligaron a salir de su cuarto, Ron tomó las noticias bastante bien. Ginny incluso le había dicho la verdad acerca de Dan, y como nunca habían salido en primer lugar. Harry no sabía quien estaba más tranquilizado por las noticias; Ron o Dean. Ambos compartieron unos golpes de broma y Harry estaba contento de que sus compañeros volvieran a ser amigos.

Ron seguía un poco molesto en que Ginny le hubiera jugado una broma, y que tantas personas sabían acerca de ella. Aunque el mismo admitía que encontraba lo gracioso. Especialmente en la carta de su mamá que Harry había guardado, y dejó que Ron la leyera de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que su madre era parte e la broma, era muy gracioso. Como había podido creerse todo eso?

Con unas cuantas risas y bromas más. Todos los Gryffindors fueron a acostarse algo tarde esa noche. El día siguiente sería el primer viaje a Hogsmeade del año. El banquete anual de Haloween también era ese fin de semana, y todos estaban esperando pasar un buen rato. Poco sabían que los amigos, diversión y comida no estaban muy altas en la lista de prioridades de Voldemort…


	19. Truco o Trato

_A/N: La verdad es que me siento súper culpable por no haber podido subir este capitulo antes, porque si bien tuve muchos problemas con mi computadora también me agarró la vagancia de las vacaciones y no quería haber nada que significara un esfuerzo… Este no es el capitulo completo; es menos de la mitad, pero supuse que algo es algo, cuando termine la otra parte, que espero poder hacerlo más rápido veré si lo pongo como otro capítulo o si agrego ese pedazo que falta a este mismo… _

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo  
**

**Capítulo 19 – Truco o Trato**

"Estás listo?" Preguntó Harry a su contraparte futura. Faltaba media hora para el banquete de Haloween, y Harry era el único que quedaba en el dormitorio. Ron y los otros ya habían bajado al Gran Salón, y Harry se había quedado atrás con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza; eso no había sorprendido a sus amigos, con la manera en la que había actuado ese día en Hogsmeade; Ron le había sugerido hacer uno de los remedios rápidos antes de bajar para festejar. Podría haber ido a la Enfermería, pero Ron sabía que Harry tenía muchos ingredientes en su baúl y le gustaba practicar cuando podía. Harry agradeció a su amigo la extrañamente considerada sugerencia, y la usó como excusa para entrar a su baúl y tener una charla con su doppelganger. Algo extraño estaba pasando, y su doble iba a dejarle saber, más o menos, de que se trataba.

"Se; aunque es algo raro. Salir del baúl cuando durante tanto tiempo esa ha sido la regla número uno. Pero supongo que va a funcionar, porque no note ninguna discrepancia la primera vez." El doble de Harry se estaba vistiendo para el banquete, habían decidido que él iría en lugar de Harry. El verdadero Harry tenía lugares en los que estar esa noche. "Ahora, estás seguro de que entiendes todo lo que va a pasar? Este no es momento para estar teniendo dudas sobre ti mismo. Quiero decir, estoy seguro que vas a salir bien, porque no fui borrado de mi existencia ni nada parecido, pero no puedo dejar de estar nervioso. Esto es muy diferente que paralizar a un Mortífago en un callejón oscuro antes de que pudiera voltear. Estamos hablando de un ataque grande."

Harry, ahora vestido con toda su armadura de piel de dragón, menos la capa, asintió. Estaba nervioso por el viaje que haría, pero el hecho de que su doble le había dicho las bases de lo que pasaría esa noche, lo hacían más confiado de lo que normalmente estaría.

"Bien entonces, encoge el baúl y prepárate para irte. Entre más rápido llegues y encuentres un escondite, mejor. Recuerda quedarte escondido lo más que puedas, y una vez que estés agotado o te hayan descubierto, aparece fuera de allí! Es imposible agarrar a todos en una noche, así que solamente toma cuantos puedas. Oh, y por cierto, Remus va a saber que estás allí. No me preguntes cómo, porque va a ser mejor que no te diga. Pero tienes que saber que no le va a decir nada a Dumbledore o a los otros hasta que hable contigo mañana, así que no te preocupes por contestar sus preguntas. De hecho, ignóralo esta noche, solamente te distraerá. Entendido?"

Harry, que recién se enteraba de esto por primera vez, aunque había estado hablando con su doble por las últimas dos horas, se molestó un poco al escuchar noticias tan importantes con tan poca anticipación. "Por que no me dijiste antes? Y como sabrá que estoy si estoy…"

"Ya te dije," respondió el Harry futuro duramente, "es mejor que no sepas. Confía en mí, te vas a entender dentro de una semana. Sólo cálmate y prepárate para salir. Yo también tengo que rime pronto, o Dumbledore sabrá que algo pasa. No puedo dejar que nuestro secreto salga a la luz, y tengo que actuar como si nada malo pasara en el banquete, así que tienes que hacer esto solo. Dobby y Winky te estarán esperando cuando regreses."

"Por que tienen que estar allí? Va a pasarme algo?" Harry estaba muy preocupado ahora. Dobby y Winky trabajaban hasta tarde solamente cuando Harry tenía algún accidente mientras entrenaba, y necesitaba su ayuda para sanarlo o para administrar pociones. Que le esperaba?

Pero su doble se negó a contestar. En lugar de eso, se puso la túnica azul sobre la camisa y pantalones elegantes que estaba usando, y caminó hasta la puerta, listo para irse. El Banquete de Haloween era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que los estudiantes podían usar ropa que no fuera el uniforme. Y como Harry había usado ropa muggle en Hogmeade ese día, esa era la primera vez que podía usar su túnica desde que la había comprado. Por suerte, gracias a los hechizos extra que Amber le había convencido de agregar, la túnica se acomodaba al crecimiento de Harry. Probablemente pudiera ganar unos 5 centímetros en altura, y otros cuatro kilogramos en peso, antes de que los hechizos llegaran a sus límites. 'No es como si eso fuera a pasar,' pensó Harry. Por alguna razón, Harry creía que ya había crecido todo lo que crecería. Al metro 75 ya no era bajo, pero no estaba en ningún lugar cerca de Ron, o Dean. Tantos años de mala alimentación y abuso con los Dursley se habían asegurado de eso. Sólo Neville era más bajo que Harry, pero ya había empezado con otro estirón, y pronto sería más alto que Harry.

Abriendo la puerta y sacando de su cabeza los pensamientos inconsecuentes que estaba pensando, el futuro Harry le dio una última mirada al nervioso Harry listo para la batalla. Le sorprendía saber que tan nervioso estaba por el otro, aunque ya supiese como iba a terminar todo. De todos modos, no había ninguna garantía sobre su vida, y Harry solo podía esperar a que las cosas se mantuvieran como deberían y que nada saliese mal. Teóricamente sabía, que si alguien en el banquete notaba que él no era el Harry original, una cadena de eventos podría posiblemente causar que los eventos de esa noche fuesen diferentes para el Harry en la vestimenta de dragón. Solamente tenía que actuar lo mejor que pudiese en el banquete y asegurarse de que nadie notara la diferencia. Con una última mirada sobre su hombro, le deseó suerte a su otro yo. La necesitaría.

"Ten cuidado y patea algunos traseros de mi parte. Te veré pronto." Y con eso dicho, el futuro Harry desapareció bajando las escaleras, camino al Gran Salón. Un minuto más tarde, Harry usó un traslador para viajar al Bosque Prohibido, y después, más nervioso que nunca, desapareció con un suave 'pop'. Esa noche, lucharía contra los Mortífagos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajando la escalera de camino al banquete, Harry pensó en el momento una semana atrás cuando él se estaba preparando para ir a la batalla. Que día extraño había sido. Había pensado bien; uno de los mejores días que Harry había tenido desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Y después, las cosas habían empezado a ir tan mal…

FLASHBACK: Esa mañana temprano

"Hey Harry, listo para ir?" Uno podría decir que Ron estaba ansioso por la salida a Hogsmeade, simplemente por el hecho de que se había levantado temprano para desayunar cuando, normalmente, dormía hasta tarde los domingos. Mientras más rápido terminara el desayuno, decía, más pronto irían al pueblo. Y como se le estaban por acabar las golosinas, y los pares de Ron le habían mandado más oro del normal para gastar (Ron aún no sabía del regalo que Harry le había hecho a los Weasleys), Ron estaba prácticamente saltado para salir.

Harry simplemente sonrió a su amigo. La semana anterior había sido incómoda con todas las bromas y el recelo pasados alrededor de su grupo de amigos, pero Harry estaba ansioso por tomar un descanso de sus estudios. Se lo había prometido, después de todo. Nada de entrenamiento, ni tareas, ni lectura avanzada; nada de nada, excepto pasar el día con sus amigos.

"Se Ron, vamos a comer. Apuesto a que las chicas ya están abajo."

Y lo estaban. Lavander, que estaba esperando a Seamus en la Sala Común, les dijo que Hermione y Ginny ya había salido para el Gran Salón. Ellas también estaban ansiosas por la salida a Hogsmeade. De alguna manera, la primera de cada año era siempre la mejor.

Mientras los chicos bajaban, discutiendo los planes que tenían para ese día, podían sentir la ansiedad en el aire. Los estudiantes de tercero parecían a punto de empezar a trepar por las paredes ante su primera oportunidad de visitar el pueblo. Dennis Creevy ni siquiera había dormido la noche anterior. En lugar de eso se había quedado despierto en la Sala Común tratando de quemar la energía que le sobraba en el 'gimnasio' del equipo de Quiddich. Como era buscador de reserva, podía entrar, e incluso horas pasando de la caminadora a las máquinas que tenía permitidas no lograron calmarlo. Harry de hecho, envidaba la estamina y la cantidad de energía del chico. "Debe ser algo de familia," pensó.

El desayuno pasó rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya chequeando sus nombres en una lista que tenía Filch y pasando las puertas principales de Hogwarts. Había una caminata de unos 15 minutos hasta el pueblo, los carruajes solamente hacían el viaje cuando el clima era especialmente malo, sería mucho problema para los threstals el tener que ser sacados del bosque y amarrados a los arneses cada vez.

"Te ves especialmente bien hot Harry, Alguna ocasión especial?" Hermione había estado hablando con Ron por lo bajo mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero la pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Era verdad, suponía, que se veía mejor que lo normal. No siempre podía usar ropa muggle que no fuera la de entrenamiento, cuando se quedaba en la Sala Común. Ese día estaba usando un par de pantalones grises, una remera crema, sus botas de piel de dragón (siempre usaba esas cuando salía de Hogwarts) y una chaqueta de cuero negro. El clima era lo suficientemente frío como para justificarla. Siendo fines de Octubre, había frío en el aire, pero no lo suficiente como para usar las gruesas capas de lana y las bufandas. Y por supuesto, Harry tenía su armadura, ambas fundas par alas varitas, y su daga con el. Nunca estaba sin ellas, excepto cuando se bañaba o entrenaba en privado.

"Er, no, no en verdad. Solamente que nunca había podido usar este tipo de ropa antes. En la escuela siempre estoy usando el uniforme, o algo cómodo para sentarme o estudiar. Estas son algunas de las cosas que compré en el verano. Estaba cansado de la ropa vieja de Dudley."

"Oh, y por casualidad alguien llamado Amber te ayudó a elegirlas también?" Los ojos de Harry salieron disparados hasta llegar a la cara de Ginny, viendo como ella estaba haciéndolo para molestarlo nada más. Harry todavía no le había dicho a los otros acerca de Amber, y Ginny debía de saberlo. Solamente estaba siendo ella misma, causando problemas.

Desde su pequeña aventura en el Salón Multipropósito de hacía unos días, Harry y Ginny seguían sintiéndose algo incómodos, pero estaban volviendo rápidamente a su vieja rutina. Seguían reuniéndose después de las prácticas para discutir Quiddich, pero no habían vuelto a los masajes. 'Quizás la próxima semana,' pensó Harry, si podía juntar el valor para hablar del tema.

"Amber; quien es? Es esa chica de Hufflepuff con la que tienes que patrullar?" Si Ron prestarse más atención a Hermione, Harry y Ginny cuando discutían las rondas de prefectos, sabría que la chica se llamaba Cami. Pero, el hecho de que por lo menos supiera que era de Hufflepuff era más de lo que Harry esperaba de su amigo.

"No, Ron," lo corrigió Harry, "Amber no es mi compañera de patrullaje. Esa es Cami. Amber es alguien que conocí en Madam Malkin este verano, y me ayudó a elegir algunas túnicas. Y no Ginny," Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia, "Amber no me ayudó a elegir estas. De hecho fue otra chica, se llamaba Becky. Muy linda si mal no recuerdo."

Harry no pudo dejar de de devolver la broma, no era siempre que encontraba una respuesta tan buena. En apreciación, Ginny permaneció callada y arqueó una ceja en su dirección. La mirada que tenía en su cara parecía decir, "Oh si, exactamente cuantas chicas te ayudaron a elegir tu ropa este verano, Harry?" Harry simplemente rió al verla y Ginny se le unió después de unos segundos de tratar de controlarse.

"Me perdí de algo?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione. Neville, Luna, y algunos otros miembros de la AD que estaban caminando con ellos tampoco entendieron la gracia. Todos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

"Creo que todos nos perdimos algo, Ron. Probablemente alguna broma privada que no entendemos. Olvídalo. Si Harry quiere que sepamos, nos lo dirá."

Harry escuchó el consejo de Hermione mientras él y Ginny se re- unían al grupo, y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de seguir con la conversación más normal.

Pronto, el grupo llegó al pueblo, y juzgando por las tiendas recién pintadas y nuevas exposiciones en las vitrinas, las personas del lugar estaban esperando la llegada de los estudiantes con tanta ansiedad como ellos habían esperado la salida. Por unos segundos, Harry pensó exactamente cuanto dependía el lugar de la escuela y los estudiantes para soporte económico. Estando tan cerca, era casi como una relación simbiótica entre ambos.

"Bueno, que les vaya bien," les dijo Ginny al trío de amigos. Ella iba a ir con Neville, Luna, Dean y unos otros. "Hermione, asegúrate de que mi hermano no se come todo los chocolates que hay en Honeyduke's y termine enfermándose. Encontrémonos en las Tres Escobas más tarde para tomar algo está bien?"

Ron bufó en respuesta, pero Harry podía ver el humor en sus ojos. Hermione y Harry no se molestaron en aparentar sentirse insultados y simplemente rieron. Antes de separarse del resto, aceptaron encontrarse más tarde con ellos. Una salida a Hogmeade perfecta siempre terminaba con una cerveza de maneca fría o caliente; dependiendo del clima.

"Bueno, donde vamos primero?" Preguntó Harry a sus amigos. Harry había estado contento de que Ginny saliera con Luna, Neville y los otros, porque eso le daba una excusa para pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione; no lo había hecho mucho durante los últimos meses y se los debía.

"Bueno, yo tengo que ir a Scrivenshaft's para comprar unas plumas y tinta, y quiero ver las cosas nuevas que hay en Dervish & Banges, pero además de eso, puedo ir donde ustedes quieran." Obviamente, no fue Ron el que contestó diciendo que necesitaba cosas para la escuela, fue Hermione quien contestó primero.

"Y yo solamente tengo que ir a Honeyduke's. S me están acabando los dulces, y como les di algunos a unos chicos de primero la semana pasada, estoy desesperado por llenarme los bolsillos de nuevo. Supongo que podría usar un poco de pergamino más. Esas clases de recuperación no son tan malas como las suyas, pero aún así tengo algunos trabajos que escribir cada semana. Y se me está acabando el que tenía."

Harry asintió. Sabía muy poco de las nuevas clases de Ron, ya que solamente compartía algunas de ellas con Neville, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que Ron se estaba aplicando esta vez. No quería estar en las mismas clases que Ginny el año siguiente, así que estaba esperando hacer la suficientemente bien como para pasar a las clases de EXTASIS de Transfiguración y Encantamientos. No le molestaría dejar Pociones, y entonces podría continuar con Defensa, Adivinación y CdCM también. Eso no era un curso tan malo para séptimo año.

"No una parada en Zonko's, Ron?" Preguntó Harry. No recordaba un solo viaje en el que Ron no comprara por lo menos una bolsa de bombas fétidas, fuegos artificiales Fillibuster o, por lo menos, una caja de snap explosivo.

Una expresión dolorida cruzó la cara de su amigo. Hermione rió, era obvio que ella sabía que lo que pasaba.

"De verdad quiero," Explicó Ron, "pero los gemelos no nos dejan ni a mi ni a Ginny comprar ahí. Porque ahora son competencia, o eso es lo que ellos dicen. Pero honestamente no es como si Fred y George me hicieran un descuento. Ni siquiera ofrecen el mismo tipo de productos. Pero nooooo, solamente puedo comprar cosas de Sortilegios Weasley, dicen ellos. A Ginny no le molesta, porque prefiera usar sus propias tácticas para hacer bromas, pero a mi siempre me han gustado las bombas de olor y esas cosas. Y ahora no puedo comprar más; las que tenía se me acabaron hace semanas. Y los gemelos le hicieron prometer a Ginny que les contara su yo comprara algo de Zonko's. Creo que hicieron un trato secreto o algo, quizás la sobornaron. Vieron las túnicas de Ginny este año? Ni siquiera son de segunda mano! Seguro que Fred y George se las compraron para que me vigilara!"

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la teoría de conspiración tan exagerada de su amigo. Harry sabía perfectamente de donde había salido el dinero par alas túnicas de Ginny, y estaba seguro que ella no delataría a uno de sus hermanos a menos que hiciese mucho más que unos cuantos sickles. Harry dudaba que Ginny fuera a 'entregar' a Ron.

"Ron, no tienes túnicas nuevas este año también?" Preguntó Hermione. Ella también pensaba que Ron estaba exagerando. "Entonces tu también tienes un trato secreto con los gemelos?"

Ron bufó indignado. "Estás loca? Hacer un trato con esos dos; debería estar completamente desbalanceado! Y mama pagó por estas túnicas ella misma, gracias. Fred y George no tienen nada que ver."

"Entonces no crees," Comenzó Harry, "que tiene sentido que tu mama también le haya comprador túnicas nuevas a Ginny? No creo que ella sea una para mostrar favoritismo a uno de sus hijos después de todo. Creo que te estás volviendo paranoico, Ron. Probablemente pasaste mucho tiempo con Ojo- Loco este verano. Tu que crees, Hermione?""

Hermione rió ante la broma. Asintió y logró decir, "Si, muy perspicaz Harry."

Ron se estaba molestando, y al final Harry terminó asegurándole que podía comprar lo que quisiera de la tienda sin tener que preocuparse por Ginny. Harry incluso ofreció comprar las cosas por el, así las cosas no podrían ser asociadas con él. A Ron le gusto más esa idea, y Zonko's se convirtió en su primera parada.

Luego de llenar sus bolsillos con sus esenciales, cortesía de Harry, el trío se dirigió a Scrivenshaft's para que Hermione comprara lo que necesitaba. Ron se separó para buscar rollos de pergamino del tamaño que necesitaba, y Harry se quedó solo.

Como el escritorio en su baúl tenía una cantidad ilimitada de pergamino, tinta y plumas, Harry no tenía que comprar nada. Pero sabía que una compra no lastimaría en nada, aunque solo fuera para cambiar un poco la rutina. No que las clases y discusiones con sus amigos fueran aburridas, pero la otra mitad del tiempo cuando Harry estaba en el baúl solo si que lo era. Además, Harry no había gastado ni un knut desde su llegada a la escuela aparte del regalo de Hermione, así que sentía que podía darse el lujo de comprarse algo.

Harry tomó un par plumas que see activaban por la voz. Eran muy caras, casi tanto como las Plumas Vuelapluma que también se ofrecía. Pero contrario a las que Rita Skeeter usaba, estas plumas escribían lo que se decía textualmente, sin ningún agregado. Harry todavía tenía planes para tener una larga charla con Seth cuando tuviera tiempo, y las plumas serían perfectas para cuando el tuviera que traducir el Pársel que la serpiente hablaba. De esa manera podría seguir escuchándolo sin preocuparse de recordar todo más tarde. Las plumas tenían una garantía de notas correctas en un 100.

Queriendo terminar con todo lo aburrido primero, Ron sugirió ir a Dervish & Banges después. Hermione no discutió, así que se pusieron en camino. Una vez más, la chica se perdió entre las pilas de viejos libros, y Ron fue con Harry a la sección de Quidditch, buscando el único libro en todo el mundo mágico acerca del deporte que no había leído aún. Había algunos libros con jugadas de hacía unos años, y Ron convenció a Harry de comprar uno de los Chudley Cannons de 1683, diciendo que sería una buena inversión como Capitán. Harry no veía como un libro con jugadas de hacía 300 años podría ayudar, ya que las jugadas serían bien conocidas ahora, pero no discutió para no pelearse con Ron. Quizás podría encontrar algo útil.

Cansado de mirar, Ron se sentó en una esquina y abrió 'Quiddich A Través de los Tiempos'. Harry, por otro lado, fue a ver lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. La encontró en la sección de Encantamientos con casi una docena de libros en las manos.

"Merlin, Hermione! Todos esos son para ti!" 0Confía en ella para transformar una salida de fin de semana en una aventura para llenar la biblioteca del colegio aún más. Y Harry sabía que iba a tener que cargar parte de la pesada pila por el resto del día. Ron probablemente se iba a quejar todavía más, una vez que se enterara.

Pero Hermione sorprendió a Harry con su respuesta. Era la última cosa que creía ella iba a decir. "No, son para ti."

Harry hizo una gran imitación de Ron, al no entender a lo que se refería. La expresión de su cara debió haber sido fácil de comprender, porque explicó.

"Vamos Harry. Con todos los libros en la biblioteca de la escuela, más los que me has estado prestando, encima de mi tarea, y estar delante de ti en transfiguración, cuando crees que tengo tiempo de leer más libros? Seguro, me gustaría, pero ayudando con la AD y algunas de las nuevas responsabilidades que tengo como prefecta, hay cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer."

Harry estaba silenciosamente sorprendido de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Hermione, pero lo estuvo aún más cuando ella siguió.

"Tú, en cambio, nuca te veo haciendo tarea, casi nunca leyendo todos esos libros que tienes, y pasando mucho tiempo en reuniones y prácticas de Quiddich y ayudando a los de quinto que están por dar los TIMOs. No se como lo haces, pero si tienes tiempo para escribir cartas de amor a una chica que conociste en el verano, entonces seguro que tienes tiempo para leer material nuevo. Estos libros son textos avanzados de encantamientos y defensa que no vi en tu biblioteca. Supuse que podrías leerlos en tu tiempo libre."

Harry estaba haciendo la impresión de un pez ahora. No solo porque Hermione se había molestado en ir y comprarle libros para aumentar su conocimiento, sino por lo que acababa de decir. Escribir cartas de amor a alguna chica? Ginny debía haberle contado de Amber. Y ahora, Ginny iba a morir!

"No se a lo que te refieres, escribir cartas de amor a alguna chica? Ginny debía haber estado jugándote una broma."

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Por favor Harry, Ginny no me dijo nada, aunque ahora toda esa broma con 'Amber' tiene sentido. Digo cada semana recibes un sobre rosa perfumado de una lechuza, y no se necesita un genio para sacar una conclusión. Incluso _Ron_ se dio cuenta. Cada vez que sales corriendo para 'no llegar tarde a clase' obviamente vas a leer las cartas, los dos hacemos apuestas acerca de que cara de tonto vas a tener por el resto del día."

Harry se sentía horriblemente avergonzado ahora. En lugar de tratar de negar los hechos, miró la pila de libros que Hermione traía. Por suerte, ella tampoco siguió con el tema.

"Así que… que encontraste? Tengo muchos libros para leer en mi biblioteca, pero algunos más no vendrían mal."

Y así Hermione le mostró. Sorprendentemente, todos resultaron ser excelentes. Ya que esa librería tenía una selección diferente que Flourish & Blotts, Hermione pudo encontrar algunos libros avanzados que Harry no había visto antes. Además, Hermione había encontrado algunos libros de Encantamientos que parecían no poder ser usados en duelos, pero luego de una explicación encontró que podían ser muy efectivos. Se ajustaba a la meta de Harry de poder encontrar maneras diferentes y creativas de usar hechizos en una batalla. Entre más creativa y diferente fuera la estrategia, creía Harry, era menos probable que el oponente pudiera defenderse contra ella.

Harry devolvió uno al estante porque ya lo tenía, pero el resto, lo compró lo compró junto con el libro de los Cannons. Hermione podía jurar que no había visto el título entre los que Harry tenía, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él escondía algunos de los libros cada vez que ella entraba. Cuando Harry le daba la advertencia a su doble, él escondería 'Hogwarts: Una Historia' y algunos de los tomos más oscuros. Así, Hermione no había sido expuesta a su colección completa. Para ser honestos Harry había estado sorprendido de que Hermione hubiese elegido el libro. Aunque no fuese verdaderas Artes Oscuras, 'Usando Fuego contra Fuego: Maldiciones Apenas Legales para Defenderte' no estaba exactamente en el material de sexto año. Era un libro del nivel auror o más avanzado aún, pero Hermione lo había tomado como si fuera un simple tomo de Herbología para primer año.

Harry también se las arregló para tomar unos cuadernos en blanco de camino a la registradora, recubiertos en cuero bordó. Recordó toda la información que Seth decía tener acerca de los días en los que su antiguo amo aún vivía; todos los hechizos y recetas de pociones olvidadas. Cuando tuviera tiempo, Harry usaría los cuadernos y las plumas para hacer guías de hechizos y pociones. 'Incluso se podría publicar un libro,' pensó Harry. 'Con mi fama,' siguió divertido, 'sería un best seller en una noche.' Aunque lo que escribiera fuera cualquier cosa. Oh, los horrores de la fama.

Cuando Harry y Hermione terminaron de comprar, Ron puso el libro de Quiddich en la sección más cercana, la de cocina y el estante lo escupió haciendo que el libro golpeara su cara y Ron tuve que ponerlo en el estante correcto; luego del incidente, el trío se dirigió a la ultima parada central de su recorrido: Honeydukes.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron al entrar en la tienda, y Harry no podía culparlo. Los mejores dulces nuevos siempre salían a la venta al principio del otoño, por las vacaciones que se acercaban y por los primeros viajes de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a Honeydukes. Los estantes desbordaban de tofo tipos de golosinas, y Harry notó que había casi el doble de productos de los que había la última vez que había estado en la tienda.

Ese había sido el día de la ceremonia de premiación de Harry y la humillación pública de Fudge, cuando Dumbledore y él se escaparon por el pasadizo secreto. Remus le había dicho que el pasadizo era monitoreado por Dumbledore, pero a Harry no le importaba. Tenía otras maneras de salir del colegio, y por lo menos ahora esa ruta no podría ser usada por Mortífagos, en el caso de que Colagusano hubiera comentado algo.

Fudge seguía siendo Ministro, aunque por poco, para la satisfacción de Harry. Se escapó de la mayoría de las acusaciones de Harry usando a los empleados como chivos emisarios. Percy Weasley había aprendido eso. Hasta donde Harry sabía estaba trabajando en la Oficina de relaciones con los Centauros. Y si la popularidad de Fudge fuese un poco más baja, se uniría a su antiguo empleado pronto.

Mientras Harry estaba perdido e sus pensamientos, Ron se había vuelto loco, poniendo cada dulce nuevo que veía en la canasta de compras. Hermione era más deliberada con su modesta selección, y mayormente se quedó con sus favoritos; plumas de azúcar y cucuruchos de cucarachas. Harry todavía no sabía como podía comer esos (tenían cucarachas reales adentro!), pero Hermione le aseguraba que tenían muy buen sabor. También tenían muchas proteínas, le habían dicho sus padres. Aparentemente, a los padres de Hermione les gustaban las hormigas recubiertas con chocolate y los saltamontes, dado que eran un dulce más natural. En su primer año, cuando Hermione había visto los cucuruchos de cucarachas, se había asegurado de llevar algunos a su casa para el verano. Desde entonces habían sido un favorito de toda la familia Granger.

"Oh Harry, mira esto!" La voz de Hermione llevó a Harry a una esquina oscura donde había un pequeño mostrador. Hermione estaba riendo para si, y cuando Harry vio el anuncio entendió por qué. "Dulces Muggles exóticos de todo el Mundo!"

Lo que era aún más gracioso era que ninguno de los dulces era exótico o extranjero. Había barras de chocolate Ghirardelli, chocolates rellenos con licor, caramelos con sabor a fruta (no sangre) y una cantidad de dulces súper ácidos llamados Warheads. Sabiendo lo que esos eran de una vez que le había sacado algunos a Dudley, Harry toó algunos, esperando que alguien apreciara el sabor ácido. Harry recordó el sabor que tenían, junto con la cara que él mismo había hecho al probarlos, y no podía esperar a repartirlos.

Eventualmente Hermione y Harry hicieron sus compras, pero tuvieron que esperar otros 20 minutos hasta que Ron terminó las suyas. Cuando finalmente salió de la tienda tenía una rana de chocolate a medio comer en su boca y las patas estaban afuera, moviéndose.

"Oh, Ron. Eso es asqueroso!" Hermione miró hacia un lado en reproche.

"Ah, Hermione," Dijo Ron tragándose al anfibio, "tu no aprecias las cosas buenas de la vida."

Harry podía ver hacia donde iba Ron, y mordió su labio cuando Hermione tomó la carnada.

"Cosas buenas de la vida? De que estás hablando?"

"Mi querida Hermione," Ron puso un falso acento de caballero, "las patas de rana son un delicia en los círculos más finos de la sociedad, de los que obviamente tu no eres parte. No me culpes si tu barbárico paladar prefiere insectos sobre la cocina más fina."

Ahora el turno de Hermione de bufar mientras Harry y Ron se reían de su falsa indignación, pero ellos sabían que no estaba molesta en verdad. Porque sin importar cuanto regañara a Ron por su falta de cultura, hábitos al comer y sensitividad en general, incluso ella podía aceptara que había hecho una buena broma.

El medio día llegó rápido pero, como era la tradición, ambos chicos se negaron a comer almuerzo, eligiendo guardar sus apetitos para el banquete de la noche. Hermione insistió en por lo menos comer _algo_, y Harry convenció a Ron de hace runa parada rápida e Las Tres Escobas por un sándwich. AS Hermione le tomó menos de un minuto hacer su pedido, y otro minuto para que los elfos domésticos que deberían estar trabajando en la parte trasera para terminarla. Y aunque a Hermione le hubiese gustado sentarse a comer, accedió a llevarse el almuerzo para que pudieran seguir con su caminata.

Una tiendas habían abierto desde el verano anterior, incluyendo una nueva revista para adolescente, una que vendían un poco de todo, y un pequeño café. La oficina de correos también había aumentado de tamaño, y ahora ofrecía nuevas lechuzos junto con otras aves más exóticas para envíos a larga y corta distancia. Antes, la oficina de coreo de Hogsmeade solamente había podido enviar cartas no más lejos que el Callejón Diagon. Otra ave en la oficina central podía hacer el resto del recorrido si era necesario, pero el pago era enorme. Como los estudiantes tenían acceso a la lechucería, solamente las personas de la villa usaban esa oficina. Pero, habrían hecho buen negocio si se habían expandido.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Harry y sus amigos pasaron por las nuevas tiendas y se dirigieron a las partes menos conocidas del pueblo. Muchas de las casas estaban en calles menos transitadas, buscando escapar de los negocios. Aún así eran lindas para mirar, Harry en particular se maravillaba con la extraña arquitectura que nunca antes había visto. La Madriguera era la única casa de magos que había visto y aparentemente no era la única sostenida por magia. 'Si un contratista muggle viera estas casas,' pensó Harry, 'se desmayaría.'

Volviendo al centro de la ciudad el grupo se encontró con Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean, y Padma; y decidieron que sería mejor ir a las Tres Escobas entonces. Dean y Padma se disculparon, diciendo que quedaron en encontrarse con Seamus, Lavander, Pavarti, y algunos chicos de Ravenclaw, así Harry se despidió y se quedó con su grupo principal de amigos. Eran los mismos que lo había acompañado al Departamento de Misterios, y les debía mucho.

"Seis cervezas de manteca, por favor," pidió Harry. Madam Rosmerta no estaba en ese momento, y probablemente eso era algo bueno. Ron seguía poniéndose Colorado cada vez que la veía. No tanto como cuando Fleur Delacour le hablaba, pero si que se sonrojaba. Mientras Ginny y Luna elegían una mesa al fondo, Harry pagó por las bebidas y pidió prestada una bandeja. Podría haber llevado las seis botellas, pero también podía haber terminado con cerveza de manteca encima.

"Salud, Harry. Cuanto te debemos?" preguntó Neville. Él estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, con Ginny y Luna del lado derecho y Ron y Hermione en el izquierdo. Harry tomó el asiento entre Ron y Ginny y repartió las bebidas.

"Yo pago hoy. No deben nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de toda la ayuda que me han dado. Nunca les agradecí por ayudarme en el Ministerio el año pasado, así que, gracias."

Neville parecía algo incómodo, Luna estaba viendo la pared, y Ron y Hermione ya habían escuchado el discurso. Sólo Ginny parecía tener algo que decir.

"Así que arriesgamos nuestras vidas, y expulsión, para ir contigo y salvar tu trasero. Neville se quiebra la nariz, a Luna la knockean, Ron es atacado por Merlin sabe qué, Hermione casi tiene sus pechos maldecidos fuera de su cuerpo y yo fracturo mi tobillo, y tu crees que todo eso vale una miserable cerveza de manteca?" Ginny pretendía estar dolida e insultada, pero todos en la mesa sabían que no. Bueno, quizás Luna, si había estado escuchando.

Siguiéndole el juego, Harry respondió, "Por supuesto que todo eso vale más que una miserable cerveza de manteca. Ginny, me lastimas." Girándose para llamar la atención de la duela que acababa de volver, Harry llamó, "Madam Rosmerta, un poco de sus mejores maníes, por favor!"

Neville y Ron estaban riendo en sus manos, y Hermione soltaba risitas junto con Ginny que hizo una pequeña reverencia por la respuesta de Harry. Luna también devolvió su atención al grupo, "Ohh, me encantan los maníes. Ronald, sabías que algunos magos usan maníes para atrapar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, ya que les gusta mucho el sabor salado?"

Ron pareció entrar en pánico por un momento. Hermione estaba compartiendo mirada divertidas con Ginny, y Harry también trataba de contener su risa.

"Er, no Luna, yo ah, yo no sabía eso." Para prevenir más conversación por parte de la chica, Ron tomó un puñado de maníes y los puso en su boca. Harry sospechaba que había más en la ropa de Ron que en su boca, pero no dijo nada.

Ginny hizo unas cuantas bromas dirigidas hacia Ron, y Harry se dedicó a tomar la bebida. Hasta ese entonces, después de por lo menos una al día, no estaba harto de la cerveza de manteca. Y la estaban sirviendo fría, lo que quería decir que Madam Rosmerta no creía que el clima era tan frío como para necesitar entibiarlas. Harry no podía esperar a tomar la primera botella caliente de la temporada. Tendría que esperar hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Estuvieron conversando los siguientes 20 minutos, compartiendo historias de sus clases y los rumores que circulaban en el Castillo, y Harry solo podía agradecer que, por una vez, no tenían nada que ver con él. Hasta ese entonces, nada extraño le había pasado, en cuanto a lo que el público sabía, y él no se iba a quejar.

Su Li y Terry Boot de Ravenclaw estaban saliendo, informaron a Harry, también lo estaban Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbott en Hufflepuff. Algunas otras parejas se habían formado, y Ginny trató de molestar a Ron preguntado quién estaba disponible. A Ron pareció no importarle, y señaló que Crabbe y Goyle seguían solteros, a menos que estuvieron saliendo juntos. 'Touché, Ron,' sonrió Harry.

Eventualmente, la charla si importancia se desvaneció y una más seria comenzó. Harry sabía que iba a venir, pero eso no lo hacía nada más fácil.

"Así que Harry, que has estado hacienda todo este año? Además de jugar Quidditch, ir a clase, o ayudar a Ginny y Luna, no te hemos visto mucho en la Sala Común." Había sido Neville quien había preguntado lo que todos los otros querían.

Así, lenta y dolorosamente, Harry trató de explicar como se había sentido al final del año anterior, y como su actitud había cambiado para tratar de ser más activo en la lucha contra Voldemort. Pero no les dijo nada acerca del gira- tiempo, los Mortífagos capturados, o ninguno de sus otros secretos, pero si les dijo exactamente cuanta lectura adicional estaba haciendo.

"Básicamente," explicó Harry, "cuando no me ven en clases, en el campo, o en la Sala Común, estoy en mi cuarto leyendo todo el material avanzado que puedo." Harry no tenía que volver a contarles de su baúl y biblioteca, ya que lo habían visto todo hacía semanas. Pero ni siquiera Ron y Hermione sabían que había estado pasando tanto tiempo dedicándose a sus estudios.

"Así que es por eso que de repente te volviste tan bueno a Transfiguración? Me he estado matando para estar delante de ti, y ahora se por que." Hermione parecía aliviada ante las noticias. "Pensé que estaba decayendo, y que tú estaban aprendiendo todo rápido. Pero ahora tiene sentido. Incluso el cómo conjuraste esas sillas cuando les estábamos dando el tour a los Slytherins de primer año. Nunca me creí esa excusa que pusiste."

Harry le dio una débil sonrisa a su amiga. No era extraño que pareciera aliviada de que la razón por la que estaba decayendo en clase era porque otra estaba estudiando aún más. Ella podía vivir con eso. Una excusa mucho mejor que, "Lo siento Herm, solamente se me hace fácil."

"Pero por que te interesaste tan de repente en estar involucrado en la lucha?" Preguntó Ron. "Deja que la Orden se preocupe de eso. Quiero decir, no es como si tu tuvieras que luchar contra Tu-Sabes-Quien frente a frente, sin embargo te estas preparando para ser algún tipo de guerrero, o algo así. Ni siquiera los Aurors se ponen a través de tanto trabajo y prácticas."

Una pregunta muy profunda viniendo de Ron, y Harry podía ver por la manera en la que los otros estaban asintiendo que no podía zafarse de esta. Dejando salir un gran suspiro, Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

"Es la profecía, Ron. Cuando Neville la rompió, sin ofender Neville, todos pensamos que estaba perdida. Ninguno de nosotros la oyó, tampoco lo hicieron los Mortífagos. Sin embargo, cuando fui a la oficina de Dumbledore esa noche, me explicó que él era la persona que la había escuchado originalmente. La esfera era solamente una copia, hecha de una memoria. Así que él pudo decirme lo que decía; y no eran buenas noticias. Voldemort ya sabe la primera parte, así que supongo que no es peligroso decírselas.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de la Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"

La mesa quedó en Silencio, cada uno de ellos pensando en lo que Harry acababa de decir, hasta que Ron dejó salir, "Que demonios significa eso? El poder de derrotarlo?"

Volviendo su mirada hacia arriba, Harry vio como las sonrisas y risas desaparecían de las caras de sus amigos. "Por eso está detrás de mi, Ron. Es por eso que siempre ha estado tratando de llegar a mí. Mis padres formaban parte de la Orden, y escaparon de él de una manera u otra, tres veces. Y yo nací a finales de Julio."

"Al terminar el séptimo mes…" Repite Luna.

Harry asintió tristemente. Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era que no tendría que contarles el resto de la profecía. Sin duda, por lo menos uno de ellos, posiblemente Hermione, reaccionaría del mismo modo que el lo hizo cuando Dumbledore se lo dijo la primera vez.

"Pero… pero eso significa que… que yo podría haber sido…" Neville había adquirido un color verde pálido en su rostro, solamente de pensarlo.

"No te preocupes Neville, no eres tu. Podrías haberlo sido, por la fecha de cumpleaños y que tus padres también eran parte de la Orden. Pero cuando Voldemort me eligió a mí, por la razón que sea, cumplió otra parte de la profecía. El resto solamente lo confirma. Incluso Dumbledore sabe que es definitivamente yo. De hecho, la razón por la que tus padres fueron atacados ese mismo año, fue porque tú también entrabas en la descripción. Voldemort ya no estaba para decirles que iban a perder su tiempo. Espero que no me culpes por a veces desear que tú fueras el maldito Niño- Que- Vivió. Que así yo podría haber tenido una vida normal. Pero también se que no podría desearle mi vida a nadie más, así que me alegra, de una manera torcida, que haya sido yo y no tú."

Neville pareció aceptar la respuesta de Harry y solamente asintió.

"Pero que dice el resto de la profecía, la que Ya-Sabes-Quién no conoce?" Preguntó Ginny. Había estado horriblemente seria desde que la conversación había comenzado. Le recordaba la manera en la que Ginny solía comportarse alrededor de él cuando aún tenía ese enamoramiento y salía corriendo cada vez que lo veía.

"Lo lamento Gin, pero es mejor si no lo saben. La información podría ser muy dañina si Voldemort alguna vez se entera. Pero como solamente el Profesor Dumbledore y yo lo sabemos, podría ser una gran ventaja. Entre más tiempo pase sin que Voldemort lo sepa, mejor. Además, él ni siquiera sabe que yo sé lo dicho en la profecía. Creo que lo sospecha, pero no está del todo seguro. Es por esa indecisión que ha estado tan calmado. Probablemente no quiere arriesgarse hasta saber por seguro que Dumbledore compartió la profecía completa conmigo."

Los otros asintieron, y Ron se levantó para ir a buscar una segunda ronda. Como todo el grupo esta mirando a sus manos y a la mesa, nadie notó al chico rubio que salió de una de las esquinas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Dejando al resto atrás, hizo su camino hasta la oficina de correos, y alquiló una de las lechuzas prioritarias. Escribiendo una nota a su padre, el chico rubio lanzó el ave al aire con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Si la información era tan importante como Potter decía que era, su padre estaría muy contento con lo que acababa de escuchar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que Harry dejara caer la bomba de la profecía y después de otra ronda de bebidas, las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. Casi como Harry y Dumbledore actuaban como si nada malo pasara entre ellos, el grupo selectivamente olvidó las noticias y habló acerca de cosas normales; el próximo partido de Quidditch en el que Hufflepuff se enfrentaría a Ravenclaw. Había mucha especulación en cuanto al buscador de Hufflepuff, ya que se decía que había estado practicando mucho durante el verano.

Era casi media hora luego de que la conversación retornara a la normalidad y que los estudiantes comenzaran a prepararse para volver al castillo, que Harry sintió los primeros avisos de lo que sabía no era una buena señal. Su cicatriz estaba le estaba doliendo.

"Ouch," exclamó Harry, presionando la palma de su mano contra su frente. Ya había terminando su tercera cerveza de manteca (su límite personal), cuando sintió como un pinchado caliente contra su piel. El dolor se desvaneció en cuanto su mano tocó su frente, pero el sentimiento era inconfundible. Harry no había sentido dolor en su cicatriz desde las visiones antes de la lucha en el DdM, pero recordaba bien como se sentía.

"Que pasa Harry? Es tu cicatriz?" preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Harry pensó que era bastante obvio que sí lo era, pero sabía que Hermione, y los otros también, estaban simplemente preocupados.

Asintió, lentamente para no empeorar e dolor, y Harry cerró sus ojos practicando algunos de sus ejercicios de Occlumancia. No ayudaría con el dolor, pero por lo menos, Harry podría saber si estaba recibiendo alguna visión falsa de Voldemort. Ya había funcionado una vez, y Harry se maldeciría si lo dejaba pasar una vez más.

"Aquí tienes Harry, por ahí esto ayude." Ron puso la fría botella en sus menos. Aún tenía un trago de cerveza de manteca, pero a Ron parecía no molestarle. Harry tomó la botella y presionó el frío vidrio contra su frente. Fue un tremendo alivio.

"Gracias, Ron. Se siente genial."

"Estás viendo imágenes como la última vez? Que sientes?" Preguntó alguien; Harry no podía decir si era Luna o Ginny.

"No, imágenes no; pero está contento. Mucho más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo." Harry logró abrir sus ojos, y vió las expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

"Feliz? Quien sabía que Ya-Sabes-Quien podía ser feliz?" preguntó Ron. "No es eso un poco escalofriante?"

"No es feliz, como en verdad feliz. Esa fue la primera emoción que me vino a la mente," explicó Harry. Pensó un poco, y luego continuó. "Es más como que está ansioso. Esperando algo, y emocionado de que pase. Tiene sentido?"

En verdad no, pero Harry se alegraba de que ninguno de sus amigos entendiera como trabajaba la mente de un loco.

"Deberíamos volver al Castillo, para avisarle al Profesor Dumbledore," sugirió Hermione.

Harry le dirigió una mirada, pero ella se la devolvió.

"No me mires así Harry. Se que no te sientes igual con respecto al Profesor este año. Y después de decirnos los que pasó el año pasado con la profecía, no te culpo del todo. Pero él sigue siendo el líder de la Orden. Necesita saber que algo puede llegar a pasar. Si no le avisamos, y algo malo pasa, no creo que me lo pudiera perdonar. Y tú?"

Harry estaba sorprendido ante su candidez, y se sintió algo avergonzado. Hermione también le había advertido acerca de ir a buscar a Sirius sin una confirmación. Si le hubiese hecho caso…

"Bien Hermione, aprendí mi lección el año pasado. Iremos con Dumbledore. Vamos." Girándose hacia Neville, Ginny, y Luna; Harry agregó, "No tiene que venir, si no quieren. Todavía les queda otra hora aquí, por si quieren salir juntos. Creo que nosotros," Harry se señaló a si mismo, a Hermione, y a Ron, "podemos arreglárnoslas solos en esta."

Neville habló por los tres cuando dijo, "Está bien Harry, creo que ninguno de nosotros está de humor para comprar o lo que sea. Volvamos."

Y así los seis estudiantes fueron los primeros en comenzar su camino hacia Hogwarts, con Harry siendo sujetado por sus amigos a ambos lados. No era como si estuviese invalidado, pero eso le permitía cerrar sus ojos y mantener un poco del dolor fuera. Era mucho más débil ahora, simplemente los restos, pero seguía siendo un dolor considerable.

Una vez dentro del castillo, Harry inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del Director, pero ésta quedaba en una dirección completamente opuesta a la Torre Gryffindor; y en ese momento, lo único que Harry quería hacer era tomar una poción para calmar el dolor y acostarse en la cama. Casi como leyendo su mete, Ginny sugirió que hiciera eso.

"Por que no vas a la cama, y descansas antes del banquete esta noche. A menos que haya más que esa ansiedad que sentiste, no veo la necesidad de que tengas que venir con nosotros. Le diremos a Dumbledore. Ron, por que no lo acompañas? Para asegurarnos de que no le pase nada en caso de que sufra otro ataque en el camino."

Una mitad de Harry quería discutir, pero la otra pensaba que la idea de Ginny era la mejor que había escuchado en su vida. Al final, su cama ganó, y Harry les agradeció con un pequeña sonrisa, mientras Ron lo guiaba en la dirección opuesta.

Una vez en la dormitorio, Harry se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, pero no perfectamente. En su baúl se tomó una poción para calmar todo tiempo de dolor, como una aspirina muggle, y tuvo una corta charla con su doble. Sabiendo lo que sucedería esa noche, su doble dijo que necesitaría una charla mucho más larga y seria.

Ron le dio la excusa perfecta cuando sugirió la poción para el dolor de cabeza (Él no sabía que Harry ya se había tomado una), y Harry aprendió todo lo que debería hacer esa noche, junto con las preparaciones necesarias. El día era solo principio; estaba a punto de volverse mucho peor.

FIN FLAHBACK


	20. Batalla en Diagon y Halloween

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 20 – Batalla en el Callejón Diagon y Haloween**

Una vez en el Gran Salón, Harry miró asombrado las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid y los murciélagos reales que decoraban el lugar. Halloween nunca iba según lo planeado en Hogwarts últimamente, y Harry no había disfrutado los banquetes tanto como hubiese querido. Tuvieron la fiesta de muerte del Sir Nicholas un año, al año que Sirius escapó y los estudiantes tuvieron que pasar la noche en bolsas de dormir, y por supuesto la muerte de sus padres; muchas malos recuerdos. Y aunque su otro yo estaba yendo a una batalla, del mismo bodoque él lo había hecho una semana atrás (en su propio tiempo), el futuro Harry juró que trataría de disfrutar este banquete lo más posible.

Sus amigos parecían preocupados, pero se aseguró de actuar lo más normalmente posible, para que no notaran nada extraño, aparte de lo sucedido esa mañana, y para que no vieran lo preocupado que en verdad estaba. Incluso Dumbledore, que obviamente sabía acerca del episodio, le dirigía miradas de preocupación. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que tendrían una charla privada antes de que la noche terminara, pero en ese momento, Harry simplemente le dio una débil sonrisa y regresó su atención al banquete.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, al mismo momento en el que un Harry se estaba sentando en la mesa Gryffindor para disfrutar del banquete, otro Harry, el verdadero, acababa de aparecerse en el mismo lugar oscuro en el Callejón Diagon que había usado la última vez. El sol estaba desapareciendo en el Oeste, y las calles seguían ocupados por los compradores de último minuto y familias completas, celebrando una de las fechas más populares en el mundo mágico. Sabiendo que nadie entraba en esa callejuela, Harry decidió quedarse allí y comenzó con las preparaciones.

Para no tropezarse con mangas sueltas o túnicas, debajo de su capa Harry tenía, además de sus pantalones, vestimenta y botas de piel de dragón, una simple remera negra. Sus brazos quedaban descubiertos para poder tomar su varita con mayor facilidad, y si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y se mantenía escondido debajo de su capa toda la noche, la falta de vestimenta completa no importaría mucho.

La única cosa que Harry tuvo que agregar fue su confiable bandana negra. Su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo, pero como era tan ondulado y desordenado, tendría que ser un poco más largo para que se quedara atado; si su pelo fuera más liso, como el de Snape, podría mantenerlo en su lugar, pero Harry no quería eso, lo último que necesitaba era que lo compararan con Snape. 'Gracias a Merlin por pequeños favores,' pensó Harry.

Asegurándose de que el área tenía barreras anti- aparición, y colocando varios hechizos para ocultarla, Harry hizo lo posible para asegurarse de que nadie entraría en ese lugar durante la noche. Una vez hecho eso, Harry entró en la calle principal y comenzó a buscar los mejores lugares para emboscadas; él realizaría sus propias emboscadas, pero pensó que una vez que todo comenzara los Mortífagos estarían allí. Eran muy cobardes como para atacar al descubierto, así que usarían la oscuridad y su mayor número para lograr sus objetivos; además, Harry ya sabía donde estarían, su futuro yo se lo había dicho. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar, y de acuerdo con su reloj, el momento estaba a minutos de distancia.

Pensando en su reloj, Harry verificó el escudo que emitía estuviese funcionando, y que el traslador de emergencia estaba listo también. Había pensando en aparecerse fuera del lugar si las cosas se complicaban, pero si los Mortífagos colocaban sus propias barreras anti- aparición, tendría otra manera de escapar.

Sucedió un tiempo después, cuando Harry estaba esperando en su 'cuartel general', que resultaba ser una tienda cerrada al final del callejón en el que se había aparecido, que comenzó a escuchar explosiones y gritos provenientes de la parte del callejón más cercana al Caldero Chorreante. Moviendo silenciosamente para no ser escuchado, Harry comenzó a hacer su camino hacia allí, en busca de una presa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la escuela, otro Harry estaba comiendo su Segundo plato de pollo asado. Ron y Hermione estaban atrapados en otra de sus discusiones sin sentido, y Harry estaba contento con simplemente estar sentado y escuchar. Como Hermione ya había terminad el libro que Harry le había dado de la historia y cultura de los elfos domésticos, ella le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en como ajustar los metas de la P.E.D.D.O, y estaba pensando en comenzarla de nuevo; Ron discutía diciendo que si alguien estuviera interesado, lo habría mostrado la primera vez que había sido mencionada. Hermione contestaba qué ahora que las metas de la organización iban a ser diferentes y más realistas, eso no era verdad.

Harry simplemente se sonrío, negándose a formar parte en el debate, y comenzó una conversación con otros de sus compañeros de casa. Una rápida mirada a su reloj le informó que el ataque al Callejón Diagon acababa de comenzar, y Harry ya había entrado en acción; su trabajo era el de observar a los miembros de la facultad, especialmente a Dumbledore, y aparentar lo más normal posible. Con algo de suerte Harry podría arreglárselas solo en el Callejón Diagon y estar bien. Con algo de suerte… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uno abajo, faltan muchos más,' pensó Harry. Acababa de petrificar a un Mortífago que había cometido el error de separarse del grupo, y ya lo había depositado en el callejón que usaba como base. El Mortífago había peleado más que Sean Hazelton, pero luchar contra un oponente invisible era una gran ventaja para Harry.

El primer hechizo falló por unos centímetros, y el rayo de luz advirtió al Mortífago de su presencia. El segundo ataque de Harry, Impedimenta, fue esquivado; esta vez la puntería estaba bien, pero el hecho de que Harry fuera invisible no significaba que sus hechizos lo fueran, así que el hombre tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo, y contra- atacar en la dirección general en la que su enemigo estaba.

Logrando esquivar el hechizo sin dificultades (en verdad no estaba tan cerca), Harry notó que debería acercarse más a su oponente para poder darle con sus ataques, a menos que usara algo más creativo y poderoso. Queriendo reservar su energía para el resto de la batalla, Harry optó por la primera opción.

Acercándose sigilosamente, Harry se colocó detrás del hombre enmascarado y tocó su hombro; el Mortífago, que estaba tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido y enviaba hechizos en la dirección incorrecta de tanto en tanto, comió en anzuelo y se giro antes de pensar en las consecuencias.

Con la cabeza del Mortífago inclinada hacia un costado, y estando momentáneamente indefenso, Harry actuó por impulso. El hechizo paralizador que había planeado en usar quedó olvidado mientras Harry retractaba su brazo derecho, colocaba su mano en un puño, y dirigía el brazo con toda la fuerza que podía.

Un horrible ruido sonó cuando el puño derecho de Harry hizo contacto con la mascara del hombre, hecha de un material que Harry no pudo identificar. El ruido era muy fuerte para que fuese solamente de la mascara, y Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción al pensar que lo más probable era que hubiese roto la nariz o la mandíbula del Mortífago; La violencia era tanto más satisfactoria que una maldición. Por supuesto, era impráctico que Harry se paseara golpeando a todos sus oponentes, su mano ya estaba empezando a doler; no se había roto ningún hueso, pero una delgada línea de sangre estaba cayendo de dos de sus nudillos. A menos que Harry se cruzara con Malfoy o Lestrange, creyó mejor limitarse a usar solo magia; o patadas, si fuese necesario, pero definitivamente no más puñetazos, algún otro como el de recién, y Harry no podría sujetar la varita.

Mortífago número dos depositado (Hazleton era el primero), Harry volvió a salir del callejón, buscando a más de los enmascarados; para ese entonces los empleados habían tomado refugio en alunas de las tiendas más ocupadas de la calle, y por suerte, ninguno de los Mortífagos estaba entrando en ellas, ni siquiera dirigían los hechizos a las ventanas. En lugar de eso, estaban causando todo el daño pasible, enviando hechizos destructores a lugares no específicos; muchas cosas, carteles, y muestras ya habían sido volados en pedacitos y a la calle no le estaba yendo mucho mejor. Unas pocas personas estaban siendo molestadas por ellos, y una desafortunada familia estaba arrinconada por un trío de hombres, uno de los cuales tenía al padre bajo la Cruciatus, allí fue donde Harry se dirigió.

El primer hechizo fue dirigido al hombre que utilizaba la imperdonable, y lo alcanzó dejándolo inmóvil, pero también alertó a los otros dos de su presencia. Cuando se giraron, los dos chicos, que no parecían tener más de 10 años y la esposa del hombre, se arrastraron a una callejuela para cubrirse. Aún buscando por la persona que había atacado a su compañero, Harry usó el tiempo que estaban perdiendo para levitar al padre a la callejuela con su familia; no estaba inconciente, habiendo estaba bajo la maldición un tiempo corto, pero no estaba en condiciones de moverse por si solo o de usar su propia varita.

Con eso terminado, Harry volvió su atención a los dos hombres restantes, y se prepare para otra lucha. 'Nada de puñetazos esta vez,' se recordó mentalmente.

Dirigiendo su varita al hombre de la derecha, Harry uso una maldición de tropiezo y uno de presencia permanente en las piedras de la calle. Un Segundo más tarde el hombre pasó por allí, pero la poca advertencia que recibió le permitió usar sus manos para romper la caída, pero el movimiento causó que perdiera su varita, y esta calló al suela. Acercándose un poco, Harry se contentó al ver que aunque los brazos del Mortífago estaban totalmente estirados, la varita seguía fuera de su alcance; no se movería de allí por algún tiempo.

Centrando su atención en el ultimo de lo tres, Harry no estaba preparado para el chorro de agua que lo golpeó en la cara cuando se estaba girando para enfrentar a su enemigo. El tercer hombre, sabiendo que el enemigo estaba cerca, pero sin poder verlo por la capa de invisibilidad o encantamiento desilusionador lanzó un chorro de agua en un arco amplio. El agua no causó ningún daño, excepto quizás desorientar a Harry, pero el choque contra un cuerpo invisible revelaba su posición; hasta que el exceso de agua cayera de la capa, Harry estaba vulnerable.

Entendiendo lo sucedido, Harry logró esquivar un rayo de luz rojo sangre que se dirigía hacia él. No siendo familiar con el color de la maldición, pero tampoco encantado por como se veía, Harry sabía que tenía que terminar con esto rápido, antes de que otros descubrieran su posición. El grupo de Mortífagos más cercano estaba cruzando la calle, cuatro puertas más abajo, a unos 10 metros, y hasta ese momento, las ruidosas maldiciones provenientes de ellos era lo único que prevenía la lucha de Harry de ser oída. Sin su capa, Harry podría ir contra tres adversarios como mucho, pero no contra un grupo de cinco como el que tenía cerca. Necesitaba incapacitar este ultimo Mortífago, volver a tomar control de la situación, y luego decidir si debería arriesgarse y tratar de capturar más Mortífagos, o desaparecerse con lo que tenía.

Dejando caer la ahora inútil capa, pero con su identidad protegido por un encantamiento desilusionador, Harry atacó al hombre, lanzando un aluvión de maldiciones tan rápido como pudo pensarlas. Algunas eran maldiciones de dolor medias, otros hechizos de escuela, pero todos sirvieron para ocupar al hombre mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba las luces multicolores provenientes de la varita de Harry.

Al siguiente momento, Harry fue golpeado hacia delante por un hechizo aturdidor que golpeó su espalda; afortunadamente, el hechizo fue bloqueado por el escudo del reloj y la armadura de piel de dragón, pero Harry sabía que un segundo hechizo no haría lo mismo. Girándose, Harry estaba sorprendido de ver que el Mortífago caído había logrado recuperar su varita, Harry volvió su atención a su nuevo ponente justo a tiempo.

Devolviendo la maldición al hombre, que se agachó en el último minuto, Harry decidió usar algo más poderoso. Nunca lo usaría en un duelo en clase, pero no estaba en la escuela, y necesitaba terminar esta batalla rápido.

"Relashio!" Gritó Harry. No había usado ese hechizo en casi dos años, cuando había alejado a los grindylows durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos; en ese entonces, bajo el agua, solamente había producido un chorro de agua caliente para ahuyentar a las molestas criaturas, pero sabía que el hechizo podía hacer más, y esos fueron sus resultados esta vez.

Una brillante línea de fuego fuertemente trenzado se disparó de la varita de Harry, que actuaba como un lanzallamas; Harry ni siquiera tuvo que volver a hacer el hechizo, simplemente movía su varita y éste dejaba salir una llamarada, y el siguiente 'disparo' estaba listo en la punta, listo para salir.

El primer disparo no había sido apuntado a algo en especial, así que pasó por sobre el hombro izquierdo del Mortífago, golpeando la pared. Sorprendido, el hombre se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la línea de fuego, y no vio el Segundo intento de Harry yendo directo a su cabeza; de hecho, el hombre no notó las llamas hasta que éstas impactaron contra su máscara, que se quemó y salió disparada en segundos, aunque la máscara había tomado la mayor parte del hechizo, Harry supo que había causado algo de daño.

"Mis ojos! No puedo ver! Mis ojos están ardiendo!" Siguió gritando prácticamente lo mismo, mientras agitaba su varita ciegamente frente a él, hasta que Harry lo sacó de su miseria, para asegurarse de que el hombre no estaba fingiendo, Harry envió una andada de pájaros, conjurada por el hechizo Avis, hacia la cara del sujeto. El hombre no mostró ninguna señal de ver a la aves, aparte de tratar de esconderse debido las ruidosas alas, así que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre estaba ciego. Si era una condición permanente o no, no lo sabía; y personalmente, no le importaba mucho.

Secando su capa rápidamente, Harry volvió a se invisible, y se redirigió al Mortífago restante, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Por la manera en la que los hechizos de presencia permanente estaban diseñados, entendía Harry, podían ser desactivados solo por la persona que los había realizado, o conociendo el hechizo exacto utilizado. Ya que el hombre no había escuchado a Harry cuando lo había realizado, no podía soltarse, incluso luego de haber recuperado su varita. Murmurando la contra- maldición, Harry tomó las varitas de los tres hombres, y los levitó hasta 'su' callejón. Se unieron al otro en el piso, y Harry se tomó el tiempo de volver a aturdirlos, y de atarlas con sogas conjuradas; no quería arriesgar que alguno de estos cuatro lograse liberarse, como lo había hecho Colagusano en la casa de Hermione. Harry aún no sabía como eso había pasado, pero no iba a dejarlo a la suerte.

Convenido de que estaban tan dominados como se podía, en base a las circunstancias, Harry respire profundamente y volvió a la calle principal. La noche estaba lejos de terminar, y el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo, era prueba de que Voldemort tramaba algo, y no er nada bueno; de todos modos, el dolor era mucho menor que el de esa tarde, y Voldemort parecía estar mucho más lejos también, así que luego de otros respiros hondos y un poco de ejercicios simples de Occlumancia, Harry continuó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se estaba sirviendo el postre, cuando la cicatriz de Harry erupcionó en un volcán de dolor. Sabía que estaba viniendo, por supuesto, dado que ya le había pasado una vez, pero eso no disminuía el dolor; pero la mayoría de los estudiantes a su alrededor no lo notaron, estaban muy ocupados peleando por porciones de budín, tortas, tartas, y golosinas que acababan de aparecer en los platos; ni siquiera Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta, pero Neville y Ginny sí. Harry logró separar su mano de su cabeza y abrir los ojos por un momento, y pudo ver que sus dos amigos habían dejado de comer, colocando una sonrisa falsa en su cara, Harry hizo lo único que podía.

"No se preocupen," les susurró, "el dolor se está yendo; es más de l felicidad de Voldemort"

Neville asintió, aceptando la explicación, pero Ginny no fue tan fácil de convencer. Viendo que Ron y Hermione estaban peleando para ver quien se quedaba con la última porción de pastel de calabaza, ella bufó, y llevó su atención a la mesa principal, cuando Harry siguió su mirada, estuvo momentáneamente sorprendido al notar que Dumbledore lo estaba mirando fijamente.

El Profesor Dumbledore, con una extraña lechuza sobre su hombro, sostenía un carta entre sus manos, y, sin duda, acababa de enterarse del ataque al Callejón Diagon; también debió haber visto la reacción de Harry ante un dolor en su cicatriz, así que, para aparentar que acababa de enterarse del ataque también, Harry señaló su frente y formó las palabras, 'Callejón Diagon', sin dejar salir ningún sonido. Por experiencia propia, ya sabía que Dumbledore y sus agentes irían, era maña suerte que no era en ese lugar donde Voldemort, o sus más confiados sirvientes, se encontraban; no, estaban hacienda algo mucho más siniestro que un poco de daño al Callejón, pero por mucho que Harry quisiera advertirle a la Orden para que ignorase el ataque en Diagon, y aparecerse en el sitio del ataque principal Harry , sabía que no podía; él ya había leído el periódico del día siguiente y sabía lo que la historia leería (A/N: si ustedes se están confundiendo mientras lo leen, imaginen lo que es para mí tratar de entender y traducir…). Era imposible, sin importar cuanto quisiera, cambiar el futuro que ya conocía.

Tan pronto como Harry confirmó, Dumbledore asintió tristemente, y tuvo una rápida conversación con Snape y McGonagall, Hagrid, y Remus; también tuvo una corta reunión con Flitwick y Sprout, y luego salió por la puerta lateral, sin ser notado por los estudiantes; sólo Harry se dio cuenta, junto con Ginny, porque ella estaba mirando lo mismo que él, sabiendo que los profesores faltantes en la mesa eran miembros de la Orden, Ginny devolvió su atención a Harry.

"Harry, que está pasando? Que le dijiste al Profesor Dumbledore?"

"'Eé?" Murmuró Ron, con su boca llena de pudín. Aparentemente su discusión con Hermione estaba terminada, o por lo menos temporalmente suspendida; Hermione también se giró hacia Harry luego de notar que Dumbledore no estaba sentado.

Suspirando, y masajeando su frente para que lo quedaba del dolor se fuese. Harry les explicó la situación en tonos bajos, para que nadie más se enterase del posible peligro.

"Acabo de recibir otra de la emociones de Voldemort, estaba contento, otra vez; es porque el Callejón Diagon está siendo atacado, acabo de decírselo a Dumbledore, imagino que es por eso que él y los otros se fueron. Espero que lleguen allí a tiempo." En verdad, Harry no creía eso; ya sabía como terminaría todo, y no era algo en lo que quisiera quedarse pensando, pero los otros sospecharían si Harry no mostraba una visión optimista, y eso se veía forzado a presentarles. Sabrían la verdad en la mañana.

"Oh, no! Ojala que si logren llegar." Exclamó Hermione; Ginny y los otros asintieron, y Ron murmuró algo que Harry no logró escuchar.

"Que dijiste Ron?"

"Dije," Repitió, "que no puedo evitar sentirme contento de que Fred y George ya no tengan una tienda en el Callejón. Conociéndolos, estarían en el medio de lo que sea es que está pasando, y mamá tendría un ataque si supiera que sus hijos estuvieron luchando contra Mortífagos, o peor, Ya- Sabes-Quien en persona!"

La cara de Ginny palideció al saber lo que Ron estaba pensando , y por primera vez en todos esos meses, no tenía nada que responder al comentario de su hermano; pero Hermione sí tenía, y dejó que todos supieran lo que pensaba.

"Que ya no tienen una tienda allí no significa que no vayan a defender el Callejón Diagon, Ron. Estoy segura de que el Profesor Dumbledore contactó a todos los miembros de la Orden, y aunque los gemelos no forman parte oficialmente, van a algunas misiones; si escucharon acerca del ataque, por tu mamá, o incluso Bill o Charlie, estoy segura de que aparecerán en el medio de la lucha, aunque no se los hayan ordenado. Es el tiempo de impulsividad que tienen los gemelos."

Ron estaba mirando a Hermione con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, y Harry no podía culparlo. Aunque fuese probablemente la verdad, la declaración de Hermione acerca de los gemelos no poseía mucho tacto. A veces, ella no se molestaba en pensar las cosas antes de dejarlas salir de su boca.

"Ron," susurró Ginny, "no crees que Fred y George harían algo tan peligroso en verdad, cierto?" Harry podía decir que estaba muy preocupada por sus hermanos mayores; no sólo por los gemelos, también por Bill y Charlie, eso sin mencionar a sus padres. Ginny y Ron no tenían forma de saber qué miembros de su familia estarían involucrados. Harry deseaba poder consolarla, especialmente sabiendo que nadie de su familia saldría herido, pero no podría explicar ese conocimiento; pero tenía que tratar de alguna manera.

"Ginny, estoy seguro de que Fred y George, y cualquier otro miembro de la Orden que vaya a la lucha estarán más que preparados para lo que se van a encontrar; no van a ser los únicos allí, y Dumbledore no va a dejar que les pase algo; además, si me importara, tendría más miedo por los Mortífagos que los gemelos vayan a encontrar; con todas sus bromas y trucos bajo la manga, sumando que no son malos en Defensa, pueden darle una buena batalla a cualquier Mortífago."

Hermione, finalmente entendiendo lo que había hecho, hizo lo mejor que podía para corregir su error. "Si Ginny. Fred y George son más capaces de defenderse que muchos otros miembros de la Orden; probablemente terminen salvando a Tonks cuando se tropiece con sus propios pies, o algo así; vas a ver. Y eso contando que siquiera vayan. Lo más probable es que vayan a pasar la noche convirtiéndose en canarios o probando algún invento nuevo. Yo no me preocuparía."

Luego de las palabras de Harry y Hermione, Ginny pareció sentirse mejor, igual que Ron. Neville estaba siguiendo la conversación de cerca, pero no tenía nada que agregar; él también había abandonado su postre, habiendo perdido el apetito luego de enterarse del ataque. Los otros hicieron lo mismo, incluido Ron, y empujaron sus platos hacia el centro de la mesa.

Pronto, los platos con el postre desaparecieron y la chillona voz del Profesor Flitwick resonó en el Gran Salón, Debía estar a cargo ahora que Dumbledore y McGonagall no estaban.

"Atención, estudiantes! El Profesor Dumbledore tuvo que asistir a una reunión de emergencia con el Ministro, pero me pidió que les informara que les desea a todos un muy feliz Halloween, y que espera que disfruten del resto de la noche. Como un regalo, todas las rondas de prefectos serán realizadas por miembros del personal, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando estén en sus Salas Comunes antes del toque de queda. Eso es toda, que tengan unas buenas noches."

Luego de que los más jóvenes comenzaran su camino hacia las puertas, Harry y sus amigos siguieron. Ninguno de ellos tenía algo que decir, y si no fuese por la interrupción en el Hall de Entrada, seguramente el resto del viaje hubiese sido hecho en silencio.

"Que pasa Potter, te vez algo preocupado, demasiado pastel de calabaza, quizás?" Harry no había hablado con el chico en semanas, pero el tono superior en la voz de Draco siempre era igual. Claramente, estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Te puedes ir yendo, Draco; ninguno de nosotros quiere hablar contigo." Mientras respondía, Harry trató de guiar a sus amigos hacia la escalera principal, para no tener que romper la pelea que Ron parecía querer comenzar.

"Bueno, no es como si yo quisiera hablar contigo tampoco, es que estoy de tan buen humor; ya sabes, con las festividades. Se que mi padre está ocupado con todas las fiestas. Que hay de ti, Potter? Tu padre va a ir a alguna fiesta de Halloween?"

La ira de Harry se estaba acumulando, y Hermione y Ginny estaban hacienda su mejor esfuerzo sosteniendo a Ron. Harry sabía muy bien donde estaba el padre de Draco ese noche, y parecía que el chico sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo, tendría que investigar más tarde, ahora quería deshacerse del idiota.

"Ups, lo siento," dijo burlonamente "Me olvidé, ya no tienes padre. De hecho, murió esta misma noche, cierto? Estoy seguro que fue así. Me pregunto si esa es la fiesta en la que mi padre está ahora.; celebrando la muerte de esa excusa de sangre- pura."

Malfoy hizo otros comentarios, pero Harry no los escuchó, ya que fueron tapados por la risa del chico; detrás de él, Crabbe y Goyle se le unieron, aunque Draco tuve que decirles que comenzaran; era obvio que no tenían idea por qué se estaban riendo.

Harry estaba furioso; si pudiese sacarle puntos a Slytherin por decir ese tipo de bromas, lo haría, pero técnicamente, no había roto ninguna regla. Aunque Harry no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya.

Alzando su brazo derecho, varita en mano, Harry colocó un hechizo silenciador en los tres. Draco respondió inmediatamente, pero su falta de voz previno la acción. Se podían hacer hechizos sin indicación verbal, pero había que practicar, y el tiempo que le llevó a él pensar uno que pusiera hacer fue todo lo que Harry necesitaba para actuar.

Convocando sus varitas, Harry transfiguró sus túnicas en leotardos; el de Draco era de un color rosa claro, mientras Crabbe y Goyle tenía horribles tonos de violeta y amarillo.

Sorprendidos por el movimiento, y avergonzados por su nuevo guardarropa, los tres trataron de cubrirse, buscando por una ruta de escape. Draco había comenzado a caminar hacia las mazmorras cuando Harry lo atrapó con un hechizo de levitación; Crabbe y Goyle simplemente se veían confundidos, sin saber que hacer.

"Ves Hermione?" dijo Harry alegremente, "Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa. Después de tanto años me sigo acordando."

Hermione ya había soltado a Ron, y no quería nada más que sermonear a Harry acerca de las responsabilidades de ser prefecto, pero sintió que primero debía corregir el error de Harry.

"Pero Harry," dijo desde la mitad de la escalera, "ese hechizo no es para usar en seres vivos. Es impredecible! Se supone que tienes que usare 'Mobilicorpus' en esta situación."

Harry, quien estaba disfrutando llevar a Draco de un lado a otra del Hall, suspendido a 6 metros de altura, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara. "En serio? En verdad no sabía eso, gracias por el consejo. Tú sabías eso, Draco?"

Draco, que estaba muy ocupado perdiendo su cena en el aire, no respondió; tampoco lo hicieron Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban haciendo un mal trabajo esquivando el vómito que Draco dejaba salir.

"Supongo que eso explica por qué me está costando tanto trabajo controlarlo; crees que deba parar y cambiar a Mobilicorpus, o debería arreglarme con lo que tengo?" Draco acababa de rebotar contra las paredes de roble y un moretón se estaba formando en su mejilla; sin duda tendría otros cuantos del tratamiento tan poco delicado que Harry le estaba dando.

"Nah, dale otra vuelta alrededor del cuarto, Harry! Esto es lo mejor que he visto; incluso mejor que el hurón saltarín." Ron estaba alentando a Harry, al igual que Neville y Ginny; una no dijo nada, y Hermione le dio a Harry su imitación de "McGonagall".

Sabiendo que había ido lo suficientemente lejos, Harry bajó a Draco, que ahora estaba girando en su lugar, entre medio de sus dos gorilas. Todo el Salón era un asco, y con una giro de la varita y un murmuro de "Evanesco," todo desapareció; lo único que quedaba era lo que estaba sobre los leotardos de los Slytherins, aunque no era muy poco.

"Vamos, subamos." Les dijo Harry a sus amigos. Draco y los otros ya no eran una amenaza, y el grupo de Harry se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor. Hermione continuó con su sermón, y antes de que pudiera terminar, Harry prometió reportarse con un miembro del personal al día siguiente. Igualmente Malfoy, de seguro, iba a ir a quejarse con Snape, así que en verdad era inevitable. Con algo de suerte, Draco había aprendido su lección, y no iba a molestar a Harry de nuevo.

Luna se separó de ellos en el cuarto piso, y una vez que pasaron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, el grupo tomó sus asientos de siempre alrededor del fuego. Ron estaba saltando de arriba a abajo, contando lo que había pasado para la alegría de Dean y Seamus, y Harry estaba contento con sentarse y escuchar.

Una rápida mirada a su reloj le indicó que el verdadero Harry debía volver del Callejón Diagon pronto, y que necesitaba alistarse. Tendría las manos llenas una vez que llegara, y comenzó a hacer excusas temprano.

"Creo que iré a la cama temprano," les dijo a sus amigos. "Sigo cansado por lo de antes, y jugar con Draco me cansó un poco, los veré en la mañana."

Ron y Neville, ahora atrapados en un juego de ajedrez, le desearon buenas noches, al igual que Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban mirando el mismo libro; qué era, Harry no sabía, pero no tenía tiempo de enterarse.

Harry se dirigió a la esquina del cuarto, donde estaba Hedwig. "Vamos linda, por que no vienes conmigo?" Silenciosamente agregó, para que solo ella escuchara, "Tienes algo de trabajo que hacer.

Hedwig, ahora semanas después de su llegada, había llegado a un nivel de desinterés para poder pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en el dormitorio de Harry o en la poblada Sala Común, y los Gryffindors estaban ya tan acostumbrados a su presencia que ya no era una molestia, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de la escuela; por más que quisiera pasar tiempo con Harry, Hedwig no tenía permitido estar en clases o en el Gran Salón a menos que estuviese llevando una carta; y como Harry no tenía muchas personas a quienes escribir, esto no sucedía muy seguido.

Aún así, pasaba tiempo con ella todas las tardes cuando iba a su baúl para practicar con su otro yo; Hedwig siempre acompañaba a Harry entonces, lo mismo cuando pasaba tiempo en su biblioteca, estudiando. 'No es diferente al horario de Fawkes,' pensó Harry, 'Casi no lo veo fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore. Quizás no es práctico tener un Fénix siguiéndote a todos lados.'

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Hedwig mordió con más fuerza de la usual la oreja de Harry, hacienda que saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, se que te gustaría salir más, veré lo que puedo hacer. Quizás puedas pasar tiempo con Hagrid, y puede dar clases acerca de fénixes blancos, le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea."

Eso pareció satisfacer a Hedwig, que voló a su percha el Segundo en que Harry entró en su cuarto. Estaba solo, y luego de una mirada rápida a su reloj colocó un fuerte hechizo en la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar, junto con uno silenciador alrededor del cuarto. En cualquier minuto tendrían compañía, y Harry casi preferiría tener que lidiar con la Tía Marge.

"Prepárate Hedwig, llegará pronto. Espero que las cosas hallan salido como lo planeamos."

Un segundo después de que Harry terminó de decir eso, un cuerpo ensangrentado apareció en el centro del cuarto; miembros torcidos en ángulos extraños, tiras de tela negra colgaban del cuerpo, y Harry no tuvo problemas en reconocer quien era esa persona herida. Él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de depositar a sus tres nuevas capturas junto con la primera, Harry volvió a la calle solo para encontrar que los Mortífagos ya no estaban causando caos y destrucción; en lugar de eso se habían reunido frente a Gringgots, y estaban apuntando con sus varitas hacia el cielo. No queriendo saber que sucedería si terminaban, Harry lanzó un torrente de maldiciones, pero ni uno alcanzó su blanco; parecía ser que el grupo, eran cerca de veinte, estaban protegidos por algún tipo de escudo y nada podía penetrarlo; Harry estaba seguro que cedería con suficiente tiempo e investigación, pero en ese momento lo único que le vino a la mente fueron las Imperdonables, y si Harry podía usar las maldiciones prohibidas sobre si mismo para crear una tolerancia no importaba, no iba a usarlas en otra persona, ya lo había intentado una vez con Bellatrix Lestrange, y no le había gustado para nada el sentimiento que le había dejado, y el hecho de que fueran todas ilegales no ayudaba mucho.

Preguntándose que era lo que mantenía el poder del escudo, viendo que todos los Mortífagos tenían sus varitas apuntadas hacia el cielo, Harry casi no escuchó los 'pops' que indicaban aparición a su alrededor; de hecho, si no fuese por su capa de invisibilidad, habría sido visto por la Profesora McGonagall, que era la que más cerca estaba de él. La Orden del Fénix finalmente había llegado, y junto con ellos cerca de una docena de Aurors.

Conociendo su propia debilidad, Harry buscó a Moody con la vista y vio su ojo mágico registrando el lugar y se situó de manera que hubiese personas y edificios entre los dos. Harry sabía que no podía prevenir completamente que el viejo Auror lo viera, pero con algo de suerte no lo haría; Moody debería tener toda su atención en el grupo de Mortífagos.

Además de Moody y McGonagall, Remus, Hagrid, Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Amos Diggory, el Sr. Weasley, Bill, los gemelos, Dung, y Hestia Jones estaban con la Orden, sin mencionar a Dumbledore, que fue el primero en descifrar las intenciones de los Mortífagos. Ni siquiera trató de romper el escudo que los rodeaba, como si supiera que no tendría caso.

"Todos, rápido! Están activando un portal. Trabajan en equipos y estén preparados; pueden estar trayendo cualquier cosa con un portal de este tamaño."

Buscando entre todos sus conocimientos, Harry reconoció el término 'portal' de sus primeros años en Hogwarts; era un encantamiento avanzado que habían estudiado tanto en Encantamientos (valga la redundancia) e Historia, pero jamás habían aprendido como se realizaba. Aparentemente era usado para trasladar grandes grupos de personas u objetos cuando no se podía usar aparición. Aparición solo funcionaba con brujas y magos, e incluso la aparición forzada podía trae no más de dos pasajeros, y eso requería una persona muy poderoso. No, los portales eran más débiles y menos prácticos que aparición, y por eso no eran tan comunes; eso y el hecho de que se necesitaban, por lo menos, 5 personas mágicas realizando el hechizo con coordinación para realizar un portal pequeño. Pero un portal creado por tantos magos iba a ser grande, y Harry entendía por qué Dumbledore estaba nervioso.

Moviendo su posición para quedar detrás de Moody, lejos de la acción, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que sucedía, Harry se enteró momentos después cuando un portal de tres metros apareció en el cielo sobre los Mortífagos. En un principio nada pasó, y algunos miembros de la Orden y unos Aurors dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Los Aurors del Ministerio no estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de la Orden, así que Harry suponía que esperaban la ayuda.

Pero los suspiros de alivio pronto se transformaron muecas de horror cuando docenas de criaturas en capas negras salieron del portal. Flotaron hacia el suelo, dispersándose e, inmediatamente, el frío y la desesperación llenaron el aire de la noche.

'Maldito sea!' pensó Harry refiriéndose a su futuro yo. 'Por que no me avisó que esto pasaría?' Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en mucho más, ya que los grupos de Dementores se estaban acercando a los indefensos y petrificados Aurors y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. La única defensa contra esas criaturas, el Encantamiento Patronus, era muy difícil de realizar, incluso para un mago adulto; de los veinte Aurors y Miembros, Harry no creía que más de la mitad pudiese realizar el encantamiento. También tenían que preocuparse de los Mortífagos, ya había terminado el ritual, y estaban devolviendo su atención a la batalla; la barrera que los protegía también parecía librarlos de los efectos de los Dementores al igual que hechizos, pero no les impedía lanzar hechizos de su parte.

Fue el patronus de Remus, un lobo, el que Harry reconoció primero; las cosas ya se estaban volviendo desesperadas, y los Aurors que no podían realizar un Patronus se estaban escondiendo detrás de los que podía, conjuraban escudos para detener el torrente de maldiciones de los Mortífagos, pero seguían protegidos detrás de su barrera.

Viendo a otros Patronus uniéndose al de Remus, Harry pensó que era prudente llamar al suyo; en el mar de tótems plateados, no sería notado. El lobo de Remus, el gato, un poco demasiado grande para ser un gato casero, de McGonagall, y la cabra de Dumbledore estaban manteniendo a grupo más grande, unos siete, de Dementores. El único otro Patronus que Harry notó era el murciélago de Snape, un oso, un alce, y un pingüino pertenecientes a los Aurors; esos se dirigían a los otros dos grupos mayores de Dementores, pero aún quedaban otras diez de las criaturas libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

"Expecto Patronum!!!" Gritó Harry, apuntando al grupo de Dementores más cercano; la verdad es que después de tanta práctica con ese encantamiento, Harry no estaba esperando nada especial, lástima que Harry olvidó que tenía la manía de hacerse notar; porque cuando en los años anteriores solía ver a Cornamenta, esta vez vio una versión mucho más grande y dorada de la forma animaga de su padre unirse a la batalla.

Preocupado de haber sido descubierto por el uso de la forma avanzada de su encantamiento, Harry maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a mirar a ambos lados; nadie parecía haber notado a su Patronus, solo, destruyendo… matando a los Dementores en lugar de espantarlos, fue por esos movimientos que Harry pudo ver a otro Cornamenta, guiñándole un ojo desde su brazo tatuado. El tatuaje guardián que simbolizaba a su padre había viajado desde su lugar usual en su hombro hasta su brazo por la primera vez que Harry había visto.

"Que demonios?" Soltó Harry. En respuesta el tatuaje volvió a guiñar un ojo, para luego regresar su atención a la batalla; cerca de la mitad de los dementores estaban destruidos, y los miembros de la Orden y los Aurors sobrevivientes se centraban en los Mortífagos, quienes, sin entender lo que les estaban pasando a sus aliados comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, nerviosos.

'Así que es por eso que puedo hacer un Patronus dorado!' La mente de Harry estaba andando cien kilómetros por minuto. 'Es por los tatuajes; o en realidad, tatuaje. Tiene sentido que Cornamenta tuviese algo que ver con mi Patronus, pero eso no tiene nada ver con mis Tatuajes de Canuto o Lily. Apuesto a que tendrán sus propios poderes, tender que investigar más tarde. Tengo que cubrir mis huellas ahora. Sin duda, Remus reconoce a Cornamenta y por eso sabe que estoy aquí, voy a tener que hablar rápido con el antes de irme. Va a tener que inventar una excusa para los otros, ellos no pueden saber que estuve aquí.'

Solo quedaban seis Dementores, y con su Patronus dorado y los otros siete plateados no tenían oportunidad. Mientras la atención del grupo seguía en los Mortífagos, Harry se dirigió hacia Remus para hablar con él; por suerte, estaba solo.

"Remus! Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo," susurró Harry.

Las orejas de Remus reaccionaron ante la primera palabra, y el hombre pareció olfatear el aire, estaba usando sus sentidos de hombre- lobo, sin duda. "Harry?" preguntó. "Me pareció que ese era Cornamenta. Que estás haciendo aquí? Y donde demonios estás?"

"Shhh, No tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a ir a tu oficina mañana después del desayuno para explicar; pero por ahora, podrían inventar una excusa para el patronus dorado? Los otros no pueden saber que estuve aquí, especialmente Dumbledore. También tienes que decirles a los espíritus liberados que se dirijan a la Casa de los Gritos antes de que puedan ser interrogados, y los otros espíritus que están allá les explicarán lo que les pasó. Di lo que te parezca mejor, pero me tengo que ir, Moody puede ver a través de capas de invisibilidad, no me puedo arriesgar. Te veo mañana."

"Harry, espera!"

A Harry le hubiese gustado volver, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo. Todos los Dementores estaban destruidos ahora, y los Mortífagos estaban desapareciendo antes de que Dumbledore rompiera el escudo. Ya habían hecho aparecer la Marca Oscura en el cielo, y algunas personas que habían sido atacadas antes estaban saliendo de sus escondites. La calle se llenaría de reporteros y fotógrafos pronto, y Harry no quería arriesgar ser visto.

Volviendo a su base en el Callejón, la mente de Harry estaba ocupada en la clase de poderes que sus otros dos tatuajes podrían llegar a tener. Tendría que pasar un buen tiempo en su baúl experimentando, pero ahora que sabía que uno de ellos funcionaba, Harry no tenía dudas que descubrir los poderes de los otros dos era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Con su varita de nuevo en su funda, no era extraño que Harry halla sido alcanzado por la maldición de u Mortífago; era solamente un Impedimenta, pero dejaba a Harry en una situación vulnerable.

'Maldición!' pensó, únicamente porque no podía mover su boca. 'Olvidé renovar el escudo de mi reloj.' Aún así, Harry llevaba su armadura de piel de dragón, pero el Mortífago no era tanto, después de ver que Harry aún se movía, volvió a realizar el hechizo muchas veces seguidas; Harry estaba congelado en su lugar, y no podría liberarse pronto.

"Accio capa! Bien, bien, bien, que tenemos aquí? El famoso Harry Potter solo en un callejón oscuro tan solo. Oh, mi amo estará encantado; y aún más tienes una capa de invisibilidad que quieres que me queda… Gracias, Harry, me aseguraré de usarla bien."

Aún colgando de sus hombros, la capa se dirigió hacia las manos del Mortífago. Este hombre no era tan lento o estúpido como los otros, y Harry incluso lo reconoció. Era Avery, uno de los que formaban parte del círculo interno de Voldemort. Pero, aún así, como había podido ver a Harry con la capa aún puesta?

Para responder a su pregunta, Avery comenzó una verborragia acerca de lo brillante que era y de su gran capacidad de deducción al notar que algo andaba mal y faltaban cuatro de los suyos. Verdaderamente, material de villano para James Bond, explicó como se había quedado Escondido en las sombras regulando el escudo alrededor de los otros Mortífagos. Era un hechizo avanzado que les había dado su amo, pero requería de alguien fuera del escudo para funcionar. Y así, Escondido entre las sombras, fuera del alcance de los Dementores, miembros de la Orden y Aurors, Avery había notado algunas personas en su grupo que estaban ausentes. Cuando los Dementores comenzaron a ser destruidos, supo que algo andaba en verdad mal, y comenzó a escanear el área con una cantidad de hechizos, fue pura casualidad que uno de esos hechizos funcionaba como una especie de rayo infrarrojo, buscando calor. Sin importarle quien estaba escondido, solo notando que estaban solos y que el blanco le estaba dando la espalda, Avery había lanzado el hechizo a su oponente esperando saber que le había pasado a sus compañeros.  
"Ahora Harry, dime donde están los otros y como destruiste a los Dementores, y tu recompense será una muerte rápida. Mi amo e molestará por no haber tenido el honor, pero estoy seguro de que entenderá. Si no me dices lo que quiero ahora, no estoy seguro de que Él te muestra la misma misericordia."

Con los ojos bien abiertos, escaneando el área cercana, Harry sintió pánico al ver que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Toda la acción estaba en la otra punta del Callejón, donde los Aurors estaban tratando de deshacerse de la Marca Oscura; muy cerca, Harry podía ver a los cuatro Mortífagos aún inconcientes y sin ser vistos por Avery gracias a los hechizos.

"No te diré nada!" escupió Harry, su voz llena de ira; más que con Avery, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Si solamente hubiese reactivado el escudo, o dejar los pensamientos acerca de sus tatuajes hasta después de haber salido de ese lugar. Pero noo, tuvo que ir y ser atacado en el medio de la calle, y todavía no sabía como salirse de esta.

Avery solamente sonrió; el hombre tenía una sonrisa en verdad perversa. "Respuesta incorrecta, Harry. Crucio!"

El dolor surgió en su espalda y se esparció hacia todo su cuerpo. No era tan dolorosa como la maldición de Voldemort, o incluso la suya propia, pero no era una caminata bajo el sol tampoco; y por estar congelado en su lugar, Harry no podía colapsar o doblar sus músculos, lo que hacia el dolor aún peor; por lo menos no podía gritar. Si lo hiciese, sin duda que Avery encontraría alguna forma enferma de placer en ello.

Después de mas o menos un minuto, más corto que las sesiones casi diarias que Harry tenía con la Cruciatus, Avery se detuvo, repitió la pregunta, y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando Harry abrió sus ojos y muy claramente dijo, 'Vete al infierno! No voy a decirte!"

Le tomó un Segundo recuperarse, pero Avery continuó. "Bueno, parece que eres familiar con esta maldición, Sr. Potter; Que interesante. Quizás en el futuro podremos ver cuanto aguanta tu mente antes de irse por complete; aún así, hay otras maneras de hacerte hablar. A mi no me gusta demasiado la Cruciatus. Prefiero otros, mejores, pasatiempos."

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que demonios estaba diciendo Avery, cuando sintió cuchillos calientes pasando a través de sus hombros y brazos. Y no eran los cuchillos que se sentía con la Cruciatus, eran de verdad.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, prohibiéndose el gritar o hacer algún sonido, Harry devolvió su atención a Avery, y vio que el hombre estaba conjurando otro cuchillo; éste estaba rojo por la temperatura en la que se encontraba, y acababa de pasarlo sobre la parte superior del pecho de Harry. Por suerte, su armadura había prevenido que su torso sufriera algún daño, pero sus dos hombros ahora tenían enormes heridas; no eran muy profundas o perjudiciales, pero debido al calor de los cuchillos eran muy dolorosas.

Avery continúo del mismo modo por un rato. Había hecho algunos cortes en las piernas, brazos y el torso de Harry, y luego repitió su pregunta. Con cada herida Harry se prohibía el gritar, y cada vez se negaba a responder. La única razón por la que Avery no había notado la armadura de piel de dragón fue por la ropa que Harry estaba usando, y era la armadura la que prevenía cualquier daño a su torso. Sólo sus brazos y piernas habían sufrido los daños de los cuchillos, y aparte de quemar y causar algo de pérdida de sangre, eran más que nada superficiales.

Luego de 10 minutos de ese tratamiento (el Callejón estaba vació gracia a la orden de evacuación que Harry había oído dar a los Aurors), Harry seguía negándose a hablar, y Avery se estaba enojando. Más específicamente, estaba furioso.

"Mocoso engreído! Perdiste tu oportunidad. Tendré que llevarte con mi amo, y entonces conocerás el verdadero dolor. Dentro de una semana, lamentarás no haberme dejado terminar con tu vida, rogarás por verme. No te olvides Potter! No olvides, cuando mi amo alimente a su serpiente con partes de tu cuerpo. Accio varitas!"

Harry no estaba escuchando el discurso de Avery; en lugar de eso estaba buscado por una forma de escapar; pero cuando Avery llamó por sus varitas, Harry sintió pánico, sin ellas estaría indefenso! Debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, Harry había olvidado que sus varitas estaban en fundas de piel de dragón y no podían ser convocadas de ese modo.

"No funcionará, huh? Debes tener unas de esas fundas que usan los aurors; no importa. Accio fundas de varitas!"

Por que no había pensado en eso? Esta vez las dos fundas, junto con las varitas, se dirigieron hacia Avery, dejando a Harry solo con su daga. Momentáneamente, Harry se preguntó porque no había sido liberado de eso también, o porque lo estaban desarmando si él estaba congelado en su lugar. Lo que Harry no notó, por lo menos hasta ese entonces, era que Avery había asumido que las dos fundas en sus brazos eran para varitas, y cuando vio dos fundas en sus manos (no había notado que uno había salido desde la bota), estaba satisfecho. Por su posición detrás del hombro derecho de Harry no podía ver la daga aún en su brazo.

"Voy a liberarte ahora. Hay un traslador Escondido cerca y vamos a ir hasta allá calmados, no puedo hacer que flotes por la calle sin que los Aurors me noten, así que vas a caminar en frente de mi. Intenta hacer algo raro y lo lamentarás. Entendido?"

Harry no podía creer que Avery estaba siendo tan estúpido; si tuviese un cerebro funcional, dejaría a Harry congelado y lo haría flotar debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Pero Avery no estaba acostumbrado a tener una capa a su disposición, quizás por eso no se le había ocurrido, y Harry no tenía pensado corregirlo; si lo liberaba, tendría una posibilidad de escapar, y con su daga en mano lo podría llegar a lograr. Aunque tendría que hacerlo rápido, antes de cansarse; la Cruciatus y todos los cortes que Avery le había causado lo había cansado mucho, sin mencionar la pérdida de sangre; Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que, una vez que el hechizo desapareciera, podría mantenerse en pie, pero tenía que tratar.

"Dije: Entendido?" Repitió Avery. Harry había estado muy ocupado pensando en un plan para escapar y no había contestado la primera vez.

"Entendido. Pero vas a tener que moverte despacio, no se si puedo caminar." Dijo Harry Avery murmuró algo acerca de moverse tan rápido como quisiera, pero a Harry en verdad no le importaba; ya estaba colocándose de manera tal que pudiera moverse como él quería. Con algo de suerte, en cuanto el segundo hechizo fuese terminado, Harry podría actuar.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Aún estando a unos 50 cm. de Harry, Avery disolvió el hechizo, y no estaba preparado para los movimientos de Harry. Tomando un paso hacia atrás con su pie derecho con energía, el codo derecho de Harry se enterró debajo de la barbilla de Avery, el ataque no fue muy bueno, pero le dio algo de tiempo.

Pivotando (girando) sobre su pie izquierdo, Harry alzó su brazo izquierdo en un puño, llevándolo hacia atrás formando un arco amplio, Harry esperaba poder darle a Avery en la cara. Ese tipo de golpe no era el más efectivo, pero bajo las circunstancias, era lo mejor que Harry podía imaginar.

Separándose de Avery y girando, Harry se sorprendió al ver al no Mortífago donde lo esperaba. Obviamente el codazo no había hecho tanto daño como Harry había esperado, y Avery había respondido dando un paso a la izquierda y colocando su varita para maldecir a Harry. Un rayo de luz verde pasó por el punto en el que la cabeza de Harry había estado unos segundos antes, justo atrás de su cuello, y fue muy Buena suerte que Harry no lo hubiese visto; una pasada tan cercana lo habría desconcentrado. En lugar de eso, Harry volvió a colocar su brazo en posición, intentando contactarlo con la cabeza de Avery, pero como el hombre ya no estaba en posición, Harry sabía que iba a fallar, y, en el último minuto, cambió de planes.

En lugar de su puño de Harry lo que hizo contacto con Avery fue su antebrazo; Avery estaba muy cerca, y si Harry doblaba su codo iba a perder todo el impulse del brazo, así que, en lugar de eso, bajó el punto de contacto y golpeó al hombre en la garganta. El golpe no le dolió tanto a Harry como había esperado, y entonces notó que el metal de la daga había hecho la mayor parte del daño. Aún en su funda, el mango de la daga había golpeado la traquea de Avery, aplastándola y dejando una marca roja bastante fea.

Avery había hecho algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando fue golpeado, y estaba muy dolorido para considerar hacer un contra ataque; Harry también se separó, tratando de dejar un poco más de espacio entre él y el Mortífago. Aunque estaba lastimado, Harry estaba seguro de que Avery seguía siendo peligroso.

"Maldito mocoso!" maldijo Avery con dificultad; no sonaba para nada parecido a su voz normal, y Harry podía ver el hablar le estaba causando mucho dolor.

Harry sacó su daga con la mano derecha y la apuntó a Avery; era tan filosa como cuando la había comprado.

"Te golpeé gusta en la garganta con esto. Duele, no es cierto? Me pregunto si vas a volver a sonar como antes algún día." Comentó fríamente Harry. "Pero, en verdad, me tendrías que agradecer que haya sido tan blando contigo. Cuando tu amo se entere que me tuviste, pero dejaste ir, dudo que vaya a ser… cual fue la palabra que usaste?... Ah, sí, misericordioso."

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de ira, y Harry supo que estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo particularmente vicioso. Para no arriesgarse a ver si el hombre podía pronunciar la maldición lo suficientemente bien como para que funcionara, Harry inmediatamente se agachó, colocándose en cuclillas, y un rayo de luz amarillenta pasó sobre su cabeza. Por el color y las palabras que había escuchado, había sido una Buena decición agacharse; Avery había hecho la maldición rompedora de huesos, Suelo- destructo. Destrozaba dolorosamente cada hueso que la maldición tocara, y dejaba al músculo en ruinas. Si hiciese contacto con la caja toráxica o la cabeza, podría matara a un hombre, y Avery había apuntado a la cicatriz de Harry.

Levantándose, Harry vio que, de alguna manera, había terminado detrás de los pies de Avery, y el Mortífago había girado su cabeza, siguiendo su ruta. El error de Avery había sido dejar sus piernas en una posición vulnerable, y Harry se aprovechó de eso, tomando su daga y atacando los tobillos de Avery.

"Arghhh!,"Escuchó Harry mientras se levantaba lentamente; parecía ser que cuando se había tirado al suelo algo le había pasado a su hombro, y no estaba en su posición usual. Aún peor, Harry apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y Avery seguía siendo una amenaza, había lastimado sus tendones de Aquiles, y eso lo había hecho caer, peor el hombre seguía teniendo su varita y estaba furioso.

Pero, por fin, las cosas iban como Harry quería, y Avery dejó caer su varita para agarrar sus pies, y parecía haber olvidado por complete la presencia de Harry. Con mucha dificultad, Harry se dirigió hacia Avery por detrás y lo golpeó, dejándolo inconciente. Pero aún sin su varita, Harry tenía que improvisar; golpeando la cabeza de Avery con el mango de su daga y utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba parecía haber funcionado bien.

Agradeciendo que la noche, por fin, hubiera terminado, Harry luchó por encontrar sus varitas en los bolsillos de la túnica de Avery, luego levitó al hombre en la callejuela para que se uniera a los otros. Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y apenas pudo llegar a su escondite antes de que los Aurors llegaran para investigar el lugar en donde había oído algunas maldiciones.

"No hay nada aquí," escuchó decir a un hombre, y otro respondió, Puede que haya sido un poco más lejos, vayamos a ver."

Había sido una buena idea poner todos esos hechizos en el pequeño callejón; solamente durarían unas horas, y algunos magos podrían ver a través de ellos, pero habían hecho su trabajo; aparentemente habían funcionado con los dos Aurors y, aunque ellos no lo supieran, se habían ido tan rápido por un extraño sentimiento de lo que estaban buscando no estaba en ningún lugar cerca de allí.

Volviendo a aturdir a los Mortífagos, Harry los puso en el séptimo compartimiento de su baúl. Una vez que terminó con eso, Harry lo achicó y los colocó en su bolsillo. Se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse, y Harry comenzaba a ver unas manchas negras en su visión.

Lo ultimo que tenía que hacer antes de irse era sacar las barreras anti- aparición y los demás hechizos; por surte las barreras anti- aparición eran mucho más fáciles de sacar, y Harry solamente tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, los otros hechizos eran algo más difíciles y tuco que tratar unas cuatro veces.

No sabía porque no estaba funcionando, y no sabía porqué las manchas negras se estaban volviendo cada vez más grandes.

"Oh maldita sea!" maldijo Harry. "Voy a desmayarme, justo lo que me faltaba."

Sabiendo que no podía ser encontrado desmayado en el medio de una calle, Harry dejó los hechizos, esperando que desaparecieran en unas horas; con algo de suerte nadie los descubriría.

Aparecerse fuera de allí, como había planeado, estaba fuera de consideración; Harry no tenía la fuerza para tratar siquiera, y aunque lo hiciera, seguramente lo haría mal, afortunadamente, tenía un plan B.

Una roca en su bolsillo actuaba como traslador, y había sido una buena idea haber pensado e eso; mientras que el traslador de su reloj lo llevaría a su casa, éste lo llevaría al dormitorio en la Torre Gryffindor; ahora sabía por qué Dobby y Winky se quedarían esperando, y si alguno de sus compañeros había decidido ir a dormirse temprano, tendrían que arreglar eso más tarde, una vez que estuviera mejor, Harry podría usar Obliviate si era necesario, asumiendo que sobreviviría.

Tratando de sacar el traslador de su bolsillo, Harry notó por primera vez lo lastimado que estaba. Exposición a la Cruciatus por cerca de un minuto, después cortado y torturado por 10 por un Mortífago sadista, lo que había llevado a una importante pérdida de sangre; después se había lastimado el brazo en esa caída que había tomado al esquiva la maldición, sin contar la limitada exposición a los Dementores.

Apenas conciente, Harry finalmente logró sacar el pequeño traslador. Con su baúl en su bolsillo trasero, y sus fundas sobre sus piernas, Harry logró murmurar 'actívate' antes de que las manchas bloquearan toda su visión otros diez segundos, y Harry no lo habría logrado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó cansado y dolorido; aún así era necesario aparecerse en el desayuno, para mostrarle a Dumbledore y a los otros que todo estaba bien; también tenía una reunión con Remus, y esa conversación no podía esperar.

Salteándose su rutina normal y la ducha, Harry llegó antes que Ron y los otros al Gran Salón, llenó un bowl con cereal y comenzó a comer. No había notado cuanta hambre tenía hasta después de haber terminado el Segundo bowl, pero tenía sentido, no había almorzado el día anterior, y tampoco había cenado, habían pasado 24 horas desde que había comido.

"Harry, podrías venir un segundo mientras esperas a tus amigos?" Harry dejó su cuchara en el cereal cuando el Profesor Dumbledore lo sorprendió por detrás. Harry de verdad no quería conversar, viendo que seguía un poco herido, pero no tenía escapatoria; ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera el equipo de Quiddich habían bajado aún, y por ser domingo tampoco lo harían muy pronto.

Y así, Harry siguió al director fuera del Gran Salón, siguiendo el camino ya familiar hasta la oficina circular escondida detrás de la gárgola. Dumbledore inmediatamente se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y Harry ni siquiera esperó a que lo invitaran a sentarse, después de un viaje tan largo necesitaba descansar, y Dumbledore pareció notarlo.

'Te sientes bien, Harry? Pareces estar algo dolorido esta mañana."

Harry hizo una mueca, esperaba poder dejar sus dolencias en privado. "Estoy bien, son lo Dolores de ayer, además no dormí muy bien. Seguramente me sentiré mejor mañana."

Dumbledore asintió lentamente y dijo. "Si Harry, el dolor que sentiste anoche en tu cicatriz es de lo que quería hablarte. No tuvimos tiempo de encontrarnos, pero tus amigos me informaron que sufriste de un dolor en la villa ayer en la tarde. Podrías elaborar?"

"No hay mucho que decir, en verdad. Estaba tomando una cerveza de manteca con los otros y, de la nada, sentí que Voldemort estaba excitado por algo, ansioso, mejor dicho. Al principio pensé que estaba feliz, pero eso fue una primera impresión. Era como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara, después del segundo ataque anoche, es obvio que estaba feliz por el ataque en el Callejón Diagon."

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Dumbledore respondió, y cuando lo hizo, fue para preguntarle a Harry si quería algo de té o un sorbete de limón. Harry los rechazó, y recordando su ultimo viaje a Honeydukes, llamó al aire, "Hedwig podrías venir un segundo, por favor?"

Un momento más tarde, Hedwig apareció en la oficina, y se posó en el brazo de Harry. Le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Fawkes, que estaba en su lugar habitual, quien devolvió la mirada con aún más curiosidad.

"Hedwig, te puedo pedir un favor?" La voz de Harry sacó la atención de la fénix de la otra criatura. "Puedes traerme la bolsa amarilla con los _warheads(1)_ que dejé ayer en mi baúl, está entro de una bolsa de dulces aún más grande, si no puedes ver la bolsa amarilla, trae todos, yo la sacaré."

Hedwig pareció sentirse insultada, y desapareció en llamas. Una vez que se fue, Dumbledore devolvió su atención a Harry.

"Warheads, Harry? No es un poco peligroso que tengas eso en tu dormitorio? Por lo que entiendo de tecnología muggle, no tendrías que tener acceso a ese tipo de cosas."

Harry just laughed. "No ese tipo, Profesor. Estoy seguro que los va a disfrutar, pero siguen siendo peligrosos. Espere, ya verá."

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque Hedwig reapareció en ese momento; en su patas había una sola bolsa de warheads de limón, la que puso cuidadosamente sobre las piernas de Harry. Una vez terminada su tarea, se volvió a Fawkes, quien estaba cantando una bienvenida lenta y tranquila.

"Oh, es verdad. Nunca habías conocido a Fawkes, cierto Hedwig? Por que no vas a saludarlo, estoy seguro que no le importará. Después de ti, es el mejor fénix que conozco."

El viejo mago, rió ante la escena, y Fawkes asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo; así que Hedwig voló hasta la percha, y los dos parecieron comenzar una conversación en su idioma. Harry no podía recordar si Hedwig había conocido a Fawkes cuando era una lechuza, pero por alguna razón creía que no. 

"Así que, Harry," el director lo llamó, "esa es la bolsa con los warheads de los que hablas? No puedo ver como podrían llegar a ser peligrosos, parece un paquete con dulces."

"Son dulces, Profesor. Los compré ayer, especialmente para usted, y cuando me ofreció el sorbete de limón, los recordé; son como un sorbete de limón súper ácido. Le gustaría probar uno?" Harry tuvo que contener la risa, nadie podría imaginar cuan ácidos eran en verdad hasta que probaban el primero, y casi siempre la persona fruncía los labios y escupía el caramelo; siempre después de la primera, se disfrutaban más, pero el primero siempre era una sorpresa.

Naturalmente, Dumbledore no pudo resistirse a un caramelo con sabor a limón, y su respuesta fue justo la que Harry esperaba. Después de abrir el paquete, metió el dulce en su boca, los ojos del mago se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la primera ola de acidez le llegó; después Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y procedió a correr por la oficina mientras movía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Harry estaba riendo a carcajadas para entonces, y aunque podía que el hombre estaba, en parte, actuando, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Otros 20 segundos y la intensa acidez había pasado, y ahora el caramelo sabía simplemente a limón, luego de fruncir sus labios un última vez, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a su asiento.

"Merlin Harry, no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que estos dulces eran peligrosos, ese fue el dulce más delicioso y ácido que he tenido el placer de probar. Me pregunto si me dejarías comprarte el resto de la bolsa; no puedo esperar la cara de Minerva y Severus cuando los convenza de probar uno."

Harry rió ante la imagen mental; Mataría por una foto de McGonagall o Snape probando uno de los caramelos. "La verdad," Harry logo decir después de deshacerse de las imágenes, "los compré para usted. Tengo otros en mi cuarto, hay de otros sabores si quiere probar, los venden en Honeyduke's. Yo prefiero los de canela, pero se que le gusta el limón, y esos son los más ácidos. Siéntase libre de compartirlos con quien quiera, pero si logra que la Profesora McGonagall o Snape coman uno, podría prestarme la memoria para verla en un pensadero? Es lo único que pido."

Ahora era que turno de Dumbledore para reírse, pero accedió, siempre y cuando Harry guardara el secreto. Los profesores, especialmente Snape, no apreciarían que se rieran de ellos, era lo que le había dicho.

Mientras Dumbledore terminaba su caramelo, y Harry tomaba su té, el silencio llenó el aire, y Harry sabía que la conversación estaba a punto de volver a temas no tan placentero. Y unos segundos más tarde, pasó eso exactamente.

Dumbledore colocó sus manos ajo su barbilla y mantuvo la pose por un largo tiempo antes de hablar. "No debes culparte de nada de lo sucedido, Harry. Aunque lograras darnos más advertencia, duda que haya sido mucha diferencia; si bien fue bueno que respondiéramos a la amenaza del Callejón Diagon cuando lo hicimos, perdimos la amenaza mayor. Seguramente te enterarás en los periódicos esta mañana, pero el mismo Voldemort atacó Azkaban anoche, con algunos de sus más confiados Mortífagos. Parece ser que el ataque en el Callejón fue una distracción, y funcionó perfectamente; la mayor parte de la Orden, incluyéndome, nos aparecimos en el Callejón Diagon para detener a los Dementores y Mortífagos junto con los Aurors, mientras que Voldemort tenía total control sobre Azkaban. Cuando me di cuenta de que el ataque era una distracción, viendo que no había muchas personas heridas, fue cuando recibí el mensaje del ataque en Azkaban. Desafortunadamente llegamos muy tarde, y Voldemort fue capaz de liberar a todos sus seguidores."

Fue el turno de Harry de tomarse una larga pausa antes de responder. "No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido; Después de todo, suena como algo de Voldemort haría. Luego de la batalla en el Ministerio, mientras que Malfoy y los otros fueron liberados por Fudge, Voldemort aún tenía a algunos de sus mejores Mortífagos encarcelados. Ahora que los Dementores ya no guardan la prisión y se le han unido, debe ser mucho más fácil entrar en Azkaban." Harry hizo otra pausa. "Como está protegida la prisión ahora? Alguien fue herido en el ataque?"

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore seriamente, "en equipo de 16 Aurors protegía la prisión desde que los Dementores se fueron; cuatro murieron, 11 recibieron el Beso, y solo uno salió sin herida alguna. Voldemort capture al Auror a cargo, y lo dejó vivir para que esparciera la verdad, para que el resto supiera lo que había pasado. Voldemort ya no está escondiéndose, y esto es malo, muy malo. Esperaba que fuera más paciente, posiblemente que tratara de averiguar la profecía; parece que se cansó de esperar, y eso me preocupa. Sin mencionar que en el ataque de anoche se cumplieron 15 años desde su anterior derrota. Temo que Voldemort atacará más abiertamente ahora, y eso presentará muchos problemas."

Escuchando los pensamientos de Dumbledore, tan parecidos a los suyos, Harry se preguntó que había cambiado para que Voldemort realizara un ataque abierto; en su última visión, parecía ser que seguía preguntándose si Dumbledore le había dicho la profecía o no, y no estaba haciendo ningún plan de ataque. Y era extraño que justamente ayer, Harry hubiera discutido eso con sus amigos en la Tres Escobas. Alguno de ellos pudo haber alertado a Voldemort de la profecía? No, eso era ridículo, cierto?

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "hay algo que quieras decirme acercad e lo que pasó anoche? Algunos de los profesores te vieron actuando extrañamente, y sigue habiendo comportamientos extraños que no puedo explicar. Quizás sepas algo que me ayude a entender?"

Harry sabía que si no hubiese probado ser capaz de usar Occlumancia, que Dumbledore estaría tratando de ver en su mente ahora mismo. Anoche, había tratado pasar inadvertido lo más posible, pero ese patronus dorado había arruinado todo. Sería que Dumbledore lo había visto? Harry pensó que su atención había estado en el escudo en ese momento; solamente podía esperar que Remus hubiera inventado una historia creíble. Hasta que hablara con el en el desayuno, Harry tendría que responder muy vagamente.

"No, nada más. Estuve un poco preocupado toda la noche, con el dolor en mi cicatriz y todo; estoy seguro de que entiende." El director asintió. "Aunque, si hay algo, profesor. No tiene nada que ver, pero le prometí a Hermione que me entregaría."

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de interés ante la interesante confesión de Harry. Dumbledore escuchó atentamente mientras Harry explicaba como Draco lo había engañado par que creara un conflicto, y como había respondido; el brillo en los ojo de Dumbledore aumentó cuando Harry contó como había usado el hechizo de levitación equivocado a propósito, y el resultado que había tenido.

"Pensé que debía decírselo, antes de que el Profesor Snape pueda castigarme. Me atrevo a decir que después de nuestra última conversación le encantaría darme una detención. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, así que no voy a discutir mi castigo."

Al final, Dumbledore lo había felicitado por entregarse cuando pudo haber salido sin castigo alguno; así solamente tendría que dar dos detenciones con Hagrid, y Gryffindor perdió solo treinta puntos. Harry sabía que si Snape hubiera dado los deméritos, el castigo habría sido mucho peor, así que era entendible que se sintiera contento. Los treinta punto serían recuperados fácilmente en el próximo partido de Quiddich, y una detención con Hagrid no era detención alguna; era como ser forzado a pasar tiempo con un buen amigo.

Harry salió un poco más tarde para volver al desayuno con sus amigos, solamente para encontrar que Hedwig no quería irse; se estaba divirtiendo con Fawkes, y después de los sacrificios que había hecho por el la noche anterior, Harry no tuvo el corazón para ordenarle que se fuera. Dumbledore encontró la situación muy graciosa y le prometió a Harry que no habría problema en que el ave se quedara un tiempo más.

De vuelta en el Gran Salón, las mesas estaban llenas, y el ruido de conversaciones llenaba el aire. Con una mirada a la mesa de los Ravenclaws, Harry vio que El Profeta ya había sido entregado y la verdad acerca de los ataques en el Callejón Diagon y Azkaban ya era conocida. Harry reclamó su asiento entre sus amigos para ver sus reacciones antes las noticias; no se veían muy bien.

"Oh Harry, debes sentirte horrible!" Hermione estaba prácticamente llorando, y le dio a Harry un fuere abrazo en cuanto se sentó. Que extraño…'

"Hermione, está bien. Los ataque pudieron haber sido mucho peores, y el daño al Callejón fue más que nada superficial. Los Mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban, aunque problemáticos, no fue muy inesperado en mi opinión. No entiendo porque estás tan mal." Harry trató de tranquilizarla, pero sus intentos la pusieron peor; con ella ahora incapaz de hablar, Ginny continuó.

"Harry," comenzó, "leíste los periódicos aún? Sabes lo que pasó?"

Harry le dio una mirada extrañada. "Bueno, no, pero tengo una buena idea. Lo vi en mi visión de anoche, y acabo de bajar de la oficina de Dumbledore, y lo estuvimos discutiendo. Estoy seguro de que él sabe más de lo que está en los diarios." Sin mencionar,' pensó Harry, 'que estuve ahí anoche!'

"Harry, lee el artículo. Lo siento tanto." Ahora era Ginny quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras le pasaba la copia del periódico lentamente. Temiendo lo que pudo haber causado una reacción así de sus dos amigas, Harry leyó la primera página.

DOS ATAQUES EFECTUADOS ANOCHE!!!!  
DIAGON ALLEY LA DITRACCIÓN, MIENTRAS AZKABAN FUE DESHABITADA POR QUIEN USTEDES SABEN EN PERSONA!!!

Por Kendall Smiley

En un ataque sorpresa anoche, un estimado de entre 20 y 25 Mortífagos   
se aparecieron en el Callón Diagon y comenzaron a causar terror.

No atacaron una persona o lugar específicos, sino que liberaron una  
mortal combinación de hechizos destructivos y artes oscuras en las   
pacíficas calles de nuestro centro comercial.  
Las vidrieras fueron destruidas, las calles marcadas por grandes hoyos, y un

Número de personas inocentes, incluyendo niños, fueron torturados.

Sólo cuando los Aurors y Albus Dumbledore, liderando su grupo, aparecieron  
los Mortífagos se escondieron detrás de un escudo impenetrable,   
claramente, creado por magia negra.

Reportes conflictivos dicen que cerca de 50 Dementores también estuvieron

Presentes, pero el Ministerio aún no ha aclarado este punto. Normalmente  
los testimonios de testigos oculares son suficientes para aclarar tales

argumentos, pero muchos de los presentes juran haber sido besados  
solamente para que sus almas regresaran a sus cuerpos.  
También se habla deque Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase; Gran

Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos y

Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería) creó un nuevo hechizo,

Capaz de destruir a un Dementor por completo. Mucho más poderoso que el

Encantamiento Patronus, este nuevo hechizo sería invaluable para esta nueva   
Guerra, especialmente si es capaz de devolver el alma a aquellos desafortunados

Que la hayan perdido (para un reporte completo acerca de este nuevo hechizo,

Ver pág.13) Mientras las fuerzas de Dumbledore y el Ministerio protegían el Callejón Diagon,

El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado fue visto en Azkaban por el Auror a cargo de   
los guardias, Otto Musidora. "Fue como ver la cara del mal puro" Musidora  
asegura haber visto a Quien Ustedes Saben cara a cara, "Solamente me dejó   
vivir para que todos supieran que en verdad volvió. Mató a tres de mi equipo con  
solo una maldición, y casi una docena fueron besados por los Dementores que  
trajo con él. Ni siquiera lo afectaban! Era como si los Dementores le tuviesen más  
miedo a Él que Él a ellos. NO es humano, se los aseguro. No teníamos esperanza"

Todos los Mortífagos capturados recientemente este verano, están, una vez más  
sueltos en Inglaterra. Un reporte de todos los crímenes realizados por ellos  
puede ser encontrado en la página tres. Los 15 Aurors asesinados o besados  
en acción están listados en la página 7, junto con las dos muertes del Callejón,

Peter Growkins (edad: ciento catorce, inocente comprador, besado por un

Dementor) y Amber Starr (edad dieciocho, empleada de Madam Malkin's, murió

Aplastada por un trozo de concreto).

El Ministro Fudge no estaba disponible para comentar, pero su equipo…

Amber Starr, edad dieciocho! No; no podía ser. El artículo continuaba por el resto de la página, pero Harry perdió todo interés. Había estado tan pendiente de la batalla, que ni siquiera notó si había habido fatalidades. Y…oh no.

"Lo siento tanto Harry, debe ser horrible enterarse así." Hermione seguía llorando. No sabía que tan cercanos Harry y Amber eran, pero ya había perdido tantas personas en esta lucha. Cuantas más debía estar preparado para perder? "Si hay algo que pueda hacer…" Hermione ni siquiera sabía como terminar la frase, así que dejó la oferta abierta.

A su lado, Harry estaba anonadado. Aún no le había golpeado por complete, y no podía creer que había perdido a otra persona cercana a él. Pero la prueba estaba justo frente a él, en blanco y negra. Ella en verdad ya no estaba.

"Oh no, Amber! Lo siento tanto…"  
_  
_

_(1) Warhead: para los que no saben, son unos dulces muy, demasiado, horriblemente ácidos, como podían haber imaginado. Tuve la desgracia de probar uno… la primera vez fue horrible, pero con el tiempo entran a gustar_

Por más que yo no conteste lo rr, sea porque no tengo tiempo o en verdad no se como, se siente bien saber que hay personas leyendo la historia, y es lindo leerlos, así que por favor, sigan mandando!


	21. Repercusiones

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo  
**

**Capítulo 20 – Repercusiones  
**  
El Sol de la mañana se levantaba sobre los aún dañados edificios del Callejón Diagon. En la distancia un reloj marcó la hora y un hombre encapuchado salió de la oscura callejuela en la que se había estado escondiendo.

Sin detenerse para saludar a los otros, ni pausando lo suficiente para dar a alguno de los Aurors algún problema, el hombre hizo su camino a través de las grandes puertas de Gringgots; Abierto los domingos, aunque por menos horas, Gringgots era su único destino en mente, y tenías muchos negocios que discutir.

"Trae al gerente, goblin," gruñó al empleado más cercano; normalmente, un goblin no toleraría un comportamiento tan insolente, pero este era un empleado bastante nuevo, y el ese hombre no era conocido por ser educado; provenía de una de las familias más antiguas y puras, y tenía una reputación de pura maldad, aunque nunca había sido atrapado.

Un minuto después, el hombre estaba sentado en una oficina privada, grande y lujosa para los goblins, pero nada en comparación a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba viejo y reputado goblin; uno de los siete gerentes del Gringgots del Callejón Diagon, bueno, era tan reputado como un goblin podía serlo. Cuando se trataba de dinero, no había muchas cosas que no estuviesen dispuestos a hacer; y como Gringgots no funcionaba bajo las leyes de los magos desde la Rebelión de 1723, eso era decir algo.

El gerente, que iba por el nombre Gliptrot, el más cercano a una posible traducción de su nombre en su lengua natal, tenía poca a nada de paciencia en las mañanas para magos arrogantes; aunque el pedido que había recibido de este hombre, de hecho, la primera palabra que había mencionado, había capturado su interés y había hecho que olvidase su disgusto por el hombre.

"Podría repetir eso?" Preguntó Gliptrot; quería asegurarse de haber oído bien antes de aprobar una transacción tan grande.

"Escuchaste bien, goblin. Quiero transferir todo los fondos de cada una de mis cuentas, dentro de la bóveda 833B; eso incluye todo el oro, las inversiones, todas las joyas y objetos mágicos, y cualquier otra cosa que encuentren. Puede que encuentre objetos de mérito cuestionable, pero confía en que eso no sea un problema del banco. Quiero la transferencia terminada para el final de hoy, y si para es tienes que aumentar el impuesto normal del banco, hágalo, siempre y cuando se haga hoy."

Gliptrot se reclinó en su silla y consideró la petición. Nunca, en la historia del banco, un mago había pedido transferir todos sus bienes personales, sin mencionar, el de toda su familia a otra. Y considerando el mago en cuestión, Gringgots haría una pequeña fortuna con las impuestos de semejante operación. Tenía que haber algo! Pero mientras sacaba los papeles que hombre debía firmar, no se le pudo ocurrir algo; pero cuando descubrió el nombre del dueño de la bóveda 833B el goblin volvió a preguntar.

"Está seguro? Si sabe que la bóveda 833B pertenece a…"

"No soy estúpido, criatura! Se perfectamente bien a quien pertenece la bóveda, y hablando de tu incompetencia, parece que aquí falta una bóveda; yo dije TODAS mis bóvedas, y es incluye la 14V."

Ante la mención de la línea de bóvedas V, el goblin se interesó aún más. No conocidas por el público, una persona podía abrir una bóveda V solo si era recomendado por un propietario de esa misma línea. Ese era el sistema que se había creado hacía cincuenta años, y así se había mantenido. De hecho, además de los dueños de las bóvedas, solo los gerentes y muy pocos goblins de seguridad conocían de su existencia. El grupo de cien bóvedas había sido colocado bajo la magia de los humanos, y era la misma magia la que mantenía la seguridad desde entonces. Excepto por los patrullajes de rutina, ningún goblin realizaba mantenimiento en la bóvedas V; ni siquiera estaban conectadas al sistema de túneles normales de Gringgots; trasladores especialmente diseñados era la única forma de acceso al área.

"Mis disculpas pero, como usted sabe, no tengo la libertad de discutir la bóvedas V a menos que un dueño lo haga primero. La agregaré al papeleo de inmediato."

El mago resopló y asintió como única respuesta; Tenía poca paciencia para cosas triviales, y tenía mucho que hacer hoy. El goblin siguió sacando más papeles para firmar, el hombre estuvo perfectamente quieto todo el tiempo, exceptuando las muchas firmas que tuvo que proveer, dejó su posición una sola vez; tuvo que rascar una picazón en su brazo izquierdo; poco sabía el goblin, aunque sería lo suficientemente sabio como para sospechar, acerca de la Marca Oscura tatuada en el brazo del hombre.

Veinte minutos más tarde todo el papeleo estuvo firmado y archivado, y ambas partes dejaron la oficina satisfechas; el mago porque había hecho lo que se proponía con muy pocos problemas, y Gliptrot porque había aprobado una transacción que le daría al banco miles de galleons en un solo día; y como gerente de una de las sedes más grandes del banco, él obtendría parte del oro.

Sin mirar como el goblin se iba, el hombre salió del lobby hacia las luminosas calles del Callejón Diagon; su túnica y capucha protegiéndolo no solo del Sol sino también de la atención, y tan pronto como apareció, el hombre se perdió en la multitud.

Diez minutos más tarde, otro hombre vestido de la misma manera entró en el lobby del banco. No era alto como su asociado, sino algo bajo y de hombros anchos, tuvo que esperar en una fila para pedir que lo dejaran hablar con uno de los gerentes; aunque no tan respetado como el primer hombre, este también tenía cierta reputación. Así que sin esperas, fue escoltado a la misma oficina para tener una reunión similar.

Gliptrot, quien acaba de terminar todo el papeleo de la mañana, estuvo sorprendido cuando el mago pidió que todos sus bienes fueran transferidos a la bóvedas 833B. No una fortuna tan grande como la anterior, pero para nada pequeña, el hombre pidió que la bóveda 34V fuese agregada a la lista también.

Sin saber quien decir, excepto por una verificación de la petición, Gliptrot sacó las formas requeridas, e hizo que el hombre bajo repitiese el mismo proceso que su predecesor; esta vez había menos bóvedas implicadas, y como ya era familiar con las acciones a seguir, el proceso terminó mucho más rápido.

Ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que había entrado el banco, y el hombre estaba saliendo, ahora que había estado abierto por más de una hora, el lobby del banco estaba bastante ocupado, tan ocupado que nadie notó cuando el hombre rascó su brazo izquierdo antes de bajar las escaleras al mundo exterior.

Cuando un tercer mago fue escoltado a su oficina, Gliptrot no se sorprendió. Está vez se trataba de un hombre robusto, algo parecido al anterior; de hecho, habían sido mejores amigos todas sus vidas, al igual que lo eran sus hijos, y confundir el uno con el otro era una ocurrencia bastante común; no que el goblin conociese de esta información, o que siquiera le importase. No, él estaba muy ocupado sacando las formas; y pronto la misma extraña transferencia a la bóveda 833B fue terminado, incluyendo la bóveda 33V.

Y así el proceso se repitió; en el curso de 5 horas ese día, un mago vestido de negro seguido del otro, entrarían en la oficina del gerente, pedirían por el mismo tipo de transferencia a la misma bóveda, y se iría luego de firmar todas las formas pedidas. Había dos cosas similares en todos los hombres, una, todos tenían una bóveda V que quería vaciar; y dos, todos los hombres, aunque se rascasen o no, tenían la Marca Oscura tatuada en sus brazos izquierdos. No que a Gliptrot le importase, o que hubiese sabido. No, el estaba muy contento con el margen de ganancias del banco ese día; el día con menos negocios de la semana, y él tenía el margen de ganancias más grande desde el gran escándalo de los sickles del 1261; cuando cerca de la mitad de los sickles del mundo había sido falsificados por un grupo de Aurors; una rebelión había salido de eso, por supuesto, y sólo después de muchas muertes y sangre, se llegó a un nuevo acuerdo; todo el dinero robado sería pagado por completo, sumando los daños (de allí el record de ganancias) y, a cambio de que los Aurors culpables viviesen, los goblins tenían permiso de estar armados dentro de los confines del banco.

Pero la Rebelión de 1261, por interesante que fuese, no era lo que cruzaba la mente de Gliptrot mientras veía al último hombre dejar su oficina. No, en lugar de eso, pensó en el dueño de la bóveda 833B, y como ahora era uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Europa. Antes de la fecha, la bóveda no había tenido nada de importancia, pero ahora, el dueño tenía una cantidad de dinero importante a su disposición. Una casi se preguntaba; para que sería utilizado el dinero proveniente de tales hombres?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNA SEMANA ANTES

Cuando la realidad de la muerte de Amber finalmente cayó, Harry salió del Gran Salón con una tormenta de emociones; detrás de él, pudo sentir como Hermione y/o Ginny se levantó para seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Ron; alguien debió de haberle dicho acerca de la relación que Harry tenía con Amber, y aunque le molestaba que otra persona supiese, más tarde, Harry agradecería a su amigo por darle algo de tiempo para estar solo. Tenía muchas emociones dentro; culpa, miedo, pero más que nada, ira; había sido una suerte que Harry, estando tan dentro de si mismo, no hubiese escuchado las acalladas risas provenientes de la mesa Slytherin mientras se iba; si lo hubiese hecho, sin lugar a dudas, cierto prefecto rubio habría recibido una muestra gratis de esa ira, y habría sido más doloroso que golpear contra las paredes a causa de una simple broma.

Sin saber a donde ir, pero queriendo estar solo, los pies de Harry lo llevaron al Cuarto Multipropósito, y Harry entró sin pensar por que. Su mente estaba muy ocupada, pensando por qué su doble no le había advertido, por supuesto, no se le ocurrió hasta más tarde que era imposible. Eso ya había sucedido, y por eso no podía ser cambiado; si Harry hubiese tenido una idea de la muerte de Amber, seguramente no habría podido concentrarse en los Mortífagos. También tenía sentido que no había sido su doble quien había ido al Callejón esa noche, y había tomado su lugar en el banquete. Estar tan cerca de la acción, pero saber que no podía hacer nada para prevenir los eventos del futuro habría sido muy problemático para su futuro yo. Todos esos pensamientos golpearon a Harry como una horda de bludgers; una vez dentro del cuarto, se alegró de haber elegido el destino correcto. Harry tenía mucha enojo que quemar antes de que fuese seguro estar alrededor de los otros, y el cuatro parecía saber eso, ya que adentro había solo dos cosas, un bate de críquet y un cuarto lleno de figures de vidrio.

Dado que la última vez que había jugado había sido en la escuela primaria, y no mucho tampoco, gracias a Dudley, Harry no era tan familiar con el bate como otros chicos de su edad; ciertamente no era su deporte, pero aún así el bate se sentía muy a gusto en sus manos, el mango de cuero lo reconfortaba mientras preparaba su primer golpe. Sin siquiera practicar, Harry bajó el bate en un arco elegante con toda la fuese que pudo reunir. El primer blanco era una gran vasija de vidrio soplado, y con ese primer golpe la primer de muchas explosiones indicando el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó en el cuarto.

En solo minutos, Harry había roto cada objeto de vidrio, y el cuarto ya estaba preparando más. La rutina continuó por otros diez minutos. Harry, parado en el centro del cuarto, girando en un círculo, destruyendo todo lo que veía. Ya ni siquiera usaba el típico golpe de críquet; en lugar de eso movía el pesado bate como un bateador lo haría en Quiddich, moviéndolo hacia cualquier lado que pudiese, de cualquier manera, siempre y cuando hiciese contacto con el objetivo. Una vez completado el ciclo, el cuarto proveería nuevos desafíos, y el ciclo comenzaría de nuevo.

Su mente divagó mientras él destruía todo lo que tenía a su alcance; divagó a la noche anterior cuando había llegó al dormitorio de una manera parecida a la de aquellos vidrios en el suelo; no que en verdad lo recordase; había colapsado mucho antes de llegar a Hogwarts; no, su doble le había dicho como se había visto más tarde, luego de que la mayoría del daño hubiese sido reparado.

Sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaría, el futuro Harry estaba preparado con Hedwig y los dos elfos cuando Harry usó el traslador para aparecer en el dormitorio. Era, simplemente, un desastre, con cortes en su cara, cuello, y brazos, un hombro dislocado, y, por lo menos, una costilla fisurada (su vestimenta lo protegía de hechizos y objetos filosos, no fuerza bruta).

Curar los cortes que Avery le había causado había sido el primer paso, para detener la pérdida de sangre: Harry ya había perdido demasiada, y lo que Madame Pomfrey usaría para remediar algo como eso, Harry no había encontrado en ninguno de sus libros; Las lágrimas de Hedwig no ayudarían con ese problema, y Harry no podía ser llevado a la Enfermería.

Al final, el futuro Harry utilizó un hechizo de transfusión bastante primitivo; no era tan efectivo como las pociones, pero como era su misma sangre la que se estaba usando funcionó mejor de lo esperado. El cuerpo de Harry no tuvo que asimilar la sangre y tampoco la rechazó, y esos eran los problemas más comunes.

Después de eso, Harry recobró la conciencia y el resto de las cosas salieron bien. Tener su hombro acomodado manualmente fue horrible, pero comparándolo con las prácticas con la Cruciatus no era mucho; su costilla (o costillas) lastimadas fueron arregladas con nos hechizos simples, y la única poción que Harry tuvo que tomar fue una para aliviar el dolor; desafortunadamente, actuaba como estimulante, por lo que Harry no podía dormir, pero eso no era importante. Hedwig usó el tiempo para bañar a Harry con sus lágrimas y aliviar cualquier dolor muscular que podría seguir teniendo, y su futuro yo le explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, para que no quedara descolocado en caso de que sus amigos le preguntasen algo. Escuchar de la pelea con Draco en el Hall de Entrada hizo a Harry reír, cosa que no era muy brillante, por sus costillas. No podía esperar a volver en el tiempo para poder ver el mismo la cara del Slytherin cuando le tocase a él maldecirlo.

El doble de Harry se aseguró de que los cinco Mortífagos estuviesen en sus celdas, no le preocupaba que alguno despertara y causara algún problema, por experiencia propia; serían interrogados más tarde cuando Harry se sintiese mejor, pero por el momento, habían sido extirpados de cualquier objeto mágico, incluyendo sus varitas y pertenencias innecesarias, y revividos una vez dentro de sus celdas.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó solo, seguían cansado y dolorido, pero estaba, una vez más, funcional, de hecho le sorprendía que Dumbledore hubiese descubierto su disconformidad tan rápido, pero por lo menos se le había ocurrido una excusa creíble. Ahora, horas más tarde, después de todo el 'ejercicio' que había hecho, esos dolores volvieron a él.

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí dentro, pero era lo suficiente para que sus brazos se cansaran; de hecho, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que, hacia el final, las figurillas que estaba destruyendo era gente que conocía; éstas última estaban hecho de vidrio sólido, no hueco como las otras, y Harry tuvo que pegarles más de una vez con el bate para que quedaran completamente destruidas. Una era un busto de Snape, Harry sabía; había también una imagen de Voldemort, ambos Malfoys, de Bellatrix Lestrange, y para sorpresa, aunque muy poca, de Harry, una del Profesor Dumbledore también.

Aunque Dumbledore no formara parte de ese grupo específico, pero en el momento, a Harry no le importaba. Solamente quería desquitarse con aquellos que lo habían lastimado, y aquellos a los que consideraba responsables por su dolor y sufrimiento. Fue la última ronda de figures que Harry destruyó las que lograron calmarlo para poder pensar acerca de lo que había pasado lógicamente. Una cosa buena, era que Harry no había reconocido a todos los de ese ultimo grupo, de otra manera nunca se habría calmado; ya que el Cuarto Multipropósito había sido guiado por el subconsciente de Harry y había agregado un busto de si mismo en el grupo; nunca había ido por ese camino, y éste no llevaba a un buen final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin no estaba sorprendido de que Harry hubiese perdido la reunión que le había prometido, ya que él también había leído el diario de esa mañana, y aunque no sabía de la relación que Harry tenía con Amber Starr, si sabía que Harry sentiría culpa y rabia de todos modos, sin importar quienes fueran las víctimas.

De hecho, tocando la puerta con confianza justo antes del almuerzo, Harry se presentó en su oficina mucho antes de lo que Remus había esperado.

"Entra, Harry." Sabía que era Harry por su olor; una de las ventajas de ser un hombre-lobo. Había algo extraño en el olor, y Remus supo qué en cuanto el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

"Dios mío, Harry! Que te pasó? Te vez casi peor que yo!" La última Luna llena había pasad hacía solo 5 días, y Remus aún se estaba recuperando.

Harry no sabía de qué estaba hablando Remus, pero viéndose en un espejo en la pared, vio que su cara y cuello aún tenía unos cortes y golpes, obviamente por el vidrio; lo que Remus había olido era la sangre. Era gracioso, Harry ni siquiera había notado habérselos hecho; su mente en otro lugar, y los restos de vidrio que podría haber tenido, desaparecieron en cuanto salió del Cuarto.

Harry simplemente suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, y sacó su varita para curarse. Se encargaron de los pequeños cortes en segundos, y después de convencer a Remus de que no, no necesitaba ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, finalmente comenzaron su conversación.

"Bueno, prometiste una explicación," demandó Remus. "Sigo sin saber como fue posible que estuviese en el Callejón Diagon; de acuerdo con el personal nunca dejaste el castillo, pero reconocería tu Patronus donde fuera, y aunque no me hubiese pedido que no dijera nada, lo habría hecho de todos modos. Además, siendo el único patronus dorado que he visto o escuchado hablar, la forma es muy reconocible también. Tienes suerte de que Dumbledore hubiera estado ocupado con los Mortífagos en ese momento, de otra manera, las cosas no habrían salido tan bien anoche."

"Que les dijiste? Estoy seguro de que todos notaron el color, sin mencionar que destruyó a los Dementores." Harry estaba en verdad interesado en la historia que Remus había inventado; había funcionado, aunque Dumbledore había mencionado algo acera de que las cosas no estaba del todo explicadas.

"Les dije que era mió," admitió Remus. "Nadie notó mi lobo ya que todos estaban admirando tu hermoso ciervo. Tiene sentido también, James era mi amigo. Además, te ayudé a aprender el patronus en tu tercer año, y dije que una de las memorias más felices que tenía era la de ayudar al hijo de mmi amigo. Básicamente, admití que mi patronus cambió de forma, y como nadie ha visto mi patronus desde antes de enseñarte, nadie sabe que estoy mintiendo."

Harry frunció el ceño; era creíble pensar que el patronus de Remus había cambiado forma; después de todo, James había pasado tres años aprendiendo como ser un Animagus por él, lo único sospechoso era que Harry tenía la misma forma, y Harry no estaba seguro de si eso era posible. Podían dos magos tener el mismo tótem animal como su Patronus? Por suerte, no importaba. Remus explicó que como la forma era dorada, no plateada, nadie hizo una conexión con Harry. Por qué lo harían? Quien pensarían que un chico de 16 años estaba en el ataque luchando contra magos oscuros?

"Pero… como explicaste el color?"

"Bueno," admitió Remus, "esa parte fui difícil; no podía pensar en una explicación posible, así que jugué la carta de la ignorancia. Después de todo, eso fue lo que te pasó a ti también. Cuando lo averigües déjame saber, tengo a Dumbledore _y _a Flitwick respirando fuego en mi nuca. Creo que Dumbledore sospecha, pero no puede discutir con lo que todos vieron. De que otra manera se puede explicar los cuerpos muertos de tantos dementores? Filius casi me hace repetir el hechizo para ver si los resultados eran los mismos. Incluso sin el color dorado, como pudo llegar a explicar otro cambio en la forma? Por suerte había cosas más importantes que arreglar, y prometí investigar y reportarles lo que sea que encuentre."

"Oh, bien pensado," dijo Harry. Las mentiras más creíbles eran las simples, y que Remus haya dicho la verdad (en parte) dejaba a todos confundidos con la habilidad. Bueno, no a todos, ahora que Harry sabía como era que el patronus dorado era causado. Rápidamente, Harry le informó a Remus acerca del tatuaje de Cornamenta y como esa era la razón.

"Así que tus tatuajes finalmente mostraron sus poderes, huh? Ya era tiempo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no iban a funcionar." Remus estaba hablando más bien para sí; era el tipo de lluvia de ideas que Harry había comenzado a esperar en un amigo. "Supongo que eso quiere decir que otros magos no pueden producirlo, a menos que tengan un tatuaje como el tuyo. Pero, igualmente, cuales son las posibilidades de que tengan el mismo poder? Casi cero. Supongo que es otro talento especial con el que tendrás que vivir, Harry. Quizás podamos juntar a varios y después traerte para que los destruyas? No, el Ministerio no haría eso. Quizás la Orden, pero entonces tendríamos que decirles de nuestro pequeños secreto." Continuó murmurando Remus hasta que Harry lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Ah, Remus? Sigues ahí?"

"Que? Oh, lo siento Harry; me fui por un momento. De todos modos, no me explicaste que hacías en el Callejón anoche, y como lograste ir." Ahora tenía la mirada de curiosidad intelectual, y el tono en su voz se volvió más duro. Ahora estaba interrogando a Harry como una figura de autoridad, no un amigo.

Como no quería admitir el secreto de su uso con el gira- tiempo aún, Harry solamente admitió que había usado un traslador justo después de que el banquete terminara; y como Remus sólo estaba seguro de su presencia hacia el final de la batalla, eso tenía mucho sentido. Harry dijo haber tenido una visión acerca de los Dementores, y fue a la batalla porque sabía que podía ayudar. No había necesidad de preocupar al hombre con sus heridas, Remus tenía más que suficiente en su mente, y la única razón por la que Harry pudo zafar era, uno, porque Remus tenía un horario ocupado y dos, porque Harry probó ser de ayuda al aparecerse y atacar a los Dementores.

Remus hizo su parte dándole a Harry una descripción detallada de la batalla desde su perspectiva, junto con las repercusiones. Solamente después de haber vuelto de Azkaban, que Remus y el resto de la Orden comenzaron a arreglar los daños, y notaron las dos muertes. Peter Growkins, el hombre besado por un Dementor, porque el que lo había besado había escapado antes de que el patronus de Harry lo atacara. Y la otra; Amber. Remus no sabía acerca de ella y Harry, así que describió la muerte con la misma indiferencia; otra casualidad de guerra, no más ni menos especial que otras.

"La chica que encontramos bajo los escombros; un chico dijo que ella lo había empujado fuera del camino del escombro, murió como heroína. En el Ministerio se habla de darle una condecoración por sus acciones."

Harry solamente asintió mientras las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y susurró, "Si, Amber habría hecho algo así."

Ante el extraño comentario de Harry, Remus miró a su seudo-sobrino más de cerca; algo andaba mal. "Si, se llamaba Amber; Amber Starr creo. Como lo sabías, Harry?"

Harry ni siquiera consideró no contestar esa pregunta; normalmente lo haría, pero su mañana destruyendo cosas había funcionado. Ahora estaba dolido y triste; Harry creía que podría llegar a abrirse con Hermione o Ginny dado que ellas ya sabían de Amber, pero Harry no quería lástima; Remus no haría eso. El también había perdido personas, más que Harry; él entendería.

"Además de por los diarios, la conocía." Explicó Harry, con una expresión casi limpia de emociones. "Me ayudó este verano cuando fui a compra túnicas; de hecho, eligió todo mi guardarropa casi. Pasamos casi dos horas juntos ese días, y me invitó a salir cuando me fui. No estaba muy seguro, siendo un blanco para los Mortífagos y todo, pero prometí salir con ella si volvía por el Callejón algún día. La vez que fui, salimos juntos al Londres muggle para almorzar; la mejor cita en la que he estado; no que eso sea mucho, solamente tuve dos. De todos modos, era muy fácil llevarse bien con Amber, e incluso me besó cuando terminó el día. No la he visto desde entonces, pero nos estábamos escribiendo una vez por semana desde que comenzó la escuela. Me iba a encontrar en Hogsmeade este fin de semana, pero tuvo que trabajar en el último momento; pero me prometió que vendría al próximo. Supongo que no va a pasar. Confía para que conozca a la única persona que murió en el ataque; siempre son personas que conozco las que tienen que sufrir."

Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Harry para cuando había terminado, no que su voz mostrase que había estado llorando. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y no dijo más; tampoco lo hizo Remus.

Remus no sabía que decir; era una especie de bomba que Harry hubiese admitido no sólo conocer a la víctima, sino que la conocía bien. Nunca había tenido hijos, y Remus no sabía como reconfortarlo; así que dijo nada. Por lo menos, nada era mejor que decir algo malo, y Remus sabía que Harry odiaba la compasión y simpatía. El resto del sermón que iba a darle por estar presente en la batalla había sido olvidado. Después de unos minutos de Silencio incómodo, donde Harry se calmó y Remus miró algunos papeles, Harry rompió el Silencio dirigiéndose a otro tema, para el agrado de Remus.

"Y…," comenzó Harry, "Que está pasando con la Orden? No he preguntado en un tiempo, pero quiero saber qué harán después del ataque."

Contento de tener un tema más sencillo, Remus le contó a Harry la mayor parte de las cosas que la Orden había estado haciendo. No podía ser específico, ya que Dumbledore se guardaba la mayor parte de los detalles, como había sido acordado, pero todavía sabía mucho acerca de sus planes.

Desde la conferencia de prensa, Kingsley y los otros Aurors habían sido sacados de la búsqueda de Sirius y asignado a la escuela, para protección, formando parte de los turnos. En sus tiempo, mantenían un ojo en el Ministerio para ver qué empleados podían ser confiados, y cuales no; Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era invertido en ver que Fudge no causara problemas. Desde su humillación a manos de Harry, había logrado quedarse en la oficina, pero apenas. Culpó a sus empleados por sus errores, y los asignó a posiciones en los niveles más bajos, como le había pasado a Percy. Umbridge había desaparecido después de los artículos en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso, y Fudge usó eso como ventaje, diciendo que ella había estado pasando leyes a su nombre, sin su conocimiento; eran todas mentiras, eso lo sabían, pero nadie fuera de la Orden podía probarlo.

Bill y Charlie Weasley había regresado a sus trabajos después de la finalización del verano; se habían quedado lo suficiente como para ir a la conferencia de prensa de Harry, y luego partieron a Egipto y Rumania respectivamente. Bill volvía los fines de semana, pero Charlie iba a la mayor cantidad de reuniones de la Orden que podía; había sido encargado la tarea de entrenar a pequeños grupos de dragones como protección; nada así había sido hecho antes por magos, pero después de recordar los dragones que los goblins usaban en las bóvedas de máxima seguridad, Harry pensó que si alguien podía hacer el trabajo, ese era Charlie.

Remus, desde que estaba en Hogwarts tenía el trabajo de vigilar a los estudiantes con ataduras con los Mortífagos; mayormente eran los estudiantes de los grados altos de Slytherins, pero Harry no estaba sorprendido de saber que tenía a algunos Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws en la mira. Remus se negó a darle nombres, como precaución, en caso de que Harry comenzara a actuar diferente con ellos, y finalmente, Harry accedió. Por lo menos no había nombres de Gryffindors en la lista; por lo menos que Remus le haya dicho.

Kingsley, Tonks, y algunos de los Aurors del Castillo que eran parte de la Orden, pasaban parte de la noche, vigilando a los estudiantes. Dumbledore les había dado las contraseñas de las Salas Comunes y los lugares de pasadizos secretos, para facilitarles el trabajo. Y como Harry sabía que tenían acceso a capas de invisibilidad, podía adivinar como hacían el espionaje. Harry pensó que tendrían que darle una mirada más de cerca al Mapa del Merodeador esa noche, y no solo cuando patrullaba.

Aparentemente Snape había tenido un buen susto mientras hablaba con algunos viejos amigos en el Callejón Knockturn en otoño, y apenas había logrado escapar. Había tenido que luchar contra dos Mortífagos antes de poder escapar, y regresar rápidamente a Hogwarts; desde entonces, Dumbledore no dejaba que el hombre saliera del Castillo solo, y solamente Mundungus Fletcher seguía espiando en el oscuro callejón. Era demasiado riesgoso para Snape ahora que Voldemort había vuelto públicamente, u cabeza tenía un precio muy alto.

"Además," bromeó Remus, "si atrapan a Severus, quien va a hacerme la Poción Mata- lobos? No podemos dejar que eso pase, o si?"

Aparte de eso, la Orden no estaba hacienda mucho; solamente trataban de escuchar posibles rumores acerca de los planes de Voldemort, continuaban asegurándose de que Fudge no continuara corrompiendo el Ministerio, y se aseguraban que siempre hubiese un buen número de magos entrenados patrullando la escuela, ya fueran miembros de la Orden o Aurors.

"Tengo entendido que vamos a ayudar al Ministerio para que hayan patrullajes similares en el Callejón Diagon. Casi todo el daño fue arreglado, pero Dumbledore piensa que asegurar que la población se sienta segura es lo más importante por ahora; dice que no podemos mostrar miedo, y que debemos aferrarnos al modo en que las cosas han sido siempre; así que desde ahora siempre va a haber 10 Aurors en el Callejón durante las horas pico, y unos menos durante el resto del día. Seguro que eso ya empezó hoy."

"Así que Dumbledore no hará nada para capturar a los Mortífagos escapados de Azkaban, para tratar de recapturarlos? Que hay del Ministerio? No pueden sentarse y no hacer nada, o si??" Harry no podía entender como Dumbledore y los otros podían no hacer nada y estar contentos jugando a la defensiva. Si nunca buscaban a los criminales activamente, entonces como creían que serían atrapados?

Remus suspiró. "No, no por ahora. La Orden no tiene el tiempo o los recursos para tomar ese tipo de responsabilidad. Con algo de suerte, las noticias acerca de Azkaban sacarán a Fudge de la oficina de una vez. Algunos de los miembros han estado trabajando en la política del Ministerio, sólo para esta ocasión; espero que podamos acumular el apoyo suficiente para cuando eso suceda sino, podríamos estar en más problemas que con Fudge en oficina. Imagina lo que pasaría si Lucius Malfoy se convierte en Ministro? Los rumores de que formó parte en el ataque en el Ministerio el verano pasado se han calmado, y sigue teniendo muchas conexiones y amigos en posiciones importantes; o aún peor, podría apoyar a un candidato que pareciese bueno, para transformarlo en una marioneta política. Es mucho más complicado de lo que parece Harry, y Dumbledore hace lo mejor que puede."

Los dos hablaron de cosas más placenteras durante el almuerzo, pero Harry no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que Remus le había dicho; no podía dejar de pensar que Dumbledore y la Orden estaban haciendo lo suficiente. Con todos los miembros y recursos que tenían, solamente se sentaban y esperaban, nunca actuando; Harry solo, sin la ayuda de nadie, había logrado capturar a Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Sean Hazelton, más los cuatro Mortífagos que había atrapado la noche anterior. Si, había tenido mucha suerte, y había salido lastimado. Si, trabajaba fuera de las leyes, y tomando muchos riesgos. Si, sabía que Dumbledore nunca tomaría el mismo tipo de acciones para neutralizar a algunos de los Mortífagos. 'Aún así,' pensó Harry, 'por lo menos son resultados tangibles, que es que lo que puedo decir por el trabajo de la Orden. No me importa quebrantes cien leyes y decretos del Ministerio, siempre y cuando siga mostrando progreso.' Y progreso era justo lo que Harry quería lograr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resultó ser que Remus no estaba desacertado en, por lo menos, una de sus predicciones ese día; más tarde esa semana, El Profeta anunció al público que los ataques realizados por los Mortífagos había causado una reunión especial de todos los Jefes de Departamentos del Ministerio en la que se discutió la posición del Ministro Fudge.

Por ley, se necesitaba la mayoría del Wizengamot para destituir a un Ministro, y Fudge pensó que estaba a salvo porque controlaba a la mayor parte de la asamblea corrupta. Amelia Bones y Dumbledore eran aquellos que más públicamente estaba a favor de remover al Ministro Fudge, pero no era suficiente; Fudge se mantuvo como Ministro de Magia.

Pero, fue el Jefe de Departamento, Arthur Weasley, quién señaló que la decisión de Wizengamot podía ser invalidada por el voto de un tercio de los Jefes de Departamento; tal votación no sabía sucedido en más de cien años, y afortunadamente, esa era una de las leyes que Fudge no había logrado cambiar durante su mandato… Un error del cual se arrepentiría.

Había siete ramas principales en el Ministerio, y un número múltiples de jefes por cada una; 33 de 51 Jefes debían estar presentes para realizar un voto de no confianza, y afortunadamente, ese día había 47 jefes presentes; solamente se necesitaba que 31 votaran en contra de Fudge para invalidar al Wizengamot, y eso no era problema. Aparentemente Fudge no había gastado suficiente oro y tiempo ampliando su influencia con los Jefes de Departamento, y 39 de los 47 presentes decidieron elegir un nuevo Ministro; una que hiciera un buen trabajo para variar.

El periódico no reportaba la reacción de Fudge, pero Harry podía imaginarse el gritería y balbucea que se había sucedido. Algún día, Harry le pediría a Dumbledore la memoria de ese escena.

Había tomado otra reunión de seis horas para decidir una solución temporal, ya que un voto como ese no había sucedido en más de cien años y no había logrado su cometido en casi 300. Pero cuando el día llegó a su final ya había sido decidido; el voto público sucedería el próximo Septiembre, como había sido planeado anteriormente, y hasta ese momento Madam Amelia Bones había sido ascendida por sus compañeros para actuar como Ministro. Tener a un miembro de la Orden en una posición tan alta ciertamente hacía a Harry feliz, y cuando leyó los primeros decretos de la nueva Ministro, lo estuvo aún más.

Su primero acto como Ministro de la Magia había sido nombrar a Arthur Weasley (antiguo Jefe del departamento del Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggle), Amos Diggory (antiguamente del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas), y Arnold Peacegood (antiguo Jefe de los Obliviadores) como tres Sub- Ministros. Kingsley Shacklebolt la había reemplazado en su puesto, y Albus Dumbledore fue aprobado como Jefe Supremo del Wizengamont para investigar a todos los miembros de dicho órgano por posible corrupción. Dentro de todo, había sido un muy buen día para la Orden del Fénix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los jueves siempre eran un día largo para Harry; primer tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde Rofordit ya se había quedado sin candidatos para tratar de ganarle. Harry, Hermione, y algunos otros aún no había tratado, pero muchos otros había tratado ya más de una vez de ganarle a la anciana bruja. Ron no podía entender por qué Harry no probaba, pero Harry simplemente sonreía y se negaba educadamente; estaba muy ocupado estudiando a su propio paso, y no quería tener que explicarle su nivel de hechizos a la profesora y al Director si llegaban a preguntar… Y Harry sabía que sería imposible ganarle usando hechizos de sexto año o menos, así que ni siquiera trataba.

Cuando no tenía duelos con los alumnos, Rofordit había probado ser una educadora capaz. Sus lecciones teóricas eran cortas y directas al grano, y su elección de materiales no eran inútiles o poco prácticos como mucho de lo que les habían enseñado algunos de los otros profesores. Con solamente dos meses y medio de escuela, Harry y sus compañeros había aprendido otro escudo aparte de Protego (para ser usado con ataques físicos, no mágicos), hechizos de depravación de sentidos, que dejaban al blanco temporalmente sin oído, vista o tacto, y un poco acerca de otras criaturas mágicas; esta vez era más avanzado que Hinkypunks y Gorros Rojos; hasta ese momento Harry ya había quedado fascinado con Núndus, Quimeras, y Banshees, y como defenderse de cada uno; no trataba mucho con las criaturas, ya que no quería meterse dentro del currículo Hagrid.

Acromántulas estaban en ese corta lista, y Ron y Harry compartieron una pequeña sonrisa; la Profesora Rofordit los había visto, pero pareció no importarle, de hecho, estaba fascinada con la historia de Aragog y su familia, e hizo que le contaran a la clase acerca de su experiencia en segundo año; Y como Ron ya había hecho una arte el contar la historia a través de los años, y su versión era más entretenida (y algo exagerada) que la de Harry, él le dejó quedarse con el escenario. A Ron le gustaba la atención, y Harry prefería quedarse fuera del foco, así que ambos estaban felices. De acuerdo con la historia de Ron, Harry había sido casi comido por una de la arañas pero Ron la atropelló con el auto de su familia, y realizó el hechizo para repeler al "la anormalidad de ocho patas." Claramente en ese punto Rofordit había dudado de la historia, y amablemente le pidió a Ron que se dirigiera al frente del salón para demostrar el hechizo. No hace falta decir que estuvo muy sorprendida al ver que era bastante capaz, y se dispuso a mostrarle a la clase. Ron le ganó a Gryffindor 10 puntos esa mañana, aún más que Hermione. Una muy buena clase, hecha aún mejor por todas las felicitaciones que recibía del resto del os alumnos por el ascenso de su padre.

Después de DCAO, y una sesión de entrenamiento con su doble en su baúl, estaba Transfiguración, donde seguía con la trabajo entre especias, ya que era muy difícil. A veces uno de los animales transfigurados se atacaría a si mismo, si el cambio no estaba hecho correctamente; eso le había pasado a Neville, cuando su ratón había sido transfigurado en un canario, había elegido canario por el dulce que los gemelos le habían dado a probar (aunque no supiera eso en el momento). Ahora que no tenía que ir a Pociones, Transfiguración se había convertido en la peor material de Neville, y aunque había completado el cambio físico, no había tenido tanto éxito con la mente del animal, un vez que el canario estuviese completo, se miró una vez y comenzó a convulsionar; aparentemente, explicó McGonagall después de que el animal se había picado hasta la muerte, la mente seguía siendo la de un ratón, y así entro en shock; no tenía la inteligencia para asimilar la transfiguración, así que se lastimó por miedo, dado que las aves son predadores naturales de los ratones. Neville se sintió mal al ver a la criatura muerta, pero como la Profesora McGonagall lo reprendió mucho más justamente que Snape, no dejó que el error lo molestara. Era obvio que n había sido el primer estudiante en cometer el error, y tampoco sería el último.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron más éxito que Neville. Los primeros dos en completar el ejercicio, Harry convirtió a su ratón en un cerdo, y Hermione transfiguró el de ella en un pequeño pavo real. Otros en la clase lograron el cambio, aunque no tan perfectamente. Terry Boot de Ravenclaw tenía un armadillo en su escritorio, pero todavía tenía cola de ratón; Draco Malfoy había cambiado al ratón por una serpiente, había logrado el proceso de cambio de la mente, viendo como el animal no se estaba atacando a si mismo, pero las escamas no eran lisas… tenían algo de pelo en ellas… claras muestras de que el animal solía ser un ratón.

Después de las vacaciones de invierno, McGonagall explicó que la clase pasaría a otro trabajo difícil. Transfiguración Humana sería explicada en teoría (para preparar a los estudiantes para el trabajo práctico que harían en 7º año), y transformación de grandes objetos y conjuración comenzarían; Harry ya había aprendido esas, había tenido que para poder amueblar la mayor parte de su casa. Aún así, lo de transfiguración humana parecía interesante; Harry seguía teniendo problemas en el departamento de Animagos, y la teoría extra podría ayudar.

La AD fue tan exitosa como siempre; los nuevos estudiantes ya habían aprendido la mitad del material que la AD original había cubierto todo el año anterior. Reuniones semanales, y tener a Remus y Cho ayudando en las lecciones ayudaron inmensamente. El grupo avanzado aún trabajaba en sus patronus, ya que Harry pensaba que era un encantamiento necesario; ahora que los Dementores estaban fuera de Azkaban y atacando al público, tenía más sentido que nunca y ninguno de los chicos se estaba quejando; ni siquiera Zacharias Smith. Harry también les mostró hechizos de ataduras para conjurar sogas, ilusiones pequeñas para usar mientras escondía, ya fuera a ellos mismos a un lugar, y algunos hechizos ofensivos también, aunque no eran nada comparados con la magia avanzada que él estaba practicando, pero era útil.

Hermione prefirió el hechizo 'Contendo Fabopera', que disparaba objetos semejantes a balines _(1) _desde la punta de la varita; no eran tan efectivos como los muggles originales, pero se disparaba lo suficientemente rápido como para causar algo de daño o, por lo menos, confundir al oponente, Y debido a que se trataba de objetos contundentes, no energía mágica, escudos simples como Protego no los bloquearía; Pero escudos barricada, como el que Voldemort había usado en el Ministerio el año anterior, o el que Snape había tratado de usar en la oficina de Dumbledore eran necesarios. Eventualmente, Harry les enseñaría algunos de esos también.

Ron prefirió algo del entrenamiento físico que Harry había comenzado a mostrarles, ya que se unía a Neville en algunas de sus sesiones en el gimnasio, a Ron le gustaba la idea de ir en contra de algunos de los chicos del grupo. Harry les había mostrado movimientos básicos de lucha libre, y explicó que no tenían permitido dar puñetazos o patadas, sino que estaban permitidos únicamente tomas y el tirar al oponente al piso. Al principio, Remus no estaba cómodo con dejar a los miembros pelear de esa manera, pero luego de una demostración en la que Harry tumbó a ambos Ernie y a Justin sin el uso de una varita, Remus lo permitió. Harry tuvo que jurarle que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que, en caso de emergencia, la Enfermería siempre estaba abierta. Además, últimamente, Hedwig había tomado la costumbre de unirse al grupo cuando se encontraban, y sus lágrimas eran mejores que cualquier cosa que Madam Pomfrey pudiera ofrecer.

Ginny y Neville habían estado muy impresionados con algunas de las ilusiones y hechizo de confusión que Harry les había mostrado; no era necesario mucho poder o concentración para realizarse, así que podrían realizar más de uno a la vez. En lugar de poder y concentración requerían de creatividad en cuando ser usados, y Ginny y Neville tenían de sobra. Neville se había vuelto rápido en planear en el momento, ya que ayudaba mucho en su posición como bateador; necesitaba estar atento para cualquier cosa, y él había dicho que esperar a que un hechizo desconocido apareciese era muy similar notar una bludger sin mucha advertencia. Ginny estaba acostumbrada a la creatividad gracias a Fred y George, y muchas veces su serie de maldiciones y hechizos simples era más agotadora que mantener un hechizo o maldición, sin importar que tan poderoso fuese; también había mostrado al grupo su maldición Moco Murciélago más de una vez. Ni siquiera Harry había leído acerca de esa en sus muchos libros, y después de oír el efecto que había tenido en Draco Malfoy el año anterior, se aseguró de agregarla a su arsenal.

La práctica de Quidditch se llevó a cabo esa noche después de la cena, y el equipo se estaba preparando para su partido contra Hufflepuff; no tenían que preocuparse por juego sucio o ilegal como había tenido que hacer con Slytherin, pero Harry aún quería que el equipo trabajara en sus debilidades; Neville y Frank estaban pasando bastante tiempo en el gimnasio, y ya podían durar cerca del doble en el campo sin intervalos. Las tres cazadoras estaban mejorando también, aunque todavía tenían que usar las señales de manos; pero sus prácticas únicas y el pasar más tiempo juntas estaba ayudando más de lo que había esperado, y Harry pensaba que cuando jugaran contra Hufflepuff seguirían algo oxidados, pero para el tiempo en que Gryffindor fuera contra Ravenclaw, estarían mejor que nunca.

Y como si el día no fuese lo suficientemente largo, Harry tenía detención con Hagrid esa noche. La primera la noche del miércoles había sido fácil; Hagrid había mencionado querer tomar prestada a Hedwig para una de sus clases, y cuando Harry accedió (con el permiso de Hedwig, por supuesto), los dos habían pasado la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid armando los planes para las lecciones de esa semana. El jueves, Hagrid tenía otros planes en mente; deberían ir al Bosque Prohibido y tratar de acortar la distancia que se había formado entre los centauros. Harry pensaba que no era una idea muy buena el acompañar a Hagrid, debido a la pequeña aventura que Hermione y él había tenido el año anterior, pero Hagrid había dicho que era por eso que había esperado a Harry. Hagrid quería que Harry explicara sus acciones, para que la manada supiera que no era arrogante y que el incidente había sido un accidente. Simplemente había estado tratando de escapar de una profesora que había abusado de su posición, y no sabían que los centauros se enfadarían.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer, pensó Harry, era mejor que cualquier castigo que Snape pudiera haber pensado por haber tratado a Draco como un globo humano; cuando el profesor había escuchado de boca de Draco lo que Harry había hecho (solamente el hechizo de levitación, el leotardo había sido dejado fuera de la historia), había marchado hacia Harry el día siguiente en el desayuno, demandando saber qué estaba pensando. Harry no le había dirigido palabra a Snape en casi un mes, y no tuvo problema en mantener la calma y explicar que había contestado a uno de los típicos insultos de Malfoy. Harry admitió que había estado mal, notificó al Profesor Snape que ya había sido castigado, y volvió a resumir sus actividades.

Pero Snape no tuvo tanto éxito manteniendo la calma, y demandó que Harry sacara su atención de su comida y la devolviera a su conversación; después procedió a dar un sermón acerca de lo arrogante y malcriado que Harry era para pensar que podía salir sin castigo después de haber tratado a uno de sus estudiantes así. Snape había seguido sacando 50 puntos a Gryffindor por Harry, y otros 20 por sus amigos, que él sabía habían presenciado todo y no habían hecho nada para prevenirlo; Snape también le asignó una semana de detención con el y pensando que había ganado se giró para irse.

"Lo siento Profesor, pero eso no va a suceder." Esas eran las primeras palabras que Harry había dicho desde que Snape comenzó su discurso, y eran las que empujaron a Snape fuera del límite.

"Mocoso insolente! 20 puntos de Gryffindor tu insubordinación. Quien eres para decirme que pasará y que no?"

Colocando su cuchara de en el bowl de cereal, Harry se giró para enfrentar a su antiguo profesor por primera vez en un mes. Con calma, sabiendo que solamente se metería en más problemas I perdía la compostura e insultaba al hombre, Harry replicó,

"Pregunta quien soy? Muy bien, le diré. Soy el estudiante que ya ha sido castigado por el Director, y ya le había dicho que nunca jamás tendría una detención con usted, no queriendo formar parte de su obvio favoritismo. Soy el estudiante que piensa que es injusto que saque puntos por mis amigos quienes si lograron que dejara de maldecir a Malfoy, pero que no saque puntos de su propia casa ya que fueron ellos quienes comenzaron todo en primer lugar. Y más importante, soy el estudiante que está siendo interrumpido de su tiempo personal, interrumpido de una comida, por las acusaciones mezquinas e injustas que he comenzado a esperar de usted. Le sugiero, Profesor Snape, que si tiene un problema con mi participación en levitar a Draco, o mi castigo por hacerlo, lo lleve con el Director; viendo como ya le expliqué toda la situación y fue él quien dictó mis detenciones, es él realmente con el que debería ir a quejarse. Y como no tengo absolutamente nada más que decirle, le pediré, por favor, que se vaya para que pueda terminar con mi desayuna… Ese soy yo."

Alrededor de Harry, todos los estudiantes estaban conteniendo la risa, no era una buena idea quedar en el lado malo de Snape. Todo el Salón se había callado para escuchar el discurso de Snape, y así también habían escuchado la respuesta de Harry también. De repente, alguien en la mesa de los Ravenclaw no pudo contenerse más y una carcajada escapó sus labios, y eso contagió a todos; las risas llegaban de todas direcciones, e incluso Harry comenzó a reír ante la cara estupefacta y horrorizada de Snape. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que todo el cuerpo estudiantil había estado escuchando. Aún peor, no podía sacar puntos porque la mayor parte de la escuela estaba riendo, incluyendo a los profesores y la mayor parte de su propia casa. Sólo Draco y sus dos gorilas compartían el sentimiento que Snape tenía hacia Harry antes de salir furioso del salón.

No hace falta decir que ningún punto fue sustraído de Gryffindor esa mañana, y Harry no tuvo que ir a las detenciones adicionales. Harry había estado caminando una fina línea con Snape esa mañana, pero como se había mantenido calmado, educado imparcial, no había lugar para otro castigo. El Profesor Dumbledore pasó un buen tiempo en su oficina convenciendo a Snape más tarde en una reunión privada, pero siendo el Director, lo logró.

Sacando los recuerdos de esa mañana fuera de su cabeza, Harry evitar tomar su daga al ver que Hagrid no solo llevaba su ballesta, sino también su lanza larga al bosque con él. Los miedos de Harry se disiparon cuando encontraron a la manada. Bane habló con ambos a regañadientes, y aceptó que el problema el año anterior había sido un accidente. Que Grawp ya no estuviera en el Bosque Prohibido ayudó mucho a la situación. Hagrid casi arruina la conversación cuando comenzó a hablar acerca de traer a su hermano ara las vacaciones, pero, sabiamente, Harry llevó el rumbo de la charla hacia otro rumbo.

Al final, los centauros accedieron a sus modos civilizados cuando trataran con el personal de Hogwarts, siempre y cuando los viajes al bosque fueran limitados, y ellos fueran dejados en paz. Si quisieran algún tipo de contacto, se dejarían conocer, y solo entonces; Firenze seguía teniendo prohibido regresar a la manada, o incluso al bosque, debido a que su posición no había cambiado. Harry trató de convencer a Bane de que el otro centauro no estaba sirviendo a los magos, sino que trabajaba con ellos como un igual, pero no fue notado. Y justo cuando Harry pensaba que podría llegar a convencer a uno de los centauros (algunos otros se habían unido a Bane para ese momento), sería interrumpido por otro que comentaba lo especialmente brillante que estaba Marte, o como la alianza de la 7º casa de Júpiter era fuerte esa noche; Y para cuando la conversación volviese a la Tierra, Harry había perdido cualquier ventaja que había logrado.

Exhausto, Harry regresó a la Torre Gryffindor tarde, incluso después de que el Segundo grupo de prefectos terminara su patrullaje. Hagrid había querido detenerse para saludar a Aragog, pero Harry había rogado no hacerlo, describiendo el horario que tenía el día siguiente. Afortunadamente, Hagrid accedió, y Harry no tuvo que decir que, en verdad, no quería mucho a Aragog; Harry no estaba seguro de si Hagrid había oído alguna vez de lo sucedido a Ron y a él con las arañas en su Segundo año, y no quería ser él quien le dijera a Hagrid que su 'amigo' había tratado de comerlo.

La mañana del viernes llegó rápido, y Harry decidió saltearse sus ejercicios matutinos, estaba muy cansado. Había logrado tener 5 horas de sueño, y eso no era suficiente; gracias Merlin tenía solo una clase ese día. Quizás tomara una siesta a la tarde, después de la práctica.

Una carta que le llegó durante el desayuno cambió todos sus planes. Una extraña lechuza le entregó un sobre grueso, que parecía tener un objeto voluminoso dentro. Harry estaba estudiando el extraño sello, cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Harry! Viste los diarios? No son noticias increíbles?" Harry no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, así que preguntó.

"Es Sirius," explicó la chica, "Una historia en la página tres dice que la Ministro Bones finalmente lo exoneró, y explicó en detalle que nunca había sido culpable; Ahora que Fudge está fuera de oficina, lo hizo una de sus tareas primordiales, y aunque Colagusano escapó de Azkaban con el resto de los Mortífagos el fin de semana, ya había sido interrogado con Veritaserum, no es genial?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir; Aunque fuera más tarde para hacer una diferencia a algo, exceptuando la memoria de Sirius, se sentía bien poder hablar de su padrino sin tener que susurrar y procurar que nadie escuchara. Ahora todos sabían que Sirius nunca había traicionado a sus amigos, y eso significaba mucho.

"Y adivina qué?" continuo, "Generalmente, el Ministerio da una gran compensación por encarcelamientos equivocados; pero debido a que Sirius no está vivo, lo donaron todo a la caridad. 10 mil Galleons fueron donados a la Orden del Fénix, para 'asistir en sus esfuerzos combatiendo magos oscuros.' Supongo que tener un Ministro que sea parte de la Orden tiene sus ventajas, ahora pueden tener más personas trabajando con ellos; debe ser difícil tener tantos agentes trabajando en secreto, y no poder tener un trabajo normal debido a las circunstancias. Ahora la Orden puede pagar a sus miembros si fuera necesario."

De eso, Harry no estaba muy seguro. Hermione no sabía que tan limitados los agentes de la Orden eran en verdad, pero Harry si. Dudaba que les dieran 10 galleons por su tiempo; Más cercano a la realidad sería que, Dumbledore ganaría control del oro, y lo usaría como le pareciera mejor. Y, quien sabía como funcionaba la mente de ese hombre?

Devolviendo su atención a la carta, Harry vio una pequeña multitud juntándose en la mesa Hufflepuff. Un grupo de estudiantes se estaba empujando para sentarse junto a Susan Bones, sin duda gracias a su nueva popularidad por la sobrina de la nueva Ministro. Harry solamente podía reírse ante la ironía, y no logró contenerla. Sorprendidos por el sonido, muchos se giraron hacia él, y una de esas personas resultó ser Susan; se veía muy incómoda por toda la atención, y le envió una mirada enojada en broma por reírse de ella, él sonríe y dijo moviendo los labios

"Te entiendo," Y era verdad, ella simplemente suspiró y devolvió su mirada al desayuno. En ese momento un chico de Hufflepuff de 2º le estaba poniendo manteca a su tostada, antes de dársela, para molestia de la chica.

Habiendo abierto la carta, Harry vio el mismo extraño sello en el pergamino, y esta vez lo reconoció como el sello de Gringgots. Nunca había recibido una carta de los goblins, pero una mirada a la primera línea de la nota, le dejó saber todo lo que necesitaba.

Estimado Sr. Potter,

De acuerdo con sus deseos, le enviamos la llave de la Bóveda de la Familia  
Black, ahora parte de su propiedad, como fue decidido por Sirius Black.  
Como ya fue explicado a usted por el Sr. Albus Dumbledore, quien recibió  
una carta semejante a esta el día después de la muerta del Sr. Black en Junio, todas  
sus partencias y bienes le perteneces ahora, siguiendo las direcciones dejadas en el

Testamento del anteriormente mencionado Sr. Black.

Acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por enviarle el aviso con tal retraso, pero

Estamos obligados, en casos como este, a esperar a que un Ministro exonere al

Acusado. Fue decición del Sr. Black el que usted no estuviese involucrado hasta  
que su inocencia fuese probada. Hasta ese entonces, él quería que todos los  
asuntos legales fueran manejados por el Sr. Dumbledore.

Requeriremos su presencia en las Oficinas del Callejón Diagon dentro de las  
siguientes dos semanas para finalizar el papeleo, no es necesario que arregle una

Cita. Simplemente, pida por uno de los siete gerentes, y por favor, permita dos h

Para revisar los contenidos de las bóvedas.

Saludos,

Urenthor  
Jefe Gerente de Gringgots, Oficinas del Callejón Diagon

Huh? Al principio, Harry no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Seguramente, la bóveda familiar de Sirius y todas sus pertenencias fueron tomadas por el Ministerio cuando fue encarcelado? Entonces, Harry releyó la carta, y revisó la antigua, deslustrada, ornamentada llave también, y las cosas se volvieron más claras. Harry aún no sabía como era posible que la bóveda de Sirius continuara activo, pero si entendía el otro nombre mencionado en la carta. Albus Dumbledore, Sorpresa? No realmente. Harry había aprendido mucho acerca de su Director como para sorprenderse de que Dumbledore hubiese metido sus manos manipuladoras en la situación, y Harry juró encontrarse con los goblins lo más pronto posible para saber qué tan lejos se había involucrado Dumbledore.

El resto del desayuno pasó muy rápido, Harry estaba muy concentrado en las ramificaciones de lo que la carta significaba como para pensar en otra cosa. Por eso, Harry se confundió horriblemente en Aritmancia esa mañana, y, por primera vez, contestó la pregunta de la Profesora Vector incorrectamente. Incluso Ginny, sentada junto a Harry como siempre, parecía preocupada; Harry nunca había confundido una de las preguntas; le había confesado después de la primera semana que era porque ya había estudiado el material, sin saber que no podía tomar sexto año a menos que diera los TIMOs. Eso era suficientemente creíble, así que Ginny tomó el conocimiento de Harry como normal. Después de todo, si ella tuviese que repetir las clases de cuarto año, también sabría casi todas, o todas, las respuestas de las lecturas asignadas.

Después de su error, Harry logró concentrarse en clase, e hizo un gran avance en su hechizo aturdidor. Después de aprender el hechizo para crear Dementores de Seth, Harry había prácticamente olvidado su hechizo; tratar de encontrar una manera de detener a los Dementores era mucho más importante. Pero debido al ataque en el Callejón, cuando su hechizo pudiera haberlo ayudado, Harry decidió volver a centrarse en el hechizo y terminarlo antes de regresar a los Dementores.

"Sr. Potter, podría quedarse después de clase?' Preguntó la profesora Vector luego de que la clase terminara; Harry ya había comenzado su camino hacia la puerta junto a Ginny, y le tomó un momento registrarlo. Ginny ofreció esperarlo, pero como no sabía qué era lo que la Profesora quería, o cuanto tardaría, Harry le dijo que se adelantara, todavía le quedaba una clase más y él ya había terminado.

"Si, Profesora?" Preguntó Harry. No creía que las preguntas que las preguntas que había contestado mal fueran razón suficiente para pedirle que se quedara, especialmente considerando su perfecto comportamiento. Además, no tenía ningún una relación con la profesora Vector como la que tenía con el resto de los profesores. Remus, la Profesora McGonagall, incluso Snape, tenían razones para hablar con Harry acerca de temas personales, la profesora Vector no. Merlin, Harry ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra antes de empezar esa clase!

"Noté que su atención estaba algo dispersa al comienza de la clase, Sr. Potter," comenzó. "Y aunque fue un mínimo error en sus cálculos, me preguntaba si tenía algún tipo de problema?"

Harry pensó en como responder por un momento, pero decidió que la verdad no sería mala. "No en verdad, profesora. Es que esta mañana recibí una carta extraña, además no dormí muy bien anoche. Estuve en mi detención con Hagrid en el Bosque después de todo un día de clases, práctico de Quidditch y práctica con la AD, y estaba algo cansado. Lamento el error."

La Profesora asintió lentamente; estaba sorprendida que estuviera en detención siendo un estudiante modelo, pero por supuesto conocía el rencor que el Profesor Snape le tenía; sin duda él tenía algo que ver con una detención después de un día tan ocupado.

"No hay problema, Sr. Potter. Fue una sorpresa, eso es todo, considerando que nunca confundió una respuesta oral o escrita. De hecho, considerando que termina el trabajo de clase en minutos, y luego trabaja en sus propias ecuaciones, me sorprende que una noche sin dormir sea suficiente para causarlo."

Los ojos de Harry salieron del escritorio, donde había estado mirando, hacia la cara de la profesora; ella pareció encontrarlo gracioso y continuó.

"Honestamente, parece que le sorprenda que sepa. No pensaste que no lo notaría, o si? Después de casi tres meses de clase?"

Harry tuvo la conciencia de verse avergonzado, "Lo siento," se disculpó, "es que pensé que podría entrar a las clases de sexto año, y estudié mucho este verano para ponerme al día. No fue hasta el primer día de clases que la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que debería venir a las clases de quinto. En verdad, ya hice todas las lecturas y ecuaciones de este año; así que cuando termino antes, solamente trabajo en otras cosas."

"Entiendo, Sr. Potter. Minerva me informó de la situación antes de nuestra primera clase, y después del primer mes, ya sabía que usted conocía todo el material. De hecho, por el tiempo que le toma terminar el trabajo en clase, pienso que también ha hecho mucho del material de sexto año, o no?"

Harry asintió; se sentía en verdad incómodo, no porque había sido atrapado haciendo trabajo avanzado en clase, sino porque creía que la profesora no lo sabía.

"Como había esperado," continuo, "De hecho, me atrevo a adivinar que podría irle bien incluso en una clase de séptimo año. Sólo considero que tres estudiantes estén tan avanzados. Hermione Granger, su amiga si no me equivoco, y Terry Boot ambos son perfectamente capaces de seguir con material de séptimo año, y creo que usted también. El otro es un chico de Ravenclaw de tercer año que entró con un nivel de conocimiento digno de una O en los TIMOs, ninguna sorpresa, viendo como su madre trabaja como creadora de hechizos en el Ministerio. Y aunque podría ser capaz de hacer que el director los avanzara unos años, me temo que tu no puedes avanzar a las clases de sexto sin haber dado los TIMOs. Es por eso que permito que trabajes en tus propias ecuaciones siempre y cuando termines las tareas satisfactoriamente. Permitiré que continúes, siempre y cuando utilices el tiempo para tus estudios; aunque prefiero que trabajes en Aritmancia avanzada, reconozco que podrías llegar a aburrirte al trabajar con tanta Aritmancia. Siéntase libre de completas trabajos de otras materias si lo necesita. Solamente asegúrese de que sea trabajo relacionado con la escuela, y eso no incluye Quiddich, entendido?"

Harry estaba sonriendo; pensaba que estaba en problemas por haber estado hacienda trabajo propio, y resultó ser que no había ningún problema.

"Gracias, Profesora. De hecho, no he estado trabajando en otras materias, solamente Aritmancia. Empecé un proyecto a principios de verano y estoy por completarlo, y eso es en lo que he estado trabajando."

Eso pareció interés a la Profesora, y le preguntó que era en lo que había estado trabajando. Claramente, el hechizo contra los Dementores estaba fuera de cuestión, pero Harry no tenía problema en contarle acerca de su hechizo aturdidor. Incluso le dijo por qué había querido modificar el hechizo en primer lugar.

"Estoy muy impresionada, Harry. Está bien si te llamo así?" Harry asintió, prefería u primer nombre a "Sr. Potter." "Sr. Potter" sonaba casi tan mal como "Chico." Quizás tenía que ver con Snape usando solo su apellido; "Harry" era mucho más cómodo.

"Modificación de hechizos es novel de EXTASIS, y la modificación que estás creando, aunque potencialmente útil como ya has dicho, no tiene valor de mercado. Me sorprende que estés poniendo tanta energía en un hechizo que no puede ser vendido."

Harry ladeó su cabeza. Valor de mercado? "Profesor Vector, a que se refiere con vender en un hechizo? Solamente lo estoy creando para que nadie puede despertar a alguien que yo he aturdido."

"Bueno," explicó, "modificaciones personales de hechizos, aunque fáciles de tramar, no tienen demanda del Ministerio ya que solo funcionan para la persona que terminó el trabajo. Simple, una vez que termines, el hechizo solamente para ti; todos los cálculos, aunque no te des cuenta, son más individuales de lo que piensas. Aprenderás más acerca de eso en séptimo año; es por eso que es raro que un hechizo sea personalmente modificado, sólo funciona para el creador. Incluso después de que termines, el hechizo solamente te servirá a ti. Si yo tratara de usarlo, no funcionaría, seguro, podría usar tus notas para modificarlo yo misma, pero tomaría algo de tiempo. A eso me refería cuando dije que no tenía valor de mercado. El Ministerio les paga a los creadores por sus formulas completas, pero solamente si es posible que todo el público use el hechizo. Hechizos que funcionan solo para una porción del público, como un hechizo anti-conceptivo para mujeres, no valen mucho. Un hechizo completamente personal como el que estás hacienda, no se vendería por mucho, unos sickles quizás."

La mente de Harry no daba a basto con tanta información después de que salón de Aritmancia ese día. Después de la explicación del valor del aturdidor personal de Harry, Vector se dedicó a explicarle el valor de las diferentes clases de hechizos, y las guías y repercusiones del Ministerio por crear tales fórmulas; su hechizo, por ejemplo, podría ser considerado ilegal si no pensara revertirlo y no era un auror con licencia., porque naturalmente, aturdir a alguien en el medio de la calle, y que nadie fuese capaz de revivirlo, podría ser clasificado casi tan malo como la muerte. Que pasaría si Harry se hiriese, o muriese, o simplemente no quisiera revertir el hechizo? Si, demasiada información.

Harry había pasado todo su período libre discutiendo la creación de hechizos con la Profesora, así que el almuerzo empezaría en 10 minutos. Con el peso de la carta de Gringgots aún en su bolsillo, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Remus; quería saber si el hombre, al igual que él, tenía la tarde libre, para así poder sacarse el viaje de encime. Además, tener a Remus a mano ser beneficioso, ya que discutirían los bienes de Sirius. Remus podría tener algo de información que ofrecer, y podría proveer algo de apoyo emocional si fuese necesario y Harry no tenía la más remota idea acerca de herencias, así que Remus podría ayudarlo con eso, en caso de que los goblins se aprovecharan. Y, aparte, Harry estaba seguro de que no le permitirían ir a Gringgots solo en horario escolar, por supuesto, podía escaparse, pero lo más probable era que alguien lo viese, y sería mejor que todo fuese legal.

"Remus," llamó Harry, entrando en la oficina si llamar; Un estudiante acababa de salir de su sesión de apoyo escolar para ir a almorzar sin duda, y Harry podía ver que no había nadie más en la oficina, "Tienes algo de tiempo libre esta tarde? Necesito ir al Callejón Diagon, y estoy seguro que a la Orden le encantaría darme un guardia."

Remus pensó que estaba bromeando, así que Harry tuvo que explicarle rápidamente acerca de la carta que había recibido de los goblins esa mañana, solicitando su presencia en el banco dentro de las siguientes dos semanas. Viendo como la reunión no podía ser pospuesta hasta las vacaciones de invierno, y que Harry tendría que dejar la escuela en algún punto, y dado que no tenía clases los viernes por la tarde, en verdad era el mejor momento.

"Bueno, tengo una sesión de estudios con una chica de Hufflepuff de tercer, pero supongo que podría moverla al lunes. Solamente quería repasar su trabajo de Historia antes de la clase que tiene que miércoles, así que no veo ningún problema, siempre y cuando estés autorizado; no formo parte del personal oficial de Hogwarts, así que no puedo darte permiso para dejar las terrenos. Tendrás que pedirle al Profesor Dumbledore o a McGonagall."

Harry asintió. "Voy a preguntar después del almuerzo, pero no creo que haya problemas. Está bien si nos reunimos aquí después de comer? La carta decía que podía llevar algo de tiempo y quiero volver lo más temprano posible.

Remus accedió y Harry hizo su camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor; no quería usar la túnica del colegio en la ciudad, así que colocó un par extra en su mochila y apenas hizo tiempo de llegar al almuerzo para encontrar un asiento decente.

Ginny le preguntó por qué había tenido que quedarse después de clase, yante la mención de Aritmancia, Hermione se unió a la conversación; Harry les explicó acerca del trabajo que había estado haciendo, y como la Profesora Vector le había dado permiso de continuarlo, y lo impresionada que estaba. Ginny no estaba muy entusiasmada con eso, pero Hermione estaba extasiada; ella, por supuesto, podía decirle todo acerca de la modificación personal de hechizos, y procedió a explicarle algunas de las categorías y teorías más populares que habían; Ron había comenzado a rodar sus ojos la perorata de su amiga, y Harry supo que tenía que callarla, y rápido, antes de que Ron lo hiciera por él, pero con mucho menos tacto.

"Hermione," interrumpió Harry, "sabías que la profesora Vector dijo que aparte de mi había solamente tres estudiantes de Aritmancia capaces de avanzar en sus estudios, y que uno de ellos eras tu? Dijo que tu y Terry eran los mejores de su clase, y que les iría bien en una clase de séptimo año."

Era una truco feo, pero funcionó, Hermione se sonrojó ante el elogio y olvidó lo que estaba diciendo acerca de las guías del Ministerio. Ron comenzó una conversación acerca de las pociones para teñir el cabello que había aprendido la semana anterior, y todos eran felices de nuevo.

Un pie rozó la pierna de Harry y al otro lado de la mesa pudo ver a Ginny sonriendo. "Buen trabajo," dijo. Harry contestó con una risa corta; Ron quiso saber que er tan gracioso, pero ninguno de los dos quiso decirle. Cuando Ron empezó a refunfuñar acerca de la indignante que la situación era, Harry y Ginny rieron aún más fuerte, y esa vez, Hermione tuvo que intervenir para calmar las cosas.

Justo después del almuerzo, Harry se dirigió al salón de Transfiguración con los terceros años de Slytherin y Hufflepuff; la clase no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero lo dejaron en paz; Harry notó con cierto humor que esa semana estaba convirtiendo ratas en copas.

"Sr. Potter" llamó la Profesora McGonagall desde el frente del salón, "Creo que está en la clase equivocada, a menos que quisiera repetir tercer año?"

Hubo unas risas entre los estudiantes, pero a Harry no le molestaba, era inusual que alguien interrumpiera una clase de la que no formaba parte, pero como el la clase no había empezado oficialmente, Harry no se sentía tan mal.

Acercándose al escritorio, Harry sacó la carta de Gringgots y se la mostró a la profesora; después de explicar la situación por completo, le pidió permiso para salir de los terrenos.

"Verá, el Sr. Lupin (no quería llamarlo Remus en frente de los terceros años) ya accedió a acompañarme, siempre y cuando me diera permiso, y solamente tengo dos semanas para contactarlos. Supuse que ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, y como usted es mi Jefa de Casa, creí que le preguntaría a usted."

"Creo que esto es algo que debes consultar con el director, Harry. Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si el estuviese informado."

Harry había esperado esa respuesta, así que se había preparado; y señalando a la parte de la carta que decía 'Como, sin duda, fue explicado a usted por el Sr. Albus Dumbledore,' dijo, "Verá, el Profesor ya sabe, simplemente no quería hacer todo el camino hacia su oficina, ser obligado a comer un sorbete de limón, y discutir con un montón de retratos de directores y directoras antes de recordarle por qué había ido. Remus espera no perder ninguna de sus sesiones de apoyo, y yo quisiera regresar a la escuela lo más temprano posible; pensé que venir a usted sería más rápido."

La campana acababa de sonar, y McGonagall estaba arreglando unos papeles en su escritorio, sin prestarle toda su atención a Harry. "Bueno, si el director sabe, como dices, no veo ningún problema; pero espero que hayas regresado para la cena. No uses esto como excusa para escaparte a Londres muggle para comprar comida rápida, o quedarte de más e ir de compras. Directo a Gringgots y de vuelta, entendido?"

Harry sonrió y si dirigió hacia la puerta, "Perfectamente, Profesora McGonagall. Será mejor que ya me vaya." Harry quería salir rápido antes de que Dumbledore se enterara de todo esto; el viejo nunca estaba mucho tiempo sin saber un secreto de algo que sucedía en su escuela. Pero, Harry pensó en algo, y no pudo resistir la tentación de bromear con su Jefa de Casa. Girándose para enfrentarla, teniendo la puerta abierta, Harry preguntó, "Oh, Profesora! Alguna vez probó esos Warheads que tiene el Profesor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall s congeló en su lugar ante la mención del dulce; lentamente levantando su cabeza para mirarlo, y Harry pudo ver una sonrisa pasar por sus labios antes de que su expresión regresara a la normalidad, dijo. "Sr. Potter, esas son las cosas más viles y asquerosas que me he visto forzada a probar por culpa del director. Si usted tuvo algo que ver con hacerlo familiar, o dándole los que tiene, le convendría no hacerlo más."

Harry pensó que podría haber dicho más, pero estaba a punto de estallar de risa, así que salió y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Reír ante la incomodidad de McGonagall estría bien si estuviesen fuera de la escuela o en privado, pero no era apropiado en un aula llena de alumnos.

Una vez que consiguió el permiso, Harry se apuró para salir de la escuela; luego de encontrarse con Remus y de una corta parada en el baño para un cambio de ropa, los dos estaban cruzando las puertas de entrada a los terrenos. Sin necesidad de viajar ilegalmente, Harry sugirió que fueran a las Tres Escobas para usar el Floo; Remus sabía que Harry podía aparecerse, pero como no tenía una licencia, la red floo fue acordada.

Ni Urenthor, ni Gliptrot estaban trabajando ese día en el banco, pero un viejo goblin llamado (o Vlad, de sobrenombre) estaba disponible; él acompañó a Harry hasta su oficina y le pidió a Remus que los acompañara luego de que el chico insistiera. Normalmente, Harry no necesitaría un guardián, pero como Harry no sentía que debía ocultarle algo a Remus, el goblin no vio razón alguna para prohibirlo.

Tomó más de una hora el explicarle a Harry todo el papeleo, y lo que todo significaba; básicamente Sirius lo había nombrado el principal beneficiario. Esto era todo explicado en la carta que Dumbledore había recibido el día después de la muerte de Sirius; simplemente porque Sirius creía que Dumbledore sería el guardián temporal de Harry en ese momento. Creía completamente que el director le explicaría la situación a su ahijado, junto con la herencia, hasta que un guardián permanente fuese nombrado; le sorprendía al goblin, pero no a Harry o a Remus, que Dumbledore nunca hubiese mencionado la carta.

El testamentote un mago no era muy parecido al de un muggle, aprendió Harry. No había ninguna declaración del fallecido, o una reunión de los beneficiarios para oír los deseos del fallecido; en lugar de eso el banco, o un abogado, era dejado con una serie de instrucciones a seguir. En el caso de Sirius, había dejado las instrucciones en Gringgots, ya que no tenía por qué estar exonerado cuando las escribía; la leyes de los goblins eran notablemente más diferentes que las de los magos, notó Harry.

Esa era la razón por la que las bóvedas de Sirius no habían sido tomadas por el Ministerio, porque como resultado de su última Rebelión, los goblins habían quedado a cargo de todos los bancos mágicos, y estos funcionaban ahora bajo las leyes de los goblins; Por eso, el encarcelamiento de 12 años de Sirius no había tenido consecuencias en sus finanzas. De hecho, debido a que la mayoría de los fondos habían quedado sin tocar en las inversiones a largo plazo, a Sirius le había ido bastante bien; ahora el hecho de que Sirius pudiera haberle comprado una Saeta de Fuego, sólo meses después de haber escapado, tenía más sentido; después de todo si sus cuentas hubiesen estado congeladas, cómo habría podido pagar por semejante escoba? Aunque había un lado malo de las leyes, y ese era que Sirius no era el único que podían beneficiarse de ellas, que pasaba con los verdaderos criminales que habían sido capturados? Hmmm, Harry tendría que pensar acerca de eso más tarde.

El viaje a la bóveda (nivel bajo, número 73) era simplemente una formalidad para colocar la llave en la puerta, y entrar la magia de Harry al círculo de seguridad. La llave permanecería en la puerta de la bóveda hasta el momento de su muerte, o cuando quisiese transferir la bóveda a nombre de otro. Fue en la oficina, después de haber concluido el viaje, que Harry se enteró de todas las cosas interesantes.

Una, además de los contenidos de la bóveda, Harry poseía también una residencia en Grimmauld Place (y todo lo que este contenía), y una villa vacacional en un pequeña isla en el Mediterráneo. Dos, aunque, técnicamente, Harry heredaba todo, Sirius había dejado instrucciones para repartir algo del oro, como Sirius hubiese querido; Sirius sabía que Remus era muy orgulloso como para aceptar dinero para túnicas nuevas, o que los Weasleys eran muy tercos como para aceptar una pequeña ayuda por ser tan Buenos con Harry, así que les pidió a los goblins que avisaran a Harry que hiciera todas esas cosas a su nombre. Viendo como Harry tenía más que suficiente en sus propias bóvedas, no veía como repartir un poco de lo que había en las de Sirius fuese un problema. Y tres, y lo mejor de todo , Sirius ya había firmado el permiso para que Harry gastase las contenidos de las bóvedas en lo que quisiese; siendo menor de edad, no podría hacer eso, pero como Sirius era su guardián legal, y había firmado el documento antes de su muerte, seguía vigente, por eso, Harry, contrario con lo que le sucedía en su propia bóveda, tenía acceso ilimitado a las bóvedas de la Familia Black.

No le llevó mucho firmar todos los papeles una vez que la situación fuese explicada por complete; la bóveda estaba llena de oro y algunas rarezas, igual que la de los Potter, y Harry fue animado a regresar para inspeccionar los contenidos más detalladamente. Inversiones, acciones de compañías, y "objetos de interés cuestionable" todos necesitaban su atención, o eso le había dicho Vlad. Harry sabía por su viaje, que casi no había lugar para separar los objetos, y le preguntó al goblin si se podía hacer algo acerca de eso. La bóveda quedaría sin tocar por el momento, pero Harry prometió regresar durante las vacaciones para revisar los negocios que el goblin había mencionado, pero, para eso, necesitaba más espacio.

"Bueno," dijo Vlad, "Sugiero que abra una nueva cuanta para ese propósito. Tenemos una línea de bóvedas para ofrecer más espacio, sin tanto prestigio o exclusividad como las de el nivel bajo. Son perfectamente seguras y están bien mantenidas, y como sería una cuenta temporal hasta que logre acomodar las contenidos de la bóveda de los Blacks, creo que tengo la solución."

Con la ayuda de Remus, para saber que no lo estaban embaucando, Harry accedió a la bóveda; su única pregunta siendo su los elfos domésticos tenían acceso propio. No era un pedido normal, pero siempre y cuando Harry diera permiso, y los goblins estuviesen presentes en cada visita, no habría problema. Como Harry había pensado pedirle a Dobby que se encargara de comenzar con el trabajo en las bóvedas mientras él estaba en la escuela, Harry dio su permiso, para ambos elfos, solamente por si acaso. Harry también pidió que Griphook estuviese a cargo de las visitas de los elfos o Harry, si surgiera algún problema; Harry ya estaba cómodo con el goblin, y ahora que no tenía que llevar a magos en los carros, pensaba que a Griphook le gustaría el agregado. Era parte de los impuestos de las bóvedas el darle un bonus al goblin encargado, y Harry pensó que Griphook apreciaría el gesto, incluso si la tarea consistía en lidiar con un súper feliz Dobby de vez en cuando.

Después de firma y guardar otra ronda de papeles, Vlad le dio a Harry su nueva llave; era diferente a las otras, mucho más grande, y Harry preguntó.

"Oh, verá, esta línea de bóvedas es tan vieja como estas paredes, simplemente que han sido accesibles a los magos por solo 200 años. Antes eran usadas para trolls o gigantes, de allí su tamaño. Ahora, con los gigantes dejando el Reino Unido, y los trolls volviéndose más tontos debido a endogamia, no tenemos mucho uso para estas bóvedas y han quedado desocupadas. La suya, por ejemplo, es solamente las 833 en la línea B de casi tres mil."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry trató de convencer a Remus de pasar la tarde comprando sus túnicas nuevas, pero cuando se negó, ambos regresaron a Hogwarts momentos antes de que comenzara la cena. Harry tuvo tiempo suficiente para recoger su mochila de la oficina de Remus, correr a su dormitorio para dejarla, y cambiarse a su uniforme antes de que sus amigos lo arrastraran bajando la escalera.

La cena fue tensa, no que Harry no hubiese disfrutado la comida, sino porque Remus, la Profesora McGonagall, y Dumbledore le estaban dirigiendo miradas enojadas. Aparentemente habían descubierto que Dumbledore no sabía acerca del viaje, sin importar lo que la carta decía; pero a Harry no le importaba, "Se lo merece," masculló entre mordidas. "El viejo debió haberme dicho hace meses, cuando recibió la carta; además, tenía que ir, si o si."

Después de cenar, antes de que pudiera escapar al santuario que era su Sala Común, o mejor aún, su baúl, la Profesora McGonagall se acercó y le informó que era esperado en la oficina del Director. Ninguna sorpresa, pero Harry estaba cansado; pensaba que por lo menos pospondrían la conversación hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no fue así. Enfurruñado, Harry hizo su camino hacia la ya tan conocida gárgola.

Dumbledore estaba solo, y desde el principio expresó su decepción en Harry.

"Harry, por que dejaste que la Profesora McGonagall creyese que aprobé el que fueras l Callejón Diagon hoy? Yo no hice tal cosa, y lo que es más, deberías haber sabido que no lo aprobaría."

Harry no iba a quedarse callado, no había hecho nada malo, y Dumbledore solamente estaba molesto por que Harry había descubierto otra cosa que él había tratado de ocultarle.

"Debería haberme dicho que esto pasaría hacía meses, cuando recibió la carta. Sabe que el gerente estaba incluso sorprendido de que yo no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando? Y se necesita mucho para sorprender a un goblin; me sentí como un idiota, estando tan poco preparado. No tenía derecho de ocultarme esto! Sirius me dejó sus bienes, no que lo quisiera y tengo que enterarme por una maldita lechuza que usted ya sabía de esto desde hacía meses!"

Pretendiendo no notar el tono de voz de Harry, Dumbledore replicó. "La razón por la que no discutí la carta contigo antes, es porque contiene información que no deberías saber, información de la Orden. Entonces, cuando desapareciste, me convencí de que no tenías la madurez para tener acceso a semejante cantidad de dinero. Diciendo la verdad, aún no estoy seguro, ya que sigues negándote a compartir información de donde has estado. Puedo imaginarme que quisieras pasar el año entrante en una isla del Mediterráneo, donde nadie es capaz de cuidarte; por lo menos en Grimmauld Place hay agentes de la Orden todo el tiempo, junto con los Weasleys."

"No voy a volver a ese lugar!" dijo fervientemente Harry. "Ya se lo he dicho; de hecho, como ahora es mío puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera. Quizás le de un vistazo a esa villa; ya sabe, broncearme, conocer algunas chicas; cosas que hacen los adolescentes normales. Me encerraría como un prisionero junto a Buckbeak!"

"Harry," suspiró Dumbledore, "discutiremos donde pasarás el verano más tarde, cuando hayas podido pensar más acerca de tu seguridad. Este no es momento de hacer semejantes decisiones, estás claramente agitado. Quizás fue un error pasar estas semanas pretendiendo que nuestros problemas se han resuelto, cuando no es así."

"No hay manera de que lo entienda, o si?" preguntó Harry; ya se había calmado un poco, pero aún iba a hacer que Dumbledore entendiera. "No vamos a discutir nada; ya se donde voy a pasar mi verano. Y desde mi visita a Gringgots hoy, estoy en complete control de todos los bienes materiales de Sirius. La única manera en la que va a averiguar algo de mis planes es que me deje de tratar como un niño indefenso, y reconocer que estamos hablando de _mi vida_ aquí, y no se decide por voto de la mayoría. Hay solamente un voto, y es mío. Así que esta que acepte eso, no tengo nada más que decirle; viendo como obtuve permiso de visitar Gringgots de mis Jefa de Casa y necesitaba ir en dos semanas como muy tarde, y fue acompañado, no creo que tenga razón de castigarme. Y con eso dicho, no tenemos nada que discutir."

Dumbledore volvía a parecer viejo. Harry había mejorado en mantener la calma y discutir con un niño emocional rompiendo muebles e instrumentos mágicos, era mucho más fácil que lidiar con un igual calmado y racional.

"Harry, porque no nos damos algo de espacio y tiempo para pensar acerca de todo esto por ahora? Entonces, al comienzo del próximo verano, te llevaremos a Grimmauld Place para discutir tu vivienda; por lo menos así no tendrías que volver con los Dursleys. Creo que eso debe mostrar que no soy completamente irracional; espero que para ese entonces te hayas calmado y podamos hablar razonablemente."

Harry rió, expresando su frustración; sin importar lo que hiciera, o lo que dijera, Dumbledore no entendía; bueno, por lo menos había tratado; Ahora, ya no le importaba. 'Y se,' pensó Harry, 'quizás esto le abra los ojos, estoy seguro de que Sirius no le importaría, y no es un inconveniente para nadie.'

Harry se levantó, "Profesor Dumbledore, mi posición ha sido la misma por meses; ninguna cantidad de tiempo me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Así que no, no iré a Grimmauld Place el próximo verano, porque ni siquiera será mío; estoy planeando en vender la propiedad ante la primera oportunidad que tenga. Dejaré que la Orden la use hasta las vacaciones de invierno, después de eso me temo que tendrán que irse. Necesitaré que saque el Encantamiento Fidelius para entonces; Con algo de suerte la venderé a un buen precio, y nunca más tender que poner un pie en esa casa del infierno. Estoy seguro de que Sirius se sentiría igual, viendo como la casa le traía tantas malas memorias; estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar otro lugar para las reuniones de la Orden. Si no, quizás pueda usar esos 10 mil galleons que le dio la Ministro 'como compensación' a trabajar. Ahora, si me disculpa, quisiera irme a dormir temprano esta noche, he tenido una larga semana."

Mientras se iba, Harry escuchó a Dumbledore suspirar en sus manos, pero a Harry no le importaba; trató de expresar sus opiniones al viejo, y no obtuvo nada a cambio, excepto más mentiras. Si tenía que vender Grimmauld Place para que entendiera que Harry era capaz de hacer sus propias decisiones, entonces lo haría. Harry solamente esperaba que Ron lo perdonara por vender el lugar que él había limpiado de doxies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo otra práctica de Quiddich temprano la mañana del domingo, y Harry dejó a Ginny dirigirla por complete, mientras el se quedó sentado en las gradas; no estaba de humor para divertirse, tenía mucho que lidiar con su frustración. Aceptando eso, Harry decidió qué hacer, después de todo, que mejor cosa que hacer para sentirte mejor que interrogar a un montón de Mortífagos?

Sean Hazelton había estado muy callado desde su interrogatorio; Harry lo había ido a vigilar por lo menos una vez al día, aparte de los elfos, aunque Sean no sabía eso. Harry solamente esperaba que los otros siguieran su ejemplo pronto.

Avery era el más ruidoso y vocal de los magos; sus tendones no había curado por complete y ahora cojeaba siempre. El primer hombre que Harry había capturado en el Callejón, al que había golpeado en la cara, no era uno de sus conocidos; había tenido su nariz rota, y tampoco había sanado muy bien. A Harry no le importaba si el hombre estaba desfigurado o no, siempre y cuando siguiera vivo, era más misericordia que la que ellos les daban a sus víctimas.

Había otro hombre desconocido, y otros dos que Harry reconoció: Crabbe y Goyle padre. La cara de Goyle había sido quemada horriblemente, pero la nueva ya estaba naciendo. Crabbe y el otro hombre no estaban lastimados, aunque eran los dos que tomaban el aislamiento peor. Avery, Goyle, y el primer hombre gritaban y demandaban ser vistos cada vez que eran alimentados, pero los otros dos se habían detenido había días; al principio habían gritado como los otros, después llorado y ahora había silencio.

Teniendo todo el día para si, Harry pasó mucho tiempo interrogando a cada hombre; los encadenó a todos antes de entrar, como lo había hecho con Hazelton, pero estos hombres no fueron ofrecidos una comida o lástima; habían hecho más que simplemente su iniciación, eran verdaderos monstruos. Harry ya hecho una tanda de Veritaserum buena para entonces, y decidió usarla; los hombres ni siquiera sabían que estaban bajo los efectos de la poción. Harry había aturdido a cada uno antes de entrar a las celdas, para encadenarlos y antes de revivirlos colocaba tres gotas del líquido en sus bocas. Los hombres podía adivinar por qué estaban diciendo la verdad, pero mientras no viesen la administración, no había manera de que pudiesen testificar contra Harry en un futuro.

Los dos hombres que Harry no conocía no sabían mucho; eran nuevos en los rangos de Voldemort, eran muy jóvenes para estar bajo su mando durante su primer reinado, pero seguían siendo seguidores. Conocían a la mayoría de los Mortífagos de su clase, y a algunos del círculo interno, pero no mucho más, eran simplemente los Mortífagos que hacían el trabajo, no dignos de mantener los secretos de Voldemort.

Crabbe y Goyle sabían un poco más; más inteligentes que sus hijos, dijeron los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros y de aquellos estudiantes en Hogwarts que sus hijos debían vigilar. Era una lista de posibles iniciados, le habían dicho; Harry reconoció algunos de los nombres, e incluso estuvo sorprendido por algunos, anotando los nombres, Harry prometió pedirle a Remus comparar la lista con la suya.

Avery por supuesto, era el que más información pudo dar; podía nombrar a cada miembro del círculo interno, junto con direcciones de cada uno; también conocía la localización de dos de las bases operativas de Voldemort; ambas imposibles de encontrar en un mapa, y solamente los Mortífagos podían aparecerse, y sólo cuando eran llamados, pero Avery sabía que se guardaba un traslador de emergencia por si el círculo debía encontrarse en caso de que Voldemort fuese capturado o asesinado. Voldemort no consideraba esto una posibilidad, pero había sido derrotado una vez, así que aunque no conocía de la existencia del traslador, algunos de los miembros sí sabían; Lucius Malfoy y Walden Macnair lo habían creado.

Había muchos secretos más, y pasaron horas antes de que Harry agotara su lista de preguntas. Solamente se detuvo para comer algo y una corta práctica con su doble, y después continuó con el interrogatorio. A las cuatro de la tarde, cuando los efectos del Veritaserum desaparecieron del ultimo prisionero, Harry aturdió a los seis; liberándolos de las ataduras, lo único que hizo fue sacar algunos cabellos de sus cabezas.

Si, era Harry disfrazado con la poción Multijugos quien entró a Gringgots el día siguiente, después de usar un traslador al bosque prohibido y aparecerse al Callejón sin ser detectado. Avery fue el primero en quien se transformó, y el sabor de esa cosa no había mejorado nada en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde la último vez que la había tomado; Multijugos era una de las pociones de las que Harry mantenía por lo menos una dosis, y tenía lo suficiente para cada uno de los Mortífagos.

Fue la explicación del testamento de Sirius lo que lo había hecho pensar; si los Mortífagos, incluso los encarcelados, aún tienen acceso a sus bóvedas, qué los detenía para escaparse o seguir viviendo normalmente? Pero si no tenían los fondos, haría las cosas mucho más difíciles.

Así que Harry cuestionó a cada Mortífago acerca de sus finanzas; además de las bóvedas familiares normales, la mayoría tenían bóvedas aparte para sus esposas y sus hijos, Avery incluso tenía algunas bóvedas secretas de las que su familia no sabía nada; y todos ellos, excluyendo a Sean Hazelton, tenían una bóveda V.

La línea de bóvedas V, como cualquier gerente de Gringgots podría explicar, era una serie de bóvedas exclusivas, creada unos 50 años atrás por un poderoso joven llamado Tom Riddle. En ese momento, los goblins no sabían a qué se refería la letra V, pero con el tiempo, habían adivinado. Pero, debían honrar el acuerdo original, y no podían hacer nada para impedir que los seguidores de Voldemort tuviesen acceso a las bóvedas V. Cada Mortífago con suficiente importancia tenía una, y era una cuenta privada, con una excepción; Tom Riddle tenía acceso a todas ellas, y podía retirar tanto y cuanto dinero quisiese. Durante los últimos dos años había habido grandes extracciones, pero lo que le prometía a sus seguidores en el futuro era suficiente justificación por lo que tomaba. Las bóvedas V eran el sustento de Voldemort; el oro del que vivía; Una vez que Harry se enteró de eso, sabía que no podía dejar ese dinero a uso de su enemigo, fue entonces cuando Harry formuló su plan.

Así que portándose como un imbécil frente a los goblin, como él imaginaba Avery lo hacía, Harry ordenó que se transfirieran todos los fondos que Avery poseía a la bóveda 833B. No era lo que tenía originalmente en mente para su nueva bóveda, pero serviría, y Harry no se sentía mal por la familia de Avery tampoco. Su esposa e hijos se habían sumado a todo esto hacía años, y tenían suficientes posesiones materiales para seguir viviendo. Quizás su nueva pobreza les enseñaría algo de humildad?

Crabbe fue el siguiente, no cinco minutos después de que Avery dejase el banco, solamente tuvo que transfigurar sus túnicas para que se acomodaran a su nuevo cuerpo, y esperó unos minutos antes de repetir el proceso.

Después de ver lo sorprendido que estaba el gerente, Harry esperó más tiempo la siguiente vez, antes de volver como Goyle. Se pasó una hora caminando por las calles, pensando en cual sería la reacción de Voldemort cuando descubriese a sus Mortífagos desaparecidos, junto con su dinero. Pensaría que se había fugado? O sabría que había sido capturados, pero no por quien? Harry solo podía adivinar.

Y así que proceso se repitió durante las siguientes horas. Harry entraría al banco con la forma de uno de los magos que había capturado, usaría la información que había acumulado en los interrogatorios para vaciar las bóvedas de los magos, y luego bebería otra dosis de Poción Multijugos. Cuando Harry regresó al Salón Multipropósito, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

Volviendo a la Torre Gryffindor para alistarse antes de viajar en el tiempo, Harry encontró a sus amigos en su lugar de siempre, cerca del fuego. Lo había dejado relativamente solo el fin de semana, cuando su aparente mal humor comenzó a mostrarse la mañana del viernes. Le habían preguntado por la carta esa noche, y después de repetir su conversación con Dumbledore, le habían dado espacio todo el sábado y el domingo. Pero ahora, parecía tener más ánimo, y Ginny lo saludó al tiempo que él se dejaba caer en una silla vacía.

"Hola Harry, listo para el patrullaje esta noche? Cami dijo que encontró un nuevo armario que parece ser está 'de moda'. Listo para una investigación más tarde?"

Harry sonrió, "Mientras no encuentra a algún Slytherin o Ravenclaw adentro, por mi está bien."

Ginny río al mismo tiempo que se sonrojó, y Ron escupió el jugo de calabaza que había estado tomando. "Que te dije acerca de mencionar eso de nuevo, Harry?" demandó. "No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir, jamás. Supongo que te estás sintiendo mejor, viendo como ya no estás malhumorado?"

Harry asintió, "Bueno Ron, tuve un día muy interesante, eso seguro, creo que las cosas están mejorando."

* * *

_(1) Balines: No se como los llamarán en otros países, pero acá se refiere a esas balas de plástico que se usan en las pistolas que práctica... cuando uno va a golpear latas en el patio de atrás y digo por experiencia personal, si pegan en la cara duelen mucho _

_MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! _

_De verdad son lo que me hacen querer terminar los capítulos más rápidos, bueno, eso y la culpa que siento a veces por haberme tardado mucho con el anterior. :P_


	22. Pasa el Tiempo

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 21 – Pasa el Tiempo**

Después de la primera semana de Noviembre cuando Harry confrontó sus sentimientos por la muerte de Amber, el fin de semana cuando había limpiado las cuentas bancarias de los Mortífagos; el tiempo parecía volar para él y sus amigos. La escuela había empezando hacía dos meses y los estudiantes ya no podían usar la excusa de 'Aún me estoy acostumbrando a los horarios'; no que Hermione la hubiese usado alguna vez, pero Ron muchas veces lo había hecho.

Harry seguía algo molesto por el hecho de que Amber hubiera muerto en un ataque que era una simple distracción, pero al igual que con Cedric y Sirius, empujó las emociones lejos de su conciente, y decidió concentrarse en sus metas. Entre más rápido aprendiese y entrenase, más rápido podría detener a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos y menos personas inocentes saldrían heridas. Con eso en mente, Harry renovó su entrenamiento.

Cortó las sesiones con Ginny y Luna para ayudarlas con sus TIMOs, pero no completamente; de hecho disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con las chicas, era uno de los pocos momentos cuando no trataba de sobrepasar sus límites y podía descansar en los laureles repasando lo que ya sabía.

Los masajes también se cortaron a una vez por semana; no era muy práctico que el y Ginny pasaran una hora extra después de cada práctica, cuatro veces a la semana. Tenían casi cinco semanas antes del próximo juego contra Hufflepuff, y Harry pensaba en convencer a Ginny para hacer tres prácticas en lugar de cuatro.

Pero antes del partido, Hufflepuff tenía que enfrentarse a Ravenclaw a mediados de Noviembre, y se esperaba un excelente juego. En los años previos, Hufflepuff no había sido un rival para el resto de los equipos, y Cho Chang como capitana y buscadora de Ravenclaw fácilmente había llevado a las águilas a derrotar a los Tejones; pero este año, el buscador de Hufflepuff, Summerby, quien aparentemente había practicado todos los días durante el verano, había sido visto mientras volaba por el equipo oponente, y los rumores probaron ser verdaderos, era excelente! Quizás no tan bueno como Harry, o incluso Cho, pero nada para pasar por alto.

Después de haber sido atrapado por los Ravenclaws, no vio razón para mantener en secreto lo mucho que había mejorado. Word informó que Summerby había ido al campo de entrenamiento del Puddlemore; un honor ofrecido a muchos, pero capaz de ser pagado por unos pocos. Por dos semanas había asistido a prácticas casi profesionales de vuelo y posicionamiento, y tuvo el resto de las vacaciones para perfeccionar lo que había aprendido. De hecho, Marcus Gethrings, el buscador del Puddlemore, había tomado un interés personal en trabajar con Summerby; debido a que iba a competir contra Harry Potter, era una meta de Gethrings el trabajar con Summerby lo más posible, para que pudiese vencer al famoso Niño Que Vivió; si eso pasaba, el Puddlemore pensaba que podría atraer a un número mayor de personas a su campo de entrenamiento el verano siguiente.

Cuando el juego de Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff finalmente llegó, no fue una decepción. Quizás no tan bien jugado o excitante como la apertura de la temporada de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, pero aún así dio una mejor juego que el normal contra Hufflepuff.

Shelby Fitzpatrick, el anunciador de Hufflepuff, también se inspiró más en sus comentarios, lo que hizo el juego más entretenido. Quizás era porque en su primer juego como comentarista no le había ido muy bien, o por la carta con consejos que se pensaba había recibido de Lee Jordan; Harry penaba que er porque su propia casa estaba jugando, pero cualquiera fuese la razón, funcionaba. Los comentarios no era tan secos y al punto como los anteriores, aunque no tan colorido como el de Lee, por lo que la Profesora McGonagall no tuvo que interrumpir ni una sola vez.

Al final los cazadores tenían la misma habilidad, pero Ravenclaw tenía una ventaja con los bateadores y el buscador. Apuntaron al capitán del equipo, Zacharias Smith, cuya actitud arrogante y mal temperamento habían sido descubiertos el año anterior. Después de hacer que dejara caer la quaffle por cuarta vez en una hora (insistía en liderar todas las jugadas de los cazadores de Hufflepuff), perdió algo de concentración y confianza, justo como cuando había tenido el duelo con la Profesora Rofordit. Después de eso, Ravenclaw se adelantó en el marcador, y después de una hora y 17 minutos, Cho logró ganarle al buscador de Hufflepuff por la snitch, el puntaje final había sido 230-60 a favor de Ravenclaw.

La semana siguiente al partido, Harry pasó su tiempo libre ayudando a Hagrid a preparar su clase sobre fénixes. Habían pasado semanas desde que habían planificado las clases durante el castigo de Harry, pero la oportunidad nunca se había presentado. Harry estaba ocupado con sus formulas de Aritmancia, hacienda pociones, o estudios personales, para sacar tiempo de una semana entera para la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. De igual manera, Hagrid encontraba difícil trabajar alrededor de las clases que había preparado antes ya que tenía listas todas las clases del semestre, con los elementos y animales preparados para llegar en determinadas fechas. La mayoría de lo que se estudiaba en las clases se podía encontrar en los terrenos de la escuela o en el Bosque Prohibido, pero para algunas clases, especialmente la de los grados avanzados, los animales eran traídos de zoológicos o reservas, además de que algunos requerían de un permiso especial del Ministerio de la Magia.; no era fácil insertar toda una semana en un horario tan apretado.

Finalmente, Harry le había mencionado esto a Hagrid un día que estaban tomando té durante un período libre que ambos tenían (Harry estaba usando el tiempo para recuperarse del entrenamiento diario con la Cruciatus); ambos pensaron que era mejor terminar con eso en lugar de seguir posponiéndolo, si seguían así las clases nunca pasarían. Así que aunque requería algo de sacrificio (Harry tuvo que reorganizar toda su semana, y Hagrid tuvo que devolver los animales de esa semana al Bosque), ambos estaba dispuestos frente a la oportunidad de estudiar no una, sino dos clases diferentes de fénixes.

A Hedwig y a Fawkes les encantaba la oportunidad de pasar casi toda la semana al aire abierto; Fawkes pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en la oficina del Director, y si bien Hedwig tenía más libertad, raramente tenía mucha atención dirigida a ella, y ella amaba la atención.

Los chicos de tercero y cuarto estaban hipnotizados por los fénixes, y no hacían más que escuchar a Harry y Hagrid mientras explicaban, tomaban notas silenciosamente, y pidieron acariciar a las aves al final de la clase.

Los de quinto era al más aventureros; especialmente los Gryffindors; viendo como Hedwig era una normalidad en la sala común, la mayoría ya era familiar con ella, y se sintieron orgullosos cuando ella voló hacia los hombros de algunos para saludar. Ginny recibió el saludo mas largo, pero eso tenía sentido, considerando el tiempo que pasaba con Harry y Hedwig.

Los de séptimo no estaban tan interesados en fénixes como lo estrían normalmente, debido los EXTASIS. 'En verdad deben ser peores que los TIMOs,' pensó Harry, 'si todos están tan estresados tan temprano en el año. El año pasado empecé a repasar para los TIMOs recién en Marzo.'

Y al igual que los años más bajos, escucharon cuidadosamente mientras Harry y Hagrid explicaban lo que sabían de memoria. Tomaron notas, hicieron algunas preguntas inteligentes, y luego se sentaron debajo de un árbol para hacer algo de trabajo individual. Un Ravenclaw preguntó si los fénixes normalmente entraban en los EXTASIS, la respuesta era no, debido que no muchas veces eran posibles de estudiar; con la seguridad de que las habilidades y fisiología de un fénix no entraría en los exámenes, no muchos estudiantes se acercaron a inspeccionar a la aves o a hacer preguntas más personales, como lo había hecho el resto de los años.

La clase de los sextos años fue diferente a las otras debido a una persona; Draco Malfoy. Para la molesta de Hagrid, como Harry no muchos estudiantes habían decidido seguir con Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas; de hecho sólo Ron, Lavander, Dean, y Neville estaban de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff tenía unos seis estudiantes, y Ravenclaw solo tres. Los Slytherins, quizás porque la clase era considerada 'fácil' o porque Harry y Hermione ya no estaban para ser mejores que ellos o por el poco respeto que sentían por Hagrid, estaban casi todos. Harry no sabía como Hagrid lograba terminar una clase con Draco (y Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Bulstrode, y Nott) constantemente molestando, pero su opinión de la paciencia del medio gigante subió unos cuantos puntos. Harry ni siquiera sabía como Ron podía estar e la clase sin terminar con un castigo cada semana; sin duda, Hagrid lo ayudaba con eso.

Desde el momento en que los Slytherins aparecieron, con sonrisas de suficiencia, Harry supo que habría problemas. Solo Blaise se separó de sus compañeros de casa, en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia los Ravenclaws. Hagrid estaba ocupado cortando algo de pescado para la clase detrás de su cabaña, y se suponía que Harry comenzará la lección; Ron le dio una sonrisa (era bueno verlo en una clase aparte de DCAO), Lavander le dirigió una risita, así que Harry respiró hondo y empezó.

"Acérquense todos, la clase de hoy fue pospuesta por una semana, mientras Hagrid y yo les explicamos algunas cosas acerca de fénixes. Para que sepan, esto no es material de los EXTASIS, y no estará en sus exámenes del año que viene, así que no tienen por qué tomar notas. Simplemente Hagrid y el Profesor Dumbledore pensaron que sería una buena idea que pudiesen ser expuestos a los fénixes residentes; no es normal que un mago pueda conocer uno, mucho menos dos, tan cerca. No tengo idea por que el profesor Dumbledore no hizo esto antes con Fawkes, viendo que siempre ha estado, pero el día que pueda entenderlo será una señal de que algo malo pasará."

La pequeña broma de Harry acerca del compartimiento…. Llamémoslo bizarro… de Dumbledore generó unas risas en el grupo. Draco resopló e hizo un cometario parecido a 'saber que Potter estaba loco', pero viendo como no era algo grave, mucho menos inesperado, Harry lo dejó pasar.

"Conocí a Fawkes en mi Segundo año aquí," Harry hizo una pausa para caminar hacia la percha del ave y acariciarlo, "Si no fuese por él la escuela habría cerrado, la Cámara de los Secretos hubiese quedado abierta, y yo hubiese muerto de envenenamiento por veneno de basilisco. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes escucharon historias, aunque seguramente lo que saben es más ficción que realidad. Pero, he conocido a Hedwig por aún más tiempo," Harry caminó hasta la percha que él mismo había hecho, "así que me concentraré más que nada en ella durante esta lección. Señalaré las diferencias entre ambos donde las haya, pero mayormente, tienen las mismas habilidades."

"Y que te hace un experto, Potter? Ni siquiera estás en esta clase. D hecho, escuché que no estás en muchas clases este año; te echaron de Pociones y estás tomando una clase de quinto. Que pasa? Tuviste que repetir el año porque eres muy tonto para estar en clase con el resto de nosotros?

Harry no se inmutó ante el comentario Draco, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Gracias a la interrogación de Avery, Harry se había enterado de la carta que Draco le había mandado a Lucius el día de la visita a, la que había alertado a Voldemort de que Harry conocía la profecía. En retrospectiva, Harry se habría golpeado por hablar con sus amigos acerca del tema en público. Tendría que haber aprendido su lección el año anterior cuando habían sido escuchados durante su reunión en el Cabeza de Puerco el año anterior. Ese conocimiento estaba deteniendo a Voldemort de atacar públicamente, Harry casi había atacado a Draco el día siguiente, pero había logrado contenerse, y juró que no olvidaría la participación de Draco en el ataque al Callejón Diagon y Azkaban.

Con ese último comentario, Harry estaba cerca de atacar al chico; en el exterior parecía que Harry no le había dado importancia, pero obviamente no era verdad. Solamente el saber de antemano que Draco trataría de provocarlo había logrado que Harry mantuviese la calma. Harry le había rogado a Harry que estuviese presente para la clase, pero Hagrid insistió en que Harry podría encargarse, viendo como la clase estaba compuesto por sus compañeros de año.

"Para te información, Draco," contestó Harry en lugar ir y golpear al chico en el medio de la cara, "como muchas de las porquería que dices, eso no es verdad. Todos sabemos lo que en verdad pasó en pociones, y que yo me saqué de la clase, en lugar de que me echaran. Si no estás convencido, por qué no vas y le preguntas a Snape si su trasero le sigue doliendo desde la última vez que lo pateé. Y si, estoy tomando una clase de quinto, pero eso se debe a que es una material nueva para mí, y tengo que pasar los TIMOs antes de que me dejen continuar. El que haya cubierto tres años de material en un verano para poder entrar, sumando a que la Profesora Vector dijo que soy lo suficientemente avanzado como para unirme a los de séptimo, debe mostrarte que no estoy en la clase por ser 'tonto', como tan elegantemente lo pusiste, sino exactamente lo contrario. Si alguien es tonto aquí, ese eres tu! No te vi ni cerca de las clases de Defensa de EXTASIS. También vi tu trabajo en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, y déjame decirte que dejan mucho que desear. Y digamos que vi tus notas en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas esta última semana, y me siento avergonzado. Así que a menos que quieras que continué, sugiero que te guardes tus comentarios inteligentes, para que pueda seguir con la lección."

Ron y Neville estaban riendo a carcajadas, y muchos de los otros estudiantes, incluyendo a Blaise, tenían una sonrisa en la cara. La complexión pálida de Draco estaba roja de rabia, pero con esas pruebas, no había que pudiese decir para defenderse. Cuando era aparente que no contestaría, Harry volvió a hablar como si nunca se hubiese detenido.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Harry explicó las propiedades mágicas de los fénixes en general, y describió un poco su hábitat referidos, dietas y comportamientos. Hedwig voló hacia los estudiantes que conocía o creía 'seguros', mientras Fawkes parecía contento donde estaba, y dejó a algunos estudiantes acercarse. Hagrid eventualmente se unió y ofrecía algo de pescado, peras y bayas a la clase, para que pudieran alimentar a las criaturas. Pesado y fruta eran la parte principal de la dieta de los fénixes, aunque si fuese necesario podrían sobrevivir con nueces, raíces e incluso cierto tipo de hojas.

Durante la otra media hora la clase ofreció comida, e incluso Crabbe y Goyle tomaron algo de pescado y se lo dieron a Fawkes. No querían acercarse lo suficiente para darle directamente, y Harry no pensó que Fawkes los dejaría, pero tirar la comida era conveniente para ambas partes.

Después de eso, Hagrid se dedicó a narrar algunas de las historias de fénixes blancos que muchos de los estudiantes habían oído a la hora de irse a acostar, y que ofrecían una idea acerca de cómo se originaron. Harry no conocía muchas de esas historias, excepto las que Dumbledore le había contado, así que Hagrid tenía mucha más experiencia para esa parte de la lección. Harry sacó su atención de la clase y también escuchó; hasta la semana anterior no había sabido mucho acerca de fénixes blancos, así que cada clase aprendía algo nuevo. Hagrid logró contra una historia diferente cada lección, y le aseguró a Harry que había muchas más que él no conocía.

Los estudiantes tenían algunas historias propias, y las discutieron entre ellos al tiempo que dibujaban bocetos de los fénixes en un pergamino. Después de eso, Harry terminó con la lección con la teoría que Dumbledore tenía acerca de que los fénixes blancos existían debido a magia accidental muy fuerte. Era la primera clase que escuchaba eso, y la mayoría le creyeron; exceptuando a una persona, por supuesto.

"A que te refieres? Esperas que creamos que ese fénix blanco es esa lechuza Blanca vieja y fea que solías tener? Sandeces! Por que no tratas otro cuento Potter? Y supongo que si el sapo de Longbottom recibiese un beso se transformaría en un príncipe?" Unos Slytherins se rieron, pero fue más forzado que otra cosa; patético, realmente.

"Te puedo asegurar que Trevor ya es más príncipe de lo que tu podría llegar a ser. Y sí, Hedwig solía ser una lechuza, aunque nunca fue fea, I vieja; la he tenido desde antes de mi primer año, un regalo de cumpleaños de Hagrid. Así que es normal que esté aquí ahora." Hedwig, que se había ofendido al ser llamada fea, se calmó luego de escuchar la voz de Harry. "Por que otra razón crees que tiene el mismo nombre?"

Era bien sabido en Gryffindor que Hedwig solía ser una lechuza, pero el tema no había salido en ninguna de las clases de esa semana; Harry había asumido que el rumor se había esparcido y todo el mundo sabía.

"De verdad Harry?" Preguntó Ernie McMillian, "Le preguntamos al Profesor Flitwick eso cuando Hedwig apareció por primera vez, pero no estaba seguro; pensó que tu lechuza había muerto, y que cuando ese fénix apareció, lo nombraste en memoria de ella. Creo que esa la historia que se ha esparcido por la escuela."

Harry estaba momentáneamente aturdido, pero supuso que era posible. Después de todo, el Profesor Flitwick no estaba en la Orden, por lo que no era tan cercano al Profesor Dumbledore como otros miembros del personal. Así que cuando Hagrid, Remus, y McGonagall se enteraron la verdad acerca de las actividades veraniegas de Harry, y de su nuevo fénix, el pequeño hombre pudo no haberse enterado.

"No sabía eso Ernie. Todos en Gryffindor saben, pensé que toda la escuela ya se había enterado. Hedwig solía ser una lechuza normal, hasta que fue golpeada por un Reducto." Hedwig mordió la oreja de Harry al ser llamada normal, pero lo dejó continuar.

"Hizo un agujero a través del ala, y dañó la mayor parte del lomo también. Estaba muy molesto entonces, y aunque no me enteré sino hasta dos meses después, hice magia accidental para salvarla. Pensé que había muerto, pero en lugar de enfriarse como los cuerpos normalmente lo hacen, solamente se calentó más y más. Eventualmente tuve que alejarme por el calor, y Hedwig comenzó a largar humo, pronto pude escuchar la canción de un fénix, y aparecieron llamas, ni siquiera podía apagarlas con agua, casi quema todo el cuarto, pero cuando acabó, Hedwig estaba en esa forma, algo más pequeña; creció un poco desde entonces, y solamente ha tenido un día en el que renació. Aún no se si su ciclo va a ser algo diferente al de Fawkes. El Profesor Dumbledore dice que Fawkes renace unas cinco veces por año, a menos que esté lastimado."

"Como es eso?" Preguntó un Hufflepuff. Harry ya había explicado el período de renacer, pero debió haber olvidado que si eran golpeados por un ataque tanto físico como mágico, los fénixes entrarían en una mucho más rápido; muchas veces inmediatamente.

"También hay una cosa más especial acerca de Hedwig. Haber sido una lechuza antes le a una habilidad que los otros fénixes no tienen; puede entregar una carta a cualquier persona en cualquier lugar del mundo. Y ahora puede volar más rápido y transportarse con las llamas, puede entregar cartas casi inmediatamente y otras en solo minutos. A principios de semana, la mandé con una carta a América del Sur y volvió en menos de una hora. Para una lechuza normal eso habría llevado de dos a seis semanas, dependiendo del tamaño."

"Que estaba hacienda en América del Sur?" Preguntó Ron. Harry no les había dicho nada acerca de eso, y Harry podía decir que Ron estaba volviendo a sentirse excluido.

"Lo siento Ron, es una sorpresa. Te enterarás pronto."

"Lo que estás diciendo Potter, es que este pajarraco puede enviar una carta a cualquier persona en Gran Bretaña en minutos?" Esa preguntó vino de Draco, quien en lugar de mirar a Harry estaba escribiendo algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Harry tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y miró a Hagrid para que interviniera, pero el gigante no interpretó la mirada de Harry.

"Pruébalo, Potter. Aquí hay una carta que acabo de escribir. Veamos su tu animal puede entregarla. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva; si tarda lo que dices, entonces no hay ningún mal hecho." Sin espera permiso, Draco empujó su camino hasta la percha de Hedwig, y forzosamente puso la carta en sus patas. Harry tenía muchos estudiantes entre él y Draco como para detenerlo; pero Hedwig era más que capaz de cuidar de si misma. Tirando la carta, saltó de u percha y comenzó a aterrorizar a Draco desde el cielo. Todos tuvieron una buena risa mientras Draco seguía tirándose al suelo para evadir las filosas uñas, y para cuando Harry se acercó, era obvio que Hedwig no entregaría ningún correo para Draco.

"Potter, llama a este pajarraco! Me está atacando!"

"Supongo que entonces no deberías haber asumido que podías usarla como una lechuza del colegio, no? Ya sabes lo que dicen que pasa cuando asumes cosas," se estaba divirtiendo, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso de que Hedwig pudiese en verdad lastimar al chico con sus garras; lo último que necesitaba era una repetición del incidente con Buckbeak. No que Lucius Malfoy tuviese el poder para que ejecutaran a Hedwig, y era imposible ejecutar un fénix, pero Harry pensaba que era mejor evadir la posibilidad.

"Hedwig, ven aquí! Deja al imbécil en paz," Ante la llamada de su amo, Harry se posó sobre el hombro de Harry, pero sin dejar de darle miradas odiosas a Draco, quien s estaba levantando del suelo.

"Eso es Potter! Voy a informarle al Profesor Snape que tu pájaro es una amenaza. Deberían cortarle las alas, eso es lo que creo! Un buen director jamás debería haberles permitido a ti y a ese gigante enseñar una clase con esos cuervos."

Hagrid frunció el ceño al ser llamado 'gigante', y muchos Gryffindors (con Ron a la cabeza) comenzaron a arremangarse y sacar sus varitas. Eso no er nada comparado con lo enojado que estaba Harry; durante toda la clase había tolerado a Malfoy y sus comentarios; este último insulto, junto con su enojo previo por la parte que Draco había jugado en el ataque en el Callejón Diagon, fue lo último que pudo soportar.

"Cállate Malfoy! Simplemente no sabes cuando cerrar la boca calmarte, no?" Girando SU atención a Hedwig, agregó, "Por que no le ayudas a calmarse? Estoy seguro de que le encantará ver tu fuerza; después de todo, no cree en tus habilidades, o si?"

Harry supuso que debería haber dejado a Hagrid se encargara de la situación, pero no estaba pensando bien. Hagrid nunca se hubiese impuesto a Draco como debería, y Hedwig había sido insultada tanto como Hagrid, así que Harry se sentía justificado.

Hedwig pareció entender a lo que Harry se refería, ya que ni un Segundo después, despegó del hombro de Harry y una vez más se dirigió a Draco; pero esta vez, agarró sus hombros entre sus patas y levantó al chico que estaba gritando y tratando de zafarse. El lago no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, y ni un minuto después, Hedwig se encontraba 15 metros sobre el centro del lago, dejando caer al chico, no hace falta decir que tan cerca del otoño, la temperatura del agua debía ser bastante baja.

Todo rieron (incluso Hagrid!) y Draco pasó las siguientes 10 minutos nadando hasta la orilla. Lo que lo hacía mejor aún era que no podía hacer mejor que nada perrito, lo que causó que hasta sus compañeros se rieran de él. La clase disfrutó los últimos minutos de la lección sin la actitud amarga de Draco y sus interrupciones, y se fueron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Harry y Hagrid se felicitaron por las buenas clases de esa semana, por lo menos la mayoría; y se dirigieron a limpiar todo. Cuando Draco volvió para recoger sus cosas, Harry se agachó para recoger la nota que el chico había tirado.

"Dame eso, Potter! Es personal!" Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Draco finalmente había llegado a la costa, y casi se cae riendo ante la imagen. La perfecta túnica del Slytherin y su cabello eran un desastre, se estaba muriendo de frío, y para terminar el _look_ tenía una rajadura en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, donde Harry sospechaba un Grindylow lo había mordido. 'No debió haber sido bueno para ese Grindylow,' pensó Harry.

"No veo como, Draco. Lo sentiste lo suficientemente público como para enviarla en una demostración en clase, asumiendo que es el mismo pedazo de pergamino. Podrían ser las notas de otra persona, que se le cayeron. Y ya sabes lo mucho que odio sumir cosas, no? Te la devolveré cuando me asegure que es tuya." Harry no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan inmaduro por esa nota, pero por alguna razón de verdad quería saber lo que tenía escrito. Simple curiosidad, quizás, pero Harry no se sentía con ganas de devolvérsela a Malfoy en ese momento. Y por su comportamiento anterior, Harry sentía que tenía el derecho.

Aunque Malfoy no creía lo mismo; cuando Harry se negó a devolverle la nota, la mano de Draco se dirigió directo a su bolsillo. Por un momento se pudo ver miedo en su rostro (pensaba que podría haber perdido su varita mientras nadaba hasta lo orilla), pero desapareció cuando la encontró, Harry ya había sacado la suya para entonces.

"Que esta pasando aquí? Harry? Creo que la lección ya terminó, y ambos deben asearse y secarse antes de la cena, guarden esas varitas!"

"Potter tiene algo mío y quiero que lo devuelva!" demandó Draco. No hizo ningún además por guardar su varita, y de hecho se acercó unos pasos a Harry.

Harry por otro lado, en presencia de un profesor, guardó su varita y sacó su atención del chico, "Le dije a Draco que no estaba que era de él. Estaba a punto de abrir el pergamino y revisar, cuando Draco sacó su varita. Sigo creyendo que pueden ser las notas de Neville. Creo que vi que se le cayeron de camino al castillo."

Hagrid debía saber que Harry estaba mintiendo, por que él también había visto a Draco escribir la nota, quizás estaba igual de curioso que Harry; así que cuando le pidió a Harry que le pasara la nota, Draco protestó.

"Calma Malfoy! Voy a verla, y si es tu nota te la devolveré. Harry no verá tu caligrafía de niña, no hay necesidad de molestarse."

Aparentemente, esa promesa no fue suficiente para Draco quien decidió atacar de todos modos. Con su varita aún afuera, envió un hechizo aturdidor a Harry, quien sin varita o advertencia no pudo esquivarlo; tampoco tenía el escudo de su reloj, pero por surte, la armadura de piel de dragón tomó todo el impacto del hechizo. Harry e tambaleó, pero pudo recuperarse antes de caer al suelo. No sabía lo que había pasado en esos segundos, pero cuando se giro a Malfoy (esta vez con varita en mano), Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano en dolor. Parecía que Hagrid estaba indignado de que el chico hubiese atacado a otro estudiante, que no estaba armado; incapaz de usar magia, Hagrid lo hizo del modo antiguo agarrando a Draco por el brazo, y sacándole la varita de la mano; estando contra la fuerza de un medio gigante, Draco no tenía oportunidad, y Harry se vio forzado a guardar su varita una vez más, decepcionado. Ahora en verdad estaba buscando una excusa para maldecir a Draco!

Harry también debió haberse perdido a Hagrid leyendo la nota, ahora estaba abierta, y siendo sacudida en el aire mientras Hagrid le gritaba a Draco que volviese a las mazmorras. Lo que fuera estaba escrito en ese pergamino no podía ser bueno, porque Hagrid sacó 20 puntos de Slytherin (algo muy extraña en él), y prometía contarle a Dumbledore acerca del incidente. Harry estaba satisfecho viendo a Draco hacer algunas amenazas y advertencias más, antes de dirigirse al Castillo murmurando, tiritando de frío y sin su varita.

"Que me perdí?" preguntó Harry a Hagrid, quedaba poco más de una hora antes de la cena, y Harry tenía planeado leer un poco, pero pensó que enterarse de lo que había pasado era más importante.

"Harry, no se si deberías leer esto, pero supongo que tienes derecho. Sí era su nota, pero no era tan inocente como nos hizo creer. Aquí tienes, léela."

Harry tomó la carta, sin saber qué esperar, pero seguro no era lo que carta en verdad decía. Si estaba enojado antes, ahora estaba furioso!

_**Padre**_

_**Nuestro idiota director pensó que era suficientemente interesante que nuestras clases normales fuesen interrumpidas, para que Potter y mi inútil profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas puedan pasar toda una lección enseñando acerca de fénixes. El material ni siquiera está en los exámenes, y la mayor parte me parecen cuentos de hadas, pero si escuché algo interesante. Potter dice que este fénix blanco solía ser su lechuza, que se transformó de alguna manera por magia accidental luego de que la golpearan con un Reducto. Potter dice que sumando a las habilidades de los fénixes, se quedó con la habilidad de encontrar a cualquier persona, como una lechuza regular, si eso es verdad, pensé que sería una ventaje que podrías usar, o por lo menos una que Potter no debería tener. Así que estoy a punto de demandar que Potter lo demuestre, y haré que envíen esta nota, haz lo que debas; quédate con el pájaro, o mátalo si quieres; de cualquier manera es una cosa más con la que puedo lastimar a Potter, así que estoy feliz. Saluda a madre de mi parte, y escribiré mi carta normal al final de la semana.**_

_**Draco**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nunca se hizo oficial lo sucedido a Draco por el incidente con la nota, pero Hagrid le informó a Harry personalmente que se dedujeron 50 puntos de Slytherin, y que el chico debía servir tres castigos con el Sr. Filch. Hagrid había tratado de remover el estatus de prefecto, pero el pedido había sido descartada por el Profesor Snape, quien decía que todo el incidente no era más que una broma inmadura y que el castigo ya era demasiado severo, y como Snape era el Jefe de Casa de Draco, Dumbledore le dejó la decición a él, y Draco la sacó fácil.

Harry les contó a sus amigos de la carta, y así en una semana, toda la escuela sabía; incluso muchos de los Slytherins estaban disgustados por las acciones de Draco, y su popularidad e influencia recayeron aún más en el Casa. Snape trató de acusar a Harry de develar el secreto, pero Harry negó haberle contado a alguien excepto a sus amigos más cercanos. Como nunca se le había prohibido eso, no había nada por lo que lo pudiesen castigar, y Snape tuvo que conformarse con continuar bufando a la mesa Gryffindor durante las comidas.

Hermione lamentaba haberse perdido la acción por no tomar la clase de Hagrid, pero disfrutó las historias que Ron les daba a los más jóvenes todas las noches en la Sala Común por casi una semana completa. Otra semana terminó, y de repente se estaba mucho más cerca a Diciembre; faltaba menos de un mes para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, el próximo partido de Quidditch, y las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Alrededor de ese tiempo, Hermione decidió que sería voluntaria para un duelo con la Profesora Rofordit. Sólo ella, Harry, y otros dos no habían tratado aún, y Harry sabía que Hermione lo había estado pensando por un tiempo. Planeaba usar mucha transfiguración en el duelo, y le pidió consejos a Harry, quien sugirió que utilizara sus fortalezas, y que mantuviese las cosas lo más simple posibles. Aunque pudiese ser impresionante el conjurar o animar muchos objetos durante un duelo, hacerlo requería de mucha concentración, lo que le daría a Rofordit una posibilidad de derrotar a Hermione. Harry le aconsejó que no transfigurara más de uno o dos objetos a la vez, para poder jugar a la defensiva lo suficiente como para esquivar o bloquear hechizos, y quizás incluso utilizar algunos ella misma.

El duelo se llevó a cabo la mañana del jueves, durante la tercera semana de Noviembre, y para darle crédito, Hermione se había acercado bastante en ganarle a la profesora, aunque al final no lo había conseguido.

Como lo había hecho con Zacharias Smith y los demás que habían tenido un duelo con ella, al comenzar, Rofordit no hizo ningún movimiento ofensivo; en lugar de eso, dejó a Hermione actuar, y luego se movió para esquivar ataques. Y como Harry había enseñado en la AD, Hermione usó pocos hechizos bien usados para juzgar el poder, la velocidad y la habilidad de Rofordit. Tomando en cuenta su edad, la mujer prefería bloquear la mayoría de los hechizos en lugar de esquivarlos, y eso era lo que Hermione pensaba usar en su ventaja, la falta de movimiento de la profesora. Su plan era transfigurar y animar algunos escritorios en Labradores, y hacer que persiguieran a la mujer; con suerte, mientras Rofordit estuviese ocupada con las distracciones, Hermione podría utilizar algunos hechizos para pasar la defensa de la profesora.

Los Labradores se crearon con éxito, si bien no eran perfectos; era muy parecido al hechizo que Cedric había usado contra los dragones, y era usado principalmente como distracción, pero como Rofordit era mucho más lista que un dragón, Hermione debió asegurarse de que los perros fuesen más amenazadores de lo norma, por los que les dio bocas y dientes anormalmente grandes, lo que esperaba preocuparían un poco a la profesora; de esa manera, Rofordit no podría simplemente ignorar a los perros, por miedo a ser mordida.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione debía trasfigurar y animar cada perro por separado, así que para el tiempo que había terminado con los tres, Rofordit había adivinado lo que planeaba. Durante la última modificación de la boca de los perros, Rofordit trató de atrapar a Hermione desprevenida utilizando una maldición apaleadora, era la primera vez que usaba un ataque directo sobre uno de sus adversarios, y sólo por eso, Harry sentía que debía felicitar a Hermione.

Hermione no tuvo problemas notando el ataque, y detuvo su trabajo en el perro para colocar una silla en el camino del hechizo, una vez que el mueble interceptó el ataque, Hermione regresó a su trabajo. Rofordit ofreció una extraña sonrisa, y no hizo ningún otro ataque.

Una vez que los perros estuviesen completos, era el turno de Hermione de sentarse y no hacer nada, mientras juzgaba a su oposición. Dejó a los perros libres, y conjuró un hueso que tiró hacia Rofordit. Eso llevó a los perros al otro lado del salón.

Rofordit sonrío, y se alejó del hueso, que no duró mucho. Los perros si fueron por ella unas cuantas veces, pero con simple movimiento de la su varita, la profesora lograba que los canes perdieran interés. Hermione había estado atacando aparte con hechizos, incluyendo su preferida disparadora de balines, pero hasta entonces no había tenido mucho éxito; solamente había logrado un golpe a la pierna de Rofordit, pero eso no había producido mucho daño. Sus perros no estaban teniendo el efecto que había esperado, y también estaba ocupada defendiéndose. Mientras distraía a los perros, Rofordit también atacaba a Hermione; la mayoría eran aturdidores, desarmadores y pequeñas maldiciones, pero era suficiente como para que Hermione no ganase terreno.

Después de otros cinco minutos de intentos fallidos por parte de Hermione, Rofordit decidió que era hora de terminar las cosas. Con un movimiento de su varita creó cinco estatuas con forma de gato y luego las animó. Los perros inmediatamente se concentraron en los gatos, dejando a Rofordit libre para concentrarse en Hermione, después de ese momento, Hermione tuvo que ponerse por completo a la defensiva. Duró dos minutos bloqueando y esquivando, hasta que una de las maldiciones de Rofordit pasó por su escudo. El hechizo no identificado causó que Hermione quedase bizca, y Rofordit acabó el duelo con un _Expelliarmus_.

Cuando las maldiciones fueron removidas y los escritorios regresados a la normalidad, Rofordit le pidió a la clase una crítica, como siempre. Muchas personas tenían buenas cosas que decir acerca de como Hermione había usado transfiguración, y sugirieron que si hubiese podido animar más perros habría ganado una ventaje en el duelo.

"No estoy de acuerdo," dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez, "Creo que la idea de los perros tenía mérito, pero haber usado más de 3 habría requerido demasiada concentración para ser dirigidos. Cada uno requiere una pequeña cantidad de dirección mientras están animados, de lo que Hermione no podía prescindir, de lo contrario habría sido alcanzada por un hechizo más temprano; Con muchos perros no podría haber peleado tan bien. También estaba el hecho de que los perros no habían sido una sorpresa, tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse mientras ella animaba uno por uno; y luego una vez que aparecieron los gatos para distraerlos, Hermione debería haberlos desaparecido, ya que para entonces no estaban teniendo el propósito deseado. Los gatos no la habrían lastimado en lo más mínimo, y de hecho, estaban sacándole concentración. Hermione podría haber sido capaz de atacar, en lugar de solamente defender."

Algunos estudiantes discutieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con los comentarios de Harry, y Rofordit los dejó hablar antes de continuar.

"Me encuentro concordando con el Sr. Potter. Obviamente sabe algunas cosas acerca de animar objetos, y el daño que le hacen a la concentración de uno," Hermione hizo un puchero al oír esto, pero pareció sentirse mejor un segundo después cuando Rofordit continuó para decir, "El plan de la Srta. Granger para el ataque era sólido; bien investigado, planeado e ingenioso, mi sugerencia es que debería haber practicado la animación un poco más; es posible animar tres objetos a la vez, aunque extremadamente difícil, y ese fue el mayor error en su plan. Aun así, no muchos magos y brujas tienen tanta habilidad en Transfiguración, y creo que la mayoría de los oponentes podrían haber caído por la distracción que proveían los perros. Sólo porque mi propia habilidad en Transfiguración compite, o supera, la de la Srta. Granger fue que pude ganar de la manera en que lo hice. Otorgo a Gryffindor diez puntos por originalidad y planeamiento; y me aseguraré de comentarle a la profesora McGonagall tu logro."

Aunque no había ganado, Hermione estaba más que contenta con la pérdida y los diez puntos; ya que era la mayor cantidad de puntos que cualquier otro de los alumnos habían recibido.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Otra semana pasó, y Harry continuó con sus estudios y entrenamiento, pero también se aseguró de dejar tiempo para sus amigos. Era algo que no había hecho durante las primeras semanas de clase y, ocasionalmente, volvía al mal hábito. Desde la primera salida a Hogsmeade, sus amigos sabían que estaba pasando cada momento libre preparándose, y entendían que Harry no pasase mucho tiempo con ellos; y cuando estaba, se aseguraban de disfrutar el tiempo.

Ron sugirió que tomaran una hora de cada sábado para visitar a Hagrid, después de sentirse culpable por olvidar la primera reunión; Harry y Hermione accedieron rápidamente, y con la excepción de tener que constantemente declinar sus ofertas de pasteles, la pasaban muy bien. Algunas veces Ginny, Luna, y Neville los acompañaban, pero no siempre; Harry seguía siendo mucho cercano a Ron y Hermione en una manera especial, y entendían que necesitaban tiempo para ellos, sendo el 'trío' original.

Hablando de culpa, Harry se aseguró de pasar tiempo con Remus también; aunque no había pensado en eso en el momento, semanas antes, cuando lo había convencido de acompañarlo a Gringgots, Harry después se dio cuenta de que se había aprovechado de la confianza que Remus tenía en él al no mencionar que Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo. Harry sabía como se sentiría si le hubiese pasado a él, así que después de disculparse incansablemente, Harry trataba de pasar dos o tres períodos libres hablando Remus.

A veces hablaban de James y Sirius como los Merodeadores, pero más que nada se mantenían en compañía mientras leían o escribían. Remus logró ver algunos libros de la colección de (por la que estaba muy impresionado), y aunque nunca pudo conseguir un pase para la Sección Restringida, de vez en cuando Harry era recompensado con permiso de leer uno de los libros de allí que Remus había sacado ese día.

Remus había escuchado de la amenaza que Harry le había hecho a Dumbledore acerca de vender Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones de invierno, y aunque pensaba que era muy drástico para simplemente probar un punto, le aseguró a Harry que Sirius estaría más que feliz de deshacerse de ese lugar, que había sido un infierno durante su niñez, y una prisión durante los último meses que estuvo vivo. Francamente, Harry no había pensado mucho en la amenaza hasta que Remus a mencionó, y Harry no tenía idea de si era posible vender el lugar. Era un casa muggle, con encantamientos, en un barrio muggle, y representaba varios problemas, sin importar si lo que Harry decidía hacer con él. Muchos magos no querrían comprar una casa de fachada arenisca en un desaseado sector de Londres, y la casa tendría que pasar por serias renovaciones antes de ser vendida a muggles; sin mencionar todos los hechizos y barreras de seguridad, sumando a eso estaba también el Encantamiento Fidelius.

De hecho fue Remus quien le sugirió una posible solución a Harry; aunque creía que Harry debería quedarse con la casa, y hablar de sus problemas con Dumbledore en lugar de tomar acciones drásticas, Remus dejó saber a Harry acera de algunos catálogos que había en la biblioteca. Comúnmente referidos como "Servicios Squib," los catálogos listaban los muchos negocios y servicios ofrecidos en la comunidad mágica, que mezclaban los mundos mágico y muggle. Con pocas opciones, muchos squibs aprendían a vivir entre muggles, y durante los años aprendieron a utilizar oportunidades únicas. Usando un agente de bienes raíces que fuese un squib, que también trabajase en el mundo muggle, pero que también tenía conocimiento del mundo mágico, resultó ser la solución perfecta. Harry encontró una lista de agentes capaces de ser contratados por magos para hacer alguna propiedad lista para muggles para un nuevo mercado, el proceso también trabajaba a la inversa, por supuesto, pero Harry necesitaba solo el primero.

Viendo como los catálogos eran raramente pedidos y eran renovados con frecuencias, había muchas copias, Madame Pince dejó que Harry tuviese una copia como préstamo permanente, siempre que la devolviese antes de las vacaciones de verano, podía quedársela. Vender la casa no era un prioridad entonces, y seguía el problema del Fidelius que Dumbledore tenía en la casa (no podía enlistar la casa si otras personas no podían encontrarla, pero Harry se prometió investigarlo.

Remus también informaba a Harry acerca de las actividades de la Orden y del Ministerio, lo que Harry agradecía mucho. La Ministro Bones había hecho un gran trabajo hasta el momento, al igual que los tres Sub-Ministros; cada uno estaba a cargo de un aspecto diferente del Ministerio, y estaban hacienda lo que podían por limpiar la corrupción y los políticos ineptos y revertir el daño que Fudge había hecho en casi 10 años.

La Ministro Bones estaba hasta la cabeza con leyes y decretos, tratando de separar los muy antiguos, los inmorales o contradictorios que necesitaban ser sacadas. Muchos fueron aprobados durante los últimos meses de Fudge en la oficina, pero muchos eran desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Remus estaba feliz de anunciar que algunas de las leyes reguladoras de hombres-lobo fueron revocadas o 'suavizadas' en su severidad, y quizás por la primera vez, sería capaz de recibir un sueldo estable fuera de Hogwarts.

Y si eso no era suficiente, como antigua jefa del departamento legal, se había modificado el programa de formación de aurors; comparado con el anterior, este acortaba la duración del curso a dos años, estaba menos orientado a tiempos de paz y se le daba más fondos y apoyo. Durante su primer mes en la oficina, más de 50 nuevos recluta entraron al programa, lo que era el doble que los aurors que habían sido entrenados en los últimos 5 años juntos.

La responsabilidad del Sr. Weasley como nuevo Sub-Ministro era la de coordinar cualquier ataque público con oficiales muggle. Tristemente, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde los ataques en el Callejón Diagon y Azkaban, y ya se habían reportado varias apariciones de Dementores en todo el país. Los Dementores tenían libertad, y atacaban en grupos de más o menos 20 cada vez que sentían hambre; una vez por semana. Los dementores se concentraban principalmente en muggles, siendo que no podían verlos, ni repelerlos, aunque también había habido unos ataques a familias mágicas. Cerca de 50 muggles perdieron sus almas, y cuando eran encontrados, era parte de la responsabilidad del Sr. Weasley el arreglar su traslado a San Mungo, y explicar la situación con mayor detalle a las autoridades. Los frustraba enormemente el no tener defensa contra los Dementores, y era un logro que el Sr. Weasley había podidos calmarlos y asegurarles que los oficiales mágicos harían todo lo posible durante los siguientes meses. Llevaría un tiempo tener los números necesarios para responder apropiadamente, y hasta entonces, el Sr. Weasley debía mantener a los muggles lo más calmados posible.

Amos Diggory, antiguo jefe del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, tomó el trabajo de contactar a la mayor cantidad de razas mágicas sensibles, y persuadirlas de unírseles contra Voldemort, o por lo menos que no se aliaran con el Mago Oscuro. Como el pequeño que Hagrid había hecho a los gigantes, había arreglado a que misiones de voluntarios del Ministerio viajaran a través e Europa, buscando comunidades de vampiros, grupos de hombres-lobo, colonias de trolls y gigantes, y demás. Por la mayor parte los esfuerzos fueron medianamente exitosos. Con las nuevas leyes revocadas en contra de vampiros y hombres-lobo, accedieron a permanecer neutrales. Los gigantes y los trolls ignoraron las misiones que se les fueron enviadas, pero dejaron saber que ignoraban a todos los magos que los visitaron últimamente. Diggory no estaba feliz de saber que habían sido visitados por otros magos (obviamente Mortífagos), así que ordenó a las misione permanecer acampando en los límites de las tierras de los gigantes, para vigilar por señales de actividad de Mortífagos.

Al tercer Sub-Ministro, Arnold Peacegood, antiguo jefe de los Obliviadores, se le delegó la tarea de crear y distribuir trasladores de emergencia a cada hogar mágico y negocio en el país. Era una tarea agotadora, pero una que el Ministerio se empeñaba en concretar, y que él realizaba sin queja alguna.

Primero, se les enseñó a fabricar Trasladores a miembros junior del Ministerio que formase parte del departamento de trasporte. El entrenamiento no duró mucho, viendo como todos los Trasladores se dirigían al mismo lugar, un ala recientemente construida en la central de Aurors. El ala estaba construid de tal manera que nadie podía entrar o salir sin tener que pasar primero por una serie de puestos de control; y en cuanta una persona entraba en el ala, se habían colocado hechizos que avisaran a los Aurors. El plan era que, una vez que los trasladores fuesen distribuidos, cualquier hogar o negocio mágico ser evacuado al lugar en caso de ataque; en el momento en que llegaban al Ministerio los Aurors serían informados, y ellos decidirían si el riesgo meritaba que aparecieran a la escena, o esperar por refuerzos en caso de un ataque a gran escala. El único problema era que los Mortífagos podrían posiblemente usar el traslador hacia el lugar y atacar desde dentro; pero luego de una consulta con Albus Dumbledore, se decidió utilizar un detector modificado de magia negra; esto no sería conocimiento público el hecho de que las personas con la Marca Oscura no podrían usar los trasladores y, como consecuencia, no podrían invadir el Ministerio.

Remus le dijo a Harry lo del detector porque, en secreto, había sido Harry, o mejor dicho, su reloj, quien le había inspirado la idea. Era el mismo hechizo y defensa que Harry había usado en Snape a comienzos de año, simplemente modificado. Harry estaba algo orgulloso de que el director considerara una de sus ideas tan buena como para implementarla en una tarea tan importante, aunque se sentía algo herido de que Dumbledore no le había pedido personalmente.

Sumando a la nueva seguridad y los trasladores, Peacegood también era capaz de usar su habilidad como Obliviador, encubierto. Nadie, excepto personal del nivel más alto del Ministerio, Dumbledore y la Orden, y ahora Harry sabían, pero la Ministro le había ordenado a Peacegood que aturdiese, interrogara con Veritaserum, y luego obliviara a empleados del ministerio al azar. Era una medida drástica para deshacerse de aquellos que apoyaban a Voldemort, pero Bones lo creía necesario. Se estaban tomando muchas medidas de seguridad para que fuesen reportadas o saboteadas por colaboradores de Voldemort. Remus dijo que para finales de año, todo el Ministerio sería interrogado y sus memorias borradas, gracias a Peacegood.

Aunque Harry estaba sorprendido de que Dumbledore lo dejase saber tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba agradecido. También lo hacía preguntarse que otras cosas que Remus no conocía, podían estar pasando, y eso lo contentaba aún más. Harry esperaba que la nueva Ministro fuese lo suficientemente sabia como para comenzar a construir una nueva prisión, para albergar a todos los colaboradores. No solo eso, sino que cuando el lugar estuviese listo, Harry finalmente podría deshacerse de sus huéspedes; solo mantenía a los Mortífagos capturados porque sabía que si los volviesen a colocar a Azkaban, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a escapar.

Con algunos de los nombres que Harry había conseguido, no tenía dudas de que las nuevas tácticas servirían de mucho en el Ministerio. Harry pasó los nombres a Remus (aunque se negaba a decir donde los había conseguido), quien le llevó los nombres a Peacegood para que los interrogara. Era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que los interrogasen y arrestasen.

Los otros nombres que Harry tenía, junto con los Mortífagos conocidos, estaban ahora en una lista. No podía usar los túneles ahora que Dumbledore los estaba vigilando, pero Harry aún podía usar un traslador hasta el bosque y luego aparecerse a donde deseara.

Otros cuatro Mortífagos se unieron a sus compañeros en la 'prisión' durante Noviembre, llevando el total al número diez. Todas sus celdas estaban ahora ocupadas, y sabía que debía crear una más antes de las vacaciones.

La primera nueva adición a su colección era otro Mortífago de bajo rango, quien se había unido a Voldemort el verano anterior; al igual que Sean Hazelton, no había cometido muchos crímenes aparte de su iniciación, pero eso era suficiente para Harry; también como Hazelton, había sido fácil de capturar, Harry se apareció al Callejón Diagon y tomó el subterráneo al departamento del Jove, del cual tenía la dirección. Después de una hora de vigilancia para asegurarse que estuviese desprevenido, para lo que Harry usó los rayos X de sus lentes, Harry simplemente golpeó la puerta y cuando el hombre abrió, lo aturdió. Con la suerte que tenía, resultó ser que el hombre no estaba tan disgustado por muggles como el resto de sus compañeros, y había hecho un pedido de comida; Harry había visto al hombre hacer la llamada y usó la Orejas Extensibles para oír lo que se decía. Media hora más tarde, cuando el chico del delivery llegó, Harry tomó la Orden, modificó su memoria después de pagarle, y llevó la comida él mismo. Cuando el Mortífago abrió al puerta, encontró a un hombre sin ningún rasgo distintivo, con unas bolsas de plástico con paquetes de comida dentro en una mano, y una varita en la otra, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando en una celda, sin su varita y sin una explicación.

El siguiente par era una pareja casada de apellido Parker; parecidos a los Lestranges, pero más jóvenes; y justo como los Lestranges, era capaces y crueles en duelo, y le dieron una buena batalla. Afortunadamente, Harry los encontró en cuartos diferentes de la casa, y en tiempo diferentes; el haber luchado con ellos por separado era una gran ventaja, y no oirían a Harry quejarse. Una vez más habiendo conseguido la dirección por medio de una interrogación, Harry viajó al lugar un fin de semana, y pasó unas buenas dos horas vigilando con sus lentes y Orejas Extensibles, y sólo actuó cuando estaba seguro que podía atraparlos.

El hombre llegó primero, y después de poner barreras alrededor del cuarto en el que se encontraba para que no lo pudiese escuchar estando afuera, Harry rompió una ventana, saltó adentro y comenzó a atacar. El Mortífago estaba sentando frente a un escritorio, escribiendo algunas cartas cuando Harry atacó, y solamente cuando el primer hechizo de Harry, que causaba visión doble, lo golpeó sacó su varita para defenderse. El escritorio le dio un poco de lugar para esconderse, antes de que Harry lo hiciera pedazos, y el hombre o no sabía como contrarrestar la visión doble o no tuvo tiempo de usarlo, y eso trabajó a favor de Harry también. Después de eso, ambos continuaron por uno Buenos dos minutos; incluso viendo dos Harrys, el hombre logró defenderse bastante bien, tirando maldiciones Cruciatus y cortantes en todas las direcciones. Harry tenía el beneficio de tener que bloquear o esquivar solo la mitad de las maldiciones (las otras estaban dirigidas medio metro a su derecha). Cuando los dos minutos terminaron, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, Harry sufría de una cadera dolorida por una maldición apaleadora y su cuello estaba sangrando un poco. Pero su adversario estaba mucho peor; un corte en la mejilla, una mano quemada, un dardo que había creado clavado en su hombro, y un montón de moretones que ciertamente se pondrían peor. Después de aturdirlos, Harry pasó los siguientes minutos asegurándose de que la mujer seguía tomando su baño en el piso de arriba, mientras usó unos hechizos para curar su cadera y cuello.

Después Harry atacó a la mujer, y aunque atacar a una mujer desnuda y sin defensa alguna en el medio de su baño parecía una buena idea en su momento, Harry terminó cambiando de idea. En cuanto abrió la puerta, ella levantó su varita, y comenzó a maldecir; Harry se tiró al suelo, pero en el pequeño espacio no tenía muchos lugares para esquivar o esconderse, En segundos, fue golpeando con la Cruciatus, una carga de electricidad, y para colmo un aturdidor! Afortunadamente, esta vez Harry si había recordado reactivar el escudo de su reloj, que de otra manera habría causado problemas.

El verdadero reto apareció cuando Harry se obligó a salir de la Cruciatus, lo que sorprendió a la mujer lo suficiente para darle tiempo de salir del baño y buscar cobertura. Lo que no esperaba era que la Mortífaga no le diese un momento de descanso, y saliendo corriendo del baño, aún desnuda, y moviendo su varita. Debería tener unos 30 años, y era más atractiva que muchas mujeres de esa edad; su estado de desnudez distraía a Harry aún más, quién una vez sufrió algunos golpes antes de levantar sus defensas, y comenzara a atacar. Ahora estaban en un baño más grande, Harry le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, para que la mujer no pudiese escapar.

Sacando de su mente la provocativa distracción frente a él (las chicas de 7º no se veían _así_), Harry pudo bloquear el resto de los ataques, incluso lazar algunos de su parte, antes de teclearla. Harry se sentía extraño usando algunas de las peores maldiciones que conocía en una mujer desnuda, así que recurrió a atacarla físicamente. Se había escondido detrás de la cama para escapar de una maldición que Harry había usado, y cuando asomó su cabeza sobre el borde, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Harry se dirigía directo a ella; no le alcanzó el tiempo para pensar un hechizo, y ambos cayeron al suelo en una pila embrollada, mientras los dos trataban de alcanzar la varita de la mujer. Harry ya había guardado la suya, y solo su ataque sorpresa y fuerza impedían que la mujer alcanzara la suya, y fue lo que le permitió finalmente aturdirla. Fue más difícil de lo que había pensando, con la mujer empapada y enjabonada. Harry se ganó un rodillazo en donde duelo por sus problemas, junto con una oreja mordida y una cara rasguñada, pero comparando eso con la otra opción, Harry estaba satisfecho. No muchos dolores eran peores para un hombre que una patada _ahí_, pero la maldición Cruciatus era definitivamente uno de esos dolores.

Harry también tuvo que sacar algo de ropa para la mujer de los cajones, viendo como no podía llevarla desnuda (aunque una pequeña vocecita le decía que si podía); al final despertó desnuda en una celda fría con una muda de ropa sobre el fino colchón. Su esposo estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, separado por una fina pared de piedra.

Jugson fue el cuarto Mortífago que Harry capture en Noviembre; un miembro del círculo interno. Irónico, en verdad, el hombre había escapado de Azkaban el año anterior, solo para ser atrapado por Harry meses después en el Ministerio y re-encarcelado. Después, había escapado de Azkaban a finales de Octubre, y había durado un mes y tres semanas antes de que Harry decidiera visitarlo.

Esta vez, cuando Harry llegó, Jugson no estaba solo, así que Harry tuvo que esperar pacientemente mientras el hombre entretenía a sus invitados. Viendo como Jugson era un hombre buscado, Harry sabía que las personas en el lugar eran culpables de alguna manera, pero no podía probarlo. Y aunque pudiese, no importaría; Harry no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarle a Jugson y a sus cuatro invitados desconocidos. Sólo había ido por el hombre, y eso era suficiente para el, por ahora. Si los invitados eran otros Mortífagos, o si apoyaban a Voldemort, entonces sus nombres aparecerían en la interrogación de Jugson.

También era obvio que esa no era su casa; esa se había vendido hacía años, la primera vez que fue arrestado. Esa casa había sido comprada bajo una identidad falsa por Lucius Malfoy, y luego vendida a Jugson el verano anterior con sólo una pequeña suba en el precio. Nadie la había usado mientras Jugson había estado en Azkaban; lo que Harry encontró era otra ventaja; como había estado viviendo allí por solo unas semanas antes de ser atrapado en el Ministerio, y había vuelto hacía sólo unas semanas, solamente tenía las protecciones básicas funcionando. Harry había conseguido toda esa información de Avery hacía semanas, pero había buscado el momento oportuno para atacar.

Pasaron 4 horas antes de que los invitados se fueran, pero a Harry no le molestaba. Se mantuvo vigilante mientras planeaba en su mente la siguiente reunión de la AD; Habían hecho muy bien hasta ese entonces, y Harry pensaba que podría promover dos s tres miembros al grupo avanzado. Harry dejó esos pensamientos para más tarde cuando Jugson y sus invitados comenzaron su camino hacia el portón que delimitaba la propiedad. Las barreras anti-aparición terminaban allí, y como buen anfitrión, Jugson acompañó a sus invitados cuando fue momento de que se fuesen. Una vez que el grupo se había alejado lo suficiente, Harry salió de los arbustos en los que se había estado escondiendo, abrió la perta principal con un simple "Alohamora," y entró.

Cinco minutos más tarde cuando Jugson regresó, Harry lo estaba esperando. Una vez más, logró golpearlo con dos hechizos antes de que Jugson notara lo que estaba pasando y encontrara su varita. Un hechizo silenciador le impedía hablar, y el fuego encendido en sus botas ponía un saltito en su caminar que antes no se encontraba allí. Después de eso, no le costó mucho a Harry terminar; el hombre era uno de los Mortífagos menos inteligentes que había habido en el Ministerio, y Harry había visto de primera mano (pasada muchas veces en su pensadero) las habilidades y hechizos preferidos del hombre. Agregando a eso la imposibilidad de hablar, zapatos en llamo, y la botella de vino entera que Harry lo había visto tomar, en tres minutos Harry tenía al hombre atado, desarmado y aturdido.

Hablando de Mortífagos, su status de desaparecidos no duró mucho tiempo, la misma semana del duelo de Hermione contra Rofordit, Harry tuvo una visión en la que Voldemort hablaba con sus Mortífagos, y digamos que no estaba exactamente de buen humor. Aparentemente finalmente había notado que una porción significante de sus seguidores no estaba presente, y preguntó dónde se encontraban. Lucius, que era el más 'cercano' con Avery, Crabbe, y Goyle, debía responder, pero únicamente podía declarar ignorancia; nadie los había visto desde el ataque en el Callejón Diagon, y sólo cuando Voldemort señaló su ausencia fue que el resto lo notó. Luego de una sesión de tortura con Lucius y los otros, fue que la visión terminó y Harry despertó con dolor en su cicatriz, pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos semanas más tarde, después de que Harry capturase al matrimonio de Mortífagos y a Jugson, Harry sofrió otra visión, y vio a un aún más afligido Lucius Malfoy. Había sido incapaz de encontrar a Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, los Parker, y algunos de los nuevos reclutas que habían desaparecido; cuando Voldemort cuestionó la razón de su fracaso, Harry podía decir que Lucius no tenía una respuesta, y solamente podía adivinar.

"Lo siento, Señor, pero no lo sé. Mis fuentes dicen que no han sido vistos en el Ministerio, ni atrapados por los Aurors. He de suponer que Dumbledore y sus asociados los tienen; quizás estén como prisioneros en Hogwarts, ya que Dumbledore sabe que Azkaban no es seguro." Harry solamente podía reír acerca de lo mucho que Lucius se había acercado a la verdad. Dumbledore no tenía nada que ver, pero el resto er casi exactamente la verdad. Era prueba de su arrogancia que Voldemort pensara diferente.

"CRUCIO!" Una sonrisa aparecía en la cara serpentina cuando el hombre cayó al suelo y gritó por unos momentos antes de ser liberado del hechizo. "Lucius, idiota! El viejo nunca pondría en peligro a sus amados estudiantes encerrando Mortífagos cerca. Además, no es su estilo; si hubiese hecho alguna captura, seguramente querría que el público se enterara, que mostraran apoyo para el bando de la 'luz'. No, Dumbledore no los tiene, ha llegado a mi atención que sus cuentas han sido vaciadas por completo. Sus familias quedaron con solo sus casas y posesiones dentro, pero ningún otro medio de financiarse. Eso indica que mis leales están mostrando cobardía, y quizás estén tratando de escapar del país. Sospecho que lo han estado planeando por un tiempo, y me pregunto cómo no sabías de esto, Lucius. Avery, Crabbe y Goyle eran tus confidentes más cercanos, no es cierto? Como es posible que no conocieses sus planes?"

Lucius estaba temblando de medio al escuchar la pregunta dirigida a él; no tenía idea de que Avery y los otros habían hecho planes para escapar! Y ahora parecía que iba a sufrir por su ignorancia.

"No Señor, no sabía de ningún plan como el que describió! Los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle siguen en Hogwarts, y ellos no mencionaron nada acerca de las actividades de sus padres. Me pregunto si siquiera saben? Si Avery y los otros en verdad huyeron, entonces prometo encontrarlos. Por favor, mi Señor, necesito tiempo para buscar más allá."

Lucius fue torturado un tiempo más, junto con Nott, Mulciber, Macnair, y algunos otros que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar presentes; al final Voldemort les dio más tiempo para buscar a los aparentes desertores, pero con la amenaza de un castigo peor en el caso de que fallasen.

Cuando Harry despertó empapado en sudor frío, una vez más con una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo dejar de agradecer su bueno suerte en el hecho de que Voldemort sospechara tanto de la gente. Nunca se le había ocurrido que lo que estaba siendo podía parecer como Mortífagos dejando el servicio; pero habiendo vaciado las bóvedas V. y su completa desaparición, en verdad parecía eso. El desorden en la casa de los Parkers podría haber parecido sospechoso, pero o nadie se molestó en registrar la casa, o no habían pensado nada de un poco de daño en un solo cuarto de la casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era la última semana de Noviembre cuando Harry sintió algo de presión, donde no había existido en los pasados meses. Los profesores estaban apilando trabajo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, el equipo de Quiddich volvió a las 4 prácticas semanales para prepararse para el juego contra Hufflepuff, toda la escuela parecía ansiosa ante el prospecto de la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, y Harry tenía 4 nuevos prisioneros para interrogar, más celdas para construir, y las festividades para preocuparse.

Harry movió otros dos al grupo avanzado de la AD, y para mantener los miembros parejos, tuvo que mover a dos de los miembros avanzados al nivel inferior. Harry se aseguró de que entendieran que no era personal, que simplemente tenía que ser justo. Resultó ser que ambos eran de quinto años (un Ravenclaw ay un Gryffindor), quienes admitieron que las revisiones para los TIMOs estaban comenzando a alcanzarlos, y no culpaban a Harry en lo más mínimo.

Lo que hacía las cosas peor era el incidente ocurrido el primer día de Diciembre, en la reunión de los 'nuevos' miembros de la AD. Harry los estaba ayudando a perfeccionar dos nuevos hechizos (Impedimenta y Quiesco; un hechizo para dormir), y los estaba felicitando en su trabajo. Sentía un orgullo especial en los primeros años de Slytherin. Rebecca, la curiosa chica nacida de muggles, y Staci, la sarcástica, eran sus favoritas. Hacía ya algo de tiempo que le había informado a Cho que quería trabajar con ellas durante las reuniones, y encontró la pequeña amistad que se había formado entre ellas y sus amigos como un premio que venía junto con enseñar.

Al principio los estudiantes mayores les daban problemas. Lorne Zabini se había quejado de Potter con su hermana mayor y sus compañeros de curso; y aunque a Blaise no podía importarle menos que Harry estaba siendo amigable (de hecho, pensaba que era algo bueno), Draco y sus amigos se aseguraron de notarlo. Draco trató de intimidarlos, pero los de primero se aseguraban de quedarse en grupos, lo que ayudaba un poco. Un tiempo después, la AD empezó los chicos tenían más amigos para que les cuidaran las espaldas. Cassiopeia y Orion Flint eran los protectores ideales, y con la ayuda de otros, garantizaban la seguridad de cualquier Slytherin debajo de 5º año que no querían seguir a Draco Malfoy. Su seguridad estaba en los números.

Harry estaba silenciosamente señalándose lo mucho que los chicos de primer habían mejorado; cuando Cho decidió hizo su avance. Todos los miembros acababan de irse, y solamente Harry y Cho quedaban, ordenando todo como siempre lo hacían.

"Esa fue una gran clase, Harry. No recuerdo haber visto ese hechizo el año pasado, es nuevo?" Preguntó Cho.

"Si," contestó Harry, "Es un hechizo antiguo que ya no se usa mucho, porque las pociones son muchas más efectivas hoy en día. Antes de que la Poción para Dormir sin Sueños existiese, los madimagos usaban este hechizo. Solamente deja a una persona inconciente por más o menos una hora, pero en duelo, eso es más que suficiente. Lo enseñé hace un mes en el grupo avanzado."

Ambos estaban arreglando los almohadones en el piso ahora, en una esquina del cuarto. "Como les está yendo? Te quería preguntar si podía pasar una vez, para ver lo que están haciendo," inquirió Cho; ya no estaba mirando a Harry, y estaban abrazando el almohadón en sus brazos.

"Eso estaría bien. He estado dudando de empezar con unas pequeñas maldiciones de dolor que conozco, pero ahora estamos con hechizos de encarcelamiento y cosas para sanar. Creo que después de las vacaciones empezaré con algo de pelea muggle. No tenían por qué quedarte para ayudarme con el grupo de principiantes, así que puedes venir cuando quieras.

"Harry?" casi susurró Cho, "Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Seguro Cho, que pasa?"

Abrazando el almohadón más fuerte, la chica se sonrojó mientras se forzaba a decir las palabras. Ahora sabía porque había sido tan difícil para Harry preguntar, dos años antes, "Me preguntaba se querrían ir al viaje a Hogsmeade conmigo?"

Eso captó la atención de Harry, y su cabeza se levantó para mirar directo a la cara de la chica. Por primera vez en el año, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en un cuarto con su viejo enamoramiento y pseudos ex novia, en el piso, en el medio de un montón de almohadones.

"Ah, errr," Harry estaba sin palabras y no sabía qué contestar. Aún encontraba a Cho atractiva, pero cualquier tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia ella ya no estaban allí. Sin mencionar, que Harry no podía darse el lujo de la distracción que una relación traería.

"Cho," comenzó Harry, "Me siento honrado, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Ya lo tratamos una vez, y no funcionó muy bien; creo que deberíamos dejarlo así. Nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos este año, y estoy contento con nuestra relación."

Cho había levantado la mirada cuando Harry había comenzado a balbucear, pensando que estaba contento de que hubiese preguntado. Pero cuando se negó, las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar a sus ojos, y casi comenzó a llorar.

"Pero pensé que podríamos volver a tratar," explicó. "Se que no funcionó el año pasado, pero no nos conocíamos bien entonces. Yo seguía molesta por la muerte de Cedric, y verte a ti me recordaba mucho a él. Ya superé eso, y te conozco mejor, y me gustas; esperaba que te sintieras igual." Su voz tembló con esas últimas palabras, pero de alguna manera logró mantener el control.

Harry por un momento solamente la miró, pensando en la mejor manera de dar su respuesta. Se sentía honrado de que Cho se sintiese así, pero el no sentía lo mismo. No podía forzar sus emociones, pero no quería lastimarla; pero sabía que eso no era posible, el rechazo siempre lastimaba, y entre más honesto fuese, menos sufriría ella.

"Cho, siempre pensé que eras muy bonita, y es verdad que ahora nos conocemos mejor. Lo del año pasado fue un desastre, y se que mucho fue culpa mía. Pero mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, y las cosas son mucho más diferentes para mí ahora. No puedo estar en una relación hasta saber que esa persona vaya a estar completamente a salvo. Para decirte la verdad, no he pensando en ti de esa manera este año, he estado muy ocupado con la escuela, y mis estudios, sin mencionar mis proyectos personales. No tengo el tiempo. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, y que me sigas ayudando con la AD."

La explicación de Harry se sintió como una bofetada para Cho. Seguro, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, pero también sabía que Harry estaba mintiendo, y se lo dijo.

"Eso es todo lo que significo para ti? Una ayuda en la AD, y una cara amigable? He notado que tienes suficiente tiempo para Ginny Weasley! A menos que ella sea tu proyecto personal, por que pasas tanto tiempo con ella? Todos saben que ha tenido un enamoramiento contigo desde siempre, y ahora parece que finalmente puso sus garras en ti!"

Whoa! Harry no sabía que Cho pudiese ser tan vengativa, y no le gustaba. No le molestaba que estuviese molesta o celosa, pero que confiara en él tan poco, y que estuviese atacando a Ginny por que podía, era algo que Harry no podía aguantar.

"No hay nada entre Ginny y yo!" Gritó Harry, "Es una amiga, y paso tanto tiempo con ella porque somos co- capitanes en Quiddich, está en una de mis clases, es la hermana de Ron, y tenemos rondas de prefectos juntos! Y dejó ese enamoramiento atrás hace años. No estuvo saliendo con tu novio el año pasado? Hablando de él, que estás hacienda invitándome a salir, cuando estás saliendo con Michael Corner?"

"Terminamos!" Escupió Cho. "Y gracias por mencionar eso! Solamente salió conmigo porque esa mujerzuela salió con él y luego lo dejó cuando se cansó! Lo único que hacía era hablar de ella. 'Ginny esto,' y 'Ginny aquello.' Por favor!"

"Eso suena un poco a lo que hiciste el año pasado, hablando únicamente de Cedric! Las personas hablan de ex! Dios, solamente he estado en relaciones malas, pero hasta yo se eso!"

"No te atrevas a compararme con Michael!" Cho estaba llorando ahora, sin molestarse en contenerse. "Cedric fue asesinado, y yo tenía todo el derecho de sentirme mal por eso!

De alguna manera, ese comentario causó un efecto, y Harry se calmó un poco, y tomó un respiro. De verdad no quería repetir lo del año pasado con Cho, y cuando lo pensaba, podía ver a qué se refería, aunque lo hacía de una manera distorsionada y retorcida.

"Mira Cho," dijo calmadamente Harry, "No quiero discutir ni gritar. Simplemente ya no siento eso por ti. Y aunque lo hiciera, no estoy listo para una relación; tengo mucho para preocuparme, mucho más de lo que jamás sabrás. Pensé que podía hacer que funcionara este verano, pero la única chica con la que salí desde ti murió. No puedo permitir que eso pase otra vez, o peor; necesito estar solo. Lo lamentaré si no puedes aceptar eso, o si piensas que hay entre Ginny y yo cuando no lo hay, pero es la verdad. Y lamento haberte gritado."

Cho se calmó un poco después de la disculpa, pero no estaba lista para perdonarlo. Las noticias de que estaba pasando mucho más en su vida de lo que ella no sabía era inquietante, junto con la chica que mencionó había muerto. Necesitaba penar y no podía hacer eso con Harry alrededor.

"Yo… Yo tengo que irme." Cho no sabía que más decir, y dejó caer el almohadón que tenía entre sus brazos. Harry se levantó para ayudar a Cho a levantarse, pero rechazó la oferta así que se alejó.

"Tengo que irme," repitió. "Te veré más tarde, Harry. Buenas noches."

Después de que se fue, Harry se quedó por unos minutos más, tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado. No fue hasta que notó que estaba llegando 10 minutos tarde para la cena que salió; cuando llegó al Gran Salón, Cho no podía ser vista en ningún lugar.

* * *

_Estoy feliz (insertar carita MUY feliz aquí) de anunciar que la historia orignal ha sido resusitada! El autor finalmente trajo su vida de vuelta a lo que es considerado 'normal', así que no ya no va a haber problemas con es tema._

_Voy a subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda_

_Chausss_


	23. Llegando a Diciembre

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 22 – Llegando a Diciembre**

Los días siguientes al incidente con Cho fueron irritantes para Harry; la chica lo evitaba cada vez que lo veía, y no podía terminar con el asunto bien. Quizás tendría que esperar hasta la próxima reunión de la AD, pero no sabía qué hacer para sacar su mente del tema. Ron y Hermione sentían que algo andaba mal, pero cuando preguntaron, Harry no dijo nada; no era que estuviese tratando de esconderlo de ellos, pero preferiría que Ginny no supiera que había sido una gran parte en su discusión con Cho. Harry sabía que él se sentiría mal si se encontrase en su lugar, y lo último que Ginny se sintiese culpable por algo que no hizo. No era una mujerzuela, sin importar lo que Cho dijera, y Harry juró no dejarle saber que había sido llamada así.

Maldecir a su gemelo con la Cruciatus ayudó un poco, pero no mucho. S volcó hacia algunos libros nuevos, pero eso tampoco sirvió; Harry estaba muy emocional como para empezar a estudiar un tema nuevo, notó que tenía que releer muchos de los capítulos; afortunadamente, gracias a Hermione, tuvo una idea.

Hermione le había pedido prestada una de sus plumas grabadores para la clase de Historia, para poder tomar mejores notas esa semana. Harry ni siquiera las había usado, y se la dio sin pensarlo dos veces; solo después de que se hubiese ido fue que Harry recordó para qué las había comprado en primer lugar; para guardar la gran lista de hechizos y pociones que Seth conocía.

Seth había estado muy cansado últimamente, lo que no era una gran sorpresa; aún hablaban durante las noches, y a veces cuando Harry jugaba Quiddich, para más allá de eso, Seth parecía contento con simplemente ver la vida de Harry desde afuera, interrumpiendo muy poco. Luego de décadas en una joyería, y siglos antes que eso hacienda Merlin sabía qué, Harry no podía culparlo; incluso escuchar a Binns en una de sus clases era mejkor que hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que con una nueva meta, y una en la que tenía más que un poco de interés, Harry se dispuso a llenar los cuadernos vacíos con el conocimiento de Seth. El proceso no era tan fácil como Harry había creído en un principio, pero mediante prueba y error, Harry encontró una manera de dictar a la pluma, para que escribiese correctamente.

Tenía que cerrar sus ojos y sacar su atención de Seth; el problema era que cuando Harry trataba de dictar lo que Seth había dicho, la pluma lo escribiría en Pársel sin que él lo supiera. Harry aún no podía decir la diferencia entre pársel e ingles, y sed dio cuenta después de haber llenado 4 páginas del primer cuaderno. Lo escrito no era más que una serie de silbidos escritos por fonética, y Harry casi se ríe antes de darse cuenta de que el sistema no estaba funcionando. Podría escribir todo manualmente, pero eso llevaría machismo tiempo; además, Harry estaba preocupado de que su mano se caería por el esfuerzo. Ya era difícil completar 35 centímetros para Transfiguración; no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería escribir todos esos cuadernos.

Le tomó dos horas antes de que Harry notara que si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en cualquier cosa menos en Seth, entonces podría dictar en inglés; eso solucionaba un problema, pero otro se presentó poco tiempo después.

Parecía que Seth, aunque había experimentado y visto mucha cantidad de magia en su vida, tenía básicamente nada de entrenamiento o entendimiento de la materia. Así que aunque podía repetir hechizos y sus consecuencias por días, le sería imposible explicar la teoría detrás, lo mismo con los movimientos. Pronto, Harry dedujo que lo que había planeado hacer no sería tan sencillo como había pensado.

Después de mucho pensar, Harry decidió simplemente dictar la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de cada hechizo; quedaban algo incompletos (generalmente omitiendo los tan importantes movimientos), pero Harry pensaba que podía volver atrás y, mediante prueba y error, descubrir las partes faltantes de cada hechizo.

La lista de pociones que recibió de Seth también resultó ser más complicada de lo que había planeado; muchos de los ingredientes que Seth describía (por apariencia o función, nunca por nombre) estaban extinguidos o en peligro; otros habían sido reemplazados por injertos, que tenían propiedades ligeramente alteradas. Harry sabía que tendría que comprar muchos ingredientes y experimentar mucho en el futuro por todas las complicaciones. Las pociones también, para empeorar las cosas, eran peligrosas o capaces de alterar la vida, requiriendo mucho cuidado; usar el ingrediente equivocado, o una cantidad mal medida, sería un desastre, sin mencionar que si algo salía mal, debido a que las pociones eran desconocidas, no era como Madame Pomfrey o incluso Snape podría inventar un antídoto.

Aún así, el trabajo no solo lo satisfacía, sino que tenía expectativas para él. Además de Quiddich y clases, Harry pasó las semanas siguientes a la escena con Cho trabajando con Seth; tan concentrado estaba en llenar los cuadernos con la mayor cantidad de conocimiento posible que olvidó totalmente a sus amigos, hasta que Ron lo confrontó. Ginny acababa de terminar una práctica cuando, en lugar de dirigirse al calor de la Sala Común, Ron caminó directo a Harry con furia en los ojos.

Harry seguía flotando en el aire, ahora que la práctica había acabado, planeando en cómo iba a pasar su fin de semana; quedaban solo diez días antes de las vacaciones, y además del próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, y la salida a Hogsmeade que lo acompañaba, Harry no había planeado nada de su tiempo libre. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó a Ron gritando su nombre desde el suelo. No siendo conocido por su paciencia, Ron se rindió luego de tres intentos, y tomó un acercamiento más directo; la primera Nevada de la temporada había caído el día anterior, y Ron tomó ventaja de esto formando una enorme bola de nieve, muy compacta, como sus hermanos le habían enseñado; Ron estiró su brazo derecho y dejó que la bola volara., y justo como una bludger conectó con la cabeza de Harry, causando que volviera a la realidad.

"Ow, tarado! Para que hiciste eso?" Gritó Harry. La bola de nieve no le había dolido, pero había sido suficiente como para casi tumbarlo de su escoba; Harry podía jurar que sintió un pedazo de hielo en el medio. Si no supiese mejor, pensaría que Ron estaba tratado de lastimarlo.

"Bueno, perdóname por interrumpir tu sueño despierto," respondió Ron. "La práctica terminó hace 5 minutos, y te he estado llamado desde entonces. Has estado muy ido esta semana, Harry, y Hermione y yo estamos empezando a preocuparnos."

Harry se calmó un poco ante la explicación, y bajó para hablar con su amigo más de cerca. Harry sabía que aunque él había decidido darle más tiempo a sus estudios, Ron no había hecho lo mismo; y como en el pasado Ron y él habían pasado casi todo su tiempo libre juntos, su amigo debía estar sufriendo bastante ese año.

"Lo siento Ron," dijo Harry sinceramente, "ha sido una semana rara. Cho dejó caer una bomba el miércoles pasado, y para sacar mi mente del asunto he estado trabajando en un proyecto nuevo con Seth. No es alguien para conversación profundas, así que puedes imaginarte lo frustrante que ha sido"

Ron no sabía mucho acerca de Seth, para decir la verdad, excepto lo poco que Harry les había dicho cuando lo habían visto por primera vez. Sabía que era sensible, y que Harry planeaba preguntarle acerca de los diferentes tipos de magia que conocía, pero eso era todo.

"Si bueno, ha sido algo difícil descifrar tus humores últimamente. Un minuto estas furioso con Malfoy, al siguientes te estás riendo de un artículo en el diario, después te quedas solo todo un fin de semana y te vemos sólo en las comida. Hermione sigue pensando que estás tratando de sobrepasar la muerta de esa chica Amber, pero yo pienso que es un montón de basura."

Harry comenzaba a molestarse y estaba a punto de callar a Ron cuando fue quitado importancia por una mano imprudente.

"No, no quise decir eso y lo sabes. Te conozco Harry, y se que te sientes responsable por su muerte; sin importar qué siempre te vas a sentir así, por ella, por Cedric, y por Sirius. Pero has superado esos sentimientos antes, y no puedo ver como esta vez podría ser diferente. Ha pasado más de un mes, y nunca ha pasado que algo te haya afectado tanto tiempo antes; ni siquiera por Sirius. Y si puedes seguir con tu vida después de el, entonces no puedo como una chica que viste solo unas veces podría ser peor; eso es todo. Se que no es lo que Hermione piensa, hay algo más. Qué pasa?"

Harry deseaba poder decirle a Ron todas las presiones que tenía, en verdad quería decírselo a alguien, como si compartiendo el conocimiento la carga se aligeraría; pero Harry sabía que ese no era el caso. Y si en algún momento fuera a decirle a alguien la profecía, Ron no sería uno de los primeros. Harry lo quería como a un hermano, eso era certero, también confiaría en el su vida. Pero cuando se trataba de guardar secretos, o controlar el temperamento, Ron no estaba en la punta de esa lista. Era triste, en verdad, pensó Harry, que Ron probablemente estallaría e iría con el Director o uno de sus hermanos, en lugar de quedarse calmado para que Harry explicara por qué el contenido de la profecía era tan importante; y por qué era imperativo que Voldemort no lo conociera por nada del mundo.

"No es nada, Ron, nada de nada." Harry sabía que sonaba poco convincente, y agregó, "Solamente estoy algo nervioso. Se vienen las vacaciones, cada semana hay más ataques de Dementores en Muggles; sin mencionar el partido contra Hufflepuff; y Summerby estuvo muy bien la última vez. Y Hermione prometió que me haría un examen sorpresa de Pociones antes de que terminara el trimestre. Creo que sus preguntas serás peores que las de Snape, lo juro."

Ron tenía que sonreír ante eso último, mayormente porque era verdad. Hermione sería insoportablemente exhaustiva en comprobar la habilidad de Harry en Pociones.

"Está bien," dijo, "Te dejaré ir por ahora, pero tienes que relajarte un poco. Las vacaciones se acercan, y mama está de verdad, _de verdad_, ansiosa por conocer el lugar que llamas hogar ahora, es gracioso, sabes? Todos te escuchamos describir el lugar, pero nadie puede imaginarte viviendo en otro lugar que no sea la Madriguera, o que esos idiotas muggles. Será raro verte en tu propia casa; solamente espero que mamá no trata de tomar el poder una vez que lleguemos allí. Insistirá en cocinar y limpiar el lugar, y si que tengo experiencia con eso, de verdad, es mi mamá!"

Harry y Ron continuaron riéndose de vuelta al castillo, y Harry se prometió tratar algunas de las sugerencias que Ron había hecho, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Era la última semana del trimestre, y mientras casi todos los estudiantes estaban yendo de un lado para otro y hacienda nada más seguido, Harry estaba haciendo lo opuesto; se había obsesionado con llenar los cuadernos con el conocimiento de Seth, sin mencionar sus otros objetivos semanales. Pero las vacaciones se acercaban rápido, y Harry juró que trataría de disfrutarlas cuando llegaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cumpliendo su palabra, Harry dejó sus lecturas y entrenamiento extra de lado, y trató de disfrutar la última semana en la escuela. Canceló las dos reuniones de la AD esa semana (en parte por lo incómodo que se sentía en presencia de Cho), participó de unas cuantas peleas con bolas de nieve, juego en la sala común y, por los viejos tiempos, incluso hizo un viaje a la cocina con Ron. Harry hizo planes para crear las celdas, pero decidió esperar para llenarlas; aunque tenía los nombres de casi una docena de Mortífagos confirmados que podía buscar, decidió esperar hasta después de las vacaciones para seguir con un tarea, además, el juego contra Hufflepuff estaba a sólo unos días de distancia, y si llegaba a lastimarse antes tanto Ron como Ginny lo matarían.

Harry estaba de tan buen humor, que durante la clase de DCAO del Jueves decidió tirar la cautela por la ventana y tener su duelo con la Profesora Rofordit. It wasn't a planned action on Harry's part, but he was feeling so relaxed and stress-free, and no one else had answered her challenge.

Una vez que se levantó para tomar su lugar en el centro del área marcada de duelo, y la clase e dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, susurros excitados surgieron de sus compañeros. Ron y Hermione estaba positivamente contentos también, y se negaron a compartir su conversación con cualquiera de los otros alumnos; sin duda estaban discutiendo todos los hechizos avanzados que Harry sabría y cual sería su estrategia.

Incluso Rofordit, normalmente seria como una roca, parecía sorprendida. Honestamente, la mujer había esperado que él fuese uno de los primeros en aceptar el reto al principio del año; pero cuando no lo hizo, supuso que el chico ya tenía suficientes batallas en su vida y se contentaba con criticar desde los costados. Después de un mes, luego dos, y finalmente tres pasaran, ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Pero ahora, aunque solo lo admitiese a si misma, estaba algo ansiosa sin mencionar intrigada por lo que el Niño Que Vició tenía para ofrecer.

"Muy bien clase, vayan más atrás de lo normal, si los rumores que he escuchado están por lo menos correctos por la mitad, quiero a todos lo más lejos posible." Rofordit estaba bromeando a medias, pero el juego cambió cuando la clase prácticamente saltó de sus asientos para hacer lo que acababa de decir. Ella sólo había estado en el Castillo por unos meses, pero sus compañeros habían visto a Harry en acción más de una vez, ni siquiera los Slytherins estaban dispuestos a quedarse cerca del duelo.

Todo ese tiempo, Harry estaba esperando calmadamente de su lado de la arena de duelo, mirando como Rofordit dirigía la clase. Después de que colocara el hechizo de protección que rodeaba la arena, se giro para enfrentarlo, y ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Aunque la arena circular fuera más moderna e informal que la plataforma de duelo tradición, etiqueta de duelo seguía siendo exigida; luego de inclinarse, se giraron para hacer lo mismo con la clase (un pobre sustituto de un panel de jueces), y luego se colocaron en posición.

Con voces entusiasmadas, la clase comenzó a contra desde 5, lo que se había vuelto común en esos meses. Normalmente habría una señal luminosa de uno de los jueces para indicar el comienzo del duelo, pero gracias a algunas señales falsas a comienzos del año, Rofordit había optado por la solución más simple.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…"

Harry tenía sus ojos encontrados con los de oponente, varita a un costado, su cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente doblado para presentar un blanco más pequeño. Rofordit estaba en una posición de comienzo algo más antigua, que era más de lo que había hecho por los otros estudiantes.

Entonces todos juntos, cada estudiante (incluyendo el grupo de Malfoy) gritaron "UNO!"

Harry hizo un pequeño movimiento de alzar su mano, pero Rofordit se movió más rápido de lo que la clase la había visto moverse jamás; o había estado usando muy poca energía antes, o estaba usando toda la que tenía ahora. De cualquier modo, era la primera vez que comenzaba con la ofensiva, y la sola diferencia con lo normal hacía a los estudiantes aún más ansiosos.

Harry no sabía que maldición había disparado, y tampoco quería averiguarlo, había aprendido hace mucho a no tratar de bloquear un hechizo desconocido por un escudo, si era posible esquivarlo, así que Harry se movió a penas a tiempo, y esquivó la luz índigo por unos centímetros.

Luego de eso, Harry tenía su varita totalmente alzada, y ambos combatientes se miraron curiosamente, esperando que el otro atacara, y ninguno de los lo hacía.

Comenzado a hacer un círculo hacia su derecha, Harry comenzó a finalizar el plan que había estado pensando por semanas; de hecho, Harry había pensado en varias estrategias, pero no había decidido cual usar. Por la manera en la que ambos se estaban rodeando sin atacar, Harry pensó que era perfecto.

Sin la más mínima duda, Harry comenzó a lanzar maldiciones sin detenerse a Rofordit; pero su puntería parecía mala, ya que todas pasaban por su lado izquierdo, mientras ella se movía hacia la derecha. Harry sabía, viendo los otros duelos, que ella también prefería esquivar cuando pudiese, y Harry se aseguró de mover su puntería lo suficiente para no preocupar a su profesora.

Rofordit continuo con el círculo, y en lugar de devolver los hechizos, volvió a su viejo plan de esperar y observar; aún no sabía qué era lo que Harry tenía en mente, pero quería tener alguna idea antes de tirarse de lleno a un plan de ataque.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Rofordit nunca miró hacia atrás, de otro modo, habría visto que algunos hechizos habían golpeado escritorios, y que éstos se transformaron en grandes bloques de piedra, cada uno tenía, por lo menos, dos metros de alto y 15 centímetros de espesor. Si hubiese podido escuchar sus hechizos, habría pensado en mirar hacia atrás, pero debido a que Harry estaba pronunciado en voz baja, no tenía la oportunidad. No todos los hechizos creaban un bloque de piedra, Harry se aseguró de espaciarlos a uno cada un par de metros; los otros hechizos eran para ocupar tiempo; maldiciones leves que sabía Rofordit debía hacer un esfuerzo para esquivar pero no tenían un propósito real.

No fue esta que hicieron una ronda completa que Rofordit comenzó a poner atención a los grandes objetos detrás de Harry, que notó los bloques. Al no sentir peligro inmediato, devolvió su atención a Harry, y se sorprendió de verlos realizando un hechizo de animación muy complejo; no podía escuchar las palabras exactas, pero el gran movimiento circular sobre su cabeza era lo suficientemente familiar. Hermione y unos pocos estudiantes rieron ante el gesto, que asemejaba el uso de un lazo, pero un Segundo más tarde, la risa se detuvo cuando los ocho bloques de piedra saltaron de su posición contras la paredes, y formaron una barrera circular alrededor de Harry y su maestra.

De pronto, las cosas se volvieron más interesantes; la clase seguía siendo capaz de verlos a ambos, pero no por mucho; había casi 60 centímetros entre cada bloque, y Rofordit se encontraba en ese momento en el medio. Harry había sido visto a un lado, pero salió del círculo una vez que la confusión comenzó. No solo encerraban a la profesora, sino que comenzaron a girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, contrario al movimiento que Harry había estando hecho.

Incómoda con su situación actual, Rofordit dirigió su varita a uno de los bloques y comenzó a murmurar una maldición. Tener tantos puntos ciegos y perder de vista a su oponente la ponían nerviosa, y planeaba derribar los bloques lo más rápido posible, casi logra sacar ese primer Reducto de su boca antes de que una maldición de piernas de gelatina proveniente de atrás la hizo esquivar.

Parecía ser que Harry, después de haber pasado por el espacio entre los bloques, se escondió detrás de uno para no ser visto, mientras seguían moviéndose en círculo también él lo hacía, y no había manera de que Rofordit supiese en qué dirección atacaría. La clase podía decir desde su vista sin obstrucción por fuera del círculo, algunos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, y muchos sentían un término en la racha ganadora de la profesora.

Después de la maldición de piernas de gelatina, estalló la guerra dentro de la arena de duelo Harry y Rofordit se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, y mientras todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era asomarse por un costado y disparar al medio del círculo, Rofordit tenía una gran desventaja ya que tenía que elegir una dirección, y pasar su hechizo entre el espacio de los bloques. Trató moverse del centro, pero por alguna extraña razón, las rocas se movían con ella. Sin que ella o la clase lo supiesen, Harry había animado los bloques para que formaran un círculo a su alrededor, sin importar a donde fuese, así que cada vez que se movía, las piedras la seguirían, dejándola en la posición más vulnerable.

Una vez que notó que salir del círculo no sería tan fácil, regresó a atacar los bloques. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la concentración para pensar como contrarrestar la animación, así que luego de unos Reducto más, dejó caer una armada de maldiciones sobre los bloques.

Pueden imaginarse su sorpresa cuando sus hechizos no destruyeron los bloques, y terminaron rebotando. Harry, mientras se cambiaba de lugar detrás de las piedras, siempre en direcciones diferentes, se aseguró de colocar en encantamiento reflejo en cada bloque, justo como lo había en la oficina de Dumbledore el día de su confrontación con Snape, el contra hechizo era fácil, pero Harry no planeaba en darle oportunidad a Rofordit de deducir qué pasaba, mucho menos utilizarlo en cada uno de los ocho bloques.

No, Harry continuo atacando a Rofordit, a veces sin siquiera fijarse donde apuntaba; ya no importaba, ya que si no la golpeaban a ella casi seguro rebotarían en una de las piedras, y luego iría a ella por el ángulo de reflexión, entonces el hechizo rebotaría en alguna de las otras piedras hasta que pasaba por alguno de los espacios o fuese reflejado por Rofordit. Muchas veces fue lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar a dándole la espalda, pero otras no era tan afortunado. Era solo la velocidad con la que corría y la pequeña cantidad de espacio entre los bloques lo que le daba cubierta; era fácil para el detenerse y disparar entre ellos, ya que conocía sus movimiento y podía controlar donde parar, pero Rofordit tenía que adivinar donde aparecería Harry la próxima vez. A veces daría vueltas completas, otras iría de bloque en bloque tomando largas pausas entre cada movimiento, las esperas largas hacía que Rofordit asumiera que había perdido el cambio de lugar y eso le permitía sorprenderla.

En verdad, Harry estaba sorprendido de que hubiese durado tanto. Era muy difícil defenderse en 360 grados, con el enemigo disparando desde atrás de bloques de piedra. De hecho, para el momento que Harry decidió dejar de jugar, la profesora había logrado destruir parcialmente tres de las piedras, sabiendo que no podía perder más cubierta, y que si lo hacía probablemente perdería su ventaja, Harry hizo una vuelta más, esta vez asegurándose de ser lo suficientemente discreto como para no mostrarle donde estaba, entonces, sin siquiera salir de detrás de la piedra, Harry usó el encantamiento reflejo en el techo del salón, justo encima de donde Rofordit estaba parada. No notó nada (estaba ocupada colocando trampas en caso de que Harry decidiese entrar al círculo),y sin esperar más, Harry rápidamente cambio de varita; lo que tenía en mente requería algo más de poder, y la varita con la pluma de Hedwig era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ninguno de los estudiantes lo vio agacharse y tomar la varita que estaba en su bota, porque Harry estaba a un costado del salón, en el lado opuesto a ellos, y Rofordit claramente no tenía idea, acababa de tomar una pausa para re evaluar su posición y formular un plan productivo; nunca tuvo oportunidad, ya que un instante más tarde, notó una gran cantidad de luz proveniente de su izquierda, dirigido hacia el techo, al ver que n estaba dirigido a ella, no se movió, pero cuando el hechizo rebotó, y comenzó a ir hacia donde estaba, trató de alzar su varita, notando que era muy tarde, el haz de luz la golpeó antes de que su varita estuviera alzada a mitad de camino, y no supo nada más. Rofordit quedó inconciente en el momento que la luz la tocó, y salió disparada a un lado del salón. Por suerte, Harry había salido de su escondite el momento después de disparar el hechizo de debilidad, y llegó a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo de Rofordit antes de que se estrellara contra uno de los bloques; a su edad, Harry temblaba de pensar en la cantidad de Crece-Huesos que tendría que tomar si un accidente así sucediera.

Cuando Rofordit despertó, los bloques habían desaparecido, el salón estaba en su estado original, y Harry se encontraba sentado en su asiento, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara; Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, y todos los estudiantes a su alrededor también lo sabían. Ron, Dean, y Seamus estaban conversando acerca de lo mucho que los 50 puntos los ayudarían en el camino hacia la Copa de Casas; Hermione tenía una mirada aprobadora dirigida a Harry, y debajo de esa, otra, que Harry estaba seguro rogaba que le explicase el duelo en detalle más adelante, todos los otros estudiantes estaban hablando también, y los dos Ravenclaws que no habían luchado contra Rofordit aún estaban quejándose en broma, diciendo que ahora no podría ganar los 50 puntos.

"Ah, se que no es parte de mi posición como profesora el preguntar, pero podría alguien explicarme que fue lo que pasó?" Rofordit dirigió su pregunta a toda la clase, pero estaba mirando a Harry, quien sostuvo su mirada y sonrío.

Tardaron 20 minutos en contarle a Rofordit lo que se había perdido y discutir el duelo en detalle, era mucho más fácil, pensando en el pasado, analizar las tácticas y eficiencia de otras personas; Incluso Rofordit podía direccional lo que Harry había usado, y por qué, ahora que tenía su capacidad de pensar claramente de nuevo con ella, de alguna manera, nunca era lo mismo en el medio de una zona virtual de guerra con hechizos.

Lo único que Rofordit no creía, y la clase no entendía, era el último hechizo que Harry había usado para desmayarla. Harry decía que un aturdidor, pero habían visto el hechizo, y no era parecido a ningún aturdidor que hubiesen visto; incluso Hermione tenía sus dudas, y ella había visto de primera mano lo exitoso que Harry era con sus hechizos.

Al final, tomó la valiente moción de Neville de ser aturdido, para probar su punto. Harry no quería lastimar a su amigo, pero sabía que debía repetir el éxito si quería que Rofordit le creyese; y como aún no había cambiado de varita, seguía teniendo la de Hedwig a mano.

"Estás seguro Neville? No tienes que hacer esto."

A Neville no le molestaba, Merlin sabía que lo habían aturdido más que lo suficiente en sus 5 años de clases, y ya estaba acostumbrado. Incluso se levantó para pararse al lado de Harry, y molestarlo de mentira con insultos en broma.

"Vamos Potter, no puedes aturdirme? Creo que te cansaste en tu duelo con la Profesora, apuesto a que puedo ganarte ahora. Mi abuela es más fuerte que tu!"

La clase entera rió ante lo dicho (todos recordaban el incidente del boggart-Snape), y Harry decidió hacer la demostración de una vez por todas. Levantando su varita, sonrío al que solía ser un chico tímido, y dijo, "No lo creo, Neville."

La sonrisa de Neville se desvaneció, y lo próximo que supo era que estaba volando a través del salón, un metro y medio en el aire. Todo lo que Harry había hecho era susurrar y un simple, "Stupefy."

Debido a que estaban tan cerca, el hechizo tuvo algo más de fuerza, pero Harry pudo atrapar a Neville, con magia, antes de que se estrellara contra la pared opuesta. Tan atenta estaba la profesora que no notó que las otras dos estudiantes en la fila de enfrente, Lisa Turpin y Hannah Abbot, estaban inconciente en sus asientos, habiendo atrapado parte del contragolpe. Luego de que Harry los despertara a todos, nadie dudó de la habilidad aturdidora de Harry nunca más.

La clase trató de sacarle los hechos de cómo había hecho todo, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, diciendo que había estado practicando. Rofordit no comentó, pero sonrió y no dudó en darle 50 puntos a Gryffindor por la victoria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin Harry, cuando aprendiste a hacer todo eso?" Harry estaba agradecido de que, por lo menos, Ron hubiese esperado hasta que volviesen a la sala común para hacer preguntas; faltaban solo unos minutos para el almuerzo, pero Harry tenía la idea de que no podría bajar al Gran Salón; Ron estaba prácticamente saltando de ansiedad en su silla, y Hermione estuvo mordiéndose la lengua todo el camino, esperando para comenzar la interrogación; Neville estaba feliz con solo sentarse y escuchar, aunque si lo admitía, quería saber más acerca de las nuevas habilidades de Harry.

"Sabes que he estado leyendo mucho." Replicó Harry; no quería en el modo explicativo, pero sabía que tenía que decirles algo a sus amigos, "Bueno, eso es solo una parte de lo que he estado leyendo, y practicando, por supuesto. Todos vieron los muñecos en mi baúl; para qué creen que son? Nada de lo que usé en el duelo está fuera del material enseñado en Hogwarts, sólo me aseguré de tener un buen plan; algunos de los libros que he estad leyendo hablan de tácticas de duelo, esos ayudaron mucho."

"Harry," interrumpió Hermione, "no hay manera de que alcances ese nivel con sólo los muñecos como compañeros de práctica; tiene que haber practicado con, por lo menos, otra persona viva para perfeccionar esos hechizos."

Eso era verdad, pero no estaba listo para decirle a sus amigos acerca del gira-tiempo; así que simplemente preguntó, "Y por que es eso, Hermione?"

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada incrédula, y Harry tuvo que explicar.

"Quiero decir, el único hechizo eficaz que use contra la profesora fue un aturdidor; si, era muy poderoso, pero eso se debe a que es uno de los que más he practicado," y era la verdad; Harry había estado practicando tanto el aturdidor tradicional como el suyo personal en los muñecos por las pasadas dos semanas; desde la terminación de las modificaciones. Harry casi usaba su hechizo modificado contra la profesora, pero cambió de parecer en el último momento; no estaba seguro de estar lista para usarlo en una persona rea aún.

"Si lo piensas," continuó, "los únicos avanzados que usé fueron la conjuración y la animación; y esos no requieren una persona para practicarlos. Además del aturdidor, los otros que usé fueron más nada maldiciones leves, más para distraerla que herirla."

"Pero Harry…"

"Hermione, por favor, déjalo así. Ahora, ya estamos llegando tarde al almuerzo, y no quiero interponerme entre Ron y su comida; asé que dejémoslo así y bajemos; tengo hambre."

"Maldición!" Gritó Ron, "Estamos tarde? Buena, Harry! Vamos!"

Ron no dejó que ninguno de ellos opinara y saltó de su silla, arrastrándolos a todos hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron casi baja las esclares corriendo, con Hermione caminando seria a su lado. Harry se encontraba algo atrás, pero podía escuchar a Hermione dándole un sermón a Ron acerca de sus modales.

"Honestamente Ron, si hubiésemos hecho unas preguntas más, Harry podría habernos dicho lo que ha…"

Pero el estómago de Ron rugió, y él ignoró a Hermione, y comenzó a caminar más rápido, desapareciendo detrás de la curva. Harry sonrió, y se contento con mantener su paso; Neville debía de sentir lo mismo, ya que se sentó en uno de los escalones con el ceño fruncido.

"Todo bien, Neville?" Preguntó Harry. Con la excepción de algunas de las clases más exigentes, Neville se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente; su nueva varita en verdad ayudaba con su confianza, sin mencionar su físico que estaba mejorando gracias al trabajo en el pequeño gimnasio; en conclusión, era extraño ver a Neville _sin_ una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No en verdad Harry, yo…mmm… Crees que podrías ayudarme con mis hechizos un poco más?" Harry pausó y miró a su amigo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder, "Quiero decir, la AD ha sido una gran ayuda y todo, en verdad lo aprecio, pero ese aturdidor que usaste hoy fue espectacular! No puedo siquiera imaginarme haciendo un hechizo como ese; solamente pensaba que podrías darme algunos consejos. En la AD, no tienes mucho tiempo de estar con cada persona, y se que estás ocupado, pero de verdad quiero mejorar. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a mi varita nueva, y creo que puedo usarla mejor de lo que la estoy usando ahora. Y quiero asegurarme de estar en listo en caso de que pase algo como lo del año pasado."

"Tendrá que esperar hasta las vacaciones, estoy bastante ocupado ahora. Tenemos el juego contra Hufflepuff ese domingo, la salida a Hogsmeade, además tengo que preparar las cosas en casa. Invité a Ron, Hermione, y sus familias a mi casa el día después de Navidad, y serán los primeros invitados. Tengo que asegurarme de tener todo lo que necesito, o la Sra. Weasley me quitará el mando y se apoderará de mi propia casa."

La cara de Neville se entristeció, "Te vas del Castillo? Pero creía que nunca ibas a tu casa en Navidad?"

"Bueno, esos años están en el pasado, tendría que haber ido con los Dursleys; gracias pero, no gracias. Este año, tengo mi propia casa que es libre de Dursleys; no puedo esperar a que llegue la Navidad! Probablemente sea la mejor."

Neville se tragó su mueca y asintió, "Se, suena divertido; y si después de las vacaciones está bien por mi, no creo tener tiempo antes; además de la práctica de Quidditch, le prometí a la Profesora Sprout que la ayudaría a dejar todas las plantas listas para las vacaciones; sin los estudiantes, algunas quedarán sin atención por tres semanas; eso requiere tratamiento especial o podrían morir o volverse salvajes."

Harry no sabía eso, pero supuso que lo sabría si hubiese seguido con Herbología en los EXTASIS; de todos modos, le pidió a Neville que explicara más y ambos charlaron todo el camino hasta el Gran Salón.

Caminando a la mesa Gryffindor, Harry vio que sus amigos les habían guardado lugares; Luna estaba con ellos, sentada justo frente a Ginny. Harry tomó su asiento usual, entre Ginny y Ron, y Neville se sentó enfrente, entre Hermione y Luna.

"Que les tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Ginny, "El almuerzo casi termina, y queríamos preguntarte qué pasó en la clase de Defensa.

Harry se atragantó con la ensalada de papas que estaba comiendo, y después de que Ron le hubiese golpeado la espalda logró decir, "Que?"

"Se esparció el rumor del duelo que tuviste hoy, Harry," contestó Luna, "Hasta ahora he escuchado 3 versiones diferentes de lo que pasó; aunque estoy segura que la que dice que te volviste invisible y transfiguraste las paredes del salón en espejos para que los hechizos rebotaran es la verdadera; bien hecho. Siempre pensé que tu segunda varita trabajaría mejor."

Harry se atragantó con su comida una vez más y tosió, pero por suerte, no puedo responder, ya que Hermione lo hizo por él.

"Luna, eso es ridículo; Harry usó un encantamiento reflector, no transfiguró las paredes en espejos! Y no tiene una segunda varita, es ilegal tener dos. Por favor, esto no es un artículo para El Quisquilloso!"

Luna asintió, quizás sólo para calmar a Hermione, pero sonría secretamente. Después de eso, ella y todo lo que había dicho, fueron puestos de lado como las cosas de las que siempre hablaba; y por eso, Harry estaba agradecido. No sabía como ella, de entre todos sus amigos, con la que menos tiempo pasaba, había notado su segunda varita. Casi nunca la usaba en público, y cuando lo hacía, se aseguraba de que nadie notase el cambio.

El resto del almuerzo pasó con normalidad, con la excepción de algunos estudiantes felicitando a Harry por su victoria. La mayoría eran Hufflepuffs y algunos envidiosos Ravenclaws (habían pensado que ellos ganarían los puntos), pero incluso algunos de los Slytherins más jóvenes se acercaron, dirigidos por los mellizos Flint; era difícil perder la expresión agria en las caras tanto de Draco como de Snape, pero Harry pensaba que su desagrada hacía la victoria aún más dulce. En la mesa de profesores, los otros también estaban sorprendidos por la unidad que se estaba mostrando; ninguno se veía más contento que el Director, cuyos ojos estaban positivamente brillando.

Tan ocupado estaba en terminar el almuerzo rápido, que ni siquiera notó que Hermione se había ido hasta que la chica se volviera a sentar.

"Oy, donde has estado? Y pasa el pudín."

Hermione pasó el plato a Ron con una mueca de desagrado, y se giró para hablar con Harry.

"Harry, tengo que permiso de la Profesora McGonagall para que los dos nos perdamos Transfiguración; escuchó lo de tu duelo y está de acuerdo en que ninguno de los dos tendrá problemas con la materia por una clase que nos perdamos. De paso, dice que está muy orgullosa, que ambos pensamos en usar transfiguración avanzada en nuestro, y no creo que los 50 puntos que Gryffindor tiene de más la molesten mucho."

"Entonces tenemos toda la tarde. Mi profesora de Pociones canceló la clase por las vacaciones, y ustedes tampoco tienen clase esta tarde. Esto es genial! Que podemos hacer?"

Sin sentir el mismo entusiasmo que Ron, Hermione negó con su cabeza, "No Ron, no me refería a eso. No creerás que la Profesora McGonagall nos dejaría no ir a clase para hacer nada, o si? No, dice que quería la tarde para examinar las habilidades que Harry tiene en Pociones; el director me pidió asegurarme que Harry estuviese al día con sus estudios, y solamente lo hecho un par de veces. Hoy, planeo pasar la tarde examinando nuestros apuntes."

Harry suspiró exageradamente, pero en verdad no estaba sorprendido; sabía que Hermione no lo había molestado mucho con sus estudios en Pociones, y había estado esperado algo así por semanas. Que Hermione hubiese pedido salir de una clase, para que Harry la menor cantidad de tiempo libre posible, _eso_ era inesperado.

"Ves Ron? Te dije que iba a agarrarme con esto uno de esos días. Pero no te preocupes," dijo Harry, "no puede tenerme para siempre; tengo que terminar para la cena. Solamente agradezco haber cancelado la AD, de otra forma, estaría dormido en mi escoba en la práctica de hoy."

Ante la mención de, tanto Ron como Ginny enfrentaron a Hermione, dándole miradas amenazadoras.

"Más te vale no cansarlo Hermione, o si no…! Lo necesitamos en su mejor forma este fin de semana; así que nada de calderos que exploten o pociones peligrosas, OK?"

Hermione casi ríe ante su exuberancia, pero supo no hacerlo y pronto prometió lo que le habían pedido; mientras todos salían del Gran Salón en su camino a clases, Hermione arrastró a Harry todo el camino a la Sala Común.

"Donde quieres hacerlo?" Preguntó Harry, "No creo que Snape tenga clase ahora, supongo que podríamos usar el aula; pero dejaré que tú le preguntes; si lo hiciese yo, creo que ya sabemos cual será la respuesta."

"Creo que tienes razón," sonrío Hermione, "pero no importa. Tenemos nuestro propio laboratorio de pociones, recuerdas? Usaremos tu baúl."

Esa dejó a Harry atónito, ya que no había invitado a sus amigos desde el primer día en el que se los mostró; pero sabía que no podía negarse, debido a que era la opción más sensata. Afortunadamente, Hermione se creyó la excusa de que tenía que limpiar un poco antes, y pudo decirle a su doble que se escondiese antes de que Hermione bajase.

"Este lugar en verdad es genial, Harry. Podrías hacer tanto con él! Y mira todo el espacio que aún te queda; podrías comprar algunos de esos calderos e ingredientes exóticos y hacer pociones de nivel EXTASIS. El Profesor Snape no nos ha dejado empezar con esas aún. Ambos, Crabbe y Goyle, perdieron un dedo en un accidente el mes pasado, y tu no estabas para que te culpara, desde entonces, hemos estado con recetas. Si creías que la clase era mala antes, deberías verla ahora. Aún así, es interesante, y una vez que podamos hacer la poción, todo valdrá la pena."

"Crabbe y Goyle perdieron un dedo cada uno?" Harry estaba pensando acerca de lo que Hermione había dicho acerca del espacio, y casi se pierde la confesión. Dobby y Winky no habían estado mucho las últimas semanas y, contrario a la ilusión de la otra vez, su cuarto en verdad no estaba. Dobby había estado yendo a la bóveda de los Blacks cada día, organizando los contenidos, mientras que Winky se había encargado de todas las tareas hogareñas. Harry tenía regalos de Navidad para los dos, mostrando su gratitud por todo el trabajo que había hecho, y no podía esperar para ver sus reacciones. Pero, Goyle y Crabbe perdiendo un dedo? Que tan idiotas eran?

"Bueno, ya los tienen de vuelto, no? A Madam Pomfrey le llevó una semana hacerlo; igual, no es algo que quisiera que me pasara."

Harry asintió; hacer crecer los huesos de su brazo había sido horrible, pero Harry no podía imaginar hacer crecer una parte completa. Ouch!

"Así que. Hermione, como quieres hacer esto? Podría mostrarte las pociones que he hecho desde el comienzo del año, o podría mostrarte los textos que leí, sumando al material de clase; ya terminé con ese. Estoy casi en la mitad del material de 7º con la teoría, y he estado hacienda una investigación de pociones antiguas con Seth; eso está tardando mucho, pero espero una buena recompensa cuando esté terminado."

La mandíbula Hermione cayó mientras escuchaba hablar a su amigo; había estado acomodando frascos con pociones he ingredientes mientras hablaba, actuando como si no fuese nada importante.

"Harry! Ya terminaste de leer sexto año y vas por la mitad de séptimo? Y has estado haciendo más trabajo aparte? No es posible!"

Girándose, Harry sonrío, "Si que lo es! Sin que Snape me moleste; me di cuenta de que Pociones no es tan difícil: no creo poder ser un verdadero Maestro en Pociones, pero estoy seguro que podré conseguir una E en mis EXTASIS si sigo así. Es sólo que Snape ha sido un maestro tan malo estos últimos años, que creo que todos hemos sufrido las consecuencias.; lo que estábamos aprendiendo cuando salí de la clase era material de cuarto, o por lo menos lo sería en otros países, y en el pasado. Pero como con tantas otras cosas, la gente se ha vuelto holgazana, y ha perdido conocimiento."

Con una mirada determinada, Hermione se arremangó y dijo, "Muéstrame."

Por las siguientes dos horas, Harry llevó a Hermione a su cámara de estudios y le mostró todos sus libros en pociones. Ya no se preocupaba de que encontrase algún libro cuestionable, porque sabía que había llamado a su curiosidad.

Comenzó con las cosas simples, y le mostró todas las tablas y cuadros que habrían ayudado hacía unos años; Snape había insistido que aprendieran por prueba y error, pero eso no era necesario. Incluso el examen práctico de los EXTASIS no requería que los estudiantes supieran cada hecho de memoria. Después de todo, que tan seguido una persona tendría que hacer una poción desconocida, sin tener la referencia en un libro a mano?

Después de las tablas y cuadros, Harry pasó por libros de los últimos 5 años, y le mostró todas las notas que había hecho en los márgenes; era notas acerca de cómo la poción podría haber sido enseñada más fácil, y referencias a otros libros, que aunque eran más difíciles de encontrar y un poco más caros explican el procedimiento mejor.

Las cosas avanzadas eran las que le interesaban a Hermione. Ya había pedidos prestados muchos de los libros para leerlos, pero no había podido leer las notas con ellos. Las referencias y teorización que había hecho eran remarcables, y Hermione incluso ese pudo un poco celosa por todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que habría necesitado; también estaba fascinada por los cuadernos que Harry le había mostrado; no le mostró las notas de los hechizos, pero no le molestaba mostrarle las recetas que había estado recreando con Seth; Ninguna estaba completa aún, pero alguna ya estaban tomando forma y si la recreación estaba aunque fuera un poco cerca a la original, Harry estaba seguro de que tendría a cada Maestro en Pociones del mundo pidiéndole una copia.

Un inventario de todas sus pociones fue lo siguiente en la lista de Hermione, y si bien alzó una ceja ante algunas de ellas, felicitó su diligencia. Harry argumentó que solo había hecho los sueros de la verdad y pociones para el dolor por su nivel de complicación, y que planeaba donarlos a la Enfermería al finalizar el año. Veritaserum fue la única poción que Harry no le mostró a Hermione, ya que era muy controlada por el Ministerio; no había excusa para que Harry tuviese una gran cantidad de esa poción, pero él lo pasó como agua destilada, era un líquido inodoro e incoloro, así que su amiga no sospechó nada.

Con una hora antes de que comenzase la cena, Hermione insistió en que Harry hiciese una poción frente a ella; en tan poco tiempo no había muchas opciones, pero Hermione había venido preparada; y se decidió por un antídoto para veneno que estaba muy avanzado en el currículum de sexto año; y aunque no llevaba mucho hacerla requería de ingredientes intrincadamente preparados y una buena mano para revolver.

Harry nunca la había hecho antes, pero si la había estudiado, y estaba seguro de que, siempre y cuando Hermione no rompiese su concentración, podría hacerlo; Hermione accedió a quedarse en silencio, y se sentó en una esquina, libro en mano. Llevó 30 minutos el preparar los ingredientes, el resto de la poción sólo requería de otros 20 minutos, pero tenía que ser constantemente revuelto. Luego debía ser enfriado a temperaturas determinadas, lo que llevaba el resto del tiempo.

Harry sabía que lo había hecho bien cuando entregó su frasco a Hermione, quien dijo que planeaba probarlo al día siguiente con algo de veneno, pero felicitó a Harry de todos modos; el color estaba casi perfecto, y aunque un Maestro en Pociones como Snape, podría realizar uno mejor, sabía que lo que Harry había hecho estaba lo suficientemente bien para un estándar normal.

Una vez que limpiaron y guardaron el exceso de poción, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la cena la cena tiempo. Ron estaba sorprendido de que Harry hubiese pasado toda la tarde haciendo pociones con Hermione y siguiese de buen humor, pero dejó el tema de lado cuando su amiga lo golpeó en la canilla por debajo de mesa.

De hecho, casi todos estaban de buen humor. El juego contra Hufflepuff estaba a sólo unos días, y el equipo de Gryffindor estaba ansioso por mostrarle a la escuela lo mucho que habían mejorado. Los ejercicios que Harry les había dado a Frank y a Neville habían sacado el tema de la Resistencia fuera del camino y todos los chicos (que habían usado los equipos también) eran más fuertes.

Ginny, Natalie, y Connie también estaban mucho mejor; seguían sin hablarse durante de las comidas, pero nadie lo notaba, ya que estaban muy familiarizadas con sus compañeras, el no tener que necesitar las señales les dejaba las manos libres para realizar maniobras más intrincadas, y Hufflepuff no había mostrado nada así en su juego.

Ron también estaba mucho mejor; parecía ser que había dejado todos los nervios en el primer juego. Últimamente sus prácticas habían estado geniales, y Harry creía que su cambio de actitud con Ginny ayudaba mucho. Durante el primer partido, Ron había estado preocupado de que su hermana estuviese en el aire con las serpientes pero con los Hufflepuff, no tendría que preocuparse de tácticas sucias, y al dejar a Ginny hacer lo suyo, Ron podía concentrarse en los aros.

Y mientras que Harry no detectaba ninguna mejora en sus propias habilidades, eso no era una gran sorpresa. Estaba en su mejor forma y con su nueva escoba, personalmente creía que, nadie podría ganarle.

La única falla en el equipo, según Harry era, sorprendentemente Neville; pero no por sus habilidades, sino porque desde antes del almuerzo su humor habían empeorado y aún se veía como si alguien hubiese matado a su sapo-macota. Con algo de surte, volar un poco mejoraría su humor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muy bien todos, eso es todo por hoy. Tenemos una práctica más antes del juego, el sábado por la mañana. Es temprano a las 9, y no lleguen tarde! Y más les vale que se les haya pasado este bajón, Ahora váyanse!" Ginny despidió al equipo mientras Harry continuaba flotando sobre ellos, tratando de entender qué había ido mal.

Después de todos los Buenos pensamientos que había tenido durante la cena, Harry estaba atónito cuando el equipo decayó durante la práctica. Al principio todo había ido bien, pero después una mala manzana había estropeado al resto, y estaban jugando como un montón de novatos de Segundo año; la manzana mala: Neville.

Desafortunadamente, sin importar lo mucho que Harry trató, Neville no salió de cualquiera fuera la cosa en la que estaba metido, y su juego no estaba muy bien; Frank tuvo que tomar casi toda la responsabilidad, pero sin un compañero, comenzó a hacer errores por simple frustración. Philip hizo lo que pudo para aliviar la situación, pero no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar únicamente con Frank.

Las Cazadoras sufrieron por esto, y demasiados golpes afectaban su juego; para la mitad de la práctica, incluso Ron estaba gritando comandos desde los aros al resto de los jugadores (que estaban siendo ignorados), y totalmente ignorando su posición. Harry ni siquiera había tratado de encontrar la, ya que estaba muy ocupado conversando con Ginny acerca de lo que estaba pasando; una vez decidieron parar la práctica y hablar con Neville en privado (con esperanzas de que el equipo volviera a la rutina), Harry esperaba que las cosas mejorasen, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y la práctica no sirvió de nada.

"Harry," dijo Ginny una vez que el equipo se hubiese ido del campo, "tenemos que hablar con Neville. No se cual es su problema pero es serio; el juego es en menos de dos días, y estamos jugando peor que nunca. Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa?"

"No!" Harry tiró sus manos al aire, frustrado, "Lo siento Gin, es que no entiendo; estaba de tan buen humor antes; de repente da un giro de 180, esta enfurruñado. Y yo estaba ahí cuando pasó, y ni siquiera se por qué. No tiene sentido!"

Ginny incline su cabeza, y trató de entender, "Bueno, le dijiste algo que lo hizo cambiar? O fue por la demostración de hoy? Le diste con ese aturdidor, no? Quizás está avergonzado, resentido?"

"No," negó Harry, "Neville estaba bien con eso. De hecho, lo hablamos por un tiempo, y me pidió que lo ayudara en privado con los hechizos; parecía que lo apreciaba en ese momento. Si hubiese dicho que no lo entendería, pero le dije que si! Le dije que no tenía tiempo antes de las vacaciones, pero que cuando volvamos a la escuela lo ayudaría sin problemas."

"Que quieres decir con volvamos? No vas a ir a ningún lado en la vacaciones, o si? Te quedas aquí cada año."

"No este año," dijo Harry, "Antes, solamente tenía a los Dursleys; ahora tengo un lugar para mi. Además, tengo muchas cosas para hacer; tengo que ir a la bóveda de Sirius, y creo que ya sabes que voy a vender Grimmauld Place. Además, tu familia me va a visitar el día después de Navidad."

Ante la mención de los cuarteles de la Orden, los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon, e inmediatamente regañó a Harry, "Shhh, quieres que alguien escuche?!"

Notando su error, miró alrededor, usando sus lentes mágicos, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca. Afortunadamente, ningún espía rubio, o alguien más para el caso, estaban cerca. Una vez que supo que no había arruinado nada, Harry se maldijo; de verdad tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Esa era la segunda vez que hablaba de temas personales en público, sin asegurarse de que no lo estaban escuchando.

"Lo siento," masculló Harry.

Ginny sonrió, "Está bien, pero trata de ser más cuidadoso. Y si, los gemelos me dijeron que planeabas vender los cuarteles, pero pensé que estaban bromeando. Y por qué nadie me dijo que te íbamos a visitarte después de Navidad? No importa, puedes decirme más tarde, pero creo que ahora se por qué Neville está de tan mal humor. No sabías Harry? Neville se queda en la escuela este año! Su abuela y tío Algie se fueron todo el año, visitando familiares en Australia. Apuesto a que Neville contaba con que serías compañía; posiblemente trabajar en esos hechizos que mencionaste, y ahora sabe que será el único Gryffindor quedándose durante las vacaciones. Tres semanas es mucho tiempo para pasar solo. Estoy segura de que por eso está tan miserable."

Formando un plan en su mente, Harry comenzó a trotar hacia el castillo. "Vamos Ginny, Quiero volver a la sala común antes de que Neville se vaya a dormir; creo que tengo una manera para alegrarlo. Si puedo hacerlo, quizás no apestemos totalmente en el juego del sábado."

Corriendo detrás de él, Ginny dijo, "Harry, no hay manera de que le ganemos hasta la Torre. Nos llevan más de 5 minutos, y no es como si Ron no conociera los mismos los pasadizos que tu."

"Volaremos. Estoy seguro de que alguien estará para abrirnos la ventana; entonces estaremos esperando cuando llegue el equipo." Harry ni siquiera esperó a que Ginny accediese antes de montar en su escoba. Estaba a punto de despegar cuando se giro y vio a Ginny sin su escoba.

"Lo siento," dijo, "Ron se la llevó, porque iba a pulir y reparar ambas esta noche, ve tu, yo te alcanzo."

Harry no quería dejar a Ginny sola, pero quería llegar al dormitorio antes que Neville. Una vez que las cortinas se cerraran, los hechizos de privacidad no dejarían que Harry pasara. Y como Harry no quería dormir con el problema, estaba apurado.

"Rápido," dijo Harry, sin pensar en otra cosa, "sube en mi escoba, nos llevará a los dos."

Ginny tembló involuntariamente ante el pensamiento; por años como una niña, había soñado en volar en la misma escoba que Harry Potter; incluso antes de conocerlo. Era uno de esos pensamientos que cualquier chica con un enamoramiento tenía y aunque ya se había admitido que no se sentía igual que antes, Ginny no podía evitar un poco de anticipación y placer ante el pensamiento, más que un pensamiento, en verdad, porque al no querer dejar a Harry esperando, Ginny se sentó detrás de él sin argumentos.

"Agárrate fuerte," avisó Harry, no que necesitara su consejo; había estado en la misma escoba que sus hermanos, y sabía que se caería si no se aferraba fuerte a la persona frente a ella; pero estaba nerviosa, y Ginny se regañó, diciendo que había tocado a Harry muchas veces y que eso no era nada diferente. Debería estar más incómoda por las sesiones de masaje; con los meses los dos se habían llegado a conocer más, y eran lo suficientemente familiares con sus cuerpos como para no estar avergonzados por un simple viaje en escoba; así que pasando sus brazos por su cintura, y presionar su pecho contra su espalda, Ginny simplemente se alegraba de que Harry no pudiese lo roja que estaba.

El vuelo llevó menos de un minuto y si había una chica de tercero lista para saltar de su silla y abrir una de las ventanas una vez que vio a Harry afuera en su escoba; la ventana era suficientemente grande como para que pasaran, y una vez dentro, Ginny y él aterrizaron cerca de un fuego entre las miradas curiosas de todos.

"Um, Ginny? Ya puedes soltarte." Si Harry no hubiese estado tan preocupado por Neville, habría notado la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Su mente estaba tan alejada, que tampoco notó el grito avergonzado de Ginny, al tiempo que se soltaba y bajaba de la escoba.

"Les ganamos; eso es bueno," remarcó Harry, "No tenía idea de que Neville iba a quedarse; estaba tan feliz de irme a casa para variar, y que todos ustedes fueran a visitar que creo que no me di cuenta."

Agradecida por la distracción, Ginny preguntó, "Si, mencionaste que mi familia iba a visitar. Te referías a Ron o a todos? Yo no sabía nada."

"Todos," dijo Harry; después pensando en Bill y Charlie estando fuera del país, y su última conversación con Percy, agregó, "O por lo menos, lo que estén en el país y quieran venir. Invité a tus padres hace meses en una carta, y de nuevo con Septiembre; también le dije a Ron el mes pasado cuando invité a Hermione y a sus padres. Lamento no haberte dicho, asumí que ya lo sabías."

"Me sorprender que mama no haya dicho nada," admitió Ginny, "pero no me sorprende que Ron y los gemelos no me hayan dicho. Asumieron que ya sabía; créeme, estoy acostumbrada! Te molestaría decirme cuando y porqué voy a ir?"

"Bueno, estarías viniendo el día después de Navidad; voy a recoger a todos al mediodía en La Madriguera, y pasarás toda la tarde y noche conmigo, y comeremos la espléndida comida que prepararé, e intercambiaremos los magníficos regalos que compré. Y si quieres un poco de deliciosos postres, más te vale presentarte con un buen regalo también."

Ginny rió antes la atención que Harry le estaba dando, y decidió continuar.

"Y, si no te molesta decir, es uno de los magníficos regalos con el que me adornarás este año? Aros de diamante? Túnicas e seda? No, no me digas; ya se! Quizás una pileta llena de galleons en la que nadaré hasta que me satisfaga?"

Harry estaba riendo con ella ahora, y dejó el acto pretensioso de lado, ya que se le habían acabado las ridiculeces para decir.

"Lo siento Gin, pero tendrás que esperar; creo que te gustará. Tu regalo es el que más tiempo me ha costado. No le digas a Ron, aún no he comprador el suyo. Se lo que va a ser, pero no he tenido oportunidad de comprarlo."

"Está bien," aseguró Ginny, "Mientras que tenga chocolate, estoy segura que le encantará."

Harry volvió a reír, "Es verdad." Se salvó de decir algo más porque el retrato se abrió y el equipo entró. Connie y Natalie fueron directo arriba, sin duda para usar las duchas, mientras que Ron, Frank, y Neville se sentaron cerca del fuego para calentarse; Hermione estaba con ellos, y Harry pensaba que debería haberlos encontrado en los pasillos, cuando volvía de la biblioteca. Cuando Ron y Harry no estaban alrededor para molestar o entretenerla, usaba su tiempo libre para hacer tarea.

"Como hicieron para llegar tan rápido?" preguntó Frank; Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, pero no respondieron.

"No importa," dijo Harry. Sentándose frente al grupo, Harry miró directo a Neville, y dijo su proposición, "Neville, cuando hablamos antes, no tenía idea de que no ibas a ir a tu casa para las vacaciones, tampoco sabía que estabas esperando algo de compañía. Ahora que Ginny ha sido tan buena de señalarme lo obvio, que te parecería ir a mi casa; es grande, y la única persona que estará allí aparte de mi será Remus, y tampoco todo el tiempo; me vendría bien la compañía. También podría mostrarte Londres, y visitar el Callejón Diagon, incluso ir a ver a tus padres en Sn. Mungo's. Tengo unas cosas que hacer después de Navidad, pero estoy seguro de que podrías estar solo unas horas. Que dices?"

"De… de verdad Harry?" Neville había perdido la mirada amarga, siendo reemplazada por ansiedad y esperanza. Harry pensó haber visto suspicacia, y habló rápido para aclarar.

Acercándose para que solo Neville lo escuchara, "Neville, esto no tiene nada que ver con lástima. He estado al final de esos actos, y no me gusta. Aparte de cuando los otros me visiten después de Navidad, voy a estar solo. Ni siquiera sabía que pensabas quedarte en Hogwarts hasta después e la práctica; y no fue Ginny quien me dijo que te invitara; en verdad quiero que vengas. Ella solamente me lo dijo después de que expliqué lo de la práctica que me habías pedido. Que te parece?"

Mirando alrededor, como si pidiera permiso (y viendo que todas las cabezas asentían), Neville sonrió y accedió. No quería imponer, y prometió no estar en el camino; pero eso era lo que Harry quería, pasar tiempo con alguien. Los dos habían compartido el dormitorio por seis años, y Harry sabía que sin importar qué, las preocupaciones de Neville de molestar no solo eran tontas, sino también casi imposibles.

El grupo habló de las vacaciones un poco más, y media hora más tarde, se retiraron por la noche. Los chicos y Ginny todavía tenían que ducharse, y Harry sabía que el equipo jugaría excelente el sábado.

"Hey Neville, no te olvides de sacar tu nombre de la lista de estudiantes que se van a quedar," señaló Hermione. "Buenas noches a todos!"

Los chicos y Ginny le desearon buna noche y esperaron a que Neville fuera al panel de anuncias cerca del retrato y usara una pluma para tachar su nombre; Cuando volvió, estaba sonriendo. Frank se separó del grupo cuando llegó a su dormitorio, y una vez en el suyo, Harry se prepare para tomar una ducha. Aún usaba l que estaba en su baúl, y Ron dejó que Neville usara las del dormitorio primero.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban dormidos, y esperando el final del trimestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No hace falta decir que después de que el humor de Neville mejorara el viernes pasó volando, y pronto el partido estaba sobre ellos. Hufflepuff habría sido un problema si el equipo jugaba como lo habían hecho en la última práctica, pero eso estaba e el pasado.

Incluso con la práctica que Summerby había hecho con el Puddlemore, y la ventaja de que Hufflepuff tuviese un mimbro de su casa como comentarista, Gryffindor ganó el juego. Desde el momento en que la pelota se soltó, sus cazadores eran un poco más rápidos, sus bateadores un poco más fuertes, su guardián más certero y Harry estaba jugando s mejor juego.

En los primeros minutos, Ron había parado su primer gol, y Ginny y Connie habían hecho uno cada una. Sintiéndose más confiado, Harry les pidió que probaran algunas de las jugadas más complicas; muchas no resultaron en gol, pero el equipo tuvo mucha experiencia usándolas contra otro equipo.

Ron también tuvo algunos bloqueas más, aunque no logró su deseo de terminar el partido sin ningún gol; Hufflepuff logró anotar dos, pero solamente uno contaba como un verdadero gol; lo había hecho Ernie Macmillan, y había sido un tiro genial. El otro lo había sido, pero no porque hubiese sido un buen tiro; no, Ron había estado muy ocupado riéndose como loco como para prestar atención. Zacharias Smith, el capital y el que lideraba la jugada, había pasado la pelota, y luego procedió a estrellarse contra el aro central; Ron había sentido las vibraciones debajo de él y había tenido la mejor vista de todas para observar como Smith caía al piso como una mosca.

En menos de media hora, Harry vio la snitch, y comenzó a perseguirla. Summerby lo hizo bien, pero al final, fue muy lento y continuo para hacerlo mejor que Harry; tuvo algunas oportunidades de hacer falta y alejar a Harry de la pelota, pero gracias a las creencias de los Hufflepuff, Harry sabía que no debía preocuparse de eso.

El puntaje final fue de 200-20 en favor de Gryffindor, y como antes, Ginny y Ron se aseguraron de entrar a las cocinas para la fiesta. McGonagall tuvo que terminarla ella misma en algún momento después de la media noche, y Harry logró dormir contento con su rendimiento, y esperando la salida a Hogsmeade del día siguiente.

La salida también fue bien; esta vez no se separaron. Algunos Ravenclaw, compañeros de Luna, se les unieron por un rato, y Dean y Pavarti se encontraron con ellos en Las Tres Escobas. Cho estaba allí con su amiga Marietta y otras chicas, pero incluso cuando le dio la espalda, Harry estaba de demasiado buen humor como para darle importancia; incluso les compró a todos una ronda de bebidas. Harry y Cho no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero podían ser amigos.

Ron se llenó de dulces, y desvergonzadamente compró regalos que Harry sabían eran reglaos de Navidad de último momento. Hermione y las chicas fueron más consideradas, y cuando fueron a recoger los paquetes previamente ordenados, se aseguraron de que estuviesen envueltos y fuera de vista.

Harry también buscó cosas de último momento, pero muchos de sus regalos ya habían sido ordenados, o los recogería más tarde. Tener acceso a Londres, le aseguraba la oportunidad de hacer compras únicas fuera de la vista de sus amigos. Para sí, compró algunos libros, dulces, un par de orejeras, y una gran cantidad de polvo floo. Sabía que le quedaba un poco en su Escondite, pero no era suficiente para la cantidad de visitantes que tendría.

La única maña experiencia que Harry y sus amigos tuvieron eso día fue el inevitable encuentro con Draco Malfoy; En el camino hacia el Castillo, él y sus gorilas se detuvieron para regodearse en sus compras, como si a Harry, Ron o a los otros les importara que le iba a comprar al Profesor Snape un caldero de oro tamaño 28.

"Así que tienes que compra mejores notas junto con amigos, huh Malfoy?" Escupió Ron, "Eso es patético, incluso para ti!"

"Y a ti qué, Weasel? Me pregunto que recibirás par Navidad. Una túnica sucia y usada, quizás? Claro que tendrías que compartirla con tu docena de hermanos, pero me imagino que estarás feliz."

Ron casi se lanza hacia Draco como era normal, pero Ginny y Hermione lo detuvieron; lo habían agarrado de su ropa en cuanto el chico había empezado a hablar.

"No te molestes Ron," dijo Harry, "Solamente está celoso porque tenemos familias y amigos que nos quieren para pasar la fiestas; su padre probablemente le tira algo de oro y pasa el resto del día lamiendo las botas de Voldemort. Nunca sabrá lo que es tener una madre que pasa horas de un día tejiendo un sweater, o que le diga 'Feliz Navidad'. Quizás todos debamos juntar algo y comprarle algo, algo decente para variar; después de todo, su padre sólo puede comprar una cantidad de escobas nuevas, que siguen sin poder ganarle a la mía, antes de que se le acaban las cosas que comprar." Harry sabía que estaba siendo malo, pero Ron necesitaba que le subieran un poco el ego, y Draco se lo merecía; un hombre inteligente ya hubiese aprendido a dejarlos solos.

Draco parecía furioso, y que Ron se estuviese riendo no ayudaba en nada, "Eres un estúpido, Potter! Que sabes de familia o regalos? Que, tus padres muertos te4 mandan regalos de cualquiera sea el infierno a los que van los amantes de muggles?"

Harry sabía que lo estaban provocando, y no se molestó esa vez. "No Draco, no lo hacen; pero tengo otros amigos y familia para que ocupen su lugar. Estoy pasando las vacaciones con Neville y otro amigo, y Hermione, Ron y Ginny, y sus padres van a venir a visitar. Ahora, si nos disculpas, estás comenzando a arruinar mi espíritu Navideño."

Ante eso, Draco salió enojado, y eso siempre era algo bueno.

El grupo pasó las siguientes horas teniendo un buen rato, y para cuando llegaron a la estación, Harry casi había olvidado el incidente. Cuando tuvo que usar el gira- tiempo, y repetir la semana desde su baúl, a Harry ni siquiera le importó.

Esa fue la semana más rápida que había pasado en soledad. La promesa e una semana alejado de trabajo, escuela y pestes hacía que el tiempo pasara volando, y Harry terminó con muchos metas; continuó con las traducciones de Seth, e hizo mucho progreso con el hechizo anti-Dementor. Harry volvió a tratar de encontrar su forma animal, pero después de cinco horas, se dio por vencido.

El entrenamiento contra la Cruciatus fue un disgusto, como siempre, pero después de la experiencia bajo la maldición en Noviembre, viniendo de una Mortífaga desnuda, Harry estaba seguro de seguir con el entrenamiento. Usó su pensadero para revivir todas las capturas, buscando por errores en sus estrategias; casi siempre encontraba algunos, y pensaba en cómo podría haberlo hecho diferente y los diferentes resultados.

Cuando llegó el domingo por segunda vez, Harry estaba muy contento consigo mismo. Había tenido una de sus semanas más productivas en su baúl, y aún esperaba con ansias las vacaciones. Después de todo lo que había hecho; Harry sentía que se lo merecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres días más tarde, la mañana del miércoles después del desayuno, todos los estudiantes habían empacado y dejado el Gran Salón, esperando la llegada de los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación. Ningún Gryffindor o Hufflepuff se estaba quedando en el Castillo, y solo algunos pocos Ravenclaws y Slytherins habían firmado en la lista, así que el Salón de Entrada estaba a rebosar.

No mucho había pasado el lunes y martes de esa semana. Las clases pasaron normalmente, pero no se había hecho mucho. Por más que trataran, los profesores no lograba que los estudiantes se concentraran, e incluso ellos esperaban que llegaran las vacaciones. También se había asignado poca tarea, y muchos estudiantes no se estaban preocupando, o pensaban en llevarse los textos a casa; como todos los años anteriores, la mayor parte de la tarea se haría en el camino a la escuela, en el tren o durante el primer día de regreso.

Filch seguía tratando de ordenar que mantuviesen el orden, pero nadie lo escuchaba; no había suficiente espacio para limpiar los pisos de nieve y agua como quería, ni tampoco podía amenazar con castigos a algunos chicos de los 300 que estaban allí. Finalmente, Hagrid abrió las puertas, anunciando que los carruajes habían llegado, y como un éxodo en masa, los estudiantes corrieron por la salida.

Harry logró conseguir un carruaje para él, Ron, Neville, y Frank, y confío en que las chicas encontrar un lugar. Se habían separado en la multitud, pero Harry sabía que Hermione y Ginny podía arreglárselas solas. Con algo de surte, llegarían al tren antes y reservarían el compartimiento de siempre.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, fue una repetición de lo sucedido antes, solamente en reversa, fuera de los carruajes. Todos los baúles y cajas estaban siendo acomodados por los elfos sin ser vistos, así que no había nada que disminuyera la marcha; Él tenía su baúl, pero sólo porque lo había achicado, y metido en su bolsillo.

"Esto es una locura!" gritó Harry a Ron, "Es así cada año?"

Ron asintió, "Más o menos. No he ido a casa por un tiempo, pero Percy y los gemelos siempre lo describieron así. Supongo que todos están ansiosos por ver a sus familias para que les importen los modales. Por una vez, agradezco no ser el único!"

Harry y Neville rieron mientras subían al tren. Frank se había despedido para unirse a sus amigos, y Harry guío el camino al tren, donde su grupo se sentaba siempre; como esperado, el antepenúltimo compartimiento estaba ocupado por Hermione, Ginny, y Luna.

Cada chico tomó asiento, y se les unieron a las chicas dando despedidas de última hora. Era interesante, en verdad, el ver quién iba con quién. Todos se volvían algo emocionales durante las vacaciones, y era entretenido ver a algunos de los normalmente reservados abrazar y besar a sus amigos; quizás lo más gracioso fue ver a una llorosa Pansy Parkinson derramando lágrimas sobre el hombro de Draco, y la cara de horror absoluto del chico. Crabbe y Goyle estaban riendo detrás de Pansy, hacienda sonidos de besos, hacienda la escena aún más graciosa.

"Hola todos! No pensaban irse sin despedirse, o si?" Hagrid había aparecido en su ventana, y su talla bloqueaba el resto de la vista.

"Para nada," dijo Hermione, "Que tengas una Feliz Navidad Hagrid! Te veremos cuando volvamos," Hagrid le agradeció y los otros respondieron de forma parecida. Harry podía jurar haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de gigante, hasta que vio a Harry, y Hagrid pestañeó.

"Merlin Harry, eres tu? No pensé que ibas a ir con los muggles este año? Si que es una sorpresa!"

Avergonzado, Harry dijo, "Bueno, me voy a casa, pero no con los. Con algo de suerte nunca más voy a volver a verlos. En verdad, estoy ansioso por mi primera Navidad real fuera de la escuela."

Hagrid debería haber estado feliz por su amigo, pero parecía nervioso, "Er, bien Harry. Te veré más tarde entonces? Tengo que irme. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien antes de que el tren se vaya. Adiós! Y Feliz Navidad a Todos."

Cuando Hagrid se fue, y la mayor parte de los estudiantes en el tren, el grupo se sentó aguardando el comienzo del viaje. Ron ya había sacado su tablero de ajedrez, con la esperanza de un juego, y Luna tenía su cabeza escondida detrás de una edición de El Quisquilloso; Harry y Ginny estaban buscando posibles estrategias para Quidditch, y Hermione le estaba preguntando a Neville acerca del tratamiento que había usado en las plantas de los invernaderos.

El tren ya debería haber comenzado a moverse, pero se quedó quieto. Tuvo sentido un momento después, cuando la Profesora McGonagall entró mirando directo a Harry, quien de repente sabía con quien debía encontrarse Harry, y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que la profesora iba a decir.

"Sr. Potter, que está hacienda aquí? El tren está a punto de salir, si no lo sabe, y usted sigue a bordo. Entiendo que quiera despedirse de sus amigos, pero ya es suficiente!"

Sin esperar por una respuesta, abrió la puerta, obviamente esperando que Harry la siguiese; imaginen su sorpresa cuando Harry ni siquiera se levantó.

"Er, Profesora, que le hace pensar que solamente me estoy despidiendo de mis amigos? Me voy a casa este año, y estoy bastante ansioso. Pe4nsé que era obvio cuando no puse mi nombre en la lista de estudiantes."

"Vas a casa? Con los muggles? Pensé que le permitían ir a casa durante el año?"

"Y no lo hacen," dijo Harry, "Pero no voy ahí. Voy a casa; MI casa."

Comenzando a frustrarse, McGonagall cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Harry, tu casa es con tus familiares; como bien sabes, debes vivir bajo las protecciones que el Profesor Dumbledore puso. Si no vas con los Dursleys, me temo que tendrás que quedarte."

Harry de alguna manera lo había visto venir, pero estaba enojado, 'Por lo menos Dumbledore no está aquí,' pensó Harry, 'de otra manera habría sido más difícil.'

"Por qué?" Preguntó; Harry estaba cansado de explicarse con los 'adultos', especialmente cuando las respuestas eran obvias.

"Como que por que?" Devolvió McGonagall.

"Digo que por que no puede irme de Hogwarts?" respondió cortamente Harry, "Le dije a Dumbledore lo que pienso de los Dursleys y no puede mandarme. Si no se refiere a la escuela, entonces son mis decisiones. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme, y tender a Neville para cuidarme la espalda. Cierto Nev?"

Le tomó un segundo a Neville el sacar la sorpresa de su casa, pero asintió a McGonagall.

"Lo siento Harry, pero eso no es suficiente; a menos que vayas con tus familiares, no puedes salir; yo no hago las reglas."

"Que reglas?" gritó Harry, "Seamus fue a visitar a la familia de Dean hace 2 años, y nadie le dijo que no podía. Me está diciendo que tiene certeza de que todos en este tren van a la casa de sus guardianes, y nada más? Porque entonces, y si solo puede señalarme una regla de la escuela que diga que tengo que ir si o si con los Dursleys, bajaré del tren."

"Sr. Potter! Es un caso especial, y los sabes. No podemos permitirnos esa clase de riesgos, y el director me informó personalmente que te quedarías en Hogwarts," McGonagall estaba empezando a perder su compostura, y Harry sabía que era, no solo porque no le estaba hacienda caso, sino porque todos los amigos de Harry eran testigos.

Hablando de ellos, seguían estupefactos; nunca habían visto a Harry ponerse en contra de un miembro del profesorado (a menos que cuenten a Snape), y nunca habían visto a McGonagall tan frustrada.

"Bueno, nunca quise ser un caso especial! Y no creo que haya reglas escritas sólo para mí en el reglamento. Lo que Dumbledore piense que necesito, es su opinión, y nada más; y no voy a seguir sus opiniones como reglas a menos que se apliquen a todos. No voy a escuchar de otra manera, y no me voy a bajar de este tren. Y si a Dumbledore no le gusta, entonces puede venir él mismo a explicarse."

"Es Profesor Dumbledore, Sr. Potter! Y desafortunadamente, el director no está libre de momento, asuntos del Ministerio."

Harry rió, "Eso si que es conveniente. Es obvio, por lo menos para mí, que el Profesor Dumbledore sabía que no me iba a quedar, y la mandó porque es muy cobarde para suplicarme en persona. Enfréntelo Profesora, Estoy viajando en este tren a Londres, y no hay regal escolar que diga que no puedo."

Indignada, McGonagall sacó su varita y colocó un fuerte hechizo silenciador, "Sr. Potter! No puedo permitir que se quede, Y tendré que sacarlo por la fuerza si se niega!"

Esta vez, Harry se levantó y sacó su varita, aunque estaba calmado, contrario a McGonagall y dijo, "Profesora, Me siento de que se haya puesto en esta posición; puede culpar al Profesor Dumbledore, porque no debió haberla puesto en esta posición. Pero no creo que esté bien el torcer las reglas cuando se refieren a mí, y si trata de sacarme por la fuerza, entonces me defenderé. Preferiría que no pasara, pero es una elección entre libertad y derechos o inclinarme ante los deseos de un viejo que no tiene ninguna autoridad en mi vida personal, entonces elijo mis derechos. Y aunque lograra llevarme al Castillo, puede estar seguro de que saldré. Puedo caminar a Las Tres Escobas y usar la floo hasta el Callejón Diagon; puedo usar una escoba para irme volando de noche; incluso puedo hacer que Hedwig me lleve, y no hay palabras que la detengan."

Hedwig mostró su acuerdo desde una esquina, donde se encontraba parada. Nadie en el compartimiento la había notado desde que el argumento había comenzado, y por la mirada en sus ojos, y la inclinación de u cabeza, Harry podía decir que estaba disfrutando de esto.

"En verdad usarías tu varita contra mi, Harry?" McGonagall tenía una mirada sorprendida y herida en sus ojos, ya había dejado su normal mirada pasiva desde hacía tiempo.

Harry asintió, "Para detenerla de usar la suya contra mi; para sostener los deseos de Dumbledore, que no tenía derecho a pedirle esto, entonces si, la usaría."

Suspirando, la Profesora McGonagall bajó su varita. "Muy bien; no discutiré contigo, y puedo prometer que esta acción tendrá consecuencias cuando regreses, pero no voy a tener un duelo en un compartimiento por esto. Lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo es en que el director debió encargarse de esto él mismo, en lugar de tirarme el problema; ustedes tienen, claramente, problemas, y no es parte de mi trabajo como vice-directora el arreglarlos. Pero ten cuidado, Harry; no tienes idea de lo peligrosos que Ya Sabes Quien y sus seguidores pueden ser."

Bajando su propia varita, Harry respondió, "Si8 se refiere a Voldemort Profesora, si se lo peligroso que puede ser; creo que más de lo que usted se da cuenta. Puedo cuidarme solo, y prometo tener cuidado. No pudieron encontrarme este varano, y tampoco pudieron los Mortífagos; voy a estar en el mismo lugar, y sigue siendo tan seguro como antes."

McGonagall asintió, y sin decir otra palabra, salió después de remover el hechizo silenciador. Dos minutos más tarde, el grupo la vio entrar en uno de los carruajes.

"Harry Potter!" silbó Hermione, "Estás loco?! Acabaste de desobedecer a nuestra Jefa de Casa, y la amasaste con tu varita; podrían expulsarte por eso!" Ron y Neville asintieron, pero Ginny habló en defensa de Harry.

"Relájate Hermione. Como dijo Harry, lo que fuera que estaba pasando era obviamente entre el Profesor Dumbledore y él, y McGonagall no tendría que haber jugado de árbitro; fue injusto por parte de Dumbledore. Estoy impresionada de que Harry haya defendido sus ideales, y creo que tiene razón; no debería ser tratado de forma especial, y el director no puedo forzarlo, solamente sus guardianes tienen opinión legal, y dudo que a los Dursleys le importa lo que Harry haga o deje de hacer."

Harry sonrío, "Gracias Ginny, y tienes razón. Me pregunto si Dumbledore va a tratar eso; digo de ir con los Dursleys y convencerlos de ponerme bajo su custodia; aunque no funcionaría. El segundo que supieran que mi vida está en peligro por hacer lo que quiero, lo sacarán de la casa tan rápido que no sabrá lo que pasó. Harían lo que sea por verme lastimado; especialmente si lo único que deben hacer es nada. A menos que los ponga bajo la Imperius, Dumbledore nunca tendrá custodia."

"Merlin, Harry!" dijo Ron, "Pero, hablarle así? Aunque no pase nada por ello, McGonagall va a castigarte cuando volvamos; alguna vez sufriste sus castigos? Es tortura! Pensé que limpiar calderos y armaduras era suficiente, pero no! Te hace corregir trabajos de transfiguración de primer y Segundo año. La vez que tuve que hacerlo, pensé que mis ojos iban a caerse! Tuve que buscar en docenas de libros para ver si las respuestas estaban bien, y después tuve que resumir su trabajo y las notas que di, antes de que estuviese satisfecha. Fue horrible!"

Hermione parecía casi ansiosa por tener uno de esos castigos, lo que causó que Harry riera.

"Miren, le enviaré una nota para disculparme, está bien? Por mi actitud, no por mi decisión; no deberían obligarme a quedarme. El problema existe completamente fuera de Hogwarts, y lo trataré así; ella también debería, con algo de suerte estaremos en mejores términos cuando comiencen las clases."

Ginny pensé que era una gran idea, Luna le sugirió agregar rosas a la disculpa, Hermione lo felicitó por su madurez (Donde estaba eso hacia 10 minutos?), y Ron seguía pensando que estaba loco; Neville no podía creer que Harry se hubiese defendido de tal manera, y estaba más que intrigado acerca de donde se estarían quedando durante las vacaciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de su confrontación con McGonagall, el viaje no tuvo problemas; Ginny se fue para pasar algo de tiempo con Dean, Seamus y Lavander se les unieron por una hora mientras Ron dormía durante su coma inducido por chocolate, y los Flint de Slytherin pasaron para desearle a Harry una Feliz Navidad, contrario al resto de las escuela ellos no querían volver a casa, ya que tenían varias explicaciones que dar; con padres Mortífagos, Harry había hablado con ellos hacía un tiempo buscando una posible coartada. Les dijo que si por hacer lo que estaban hacienda iban a ser castigados, entonces aceptarían el estar espiando en Harry; pensando como un verdadero Slytherin, Harry les dijo algunos pequeños detalles acerca de su verano, que mientras que no comprometían su seguridad, les darían hechos desconocidos acerca de lo que había estado haciendo. Con algo de suerte sería suficiente para convencer a sus padres y a los otros Mortífagos; Quizás Draco dejaría de molestarlos también, si le llegan las noticias de que los Flints eran leales a Voldemort, y no a Harry.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación, Harry pudo ver la masa de pelirrojos desde la ventana; y aunque Harry quería saludar a los Weasleys en la plataforma, sabía que era un gran riesgo, en caso de que alguien hubiese escrito diciendo que Harry estaba en el tren.

"Ron, discúlpame con tus padres, pero no quiero bajar del tren; hay una posibilidad de que el que yo esté en la plataforma cause problemas, mejor salgo desde aquí."

"A mamá no le va a gusta eso, Harry," le advirtió Ginny.

"Ya se, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer; como le dije a la Profesora, voy a estar bien, aunque eso signifique canalizar a Moody. Los veré en unos días, y pueden escribirme si quieren, encanté a Pig y a Rowen para que puedan pasar por las barreras, así que no tendrán el mismo problema que durante el verano. Díganle que lo siento."

"Bien amigo, es tu entierro si no le gusta y te encuentra!" Ron le dio un golpe masculino en la espalda; hizo lo mismo con Neville, dejó la cabina, dejándoles más espacio.

Notando que se estaban despidiendo, Luna les dio a Harry y Neville un abrazo y basó sus manos; Hermione y Ginny trataron de no reír, pero no pudieron; a Luna o no le importaba o no lo notó y luego fue a reunirse con Ron en la búsqueda de los baúles.

"Adiós Harry! Te veremos el 26! Ten cuidado, y escribe si necesitas algo." Hermione se puso de puntas y besó a Harry en la mejilla; terminada con Harry, Hermione fue con Neville y Ginny tomó su lugar.

Ginny había visto el beso que Hermione le había dado, y sabía que lo había estado haciendo los pasados dos años; Ginny lo había considerado, pero este año era diferente, conocía a Harry mucho mejor que antes y lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos. 'Con suerte,' pensó, 'el se siente igual.'

"Diviértete con Neville, Harry, y no lo corrompas." Juntando su valor, también se paró de puntas de pie y se dirigió a besar en la mejilla; pero su nerviosismo causó que temblara, y erró por poco. En lugar de en la mejilla, terminó la mitad allí y la otra mitad en los labios. Estaba aterrada!

"Er, gracias Ginny. Digo, no lo voy a corromper, mucho. Te veré el 26." No sabía que más hacer, el beso lo había dejado estupefacto, y sólo pudo ofrecer una sonrisa ladeada.

La mirada que Harry le dio, le causó escalofríos, y tomando a Hermione por el brazo, Ginny salió disparada.

"Eso fue raro," comentó Neville; Harry no estaba seguro de su era por el beso, o a la partida en general, y pensó mejor evadir la conversación.

"Si que lo fue; bueno, listo para irnos, Neville? Tienes tu baúl?" Neville asintió.

Como Harry le había pedido, en lugar de dejar que los elfos llevaran su baúl, él también lo había achicado y guardado. Como el hechizo no venía de fábrica como el de Harry, existían ciertas limitaciones, pero no eran problema; aparentemente, el hechizo normal no permitía que seres vivos estuviesen dentro del baúl cuando se achicaba, pero como Neville había logrado que la Profesora Sprout alimentara a Trevor durante las vacaciones, que estaba en el cálido invernadero 7, Neville no tenía de qué preocuparse. Convencer a Neville de dejar a Trevor había sido más fácil de lo que Harry había esperado; Harry quería que el chico se divirtiera, se perdiera en la cultura muggle, y sabía que tener que perseguir al sapo escapista arruinaría el ambiente. Sorprendentemente, Neville accedió rápidamente.

"Sip, aunque no me dijiste dónde íbamos, o cómo íbamos a ir. No tendremos que bajarnos?"

Harry sonrió, "No, vamos por traslador. Si no quieres, supongo que Hedwig podría llevarnos, pero va a ser algo incómodo."

"No, traslador está bien; pero estoy sorprendido. No creo que el Profesor Dumbledore lo haya hecho, y no de otra persona que pudiese. Es seguro?"

Sacando una piedra del bolsillo del pantalón, Harry dijo, "Lo más seguro posible. Este traslador nos lleva directo al edificio donde vivo; hay algunas medidas de seguridad allí, pero nada que no podamos arreglar. Ahora toca la piedra, y podremos irnos."

Neville lo hizo sin demora, y Harry estaba sorprendido al verlo mucho que el chico confiaba en él. Neville estaba a punto de tocar un traslador hecho por un desconocido, a un lugar desconocido, con muy pocos detalles de a dónde estaría durante las siguientes 3 semanas. Harry dudaba que, estando en esa situación, podría hacer lo que Neville.

Ordenando sus pensamientos, Harry separó sus pies, listo para irse, "Bien, aquí vamos; Hedwig, te veré en casa. Tres, dos, uno… Actívate!"

Ambos sintieron el familiar tiro debajo del ombligo; el viaje no duró mucho, y Harry cayó al piso del sótano del edificio, mientras Neville se quedó en el mismo lugar.

"Y la gente dice que yo soy torpe!" bromeó Neville, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Cierra la boca," respondió Harry. Había estado en el mundo mágico desde hacía 6 años, y debía haber usado un traslador una docena de veces; pero aún Harry no lograba aterrizar bien.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte a aterrizar, a cambio de los hechizos con los que me vas a ayudar; es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Quieres decir que se puede aprender?" dijo Harry casi gritando, "Por que nadie me lo dijo?

"Bueno," Neville se sentía algo culpable, "ha sido como una especie de broma durante los años; originalmente, Ron iba a decirte como aterrizar, pero le gustaba el hecho de que era mejor que ti en algo, incluso si era algo tonto. A Seamus y a mi nos contaron, y se convirtió en nuestra cosa. La teoría se aplica con Trasladores y flu, incluso Dean sabe, con todas las visitas que le hace a Seamus. Es bastante gracioso, tienes que admitir, que el gran Harry Potter se cae de cara cada vez que viaja."

"No creo que sea gracioso," murmuró Harry.

"Que fue eso?"

"Nada."

"Estás seguro que no dijiste nada?"

"Si, seguro," dijo Harry, "Y si quieres una cama para dormir durante las próximas semanas tu también estarás seguro!"

"OK, OK," rió Neville, "Estoy seguro, no dijiste nada; positivo."

"Bien," dijo Harry; caminando hacia el ascensor, Harry presionó el botón de llamada, y se giró para explicarle a Neville que era el aparato.

"El ascensor es como el del Ministerio. OK, Neville? Nos subimos, hay muchos botones con diferentes pisos, y todo lo que hacemos es presionar el correcto, entonces llegaremos a mi casa. Ron casi entra en pánico cuando Hermione trató de explicarle los ascensores muggle, quiero asegurarme de que entiendas."

Neville frunció el ceño, pensando, "Si es muggle, entonces como hace para subir?"

"Cables," respondió Harry, "Cables de acero lo sostienen, y hay frenos de emergencia y muchas cosas para estar seguros de que no se va a caer o algo; eso solo pasa en películas."

"Quieres decir que estas cosas se rompen?" Preguntó nervioso; Harry estaba confundido al principio, hasta que recordó que Neville no sabía lo que una película _era_, entonces no había podido entender su explicación.

"No, no lo hacen; no te preocupes. Quise decir que sólo pasa en la ficción, y no en la vida real. Estas cosas pueden sostener cientos de kilos."

Neville aceptó su respuesta, y cuando el ascensor llegó, ambos chicos entraron.

"Ahora Neville, escucha atentamente; Vivo en el piso 13, pero como puedes ver, no hay ningún botón con ese número." Harry podía ver el botón, pero sabía que su amigo no podía, "Para poder entrar a mi casa, tienes que pensar esta frase en tu cabeza. Harry Potter vive en el piso trece; cuando lo pienses el botón va a aparecer, presiónalo."

Neville cerró sus ojos, y un momento después los abrió y presionó el botón correcto.

"Fidelius?" preguntó Neville a mitad de camino.

Esto causó que Harry pestañeara, creía que iba atener que explicarle a Neville qué había pasado.

"Si, como sabes?"

"Mi abuela y yo estuvimos bajo el Fidelius, justo después de que mis padres fueran atacados. No lo recuerdo, pero mi abuela siempre hablo de eso. El Profesor Dumbledore hizo el hechizo, pero mi tío abuelo Algie era el Guardián Secreto; si Dumbledore hizo este, pero no el Guardián, puedo entender como es que no sabe dónde queda el lugar."

"Soy mi propio Guardián Secreto," explicó Harry; Harry iba a señalar que si no lo fuera, Neville no habría podido ver el botón. Y agregó, "Dumbledore no hizo este hechizo, yo lo hice. En ese momento no confiaba en nadie con mi seguridad, y pasé semanas practicando."

Esta vez, Neville parecía sorprendido, "Esa es magia muy extraña, Harry! Donde aprendiste, como lo hiciste? Creo que ni siquiera esta en la Sección Restringida!"

"Te mostraré el libro algún día, pero ya casi llegamos." Y Harry tenía razón, un Segundo después, las puertas se abrieron, y Harry podía ver su casa, justo igual que cuando la había dejado.

"Neville, bienvenido a mi Escondite!"


	24. El Tiempo Antes de Navidad

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 23 – Es el Tiempo Antes de Navidad**

Neville pasó después de Harry y, por primera vez, miró el lugar en el que estaría pasando las vacaciones; era impresionante, y sólo una cosa le venía a la cabeza.

"Mierda!"

Harry rió ante la expresión en su cara, "Gracias, Nev… Creo."

Su cara se enrojeció, pero Neville no pudo evitarlo; era un mago de sangre pura, y como uno se había acostumbrado a ver muebles formales e intimidantes. Las decoraciones modernas y cómodas en la casa de Harry eran muy diferentes.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero, digo… guau! Este lugar es genial. Sabía que vivías solo, y cuando me dijiste en un edificio pensé que te referías a un pequeña departamento; Ron me estaba diciendo que tendría que dormir en el sillón si el Profesor Lupin se estaba quedando, ya que no podrías tener más de un cuarto de huéspedes; pero debes tener más de una docena!"

"Nueve," admitió Harry, "diez si cuentas el de Dobby y Winky. Expandí algunos para ser más grandes de lo que parecen, y los dos pasillos cruzan todo el largo del edificio. Esto es todo un piso, y originalmente un montón de departamentos; simplemente saqué todas las paredes y lo transformé en un solo espacio. Dame un segundo para dejar mi baúl en mi curato, y después daremos un tour; ponte cómodo. Si tienes sed, debería haber algo para tomar en el refrigerador; es la cosa grande en la cocina, muggle. Creo que la cena va a estar lista en un rato, así que no comas mucho. Estarás bien?"

"Que?" Preguntó Neville; no había estado prestando mucha atención, estaba ocupado viendo el enorme lugar, "See, bien. Bebidas en el refigador, er, la cocina."

Dejando a Neville solo, Harry fue a su cuarto, feliz de estar en casa. Una vez en él, agrandó su baúl, y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas; Podría sacar todo de allí, pero prefería un armario.

"No Sr. Harry Potter, no debe star hacienda trabajo de elfos. Deje que Winky lo haga!"

La vocecita causó que Harry se diera vuelta, y fue atacado por Dobby, quien abrazó sus rodillas; Harry se hubiese caído de no ser por el enorme escritor. Winky estaba allí, aunque mucho más tranquila que Dobby; Harry no la había visto en una semana (había dejado sus comidas en el refrigerador en el baúl), pero se veía muy bien en un nuevo vestido. Harry dudaba que se estuviese haciendo ropa nueva, y sospechaba que Dobby lo había comprador para ella. Por suerte era mejor comprando ropa de mujer que combinando medias.

"Hola Dobby, Winky! Se siente bien volver a casa; como está todo?"

"Todo está bien, Sr. Harry Potter," contestó Winky, "no hubo ningún problema mientras usted no estaba. Hombre raro estaba limpiando ventanas fuera del edificio, pero el hombre no vio adentro. Ni siquiera lava sus ventanas bien, Winky tuvo que hacerlo."

Harry sonrió, "Esta bien Winky. A esos hombres les pagan por limpiar las ventanas; no están mirando dentro o limpiando por el Encantamiento Fidelius. Es normal y va a seguir pasando."

"Lo que sea que el Sr. Harry Potter diga, Winky!" exclamó Dobby. "Es bueno tener al Harry Potter en la casa! Vamos a pasarla bien, no es cierto Sr. Harry Potter?"

"Si Dobby," accedió Harry, "Vamos a pasarla bien. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo acerca del progreso hecho con la bóveda de Sirius, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana. Winky, voy a encargarme de mis invitados en el baúl esta semana, ok? Tu también estas de vacaciones."

Winky parecía mortificada, "No Sr. Harry Potter! El señor no debe pasar tiempo con los hombres malos; es el trabajo de Winky! Winky siempre se hará cargo, el señor no tiene que molestarse."

"Está bien, Winky," aseguró Harry. "Ahora que estoy en casa no me molesta; además tengo un invitado, se acuerdan de lo que les dije de Neville? Ahora le iba a mostrar alrededor. Tenemos tiempo de ver todo antes de la cena?"

"Mucho tiempo Sr. Harry Potter," prometió Dobby, llevándose a Winky al salir. "El señor puede tomar todo el tiempo que quiera, y Dobby y Winky tendrán la cena lista y caliente."

Dobby parecía estar bien, pero Winky estaba molesta por tener menos tareas que hacer; Sabiendo lo que la podría más contenta, Harry le pidió que se quedara.

"Recuerda Winky, vamos a tener la casa llena de invitados el día después de Navidad, y tenemos que hacer un gran comida. Creo que seremos unas 14 personas, aunque podríamos llegar a ser 17. Ahora, quiero que preparar algunos de tus mejores platos de Navidad, y hagas una lista; voy a comprar todo el fin de semana. Y recuerda Winky, no tienes que hacer todo tu sola; quiero ayudar."

Winky hizo una cara rara ante lo último que Harry dijo.

"Que pasa, Winky?" Preguntó Harry, "Son 14 personas mucho con tan poco tiempo?"

"No Sr. Harry Potter, 14 está bien," dijo. "Winky esta pensando que el Sr. Harry Potter siempre cocina sus comidas mucho. Winky piensa que es mejor que Winky y Dobby cocinen."

Harry tuvo que reír, siempre había pensado que cocinaba bien; pero aparentemente no era suficiente comparado con los estándares de los elfos.

"Está bien Winky," prometió, "Voy a dejar que ustedes cocinen; pero quiero hacer un postre. Veremos si alguien nota la diferencia."

Juntando sus manos como una niña ansiosa, Winky parecía contenta. "Si Sr. Harry Potter, buena elección. Ahora la comida no se va a quemar! Winky está preocupada por la insistencia del señor, pero el señor es un buena amo, y sabe que Winky cocina mejor."

"Eso lo veremos Winky."

Cuando Harry volvió al salón, no pudo encontrar a Neville; sabiendo que la cena los estaba esperando, Harry quería mostrarle todo rápido.

"Oy, Neville!" llamó Harry. "Donde estás?"

"En la biblioteca Harry," escuchó, "Este lugar está buenísimo; Hermione sabe?"

Entrando a la biblioteca desde su entrada personal, Harry dijo, "No, aún no, está bastante vacía. Eso es lo que leí en el verano, el resto está en la biblioteca en mi baúl."

Neville miró por arriba de su libro, y alrededor, "Debe haber cientos de libros aquí, Harry. NO hay manera de que hayas leído tanto en el verano."

Harry no quiso decir que muchos eran esas novelas malas que les daba a los Mortífagos en su baúl. "Bueno, no solo este verano. Transporté todos los libros que leí en la escuela también. Cada vez que termino uno, lo traigo aquí, a menos que lo tenga que tener a mano como referencia; Incluso así tengo acceso fácil a estos libros."

"Acceso fácil?" Preguntó, "Que, Hedwig te los lleva?"

"No," rió Harry, "Aunque no creo que lo haría si se lo pidiese; no esa paloma mensajera, se ofendería si la usara para una tarea así. No, les dejo una pila de libros o una lista a Dobby y Winky, ya que generalmente viajen desde aquí a mi baúl y de vuelta; no les molesta."

"Dobby," murmuró Neville, "donde escuché ese nombre antes?"

"Oh, lo siento; deja que te los presente. Dobby! Winky! Vengan a saludar a Neville!"

"Bienvenido al Escondite del Sr. Harry Potter. Si necesita algo, Dobby y Winky estarán felices de ayudar." Dijo Dobby, pero Harry estaba feliz de ver que Winky no se estaba escondiendo detrás de él como normalmente hacía; quizás estar alrededor de gente amable había ayudado a mejorar su confianza? Bueno, eso era algo que compartía con Neville.

"Uh, hola, y gracias, creo," dijo Neville, y sin saber que más hacer extendió su mano para tomar la de Dobby, lo que resultó en que todo su brazo fuese movido de arriba a abajo. Winky no estaba muy segura de aceptar la oferta, pero finalmente lo hizo, no muy segura.

"Hey, ustedes me parecen conocidos; no los vi en la Torre Gryffindor antes? Y no son esos los gorros que Hermione estaba haciendo el año pasado?"

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Neville reconociera los gorros; Dobby tenía puestos 7, una sobre el otro, un record para él.

"Oh, que gran amigo tiene el gran Sr. Harry Potter, que recuerda a Dobby y Winky, y los gorros de la Srta. Hermie. Son grandes magos por reconocer a pobres Dobby y Winky. NO somos dignos de ser reconocidos."

"Er," interrumpió Harry, "eso es todo por ahora Dobby, Winky. Estaremos listos para cenar en unos 10 minutos, y pueden comer con nosotros si todavía no cenaron."

"Te quieren un poquito, eh Harry?" bromeó Neville.

Harry rió, "No te das una idea. Dudo que se calmen antes de que volvamos a la escuela. Me tomó casi todo el verano el que dejaran de llamarme Amo, y todavía insisten con el ' Gran Sr. Harry Potter' va a ser interesante ver cual va a ser _tu_ nombre."

Neville frunció el ceño, "Que quieres decir? Por que no van a llamarme por mi nombre?"

"Porque eso sería muy fácil," sonrío Harry, "Hasta ahora, Ron se llama Wheezy, Hermione es Srta. Hermie, Dumbledore es Dumbleydory, y Remus es Reemy. Traté de que pronunciaran bien los nombres, te imaginarás como va a reaccionar Ron s Wheezy; Me rendí hace meses."

"Quizás me llamen Nev, suena mejor que Nevley, o algo así. Les preguntaré en la cena."

"Buena idea," dijo Harry, "pero no me ilusionaría. Que te parece si hacemos el tour?"

Neville accedió, y pronto estaban caminando por los pasillos. Harry empezó por el ala Este, hasta el final donde estaba el departamento sin cambiar y los cuartos pequeños; Neville preguntó por el departamento, y Harry explicó que era del tamaño de los originales, y que decidió dejarlo así, no era como si necesitara más espacio.

El depósito estaba vacío, salvo por algunos aparatos muggle que Harry no necesitaba, y Harry planeaba en venderlos; de la misma manera, el gimnasio estaba vacío, pero Harry dijo que tendría que comprar equipamiento nueva para usar, las máquinas que habían estado allí antes eran las que el equipo de Quiddich usaba; eran los elementos básicos, que no requerían electricidad, los que Harry no necesitaba reemplazar; ahora que tenía más experiencia podía comprar mejor equipamiento.

La cámara de duelo era igual a la que estaba en el baúl, así que Neville se salteó ese lugar también, aunque los dos sabían que iban a pasar mucho tiempo allí; Harry no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Neville, y después de que se acomodaran, comenzarían las lecciones.

El otro lugar grande era un espacio vacío; Harry explicó que era uno de los tres espacios en su casa para los que aún no tenía pensado un propósito; Neville pensó en hacer una sugerencia, pero como no había visto el resto del lugar, prefirió quedarse callado.

El cuarto de Harry, una vez más, era una replica exacta del que estaba en el baúl, con la excepción de la puerta que llevaba al cuarto muggle, Neville la vio y cuando la atravesó sintió que había entrado a otro mundo.

Los muebles y las decoraciones eran similares, pero por lo menos a los ojos de Neville los artilugios eran verdaderamente novedosos.

Harry le mostró la barra con el cajón de cervezas de manteca (lo que hizo sonreír a Neville), y brevemente explicó la tele y la mesa de pool; Neville entendía que ambas cosas eran usadas para entretener, pero Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar por completo; y como cualquier persona que era introducida a la televisión por primera vez podía verificar, con sólo 5 minutos antes de la cena, había sido una bueno que Harry no la encendiera.

Caminando a través de la biblioteca (que Neville ya había visto) para pasar al ala oeste, Harry mostró los cuartos de huéspedes; cada uno tenía una decoración diferente, pero todos tenían básicamente los mismos muebles y ubicación; Neville ya sabía que quería quedarse en el que tenía los colores de Gryffindor. Ahora que tenía su nueva varita y había mejorado tanto en todas sus clases, Harry le confió que finalmente se sentía merecedor de estar en Gryffindor.

Salteándose los otros dos cuartos (Harry no quería que Neville viera lo que quedaba de la celda de Colagusano), el último cuarto del ala oeste era l lavadero; Neville reconoció las máquinas por las que había visto en el depósito, y Harry explicó que lavaban ropa. Intrigado, Neville le pidió a Harry que le recordara de pedirle a Winky si podía mirar como funcionaban alguna vez; Harry tuvo que reír con eso, aunque no tan fanático como el Sr. Weasley, Neville era en verdad un curioso de cómo los muggles sobrevivían sin magia.

El salón de estar, la mesa larga, y la chimenea eran todos fáciles de explicar, así que Harry llevó a Neville a la cocina, para mostrarle alrededor. Winky y Dobby estaban ocupados preparando la mesa detrás de él, y Harry tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mostrarle a Neville el refrigerador, y advertirle acerca del gas de las hornallas, antes de que los elfos llamaran a comer.

El decir que la cena sería memorable er obvio. Si bien Dobby y Winky se habían acostumbrado a comer con Harry y a veces Remus, Neville les era desconocido, y eso hizo la cena algo incómoda; Harry trató de hacer conversación en la que todos pudiesen participar, y por suerte Neville sintió su incomodidad e hizo lo mismo; era por cosas como esa que Harry se alegraba de tener un amigo como Neville. Con Ron se divertía más, pero no era considerado como para incluir los sentimientos de Dobby y Winky.

Por lo menos la comida había sido estupenda, lo que no era mucha sorpresa; ninguno de ellos había probado una comida fea cocinada por un elfo, y Winky se había esmerado para hacer una buena impresión, incluso llegando a preguntar cuales eran sus comidas favoritas para prepararlas durante su estadía.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos (Dobby y Winky ya habían terminado, pero esperaron a que los dos terminaran), Harry ayudó a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos mientras Neville se acomodaba en su cuarto.

"Nev es un buen mago, Sr. Harry Potter," comentó Winky. "Winky estaba preocupada de que al amigo del señor le molestaría tener elfos malos, pero Nev no se molestó."

"Winky," dijo Harry, "cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? No son elfos malos; simplemente diferentes. Yo también soy diferente, y Neville también lo es; son nuestras diferencias las que nos hacen quienes somos, y no hay nada malo con eso. Ustedes son especiales para mi por esa razón; si no fuese así no los hubiese contratado, o si?

"Lo sabemos Sr. Harry Potter, el señor es un gran mago," dijo Dobby, "y Dobby y Winky son diferentes porque nos paga y usamos ropa, pero qué hace a los señores diferente?"

Harry pensó por un momento, había muchas razones, y antes de poder pensarlo, les contó de la manera en la que él y Neville habían sido criados. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres de pequeños, criados por familiares estrictos, tuvieron dudas acerca de si mismo constantemente, y aún así habían crecido para ser dos individuos con talentos muy diferentes; Neville tenía facilidad con Herbología y una lealtad increíble, y las habilidades que Harry poseía en DCAO eran comparadas solo con su determinación.

"Winky esta muy triste de escuchar lo que pasó a los padres de Nev; Winky una vez escuchó al Amo Barty explicando el hechizo Crucio, y Winky aún tiene pesadillas."

Hablando antes de pensar su respuesta, Harry dijo, "No me sorprendería, Winky; Barty Crouch Jr., junto con Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, fueren quienes les hicieron eso. Neville los visita en Sn. Mungo cada año, pero nunca lo reconocieron como su hijo."

Harry podría haber seguido, pero se detuvo cuando Winky dejó salir un quejido de sorpresa, y colocó sus manos sobre su boca.

"El joven Amo Barty fue responsable?" Preguntó con labios tambaleantes. Fue allí que Harry recordó que Winky no solo era familiar con los Crouches, sino que había sido su elfina durante toda su vida, hasta hacía 2 años; y por la expresión en su rostro, Harry podía decir que Winky se sentía responsable.

"Oh! Lo siento Winky; No estaba pensando. Si, Barty Crouch Jr. fue uno de los responsables. Pero no fue tu culpa, lamento haberlo mencionado. Hablemos de otra cosa."

Pero ya era muy tarde, antes de que Harry hubiese terminado de hablar, Winky tenía grandes lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y estaba llorando desconsolada. Dejando caer el repasador que tenía en sus manos, se cubrió la cara con ellas, y salió corriendo del lugar. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan triste, Harry hubiese encontrado la imagen de Winky pasando por debajo de la mesa graciosísima.

"Lo siento Dobby," dijo Harry después de que Winky hubiese cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio, "Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor?"

Dobby negó con su cabeza. "El Sr. Harry es muy amable al preguntar, pero Winky necesita estar sola. Winky sigue extrañando a sus viejos amos, y extraña ser una elfina buena a veces. Mañana Dobby dejará que Winky limpie toda la casa sola, eso hará que se sienta mejor. Dobby cree que el Sr. Harry Potter debería esconder la cerveza de manteca por esta noche, por si las dudas. Winky no la a tomado por meses, pero Dobby sabe que la tentación está presente."

Harry asintió, y Dobby fue a consolar a Winky, mientras Harry terminaba de limpiar lo que quedaba; al terminar se dirigió al salón muggle y cerró el cajón en el que estaba la cerveza de manteca con un hechizo.

"Hey, ya terminé con todo; donde están Dobby y Winky? Winky prometió mostrarme esta cosa," Dijo Neville señalando a la TV.

"No se está sintiendo bien, se fue a acostar. Dije algo que la molestó, y se pus muy mal." Tragando incómodamente, Harry agregó, "Ahora que lo pienso a ti tampoco te gustará."

Harry le repitió lo que le había dicho a los elfos, por el simple hecho de que debía haber preguntado antes de hacerlo; pero ahora tuvo que admitir que Winky había sido la elfina de los Crouch por años, y como creía que Winky podría actuar extrañamiento cuando Neville estuviese cerca, por la culpa. Sorpresivamente a Neville no le molestó.

"No puede culparla. Es una elfina doméstica! Los Crouch no eran todos malos, y aunque lo fueran, ella debía servirlos en el momento. Siempre y cuando no haya ayudado a maldecir a mis padres, no voy a estar enojado con ella. Espero que se calme pronto."

Una vez más, Harry se encontró impresionado. "Gracias Neville, por entender; si no te molesta le podrías decir esto a Winky la próxima vez que la veas? Es increíblemente sensible, y creo que la ayudaría el escuchar esto viniendo de ti. Si no, tendremos a una elfina borracha caminando por la casa la siguientes semanas."

"Ningún problema! Aunque creo que ver a un elfo doméstico borracho sería algo gracioso; imagínatelos tratando de limpiar cuando ni siquiera pueden estar parados. Quizás podríamos darle ponche de huevo con algo 'extra' cuando llegue el momento? De todos modos, que quieres hacer? Es muy temprano para irnos a dormir."

Al no tener el tiempo o la paciencia para explicarle al chico como funcionaba la televisión, Harry se conformó con enseñarle a jugar al pool. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno, ya que Harry tampoco tenía mucha experiencia práctica; habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había jugado, y entonces tampoco tenía competencia. Trató jugar contra si mismo una vez, pero el Harry del futuro era igual de malo. Remus había jugado una vez, pero después de haberse avergonzado en frente de un adolescente (Quien sabía que una de esas pelotas podían volar tan lejos?) decidió retirarse de su 'carrera profesional'. La próxima vez que se quedó, trajo consigo un blanco y algunos dardos, que era un juego con el que era más familiar.

Neville entendió las reglas básicas del pool con 8 bolas rápido, pero tuvo mucha dificultad sosteniendo el taco; Harry sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era, y su propia técnica dejaba mucho que desear, aún así los dos se divirtieron por casi dos horas, golpeando las bolas del otro por error, y una vez en la que a Harry le había ido muy bien y metió la bola ocho antes de tiempo. Esa había sido el único juego que Neville había ganado limpiamente.

Eran las 11 de la noche, cuando Harry decidió terminar. Sin saber como Winky se estaría sintiendo en la mañana, y queriendo darle más espacio, Harry le dijo a Neville que descansara; Al día siguiente explorarían Londres y comprarían algunas cosas, y si Harry tenía razón, Neville terminaría estupefacto.

Era temprano en la mañana, sin ningún elfo a la vista, cuando Neville salió para encontrarse con Harry. Se había despertado hacía horas, debido a su rutina diaria, pero ahora que no tenía el equipamiento no tenía qué hacer.

Harry supuso que podrían usar las máquinas en su baúl, pero desde que lo desempacaron, Dobby y Winky lo habían guardado en uno de los armarios, y Harry estaba muy perezoso como para ir buscarlo; además estaba de vacaciones, cosa aparente por la falta de un doble.

Hacía tres días, cuando el otro Harry no había aparecido, Harry supo que había decidido tomarse el tiempo libre de los viajes en el tiempo durante las vacaciones. Francamente, había estado trabajando tan duro últimamente que se lo merecía! Así que el no tener que compartir su ducha o equipamiento (no que los hubiese usado esa mañana) con otro, Harry se había quedado con el problema de ocupar su tiempo hasta que Neville se levantara.

Eso se había solucionado fácilmente cuando Harry hizo una revisión de la casa anotando mentalmente todo lo que debía comprar. En el verano, Harry había estado tan contento de estar libre de los Dursleys, que el lugar había parecido perfecto con sólo los muebles básicos; agregándole que Harry había estado muy ocupado, siempre leyendo y entrenando, que el lugar había quedado a medio terminar. Era ahora, meses después, que Harry lo notaba.

Las pocos cosas que tenias ocupando las repisas o adornando las paredes eran paisajes o cosas que había sacado de su bóveda familiar; no era mucho, y Harry se había concentrado en el salón principal, pero era un comienza. Pero ahora, con un invitado, y otra docena a llegar en una semana, Harry quería terminar todo.

También había elementos necesarios que Harry necesitaba comprar, como el nuevo equipo para el gimnasio, comida, y por supuesto un árbol de Navidad; eso era lo que tenía a Harry más ansioso, nunca antes había podido comprar uno, mucho menos decorarlo. Los Dursleys siempre usaban el mismo árbol artificial con los mismos ornamentos aburridos que Dudley había hecho hacía años en la primaria; Harry recordaba vividamente tratar de poner el que él había hecho, y su tío riéndose y tirándolo por la ventana. A los Dursleys no les importaba que el ornamento de Harry fuese mejor que el de Dudley, sólo importaba que Harry lo había 'contaminado', y era, por eso, indeseable.

Así que fue con ansiedad que Harry terminó su lista mental y esperó unas horas hasta que Neville se alistara; puede entonces imaginarse su frustración cuando Neville salió de su cuarto vistiendo lo que Harry creía la combinación de ropa muggle más rara del mundo.

"Que demonios estás usando, Neville?" Ni siquiera Harry estaba seguro; los calentadores rojos en sus piernas eran fácil de reconocer, pero no el material parecido a la lycra del que sus pantalones estaban hechos; Neville también estaba usando botas impermeables, un remera ajustado (a lo Simon Cowell), portaligas con llamaradas en ellos, y una gorra de baseball flúor girada a un lado.

"Que?" se defendió Neville, "Este es uno de mis mejores atuendos muggle. Mi abuela y sus amigos lo armaron.

"Sangre puras," murmuró Harry por lo bajo. Había visto muchos malas elecciones en la Copa de Quiddich, y ahora entendía por qué. Era en verdad sorprendente que los muggle son hubiesen notado la existencia de magos, con personas vestidas como Neville.

"Neville, en serio piensas que lo que estás usando va junto? Todos los colores y materiales?"

"Bueno, no, no realmente. Pero que se yo de ropa muggle? Me dijeron que era muy popular y es lo que tengo."

"No ves usando algo así, o si?" dijo Harry, "Y siempre uso ropa muggle normal debajo de mi túnica en la Sala Común. Que usas debajo de las túnicas?"

"Una camisa y pantalones," contestó, "shorts si hace calor."

"Bueno, ponte esos. Puedes usa algo mío si quieres; pero por el amor de Merlin dale eso a Dobby para que pueda quemarlo. Una vez que caminemos un poco hoy, te darás cuenta d lo ridículo que te hubieses visto."

Lanzando sus manos al aire molesto, Neville se dirigió a su cuarto; su voz era débil, pero Harry oírla, "OK, OK, no es para ponerse así!"

El Segundo intento de Neville para vestirse fue mucho mejor, y por eso Harry estaba agradecido. No tenía intenciones de vestir a su amigo, y estaba contento de ver que lo que Neville usaba debajo de sus túnicas, aunque técnicamente era ropa de mago podían psar fácilmente como muggles.

Sus pantalones eran azul oscuro, y el que no tuviesen cierre o botones no se notaba. Del mismo modo su remera y buzo eran simples, si bien el slogan de "Weird Sisters Rock!" atraería algunas miradas extrañas.

Así que luego del incidente, Harry y Neville llamaron al ascensor y bajaron al lobby. Harry no había estado allí desde que el edificio había abierto, pero estaba feliz de ver que nadie les prestó atención.

En la calle los dos se dirigieron a la estación del subterráneo, mientras Harry explicaba el intricado sistema de trenes que pasaba por debajo de la ciudad. Comparado a otro magos, Neville era casi completamente ignorante de los muggles, y al principio no creía lo que Harry le decía; pero después de que Harry lo comparara con el sistema debajo de Gringgots, Neville pudo entender el concepto y relajarse. Aún estaba preocupado por el viaje (se enfermaba en los carros del banco), pero se tranquilizó una vez que vio el tren.

Eran solamente dos paradas hasta Charing Cross, y en minutos Harry y Neville estaban de nuevo en la calle. Debido a que Harry era familiar con las tiendas del área, había decidido ir al Callejón Diagon esa mañana y caminar de vuelta al departamento; era una caminata de dos km, pero con las tiendas y calles laterales, sería algo que les llevaría todo el día.

El que le señalaran el exterior del Caldero Chorreante hizo a Neville más cómodo. Hasta ese momento había estado siguiendo a Harry ciegamente, sin saber donde estaba, pero ahora, en caso de que se separaran, por lo menos podría encontrar un lugar familiar.

Su primera parada fue en la librería que estaba al lado del Caldero Chorreante. Era tiempo de que Harry comprara algunas novelas más, y encontró muchas que estaba en oferta. Neville sabía que Harry estaba leyendo mucho, así que no cuestionó sus compras; estaba muy ocupado en la sección de jardinería.

Ninguno de los libros de allí eran acerca de plantas mágicas, pero para Neville so no importaba; no todos los espacios en los invernaderos de Hogwarts eran de plantas mágicas, ya que se usaban plantas comunes como salvia, romero, y algunos cítricos en pociones, pero nunca había notado lo extensas y coloridas que eran las plantas muggles, y Harry estaba feliz de comprar dos de esos libros para su amigo; al principio el chico protestó, pero Harry lo cayó diciendo que en la semana visitarían el Callejón y entonces podría devolverle el dinero.

Moving along, the two settled in for a long day of shopping and sight seeing, and both were Continuando, los dos siguieron con su día de compras, y se divirtieron.

Neville fue sometido a su primer corte de cabello al estilo muggle, en el mismo lugar que Harry había ido en el verano, al principio su amigo no quiso hacerlo y Harry sugirió que esperara a la que la Sra. Weasley y Ginny visitaran, ya que ambas tenían mucha experiencia cortando cabello, pero Neville quería verse bien, por lo que se sometió al barbárico ritual de las tijeras.

En la tienda de deportes, Harry fue directo al mostrador y ordenó el mejor equipamiento que tuviesen; en lugar de las dos máquinas y pesas que Harry había donado a Gryffindor, tendría cuatro máquinas, todas eléctricas y las mejores, y un set de las mejores pesas. El empleado sospechó de Harry al principio hasta que él le mostró su tarjeta de crédito, y debido a que todo costaba más de ocho mil libras, y era una orden tan grande, el empleado garantizó entrega para la tarde siguiente. Era una compra que Harry sabía llamaría la atención de Dumbledore, pero no había manera que el viejo supiera exactamente cuan cerca su Escondite estaba del Caldero Chorreante, y, admitiéndolo, Harry encontró un culposo sentido de placer al poder refregar su libertad en la cara de Dumbledore.

Neville se había quedado parado durante la transacción, prestándole más atención al resto de los equipos de deporte. En el mundo mágico había más que nada Quidditch, y pequeños grupos de Quadpot y algunos juegos más antiguos; pero en la tienda muggle había docenas de deportes siendo anunciados, y Neville no podía verlos todos. También había media docena de TVs pasando una sucesión de imágenes de diferentes deportes.

"Harry," susurró, "como es que hay fotos en esas cajas negras? Pensé que solamente las fotos mágicas se podían mpver así"

Mientras el empleado pasaba la tarjeta de crédito, y aprobaba la dirección de la entrega (otro edificio a tres cuadras del suyo que había elegido desde antes), Harry pudo explicar.

"No son fotos Neville, por lo menos no de la manera que crees. Son televisiones, como la que tengo en mi casa; están pasando una sucesión grabada de imágenes y sonido, pero no puedes escuchar nada porque el volumen está enmudecido. Si puedes esperar hasta la noche, te lo explicaré, por ahora mira y disfruta. Recuerdas ese deporte el que Dean siempre está hablando, football? Buena, esa tele en la esquina está pasando un partido; por que no te encuentro ahí en unos minutos?"

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Neville casi corre hacia la tele de la esquina, por los colores, parecía que era un juego del Manchester United, no el West Ham, pero Harry no creía que Neville supiera la diferencia.

En la tienda de ropa en la que había comprador su guardarropa, Harry se detuvo para ver si Becky, la chica que lo había ayudado, aún trabajaba allí; resultó ser que no, pero su tío seguía siendo igual de grosero, y Harry guió a Neville fuera del sector antes de que se les acercaran; dando la vuelta en una esquina, entrando al departamento de zapatos, Harry preguntó a unos de las empleadas si Becky seguía trabajando allí, y descubrió que volvería a casa para sus vacaciones en dos días, y trabajaría las semanas antes y después de Navidad. Harry no necesitaba nada de ropa nueva en el momento, y Neville tampoco, así que Harry prometió volver más tarde. Becky lo había ayudado mucho, y Harry quería asegurarse de que ganara alguna comisión.

Cruzando la calle encontraron una galería de arte, y esa fue su siguiente parada. Neville lo ayudó a elegir algunas piezas para colgar, y el día continuo en más o menos el mismo modo. Harry se había metido en un callejón para agrandar la bolsa de compras por dentro para no tener que cargar con muchos paquetes. Neville se había asustado cuando Harry sacó su varita, pero Harry le dijo que el Ministerio no podía rastrearlo y que explicaría más tarde. Se detuvieron por comida, y Neville descubrió que le gustaba la comida hecha 'a lo muggle'.

Después de comer pararon en unas tiendas para terminar sus compras de Navidad, y la última parada que hicieron fue para comprar un árbol y algunas decoraciones. Harry terminó decidiendo por uno de los árboles más grandes y llenos que había.

"Quiero este! Que te parece, Neville?"

"Er, genial Harry, pero cómo vas a llevarlo a tu casa? Creo que alguien notaría el que estuvieras guardando un árbol de tres metros en tu bolsa."

"Hmmm," pensó Harry, "eso es un problema, pero se me ocurrirá algo… Ya se!" Mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, Harry llamó despacio, "Dobby!"

Pop! "Si Sr. Harry Potter? Llamó a Dobby?"

"Shh, no tan fuerte Dobby, hay muggles. Necesito que lleves este árbol a casa, explicaré más tarde. Necesito pagar primer y elegir los adornos. Ponlo en lugar de algunos de los sofás en la sala de estar? Lo ubicaremos más tarde."

"Si señor, Dobby hará." Colocando su mano sobre el tronco del árbol, Dobby chasqueó sus dedos y ambos, el elfo y el árbol, desaparecieron.

"Ahora lo único necesito son los adornos," sonrió Harry.

"Ustedes dos, que le pasó al árbol que estaban mirando?" Harry y Neville se giraron nerviosos viendo al gerente acercándoseles. Era obvio que los había escuchado hablar con alguien, no verlo desaparecer en el aire, y por eso Harry estaba agradecido.

"Lo siento señor, ayudamos a nuestro amigo a cargarlo en el auto. Pagamos adentro, no?" Pretendiendo que nada malo pasaba parecía lo mejor, y Harry tenía razón.

"Se, asegúrense de decirle a alguien antes de sacar un árbol la próxima. Nosotros tenemos que cargarlos, y tendríamos muchos problemas si alguno de ustedes se lastimara. Además, No recuerdo exactamente que árbol era; eso es un problema."

"Oh," dijo Harry, "eso es fácil. Era uno frondoso, de tres metros. Era uno de los mejores, así que no se preocupe porque tratemos de no pagar; no queremos estafarlo ni nada; es solo que quisimos cargarlo antes de que alguien más viniera.

El hombre parecía confundido de que Harry lo hubiese admitido, cuando podría haberse hecho el tonto y decir haber comprador uno de un metro, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. "Muy bien, díganle a Susan que el árbol vale doscientos. Creo que tienen una oferta en decoraciones también, si compran más de 20, tienen un 10 de descuento. Gracias por comprar con nosotros."

Ambos le agradecieron al hombre e hicieron su camino dentro de la tienda; una vez dentro, era el turno de Neville de sentirse en casa. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a Londres, tenía más experiencia que Harry en algo.

"Así que Neville," dijo Harry, "tienes alguna idea de cuántos necesitaremos, o que comprar para un árbol de ese tamaño? Yo no tengo idea." Lo que lo hacía peor era que, aunque la tienda era pequeña, la selección era enorme, Harry no sabía donde empezar.

"Bueno," consideró Neville, "para un árbol tan grande, creo que necesitaras unos cien. Estos adornos no parecen ser muy diferente a los mágicos, excepto que no brillan o _hacen_ algo, el mismo tamaña. Será mejor comprar unos de más, son muy frágiles, y alguno siempre se rompe. Si puedes usar magia son que el Ministerio sepa, podrías animar o encantar algunos de estos, para hacerlos más interesantes? Aquí tampoco tienen hadas, así que no se que harán con las luces."

"Es una buena encantar los adornos, Neville; y me podrías ayudar una vez que te ponga bajo el hecho anti- detección. No preguntes, es mejor que no sepas. Sólo espero que el Sr. Weasley no nos reporte cuando venga de visita," dijo Harry, señalando a la sección de luces, y una vez se encontró con muchas opciones, pero Harry sabía lo que quería. Los Dursleys siempre habían sido avaros cuando venía a luces, y siempre habían comprado la de circuito simple. El problema era que si una se rompía, toda la cadena se apagaba, y siempre era Harry el que tenía que probar y cambiar cada foco; eso aseguraba que Harry quisiera las de doble circuito, y esas no venían en tantas variedades.

Los adornos fueron más problemáticos, y después de 10 minutos tratando de elegir un tema y fallando, Harry le dio la canasta a Neville y le dijo que agarrara lo que le parecía interesante; él hizo lo mismo y una vez que ambos terminaron, Harry finalmente habló con Susan para pagar por sus compras.

Era media tarde cuando terminaron de comprar todo; Harry quería llegar a la casa antes de que oscureciera, y aún tenía unas cosas que hacer. También quería mostrarle a Neville cómo funcionaba la TV, ya que sabía que eso lo mantendría ocupado por un tiempo. Hablar con Dobby llevaría tiempo, al igual que planear los siguientes días, y Harry no quería dejar a Neville solo en un lugar extraño para el por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que volvieron (y Neville no tuvo problemas en entrar ahora que sabía el secreto), Dobby y Winky se apresuraron a tomar sus bolsas y ofrecerles lecha con chocolate caliente, la temperatura había bajado mucho, y lo que llevaban puesto apenas los había abrigado; Dobby debió haber notado el frío que sentían cuando fue a recoger el árbol

Winky seguía algo tímida; ésta siendo la primera vez que los veía desde la noche anterior, pero logro contenerse. Recordando lo que Harry le había dicha, Neville la llamó para tener una charla, y cuando volvieran la elfina parecía mucho más relajada; agradecida incluso.

"Winky va a mostrarme cómo funciona la tele esta noche," informó Neville. "Dijo que incluso podríamos comer frente a ella, en unas bandejas. Se que hay algunas cosas que quieres hacer, y pensé que así estaría ocupado por el resto de la noche. Quizás podamos decorar el árbol mañana? Aún tienes que explicarme algunas cosas; como toda la magia que hiciste."

Harry pareció relajarse, ya que los elfos lo habían salvado de dejar a Neville solo, "Gracias, Neville, eso ayudará mucho! Prometo contarte todo mañana; no voy a estar a la mañana, pero cuando vuelva para el almuerzo, hablaremos. Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y entre más rápido las termine mejor."

Neville asintió, y después de guardar sus cosas, siguió a Winky al salón muggle, la elfina estaba levitando su cena detrás de ella. Harry y Dobby comieron lo mismo pero en la mesa de la cocina, donde pudieron hablar.

Mientras comían, Dobby le informó lo que había estado haciendo en la bóveda de Sirius durante las últimas semanas. Decir a Griphook que dejara a Dobby acceder a la bóveda había sido puro genio, ya que por lo que el elfo le decía, jamás habría podido terminar todo.

Lo primero que Dobby había hecho había sido transferir todos los galleons, sickles, y knuts a la bóveda de los Potter, con eso hecho, Harry no podría usarla hasta su próximo cumpleaños, pero no le molestaba, aún tenía acceso a su vieja bóveda, y tenía más que suficiente allí.

De todos modos, la transferencia tenía un propósito; viendo como su idea original de usar la bóveda 833B para guardar el contenido de la bóveda de Sirius estaba arruinada, sacar el oro de allí dejaba más espacio en la desbordante bóveda para repasar sus contenidos.

Como con la de los Potter, Dobby le informó que la bóveda Black contenía piezas de arte, armas, objetos mágicos, y papaleo guardado; hasta ese entonces, Dobby había registrado todo y separado en pilas.

La cantidad de cuadros era esperada, y Harry estaba contento de saber que no solo algunos eran hermosos, sino también valiosos. Contrario a lo que había pensado, Dobby le dijo que los cuadros eran paisajes y piezas decorativas, y los retratos no era nada como la Sra. Black, Harry había asumido que todas las cosas de los Blacks chorrearía magia negra y Slytherin, pero eso no era verdad. Parecía ser que los Blacks habían guardado en la bóveda todo aquello que no era digno de estar en su noble y antigua casa; así que todas las serpientes y cosas malignas estaban en Grimmauld Place, y tirados gracias a la limpieza de los Weasleys.

Dobby no sabía de armas, pero sabía lo suficiente para interpretar los colores de los brillos que las rodeaban. Al igual que en la bóveda Potter, había gran cantidad de espadas y armaduras, y Harry creía que debía ser algo de familias sangre pura. 'Probablemente tienen más de cien años,' pensó Harry; se lo preguntó a Neville más tarde y el chico lo confirmó, cada familia de sangre pura que provenía de la Edad Media tenía grandes colecciones.

Separar los objetos mágicos era mucho más difícil, ya que Dobby tenía que ser muy cuidadoso; había reflectores de enemigos y viejos objetos escolares que había esperado, y esos se habían puesto en la pila que Dobby llamaba 'inofensiva'; también había hecho una pila de objetos que no conocía o parecían sospechosos. Después estaba, por supuesto, la pila 'malvada', con la que Dobby había sido más cuidadoso aún, ni siquiera los había tocado, moviéndolos usando levitación. Su inventario incluía una lista de las cosas que reconocía, y Harry compare algunas de las descripciones con las cosas que había visto en el sótano de Borgin & Burkes. Si los objetos eran tan ilegales que ni siquiera podía estar en los estantes de _esa_ tienda, entonces Harry sabía que se trataba de artefactos horribles.

En la bóveda Black no había libros, pero, según Dobby, había algunos rollos de pergamino antiguos. Sólo había tenido tiempo de contarlos y ponerlos a un lado, pero suponían que eran valiosos como para estar guardados en una bóveda.

Pero el lugar estaba lleno de papeles, y eso era lo que le llevaba a Dobby más tiempo. Había tenido que revolver las pilas de pergaminos separando contratos, títulos de propiedades, y certificados de muerte junto con algunas cosas que ni siquiera reconocía. Dobby trató de separar lo que parecía que requería atención inmediata o que necesitaba ser renovado pronto, pero admitió no tener la experiencia necesaria para saber lo que estaba haciendo; Más que nada se concentraba en fechas de renovación o expiración, pero incluso eso sorprendió a Harry, y se aseguró de decírselo a Dobby. Cuando le había asignado la tarea, Harry había esperado que el elfo separara todo en pilas, y quizás hiciese un inventario pequeño, nunca había esperado que el elfo tratara de entender los documentos, mucho menos hacer un trabajo satisfactorio con eso.

Y por supuesto, Dobby había limpiado el lugar de techo a piso más veces de las necesarias. Dobby se enorgullecía de sus tareas como elfo, y Harry estaba seguro que ahora, la bóveda de los Black era la más limpia en todo Gringgots.

"El Sr. Reemy también pidió a Dobby ayuda para encontrar un contener; el señor dijo que lo necesitaba para guardar un objeto especial, y Dobby no pensó que al Sr. Harry Potter le importaría porque el Sr. Reemy es un amigo y un mago, Dobby sabe. Dobby espera que el Sr. Harry Potter no esté enojado con Dobby."

Harry frunció el ceño; no era que estuviese molesto con Dobby, pero se preguntaba que podría necesitar Remus de la bóveda de Sirius, y más importante, por qué no lo había mencionado antes? Pensaba que sería algo que Harry querría? O quizás era algo que Sirius le había estado guardando? Harry sabía que Remus no tenía un bóveda (debido a su falta de trabajo, y la necesidad de viajar, Remus prefería bancos muggle), así que era probable que Sirius le guardara alguna de sus posesiones más valiosas.

"No, está bien Dobby, no me molesta; me sorprende, eso es todo. Cuando te pidió esto, y cuando se lo diste?"

"El Sr. Reemy lo pidió en cuanto Dobby empezó a visitar la bóveda; y Dobby lo encontró rápido; estaba en un lugar especial, fue fácil. Dobby se lo dio a Reemy hace semanas."

Sabiendo que no conseguiría más respuestas de Dobby, Harry guardó el resto de sus preguntas para más tarde. Sabía que tendría que preguntarle a Remus, y eso no pasaría por algunos días. La Luna llena era en dos días, y Remus había dicho que estaría Ens. Casa hasta que se sintiese mejor; estaba seguro que estaría bien para pasar las fiestas en el Escondite con Harry y Neville, y Harry le preguntaría entonces.

La cena había terminado hacía tiempo ya, Harry terminó su charla con Dobby, quien se levantó para limpiar todo. Harry tenía algunas cartas para escribir antes de acostarse, y fue a la biblioteca a hacerlo. Dobby debió haber llevado las cosas que necesitaría en algún punto, porque esperándolo en la mesa estaban el pergamino, las plumas y la tinta.

La primera carta era una disculpa a la Profesora McGonagall; no siguió el consejo de Luna de enviarle flores, pero si expresó sus disculpas por la confrontación. En la carta, Harry le explicó que había estado mal que se hubiese encontrado en el medio de un desacuerdo personal entre él y Dumbledore, y aseguró que no sólo escribiría, sino que visitaría al director para aclarar el problema. Con suerte, para el tiempo en que las clases comenzaran, la tensión ya no estaría allí, y ella no se encontraría en una posición parecida jamás.

Su segunda carta era para la agente de bienes raíces que Harry había elegido. Harry había escrito una carta superficial cuando la había elegido, era una mujer llamada Shelly Autumn; había respondido diciendo que le encantaría representar una de sus propiedades, y que no tenía problemas con los problemas de seguridad que tendrían que arreglarse primero. También había incluido un contrato de confidencialidad, para asegurar a Harry que no le daría información ni a Dumbledore ni a la prensa.

Harry escribió, pidiendo una reunión para el 27 de Diciembre, y le informó la locación general de la casa. Sabía que no podía dar nada específico por el Fidelius, pero le había dado una dirección que la dejaría cerca de Grimmauld Place, la mujer sabía que no era la dirección exacta, y Harry le había pedido que esperara a que él llegara a recogerla a la 1 de la tarde.

Hablando del Fidelius, esa era una de las razones por las que Harry tenía que escribir a Dumbledore; y después de la orden que le había dado a McGonagall para prevenir que dejara Hogwarts, le tomó a Harry mucho tiempo escribir una carta en la que no lo insultara.

_Profesor Dumbledore,_

_Sin duda está sorprendido y molesto de que haya logrado salir de Hogwarts sin su permiso, pero considere que yo estuve igual de sorprendido y enojado cuando me enteré su la restricción; había pensado que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa en la que sentía necesario hacer todas mis decisiones, y ni siquiera me informó esta vez. Me doy cuenta de que no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero no pensé que usaría a la Profesora McGonagall para hace cumplir su decisión, y créame, creo que también sorprendió a la Profesora. Si cree que enviarle a hacer su trabajo fue una buena idea, hizo otro error. Ahora, estoy molesto de nuevo, y creo que la Profesora McGonagall no se siente muy contenta con la situación tampoco; ponerla en la situación de tratar de forzarme a bajar del tren, hasta el punto en que sacamos nuestras varitas estuvo mal!_

_Ya le envié una carta a la Profesora disculpándome por lo que hice, y le sugiero que haga lo mismo; y si quiere mi opinión, tiene muchas cosas más de las que disculparse que yo, ya que sabía cual sería mi reacción cuando me dijeran que debía quedarme en Hogwarts. Y por favor, no actúe como si no supiera cuales eran mis intenciones para estas vacaciones. Estaría insultando la inteligencia de los dos; nunca puse mi nombre en la lista, y tampoco Lo que me lleva al Segundo punto que quería discutir. Creo que sabe de mis planes de invitar a los Weasleys y a los Grangers a mi casa el día después de Navidad, y solamente puedo imaginar los planes que ha ideado para prevenir que eso pasara, o quizás incluso para capturarme. Aún no he olvidado a Snape, Tonks, y Moody bajo las capas de invisibilidad, y le sugiero que no trate nada parecido._

_Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mi mismo, y debería poder tener invitados cuando quiera. Incluso estaba considerando invitarlo ese día, para mostrarle todo lo que he hecho para asegurar mi seguridad, pero me temo que debido a sus ultimas acciones he tenido que cambiar de parecer; quizás otro día, si deja sus juegos de lado. Así que traeré a las Weasleys y Grangers a mi casa, y le estoy pidiendo que no interfiera. Le garantizo que si llegara a ser algo, cualquier contacto fuera de Hogwarts sería inexistente. También creo que mis amigos, en especial la Sra. Weasley, se molestarían mucho si me forzara a pasar el resto de las vacaciones encerrado. Si aún no confía en mí puede quedarse tranquilo con el hecho de Remus, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, y Fred y George estarán todos aquí. Son 'adultos' capaces y entrenados, y creo que es lo calmará un poco._

_Pasando a otra cosa, si quiere hablar, estaré en Grimmauld Place e 27 de diciembre, al mediodía. Como discutimos he estado tratando e vender el lugar, y ya he contratado a un agente de bienes raíces para que se encargue de todo; siéntase libre de usarlo para las reuniones del Orden hasta entonces, pero quisiera que el lugar esté vacío de todas sus posesiones para cuando llegue. No tengo idea de cuando se venderá, pero quisiera deshacerme de la casa lo antes posible. Nunca fue un lugar querido ni por Sirius ni por mí, y no veo razón alguna para conservarlo. Estoy seguro de que será capaz de encontrar otro lugar para que la Orden se reúna; si no, entonces podría usar el oro del perdón a Sirius que 'destinó' a la Orden._

_Y por supuesto, tendrá que remover el Encantamiento Fidelius y todas las barreras y hechizos selectivos que colocó antes de que llegue ese día. No sería bueno llegar con un agente de bienes raíces sin poder mostrarle el interior, y se que tiene que sacar ese encantamiento usted mismo. Cualquier hechizo que los Blacks hayan puesto originalmente puede ser quitado por equipos contratos para la tarea._

_No será capaz de responder a esta carta, así que por favor esté en Grimmauld Place la semana que viene si desea hablar. Espero sinceramente que toma esta carta seriamente, ya he tenido suficiente de sus manipulaciones. __Oh, y Feliz Navidad._

_Harry Potter_

Harry sopló suavemente sobre la tinta, esperando a que secara antes de sellar el pergamino con un sello de cera. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio la carta a Hedwig para que la llevara; había sido un tiempo desde que había llevado algo desde (sin contra su viaje a Sudamérica), y estaba encantada de hacer no uno, sino varios viajes. Sabiendo que se divertiría, Harry le dijo que se tomara el día siguiente y que volara en lugar de transportarse, de ese modo podría estirar un poco sus alas. Harry estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir un día sin ella mirando sobre su hombro, y prometió no hacer nada peligroso hasta que volviera.

La mañana siguiente, Harry salió al Callejón temprano, llevando a Dobby con él. Tenía mucho que hacer, y quería estar de vuelta para el almuerzo, y pasar el resto del día divirtiéndose. Dobby tenía que ir a la bóveda de Sirius, pero casi se había largado a llorar cuando Harry propuso que lo acompañara, en lugar de ordenárselo.

Como en cada una de sus visitas, su primera parada fue Gringgots; pero al entrar en el edificio lo hizo como las últimas veces, estaba disfrazado! Los cuatro Mortífagos que había atrapado en Noviembre y había podido interrogar antes de salir de Hogwarts, aún tenían sus bóvedas llenas. Sabiendo que Voldemort había notado su ausencia antes que los anteriores, Harry decidió hacer esto más rápido. Pero se había quedado sin Poción Multijugos, y había tenido que esperar hasta terminarla; incluso llevando la cosa cuando viajó en el tiempo había tardado mucho en terminarse.

Por suerte, Harry no tuvo problemas vaciando las bóvedas y transfiriendo sus contenidos a la 833B. Era un gerente diferente al de la última vez, pero este no había mostrado la misma sorpresa que el otro; sin duda había sido informado de las transacciones anteriores.

Teniendo que hacer solo tres visitas (la pareja compartía bóveda), Harry tardó poco en hacer todo. Con eso terminado se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn con una capa con capucha esperando a que la última poción perdiera efecto, y cuando lo hizo nadie notó el cambio.

Con eso terminado, Harry regresó a Gringgots, esta vez como si mismo. Dobby se encontró con el la entrada, el elfo había estado caminando por la calles solo antes; nunca había tenido un amo que le diera tanta libertad antes, y Harry podía decir que Dobby había hecho un largo recorrido juzgando por las marcas de manos del tamaño de las de un elfo en las vitrinas.

Lo que Harry tenía que hace le llevó poco tiempo (Neville lo había autorizado a sacar algo de su oro y canjearlo por dinero muggle), pero tuvo que esperar en la fila debido a que el banco estaba más ocupado ahora. Con su capucha puesta nadie lo notó, ni siquiera con un elfo detrás de él; pero cuando llegó su turno tuvo que sacar su capucha y decir su nombre, y eso llamó algo de atención. La transacción duró poco, y en minutos, Harry estaba en uno de los carros tomando en largo camino a la bóveda de Sirius.

"Bueno días, Sr. Potter, Dobby. Por favor entren y estaremos en camino."

Esta vez, Harry no tuvo problemas reconociendo a Griphook. Sorprendió a Harry el que, una vez más, fuese él quien lo llevaba hasta la bóveda, pero Harry supuso que se había enterado cuando las personas lo habían reconocido en el lobby.

"Hola Griphook," respondió Harry. "No pensaba que aún acompañabas a las personas en los carros ahora."

"No debo, señor, normalmente; pero si recuerdo, es mi obligación acompañarlo cada vez que visite sus bóvedas, aunque esas órdenes no incluyen la bóveda de la familia Black, pensé que sería lo mejor. Los arreglos hechos con sus bóvedas y el libre acceso que Dobby tiene no son conocidos por nadie excepto mis superiores.

Harry agradeció a Griphook, pero no sabía si el goblin lo había escuchado; eso era porque el viaje acababa de empezar, y Dobby tenía sus manos en el aire, sus orejeas flameando con la brisa, gritando como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida!

"WEEE! Esto está siendo divertido, WEEE!"

Harry trató de pedirle que bajara el volumen, pero el elfo no lo escuchaba; Harry podría jurar haber visto a Griphook conteniendo al risa, pero no estaba seguro ya que no podía verlo.

No fue sino hasta que pasaron los dragones y una llamarada cruzó por encima del carro que Dobby saltó por el miedo y dejó de gritar. Francamente, Harry creí que él y Griphook tenían más de qué estar preocupados ya que si el dragón atacara el carro, no sería a Dobby al que perseguiría; de todos modos, Dobby estuvo callado por el resto del viaje.

"Que demonios fue eso, Dobby?" Preguntó Harry una vez que se detuvieron. Griphook estaba ocupado abriendo las puertas, y una vez más Harry pensó que estaba riendo.

"Dobby lo siente mucho, Sr. Harry Potter, pero Dobby nunca se había divertido tanto. A Dobby no les gustaron los dragones, pero el viaje fue bueno!"

"Pero has estado aquí docenas de veces; Seguro había usado los carros antes?"

"Lamento interrumpir, señor," dijo Griphook. "Pero eso no es así, siendo un ser mágico, y no estando bajo las restricciones de las barreras, Dobby siempre ha aparecido en su bóveda sin usar el sistema de túneles. Aunque me temo que eso no será así en el futuro, hoy fue su primer viaje en los carros, y creo que se divirtió mucho."

"Que te pudo haber dado esa idea?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Harry; pero tenía sentido, Dobby no se aparecía del mismo modo que los magos, y podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Una vez que Dobby se calmara, Harry y él comenzaron a revisar las pilas. No era mucho trabajo, porque Harry ya había decidido que hacer con cada una; gracias a lo que Dobby había logrado, Harry pasó menos de una hora en la bóveda.

Las armas y objetos oscuros los dejó de lado, sin saber qué hacer con ellos de momento. Todos los otros objetos mágicos fueron colocados en una bolsa agrandada mágicamente. Como en su propia bóveda, entre los papeles había una lista de cada objeto e instrucciones de como usar los más extraños; Eso llevó un tiempo para encontrar, pero a Griphook no le importó ayudar un poco, de hecho estaba contento de ayudar, ya que rara vez los magos confiaban en los goblins lo suficiente para dejarlos revisar sus cosas.

Harry tomó unas piezas de arte también. Todos los paisajes y esculturas fueron guardados de inmediato, y Harry se decidió por dos retratos con los que había podido hablar. Quería asegurarse de que su casa siguiera segura, así que preguntó quienes eran, y si tenían más retratos de si mismos en algún lugar y dónde.

El retrato de un hombre que Harry había escogido, resultó ser del tío de Sirius; el que le había dejado algo de oro, Alphard. Aparentemente, él había sido la otra 'oveja blanca' de la familia Black, y estaba contento de volver a colgar de una pared. Preguntando quien era Harry, y por que tenía acceso a la bóveda de los Black ni siquiera cruzó la mente del hombre. Como era muy agradable y no tenía ninguna copia, Harry no vio problemas en llevárselo.

Aileen Lindsay era el otro retrato, por el solo hecho de que su caso era muy interesante. No sabía como había terminado siendo una pintura, o qué había sucedido con su versión real; la mujer ni siquiera sabía quienes _eran_ los Black! Aileen era una muggle, y no recordaba haber estadio fuera de la bóveda jamás. Durante los primeros años había estado entendiblemente muy confundida, pero con el paso del tiempo, algunos de los retratos le había explicado acerca del mundo mágico y en lo se había transformado. Habían pasado unos 50 años desde que apareciera, y Harry la llevó por el simple hecho de que nunca había estado fuera de la bóveda, y quería resolver el misterio. Y, como Alphard, no tenía ningún duplicado, hasta donde ella sabía, así que no era ningún riesgo; Harry se preguntó si la verdadera Aileen Lindsay seguía viva.

Harry también guardó los objetos 'cuestionables' que Dobby había separado, aunque con esos tuvo más cuidado. Harry sabía que podía llevárselos y decidir si eran útiles para guardar después; probablemente no podría ver cada uno durante las vacaciones, pero podía llevar al resto a la escuela, y terminar el trabajo en Hogwarts.

Dobby prometió volver a casa solo, queriendo quedarse un poco para seguir catalogando, así que cuando Harry terminó, regresó al lobby con Griphook, y se dirigió a la Terminal de flú del Caldero Chorreante, podía aparecerse, pero era ilegal hacerlo sin licencia, por lo que no podía hacerlo en público. A Harry no le importó esperar, pudo hablar un poco con Tom mientras esperaban y cuando llegó su turno pudo decir su destinación en voz para que nadie lo escuchara. Harry no estaba seguro que tan claro o exacto tenía que ser al dar la ubicación de su casa a otros, y pensó que era mejor que nadie lo oyera, por si acaso.

Saliendo de la chimenea, la nariz de Harry captó el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Winky estaba moviéndose rápido por el lugar; parecía ser que llegó a tiempo para almorzar.

"Como estuvo tu mañana, Winky? Entretuviste a Neville?"

"El Sr. Nev sigue mirando la tele, Sr. Harry Potter! El Sr. Nev no ha salido del salón muggle desde anoche; Winky ni siquiera sabe si el Sr. Nev durmió."

"Que!?" Harry no pudo contenerse; comenzó a reír. Sabía que la televisión podía ser adictiva (Winky había pasado por una adicción a los programas de cocina), pero habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que Neville había sido introducido a la caja negra; no podía seguir mirando, o si?

"Traté de hacer que tomara un recreo, Sr. Harry Potter, pero el Sr. Nev no escucha a Winky!" Winky parecía estar lavándose las manos, "El Sr. Nev quiere ver la tele todo el día, y Winky trató de apagarla, pero Nev no la deja. Winky ni siquiera ha limpiado el salón muggle hoy! El Sr. Nev no puede seguir con esto!"

"Oh no!" pensó Harry, "Neville no deja que Winky limpie; ahora tiene problemas."

Aún así, tenía que reconfortar a la elfina, y realmente Neville no podía pasar mucho más tiempo ahí dentro. Además, tenían el resto de la tarde, y Harry quería armar el árbol y explicar su uso de l magia ese mismo día; la explicación no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar con el árbol. Podría tomar horas, considerando que las luces eran eléctricas y tenían que poner a mano.

"Prometo que sacaré a Neville del salón, Winky. El almuerzo está casi listo, no? Bueno, haré que Neville venga a comer a la mesa; también estaremos ocupados el resto de la tarde, así que podrías o ayudarnos con el árbol, o usar el tiempo para limpiar."

Winky parecía contenta con la promesa, y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo antes; por el olor y la apariencia era una casuela de mariscos, acompañada de pan casero!

Al final, le tomó 10 minutos despegar a Neville de la tele; aparentemente, había estado tan cautivado después de que Winky le hubiese mostrado, que pasó 3 horas mirando programas de cocina antes de descubrir que había más de un canal, cada uno más emocionante que el anterior, Neville había estado despierto hasta la madrugada antes de descubrir la verdadera revelación. Verán, al final del verano, Harry había logrado captar la señal de cable de uno de sus vecinos, y por eso tenía más de 100 canales.

"Son la cosa más genial que he visto, Harry!" exclamó Neville reverenciando los shows que había visto. Había estado mirando uno sola cosa durante todo el día, sugerencias y consejos acerca de cómo cuidar plantas de especialitas de todo el mundo, en todos los climas posibles, mostrando cualquier problema imaginable! Ninguno era acerca de plantas mágicas, pero a Neville eso no le importaba. Fue solo después de que Harry le asegurara que los programas seguirían allí más tarde que Neville accedió a separarse de la TV.

Después el almuerzo, ambos decidieron darle un descanso a la tele, y armar el árbol, que aún seguía en la esquina donde Dobby lo había dejado, y todas las decoraciones y luces seguían en sus bolsas. Harry no tenía idea de por donde empezar, pero Neville si. Él y su abuela hacían dos cosas para Navidad, le había dicho a Harry; una era armar el árbol juntos y la otra era visitar a sus padres en Sn. Mungo. Harry recordaba haber visto a Neville el año anterior cuando había ido a visitar al Sr. Weasley, y se hizo una nota mental de no arreglar nada para el día de Navidad; significaba mucho para Neville, y Harry se aseguraría de hacer la visita a Sn. Mungo con el.

Levantar el árbol no había sido difícil, con una pequeña ayuda de la magia, Harry logo levitar el árbol mientras Neville lo colocaba en el soporte. Una vez que el árbol estuvo en lugar (en la esquina del salón, opuesto a la cocina), Harry repitió el hechizo para deshacerse del hechizo que el Ministerio ponía en las varitas para que Neville también pudiese usar magia. Había sido muy buena suerte el que Harry recordara las palabras y movimiento triangular que Burkes había usado en él. Por supuesto, la poción que Dumbledore les daba en el Banquete de Bienvenida seguiría active, pero por alguna razón Harry no estaba preocupado. Si Dumbledore quisiera acusarlos de usar magia ilegalmente, no tendría evidencia en el Ministerio; Y Harry también sabía que no era conocimiento público el que Dumbledore no confiaba en el Ministerio y usaba una poción propia; si eso saliese a la luz, Harry estaba seguro de que habría un montón de padres molestos.

Una vez que Neville fue capaz de usar su varita, armar el árbol fue mucho más fácil; todas las decoraciones fueron levitadas a su lugar, y Dobby había aparecido para ayudar. Winky coordinaba las acciones desde su lugar en el sillón para asegurarse de que el árbol estuviese decorado de forma pareja, aunque Harry la dejó poner la estrella en la punta al final.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados, que Harry casi se olvida de encontrarse con el hombre que entregaría sus equipos nuevos; pero logró aparecerse en el lugar con 3 minutos de sobra, y como siempre, llegaron casi media hora más tarde. Pero una vez que llegó (Harry había elegido una unidad vacía, de la que había dejado la puerta abierta antes), llamó a Dobby, y los dos colocaron las máquinas en el gimnasio en sólo minutos. Después, fueron de vuelta al árbol.

Las luces fueron fáciles de poner, aunque fue necesario explicarle a Neville como funcionaba la electricidad. Había visto como las luces eléctricas, y por supuesto la TV funcionaban el día anterior, pero no le había dado mucha atención; pero las luces le parecieron interesantes y Harry tuvo que explicar todo acerca de generadores y cuentas de electricidad. Harry solamente esperaba que su amigo recordara todo, para que se lo pudiese repetir al Sr. Weasley. Harry no dudaba en que el hombre haría las mismas preguntas y más.

Harry también ofreció empezar las clases después de la cena, pero no fue extraño cuando Neville le dijo que estaba muy cansado; y decidieron comenzar el día siguiente, y Neville terminó retirándose a su cuarto más temprano de lo normal. Pasó esas últimas horas solo terminando el árbol; Harry se tomó el tiempo de encantar algunos de los adornos más ordinarios, como Neville había sugerido. Hizo brillas a algunos, hizo a otros moverse, y a otros los transfigure en pequeñas escobas y snitches, pero Harry habría hechizado por lo menos un cuarto de las decoraciones para el tiempo que hubo terminado. Muy satisfecho con su trabajo, y admirando la belleza de su primer árbol de Navidad, Harry fue a acostarse después de un largo día; estaba tan cansado, que por primera vez desde que había empezado, Harry se salteó sus ejercicios de Occlumancia. Sería un error que continuaría hacienda por el resto de la semana, y uno que puso en moción efectos que tremendas repercusiones.

El día siguiente, de hecho el primer día de la última semana antes de Navidad, pasó relajadamente tanto para Harry como para Neville. Lograron pasar un tiempo a la tarde ejercitando sus habilidades de duelo, usualmente pasando 2 o 3 horas juntas en la cámara de duelo o en el gimnasio, pero lograban divertirse en las mañanas.

Neville había cortado su tiempo frente a la tele una vez que los programas comenzaron a repetirse, y Harry pensó que sería bueno llevarlo a los jardines botánicos de Londres; debido al clima, solo los invernaderos estaban disponibles, pero Neville aún así pensó que la exhibición valió la pena.

También regresaron la tienda en la que Becky trabajaba, quien estaba más que contenta de volver a ver a Harry. Y estuvo aún más contenta al saber que había esperado a que volviera para hacer más compras, y había llevado a Neville también. El guardarropa de cosas muggle (o que podían pasar por muggle) que Neville tenía era muy limitado, así que compró unos jeans, remeras, camisas y sweaters. También necesitaba una campera, viendo como no podía llevar su capa por la calle, y la que estaba usando era de Harry y le era muy pequeña.

Neville también fue introducido al maravilloso mundo de los videos juegos. Harry nunca había podido jugar los de Dudley, y quiso parar en uno de los lugares para dar una vuelta; cambió cinco libras por fichas, dándole la mitad a Neville pensando que estarían allí por una hora, como mucho. Harry se había quedado sin fichas a los 20 minutos, pero Neville…

Aparentemente, Neville había descubierto que tenía un talento secreto. Junto con la jardinería, tenía también una coordinación mano/ojo muy buena, que le sirvió de mucho cuando logró el puntaje más alto en una de las máquinas. Harry estaba impresionado con la habilidad de su amigo, y no se quejó por tener que esperar mientras Neville terminaba el resto de sus fichas. Por suerte, Harry no tenía más dinero, y Neville no había traído el suyo, se fueron rápido después de eso, pero Harry prometió que volverían.

Y volver fue lo que hicieron. Dos días antes de Navidad, Harry había usado todas las piezas de arte que había comprador o sacado de la bóveda de Sirius y quiso hacer otra ronda; pero Neville prefirió no acompañarlo, decidiendo ir a los video-juegos solo. Harry estaba nervioso de dejarlo, pero no tenía nada que decir; Neville tenía su propio dinero, y su varita en caso de emergencia. Y quien era Harry para decirle a Neville lo que tenía que hacer?

Pero Harry puso una condición; Neville debía llevar un traslador con el en caso de que se perdiese o se encontrara en problemas. Para ese tiempo, Harry le había dejado saber algunos más de sus secretos (ninguno de los grandes!), y se sentía cómodo con darle un traslador que lo llevaría al sótano del edificio, era ilegal, por supuesto, pero hacía que Harry se sintiera mejor de dejar a Neville solo en Londres. Así que usó una piedra y la colgó de una tira de cuero para ponérsela en el cuello, dándole 'Mandrágora' como palabra de activación.

Harry logró comprar unas cosas más para su casa, y toda la comida que Winky había decidido para cuando volvió a su casa en la tarde. Para su sorpresa encontró a Neville y Remus hablando mientras jugaban a los dardos en el salón muggle.

"Remus, es bueno verte! Como entraste? Hace mucho que llegaste?"

"No Harry," respondió, "no hace mucho; además Neville ya estaba aquí cuando llegué, estábamos hablando de los video-juegos muggle. Parece ser que Neville batió algunos records locales y se ha Ganado una reputación ya. Estaba pidiéndole si no le molestaría que lo fuese a ver algún día; Sirius solía jugar con esas cosas, también iba a los parques de diversiones, y a veces me arrastraba. No me gustaban las montañas rusas, pero si los videos y le estaba contando acerca del boliche. Nunca fue, pero me sorprendió sabiendo algo.

Harry arqueó una ceja, "Neville, eras tan desconocedor de muggle como cualquier otro mago que he conocido antes de que visitaras. Donde escuchaste hablar del boliche?"

La cara de Neville se enrojeció, pero sabía que era verdad, antes de venir no había sabido nada de muggles; pero no con el boliche, y extrañamente, había aprendido de un mago.

"Bueno, no se si recuerdas Harry, pero yo solía coleccionar las figuras de las ranas de chocolate; aún lo hago, pero no soy tan fanático. De todos modos, la tarjeta del Profesor Dumbledore dice…"

"… música de cámara y boliche," terminó Harry. "Si, ahora recuerdo; él fue mi primera figura, sabes? Se la di a Ron. Creo que le he dado todas mis figuras. Así que es por eso es que sabes del boliche?"

"Si," asintió Neville, "Cuando fui a Hogwarts y finalmente pude conocer a Dumbledore, esa era la pregunta que quería hacerle. Verán, sabía que le gustaba el boliche, pero no sabía lo que el boliche era. Estuve hasta mediados de mi segundo año para juntar el valor de preguntarle, pero disfrutó el explicarme; incluso me mostró un juego en su pensadero! Nunca había estado en uno antes, y parecía tan real, casi como estar allí."

"Bueno, quizás podamos ir algún día antes de que vuelvan a la escuela," sugirió Remus.

Parecía una buena idea, y tanto Harry como Neville querían ir. Harry había ido sólo una vez, para el séptimo cumpleaños de Dudley al que había sido forzado a ir, pero mantenerse fuera de la vista; pero Harry había terminado mezclándose con chicos de otra fiesta, y pudo tirar una vez antes de que su Tía lo sacara de la orejea; pero aunque lo había hecho una sola vez y solamente había tumbado un pino, se había quedado grabado en la mente de Harry.

El resto del tiempo antes de Navidad pasó rápido con Remus formando parte de su grupo; se les unió en sus entrenamientos, y estaba impresionado con las habilidades de ambos. Aparte, con tres era un reto, ya que Remus y Neville podían pelear contra Harry como un equipo. Harry no había podido ganarles a ambos, pero podía empatar nueve veces de diez.

Noche Buena estuvo pronto sobre ellos, y Winky y Dobby estaban ocupados preparando la comida para el banquete que se realizaría en dos días. Cocinar para 14 personas, de los cuales la mitad eran Weasleys requería mucha preparación, y Winky quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese perfecto. Harry también hizo algo de trabajo esa mañana, decidiendo en hacer un postre simple; había probado Crème Brule una sola vez, pero había leído que era fácil de hacer y fácil de variar.

Así que Harry buscó la receta en uno de los libros que había comprado, había buscado los ingredientes necesarios; estaba esperando 14 personas, y decidió hacer 16 porciones, por si acaso. Además eran porciones pequeñas, viendo cómo no era el único postre.

La cocina de elfos no era tan simple, y la visita que Harry había hecho a la cocina había arruinado su horario, por lo que Harry, Remus, y Neville decidieron que sería mejor permanecer fuera del camino de los dos elfos por el resto del día. No había manera de que consiguieran una comida hecha en casa con todas las preparaciones, así que decidieron salir a comer. Pero ninguno de ellos había esperado ser echados de cada lugar al que entraban. Era Noche Buena! Harry recordó más tarde que nadie cuerdo dejaría su local abierto, decidiendo para la noche con sus familias.

"Bueno, eso fue sorprendente," admitió Remus. "No creo haber estado alrededor de muggle en este día antes, creo que recordaría un episodio como este. Alguna sugerencia acerca de donde conseguir comida? Vi un local de comida rápida a unas cuadras, pero preferiría algo más."

Neville no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero a Harry se le ocurrió ago.

"Y se! Recuerdo algo de cuando fui a la primaria. Había un chico que era judío, Zach Schwartz, y siempre bromeaba acerca de que no había nada para hacer en esta época. Siempre se quejaban de que pasaban las mismas películas en la tele, y no había ningún lugar abierto para una comida decente. Excepto por un lugar! Su familia siempre iba a comer comida china e ir al cine en Navidad! Son los únicos lugares abiertos."

"Eso tiene sentido," dijo Remus. "Las personas de China celebran otras festividades. Conoces algún lugar de comida china por aquí? O un cine?"

No era así, pero una rápida mirada en la guía de teléfonos resolvió el problema. Ni Remus ni Neville tenían experiencia para entender el listado, pero Harry encontró tres restaurants chinos en el borde del pequeño Barrio Chino de Londres. Harry no había estado allí antes, pero las calles estaban desiertas, al igual que los trenes.

Uno era un poco menos étnico y más ingles que los otros, y fue allí donde Neville decidió que debían ir. Era la primera vez que Remus y Neville probaban comida china fuera de los clásicos, y Harry disfrutó explicando cada plato. Se equivocaba tan seguido como acertaba, y lo sabía, pero a nadie le importaba. La conversación hizo de la cena un tiempo placentero y pasaron dos horas antes de que el trío dejara el lugar.

Decidieron volver caminando a la casa, y Harry paró para ver otro directorio, ésta vez buscando un cine; había dos cerca, un multiplex y uno más antiguo, pero con más estilo. Pero cuando Harry dijo las películas que se mostraban, Remus ganó una sonrisa loca en su cara. Aparentemente había escuchado hablar de una; una función a media noche, e insistió en ir a verla. Pero estaban mostrando otra película antes, y el grupo decidió ver ambas. No era como si tuvieran otra cosa que hacer!

Contrario al resto de la ciudad, el lugar estaba lleno, y Neville quedó boquiabierto a lo que asumió era una 'tele gigante'. Era la primera vez que Harry estaba en un cine también; ni siquiera le importaba cual era la película, solo disfrutaba de la experiencia.

Había sido pura suerte que la 1º película fuese buena, y lo bastante simple como para que Neville entendiera con su limitado conocimiento de cosas muggle. Era una película Americana, con una estrella aparentemente popular, con quien el resto de las personas era familiar. Nadie sabía quien era el tipo enorme con el acento australiano falso, pero no les importaba. Había mujeres mostrando sus pechos, explosiones, carreras de autos (casi tan buenas como el Quiddich, según Neville) y el tipo buena ganaba al final. En otras palabras era una película sin punto ni sentido, pero perfecta para la ocasión.

Después de un receso de 40 minutos en el que Neville fue introducido a las maravillas del maíz inflado, la segunda función empezó, y Remus tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida. Los tres lograron tener los mismos asientos que antes pero casi todo el resto de las cosas había cambiado. La audiencia era más joven y alborotada que la de la función anterior, y algunos de ellos estaban usando ropa rara. Por un segundo, Harry pensó que se habían topado con un montón de magos que habían tratado de vestirse como muggles, hasta que la película empezó y Harry notó que muchas de las mujeres (y algunos hombres) estaban vestidos igual que la atractiva morena de la pantalla; Una chica llamada Janet.

Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada preocupada cuando los personajes (dentro y fuera de la pantalla) comenzaron a cantar, y ninguno de los dos podría haberse sorprendido más cuando Remus también empezó. Harry nunca supo el nombre de la canción, estaba muy aturdido por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue solo después del número musical, cuando dos de los personajes se acercaban a un Castillo intimidante, que Remus le susurró que era una película vieja muy popular y que se había vuelto una especia de deporte el aparecer disfrazado y cantar. Remus no la había visto en años, pero aparentemente, Sirius, Peter, Lily, James y él la habían visto juntos una vez, incluso se habían vestido. Harry quiso saber quien se había vestido de qué (había notado unos extraños atuendos de cuero en los hombres), pero Remus insistió en que debía disfrutar la película. Harry le dijo a Neville lo que le había dicho, y se recline a escuchar otra canción, esta vez acerca de travestís.

"Que es un travestí?" preguntó Neville. "Si son de Transilvania, con un tipo de vampiro?"

Fue horas más tarde, mientras tomaban unas cervezas de manteca, que Remus explicó más acerca de la película y más acerca de la vez que habían ido a verla. Sirius había puesto un hechizo en su cabello para hacerlo rubio y se había vestido como Rocky, Lily había ido como Janet, y Remus había sido la gentuza, Peter había sido el Dr. Scott, y James había sido por supuesto Brad.

Harry nunca antes había disfrutado historias de sus padres tanto como ahora, tanto que la mención de Peter estando allí ni siquiera lo molestó. No estaba festejando la Navidad de forma tradicional, pero se estaban divirtiendo con sus amigos. Incluso estaba pensado en hacer de la comida china y "Rocky Horror" una nueva tradición; quizás el año entrante podrían disfrazarse, e invitar al resto de sus amigos; ya podía imaginarse a Ron poniéndose media negras y un corsé, y Merlin sabía que no le importaría ver a Ginny como Ginny como Janet, o a Hermione como Magenta.

Fue con buenos pensamientos y algo mareado por exceso de cerveza de manteca que Harry finalmente fue a acostarse en las horas de la madrugada. Neville, Remus y el habían decidido esperar hasta el día después de Navidad para intercambiar regalos, por lo que no había razón para despertarse temprano. Por eso solo, Harry agradecía que Ron no estuviese compartiendo un cuarto con él. No, Harry podría dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente, ya que la única visita planeada era Sn. Mungo; y eso no era hasta la tarde. Remus quería ir a visitar a unos amigos (otros hombres-lobo), por lo que sólo Harry y Neville harían la visita. Así que mientras caía en el sueño, Harry estaba decidiendo en qué excusa usar para llevar a Neville al hospital. Neville había mencionado visitar a sus padres, pero no lo había pedido, así que Harry sabía que sorprendería a su amigo. Y una vez más, Harry ni siquiera notó que no había practicado Occlumancia.


	25. Invitados, primera parte

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 24 – Invitados, Primera Parte**

La mañana siguiente, Navidad, Harry se levantó sintiéndose como un mal, no sabía si era por el exceso de cervezas de manteca de la noche anterior, la enorme comida con frituras que había tenido en el restaurante o el haberse olvidado de practicar Occlumancia, y en ese momento n le importaba. Ni siquiera el haberse quedado durmiendo hasta tarde mejoró su humor; no iba a ser una buena mañana.

Pero para ser preciso, no era que Harry se había _olvidado_ de practicar, simplemente que no lo había hecho. Una semana atrás, cuando su doble no apareció, lo que Harry sumió significaba que había tomado un descanso, también decidió dejar de lado los ejercicios y ver que pasaba.

En cada libro que había leído se daba una teoría diferente. La posibilidad más grande era que las diferentes esferas mentales comenzarían a deteriorarse, y todo entraría a la parte exterior de su mente; otra teoría sugería que todas las experiencias que había tenido desde la última meditación se agruparían de manera inconsecuente, pero que el interior de su mente quedaría intacto. No estando seguro, Harry decidió usar las vacaciones para descubrirlo; incluso con las salidas y problemas, Harry estaba más relajado y despreocupado que en Hogwarts. Sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que terminase inconciente en la Enfermería, Harry quería saber que pasaría antes de eso ocurriese, y con su experiencia, algo así pasaría en algún momento antes de terminar al año.

Aún así, Harry decidió tomar un largo baño y concentrarse en el dolor de cabeza, tratando de encontrar su causa. Más que una Resaca, más que sólo su mente llena de memorias sin ordenar, Harry sabía que había _algo_; era oscuro, era malvado y olía a Voldemort.

Desde su última visión, Harry no había estado sintiendo mucho a través de la conexión; una de las desventajas de comenzar a ser tan bueno en Occlumancia. Algunas personas tomarían el Silencio como buenas noticias, pero Harry no; en este caso, sabía que Voldemort no se mantendría cayado por mucho más tiempo, especialmente considerando las noticias referentes a la profecía que Malfoy le había dado. Desde Halloween, Harry había estado esperando notas de ataques hechos por Voldemort cada día en el Profeta; ahora que no tenía razones para esperar, que lo detenía de realizar un ataque público enorme? Pero todo siguió igual, y las únicas noticias de esa índole eran más ataques de Dementores.

Pero ahora por primera vez en meses, su cabeza lo estaba matando y su cicatriz le picaba. Sería muy 'a la Voldemort' el realizar un ataque en Navidad, y Harry ya deseaba que el día terminara.

"Buenos días Winky, Dobby, como durmieron?" Al no haber dormido bien, Harry solamente podía esperar que sus amigos no hubiesen tenido el mismo problema; cuando llegó a la cocina, Harry notó que Neville estaba sentado a la mesa, aunque tampoco se veía tanto mejor que Harry; Se había quedado despiertos hasta muy tarde la noche anterior.

"Dormimos muy bien, Sr. Harry Potter!" respondió Dobby. "Winky quería hacer más que dormir anoche, pero Dobby estaba muy cansado. Pero el Sr. Harry Potter no quiere saber de eso, no??"

"Dobby!" gritó Winky, "Estás siendo un mal elfo hablando de eso! Dobby malo!" Harry casi ríe ante lo roja que estaba; Neville también parecía tener problemas conteniendo la risa, ahora que había entendido lo que Dobby había querido decir.

"Si," bromeó Harry, "Dobby malo! Un caballero nunca besa y cuenta. Recuérdalo."

"Uh, err," tartamudeó Neville, "Creo que ya terminé." Casi tropieza con sus propios pies al pararse. "Estaré viendo la tele hasta que nos vayamos, está bien?" Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta; frente a la posibilidad de seguir hablando de la vida sexual de los elfos, Neville salió disparado.

"Creo que lo asustaste, Dobby. Bien hecho!"

Harry rió y se sirvió un poco de comida, mientras Dobby se auto- felicitaba.

Un tiempo más tarde, Harry ya estaba listo, y fue a buscar a Neville en el salón muggle; por una vez no estaba mirando programas de jardinería, sino una película, y no le molestó apagarla cuando vio a Harry. Neville sabía que irían al Callejón Diagon en la mañana, y después a Sn. Mungo, pero más allá de eso, Harry no le había dicho mucho.

"Estás listo para el gran día, Nev? Supongo que estás ansioso de ver a tus padres."

"Si," respondió, "gracias Harry; se que no dicen mucho, pero con mis padres, y son todo lo que tengo. No sería Navidad si no voy a verlos."

"No me molesta," aseguró Harry. "Desearía tener a alguien con quién pasar las fiestas cada año. De todos modos, solamente tengo que hablar un segundo con Remus. Podríamos ir caminando al Caldero Chorreante y almorzar allí, caminar por el Callejón y después ir a Sn. Mungo cuando estemos listos; y pasar por Gringgots si necesitas."

"Suena bien Harry, pero Remus ya salió. Debió haberse ido antes de que nos levantáramos; había una nota diciendo que volvería tarde, y que no lo esperamos. Era importante?"

Harry frunció el ceño, "Algo. Escucha Neville, necesito que estés preparado para todo hoy; mi cicatriz que ha estado molestando, y eso significa que Voldemort planea algo. Diagon está siendo patrullado por Aurors, pero por si a caso, estate listo, está bien?"

Neville pareció preocupado, "Nada va a pasar hoy, cierto? Digo que hasta los Mortífagos tienen familias para pasar el día! No atacaría ahora."

Harry negó con su cabeza. "Lo haría Neville, solamente porque es inesperado, pero no estoy seguro de nada, solamente quiero que tengas más cuidado. Estoy usando mi armadura de piel e dragón completa y quiero que lleves tu traslador; de ese modo si algo pasa, estaremos cubiertos. Voy a escribir una nota y enviarla con Hedwig, y supongo que podríamos salir después de eso. Lamento bajarte los ánimos, pero quiero ser cuidadoso."

Neville asintió y volvió a ver la película mientras Harry se dedicó a escribir la nota.

_Estimada Ministro Bones,_

_Lamento la molestia, pero desperté esta mañana con un dolor en mi cicatriz, y estoy seguro de que Dumbledore le dijo lo que eso significa. No estoy seguro de nada, pero no sería extraño de Voldemort el hacer algo hoy. Si es posible, trate de tener más Aurors en guardia, o por lo menos que estén listos para ser llamados. Se que el momento es horrible, con la Navidad y todo pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. De todos modos, es su decisión, pensé que debía saber._

_Harry Potter_

_P.D. Si nada sucede, espero que tenga una Feliz Navidad, y mándele mis saludos a Susan. Y viendo como nunca tuve la oportunidad, felicidades en ser nombrada Ministro (aunque sea temporario). Se siente bien hablar con alguien competente para variar._

No era la mejor carta que había escrito, pero hacía su trabajo. Sacando otro trozo de pergamino, Harry escribió algo similar para Remus y a Dumbledore; aunque Harry seguía enojado con el hombre, seguía siendo la mejor persona para dar esa información.

Enfrentando a Hedwig, que estaba esperando sentada en el respaldo de la silla, Harry le entregó las tres cartas. "Por favor, lleva estas de inmediato; primero a Madam Bones, después a Remus, y después a Dumbledore. Está bien?"

Hedwig asintió y desapareció envuelta en fuego; a veces Harry se preguntaba si hacía eso solamente para resaltar, pero viendo como su casa no tenía ventanas que sirvieran…

No tomó mucho más tiempo para que Harry y Neville estuviesen listos, y pronto estaban en el elevador yendo a la planta baja. Había una familia de tres cuando las puertas se abrieron, así que Harry tuvo que obliviar esa parte de sus recuerdos. No era una de las cosas que le había contado a Neville, pero no podía haberse evitado; pero Harry no estaba muy preocupado, no sólo Neville no hizo un comentario estúpido como 'Oh. Merlin, Harry, puedes obliviar', sino que tampoco pareció sorprendido. Una vez que lo pensó, Harry supo que no era sorprendente, después de admitir poder hacer el Encantamiento Fidelius, crear trasladores, esconder su uso de la magia del Ministerio, y los hechizos avanzados que le había mostrado a Neville durante la semana, obliviar no parecía difícil.

Una vez en la calle, los chicos miraron a su alrededor, por un momento olvidando la posibilidad de Voldemort arruinando el día; una capa fresca de nieva había caído la noche anterior y había cubierto las calles de Londres; era la fotografía perfecta de Navidad. Nunca antes Harry se había sentido tan parte de una de esas películas malas que pasaban los días de Navidad, y de la que secretamente quería formar parte; era en momento como ese que Harry recordaba que sin importar todas las cosas malas que habían pasado, ese seguía siendo el mejor año de su vida.

La mayoría de la tiendas estaban cerradas, siendo Navidad, pero unas pocas estaban abiertas; la mayoría eran puestos vendiendo tazas de cocoa y cidra. Habían pasado 5 días desde que habían pasado un tiempo largo en Londres los dos (sin contra la noche anterior), y se pasearon mirando las vidrieras y las decoraciones.

Fue casi media hora más tarde que los dos llegaron a una Misa que estaba terminando; familias enteras estaban saliendo de las enormes puertas dobles, y Neville notó que la próxima Misa comenzaría pronto; quería entrar y mirar alrededor, como los magos no seguían una religión, por lo que Harry sabía, y era una de las cosas que le tuvo que explicar a Neville, pero que el chico no terminaba de comprender. Harry no estaba seguro de si sería apropiado, pero como tenían tiempo, accedió solamente después de hacerle prometer a su amigo que se quedarían en la parte trasera y no dirían nada.

Los dos recibieron miradas extrañas cuando entraron (no eran normal que dos adolescentes asistieran a Misa sin ser obligados por sus familias), pero no duraron mucho. En silencio se sentaron en el último banco y esperaron a que más gente llegara. Mientras esperaban, Harry le recordó a Neville lo poco que sabía del Cristianismo.

En el mundo mágico, la Navidad era una fiesta para celebrar en familia. Hacia unos 400 años, según el rumor, había un mago no del todo sano en la cabeza, supuestamente por haber sido golpeado con una maldición por accidente y que desde entonces hacía eso para aliviar un poco de su exceso de felicidad navideña, llamado Chris Cringle que solía entrar a las casas de las personas usando el flú dejando regalos a los que consideraba merecedores.

La mayoría recibía regalos lindos, y aquellos que conocía y no le caían bien recibían pedazos de carbón; en ese entonces, usar carbón en una chimenea con flú causaba problemas en el sistema y el servicio se cortaría por días; dejar carbón era la idea de Chris de una broma. Años más tarde, cuando Chris murió, sus hijos continuaron la tradición, en recuerdo de su padre que se había vuelto muy querido; pero con los años, el cuento fue torcido y cambiado y escuchado por muggles.

Ahora, los descendientes de Chris recibían toneladas de correo, gracias a los niños de todo el mundo escribiéndole a 'Santa'. La tradición no siguió después de los hijos de Chris, y probablemente ellos eran las únicas personas que no esperaban con ansias la llegada de la Navidad.

Cuando eso había empezado a pasar, los squibs que trabajaban en oficinas de correo no sabían que más hacer para esconder tantas cartas que no podían mandar de la forma muggle. Con el correr de los años, la cantidad de cartas aumentó, pero como en el pasado ninguna de esas cartas había sido devuelta o aparecido en el lugar equivocado, continuaron mandándolas por lechuza. Cuando Harry había escuchado eso en una de las pocas clases de historia en las que había estado despierto, se preguntó cuantas cartas tenía la familia Cringle que venían de Dudley. Quizás podía convencerlos de hacer un viaje como en los viejos tiempos y dejar un poco de carbón?

Pero explicarle a Neville la religión muggle; Acerca de María y como había quedado embarazada siendo Virgen, Jesús siendo hijo de Dios y la Santísima Trinidad, fue mucho más difícil de lo que Harry había creído. Neville no entendía el concepto de Dios, y no entendían cómo esa fiesta podía ser acerca de un nacimiento en un establo en una ciudad llamada Belén; y al mismo tiempo ser acerca de un 'Papá Noel' y regalos.

Por suerte, atender a Misa no requería mucho conocimiento de la religión. En verdad, Harry sabía que la mayoría de las personas no entendían mucho más que él; la Misa de Navidad era aquella en la que las personas que se sentían culpables por no ir durante todo el año aparecían mostrando que tan buenos cristianos eran; muy parecido a lo que los Dursleys hacían. Siempre lo habían dejado en el parquet frente a la Iglesia, y eso junto con las clases de música en la escuela, habían hecho que Harry recordara algunas de las canciones, y Harry hacía lo mejor que podía para guiar a Neville.

Cuando la Misa terminó, los dos se dirigieron directo al Caldero Chorreante. Ya era pasado el mediodía y la ciudad estaban empezando a despertar.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Neville fue el primero en atravesar las puertas; detrás del lugar había un mundo diferente. Por primera vez ese día, Harry no vio ni una onza de espíritu navideño o decoraciones, ni siquiera una pista de que era Navidad. Había arpías en una esquina, y el buen Tom detrás de la barra. Saludó a Neville y a Harry, quienes fueron hacia el para hablar un poco.

"Hola Tom, Feliz Navidad!" Dijo Harry; el hecho de que todo el mundo en el lugar ignorase las fiestas no significaba que él también debía hacerlo.

"Hola Harry, Sr. Longbottom. Feliz Navidad a ustedes; aunque agradecería si mantuviesen sus voces bajas, no todos aprecian tanto las fiestas como ustedes." Para mostrar su punto, Tom cabeceó a un hombre que bufó ante la conversación y les dio la espalda.

"Lo sentimos," murmuró Neville.

"Que están hacienda aquí, en vez que con sus familias y amigos?"

"Bueno, vamos a ir a Sn. Mungo más tarde," respondió Harry, "pero queríamos pasear por el Callejón; nunca estuve aquí durante Navidad, y Neville que había muchas cosas que ver."

Recordando lo sucedido a Frank y Alice Longbottom, Tom entristeció por un momento, antes de decir que el Callejón era un lugar para visitar en esa época; decidiendo no almorzar, Harry y Neville salieron por la puerta trasera. Pero antes de salir, Harry recordó la advertencia que le había dado a los otros, y pensó hacer lo mismo con Tom.

"Tom, recibiste uno de los Trasladores que el Ministerio estaba repartiendo?"

"Trasladores? Oh si, se los dieron a todos los negocios del Callejón Diagon; el mío esta en la pared de la esquina." Harry lo buscó y vio una gran manija en la pared, detrás de una mesa.

"Um, Tom; no crees que es un poco inaccesible?" mencionó Harry; tenía que mover las sillas y la mesa para alcanzar el traslador, no haría mucho bien en caso de un ataque.

"Bueno, esa era la pared más grande disponible, y el Ministerio dijo que allí debería ir. Supongo que podría mover los muebles, pero hace tanto que no lo hago."

Harry sonrió; suponía que el Caldero Chorreante había sido una locación en el mundo mágico por tanto tiempo, que mover los muebles era impensable. Aún así, su cicatriz seguía molestándolo, y le pidió a Tom que lo considerara, por lo menos por el día; no había mucha gente, siendo Navidad, y Tom no necesitaba cada mesa y silla.

"Bueno," dijo Tom, "Supongo que podría moverla de lugar una vez que se vayan las personas del almuerzo. Tengo algo de espacio en el salón de atrás. Por ti Harry, lo pensaré."

"Gracias, Tom," dijo Harry. "Por alguna razón no creo que vayas a lamentarlo." Tom arqueó una ceja, pero Harry y Neville ya estaban saliendo. Neville fue quien tocó los ladrillos siendo el primero el llegar, y la entrada al Callejón se abrió.

""Wow," dijo Harry, "de verdad está diferente."

Y Harry no estaba exagerando; la nieve era casi de un blanco aperlado ya que no había sido ensuciado por autos ni nada parecido. Cada vitrina tenía pequeños árboles y coronas, anunciando precios de Navidad; antes, Harry había ido al Callejón sólo durante el verano, cuando todos los locales ponían énfasis en los alumnos, pero ahora, no solo niños, sino que todo el mundo tenía algo especial que encontrar en cada vitrina; Harry estaba asombrado por lo maravilloso, y aún así más adulto, que parecía el lugar.

"Es lindo, no?" dijo Neville. "Me encantaba venir al Callejón cuando era pequeño; mi abuela nunca fue mucha diversión durante las fiestas, y me gustaba ver a todas las familias pasando tan bien. Recuerdo un año, cuando no nevó, un montón de personas se juntaron en el medio para realizar hechizos simultáneos y crear un poco, debía haber como 200 personas haciendo nieve! Fue genial; una batalla de bolas de nieve empezó entre los chicos, a mi no me dejaron jugar, pero recuerdo haberla visto. Parecía divertido."

Harry sólo pudo asentir; estaba asombrado por lo encerrada que había sido la vida de su amigo; su abuela no lo había dejado jugar en un pelea de bolas de nieve? Cual era el peligro en eso? Harry dudaba que Neville se pudiera haber lastimad, pero sabía que no importaba ahora, eso era en el pasado, y Harry quería concentrarse en el futuro.

"Por que había tanta gente entonces Neville?" Preguntó Harry. "De hecho, por que hay tanta gente aquí ahora? Sabía que algunas tiendas estaría abiertas, pero no esperaba que el Callejón estuviese tan lleno."

"No es como el Londres muggle, Harry," respondió Neville, "Todo el mundo se toma la mañana libre para abrir los regalos con sus familias, pero todo abre después del mediodía, Diagon nunca cierra. Para Navidad, las tiendas se cierren temprano, y abren tarde el día siguiente; es normal, supongo. Incluso cuando Ya Sabes Quien estaba en todo su poder la Una vez más, Harry estaba sorprendido por lo diferente que eran las costumbres; pero sonrió, no queriendo quedarse pensando en eso. "Vamos Neville!"

Por las siguientes dos horas, Harry y su amigo se divirtieron mirando todas las tiendas y comprando algunas cosas que parecían interesantes, y más allá e un tónico que Neville debía comprar para Trevor, todas las compras fueron espontáneas y frívolas; Harry se divirtió.

También hizo unas paradas para visitar a las personas que había conocido la última que había estado ahí; Lemarin Leeds estaba contento de volver a verlo, y Harry no podía dejar de elogiar su baúl, dejándole saber que todo trabajaba perfectamente, y que la seguridad trabajaba como era debido; ahora más que nunca (con personas encerradas allí ilegalmente), Harry estaba nervioso por que las personas pudiesen entrar.

Walt Whiggman también se alegraba de ver a Harry, y le agradeció las cartas que le mandaban acerca del rendimiento de la escoba. Harry estaba convencido de que la nueva línea sería un éxito, y Neville estaba de acuerdo; Harry los presentó y Walt se contentó de saber que Neville jugaba en su antigua posición. Como la escoba para los bateadores era el otro prototipo terminado, y Walt estaba de tan buen humor, le prometió a Neville darle un descuenta una vez que la línea saliese al mercado.

Eso trajo una pregunta por parte de Harry. "Walt, cuando saldrán las escobas? Sigues pensando en el próximo verano?"

"Así es, Harry; a menos que algo salga horriblemente mal y que tenga que esperar hasta Navidad, debería tener unas 200 escobas listas para salir para cuando termines la este año en la escuela. Todas las modificaciones y cambios de último minuto fueron agregados, y sólo estoy esperando a que mis inversiones paguen; no quiero poner la tienda en riesgo para hacer las escobas, así que invertí en un proyecto de largo plazo con los goblins hace dos años, una vez que eso madure tendré suficiente dinero para el comienzo, con algo de sobra. Después usaré lo que gane con las escobas para hacer más; la segunda tirada será más grande. Estoy pensando en hacer las primeras especiales de alguna manera, viendo como no habrá muchas, pero aún no he decidido; me quedan meses para pensar en algo."

Todo sonaba muy técnico y cubierto, así que Harry terminó con el tema. Originalmente había pensando en invertir con Whiggman para hacer las escobas, ya que eran una venta garantizada. Harry sabía que no necesitaba hacer más oro, pero quería trabajar de alguna manera. Debido a que tenía tantas inversiones en tantas compañías (mágicas y muggles) pensaba que sería una buena idea el continuar patrocinando nuevos negocios prometedores. Vivir de la fortuna de sus padres y de la de Sirius no era satisfactorio.

Harry no visitó a Ollivander porque Neville no sabía acerca de su segunda varita, pero juntos visitaron casi todas las tiendas, Harry incluso llevó a Neville a Knockturn por la primera vez en su vida. Neville estaba asustado al principio, pero después de que Harry le prometió que no era tan malo, su amigo accedió dudosamente. El hecho de que el lugar estaba casi desierto, seguro debido al espíritu navideño, ayudó mucho.

Neville estaba fascinado con todas las tiendas nuevas y extrañas que nunca antes había visto. Harry señaló hacia el cartel de neon del lugar donde se había hecho los tatuajes, aunque no admitió tener alguno, la tienda de baratijas, una librería de ocultismo, y Neville incluso entró en la tienda de mascotas especializada en arañas y serpientes.

Harry no podía aguantar los silbidos de tantas serpientes, y Seth también se quejó; algo que nunca antes había hecho. La mayor parte de las serpientes estaban en jaulas, pero unas otras tenían permitido estar libres, y es ponía a Harry muy incómodo.

A Neville pareció no importarle, y estaba muy emocionado por un descubrimiento; señalando a unas arañas que, según Neville, eran unas de las favoritas de Trevor, pero muy difíciles de encontrar, no compró ninguna entonces, ya que podrían morir antes de volver a Hogwarts, pero Neville se aseguró de agarrar un catálogo para poder pedirlas por correo.

Saliendo de la tienda, Harry incluso señaló el lugar en el que había sido atacado, y que fue el comienzo de la transformación de Hedwig. Neville no había oído la historia completa, y Harry tampoco la contaba; no quería que nadie supiera lo cerca que había estado de morir, pero Neville creyó haber visto una mancha roja en las piedras donde Hedwig había caído.

Hedwig, hablando de ella, aún no había vuelto, algo que Harry agradecía; si lo encontraba de nuevo en Knockturn, considerando lo que había pasado, estaría muy enojada.

Media hora más tarde los dos se encontraron en las claras y limpias calles de Diagon, cuando literalmente tropezaron con la última persona que Harry esperaba ver.

"Hey," dijo la persona cuando calló al pido; Harry no se había dado cuenta de que la había echo caer, "Por que no miras por donde caminas!"

"Lo siento," dijo Harry, ofreciendo su mano; fue entonces que notó el color de cabello debajo de la capucha y la delgada figura que ya conocía.

"Tonks! Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hola Harry," saludó. "No sabía que eras tú. Es bueno verte y todo, pero no hubiera sido mejor un abrazo o algo en lugar de tirarme al piso?"

Levantándole, Harry sonrió, "Oh no exageras! Apenas si te toqué. Lo más probable es que te hallas tropezado con la capa, y que me estés usando como una excusa."

"Se, pero funcionó no?" sonrió ella, "Quien es tu amigo?"

"Oh, lo siento; Neville, ella es Nymph… ah, Tonks. Tonks, este es Neville. No se conocieron el año pasado en el Ministerio?"

"Shush, Harry," Tonks se volvió seria, "no tan alto; estoy de incógnito, por eso la capa negra, a los jefes no les importa que apenas puedo ver por debajo de esta cosa. Neville, huh? Longbottom, cierto? Estás diferente; te estás ejercitando o algo?" Comos si Neville no estuviese lo suficientemente rojo, Tonks estiró su mano para tocar su bíceps y apretó; siendo parte muggle, Harry sabía que Tonks entendía lo que levantar pesas y ejercitar le hacía a una persona, probablemente e había enterado de las máquinas gracias a McGonagall.

"Umm," tartamudeó Neville, "un poco."

"Te ves bien, sigue así. Así que Harry, que estabas haciendo en Knockturn? Es bastante seguro durante el día, especialmente hoy, pero un lugar turbio igual. Dumbledore tendría un ataque si se enterara; ya está molesto. Crees que es sabio molestarlo tanto?"

Harry frunció el ceño, "No me importa lo que Dumbledore vaya a pensar. No crees que el debería preocuparse por lo molesto que me pone con sus jueguitos?"

Tonks tiró sus manos al aire mostrando indiferencia. "Hey, no te la agarres conmigo, preguntando nada más. Minerva nos contó lo que pasó cuando te fuiste de la escuela, tuvimos una reunión el día siguiente, y nadie creía que hubieses dicho esas cosas. Ron y Ginny le explicaron todo a Molly, así que ella no se volvió loca, creo que Dumbledore medio esperaba como terminó todo. Snape estaba gritando por que te expulsaran, y Hagrid no sabía qué hacer; no es muy seguido que ves a Dumbledore admitir que se equivocó."

Eso sorprendió a Harry, "Dumbledore admitió que se equivocó? En tratar de hacerme quedar? Bueno, no reía que entendería."

Tonks negó con si cabeza. "No Harry, admitió que se había equivocado al usar a Minerva; decía que debió haberlo echo el mismo. Muchos pensamos que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero sólo quiere protegerte; por lo menos no dijo que Snape debió haberlo hecho, creo que cabello de grasa está tratando de compensar por haberte dejado escapar en el verano. 'Muy lento, idiota!' Creo que nunca lo había visto tan lívido con en ese momento!" Tonks estaba riendo a carcajadas, y Harry pronto le explicó a Neville como había escapado de los tres cuando se había querido encontrar con Remus.

"Eso no suena peor que lo que escuché que hiciste en clase, Harry." Dijo Neville, "Esa historia sonó peor; nunca podría enfrentarme a Snape así."

"Que clase?" Preguntó expectante Tonks. "Por que nunca escuché de esto?"

"Bueno," admitió Harry, "no es el tipo de historia que Snape contaría a otros; estoy seguro de que castiga a cualquier estudiante que lo mencione." Y así, Harry se encontró explicando brevemente lo sucedido en esa clase, y en la oficina de Dumbledore. Eso nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque Dumbledore se lo había ordenado; pero Harry sabía que podía confiar en Neville para guardar silencio, y Tonks era un adulto, y no le contaría a ningún estudiante. A quien le importaba si usaba la información para molestar a Snape en las reuniones de la Orden?

Después de que terminaran de reírse de la humillación de Snape, el grupo se dirigió a un banco que estaba a un costado.

"Esa es una gran historia. Pro donde aprendiste ese hechizo, Harry? Es muy difícil de hacer, y sólo unos pocos libros lo nombran; yo no lo aprendí hasta el tercer año en la Academia, y me tomó cuatro meses hacerlo bien."

"Oh," Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo, "uno de los libros que compré lo tenía. Recuerdas cuando me escapé y vine Diagon y todos ustedes tuvieron que buscarme? Compré unos 50 libros ese día, muchos eran textos avanzados, los he estado estudiando." Por dentro, Harry estaba orgullosos de que sólo le había tomado dos mese hacerlo bien. Si, no había duda que había entrenado más tiempo al día que Tonks, pero se sentía bien.

"Que estás haciendo aquí, Tonks? Mencionaste estar de incógnito, para qué? "

"No sabes, Harry? Después de todo es por ti que estoy acá muriéndome de frío; después de que la Ministro y Dumbledore recibieran tus notas, se llamó a una reunión de la Orden, dos docenas más de Aurors fueron llamados a trabajar. Algunos están patrullando normalmente, y otros como yo están trabajando de incógnito; estamos en el Callejón, Hogsmeade, el edificio del Ministerio y otros lugares más. No se que estás esperando, pero si algo pasa, estaremos preparados."

"Espero que nadie esté enojado por tener que trabajar en Navidad," admitió Harry, "Pensé que sería mejor estar preparados."

"No te preocupes Harry, lo es; y Dumbledore y Bones están de acuerdo, así que no es como si todos te culparan; Si algunos Aurors están molestos por tener que trabajar hoy, pero son tonteras, no verdaderas quejas. Los únicos que fueron llamados que no estaban de turno fueron aquellos sin familias propias, como yo; sin esposa, o marido, ni hijos, ninguno de nosotros tenía planes; y yo prefiero estar aquí que en casa. Mi papa hizo ponche de huevo anoche, y está horrible; me está obligando a tomarlo, para no desperdiciarlo, yuck!"

"Bien niños, es mejor que me vaya; el trabajo y todo eso," Tonks pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry de una manera muy maternal, como si no fuese sólo unos años mayor. "Pero tengan cuidado; puede que no esté de acuerdo con Dumbledore con eso de encerrarte para protegerte, pero es peligroso estar afuera, Harry; hay docenas de personas buscándote, y solamente toma una maldición bien puesta para que las cosas vayan muy mal. Ten cuidado, y asegúrate de estar fuera de las calles cuando oscurezca; se que vas a encontrarte con Dumbledore pronto, así que espero que arreglen algo. Y si sirve de algo, creo que a Sirius le encantaría verte vendar los cuarteles; no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, él y yo odiamos ese lugar toda nuestra infancia."

"Okay, y gracias Tonks," dijo Harry, "Y tu también cuídate. Mi cicatriz sigue doliendo, y nunca toma mucho tiempo para que pase algo; tenemos una parada más antes de volver a casa, pero tú probablemente te quedes fuera más tiempo, mantén los ojos abiertos." Harry ya no se veía como un chico contento, estaba muy serio; Tonks pareció notar el cambio de actitud porque asintió solemnemente. Ahora sabía que era seguro que algo pasaría, el problema era, donde?

Después de que Tonks se fuera, y Harry y Neville volvieran al Caldero Chorreante, Neville le preguntó qué eran los cuarteles y a qué se estaba refiriendo Tonks.

"Lo siento, Neville, no puedo decir mucho. Los cuarteles es el lugar donde la Orden del Fénix hace sus reuniones; Ron, Ginny, Hermione y yo sabemos porque nos tuvimos que quedar allí el verano pasado. Te diría más, pero Dumbledore lo tiene bajo Fidelius; de allí saqué la idea. El edificio solía ser de Sirius, y me lo dejó en su testamento. Amenacé con venderlo cuando Dumbledore y yo tuvimos una pelea hace un tiempo, y en ese entonces no era del todo serio; pero no es una mala idea, y voy a hacerlo. Es una de las cosas que tengo que hacer después de que los Weasleys y los Grangers vengan de visita; me tengo que encontrar con Dumbledore para que remueva el Encantamiento, y así mostrar el lugar a los compradores."

"Como piensas hacer eso, Harry? Sin ofender ni nada, pero no puedes forzar a Dumbledore a hacer cosas, sabes. Es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo! Si no quiere vender el lugar, seguro que te detendrá."

Harry sonrió, "No te preocupes, Neville tengo unas ideas. Ya empecé con algunas cosas, y si intenta algo, estaré preparado. Hay algunas cosas sobre mi que pueden influenciar las decisiones de Dumbledore, y estoy empezando de saber como usar eso. El año pasado, me odiaría a mi mismo, sabiendo que estoy usando mi estatus para tener tratamiento especial; pero cuando otros no juegan limpio, no me siento muy mal."

Neville quería saber más, pero Harry evadió el resto de sus preguntas, y pronto estaban pasando por la flú para ir a Sn. Mungo, y los dos aterrizaron sobre sus dos pies; Neville había cumplido su promesa y le había enseñado como aterrizar, había tomado una hora de ir y venir desde su Escondite y el Caldero Chorreante y la mitad de sus polvos flú, pero ahora Harry podía aterrizar sin problemas.

El secreto, había explicado Neville, era que Harry tenía que entender que su cuerpo no estaba en verdad aterrizando cuando usaba flú o trasladores; en lugar de eso, se movía por magia, y terminaba en la misma posición que había empezado; así que todos el tiempo que Harry estaba doblando sus rodillas, preparándose para un aterrizaje, y caminando hacia delante, en verdad se estaba catapultando a piso. Incluso cuando veía la salida de la chimenea, y no creía que era lo suficientemente grande, tenía que quedarse quieto y confiar en la magia del sistema para que lo llevase por el agujero. Solamente quedándose quiero y dejando a los Trasladores y la flú hacer lo suyo, llegaría bien.

Una vez más en la ocupada recepción de Sn. Mungo, Harry no pudo dejar de recordar su primera visita, cuando habían venido a visitar al Sr. Weasley después de que Nagini lo mordiese. La única diferencia que Harry notaba eran los pacientes; incluso el retrato de Dilys Derwent, antigua directora de Hogwarts y medi-maga le guiñó un ojo, igual que el año anterior, Harry creyó ver preocupación en su cara, pero no se podía asegurar con retratos.

"Cuarto piso Neville?" trató de recordar Harry. Sabía que el Sr. Weasley había estado en el primer piso, y que cuando habían ido a buscar la cafetería se habían topado con Gilderoy Lockhart y terminado en el cuarto.

"Sep," llamó Neville; su voz sonaba algo lejana, y Harry notó que Neville estaba circulando los pasillos expertamente. Apurándose para alcanzarlo, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar si Neville quería estar solo al visitar a sus padres; Harry estaba seguro de que podría encontrar la cafetería esa vez, o hacer alguna otra cosa mientras Neville los visitaba.

"Me gustaría que vinieras," dijo, "si no te molesta, Harry. Quiero presentártelos, ya que no pude hacerlo el año pasado. Mamá y Papá no responden a muchas personas, pero a veces gente nueva llaman su atención. Además, estoy seguro de que a Lockhart le encantaría darte más autógrafos. Ha estado practicando, sabes."

"Oh Merlin," suspiró Harry, "No me digas que sigue aquí! No recuperó su memoria todavía? Han pasado más de tres años."

Neville rió, "No mucho, siempre lo ignoro cuando vengo a visitar. Pasa su tiempo leyendo sus libros, y firmando fotos, pero para cuando termina de hacer uno o lo otro se olvida de haberlo hecho, y vuelve a empezar; por lo menos nunca se va a aburrir. Escuché el año pasado que los medi-magos planeaban darle esa nueva tinta, la que desaparece después de unos minutos, para que no desperdiciara tantas fotos."

Para ese entonces, el dúo había llegado a la sala Janus Thickey, y Neville miró alrededor antes de sacar su varita y usar Alohomora. Harry recordaba que era una sala cerrada, y un medi-mago la había abierto la última vez. Neville estaba ansioso por entrar, Harry lo siguió.

El año anterior, sólo había unas pocas personas; los padres de Neville, Lockhart, Bode (que más tarde había sido asesinado por el Lazo del Diablo), y una mujer cubierta con pelo; pero ahora, la mitad de las camas estaban llenas, y ellos no eran los únicos visitantes.

"Neville," susurró Harry, "quienes son estos pacientes? Pensé que esta sala no tenía tantas admisiones."

"No lo se," respondió Neville. "Allá está la Sanadora Bosworth con la pareja rubia, está a cargo de esta sala; seguro que vendrá al verme, le podemos preguntar entonces."

Harry asintió, pero Neville no vio, ya que estaba caminando hacia el final de la sala, donde las cortinas alrededor de las camas de sus padres estaban cerradas.

Decidido a darle a Neville algo de tiempo privado, Harry se dirigió a Lockhart.

"Hola, te conozco? Me dijeron que soy muy popular, debes ser un admirador. Es muy lindo que me visites."

"Hola Profesor Lockhart," suspiró Harry, "Es bueno verlo de nuevo."

"Profesor dices? Bueno, que interesante; creo que nunca escuché eso antes. Te enseñé todo lo que se, no? Que afortunado eres."

Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron los más largos de toda su vida, pretendiendo estar interesado en el correo de admiradoras que el hombre recibía, quien después lo obligó a aceptar 7 fotos autografiadas. Por suerte, antes de que Harry tuviese que repetir por la cuarta vez quién era, Neville lo llamó, y Harry salió hacia allí volando.

"Gracias, Neville; creo que el hombre me caía mejor como profesor."

Después de eso, Neville le presentó a sus padres, quines estaban sentados en sus camas con miradas perdidas en sus ojos. El año anterior, Harry sólo había visto a Alice Longbottom, viendo como su marido se encontraba detrás de las cortinas. Ya no era la mujer sonriente y llena de vida que había visto en la fotografía de Moody, en su lugar se encontraba una mujer frágil, so algunas canas en su cabello.

El padre de Neville, aunque no tan delgado o enfermizo como su madre, tenía una mirada aún más perdida. Ocasionalmente, la mama de Neville estiraría su mano para tocar la suya, o parpadeaba, casi mostrando interés en lo que Neville decía; su papá, por otro lado, mantenía su mirada al frente, sin mostrar señal de que sabía que ellos estaban allí, pero Neville no pareció influenciado por esto, siguió hablando de cómo le había ido ese año, y lo mucho que había cambiado, les habló de su varita nueva, de ser bateador en el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, las prácticas de duelo con Harry, y sus avances en Herbología.

No por la primera vez, Harry se preguntaba quién había tenido peor suerte; Harry, por perder a sus padres a tan temprana edad, o Neville, por tener solamente el caparazón de las valientes y felices personas que sus padres habían sido. No era un buen pensamiento.

"Hola, Neville querido! No sabía que ibas a venir hoy. Tu abuela me informó que estaría fuera del país este año, y asumí que te quedarías en la escuela. Que linda sorpresa."

La Sanadora Bosworth había llegado e interrumpió los pensamientos deprimentes; parecía una señora agradable, y por la manera en la que hablaba, Harry puposos que conocía a Neville desde hacía tiempo, probablemente hacía mucho que estaba a cargo de sus padres.

"Hola, Sanadora Bosworth, es buena vera; Feliz Navidad. Me estoy quedando con un amigo este año, y nunca me perdería mi visita. Harry, ella es la Sanadora Bosworth. Sanadora Bosworth, este es Harry Potter."

"Oh," la sanadora arqueó una ceja, "que amigos que tienes Neville. Harry, es bueno conocerte; francamente con todas esas historias que circulan, me sorprende no haberte tenido por aquí antes. Con todas tus aventuras uno pensaría que serías uno de nuestros pacientes más frecuentes.

Harry sonrió, "Por suerte Madam Pomfrey es una gran Sanadora, sin no fuese así sin duda habría terminado aquí más de una vez; pero este año todavía no tuve ni una visita. Eso es un record para mi." Harry no sintió necesario decir que había estado tratando sus propias heridas, con la ayuda de Hedwig y los elfos.

"Si," concordó, "Poppy Pomfrey es una buena sanadora; se entrenó aquí, sabes? Bajo uno de los mejores sanadores de la época. Estaba unas clases adelantada en comparación con ella, pero incluso entonces mostraba talento."

Los tres charlaron un tiempo y Neville pidió un reporte en cuanto a la condición de sus padres; no fue sorprendente saber que no había habido ningún avance.

"Sanadora Bosworth," comenzó Harry, "me preguntaba por que había tantos pacientes en la sala este año; el año pasado había sólo 5, y Neville que tampoco había visto tantos antes."

La sonrisa dejó el rostro de la mujer, "Bueno Sr. Potter, son tiempos peligrosos, me temo, con Quien Tu Sabes, como estoy segura que no debo decirte, ha habido muchos más ataques públicos; me recuerda a la primera vez, por suerte no se ha vuelto tan malo aún, gracias a Merlin. Además de Frank y Alice, el resto son víctimas de los Dementores, no han besado muchos magos, más que nada muggles, pero terminan aquí cuando pasa. Pobres."

Mirando alrededor, Harry se sorprendió al notar lo espeluznante que era saber eso. Casi todos los pacientes en la sala habían perdido sus almas, esperando a morir mientras sus cuerpos se deterioraban. Harry había aprendido con Lupin que los magos víctimas duraban un año o dos; muggles, si tenían suerte, duraban la mitad. Girando su mirada, Harry incluso reconoció a uno era; Peter Growkins, la otra víctima del ataque en Diagon además de Amber. Si Harry hubiese tratado de recordar sus caras habría reconocido a los otros como los Aurors que habían sido atacados cuando Voldemort atacó Azkaban.

Harry preguntó, "Así que, las víctimas muggles también vienen aquí?"

La sanadora sintió, "Si, pero no a esta sala, que está reservada sólo para magos. Sn. Mungo ha tenido que expandirse, y hemos agregado tres pisos más para víctimas muggle; tuvimos que arreglar todo para hacerlo pasar como un hospital muggle, para que sus familias pudiesen visitar; hasta ahora hemos admitido 200 muggles besados, han muerto tres, ya que estaban muy enfermos cuando sucedió; me temo que es sólo tiempo para el resto."

200? Harry no había tenido idea de que eran tantos. 'El Sr. Weasley debe tener muchos problemas calmando a las autoridades muggles, con esos números,' pensó Harry.

"Solamente desearía que familias de magos visitaran tan seguido como las muggle; no todos son como Neville. Muchos olvidan a sus seres queridos una vez que son admitidos aquí. Estoy sorprendida de que hayan venido tantos hoy; Nadie vino en toda la mañana, y de repente todos tienen visitantes."

Haciendo un gesto con su mano, Bosworth señaló a todos los cuerpos en la sala; Harry no podía ver sus caras porque le estaban dando la espalda, pero había gente visitando a casi todos los enfermos. La pareja rubia seguía hablando con la mujer comatosa, y había otras cinco personas con otros pacientes, aunque parecían extraños, como si no estuviesen en verdad interesados, de hecho, parecían estar hablando entre si, mientras sus miradas se centraban en los enfermos.

"Bueno," dijo Neville, "es Navidad, quizás pensaron que sería un buen momento; me gusta pasar las fiestas con mis padres, quizás ellos se sientes igual?

"Quizás Neville, pero es raro. He trabajado en este hospital por 60 años, y se cuando algo es raro; pero también ha pasado mucho desde que tuvimos tantos pacientes en una sala, y puede que sea la edad. Tengo que ir a revisar en la otra sala, ustedes pásenla bien; encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Potter; fue buena de usted el acompañar a Neville a visitar."

Harry le agradeció a la mujer, y Neville lo sorprendió al adelantarse y abrazarla; aparentemente era algo usual viendo como ninguno mostró signos de incomodidad.

Una vez que se fuese, Neville volvió a hablar con sus padres, mientras Harry escaneaba la sala. Solo la pareja rubia parecía actuar de la misma manera que Neville, como si visitaran a un ser querido; el resto de las personas estaban actuando extrañamente, ninguna se movía de sus lugares, y susurraban entre si. Sintiendo que algo no andaban bien, Harry miró su reloj activando el detector; lo había apagado al entrar al hospital porque la concentración de hechizos volvía locos los sensores; pero ahora activando el escudo y el detector, el pinchazo fue tan fuerte que Harry salta por el repentino dolor, de acuerdo con su reloj había por lo menos un Mortífago en la sala, y estaba muy cerca!

Como si no pasara nada, Harry se acercó a su amigo, y de reojo vio como la pareja se inclinaba para abrazar a la persona que habían ido a visitar; era aparente que se preparaban para irse, y Harry no dudaba que cuando lo hicieran, todo explotaría. Lo más problema era que el resto de las personas fueran Mortífagos, por lo menos uno lo era, y estaban esperando a que la Sanadora y la pareja se fuesen; Harry no sabía como se habían enterado de que visitaría Sn. Mungo en esa sala en particular, pero esa era una preocupación para más tarde; vivir durante los siguientes momentos sería importante ahora.

"Neville!" susurró Harry, "Neville, tenemos problemas. No te des vuela, solamente escúchame."

Neville les había estado contando a sus padres acerca de los records que había marcado en los videos juegos cuando Harry lo interrumpió, pero ante la advertencia se quedó callado y se congeló por el miedo. Harry nunca sonaba tan serio a menos que tuviese una buena razón y con las advertencias que había dado ese día, Neville sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"Hay por lo menos un Mortífago en la sala con nosotros, quizás hasta cinco. Una vez que la pareja rubia salga van a atacarnos. No creo que sepan que los note, y esa es nuestra única ventaja; cinco contra dos no son buenas probabilidades, especialmente cuando no sabemos quiénes son. Voy a tratar de llamar su atención y quiero que te quedes aquí. Con algo de suerte alguien escuche y venga a investigar; tenemos que aguantar hasta entonces, okay?"

"Puedo ayudarte Harry," dijo Neville; no se estaba sintiendo valeroso, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Harry luchar contra tantos Mortífagos sin ayuda. Justo como en el Misterio, se encontraba en una situación fuera de control, y solo podía hacer lo mejor posible.

"Se que puedes Neville, pero no debes. Quédate y protege a tus padres, no pueden esquivar o bloquear hechizos, recuerda los escudos que aprendimos. Si puedes lanzar alguna maldición, bien, pero no dejes a tus padres atrás."

Harry sabía que el tiempo se acababa mientras observaba a la pareja juntando algunas de sus cosas y cerrando la cortina alrededor de la persona que estaban visitando. Ninguna de las otras figuras se había movido aún, todas dándole la espalda, y usó el tiempo para mirar alrededor, tratando de buscar cual sería la manera de enfrentárseles. Podría haberse aparecido en los Cuarteles de la Orden y traer refuerzos, pero desde el ataque a Azkaban había aumentado la seguridad instalando barreras anti- aparición en cada piso.

Tanto Neville como él tenían sus Trasladores, pero no era la mejor idea; los padres de Neville se quedarían atrás, y eso no era una opción, si pudiesen moverlos, o si estuviesen más cerca uno del otro podría haberlos hecho tocar su reloj y llevarlos consigo. Pero estaban muy separados y el traslador que Harry había hecho para Neville no era lo suficientemente grande o fuerte para llevar más de una persona.

Mientras que era imposible seguir el uso de un traslador, era posible detectar el uso de uno, y Harry había tomado eso en consideración al hacer el de Neville; entre más pequeño más difícil de detectar, y Harry lo había hecho débil, sólo capaz de llevar a Neville, pero ahora no parecía ser una idea tan buena. Neville conocía las limitaciones, así que ni siquiera lo tocó. Harry podría hacer otro, pero no eran bueno como Dumbledore; Harry necesitaba por lo menos cinco minutos de concentración para hacer uno, y eso era tiempo que no tenía.

La única opción era quedarse y luchar; con algo de suerte podría herir o asustar a algunos Mortífagos hasta que la seguridad llegase, y ese era su único plan. El problema era encontrar una posición defendible en la sala, lejos de los otros pacientes, para mantenerlos a salvo. Era una sala amplia, con forma de pentágono, y había una pared sin ningún paciente cerca; ese sería el mejor lugar, y Harry tendría que transfigurar algo para cubrirse.

"Recuerda Neville; quédate con tus padres. Con algo de suerte estarán tan ocupados peleando conmigo que se olvidarán de que están aquí. Si puedes lanzar algún hechizo, genial; si no, no llames atención y cuida a los otros pacientes; No queremos ningún hechizo vaya en su dirección"

Neville asintió, y cuidadosamente sacó su varita del bolsillo; ya situado entre las camas de sus padres, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar algo para usar como barricada, Harry le sugirió transfigurar algo en el momento que la pelea comenzara, pero Neville nunca había sido buena con transformaciones; Harry esperaba llamar toda la atención.

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho más antes de que la pareja se despidiera definitivamente y se dirigiese a la puerta, una vez que cruzaron las puertas, los cinco visitantes se giraron y bajaron sus capuchas. El más cercano a la puerta la selló y silenció, mientras que los otros cuatro se dirigían hacia ellos con sus varitas listas, pero lo único que vieron fue a Neville escondido detrás de una pared algo mal transfigurada y a Harry no podían verlo.

"Subefy!" dijo Harry desde su nueva posición, después de completar una corrida silenciosa antes de que la pareja saliese; los mortífagos parecieron no escucharlo porque el hechizo azul marino los tomó por sorpresa, y dos cayeron víctimas de los efectos.

"Me buscaban?" se burló Harry. No solo quería sacar la atención de Neville, sino que tenía que concentrarse después de la sorpresa de que su hechizo hubiese funcionado.

Usando su varita normal, Harry parecía haber lanzado su primer aturdidor modificado con aparente éxito. Le había contado a Neville acerca de eso durante una de sus prácticas, y su amigo incluso se ofreció para ser conejillo de indias, pero Harry no había estado convencido; pero ahora estaba atónito de que el hechizo hubiese funcionado y que los dos Mortífagos a los que le había apuntado se encontraran en el suelo. Si su hechizo se mantenía (vocalmente modificado en honor a la nariz rota de Neville en el DdM) se encontraban en con un 3 a 2, mucho más favorable.

Harry no tuvo tiempo quiénes eran los que habían caído, pero había tres aún parados, Rodolphus Lestange era reconocible, y el aparente líder, y fue él quien le habló a Harry.

"Bueno Potter; parece que aprendiste trucos nuevos. No importa, aún serás… "

"Mineo Tergum!" gritó Harry; no le interesaban los comentarios de estereotípicos de 'el malo' que Lestrange quería decir, y quería acertar un hechizo más antes de que la verdadera batalla empezara, pero el Mortífago pudo bloquearlo y el hechizo rebotó golpeando la pierna de uno de los pacientes; el hechizo causaba que la piel sangrara por lo poros, y en segundo la entrepierna del paciente estaba ensangrentada. Harry hizo una nota de curar la herida cuando tuviese tiempo, y para recodar lanzar hechizos a los Mortífagos de la cintura para arriba, y así evitar golpear las camas.

"Pagarás por eso!" gruñó Lestrange, "ustedes dos," señaló, "revivan a Blaycock y a mi hermano, y después vayan por el otro; Yo me encargaré de Potter."

Aunque no era la situación ideal, Harry estaba sintiendo más confianza. Con algo de suerte mientras los otros trataban de despertar a sus compañeros, Harry estaría en una batalla uno a uno, con algunos hechizos por parte de Neville; si la fortuna lo quería, podría incapacitar a Lestrange, y ayudar con los otros antes de que Neville tuviese problemas.

Sin otra palabra, Lestrange colocó una Cortina entre ellos y sus compañeros, para que Harry no pudiese ver lo que estaban haciendo, y después comenzó a lanzar hechizos en sucesión rápido, de los que Harry pudo esquivar o bloquear tres, hasta que el cuarto le dio.

"Extorqueo," había sido, y Harry lo reconocía al tiempo que se estrellaba contra su hombro, dislocando cualquier coyuntura que tocaba, el brazo de Harry sufrió las consecuencias y su varita cayó al suelo. Su armadura podría haber captado parte del hechizo, pero como no tenía mangas no fue muy efectiva; del mismo modo el escudo de su reloj era muy débil para una maldición de tortura tan fuerte.

Sin tener una defensa e incapaz de sacar su otra varita con su brazo, Harry se lanzó detrás de una camilla con intención de recoger su varita; su brazo izquierdo aún funcionaba, y Harry agradecía haber practicado usándolo; aunque no tan poderoso o certero como su brazo normal, por lo menos le permitiría pelear.

En el momento que tocó el suela, la pared detrás de él explotó en una nube de polvo y escombros; sin darle importancia, Harry volteó la camilla para proporcionar cubierta y envió una avalancha de hechizo hacia la dirección general en la que se encontraba Lestrange la última vez, para no herir a más inocentes, Harry usó desarmadores y restrictivos; arriesgaría algo más difícil cuando pudiese ver su blanco claramente.

"Pagarás por eso!" gruñó Lestrange, "ustedes dos," señaló, "revivan a Blaycock y a mi hermano, y después vayan por el otro; Yo me encargaré de Potter."

Neville palideció al escuchar la orden dada por el hombre responsable de la locura de sus padres. "Por que demonios me tocan dos Mortífagos y a Harry uno?' pensó; no había manera de que Neville pudiese enfrentar a los dos solo, incluso con la pared transfigurada; era un trabajo a media, pero inspirado por el duelo de Harry con Rofordit, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, y aunque no era linda, era sólida y robusta, sin mencionar el encantamiento espejo que había colocado para hacerla más fuerte; Harry lo había enseñado en la AD hacía semanas, y Harry agradecía no haber tenido ningún problema, podría salvarle la vida ahora.

Aún preguntándose por que no había sido atacado, Neville asomó su cabeza para ver a los dos hombres tratando de revivir a sus compañeros. Neville había escuchado a Harry lanzar lo que sonaba como un aturdidor normal, pero el color azul marino había dejado saber que era diferente, 'Debe ser el aturdidor que Harry mencionó,' consideró Neville. 'Y pensar que creí que Harry estaba perdiendo su tiempo con eso!'

Al no poder cumplir sus órdenes, los hombres dieron toda su atención a los caídos, y Neville eligió ese momento para atacar. Harry le había dicho que protegiera a sus padres (lo que hubiese echo de todos modos), pero atacar si podía, así que juntando su valor, apunto su varita y gritó, "REDUCTO!"

Era la maldición más dañina que Neville conocía y la explosión resultando era prueba de eso; desafortunadamente, Neville no había apuntado bien, y el hechizo pasó por sobre las cabezas de los hombres, golpeando una ventana, explotó la ventana fuera de la pared, y si Neville no hubiese estado tan decepcionado por haber errado, se habría sentido orgulloso del poder detrás del hechizo, pero el vidrio cayó sobre las cabezas. Y Neville podía ver que uno tenía un corte en la mejilla.

Decidiendo devolver el favor, Neville se agachó al tiempo que un Reducto pasó por sobre su cabeza, pero por suerte golpeó la pared, y se dirigió a los Mortífagos; una vez más bajo fuego, esta vez prevenidos, uno de ellos logró desviarlo, causando un agujero en la pared.

"Rudolphus, no podes despertar a los otros!" gritó uno de los Mortífagos, "Enervate no está funcionando, y este maldito chico no sale de atrás de su pared!"

"Deshazte de la estúpida pared, entonces," vino la respuesta entre maldiciones que Neville no conocía; esperaba que Harry estuviese bien, pero como todavía no había escuchado ningún grito, y Harry seguía lanzando hechizos, Neville sabía que lo estaba.

"Maldición," susurró Neville, esquivando un hechizo que lo trajo de nuevo a su situación; los dos Mortífagos se habían olvidado de sus compañeros caídos, y ambos estaban atacando a Neville y a su barrera. Sabiendo que el hechizo espejo no aguantaría así por mucho tiempo, Neville reunión toda su valentía, y apuntó su varita a la pared, agregando sus propios hechizos a la mezcla; más que nada estaba bloqueando las maldiciones que venían del otro lado, pero también atacó un poco. Logró hacer que uno de los Mortífagos se tropezara con el otro y les lazó una bola de fuego; ambos hombres calmaron las llamas antes de que pudieran hacerles daño, pero por lo menos los detuvo, "Harry," pidió Neville, "apúrate!"

Aún en el piso detrás de la camilla, pero con su varita en mano, Harry no dejó de atacar hasta que formuló un plan. La defensa con camilla no estaba funcionando, ya que Harry no tenía idea de a donde debía apuntar y estaba atrapado en un espacio pequeño con poco espacio para esquivar. Su velocidad y tamaño eran ventajas en su técnica de duelo, y Harry no podía usarlas desde el suelo. Sabiendo que sólo había un Mortífago del que encargarse, Harry decidió tratar una pelea cara a cara, y envió la camilla hacia Lestrange con magia.

Lestrange estaba a punto de derretir la camilla de metal cuando notó que se dirigía hacia él; deteniendo su hechizo por la mitad, a penas tuvo tiempo de desviarla de su curso, se giró para ver de donde había salido para encontrarse con una luz saliendo de la varita de Harry.

"Protego," gritó; no sabía que hechizo había sido, pero pasó a través de su escudo, pero no pareció tener efecto. Sin detenerse a agradecer su buena suerte, Lestrange respondió enviando un Crucio a Harry, quien a penas pudo esquivarlo.

Harry se había tirado a su izquierda al ver la maldición, y contrarrestó con Relashio; El hechizo había funcionado con Goyle en Diagon, pero Lestrange era mucho mejor, conjuró un escudo físico para detener las llamas, aunque se derritió un poco; pero Harry no estaba muy preocupado, su último hechizo había pasado por el escudo, prevenía que usara un aturdidor.

Harry continuo el hechizo hasta que el escudo no era más que una masa deforme de metal, pero sabiendo que la barrera no aguantaría mucho más, Rodolphus la dejó caer, la desapareció y lanzó un Diffindo a Harry.

Aún lanzando flama a un punto sobre la cabeza del Mortífago, Harry a penas tuvo tiempo de notar que su hechizo no tenía Resistencia, y salió del camino antes de que la maldición lo alcanzara. Logrando esquivar por la mayor parte, su brazo derecho tomó un poco del daño, cada vez que Harry lo movía bruscamente, su brazo dolía y sus coyunturas dislocadas se rozaban; Así, ni siquiera registró el dolor de la maldición.

"Impedimenta," contrarrestó Harry, justo antes de que su cuerpo cayera de costado, pero no había apuntado bien, a que no estaba acostumbrado a usar su brazo izquierdo, y los reflejos de Rodolphus eran casi tan buenos como los suyos. El hechizo tocó un jarro con flores, y Harry se preguntó brevemente si ayudaría a las flores a vivir más, pero una maldición lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

Neville había visto unos haces de luz a través de la Cortina que los separaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar acerca de eso estando muy ocupado luchando por su vida. Habían pasado sólo minutos desde que Harry le había advertido del peligro, pero Neville tenía una docena o más de pequeñas heridas, lo mismo les pasaba a los dos Mortífagos que enfrentaba.

Después de la bola de fuego, sus opositores supieron que no podrían acercarse a su posición, y ellos se habían protegido detrás de unas camas; no era una protección robusta, pero las personas inocentes ocupando las camas eran razón suficiente para no explotarlas.

Tomando una pausa para reforzar su pared y el hechizo espejo (que casi desaparecía), Neville también se aseguró de que sus padres estuviesen bien; los dos no estaban protegidos por su pared, pero el chico agradecía que nada les hubiese pasado aún.

Hasta que los Mortífagos salieran de su cobertura humana, no había mucho que Neville pudiese hacer excepto prepararse. Estaba repitiendo las reuniones de la AD tratando de encontrar los hechizos para usar en esa situación; no tenía el arsenal de hechizos que Harry poseía, pero sabía más que el típico estudiante de sexto año. Recordando el hechizo favorito de Hermione, Neville salió de su cubierta y comenzó a disparar balines.

"Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera! Contendo Fabopera"

Repetir las palabras se volvió un mantra en la mente del chico, y el hechizo funcionó bien, ya que no era muy peligroso pero no podía ser bloqueado por magia. Si, había golpeado a los pacientes unas veces, pero eso fue esta que se ajustó para golpear a sus oponentes; seguro, eran dolorosas, pero no peligrosas y los pacientes sin almas no sentirían mucho.

Una vez que el problema de la puntería se solucionara, lo único que Neville tenía que hacer era mantener su brazo firme y mover su muñeca un poco para mantener a los hombres bajo fuego. Las palabras se habían convertido en una, y si Neville se hubiese puesto a contra se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba disparando un hechizo por segundo.

Tomó cinco veces eso para que los Mortífagos notaran que estaban siendo atacados. Tomar cubierta detrás de los enfermos había parecido el plan perfecto, porque pensaba que sólo otro Mortífago lastimaría a un enfermo. Pero este chico, maldito sea! No sólo estaba probando ser más poderoso y confiado de lo que les habían echo creer, sino que también tenía una buena cubierta, y ninguno de los dos se podía acercar lo suficiente.

Pero una vez que los balines comenzaron a caerles, les tomó unos cuantos golpea para darse cuenta que estaban de nuevo en desventaja. La cama detrás de la que se habían Escondido dejaba visible sus piernas sin importar lo mucho que tratar de sacarlas de la línea de fuego.

Cuando Neville lo notó trató de lanzarles un desarmador, pero los Mortífagos habían colocado una barrera; si bien no podía bloquear los balines (o no lo pensaron o no podía crear una barrera física), seguían prestando atención a hechizos normales, y no se rendían tan fácilmente. Sin saber que más hacer, Neville regresó a disparar balines, y esperaba que los golpes a sus piernas y brazos los cansara lo suficiente.

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba furioso; el plan de simplemente esperar a Harry y su estúpido amigo había parecido tan fácil y perfecto, había estado contento de ser elegido el líder de la misión, su primera misión desde que había dejado Azkaban.

Lestrange sabía que con la captura y humillación de Colagusano, el comportamiento de Lucius al recurrir a la Imperius una vez más y la locura de su esposa, tenía muchas oportunidades de convertirse en el servido más confiado de su Señor. Siempre había sido devoto, eso nunca había estado en duda, admitiendo orgulloso su lealtad al Señor Oscuro cuando los Aurors lo habían capturado después de torturar a los Longbottoms; en lugar de otro tantos que había se habían arrodillado y rogado, dado nombres y excusas por oportunidades de libertad, él se había mantenido verdadero a la causa, sabiendo que su señor volvería, más fuerte que nunca y le liberaría.

Y el año anterior había sucedido y todo parecía perfecto. Su señor les informó de su plan de entrar en la mente de Harry Potter y llevarlo a una trampa donde finalmente se encontraría fuera de la protección de Dumbledore; para las cosas habían salido mal, y él había vuelto a Azkaban; la segunda vez no había sido tan malo, son los Dementores, pero Rudolphus estaba separado de su esposa y hermano, pero sabía que Voldemort lo liberaría.

Entonces el joven Malfoy le había escrito a su padre prometiendo buenas noticias, y un plan se había formulado. Mientras que Draco Malfoy era malcriado e insufrible como su padre, tenía un talento para el espionaje.

Antes había escuchado a Potter contarles a sus amigos acerca de una profecía, y eso era justo lo que Voldemort necesitaba para comenzar los actos públicos. Ahora, Draco había informado que Potter no se quedaría en Hogwarts par alas vacaciones, y que él y Dumbledore no se estaban llevando bien; nadie sabía siquiera donde Potter se quedaría, sólo que llevaba a otro chico con el. Pero Draco también sabía; después de sobornar a una chiquilla de Hufflepuff con evidencia de que había hecho trampa en un examen, que Neville visitaba a sus padres en Sn. Mungo cada Navidad. Con el conocimiento de que Potter y Longbottom estaban juntos, y que llegarían al hospital en algún momento sin protección, la tentación era muy grande para resistir; así 5 hombres confiables habían sido dados la tarea de apresarlos, y Rodolphus había sido puesto a cargo.

Pero no había con los chicos conociendo de su presencia, y eso era obvio por la respuesta rápida que habían dado cuando se revelaron ante ellos. También habían sido dichos que el chico Longbottom era miserable en todos los aspectos de la magia, y era lo más cercano a un squib en Hogwarts; por los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la cortina, y el hecho de que su hermano y los otros no se le habían unido, Lestrange sabía que Neville tendría más de sus padres que Malfoy había creído. Maldito mocoso malcriado!

Potter solo era intimidante, y las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como deberían. Si, después del aturdidor inicial que había incapacitado a su hermano y a Blaycock, había tomado la ventaje y herido a Potter, pero el chico había logrado recuperar su varita, y sorprendentemente no tenía problemas usándola con su brazo izquierdo. No muchos magos, en su mayoría Aurors, podían usar ambos brazos, pero Lestrange no debería haberlo tomado a la ligera, después de todo había sobrevivido seis encuentros con su señor, algo que nadie antes había logrado.

Tan preocupado con Potter, Lestrange había ido a la ofensiva, sin restricciones en cuanto a sus hechizos; sólo la maldición asesina no estaba permitida, su amo quería ese placer para sí; pero sin dudarlo lanzó un Crucio detrás el otro, maldición cortadora seguida de destructora de huesos, y aún así el maldito Gryffindor lograba esquivarlos o reflejarlos, incluso contra-atacar!

Lestrange no sabía qué había sido ese hechizo, pero lo supo cuando en el momento de de lanzar un aturdidor su varita se volvió flácida, pero los otros hechizos funcionaban bien, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Rodolphus también había sido alcanzado por una llamarada, que sólo pudo bloquear a duras penas. Estando bajo ataque constante su escudo comenzó a derretirse, y su mano a quemarse, antes de dejarlo caer y maldecir a Potter desde otro ángulo.

Esquivó la Impedimenta, pero había sido golpeado por un Mineo Tergum, Skeledestruco, y unas maldiciones menores; la parte izquierda de su torso estaba sangrando, su rodilla derecha hecha polvo, y había tenido que contrarrestar una maldición de ceguera, un hechizo silenciador, cabello que había crecido para cubrir sus ojos, hechizos de presencia permanente en el suelo, sin saber dónde estaban, tenía movimientos muy limitados.

Pero había devuelto igual. Entre esquivar y bloquear, Lestrange había logrado herir a Potter más que con un brazo dislocado. Una maldición cortadora había dado en su brazo, una maldición le había dado en el pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, había dirigido un carámbano de hielo a su pierna casi sin sonido, y había pasado por el escudo, clavándose en su muslo, al igual que los balines, no podía ser bloqueado con otra cosa excepto una barrera física, y había cortado el Protego como mantequilla.

Desafortunadamente, Potter estaba más preparado la segunda vez; una vez que Lestrange vio que el carámbano había funcionado, volvió a tratar; pero Harry estaba listo y creó una barrera, que no tuvo problemas desviando el hielo; el escudo tenía 80 cm. de diámetro, circular, y debía ser, por lo menos de 10 cm. de grosor. Era uno de los hechizos avanzados que Harry había aprendido a usa, y lo estaba poniendo en práctica por la primera vez.

Harry estaba en problemas, y estaba más preocupado que nunca; enfrentando sólo a un Mortífagos, quizás se había confiado demasiado. Había pensado que podría desarmar a Lestrange rápido e ir a ayudar a Neville. Pero en los primeros segundos, cuando su brazo derecho había sido golpeado, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

Ahora, en lugar de tener la ventaje, Harry a penas aguantaba; solamente sus reflejos habían logrado que aguantara tanto. Ya había sido golpeado por varias maldiciones serias, y se estaba cansando; Lestrange también estaba más lento, pero con posibles refuerzos a unos metros, Harry sabía que el Mortífago estaba en una mejor posición que él.

Ahora con el escudo para bloquear los carámbanos, de los cuales Lestrange había podido darle con uno, Harry recurrió a otro hechizo avanzado, para terminar con eso de una vez.

"Parabolas Umbo!"

Con el escudo aún en su lugar otro tipo se formó en la punta de su varita; con 20 cm. de grosor, el escudo de color Amarillo y tenía una forma cóncava, como indicaban las palabras, tenía forma de parábola; era muy difícil de usa, pero podía devolver incluso maldiciones muy poderosas de nuevo al atacante. Como los satélites de los muggles que concentraban las señales en un punto central, el hechizo reflejaba cualquier hechizo capturado a un mismo punto; usado contra un oponente, redirigía los hechizos de nuevo a la varita del otro.

Lo único malo que tenía, y esa era la razón por la que se usaba sólo en situaciones extremas, se debía al pequeño diámetro del escudo; requería mucha puntería el colocar el escudo en el camino de los hechizos; yendo contra su instinto, la persona debía mover su cuerpo directo frente al hechizo, si la persona erraba por un milímetro, entonces el hechizo pasaría el escudo, y no había otra defensa. Cuando Harry lo había leído, lo había comparado con el baseball, era como tratar de atrapar el hechizo en la palma de la mano; un movimiento malo o un cálculo mal echo, y el juego se acababa.

Pero tan cansado y con solo un brazo utilizable, Harry no sabía que más hacer; un minutos más de defensa normal y podría quedarse parado, mucho menos levantar una varita. Pero con el escudo parábola, Harry creía que podría sorprender y golpear a Lestrange con uno de sus propios hechizos, contrario a otro escudos, este devolvía ataques con un 100 de efectividad; no había posibilidad de que el hechizo saliese en un ángulo diferente, o un metro sobre su cabeza, siempre y cuando lograra colocar el escudo justo en el camino del hechizo.

Proteger a los pacientes era otra de sus preocupaciones, y este escudo aseguraba su seguridad; ahora lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era apuntar bien, cualquier cosa lejos de la perfección no sería suficiente. Aún tenía su otro escudo en caso de que su oponente creara algo con qué atacarlo que no se pudiese absorber. También tenía que esquivar las Cruciatus, sabiendo que nada podía bloquearla; podía vencer el dolor si era alcanzado por uno, pero Harry no quería que eso pasara. De una manera u otro, esto se acabaría pronto.

Christopher Parkinson había tenido suficiente de ser golpeado con esas malditas cositas! Por casi tres minutos, él y su compañero Conrad había estado escondiendo detrás de unas camas, y no habían logrado ninguna ventaja. Cada vez que intentaba salir de su cobertura, la maldita pared devolvía cualquier hechizo que hubiesen logrado lanzar. Aún más, los habían alcanzado unas maldiciones y estaban llenos de moretones por sus esfuerzos.

Cansado de la situación, Chris tuvo una idea; era drástica, pero solamente tenían prohibido matar a Potter, el otro mocoso no había sido mencionado, aunque estaba implicado que lo querían vivo; pero si matarlo significaba poder salir de detrás de esas camas e ir a ayudar a Rudolphus con Potter, entonces Chris pensó que valía el riesgo

"Conrad, escucha," susurró, "Estoy cansado de esto, a la cuenta de tres nos levantamos y explotamos esa pared de porquería hasta el infierno! Un Avada de cada uno se asegurará de eso. Si el chico se muere, a quien carajo le importa? Entendido?"

Conrad Jenkins no estaba encantado de usar el único hechizo que le había ordenado no usar, pero a una pared en lugar de a una persona, no le importaba. También estaba harto de ser golpeado por esas porquerías, y por los sonidos del otro lado de la sala, Rodolphus necesitaba su ayuda.

"Suena bien," accedió, "enseñémosle una lección al mocoso!"

Neville no tenía idea de lo que sus enemigos intentaban hacer, así que imagínense su sorpresa cuando los dos se levantaron y lanzaron dos luces verdes en su dirección; sabiendo lo que el color significaba, y habiendo podido escuchar las palabras, Neville se tiró al suelo, esperando que sus padres sobrevivieran el ataque; solamente agradecía a Merlin que su muerte sería indolora, contrario a su tortura.

Con una explosión su pared de piedra se transformó en escombros; ante el poder de la Imperdonable, la pared no tenía oportunidad, incluso con el espejo, nadie podía bloquear Avada Kedavra! La pared cayó y sus padres quedaron expuestos, la única otra cosa a la vista era la forma de Neville Longbottom; su varita había caído de su mano, tenía sangres en sus orejas, y por las observaciones de los Mortífagos, no respiraba tampoco.

Neville Longbottom estaba muerto.

Viendo que no tenían ninguna potra amenaza, Chris y Conrad no perdieron tiempo en destrozar la Cortina que los separaba de Harry y Lestrange. Hasta ahora, Harry había aguantado bien con sólo sus dos escudos para ofensa y defensa; pero con tres oponentes en tres ángulos diferentes, no tenía oportunidad.

Harry duró otros 30 segundos antes de que un desarmador lo alcanzó y su varita fue volando a las manos de Conrad. Aún incapaz de alcanzar su segunda varita con su mano sana, Harry se sentía indefenso con solo su escudo para defenderse, pudo bloquear un sólo hechizo hasta que un Reducto lo destruyó y se vio rodeado por los tres Mortífagos.

"No tan fuerte ahora, cierto Potter? Sin tus truquitos?"

"Lo suficiente como para ganarte en un duelo, Lestrange!" gruñó, "Si mi brazo no estuviese así esto habría terminado hace mucho."

Tomando un paso adelante, Rodolphus le pegó una cachetada que hizo que toda su cabeza girara hacia el costado, echa con tanta fuerza que dejó una marca en su cara, pero Harry se negaba a gritar de dolor o bajar la mirada; después de todo lo que había hecho.

"Manténgalo quieto," ordenó Lestrange, "no creo que al Señor le moleste si lo preparamos antes de llevárselo, después de todos los problemas que nos ha causado…."

Conrad y Christopher se movieron para tomar a Harry por los brazos, y entre más se movía, sus heridas y Dolores le pedían a gritos que se detuviese. Sabiendo que no podría vencerlos físicamente, Harry no tuvo más opción que relantizar, todo pensamiento de usar el traslador se pudieron en pausa porque Harry no tenía deseos se llevar a los Mortífagos a su santuario y dejar su varita y a Neville detrás

"Donde está Neville? Que le hicieron?"

"El otro chico?" preguntó uno de los dos, y Harry asintió.

"El mocoso peleó mejor de lo que habíamos pensado, el hijo de Malfoy nos contó que sería fácil de vencer; voy a golpear al mocoso si lo vuelvo a ver, no me importa que esté saliendo con mi hermana. Longbottom nos mantuvo cortos desde detrás de la pared esa, casi squib mi trasero! Voy a tener moretones por semanas gracias a esas malditas cosas! Tuvimos que atacar la pared para salir de donde nos estábamos cubriendo, casi destruye todo el área."

"Que usaron?" preguntó Lestrange, "Escuché la explosión, pero estaba ocupado; Potter no es nada malo con la varita, lástima que nunca más la va a volver a usar."

"Tuvimos que darle a la pared con AK, no había opción. Se que no debíamos matar a ninguno de los dos, pero no me importaba en el momento. Potter sigue vivo, creo que eso servirá para satisfacer a nuestro Señor."

"Neville está muerto?" Preguntó Harry; No! No iba a creerlo, no tan pronto después de Amber! No después de Sirius y Cedric! No otro de sus amigos!

"No respiraba," replica el otro, estaba hablando en realidad con Lestrange más que contestar las preguntas de Harry, pero no le importaba quién lo escuchara. "No sabíamos si se iba a lastimar Escondido detrás de la pared, pero creo que con dos Avada Kedavra, no tuvo oportunidad; la cosa se hizo polvo."

"Maldito bastardo! Voy a matarte!" Harry había perdido todo su control; enfrentado con otra muerte, la culpa que Harry había reprimido por las muertes de los otros regresó a la superficie, abrumándolo. Lo único que quería hacer era acabar con las personas responsables, no le importaba si moría, pero se iba a llevar a los Mortífagos con él.

Harry ni siquiera sintió el dolor en su brazo cuando comenzó a sacudirse y luchar con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que lo soltaran, todo lo que recibió fue un golpe en el estómago.

"Quédate quieto! No sabes cuando perdiste?" Otro golpe en el estómago, acompañado de un puñetazo a su cara.

Cuando recobró el foco, Harry levantó su rostro desafiándolos; sin poder liberarse, por lo menos los haría enojar lo más posible.

"No perdí aún," les dijo, "Una vez que me lleven con Voldemort, el se va a equivocar, y voy a escapar. Siempre lo hago, si no creen pregúntenle."

"Muestro respeto cuando hables con tus mejores," gritó Lestrange. "Nadie se refiere al Señor Oscuro por su nombre! Nadie!"

Los siguientes momentos pasaron entre puñetazos y patadas, una sesión similar a la que Avery le había dado en Diagon, sólo que esta vez había tres personas atacándolo, y ni una de ella estaba usando magia. Los dos monos habían guardado sus varitas y lo sostenían y Rodolphus parecía disfrutar golpear al estilo muggle, quizás disfrutando su fuerza y tamaños superiores en Harry; esta vez el hombre tenía una clara ventaja.

No fue hasta que Harry tres costillas fisuradas, la nariz rota, ambos ojos morados, el labio cortado y perdiese su desayuno después de una patada particularmente fuerte que los Mortífagos pausaron; era tiempo de irse, dijeron, y Lestrange comenzó a buscar un objeto para transformar en un traslador; pero antes de que eso pasara, el sonido más extraño pudo se escuchado en la sala, bueno, extraño para los Mortífagos, para Harry era esperanza.

"Hedwig!"

De la nada apareció envuelta en llamas y, como había hecho con Malfoy semanas antes, comenzó a atacar a los Mortífagos con sus patas, clavando sus garras en los que sostenían a Harry, pero nunca dejó de cantar y su canción era inspiradora. Mientras que los dolores de Harry se calmaban y encontró fuerza nueva, los otros tres tenían miedo, y no estaban pensando claro; Chris y Conrad aún lo sujetaban, pero ni una vez sacaron sus varitas, Rodolphus estaba ocupado tratando de espantar al ave, viendo cómo era el blanco principal. Harry sabía que debía escapar pronto, y pensó que todo lo que tenía que hacer era alcanzar a Hedwig., y ella podría transportarlo; pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, algo igualmente increíble sucedió.

Neville apareció corriendo, gritando como una banshee desde debajo de una pila de escombros, dirigiéndose directo a Lestrange. Aún mejor, estaba agitando un orinal como si fuese un bate, su brazo lo más atrás posible, Harry escuchó el sonido que hizo cuando se encontró con la cabeza de Lestrange.

"Toma eso, maldito hijo de perra!" gritó Neville al golpear al Mortífago; debía de haber sacado el orinal de debajo de la cama de uno de los paciente porque, desafortunadamente para Lestrange, además de quedar inconciente, también quedó cubierto de… desechos naturales.

Sabiendo que una mejor oportunidad no llegaría, Harry puso su peso sobre su izquierda, y logró tirar a uno de sus guardias. Con una patada, Harry le dio al hombre directo en la cara, esperaba ser atrapado por el otro Mortífago, pero Neville aparecía una vez más; ya no armado con un orinal, pero al no tener una varita, Neville lo atacó de la única forma que podía. En la AD, defensa física nunca había sido el punto fuerte del chico; Ron y unos otros lo hacían naturalmente, pero Neville se había concentrado más que nada en su practicar con su nueva varita; pero su fuerza lo hacía un buen oponente y Parkinson lo estaba descubriendo.

Neville logró darle unos golpes hasta que Chris dejó caer a Harry; Neville logró darle una vez más antes de perder su balance y caer al suelo. Entonces, Chris no perdió tiempo y estaba usando el mismo hechizo que Neville antes, no podía hacerlo del mismo modo ya que no conocía el mecanismo del hechizo, pero Neville estaba recibiendo una paliza.

"Como se siente eso, mocoso inútil! No muy bien, eh?"

Chris no pudo decir mucho más; Harry había caído al suelo antes, y logró sacar su segunda varita, ahora con su varita en mano, Harry no perdió tiempo en atacar.

"Stubefy!" Después girándose a Lestrange y a Conrad, que se estaba despertando repitió, "Stubefy! Stubefy!" Harry ni siquiera notó el poder detrás de cada uno, tan aliviado de que la batalla hubiese terminado. Tendía unas heridas y huesos rotos, pero 5 Mortífagos incapacitados, y Neville estaba vivo! No tan mal, considerando todo.

"Neville, estás bien?" Preguntó; los dos habían descansado unos minutos para recuperar al aliento antes de hablar.

"Si, estoy bien. Mandaron dos Avadas a la pared que había hecho, y se destruyó por complete, creo que me desmayé, pero me desperté muy débil y adolorido; y los escuché golpeándote, pero no pude levantarme. Lo siento, Harry; pero entonces escuché a Hedwig cantar y me sentí mucho mejor, me pude levantar, pero no podía encontrar mi varita, así que tomé lo primero que encontré y salí corriendo. Vi lo que estaban haciendo y me recordó demasiado a lo que mis padres debieron haber soportado, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Creo que tuvimos suerte, eh?"

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo," rió Harry, pero dolía mucho, y pronto Harry estaba tosiendo sangre. "Ouch, no me hagas reír Neville, duele mucho."

Otros minutos pasaron antes de que los chicos pudiesen pararse y recobraran sus varitas perdidas. Hedwig donó unas lágrimas para las heridas graves, y Neville apiló los cinco Mortífagos en una esquina. Harry llamó a Dobby para que limpiase y no dejase evidencia de la pelea, y ahí Harry estaba pensando que podría encarcelar a los 5 sin que Neville lo notara.

"Harry? Por que nadie vino a ver de qué e trataba el ruido? Pasaron por lo menos 10 minutos desde que todo esto empezó, y debimos haber hecho un verdadero bullicio! Supuse que la seguridad ya debería haber llegado."

Harry recordó que uno de los Mortífagos había puesto un silenciador en la puerta y que debería seguir funcionando. Con un movimiento de la varita los dos hechizos desaparecieron.

"Creo que deberíamos llamar a seguridad ahora Harry," dijo Neville, "Que haremos con mis padres?"

"A que te refieres, Nev? No se lastimaron, cierto?"

"No," respondió, "pero no podemos dejarlos aquí! Ya Sabes Quien debió saber que vendría a visitar a mis padres hoy, y que tú estarías conmigo. Ahora que los Mortífagos fallaron, qué lo detiene de enviar más? Mis padres significan todo para mi, Harry! No importa si no recuerdan quien soy o que no se puedan cuidar solos. Ya Sabes Quien va a estar molesto por esto, y seguro que enviará más Mortífagos para tratar de nuevo. Se que la casa de Hermione y la Madriguera están protegidas durante el año, pero aquí? Crees que la Orden pueda poner barreras o un guardia para mis padres? Porque ni la respuesta es no, yo voy a quedarme aquí, dormiré en el mismo cuarto si es necesario!"

"Cálmate," le dijo Harry, "Pensaremos en algo Neville, lo prometo. Estoy seguro de que la Orden tiene personas como para mandar un guardia. Podrían llevarlos a los Cuarteles, pero estoy vendiendo en lugar en dos días."

Entonces una lamparita se encendió sobre su cabeza, Harry sonrió. "Que tal si los movemos a otro lugar? Necesitan algún tipo de tratamiento especial, Nev?"

"Err, no, no lo creo," supuso, "Se que tienen que ser movidos una veces para que no tengan calambres, y caminan un poco unas veces a la semana, tienen que ser supervisados para no perderse. Más allá de eso, no estoy seguro. Tendríamos que preguntarle a la Sanadora."

"Por que no vas y le preguntas," dijo Harry, Neville logró sacarse la sangre y suciedad de la cara, y más allá de unas rasgaduras en sus túnicas y unos moretones debajo de ellas, no parecía haber salido de una batalla por su vida. Harry no estaba para nada así; aún tenía un agujero en su pierna donde el carámbano le había dado y derretido, el sangrado había parado, pero dolía un montón. También tenía el brazo dislocado, el labio roto, ojos morados, nariz rota, y múltiples maldiciones por todos lados. Harry necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus pociones y con Hedwig antes de poder salir en público.

Neville estaba intrigado por el pedido, pero salió. El segundo en que estuvo fuera, Harry llamó a Dobby quien estaba limpiando el piso. En sólo minutos, la sala se veía mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

"Dobby, Necesito que traigas mi baúl del Escondite muy rápido. Tómalo y vuelve, okay?"

"Dobby ya lo hace Sr. Harry Potter, si eso es lo que el seño quiere." Entonces sin esperar una respuesta, chaqueó los dedos y volvió un minuto más tarde, esta vez con el baúl detrás; Harry no perdió tiempo abriendo el séptimo compartimiento y colocando a los Mortífagos dentro; tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Neville volviese, así que no se molestó en ponerlos en una celda; además habían sido aturdidos y no despertarían por un tiempo.

Ni un segundo después de que Harry achicara su baúl y lo guardase en su bolsillo, Neville volvió con la Sanadora Bosworth, y dos guardias de seguridad.

"Dios santo, niño! Que pasó aquí? Neville dijo que había habido un ataque?"

Harry esperaba que Neville no hubiese mencionado a los Mortífagos, pero sin haberle dicho por qué no, había muy pocas posibilidades; tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

"Um, fuimos atacados," admitió, "pero los Mortífagos escaparon; estamos los dos bien, pero deberían revisar a los padres de Neville. Por que no les cuento lo que pasó a los guardias?"

Neville estaba a punto de protestar por el escape, pero Harry lo miró a los ojos, rogándole no decir nada; Neville sabía que después de haberlos aturdido uno por uno no había posibilidad de que hubiesen escapado, pero la mirada que Harry le daba no se podía malinterpretar, así que Neville siguió la corriente, quizás porque en verdad quería ver a sus padres.

Por suerte estaban bien, o por lo menos, nada más de lo usual, y mientras Neville y la Sanadora hacían eso, Harry le explicó a los guardias lo que había pasado. Los habían atacado 5 Mortífagos, habían aturdido a dos de primera, y después de un largo intercambio de maldiciones de ambas partes, los cinco habían usado un traslador para escapar antes de que la seguridad llegase; no era la verdad letra por letra, pero Harry no iba a decirles que tenía a los Mortífagos en su baúl, la situación con Azkaban no había sido arreglada y Harry no iba a dejar 5 Mortífagos, dos siendo los hermanos Lestrange oportunidad de escapar.

Cuando los guardias tuvieron una buena descripción de lo sucedido, dejaron la sala, presumiblemente para reportar el incidente al Ministerio. Harry quería irse antes de que eso pasara, y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo, formando un plan en su mente.

"Así que todo está bien por aquí?"

Lo estaba; la Sanadora tendrían un poco de trabajo atendiendo los pacientes que habían sido golpeados, pero ninguna herida era seria. De hecho, en cuando se le unió, notó su brazo e insistió en tratarlo, no solo estaba su hombro fuera de su lugar, pero su codo estaba en un estado similar, la maldición Extorqueo había hecho un trabajo completo con el y Harry discutió con la mujer antes de permitirle recolocar sus coyunturas. El remedio dolió tanto como la herida al ser causada, pero cuando terminó, Harry podía mover su brazo, dolería por unos días pero lo peor estaba curado.

Después de su brazo, la Sanadora trajo pociones para reemplazar la sangre perdida y generales para calmar el dolor para ambos. La mujer confirmó que el corazón de Neville se había detenido por un Segundo cuando la pared había explotado, pero había vuelto a latir no mucho después; sólo la canción de Hedwig lo había curado lo suficiente como para moverse.

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a llevarlos a una sala. Se tienen que quedar para observación."

"Sanadora Bosworth," dijo Harry; si la mujer era algo como Madam Pomfrey, ésta no sería una conversación feliz. "Si es lo mismo, preferiría irme ahora, que quedarme y ser admitido. Esos Mortífagos me perseguían y odiaría causarle más riesgo al hospital. Tengo dos elfos domésticos que están más que familiarizados con tratar mis heridas y si sólo será observación, preferiría hacerlo en casa; Neville puede venir conmigo si quiere."

"Me quedo aquí, Harry, ya te dije." No parecía que Neville fuera a cambiar de opinión.

"Lo se, Nev," sonrió Harry, "de eso era de lo que quería hablar con la Sanadora Bosworth; estaba pensando que tus padres podían quedarse con nosotros también. Viste el departamento extra que tengo? Creo que pueden quedarse allí, y Dobby y Winky pueden cuidarlos. Ambos estamos preocupados por su seguridad y si viniesen con nosotros entonces los Mortífagos no podrán encontrarlos."

Harry estaba contento por la mirada que Neville tenía en sus ojos, una que Harry conocía muy bien, añoro. Sin esperar que Neville accediera, ya lo había hecho, Harry se dirigió a la Sanadora Bosworth.

"Neville ya me dijo que ambos deben ser supervisados fuera de la cama y girados para prevenir calambres. Tengo dos elfos, una que ya tiene experiencia atendiendo a magos encamados, solamente dígame lo que necesitan y me aseguraré de proveerlo."

Bosworth trató de encontrar una razón por la que eso no fuese posible, pero no tenía derecho a prevenirlo. Legalmente, Neville no tenía edad para hacer ese tipo de decición, pero con su abuela fuera del país y sin otros parientes para argumentarla, el deseo de Neville era lo que importaba. Siempre y cuando su abuela llamara para aprobar la transferencia, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Así que dudosamente les dijo a Harry, Neville, y Dobby instrucciones detalladas de como cuidar de los Longbottoms; mayormente era mantenerlos cómodos, pero también había unas pociones nutricionales que requerían para que sus músculos no se atrofiasen. Dobby escuchó los detalles para después compartirlos con Winky, pero Harry se aseguró de escribirlo, por si a caso; no que no confiara en Dobby y Winky, pero había una gran diferencia entre cuidar de dos seres vivos y limpiar los pisos dos veces al día.

Después de una última petición para que cambiaran sus mentes, la Sanadora abrazó a Neville una vez más y le deseó suerte. Llamó al centro del piso para arreglar transporte para los Longbottoms, pero cuando volteó ya no estaban.

El traslador que Harry había hecho llegó al sótano como era normal, y gracias a un poco de magia, todos pudieron entrar en el elevador. Al presionar el botón del piso 13 Harry se preguntó si los Longbottoms podrían verlo, pero el pensamiento dejó su mente rápido. Neville estaba llorando de felicidad, y la expresión en su rostro era suficiente agradecimiento para Harry, sabía que estaba haciendo bien.

"Donde demonios han estado ustedes dos?" Escuchó Harry el Segundo que las puertas se abrieron; sabía que era Remus, pero al no poder verlo, Harry esperó a que los Longbottoms pasaran las puertas antes de pensar cómo respondería esa pregunta.

"Neville? Harry? Que demonios está pasando? Esos son tus padres Neville? Que, se los robaron de Sn. Mungo's?"

Girándose a Remus, a punto de reírse en su cara, Harry notó que no era el único que no se veía del todo bien; Remus estaba pálido y cansado, y si Harry no supiese mejor, diría que la luna llena se acercaba. Su tánica estaba más rasgada que de costumbre, y como Harry y Neville, tenía sangre en ellas; aparentemente, no solo Sn. Mungo había sido atacado.

"Que te pasó?" Preguntó Harry, "Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien, que hay de ustedes?" Remus se había calmado un poco, pero seguía recorriendo su cabello nerviosamente con sus manos. "Después de encontrar tu nota esta mañana, he estado tratando de encontrarte, parece que tu intuición estuvo bien. Confirmamos que Voldemort tenía algo planeado, así que la Orden y el Ministerio enviaron a todas las personas disponibles. Diagon, Hogsmeade, el atrio del Ministerio y Azkaban, todos fueron atacados simultáneamente esta tarde; Suerte que tu advertencia nos preparó."

"Logramos capturar cuatro Mortífagos en Azkaban antes de que detuvieran los ataques. Solo unas pocas personas fueron gravemente heridas, unas personas fueron besadas en Hogsmeade, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Harry, Dumbledore y la Orden te han estado buscando por la última hora! No estaba preocupado al principio pero cuando vine y no había nadie entré en pánico! Dumbledore dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver y esperar. Entonces Dobby aparece de la nada, no me dice lo que va a hacer, y entonces apareces viéndote tan mal como yo me siento, y con los Longbottoms! Uno de ustedes puede decirme qué paso, por favor?"

Harry abrió su boca, pero no sabía por donde empezar. La Sanadora se había encargado de su hombro y le había dado unas pociones, pero tenía una herida más que atender. Estaba muy dolorido como para explicar, así que se dirigió a Neville.

"Neville, podrías decirle a Remus lo que pasó? Tengo que tomar unas pociones y un baño. Estoy adolorido, sucio y ensangrentado y muy cansado; quizás Remus pueda ayudarte co tus padres? Dobby y Winky deberían tener algunos muebles allí, podemos hacer más cambios otro día. Una vez que tengamos eso listo, todos debemos hablar, tengo muchas cosas que explicarle. Va a ser una larga noche."

Dejando a los dos con las protestas en la punta de la lengua, Harry fue a su cuarto, deseando más que nada un buen baño. Como si el día no hubiese sido suficiente, sabía que tendría que decirles algunos de sus secretos, habían ganado su confianza, lo merecían.


	26. Invitados, segunda parte

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 25 – Invitados, Segunda Parte**

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que los tres estuviesen sentados a la mesa con tres platos de pasta frente a ellos. Neville ya había acomodado a sus padres, Remus ya sabía todo acerca de sus aventuras de aquella tarde y los tres habían tomado un buen baño.

Dobby había cocinado algo rápido mientras que Winky se quedaba con los Longbottoms, y no había mucho más que hacer excepto hablar; así que Harry empezó, temiendo las reacciones de sus amigos.

"Saben que en el verano me escape al Callejón Diagon y compré unas cosas. Estaba cansado de ser controlado por personas que no eran honestas conmigo y estaba cansado de que ocultaran la verdad; lo que llevó que Dumbledore y yo tuviéramos este pelea. Bueno, hay unas cosas que aún no le he dicho a nadie, cosas importantes, que no son del todo legales. Todo empezó la noche en el Departamento de Misterios cuando terminé en una sala con prototipos; recuerdas todos los gira-tiempos Neville? Verán, al día siguiente, encontré adentro de mi túnica…"

Y así, Harry les explicó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, lo que había estado haciendo. Explicó cómo no había pasado sólo los dos meses del varano entrenando como todos creían, sino siente; cómo había viajado en el tiempo para repetir cada semana dos veces; y cómo no había hecho mucho más que entrenar, leer y correr; cómo había podido revertir el hechizo del Ministerio en su varita no solo Knockturn como había dicho, sino en el oscuro y muy ilegal sótano en Borgin & Burkes, donde también tomó la poción para contrarrestar la de Dumbledore, de la que ni siquiera Remus había sabido; y entonces cómo había seguido con su entrenamiento en Hogwarts, y cómo repitiendo la semana una vez le permitía todo el tiempo necesario para sus estudios y actividades normales y para su entrenamiento.

Neville tomó todas las noticias de uno; tenía unas preguntas acerca de cómo Harry había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba en tan poco tiempo, pero después de ver todo lo que Harry podía hacer, no eran muchas.

Harry tuvo que sacarse su remera para mostrarle sus tatuajes, que era algo por lo que Neville sentía curiosidad; Remus ya los había visto, pero tomó otro vistazo cuando se presentó la oportunidad; Neville recordó como esa mañana Harry le había señalado el local de tatuajes y sonrió. Harry explicó que cada tatuaje tenía una propiedad especial, pero que hasta el momento, sólo Cornamenta había mostrado la suya.

"Un Patronus dorado?" preguntó Neville, "Wow! Si es en verdad como dijiste, es genial, Harry! Crees que podrías mostrármelo?"

Harry negó con su cabeza, "Lo siento Neville, pero solamente funciona cuando hay Dementores. Traté, pero solamente produzco un patronus normal."

"Pero practicabas sin saber acerca del tatuaje antes," dijo Neville. "Aún no se cómo fue que llegaste allí; nadie te vio salir del banquete, y te estábamos vigilando. Después de lo que te pasó en Hogsmeade, no queríamos dejarte solo."

"Era tu doble, no?" adivinó Remus. "Por eso nadie sospechó de ti; había dos Harrys esa noche, uno en Hogwarts comiendo, y otro en el Callejón Diagon, con la capa."

"Sep," sonrió Harry. "Me descubrieron. Fue la única vez que salí del baúl mientras repetía una semana. En el momento no entendía porque tenía que ser de esa manera, ya que mi futuro yo hacía todas las decisiones. Después de enterarme de la muerte de Amber supe por qué; Tan pronto después de perderla, habría estado muy tentado con salvarla y eso habría cambiado el futuro. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo mi uso del gira tiempo afectaría las cosas si lo uso así; es por eso que me encierro en el baúl cada vez que repito una semana. Fue lo mejor, ya que mi futuro yo sabía lo que iba a pasar y estaba listo para curar mis heridas."

"Entonces cuantos años tienes de verdad?" Preguntó Neville.

"Legalmente, la misma edad, 16 y medio, no hay manera de seguir el rastro de los viajes para saber en verdad; Hermione por ejemplo. Cuando usó el suyo en tercero repitió cada período de clase dos y tres veces. Su problema era que no pasaba nada de ese tiempo extra durmiendo; debería haberlo hecho, pero nadie sabe exactamente cuanto envejeció, así que el Ministerio no la reconoce como si fuese mayor.

"Es lo mismo conmigo, aunque tengo mas o menos una idea de cuánto viajé; he estado repitiendo el mismo horario desde que empecé, así que físicamente supongo que mas o menos y un año más. Todos piensan que el aumento de mi altura fue un crecimiento normal, pero fue el paso del tiempo, pero como me ven seguido, nadie nota los cambios sutiles."

"Neville tiene un buen punto, Harry," señaló Remus. "Nunca trataste de reproducir tu patronus sabiendo que era ocasionado por Cornamenta. Lo trataste hace poco?"

Harry estaba perplejo, "No, no lo hice, como pudiendo haberlo pensado? Supongo que sabiendo que podría usarlo cuando se presentaran Dementores no traté de practicarlo."

"Bueno, pruébalo," pidió Neville.

Harry estaba ansioso mientas se paraba, y se alejaba de los otros, con su varita afuera, se concentró en su hombro donde sabía que estaba el tatuaje; entonces llamando pensamientos positivos, dijo, "Expecto Patronum."

Incluso antes de que Harry dijera las palabras, Remus y Neville vieron el tatuaje caminando por su brazo hacia su mano; entonces cuando dijo el hechizo una niebla dorada salió de su varita formando un ciervo. Incluso Neville había visto el patronus de Harry lo suficiente como para reconocerlo, aunque nunca había, aunque nunca antes lo había visto dorado.

El ciervo se veía igual que las dos veces anteriores que Harry y Remus lo habían visto y luego de trotar un poco buscando por un blanco, giro su atención a Harry e incline su cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Contento por su éxito, Remus insistió en que Harry tratara otras cosas. Quería saber si podía producir muchos patronus a la vez, si podía seguir usando su patronus plateado si quería y quería que Harry tratara de usar su segunda varita.

Los múltiples patronus no funcionó, pero Harry podía usar su patronus normal si quería; hacer el hechizo con su segunda varita no había cruzado su mente, y Harry estaba tan ansioso de ver lo que sucedería como los otros dos.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," gritó Harry con su nueva varita; sin saber que esperar, los tres estaban estupefactos al ver que un animal completamente formado salió de la punta de la varita.

Contrario a lo que era normalmente, formado por niebla, éste era exactamente igual que un verdadero ciervo; era aún dorado, pero mucho más consistente que cualquier patronus que hubiesen visto antes; era también dos veces el tamaño normal, y probablemente podría verse ordinario solamente s se paraba junto a Hagrid. Tomando los cuernos, el ciervo alcanzaba más de tres metros de altura; Harry agradecía que el lugar tuviese techos altos, de otra manera, no sabía que hubiese pasado.

Quizás lo más extraordinario era que este Cornamenta era completamente corporal; no un conjunto de vapor; Harry podía ver la sustancia de la que la criatura estaba formada; y contrario a los patronus normales, que requerían de guía para moverse, éste caminaba por su propia voluntad, y no se disipó después de un encontrar presa alguna; en lugar de eso, se les acercó para ser acariciado.

"Puedo sentirlo! Harry, es real!"

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido en el momento como para preocuparse acerca de lo que haría con un ciervo de tres metros en su casa, y Remus estaba rodeando la criatura continuamente tomando todo tipo de lecturas con su varita; el también se acercó para tocar al animal y asegurarse de que Neville no estuviese exagerando, y sacó su mano rápidamente dándose cuenta de las implicaciones, si había estado sorprendido y estupefacto cuando Harry había logrado el hechizo con su varita de siempre, los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente se habían multiplicado por 10.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el ciervo hizo una reverencia hacia Harry y desapareció, se volvió vapor como cualquier otro patronus, pero el hecho de haber aguantado 5 minutos por sí solo era impresionante.

Harry se colocó su remera mientras los otros pensaban, y se volvieron a sentar a la mesa para que Harry siguiera con su historia.

De nuevo en el modo de cuenta cuentos, Harry continuó explicando como había entrenado; mientras que la historia se separaba de lo que Remus ya sabía, éste comenzó a preocuparse por el hecho de que Harry había estado teniendo duelos con si mismo y usando la maldición Cruciatus casi diariamente, Neville se parecía enfermo ante el simple pensamiento, pero Harry les aseguró que había empezado con poco, aumentado el tiempo gradualmente, tratando de formar una tolerancia; había funcionado, más o menos, y ahora era capaz de salir de los efectos casi en un 100. Remus estaba impresionado y enfermo ante las noticias, y Neville decidió permanecer callado; no sabía como se sentía con Harry entrenando bajo la Imperdonable, y no quería especular. Pero ni Remus ni Neville podían obviar que Harry había logrado algo que ningún otro mago había podido hacer, no que muchos trataran.

Finalmente los dos sabían los detalles que Harry pensaba importantes, excepto por uno. Estaba guardando muchos secretos de muchas personas, así que decidió contarles todo a ellos dos para sacárselo del pecho.

Y cuando finalmente terminaron con todos, Neville hizo la pregunta de la que quería respuesta desde lo sucedido en Sn. Mungo.

"Pero Harry, donde fueron esos Mortífagos? Tú los aturdiste, y no hay manera de que hubiesen escapado como dijiste."

"Bueno Neville," explicó Remus, "es posible salir de un hechizo aturdidor con suficiente entrenamiento; al igual que Harry creando una tolerancia a la Cruciatus, o podrían haber usado alguna forma de protección, como la armadura de Harry. Y si uno de ellos recobrase la conciencia podría haber despertado a los otros y haberse ido antes de que Harry lo notara."

"No podría, Remus," sonrió Neville, "Harry usó el aturdidor personal que creó; no escuché las palabras, pero el color lo delató; así que a menos de que Harry los despertara, no hay manera de que lo hubiesen hecho solos."

Girándose a Harry, Remus preguntó, "Lo terminaste? Por que no dijiste nada?"

"Lo siento," contestó Harry, "Con todo lo que está pasando, se me fue de la mente. Terminé las alteraciones hace semanas, pero nunca pude usarlo hasta ahora, Neville se ofreció, pero no estaba seguro. Pero ahora se que funciona."

"Muéstrale," dijo Neville mientras se paraba, "También puedo decirte que diferencia se sienten con un aturdidor normal. Merlin sabe que tengo experiencia con ese."

"Estás seguro Neville? Puedo mostrarle a Remus con alguien más?"

"Estoy seguro," confirmó, "solamente hazlo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta."

Así que Harry aturdió a Neville, y lo revivió después de que Remus tratara y no lo lograra. Una vez que Neville se recompuso, les dijo que no se sentía ninguna diferencia desde esa perspectiva; entonces, Neville sugirió que tratara usara su otra varita, pero esta vez Harry se negó por completo; su segunda varita era mucho más poderosa e impredecible con hechizos que no sabía controlar del todo; pero Harry recordaba haberlo usado en los Mortífagos, y que, aparte de la mayor cantidad de poder, no se veía muy diferente.

"Que palabra usaste, Harry?" Preguntó Remus. "Stubefy? Parece como si hubieses estornudado mientras usabas el regular."

"Harry," Neville se estaba sonrojando. "No es cierto, cierto?" Debido a que el hechizo había actuado tan rápido, Neville no había escuchado las palabras que habían usado.

Harry rió ante la situación. "Bueno, tenía que diferenciarlos de alguna manera, y tu mala pronunciación era lo mejor que tenía; fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Te molesta?"

"Um, chicos," empezó Remus, "de que rayos están hablando?" A Neville le tomó un poco más recuperarse después de contarle a Remus la historia de su nariz rota y errores en el hechizo.

"Pero, donde están esos Mortífagos?" Preguntó Remus. "Has estado evadiendo el tema, Harry; sabemos que no escaparon como dijiste."

"No los mataste, cierto?" Remus odiaba pensarlo, pero si Harry podía usar una Imperdonable (y en si mismo, aparte), que le impedía usar las otras?

"No seas absurdo," lo defendió Neville. "Eso haría a Harry igual que ellos, y él nunca caería tan bajo. Que les hiciste, Harry?

"Están en mi bolsillo!" Contestó felizmente; no estaba molesto por la reacción de Remus, pero Harry si sintió satisfacción ante la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

Harry dejó que se quedaran con el pensamiento por unos segundos, antes de reírse en sus caras, sacando su baúl. "Vengan, les mostraré."

Abriendo el tercer compartimiento, Harry los hizo entrar; para esta parte de las noticias, Harry creía que sería más creíble si los vieran.

Después de un tour rápido, para Remus, Harry colocó su mano sobre el portal levándolos al último compartimiento. Hasta ese entonces, Remus había estado impresionado, pero con todo lo que había visto y oído ese día, no estaba muy sorprendido; pero el entrar en el compartimiento dejaba todo el resto de las cosas que había sido explicado como si fueran nada, allí, bajando la escalera, estaban los cinco Mortífagos desaparecidos, aún inconcientes.

"Genial Harry!" Exclamó Neville.

"Harry, como… que?" Remus no estaba muy coherente; casi corrió hacia los hombres, antes de recordar quiénes eran, después, recordando que estaban aturdidos, empujó a Harry y a Neville a inspeccionarlos.

"Harry! Son los hermanos Lestrange, y Matt Blaycock! Son peligrosos! No se quienes son los otros dos, pero como rayos…"

"Uno de los otros es le hermano mayor de Pansy Parkinson," interrumpió Harry. "No se quien es otro, pero no creo que tenga un rango muy alto. Rodolphus Lestrange estaba a cargo, y apuesto a que será el que más información pueda darme.

"Información?" Preguntó Neville.

"Digamos que estos no son los primeros Mortífagos en visitar mi baúl. Síganme."

Así que con cada uno levitando por lo menos uno de los hombres, Harry los guió hacia la parte trasera del lugar, donde se encontraban las 20 celdas; Harry los dirigió a la pared de la izquierda, donde estaban las celdas ocupadas.

"Este es mi último gran secreto, lo prometo," informó Harry. "Esta es la razón por la que he entrenado tanto, Mortífagos. Y aunque no planeé en una emboscada contra nosotros, no lo lamento; son 5 más para mi colección"

"Colección?" Remus parecía temeroso hasta de preguntar.

"Si," asintió Harry, "Colección de prisioneros." Entonces, sin otra palabra y con un movimiento de su varita todas las puertas se volvieron transparentes, y las rodillas de sus amigos se debilitaron por la sorpresa de ver tantos Mortífagos encarcelados.

"Genial," Felicitó Neville con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Que demonios has estado haciendo?" Gritó Remus. "Si Dumbledore o el Ministerio se enteraran, te meterían en una de esas celdas!"

"Como dije," respondió fríamente Harry, "no todo lo que he estado hacienda es legal; pero créanme cuando les digo que estos hombres son culpables de muchos crímenes y merecen estar encerrados. Los hubiera entregado al Ministerio, pero como ya vimos, Azkaban no es seguro; si los mandaran allí estarían sirviendo a Voldemort de nuevo en semanas; la única razón por la que esta es una buena prisión es que solo yo tengo acceso a ella, y nadie más la conoce. Incluso si los Mortífagos lograran escapar de sus celdas, no tienen varitas y no podrían salir del baúl sin que yo los ayudara."

Tomó un poco más de tiempo para que Remus se calmara, pero Harry explicó como había ido a Diagon un día y se había topado con su primer prisionero, Sean Hazelton; desde ahí todo había sido como una bola de nieve; la información que daba uno de los Mortífagos servía para atrapar a otro y así sucesivamente, y antes de que lo supiera, Harry tenía 15 Mortífagos todos encerrados en celdas separadas; sin conocer el destino de los otros.

"Pero por que tu, Harry?" Preguntó Neville. "Digo, estoy impresionado por todo lo que has hecho, pero no nos has dicho porque sales de la escuela y tomas estos riesgos. No sería más seguro dejar que la Orden o el Ministerio se encargaran? Aún podrías vivir en tu propia casa y controlar tu vida, sin tener que salir a atrapar Mortífagos."

"Es la profecía, no?" adivinó Remus; Harry le había contado la primera parte de la profecía a él también, pero nadie más, excepto Dumbledore, sabía la segunda.

"Oh," entendió Neville, "cierto; me había olvidado de eso. No se si deberías decirnos, Harry, por como hablaste de la profecía… lo hiciste sonar muy importante. Creo que entre menos personas sepan, mejor."

Harry sonrió tristemente. "Es por eso que les estoy diciendo a ustedes, Neville. Se ganaron mi confianza, y se que no traicionarían mi confianza."

"Me dirías a mi, pero no a Hermione y Ron?" Preguntó Neville.

"Ron y Hermione son los mejores amigos que podría tener," aseguró Harry, "pero, a veces, se preocupan demasiado por mi; aunque significara traicionar mi confianza, ambos le dirían la profecía a alguien si pensaran que me estaban ayudando… o por lo menos, eso es lo que creo. Quizás en el futuro les diga, pero no me siento cómo ahora. Sabes lo celoso que puede ser Ron, si nos peleáramos de nuevo, dejaría salir algo para que quedemos iguales; y Hermione? Bueno, ella pone mucha fe en la autoridad; creo que de todos mis amigos, ella es la que se siente más incómoda por mi pelea con Dumbledore; incluso Ginny y Luna manejarían mejor la información, creo. Es gracioso, que mis amigos más antiguos sean con los que menos confianza puedo tener; pero se que es solo porque les importo; pro tienen que acepta de que no hay manera de que no vuelva a enfrentarme a Voldemort"

"Es eso lo que dice la profecía?" Preguntó Remus. "Tienes que luchar contra Voldemort?"

"Es más que solo eso," admitió Harry. "Básicamente, dice que al final, queda entre nosotros dos; uno de nosotros matará al otro, y entonces el que salga victorioso podrá seguir con su vida. Es por eso que no puedo esconderme y pretender que nunca volveré a enfrentarlo. Así que decide prepararme; entre menos Mortífagos lo apoyen, menos poder tiene."

Pausando para que comprendieran lo que había dicho, Harry tomó un respiro y les repitió la profecía. _(A/T: supongo que todos ya se la saben de memoria, así que no la voy a poner)_

Harry no dijo las últimas dos líneas, que repetían lo del principio, pero eso no hizo que la bomba fuera menos fuerte, y Harry dejó Remus y Neville lo absorbieran antes de continuar. No mencionaron lo profecía de nuevo esa noche, y se entendía que hablarían de ella solo entre ellos.

"Y que es esto acerca de información?" Preguntó Neville.

Y con eso, los tres dejaron atrás los silencios incómodos y se dirigieron a otros temas. Harry explicó cómo había logrado aprender a hacer Veritaserum y cómo había interrogado a los prisioneros en busca de información; fue gracias a eso que había juntado los nombres que le había pasado a Remus y como podía encontrar al resto de los Mortífagos junto con sus horarios y medidas de seguridad.

Harry también explicó en detalle todo acerca de la línea V de bóvedas y como Voldemort la había creado cuando era joven. Era con esas bóvedas (poseídas por la mayoría de los Mortífagos) que lograba pagar por lo que necesitaba. Harry pensaba que lo mejor era sacarle todos los recursos posibles, así que había vaciado las bóvedas de los cautivos.

Una vez más Remus tenía un problema con Harry robando el oro y usándolo para su propio beneficio, pero Harry le aseguró que el oro se mantenía separado de el suyo propio y que no había gastado ni un solo knut; no era su intención robarle a los Mortífagos, solamente ponerlos nerviosos y poner presión sobre el estado financiero de Voldemort. Harry tenía intenciones de devolver todo el oro que había tomado al mismo tiempo que los Mortífagos; dejar que el Ministerio devolviera el oro, o que lo usaran ellos; no le importaba. Pero hasta estar seguro de que Azkaban u otro lugar fuese seguro, esperaría.

A Neville no le importaba que Harry hubiese tomado el oro, pero temía que las transacciones fuesen rastreadas y que Harry se metería en problemas. Una vez más, Harry se recordó que Neville había sido muy protegido del mundo externo durante su niñez, y que la ley de los goblins era muy diferente a la el chico que estaba acostumbrado.

Remus confirmó las acciones de Harry; para los goblins, todas las transacciones eran legales, y por lo tanto no podían ser refutadas. Si Avery o cualquiera de los otros se aparecieran en persona, diciendo que alguien se había hecho pasar por ellos, entonces es diferente, pero eso no iba a pasar; Harry los tenía encerrados sin manera de escapar. Y aunque los familiares de algunos de ellos quisieran refutar las transacciones, no tendría sentido; así que hasta que Avery no se apareciera en persona, para el mundo exterior parecería como si hubiese tomado el oro y escapado.

Ni siquiera Voldemort, el creado de la línea de bóvedas, podía interferir con lo que se sacaba o colocaba en ellas. Cuando había creado las bóvedas, no había tomado en cuenta que un grupo de personas podrían capturar un Mortífago e ilegalmente vaciar las bóvedas; ni el Ministerio ni Dumbledore haría algo así, los goblins no le robarían, y habían pensado que el sistema era perfecto; mediante el uso de numerosos frasco de Veritaserum, Harry había visto el error, y después de escucharlos, Neville entendió que Harry estaba a salvo.

Remus estaba interesado en ver como Harry interrogaba a los hombres, pero era muy tarde para hacerlo esa noche y todos necesitaban dormir después de aquel día. Harry prometió esperar por Remus, pero por el momento encerró a los Mortífagos en las celdas, removiendo sus varitas, objetos mágicos y ropa innecesaria, como ya le era costumbre y los despertó después de haberse asegurado de que no iban a poder salir. Blaycock y Rabastan Lestrange salieron de su aturdimiento sin problemas; excepto por el hecho de que creían estar en el hospital, a punto de atacar, y les tomó un momento recordar que había salido mal.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Chris Parkison, y el quinto hombre, no despertaron cuando Harry trató de reanimarlos; Remus y Neville también trataron, pero tampoco lo lograron.

Después de cierta preocupación y especulación, Harry recordó que había usado su otra varita con ellos tres; y ese había sido el problema, después de usar la varita con la pluma de Hedwig, los tres despertaron sin problemas.

No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando los tres se despidieron por la noche, retirándose a sus cuartos. Remus había tomado su cuarto de siempre, pero Neville había movido todas sus cosas al ala donde estaban sus padres esa tarde; el departamento antes vacío tenía dos cuartos, y el chico prefería estar cerca de sus padres, aunque sacrificara algo de lujo. Durante la semana, Harry le prometió, decoraría el lugar, y eso era suficiente para ambos.

Y una vez en su propia cama, ni siquiera tratando de hacer sus ejercicios de Occlumancia después de un día tan ocupado, Harry se dispuso dormir, dolorido, pero satisfecho.

"CRUCIO!"

Dos hombres y una mujer gritaron al tiempo que su Señor, Lord Voldemort, descargó su furia contra ellos. Lo que debería haber sido una celebración por las victorias en sus ataques se había convertido en una sesión de tortura; cuatro de los suyos habían sido capturados, otros siete no contestaban el llamado, o estaban perdidos, y los Mortífagos que había llegado a los cuarteles de Voldemort solo habían causado un poco de caos y destrucción. Ningún sangre-sucia o muggle había muerto esa tarde, si no fuese por los Dementores besando a nueve víctimas, el día habría sido una derrota total.

Cortando la maldición después de dos minutos completos, Voldemort miró al hombre que tenía enfrente con veneno puro en su corazón (si se puede decir que tiene uno); no le gustaban las derrotas, y últimamente, eso era todo lo que sus sirvientes le traían.

"Bellatrix! Lucius! Dolohov! Por que me obligan a castigarlos? Por que le fallan a su Señor, cuando les pide la simple tarea de matar a unos mugrosos sangre-sucias que ni siquiera son capaces de defenderse? Teníamos un plan de ataque para hoy; cuatro ataques simultáneos para distraer a los Aurors del intento de secuestrar a Potter que Rodolphus realizaría en Sn. Mungo. Era brillante, y aún así, falló. Díganme, porque falló mi plan?"

Ninguno de los Mortífagos quería responder, pero, por suerte, solo tres estaban siendo cuestionados. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, y Antonin Dolohov eran los Mortífagos de mayor rango en la reunión, y habían estado a cargo de tres de los cuatro ataques realizados esa tarde. El cuarto líder, Mulciber, había sido capturado en Azkaban junto a tres miembros de su equipo y se encontraba en una de las celdas del Ministerio, aguardando su juicio; Malfoy envidiaba al hombre ahora, por lo menos estaba a salvo de Voldemort.

La última vez Malfoy había tomado la iniciativa respondiendo la pregunta de su Señor, había sido castigado en un capricho; sabía que eso sucedería de nuevo esa vez, y seguramente más dolorosamente que antes. Nunca había visto a su amo tan enojado, y se avergonzaba de admitir su temor, si bien solo para sí. Afortunadamente Bellatrix no estaba muy cuerda y respondió a Voldemort por parte de los tres líderes. Su sugerencia de que había un traidor entre los suyos no satisfago a su Señor, y la mujer fue maldecida hasta quedar inconciente.

"Desde que el traidor Snape logró escapar, sabes que no he admitido ningún caso similar. No hablen de espías! Lucius… dime, que pasó hoy?"

"Maldición," Maldijo Malfoy por lo bajo, podía darse esos lujos detrás su máscara. Pero Voldemort esperaba una respuesta, y sólo podía decir la verdad; una mentira y lo matarían.

"Mi señor, no tengo pruebas de que haya un espía como dijo Lestrange; pero los Aurors y los hombres de Dumbledore estaban preparados cuando llegamos, y sus números no eran los que esperábamos. Sólo en Hogsmeade había 30 hombres patrullando cuando debía haber habido 5, con solo 16 bajo mi mando no éramos suficientes; además, los habitantes se sumaron una vez que comenzó el ataque, y entraron a sus casas sólo cuando llegaron los Dementores. No se como pudo enterarse Dumbledore, pero debió haberlo hecho. Ya sin el elemento de sorpresa, o números superiores, pensé que sería mejor retirarse una vez que comenzaron a ganar territorio sobre nosotros. No puedo hablar por Bellatrix y Antonin, pero supongo que sintieron igual."

"Y que hay de la captura de Mulciber, y el equipo de Rodolphus en Sn. Mungo's?"

"No estoy seguro, mi Señor," respondió nervioso Lucius. "Mulciber fue capturado en Azkaban, aunque aún no poseo los detalles; todos nuestros espías en el Ministerio han sido descubiertos o no están hablando, algo que ya le había mencionado. Y en cuanto al intento de Rodolphus con Potter, supe que falló."

Los ojos de Voldemort se movieron en irritación, pero él se mantuvo en silencio.

"Los Aurors fueron llamado a la escena por la seguridad de Sn. Mungo," dijo, "y entrevistaron a Potter justo después del ataque. Potter afirmó que él y el chico Longbottom lograron contrarrestaron el ataque de Rodolphus y que ellos usaron un traslador para escaparse antes de que los guardias llegasen. Si Rodolphus y su equipo están heridos, es posible que se hayan dirigido a una locación secreta para atender sus heridas; estoy seguro de que no están ignorando sus llamados."

"No presumas conocer las intenciones de otros, Lucius," susurró fríamente Voldemort, "Ya tienes la tarea de encontrar a todos aquellos que han desaparecido; por tu bien, espero que Rodolphus y su equipo no se les hayan unido. No tolero desertores Lucius."

"Si, mi Señor," Lucius sabía cuando terminar; cualquier argumento indicaría debilidad.

"Esperaremos dos días para escuchar de Rodolphus y los otros, y espero que tus especulaciones sean verdaderas. Rodolphus ha sido uno de mis Mortífagos más leales, y me rehúso a creer que nos abandonaría ahora; pero si lo ha hecho," Voldemort pausó y dijo algo a Nagini que hizo que la piel de Lucius se erizara, "Si lo ha hecho, deseará que nunca lo hubiese sacado de."

"Muy bien, mi Señor. Alguna otra orden?"

"Que progreso has hecho en rastrear a los desertores desde la última reunión?" Para enfatizar su punto, Voldemort colocó su varita amenazadoramente hacia el hombre. "Y Lucius, no exageres tus faltas."

Agradeciendo que su cara estaba escondida detrás de la mascara, Lucius juntó todo el coraje que poseía, simplemente para sonar normal.

"No hay noticias que exagerar, mi Señor. He contactado cada oreja simpatizante en las Islas Británicas, e incluso algunos de nuestros contactos en el exterior; nadie ha visto ni oído de Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, los Parkers, o cualquiera de los otros. Es como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Si tuviese que adivinar, están o muertos o viviendo entre muggles." Lucius tembló ante el pensamiento y s disgusto se mostró a través de la máscara.

"Entonces ese deberá ser el próximo lugar en el que busques, Lucius. No descansarás hasta que los encuentres. Si murieron, entonces serán honrados por morir sirviendo a su señor; si han escapado, entonces haré un ejemplo de ellos. Habremos sido hechos para gobernar este mundo, Lucius, pero los muggles tienen sus usos. Es fácil esconderse entre ovejas, si deseas pasar desapercibido; así que debes visitar el mundo muggle para descartar la posibilidad, espero que lo hagas. Espero que tengas noticias la próxima vez, Lucius; puedes irte, pero envíame algunos de los nuevos reclutas, necesito maldecir a alguien."

Lucius Malfoy dejó la cámara lo más rápido posible. Cinco almas desafortunadas para aprender una no merecida lección en dolor, pero siempre y cuando no fuese él, a Lucius no lo importaba. Aunque su señor había hablado calmadamente durante toda la reunión, Lucius sabía que, en el fondo, estaba acumulando su ira. Una vez más había tratado de capturar a Harry Potter, y una vez más había fallado, eso lo hacía parecer débil y tonto frente a sus subordinados, y eso era algo que a Lucius le estaba empezando a desagradar. Entre más enojado estuviese Voldemort, más sufrirían ellos. Lucius sabía que sería mejor encontrar algo de información acerca de los Mortífagos desaparecidos, de otro modo, la siguiente vez, no tendría por qué llamar a algunos reclutas; la siguiente vez, pagaría el mismo!

La mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Harry se sentía dolorido y cansado, pero contento consigo mismo; había sido testigo de una parte de la reunión de Voldemort de la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón, carecía del realismo que sus visiones tenían últimamente; Harry se preguntaba si era por su herida o su falta de entrenamiento de Occlumancia. Recordando que también había estado herido durante Halloween, suponía Occlumancia.

Al no practicar cada noche, Harry no estaba tan en contacto con su mente como era normal para el y, aunque el descanso de los tediosos ejercicios había sido divertido, pero Harry notó que, después de todo, tenía su lado malo. Estaba menos conciente de fuerzas externas invadiendo su mente, y su fuera a ser víctima de un ataque directo de Legeremancia, no podría impedir que su atacante viese sus memorias de las últimas dos semanas. Desde que había dejado de práctica, todos los eventos se almacenaban fuera de su esfera mental; y debido a que cuando Harry había armado la representación de su mente había decidido ignorar los escudos externos, y se había focalizado en mejorar los escudos de la esfera interna, no había manera en la que Harry pudiese garantizar que impediría el ataque. Harry

Harry supo que ya era hora de terminar con su experimento y que sería mejor pasar esa noche revisando todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas dos semanas. Harry quería tener su mente en orden antes de su reunión con Dumbledore el día siguiente, en caso de que el viejo tratase algo.

Después de vestirse con un par de jeans y un jersey, Harry se dirigió a la cocina donde Dobby y Winky tenían cubierta la mesada con bowls, platos, tablas y montañas de comida; habían hecho los preparativos con anterioridad, pero eso aún dejaba el cocinar todo para esa mañana. Harry no esperaba a los Weasleys y Grangers hasta el mediodía, y la comida no sería hasta más o menos las cuatro, los elfos tenían unas 7 horas para preparar todo.

Normalmente una comida con 7 horas de cocción, más una semana de preparación, no sería ningún trabajo para un elfo, menos dos; pero Harry había escuchado su menú, e incluso con el tiempo que tenían, les alcanzaría justo. Cocinar para los Weasleys significaba cocinar prácticamente el doble de lo que una persona normal comería; Remus tenía un apetito voraz. Siendo un hombre-lobo, y comía el equivalente a 3 personas; Harry sabía que los Grangers eran dentistas, y podrían no comer postre, pero no tenía idea de sus hábitos alimenticios normales, lo más probable era que fuesen como Hermione, escogiendo una selección liviana pero balanceada. Harry solo los había conocido brevemente en 2º año, y de todos sus invitados, eran ellos a los que esperaba conocer más.

Y por más que tratara de negarlo, Harry estaba ansioso por ver a una persona en particular: Ginny. Había trabajado mucho en su regalo, y creía que iba a gustarle mucho. Pensar en llevarle una sonrisa al rostro lo ponía contento, pero antes de preguntarse por qué, cambió su atención a los otros Weasleys.

Fred y George siempre eran divertidos; pero Harry quería asegurarse de que se comportaran. En el pasado durante las comidas siempre eran problemáticos y lograban que alguien comiera alguno de sus productos. A Harry no le molestaba que si divirtieran, pero no quería que molestaran a Neville (él era uno de sus conejillos favoritos), tampoco quería su casa destruida. Sin ofender a ninguno de los Weasleys, pero se enorgullecía mucho de haber hecho cada mueble y su propia decoración; si los gemelos creían que iban a tener libertad total en su casa y convertirla en La Madriguera (con su paredes rajadas y techo torcido), estaban muy equivocados.

Ron era Ron, y Harry sabía que disfrutaría de la compañía de su amigo sin importar qué; especialmente quería mostrarle la tele y el cuarto muggle. Los juegos siempre habían sido muy importantes para Ron, y por una vez, Harry creía que podría ganarle en algo. Sin duda estaría interesado en el árbol, mejor dicho, las decoraciones; además de los ornamentos y luces, Harry había colgado numerosos bastones de caramelo; sin duda Ron se los comería.

La Sra. Weasley sin duda querría ayudar a cocinar y limpiar, pero Harry ya se había prometido no dejarla. Había ido a la ciudad y ahora tenía su bar lleno por primera vez; eran todas bebidas y alcohol muggle, excepto por la cerveza de manteca, pero serviría, y aunque tuviese que servirle a la Sra. Weasley más brandy del que su Tía Marge bebía para que se relajara, lo iba a hacer.

Y, por supuesto, el Sr. Weasley trataría de desmantelar la casa; fascinado por todos los aparatos. Harry se preguntaba si alguna vez habría visitado una casa muggle y si habría visto las cosas que el resto tomaba por sentado. Con su enorme colección de enchufes, sabía siquiera que debía enchufarse a un toma corrientes? Bueno, Harry planeaba mostrarle, pero también vigilarlo; lo último que necesitaba era que un mago excéntrico cambiara toda la instalación eléctrica de su casa.

"Buenos días Harry," saludo Neville. "Los elfos no se ofrecieron a cocinar el desayuno esta vez, y no quería molestar, así que me serví cereal; creo que queda un poco."

"Gracias, Nev; cereal suena bien. Honestamente planeaba en saltearme el desayuno hoy, Merlin sabe que sería la única manera de seguirle el paso a Ron hoy. Has visto a Remus?"

"Remus salió por un rato, dijo que volvería antes del mediodía; dijo algo acerca de una reunión de la Orden por los ataques de ayer."

"Gracias," con una mirada a la caja de cereal, bloqueada por una de las creaciones de Winky, Harry decidió olvidar el cereal; aún tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de que llegaran los invitados, y quería asegurarse de tener todo listo.

Todos los cuartos habían sido limpiados la noche anterior, pero Harry tenía que sacar un poco de sangre seca de su baño, ya que los elfos estaban ocupados. También se aseguró de guardar en su baúl todo lo que no quería que los otros vieran; su pensadero, que normalmente quedaba en la mesa de la biblioteca, sería pedir demasiada dominación por parte de algunos Weasleys; Remus y Neville habían respetado su privacidad, pero no era lo mismo cuando se hablaba de la familia de pelirrojos. Incluso Harry había mirado en las memorias de Snape sin permiso, y se tentaría si el pensadero de un amigo apareciera dando vueltas por ahí.

Algunos frascos con pociones había quedado fuera de la noche anterior, y Harry escondió esos, aunque tomó uno para disminuir los calambres. Podía mover su hombre, pero le dolía cuando subía el brazo; el agujero en su pierna estaba curado, pero había dejado una pequeña cicatriz, pero unos días más con la poción y se borraría: los cortes causados por la maldición cortante habían sido curados con las lágrimas de Hedwig y ni se notaban.

Las únicas heridas por las que estaba preocupado eran las que tenía en su cara y torso, sufridas por el ataque físico; si viesen cualquier herida, los Weasleys sabrían que algo había pasado. Sus costillas aún dolían un poco, pero Hedwig se había encargado de sus ojos morados y labio partido con facilidad; su nariz había sido devuelta a su lugar después de que la rompieran, y sólo un médico profesional notaría la diferencia.

Lo último que debía hacer era preparar los Trasladores para los Weasleys y Grangers, y terminar de envolver los regalos. Semanas atrás, los Weasleys habían sugerido esperar para intercambiar los regalos hasta que se encontraran; Ron había estado en contra, naturalmente ("Tendré que esperar otro día?") pero al resto no le molestaba; Harry tendría que esperar aún más por algunos otros, ya que cualquier cosa que Hagrid o alguien más mandara no podría encontrarlo, lo esperarían cuando regresara a Hogwarts y Harry tendría que dar explicaciones.

Los trasladores no tardarían en ser creados, y Harry ya había creado el objeto que usaría; así que Harry sacó los regalos de su armario y se dirigió al cuarto muggle donde había una mesa que podía usar, aunque no supiera jugar al billar, la mesa de pool le serviría de algo.

"Hey Harry, envolviendo regalos también?" Aparentemente Neville había tenido ideas similares, y estaba usando la mesa de ping-pong como su lugar de trabajo. Ambos ya habían visto lo que el otro les daría a sus amigos, así que a Harry no le preocupara que el chico viera algo; había envuelto el regalo de Neville hacía días y ya estaba bajo el árbol.

"Si Neville, no tuve tiempo estos últimos días, me quedan unos pocos. El del Sr. Weasley no puede ser envuelto, y ya sabes que el de Ginny tampoco. El tuyo lo hice hace unos días, junto con el de los Grangers. Eso me deja con Ron y los gemelos."

"Compraste algo para alguien más este año?" Preguntó Neville.

"Bueno," dijo Harry, "Le compré algo lindo a Luna y algunas cositas para muchos de los miembros de la AD. Para Seamus tengo unos dulces muggle que tienen ron el centro, y a Dean unas camisetas de rugby; a Lav y Parvati no sabía que comprarles, y terminé con un certificado de regalo en Gladrags, estarán contentas; y algo para Hagrid por supuesto."

"Parecen todos, amigo," replica Neville. "Yo también mandé algunos. Sabes, tender más regalos este año que nunca antes; es mi mejo Navidad también. Tengo a mis padres, y más amigos que nunca antes. Aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, Harry."

Harry estaba sonriendo, aunque se estaba poniendo incómodo; Neville le había estado agradeciendo desde que había ofrecido traer a sus padres.

"No te preocupes, Nev; lo mereces, más que la mayoría de las personas. Que te parece si terminamos con esto y hacemos decoraciones de último minuto? Estuve buscando y hay algunos hechizos que podemos usa que parecen divertidos."

"Genial!"

Y así, cada uno terminó con los regalos que le faltaban, y los pusieron debajo del árbol; había más de 30 regalos allí, más los que pondrían los Weasleys y Grangers… Harry se preguntaba si alcanzaría el lugar.

Los hechizos que Harry había aprendido eran rápidos y fáciles y solamente se necesitaron 10 minutos para colocarlos en el Escondite. Uno escarchaba las ventanas aisladas que de otro modo no se escarcharían y otro servía para crear nieve; la nieve mágica se veía muy bien, y aumentaba el espíritu festivo, pero no era fría ni tampoco se derretía, el hechizo duraba quince minutos, pero Harry quería probarlo antes de que llegaran los Weasleys.

Después de eso quedaba una hora antes de que Harry tuviese que salir, y se la pasó molestando a Dobby y a Winky en la cocina, tratando de ayudar. Neville había decidido pasar tiempo con sus padres, y Remus llegó sólo unos minutos antes de que Harry tuviese que irse; había estado haciendo unas compras de último momento, y tenía un enorme paquete envuelto que trataba de esconder de la vista de Harry colocándolo detrás de su espalda; eso lo tentaba a usar sus lentes para ver lo que había dentro, pero logró controlarse. Aún así Remus no iba a arriesgarse y no colocó el regalo debajo del árbol, en lugar de eso lo llevó con el a su cuarto y se negó a dar pista alguna acerca de para quien o que era.

Remus quería darse una ducha antes de que los otros llegaran y dejó a Harry solo en el salón de entrada; a Harry no le molestaba y con una última mirada alrededor juntó todos los trasladores que había hecho y entró en la chimenea.

Tomando un puñado de polvos flú, Harry gritó 'La Madriguera'; las llamas verdes crecieron a su alrededor y un momento después, Harry salió elegantemente de la chimenea de los Weasleys; una vez había logrado quedarse parado, no que importara ya que un instante después de llegar, Molly Weasley lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo.

"Oh Harry, que bueno verte! Feliz Navidad! Como has estado?"

"Genial Sra. Weasley," pudo decir Harry, "Neville y yo la pasamos muy bien, pero queríamos que hoy llegara rápido. He estado esperando esto por meses."

"Nosotros también, querido. Desde que supimos que vives solo nos estamos muriendo de preocupación; solamente espero que hayas tenido el sentido de comer algo y limpiar. Vivir como soltero puede ser divertido, pero no es manera de llevar un hogar."

"Ron no les dijo acerca de Dobby y Winky?" Preguntó Harry. "Dos elfos viven conmigo, no estuve ni un mes viviendo solo; me cuidan bien, los conocerá más tarde."

"En verdad? Elfos? Me preguntó por qué Ron no dijo nada? Bueno, todos están en la sala de estar, por que no vamos con ellos. Tenemos tiempo de comer algo o ya tenemos que salir?"

Mirando su reloj, Harry supo que era mejor moverse lo más rápido posible. "No creo, Sra. Weasley; le dije a Hermione que me esperara pronto, y prefiero llegar temprano. Conociendo a Ron y a los gemelos, voy justo."

"Muy bien; tu ve y encuentra a todos, yo voy en un Segundo. Arthur está jugando en el cobertizo, voy a buscarlo. Te encontraremos en la cocina."

La Sra. Weasley se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, y Harry fue hacia la sala de estar. Ron y Ginny estaban jugando al ajedrez, y los gemelos estaban murmurando ago en una esquina con una bolsa de dulces. Harry sonrió cuando pareció que ninguno lo había notado.

"Harry viejo amigo! Es encantador verte. Tan apuesto como siempre, no estás de acuerdo, Ginny? Como has estado?"

Los gemelos habían hablado tan rápido que Harry apenas había logrado entender que lo estaban saludando. Ron y Ginny sonrieron desde el sillón, pero no se levantaron.

"No los interrumpas ahora," creyó que había dicho Fred.

El otro gemelo siguió, "Ginny está muy cerca de vencer a Ron y tenemos dinero en el juego. Apuestas?"

Mirando el tablero, Harry supo que Ron estaba en problemas. Ya había perdido a su reina y a la mitad de sus peones, sin mencionar sus dos alfiles y una torre; Ginny también había perdido los alfiles, junto con un caballo, pero aún tenía las piezas más importantes. Harry no podía ver ningún plan o trampa, pero no era muy bueno jugando; pero viendo solo las piezas, sería difícil que Ron se recuperara.

"Dos galleons a Ginny," dijo Harry.

Ginny rió desde el sillón, mientras que Ron bufó y le tiró una mirada enojada.

"Hey," gritó, "se supone que me apoyes, eres mi mejor amigo!"

"Lo siento Ron," bromeó Harry, "pero parece que Ginny va a ganarte esta vez."

"Apuesta lo que quieras," murmuró Ginny; entonces hizo un movimiento que la hizo sonreír y logro que Ron hiciera una mueca.

"Listos para irnos? Tienen todo?" Harry estaba hablando con los gemelos, que habían salido de su esquina para entretener a su invitado.

"Si, mamá nos hizo empacar anoche; algo acerca de no ir tarde. No se de qué estaba hablando. Digo, solamente vamos a verte. No te importaría que no estemos a tiempo."

"De echo, me agrada que tu mama los haya hecho preparar," dijo Harry, "porque si tenemos que salir a tiempo; Tenemos que recoger a Hermione y a sus padres, y ya la conocen."

George rió, e hizo una imitación muy buena de Hermione con una voz muy aguda. "Ronald Weasley! Más te vale dejar de jugar al ajedrez y recoger tus valijas. Honestamente! Si tienes tanto tiempo libre deberías pasarlo en tu tarea. Ahora vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Ahora no, 'Mione," murmuró Ron. Ginny se rió y recién entonces miró a su hermano, y entendió su error. "George, deja de jugar. No me asustes así; trato de concentrarme!"

"Tu eres el que juega ajedrez, hermano querido," dijo Fred.

El argumento se detuvo cuando el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se les unieron. Los dos usando capas abrigadas, listos para caminar al aire libre.

"No necesitaremos capas, Sra. Weasley. Podemos ir a los de Hermione directo."

"Ahh, está bien, supongo," dijo, sacándose su capa. "Estás seguro Harry? Odiaría estar afuera en el frío sin mi capa."

"Más que seguro. Todos listos? Es mejor que nos vayamos."

"A quien más esperaban?" dijo Ron desde el sillón.

Ginny, sabiendo lo que Harry pensaba, respondió. "Bill y Charlie visitaron ayer, pero no se pudieron quedar; y Percy, bueno…"

"Percy fue invitado a casa, pero decidió pasar las fiestas con los Clearwaters." El Sr. Weasley sonaba muy poco como sí, tan duro, y Harry miró alrededor, encontrando a Ginny que movió sus labios diciendo 'después'.

"Bueno, podemos irnos," Harry rompió el silencio.

"No puede esperar, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny. "Si nos vamos ahora, no podré ganarle a Ron."

"Por qué no dejan el tablero para más tarde?" Sugirió Harry

Ron rió, "No puedes hacer eso, Harry! Sin que las atiendan, las piezas se destrozarían. Quien escuchó hablar de un juego de ajedrez sin terminar? Pero si no hay tiempo, supongo que la llamamos un empate. Mala suerte Ginny; trata otro día!"

"Ron, deja de molestar a tu hermana," retó la Sra. Weasley; ni siquiera los estaba mirando, en lugar de eso revisando un montón de bolsas que estaban contra la pared. Ron y Ginny deberían pelear tanto que ya estaba acostumbrada a intervenir.

"Por que no cuentan los puntos?" Preguntó Harry. Ginny parecía perpleja, y Harry guiñó un ojo dejando saber que estaba de su lado.

"Que puntos?" Dijo Ron.

"Bueno," explicó Harry, "en el ajedrez muggle, las piezas no se mueven, así que es común dejar juegos sin terminar; de hecho hay veces que las personas pasan días, semanas, sin terminar un juego; piensan cada posible consecuencia antes de hacer un movimiento. Pero también hay torneos con tiempo, donde las personas no llegan a terminar el juego, los jueces cuentan los puntos para ver quien ganó. Me sorprende que no lo hayan escuchado."

"El mismo juego por semanas? Confía en que los muggles arruinen un juego."

"Hey Malfoy," Harry estaba decepcionado en su amigo, "Me mantendría callado si fuera tú; los muggles inventaron el ajedrez, sabías? Y estoy seguro que en su opinión los magos lo arruinaron; piezas que se mueven solas sacan algo de la habilidad necesaria. Por eso me gusta tanto más el ajedrez muggle."

"Lo siento;" dijo Ron, "no quise ofender." Ser llamado Malfoy era un gran insulto para él, y a Ron no le gustaba para nada la comparación.

"Quien tiene más puntos, Harry?" Incluso los gemelos se habían acercad.

Así que Harry explicó el sistema de puntos: cada peón valía un punto, los alfiles y caballos tres, las torres cinco y que las reinas y los reyes eran los que más valían. Sin su reina, Ron no tenía oportunidad; Ginny tenía once puntos más que él y estaba encantada de haberle ganado a su hermano. Ron murmuró algo sobre reglas locas, pero estaba muy ansioso por abrir los regalos para quejarse.

"Todos a los cocina," demandó la Sra. Weasley. "Ahora que ese jueguito se terminó."

"Por que no vamos por acá?"

"Esta chimenea no está en la red flú, Harry," dijo Ron, "Ya lo sabes."

"No vamos por flú," Con miradas extrañas de los otros, Harry sacó un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo. Era el traslador que había creado, y para llevarlo más fácil lo había achicado. "Fred, ayúdame a agrandar esto?"

Los padres Weasley parecían listos para discutir, pero Fred pasó su varita sobre el anillo diciendo _Engorgio_ antes de que pudieran protestar

"Pensé que usaríamos la flú?" dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Como lograste que aprobaran un traslador durante las vacaciones, Harry? Son muy difíciles de arreglar con el Ministerio."

"No se preocupe Sra. Weasley. He estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore le informó de nuestra diferencia de opiniones y quiero mostrarle que puedo encargarme de mi seguridad. De hecho, me sorprende que no esté aquí."

Los gemelos entraron a reír y la Sra. Weasley se ruborizó. Harry la miró y después de mirar a su esposo, explicó.

"Lo siento Harry, pero estuvo aquí esta mañana. Escuchó acerca de nuestra visita y pasó para saber si podría poner un hechizo de rastreo en algo. Quería seguirte, pero después de que Ron y Ginny me explicaran lo que pasó entre ustedes, y saber que estabas con Remus, le dije que no lo permitiría. Tuve que gritarle para que se fuera; estaba tan avergonzada."

"Fue como si Dumbledore recibiera un vociferador," agregaron los gemelos. "Brillante! Creo que Dumbledore estaba más molesto con mamá de lo que ha estado con nosotros."

El Sr. Weasley miró a sus hijos y dijo, "Ya es suficiente. El profesor Dumbledore está bajo mucho estrés, como ya saben desde ayer. Lo último que necesitan es que se burlen de él."

"Ayer?" Preguntó Harry. Dirigiendo su mirada a los gemelos dijo, "Estaban patrullando ayer? Donde estaban? Capturaron algún Mortífago?"

"Que patrullaje?" demandó Ron, "Que pasó ayer? Nadie me dice nada!"

"Son cosas de la Orden, Ron y no es para que tu lo sepas," trató de calmarlo su madre.

"Pero Harry sabe," contestó.

"Bueno, eso es porque Harry estuvo involucrado; pero no vamos a hablar más de eso. Ya vamos tarde y todavía necesito agarrar unas cosas más. Todos alrededor del traslador."

Cuando la Sra. Weasley desapareció hacia la cocina, Harry le prometió a su amigo que le contaría todo; bueno, le diría lo que les dijo a los guardias de seguridad de Sn. Mungo y acerca de la carta que les había mandado a Dumbledore y al Ministerio. Harry también le hizo prometer no volver a mencionar el tema; no tenía idea de cuánto sabían los padres de Hermione y no quería que Ron saltara con el tema. Si fuese por Harry, el resto del día se pasaría comiendo, bebiendo, abriendo regalos y teniendo un buen rato; noticias de Voldemort podían esperar un día más.

No mucho más tarde, la Sra. Weasley se apareció con paquetes con tartas y tortas; parecía ser que no había podido hacer lo que Harry le había pedido, y Harry tuvo que decirle que no había más lugar en el comedor para más comida. Le aseguró que había suficiente y que sus dulces se mantendrían bajo hechizos de enfriamiento en la Madriguera. Estaba preocupada de que la comida se echase a perder, pero solamente fue necesario que Harry señalara a Ron para que esos miedos desaparecieran. Ron no dejaría que ningún postre se echase a perder, y seguro que en menos de dos días lo habría terminado.

Así que con una última mirada con sus lentes, para asegurarse de que nade se estaba colando, Harry se aseguró de tener firmemente agarrado el aro y que tenía todas las bolsas en sus manos; entonces diciendo 'actívate' los seis Weasleys y Harry sintieron el familiar tirón en el ombligo y desaparecieron.

Menos de un minuto más tarde llegaron a la cocina de los Grangers, donde Harry había mandado a Hedwig esa mañana, advirtiendo a Hermione de su llegada. Ron y los gemelos se cayeron al piso, pero todo el resto (Harry incluido!) lograron mantenerse en pie; Harry nunca había creado en traslador para tantas personas, y era una experiencia de aprendizaje.

"Oh Dios," fue lo primero que Harry escuchó; Girándose supo por qué. La Dra. Granger, estaba a un costado y aparentemente había presenciado la llegada del grupo. Al no estar acostumbrada a la magia, debió haberse sorprendido de su aparición.

"Relájate mamá; te dije que iban a salir de la nada," dijo. "Feliz Navidad a todos!"

Mientras que Ron y los gemelos se levantaban del piso, Harry, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley fueron a saludar a los Grangers. Para entonces el padre de Hermione se les había unido en la cocina y estaba mirando nerviosamente al Sr. Weasley, quién estaba examinando las gavetas de la cocina; Hermione debía haberles dicho de su hobby, y Harry sonrió.

La Sra. Weasley debió haber notada la mirada del Dr. Granger porque siguió su línea de visión hasta llegar a su esposo e hizo un sonido de desaprobación al verlo.

"Arthur querido, ven aquí y Saluda a John y a Emily."

El hombre se ruborizó, pero se les acercó sin decir nada.

"No se preocupe Sr. Weasley," le dijo Harry. "Me aseguraré de que tenga más que suficiente para revisar en mi casa." El rostro del Sr. Weasley se allegro al escuchar eso.

"Dr. Granger, Dra. Granger; es bueno verlos," saludó Harry.

"Tu también, Harry," dijo la Dra. Granger, "Hemos oído tanto de ti estos últimos años; será bueno poder conocerlos a ti y a Ron un poco mejor. Y gracias por la invitación, fue muy amable de tu parte. Pero, por favor, llámanos Sr. y Sra. Granger."

Parecían muy amables, y las introducciones pasaron rápido. La Sra. Granger preguntó si quería algo de tomar, pero Harry le informó que tenía todo preparado en su casa y que prefería ir yendo; era casi la una y la tarde se les estaba escapando.

Sacando otro aro de su bolsillo; Harry se dirigió a los gemelos y dijo, "Fred, harías los honores?" Harry podía haberlo hecho, pero los Weasleys no sabían que podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, y prefería dejarlo así.

"Un aro de hula?" Preguntó extrañado el Sr. Granger. "Para que tienes un aro de hula?"

"Es perfecto para un traslador," explicó Harry; después explicó brevemente lo que era un traslador y que usarían uno para ir a su casa. Hermione parecía impresionada de que Harry hubiese conseguido que le aprobaran uno en el Ministerio, y los Weasley aún más.

"Que es hula?" Preguntó Ron; era suficiente para distraer del tema del traslador.

"Es un juego, Ron. Giras estos aros alrededor de tu cintura, y ves que tanto puedes mantenerlos. Quizás Hermione pueda mostrarte?" Explicó Harry.

Ginny miraba incrédulamente a Harry, sorprendida de que hubiese dicho algo así; aunque ambos pares de padres parecían disfrutar el sonrojo de sus ojos, hasta que los Grangers tuvieron que ir a recoger sus cosas. No tenían tantas bolsas como los Weasleys, pero la pequeña adhesión haría que el traslador fuera muy justo.

Después de acomodarse, Harry finalmente se aseguró de que todos estuvieran tocando el aro. Había sido una buena idea de que Harry hubiese elegido un objeto tan ancho, de otro modo no hubiesen podido entrar todos; les advirtió que se mantuvieran quietos y les explicó a los Grangers lo que estaban a punto de sentir; y con otro tirón estaban en camino.

El sótano de su edificio se estaba volviendo una destinación popular para los Trasladores de Harry y Harry disfrutaba la cara de confusión y decepción de las personas cuando miraban alrededor. Esta vez Ron, Hermione, Ginny, el Sr. Granger, y el Sr. Weasley habían caído; pero lo que fue más gracioso fue que Hermione se giró y le dijo, "Harry, por favor dime que no vives en un sótano muggle?"

Los otros debieron de pensar que estaba loco cuando comenzó a reírse; recordando cuando Remus le había hecho la misma pregunta. Esa noche había ido muy bien, y Harry disfrutó las reacciones de Remus. Ahora esperaba que los otros lo encontraran igual de gracioso.

"No Hermione, no vivo en un sótano," la tranquilizó después de calmarse. "Lo siento, es que no eres la primera en preguntar. De todos modos, vivo unos pisos más arriba; no pude llevarlos directo por las barreras; yo podría porque ya he estado allí, ya entenderán. Tienen todo?"

Unas bolsas se habían caído cuando llegaron, pero las levantaron rápido, todos ansiosos de salir del sótano; no era porque estuviese sucio, pero no era cómodo.

Harry ya había presionado el botón para llamar el elevador y les pidió a los gemelos que lo agrandaran mágicamente cuando llegara; lo hicieron sin problemas, y Harry y los Grangers fueron los primeros en entrar; los Weasleys no parecían muy seguros, pero fue Ron el que juntó su valor y entró primero. Hermione le había contado de los elevadores muggle en el Ministerio el año anterior, y sabía que se suponía eran seguros. El resto se les unió (Fred y George saltando de arriba a abajo hasta que su madre les gritó que se quedaran quietos) y eventualmente las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

"Que piso, Harry?" Preguntó el Sr. Granger; estaba parada junto a la placa con los botones con su mano sobre ellos.

"Trece, señor," Harry esta curioso por saber si esa respuesta sacaría el Fidelius.

El Sr. Granger se dispuso a presionar el botón, pausando cuando no pudo encontrarlo, entonces girándose a Harry, dijo, "Ningún 13, Harry. No será catorce?"

"No, Sr. Granger, no vio el botón. Yo, Harry Potter, vivo en el piso 13."

El Sr. Granger le dio una mirada extraña, pero volvió a mirar la placa y parpadeó cuando juró que un botón apareció de la nada. Pensando que era otra cosa mágica, no lo pensó dos veces y presionó el botón; pero Hermione había estado observando a su padre, y vio la aparición del botón, miró a Harry y cuando el le sonrió, comprendió!

"Harry," susurró, "no habrás…"

"Una vez más Hermione," Harry se divertía respondiendo, "estás repitiendo a Remus."

Los otros lo estaban mirando, preguntándose que pasaba, y Harry tomó aire y comenzó.

"Como Hermione acaba de entender, mi casa está protegida por el Encantamiento Fidelius, igual que los cuarteles de la Orden. Yo soy mi guardián secreto y cuando dije 'Harry Potter vive en el piso 13', les dije el lugar. No importa que no sepan dónde queda el edificio, siempre y cuando estén dentro; es por eso que no podíamos usar la flú tampoco. Sr. y Sra. Granger, estoy seguro de que Hermione les explicará el encantamiento en detalle. Lo que necesitan saber es que es muy avanzado y seguro, y hay muy pocas cosas que son más seguras que esto."

Girándose a los Weasleys, Harry dijo, "Y espero que estén satisfechos con las medidas de seguridad que tomé. Es por eso que la Orden no pudo encontrarme este verano; porque no quería ser encontrado. Remus sabe por supuesto, y ahora ustedes también; y aunque se que no pueden decirle a Dumbledore, no traten de hacerlo; no se ha Ganado mi confianza, y se lo diré cuando creo que es el momento adecuado."

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban ocupados discutiendo en voz baja, salvo por eso el resto del viaje se hizo en silencio. A Harry no le molestaba, ya que sabía que el momento en que se abrieran las puertas a su Escondite, las preguntas y comentarios se le abalanzarían.

Y si que tenía razón.

"Mierda!" Dijo o Fred o George.

"George! Cuida el lenguaje!"

"Lo siento, pero mira esto."

Harry rió, "Gracias George…creo. Una vez ya lo habían dicho; fue Neville."

"Pareces tener un buen lugar aquí, Harry," dijo la Sra. Granger; Entonces mirando a Hermione, quien se negó a mirarla a los ojos, continuó, "Nos hicieron creer que no estabas siendo cuidado."

"Oh," dijo Harry, "eso es donde yo solía vivir; lamento la confusión. Me mudé aquí en Julio. Solía quedarme con mis familiares, pero eran horribles; seguro que Hermione les contó."

Harry no obtuvo una respuesta, porque la Sra. Weasley se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

"Harry, es esto real? Todo ese tiempo preocupándonos de que estabas viviendo en las calles o en un departamento lleno de ratas has estado en este… este… este lugar?"

"No es un palacio, Sra. Weasley," dijo calmado Harry, "cuando lo encontré eran solamente cuatro paredes; tomó mucho tiempo decorarlo y arreglar todo. Después de vivir con los Dursleys quería un lugar que pudiese llamar mío, del que me podría enorgullecer. Les dije que no se preocuparan por mí, que estaría bien. Por que más creía que tengo no uno, sino dos elfos? Tienen bastante trabajo manteniendo este lugar."

La Sra. Weasley parecía lista para continuar, pero su esposo la detuvo. "Molly, no hay sentido en discutir. Sabíamos desde antes que Harry se estaba manejando solo, ahora por lo menos sabemos que está seguro y que lo cuidan. Por el momento, nuestros hijos han desaparecido, y desarmarán esta casa y esconderán explosivos si no los encontramos."

La Sra. Weasley no se calmó con la advertencia, pero sacó su atención de Harry; ante la descripción de lo que sucedería, ni siquiera preguntó de cual de sus hijos hablaban. "Fred! George! Vuelvan aquí en este momento," gritó.

Un Segundo más tarde los gemelos emergieron del corredor que llevaba al ala este, con Neville guiándolos, una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. "No tienes que gritar, mamá, no estábamos haciendo nada malo."

"Ha," rió Neville, "Eso si llamas tratar de tomar whiskey nada malo. Los atrapé en el cuarto muggle, Harry, saqueando tu bar; se siente bien atraparlos. Se los debo por todas las veces que terminé como canario."

"Gracias Neville. Déjame a esos dos un segundo. Porque no presentas?" Remus había salido de su cuarto al escuchar el ruido, y estaba conversando con los padres de Hermione; ellos estaban encantados de conocer a uno de los profesores de su hija, y Harry sabía que podía tomar unos minutos para meter algo de sentido en los gemelos.

"Escuchen," dijo en voz baja una vez que se alejaran. "No me molestan las bromas, pero prométanme ninguna broma pesada hoy; estaba pensando en sacarles sus varitas, pero Remus me convenció de no ir tan lejos."

"Ni por un millón de galleons, Harry; sacarle la varita a un hombre es como cortarle, bueno, su otra varita."

"Ya se," replicó Harry, "Por eso no voy a hacerlo; pero esta es la primera vez que lo Grangers están alrededor de la magia y no quiero espantarlos; tampoco quiero que mi casa colapse a mi alrededor, así que les advierto. Nada de bromas pesadas, cosas raras, inventos nuevos, o les advierto no les voy a dar su regalo de navidad."

"Harry," George puso su mano sobre su corazón en un gesto demasiado dramático, "nos hieres pensando tan poco de nosotros."

"Pero tienes razón," agregó Fred, "Pero chantajearnos con nuestros reglaos para que nos portemos bien?"

"Genio puro!" dijeron a coro, "Te prometemos portarnos de lo mejor; igual, es más divertido jugarle bromas a Ron que a ti."

"Bien," Harry estaba calmado, "Entonces prometo ayudarlos con una broma como premio; sabrán a lo que me refiero en unas horas."

Después de eso, se unieron al resto. La Sra. Weasley estaba sorprendida por el buen comportamiento de sus hijos, y Harry se preguntaba se estaría contenta de saber que había recurrido al chantaje y el soborno para hacerlo posible.

"Harry," llamó Ron desde la otra punta, "dijiste algo de aperitivos y bebida?"

Y así Harry los llevó al cuarto muggle donde todos se sirvieron. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, y Neville tomaron cervezas de manteca, Ron también después de que su madre lo atrapara tratando de tomar algo más fuerte; Fred y George tenían permitido el licor, aunque no eran familiares con las variedades muggle que Harry tenía, el whiskey era lo más parecido por nombre, y se sirvieron un poco de eso; no hacía que sus orejas soltaran humo, pero los hizo toser, y después de eso decidieron dejarlo de lado.

Los adultos todos tomaron cosas diferentes, y Remus les aseguró a los Grangers que Harry no había llenado al bar hasta la noche anterior y que no bebía. A la Sra. Granger le gustaba beber algo de vez en cuando y les informó que había dejado que Hermione probara algunos sorbos de vino desde hacía dos años. Harry no tenía vino, pero la selección de brandies y champagne que tenía estaban bien; el Sr. Weasley descubrió un gusto por la cerveza de manteca.

Los aperitivos estaban en el área de la cocina, sobre el bar que la separaba del resto del salón. Había una variedad de salmón ahumado, bolas de masa cocinadas, que era un plato oriental que Winky sabía preparar, bastones de vegetales, y algo de comida normal como bastones de pollo y camarones. Todo se veía muy elegante, y la Sra. Granger estaba prestando tanta atención a la comida que casi tira su plato cuando gritó al ver "una personita extraña".

"No mamá," rió Hermione, "ese es Dobby; es un poco extraño, pero es un elfo domestico, no una personita. Te conté de ellos, recuerdas?"

"Oh si," dijo su padre, "ese pedo tuyo."

"Es P.E.D.D.O. Cuántas veces debo decirlo?"

Ron estaba riendo por lo bajo detrás de su plato y cuando Harry encontró sus ojos no pudo evitar comenzar a reír; ambos habían escuchado de la PEDO por años, y era divertido escuchar al padre de la chica haciendo las mismas bromas que ellos.

"Oh, ya basta ustedes dos!"

Eventualmente pararon y los Grangers fueron a conocer a Dobby y Winky que habían tomado un descanso para darles a todos la bienvenida al "Más maravilloso escondite del Sr. Harry Potter!"

Tomó unos minutos más explicar su naturaleza extraña y manera de hablar, pero después de verlos en acción por unos minutos, la Sra. Granger estaba fascinada.

La cocina estaba mucho más limpia desde la última vez que Harry la había visto, ya que la mayor parte de la comida estaba en los hornos, esperando en la nevera o en la alacena; aún así la cocina estaba en el medio de la acción, así que Harry les sugirió retirarse al cuarto muggle para disfrutar la comida. Todos los regalos estaban ahora debajo del árbol, y Harry no quería tentar a Ron sentándose muy cerca.

"Y Harry, como encontraste este lugar?" Preguntó alguien; a Harry no le molestaba repetir la historia de cómo había estado caminando por las calles de Londres un día y había comido en un lugar que lo había llevado en la dirección correcta.

Y poco después de eso explicó como se le había ocurrido la idea de esconder el piso entero en primero lugar. Remus señaló que Harry estaba haciendo donaciones anónimas al dueño del edificio para pagar su parte, después de escuchar eso las caras de los Granger, en especial la de Hermione, se relajaron y disfrutaron el resto de la historia.

Todos se sirvieron algo más de comida y bebida y antes de que Harry o supieran eran pasadas las dos.

"Que les parece un tour?" Preguntó. Sólo Ron y Fred seguían sirviéndose comida, pero incluso ellos habían comido suficiente. Su madre les recordaba a cada momento que una comida completa estaba cerca y que no debían llenarse. Conociendo a Ron, Harry no estaba preocupado.

El tour comenzó en el ala este viendo que ya estaba en el salón muggle; aparentemente el Sr. Granger había jugado pool en la Universidad, incluso apostaba cuando necesitaba algo de dinero, "Pero fue hace años!" Hermione parecía más sorprendida que nadie.

Un vez que despegaron al Sr. Weasley de la televisión, llevó al grupo a través de la puerta hacia su cuarto. Ginny estaba feliz de ver que era una copia casi idéntica de la que estaba en su baúl, y Harry la dejó hacer un mini-tour por el vestidor y el baño. Por supuesto eso llevó a preguntas acerca de cómo Ginny conocía el lugar, pero una explicación rápida los salvó de una situación vergonzosa.

Harry se salteó el departamento de los Longbottom diciendo que estaba vacío, Remus y Neville se miraron, pero no dijeron nada; aún no habían decidido cómo manejarían cada detalle relacionado con los padres de Neville, pero eso lo arreglarían otro día.

Ron trató de abrir la puerta para mirar, pero estaba cerrada con llave gracias a Remus, y sin una varita, Ron no podía entrar.

El cuarto de almacenamiento estaba repleto y desordenado, y quizás el lugar favorito del Sr. Weasley, y seguía sonriendo cuando su esposa le hizo cerrar la puerta.

Neville explicó la plataforma de duelo y el cuarto de ejercicio para que Harry descansara un poco la voz, y demostró el equipo para aquellos que no lo conocían. El Sr. Weasley reconocía los muñecos de una compañía vieja y prometió contarle más a Harry. El Sr. Granger reconoció la marca de los equipo y silbó ante el precio. "T estafaron," le dijo, "Hay equipos tan buenos como este en el Mercado por mitad deprecio." Por primera vez, Harry notó que el padre de su amiga estaba en forma; debería ejercitarse y sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Tuvieron que cruza la biblioteca para llegar al ala oeste, y los ojos de Hermione y su madre se encendieron como árboles de Navidad; Harry podía jurar que escuchó al Sr. Granger decir "Dios Santo, no otra vez," en voz baja; de todos modos tuvieron que arrastrarlas fuera del lugar después de 5 minutos después de que los otros hubiesen terminado de ver su colección; una vez más, Harry había escondido los libros más oscuros antes de que llegaran.

Los cuartos de invitados pasaron rápido, excepto por dos, que Harry dijo eran en los que Remus y Neville se estaban quedando (no había razón para decir que Neville se había cambiado de cuarto).

Los tres cuartos vacíos los pasaron rápido, y esta vez Harry no tuvo que saltearse ninguno, viendo como se había desecho de toda evidencia de la celda de Colagusano.

El lavadero no era nada especial, excepto por su tamaño, y Hermione estaba feliz de oír que Dobby había limpiado el cuarto en el que él y Winky dormían; incluso Harry querían verlo, no había entrado desde que los había hecho. Habían mantenido la decoración, al igual que la cama; Winky había agregado unas cortinas y alfombras, pero se mantenía igual.

Incluso Remus y Neville estaba mirando alrededor interesados, y rieron bastante con la decoración a base de medias.

"Ríanse todo lo que quieran," les dijo Harry. "No es gracioso cuando son ustedes taladrándose el cerebro tratando de pensar en una media original para colgar en la pared. Pasé una hora cada día por una semana amueblando este cuarto!" Ese comentario llevó a la historia de cómo Harry conocía a Dobby y Winky, su historia juntos, la fascinación de Dobby por las medias, y cómo se habían vuelto amigos y empleados de Harry.

Y si Harry hubiese tenido que preocuparse por cómo Hermione vería su tratamiento de los elfos, solamente viendo el cuarto y el orgullo que tomaban llamando a Harry su amigo, disipó los miedos de la chica; estaba orgullosa de Harry y debía haber aprendido algo del libro que le había prestado para su cumpleaños. Incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla con ojos llorosos y después corrió hacia Ginny ruborizada cuando sus padres y los otros habían hecho comentarios al ver la muestra de afecto.

Ron no estaba haciendo comentarios con los otros; estaba parado con sus hermanos, enfurruñado.

La última parte del tour era mostrar la sala de estar en más detalle. Eran casi lastres, y con una hora antes de la comida, Harry sabía que era mejor empezar con los regalos. Notando el humor de Ron, pensó que sería bueno para animarlo.

"Hey Ron, tiempo de abrir los regalos?"

Eso llevó una sonrisa al rostro de Ron quien asintió feliz. Después de que casi corriera hacia el árbol, los otros lo siguieron. Casi no había lugares para todos, pero se las arreglaron compartiendo algunos. La Sra. Granger estaba sentada sobre su esposo y Ron, Ginny, Hermione, y Harry estaba todos en el mismo sillón; de alguna manera, Harry había terminado entre Hermione y Ginny, y n se estaba quejando ni un poco!

"Que va primero?" Preguntó Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nunca hice esto antes Gin, así que no tengo idea. Como lo hacen normalmente?"

"Bueno, nosotros siempre empezamos con la persona mas joven," Dijo el Sr. Granger, "y después la que sigue por orden de edad. Después de que todos tuvieron un turno es como un tenedor libre."

"Nosotros vamos por la parte del tenedor libre desde el principio," bromeó el Sr. Weasley. "Con seis chicos en la casa, y una chica ambiciosa, es difícil hacer que coman el desayuna en las mañanas, muchos menos que abran regalos en orden; creo que pueden hacerlo un día, cierto Fred? George? Ron?"

Fred y George seguían portándose de lo mejor, y Ron accedió a regañadientes, ya había estado sacudiendo un regalo con su nombre, pero lo puso debajo del árbol.

"Suena bien," accedió Harry, "Bueno, hagamos el regalo de Dobby y Winky, tienen que vigilar el horno, y no quiero molestarlos justo antes de la cena."

Así que Harry llamó a sus amigos y ellos aceptaron tímidamente los paquetes.

Dobby recibió medas de Harry, Neville, y Remus; pero las de Harry eran la mejor, por supuesto, venían del 'más mejor mago en el mundo' después de todo; tenían espacios para cada dedo, eran una novedad, pero Harry sabía que a Dobby le encantarían.

Ron le había dado a Dobby dos de sus antiguos sweaters Weasley que se habían encogido, y Hermione le había tejido una bufanda y guantes para ir con los gorros. Los otros no habían pensado en llevarla nada, pero Dobby estaba más que contento con lo que había recibido. Tomó una ronda de abrazos a las rodillas y muchos gracias ates de que volviera a la cocina.

Winky había recibido menos regalos, Ron no le había traído nada, pero como no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como un igual, ni siquiera lo notó. Hermione le había hecho unos delantales para usar en la cocina, y Remus le había comprado unos libros de recetas de sus chefs favoritos de la televisión.

Harry le había comprado un juego de cacerolas nuevas y productos de limpieza (le gustaron mucho), pero el de Neville había sido el mejor; hacía unos días, la elfina había comentado que le gustaba como el 'Sr. Harry Potter' siempre olía tan bien (Harry usaba colonia) y Neville lo había recordado, le había comprado un perfume, potpurrí, jabones, lociones para la piel y sales y burbujas de baño. Neville dijo que no estaba seguro de si iban a gustarle, y que si quería podía cambiarlas por otra cosa, pero no recibió respuesta excepto por un abrazo a las rodillas, Winky estaba muy feliz.

Hubo que convencerla para que lo soltara y volviera a la cocina, y cuando lo hizo Ron tiró un regalo con su nombre a Ginny, impaciente por abrir los regalos.

"De quien es?" dijo inspeccionando la caja. Era de sus padres, y Ginny estaba feliz de encontrar un nuevo sweater Weasley y unas polleras nuevas, pero contrario a otros años, el sweater era de cashmere, y las polleras no usadas, sino nuevas!

Harry se alegraba por su amiga; parecía que los Weasleys habían usado algo del dinero que les había dado, seguro que Ron y los gemelos también se alegrarían.

Hermione era la siguiente, y abrió un regalo de Ron encontrando unos libros, dulces y un brazalete de dijes. Los libros y dulces eran impersonales pero por lo menos se había anotado unos puntos con el brazalete; y aunque no tan lindo como el pendiente con un zafiro del que aún no sabía nada, y mucho mejor que la horrible botella de perfume del año anterior.

Ron abrió el regalo de Harry después y encontró unas cuantas cosas. Una cantidad considerable de ranas de chocolate e Bertie Botts, bombas de olor y fuegos artificiales que empezaban con la humedad y una caja negra; Ron estaba encantado con los fuegos (Fred y George se había quejado de las bombas), pero no entendía la aja negra. Sólo cuando la abrió para encontrar una llave de Gringgots y una nota, se giró a Harry.

"Te abrí una cuenta en Gringgots," explicó Harry; pero podía decir que Ron estaba por enfurruñarse, e interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar. "Esto no es caridad, así que ni lo pienses. Sirius me dejó todo su dinero con la condición de lo usara, así que les abrí a ti, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, y Luna cuentas en Gringgots. Hay 500 galleons para empezar, y puedes gastarlo y ahorrarlo como tú quieras. La nota es para ti, así que no la compartas con nadie si no quieres."

Ron abrió la note y gritó de alegría al leer lo que Harry había escrito. Ginny y los otros rogaron por saber que estaba escrito en el papel y a Ron no le molestaba así que se las dio.

Ginny leyó en voz alta.

_Querido Ron,_

_Deposité 500 galleons más en tu cuenta, para ahorrar para una nueva escoba; Whiggman sacará su nueva línea este verano, y no se cuánto saldrán, pero se que serán un excelente guardián con esa escoba. Si sobra algo de dinero después, disfrútalo! Los primeros 500 son más un regalo de Sirius que mío, y pensé darte más que dulces y bombas de olor para Navidad. Felices Fiestas, amigo!_

_Harry_

Cualquier enojo que Ron pudiese haber sentido se había desvanecido, incluso caminó hasta Harry e hizo una imitación de Harry golpeándolo en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento. Harry bromeando dijo, "Es mi turno, así que denme un regalo antes de que muera."

Harry abrió el paquete en el que encontró su sweater y el caramelo casero de los Weasleys, y estaba muy contento. Ginny ya se había puesto el de ella, así que Harry decidió unírsele. Cuando se sacó el suyo colocándose la suave lana el tirón debajo de su ombligo lo alertó de que algo andaba mal.

Cuando Harry se había puesto el sweater había estado sentado junto a Ginny en el sillón, pero cuando pasó su cabeza por el cuello se encontró en un lugar diferente, estaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, y con una audiencia. La Profesora McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Ojo Loco, Tonks, y el viejo manipulador asistieron a la función.

"Ah Harry, ceo que abriste tu regalo después de lo que había esperado," dijo felizmente Dumbledore; actuando como si nada estuviera mal.

"Que hiciste? Como llegué aquí?" demandó Harry.

"Por que no adivinas, Potter?" burló Snape.

"Severus, no hay razón. Quieres repetir lo que pasó en mi oficina antes?"

Tonks rió ante la referencia, y Harry casi sonríe ante de recordar que no estaba allí para jugar; no estaba allí por su propia voluntad.

"Transformaste mi sweater en un traslador?" Preguntó Harry a Dumbledore; podía ser que la Orden estuviese allí, pero ese era su plan.

"Si Harry; para que se activara cuando te lo pusieras. Si recuerdas, en tu primera Navidad en Hogwarts te encontré mirando cierto espejo; incluso entonces estabas usando uno de los sweaters de Molly, así que sabría que te lo pondrías en cuanto lo abrieras. Lamento haber tenido que tomar estas acciones Harry, pero no puedo permitir que te pongas en riesgo porque no estamos de acuerdo. Espero que puedas disculparme en el futuro."

"Acabas de cometer un gran error," silbó Harry. Girándose a los otros, asintió a Hagrid y McGonagall, viendo que no estaban cómodos en la situación; Tonks no sabía qué pensar, y si Harry tuviese que adivinar, Ojo Loco estaba disfrutando la función.

En una voz falsamente feliz, Harry les dijo, "Feliz Navidad a todos, los veré en la escuela." Entonces Harry miró a Dumbledore y con un tono despectivo dijo. "Mañana al mediodía, y más te vale tener este lugar listo. Si tenía la más mínima duda de vender Grimmauld Place acabas de arruinarla." Y sin otra palabra, Harry se apareció fuera de allí, dejando un cuarto lleno de adultos estupefactos.

"Albus, que acaba de pasar?" Preguntó McGonagall.

Fue Moody quien respondió. "Eso Minerva, fue Albus enojando a n ya muy enojado joven. Esta vez si que arruinaste las cosas, Albus." Con eso rió y salió de la cocina. Maldición, si le estaba empezando a caer muy bien ese Potter!

Harry llegó a su Escondite en menos de un minuto sin ser notado en medio de la confusión y los gritos de los otros. Harry tuvo que tirar chispas de colores para llamar la atención.

"Que demonios acaba de pasar?"

Harry volvió a sentarse entre Ginny y Hermione y les dijo mayormente a Remus y los Weasleys que Dumbledore había hecho un traslador del sweater que lo había llevado a los cuarteles. Remus negó su cabeza decepcionado, y los Weasleys estaba sorprendidos de que Dumbledore los había usado (o su regalo) sin que lo supieran. La Sra. Weasley prometió que hablaría con el en cuanto pudiera, y Harry no se preocupaba de que contara sus secretos.

Fue la Sra. Granger quien hizo la pregunta de como había vuelto, Harry simplemente dijo que tenía un traslador con el en caso de que algo así pasara; no admitió haber aparecido y nadie sabía la diferencia y, por suerte, nadie preguntó como había hecho para que aprobaran otro traslador.

Neville abrió su regalo después (el y Harry descubrieron que eran unas horas mayor), y estaba contento de ver que Remus le había comprador una nueva funda para su varita; con toda la práctica que había estado haciendo, Neville no podía esperar a usarla.

Fred y George abrieron el regalo de sus padres, entonces los padres abrieron los regalos de sus hijos, y después la apertura de regalos se descontroló.

Harry recibió unos libros y cuadernos de Hermione y sus padres, junto con unos anteojos de sol muggle; ahora que no tenia que usar anteojos, podría usarlas.

Ginny le había comprado unos guantes para Quidditch y una botella sin nada escrita que tenía una nota diciendo que debería llevarla a su próxima 'reunión de capitanes'.

Neville le había comprador un detector de enemigos que se veía muy bien sobre la chimenea! Si, había unas figures distantes en él, pero Harry sabía que nunca estaría seguro por completo hasta que Voldemort estuviese muerto.

Y Ron le había dado un montón de dulces y un caldero de bronce. Era uno de los pocos tipos de caldero que no tenía, y era muy útil ya que, aunque no muy común, era necesario para pociones del séptimo año; Harry le había mencionado a Hermione que planeaba en comprar uno el verano siguiente y debió haberle dicho Ron. Y que fue lo que dijo Ron?

"No puedo creer que te haya regalado equipo de pociones en Navidad!"

Harry no vio lo que cada uno recibió, pero se aseguró de ver la reacción de cada frente a sus regalos. Además de las cuentas en Gringgots pensó mucho en cada regalo.

El Sr. Weasley recibió una nota diciendo que ahora había una copia exacta de cada aparato muggle que había visto en su casa en su cobertizo. Los aparatos de los ahora inexistentes departamentos habían servido para algo, y le había pedido a Hedwig que los llevara mientras todos tomaban algo en el cuarto muggle; hablando de ella, estaba en su lugar de siempre sentada en su percha en una esquina. Harry se sintió mal por haberla ignorado, así que la llamó para que se apoyara en su hombro, y ella pareció perdonarlo.

Las Sras. Weasley y Granger recibieron citas en un spa en Londres, Harry había pensado que sería una buena manera de que se relajaran y llegasen a conocerse. La Sra. Weasley parecía que nunca tenía tiempo de calmarse y con la mama de Hermione tendría una guía muggle.

El Sr. Granger no sabía que esperar de Harry (en verdad no había esperado recibir algo), pero se sorprendió cuando Fred dejó caer un paquete sobre sus piernas; era un regalo de parte suyo, de George y de Harry, dijo, y que sería útil. El Sr. Granger no estaba muy seguro de abrir el regalo (Hermione debió advertirle de los gemelos), pero lo hizo, y pareció confundido ante el enorme paquete de dulces que sostenía.

"Son Caramelos Entumecedores," explicó Harry. "Tuve la idea y les di a Fred y George el dinero para inventarlos. Muy simples; cualquier chico de cuarto podría haber una poción entumecedora, pero estos son diferentes porque son dulces y duran más tiempo. Supuse que podría dárselos a los chicos que están asustados de las agujas, o adultos que son alérgicos a la Novocaína. Los ingredientes son naturales y garantizan que la boca se entumezca por una hora. Yo nunca fui al dentista, pero mi primo se quejaba de las agujas todo el tiempo. Pensé que sería una buena idea."

"Dices que esos caramelos tienen un agente que entumece por una hora?" Preguntó la Sra. Granger. Harry asintió y ella abrazó a su esposo. "Oh John, será perfecto para los chicos! Apuesto a que cada dentista de Londres querrá conocer quién los vende. Gracias Harry! Gracias Fred y George! No creo que se den una idea de lo difícil que es tratar con niños a veces. Incluso Hermione solía llorar cuando teníamos que revisarla."

Era obvio que les gustaba el regalo, y Fred y George admitieron que lo que pensaron era una idea loca de Harry resultó ser buena.

Hubo unos minutos en los que nadie abrió uno de los regalos de Harry, pero entonces Remus abrió el suyo, y sonrío ante la nota. Harry le había abierto una cuenta a él también (con más que solo 500 galleons), un nuevo portafolio con sus iniciales en él y una promesa de ir a comprar un nuevo guardarropa la semana entrante.

Harry le había dado a Neville último juego portátil muggle (como el gameboy, nintento advanced), y casi diez juegos. Le había ido tan bien en las máquinas, que Harry no tuvo dudas a comprárselo. Después de todo, cuántos libros acerca de plantas necesitaría? Harry sabía que no podría usarlo en Hogwarts, pero si en el tren y en su casa.

Hermione había sido difícil como siempre, y Harry había terminado comprándole su propio set de plumas dictadoras y unos pergaminos y sobres muy elegantes; ella estaba contenta con el regalo, que era práctico, pero a la vez personas, y le dio un abrazo.

Y otra vez, Ron dirigió una mirada rara a Harry. Excepto por cuando había abierto su propio regalo, Ron estaba actuando extraño y a Harry no le gustaba.

Después de sus éxitos, los gemelos comenzaron a buscar en la pila de regalos el de Harry para ellos; pero se decepcionaron al no encontrar ninguno, y vieron a Harry sonreírles.

"Buscan algo?" Les burló.

"Se, donde está nuestro regalo?" Respondió George.

"George! Harry fue tan bueno dándoles el oro para esa tienda suya e invitarnos para lo huele como una deliciosa comida. Muestren algo de apreciación!"

"Está bien Sra. Weasley," calmó Harry. "Sólo me divierto con ellos." Entonces sacando una llave de su bolsillo, Harry se la tiró a Fred.

"Otra llave para Gringgots?" Adivinó.

"Nop," sonrió Harry, "y nunca van a adivinar, así que déjenme contarles. Es una llave para una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y es todo suya ahora."

Las bocas de todas se abrieron, pero ninguna tanto como las de Fred y George. Por primera vez en sus vidas, los gemelos Weasley no sabían qué decir.

Tomando el Silencio como una invitación para continuar, Harry dijo. "Es una pequeña junto a Florean's; descubrí que es mía mientras revisaba los papeles de mis padres y ha estado vacía por casi un año. No fui todavía, pero vi los planos, y parece lo suficientemente grande. Hay un departamento detrás dormitorios en el piso de arriba y la tienda está expandida triplicando el tamaño y hay un sótano que pueden usar para almacenamiento o para inventar. Es para que hagan lo que quieran, y pueden tenerla gratis hasta que empiecen a ganar. Cuando eso pase nos sentaremos y arreglaremos algo justo."

Una vez más, silencio, aunque los Grangers no sabían qué era tan importante, estaba más intrigados por las expresiones de los padres.

"Harry," dijo Fred, "es el mejor regalo, amigo. Hemos estado ahorrando para abrir una, pero con el aumento de rentas por la seguridad, pensábamos que íbamos a esperar otro año."

"Gracias amigo," agregó George, "Aunque lo quieras o no, acabas de volverte un socio de por vida. Te haremos orgulloso, Harry."

Ron era el único que no parecía contento. De hecho, fue muy grosero.

"Es demasiado, no?" dijo. "Digo, no es como si les debieras algo Harry. Tienes que mostrar cuánto tienes así todo el tiempo?"

Los comentarios de Ron llevaron a que todo el grupo defendiera a Harry, y eventualmente Ron se disculpó; pero aun así, se sentó lo más lejos posible de Harry.

La Sra. Weasley no había sido mucho más fácil de convencer, pero eventualmente cedió. Ya no eran sus bebés, simplemente no quería aceptar que sus hijos empezaban su propio negocio y parecía que se mudarían también. Por lo menos se contentaba con saber que ni Fred ni George podía caminar en una cocina sin hacer explotar algo, así que comerían en La Madriguera. "Puede que no durmamos allí," dijeron, "pero siempre será nuestra casa."

Se intercambiaron unos regalos más, y pronto en la enorme pila quedaba unos pocos. Harry estaba impaciente por ver el regalo que había visto traer a Remus, pero no podía encontrarlo. Estaba a punto de preguntar por él cuando Ginny se le presentó con una mano estirada; en ella había un pedazo de pergamino, que había sido si 'regalo' para ella. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando.

"Harry," con una mirada dulce, "esto dice que tengo que preguntarte por mi regalo."

"Que regalo?" siguió Harry. "Te compré algo?"

Ginny ya tenía la llave de Gringgots en su bolsillo, pero golpeó a Harry en el brazo, mostrando que sería mejor que dejara de jugar.

"Ouch, dolió! Recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar, Gin. Esta bien, te daré tu reglo." Entonces enfrentó a Hedwig, que estaba sentada en el sillón detrás de el.

"Hedwig linda, podrías ir a buscar el regalo de Ginny? Ya sabes cual."

Ginny y los otros miraron a Harry extrañados, pero Hedwig (y Neville y Remus) debían saber de lo que estaba hablando; un Segundo más tarde ella desapareció en fuego blanco y dorado y camino a la ventana.

"Fred," dijo Harry "Eres el chico mágico hoy. Podrías desaparecer este vidrio? Espero algo"

Fred no le había preguntado por sus pedidos en todo el día, y después de el regalo, no estaba por empezar; así que lo hizo desaparecer sin preguntas, y se encogió de hombros cuando Ron le preguntó si sabía que estaba pasando.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, un tiempo más tarde, Hedwig apareció volando con un amigo detrás.

"Se que no es tan sorprendente como la entrada que Rowen hizo en el cumpleaños de Hermione… pero Feliz Navidad Ginny!"

El nuevo amigo de Hedwig estaba parado en el brazo extendido de Harry, y caminó hacia donde Ginny estaba parada, congelada por la sorpresa.

"Ginny, todos tenemos lechuzas, así que pensé de darte una; pero no pude pensar en el tipo, entonces recordé las aves que Sirius usaba cuando estaba escondido. Recordé que te habían gustado, desafortunadamente esos son tucanes y no son Buenos para uso general; son muy pequeños y no soportan climas más fríos, es impresionante que hayan traído el mensaje de Sirius, de hecho. Así que leí un poco, y encontré que los papagayos de Sudamérica no tienen estos problemas y existen unas especies mágicas; así que mandé a Hedwig a Brasil para encontrar un vendedor que tuviera, y Raúl ha estado viviendo aquí hace una semana."

Ginny inspeccionaba a la colorida ave y comenzó a acercarse para acariciar sus plumas; a Raúl no parecía molestarle, ya que había sido algo ignorada la semana anterior y había pasado las anteriores llegando a Inglaterra.

"En verdad es para mi, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny, pensando que era demasiado bueno.

Ron resopló, obviamente molesto o celoso, pero Harry lo ignoró; estaba pensando unas fiestas tan buenas hasta entonces, podía esperar para encargarse de Ron.

"Sip, todo para ti. Hermione tiene dos mascotas, yo tengo a Hedwig; incluso Pigwidgeon tiene la personalidad de una lechuza diez veces más grande. Pero no puedo llevar paquetes grandes y Errol ya o es tan joven, pensé que te gustaría una mascota. Raúl tiene un año así que no puedes nombrarlo; es muy listo y ya está acostumbrado a ser llamado así. También puede hablar! Se supone que puede aprender veinte frases en el primer año, y ya sabe algunos. El hombre debía tener un extraño sentido del humor, porque algunas cosas que dice son muy raras."

"Es verdad, chico?" dijo Ginny; estaba respondiendo más a las caricias, mordiendo suavemente su dedo. Harry levantó su brazo para hacer que se moviera, y Raúl levantó las alas para ganar equilibrio, entonces girándose a Harry dijo.

"Que quer descarado?"

"Ven lo que digo," dijo Harry, "extraño sentido del humor."

"Que dijo?" Preguntó George.

"Es mejor que no sepan," rió la Sra. Granger. "Es portugués y no muy educado."

"Es nuestro tipo de pájaro, entonces," respondió Fred. "Incluso vino con plumas rojo Weasley! Ya es uno de nosotros."

Harry pasó a Raúl al brazo de Ginny, y como si quisiera cimentar la relación, Raúl volvió a hablar. Esta vez en inglés y todos rieron a expensas de Ginny.

"Chica Linda! Chica linda! Swawk!"

"Como dije," sonrió Harry, "el dueño ya le enseñó unas frases."

Raúl fue paseado un poco más por el lugar, y Harry estaba sorprendido por lo cómodo que estaba en un cuarto lleno de extraños. Harry había pagado más por un ave bien entrenada, y parecía que el hombre había hecho valer su dinero.

Como el último de los regalos ya estaba abierto, Harry le explicó a Ginny cómo debía cuidar de su nueva mascota. Comía mayormente raíces y nueces, y necesitaba un hechizo calentador en su percha para contrarrestar el clima inglés, y tenía que mojarlo un poco con agua una vez al día para que sus plumas estuviesen sanas. Ese tipo de aves estaban acostumbrados a climas más calientes y húmedos, pero con tirar unas gotas de agua al aire una vez al día, Raúl estaría bien.

No fue hasta alas 4.20 que el grupo se sentó en la ahora extendida mesa en el comedor, que ahora tenía lugar para 14 personas. Hermione insistió en ayudar con los platos, pero estando encantados de que habían podido cocinar todos, a los elfos no les importaba la intrusión.

Ganso asado, jamón horneado, bife Wellington, todos los favoritos de las fiestas estaban preparados. Había también una docena de acompañamientos y tres tipos de ensaladas, y Winky recibió una felicitación de Ron cuando ni siquiera él pudo servirse de cada plato. Y mientas comían el grupo habló acerca de lo que habían aprendido en Hogwarts. Los roles que todos habían jugado en su primer encuentro en el tren (Un chico llamado Neville había perdido su sapo!), los puntos que todos habían Ganado para asegurarse la copa de las casa, y esa horrible clase de vuelo en la que un chico terminó en la Enfermería y otro había sido nombrado el nuevo buscador del equipo de Quiddich.

Una vez más, con tanta atención en él y Neville, Harry notó que el humor de Ron estaba cambiando. Por favor, era peor que una mujer embarazada!

Los Sres. Granger hablaron un poco de como veían el mundo mágico desde su perspectiva como padres muggle, y le dieron un gusto al Sr. Weasley describiendo, lo más detalladamente posible, como funcionaba la electricidad y los aviones.

Después de la comida, Fred y George decidieron ir al salón muggle, y Ron y Neville se les unieron. Hermione y Ginny fueron a la biblioteca para pasar un tiempo tranquilo digiriendo la comida, mientras que Hermione leía libros y Ginny hablaba con Raúl. Los adultos volvieron a la sala de estar, contentos de estar lejos de sus hijos por un tiempo, hablando entre ellos.

Harry estaba contento pasando de grupo a grupo, pasando unos minutos con cada uno, y escuchando con interés. Terminó pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en el salón muggle con los chicos, y logró vencer a Ron en un juego, finalmente; algo que Ron no apreciaba mucho. Fred y George los dos le ganaban en el pool, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a los gemelos; en voz baja les dejaron saber que habían estado escapándose a bares muggle por dos años, y no era la primera vez que jugaban; y pensándolo dos veces, Harry no estaba sorprendido.

Cuando todos pudieron relajarse, Dobby les informó que la mesa había sido limpiada y que el postre estaba listo. Muchos adultos hicieron muecas ante la mención de más comida, y por una vez, Molly Weasley estaba contenta de haber dejado su comida en la casa.

Tres tortas de chocolate, tarta de manzana, bocadillos de frutilla, helado de nuez de macadamia casero, una monstruosidad de tarta de calabaza y pacana y la crème brule de Harry decoraban la mesa. Los ojos de Ron parecían fuegos artificiales, y excepto por una broma de 'budines quemados', nadie tenía algo malo que decir.

El postre de Harry era un poco más liviano de lo que hubiese querido, pero sin el quemador era normal, y aún así sabía muy bien! Todos los disfrutaron y ningún postre quedó sin tocar.

Era una hora más tarde, después de té, más descanso y una siesta en el sillón por el Sr. Weasley que todos se levantaron para irse. Harry tenía un traslador listo para los Grangers, y ahora que los Weasleys sabían donde estaba el Escondite viajarían por la flú. Raúl había salido antes, y el grupo se estaba despidiendo.

"De verdad me encanta Raúl, Harry," era el único agradecimiento que Harry recordaba. "Es perfecto y siempre recordaré hoy, has sido tan bueno con mi familia. Gracias." Entonces Ginny se paró un poco en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla, esta vez no erró, pero se quedó un poco más de tiempo.

"No olvides mi regalo," le susurró. "Quiero una oportunidad de devolverte el favor."

Harry se quedó parado pensando en sus palabras después de que todos se fueran. Neville había desaparecido al departamento de su padre, t solamente quedaba Remus con el.

"Vamos Enamorado, un regalo más para abrir."

Enamorado? Harry estaba a punto de pregunta por eso, cuando recordó lo que estaba esperando, pero nunca encontrar "Se," se quejó, "Lo has estado escondiendo de mi, no?"

"Pensé que era mejor, Harry," explicó Remus, "No sabía cual sería tu reacción, así que quería darte esto en privado. Sígame."

Harry lo hizo, y un poco inseguro tomó el paquete de las manos de Remus.

"Recuerdas que en tu cumpleaños te dije que Sirius y yo estábamos trabajando en algo para tu juntos, pero que no estaba listo?"

"Si." En verdad, no había pasado una semana en la que Harry no se preguntara por ese regalo.

"Bueno, ahora lo está. Espero que te guste."

Harry también lo esperaba; después de todo el suspenso, sería muy duro para Remus si no er así. Sin querer esperar más para abrir el regalo, Harry desató los hilos con cuidado, y sacó el papel.

Al principio, Harry no reconoció lo que estaba en sus manos. Pero cuando se separó de su adorado regalo un poco, vio lo que en verdad era y casi lo deja caer. Solo las rápidas manos de Remus lo salvaron de la destrucción.

"Oh Merlin!" Gritó Harry, y girándose a Remus, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo simplemente, "Gracias."

Perdón por la tardanza!!! Estuve muy pancha con las vacaciones y me di cuenta que no había traducido casi nada hace una semana mas o menos y me encapriche con que quería terminarlo antes de fin de mes. Logre lo que quería con mucho esfuerzo acá esta el resultado; es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, 32 paginas y un nuevo record para mi yay!

Gracias por los reviewes :D


	27. Placeres Inesperados

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 26 – Placeres Inesperados**

Harry casi temía tocar el regalo, una inseguridad que Remus vio de inmediato, "Vamos Harry, está bien. Aún no están despiertos; se necesita un hechizo para que eso pase."

Harry a penas escuchó lo que le habían dicho, pero las palabras lo sacaron de su asombro y volvió a moverse. Tomando el cuadro en sus manos, Harry lo examinó de cada ángulo.

Era grande, supuso, con un 1.2 metros de ancho y casi uno de alto; pero no estaba ni cerca de los retratos de Hogwarts que cubrían las entradas y pasadizos. La parte posterior era común, y Harry pudo ver la firma del artista en una esquina; no lo conocía, pero supuso que Remus podría decirle quién era más tarde.

Era la pintura la que lo había aturdido. El marco estaba hecho de madera oscura algo ornamentada, pero la imagen era una que Harry ya había visto una vez; en su baúl, en uno de los tapices que le habían dicho habían sido provistos por su abuelo Harold Potter. Una era el tapiz familia, que Harry había reconocido de inmediato, y otro un retrato familiar, demasiado viejo para ser de alguno de sus parientes inmediatos, y el tercero había sido un paisaje, con colina y un arroyo pasando cerca de una pequeña cabaña; era la misma escena, y la misma cabaña las que estaban en su nuevo cuadro, por supuesto había una gran diferencia; las tres formas congeladas de sus padres y Sirius Black.

"Como conseguiste esto?" Preguntó Harry, casi temiendo la respuesta. Si era otro secreto que Dumbledore le había ocultado, nunca perdonaría al viejo.

"Bueno, como dije, Sirius y yo estábamos trabajando en un regalo el año pasado; pero cuando el… cuando el murió, no pensé que sería adecuado dártelo entonces. Por suerte no había sido terminado, y me acerqué al artista pidiéndole que agregara a Sirius a la pintura. Tuve que esperar hasta encontrar su huella, y entonces había que esperar hasta Navidad. La pintura fue terminada hace unas 5 semanas, pero quería esperar. Eso es el Valle de Godric, Harry, donde viviste cuando recién habías nacido."

De alguna manera esa noticia no lo sorprendió; no lo reconocía de sus memorias ni nada por estilo; el nombre era perfecto para la descripción. Algo que Remus había dicho lo llevó a preguntar, "Huella?" Dijo. "No se de lo que estás hablando, pero por que nadie me dijo que se podía hacer esto antes? No piensas que hubiese querido un retrato de mis padres?"

"No sabes, es verdad," Remus parecía sorprendido. "Lo siento Harry, a veces olvido que no fuiste criado conociendo las costumbres. Ha sido una práctica común que cuando una bruja o un mago cumplen 17 toma una huella mental de si mismos, en caso de que llegaran a morir. Muchos se olvidan después de eso, pero generalmente cuando hacen algo importante deciden actualizarla. Es parecido a sacar una memoria y ponerla en un pensadero, pero en lugar de sacar una memoria, el proceso toma una impresión más general de la persona; entonces cuando la persona muere, un amigo o pariente puede hacer un retrato.

"Eso es lo caro, y es por eso que no es muy común. Usualmente sólo personas famosas lo hacen, pero he estado ahorrando por mucho tiempo, y Sirius ayudó generosamente."

"Aún no entiendo como las huellas terminan siendo pinturas," dijo Harry. "Y si era tan fácil pero caro, porque no me presentaron la opción hace tiempo?"

"Tu caso es complicado Harry," informó Remus; vio que Harry pensaba que iba a dejar de lado la pregunta, y lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo.

"Escucha, prometo que voy a explicar. Verás, tus padres dieron sus huellas cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts; pero con Voldemort y las peleas de la Orden actualizarlas no era una prioridad, así que nunca lo hicieron, y me temo que una vez que sean activados no recordarán nada de sus vidas más allá de ese tiempo. Lo siento Harry, pero no van a reconocerte; a Lily le faltaban dos años para quedar embarazada, y creo que un hijo ya crecido es lo último que tus padres esperan.

"Hay más; cuando tus padres su escondieron, sabían que podrían no salir vivos y le dieron a Sirius algunas de sus pertenencias. Si recuerdas, mientras que Peter era el guardián secreto, Sirius seguía siendo su amigo más confiado, así que entre las cosas que guardó en su bóveda estaban también sus huellas. Entonces, días después fue enviado a Azkaban, y aunque yo supiera que tenía las huellas de tus padres, n había manera de sacarlas. Sólo Sirius podía abrir la bóveda y no escapó hasta tu tercer año."

"Que pasó entonces?"

"Bueno," dijo Remus riendo, "después de nuestra incómoda reunión, Sirius y yo hablamos un poco mientras que el estaba escapando. No siempre sabía donde estaba, pero a veces nos reuníamos, y fue entonces que me enteré de las huellas de tus padres. Discutimos si decirte o no, viendo como no te recordarían, pero al final decidimos sorprenderte. Después de lo que pasó en tu cuarto año, pensamos que un retrato de ellos te mantendría acompañado con los Dursleys. Sabes el resto desde entonces; Sirius murió y no pensé que estaría bien darte un regalo que habíamos planeado, y cuando tuviste acceso a la bóveda de Sirius, le pedí a Dobby que me trajera su huella."

"Esa era la caja de la que me dijiste!"

"Si," sonrió Remus, "aunque no creo que supiera lo que estaba dentro, así que le di la huella de Sirius al artista que habíamos contratado y e resto se explica solo. Como ves, tus padres fueron pintados para parecer que tenían unos ventitatos y decidí hacer que Sirius pareciera igual. Él actualizó la suya muchas veces después de escapar de Azkaban, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer encerrado en esa casa. Creo que la última vez fue después de Navidad, pero puede que lo haya hecho otra vez después de eso; así que aunque Sirius parezca de la misma edad, tendrá todas las memorias y personalidad del hombre que conociste. Eso ayudará mucho con Lily y James."

Harry asintió y Remus continuó.

"El proceso de hacer la pintura es simple; como dije, una huella es como el material que encuentras en un pensadero, es un líquido plateado que el artista mezcla con el pigmento para hacer pintura. Los paisajes son pintados y encantados normalmente, pero las figuras de tus pares y Sirius fueron pintadas con sus huellas; lo único que queda hacer es activarlas."

"Pero entonces, como es que algunos tienen más de una copia de si mismos?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, una vez que tienes el original, es fácil hacer copias, pero el original siempre es especial; las copias pierden su magia después de unos años y los sujetos se mueven más lento y necesitan dormir; después de unos cientos de años, la magia se desvanece, entonces solo queda una pintura muggle normal. Hice hacer una copia, conserve esa, espero que no te moleste; pensé que podríamos usarla para comunicarnos."

"Como Phineas Nigellus hace entre Grimmauld Place y la oficina de Dumbledore?"

"Si," asintió Remus, "espero que tus padres y Sirius no sean tan hoscos."

Harry también lo esperaba y pensó por un momento en qué podría hacer con la pintura del rudo ex Director; supuso que Dumbledore la querría ya que tenía una copia en su oficina, pero Harry ya estaba armando otros planes.

"Así que… los despertamos?" Preguntó Remus.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, pero asintió. Le había tomado a Remus mucho esfuerzo hacer la pintura, y esperaba que fuese tan bueno como parecía.

Tocando las cuatro esquina sucesivamente, Remus giró su varita en el sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj y murmuró un hechizo que Harry no conocía. Una brillante luz blanca salió de se varita, tocando las formas pintadas de James y Lily Potter, y Sirius Black en las cabezas; mientras la luz se desvanecía, Harry notó que las figuras comenzaron a moverse y pestañear. Sirius habló primero.

"Lunático, eres tú? Que estás haciendo en un retrato?" Probablemente no notó a Harry, porque nerviosamente se había dirigido a un costado y a quedarse quieto; quizás sería mejor, y menos emocional, que Remus les explicara su nueva situación.

"Hola Canuto," dijo tristemente. "Lily, Cornamenta, es bueno verlos." Los otros se habían despertado por completo, y Sirius giró su cabeza y los vio detrás de el.

"James! Lily! Que demonios? Están muertos, no pueden estar aquí?" Volviéndose a Remus, ordenó, "Más te vale empezar a explicar, Remus."

"Recuerdos el regalo que estábamos haciendo para Harry? Bueno, digamos que hubo que añadirle algo antes de terminarlo. Lamento decirte, Sirius, pero moriste el Junio pasado; ahora es la Navidad del sexto año de Harry."

"Eso apesta!" admitió Sirius, no dijo nada más, porque los otros se habían impacientado.

"Remus, eres tu de verdad?" Preguntó James, "Pareces tan viejo! No entiendo qué está pasando, y por qué estás en un retrato?"

"No creo que sea él el que está en un retrato, James," dijo Lily. "Estamos muertos, Remus?"

Remus asintió, a un costado, Escondido de la vista de los otros, Harry seguía llorando. No podía verlos, pero oír las voces de sus padres era demasiado para él. Se preguntó por un momento por qué era que pensaban que Remus estaba en un retrato, pero razonó que desde su punto de vista, se vería así.

"Creo que deberías explicar todo," sugirió James. "Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido."

Remus supuso que tenía que ser hecho. Era difícil, diciéndole a tus amigos que habían muerto hacía más de 15 años, pero por lo menos, podía hablar con ellos.

"No soy yo el que debería decirles esto, así que dejaré los detalles para después, pero les diré un poco de lo que pasó; James y Lily, lamento decirles que ambos fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort en Halloween, 1981." Lily se cubrió la boca ante el nombre (algo que Harry no creía que ella haría), y la cara de James de volvió verde.

Remus continuó. "Pero algo pasó esa noche, digamos que encontró un problema, muchos pensaron que había muerto, pero la verdad era que su espíritu escapó. Le tomó trece años regresar, y lo creó un cuerpo nuevo, pero igual de malvado y poderoso que antes. Dumbledore y los otros reformaron la Orden del Fénix, y Sirius, tu moriste en una batalla en el Departamento de Misterios en Junio. Harry fue allí guiado por una visión falsa, pensando que habías sido capturado. Para entonces, no había nadie en Hogwarts en quien pudiera confiar, así que fue a salvarte, junto con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y dos chicos más. Al final terminamos salvándolos a ellos, pero durante la batalla, tu prima Bellatrix te empujó a través del velo en la Cámara de la Muerte." James y Lily no sabrían de qué estaba hablando, así que explicó. "El velo es un artefacto antiguo que tiene propiedades misteriosas; lo único que se sabe con certeza es que nadie que lo haya atravesado ha regresado. Se cree que conduce al reino de los muertos. Básicamente, Sirius, moriste sin haber sido matado."

Pausando para dejarlos absorber lo que había dicho, Remus siguió. "James y Lily, sus huellas estaban en la bóveda de Sirius cuando murieron, pero él terminó en Azkaban por doce años y no tuvimos oportunidad hasta que escapó. Sirius, Harry obtuvo acceso a tu bóveda hace un tiempo, así que conseguí la tuya. En el último momento visité al artista y le pedí que te agregara; decide que te pintarán joven para que encajaras con Lily y James. Pensé que a Harry le gustaría, espero que no te moleste," Entonces rió, "Tampoco tienes mucha opción, viendo cómo pasarán el resto de la eternidad juntos."

Sirius rió un poco, pero James y Lily estaba muy confundidos aún; y un nombre que no conocían seguía apareciendo.

"Remus," empezó Lily, "quien es este Harry? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre."

Remus miró a su costado donde los otros no podían ver, y Harry encontró sus ojos y asintió. Era momento de hacer su entrada.

Secando las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, Harry se acercó a Remus para que pudieran verlo. "Yo soy Harry," les dijo a sus padres.

Sirius estaba sonriendo sólo viendo a Harry vivo y bien, pero los otros reaccionaron de una manera muy diferente. James estaba confundido pensando en quien era el chico con el pelo negro atado, pero Lily pareció saber; miró los ojos verdes y rasgos y comprendió.

El asombro causó que se aferrara a James; le tomó un momento calmarse, pero no sacó sus ojos de Harry.

"James," dejó salir, "míralo! Es nuestro hijo!"

Remus se disculpó poco después de eso, dejando a Harry a solas con sus padres y Sirius. Como Remus había dicho, las memorias de Sirius ayudaron mucho a llenar el espacio de 18 años, especialmente el tiempo antes a que fuese a Azkaban y los meses antes de su muerte. Parecía ser que Sirius había actualizado su huella una vez más después de Navidad, un tiempo después de Pascua, por lo que solo había dos meses de los que no sabía nada; pero sabiendo que no había podido salir de la casa, asumieron que no se había perdido de mucho.

Los padres de Harry demandaron conocer todo sobre su vida desde el comienzo, ya que de acuerdo a sus memorias aún no estaban casados, mucho menos haber tenido un hijo y asesinados. Así que Sirius decidió contarles algunas cosas sucedidas durante los oscuros años después de su graduación y Harry siguió contándoles acerca de su vida; y por primera vez no le molestaba contra la historia de como se había convertido en el Niño Que Vivió y lo acontecido después.

James se había entristecido al saber que Harry había quedado solo después de que Sirius fuese a Azkaban, y Lily estaba horrorizada al saber que había sido criado por su hermana y Vernon Dursley. Harry admitió no haber tenido una gran niñez, pero no le importaba, estaba en el pasado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo lamentándose de que la vida no era justa.

Sus años en Hogwarts eran más gratos de contra, por lo menos hasta que Voldemort había renacido. Recordar su primer y segundo año fue divertido, ya que Harry exageraba lo hecho para obtener reacciones de sus padres; no exageraba tanto como Ron, pero era divertido.

Su tercer año era difícil, porque fue entonces que se enteraron de la verdad acerca de Colagusano y la inocencia de Sirius. James se había enfurecido al saber que había sido traicionado por su amigo, y Lily les recordó a Harry y Sirius que a ellos les dolía aún más porque, en sus mentes, el día anterior habían sido mejores amigos.

Tomó otra hora cubrir su cuarto y quinto año, sin entrar en muchos detalles; eso tendría que esperar para otro momento, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y Harry quería que supieran todo, por lo menos lo relacionado con Voldemort antes de ir a hacer sus ejercicios de Occlumancia. Tenía dos semanas de memorias por las que pasar, sin mencionar el ataque en el hospital y el día emocional que acababa de tener. Si Harry quería estar listo para Dumbledore el día siguiente, sabía que tenía que irse pronto.

Por esa razón se despidió de las imágenes de Sirius y sus padres, y fue a la cama. El cuadro había quedado en el salón muggle, ya que Sirius había dicho que estarían despiertos la mitad de la noche, poniéndose al día. Remus le había hecho prometer que no les diría nada acerca de Harry, eso era para algo que el chico debía contar, pero aún así Sirius tenía miles de historias que contar acerca de su boda, sus carreras después de Hogwarts qué había sucedido con sus antiguos amigos, cosas de la Orden y muchas más. Harry estaba un poco decepcionado de no estar presente para la conversación, pero sabía que no sería práctico y llevaría más que una larga conversación para contarle toda su vida a sus padres; si quería contarlo bien el proceso llevaría su tiempo, y aún así las figuras podrían no ser como sus padres si no hubiesen muerto. Por lo menos mentalmente eran sólo unos años mayores que él y tener un hijo (y uno famoso y problemático para colmo) era mucho para James y Lily.

Le tomó un tiempo a Harry limpiar su mente de pensamiento externos, para después de casi media hora lo logró, y entonces el familiar proceso de identificar y guardar pensamiento comenzó. Afortunadamente la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho con Neville eran fáciles de catalogar ya que no muchas cosas habían pasado. La batalla en el hospital encontró su lugar junto con el resto de las capturas, y la visita de los Grangers y Weasleys recibió un nueva categoría que usaría para futuras fiestas.

El resto quedó en su esfera externa y Harry sonrió ante la reacción de Dumbledore si trataba de invadir su mente el día siguiente. Querer saber cómo Harry había aprendido a aparecerse o a dónde había ido, todo lo que Dumbledore vería sería una detallada recolección de "El Show de Terror de Rocky". Con una sonrisa, Harry se durmió.

Era muy temprano el día siguiente cuando Harry despertó. Ya no adolorido, Harry comenzó, por primera vez en las vacaciones, a hacer su rutina de ejercicios; sólo pasó media hora en el gimnasio, ya que tenía mucho para hacer antes de ir a Grimmauld Place.

Lo primero que hizo, después de ducharse y vestirse, fue colocar el cuadro en su cuarto temporalmente. Como Sirius había dicho estaban aún despiertos (aunque muy cansados) hablando se su niñez y parecía que ni siquiera lo habían notado, él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hablar y no le molestaba dejarlos ocupados.

Lo más importante había sido la interrogación de los cinco nuevos prisioneros lo más posible, pero dejándole tiempo para visitar Gringgots. La visión que había tenido de Voldemort discutiendo planes con Lucius Malfoy estaba fresca en su mente y Harry sabía que para mantener las apariencias de que todos los Mortífagos desaparecidos estaban dejando el servicio tendría que vaciar sus bóvedas pronto. Usualmente, Harry dedicaba horas a cada prisionero, eso incluyendo todo lo que sabían de otros Mortífagos, los planes de Voldemort una confesión completa de todos sus crímenes, locaciones de artefactos oscuros o cualquier otra cosa que fuese útil, esta vez Harry no tenía tiempo para todo eso, así que pasó 10 minutos con cada uno tomando los números de sus bóvedas, contraseñas de seguridad y todo tipo de instrucciones especiales necesarias, tendría que interrogarlos otra vez luego.

Neville seguía dormido, así que después de dejarle una nota a su amigo diciendo que no volvería en la tarde (pero que Neville debía contactar a su abuela acerca de sus padres), Harry usó la flú hasta e Caldero Chorreante bajo los efectos de la Poción Multijugos con la apariencia de Chris Parkinson. Harry decidió trabajar primero con él porque no lo perseguía la ley y si alguien lo veía en su camino al banco, no sería cuestionado.

Harry se sentía algo apresurado en el proceso, pero sus preocupaciones fueron por nada; viendo que acababa de pasar la Navidad muchos vendedores estaban depositando las ganancias y había 3 gerentes del banco ese día, y Harry usó la oportunidad para alternar entre ellos. Así no tenía por qué dejar el banco para cambiar su apariencia, en lugar de eso, se subía la capucha y esperaba en otra línea. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange eran las últimas dos pociones y eran dos de los Mortífagos más familiares; pero la fortuna estaba de su lado, ya que nadie reportó nada sospechoso y si los goblins conocían de su estado como fugitivos, no pareció importarles; siempre y cuando recibieran paga, Harry estaba aprendiendo que se les podía confiar cualquier secreto.

Saliendo del banco, Harry vio a Tonks de nuevo patrullando, pero esta vez decidió ignorarla; todavía tenía el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange, y creía que un conocido asesino acercándose u diciendo "Holas, Tonks!" lo llevaría a ser maldecido. Era bueno ver que había sobrevivido los ataques; con todo lo que había pasado, Harry se había olvidado de preguntarle a Remus quiénes habían sobrevivido y quienes lastimados.

Eran las 11.30 cuando la Poción comenzó a perder su efecto, y Harry pudo desprenderse de la capucha y moverse libremente. Graciosamente había pasado el tiempo comiendo un helado en Florean's siendo el Mortífago; encontró que a Rodolphus no le gustaba el sabor de la selección normal de Harry de triple cereza con chocolate y nueces, aunque pudo tragar cuatro cucharadas.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry Potter terminaba su helado, cuatro magos estaban teniendo una reunión. Albus Dumbledore había llamado una reunión en Grimmauld Place para discutir su futuro encuentro con Harry, quien debía llegar en menos de una hora; sabiendo que no había sabido manejar bien al chico durante los últimos meses, había decidido llamar a algunos de sus más confiados compañeros para una lluvia de idea. Básicamente, Dumbledore sabía que necesitaba ayuda, y mucha. En su mente, Dumbledore ya no estaba seguro de nada, excepto por el hecho de que Harry debía estar a salvo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody era uno de sus amigos, quien sólo en raras ocasiones cedía a lo que el Director pedía por sus status. Había estado presente durante sus intentos de capturar a Harry, de los cuales ambos habían fallado. Dumbledore le había invitado porque valoraba la experiencia y talentos del hombre y respetaba su opinión.

Severus Snape era otro hombre en la mesa, si bien no parecía muy feliz de estar allí. El también era uno de sus más confiados compañeros, aunque sus consejos siempre eran tomados con algo de duda. A Dumbledore le gustaban las opiniones de Snape, no porque coincidiera con ellas, sino porque el hombre no temía ser el abogado del diablo cuando era necesario; y cuando se trataba de Harry Potter, Severus era lo más desagradable y poco permisivo posible. Aún no había perdonado al chico por haberlo avergonzado frente a su clase de Pociones, sin mencionar lo acontecido en la oficina de Dumbledore. Ayudar a Dumbledore a dejar de lado su afecto por Harry y su necesidad de protegerlo siempre había sido un traba desagradable para el, pero nadie podía hacerlo tan bien como Snape.

Remus Lupin era el último hombre sentado, ya que había sido leal a la Orden durante sus años como miembro, pero más importante, porque se había acercado mucho a Harry últimamente. Aunque no quisiese (o pudiese?) compartir los secretos del joven con ellos, aún les daba algo de información. Porque Remus se negaba a compartir más información y qué era lo que Harry estaba usando para prevenir que lo hiciese, Albus desconocía, pero tenerlo presente ayudaría a aclarar la situación. Sus solas reacciones o sugerencias y las cosas sobre las que objetaba eran grandes indicadores de la locación y seguridad de Harry. No era Legeremancia (que era imposible sobre hombres-lobo) pero era algo.

El único otro miembro que Dumbledore había querido presente, pero que no había podido asistir había sido su Vice-directora Minerva McGonagall. Públicamente, nada había cambiado entre ellos durante las pasadas semanas, pero en privado lo había regañado hasta el cansancio por haberla puesto en una posición tan incómoda e injusta cuando Harry se había ido par alas vacaciones. Ese era otro problema que Dumbledore tenía que remediar; habían tenido sus desacuerdos antes y sabía que las cosas se arreglarían con el tiempo.

"Director, si insiste en llamarnos para hablar sobre Potter, podríamos por lo menos empezar? Tengo un horario muy ocupad como para preocuparme por el mocoso."

Remus estaba lanzándole miradas asesinas por su impaciencia, pero Dumbledore solamente sonrió. Siempre podía contra con el hombre para ir directo al grano.

"Si insistes, Severus, comenzaremos," dijo, "Los he llamado porque, como ya saben, cometí otro intento fallido en traer a Harry a una locación seguro ayer. Sin que Molly Weasley, a quien visité ayer, lo supiese, vi un paquete con el nombre de Harry, y encanté el sweater que estaba dentro en un traslador que se activaría cuando se lo pusiera. Harry me había advertido acerca de interferir con la visita de los Weasleys, y no lo hice al no confrontarlo en La Madriguera. Pero cuando Harry llegó ayer expresó su enojo y desapareció poco después de un minuto más tarde; parece ser que apareció, aunque no sabía que poseía la habilidad, y me llama la atención que su uso de la magia pasara sin ser detectado. Yo mismo, Alastor, y Severus estábamos presente, y me preguntaba si podrías esclarecer el asunto. Remus."

Remus quería saber lo que Harry había dicho antes, y después de que Moody le contara, comenzó.

"Bueno," dijo, "Harry y nosotros estábamos abriendo los regalos alrededor del árbol cuando llegó su turno y abrió el regalo de Molly y Arthur. Como todos esperábamos había un sweater junto con unas cosas, y cuando Harry se lo puso, desapareció. Hermione de inmediato pensé que algo malo había pasado, pero Ron, Neville, y los gemelos pensaban que era una broma. Molly, por supuesto, estaba histérica, pero Arthur logró calmar sus gritos justo al tiempo que Harry apareció, estaba detrás de nosotros, pero como dijeron, menos de un minuto había pasado y nos dijo lo que había sucedido. Molly y Arthur en particular estaban molestos de que los hubieses traicionado e invadido su casa con un plan de secuestrar a Harry, Albus, y debo informarte que recibirás unos cuantos vociferadores. Harry dejó el incidente de lado y un momento más tarde todos estaban abriendo regalos de nuevo."

"Granger estaba presente? Albus, no nos dijiste eso," gruñó Moody.

"No estaba enterado," admitió Dumbledore, "Elphias estaba de guardia en la residencia Granger desde que Hermione volvió par alas vacaciones, y reportó que la familia no había salido en todo el día. Remus, podrías decirnos quienes estaban con Harry ayer?"

Remus lo pensó y decidió que no dañaría nada. "Bueno, los Weasleys menos Percy, Bill, y Charlie, junto con Hermione y sus adres; Harry y yo, por supuesto, y Neville que se quedó con Harry por todas las vacaciones. Había otros cuatro presentes, pero no está en mi lugar decirles quiénes, deberán preguntarle a Harry." Remus no pudo evitar sonreír para si viendo a Dumbledore contra las posibilidades con sus dedos; jamás, ni en un millón de años, adivinaría que eran Dobby, Winky, y los padres de Neville. Remus supuso que podría haber agregado otros 15 a la lista, pero sería mucho si Dumbledore supiese de los Mortífagos desaparecidos. Hasta entonces no había mencionad nada en las reuniones de la Orden, así que si sabía, lo estaba guardando para sí.

"Parece casa llena," Dumbledore estaba sorprendido ante el número.

"Por supuesto," bufó Snape, "Potter no puede salir sin su club de fans, cierto?"

"Y apuesto a que tuviste una feliz Navidad con tu familia y amigos, huh?" devolvió Remus. "Severus, no juzgues a Harry porque hay personas que lo quieren y que él también quiere. Los celos no te quedan bien."

Snape estaba listo para responder cuando Dumbledore los separó. Moody se estaba divirtiendo con el show y no se molestó en ayudar.

"Caballeros! Esto no está ayudando; Remus, volviendo a Harry. Se apareció desde aquí? Si supiera que podía hubiese apreciado la información para colocar barreras preventivas."

"Y es bueno que no supieras," dijo Moody.

"Y por que es eso Alastor?"

"Si hubieses logrado atraparlo, te odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace. Pudo haberse molestado por el traslador, pero eso sólo le causó una inconveniencia menor; si lo hubieses encerrado contra su voluntad no ayudaría mucho a tu posición."

"El odio es una emoción tan fuerte, Alastor. Dudo que Harry me odie."

"Quizás no," accedió Remus, "pero en verdad odia las acciones que has tomado contra el, t deja que te pregunte esto… que te garantiza que si hubieses puesto las barreras, Harry no hubiese encontrado otra forma de escapar o incluso desarmarlas? Por más que te ha dicho que lo dejes solo porque insistes en que sabes mejor sin saber de lo que es capaz?"

"La capacidad de Potter es igual a la de siempre," bufó Snape. "Se mete en problemas, muestra su celebridad a cada momento, no respeta a los profesores ni las reglas de Hogwarts, y piensa que puede hacer lo que quiere, cuando quiere sin razón!"

Unas risas lograron que los hombres sacaran su atención de Snape y la dirigieran a una esquina, donde encontraron a Harry que se estaba entreteniendo.

"Ven! Tampoco respeto por la privacidad!"

"Oh, cierra el pico Snape," Harry se divertía gritando. "Esta es mi casa, y si te molesta que asista a una reunión que yo pedí, entonces vete!"

Remus sonrió y Moody soltó una carcajada ante la cara horrorizada de Snape al haber sido hablado de ese modo, pero Dumbledore volvió a interrumpir antes de que siguieran.

"Es Profesor Snape, Harry, y solo estaba sorprendido, como todos nosotros, por tu llegada. No te esperaba por otros 20 minutos."

"Bueno," Harry se encogió de hombros, "ya terminé con mi helado, y no vi razón en perder el tiempo, así que me fui del Callejón temprano. Hola Remus, te diviertes?"

Remus asintió, pero Snape estaba indignado. "Comiendo helado en el Callejón Diagon! Estas tratando de que el Señor Oscuro te atrape? mocoso idiota, que tan insolente eres?"

"Parece como si me hubieran atrapado? Para que sepas pasé más de una docena de Aurors, Tonks incluida y tres Mortífagos sin que me descubrieran. No soy un tonto, Snape, así que deja de tratar de hacerte ver mejor acusándome de ser estúpido."

"Harry, es Profesor Snape; y no volveré a advertirte y empezará a sacar puntos…"

"No puedes," le interrumpió Harry, causando que Moody sonriera. "Como Snape ya sabe, conozco las reglas de la escuela muy bien y ni siquiera usted puede sacar puntos fuera de la escuela a menos de que estemos en un viaje de estudios. Así que puedo decirle Snape, o Snivellus, o cualquier otra cosa que se me antoje hasta volver a Hogwarts! Es más que suficiente que tenga que llamarlo Profesor cuando claramente es cualquier cosa menos eso, pero no me obligarán en mi propia casa. Solo quería hablar con usted Profesor, y nunca quise ni invité a Snape."

"Sabes que el Profesor Snape es parte de la Orden Harry, y que usamos esta casa como cuarteles generales. Debo insistir que lo trates con respeto."

"Oh," rió Harry, "y supongo que el me va a tratar igual? Sabes, creo que nunca en estos 6 años me ha llamado por mi nombre. Moody, has estado escuchando, como me ha llamado Snape desde que comenzamos esta conversación?"

"Mocoso," informó el ex-auror. "estúpido una vez. Si tenía otras cosas que decir, acerca de tu poco respeto y arrogancia."

"Alastor, es suficiente," Dumbledore no parecía muy feliz.

"Mi punto queda," señaló Harry. "El no me trata con respeto, porque debería hacerlo yo? El es el que me estado poniendo apodos desde el primer día de clases y ahora que no soy su estudiante, no tengo que aguantarlo. Así que si quiere que se queda, dígale que cierre la boca y se quede callad."

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a Snape sorprendido de tener que hacer lo que Harry quería. "Muy bien Harry, por ahora lo haré. Severus, por favor cuida tu temperamento y comentarios si deseas quedarte; de otro modo, deberás irte. Continua, Harry."

"Continuar que? Hasta ahora lo único que he hecho ha sido gritar."

"Asumiendo que estabas escuchando, sabes que estábamos discutiendo tu desaparición de ayer. Quizás quieras aclararnos como lo hiciste."

"Como creen que lo hice?" Preguntó Harry.

"Parece que te apareciste," le dijo Moody.

Harry asintió, "Así fue; no había nada que me detuviera, así que me fui. Sabía que vería por lo menos a Dumbledore hoy, supuse que las explicaciones podían esperar."

El Director estaba confundido. "Pero como aprendiste, Harry? No tienes una licencia, y no puedes acceder a un permiso de aprendiz aún; además, el Ministerio no ha detectado ningún uso de magia de tu parte, y el uso de magia es muy fácil de detectar cuando se aprende a aparecer. Ahora que lo menciona, también implementaste por lo menos un traslador que no había sido aprobado y que tampoco provino de la Orden; lo que me lleva a sugerir un que empleado corrupto del Ministerio ha estado brindándote instrucción ilegal y medios para escapar si se presentara algún problema.

"Lamento tener que hacer esto Harry, pero es tiempo de que confieses tus acciones; espero que algún día lo mucho que esto me duele. Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero esta vez se han erguido barreras para prevenir tu escape, y debo insistir que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts por el resto de las vacaciones. Remus, tu irás a buscar las pertenencias de Harry y a Neville y los llevarás cuando puedas."

"No va a pasar," murmuró Remus; Harry rió porque fue el único que escuchó lo que había dicho, y estaba de acuerdo.

"Profesor Dumbledore," Harry continuo como si nada hubiese pasado, "Le dije que vendría hoy para discutir la venta de esta casa. Le di dos advertencias de vaciarla, la primera hace casi un mes, y aún así el Encantamiento Fidelius sigue en pie. Me estaba esperando?"

Dumbledore suspiró; girándose a Moody, Snape, y Remus, les preguntó si no les importaría esperar en otro cuarto mientras él hablaba con Harry. Para Harry no había diferencia si se quedaban o no, y lo dijo; Snape fue el primero en irse, después de una mirada de su jefe; Remus también se fue, no queriendo tener que probar su lealtad hacia ninguno de los dos; y Moody, aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse para presenciar la lucha por el poder, siguió a los otros a regañadientes.

Una vez que estuvieron solo, Dumbledore bajó la guardia, y se sacó los lentes para masajear sus ojos. Harry estaba sorprendido, porque no podía recordar una vez en la que hubiese hecho eso, también tuvo que repetir su pregunta.

"No Harry," informó Dumbledore, "No te estaba esperando. Disolver el hechizo protegiendo los cuarteles no es una opción en ese momento, quizás podamos considerarlo una vez que te gradúes. Este lugar sigue siendo seguro, y es necesario para nuestras operaciones, habría muchos inconvenientes si tuviéramos que buscar una nueva base."

"Que operaciones?" bufó Harry. "Que han estado haciendo todo el año, o desde que Voldemort regresó, que haya hecho algo de progreso, además de limpiar mis errores que se causaron porque no me informaron de lo necesario? La Orden no hecho otra maldita cosa, excepto mirar y esperar y podrían usar tranquilamente Hogwarts o cualquier otro edificio! Además lo hace sonar como si e hubiera pedido permiso; no le pregunté si podía vender este lugar, le dije que lo haría. De hecho me voy a encontrar con un agente en una hora."

"Eso no es posible Harry," Dumbledore casi sonaba enojado. "Además de necesitar por lo menos una semana para levantar el hechizo, tendría que revisar el historial de quien sea este agente, e incluso entonces, no tienes permitido vender nada; no eres mayor de edad, Harry, y hasta por lo menos entonces, no tienes permitido vender nada legalmente."

A Harry no le gusto esa respuesta en lo más mínimo, pero había planeado, y sacó de su bolsillo la carta que había esperado no tener que usar. "Hedwig," llamó; el fénix apareció en llamas con los colores de siempre sentada en el respaldo de una silla, y miró a Harry.

"Hola linda," la saludó. "Podrías llevar unas cartas por mí, por favor? Puedes esperar por una respuesta, también; Gracias Hedwig." Con otra aparición de llamas, se había ido, con los mensajes esa vez.

"Y que había en esa carta Harry, y quien va a recibirla?"

Harry tomó gran placer en contestarle. "Eso fue una queja formal hecha a la Ministro Bones y al Wizengamot, diciendo que se ha negado de retirar una barrera avanzada de una propiedad que no le pertenece, sin tener el permiso del dueño. Y en caso de que se lo esté preguntando, se que soy un menor, pero eso no me impide hacer tratos. Todo lo que necesito es hacer mi firma legal junto con las firmas de mis guardianes quienes son, por su culpa, los Dursleys; y como ya sabe, con tal de que me quede lejos de ellos, estarán dispuestos a firmar lo que sea que les ponga frente a la cara. Quizás les haga firmar los papeles de emancipación si tengo tiempo, así sería considerado mayor de edad y no los molestaría nunca más. No piense que no puedo vender esta pocilga si quiero."

"Harry," preguntó, "cuando empezaron a salir tan mal las cosas entre nosotros?"

Harry resopló, estaba hablando en serio?

"En verdad Harry," continuó, "Se que he hecho muchos errores en el pasado, pero no creo haber estado solo. Han pasado muchos años desde que he tenido que tratar tan de cerca con una persona de tu edad, y me temo que perdí la práctica. Pero que he hecho que te ha molestado tanto? Sabes que las precauciones que quise tomar fueron por tu propio bien?"

"En verdad quiere la respuesta a esa pregunta?"

"Si, por favor se honesto."

"Muy bien," se lamentó Harry, "donde empezar… supongo que con lo que acaba de decir; honestidad. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, ha sido cualquier cosa menos honesto. Primero me deja con los Dursleys contra los deseos de mis padres y ni siquiera se molestó en ver como estaba por 10 años, lo que considerando lo supuestamente importante que soy para el mundo mágico, es sorprendente. Aún peor, sabía que los Dursleys me maltrataban, por lo menos algo; dijo que era por mi propio bien, que las protección de sangre que me daba mi tía eran necesarias, y que quería darme una vida fuera de la fama y del escrutinio público. Bueno, ya no puede usar esa excusa! Sabía muy bien que no tuve ni un maldito momento feliz durante mi niñez, porque cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts estaba dirigida a Harry Potter, en el estúpido Armario debajo de las malditas escaleras! Habría preferido lidiar con algo de popularidad que con lo Dursleys por diez años, así que no me pueden importar menos las protecciones que hay allí; protecciones que aún no me explica como funcionan.

"Segundo," Harry estaba desahogándose bastante para este punto, "es el que haya guardado aún más secretos cuando llegué a Hogwarts, secretos que no tenía derecho a guardar. Sabe que aprendí quiénes eran mis padres por un álbum de fotos? Que mis compañeros de dormitorio sabían más acerca de mi que yo mismo? Así que discúlpeme por enojarme cuando no sólo supe que tenía acceso a una bóveda familiar llena de dinero, objetos, retratos parlantes, y cartas, sino que había estado vigilando lo poco que gastaba. Que le da derecho de controlar lo que haga fuera de Hogwarts? Nunca fue mi guardián, y eso quiere decir que sobornó a un goblin o dos para tener esa posición."

Dumbledore se veía avergonzado, pero Harry no había terminado. "Entonces cuando lo peor pasa y Voldemort resucita en una ceremonia en la que me vi forzado a participar, no sólo decide no discutir con el idiota que solía ser Ministro, sino que también me mande de nuevo al infierno que llama mi casa con los Dursleys, donde pasé todo el verano teniendo pesadillas y teniendo que escuchar a Dudley molestándome con mi novio Cedric porque estaba gritando a la noche. Por lo menos las escuelas muggle ofrecen terapias cuando los chicos son testigos de crímenes violentos; pero no, usted me manda a las tres personas que más me odian en este mundo para que me consuelen.

"Y entonces, cuando empieza el año escolar, ni siquiera se digna a mirarme, mucho menos explicar lo que está pasando y me obliga a tomar clases con Snape de entre todas las personas. Lo vi actuar todo sorprendido cuando le mostré las memorias de cómo me traba en su oficina, pero los dos sabemos que fue sólo un acto! No hay manera de que pudiera hacer eso por 5 años sin que lo notara; e incluso entonces, nadie se molesta en decirme qué es Occlumancia o por qué tenía que aprenderla, así que básicamente lo culpo a usted y a Snape por lo que le pasó a Sirius.

"Y entonces viene lo realmente bueno cuando usa un traslador para llevarme a su oficina, minutos después de que vi morir, y tiene la osadía de decirme todo acerca de su preciosa profecía! No podría haber esperado una noche para darme tiempo de procesar antes de tirarme todavía más cosas para cargar? No, por supuesto que no, porque tendría demasiado sentido! Y comete el mismo error y me manda de nuevo a los Dursleys. Es tan sorprendente que haya decidido irme y que quería prepararme para enfrentar a Voldemort, lo que ahora se que tengo que hacer? Duh! Cualquier persona sana le diría que por supuesto que no!"

"Pero lo que en verdad me enoja," Harry estaba gritando casi, "es que después de casi un mes de vivir solo, incluso después de tener notas perfectas en cada clase este año y después de lograr no solo esconderme de usted, de su Orden y los hombres de Voldemort, sino también defenderme de sus patéticos intentos de secuestro, sigue creyendo que necesito su ayuda! Tengo las palabras 'perdedor patético' escritas en mi frente? Tiene tan poca confianza en mi que mis opiniones y deseos sobre mi vida no registran su cerebro? Dígame, Profesor, una sola razón por la que debería volver con usted a Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore sabía lo que quería decir, pero de pronto no parecía una buena respuesta; de todos modos lo dijo, no pudiendo encontrar una respuesta mejor.

"Necesitas estas protegido Harry."

"Y que le hace creer que no lo estoy?" gritó Harry, tirando sus manos al aire. "Considera a Moody un buen guardia que sabe mucho de magia?"

"Si," respondió Dumbledore, tenía toda la confianza en las habilidades de Alastor.

"Bueno," dijo Harry, "He estado en su presencia tres veces este año, sin que él lo supiera y dos en las que si, logrando escapar sin problemas. Considera a Tonks y Snape profesionales y talentosos?"

"Si," Dumbledore temía a dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

"Bueno, pasé por ellos también; más Remus, más McGonagall, más Kingsley, más la mitad del resto de su maldita Orden! Sin mencionar las veces que pasé entre sus dedos. Cuantas veces lo he sorprendido este año Profesor?"

Dumbledore asintió, "Muchas como para contar."

"Así es," dijo Harry. "Y esas fueron las personas de su lado que logré evadir; estoy seguro que escuchó del ataque en Sn. Mungo que sobreviví hace 2 días. Le sorprende que Neville y yo solos nos hayamos defendido de 5 Mortífagos, incluyendo a los hermanos Lestrange? Y se que sabe que he estado en otros lugares este año; El Callejón Diagon en Halloween, primero; recuerda lo adolorido que estaba en su oficina el día siguiente?"

"No puede ser," dejó Dumbledore. "No fuiste visto, y hay testigos que dicen que te quedaste en la escuela todo el tiempo."

"A los testigos se les puede pagar para decir cualquier cosa," Harry dijo una mentirita. "Le sorprendería cómo unas ranas de chocolate cambian la mentalidad de un adolescente. Y creo que mi patronus dorado de esa noche, además de salvar todos sus traseros, es prueba suficiente de que estuve allí; estaba escondido debajo de mi capa de invisibilidad, y la única persona que tuve que evitar fue a Moody con su ojo, el resto de ustedes estaban muy ocupados defendiéndose de los Mortífagos como prestar mucha atención."

"Ese era tu patronus?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Pero pensé que Remus dijo que era suyo? Admito que tenía mis sospechas, pero Harry, yo he visto tu patronus, y no es ni dorad ni lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir un dementor."

Sin importarle guardar ese secreto, Harry sacó su varita en menos de un Segundo, y levantándola dijo, "Expecto Patronum!"

Como había esperado, la gran forma de Cornamenta salió de la punta de su varita y miró alrededor esperando por instrucciones; Harry simplemente le informó que corriera al otro cuarto; sin Dementores, el hechizo no duraría mucho, por lo menos sorprendería a Snape y le daría a Remus algo de qué reírse.

"Eso…es imposible," Dumbledore no sabía que decir. "Harry, sabes lo que acabas de hacer?"

"Si, y he sido capaz de eso y más desde antes de que empezara la escuela. Recuerda como me negaba a decirle como y cuando había capturado a Colagusano? Bueno, fue en la casa de Hermione, justo después de que ella se fuera de vacaciones. Tuve una visión en la que Voldemort le decía a Peter que buscara pistas entre sus cosas acerca de mí y fue solo. Le pedí a Remus que viniera conmigo, porque quería limpiar en nombre de Sirius, algo que usted no había sido capaz de hacer; lo atrapamos, si, pero no esperábamos a cinco Dementores como apoyo; esos fueron los primeros que destruí."

"Pero como es que el Ministerio no ha detectado el uso de magia, o mi…"

"La poción que le pone al jugo?" Preguntó Harry. "Se, otra de sus manipulaciones de la que me enteré, este verano encontré una manera de contrarrestar ambas. Seguramente notó que Neville ha estado usando magia, y no fue reportado al Ministerio? Es porque hice lo mismo con él, pero no podía hacer el antídoto para la poción a tiempo."

Dumbledore lo había notado, pero decidió no responder; entre todo de lo que se había eso era lo menos sorprendente. "Es quebrantado muchas leyes del Ministerio con tu conducta, sabes que podrías ser acusado?"

"No use eso conmigo," Harry no estaba intimidado. "Aprendí del mejor; con toda la creación de Trasladores ilegales, administrando pociones sin el consentimiento de los padres, soborno a los oficiales de Gringgots, y ser el líder de una organización que trabaja sin respeto por la ley, no puede tratar de amenazarme! Soy igual de culpable que usted, y me cuesta creer que aprender a aparecer antes y usar magia contra Mortífagos de Dementores cuentan como ofensas capitales."

"Remus no estaba bromeando entonces? Cuando dijo que eras mas que capaz de cuidarte?"

"No," replicó Harry, "Y entonces sólo le había dicho una fracción de lo que estaba haciendo; ha aprendido unas cosas más, y más de lo que usted sabe, no se ha ganado esa confianza, y si sigue como hasta ahora, nunca lo hará."

Dumbledore asintió, y Harry sonrió. "De verdad pensó que mandar a la Profesora McGonagall funcionaría? No estaba ocupado con cosas del Ministerio, cierto?"

"Estaba teniendo una conversación con la Ministro Bones," admitió Dumbledore, "pero puede que haya arreglado para que la reunión tomara lugar a determinado hora, y aunque supuso que no estarías feliz, jamás legué a pensar que tu y minerva se apuntarían con varitas! No ha dejado de regañarme por haberla puesto en esa posición; teme que esto afectará su relación contigo cuando vuelvan a clases."

Harry rió, "Se lo merece. Ya le escribí una disculpa, y por lo menos yo no tengo ningún problema. Creo que es usted el que está en capilla en este momento."

"Efectivamente."

Los dos entraron en Silencio después de eso, sin saber qué decirse; Harry había confesado algunas de sus habilidades, y Dumbledore había admitido que Harry podía cuidarse. Una vez más, como ese día después de la conferencia de prensa, Harry y Dumbledore habían formado una alianza tentativa; no todos sus problemas se habían solucionado, pero estaban mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes, había unas pocas cosas que quedaban por hacer, pero ninguno quería hablar de dónde Harry pasaría las vacaciones o si Grimmauld Place se vendería.

Afortunadamente, Hedwig salvo el día una vez más, ya que su aparición sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. En sus patas se encontraba un sobre con el sello del Ministerio, así que Harry supo que había esperado por una respuesta. Harry ni siquiera leyó a quién estaba dirigido antes de darle la carta al Director.

"Es para usted."

Temiendo quien había escrito una carta por medio de Hedwig, y por que, Dumbledore abrió el sello de la Ministro con sorpresa; leyendo la carta en voz alta, Harry se contentó al saber que sus acciones habían recibido la reacción esperado.

_Querido Albus,_

_Lamento informarte, pero ha sido traído a la atención del Ministerio que estás utilizando una serie de hechizos y barreras en una casa que no te pertenece, y que rehúsas removerlos de dicha residencia. Como sabes, tales acciones van en contra de la ley y a menos que rectifiques la situación, el Ministerio deberá enviar Aurors a investigar, posiblemente llevando a tu arresto._

_Si las cosas hubiesen permanecido dentro de la Orden, esto podría haber manejado internamente, pero una copia de la queja ha llegado al Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y ya se han llenado las formas y entrado en el archive público. El Ministerio no puede mostrar favoritismo, especialmente considerando que fue Harry Potter el que hizo la queja, y sabemos que no toma bien los encubrimientos del Ministerio. Lamento que tengas que lidiar con esto, pero de acuerdo con la ley, debes retirar los hechizos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ministro de la Magia Amelia Bones_

_P.D. Lo siento Albus, pero mis manos estás atadas. Harry se aseguró de enviar una copia d e la carta a otra oficina y no hay nada que puede hacer sin dar a conocer la ubicación._

La carta que Harry había escrito había llegado antes de que Harry y Dumbledore llegaran a si tregua, y Harry sentía solo un poco de remordimiento por la táctica tan Slytherin que había usado contra el Director, pero había cumplido con su cometido.

"Parece que no tengo elección en el tema, Harry. Muy furtivo de tu parte el asegurarse que la queja fuera divulgada."

"No puede culparme," replica Harry. "Con la Ministro en su bolsillo, tenía que asegurarme. Además, si una copia llega a manos de Voldemort, pensará que me estoy distanciando y que se está refiriendo a los hechizos en casa de los Dursleys, no pensará en los cuarteles."

"Es imposible sacar los hechizos en Privet Drive, Harry," informó Dumbledore. "Aunque quisiera, esa magia está fuera de mi control."

"Sospechaba," admitió Harry, pero con una sonrisa malvada, agregó, "pero Voldemort no tiene idea, o si? Así que dejaré que piense que volveré allí el próximo verano y creará un plan que nunca podrá suceder."

"En verdad no volverás, ni siquiera por una semana, o dos? Harry, sin importar que otros tipos de seguridad tengas, no puedo dejar de señalar lo poderosas e importantes que son las barreras basadas en el vínculo de sangre que te une con tu tía."

"Ahórreselo; si supiera la mitad de las cosas que he tenido que sufrir con ellos, ni siquiera pensaría en pedirme eso. No me importa lo poderosa que es la protección, hay otras maneras de mantenerme a salvo; además, estar alrededor de ellos es un ataque a mi cordura. He cambiado mucho, y si tuviera que pasar más tiempo con mis familiares, puede que no pueda contenerme y los maldiga; y cuando termine con ellos, rogarán por una cola de cerdo!"

Dumbledore rió; conocía el incidente después de que Hagrid lo confesara en privada cuando regresó de su estadía en Azkaban. Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de que el paraguas de Hagrid contuviera los pedazos de su varita, aunque explicaba el hecho de que la tuviera. Viendo como Hagrid ya no tenía que enfrentar ninguno de los cargos, Dumbledore había ofrecido reemplazar la varita, pero el hombre rechazó la oferta. Estaba contento con Fang y sus mascotas y que estaba viejo para aprender trucos nuevos; Dumbledore había estado algo decepcionado, pero no lo presionó; si eso era lo que Hagrid quería, no intervendría.

"Muy bien Harry," dijo finalmente Dumbledore. "No trataré de hacerte volver a tus familiares jamás, pero pido dos favores a cambio. Uno, que mantengas la posibilidad en mente por si alguna vez necesitas protección o asilo; puede que tu familia no se alegre de verte, pero estoy seguro que tu tía no cerraría la puerta en tu cara, sin importar cuando colas les des."

Harry rió considerando cuántas serían, con el tamaño del trasero de Dudley.

"Segundo, cuando creas que es apropiado, me gustaría ver el lugar en el que te has Escondido; no tengo dudas de que estés protegido porque no pude encontrarte, incluso después de meses de búsqueda, pero estoy seguro que se puede mejora. Quisiera ofrecerte mis servicios para mejorar las barreras del modo que pueda. También debo admitir," agregó riendo, "me muero de curiosidad, ya que te has vuelto particularmente problemático estos últimos meses; me encantaría ver el lugar que llamas hogar y cómo lograste esconderte."

Harry no tenía problemas con ninguna de las dos, siempre y cuando Dumbledore entendiera que no sería invitado pronto. Sería estúpido no tener a Privet Drive como último refugio posible, y accediendo a mostrarle a Dumbledore su casa 'cuando lo creyera apropiado' podría posponer la visita por años, incluso décadas si lo elegía.

"Ahora, acerca de sacar el Encantamiento Fidelius?" Preguntó Harry. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que eran las 12.30, una hora desde que había llegado. Su reunión con Shelly Autumn era en media hora, y quería revisar el lugar por lo menos una vez antes de eso. Con los negocios finalizados por el momento, ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta.

No les sorprendió ver que Remus, Snape, y Moody seguían allí, esperando que terminaran de hablar. Remus estaba caminando de un lado a otro, y Moody estaba sentado en una silla frente a la pared; Snape parecía una estatua, apoyado contra la pared, sin mover un músculo esperando a que su jefe pudiera a Harry en su lugar.

"Severus, Alastor; no requiero de sus servicios aquí hoy, pueden volver a casa. Remus, puedes quedarte su quieres, por pedido de Harry, pero lo mismo va para ti de mi parte. Ahora se me disculpan, tengo unas runas que sacar."

Moody desapareció sin comentarios, y Harry llamó a Remus para una discusión en privado. Snape estaba algo confundido, habiendo esperado que pasara lo opuesto; queriendo ver a Potter arrastrado a Hogwarts, preferentemente gritando y pataleando.

"Runas que sacar? Que demonios significa eso?"

"Significa, Severus," explicó Dumbledore "Que como Harry dijo hace un tiempo, planea vender el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, y tengo que remover el Fidelius que esconde su posición. Simplemente he estado tan concentrado en mis propias metas para notar que hablaba en serio. A que hora esperas encontrarte con el agente, Harry?"

"Una media hora, señor."

"Muy bien, tu residencia estará liberada para ese entonces, aunque no tengo tiempo que perder. Si me disculpan, debo comenzar." Harry y Remus asintieron, continuando con su charla, mientras que Snape estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Fue sólo cuando Dumbledore salió que caminó hacia Harry, determinado en saber qué había pasado.

"Potter! Que has hecho ahora? Sobornando al Director para hacer lo que tu quieres sin pensar en el bienestar de la Orden, las mismas personas que siempre salvan tu vida? Creo que tu ego finalmente ha superado el de tu padre!"

"TRAIDORES! SUCIOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! SALGAN DE MI CASA! SE ATREVEN A TRAER A SU TIPO AQUÍ? HOMBRE-LOBO YA TE DIJE QUE NO ERES BIENVENIDO! Y TU, EL HIJO DE LA SANGRE-SUCIA! SALGAN DE AQUÍ, SON UNA DESGRACIA A MI NOBLE CASA!"

"Maldición," susurró Remus. Todos se habían estado hablando en voz baja, tratando de no despertar al retrato, pero los gritos de Snape habían arruinado los esfuerzos. Ahora Harry no sabía a quién responder primero, pero lo que la Sra. Black gritó después arregló eso.

"NO ES SUFICIENTE QUE HAYAS MATADO A MI ÚLTIMO HIJO, AUNQUE FUERA UN TRAIDOR BUENO PARA NADA, PERO TIENES QUE MANCHAR MI CASA. PORUQE NO MUEREN TODOS USTEDES Y SE LLEVAN A ESA MISERABLE EXCUSA DE UNA MASCOTA!"

Eso lo hacia! Snape podría esperar, pero Harry no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un retrato, salirse con insultarlos a él, a Sirius y a Remus.

"Cierra la boca, vieja arpía!" gritó Harry. "No lo entiendes? Nadie aquí sigue tus ideales, o no nos importa un lo más mínimo lo que crees que mereces. Tu y tu lado perdieron! Sirius no muró por mí, murió porque tu sobrina lo mató. Justo como Voldemort mató a tu otro hijo! Y ahora esta casa es mía y puedo hacer lo quiera con ella! Así que cierra tu maldita boca desde ahora y quizás podremos tener algo de paz por aquí!"

Harry totalmente esperaba que le respondiera, pero algo de lo que había dicho causó que pausara, sus labios temblando. Parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no quería rebajarse a pedir respuestas de 'basura' como Harry.

"Que?" gritó. "Si quieres decir algo, dilo."

"Basura mentirosa," respondió. "El Señor Oscuro no mataría a Regulus!"

Harry estaba contento de que ya no estuviese gritando, así que dejó pasar el insulto.

"No soy una basura y no estoy mintiendo; Voldemort mató a tu otro hijo, y puede que haya terminado con la línea."

"NO! ESPERAS QUE CREA LAS PALABRAS DE UN SANGRE-SUCIA?"

"Es verdad Walburga," respondió Snape. Harry había olvidado que los otros estaban allí, incluso Dumbledore estaba en las escaleras, disfrutando el show.

"Regulus tuvo unas dudas acerca de servir al Señor Oscuro, y fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlas; para mostrar lo que sucedía si era cuestionado, el Señor los mató después de una sesión de tortura. No fue agradable de ver."

"Mentiras! No son nada más que unos sucios traidores a la sangre! Mi hijo nunca dudaría a nuestro Señor así." La Sra. Black, cuyo nombre Harry supuso era Wlaburga, había perdido su seguridad; aunque seguía gritando, su corazón no estaba en ello.

"Sra. Black," llamó Harry, aunque no lo escuchó y Harry tuvo que gritar. "Sra. Black!"

"Que?" Gruñó.

"Escuche," suspiró Harry. "Sin importar lo que crea, así son las cosas; esta casa es mía para hacer lo que yo quiera con ella y en unos 10 minutos me voy a encontrar con un agente muggle para venderla. Tiene dos opciones, como ya sabe, no podemos bajarla por el hechizo de presencia permanente; así que puede dejarnos bajarla para moverla a otra ubicación o pasar el resto de la eternidad entre muggle y sin un Kreacher que la atienda."

"Ha!" rió, "Como si creyera que harías eso. Además no hay manera de que te deje vender mi casa a un montón de muggles; ESTA ES LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LOS BLACK! ESPERAS QUE DEJE A BASURA MUGGLE ENTRAR EN MI CASA? NO LO CREO! SI CREES QUE FUI MALA ANTES, MALDITO MOCOSO, NO HAS VISTO DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!"

"No puede opinar," gritó Harry, "Me importa un comino lo que piense de los muggles. Puede que no pueda bajarla sin su ayuda, pero puedo ponerle un hechizo que repela a los muggles! Y si cree que es divertido gritar como una banshee, podrá hacerlo; sin que nadie la note ni escuche, estará condenada a mirar la vida de incontables muggles; para ellos no será más que una pared. No creo poder pensar en un mejor castigo!"

"No te atreverías," tartamudeó. "No m condenarías a ese destino. Ni siquiera un traidor a la sangre como tu me condenaría a sufrir tan terriblemente?" Lo último que dijo sonó más como una pregunta, y Harry supo que había ganado.

"Si no me deja otra opción," continuo Harry, "Lo haría, no lo dude. Esta no ha sido su casa por muchos años, y pronto tampoco será mía; será vendida a muggles, esté o no en esa pared. Pero si me deja bajarla, prometo mandarla con Narcisa Malfoy; es una de las últimas Black, estoy seguro de que no le importaría si compañía."

"Harry," advirtió Dumbledore, "Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso."

"Creo que ya le dije, no puede intervenir," lo cortó Harry. "Se lo que hago."

Un día antes, Dumbledore no hubiera dejado el tema, pero después de su conversación con Harry y la nueva confianza que el chico poseía, Dumbledore asintió y se mordió la lengua; siempre podía interceptar el cuadro antes de que llegara a destino, pero con algo de suerte, Harry tenía otra idea en mente. "Muy bien Harry, la decición es tuya."

Snape bufaba indignado, susurrando al Director, pero a Harry no le importaba; devolvió su atención a la Sra. Black, que no sabía que pensar.

"El viejo nunca dejaría que me mandara donde Cissy. Vi y escuché demasiado como para que se arriesgue."

"No me importa lo que vio y escuchó. Como dije, esta casa será vendida a muggles, así que ya no actúa como cuarteles para la Orden; Kreacher está atado a servir a Tonks, así que no irá contigo; y se que Dumbledore jamás tuvo una reunión en el medio del hall de entrada, así que dudo que sepas tanto como crees. Déjame bajarte y te enviaré a los Malfoys."

Harry podía ver que estaba contemplando su decición, y decidió ponerla bajo un poco más de presión; mirando su reloj, suspiró dramáticamente y dijo, "Mira, tengo la reunión en menos de 5 minutos, dame una respuesta ahora, o deberá quedarse."

Aún se rehusaba a hablar, y Harry pensó que quizás seguiría sendo terca.

"Muy bien," dijo, tirando sus manos al aire; girándose a Dumbledore dijo, "Volveré pronto; espero que el Fidelius no esté para entonces?"

"Ya lo saqué Harry," informó Dumbledore. "Desactivado las runas de los niveles superiores de la casa quebré el poder del hechizo; remover la runas en el sótano es una formalidad, una que terminaré en otro momento."

"Gracias," respondió sinceramente. "Volveré con una invitada en 10 minutos." Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; justo cuando iba a tocar la serpiente plateada que actuaba como manija, un grito agudo hizo que regresara.

"ESPERA MOCOSO VIL! De acuerdo, dejaré que me bajes, si prometes mandarme a Cissy."

"Ya dije que lo prometía," le aseguró Harry.

Con otra larga pausa, Harry supo la contraseña que protegía el hechizo, "Praestantia," que era latín para superioridad. Harry rió ante la arrogancia de los Blacks, pero sabía que iba a funcionar y se adelantó para bajar el retrato.

"No te atrevas," gritó Snape, bajando las escaleras. "Potter! No tienes idea de lo que crees que estás haciendo, pero no puedo dejarte que le des acceso a este retrato a Narcisa Malfoy. No me importa lo creas! Eres sólo un niño estúpido que quiere jugar con adultos!"

"Severus," advirtió Dumbledore. "No has aprendido ya que no es sabio molestar a Harry? Esta es su casa, y puede hacer lo que quiere con sus posesiones; y como Harry ha señalado en varias ocasiones, ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de detenerlo."

"Finalmente se ha vuelto loco, señor! Ha dejado que este mocoso se salga con la suya por demasiado tiempo; si no va a detenerlo cuando quiere dar a conocer los secretos de la Orden, entonces yo lo haré!" Snape estaba parado entre Harry y el cuadro, con una postura rígida y la mano de su varita lista; Harry ya sabía a dónde llevaría esto.

Snape sacó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Harry, pero él no estaba preocupado.

"Esta es la última oportunidad, Snape. Esta es mi casa, y nunca pedí tu presencia u opinión. Muévete, o te moveré."

Harry habló con calma, aunque confiado y por un Segundo, creyó ver a Snape dudar; Harry sonrió maliciosamente cuando lo notó y eso redobló la convicción de Snape.

"Y como vas a hacer eso, Potter? Yo ya tengo mi varita, y no hay manera de que puedas ganarme en un duelo justo; tengo 20 años de experiencia, y como tan generosamente señalaste, no estamos en la escuela; no tengo que preocuparme por herir a un estudiante."

Harry alzó sus manos, mostrando que no tenía una varita, "Tienes razón," dijo, "tienes 20 años más de experiencia; también eres un Mortífagos, eso es años de experiencia matando niños desarmados." La frase causó que Snape se estremeciera, y Harry usó la oportunidad.

Juntando ambas manos, Harry tomó la varita de Snape, y la tomó con facilidad; en menos de un segundo, estaba apuntando a su dueño, para el asombro del mismo.

"Pero olvidas," sonrió Harry, "que como la mayoría de los sangre-puras, presumes tus habilidades, y no les das a los muggles y a sus técnicas el respeto que merecen; no se necesita un hechizo para desarmar a alguien. Lo advertí; ahora fuera de mi casa." Y entonces, para el asombro de todos, Harry partió la varita de Snape frente a su cara.

"Que…como…" Snape debía estar muy preocupado por su varita rota, porque no atacó a Harry como él había pensado que lo haría; pero, por si acaso, Harry se separó del hombre.

Lentamente, Snape levantó sus ojos a Harry, y una mirada asesina y malvada reemplazó la de tristeza. Caminando lentamente, Snape se le acercó, arremangándose la túnica. "Eso es Potter! No toleraré este comportamiento; esto se termina ahora!"

"Dije: fuera de mi casa," repitió Harry. "Está desarmado y yo sigo teniendo mi varita; si no sales ahora, no me responsabilizaré por tu salud."

Snape gruñó; En la distancia, Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore volviendo en sí y comenzando a bajar las escaleras, pero estaba muy lejos como para interceptar a Snape.

Una vez más, Harry hizo lo que nadie esperaba de él. Sentía que ya había apaleado a Snape lo suficiente por el día, y no estaba de humor para humillarlo más; además iba a llegar tarde a su reunión, y esa era la razón del viaje de ese día, así que Harry dijo sólo una palabra.

"Dobby?"

Pop. Ahora que el Fidelius no existía, Dobby y Winky eran capaces de atender las llamadas de su amo. Ambos sabían que sus habilidades en la limpieza serían necesarias ese día, y habían estado esperando ansiosos la llamada.

"Dobby, el Profesor Snape es un invitado no querido en mi casa y está tratando de atacarme. Por favor, llévalo a Hogwarts, preferentemente la Enfermería, y vuelve aquí, entonces podrás ayudar a Winky a limpiar la casa."

"Snapey trata de lastimar al Sr. Harry Potter? El profesor grasoso va a pagar!"

Snape se estaba preguntando qué podría hacerle un elfo doméstico, cuando la criatura agarró su espinilla y una sensación dolorosa llenó su cuerpo; no era tan malo como la Cruciatus, pero el dolor duraba mucho más y era más real que el dolor estimulado por la maldición. Todos escucharon a Snape gritar en angustia al desaparecer, y antes de llegar a Hogwarts, uno de los pasajeros estaba inconciente.

Dobby regresó un momento después.

"Gracias Dobby," dijo Harry. "Se que no te gusta hacer eso, pero era la única manera de hacer que Snape llegara a Hogwarts pronto. Por favor, comienza a limpiar la casa lo mejor posible; por ahora preocúpate por la basura y el polvo, y pon todos los objetos oscuros en un lugar y cualquier cosa que parezca útil en otro. Volveré en un rato para ayudar."

"Dobby y Winky empezarán ya Sr. Harry Potter." Aseguró Winky.

"Gracias. Oh, y si encuentra a otro elfo, ignórenlo; es Kreacher, el elfo malo del que les hable. Está atado a servir a Tonks, así que déjenlo solo por ahora?"

"El Sr. Harry Potter no tiene que preocuparse por el elfo malo," dijo Dobby, algo amenazadoramente, "Dobby y Winky saben que hacer." Y con eso ambos desaparecieron.

"Veo otros dos secretos que lograste guardar de mi, Harry," Dumbledore se le acercó; Remus estaba riendo por lo bajo en una esquina, obviamente divertido por lo sucedido.

"Bueno, si; los contraté este verano, como puede adivinar. Desde entonces se han convertido en mis amigos también y son muy leales y trabajadores."

"Debí haberlo imaginado," sonrió Dumbledore, "Dobby siempre te ha tenido cariño, y siempre supe que Winky preferiría trabajar como una elfina tradicional; aunque me sorprende verla usando ropa, debes decirme cómo lograste eso. Pero por que llevó al Profesor Snape a Hogwarts, y por que a la Enfermería?"

"Escuchó el grito, no?" dijo Harry, "Los elfos domésticos pueden llevar pasajeros cuando se transportan, parecido a la aparición forzada, pero es muy doloroso para un mago o bruja; algo acerca de las magias entrando en conflicto y el dolor siendo una manifestación del conflicto. La última vez que lo vi, el pasajero se desmayó por el dolor antes de llegar; después del viaje, Snape va a necesitar ayuda."

Dumbledore perdió su sonrisa ante la explicación. "Debiste agregar heridas a los incultos, Harry? Después de haber partido su varia, Severus no era una amenaza. Sabes que con la excepción de partir una varita cuando un estudiante es expulsado, romper la varita de un mago o bruja es el peor insulto existente?"

"Lo se," asintió Harry, "Pero luego de6 años de tomar insultos de si parte, no me importa su orgullo, y le advertí, al igual que lo hizo usted; si es muy terco como para escuchar, entonces es su culpa. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que arreglar las cosas con un cuadro."

Girándose a la Sra. Black, Harry retiró el encantamiento de presencia permanente; viendo que el hechizo no había sido retirado en más de una década, Harry podía sentir la magia de su contra-hechizo batallando la del cuadro. Finalmente, el cuadro cayó de la pared, y Harry logró atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo y notó con sorpresa lo Blanca que era la pared.

"Ahora, mándame con mi sobrina," demandó la Sra. Black. "Lo prometiste y te di la contraseña."

"Puede que lo haya prometido," respondió Harry, "pero nunca estrechamos manos." Cuando la Sra. Black lo miró desde su posición, notó el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos del chico.

"NO! SUCIO SANGRE-SUCIAS! DAMANDO QUE ME ENVÍES AHORA O ME DEVUELVAS A MI LUGAR! KREACHER! KREACHER, DONDE ESTAS? TU AMA TE NECESITA!"

Para su disgusto, el elfo no apareció; la madre Sirius estaba sorprendida.

"Que le hiciste niño despreciable? Donde esta mi Kreacher?"

"No tengo idea de donde está," respondió honestamente, "y tampoco me importa. Debe saber que no me alegraría de verle y decidió no acercarse; de hecho he estado considerando colgar su cabeza estos últimos días, quizás lo haga. Tienes tus propios problemas ahora."

"Prometiste…" Se quejó lamentosa.

"Y como dije, nunca estrechamos manos."

"Que demonios significa eso!" Gritó.

"Costumbre muggle; cuando se hace un trato verbal, estrechan manos para sellarlo."

"COMO SE SUPONE QUE YO HAGA ESO?" Gritó, "SOY UN RETRARO! NO TENGO MANOS PARACON QUE ESTRECHAR!"

"Fui criado por muggles, y debiste pensarlo antes de darme la contraseña, maldita bruja!"

La Sra. Black parecía sorprendida por el lenguaje de Harry, pero no estaba preparada para lo que pasó después.

"Si hay vida después de la muerte para los retratos; espero la tuya esté llena de banshees."

Entonces, con la misma frialdad con la que había roto la varita de Snape, Harry colocó las manos a ambos lago golpeando el centro del cuadro con su rodilla. Con un grito, la magia del único retrato de Walburga Black, dejó de ser; la Sra. Black ya no existía.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, y pasó un minuto complete antes de que colocara las piezas en una esquina, para ser quemadas mas tarde.

"Estaba preocupado de que en verdad enviarías a la Sra. Black a los Malfoys," Dumbledore sonaba sombrío, "y me alegra saber que tenías otros planes. Pero Harry, tenías que actuar de esa manera contra una mujer de edad?"

"Eso no era un mujer," respondió Harry. "Eso era un cuadro, lienzo y pintura. La mujer murió hace mucho, y ese monstruo debió haberse ido con ella desde el momento en que usted pisó esta casa; no me creo que no hubiese podido contrarrestar ese hechizo, así que se que es otra de sus manipulaciones; probablemente para mantener las personas decentes alejadas y así poder controlar lo que pasaba aquí. Cuando destruí esa pintura hice lo que muchos otros, Sirius incluido, querían hacer. Ni siquiera trate de hacerme sentir culpable! No era como si fuese a colgar la pintura sobre mi cama. Que más podría haber hecho?"

"Nada, Harry," comentó Remus, "Y creo que Sirius hubiera disfrutado mucho viéndote hacer eso; no te sientas mal ni por un segundo."

"Muy bien Harry," se despidió Dumbledore, "No te molestaré más con eso, y te veré cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts. Pero, por favor, sale al Profesor Snape la mayor cantidad de espacio posible, le pediré lo mismo a el. Si bien ya no tomas su clase, deben poder vivir en el castillo sin comprometer a los otros estudiantes."

"Jamás comencé una discusión con el; así que si puede controlar a Snape, no hay problema."

Dumbledore se despidió después de despedirse de Remus, Harry también habló con el (quería saber si podría ayudar a Dobby y Winky y tratar de ver si el árbol familiar de los Black podía ser bajado con la misma contraseña), y fue a encontrarse con Shelly Autumn.

Cuando Harry se apareció en el lugar, su reloj le informó que estaba 10 minutos tarde; esperaba que la mujer siguiese allí, cuando Harry salió del callejón al que había llegado, la encontró esperando pacientemente en un banco.

"Sra. Autumn?"

"Ahh, Sr. Potter! Encantada de conocerlo; por favor, llámeme Shelly."

"Encantado de conocerla," dijo Harry. "Y es Harry; lamento haberla hecho esperar."

"Ningún problema," aseguró ella, "La gente siempre llega tarde en este negocio, y debo decir que por una reunión con Harry Potter, habría estad dispuesta a acampar por la noche."

Harry esperaba sinceramente que estuviese bromeando, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"La casa está a menos de 2km; en el camino les explicaré algunos detalles."

"Suena bien," accedió, "Me vendría bien estirar las piernas; me allegro de haber traído un abrigo, está haciendo mucho frío últimamente."

Y tenía razón; la temperatura era muy baja, y aún quedaba algo de nieve. Harry no estaba muy abrigado, pero tenía hechizos en cada una de las prendas, le ofreció lo mismo a Shelly, y ella aceptó agradecida; siendo una squib no podía hacerlo, pero apreciaba la oportunidad.

Mientras los dos caminaban la distancia, Harry explicó algo de la historia de la casa, hasta donde él sabía, y la razón por la que no habían podido encontrarse allí directamente. Shelly no conocía mucho de magia avanzada, pero después de una explicación básica en el Encantamiento Fidelius, logró entender.

Del mismo modo, Shelly explicó a Harry lo que había investigado del barrio en general. Hacía unos 100 años había sido un lugar prominente para vivir, pero, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el área había sufrido muchos ataques y había quedado en la ruina. Cuando la guerra finalizó, los edificios fueron reparados o reemplazados lo mejor posible, pero para entonces, todas las familias adineradas se habían mudado; cada casa había sido convertida en departamentos, pero el área continuó sufriendo, y aún más en los últimos 10 años.

Pero una nueva legislación dos años antes había designado a los edificios patrimonio histórico y había llamado a un esfuerzo para terminar con el crimen en el área. Sin duda la única casa sin dividir en el área, en un vecindario que estaba experimentando buenos tiempos una vez más, Shelly le informó que podría encontrar un comprador en muy poco tiempo, y podría conseguir una buena suma. Harry le dijo que no estaba tan interesado en el dinero, siempre y cuando la casa saliera a un precio justo; debido a que la había heredado, y no había gastado ni un solo knut, incluso la suma más chica sería una ganancia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al nº 12, Harry disfrutó poder ver la fachada del edificio en comparación con los otros sin tener que entrar apresuradamente en el manto de la noche. Comparado con los números 13 y 11, era verdad que el nº 12 parecía más complete y manteniendo la intención de los diseñadores. Por un segundo, Harry se preguntó por que los Black habrían decidido comprar una casa hecha por muggles y con tantos vecinos, pero no pensó mucho; los Black había vivido allí por más de 100 años, y la Sra. Black no era tan vieja al morir… quizás Phineas Nigellus podría decirle?

Una vez dentro, Harry apreció el Silencio; las partes del cuadro ya no estaban en la esquina, y Harry se asombró una vez ante la rapidez con la que Dobby y Winky limpiaban.

"Bueno, por que no damos una vuelta?" Preguntó Shelly.

"Buena idea," respondió Harry. "Sabe, no he visto todos los cuartos de la casa; ni la mitad."

Con eso, ambos descendieron para comenzar a trabajar. Mientras Harry y Shelly caminaban de cuarto a cuarto, alegraron de ver que no solo estaban libres de polvo y basura, sino que también los muebles rotos habían sido removidos. Todos los pisos de Madera ahora brillaban, y las paredes parecían recién pintadas.

En la cocina los gabinetes y la despensa ya no estaba, al igual que los utensilios de cocina que la Sra. Weasley había comprador para la Orden; la mesa y las sillas aún permanecían, pero cualquier toque personal había sido removido.

En los pisos inferiores, todos los cuartos eran iguales. El escritorio había perdido los simples sillones verdes que una vez había poseído, quedando los muebles que la Orden había puesto.

"Sr. Potter, lo siento, Harry. Había creído que esta casa necesitaría de mucho trabajo.

"Y así 20 minutos era verdad," dijo Harry sorprendido. "Dejé a un amigo y dos elfos domésticos para limpiar un poco, pero nunca imaginé que lograron esto. Créame, este lugar no se veía tan bien cuando salí a encontrarle."

"Entonces podría arreglar una introducción?" sugirió Shelly. "Si pudiese conocerlos y ellos pudieran darme un reporte de su progreso, comprenderé donde estamos."

Harry no tenía problemas, y cuando escucharon el llamado, Dobby y Winky aparecieron.

"Si, Sr. Harry Potter? Llamó a Dobby y Winky, señor?"

"Er, si Dobby. Me preguntaba cuanto avanzaron con la limpieza, y donde esta Remus?"

"El Sr. Reemy acaba de irse para llevar a Buckybeaky a Hogwarts," informó Dobby. "El Sr. Reemy estaba metiéndose en el medio e la limpieza de Dobby y Winky, pero por favor, no le diga nada, señor. Buckybeaky necesitaba ser liberado de todos modos, y ahora Dobby y Winky pueden limpiar bien la casa ahora. El Sr. Harry Potter está satisfecho?"

"Ah, si. Wow! Es impresionante. Nunca pensé que harían tanto. El lugar se ve genial!"

Dobby brillaba con orgullo, y Winky miraba cautelosa a la extraña mujer.

"Oh; donde están mis modales; Dobby, Winky, ella es Shelly Autumn, quien venderá la casa. Shelly, estos son Dobby y Winky, los mejores elfos domésticos que alguien podría tener. Winky, nos estábamos preguntándonos hasta donde habían llegado, para que Shelly pueda saber cuanto trabajo se necesita hacer. Podrían decirnos cuanto han hecho?"

Winky asintió, y aunque le costó empezar a hablar, una vez que comenzó, era obvio que se sentía tan orgullosa como Dobby, aunque algo menos entusiasta.

"Si Sr. Harry Potter. Dobby y Winky empezaron por abajo y siguieron arriba, como dijo el Sr. Reemy. Dobby desapareció todas las cosas rotas Viejas y sucias, y Winky limpio los pisos y paredes. Dobby revisaba para encontrar las cosas para agregar a las pilas del Sr. Harry Potter, pero el Sr. Reemy dijo que tiremos casi todo el resto. Todos los pisos están limpios, y solamente quedan tres cuartos y el ático. Dobby tiene las dos pilas grandes en la biblioteca como pidió el Sr. Harry Potter. Winky, como sugirió el Sr. Reemy, cambió las perillas y lámparas con forma de serpiente a formas normales. Dobby quería hacer la aldaba de la puerta principal con la forma de su cara, pero Winky pudo detenerlo.

Harry rió, imaginándose la aldaba de bronce esculpida con la forma de la cabeza de Dobby. "Gracias Winky; eso hubiera sido muy extraño. Y gracias por el buen trabajo," Girándose a Shelly, Harry le preguntó si tenía más preguntas.

"Winky, desactivaron o detectaron algún tipo de hechizo mientras limpiaban?"

"No Señora," respondió Winky, "Winky y Dobby no desactivaron ninguna magia de mago, pero Winky sintió algo raro en las ventanas mientras las limpiaba. Winky conoce el sentimiento; son hechizos para repeler muggles."

"Probablemente," dijo Shelly, "En casa de sangre puras de tanta antigüedad como esta, generalmente colocan la mayor cantidad de barreras y hechizos que el Ministerio les permita; seguramente también hay hechizos de preservación en el edificio para prevenir contra el clima y algunos hechizos de circulación, para mantener el aire limpio en esta casa tan grande. Bastante normal y quizás ni siquiera sea necesario sacarlos; pero les aseguro que un equipo de especialista revisará, para asegurar que no hayamos perdido nada." Durante el recorrido, Harry le había informado que la casa había pertenecido a una familia oscura muy prominente, a quienes no les molestaba herir a los muggles en su tiempo libre. Se aseguró de aclararle que la casa debía ser completamente segura antes de poder ser mostrada a muggles.

"Gracias Dobby y Winky," dijo Harry, "Pueden seguir con el resto." Ambos le sonrieron y desaparecieron un segundo más tarde.

"Así que… que te parece?"

"Bueno," respondió, "hasta ahora, no creo que haya mucho de lo que preocuparse. Cada cuarto está absolutamente limpio y casi vacío y estoy segura de que Dumbledore removió la mayoría de los hechizos dañinos cuando tus amigos vinieron aquí, así que dudo que el equipo tenga mucho trabajo. Las preparaciones más importantes serán preparar la casa para que tenga electricidad, e instalar enchufes en la casa."

"Oh si, tengo algunos de esos; haré que Dobby los traiga antes de irnos, y tengo cuatro equipos de aparatos, los mejores del mercado; lo que quiera yo lo tengo. Instálalos donde quieras, y el resto véndelos por separado. Puedes quedarte con el dinero de eso."

"En verdad, los mejores? Un equipo completo de aparatos costaría 10,000 libras!"

"Lo se," sonrió Harry. "Considérelo un bonus; no los necesito. De hecho, regale uno entero para Navidad porque conozco a un hombre que ama todo lo que tenga que ver con. El costo no me molesta."

"Está bien," sonrió Shelly, "no voy a quejarme! De todos modos, la mayor parte del trabajo será eso; no hay sentido en vender la casa amueblada, ya que ahora está casi vacía, así que la venderemos así. Cualquier mueble que se quede, será añadido al precio de tasación; pero a menos que el equipo encuentra algo completamente inesperado, podré empezar a mostrar la casa para mediados del mes próximo. Y con una asa de este tamaño y en tan buenas condiciones, no tendremos problemas poniendo una base de un millón de libras."

"Un millón, en verdad?"

"Por lo menos, quizás hasta uno y medio. Harry, no notas lo grande que es esta casa? Con cuatro pisos más un sótano y ático, casi una docena de dormitorios, una biblioteca, escritorio, aparatos de la mejor calidad; esta casa es una joya."

"Er, supongo," dijo Harry. "Supongo que estar en Hogwarts tanto tiempo perturbó mi percepción." Eso, y el enorme Escondite, pero Shelly no sabía eso.

"Si eso es todo, me gustará verlo más de cerca y tomar una notas. Puede que te aburras, así que no tienes que acompañarme. También necesito que firmar un permiso antes de que te vayas, y dejaré otro para que firmen tus guardianes. Después de eso, sólo necesito la llave."

"Okay," contestó Harry. "No se si siquiera existe una llave para la puerta principal, pero puedo transfigurar una; firmaré el permiso cuando te la de. Conseguiré la firma de mis guardianes para el final de las vacaciones; podrás empezar a mediados de enero?"

"Sip, siempre y cuando la tenga antes de empezar con cualquier construcción. Mi equipo puede empezar la ronda en busca de hechizos sin eso, y como se usa magia para poner los cables y plomerías, la construcción no lleva mucho."

"Esta bien, te dejaré con tus notas. Estaré en l biblioteca si me necesitas, que está en el tercer piso; o podrías llamar a Winky o Dobby para que te ayuden. Hasta luego."

"Hasta entonces," dijo Shelly, pero no lo estaba mirando si cuaderno, tomando nota.

Armar una llave no llevó mucho tiempo, ya que era bastante fácil; Shelly explicó que los trabajadores instalarían nuevas cerraduras, así que esta era solamente temporal.

En la biblioteca, Harry encontró lo que estaba buscando; dos pequeñas pilas en el piso, no eran tan intimidantes como las que había hecho en la bóveda, y Harry ya reconocía algunos objetos que podría usar.

Otra cosa que notó y se alegró de ver, fue que los estantes de la biblioteca estaban llenos de libros. Cuando Harry se había quedado en Grimmauld Place antes, él y sus amigos habían tenido prohibido entra en la biblioteca por la naturaleza de la mayoría de los tomas; Hermione había estado muy molesta, y dejó el tema solo simplemente por la cantidad de quehaceres que había que hacer.

"Sr. Harry Potter?" Habló Dobby desde atrás de él; Harry dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, y respiró hondo cuando vio quien era y no un objeto oscuro tratando de atacarlo.

"Me asustaste Dobby! Que necesitas?"

"Winky encontró un objeto muy raro mientras limpiaba, y Dobby y Winky no saben qué hacer con él. Se ve peligroso, pero es muy grande como para la pila; pero si que es muy brillante, a Winky le gusta por eso."

Harry no podía imaginarse que sería aquello, pero aún así se sentía muy curioso, y decidió seguir a Dobby al que solía ser el cuarto de Sirius.

"Dobby, donde esta Kreacher? Aún no se que hacer con él, y quería tratar de convencer a Tonks para que lo enviara a Hogwarts, por lo menos temporalmente. Lo has visto?"

"El Sr. Harry Potter no tendrá que preocuparse por el elfo malo nunca más. Kreacher ya no está, y no le causará más problemas."

"No está?" Harry estaba preocupado, podía ser que Dobby lo había sacado de la casa, como Sirius había querido y ahora era libre? Dumbledore no estaría feliz. "Que quieres decir?"

"Cuando el Amo Harry Potter les dijo a Dobby y Winky sobre Kreacher, Dobby sabía lo que se tenía que hacer. Kreacher fue un mal elfo y traicionó a su amo, y Kreacher debía ser castigado a la manera de los elfos domésticos. Nadie volverá a escuchar de Kreacher!"

Harry estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de enojo en la voz de Dobby, y eso lo llevó a suponer lo peor. Había hecho lo que él tanto había querido, y puso su cabeza en la pared?

"Dobby," preguntó cauteloso Harry, "mataste a Kreacher?"

"Es la manera de los elfos," asintió sin dudar. "Dobby sabe que Kreacher estaba sirviendo a la Srta. Tonksy, así que Dobby y Winky prometieron su primer elfito para reemplazar sus servicios. El Sr. Harry Potter piensa que la Srta. Tonksy estará satisfecha?"

Harry pensaba que ella estaría consternada, pero no dijo nada. Así que hacía había sido como los elfos habían entrado en la esclavitud? El libro que había leído no hablaba mucho de eso, pero había sugerid más de una posibilidad.

"No lo se, Dobby," respondió Harry. "Para ser honesto, Tonks nunca quiso a Kreacher para empezar, se lo encajaron; así que apostaría que no será necesario darle tu… elfito, estará lo suficientemente feliz con haberse deshecho de Kreacher. Pero le preguntaré cuando la vea."

A Dobby le parecía bien, y sorprendiendo a Harry, no trató de forzar su futuro hijo en Tonks; podía ser otra de sus rarezas, o los magos jamás rechazaban una oferta como aquella y no sabía qué hacer, porque Harry no podía ver otra opción con la información que tenía.

Faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la puerta, y como sin no hubiese admitido matar a uno de los suyos hace unos minitos, Dobby regresó al tema en mano.

"Winky estaba limpiando el armario vacío," explicó Dobby, "cuando Winky notó un espacio vacío detrás de la pared suelta. Winky le pidió ayuda a Dobby para mover la pared, y dentro Winky y Dobby encontraron un cuarto secreto agrandado con magia y con barreras; había muchas cosas sucias y brillosas, y Dobby jamás las había visto antes, así que Winky creyó que sería mejor llamar al Sr. Harry Potter."

Un cuarto secreto con barreas en el armario de Sirius? Ahora si que estaba interesado. Y que podía haber dentro que los elfos no reconocieron? Lo que el lugar terminó siendo era muy fácil de reconocer para Harry; aunque no había visto una en lo de los Dursleys (el de ellos estaba muy limpio para ser uno), Harry inmediatamente reconoció el grasoso y aceitoso paisaje de un garaje muy usado con un montón de herramientas. Pinzas, martillos, destornilladores, había de todo, y Harry reconocía sólo la mitad; lo que había en el medio del cuarto era el objeto brillante que le había gustado a Winky, no se podía equivocar.

Era una motocicleta, y una Hermosa; de un color rojo ladrillo, no muy diferente al rojo de Gryffindor, la moto estaba acentuada con cromo pulido y asiento de cuero. Decididamente tenía una apariencia más antigua aunque parecía casi nueva, y diferenciándose de las muy ornamentadas que Harry había visto en l tele o las que parecían caerse a pedazos con las que Dudley estaba fascinado, esa moto era una combinación de poder, gracia y estilo.

"Es peligroso Sr. Harry Potter?" Preguntó Winky desde su escondite detrás de sus piernas.

"Lo es si no usas un casco, Winky," bromeó Harry.

Era esa la moto que Sirius le había prestado a Hagrid? No, no podía; esa parecía demasiado moderna y nueva para ser la que Hagrid había dicho una vez que se había vuelto loca y escapado al bosque prohibido? Si, Harry estaba seguro de que lo había dicho, porque Ron había hecho una broma acerca de la moto y el Ford Anglia de su padre teniendo bebés.

"Está bien Winky, Dobby, es una motocicleta; es como un auto muggle pero hecho para una sola persona; como una escoba en lugar de una alfombra para los magos. Sirius solía tener runa, pero esa se rompió hace mucho, supongo que estaba Armando una nueva aquí en su tiempo libre; encerrado en esta casa, Merlin sabe que tenía suficiente."

Dobby se alejaba de las grasosas herramientas, y Winky salió de su escondite y se acercó a la moto; Harry rió cuando la vio admirando el cromo. Era tan brillante, Harry supuso que no había nada como eso en el mundo mágico.

"Dobby, tengo una idea. Puedes ir a mi cuarto en el Escondite y traer mi nuevo cuadro? Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que le pase nada."

Dobby parecía contento consigo mismo ante la confianza que Harry parecía tenerlo, y asintió antes de desaparecer; momento después apareció con el retrato.

"Hola," Llamó James. "Quien está ahí? Alguien hable! No puedo ver nada más que el techo!"

Harry rió y tomó el cuadro de las nerviosas manos de Dobby.

"Lo siento, papa, soy yo. Necesito hablar con Sirius, puedes llamarlo?" Harry podría haber llamado a su padrino, pero a la distancia podía ver a Canuto el perro jugando por el arroyo. James asintió, y le tomó un momento llegar hasta el lugar y hacer que su amigo dejara de jugar; Lily salió de la cabaña y se unió a los dos hombres en el camino.

"Harry! Que bueno verte! Te perdiste una conversación muy interesante anoche. Espero que no te moleste, pero no pude esperar para decirle a tu papá lo genial que eres en Quidditch; estaba decepcionado de saber que no eras cazador hasta que le dije lo brillante que eres como buscador y que estás casi invicto, pero no le dije ningún juego en detalle, y aún no se los que jugaste este año."

"Está bien Sirius," le sonrió Harry. "Estoy jugando como nunca ese año, así que esos juegos no parecen tan geniales, pero eso puede esperar. Estoy en Grimmauld Place, y Winky encontró algo que espero puedas identificar."

El humor de Sirius cambió al saber donde estaban y todos lo notaron. Lily y James sabían que la casa de los Black era usada por la Orden, y que ahora era de Harry.

"No te preocupes Sirius, voy a venderlo," Eso lo pudo más que feliz. "Pero limpiando, Winky encontró esto," Entonces Harry señaló por encima de su hombro y se corrió.

"Mi Indian!" Gritó Sirius. "Wow! Debí haberla terminado antes de morir, se ve genial! Harry podrías acercarnos?"

Harry lo hizo, y dejó que Sirius y James conversaron contentos antes de tratar de llamar su atención tosiendo; ninguno de los dos lo notó.

"Ni siquiera trates," le dijo s mama, "Sirius siempre a esta obsesionado con las motos, y desafortunadamente se lo pasó a tu padre mientras estaban en la escuela. Incluso Remus y Peter se interesaron bastante, aunque no tanto. Sirius no te escuchará hasta terminar de explicar cada detalle."

"Bueno," dijo Harry, "Como ya no se puede agregar al cuadro, y la moto está aquí conmigo, quizás yo también deba escucharlo?"

Lily murmuró algo que sonaba como 'no otro' antes de golpear a su, por entonces, novio y a Sirius por detrás de la cabeza, captando su atención.

"Lo siento, pero en verdad quiero saber qué debo hacer con esto. Tengo que limpiar el lugar, de otro modo será vendido junto con la casa. Sirius, que puedes decirme acerca de moto?"

"Bueno Harry," comenzó entusiasta, "como le estaba diciendo a James, esa motocicleta que tienes en frente no es otra cosa que una genuina Indian Chief. Indians es una compañía Americana que hizo excelentes motos hace unos años, pero se detuvo después de la segunda Guerra Mundial. La Chief es un modelo; siempre pensé que eran las que mejor se veían, pero eran difíciles de encontrar. Pero hace unos años, la compañía volvió a producir, y encerrado en esta casa sin nada más quehacer, decide construirme una moto nueva. Dung entró de contrabando los equipos y herramientas que necesitaba y esperé tres meses a que la moto llegara de América. Lo difícil era entrarla sin que Dumbledore supiera, y poniendo barreras aquí para que nadie lo notara, pero la magia lo hizo bastante fácil. Recuerdas mi vieja moto, James? Hice que esa volara justo antes de que murieras; así que ya sabiendo cómo, todo lo que cada hacer era esperar por la partes."

"Quieres decir que esta moto puede volar?" Preguntó Harry; sabía que era posible, ya que había sido hecho antes, pero ahora que la moto era esencialmente suya, quería saber más.

"No sólo volar," admitió orgulloso, "pero mucho más si la terminé como lo había planeado. Ves los cinco botones al costado?"

Harry asintió y Sirius continuó.

"Bueno, el verde es el que hace que vuele, como en mi vieja moto; todo se maneja normal, excepto que puedes empujar para bajar, y jalar para subir. No va tan rápido como una Saeta de Fuego, pero puede volar a una velocidad respetable."

Harry no le había dicho nada acerca de su nueva escoba, pero pensó no era el momento.

"El azul hace a la moto y al conductor invisibles; necesario para cuando pasas por áreas muy pobladas; ni un sonido del motor o el escape, aunque te pueden escuchar si hablas.

"Ahora, el negro es para cuando estés estacionando en un área muggle y no quieres una multa. Es un hechizo que repele muggles bastante avanzado, como el que rodea Hogwarts. Ningún muggle la verá cuando estés usando ese y si se acercan menos de medio metro, tendrán la extraña necesidad de besar al cana que encuentren. Puedes usarlo para zafarte de una multa si te atrapan, y creo que ver al cana tratando de besarse sería muy divertido."

Harry rió; era muy Sirius y su estilo de bromas, el hacer que muggles inocentes besaran a un policía, o aún mejor, a si mismos.

"Así que con eso nunca deberás preocuparte porque la roben o multen. Los últimos son el rojo y el Amarillo, para ser usados sólo en emergencias; viendo que es muy difícil usa una varita mientras se maneja, le puse un aturdidor listo para usar que rodeará en un rango de 5 metros. Da un golpazo cuando lo hace, así que ten cuidado; por supuesto que el que maneja es inmune siempre y cuando esté en el asiento, pero cualquier otra persona quedará aturdida por medio día. Sería peligroso aturdir a alguien que esté usando una escoba, pero esa es la razón por la que lo hice; en caso de ataque, puedes aturdir a quien te esté persiguiendo y escapar.

"Del mismo modo," siguió, "el Amarillo crea un escudo alrededor de la moto, que es mucho más poderoso que un Protego; no protege contra las Imperdonables, pero detendrá, o desviará, casi todo el resto. No lo uses cuando hay amigos alrededor, porque protege contra ataques mágicos y físicos; tratar de pasar el escudo es como caminar contra una pared de ladrillos, así que ten cuidado. Lo único malo es que nunca pude descubrir como activar el escudo y el aturdidor al mismo tiempo; así que o uno o el otro me temo, a menos que haya descubierto algo en los últimos meses."

Harry estaba impresionado y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, sorprendido de que Sirius pudiera haber hecho semejantes arreglos. El tipo de hechizos de los que hablaban eran difíciles de hacer incluso con una varita, y la moto podía hacerlos sin ningún tipo de magia adicional? Aparentemente, Lily pensaba igual.

"Como es eso posible Sirius? Los hechizos de invisibilidad y para volar no me sorprenden, pero el poder requerido para repeler muggles o crear escudos como los que mencionaste no puede ser utilizado por un objeto; incluso si fuese posible, los hechizos se disolverían y Harry no tiene la habilidad para poner más poder en ellos."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas." Dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

"Tengo la habilidad?" Preguntó Harry, claramente confundido; no sabía nada acerca de motocicletas. Si, ese era un modelo impresionante, pero cualquier tonto sabría eso.

"No, no es eso; aunque estoy seguro que con entrenamiento y tiempo lo aprenderías. Estoy hablando de la moto."

El comentario de Sirius hizo que sonriera, aún no había confesado el uso del gira-tiempo a los ocupantes del retrato, aunque planeaba hacerlo antes de volver a Hogwarts.

"Harry," comenzó Sirius, "abre el tanque de combustible; gira contra las agujas del reloj."

Harry lo hizo y se sorprendió al no encontrar la hueco que esperaba, sino un círculo.

"Ahora Harry, presiona tu pulgar contra el círculo y repite la frase 'Canuto vuelve las andanzas'; espero no haber especificado ninguna huella aún, la contraseña te dejará abrirlo."

Harry siguió las instrucciones, sonriendo al decir la contraseña y escuchó un sueva 'click' desde debajo del contenedor de metal.

"Ahora Harry," explicó lentamente, "levanta la tapa gentilmente, pero hagas lo que hagas no toques nada que encuentres adentro; puede ser peligroso para la moto y para ti."

Harry lo hizo, muy interesado en los que podría encontrar, no encontrabas combustible dentro de un tanque de combustible? Harry supuso que si era tan importante como para no ser tocado, el centro de las modificaciones mágicas de Sirius debía esta dentro. Pero entonces, qué hacía funcionar el motor?

"Sirius, cabrón loco," dijo James impresionado al ver lo que había dentro. "Se que siempre hablamos de algo así, pero nunca pensé que tendrías las agallas!"

"James," regañó Lily. "Cuida tu lenguaje frente a Harry! Se que acabas de conocerlo, pero es tu hijo! Y Sirius, en verdad eres un cabrón loco, no? Perdóname Harry."

"Está bien," aseguró Harry, "pero porque la conmoción. Y que es esta cosa?" Harry no tenía idea que era tan importante, lo único que veía era una masa rojo con cables y alambres.

"Eso Harry," explicó Sirius orgulloso, "es porque soy lo que tus padres dicen, un cabrón loco; probablemente algo peor. Verás Harry, para hacer que la Indian funcionara sin petróleo, podría haber hechizado las partes, como hizo Arthur con su auto; eso fue lo que hice con mi otra moto. Pero sólo con eso, como dijo, sería imposible realizar los hechizos. La moto iba a ser mi razón para que Dumbledore me dejará trabajar con la Orden fuera de esta casa, y me quise asegurar que no sufriría de falta de poder o protección.

"Así que para hacer que funcionara, necesitaba una fuente mágica. No podía hacer que corriera de mi propia magia, eso me agotaría, así que busqué otra solución."

"Eso es una manera de decirlo," replica Lily. "Otra es que arriesgaste una sentencia de 100 años en Azkaban por usar un corazón de dragón para hacer funcionar tu juguete!"

"Un corazón de dragón?" preguntó nerviosamente Harry. "El corazón de un dragón salvaje? Estás loco?" Se les había explicado en clase que los dragones eran criaturas altamente mágicas, hace mucho se las casaba por su piel y órganos; pero desde finales del siglo XIV la Confederación había hecho ilegales todas las formas de caza de dragones (corazón y sangre incluidos), y solamente se podían utilizar una vez que el dragón muriera por causas naturales. Fue por esa razón que las reservas habían sido creadas, no sólo para mantenerlos alejados de muggles, sino también para poder recolectar los materiales cuando el dragón murieras; esa era la razón por la que ropa hecha de piel de dragón y la sangre como ingrediente en pociones eran tan caros.

La piel y sangre era lo que normalmente se exhibía al público, y había en grandes cantidades en comparación con las otras partes. Carne de dragón, era de lo que más había porque a casi nadie le gustaba y por cada dragón muerto había cientos de kilos. Por supuesto, había partes más valiosas que otras, el tipo de dragón también influía, pero filetes de dragón no eran la gran cosa.

Los corazones, siendo el centro de la magia del dragón y tan valiosos, fueron aprobados para ser usados solamente en varitas; e incluso entonces, cada corazón mediano tenía miles de fibras, cada una de esas era usada e una varita. Harry no tenía idea del tamaños de ese corazón (era como un melón, llenando el espacio casi por completo), pero sabía que no importaba; si el Ministerio, incluso Dumbledore, se enteraban de su posesión de un corazón de dragón entero, estaría viendo Azkaban tan rápido como cualquier Mortífago.

"Es de un joven Ucraniano, me dijeron," Explicó Sirius, como si no tuviera preocupaciones; y viendo que estaba muerto y no podía ser culpado por el crimen, no las tenía.

"No se donde pudo Dung encontrar uno, pero cuando le pedí tener los ojos abiertos en busca de una fuente mágica lo suficientemente ponderosa como para mi moto, me dijo acerca de esto de inmediato. Les digo, salió una pequeña fortuna, pero vale cada galleon! Los cables tocan el centro mágico y, cuando se enciende la moto, el corazón palpita! Me costó mucho encontrar una manera de hacerla funcionar con magia, pero cuando lo descubrí, el resto salió más que bien. Si este proyecto no fuera tan ilegal, hubiera tratando de patentarlo en el Ministerio. Con esto, Harry, sin importar cuántas veces uses el escudo o el aturdidor, siempre podrás volver a hacerlo; sospecho que la moto funcionará por siglos."

"Pero por que tantos alambres, Sirius, si hay solamente 5 botones?" Preguntó James.

"Bueno," respondió Sirius, "hay mucho más en la moto que esos 5 botones. Las alforjas están mágicamente expandidas, y protegidas por una contraseña; el de ahora es 'Odio a mi madre', pero supongo que querrás cambiarlo, Harry.

"Si," insistió Lily, "por favor hazlo."

"Siguiendo," dijo Sirius, "las alforjas están expandidas por 10 veces cada una. También hechicé la moto para que no tropiece; después los caños están hechizados para que no se calienten demasiado y te quemen y hay un repelente de polvo y barro permanente. La cosa más grande que tuve que hacer fue proteger el tanque de detección, para que el Ministerio no pueda detectar el uso de tanta magia; siempre u cuando el tanque esté cerrado, o abierto en un cuarto protegido, estarás a salvo, Harry. Algunas otras modificaciones, como la radio, los hechizos de calentamiento y enfriamiento automáticos, y creo que quedó muy bien! Siempre se le puede agregar más cosas, pero para hacerlo tendrías que juguetear con el corazón de dragón, y eso puede ser peligroso. Harry, nunca debes tocar el corazón sin usa guantes de piel de dragón, e incluso entonces no lo hagas sin estar seguro de lo que haces."

Harry prometió y cerró el tanque. Sirius le dijo otras cosas de la moto, pero confirmó que estaba hechizada para nunca caerse, y que Harry podía ir a dar una vuelta en cuanto quisiera. Lily había protestado, diciendo que debería conseguir una licencia primero, pero sin una identificación o certificado de nacimiento muggles (que habían hecho los Dursleys con esos?), había sido vencida por los tres niños; si niños, era muy difícil llamarlos hombres.

En algún momento durante la explicación, todas las herramientas y cajas habían sido guardadas en su lugar; una vez más, Harry estaba sorprendido ante la habilidad de los elfos. Sirius le dijo a Harry que ahora que la moto estaba terminada, ya no tendría uso para las herramientas, pero Harry sentía que una colección como aquella no debía desperdiciarse, y llamó a Dobby para que las llevara al Escondite; Harry tenía algo en mente.

Dejando la moto por el momento, Harry llevó el cuarto a la biblioteca, donde con la experiencia personal de Sirius y el conocimiento de sus padres, Harry pudo achicar bastante las pilas que Dobby había hecho. Ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que eran 'oscuras' para el elfo eran peligrosas, y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor acerca de las pilas enormes que había en la bóveda. Y la pila segura eran cosas de la infancia de Sirius, sin ningún valor real; una vez más Harry logró reducir la pila que había hecho el elfo.

Cuando terminó, Shelly ya lo había encontrado, y despedido (con contrato en mano), antes de activar el traslador que Harry le había ofrecido para llevarla al lugar en el que se habían encontrado; si ella había estado impresionado por su habilidad para crear un traslador, no dijo nada, pero ese había sido el segundo que había usado en su vida.

Y con eso, Harry se fue, dejando un número de objetos para que los elfos llevaran al Escondite; además de las dos pilas, los muchos libros y el cuadro, Harry agregó a Phineas Nigellus después de mucho pensar, y calderos e ingredientes valiosos que los elfos habían encontrado en el sótano. Harry, sentando en su nueva Indian Chief, tomó un traslador que lo dejó en el mismo callejón al que antes se había aparecido.

Canuto no podría, pero era tiempo de Harry diera una vuelta!

Los días siguientes antes de que Harry y Neville regresaran ala escuela fueron relajantes y normales, algo que Harry apreció mucho. El plan que había tenido de transformar uno de los cuartos vacíos en un garaje había funcionado bien, y no sólo tenía ahora un lugar para guardar las herramientas de Sirius, sino que la Indian entraba perfectamente también.

Usarla ese primer día había sido todo un desafío (Harry ni siquiera había manejado un carting en su vida), pero después de unas dificultades menores, le agarró la mano. Era más fácil sabiendo que no había manera de que fuera a caerse, supuso y que mientras practicaba en el aire, no habría otros autos que esquivar.

Mientras volaba hacia su edificio, Harry estaba preocupado de que no iba a poder entrar; pero si Hedwig y las otras lechuzas podían, Harry esperaba poder hacerlo también.

Al principio había estado decepcionado contando que el edificio era un piso más corto, pero al concentrarse, del mismo modo que lo había en el elevador, el edificio comenzó a crecer frente a sus ojos, como si creara un nuevo piso de nada; y como había activado la invisibilidad el segundo en el que había dejado el suelo, no tenía que preocuparse de muggles chismosos viéndolo.

Pero necesitaba más práctica manejando, y en las mañanas después de realizar su rutina actualizada de ejercicios, Harry llevaba a la moto a un estacionamiento desierto donde no podía lastimar a nadie; también disfrutaba volar, aunque la moto no eran tan rápida como la Saeta de Fuego, pero volar en la moto lo satisfacía más de cierta manera.

Remus la había sacado una ve, teniendo ya experiencia (habiendo ayudado a Sirius a construir su primera moto), pero nunca más de ese día. Aparentemente, Dumbledore tenía una nueva misión para él, y la mayor parte del tiempo de Remus era pasado en la escuela o fuera. Después de la reunión con Dumbledore, Remus había pasado la noche únicamente dos veces en el Escondite. Se había sorprendido al saber que Sirius había construido una moto nueva (parecía que sólo Fletcher sabía) pero después repensarlo, no eran tan sorprendente.

Neville no tuvo el valor de sacar la moto solo (Harry no tenía experiencia, pero por lo menos sabía lo que era una motocicleta, pero accedió a dar una vuelta con Harry en ocasión. Dobby y Winky habían ido una vez, y los cuatro habían pasado un buen rato mientras volaban sobre la ciudad; Neville estaba sentado detrás de Harry y cada elfo se había metido en una de las alforjas agrandadas; había sido gracioso de ver, viendo a Harry andando en la brillante moto, con la cabeza de Neville sobre su hombre y un elfo doméstico a cada lado gritando de felicidad con las orejas flameando al viento, pero no le importaba.

Harry había pasado tiempo con sus padres y Sirius dos horas por la noche desde que se los habían dado; también había estado con Aileen Lindsay y el tío de Sirius, los dos retratos que había sacado de la bóveda de Sirius, pero no tanto. Como Phineas Nigellus, el tío de Sirius, si bien era más agradable, era un hombre privado t contento con ver un cuarto vacío por horas; y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en una bóveda, Harry no podía culparlo. Cuando más había hablado, fue en el momento en que Harry lo había colocado junto a Sirius y los dos pudieron hablar; aparentemente, Sirius no sabía que existía un retrato de su tío favorito, y apreciaba la posibilidad de poder hablar civilizadamente con un familiar de nuevo. Había una cosa que confundía a Harry, y era por qué las personas en los retratos no podía visitarse, como hacían los de Hogwarts; le dijeron que tenía que realizarse un hechizo para que eso pasara, y desafortunadamente, Harry no sabía nada de eso, aunque prometió buscar información cuando volviera a Hogwarts.

Aileen se estaba sintiendo más cómoda en el mundo mágico, pero no tenía idea de cómo había sido creada o qué relación tenía con los Black. Lily tomó como su trabajo el pasar tanto tiempo como le fuese posible con la pobre muggle, ya que era la única otra mujer aparte de Winky, y Lily a veces se quejaba de tener que compartir el retrato con James y Sirius.

Y con respecto a Phineas Nigellus, después de que Harry lo saludase y recibiera una mala respuesta, Harry tomó gran placer en envolverlo con una sábana y guardarlo en uno de los cuartos no usados. Harry no sabía aún que hacer con el cuadro, pero quería asegurarse de que Dumbledore no fuese a espiarlo.

El entrenamiento de Neville también continuo, y luego de su defensa exitoso en Sn. Mongo, la confianza de Neville aumentó otro tanto. Aún pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres en el dormitorio, pero él y Harry lograban entrenar por lo menos 2 horas cada tarde, y a veces más. Dobby y Winky habían amueblado el apartamento de los Longbottoms en el mismo estilo que el resto de la casa viendo que se quedarían bastante tiempo.

Después de casi 4 horas de usar la flú mientras Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, Neville había logrado ubicar a su abuela y explicarle la situación. Aturdida de que su pobre hijo y nuera fueran atacado, y que su nieto había participado junto a Harry Potter en el rescate, la mujer no tuvo problemas en que ambos permaneciesen a salvo donde estaban; siempre y cuando fuesen cuidados, y ella pudiese trasladarlos si lo deseaba, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sus negocios en Australia no habían sido terminados, y le era imposible arreglar las cosas ella misma; pero había insistido en que la Sanadora Bosworth pudiese hacer una llamada alrededor de Pascua para asegurarse e que Frank y Alice estuviesen bien, y después de que Neville accediera (sabía que a Harry no le molestaría), si abue prometió enviar una lechuza a Sn. Mungo oficialmente aprobando la decición de Neville.

Lo único desagradable que había tenido que hacer Harry fue ir a ver a su tía para que firmara el permiso para vender Grimmauld Place. Por suerte, Hedwig había accedido a llevar la nota, y Harry le había agradecido profundamente por no tenerlo que hacerlo él mismo; después de tanta preocupación, ni siquiera fue tan malo. Harry la había enviado durante el día, cuando sabía que Vernon no estaría, y lo único que agregó una nota diciendo 'Firma esto o tender que ir a vivir con ustedes de nuevo el próximo año; tres minutos más tarde, Hedwig regresó con el permiso firmado.

Las vacaciones siguieron más o menos del mismo modo; Hermione había mandado a Rowan dos veces, y Raúl había visitad una vez una vez con una nota de Ginny, haciendo su primer entrega. Había estado tan encariñada con él, había escrito, que se negaba a usarlo como forma de correo, y en lugar de eso lo malcriaba; decía que había aprendido dos cosas nuevas y Harry oyó uno de esos cuando Raúl llegó a la casa.

"Squawk. Ron, deja de ser un idiota! Squawk. Que quer descarado?"

Era la mañana del 3 de enero cuando Harry y Neville hicieron una última revisión asegurándose de no olvidarse nada. Dobby y Winky se les unirían en Hogwarts más tarde, y todo lo que necesitaban había sido empacado la noche anterior. Hedwig se ofreció a llevarlos a la estación, así que esa vez no tuvieron que usar un traslador.

"Todo listo Nev? Tienes todo lo que necesitas?"

"Sep," Respondió Neville. Parecía triste e dejar la compañía de sus padres, pero Harry prometió tratar de sacarlo de vez en cuando para que fuera a visitarlos.

"Me divertí mucho, Harry; en verdad aprecio lo que has hecho por mi."

"No es nada Neville," sonrió Harry. "Te subestimas; y yo también me divertí, sin que estuviese aquí, no se que abría hecho."

"Gracias, Harry."

"Bueno, Linda, está todo listo, por favor llévanos a la plataforma."

Hedwig soltó unas notas y obedeció, envolviéndolos en un torbellino de llamas, Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom desaparecieron.

**A/N: Mi abuela paterna falleció hoy, a las 11 de la mañana; le dedico este y cualquier otra traducción que haga en mi vida (voy a seguir Traductorado Público), porque ella siempre me apoyó en todo, porque siempre sabía que decir para hacerme reír.**

**Te vamos a extraña, abis…**


	28. Interacciones

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 27 – Interacciones**

Contrario a como había hecho cuando había llegado del mismo modo a la plataforma en Septiembre, en cuanto puso un pie en ella, Harry comenzó a buscar caras conocidas, ansioso de ver a sus amigos. El Mar Rojo de Weasleys no estaba a la vista, pero Harry encontró sin problemas a Hermione y sus padres, y él y Neville se acercaron a saludar.

En el camino se encontró con más caras amigables, mayormente miembros de la AD y otros Gryffindors, quienes le agradecieron los regalos de Navidad. Harry había comprador una funda de varita para cada uno, y si bien le había costado bastante, Harry pensó que valía la pena; si bien estaban hechas de cuero, podrían ser invaluables si algunos de ellos se encontrara en aprietos.

"Hola Harry, Neville," los saludó Hermione con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, "Disfrutaron el resto de las vacaciones?"

"Fue genial," respondió Harry, "Te contaré más cuando estemos todos en el tren."

"Harry tiene una motocicleta," dejó salir Neville, incapaz de controlarse.

"Una motocicleta, eh?" Preguntó el Sr. Granger, "No eres algo joven para estar conduciendo? Que tipo es?"

"Es una Indian Chief, y la única razón por la que puedo manejarla es porque es mágica, así que es mucho más segura que una moto ordinaria. Además, los magos no tienen algo así como una licencia. Hermione podría, supongo, ya que hay registro de ella en el mundo muggle, pero el resto de nosotros no tenemos nada, todavía no se como hicieron los Dursleys para meterme en la escuela; debieron haber falsificado los documentos."

Hermione y su madre dijeron algo que sonaba inteligente acerca de certificados de nacimiento, pero todo lo que Harry escuchó fue al Sr. Granger, "Una Indian Chief! Cuéntame!" Obviamente era un fan, y por los siguientes10 minutos, Harry, Neville y el padre de Hermione estuvieron en su propio mundo hablando de caballos de fuerza, escapes y válvulas; Hermione simplemente negaba con su cabeza, pero escuchó después de un tiempo, estando también curiosa acerca del nuevo juguete de Harry. No fue hasta que Ginny y su madre se acercaron casualmente, con la jaula de Raúl en la mano que los otros notaron que los Weasleys habían llegado y dejaron de hablar acerca de la motocicleta.

"Aww, Quería escuchar más de revoluciones por minuto; parecía interesante," dijo Luna. Harry ni siquiera la había visto entrando en la conversación, aunque parecía hacer escuchado bastante.

"Luna, no te había visto; como estuvieron tus vacaciones?" Preguntó. D sus amigos más cercanos, Luna había sido la única que no había visitado. Harry se lo había ofrecido, pero fue informado que desde que su madre había muerto, ella y su padre pasaban la Navidad juntos, solamente ellos dos. Este año, según Luna, visitarían Sicilia, donde una tribu de sirenas daba visitas a una ciudad hundida a los visitantes; Hermione dijo que era la cosa más tonta que había escuchado, pero por lo menos había tenido la decencia de esperar a que Luna saliera del compartimiento para hacerlo.

"Estuvieron muy bien, Harry," dijo Luna, "aunque las sirenas que visitamos no quisieron llevarnos a Atlantis; dijeron que era solamente una ciudad que se había hundido cuando el Monte Etna hizo erupción; pero papá y yo pudimos sacar unas buenas fotos y no puedo esperar a revelarlas. Gracias por los regalos, la bóveda y funda fueron muy lindos, peo mi padre adora la joyería que hiciste con las tapas de cerveza de manteca."

"De nada," dijo ruborizado Harry bajo las miradas de escrutinio de Ginny y Hermione. Con toda la cerveza de manteca que él y su doble habían estado tomando, Harry había comenzado a guardar las tapas desde Halloween, que transformó en aros, un brazalete y una barra para el cabello. Harry sabía que Luna siempre usaba el collar, y pensaba que las cosas combinarían bien con él. No creí que fuera inapropiado, después de todo, ni siquiera eran joyería real!

"Gracias por tus regalos también," dijo. Luna le había regalado un gorro de león que hacía juego con el de ella, y sugirió que debería usarlo cuando jugara Quidditch. Harry no estaba seguro de s era una buena idea el usarlo mientras volaba, pero supuso que era la intención lo que contaba.

El grupo habló un rato más antes de despedirse de los adultos cuando Harry notó que faltaba alguien.

"Ginny, donde esta Ron? Aún no lo he visto."

Ginny se giró cuando Harry dijo su nombre pero pareció ponerse algo verde al escuchar la pregunta.

"El… El fue a encontrar un compartimiento," dijo bastante incómoda. "No durmió mucho anoche, y se levantó temprano hoy; supongo que está cansado."

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante el compartimiento extraño de Ginny pero no dijo nada, Harry también lo notó y no quería otra cosa que subirse al tren y empezar el camino. Después del compartimiento de Ron el día que habían ido a su casa, Harry quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviese bien, y que los celos que había sentido aquel día había desaparecido como lo hacían normalmente; si había alguien aparte de él que podía guardar rencor, ese era Ron.

Después de eso, el grupo subió (Harry solamente sufrió un abrazo Weasley esa vez), pero no encontró a Ron en su compartimiento habitual. Neville y Hermione entraron, y Ginny los siguió, dejando a Harry en el pasillo afuera. Si Ron estaba sobre el tren, no les habría guardado asientos y no deberían tratar de encontrarlo?

"Harry," dijo Ginny. "Por que no entras? Yo voy a ir a buscar a Ron; seguro fue a buscar a la mujer del carrito o algo, cuida a Raúl, si? Yo vuelvo enseguida."

Harry notó una vez que Ginny actuaba extraño, pero accedió. Hermione y Neville estaban sentados aun lado hablando del trabajo de Defensa que el chico había hecho con Harry, así que Harry se sentó frente a ellos junto a la ventana. La mayoría de los padres ya se habían ido, pero unos pocos seguían en plataforma, despidiéndose; ninguno de ellos le era familiar, excepto por un hombre alto, de largo cabello rubio que resaltaba entre la multitud como si no perteneciera. 'No pertenece,' pensó Harry; Lucius Malfoy no tenía derecho de mezclarse con los otros ciudadanos que si respetaban la ley.

Como si supiera que lo estaban observando, Malfoy se giró posando su mirada sobre Harry. Contrario a aquella vez que se habían encontrado en el partido de Quiddich, donde había demasiados testigos como para que Lucius fuese algo menos que educado, esta vez, sin testigos, Malfoy no temió amenazar a Harry.

"Te veré de nuevo, Potter," Pudo entender Harry.

Se suponía que sería una amenaza, lo sabía, pero de algún modo, Harry no estaba intimidado. 'Más pronto de lo que crees' agregó Harry en su mente. Ahora que sus vacaciones se habían acabado, su caza de Mortífagos empezaba de nuevo.

Los dos hubieran seguido mirándose hasta que el tren saliera de la estación, pero por suerte, Ginny entró en el compartimiento captando la atención de Harry.

"Ron está con Dean y Seamus," dijo como si nada. "Dijo que nos vería más tarde."

"Por lo menos podría haber saludado," murmuró Hermione. Aunque a veces Ron la hacía molesta, era lo normal el saludar a tus mejores amigos después de no verlos por tanto tiempo; Hermione no era la única que pensaba eso tampoco.

"En que compartimiento está, Gin?" Preguntó Harry. "Quiero ir a saludarlo."

"Por que no esperas hasta la cena, Harry?" dijo nerviosamente Ginny; estaba escondiendo algo, eso era obvio para todos en el compartimiento.

"Tengo tiempo ahora," dijo, "Además, así puedo saludar a Dean y Seamus también."

"Ahhh," gritó frustrada Ginny. Se tiró en el asiento junto a Harry y se quedó estudiando sus manos juntando coraje; entonces miró a Harry y soltó. "No quiere verte!"

A Harry le tomó a un segundo comprender, pero incluso entonces no entendía. "Que?"

"No quiere verte, Harry," repitió, esa vez con algo de compasión. "Mira, está siendo tonto. Desde que te visitamos ha estado celoso por los regalos que estabas dando y ya sabes como se pone, solamente necesita algo de tiempo para calarse, para mamá y papá cometieron el error de decirle la verdad justo entonces y le contaron lo del oro que nos diste en Julio. Bueno, deberían haber dejado que se calmara un poco antes de decirle, porque se enojó aún más; empezó a decir como todos los libros y túnicas nuevas eran gracias a ti; entonces a papá se le escapó decir que Fred, George y yo ya sabíamos todo, y eso lo enojó todavía más. Ahora piensa que es todo una conspiración en su contra o algo así, está siendo estúpido. Recién fui y le rogué que por lo menos pasara a saludar pero no quiere. Por favor, dale hasta la cena, Harry; estoy segura que se habrá calmado para entonces. Ya sabes como se pone cuando ve comida; lo único que tienes que hacer es ofrecerle el último pedazo de pollo y estará bien. Por favor!"

Whoa! Harry no sabía que pensar, excepto que debería ir con su 'mejor amigo' y golpearlo hasta que entrara en si. No sabía Ron a esas Alturas que a Harry no le importaba el dinero o las otras cosas a las que Ron a veces le daba demasiada importancia?

"No es solo eso," continuó Ginny, "Hay más. Está celoso de Neville, porque ustedes dos se acercaron bastante; y que tu y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos por Quiddich, y que Hermione y tu también están juntos bastante porque nos ayudar a Luna y a mi. Creo que siente que lo dejamos de lado."

"Que hice yo?" Preguntó Neville.

"Shush Neville, tu no hiciste nada," le dijo Hermione. "Ron solamente se siente inseguro."

"Y eso no es lo peor," agregó Ginny.

"Quieres decir que hay más?" Harry no podía creerlo.

Ella asintió. "Cuando llegamos esa noche, mamá y papá encontraron a Percy en su antiguo cuarto, llorando; aparentemente se sintió mal cuando mamá le mandó un sweater para Navidad y él no le había comprador nada y, por supuesto, eso hizo que se sintiera peor de haber devuelto el del año anterior. Y de verdad está tratando de disculparse por comportarse así, según Bill, Charlie y papa y finalmente decidió pasar y disculparse con todos. Y bueno, cuando vio que no había nadie, incluso después de que nos esperó por horas y supongo que finalmente perdió la compostura. Pensaba que nos habíamos ido todos de vacaciones sin el o algo; cuando se levantó la cabeza y vio a mama, los dos empezaron a llorar.

Desde entonces Percy ha estado viviendo en casa y Ron es el único que piensa que debería sufrir por todo lo que hizo el año pasado. Mamá y papa ya lo perdonaron, y creo que Bill y Charlie también, creo. Los gemelos y yo hicimos que accediera a ser conejillo de indias para algunos de los nuevos productos, pero después de eso también lo empezamos a perdonar. Ron es el único que sigue guardando el rencor, por alguna razón y creo que es por ti, aunque ahora esté enojado. No tiene sentido, y ahora Ron no quiere escuchar a ninguno de nosotros. No es solamente a ti, estuvo toda la semana casi encerrado en su cuarto."

"Bueno, entonces debería ir a hablar con el, para asegurarme de que empeore?"

"No," le informó Hermione pensando que era obvio. "Harry, deberías saber que s tratas de decirle a Ron que está siendo tonto, solamente empeorarías las cosas. Deja que se calme, y yo le hablaré en la cena; quizás entienda y deje de portarse así."

"Así que debo quedarme sentado y pretender que todo está bien?" Harry no sabía si podría hacer eso; era un hombre de acción, especialmente ese último año; y pedirle a Harry Potter que no hiciera nada era como pedirle a Draco Malfoy que atrapara la snitch en Quidditch.

"Creo que Hermione tiene razón, Harry," dijo Neville. "Ron siempre está de mejor humor cuando come, yo esperaría. Iría a hablarle yo mismo, pero si Ginny tiene razón no creo que sea una muy buena idea."

"See," lo apoyó Ginny, "eso no sería una buena idea Neville. Ron se siente amenazado, creo, y no creo que tome bien el que seas tu diciéndole que se lo tome con calma."

Harry no podía creer que Ron se sintiera amenazado por Neville, y lo dijo. 'Neville es solo otro amigo,' pensó, 'y Ron no puede creer que trato de reemplaza a mi mejor amigo.' Pero las chicas explicaron lo tontos que eran los chicos cuando se trataba de emociones, y eventualmente lo convencieron de no ir a hablar con Ron. Faltaban sólo unas horas para la cena, y Harry decidió que tampoco era mucho tiempo.

El resto del viaje pasó sin problemas, aunque Harry tenía problemas concentrándose en otra cosa aparte de Ron. Hermione usó es a su favor cuando jugó ajedrez con Harry en el tablero muggle; Neville adelantó algunas lecturas y Ginny trató de ver pero pronto se quedó dormida sobre el hombre de Harry. Cuando eso pasó, Raúl dijo algo gracioso de su repertorio que hizo que Harry se sonrojara, y después de que Hermione y Neville se rieran algo de él, cada uno volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminaron la partida (con Harry distraído, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Hermione el hacerlo polvo), los que estaban despiertos hablaron de las próximas reuniones de la AD y Harry explicó algunos de los hechizos que quería enseñar. Algunos de los miembros pasaron pero no se quedaron mucho después de ver que Ginny estaba dormida. Luna se quedó un tiempo más y de hecho despertó a Ginny una hora antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts.

"Estás babeando a Harry, Ginny," le informó como si fuera la cosa más normal para decir. "Mi padre dice que compartir fluidos corporales es forma de buena suerte y una magia ponderosa en algunas culturas, pero no creo que se refiriera a saliva."

Esa vez, Harry se unió a Hermione y Neville riendo, pero cuando Ginny se puco colorada y empezó a golpearlos, Harry hizo que se detuvieran; su hombre no soportaría mucho más.

La otra cosa sorprendente, por lo menos de acuerdo a Harry, fue que Draco Malfoy no había tratado de entrar, o incluso tratado de encontrar su compartimiento. O había aprendido a no molestar a Harry o estaba planeando algo, Harry no sabía cual de las dos, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Si Draco trataba algo, Harry se enteraría pronto.

Finalmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a Hogwarts. Los carruajes tirados por threstals estaban una vez más a la vista, y como Ron y Luna no estaban; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, y Neville pudieron ir en el mismo carruaje. Era la primera que Ron había ido separado de Harry, lo que hizo que pasaran el viaje en silencio, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las chicas.

Comparado con el banquete de Septiembre la cena de esa noche no era la gran cosa, pero aún así era más elaborada de lo normal. Pollo rostizado, cerdo, casuelas; todos los favoritos estaban en la mesa. Eso y el hecho que la señora del carrito se había quedado sin dulces a la mitad del viaje, aseguró que cada alumno comiera todo lo que cabía en ellos.

Pero Harry no tenía mucha hambre. Ron estaba sentado lejos de su lugar habitual, junto a Dean y Seamus, y aunque su apetito era el único que sufría por el hecho, Harry no fue el único en notarlo; casi todos los Gryffindors miraban especulativamente de reojo, y algunas mesas susurraban por lo bajo. En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se veía preocupado, McGonagall molesta, y Snape, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, estaba casi feliz.

Extrañamente, la única persona que no reaccionaba por la separación era Ron; el decidió que ni siquiera miraría a Harry, y en lugar de eso comía todo lo que podía mientras que Dean explicaba las bases del football; ya lo había explicado otras veces, pero Ron jamás había prestado mucha atención. El hecho de que se estaba forzando a escuchar para complacer a su nuevo amigo hería a Harry aún más.

La cena pasó rápido, al igual que el postre; no fue hasta que los platos desaparecieron que los anuncios comenzaron. La mayoría eran repeticiones de las reglas y un recuento de los puntajes de las casas, aunque Harry sonrió al escuchar que más productos de Fred y George se habían agregado a la lista de Filch. Harry se giró para compartir una sonrisa con Ron, solamente para no encontrarlo allí. Mientras los anuncios continúan, Harry solamente quería volver al dormitorio.

"Y por último," entonó Dumbledore con demasiada felicidad, "Me temo que debo disculparme con ustedes, especialmente con las chicas por haber olvidado un anuncio a principio de año. Parece ser que cuando recibimos a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang hace dos años, muchas de las chicas se enamoraron del Baile y esperaban que algo así se convirtiera en algo anual, pero jamás ha sido una actividad en la escuela y el año pasado no pasó nada de ese estilo. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando este verano me encontré bombardeado de lechuzas y regalos para arreglar esta situación, y sus Jefes de Casa concordaron en que sería una buena idea, para dejar las rivalidades de las casas de lado."

Mientras que el director continuaba dos tipos de susurros se adueñaron del salón; todas las chicas soltaban risitas, mientras que los chicos no podían creer su mala suerte, porque todos estaban seguros que Dumbledore se estaba dirigiendo a anunciar un baile.

"Así que con su apoyo,"continuó, "Había planeado un Baile de Navidad, incluso contraté a las Weird Sisters; pero es con vergüenza, y disculpas, que admito haberme olvidado de informarlo en las cartas. Por esta razón no habrá un Baile de Navidad este año."

"Si!" Gritó un chico de Ravenclaw, pegándole al aire. Muchos chicos rieron, y casi todos ellos parecían tan aliviados como Harry; en especial tomando en cuenta lo extraño que se había estado portando Cho en Diciembre, el pensamiento detener que pedirle, o a cualquier otra chica, de ir al baile lo hacía temblar. La primera vez había sido lo suficientemente horrible, aunque era algo de una broma el cómo Harry había ignorado a Parvati, y como ambos evadían el tema.

"No tan rápido, Sr. Gunther," replica Dumbledore, sonriendo. Eso causó que las chicas que habían estado gimiendo y quejándose levantaran sus miradas esperanzadas.

"Para rectificar mi error, decide que Hogwarts este año tendría un Baile de San Valentín, el sábado después del 14 de febrero."

Esta vez las chicas festejaron mientras que el Sr. Gunther de Ravenclaw, todos sus amigos y de hecho cada chico en la escuela sin novia, se quejaran.

"El baile será para los de tercer año en adelante, y los primeros y segundos años tendrán actividades por separado esa noche." Nadie lo escuchó, porque las chicas (si, también Hermione) seguían festejando y riendo incontrolablemente.

Esta vez, Dumbledore esperó a que se calmaran antes de continuar. "El primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade será el primer sábado de febrero para que puedan conseguir sus atuendos, y Gladrags ya está esperando una suba en sus negocios. También enviaremos cartas a sus padres para informarles acerca del baile. Aunque las Weird Sisters estarán ocupadas ese día, he arreglado por otra banda para que toque ese día, aunque me disculparán por querer sorprenderlos. Eso es todos por ahora y los invito a no esperar y encontrar compañero lo más rápido posible ya que el baile llegará antes de lo que esperan. Disfruten el resto de la noche, pueden ir a sus salas comunes."

Enojados, los chicos se levantaron de los bancos, sólo algunos parecían contentos, incluso los de primero y segundo que no podían ir y por eso no tenían que preocuparse por encontrar cita parecían molestos, en forma de apoyo a los mayores. Por el contrario las chicas estaban contentísimas, hablando sin parar. Fiestas de maquillaje se estaban formando, hechizos de belleza eran intercambiados, y las chismosas de la escuela como Parvati y Pansy ya estaban tomando apuestas acerca de quien invitaría a quien. No fue hasta que Harry llegó a la puerta principal, que Dumbledore los volvió a llamar.

"Tonto de mi," rió, pero su voz era lo bastante audible como para que todos escucharan. "Casi me olvido de lo más importante. En honor a Sadie Hawkins, un mago que fue la víctima de una maldición de cambio de sexo y prefirió vivir el resto de su vida en el mundo muggle, y así la tradición muggle empezó, este baile será la elección de las chicas. Para aquellos de ustedes que no son familiares con la cultura muggle, esto significa que las chicas deberán invitar a los chicos, y los roles tradicionales se invierten. Ahora si, eso es todo."

Chicos y chicas, todos callados, la mayoría confundidos por la noticia. Harry, Hermione, y otros que sabían lo que significaba, explicaron a todos lo que era un baile de Sadie Hawkins, entonces todo erupcionó. Esta vez, las chicas se quejaban acerca de cómo las cosas no eran justas, mientras que los chicos reían los próximos dos meses serían interesantes.

Harry no estaba seguro cuanto les había llevado llegar a todos los chicos llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero lo que si sabía era que había sido una carrera para alejarse de los gritos y quejas de las chicas. Las sangre-puras se quejaban de las barbáricas tradiciones muggles que no eran dignas de su estatura social, mientras que las otras estaban simplemente en una angustia general. Alguien que no hubiese escuchado el anuncio de Dumbledore, pensaría que el mismísimo Voldemort había llegado al Castillo por toda la conmoción que se había causado, pero para un montón de chicas adolescentes, quizás eso era preferible.

"Así que, a quien van a invitar las chicas?" Neville aún no podía creerlo. Harry ya sabía que Neville había crecido muy protegido incluso para un mago, eso era muy extraño para el.

"Yo creo que ya hora," Respondió Dean. Todos los chicos de 6º estaban sentados cerca del fuego hablando del baile. Solamente las chicas de años inferiores había regresado y la mayoría ya habían subido a sus dormitorios.

"La cultura Muggle se ha vuelto mucho más progresista en las últimas décadas," continuo Dean, "y las chicas invitan a chicos a salir tan seguido como ellos a ellas. Por que no lo harían? Creo que es genial que Dumbledore quiera incorporar algo de la cultura. Fuera de la clase de estudios muggle, casi no la ven. Hay tantos con linajes mezclados como sangre puras en esta escuela después de todo."

Seamus asintió y Neville parecía más confundido y preocupado que antes; Harry no sabía por que, pero la atención de Harry estaba en el otro chico de 6º. Ron había estado con Dean y Seamus durante el camino de vuelta y las veces que Harry había tratado de hablar con el, Ron lo ignoraba o aceleraba el paso. Incluso ahora cuando todos estaban sentados juntos en el mismo grupo de sillas, Ron estaba lo más alejado de Harry que podía, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Philip y Frank se acercaron a hablar con Neville en ese punto (los bateadores se llevaban muy bien porque pasaban bastante tiempo entrenando juntos), y la discusión se dirigió a qué chicas invitarían a qué chicos. La conversación era demasiado similar a los chismes de Parvati y Lavander para el gusto de Harry, pero tenía que admitir que era interesante; eso si, hasta que Dean señaló lo obvio.

"Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperar. Por supuesto, Harry será primer plato, así que el resto de nosotros seremos los pobres segundos, solamente promete que no llevarás a más de una chica al baile, huh Harry, y déjanos algunas de las buenas."

"Eh?" Le tomó un segundo digerir lo que Dean había dicho, pero cuando el resto (excepto uno, adivinen quien) se reían de la cara que había puesto, entendió.

"Oh, maldita sea!" Desde que había condenado a Fudge, la prensa lo estaba mostrando como un héroe de nuevo; no solo eso, pero estaba de nuevo alto en la lista de solteros más codiciados. Con toda la circulación, Harry sabía por las miradas que a veces veía en completas extrañas, que las chicas de la escuela iban a tener su vista en él.

"See," se burló Seamus, "que mal. Si a mi me persiguieran todas las chicas de la esuela, incluso algunas que no están solas, también me asustaría. Que podría ser peor?"

Algunos se rieron, pero otros dos no. Harry era uno de ellos, porque lo único que quería era que lo trataran con normalidad, y su estatus de celebridad no dejaba que eso pasara.

Y Ron tampoco rió; y Harry podría maldecir a Seamus por seguir con el juego. La cara de Ron enrojeció, y Harry supo que su amigo había llegado al punto final.

"See," gritó Ron. "Debe ser horrible ser famoso, y popular, y rico y talentoso; ser la primera elección de cada chica en la esuela. Oh Harry, me das pena!" Nadie perdió el sarcasmo.

"Vamos, Ron," dijo Neville esperando calmar las cosas. "Sabes más que nadie lo mucho que a Harry le desagrada eso."

"Solía hacerlo!" replicó. "Ahora parece que eres mejor amigo que yo! Lo siento tanto Ron, eres demasiado emocional. Hey, aquí hay un montón de Galleons, porque no vas a comprarte algo lindo? Si, gracias Harry!"

"Jamás dije algo así!" gritó Harry. "Y les di una bóveda a todos, incluso a Luna! Sirius me dijo que lo repartiera, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo!"

"Su testamento dijo eso, cuando mama llevó a Ginny y a los gemelos a Gringgots?" Harry se encogió al ver a donde iba todo eso, y Ron, viéndolo sonrió. "Eso pensé, así que no uses excusas convenientes cuando te conviene. Te has vuelto muy bueno en mentir y manipular personas este año. Harry, pero no va a funcionar conmigo! Te veo por lo que eres!"

Dean se paró junto a Ron y puso una mano sobre su hombro, solamente para que se la sacara de un manotazo, "Ron, Harry; todo la sala los está mirando."

"No me importa," gritó Harry. "Que miren; Merlin sabe que miran todo el resto de las cosas que hago. Por que sería diferente ahora?"

"En verdad si te gusta, no?" dijo Ron. "Siempre pensé que Snape estaba loco cuando decía que buscabas atención, pero creo que ahora estoy de acuerdo con el."

Sin otra palabra, Ron le dio la espalada y salió de la sala, subiendo las escaleras.

La sala común estuvo en Silencio por unos minutos, mientras todos miraban diferentes emociones pasar por la cara de Harry; enojo, lástima, frustración, y debajo de todas ellas, tristeza. No podía entender como Ron sabía vuelto tan difícil y celoso durante las vacaciones; Merlin, casi ni se habían visto! Que había ido mal?

"Probablemente es muy temprano, Harry," trato de confortarlo Neville. "Ron necesita calmarse, y necesita más tiempo del que Ginny pensó. Si le das una semana? Cuando empecemos con Quiddich de nuevo, estoy seguro de que volverá."

Harry lo pensó, y llegó a la conclusión de que no era verdad. Ron no era del tipo de personas que dejaban el orgullo y se disculpaban; era del tipo que si se lo dejaba solo, simplemente se enojaba más. Y si Harry lo dejaba por un semana, los dos podrían terminar apuntándose con sus varitas; una situación que Harry temía desde 4º después de los celos de Ron.

"Creo que te equivocas, Neville," explicó Harry. "Es mejor arreglarlo ahora antes de que empeore; debí ir con el en el tren. Probablemente el que no fuera a buscarlo hizo que se enojara más." Girándose a las escaleras pero hablando con sus compañeros, Harry les dijo, "Dénos un tiempo, si?"

Neville, Dean y Seamus asintieron; ninguno quería interrumpir a Harry y a Ron, sabiendo como se podían poner las cosas. Y Seamus le susurró a Dean que sería una buena avisarle a Madame Pomfrey.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Harry subió las escaleras dirigiéndose ala que sería una de las peores conversaciones de su vida.

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Harry se sentó con el equipo de Quiddich como era normal, excepto porque el estaba en una punto y Ron en la otra. Ginny, las otras cazadores, Frank y Neville, e incluso Dennis Creevey estaban entre ellos, y por la mirada en los ojos de su capitán, sabían que el arreglo era permanente.

Tuvieron que redistribuir los horarios porque uno de los profesores tuvo que cambiar sus horarios, pero eso no afectaba las pocas clases que Harry tomaba, así que lo guardó en su bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Todos en el gran salón estaban mirando a Harry porque las noticias de su pelea con Ron ya habían corrido por toda la escuela; aparentemente discutir en un cuarto lleno de testigos no era una muy buena idea, y los hechos ya se habían desperdigado. Lavander y Parvati podrían haber estado ausentes, pero si había un defecto en general en los Gryffindors, era que siempre saltaban a conclusiones, y era muy difícil que guardaran un secreto. Así que naturalmente, como diría Dumbledore, toda la escuela sabía de la pelea, casi letra por letra.

Incluso los maestros, y Snape tenía una vez más una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, que complementaba la de Draco Malfoy. McGonagall parecía querer arrastrar a los dos amigos a su oficina y hacer que entraran en razón, pero una mirada de Dumbledore le advirtió que se quedara en su asiento. Era un desacuerdo que siempre habían tenido, pero Dumbledore tenía una filosofía más lassie-fair que dejaba los problemas personales solos; él creía que cuando una amistad sufría un resquebraje podía romperse o volver más fuerte que antes. Solo si las reglas de la escuela se quebraban o sufría el rendimiento en clase dejaba, ocasionalmente, que los Jefes de Casa interfirieran, pero eso dependía de quienes eran esos estudiantes.

Minerva McGonagall se sentía diferente acerca de sus estudiantes. Sin otros adultos (los padres no podían dar muchos consejos por medio de cartas, asumiendo que sus hijos les avisaran), sentía que era su deber tratar de arreglar desacuerdos que se salían de las manos; especialmente cuando los que se peleaban eran Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, dos de sus alumnos más prominentes y que eran muy importantes para la Orden del Fénix. Quería saber, primero por que estaban peleando y decirles que los dos estaban siendo tontos y mostrarles los errores que habían cometido.

Pero al final no actuó, y el desayuno pasó como una de las comidas más silenciosas en la historia de Hogwarts. Muchos Gryffindors estaban calmados por la obvia tensión, y las otras casas compartían susurros, preguntándose qué había pasado entre Harry y Ron en lugar de compartir historias e las vacaciones como lo harían normalmente.

Fue el día más largo en la vida de Harry; ese día, después del desayuno, comenzaron las clases. Irónicamente, ese día era jueves, y eso significaba DCAO, la única clase que Harry compartía con Ron.

Hermione trató de encontrar a Harry en el pasillo solo antes de que sonara la campana, pero no tenía mucho que decir. Ella quería saber lo que había pasado entre Ron y el, y aparentemente había tratado de hablar con Ron antes, y el no había dicho una palabra, y Harry planeaba en seguir ese ejemplo. La interferencia de Hermione a través de los años era, a veces, no requerida, a veces muy apreciada, pero esa era una de esa veces en las que Harry sabía que sin importar cuanto tratara o que tan seguido se quejara, no sacaría respuestas de él.

Ron ya estaba sentado cuando ellos dos entraron (entre Dean y Seamus), así que Harry se alegró de poder evitar esa situación. El asiento normal de Ron era junto a Harry, y por suerte se había movido él. Así que Harry se sentó en su escritorio de siempre, pero Hermione no lo siguió; estaba enojada de que Harry no quisiera hablarle de su pelea con Ron, así que sentó junto a Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, que era su compañero en Aritmancia.

Eso dejó a Harry solo; un horrible recordatorio de sus años en la primaria, hasta que es resto de los estudiantes entraran al sonar la campana. Neville, tropezando con su cordón desatado sobre una mochila, vio a Harry solo y fue a sentarse junto a el. Sus intenciones eran buenas, y Harry lo apreciaba, pero maldijo por lo bajo igual; Neville sentado junto a el era lo último que necesitaba. Neville había sido un factor importante en los celos de Ron, y una mirada hacia el pelirrojo confirmó sus preocupaciones. Las cosas no iban bien.

Por suerte, la clase terminó después de una lección acerca de las ventajes de la transformación en uno mismo como contra-ataque a un ataque elemental. Harry se perdió la mayor parte porque estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y casi salió corriendo cuando el timbre sonó. Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo, y necesitaba algo de consejo. Iba a ir a la oficina de Remus, pero un anuncia en la puerta decía que Remus no estaría esa semana. Harry, desanimado y cansado, volvió a la Torre; sin saber a donde ir o que hacer, la soledad de su baúl era una idea atractiva.

El resto de la semana pasó de manera similar para Harry. Las prácticas de Quidditch aún no habían comenzado, la falta de su doble indicaba que Harry no había comenzado de nuevo con los viajes, y sin saber que más hacer, Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en su baúl, ya fuera dictando largos hechizos y pociones perdidos con Seth o trabajando en su proyecto del hechizo anti-Dementores con el que había encontrado un bloqueo. Ni siquiera en las comidas, o en sus prácticas de Occlumancia, logró mejorar su humor; de hecho, tan mal se sentía que no fue a Transfiguración ni a Aritmancia; Ginny y Hermione le dijeron a las profesoras que no se sentía bien, y por su progreso, les dijeron que siempre que Harry entregara la tarea asignada, le dejarían perder la clase sin aplicar medidas.

La cosa era que la mayor parte de la escuela estaba tan emocionada con el baile que todos evadían el mal humor de Harry en busca de conversaciones más animadas; y Harry tenía que admitir, no le importaba que ninguna 'fan' lo había invitado como temía. Con algo de suerte, todas tendrían citas para cuando el se hubiera calmado y podría ir al baile solo, o incluso podría no ir. Sin tener que abrir el baile, Harry no veía por qué no podía no ir.

Eran las miradas de sus amigos las que le causaban más dolor. Simplemente porque estaba molesto con Ron no le daba razón de potarse como lo estaba haciendo con Hermione, Ginny, y Neville; no estaba muy preocupado por Luna, ya que nada parecía molestarle, pero era frustrante, siempre estando de tan mal humor; por lo menos sus amigos parecían entender. Sabían que Harry debía acostumbrarse a las cosas como estaban en ese entonces, y se calmaría rápido. Así, Neville pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Frank y Philip, y Ginny iba con Luna cuando podía. Hermione, decidiendo no ponerse de lado de nadie, estaba en la peor situación, ya que no iba a pasa tiempo con sus compañeras de cuarto; no fue sorprendente cuando Hermione comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca.

También le dieron espacio a Ron, aun que el que el necesitaba era algo diferente. Mientras que Harry estuvo enojado e imposible toda la semana, Ron actuaba normalmente, como si no pasara nada. Comía mucho en las comidas, jugaba ajedrez y Snap explosivo a la noche, e incluso molestaba a Hermione con la tarea después de haber dejado los trabajos para el último momento; lo único diferente era que donde Harry había sido su mejor amigo, ahora Dean y Seamus estaba en ese lugar. Seguía siendo amigable Hermione y los otros (pero no con Neville), pero como ellos se sentían incómodos a su alrededor y no tenían permitido incluir o mencionar a Harry, Ron pasaba mucho de su tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

Finalmente el fin de semana llegó, y Harry estaba, por primera vez desde su pelea con Ron, esperando algo de tiempo libre. Ahora que había empezado el semestre, Harry tenía que ponerse al día con sus estudios, tenía que hacerse nuevas metas, quizás pedir algo de ayuda con su proyecto de Aritmancia que estaba estancado, escribir las lecciones para la AD, y aún tenía que terminar de interrogar a los Mortífagos. Los hermanos Lestrange serían un par de minas oro, y Harry sabía que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

"Neville," llamó Harry a través de la sala. "Tienes un minuto?" La casa entera acababa de regresar del almuerzo la tarde del sábado, y Harry decidió pasar el tiempo hasta la cena en su baúl con los Lestrange. Había interrogado a los otros aquella mañana, pero aparte de especulación inútil y los nombres de otros reclutas, no tenían mucho que decir. Christopher Parkinson había sido interesante por su conocimiento de eventos por medio de Pansy, pero el también era pura palabrería. Rudolphus Lestrange había sido el cerebro de la operación, y Harry creía que necesitaría algo de ayuda para esa tarea.

"Seguro Harry," respondió felizmente Neville. Había estado hablando con Ginny y Frank, seguramente tratando de arreglar un partido de Quidditch, pero los dejó para unirse con Harry en una esquina normalmente reservada para los de primero.

Como Ron no estaba hablando con Harry (aunque había dejado las muecas), Harry había sido cuidadosos de sentarse en su lugar normal cerca del fuego solamente cuando Ron no estaba. Después de aquel día, como habían arreglado, Ron y Harry habían dejado de molestarse, pero estaban lejos de ser amigos de nuevo. De hecho, el intercambio más amistoso había sido cuando Ron había entrado al baño a lavarse los dientes y Harry le había pasado la pasta de dientes y el le había agradecido.

"Neville," explicó una vez que estuvieran solos y que nade podía oírlos. "Voy a pasa la tarde en mi baúl, hablando con los Lestrange, averiguando lo que puedan saber que Voldemort y los Mortífagos; me preguntaba, esperaba, si podrías venir. Se que tienes problemas personales con los Lestrange, y pensé que querrías confrontarlos. En verdad apreciaría tu ayuda; una mente más interrogándolos me ayudaría mucho. A veces me concentro tanto en algunas de las basuras que alguno dice, y me olvido de cosas importantes."

Neville parecía contento de que le hubiera preguntado, pero estaba nervioso; no solo era ilegal, sino que esas eran las personas que habían torturado a sus padres. Podría ser lo suficientemente imparcial como para obtener información, o incluso prestar atención?

"No se si ayudaré mucho, Harry," tartamudeó Neville, "pero trataré. No se si podré estar todo el tiempo, dependiendo de lo que digan, no creo poder soportar escucharlos regodeándose por lo que le hicieron a mis padres."

"No van a regodearse Neville," le aseguró Harry, "te lo prometo. Bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, no solo eres obligado a decir la verdad, sino que tampoco puedes regodearte o presumir de nada, o hacer cualquier cosa que no sea responder la pregunta. No tienes que estar en el mismo cuarto si no quieres Nev. Puedes quedarte fuera de celda y mirar."

"No, quiero estar," Neville sonaba seguro. "Quiero que me vean, y quiero que sepan que el hijo de las personas que torturaron ayudó a capturarlos." Había algo de duda en su voz, pero Harry no pensaba mal de el por eso; de hecho, considerando, Harry notó lo valiente que Neville sería al sentarse durante esa interrogación.

En menos de media hora ambos chicos estaban en el compartimiento. Ron estaba en el dormitorio cuando entraron, causando un momento incómodo, pero al acercarse a las celdas, todos los pensamientos de Ron fueron olvidados.

Usando el hechizo para hacer la puerta transparente, Harry aprovechó para ver que los 15 prisioneros estaban allí, y sin hacer nada sospechoso. Sean Hazelton y los otros nuevos reclutas estaban casi quebrados, y cuando no lloraban pasaban el día durmiendo o leyendo los libros que Harry les daba. Interesantemente, Crabbe y Goyle actuaban de manera similar; no lloraban, pero ambos hombres se habían rendido en sus esperanzas de ser rescatados, y pasaban sus días sin hacer nada. La pareja de Mortífagos, los Parkers, habían tratado por el mayor tiempo de escapar y causar problemas, pero después de un mes de su captura, se habían calmado. Y Avery, e antiguo prisionero favorito de Harry, estaba tan amargado como siempre; a Winky no le gustaba acercársele, ya que cuando limpiaba el balde o le llevaba comida comenzaba a gritar, aunque no podía ver a través de la puerta.

Pero no era en ellos en los que Harry estaba interesado. No, eran sus capturas más recientes a quienes se dirigía. A solo una emana de captura, Harry se preguntó por primera vez lo que los hermanos creían que les estaba pasando. Creían que estaban en el Ministerio? Había demasiadas posibilidades, y como no habían visto a ningún ser vivo desde entonces, Harry no podía imaginar lo que pensaban del lugar.

Eligiendo empezar por Rodolphus, Harry animó las cadenas para que lo atraparan; sin que Lestrange supiera lo que pasaba, lograron su cometido rápidamente, y solo cuando Harry se aseguró de que estaba bien atrapado fue cuando entró.

"Potter," silbó Lestrange tan pronto como Harry asomó su cabeza; Harry asintió, y mencionó a Neville que lo siguiera.

Al ver al otro chico, los ojos de Lestrange se volvieron más guardados. "Y Longbottom. Que significa esto? Ha caído tan bajo el Ministerio que le da a un par de niños la posibilidad de venir y triunfar. No teman, mi amo me rescatará y pronto seré yo el que se regocije!"

"Que Ministerio?" Preguntó Harry, "Solamente nos veo a nosotros tres."

"Los aurors y guardias del Ministerio! Sin duda vendrán a tratar de hacerme hablar, pero no funcionará. No conseguirán nada de mi."

Neville soltó una risita, pero se calló cuando escuchó el eco. Tratando de intimidar a Lestrange, Harry creó dos sillas cómodas para el y para Neville (a una cierta distancia), y sacó dos cervezas de manteca de su bolsillo; dándole una Neville e indicándole que se sentara, Harry tomó un trago antes de volverse a Lestrange.

"Ministerio?" se mofó. "Lamento romper tu burbuja Rudy, pero el Ministerio es el último de tus problemas; por lo que ellos saben usaste un traslador para salir de Sn. Mungo junto con los otros cuando fallaste en su misión. De hecho, a parte de nosotros dos, solamente otra persona sabe que estás aquí, y estoy seguro de que esa persona no va a ayudarte. Bienvenido a mi prisión personal." Harry disfrutó la sorpresa, junto con la pequeña cantidad de miedo que vio en los ojos de Lestrange ayudado por Legeremancia.

"No vinimos a regodearnos," dijo Neville, "aunque tenemos derecho. En lugar de eso, queríamos ver que sabías sobre los otros Mortífagos y Vo-Voldemort." Harry giró su cabeza para mirar a Neville, sorprendido y contento de que hubiera dicho el nombre, si bien había sido con algo de dificultad; Lestrange estaba sorprendido, pero después de un momento rió.

"Quieres decirme que ustedes dos me tienen en un locación no segura sin ningún tipo de apoyo y sin siquiera informarle al Ministerio de mi captura?" rió; era obvio que Rodolphus no entendía su situación. "Son unos idiotas. No les diré nada, y saldré de aquí en poco tiempo!"

Neville no sabía como seguir, así que Harry comenzó con su plan para incrementar el nerviosismo del hombre antes de empezar el interrogatorio.

"Me temo que no entiendes tu situación Rudy," Harry se contentó al ver que el sobrenombre no era de su agrado. "Ríete, pero estás en un lugar muy seguro y no te escaparás. Confisqué tu varita, como ya sabes, junto con el traslador de emergencia y el frasco de veneno. Y si no crees que puedo mantenerte aquí dentro, porque no le preguntas a tus compañeros?" Con su varita, Harry hizo las paredes transparentes, para que Lestrange pudiera ver el resto del lugar, junto con las celdas ocupadas. Harry no le dejó mucho tiempo para mirar, pero en esos dos segundos, estaba seguro de que Rodolphus había visto, por lo menos, a su hermano y el número de personas que había.

"Que… Que lugar es este? Por que no estamos en el Ministerio!" gritó Lestrange. "Tenemos derechos, sabes? Demando ser entregado a las autoridades!"

Esta vez, Harry rió. "Que pasa Rudy, preocupado? Y espera que piense en tus derechos? Graciosos, viniendo de ti. No soy tonto! Ahora, el Ministerio es incompetente e incapacitado; no podrían mantenerte apresado. Por eso estás aquí, y te quedarás hasta que Azkaban sea segura de nuevo. Ahora, haz como los otros, y dime lo que sabes de Voldemort."

"Estás loco!" gritó Lestrange. "Más loco que Bella! No hay manea de que te diga algo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Es un anzuelo."

Sonriendo, Harry produjo un frasco con líquido claro y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez que Neville mostraba emoción, con una mirada ansiosa. Por unos minutos se preocupó de que Lestrange no hablara, o que mintiera. Ahora no había duda.

"No puedes!" Era claro que Lestrange sabía lo era el frasco. "Es ilegal; si la usas terminarás en Azkaban Potter. El uso de Veritaserum está muy regulado y solo puede ser usado si el sujeto acepta. Yo no acepto!"

"Pareces seguir creyendo que estás en el Ministerio, Rudy. No es así. Estás en mi mundo ahora, y no me importa si aceptas o no. Stubefy!"

Sin haber visto la varita, Lestrange quedó rígido mientras que Harry le daba unas gotas de la poción. Harry podría haberlo forzado a tragarla, pero creyó que eso iba más allá, pero tenía que admitir que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el asustar al hombre, en parte por Neville y sus padres, pero sabía que eso no se podía cambiar. Después de tanto tiempo en una posición de poder y sin acatar las leyes y vidas, Harry no podía evitar sentir que la caída del hombre era merecida.

"Estás seguro Harry?" preguntó Neville. "Tiene razón, lo que haces es ilegal y podríamos estar en mucho problemas. Eventualmente tendremos que entregarlos al Ministerio y se enterarán. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea."

"No te preocupes Neville. He hecho otras cosas por las que meterme en problemas, y no me molesta mucho. Será un problema, cuando me entregue, pero deja que me preocupe de eso cuando sea el tiempo; y como soy yo el que hace esto, no te va a pasar nada. Tomo toda la responsabilidad por esto; pero por el momento, por lo meno estoy seguro de que hay menos Mortífagos en las calles y no pueden volver a Voldemort."

"Pero necesitas ser tan cruel?" Se preguntó Neville. "Digo, no me cae bien ni nada, pero tiene derechos. Moralidad, por lo menos, no legalidad."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No puedo negar que estoy disfrutando esto, pero no lo hago a propósito; nunca he hecho esto antes. Generalmente los aturdo antes de entrar y les doy unas gotas sin que sepan nada. Quería tratar algo de intimidación, sabes? Policía bueno y policía malo y todo eso. Por lo menos ahora conseguiré unas respuestas."

Neville estuvo satisfecho con esa respuesta y dejó que Harry comenzara. Lestrange podría ser desaturdido para ese punto, pero Harry quería probar otra teoría, no había sido un accidente el que usara su aturdidor personal. Aún estaba experimentando con el hechizo, y tenía unas ideas más. Así que le dio su varita a Neville y le indicó que tratara de revivirlo con ella; Harry no sabía si el hechizo estaba limitado a su magia o a su varita, pero tenía una teoría y esperaba que fuera cierta.

Y lo era; después de tres intentos una vez después de un minuto de concentración, Neville no pudo desaturdir a Lestrange; con su varita, Harry lo hizo en un segundo. Eso confirmaba la teoría, y le sacaba un problema; cuando Harry creía que alguien podría hacerlo si usaban su varita, no solo era un pensamiento nada satisfactorio, pero también estaba el problema de que tras varitas pudieran hacerlo, que una varita hermana pudiera.

Si Voldemort fuera capaz de revertir el hechizo simplemente porque las varitas tenían plumas del mismo fénix, entonces todo el trabajo habría sido en vano. Afortunadamente, Neville probó que el hechizo se centraba en la magia de la persona.

Regresando a Lestrange, Harry dejó que Neville comenzara con las preguntas; cosas como que Mortífagos conocía por nombre, en qué ataques había participado y si se habían formado nuevos escondites para Mortífagos, y cuales eran los futuros planes de Voldemort. Neville no se sorprendió por ninguno de la respuestas (no significaban mucho, viendo como esa era su primera sesión), pero Harry estaba contento con la cantidad de respuestas obtenidas.

No solo tenía los nombres de 4 Mortífagos de alto rango nuevos (y sus direcciones), sino que también tenía información de las bases de operación; había solo dos. Encima de eso, Harry se enteró de donde estaban algunos de los Dementores al servicio de Voldemort, y referencias de ataques a muggles que se realizarían en las siguientes semanas; con eso, Harry creía poder disminuir la población de Dementores algo más. Eso llevó a pensamientos sobre su proyecto de Aritmancia, y las almas en la Casa de los Gritos, pero Harry los empujó detrás de su mente, concentrándose en las respuestas de Lestrange.

Cuando Harry tomó la interrogación en sus manos pudo conseguir respuestas más cruciales y detalladas. Ya sabía todo acerca de las finanzas, pero agregó el lugar donde el hombre se había estado quedando a su lista y quien más estaba con el. Con él y su hermano fuera de circulación, solo Bellatrix y otros dos se habían quedado para defender las afueras de Bristol. Harry se enteró también de que en una bóveda escondida en el sótano, Voldemort había hecho esconder una cantidad de galleons, pociones peligrosas e ilegales, y artefactos y libros oscuros en caso de que otra de sus bases fuera descubierta. La información no hería a Voldemort directamente, pero tomando la casa, capturando a los Mortífagos allí (quizás completando el juego de Lestranges), y confiscando el contrabando ilegal, Harry esperaba poder darle a Señor Oscuro un golpe financiero directo.

Después de dos horas, Harry terminó con sus preguntas, justo cuando el Veritaserum comenzaba a debilitarse. Fue solo porque le preguntó a Neville si le quedaba alguna pregunta que el chico habló; debió haberse debatido por dos horas si hacerlo o no porque Harry podía decir que estaba nervioso. Una vez que habló, Harry supo que era una pregunta que Neville había cargado toda su vida.

"Porque atacaron y torturaron a mis padres?"

El Veritaserum ya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para que el hombre mostrara algo de emoción en sus respuestas, y resopló ante la pregunta.

"Porque estaban allí," respondió. "Porque estaban allí y eran un blanco fácil. Mi señor había sido derrotado, nadie sabía como ni por que, y estaba enojado. Tus padres estuvieron en el lugar y tiempo indicados. Bartemius estaba muy enojado con los rumores de la muerto del señor, ya que se nos había unido hacía sólo unas semanas; tus padres le dieron la oportunidad de sacarse su frustración."

Harry se sentía enfermo por lo arrogante que el hombre sonaba. Lestrange era malvado.

"Así que no hubo razón?" Preguntó Neville. "No era un ataque planeado, o para buscar información de lo que había pasado con Vo-Voldemort? Fue un accidente?" Harry no podía decir si Neville estaba enojado o aliviado.

"No fue un accidente," gritó Lestrange. "Tus padres eran Aurors, y miembros conocidos en alianza con Dumbledore; siempre estuvieron en la lista de 'debe morir'! Morirán, una vez que mi amo me libere y tome su lugar como regidor del mundo mágico! El tiempo en el que lo hicimos fue lo único que no estaba planeado."

Eso era suficiente para Harry, y viendo por como Neville estaba temblando de ira, supuso que los dos habían tenido suficiente. Aturdiendo a Lestrange, Harry lo libró de las cadenas, y desapareció las sillas. Entonces asegurándose de que era seguro, y que nada se había caído de sus bolsillos, Harry cerró la puerta y levantó las barreras.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, Harry permaneció callado. Aún tenía que interrogar a Rabastan y no mucho tiempo antes de la cena; si Neville no se sentía listo, lo entendería, pero no podía pasar toda la tarde asegurándose de que su amigo estuviese bien. Por suerte, después de solo 3 minutos, Neville se levantó del suelo en donde se había sentado con una mirada dura en sus ojos y dijo que estaba listo para el otro hermano. Harry no sabía si era sabio; Pero no iba a sugerir nada.

La interrogación de Rabastan Lestrange no tomó tanto tiempo. La mayor parte de las cosas que sabía eran las mimas que Rodolphus, y no sabía tanto como su hermano. Por las preguntas, Harry supo que siempre trabajaban como un equipo, pero que Rodolphus era el verdadero líder; no solo era más poderoso mágicamente, sino que era más inteligente, siendo uno de los pocos Mortífagos de Ravenclaw. Rabastan era normal, y había ascendido por la infamia del nombre de su familia. Usó la sesión para confirmar información y completar espacios en blanco que le quedaban.

Uno de esos agujeros, que Neville notó y Harry casi olvida, fue como la operación al hospital había sido planeada con tanto cuidado. Harry sabía pedazos por su duelo con Rodolphus; como Draco le había dado información a su padre. En su mente, Harry se preguntaba si podría encontrar a Malfoy solo, quizás durante uno de los patrullajes, e interrogar al chico, después de terminar, un hechizo modificador de memoria se encargaría de que no supiera lo que Harry había hecho. Harry se había vuelto bastante bueno con esos hechizos, con 15 Mortífagos para practicarlos. No era parte de su entrenamiento, pero siempre que encontraba algo de tiempo libre, se escabullía a su baúl para practicar. Los hechizos que había usado en sus 5 nuevos prisioneros la semana anterior era prueba de ello. Por eso Lestrange no reaccionó cuando Harry dijo que no tenían derechos, y estaban sorprendidos y preocupados al ver el Veritaserum; después de que Harry averiguara el estado de sus cuentas los había obliviado, y ya no recordaban nada de esa sesión.

Regresando a la pregunta de Neville, parecía ser que toda la operación se había basado en la información de Draco y planeada por Rodolphus. El chico se había enterado de que Neville se quedaría con Harry, y que Neville jamás dejaba de visitar a sus padres en Navidad, considerando que Harry no se llevaba muy bien con Dumbledore de momento, lo más probable era que estuvieran desprotegidos… la oportunidad era muy buena. Lo único malo era que Draco había asegurado con Neville no era más que un squib con talento y que no sería de ayuda en la batalla. Aparentemente no reconocía en cambio de actitud de Neville, o estaba seguro de que era sólo un rumor acompañado de suerte; Draco había estado convencido de que Harry sería el único obstáculo, e incluso entonces su arrogancia le impidió aceptar que tenía talento para Defensa.

La interrogación finalizó pronto después de eso, y ambos contentos con el trabajo del día, Harry y Neville salieron del baúl y se ducharon antes de la cena. Ninguno lo necesitaba, ya que no habían hecho mucho aparte de quedarse sentados las pasadas 5 horas, pero después de visitar a esos dos hombres, los chicos sentían que podían usar un lavado.

La cena pasó rápidamente y sin problemas. Ron debió haber comentado que los había visto entrar en el baúl, porque Frank y Ginny preguntaron que les había tomado tanto tiempo. Harry inventó una historia acerca de practicar duelo en la cámara del baúl como habían hecho durante las vacaciones; no era ningún secreto que Harry había aceptado ayudar a Neville, y era creíble. Después de eso, la charla fue hacia el Quiddich y las prácticas, e incluso Ron se unió en un punto, no se dirigió directo a Harry, pero el que no gritara era agradable. Harry esperaba que una vez en el campo la tensión no afectara el juego; ni el guardián ni el buscador necesitaban trabajo en equipo, pero su actitud podría afectar al equipo; Harry se prometió no dejar que eso pasara.

No fue hasta después de la cena, cuando Harry estaba caminando con sus amigos, planeando una noche relajante con juegos de ajedrez y lectura, que fue interrumpido por McGonagall, quien le pidió que se quedara. Señaló a los otros que siguieran, al no saber cuanto tardaría, y no fue hasta que el Salón estuviera vacío que la mujer habló.

"Sr. Potter, el personal no pudo dejar de notar su separación con el Sr. Weasley. No quisiera hacer otra cosa que no pegarles en la cabeza con sus escobas, pero eso iría contra las órdenes del director. Pero eso no me detendrá de aconsejar a un estudiante si ellos vienen a buscar mi ayuda, así que me gustaría recordarle que parte de mis tareas como Jefa de Casa es la de actuar como consejera. Por favor, siéntase libre de venir a mi si desea discutir cualquier cosa que lo moleste. Entendido?"

"Si señora," asintió Harry, se sentía algo conmovido, aunque no tenía intención de hablarle de sus problemas en detalle. Aún así, especialmente porque hacía solo semanas que le había apuntado con su varita, Harry sentía que le debía una explicación.

"Es complicado profesora," comenzó Harry. "Pero en resumen, Ron está celoso, como en cuarto cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz. No creía que no había sido el que me había entrado, y no nos hablamos por más de un mes; después de eso entendió que estaba diciendo la verdad y yo lo perdoné, esta vez es parecido. No he sido tan abierto con Ron como lo sería normalmente, o con cualquiera de mis amigos, y no creo que lo esté tomando muy bien. Y encima de eso, sus padres y Percy le dieron unas noticias que no le agradaron y que tienen que ver un poco conmigo. Honestamente no creo haber hecho nada malo, y voy a tener que esperar hasta que Ron se de cuenta de que se como está comportando. Quizás entonces las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad; pero no se cuanto tiempo llevará."

"Ya veo," dijo McGonagall frunciendo el ceño. "He visto muchas peleas entre amigos en mis años en Hogwarts Sr. Potter, pero estoy sorprendida de que haya dejado que esto escalara tanto cuando ustedes dos siempre han sido tan unidos. Sugiero que haga lo posible por resolver su relación con el Sr. Weasley, para evitar complicaciones. Puedo recordarle que por su estatus único no sólo ustedes dos sufren por esto, todo Gryffindor lo hace."

"Bueno, nunca pedí por mi estatus único," dijo Harry algo enojado.

"Pero lo tienes!" respondió cortante McGonagall, y agregó, "Es desafortunado que hayas sido forzado a un rol de adulto, Harry, pero pasó y debes actuar acorde; no puedes ser un adulto cuando te conviene, y volver a ser un chico cuando no. Estuviste muy cómodo siendo un adulto en el verano, cuando yo y el resto de la Orden queríamos protegerte, ahora que ya eses un adulto, no puedes esconderte detrás de nosotros. Has pensado quienes sufren por esta pelea? Hermione está perdida en clase, y note que su atención está decayendo, y su reciente devoción hacia la biblioteca no ha sido perdida. Lo único que pido es que hagas lo que puedas. Piensa en otros, y si toma algo de ruegos el hacer las paces con Ronald, aunque estés convencido de que tienes razón, entonces ese es el precio que pagarás por su amistad. Estamos cerca de una guerra con Ya Sabes Quien Harry, hay cosas más importantes!'

Propiamente sermoneado, Harry bajó su cabeza y accedió. "Si Profesora, haré lo que pueda."

"Muy bien Sr. Potter, eso es todo lo que quería decir."

"Eso es todo, Profesora?"

"No," respondió, "esa no era la razón por la que pedí que te quedaras, simplemente creí necesario ofrecer consejo. El director quiere verte; la contraseña es Caramelo de Menta."

Preguntándose que podía querer Dumbledore, Harry se dirigió hacia la gárgola.

"Caramelo de Menta."

Llegando a la perta, Harry tocó por educación, pero ya sabía que Dumbledore no estaba ahí. Usando sus lentes, Harry tenía el hábito de mirar en cada esquina, y a cada cuarto antes de entrar; puramente del subconsciente. Había atrapado a y otros Slytherins fisgoneando una cuantas veces, y quería saber en presencia de quién estaba hablando.

Aunque la oficina estaba vacía, Harry no sintió vergüenza en entrar y sentarse porque le habían pedido estar allí. Mirando alrededor, la oficina estaba igual que siempre: incluso Fawkes estaba presente y, como si supiera que Harry pensaba en Fawkes, Hedwig apareció sentándose junto al otro fénix. Los dos habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, quizás incluso más de lo que Harry sabía; aparentemente ambas aves no conocían o, o no les importaba, la mala relación entre sus compañeros.

La mayoría de los retratos estaban dormidos o pretendiendo estarlo, y los pocos que estaban despiertos no le eran conocidos, y por es no tenía nada que decirles. Phineas Nigellus estaba presente, pero como Harry se negaba a mover su otro retrato no quería hablar con el.

A punto de empezar a jugar con sus pulgares, Harry se estaba impacientando, y dejó su asiento para caminar alrededor de la oficina. Si bien había estado allí muchas veces, nunca se había relajado, y Harry usó el tiempo para explorar. Las piezas de plata que había destruido pero nunca entendido eran interesantes, pero Harry no podía comprender ninguna de ellas. La biblioteca de Dumbledore era más comprensible, y Harry estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de texto raros y volúmenes antiguos que encontró; pasando su mano por las espinas, ojeando solo algunos, Harry encontró algunos que él también tenía, sin mencionar copias de algunos que había en la biblioteca: también había libros acerca de las propiedad de magia de la que jamás había oído hablar, junto con otros en idiomas extranjeros.

A la mitad de su revisión de la biblioteca, Harry notó otro elemento de la oficina que recordaba simplemente porque lo había metido en problemas antes. En el armario detrás del escritorio, una de las puertas estaban entreabiertas, y un suave brillo salía por el espacio. Harry sabía que allí estaba el pensadero de Dumbledore, y se preguntó si el hombre había arreglado el que estuviera solo en la oficina para probar la curiosidad de Harry, pero Harry ya había aprendido su lección; mirar las memorias del director primero, y el año anterior las de Snape, Harry no estaba a punto de repetir esos errores. Harry se obligó a sacar su mirada del armario abierto, y terminar de mirar los muchos libros; Dumbledore entró poco después.

"Ah, Harry. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero el Sr. Filch tenía una preguntas que no podían ser evitadas, y eran más de las que yo pensaba. Confío en que te entretuviste?"

"Si, señor," respondió Harry mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y lo colocaba en el estante. "Estaba mirando algunos de los libros e instrumentos que tiene. Se me ocurrió que aunque visito su ofician muy seguido, nunca he prestado mucho atención a otro cosa aparte de usted, Fawkes, o los cuadres. Tiene una gran colección, espero no le moleste que mirara."

"Para nada Harry," sonrió Dumbledore sentándose y comiendo un sorbete de limón. "Lo que ves frente a ti es la culminación de pasar gran parte de mi vida coleccionando. Con la excepción de unos textos bastantes raros que siento la necesidad de guardar con más seguridad, esos son algunos de los libros más valorados e informativos que hay."

"Eso he visto; no entiendo muchos, pero reconozco su valor. Estoy seguro de que Hermione mataría por una hora aquí, con carta blanca sobre los libros, yo también estaría interesado."

Dumbledore rió. "Estoy seguro de que tiene razón en cuanto a la Srta.. Granger, tiene la mente de una Ravenclaw. Es desafortunado que su corazón sea puro Gryffindor. Quizás, algún día pueda arreglar que ustedes dos pasaran un tiempo aquí conmigo. No me molesta que miembros del personal, incluso estudiantes, vean como tu lo has hecho, pero para investigaciones más profundas, me temo que debo estar aquí."

"Por supuesto Profesor," asintió Harry. Sentía que Dumbledore y el estaba jugando con el otro. "Gran poder conlleva gran responsabilidad."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. "Si lo hace, no es cierto? Tan bien resumido, Harry, Te molesta si lo uso?'

Harry tuvo que reír. "Sin problemas profesor; no es mío, es de una historieta muggle."

"En verdad? Bueno, es muy ingenioso. Impresionantes, los muggles, y como pueden hacer cosas similares a nosotros sin magia. Bueno, nos desviamos del tema."

"Si," accedió Harry, "La Profesora McGonagall dijo que quería verme, y dudo que haya sido para discutir historietas."

"Muy bien, Harry." Entonces, girando su silla, Dumbledore abrió el armario detrás de si y sacó el pensadero, y sin otra palabra puso unos papeles en un cajón.

"No miré, Profesor," fue lo que dijo Harry. "Noté que estaba algo abierto y podía ver el brillo, pero juro que no miré. Aprendí mi lección."

"El Profesor Snape estaría en desacuerdo." Dumbledore no estaba acusando ni disculpando, y Harry notó que había sido solo una observación.

"El Profesor Snape está en desacuerdo con mucho de lo que digo." Harry trató de mantener el desdén fuera de su voz, pero no lo logró del todo. "Me refería a esa última vez, y hay que agregar que el no es completamente inocente en es tampoco."

"Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Por lo que me han dicho, el profesor Snape te dejó solo en s oficina un momento y mientras no estaba invadiste su privacidad entrando en su pensadero y viendo lagunas de sus memorias más vergonzosas."

"Le dijo?"

"Así es," dijo Dumbledore.

"Debe saber," respondió Harry, "que dejó esas memorias ahí, y a mi junto con ellas, para provocarme; quería que las viera. Probablemente para poder castigarme, y también para sentirme mal por lo que mi padre hizo. Ya debe saber profesor, que yo también tengo un pensadero, y he aprendido como usarlo. Depositar una memoria no la borra, simplemente permite observarla en más detalle; Snape dijo que las había colocado para que yo no pudiera verlas; ahora se que estaba mintiendo. Contaba en que fisgonearía cuando pudiera, francamente, estoy orgulloso de haber durado tanto; debió haberlo usado casi una docena de veces antes de que cayera en la tentación."

Dumbledore no respondió, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente unió sus manos y dijo, "No era conciente de que sabías como usar un pensadero, Harry, y sin duda tampoco el profesor Snape. Sugiero que no lo confrontes, por cierto, pero esa no es la razón por la que te llamé. No creo que hayas visto mis recuerdos, Harry, te estoy invitando; tengo unos recuerdos que quisiera que veas. Llámalo un regalo de Navidad atrasado."

"Quiere que mire en su pensadero?" Preguntó aturdido Harry.

"Si, pero no te preocupes, me aseguró de remover las memorias que no deseo que veas. Extrañamente, no he tenido mi mente tan llena desde hace mucho, pero dejemos de hablar. Por tu experiencia, confío en que puedas salir por tu cuenta, y no tendré que buscarte?"

"Er," comenzó Harry, "no señor, estaré bien."

"Muy bien, por favor procede. No te tomará más que unos minutos. Estaré esperando."

Inseguro por la invitación, pero muriendo de curiosidad, Harry se acercó a la vasija. Por un momento, Harry se preocupó de que el director estuviera usando el pensadero como una distracción para usar Legeremancia, y se zaguero de que sus barreras estuvieran en su lugar antes de colocar un dedo en el líquido. Con suerte, también podría detectar invasiones allí.

Una vez que su dedo tocó la sustancia, Harry se sintió cayendo de cabeza en los recuerdos de Dumbledore, y como si eso no fuera lo desorientara la suficiente, pareció terminar en el mismo lugar de donde había salida; la oficina de Dumbledore.

Pero el momento en que vio el recuerdo, supo que eran en verdad un regalo y no una distracción. Había dos personas aparte de si mismo; Dumbledore, detrás de su escritorio, y McGonagall sentada frente a el con la cara más sufrida posible. Había comido un Warhead!

Ahora Harry recordaba! Hacía meses le había dado a Dumbledore una bolsa llena de esos caramelos y le había pedido que le mostrara las memorias de McGonagall o Snape si alguna vez comían uno, lo que veía entonces era el resultado. Harry no tenía idea como el director había hecho para que la profesora comiera uno, pero verla expresión de McGonagall negándose a escupir el caramelo era impagable.

Cuando la memoria terminó, Harry esperaba que el espectáculo terminara, así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando una escena similar comenzó, solo que esta vez el profesor Flitwick era la víctima; pareció disfrutarlo más que McGonagall, y sus su conocida risa resonaba.

Después de eso, Harry observó como todo el personal caía víctima de los caramelos. Madam Pomfrey había tenido la reacción de mayor sorpresa, y solo la Profesora Sprout había escupido el caramelo en su mano. Hagrid ni siquiera notó el sabor, y Filch directamente escupió el dulce en el suelo, y la Sra. Norris no se acercó al caramelo.

Pero la mejor reacción, y la que Harry no esperaba poder ver, fue la de Snape, que complació al director comiendo el dulce; entonces cuando el sabor le llegó, Harry podía decir que el hombre no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera escupir la cosa como los otros, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba. Jamás admitiendo una derrota, Snape continuó saboreando el caramelo hasta que hubo desaparecido, y trató de no mostrar reacción alguna durante todo ese tiempo, falló miserablemente, por supuesto, pero sus expresiones faciales al tratar de ocultar las muecas eran graciosísimas, incluso el Dumbledore en la memoria quería reír.

Cuando todo el personal pasó frente a sus ojos, Harry se dispuso a salir cuando una memoria más apareció. Era en el Callejón Diagon, y pensando que el director no la hubiera dejado a menos que fuera algo que quería que viese, Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor. Había decoraciones de Navidad, pero ya estaban bajando algunas, así que Harry supuso que era una memoria reciente. Presentes estaban el Profesor Dumbledore, y una vez más, Snape.

"Vamos Albus," estaba diciendo Snape mientras pasaban Gringgots y continuaban camino abajo, "Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme, y no necesito de tu supervisión. Desearía que me dejarás volver a Hogwarts y me dejaras solo!"

"Por favor Severus," Regañó Dumbledore. "Por mucho respeto que tengo por tus habilidades, no te son posibles de utilizar con una mano así. Es desafortunado que tu anterior haya sido rota, era una gran combinación, pero en unos minutos encontraremos un reemplazo pronto y no necesitarás de mis servicios; pero hasta entonces, estás en peligro por Voldemort, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar tu seguridad, sin importar tu orgullo."

Snape tenía unas cosas que decir, más que nada acerca de como su varita se había roto y culpando a Harry, pero dicho chico no le estaba prestando mucha atención; en lugar de eso, Harry se dio cuenta que eso debía haber pasado un o dos días después de que Harry quebrara la varita vieja. Harry no volvió a prestar atención hasta que entraron a Ollivander's.

"Ah, Albus, como estás? Que visita inesperada! Y Severus Snape, te recuerdo como un niño, tan ansioso de tener tu varita. Que los trae a mi tienda?"

"Hola Octavius," lo saludó Dumbledore. "Ha pasado bastante, es vierto, pero veo que aún tienes las mismas varitas en la vitrina, así que no ha cambiado mucho. Estamos aquí para darle a Severus un reemplazo, su anterior se rompió, y está desarmado de momento."

"Ha cambiado más de lo que crees, Albus. He recibido unos nuevos núcleos de varitas que antes no poseía, y ha sido muy interesante trabajar con ellos. Hasta ahora he experimentado, pero logré producir 5 varitas con núcleos muy poderosos, espero que encuentren su dueño mientras yo viva; son tan raras que no se que esperar. Así que el Sr. Snape, necesita un reemplazo? Confío en que traiga un certificado del Ministerio?"

Sin decir una palabra, Snape sacó lo que le pedían y lo colocó en el mostrador, después, para su indignación, tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras Ollivander medía su brazo. Ver a Snape parado como un chico de 11 años era muy gracioso para Harry.

Mientras trabajaba, el hombre continuo conversando con Dumbledore, aunque tuve que hacerle algunas preguntas a Snape. Snape dijo que quería que su varita fuera lo más parecida posible a su anterior, para que no fuera obvio que la otro se había rota. En el mundo mágico, especialmente entre los sangre- puras, que tu varita se rompiera, por cualquier razón, era algo vergonzoso.

"Trataré, pero no puedo garantizar nada. La varita elige al mago, después de todo." Dumbledore estaba sonriendo cuando Ollivander fue a la parte posterior a buscar candidatos, mientras que Snape rodó sus ojos.

La siguiente media hora fue bastante calmada, según Harry, Ninguna de las varitas trabajan con Snape, pero por lo menos, ninguna de ella rompió alguna parte de la tienda. Snape tenía la suficiente experiencia como para no causar destrucción, incluso con una varita que no era para el, contrario a Harry cuando consiguió la suya. Eventualmente, Snape se impacientó y demandó que Ollivander se apurara.

"Elegir una varita no es un trabajo que se pueda apurar para ahorrar tiempo," Ollivander parecía molesto. "Y ate he probado con todas las varitas de abedul y fibra de corazón de dragón que tengo, y ninguna fue la indicada. Un casi complicado, pero no he fallado aún; quizás una de sauce blanco…"

"No trataré con una varita de sauce blanco," exclamó Snape indignado. "Encontrará una varita digna de mi posición. Que tal una con esos nuevos núcleos? Me interesaría tener una varita diferente, si lo que dice es verdad."

Dumbledore estaba riendo por lo bajo, al igual que Harry, pero Ollivander parecía más irritado. "Señor, no presumo que sea incapaz de hacer una poción, así que, por favor, no trate de decirme como ejercer mi profesión."

"Mis disculpas," pudo decir Snape, "Simplemente estoy de mal humor por lo que le pasó a mi varita. Pero si estas varitas son tan únicas como dice, entonces no han sido probadas por muchas personas; no veo daño en probarlas, solo para probar."

"No creo que trabajen con usted," consideró Ollivander, "pero supongo que no lastimaría a nadie. Discúlpenme, las varitas están en mi taller."

Ollivander salió por la puerta trasera, y Snape y Dumbledore hablaron un poco mientras esperaban. Harry estaba nervioso, ya que sabía muy bien de que varitas hablaba Ollivander. Si Snape, a aún peor Dumbledore, hacían la conexión entre los colmillos de Basilisco y Harry estando en la Cámara de los Secretos, Harry no sabía como respondería.

"Aquí están," dijo Ollivander cuando volvió. Con una caja de cuero en sus manos. Cuando la abrió, Harry notó que estaba mayormente vacía, con solo cinco varitas dentro, y esas cinco no parecían nada diferentes de las otras que había visto. De algún modo, Harry había esperado que parecieran más oscuras o malvadas.

Snape parecía no estar impresionado hasta que tomó una, y llamas verdes salieron de la punta; incendiando tres estantes. Snape la dejó caer en sorpresa, mientras que Dumbledore apagaba el fuego calmadamente.

"Si que son poderosas, no lo creen?" Incluso Ollivander estaba sorprendido, "No creo haber obtenido tal reacción de una varita equivocada en un mago o bruja adulto en mucho tiempo.

Recobrando su control, Snape estaba de acuerdo. "Que tipo de núcleo dijo que poseían?"

"No le dije," respondió Ollivander. "Pero si está interesado, los núcleos son colmillos de basilisco. Los basiliscos eran raros incluso hace cientos de años, y nunca nadie los ha usado; creo que no se ha visto un basilisco en unos 250 años. Fue de pura suerte que pudiera encontrar una persona capaz de proveer los materiales y quisiera dármelos."

"Colmillos de basilisco!" Snape parecía extasiado, pero Harry vio la mirada pensativa en el rostro de Dumbledore. Snape estaba muy ansioso como para pensar, pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore había hecho la conexión.

Pero el viejo permaneció callado, y Snape atacó al Ollivander para que le dejara probar el resto. "Una de estas debe ser para mi. Es alguna de estas hechas de abedul?"

"No de abedul," se lamentó, "pero esta es similar." Ollivander le mostró a Snape una, pero se la quedó hasta el último momento, antes de que Snape se estirara para tomarla. "Insisto que tenga cuidado, ya que no creo que usted tenga el temperamento para colmillos de basilisco."

"Nada de eso," Explicó Snape. "Solía usar las artes oscuras, un amante de las serpiente e ingredientes para pociones, y Jefe de Slytherin; dudo que haya alguien más digno que una de estas varitas. Estoy seguro de que una de las restantes será para mi."

Ollivander se la dio, pero le dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore.

No hace falta decir que ni una de esas varitas se acercaba a ser compañeras para Snape. Otras tres soltaras llamas imposibles de controlar, y la última quemó su mano detal manera que Dumbledore tuvo que usa un hechizo de enfriamiento para disminuir el dolor.

Después de que Ollivander guardara la caja (y Snape farfullara algo acerca de creadores de varitas incompetentes) los tres regresaron a la ardua tarea de encontrar una varita para Snape. Pasaron otros 20 minutos, cuando Ollivander hizo una pausa y sus ojos descansaron en una caja que se encontraba en un estante cercano.

"Me pregunto," murmuró, antes de acercarse al estante sin decirles a los otros lo que estaba pensando. Un momento más tarde regresó con la caja, con una mirada que Harry ya conocía. Ollivander estaba casi seguro de que había encontrado la indicada.

"Por favor, pruebe esta; creo que se alegrará con el resultado."

Con al menos uno de ellos confiados, Snape estaba dispuesto a probar lo que fuera, el hombre tomó la varita, casi inmediatamente, una suave brisa llenó el cuarto, y lo ojos de Snape se ensancharon ante el poder que sentía. "Esta es," dijo.

"Ah, lo pensé," dijo Ollivander alardeando un poco. "Has sido un cliente difícil Severus Snape, pero nunca he sido incapaz de encontrar una varita. Aunque es curioso…"

Harry notó que eran palabras similares a las que Ollivander le había dicho a el. 'Que es lo curioso?' se preguntó Harry. 'Que es lo curioso?'

"Que es curioso?" Preguntó Snape; Harry casi ríe ante la ironía.

"He hecho varitas en este lugar por más de 100 años Sr. Snape, y nunca he olvidado un solo cliente. Lo que es curioso es que esa varita tiene un cabello de la cresta de un unicornio macho, que dio sólo un cabello más. Solo uno, eso es muy inusual para unicornios."

"Tiene un cabello de unicornio?" Preguntó Snape disgustado. "Eso es inusual. Normalmente me negaría a una verita como este. Excepto porque he tratado casi todas las varitas de este lugar, y no pude encontrar una que se acercara a la anterior, mucho menos mejor."

"Eso es posible Sr. Snape, ya que es varita fue hecha hace unos 18 años. Tendría sentido que cuando visitó mi tienda la primera vez, no existía, pero puede que sea una pareja más compatible. No, lo que es curioso, es que hace unos meses, la hermana de su varita fue vendida en mi tienda, y eso es de por si curioso…"

"En verdad?" Preguntó Snape. "Debe ser un mago poderoso entonces."

"Si que lo es. También era su segunda varita, y debo decir que su reacción fue aún más animosa que la suya. No solo era poderoso, sino que su varita anterior era una pareja tan mala para el, lo forzaba a poner más poder en sus hechizos de lo que era necesario. Con su nueva varita, creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de el."

"Y como se llamaba este mago, Octavius?" Preguntó Dumbledore, quien había estado callado por bastante, pero el brillo en sus ojos dejaba saber que sospechaba de la misma persona que Harry.

"Creo que ambos lo conocen. Profesor Snape, comparte varitas hermanas con Neville Longbottom."

Harry seguía riendo cuando salió del pensadero; incapaz de controlarse, Dumbledore se unió.

"Snape y Neville comparen núcleos!" logró sacar Harry. Estaba casi hiperventilando de reírse tanto. "No puedo esperar a decirle a Neville!"

"Oh," fingió Dumbledore. "Creo que dejé una memoria allí, no pretendía que vieras eso. Por favor, no le digas a nadie, excepto por Neville, por supuesto. No espero que ocultes semejante información de el, pero si es llegara a salir, puedes imaginarte lo mucho que eso molestaría al Profesor Snape."

"Seguro," continuo riendo Harry. "A nadie aparte de Neville. No hay problemas." Harry sufrió otra salida de carcajadas. "Como reaccionó Snape cuando escuchó?"

Dumbledore sonrió. "Como puedes imaginar, estaba muy descontento. Demandó otra varita, pero después de media hora, se resignó; aunque eso no le impidió compartir unas palabras que no deseo repetir. Será interesante ver la reacción de Severus cuando hable con Neville. He estado observando toda la semana, pero no ha llegado el momento."

"Ahora que no da pociones, Neville no tiene razones para estar cerca de Snape." Dijo Harry.

"Creo que te sorprenderías, Harry. El Profesor Snape no es de ignorar coincidencias de esta magnitud. Espero que investigue la situación, aunque sea por curiosidad. Te mostré ese recuerdo, en parte para que le dijeras a Neville y que ambos sepan de la posibilidad de priori incantatem. Prometo mantener al Profesor Snap el línea, y después de tu último encuentro con el, confío en que puedas hacer lo mismo. No quiero otro incidente como el de Grimmauld Place."

"Nunca voy a Snape buscando problemas, aseguró Harry. "Si me deja en paz, y trata a mi familia y amigos justamente, entonces no tengo razón para pelear con el."

"Muy bien, Harry; eso es todo lo que pido." Dumbledore le dio una mirada que le dejó saber al chico que sabía lo de los colmillos; la advertencia de tener cuidado no necesitaba ser dicha. "Termina de disfrutar el fin de semana Harry, y te veré pronto."

Dejando a Dumbledore, Harry prácticamente corrió a la Torre, buscando a Neville. Neville había estado de un sorprendente buen humor durante la cena, contento consigo mismo por las preguntas que le había hecho a los Lestrange. Harry se preguntó como lo afectarían las noticias.

Ron estaba jugando ajedrez con Ginny, y Dean y Seamus no estaban, así que Harry no tuvo problema en acercarse a Neville, que estaba leyendo un libro.

"Que pasa, Harry? Donde has estado?"

"Hablando con Dumbledore," le dijo Harry, "y me recibí noticias interesantes. Recuerdas que rompí la varita de Snape cuando fui a Grimmauld Place?"

"Si," dijo sonriendo Neville. "No te metiste en problemas por eso, o si?"

"No," sonrió Harry. "Me enteré de su reemplazo. Es abedul con un cabello de unicornio, pero tiene una varita hermana, como yo con Voldemort; y adivina que Neville? Tu tienes la otra varita!"

Neville pareció confundido, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando comprendió; entonces los dos comenzaron a reír, llamando la atención de toda la sala común; Ron no parecía para nada feliz, pero a Harry ya no le importaba. La situación era tan graciosa que no podían contenerse, y cuando fueron a dormir, Harry Neville aún reían de vez n cuando.

Había querido hacer algo por un tiempo, y considerando lo que había pasado, pensaba que ya era hora. Harry consideró el éxito de Neville confrontando a los Lestrange, y como después de enfrentar sus miedos parecía más confiado; Harry se preguntaba si otras cosas funcionaban igual, y pensó en invitar a una amiga, si estaba interesada.

* * *

A/T: Lo terminé bastante rapido. Estoy orgullosa :)

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!

FELIZ DIA DEL ESTUDIANTE Y DE LA PRIMAVERA PARA TODOS (por lo menos, el 21 de Septiembre se festeja eso en Argentina)


	29. Primera Cita

**Harry Potter ****y el Poder del Tiempo**

**C****apítulo 28 – Primera Cita**

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y por primera vez desde que regresó a Hogwarts, de buen humor y ansioso por empezar. Estar con Neville el día anterior lo había ayudado, y las noticias sobre la varita de Snape siendo hermana de la del chico aún traían una sonrisa a su rostro. Harry también esperaba ansioso las actividades de ese día, aunque lo había postergado por bastante tiempo. La noche anterior decidió que, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, era tiempo de explorar la Cámara de los Secretos. Había querido hacerlo desde que consiguió los colmillos, pero nunca lo había hecho; pero después del día anterior, y el ver a Neville mejorar tanto después de su confrontación, Harry pretendía invitar a alguien con el a la Cámara. Como Neville había logrado mantenerse fuerte mientras peleaba contra sus demonios internos, quería ofrecerle lo mismo a Ginny.

Y después de sus ejercicios, su ducha y de vestirse, y después de casi una hora de leer un libro de Defensa, Harry se dirigió a sus amigos. Se le había adelantado, y Harry se había quedado buscando cosas que creía útiles; y sabiendo que era una ocasión especial, Hedwig se posó en el hombro de Harry.

"Buenos días Harry," saludó Hermione. "Y a ti también Hedwig; no esperaba verte!" Hermione sonaba tan contenta como siempre, y Harry supuso que era su manera de afrontar la pelea con Ron, durante la última semana, Hermione había estado dividiendo su tiempo entre los dos lo mejo que podía, pero seguía pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Harry no podía culparla; sabía que era difícil estar en el medio, ya que habían tenido una conversación al respecto en cuarto año durante su otra pelea con Ron. Desde entonces, Harry y Ron habían tenido sus diferencias, con culpa por parte de ambos, de las que ella se había mantenido al margen. Afortunadamente para ella, esas no duraban ni un día, pero nunca habían sido tan serias.

"Buenos días Ginny, Neville," Harry hizo una pausa y agregó, "Ron." Sólo porque estuvieran peleados n significaba que debía ser un idiota; se prometió ser amigable con Ron, a pesar de su pelea; era lo menos que podía hacer.

Después del discurso de McGonagall, Harry había considerado calmar a Ron, pero lo sacó de su mente. Después de todo, que había hecho mal? Invitar a Neville a pasar las fiestas con el? No! Además, cuántas veces había sido Harry invitado a la Madriguera, por la misma razón? Ron estaba siendo un hipócrita, todos lo sabían. Por que más tendría que disculparse? Distribuir el dinero que Sirius le había dejado? Haberles dado a sus amigos pensados y Buenos regalos para Navidad? No iba acercarse a Ron y decir 'Lamento ser más sensible que tu. Devuélveme mi dinero, prometo no volver a hablar con Neville, y volvamos a ser mejores amigos!' Se, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Neville y las chicas lo saludaron, pero Ron hizo una especie de gruñido y volvió a servirse comida. Harry suspiró; aparentemente, Ron no estaba listo aún.

"Así que Harry," comenzó Ginny, "que está haciendo Hedwig aquí? Creía que no podía estar en el Gran Salón?"

Ese era un error común, debido a los rumores se habían esparcido. "No," respondió, "puede venir; pero Dumbledore y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una gran distracción, y accedí a mantener sus apariciones a un mínimo. Saben que ella sigue entregando cartas, y a veces visita; hoy es uno de esos días. Tengo planes esta mañana, y creo que ella vendrá conmigo."

"Que planes? Harry, no olvides que tenemos que encontrarnos con Hagrid para el té. NO lo hemos visitado desde que volvimos."

Harry aseguró a Hermione que no se había olvidado, y eso no era hasta la tarde, con suerte, explorar la Cámara no llevaría más que un par de horas.

"Tengo que hacer algo y lo he estado posponiendo, nada interesante," mintió Harry; viendo la oportunidad, Harry hizo su oferta. "Tienes planes Ginny? Podrías ayudarme?"

Ginny pareció sorprendida. "Por que yo?"

"Oh, lo siento," explicó Harry; no quería decir la razón (probablemente quebrantaba unas 30 reglas), así que inventó algo que pudieran creer. Tarea siempre funcionaba, y sólo había una clase que compartía con Ginny.

"Tengo un problema con Aritmancia, y me preguntaba si podías ayudarme. Te pediría a ti, Hermione, pero estás más adelantada que yo, y arreglarías el problema en minutos, quería tratar de razonarlo; y como Ginny está en clase conmigo. Si quieres, puedes revisarlo cuando termine, que te parece?"

"Está bien Harry," accedió Hermione; el vio la sonrisa que su amiga trataba de ocultar. "Y tienes razón, empezando la material este año, lo más probable es que no puedas seguirme el paso. Después de todo, soy una sabelotodo!" Harry y los otros, menos Ron, rieron. Era bueno ver a Hermione riéndose de sus faltas, suavizaba un poco su imagen.

"Que te parece, Gin? Terminaremos antes de que llegue la hora para ir a lo de Hagrid, y quizás podamos adelantar algo de planeamiento para Quidditch. Retomamos prácticas la semana entrante, y tengo algunas ideas para las estrategias."

Quidditch logró que Ginny accediera. Al principio se quejó de que sus TIMOs estaban por llegar, pero todos sabían que, excepto por algunos Ravenclaws, ella era uno de los quintos años más preparados. Harry, Hermione, y Neville ayudándola había sido muy bueno para ella y Luna, y aunque aún tenía que estudiar más que antes, no iba a tener un colapso nervioso como algunos de los chicos de años anteriores.

Después de eso, la conversación continuó, y Harry se quedó callado por la mayor parte. La única mala noticia era un artículo en el Profeta acerca de otro ataque; era el primero desde Navidad, y por suerte nadie murió, unas personas salieron heridas, pero habían logrado escapar antes de que se tornara serio. Hizo la primera plana, porque algunos Mortífagos habían sido capturados; parecía que alguien extrañamente valiente había instalado barreras anti- aparición antes de escapar, para mantener a los Mortífagos en su casa; momentos más tarde, llegaron los Aurors, y lograron atrapar tres de los cinco antes de que las barreras colapsaran. Tres hombres no eran muchos, pero era un comienzo, y ayudaba a aumentar la moral, sin mencionar que mostraba la eficiencia de los trasladores del Ministerio. Estaban los usuales ataques de Dementores a muggle (otras 17 víctimas), pero no eran nuevas noticias, y el artículo aparecía en la página nueve.

Fue cuando Harry estaba tomando su último sorbo de té que la primera chica se le acercó. Había estado de buen humor toda la mañana, y aparentemente, no había pasado desapercibido por los otros estudiantes; especialmente las chicas.

"Hola Harry," le interrumpió una linda chica de Gryffindor en séptimo, "te importa si me siento?" Ella era una de las chicas que Harry a veces espiaba usando sus lentes.

"Um, no," Harry buscó su nombre en su memoria, "Cathy." Esperaba que fuera ese, y aparentemente lo era, porque ella le sonrió. Harry tenía el lugar a su derecha libre, así que no podía negarse; aún así, todavía no había entendido por que le estaba hablando.

"Gracias," dijo, tomando un trozo de bacon de su plato. "Estás de buen humor hoy."

"Uh si, lo estoy, gracias," dijo. Harry estaba tratando muy duro de no ver como ella mordía la tira de bacon sugestivamente, y sus amigos lo notaron; de reojo podía ver a Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Natalie, e incluso Ron conteniendo la risa.

"Bueno," terminó el bacon, lamiendo sus dedos, "eso es bueno; no te veías muy bien estos últimos días, y esa es la razón por la que no había venido antes. Bueno, recuerdas el baile que mencionó el Profesor Dumbledore? Sadie Hawkins? Que te parece? La idea, digo; las chicas invitando a los chicos. Mis padres no son muggles, no lo había escuchado antes."

Harry no sabía a donde quería llegar; de seguro había escuchado acerca del baile cuando lo dijeron? Era de la única cosa que se hablaba! Y porque se lo decía a Harry, una persona con la que nunca había hablado? Claramente, Harry era lento.

"Ah, es un buena idea, creo. Solamente lo había oído antes, es una tradición desde hace un tiempo; más que nada Americana, pero no sabía que era por un mago. Aún así, no hay nada malo con las chicas invitando a los chicos, para variar; solamente quisiera que el Baile de hace dos años hubiera sido así; estaba muy avergonzado por tener que invitar a alguien."

"Oh, es verdad! Ahora recuerdo. Cho está en algunas de mis clases, y sus amigas estaban todas soltando risitas el día después. Casi me había olvidado!" Cathy estaba hablando como si no hubiera problema, pero todos vieron a Harry sonrojarse, y desviando la mirada.

"De todos modos," siguió Cathy, sin notar la incomodidad de Harry. "Me alegra que te parezca bien, porque quería invitarte. Terminé con mi novio este verano, y no estoy interesada en ninguno de los chicos de séptimo; tú eres lindo. Que te parece?"

Harry seguía Colorado, pero ahora su boca estaba abierta. Más tarde, sus amigos le dirían que todos habían visto venir la pregunta, pero le había llegado de sorpresa a Harry. Por suerte, una buena amiga vino a su rescate.

"Lo siento Cathy, pero ya le pidieron." Al escuchar eso Cathy se volvió pensativa, y luego molesta. Harry no sabía que ella había estado observando su humor por las pasadas semanas, y pensaba ser la primera en pedirle. Durante los últimos meses ella lo había visto mirándola, y pensaba que estaría interesado; si solamente supiera que Harry estaba más interesado en su ropa interior que en salir con ella, se hubiera salvado de los problemas.

"Es verdad, Harry?" Preguntó Cathy.

Harry miró a su salvadora y asintió. "Er, si Cathy, lo siento. Ya me invitaron; agradezco que pensaras en mi, estoy seguro que hubiera sido divertido." Eso pareció calmarla un poco, y después de una charla forzada para que no pareciera obvio, Cathy volvió a su asiento.

"Gracias Ginny, te debo una," agradeció Harry. "No me lo esperaba."

"Oh vamos Harry," dijo Hermione. "Todos lo vimos venir, incluso Connie, y está en tercero."

Harry se quedó mirando a Connie quien rió y asintió. Todos a su alrededor rieron, e incluso Harry encontró algo de humor en lo despistado que había sido.

"Ya no nos riamos de mi," amenazó en broma. "La próxima vez que te rías Connie, serán vueltas extra en el campo!" Por supuesto eso causó más risa, que ni siquiera Harry pudo controlar; hasta que Ron arruinó el momento.

"Así que sales con mi hermana, eh?" Su voz era calmada y sin emoción alguna, lo que podía ser más peligroso que si estuviera gritando.

"Oh Ron, por favor!" dijo Hermione. "Un baile no constituye como dos personas saliendo. Saliste con Padma después del Baile de Navidad? No! Además, Ginny solo lo dijo para que Harry tuviera una excusa. Ustedes los hombres son tan tantos a veces!"

"Porque siempre soy yo, huh? Porque debería Ginny interesarse por la vida social de Harry?"

"Porque," respondió Ginny, "era obvio que Harry no estaba interesado y si no estuvieras siendo un tonto lo habrías notado; estaba ayudando a un amigo. Además, nunca dije que yo lo había invitado, solamente que alguien o había echo; tampoco dije que hubiera aceptado, así que técnicamente no es una mentira. Lo suficiente para hacer que se vaya, pero Harry pudiera haber aceptado si quisiera. Y Harry ya sabe que ahora que no está de mal humo más y más chicas vendrán a pedirle y va a tener que lidiar con ella en algún momento; ahora sabe lo que puede decirles. Y desde cuando te interesas en mi vida social? Pensé que habías aprendido con esa broma que te jugamos con Dean! Voy a ir al baile con alguien, y vas a tener que aceptarlo."

Ron gruñó. "Bueno, no tiene porque gustarme! Y no me importa lo que diga mamá; si la persona con quien vaya no te trata bien voy a tener unas palabras con el."

"Awww," dijo sarcásticamente Hermione, "eso es tan tierno, y tan sobre protector. Creo que tendrías que preocuparte por encontrar tu cita, Ron; eso va para ustedes también, Dean y Seamus. Entre, Lav, Parvati y yo hay solamente tres chicas para ustedes cinco; eso significa que dos de ustedes van a tener que buscar citas en otras cosas u otros años; eso asumiendo que alguna de nosotras los invite. Eso no va a pasar por como te estás comportando."

"Que hay de malo con como nos estamos comportando?" protestó Seamus.

"Que tiene de malo?" Protestó Seamus.

"Bueno," explicó Hermione, "Ron ha estado desagradable y de mal humor alrededor de ciertas personas." Hizo una pausa dramática para mirar a Harry. "Y todo lo que han estado haciendo es hablar de deportes sin siquiera notarnos. Lavender volvió de las vacaciones con un nuevo corte de cabello, pero alguno lo notó? No!"

"Tiene un nuevo corte?" Preguntó Harry.

"Harry! Se cortó casi 7 centímetros!" Hermione pensaría que era mucho por como reaccionó; pero 7 centímetros cuando antes había estado pasando su cintura no era tanto.

"De todos modos," continuo Hermione, "si quieren que alguien los invite tienen que empezar a portarse mejor. Faltan seis semanas para el baile, así que tomen el consejo si quieren encontrar una cita; es la última advertencia que les doy."

"Así que si queremos que alguien nos invite tenemos que notar cortes y esas cosas?"

"Quizás," respondió Hermione. "El punto es, no dolería. Y a menos que quieran ir al baile con cualquiera, empezarán portarse mejor."

Todos los chicos asintieron y volvieron a sus comidas, pero Harry notó otra cosa. Ron pareció tomar el consejo de una, cuando normalmente hubiera esperado a que la chica se volviera repetitiva; Harry se preguntaba por que y si Hermione lo había notado. Se daba cuanta de que a Ron le gustaba? Y como se sentía ella? Habría que esperar, y Harry pensó que el baile sería bueno para algo.

El desayuno terminó, con Ron yendo con Dean y Seamus a jugar football en el patio, donde hechizos de calentamiento impedían que la nieve se acumulara. Harry y los otros volvieron a la Torre, pero se atrasó del grupo y se aseguró e llevar a Ginny con el; una vez que se alejaron, Harry hizo una seña para que se quedara callada, y la llevó por un pasadizo de vuelta al cuarto piso.

"Harry! Que estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Lo siento Ginny, pero no quería que los otros vieran que nos íbamos. Te lo explicaré ahora." Ginny quería saber algo más, pero Harry no la escuchó y sacó el Mapa. Usando sus lentes, Harry vio a Draco Malfoy Escondido detrás de un tapete. Sabiendo que Draco lo estaba espiando y dándole información a su padre, Harry quería asegurarse de que no iba a seguirlo; el Mapa había sido para asegurarse de no perderse nada, y había sido una buena idea, porque el nombre de Pansy Parkinson aparecía en un corredor cerca, en dirección opuesta a Draco. Harry tendría que pasar por alguno si quería salir del cuarto piso.

"Malfoy nos está mirando," le dijo a Ginny, señalando al mapa. "Trata de espiarme, para escribirle a su padre. Evitémoslo y después de explico." Asintió, y momentos más tarde, Harry guardó el mapa y sacó su Capa de Invisibilidad.

Ginny nunca había usado la capa, por lo que estaba quizás demasiado ansiosa por usarla; de cualquier modo, lograron pasar por Draco sin que el lo notara y pronto se encontraban en un salón vacío en el segundo piso.

"Lamento eso," se disculpó Harry, "pero Draco es un soplón; fue por el que los Mortífagos sabían que Neville y yo visitaríamos San Mungo. Ha estado vigilándome tanto últimamente; normalmente pretendo no darme cuenta, pero puedo evitarlo cuando quiero."

"Es bueno que tengas el mapa," comentó Ginny. "Pero, por que traes la Capa? Y que 'planes' tiene de verdad para hoy. Ayuda con Aritmancia? Por favor! Podrías enseñarle una o dos cosas a Hermione, y ambos lo sabemos. Que pasa, Harry?"

"Bueno," Harry no sabía como decirlo gentilmente, así que simplemente lo dijo. "Estuve en la Cámara de los Secretos a principio de año, y note que hay más de lo que había pensado, y pensé que quizás quisieras venir; se que me gustaría la compañía. Hedwig es genial, pero un humano no dolería."

Ginny miró a Harry como si estuviera loco. "Quieres que vaya a la Cámara de los Secretos contigo, solamente para que puedas explorar? La Cámara de los Secretos en la que una serpiente gigante vivía, y donde casi muero?"

"Bueno," dijo incómodo Harry, "Suena feo cuando lo dices así, pero pensé que quizás querrías?"

"Por que, por Circe, creerías eso?" susurró duramente Ginny. "Hay veces en las que no eres muy inteligente, Harry, pero ni siquiera Ron podría llegar a esto!"

"No es así," dijo Harry algo enojado. "Yo voy a bajar, solo creí que te gustaría la oportunidad de bajar conmigo; enfrentar tus miedos y todo eso. Si tienes dudas, quiere decir que aún te molesta lo que pasó. El basilisco está muerto, el diario destruido; todo lo que queda en su salón vacío. Pensé que si bajaras a verlo te sentirías mejor."

"Por que creerías eso?" Preguntó Ginny con más paciencia.

"Bueno, ayer tuve una charla con Neville acerca de sus padres y su condición, y le hizo bien hablar de eso. No puede decirte todo, porque es personal, pero aunque haya enfrentado algunas memorias atemorizantes, el hablar de ello... creo que lo ayudó bastante. Haciendo mis ejercicios de Occlumancia anoche, ya planeaba en bajar a la Cámara, y pensé que reaccionarías del mismo modo. Seguro que es difícil para ti, para si bajas y ves que no hay nada que temer, pensé que podrías sacar algo dela experiencia de Neville. No te estoy obligando ni nada, es solamente una oferta."

"Mucha razón tienes en que no vas a obligarme! Y si trataras mi Moco- Murciélago será la última de tus preocupaciones." Ginny hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior. "No se, Harry; he tenido sueños horrible; quiero olvidarlo. No se si bajar sería lo mejor para mi."

"Por eso es que ofrezco," aseguró Harry. "Yo voy a bajar junto con Hedwig. Prometo que estarás a salvo, y Hedwig puede sacarte en cuanto quieras. Si quieres bajar, aunque sea por poco, creo que te haría bien." Ginny lo estaba considerando, sabía.

"Puedo irme en cuanto quiera?" Preguntó.

"Si."

"Y Hedwig estará con nosotros?"

"Si."

"Y el Profesor Dumbledore sabe?"

Con esa, Harry se encogió. "Er, no exactamente. Pero si sabe que he bajado antes, y no ha dicho nada. Y soy el único que hala Parsel en toda la escuela, así que no es como si estuviéramos en peligro. Supongo que Salazar Slytherin construyó la Cámara para otra cosa aparte de ser la casa de una serpiente gigante; piensa en todo el tiempo que debió llevar hacerla sin que los otros fundadores supieran; quiero mirar, nada más y si encontramos algo importante le diremos a Dumbledore."

Ginny estaba sonriendo. "Relájate Harry, estoy bromeando contigo. Ni por casualidad podríamos ir si Dumbledore supiera; ya sabía que el no sabía. Tienes suerte que tenga algo de travesura Weasley. Bien, cuando vamos?"

Harry fue directo al baño de Myrtle, y se acercó al lavabo que funcionaba como entrada. Por suerte, Myrtle no estaba allí (probablemente espiando en el baño de Prefectos) y Harry pudo abrir la entrada sin problemas. Como antes los comando en Parsel hacían el trabajo fácil, pero el lavabo no fue lo único que escuchó la orden.

"_Como puedo abrirme, Harry_?" Preguntó Seth.

"_Er, lo siento Seth_," se disculpó. "_Esta vez no hablaba contigo. Vamos a entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, y está protegida por contraseñas en Parsel, recuerdas? Voy a dar una Mirada. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que tenga alguna preguntas una vez que estemos allí_."

"_Muy bien, amigo Harry; esperaré tus preguntas_."

Ginny había oído a Harry hablando con Seth; curiosa, preguntó de qué estaban hablando.

"Oh," dijo Harry, "Seth se preguntaba porque le había dicho que se abriera." Ginny rió. "Le dije que una vez allí abajo puede que tenga algunas preguntas. A veces olvido que Seth ha existido por más tiempo que incluso Hogwarts; es un error que ya he cometido. Con el pensamiento de que Parsel iguala mago oscuro quiero asegurarme de preguntarle todo."

"Magos oscuros?" Preguntó Ginny. "Que tiene que ver eso?"

"Ginny," Harry rodó los ojos, "Estamos por entrar la cámara secreta de uno de los más grandes magos oscuros de la historia, y el mismo Seth fue creado por un mago oscuro."

"No fue Slytherin, o si?"

"No," sonrió Harry. "También lo pensé, pero por lo que puedo decir, Seth nunca había estado en Hogwarts, y su antiguo amo murió antes de que la escuela fuera creada, Salazar no había ni nacido. Puede que haya sido un ancestro, pero no el Slytherin del que sabemos."

Ginny asintió, y devolvió su mirada al túnel. Harry se dio cuenta que sin importar lo interesante que fuera Seth, solo estaban retrasando la entrada.

"Um, quieres que baje primero?" Preguntó Harry. "Así puedo atraparte al final."

Ginny negó su cabeza. "Si fueras primero estoy segura de que no podría seguirte." Harry podía decir que estaba muy nerviosa, y estaba juntando el valor.

"No hay nada allí abajo que pueda lastimarte, Ginny."

Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada. "Ya se, pero es difícil."

Harry le dio unos momentos más, y después decidió darle una ayuda; susurrando a Hedwig, Harry la convenció de que volara al hombre de Ginny y que le cantara, eso funcionó y Ginny l envió una sonrisa agradecida antes de bajar. Unos Segundos más tarde escuchó un grito.

"Ginny!" llamó Harry sin conseguir respuesta.

"Ginny," trató; pro la dirección y forma del túnel dirigían el sonido hacia arriba no abajo, así que todo lo que podía escuchar era más de los mimos gritos y ninguna respuesta. Sin saber que más hacer, Harry bajó por el túnel.

Era muy parecido a como la recordaba, excepto que ahora Harry estaba tratando desesperadamente de sentarse y mantener su varita apuntada adelante; si hubiera problemas (Ginny ya no gritaba), quería estar preparado.

Y lo que pareció una eternidad después, suspiró aliviado al ver una sana y salva Ginny; ella parecía muy molesta, pero bien, y Harry guardó su varita dejando su impaciencia salir.

"Por que gritaste?" Pregunta secamente. "Pensé que el túnel se había quebrado y que habías caído a algún lugar, gritando como una loca!"

"Bueno, perdóname," respondió con el mimos tono. "Pero estas son las primeras túnicas nuevas 0que jamás he poseído y no estaba esperando tener que deslizarme por dos centímetros de mucosidad para llegar aquí! Mi atuendo está arruinado! Debería haberle cambiado antes de bajar!"

'Está gritando porque se ensució?' se preguntó Harry. 'Increíble!' Aunque era algo gracioso. Harry también se había ensuciado, pero no tanto como Ginny; claramente había sacado lo peor del asunto. Cuando Harry había estado en la cámara antes había usado a Hedwig para evitar la rampa; por lo que Ginny se había deslizado eran tres años de polvo, musgo, excremento y quien sabe que más.

"Lo siento," murmuró Harry. "Pero la próxima vez, te molestaría gritar cuando estés en peligro o algo? Scourgufy."

Harry ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta antes de usar el hechizo en su túnica. No hizo mucho, simplemente sacar el exceso de mugre, no sacarle de la tela. Dobby y Winky tendrían problemas para limpiarla; y Ginny tendría el mismo problema si usara el mismo hechizo en su túnica. La chica estaba algo avergonzada por gritar tan fuerte.

"Lo siento, Harry. Creo que estoy nerviosa por estar aquí y exageré. Prometo no gritar a menos que esté en peligro de muerte."

Harry rió. "Bien, así debería ser; solo peligro de muerte merece un grito como el que diste. Túnicas sucias merecen, como mucho, un 'aw que odio'."

"Pero eran nuevas! Mis primeras! Prefiero estar en peligro de muerte antes de arruinarlas. Por lo menos se que tu puedes defenderte en situaciones de peligro, pero dudo que sepas muchos sobre lavandería; o chicas."

"Oh," dijo Harry creyendo que era en serio. "Esto algo como lo del corte de pelo?"

"Si," dijo Ginny. "Pero esto esta más alto en la lista que eso, un poco abajo de tener un grano el día de tu primera cita."

"Un grano?" Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Esta vez, Ginny no pudo mantener una cara seria y soltó una carcajada.

Antes de saberlo, ambos habían dejado de reis ya que se acercaban a la segunda puerta. Harry vagamente recordaba haber pasado la piel y el derrumbe, preocupándose por no molestar a Ginny. Parecía que la táctica de distracción de hablar los había adentrado mucho.

"Esas serpientes son como Seth o solo animadas?" Pregunto Ginny vendo la puerta.

"Animadas, creo," respondió Harry. "Si fueran como Seth ya habrían dicho algo. Esta es la tercera vez que paso por aquí y nunca respondieron. Que hay de ti? Recuerdas haberles hablado alguna vez cuando bajabas?"

Ginny parecía muy nerviosa pero negó con la cabeza. "No; por lo menos no lo creo. NO recuerdo mucho de estar aquí, solamente cuando estuve con Ron y contigo; la mayoría es como una pesadilla, recuerdo partes, pero es difícil diferenciar la realidad de lo que en verdad son pesadillas. Era como si mi cuerpo hiciera cosas, como con el Parsel, que no podía controlar y no recuerdo mucho. Si hubieran hablado lo hubieran hecho a…"

"Tom," dijo suavemente Harry. Estaba impresionado por lo mucho que Ginny había dicho acerca de su experiencia. Sabía que incluso después de 4 años, Ginny nunca había hablado con nadie. Ginny le había dicho algo el año anterior, pero ningún detalle; Harry sabía que le había costado mucho admitir eso. Quizás traerle no había sido una buena idea.

"No tenemos que hablarlo, Gin, pero se como te sientes; algunos de los sueños que tengo son así. Es como si estuviera en mi mente y, cuando despierto, solamente recuerdo partes. Ahora que practico Occlumancia recuerdo todo, per antes nada era seguro."

Ginny asintió pero no dijo nada. Para no arriesgarse, Harry simplemente le ordenó a la puerta que se abriera; Ginny dejó a Harry bajar primero, y para cuando lo siguió, Harry ya tenía luz en la punta de su varita; no era mucho en el lugar, pero era mejor que nada.

"Harry, No…no se si pueda hacerlo," dijo Ginny asustada.

Harry se acercó a ella para que tuviera la luz más cerca. Hedwig estaba posada en su hombre, y estaba cantando suavemente, pero no sirvió para calmar a Ginny.

"Está bien Ginny. Lo más difícil ya pasó, y Hedwig y yo estamos justo aquí, en cuanto quieras ella puede llevarte a la Torre. Será solo un segundo, nada de que preocuparse, si?"

Ginny seguía nerviosa, pero asintió. Harry la admiraba por poder enfrentar una parte tan atemorizante de su pasado y se preguntó qué estaba pasando por su mente. Podría Harry hacer lo mismo de estar en su lugar? Podría visitar el cementerio en el que Voldemort había resucitado y no estar igual de asustado? Harry pensaba que podría, pero solo porque había enfrentado más situaciones que Ginny; había tenido una vida dura y lo beneficiaba a veces.

Ambos con luces en la punta de sus varitas se acercaron al centro de la sala donde sabían que encontrarían la estatua de Slytherin. Había cerca de dos docenas de columnas con gravados de serpientes; y Harry recordó que en su primera visita había habido antorchas encendidas. A principio de año no se había molestado ni recordado, ya que había bajado simplemente para recolectar partes del basilisco, pero ahora que iba a explorar, y que Ginny estaba con el, Harry creyó que sería una Buena idea encontrar una manera de encenderlas. Ginny debió haberlo hecho antes, pero seguramente era una delas cosas que Tom había hecho y que ella no recordaba. Deseando no mencionarlo se acercó a una de las columnas buscando alguna instrucción o marca.

Fue un momento más tarde que Harry escuchó a Ginny gritar de Nuevo, pero esa vez en complete pánico. Lo estaba llamando, incapaz de encontrarlo, y Harry se podría haber golpeado por haber salido de s línea de visón sin avisarle.

"Ginny, estoy aquí," dijo Harry corriendo a ella. Estaba a solo tres columnas de distancia, pero estaba muy molesta. "Lo siento, estaba buscando alguna manera de encender las antorchas y me fui por un Segundo; no quise asustarte."

Harry esperaba que le gritara por ser tan tonto y desconsiderado, pero en lugar de eso, lo que hizo lo sorprendió y alarmó un poco. Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Harry corrió hacia el y tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo fuerte. Sin saber que hacer, Harry devolvió el abrazo y la meció hasta que se calmó.

"Lo siento," murmuró en su hombro. "Me giré y no estabas, y me asusté tanto y entonces se me cayó la varita y todo oscureció y me paralicé. Estoy siendo tonta."

"No," le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. "Fue tonto de mi dejarte sin decirte. No me di cuenta que reaccionarías así, y lo lamento. Se que es difícil para ti, pero creo que no me di cuenta cuanto hasta ahora. Busquemos tu varita y volveremos a la Torre."

Ginny trató de decir algo, pero fue cortado cuando Harry canceló el rumos "Acción varita!"

Un Segundo después, aunque Ginny no sabía como, Harry atrapó la varita en mano; sus lentes lo dejaban ver mejor en la oscuridad, aunque no más de un metro. Un Segundo más tarde, Harry realizó el hechizo de Nuevo, sabiendo que Ginny necesitaba la luz. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos en la oscuridad y Ginny estaba temblando; Harry le presentó su varita.

"Perdiste algo?"

Ginny resopló y tomó su varita, claramente no entretenida por el intento de humor.

"Lo siento," murmuró Harry. Buscado a Hedwig Harry finalmente la encontró posada sobre una formación rocosa en una de las paredes y la llamó.

"Harry, está bien," lo sorprendió Ginny. "Me asusté un poco, pero no voy a rendirme."

"Estás segura?" contestó Harry. "Nadie puede culparte por no querer estar aquí; si yo fuera tu querría largarme de aquí."

Juntando toda su fuerza, ella asintió. "Muy segura." Después, volviendo de nuevo a la chica asustada que había sido hacía un momento susurró. "Pero no me dejes sola, está bien?"

Harry sonrió, "De acuerdo." Para probar su punto, Harry ofreció su mano (se suponía que fuera una broma, como diciendo que necesitaba antes de cruzar la calle) pero ella la tomó.

Por la siguiente media hora, Harry y Ginny caminaron a lo largo de las paredes tomados de las manos buscando pistas. Ginny parecía más cómodo con el lugar, y Harry con el contacto físico, y para el tiempo en que la media hora pasó, caminaban mucho más rápido que antes.

No desenado pasar todo el día allí abajo, Harry propuso encender las antorchas de algún modo. No sabía como hacerlo con magia (las del Castillo siempre se encendían automáticamente) pero levitando a Ginny 3 metros podía usar Incendio en cada una de ellas; después de eso, la Cámara se volvió menos aterradora, pero aún así cada vez que Ginny volvía al suelo, retomaba la mano de Harry, y el no se quejaba.

Los túneles que el basilisco solía usar fueron los siguientes investigados. Queriendo distraer a Ginny, Harry le pidió que marcara los lugares por los que pasaban y el camino de regreso mientras el investigaba; el hechizo era similar al que Hermione había usado para marcar las puertas del Departamento de Misterios.

Harry había tomado algunos de esos túnelos cuando escapaba del basilisco, y ahora descubrió que esos solamente eran los más grandes. El animal había crecido demasiado para los más pequeños, aunque Harry suponía que los usaba cuando era más pequeño.

Pero la mayoría de los túneles que encontraron no tenían salida; eso o giraban en círculos, incluso las bifurcaciones los regresaban a lugares familiares. El sistema de túneles parecía ser una complicada red de caminos, todos diseñados para que el basilisco fuera de un lugar a otro. Harry no le veía el sentido, pero Ginny no tenía problemas.

"Harry; debemos estar cientos de metros sobre la cámara principal ahora! Creo que estamos al nivel de Hogwarts ya. Por alguna razón, estos túneles le daban acceso a la escuela."

Girándose para observar el túnel por el que acababan de subir, Harry notó que probablemente tenía razón. También tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta algo que había olvidado hasta entonces; cuando el basilisco atacaba, Harry escuchaba una voz en las paredes. Sabía que era el basilisco, y Hermione confirmó que usaba las tuberías para movilizarse, pero Harry aún no había visto ninguna salida.

"Se para que son," dijo Harry. "El basilisco viajaba por aquí para saber en qué lugares encontrar a ciertos estudiantes; debería haber sido algo inteligente para seguir órdenes de atacar solo a ciertas personas. Debía perseguir a los estudiantes como presas antes de atacar." Siguiendo una corazonada, Harry miró la pared más cercana y se concentró en mirar a través de ella; al principio creyó haberse equivocado, pero después vio un corredor.

"Ves," exclamó Harry. "Estamos justo al lado del corredor de Defensa en el tercer piso; el basilisco debió haber podido ver a través de las paredes, u olor a través de ellas. Vigilaba la escuela, pero solamente podía atacar si alguien lo dejaba salir por la entrada principal. Slytherin debió haber planeado esto antes de que Hogwarts fuera construida; quizás no para incorporarlos en la Cámara al principio, pero por alguna razón. No puede ser coincidencia que pasen por las paredes cuando podrían haber sido más corredores, o salones. Con todo el espacio que ocupan, Hogwarts sería la mitad del tamaño. Me pregunto como nadie lo notó?"

"Harry," dijo Ginny. "Lo que dices tiene sentido, y te creo y todo, pero como sabes donde estamos? No hay manera en que hayas podido saber eso, ni siquiera con un hechizo. Dimos tantas vueltas que podríamos estar en Hogsmeade y ni siquiera saberlo."

Oops! Harry no había querido dejar escapar el secreto, pero supuso que era muy tarde para retractarse; podía obliviar a Ginny, pero eso no solo era ilegal, sino también inmoral, y ni siquiera podía considerarlo. Si pudiera hacerlo se lo habría hecho Ron con sus celos.

"Recuerdas esos lentes de contacto de los que hablé," le recordó Harry. "Bueno, tienen unas opciones más. Además de resistir cualquier clima son indestructible, también puedo ver mejor en a oscuridad y ver a través de objetos si me concentro; así se donde estamos, puedo ver el corredor a unos 10 metros a través de esta pared."

"Puedes ver a través de roca sólida?" Preguntó Ginny0.

"Puedo ver a través de casi todo," respondió Harry y escondiendo una sonrisa miró a Ginny de arriba a abajo y dijo, "Por ejemplo, estás usando ropa interior rosa."

Ginny pareció confundida y luego horrorizada.

"Harry!" gritó.

"Estoy bromeando! Ni una pizca de sentido del humor! Nunca viste Superman?"

"Que?" Preguntó Ginny aunque seguía molesta.

"Una película muggle, una de las pocas que vi, donde hay un hombre que puede ver a través de objetos, entre otras cosas. Lo entrevista una reportera y para probarlo le pregunta de qué color es su ropa interior; el responde que rosa. Por eso lo dije; no vi."

"Bueno," dijo sonando indulgente, "Espero que no, y te creo porque estoy usando azul; solamente me sorprendiste; no lo vuelvas a hacer. No puedes ir por la vida usando referencias muggle que nadie más entiende."

"Pregúntaselo a Hermione," sugirió Harry. "Ella podría contarte más, si quieres. Porque no volvemos a la cámara? Ahora que sabemos para que sirven estos túneles, no creo que tengamos por qué explorarlos más."

"Suena bien," accedió Ginny y tomó su mano para hacer el camino de regreso. Se pasó todo el camino mirando a Harry los ojos, sin duda asegurándose de que no la estuviera viendo; más específicamente, a lo que estaba usando, y era una Buena idea, porque de otra manera lo hubiera hecho; desde que la chica le había dicho que estaba usando azul tuvo curiosidad por si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

De vuelta en la cámara, Harry usó un hechizo de congelamiento sobre un charco de agua, volviéndolo hielo. El basilisco había salido de la boca de Slytherin, recordó, y Ginny había mencionado que ver allí sería una Buena idea; no se había equivocado.

La boca se abrió cuando Harry lo ordenó, y les tomó algo de trabajo subir hasta allí, pero una vez que lo hicieron, inmediatamente se encontraron en un cuarto mal amueblado. El trono de piedra y la mesa se parecían al que Voldemort usaba en las visiones que Harry recibía. Pero 50 años atrás, él había sido un estudiante y Harry dudaba que lo hubiera hecho el.

"Esto debió haber sido una oficina privada o una biblioteca," comentó Ginny sin notar la mesa o el trono, pero viendo unos libreros con alguno rollos de pergamino.

"Eso pienso," concordó Harry. "Y si Slytherin dejó la Cámara para sus herederos, apuesto a que este lugar debería estar replete antes de que Voldemort llegara; tiene sentido."

"Como es eso?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Bueno," explicó Harry. "Tom Riddle vivía n un orfanato muggle cuando no estaba en Hogwarts, así que no es probable que haya tenido contacto con el mundo mágico entonces, y en Hogwarts no aprendía Artes Oscuras en clases; ni siquiera en los libros de la Sección Prohibida podría haber encontrado algo. Debió aprender de algún lugar, por lo menos antes de graduarse. Cuando abrió la Cámara debió haber encontrado este lugar y apuesto a que los libreros no estaban vacíos entonces. Apuesto a que Voldemort tenía acceso a algunos texto bastantes raros; probablemente aún los tenga."

Ginny sintió escalofríos, pero sabía que Harry tenía razón; el lugar estaba vacío entonces, y Voldemort debía de haberlo hecho; solamente esperaba que algunos de los libros se hubiesen arruinado para cuando los encontró y hubieran sido inútiles, pero eso no era probable. Un mago tan poderoso como Salazar Slytherin debió proteger sus posesiones.

Después de una rápida conversación con Seth en la cual Harry le preguntó si había algo que agregar, Harry y Ginny caminaron mano en mano por el último túnel que, contrario a los otros, tenía una bajada pronunciada.

No tenía bifurcaciones, ni giros, ni siquiera se angostaba; seguía derecho, bajando casi lo mismo que los otros túneles habían subido. Después de unos 20 minutos caminando, Harry estaba ansioso de haber encontrado algo y un goteo sobre su hombre se lo confirmó.

"Ginny," dijo Harry mirando al techo, "mira."

"Es agua," dijo para nada impresionada, "y que?" Hedwig estaba en su hombro se estaba mojando y no le gustaba para nada; quizás era porque Ginny sentía su incomodidad que no reconocía el agua por la pista que era.

"No ves? Es agua y se está filtrando por la piedra; simple tierra húmeda no haría eso. Se necesita mucha presión para que pasa por piedra, por eso bajamos tanto y por eso se siente tan húmedo. Ginny, creo que estamos justo debajo del lago!"

"Oh," dijo. Era un Consuelo, en parte, el saber donde estaban, pero Ginny no sabía que decir.

"Vamos, veamos a donde nos lleva?"

"Como que a donde nos lleva?"

"Bueno, he estado pensando," dijo Harry. "De este túnel salió el basilisco, no? Eso sugiere que es principal túnel que usaba. También es el más grande, el único que baja, y no hemos visto ni un giro. Hay algo en este túnel que es diferente del resto."

"Okay," concordó Ginny, siguiendo su lógica, "sigue."

"Y el que la boca se abre cuando alguien habla en Parsel sugiere que la serpiente estuvo encerrada hasta que Voldemort la dejó salir, no? Y si estuvo aquí desde hace más de mil años, como sobrevivió? Supongo que pudo haber hibernado o algo, pero dudo que lo hiciera por cientos y cientos de años. Tiene mucho espacio para moverse, pero hay un problema; como hacía para comer si la entrada a la cámara estaba cerrada y no podía salir de este túnel? Creo que tiene una Saluda, y estoy casi seguro de a donde lleva."

"Donde?"

"El Bosque Prohibido!" respondió entusiasmado Harry. "Si trazas una línea recta desde el Castillo a través del lago y sigues el camino, terminas en la parte más profunda del bisque. Si el basilisco lograba salir tendría suficiente de qué alimentarse y se podía quedar en las cercanías. También recuerdo a Aragog diciendo algo en segundo."

"Aragog, la araña gigante de la que Ron siempre habla?"

"Si," dijo. "Cuando fuimos a hablar con Aragog, después de que arrestaran a Hagrid, recuerdo que nos dijo algo del monstruo. No sabíamos lo que era entonces, fue antes de que Hermione fuera petrificada, pero si se negó a decir su nombre porque era el enemigo más temido por las arañas. Recuerda; Hagrid trajo a Aragog aquí, y ha vivido aquí desde entonces; así que dime, como podría haber sabido de algo que se rumoreaba existía encerrado en el Castillo? Es porque no estaba encerrado! De alguna manera el basilisco salía para alimentarse. Probablemente salía cuando era absolutamente necesario, quizás una vez en años, pero igual! Y estoy seguro de que salía con este túnel!"

Ginny pensaba que Harry estaba asumiendo muchas cosas y saltando a muchas conclusiones, pero era una posibilidad, y el único modo de saberlo era continuar por el túnel. Mientras Harry razonaba para si, seguían caminando, y debieron dejar el lago atrás, por el techo ya no estaba mojado.

Fue después de otros 20 minutos de caminata que llegaron a una gran puerta. Desde el túnel había cambiado de dirección y subido. Harry no estaba seguro de si habían llegado al nivel de la superficie, pero suponía que estaban cerca. Trató de ver a través de las paredes, pero era oscuro en cualquier dirección que mirara. La única manera de verificar era abriendo la puerta.

Y era enorme. Con 2 metros y medio de ancho, la puerta circular era similar a la que se encontraba como entrada de la Cámara, pero con algunas diferencias. Primero, no había serpientes; tampoco parecía haber ningún mecanismo o manija para abrirla ni signos de haber sido usada recientemente. Ranuras en el piso y junturas en la roca eran las únicas evidencias de que era una apertura. Pero había algo especial; había dos aberturas angostas en la puerta, a un metro y medio del suelo, que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Era fácil considerando para qué se usaba la puerta; eran depresiones para colmillos y los colmillos del basilisco entrarían perfectamente. 'Los colmillos debían actuar como llaves,' entendió Harry, 'y abren la puerta al bosque; que bueno que guardé algunos.'

"Para que son esos agujeros, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny. Ella también había notado las ranuras pero no había entendido; había estado inconsciente cuando el colmillo se había clavado en su brazo y nunca los había visto.

"Bueno, supongo," comenzó Harry, "que en estos entrarían dos colmillos de basilisco sin problemas; una especie de cerradura que se le ocurrió a Slytherin para dejar a su mascota salir. Bastante inteligente; sella la entrada por complete desde afuera, y desde adentro, solo el basilisco podía abrirla. Debía haber tenido que abrir la boca y clavar los colmillos allí para salir a comer; ahora que está muerto, no creo que se vuelva a abrir."

"N podría alguien poner los colmillos allí abrirla?"

Harry tenía que admirar lo perceptiva que era; el estaba planeando hacer eso, pero no se sentiría cómodo contándoselo a Ginny aún.

"Probablemente," fingió. "Quizás, no estoy seguro. Solamente estoy adivinando para qué sirven los agujeros; pero si tengo razón, no importa. Tomé los colmillos del basilisco hace meses, y le di algunos al Sr. Olivander. Para ahora,. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría ya son parte de varitas; de todos modos es muy tarde para hacer algo, por lo menos la puerta quedará cerrada. Odiaría pensar lo que pasaría si Voldemort la encontrara y entrara en la escuela; dudo que las barreras lleguen hasta aquí. Ya traté de aparecerme y eso no funcionó, así que por lo menos es algo. Si Voldemort pudiera entrar aquí, me temo que tendría acceso sin que nadie lo supiera."

"Eso no suena nada bien; tendríamos que decirle a Dumbledore."

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry. "Pero no es una prioridad, porque los colmillos ya no existen. Vayamos a cambiarnos par air a lo de Hagrid. Le diré a Dumbledore en cuanto lo vea."

Eso le alcanzaba a Ginny, y los dos comenzaron el largo camino de regreso. Harry le podría haber pedido a Hedwig que los llevara, pero quería cerrar la segunda puerta y apagar las antorchas. Además los casi 60 minutos de caminata le darían tiempo de pensar. Aunque Ginny aún sostenía su mano, habían entrado en un silencio cómodo.

La mente de Harry estaba corriendo. Esa entrada era algo que Voldemort no conocía (poco probable), o algo que no podía usar; de todos modos, Harry estaba seguro de que podía usar eso de alguna manera. Harry quería tiempo para bajar solo con los colmillos que se había quedado; por suerte no había usado ninguno. Harry se había asegurado de quedarse con los más grandes, y seguramente los más grandes serían perfectos. Un plan se estaba formando.

Después de volver a la Cámara, apagar las antorchas y cerrar la puerta, Hedwig los llevó a la superficie. Ginny estaba preocupada de volverse a ensuciar, y le agradeció a Hedwig por llevarlos. En unos segundos, estaban los dos de vuelta en el baño de Myrtle; pero ahora la fantasma estaba allí y sus llantos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Tratando de evitarla, Harry cerró la entrada principal y prácticamente arrastró a Ginny afuera.

"Quien está ahí? Y ate oí! Vinieron a reírse de Myrtle la Llorona?"

Harry no se detuvo a contestar, y antes de que Myrtle saliera de su cubículo, los dos chicos estaban corriendo tratando de encontrar el pasaje que los llevaría al 7º piso.

"Gracias a Merlín," exhaló Harry cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. "Siempre me siento raro hablando con ella."

"Por que?" Rió Ginny, "Porque está enamorada de ti?"

Harry se sonrojó pero se forzó a no desviar la mirada.

"No solo eso," respondió. "Es tan morbosa todo el tiempo. Y sabes que espía a los prefectos cuando toman baños? Eso me hizo hace dos años, cuando estaba descifrando la segunda prueba. Como te sentirías hablando con una fantasma con un enamoramiento que, además, te ha visto desnuda? Te quedarías para tomar el té?"

"No," rió ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, "Supongo que no, pero es graciosísimo. Y si no tuvieras suficientes problemas, con el baile todas las chicas van a preguntarte."

"Como si me conocieran," murmuró Harry. "Le están preguntando al 'Niño que Vivió'; si me conocieran aunque fuera un poco, sabrían que rechazaría a quien me pidiera solamente por eso, como esta mañana con Cathy. Hace 6 años que estoy en Hogwarts, y nos dijimos como mucho cinco palabras! Porque está interesada de repente? Por lo menos cuando le pedí a Cho la conocía un poco. Los dos éramos Buscadores, no le pedí por su popularidad."

"Bueno," dijo Ginny evitando hablar de Cho, "vas a tener que aceptarlo, porque las próximas semanas van a ser un infierno para ti; hasta que encuentres pareja, eres la primera opción."

Sabiendo que tenía razón, Harry suspiró, lo que causó que Ginny riera aún más. Queriendo devolverle el favor, Harry sonrió y preguntó, "Que hay de ti? A quien vas a invitar? Dean? Neville? Esto seguro que quienquiera que sea, a Ron no le va a importar tanto."

"Oh, no me hagas empezar con el! No estamos bien ahora, y tiene el descaro de meterse en mi vida; no es como si yo me metiera en su vida social, si tuviera una. Si tuviera el valor de invitar a Hermione a salir, me alegraría por el. Bromearía un poco, pero nada como lo que los gemelos harían. Pero Ron se vuelve loco cada vez que tengo una cita, o cuando insinúo que pueda llegar a gustarme alguien. Me está molestando, sabes?"

"Lo se," dijo Harry. "Pero eso no me contesta. A quine vas a invitar? Prometo no decirle a Ron, no es como si me fuera a escuchar."

Ignorando el comentario sobre Ron, Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Para ser honesta, no hay nadie a quien quiera preguntar; seguro, podría invitar a un amigo y la pasaríamos bien. Pero algún chico que me guste? No estoy interesada en nadie de momento. Michael estaba demasiado en Ravenclaw como para poder tener una relación; y Dean era una broma para Ron. Colin es mi amigo más cercano delos chicos de quinto, pero eso no funcionaría (Harry rió). Y no conozco a ninguno de los chicos de las otras casas como para pedirles."

Harry asintió. "Parece que estás en la misma situación que yo. La diferencia es que tu puedes decidir a quine invitar, mientras que yo estoy atascado con miles de invitaciones."

La conversación se detuvo hasta que ambos llegaron al séptimo piso. El plan era ir cada uno a su dormitorio y alistarse par air a los de Hagrid; pero Harry estaba preocupado de que surgieran muchas preguntas y le pidió a Ginny que esperara mientras sacaba el Mapa. No había moros en la costa, por lo menos en los corredores, pero la Sala Común estaba llena; incluidos sus amigos. Todos notarían la suciedad en sus túnicas y la coartada desaparecería; Harry podía usar su capa para subir a su dormitorio, pero eso dejaría a Ginny sola, y Harry no podía subir con ella al suyo porque las escaleras no dejaban subir a los chicos.

Ginny tenía la solución y llevó a Harry a un corredor muy familiar. 'Por supuesto,' pensó Harry. 'Porque no pensé en esto?' La Sala Multipropósito se encargaría.

Harry no estaba esperando lo que halló entró después de abrir la puerta. Estaba esperando una muda de ropa, o algo para limpiarse, Ginny pensaba lo mismo, por su expresión. Encontraron dos duchas, divididas por una pantalla.

"Um, Ginny," dijo Harry. "Estoy seguro de que no pensé en esto."

"Yo tampoco," aseguró rápidamente. "Estaba pensando en una muda o algo para limpiarme."

Yo igual; aunque una ducha funcionaría mejor, pero no se me cruzó, porque... ya sabes."

Ginny se sonrojó. "Yo igual."

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin halar, hasta que Harry se golpeó en la cabeza. "Duh!"

"Que?"

"Somos tan tontos," explicó. "Esta sala nos da lo que necesitamos, pero no puede darnos túnicas porque no existirían cuando salgamos, en lugar de eso nos dio lo que los necesitábamos subconscientemente, duchas para limpiarnos. Aunque tuviéramos ropa limpia, no me agradaría que desaparecieran cuando estemos en el corredor."

"Y que?" Ginny parecía muy nerviosa. "Tenemos que desnudarnos y ducharnos? Ni muerta."

"Bueno, tienes otra idea? Si no te has dado cuenta, somos un asco." Para enfatizar su punto, Harry corrió su mano por el pelo de Ginny; esa acción habría causado que su ruborizada, excepto por el dolor que sintió; Harry no podía mover su mano más de un centímetro sin que se trabara por un nudo. Cuando Harry sacó la mano vio que tenía un color verdoso.

"Ew," dijo Ginny viendo que eso venía de su propia cabeza.

"No tienes idea," dijo Harry limpiándose con sus túnicas también sucias. "No pensé que fuera tan malo. Hay algo mojado ahí, y creo que unos bichos."

"Bichos!" gritó Ginny moviendo su cabeza tratando de sacarlos y gritando, "Sácamelos!"

"Relájate!" dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros. "No son arañas gigante ni nada, solamente unas moscas; seguramente están desde que bajamos; en mi pelo también."

"Bueno," comentó mordazmente Ginny, "no se puede decir, con el desastre que siempre es. De hecho, se ve igual que siempre."

"Ha ha," dijo Harry, "muy gracioso! Ahora, quisiera limpiarme, si no te importa."

"Bien!" dijo Ginny. "Pero sin espiar, te quedas de tu lado y yo del mío; y si te atrapo mirando, no solamente le diré a Ron, a mis otros hermanos también."

Harry tembló ante la idea de tener a los seis Weasley detrás.

"No te preocupes, puedo controlarme. Recuerdo, puedo usar los lentes si en verdad quiero; azul? Me gustaría comprobar, sabes? Tu preocúpate por no espiar, o les enviaré una nota a Crabbe and Goyle con tu caligrafía, invitándolos al baile. Seguro que aceptarán."

"No lo harías?" Preguntó Ginny, como horrorizada; pero las amenazas eran un juego

"Mantén tu codo fuera del plato con Manteca y tus ojos en tu lado y estaremos bien."

Ginny rezongó. "Nunca vas a olvidarte, no?"

Los dos intercambiaron comentarios mientras se dirigían cada uno a su lado, pero una vez sin ropa el sentido común los silenció mientras se bañaban. Como resultado, Harry a penas si se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba a unos metros, y viceversa. Era muy parecido a los vestuarios de Quidditch.

Harry terminó su ducha primero y como el agua seguía corriendo del lado de Ginny, decidió cortarse las unas para matar tiempo; la sala de dio el alicate y gracias al banco que estaba cerca, Harry no tuve que balancearse en un pie. Debió haber estado unos 3 minutos y Ginny aún no terminaba, así que Harry aprovechó para salir y vestirse rápido; si Ginny terminaba antes que el, sabría porque el agua dejaría de correr y podría saltar detrás de la pantalla. Por suerte eso no pasó, y Harry se vistió con tiempo de sobra. De alguna manera, su túnica estaba limpia (por los elfos o el mismo cuarto, no sabía), y Harry hizo un intento de peinarse.

"Oh, ni siquiera trates querido," le dijo el espejo. "Ambos sabeos que no hay caso!"

"Que sabes tu?"

"Todos los espejo del Castillo conocemos ese montón de pelo imposible! Fue la chala en cada baño por toda tu primera semana."

Harry parecía horrorizado. "Los espejos se hablan?" Detrás de el escuchó una risita; sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Ginny había terminado y se vestí detrás de la pantalla.

"Por supuesto que hablan, Harry," continuó Ginny. "D que otra manera podríamos las chicas saber quien está usando qué túnicas o que peinado es más popular? Si hubieras pasado algo de tiempo tratando de conocer tu espejo lo sabrías. Por que crees que hablan?"

"Solamente insultan mi pelo," murmuró Harry.

"Eso es porque no has tenido una conversación decente con uno. Nunca te has preguntado porque las chicas tardamos tanto en alistarnos? Es por que escuchamos los consejos de nuestros espejos y probamos diferentes estilos."

Para entonces Harry se limitó a decirle a Ginny que se apresurara. Hermione y los otros irían a lo de Hagrid en menos de una hora y Harry no quería perderse la visita; había visto a Hagrid solo durante las comidas desde las vacaciones y quería hablarle.

Pronto, Ginny estaba lista y apareció de detrás de la pantalla lista, con cabello seco y la pequeña cantidad de maquillaje que siempre usaba. Harry notó que había empezado a usarlo ese año, pero no dijo nada; se preguntaba si Ron se había dado cuenta.

"Listo?" Preguntó alisando sus ya lisas túnicas.

"Si! He estad lista desde hace media hora. Puede que seas una Weasley, pero no creo que estés acostumbrada al mismo tiempo de baño que tus hermanos. Te maldecirían si tardaras tanto en tu casa!"

"Bueno, no estamos en la Madriguera, o si? Durante el año escolar puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera así que shh. Además podrías haberte tomado unos minutes sabes; tui cabello ni siquiera está seco!"

"Si que tome más tiempo," se defendió Harry. "Mientras te esperaba me limpié las orejas, corté las uñas e incluso pudo cepillarme los dientes, y nunca me seco el pelo, así que no vayas ahí; La única vez que Lavender trató parecía un hámster electrocutado hasta que me duché de nuevo; si crees que ahora es malo, deberías verlo entonces."

"Bueno," pensó la chica en voz alta, "la próxima usa una plancha."

"Voy a pretender que no escuché eso," dijo calmadamente Harry. "Puede que Draco Malfoy use planchas y productos, pero yo no soy él, y pienso que ningún hombre decente debería serlo. Vayamos a lo de Hagrid, llegaremos algo temprano, pero por lo menos, mi cabello se secará antes de que los otros lo vean. Recuerda, estuvimos haciendo Aritmancia."

Ginny asintió y los dos hicieron su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Había llegado temprano, y ni Hagrid ni Fang estaban allí; probablemente en el Bosque. La cabaña estaba abierta y Harry y Ginny entraron sentándose al lado del fuego; Hagrid no tenía problema con ellos sintiéndose como en casa cuando el no estaba. Una tetera estaba en el fuego y una bandeja con las famosas tortas de Hagrid estaban cerca; Harry inmediatamente los hizo desaparecer antes de que Hagrid tuviera oportunidad de ofrecerlos. Si llegaba a preguntar, Harry diría que tenía hambre y se las había comido.

"Harry," dijo Ginny desde su lugar en el enorme sillón que estaban compartiendo. "De verdad quiero agradecerte por haberme pedido que te acompañara. Al principio pensé que estabas loco, pero ahora que terminó, creo que en verdad me ayudó. Trato de no pensar en mi primer año y en Tom desde que me salvaste, pero por alguna razón, creo que ya no voy a tener muchas pesadillas; por lo menos, ninguna de la Cámara, y te lo debo."

Sin preámbulos, ella se incline y lo besó en la mejilla; se mantuvo allí un poco más tiempo del necesario, pero después de caminar mano en mano, Harry no se sintió incómodo.

"No hay problema, Gin," respondió. "Como dije, vi lo bien que Neville se sobrepuso ayer, y sabía que podrías hacer lo mismo. Me alegra poder haberlo hecho sin los otros; por extraño que parezca, después de arrastrarme por una cueva oscura por horas; me divertí bastante"

Ginny rió. "Nada de raro! De hecho, estaba pensando lo mismo. No es la típica primera cita, pero lo disfruté. Aunque podría haber vivido sin la mugre."

Harry sintió escalofríos al recordar la sensación de sus manos deslizándose por el pelo. "Yuck! Si, eso no fue lo mejor. Primera cita? Fue eso lo que hicimos hoy?" De pronto Harry no se sentía tan cómodo.

Tampoco Ginny, juzgando por como se estaba sonrojando.

"Bueno… supongo. Pasamos todo un día juntos y los dos nos divertimos. Se que no es como si estuviéramos saliendo, pero algunas personas lo llamarían una cita, quiero decir…"

"Ginny," la cortó Harry, "relájate; no quise decir nada malo. No me importa llamarlo una cita, y supongo que fue una, es que nunca lo pensé hasta que lo dijiste. Sabes que? Incluso con la mugre y la oscuridad y el terrible olor, creo que fue mejor que mi cita con Cho."

Ahora tranquil, el sonrojo de Ginny se desvaneció y ella admitió que no todas sus citas con Michael Corner habían ido tan bien. Harry estaba intrigado por el comienzo difícil que habían tenido, ya que Ginny hablaba muy poco acerca de ser la novia de Michael; no era como si estuviera avergonzada, pero ella tendía a evitar temas que molestarían a Ron.

"Así que," dijo después de unos minutes Ginny, "quien crees que vaya con quien al baile?"

Harry no estaba seguro, porque eran las chicas quienes tenían que invitar y admitió no prestar atención los rumores acerca de los intereses de las chicas per cuando se lo comentó a Ginny ella no estaba pensando atención.

"Irías la baile conmigo?" soltó cuando Harry terminó de hablar. "Digo, como amigos; dijiste que no te gustaba nadie, así que no es como si estuvieras esperando una invitación y yo no planeo en invitar a nadie..."

"Ginny."

"…y Ron sería horrible con cualquiera a quien invite …."

"Ginny."

"…e incluso si aceptara a alguien, no creo que haya un amigo que pueda invitar que no fuera a pasar toda la noche arrastrándome a todos los compañeros de casa…"

"Ginny," casi gritó Harry. Ella notando que había estado divagando se ruborizó, pero no fue nada comparado con el color que tuvo cuando escuchó la respuesta de Harry.

"Me encantaría ir al baile contigo." Debido a que había estado tratando de hacer que Ginny lo escuchara, Harry no se dio cuenta de como sonó lo que dijo. "Estoy de acuerdo, no hay nadie en especial con quien quiera ir, y creo que nos divertiríamos, siempre que no esperes que baile bien. Por lo menos, ahora mi excuse de tener una cita es la verdad. Estoy contento de que me preguntaras."

Ginny sonrió. "Yo también!" Estaba algo decepcionada por lo distante que había sonado su respuesta, pero sabía que no había querido que fuera así. De todos modos le había pedido a uno de los solteros más codiciados y él había aceptado, aunque fuera solo como amigos.

No fue mucho después que el resto llegó. Hermione y Luna estaban y, sin sorpresa, Ron había inventado una excusa para evitar a Harry, pero prometió ver a Hagrid después de clases; y Neville, Harry no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero después del día anterior, Harry pensaba que su amigo merecía algo de tiempo solo.

No mucho más pasó ese día. El patrullaje con Cami fue tranquilo, aunque los dos tuvieron una Buena conversación. Cami le estaba sacando información sobre el baile, y finalmente admitió haber sido invitado. Sentía que podía confiar en ella con la verdad, y extrañamente, no creía que ella fuera a invitarlo; había sido clara cuando se conocieron, que aunque no tenía problemas siendo amistosa, no quería ponerse en peligro, y no quería acercarse mucho a Harry y sus problemas. Una persona normal hubiera estado ofendida, pero Harry estaba igual de tranquilizado; ya estaba más que preocupad por su amigos y después de haber sido parcialmente culpable por la muerte de Cedric y después la de Sirius, podía aceptar la decisión de Cami. Además, pensar en la muerte de Amber aún lo entristecía.

Al final, Cami estaba buscando por información sobre algunos de los amigos de Harry. No estaba interesada en nadie de Hufflepuff y quería saber si Harry sabía de alguien que pudiera ser un buen compañero; Harry no estaba seguro así que le dio información general sobre sus amigos y sus personalidades. Cami no tenía muchos amigos fuera de su casa y era bastante tímida, así que e incluso lo poco que Harry podía decirle sobre Steven Cornfoot de Ravenclaw, u Orion Flint de Slytherin era bueno para ella.

Después de toparse con una pareja besándose, cruzarse con la Sra. Norris y limpiar un desastre que Peeves había hecho con algo de tinta, Harry llevó a Cami a Hufflepuff antes de seguir hasta el Hall de Entrada. Técnicamente, los dos sabían reportarse con el siguiente par, pero las últimas semanas eran tan tranquilas que a nadie parecía importarle, y como la casa de Cami estaba en dirección opuesta a la Torre Gryffindor, Harry se sentía más cómodo acompañándola que dejándola volver sola por los pasillos.

La razón era simple, y aunque no se lo había dicho a Cami, ni había dado muestras de saber algo, Draco Malfoy lo había estado siguiendo toda la noche desde una distancia segura. Harry solamente lo vio usando sus lentes y se aseguró de no decir nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra. Draco tramaba algo, y hasta que Harry supiera que era, quería mantener al Slytherin cerca.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando para Harry y sus amigos; las clases volvieron con todo y Harry se encontró sintiéndose igual que la primera semana. Las prácticas de Quidditch progresaron, reuniones de la AD estaban programadas y todo volvía a los normal.

Ron seguía siendo frío con Harry, pero después de que Hermione le gritara por haberse salido del té con Hagrid simplemente por su 'comportamiento infantil' por lo menos estaba siendo civilizado. Con el Quidditch, el que el guardián no tuviera mucha relación con los otros jugadores ayudaba mucho, pero incluso entonces, Harry dejaba que Ginny se encargara de su hermano, y ella había aclarado antes de empezar la primera práctica, que si ellos dejaban sus diferencias interferir con el equipo usaría a los reemplazos.

Las pociones de Harry seguían mejorando y aunque no había logrado hacer perfectamente todas las de 6º año, las había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para complacer a cualquiera, menos Snape, y sabiendo que nunca querría la aprobación del amargado Maestro en Pociones, Harry creía mejor continuar con sus estudios, en lugar de continuar buscando una perfección que nunca alcanzaría. Así que Harry comenzó con las pociones de 7º en el tempo que destinaba para la material, incluso si era algo más avanzado de lo que debería estar viendo. Algunos de los sueros de la verdad con los que Harry había experimentado antes de poder hacer Veritaserum eran de ese calibre, pero aparte de eso, el intento con la Multijugos en Segundo había sido lo más cerca que había llegado a pociones avanzadas. Aún así, estudios independientes tenía ventajas infinitas, y Harry disfrutaba la idea de dar el EXTASIS de pociones un año antes, solamente para refregárselo en la cara a Snape.

Los intentos con la transformación a Animagus seguían siendo una pérdida de tiempo, pero aún así Harry pasaba una hora a la semana meditando tratando de vencer el bloqueo que escondía su forma en su subconsciente. Del mismo modo, el proyecto con el hechizo para revertir el efecto delos Dementores no progresaba; había hecho enormes saltos al empezar, pero aunque ya había sido resuelto uno de los problemas, Harry pensaba que aún necesitaría unos 4 meses antes de poder comenzar a probar el hechizo, y hasta entonces los espíritus que Harry había liberado se quedarían en la Casa de los Gritos. A veces viajaban por el país en pequeños grupos para pasar el tiempo, pero entendían que el hechizo para revertir el efecto de los Dementores que habían existido por más de un milenio, no era nada simple; en verdad habían estado sorprendidos con el avance que Harry había hecho, y se lo dejaron saber en una de las visitas que Harry les había dado. Remus los visitaba también, ya que podía salir de los terrenos más, y quería dejarles saber que no habían sido olvidados.

Hablando de Remus, regresó de la misión de la Orden como esperado, pero no podía decirle nada a Harry ya que no lo influía a el, por lo que quedaba fuera del trato con Dumbledore. Aparentemente, durante las vacaciones, la Orden había estado calmada sin hacer mucho más que reclutar más personas del Ministerio.

Continuaban las discusiones para hacer a Azkaban más segura, pero con los pocos Aurors que había en el Ministerio, y con la siguiente clase a un año de graduarse, no había suficiente personal. Sólo unos Mortífagos habían sido atrapados, y por suerte, las celdas en el Ministerio alcanzaban, y no tenían que usar Azkaban. Remus dejó a Harry saber que la búsqueda de Arnold Peasegood por espías y conspiraciones había encontrado solo unos pocos empleados de bajo rango. Aparentemente, desde que Bones era Ministro y había hecho claro su intento de reestructurar el Ministerio, los agentes de Voldemort habían recibido órdenes de escapar o dejar su trabajo en algunas semanas. No podría haber sabido que Peasegood (el antiguo Obliviador) estaba administrando Veritaserum secretamente a cada empleado y que habría descubierto a sus espías de todos modos. Parecía que, enfrentado con incertidumbre, Voldemort estaba dispuesto a actuar más cautelosamente.

En la tercera semana de enero, Harry pudo hacer una escapada a su Escondite por una noche, llevando a Neville con el. Le había prometido a su amigo que trataría de que pudiera visitar a sus padres, y Harry siempre cumplía con su palabra. Ginny había accedido a cubrirlos por la tarde y la cena diciendo que estaban en el baúl de Harry practicando un Nuevo hechizo que Harry había encontrado. Debido a que la mayor parte de Gryffindor sabía que Harry y Neville practicaban juntos, la historia no era nada sospechosa. Y aunque no se quedaron por la noche, y volvieron bastante antes del toque de queda, Harry pudo darle unas horas de tiempo con sus padres, mientras que Harry daba una vuelta con la moto.

La moto estaba impecable, y por más que Harry deseara llevar su moto a Hogwarts, sabía que no era práctico, así que disfrutó el tiempo y planeó por un día en que pudiera volar sin preocuparse por ser visto por muggles o agentes de la Orden.

La reunión de la AD fue un éxito; debido a la excuse que había dado, Harry se vio forzado a mostrar a la clase avanzada el hechizo que había 'aprendido' con Neville. En verdad era uno que Harry conocía desde hacía meses, pero por alguna razón no les había enseñado antes. Las palabras eran "Impedimenta Vigoratus," y lo que el hechizo hacia era disminuir la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón hasta que la víctima se desmayaba por falta de oxígeno. Era casi indetectable en un comienzo, y trabaja tan lento que era considerado poco ofensivo por muchos. Harry se lo había enseñado a Neville en las vacaciones, y no tuvieron problemas en moverse alrededor ayudando a los otros.

Hermione lo sacó primera, seguida por los gemelos Flint, y entonces Cho y Ginny. Cho frunció el ceño cuando Harry fue a ayudar a Ginny mientras que ella se quedó con Neville, y Harry supo que tendrían una conversación incómoda.

"Harry," dijo cuando terminó la reunión. "Tienes un segundo?"

"Seguro," respondió, tratando de mantener un tono neutral y actuar como si no hubiese notado la cara de Cho antes. Aún no había olvidado lo mal que la chica había reaccionado el año anterior, y había esperado que hubiera pasado sus problemas... parecía que no.

Los dos se separaron hasta que la sala estuvo vacía y Cho habló.

"Quería disculparme," sonaba sincera, "por como actué antes. Acababa de sobreponerme a la muerte de Cedric y me di cuenta que había arruinado lo que pudo haber sido una Buena relación, y me apresuré a tratar de enmendar las cosas. No consideré que podías sentir diferente; además, ataqué a una de tus amigas y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Creo que estaba algo celosa, y aún lo estoy, pero no debí haber dicho esas cosas. Lo siento."

'Bueno,' pensó Harry, 'Esto es una sorpresa!' Harry no sabía qué esperar de Cho, pero una disculpa nunca había cruzado por su mente.

"Um," comenzó, "gracias Cho, creo. Digo, aprecio que seas honesta. Admito que estaba sorprendido por como actuaste antes, pero acepto tu disculpa; yo también lamento haber sido tan cortante. No tome nada bien algunas de las cosas que dijiste. Sin rencores?"

Cho sonrió. "Ninguno. De hecho, déjame compensarte; me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al baile del Día de San Valentín? Podemos ir como amigos si te sientes incómodo; quiero demostrarte que me siento mal por como actué, y creo que nos divertiríamos."

Si Harry no apreciaba la invitación de Ginny antes, en verdad lo hacía ahora. Desde el día en la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry había sido invitado por nada más y nada menos que por 23 chicas; decir que ya tenía una cita era conveniente y la verdad, y diciendo la verdad, después de pensarlo, Harry ansiaba salir con Ginny.

"Lo siento Cho," las palabras parecían practicadas, "pero ya me invite alguien más y acepté. Quizás te vea y podemos compartir un baile si hay tiempo?" Harry no tenía intención de bailar con todas las chicas que había rechazado, pero después de escucharlo rechazar a una chica de Hufflepuff que después había estado llorando en el baño, Hermione le había indicado sugerir un baile, sin importar si era en serio o no.

Pero mientras el consejo de su amiga circulaba por su mente, Harry no dejó de ver la cara destrozada de Cho; aparentemente había esperado que Harry aceptara.

"So…solamente dices eso?" tartamudeó Cho. "Creo que escuché a alguien diciendo que usabas eso como excusa para rechazar a chicas que no conocías?"

"No Cho, en verdad estoy yendo con alguien, lamento que escucharas diferente."

"Pero, pensé que te gustaba? Me invitaste a salir! Nunca has ido en una cita con otra persona." Harry podía ver que Cho se estaba esforzando por no preguntarle con quien iba.

"Cho," le explicó Harry. "Si me gustas, pero ya no de esa manera. Y nuestra cita fue hace un año, y no puedes decir que fue un éxito. Lamento que pensaras diferente, pero pensé que me hice entender la última vez que hablamos."

Cho hizo unas respuestas incoherentes y salió rápidamente. Harry considerar ir tras ella, pero no sabía que más decir, y si era honesto consigo mimos, quería evitar otra conversación. Y si tenía suerte, Cho estaría algo molesta por un tiempo, pero la próxima vez que lo viera, actuaría como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Después de esa reunión, y que Cho lo evitara, nada podía hacerlo sentir mal; ni siquiera Ron.

Harry pudo volver a la Cámara solo con los dos colmillos, y al final encajaban en los agujeros. Y sin obstrucciones las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el desolado aunque peligroso Bosque. Había agujeros del lado de afuera también, así que os colmillos eran necesarios de ambos lados; eso significaba que mientras Harry los tuviera, no tenía que preocuparse por Voldemort usando esa entrada.

Sus estudios iban bien, y junto con sus estudios independientes, Harry continuaba aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y teoría de la magia a un paso seguro. Su práctica con la Cruciatus sufrió una parada, pero solo porque Harry había ido sine se placer durante las vacaciones. Sin más excusas, Harry volvió a la rutina de maldecir y tener duelos con su doble (que había aparecido el día después de la visita a la Cámara con Ginny) cada tarde durante la hora libre.

Con tanto que hacer, era difícil hacer todo y mantener su vida social, pero con el tiempo que le daba su doble, Harry se las arreglaba. Sin importar que tan ocupado estuviese, o lo emocionado que estuviera por un Nuevo hechizo o descubrimiento, Harry se aseguraba de seguir con sus sesiones con Ginny y Luna. También seguía con las sesiones de masajes con Ginny después de las prácticas, que ahora eran 4 veces por semana en preparación para el siguiente juego. Después hacía tiempo para pasar con Remus y Hagrid, continuar sus prácticas con Neville, leer novelas para descansar su cerebro, y vigilar a Draco Malfoy que continuaba siguiéndolo y pensaba que no era notado.

No fue hasta un día normal a mitad de semana que el primer evento ocurrió. Como siempre, antes de ir a dormir, Harry pasó 15 minutos practicando Occlumancia, y después unos minutes mirando a Cathy y otras chicas de 7º; era porque había practicado Occlumancia esa noche que Harry supo que la visión que recibió fue real.

Voldemort se había enterado del baile; y pensaba hacer una aparición!

* * *

Bueno, finalmente lo pude terminar :)  
Aviso que Noviembre no es un buen mes para mi, terminando la secundaria, el ultimo año y no puedo llevarme nada, ademas empiezo con el curso de ingreso a la Universidad y tengo los examenes finales de ingles y el first certificate.

Voy a tratar de hacer algo, pero no se si voy a poder subir algo. Prometo ponerme las pilas y poder subir dos capitulos de el Poder del Tiempo y Destiny's Ghost en diciembre.

Chauss


	30. Bailemos!

**Harry Potter y el Poder del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 29 – Bailemos!**

"Mi Señor," dijo Lucius dando una reverencia, "agradezco que me conceda esta audiencia."

"Querías verme, Lucius. Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo, por tu bien y el mío."

"Si, mi Señor. Mi hijo me ha escrito acerca de un evento que se realizará en Hogwarts; un baile, y con un tema muggle. Una desgracia! Supuse que querría saber, y acerca del viaje que se realizará a Hogsmeade el fin de semana anterior al baile. Como el baile no fue anunciado antes, y las túnicas apropiadas no aparecían en las cartas de comienzo de curso, supongo que Potter y sus amigos estarán en el pueblo. Quizás podríamos hacer una aparición, si le parece."

"Atacar Hogsmeade," consideró Voldemort. "No; es muy obvio, y un blanco muy grande. Seguramente Dumbledore sospechará algo así y estará preparado. Aún así, estoy satisfecho con las noticias Lucius; has hecho bien, igual tu hijo. No ha traído información valiosa en un tiempo, y creo que acaba de probarse útil. Y aunque no ataquemos Hogsmeade, tengo una idea que podría funcionar."

"Estoy seguro de que su plan será perfecto, mi Señor," Aduló Lucius.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia él, girándose a la única otra persona en el cuarto, "Colagusano, déjanos, y manda a Bella; tengo una tarea especial para ella."

"Si, amo," tartamudeó Colagusano, y dejó la sala sin recibir la Cruciatus, por una vez.

"Lucius," Voldemort devolvió su atención al hombre. "Creo que me gustaría ir a este baile muggle de Dumbledore; lástima que no me hayan invitado. Pero, no veo razón para no ir."

Voldemort pensó por un momento y dijo, "Contacta a los nuevos reclutas, y alístalos para el fin de semana del baile. Habla con Mulciber, Nott, y Warrington Sr. también. Ustedes cuatro lideraran las tropas al castillo, pero guárdate esa información; aunque odio admitirlo, creo que tenemos un traidor. Nuestros hombres perdidos me han causado gran preocupación, y aunque su estatus es irrelevante, no querría arruinar nuestros planes; solo tu conocerás nuestro objetivo, Lucius. Da instrucciones al resto de que te encuentren en un lugar neutral la noche del baile, les informarás de nuestra misión allí; inmediatamente se aparecerán a Hogsmeade y marcharán a Hogwarts. Más tarde te informaré del objetivo."

"Marchar a Hogwarts?" Pregunta con incredulidad, pero tan pronto como las palabras se deslizaros des boca, Lucius deseó no haber hablado.

"Te atreves a cuestionarme Lucius? No importa, tu opinión no me importa. No espero que tú y un montón de novatos destruyan las barreras. Serán una distracción. El verdadero ataque sucederá en otro lugar, y sólo participantes clave estarán involucrados. Hablando de esto, tu hijo te informó de la fecha del baile?"

"No, mi señor," respondió Lucius, agradecido de no recibir ninguna maldición. "Esa es una delas razones por las que escribió. Aparentemente una de las desagradables reglas es que las mujeres deben invitar a los hombres. Draco preguntó si alguno de mis contactos podría intervenir. Aún no he preguntado."

"No lo hagas," ordenó Voldemort. "Tu posición en la sociedad no está en su mejor momento Lucius, y es mejor que guardes tus contactos para algo más importante."

Otra pausa.

"Informa a tu hijo que debe ser invitado por una bruja de sangre pura lo antes posible. Quine, no importa, siempre que no sea de Slytherin."

Confundido, y nada ansioso de dar aquella orden a su hijo, Lucius preguntó, "My Señor?"

"Fui incoherente, Lucius? Una bruja de sangre pura que no sea miembro de nuestra noble casa debe invitar a Draco al baile, por cualquier medio. Informa a tu hijo que debe asegurar la invitación dentro de las próximas dos semanas y debes informarme en cuanto pase."

"Si, mi Señor." Lucius pensó que era mejor no cuestionarlo más; Draco tendría que aceptarlo. 'Seguro que la chica Parkinson se molestará,' sonrió, 'pero ha tenido su ojo en Draco y nuestra fortuna por mucho tiempo,'

"Desea algo más, mi Señor?"

Voldemort negó su cabeza. "No Lucius, asegúrate de que tu hijo entienda sus órdenes, y que los hombres que contactes estén listos. Eres el único responsable de todo esto, Lucius, y si las cosas no salen bien, estarán en problemas. Me explico?"

Lucius sintió un escalofrío al asentir. Sólo dos personas lo habían hecho sentir así, una de ellas había sido su padre, a quien había matado él mismo hacía años con un veneno extraño. Para Lucius, s padre se lo merecía, después de años de crianza estricta y castigos crueles; y aunque había aprendido mucho de su padre, sabía que no podría avanzar sin tomar la posición de patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Colagusano entró un momento más tarde, habiendo cumplido su tarea. Por un momento, Lucius se preguntó como sería ser degradado a un mero sirviente personal; haciendo tareas de un elfo doméstico o una lechuza; porque ésa había sido la posición de Colagusano desde que había salido de Azkaban. No había sido sorprendente el no haberlo visto en las reuniones durante sus primeras semanas de regreso; sin duda se había estado recuperando de cualquiera hubiese sido el castigo que Voldemort le había infringido por haber sido capturado y exitosamente interrogado.

Pero lo habían manado a retirarse, y cuando Colagusano comenzó su reporte, Lucius salió de la sala y desapareció. Tenía una carta que escribir a su hijo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con Febrero a la vuelta de la esquina, y poco después de eso la salida a Hogsmeade, y después del baile, Harry estaba preocupado por su última visión sobre Voldemort. Si él estaba planeando algo, y era algo típico de él de hacer algo cuando Harry se estaba sintiendo cómodo, sabía que no había una verdadera razón para no reportarle a Dumbledore.

Pero Harry no tenía otra prueba más allá de su visión, la cual Dumbledore tomaría en cuenta, pero confiar por completo en ella? No. Después de lo de Sirius, la Orden debía cuidarse de no poner todos sus huevas en una sola canasta de nuevo. Además, si fuera con Dumbledore, entonces no podría tomar parte de las preparaciones, y Harry quería hacer más que participar; quería liderarlas. Con otra idea en mente, Harry olvidó cualquier noción de avisarle a Dumbledore; por ahora tenía otras, mucho menos amenazadoras, cosas de las que preocuparse. La salida a Hogsmeade, el juego de Quidditch, su cita con Ginny, y su aún imposible relación con el que había sido su mejor amigo.

Así es, las cosas con Ron no había mejorado nada en el mes desde su pelea; y lo que era peor, era que Harry no podía ver ni un indicio de que las cosas mejorarían. Podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin discutir, e incluso aceptar la presencia del otro con un asentimiento, pero algo más que aquello parecía ser pedir demasiado. De hecho, el último progreso que Harry había hecho con Ron fue la muy acalorada discusión, de la cual muchos querían saber cada detalle. Habían estado listos para atacarse entonces, pero después, era como si ambos se dieran la espalda cuando hablaban. Harry había repasado la conversación en su pensadores miles de veces, buscando una manera en que pudiera haber ido mejor, pero no la veía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FLASHBACK: discusión hace tres semanas

Después de pedir a Neville, Seamus y Dean por un momento en privado, Harry siguió a Ron hacia el dormitorio, temiendo la conversación que tendría. Ron había puesto bien claro lo que sentía hacia Harry, y en más de 5 años de amistad, jamás se habían hablado así.

Acercándose a la puerta, Harry no se molestó en golpear, y pasó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Un hechizo silenciador prevenía la discusión que e vendría de dejar el dormitorio; no había razón para que todo Gryffindor supiera.

Mirando alrededor no pudo ver a Ron, pero el sonido de agua corriendo en el baño delataba dónde se encontraba. Para no irrumpir en lo que Ron inmaduramente llamaría su privacidad, Harry decidió esperarlo sentado en su cama.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron apareció con lo que Harry pensaba podrían ser lágrimas, eso o se acababa de lavar la cara.

Viendo a Harry desde le otro lado, Ron trató de ignorarlo lo que se complicó cuando Harry se paró frente a el. Con sus manos cerradas en puños, Harry se sorprendió de que Ron no estallara allí, pasando por su lado en su lugar. Pensando que no duraría y queriendo sacar algo del otro chico, Harry se movió para bloquear el paso de Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

"Muévete," fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

"No," respondió Harry. "Tenemos que hablar. Lamento no haber ido a buscarte en el tren, pero las chicas pensaron que necesitarías tiempo para calmarte. Bueno, ahora toda la sala común sabe que eso no funcionó. No tengo idea de qué te pasa, pero tiene que parar."

"Por que?" cuestionó Ron al borde del grito, "Porque esto, lo que sea que sea, tiene que ser arreglado o halado? No puede estar enojado contigo? El Niño Que Vivió no puede vivir sin que las cosas sean como el quiere?"

Eso lastimó a Harry; mayormente porque Ron sabía que eso no era cierto, pero también porque cuando Ron se refería a el con ese ridículo título, estaba furioso.

"Por supuesto que puedes, grandísimo tarado! Enójate cuanto quieras, pero no puedes decir que estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas vayan como yo quiero. Te acuerdas de los Dursleys, no? Y como Snape y Malfoy viven molestándome? Esto no tiene que ver conmigo, porque como yo lo veo, lo único que cambió conmigo fue que maduré algo este verano, y ya no dejo que las personas me pasen por encima. Yo no soy el que actúa como una reina del drama, dando berrinches cuando porque, de nuevo, tengo un ataque de celos. Esto es sobre ti, Ron, y quiero hablarlo, pero lo único que quieres hacer es señalarme y pintarme como el malo de la película. Bueno, no lo soy, y estoy harto de que trates así. Cual es esta, la segunda o la tercera vez que me das la espalda?"

"Todo sobre mi, no?" Ron respondió casi antes de que Harry terminara. "Yo no soy el que empezó a guardar secretos, fue y encontró nuevos amigos, y repartió dinero de pena como caramelos; yo no soy el que se ríe a tus espaldas y refregando en tu cara qué tan rico soy dando regalos que nadie más puede igualar. Yo no soy el que tira 5 años de amistad haciendo todo yo solo; ese eres tú, Harry! Solíamos hacer todo juntos; tu, Hermione y yo. Ahora eres tú, y Hermione, e incluso Ginny, Luna, y Neville, pero no yo. Además de en Quidditch, donde tengo que acata órdenes, casi ni hablamos; no, te la pasas con Neville."

"Esto no es sobre Neville, Ron," gritó igualmente Harry, frustrado. "Lo único que cambió es que paso más tiempo con el y lo llegué a conocer; el que él esté no quiere decir que tú no puedas. No es igual que antes, no es tan tímido, es parte del equipo de Quidditch, parte de la A.D, y en lugar de dejarlo solo en Hogwarts en las vacaciones, lo invité a casa. Está tan mal eso? No puedo tener más de un amigo, Ron? O eres tan celoso que ni eso puedo?"

Harry sabía que había cruzado la línea cuando vio fuego en los ojos de Ron, y lo próximo que supo era que estaba tomando pasos hacia atrás de golpe que Ron le había dado en la mejilla. Era un puñetazo mal ejecutado y aunque no dejaría marca física, dejaría una emocional.

Pero el golpe tuvo un efecto, masajeándose donde lo había golpeado, Harry pudo ver que Ron se había calmado un poco, y parecía cas lamentar lo que había hecho. Después de un tiempo, Ron se sentó en el borde de su cama y sin mirar a Harry dijo.

"Esto no son mis celos Harry," dijo Ron y agregó, "y si, están ahí; pero siempre he estado celoso de ti, como estoy celoso de Bill, y Charlie, y todos mis hermanos mayores. Puedo aguantarlo, porque se que la mayoría de las veces estoy siendo irracional, pero esta vez no soy sólo yo como en cuarto año. Cambiaste, Harry."

Ron tomó una pasa, pero antes de que Harry pudiera hablar continuó, "Estás tan diferente; tanto más serio y racional, casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros haciendo nada. Siempre estás con la cabeza en un libro, o planeando para Quidditch o la A.D, o encerrado en ese estúpido baúl haciendo quién sabe que."

Harry asintió, porque hasta entonces todo era verdad; pero eso no era nuevo para Ron, y Harry les había explicado porque estaba tan ocupado ese año.

"Y entonces, cuando finalmente haces un esfuerzo por relajarte y disfrutar un poco, con quien vas? Ginny y Neville. Ginny, quien no podía estar en el mismo cuarto que tú hasta hace unos años, ahora es tu Weasley favorito. Y Neville, quien siempre a sido un buen tipo, si, pero es _Neville_, y de repente es tu mejor amigo. Es como si Hermione y yo fuéramos reemplazados; Hermione no lo ve así, pero ella está en la biblioteca la mitad del tiempo, e incluso ella pasa más tiempo contigo que yo. No es mi culpa no estar en tus clases este año, Harry, pero es como si no hicieras ni el esfuerzo de pasar tiempo conmigo, solo te es conveniente, como en Quidditch, o ir a ver a Hagrid. Es como, 'Bueno, tengo que hacer esto, veamos si Ron viene así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.' Desde cuando soy una segunda prioridad, Harry?"

Harry negó con su cabeza. "No eres segunda prioridad Ron, y lamento que te sientas así. Tengo tanto este año, no me creerías si te dijera; no es que quiera amontonarte con otras cosas, es que hay tantas horas en un día, así que creo que trato de hacer lo más que puedo junto. Piensa, Ron. Cuando fue la última vez que me vista en la sala común, pasando el tiempo? O pasar un fin de semana durmiendo y sin hacerla tarea? Me encantaría, pero no es así. Aunque no creas, quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con Hermione y los otros, pero ahora tengo que prácticamente anotármelo para no olvidarme."

"Ese es mi punto," interrumpió Ron. "Eso no es algo que deberías poder olvidar, o anotar! Solía ser! Te levantarías e iríamos a desayunar, saldríamos de pociones y estaríamos maldiciendo a Snape juntos; ahora ni siquiera se de qué estás halando la mitad del tiempo, y eres tan reservado. Después vas y tratas de ser normal, como en Navidad y les das regalos a todos, ignorando lo raras que las cosas han estado los últimos meses. Y el dinero, aunque está bien, nunca me sentí tanto como un caso de caridad como ahora; fue como recibir dinero de un completo extraño, y se supone que esté bien porque Sirius lo dijo? Lo mismo con el dinero que mis padres recibieron; yo fui el último en saber. Si soy tu mejor amigo, no debí ser el primero en saber?"

Harry no sabía que decir, así que se encogió de hombros. Harry recordaba haber tenido razones por no haberle dicho a Ron entonces, pero no podía recordar cuáles eran, además de miedo por los celos de Ron.

Después de un tiempo en el que los dos estuvieron callados, Harry vio que se estaba haciendo tarde y que sus compañeros subirían pronto. Queriendo arreglar las cosas, Harry se tragó su orgullo y preguntó, "Que vamos a hacer?"

Ron asintió pero no dijo nada.

"Podemos olvidar que pasó?" Dijo Harry.

"No lo creo," replicó Ron. "No a menos que puedas volver a ser como el año pasado, y dejes de ser tan solitario todo el tiempo."

Harry sabía que no podría, así que no dijo nada, esto enojó a Ron aún más y gritó, "Que demonios estás haciendo que están importante, de todos modos? Por que no puedo saber? Solías confiarme todo."

Y Harry sabía que tenía razón; solía confiarlo todo a Ron, pero esas cosas eran las acciones simples de chicos Harry; las cosas habían cambiando en el verano, y el rol que Harry había tomado en su propia vida lo había hecho cruzar la línea de chico a hombre. Ese era el problema, notó Harry; él ya no era un chico, pero Ron aún no tomaba el siguiente paso. El mundo de Ron era de pasadizos secretos y aventuras donde todo saldría bien al final; el mundo de Harry era sobre reuniones nocturnas secretas donde se derramaba sangre, y si no tomaba medidas, no saldría vivo. Ambos mundos eran muy diferentes, y hasta que Ron entendiese los riesgos de la vida de Harry, no podría ser parte de ella como lo había sido de la del viejo Harry. Neville, Ginny, e incluso Luna, entendió Harry, habían visto más oscuridad que Ron, aunque el fuese mayor, por eso Harry los veía más certeros para hablar de ciertos temas, y a menos que pretendiera, algo que sabía que no podía hacer, tendría que esperar a que Ron madurara antes de que volvieran a ser mejores amigos.

"Lo siento Ron," dijo Harry, sabiendo que estaba terminando con su amistad, "No puedo decirte todo, por lo menos no todavía; no es que no confíe en ti, es que confiar implica mucho riesgo. Si, algunas personas saben algunas cosas, pero nadie, excepto por mí, sabe todo, y no creo que no conformes con sólo una pieza del rompecabezas. Son cosas de vida o muerte, es Voldemort. Y lo siento, pero es demasiado importante como para arriesgar para arreglar nuestros problemas. Es más grande que tú y yo. Quizás algún día pueda decirte."

Los labios de Ron formaban una fina línea, per no dijo nada, sorprendiendo a Harry.

Viendo una manera de terminar con la hostilidad, pero no una solución, Harry continuó.

"Pero no veo por que tenemos actuar mal entre nosotros," dijo Harry, "y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que dijimos cosas que no debíamos, los dos. Hemos sido mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, Ron; puede que me haya acercado a los otros un poco más y que sea algo más reservado este año, pero aún así pienso en ti como mi mejor amigo. No veo razón para dejar de hacer lo que hacíamos; visitar a Hagrid, ir a Hogsmeade, molestar a Hermione."

Harry creyó haber visto la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de Ron.

"Que te parece si concordamos en que las cosas no son perfectas, y tratamos de trabajar en esto en el futuro?" propuso Harry. "Pero hasta entonces, por lo menos podemos actuar civilmente, y no desquitarnos con espectadores inocentes, como Ginny y Neville. NO quiero enfrentar el moco- murciélago de Ginny, y no se si te diste cuenta, pero Neville está levantando más de 65 kg. Quisiera evitar enojarlos, si es posible."

Harry estaba esperando otra sonrisa, pero en su lugar, Ron asintió solemnemente, y extendió su mano en son de paz.

"Esto no significa que estemos bien Harry," agregó Ron. "Pero si que hemos sido unos idiotas, y que vamos a detener eso. Aún no entiendo qué te pasa este año, y hasta que lo haga, no puedo pretender que las cosas son diferentes; necesito tiempo para pensar. Podemos ser amigables y todo, incluso puede que te destruya en ajedrez si tenemos tiempo; pero te dejo saber que yo también necesito tiempo solo, para entender esto; espero que puedas respetar eso. Si ahora paso más tiempo con Dean y Seamus, bueno, así son las cosas; como dijiste, por ahí cambie en el futuro, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer."

Y sin otra palabra, Ron fue a su cama y cerró las cortinas; la mañana siguiente se estaba sentando lo más alejado de Harry posible, junto a sus nuevos mejores amigos Dean y Seamus. Le pasó la sal a Harry cuando se la pidió, y le agradeció cuando recogió una pluma que había dejado caer en el pasillo, pero más allá de eso, no tenían qué decirse.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las semanas después de la conversación que había tenido con Ron pasaron rápido; más rápido de lo que Harry hubiera esperado; y antes de que lo supieran estaban en febrero, con el prometido viaje a Hogsmeade a sólo unos días.

El segundo partido de Quidditch, entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin era ese sábado, y aunque esas casas no tenían una batalla constante como Slytherin y Gryffindor, se esperaba un buen partido.

"Bueno, Ravenclaw destrozó a Hufflepuff, diría que Cho está en muy buena forma; no hay manera de que Slytherin pueda sacarles ventaja," discutió Ginny en el desayuno.

"Eso es asumiendo que Slytherin juegue limpio, y ya sabemos que eso no es probable," devolvió Harry. Las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad con Cho las veces que se habían encontrado en los pasillos desde el día que habían hablado, y Harry no quería que las noticias de que la estaba apoyando le llegaran, y que lo tomara del modo equivocado.

"Si," agregó Ron, "pero seguro que Ravenclaw cuenta con eso; no es como si nunca los hubiéramos visto haciendo trampa." Quidditch era unos de los temas de los que Ron hablaba con Harry, aunque fuera a tres asientos de distancia.

La conversación hubiera continuado si una bandada de lechuzas no hubiese invadido el Salón justo entonces. Ron fue el primero en agarrar a su lechuza hiperactiva, y notó que Ginny tenía una carta similar por parte de Raúl; cartas de casa, sin duda. Rowan entregó una copia del Profeta a Hermione, y Harry estaba a punto de pedírsela prestada cuando dos lechuzas extrañas dejaron caer, cada una, un paquete sobre su plato, haciendo un desastre. Aunque no lo conocía, Harry sabía que una era de los gemelos Weasley, porque nadie se atrevería a teñir a su animal en un tono tan horrible de violeta. Esperando buenas noticias, o por lo menos algo de risas, Harry decidió abrir esa primero.

"Que quieren los gemelos, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione; aparentemente Harry no era el único practicando razonamiento inductivo esa mañana.

Harry no dijo nada mientras leía la carta, y luego sonrió al decirles a sus amigos.

"Son noticias de cómo les va con su nueva tienda," dijo Harry. "Ahora que tienen tantos productos, y no se tienen que preocupar por el alquiler, dicen que les está yendo excelente. Aún están trabajando en la organización general, pero desde que abrieron han recibido mucho interés en el Callejón, y están pensando en sacar un aviso en el Profeta la semana que viene."

"Por que te enteras de esto antes que nosotros?" Preguntó Ron malhumorado, señalándose y a su hermana.

"Ron," dijo Ginny condescendientemente, "abriste la carta de mamá?"

"No," respondió Ron confundido.

"Deberías," le aconsejó.

Con las cejas arqueadas, Ron abrió su correo, y junto con el pergamino color crema que su madre siempre usaba, había otro color azul eléctrico. Sabiendo que contenía las mismas noticias que la de Harry sin siquiera leerlo, levantando la mirada avergonzado, Ron miró a Ginny que estaba sacudiendo la suya, que era de un color rosa muy chillón.

"Lo siento, Harry," murmuró Ron.

"No hay problema," respondió Harry. No se habló más del tema.

"De qué es la otra carta, Harry?" Preguntó Neville cortando el silencio.

"No se," respondió Harry abriéndola. Dentro halló una carta muy profesional, y sonrió al poder finalmente tachar otra cosa de su lista de cosas por hacer.

"Se vendió Grimmauld Place!" El grupo sabía de sus planes, así que no era una gran sorpresa para ellos, per todos sabían lo mucho que Harry quería deshacerse de la propiedad, así que estaban felices por él.

"A cuanto se vendió, Harry?" Cuestionó Ginny.

Harry sabía que no debía compartir eso en el medio de tanta gente, pero les aseguró que se había vendido por más de lo que el, o incluso la agente de bienes raíces, había esperado. En su primera inspección, Shelly Autumn la había estimado entre un millón y un millón y medio de libras; Harry estaba satisfecho al ver que se había vendido por dos millones, aunque se hubiera conformado por menos de la mitad, eso descontando lo que se había pagado por los electrodomésticos muggle que se habían instalado.

En la corta nota, la mujer explicaba que debido a que la casa se encontraba en una zona que estaba siendo renovada valía más de lo que ella esperaba. Y aunque hubiese sido bueno mantener la casa tal y como era, era más rentable separar la propiedad en apartamentos que se alquilarían por separado. Sabiendo que el hogar de la "Noble y Antigua Casa Black" estaba a punto de ser convertida en apartamentos muggle, ponía a Harry más contento de lo que esperaba.

Harry no pudo dejar de mencionar el que la casa había sido vendida a Dumbledore durante la cena, pero aparte de una sonrisa forzada en la cara del director, nada más sucedió esa semana hasta el partido de Quidditch.

Como esperado, era bastante nivelado, con la experiencia superior de Ravenclaw contra las tácticas de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle como bateadores eran igual de salvajes contra sus oponentes, pero no hirieron a nadie del otro equipo; Ravenclaw estaba siendo cauteloso. Al final, pareció que fueron demasiado cautelosos, porque una vez que la snitch apareció, Cho pudo mantener el ritmo de Draco, entre que esquivaba jugadores, bludgers y la quaffle. Los Slytherins sabían que normalmente, Draco necesitaría de mucha suerte para atrapar la pelota, así que no tomaron chances. El resultado final fue de 80-190 a favor de Slytherin.

Ravenclaw murmuró sobre tácticas sucias mientras las serpientes fueron a festejar, pero nadie podía decir que esperaban un resultado diferente, así que para el día siguiente todo el casillo había olvidado el juego y esperaba con ansias el viaje a Hogsmeade.

La razón original del viaje era permitir a los estudiantes comprar túnicas de gala, pero como muchos estudiantes (Harry incluido) ya tenían, también era una posibilidad de relajarse y disfrutar el día. Hermione y Ginny fueron a buscar algo para ponerse, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Neville; así que por unas horas, Harry vagó por la ciudad con diferentes miembros de la AD disfrutando de salir de la rutina. Tenía planes para encontrarse con el equipo de Quidditch en Las Tres Escobas a la una; en una de las prácticas, Harry les había prometido comprarles cervezas de manteca si lograban completar una maniobra especialmente complicada tres veces seguidas. Ese pareció ser el incentivo que necesitaban, y Harry tenía su oro listo para comprar una ronda para todos.

Un tiempo más tarde Harry se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, rodeado por sus amigos y compañeros. Hermione, algunos chicos de la AD, y la mayor parte del equipo de Hufflepuff Quidditch se habían unido, y estaban hablando de quién iría con quién al baile. Por la mayor parte, Harry ya sabía todo, el chico estaba sorprendido delo bien informado que estaba, hasta que Terry Boot mencionó unas noticias sorprendentes.

"Escucharon con quién irá Morag McDougal?" Preguntó Terry, rellenando su vaso. "Draco Malfoy."

Recordando la visión que había tenido y la orden de Voldemort, Harry dejó su bebida en la mesa, se sentó derecho, escuchando atentamente.

"Si, seguro," bufó Ron, "como si Malfoy pudiera ser encontrado saliendo con una Ravenclaw." Notando las miradas enojadas, agregó, "Sin ofender."

"No, es verdad," afirmó Ernie McMillan. "Nadie sabe porque; ella nunca dio indicio de que le gustara Malfoy, pero estaba ahí cuando Morag les contó a Su Li y Padma. Dijo que había pasado después de Encantamientos, hacía dos semanas. Fueron los últimos en dejar la clase y estaban hablando de camino al Gran Salón. Morag decía que probablemente era la única conversación que había tenido con el, y que por alguna razón le pidió de ir al baile; decía que no podía recordar por qué lo había hecho, pero como no planeaba en invitar a nadie en especial, no importaba. Dijo que lo peor que podía pasar era que él terminara siendo un imbécil, y que entonces podría pasarlo con sus amigos, como habría hecho."

"Apuesto a que la maldijo para que le pidiera," especuló Ron y, conociendo la orden de Voldemort, Harry no creía que estuviese equivocado.

"Eso es ridículo Ron," dijo Hermione. "Si Draco fuera a tomarse la molestia de usar la Imperius en otro estudiante, dudo que sea para que lo inviten al baile."

Los otros estaban de acuerdo, y de todos le estaban preguntando a Hermione con quién iba a ir ella. Ella se negó a decir, manteniéndolo una sorpresa como en cuarto año, y la conversación siguió, pero Harry aún pensaba en Malfoy y su interés en Morag McDougal. Mantendría un ojo en esos dos.

Pronto era media tarde y los estudiantes que aún estaban allí pagaron sus cuentas y comenzaron la caminata a Hogwarts. Harry fue unos de los últimos en salir, habiendo tenido que pagar la ronda que les había invitado a los del equipo, pero se encontró con Neville, Frank, Natalie, y Ginny esperándolo.

"Listo, Harry?" Preguntó Neville, señalando el camino al castillo con la cabeza.

"Si, pero esperemos a Ron y Hermione." Sabía que la mayor parte del trayecto sería en silencio si iba con Ron, pero, al igual que sus amigos, no quería dejar a nadie volviendo solo.

"No hay que esperar," dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos; Terry Boot se les acercó. "Hermione dijo que tenía que hablar con Ron y que se adelantaran; que Flictwick iba a estar detrás de ellos y que no había de qué preocuparse."

Preguntándose de qué tendrían que hablar, pero sin encontrar nada extraño en ello, Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. Habían hablado todo lo posible de Quidditch ese día, pero él y Terry tuvieron una buena conversación sobre principios avanzados de Aritmancia; Ginny escuchó un poco, algo interesada, pero pronto, el nivel de las teorías hizo que no entendiera mucho, por lo que se adelantó para hablar con Natalie. Por su parte, Harry estaba orgulloso de poder sostener la conversación, aunque no podía recordar todo tan rápido como Terry. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, Harry tenía una nueva idea para incorporar a su hechizo contra el efecto de los Dementores.

La cena fue silenciosa ya que los estudiantes estaban más cansados que hambrientos; per algo extraño pasó… algo que sorprendió a Harry mucho: Ron había perdido la cena.

"Hermione," Preguntó Harry cuando apareció la comida, "er…donde está Ron?"

Hermione parecía incomoda, comenzando a comer murmuró algo como, "no tenía hambre."

Incrédulo, Harry miró a sus amigos, notando que todos habían dejado caer sus tenedores, sorprendidos, Harry pidió que su amiga repitiera eso, y ella lo hizo.

"No tenía hambre?" Cuestionó Ginny. "Hablamos de mi hermano, Ron, no? El chico que comió tres platos después de haber vomitado la primera vez que usó un traslador? La razón por la que mi mamá tuvo que devolver los tappers muggle que había comprado porque nunca había sobras porque el comía tantos? Nunca no tiene hambre!"

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Hermione saltó de su asiento, pausando sólo para tomar a Harry por la muñeca, y antes de que él lo supiera ya estaba a mitad de camino para salir del Gran Salón. Un momento más tarde, Hermione estaba caminando de un lado a otro del Hall de Entrada vacío, mientras Harry buscaba algo con que limpiarse las manos. Al final terminó creando una toalla antes de volver su atención a Hermione.

"Que pasó con Ron?" Preguntó Harry sabiendo que no había muchas cosas que harían a Ron perder la cena.

Hermione levantó la mirada rápidamente, sus manos jugando con el borde de la túnica.

"Hermione," trató Harry. "Terry nos dijo que te habías quedado para hablar con Ron volviendo de Hogsmeade. Que pasó con Ron?"

Esta vez recibió más respuesta de la que esperaba. Hermione tiró sus manos al aire y dijo casi gritando, "Lo volvió a hacer!"

Estando tan cerca del baile, y conociendo a sus amigas tanto como lo hacía, Harry dedujo lo que había pasado y gimió en incredulidad.

"Todo iba bien Harry, todo!" Empezó Hermione. "Ustedes dos no volvían a la normalidad, pero por lo menos estaban siendo educados; las clases iban bien; tampoco hay tantas malas noticias en el diario. Muchos esperaban un ataque hoy durante el viaje, pero fue perfecto. Y Ron tuvo que ir y arruinar todo con el comentario más tonto que jamás halla dicho."

Harry no quería preguntar, pero sabía que debía, "Que dijo?"

Deteniéndose y mirando a Harry a los ojos, Hermione respondió lo que el había temido; pero Harry no había esperado que Ron hubiese sido tan directo.

"Preguntó," y Hermione puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica para hacer una mejor imitación de Ron, "Y cuando vas a invitarme al estúpido baile, Hermione?"

Harry quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared; y su pensara que hubiera ayudado en algo, lo hubiese hecho.

"Harry," Hermione volvió a caminar, "es como si todo el progreso que había hecho en madurar que creí que había hecho durante los años se hubiera esfumado. En verdad cree que soy tan libresca y aburrida que nadie podría haber aceptado mi invitación aparte e el? Cree que tiene la garantía de ser mi cita o algo? Y si quería ir conmigo, porque esperó tanto para siquiera mostrarlo? Harry, nadie espera hasta la semana anterior al baile para invitar a alguien, ni siquiera tu! Por Dios, para que cree que compré la túnica de gala hoy si no esa pensando en ir?"

Harry seguía considerando en golpear su cabeza contra la pared, mientras escuchaba con creciente horror, haciendo sonido de acuerdo en los momentos indicados. Hermione siguió por unos minutos más hasta que se calmó.

"Así que…er, que le dijiste?" Harry no sabía que más preguntar.

Resultó que Ron había recibido la exacta misma respuesta que Harry había estad escuchando, pero él no lo tomó callado y tranquilo. En lugar de eso, le respondió que era culpa de Hermione por haber esperado tanto para invitarlo, y no le creyó al principio cuando le dijo que ya tenía una cita; entonces Ron trajo, muy estúpidamente, a Krum a la discusión, preguntando si iba a venir para la ocasión a lo que la chica respondió que no, no necesitaba que Víctor fuera su cita, porque cualquier chico pasando tercer año tenía más clase y tacto que Ron. Siguieron más insultos, Ron dijo que se estaba burlando de él, ella lo llamó inmaduro. Finalmente, Ron escapó al dormitorio (después de para en las cocinas, Harry estaba seguro), y Harry sabía que se suponía que arreglara todo es, sin importar como se llevara con Ron de momento.

Después de atrasar la llegada al dormitorio por el mayor tiempo posible, Harry no se sorprendió al encontrar el cuarto vacío, con la excepción de Ron; sin importar que se llevaran mal, todos lo relacionado con Hermione recaía en Harry.

Así que sentando a los pies de su cama, supo que no podía posponerlo más. "Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?"

Las cortinas de la cama de Ron estaban cerradas, pero Harry sabía que no estaba dormido; si lo estuviera, los postes de la cama estarían temblando por los ronquidos del chico, como lo hacían normalmente.

Después de un momento de silencio, Ron habló desde dentro de la cama.

"No va a ir al baile conmigo," dijo. "Supuse que se estaba vengando por haber esperado tanto en cuarto año; pero es como si ni siquiera hubiese considerado en invitarme. Pensé que las cosas estaba mejo entre nosotros, per creo que me equivoqué."

'Si que esta_ban_ bien,' quería decir Harry, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría, "Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que explotes en mi cara?"

Ron hizo un ruido que Harry tomó como una afirmación.

"Ron, que clase de mejoras viste que te hicieron pensar que Hermione te invitaría?"

Ron no tenía una respuesta definitiva. Señaló que habían intercambiado regalos de Navidad, a lo que Harry respondió que también le había dado uno a Luna ese año. Ron mencionó que constantemente reñían, pero Harry mencionó que siempre habían hecho eso, junto con muchas otras personas. Finalmente, Ron admitió que le gustaba Hermione… por mucho tiempo, y que había asumido que ella se sentía igual. Creía que en cuarto ella se había enojado con el porque él le gustaba y no la había invitado, pero que las reglas habían cambiado y él no podía invitarla; lo había desconcertado, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo haría. No lo había hecho, y Ron reaccionó mal.

Recordando que no e había preguntado a su amiga con quién iría, le preguntó a Ron.

"Terry Boot," escupió. "Desde cuando pasa tiempo con el?"

"Bastante este año, Ron," replicó Harry, sin sentirse sorprendido. "Hemos estado a punto de matarnos por semanas, y en lugar de decidir por uno de nosotros, Hermione ha estado pasado tiempo en la biblioteca. Y sabes quien pasa mucho tiempo ahí? Los Ravenclaws."

Indignado de que Harry no se hubiera sorprendido como él, Ron cerró las cortinas de nuevo.

"Que!?!"

"Ron," explicó Harry, "Exceptuándonos, con quien crees que Hermione pasa su tiempo? Si, Ginny y un poco con Luna este año, pero solamente cuando nosotros también estamos. Cuando todos estamos jugando Quidditch, no crees que se queda sentada en la sala común esperándonos, o si? Y eso es mucho tiempo Ron, son muchas prácticas. Además, Hermione tiene muchas clases avanzadas en las que no estamos, pero si otras personas. No te puedo decir que sabía a quién había invitado al baile, pero Terry no me sorprende. Ha sido su compañero de Aritmancia por tres años, y generalmente estudia con ella. No lo notaste?"

Por la expresión de Ron, Harry podía decir que no.

"No quiero que parezca como si todos estuviéramos en tu contra Ron," continuó Harry, "pero tienes que darte cuenta de que es sobre los dos, Hermione y tu, no sólo tú. Y por más que estuvieran dando vueltas alrededor del otro o coqueteando por años, ninguno ha hecho movimientos para salir más allá de eso; quizás no sea muy tarde o quizás si. El punto es que tu y Hermione no tienen nada más que una amistad normal, y no te puedes enojar con ella por haber invitado a alguien más al baile; decepcionado si, pero no enojado. Como yo necesito algo de espacio personal este año, las necesidades de Hermione también están cambiando. Estamos creciendo, Ron; ya no somos niños, y no lo tomes a mal, pero parece que estás tardando un poco más que el resto de nosotros. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, de verdad, y Hermione también una vez que se calme y te disculpes. Pero tienes que dejarnos ir como niños y aceptarnos y apreciarnos como adultos."

Después de eso, Harry supuso que Ron lo atacaría; imaginen su sorpresa cuando el chico asintió y permaneció en silencio.

Necesitando cortar el silencio, Harry dijo, "Hay alguien más que pueda invitarte al baile?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Unas chicas me invitaron, pero les dije que no, esperando a Hermione. La última fue Sally-Anne Perks, y eso fue hace una semana. Escuché que le pidió a alguien más al día siguiente."

"Que hay de las compañeras de Ginny?"

"Nah," respondió Ron, "ninguna de ellas me gusta mucho, y me imagino que cualquiera que valga la pena ya tiene cita. Alguien tímido, quizás? Una Hufflepuff? Sabes si Hannah Abbot o Megan Jones tienen citas?"

Harry le dijo que si, que ambas tenían.

"Que hay de esa chica linda de quinto con la que haces las rondas?"

Harry en privado pensaba que Ron no era para Cami, igualmente le dijo, "Va con Neville."

"Neville!" dejó salir Ron. "Como lo conoce siquiera?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estaban patrullando un día y ella me pidió que describiera a algunos de la AD. No quería invitar de Hufflepuff, así que le dije algunos nombres y ella me hizo preguntas. Le gusta Herbología, así que supongo que eso le gustó."

"Pero Neville?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada fuerte a Ron.

"Lo siento."

"Quizás Pansy necsite una cita, ahora que no va con Malfoy?" Sugirió Harry.

"Cierra la boca," Gruñó Ron, sonriendo un poco.

"También está?"

"Tiene que ser una chica, Harry. Recuerdas?"

"Oh si," concordó Harry, "quizás alguien debería decirle."

Y con eso, Harry y Ron mejoraron un poco su amistad. No tanto como solía serlo, pero mucho más cerca que hacía una hora. Ambos sabían que aunque Ron no encontrara una cita, todo iba a estar bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con sus problemas personales en camino a ser solucionados, y el baile acercándose, Harry sentía que ya era tiempo deponer en movimientos sus planes para la planeada aparición de Voldemort. Analizando la visión en su pensadero, Harry llegó a ciertas conclusiones básicas; primero Lucius Malfoy, junto con Mulciber, Nott, y Warrington, serían los líderes, llevando consigo un número 'x' de nuevos reclutas. Mientras eso pasaba, lo más probable era que el mismo Voldemort apareciera en Hogwarts, por separado, posiblemente tratando de pasar por las barreras; en cuanto a Bellatrix, Harry no tenía idea; quizás atacaría otro blanco, para distraer a los Aurors y a la Orden fuera de Hogwarts, o quizás se apareciera con una vestido rosa con volados al baile; Harry creía que era lo suficientemente loca.

Si sólo fuesen los Mortífagos, Harry estaba seguro de que podría encargarse de ellos, no si estaban en grupo, no se creía tan bueno, pero hasta entonces el método de buscar un objetivo y encargarse por separado parecía estar funcionando. En cuanto a Lestrange, Harry creía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, viendo que no tenía idea de qué tarea le había asignado Voldemort; era Voldemort el que causaba el gran problema. Harry sabía que no podía enfrentársele; esa era su última meta, y aunque había mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo, sabía que le faltaba mucho. Harry no iba a cometer suicidio.

Voldemort iba a estar solo, por esta razón, Harry sabía que debía decirle a Dumbledore; él era el único que podía encargarse del, y si planeaba pasar las barreras del castillo, era su obligación decirle al director, por el bien de los estudiantes.

Pero Harry no quería ser dejar afuera; podía ayudar, incluso más que muchos miembros de la Orden; tenía un baúl con prisioneros para probarlo, prisioneros que había capturado usando habilidad, astucia y suerte, eran habilidades de un Slytherin más que de su propia Casa, pero los Slytherins eran muy útiles…

Y de pronto, Harry tuvo una idea! Corriendo a su baúl después de clases el miércoles, Harry entró a su baúl al compartimiento con los Mortífagos; con Veritaserum a mano.

Tenía sólo una pregunta, pero hacérsela a cada uno de ellos llevaría tiempo. Así que comenzando con los que conocían a Lucius Malfoy menos, pero eran considerados importantes en las filas de Mortífagos, Harry hizo su pregunta.

"Lucius Malfoy reconocería tu caligrafía?"

Después de tres intentos, tuvo la respuesta que necesitaba.

"No," replicó Jugson.

Para asegurarse, Harry hizo otras preguntas y resultó ser verdad. Jugson era mucho mayor que Malfoy, y no habían estado en Hogwarts juntos; los años en Azkaban habían distanciado a Jugson aún más; y aunque se conocían por asociados en común, nunca se relacionaban

Con esas noticas, Harry salió del baúl y comenzó su carta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Puedo imaginarme lo desesperado que estás para encontrarme y a los otros. Como tomó nuestras ausencia nuestro Señor? Imagino que no muy bien. No es deserción, como te imaginas, ya que hemos descubierto muchas cosas que deberías saber. Si quieres saber más, ve al Cabeza de Puerco la noche del jueves a las once, y ve solo. Podrás hacer tus preguntas, y quizás seas informado de algunas cosas.**_

_**Jugson**_

_**P.S. No me sorprendería que quisieras irte con nosotros después de que sepas lo que descubrimos. Para estar seguros, te recomiendo que ordenes tus finanzas antes de encontrarnos. Crabbe y Goyle saludan.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry no tenía idea de cómo se escribían los Mortífagos, pero hizo que Jugson leyera la nota y fue encontrada aceptable. No importaba si era sospechoso; Harry sabía lo desesperado que estaba Lucius por encontrar respuestas como para dejar pasa la oportunidad. Voldemort se estaba impacientando, y la carta señalaba demasiadas cosas como para que Malfoy la ignorara. Harry pensaba que el toque de mencionar a Crabbe y Goyle era muy gracioso.

Usando un traslador para salir de Hogwarts y apareciéndose a la oficina de correo del Callejón Diagon, Harry pidió por una lechuza rápida y la envió antes de cambiar de opinión. No podía usar a Hedwig, y las lechuzas del colegio podían ser reconocidas, pero considerando donde se iban a encontrar, Harry no creía que arriesgara algo, incluso si la lechuza pudiese ser rastreada. Malfoy aparecería.

La noche siguiente, Harry se vistió con su ropa de piel de dragón, y se puso una capa negra sobre ellas. Cerrando las cortinas mientras sus compañeros estaban en el baño, o ya dormidos, Harry sabía que no sería descubierto hasta la mañana. No esperaba tener problemas esa noche, pero había aprendido a ser cauteloso, por si acaso. Si las cosas iban bien, no habría problema, y volvería a la cama en unas horas; y si no… bueno, por lo menos estaría preparado. Asegurándose de tener sus dos varitas con el, junto con su daga, y un traslador de emergencia, Harry fue Hogsmeade. Eran pasadas las diez, y tenía casi una hora para llegar al lugar y mirar alrededor.

Siendo tarde, pero no tan tarde, otros lugares seguían abiertos y ocupados. Las Tres Escobas parecían tan lleno como siempre, y Harry notó por la ventana que la blusa de Madame Rosmerta era mucho más larga que las que usaba los fines de semana que ellos venían a Hogsmeade, la oficina de correo estaba abierta, y había algunas personas estaba dentro. Tratando de no parecer sospechoso, Harry se dirigió al bar. Después de unos veinte minutos, Harry estaba seguro de que no lo habían seguido, y que no había nadie haciendo guardia en el lugar. Tomando un sorbo de Multijugos que había traído, sus rasgos cambiaron bajo la capucha dela capa.

Entrar al bar fue una experiencia completamente diferente a la que habían sido la otra vez que había estado allí. Entonces había sido un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y el montón de estudiantes llamaban la atención; ahora, Harry solamente era otro extraño oscuramente vestido en un salón lleno de ellos. De hecho, exceptuando a las arpías que estaban en una esquina, todo el resto de los clientes eran magos y brujas vestidos con capas negras.

Encontrando una mesa en la que apenas entraba, Harry se consideró afortunado de haber encontrado una. Cuando le preguntaron que quería ordenó whiskey de fuego, aunque no pensaba tomarlo. En cuanto se la trajeron, y después de haber pagado, dejó caer un poco de la bebida al piso; por lo menos así parecería que había tomado un poco.

Con la capucha sobre su cabeza y las manos sobre el vaso parcialmente lleno, era evidente que Harry quería ser dejado solo y no fue interrumpido. Antes de que lo supiera faltaban sólo 5 minutos para las once y, usando sus lentes Harry vio que Lucius Malfoy había llegado. Sorprendentemente estaba solo; Harry no podía ver a nadie con sus lentes, y su reloj no recibía la señal de otra marca oscura aparte de la de Malfoy. Harry había estad seguro que Lucius querría agarrar a Jugson más que hablar con el; aparentemente no.

En el mismo momento que el reloj dio las doce, la puerta del lugar se abrió y Malfoy la atravesó. Él, como todos, tenía la capucha levantada, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era el negro más limpio y brillante que había visto. Con una mueca de disgusto, Harry alzó su vaso un poco e hizo un ruido con sus pies para captar su atención. Con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, Lucius Malfoy se dirigió hacia el.

Por fuera, Harry estaba calmado y sereno, pero por dentro estaba tenso, con el escudo de su reloj encendido y su varita en su mano izquierda debajo de la mesa, y un traslador de emergencia alrededor de su cuello, listo para ser activado.

Ninguno habló mientras Lucius se sentaba, pero señaló al camarero que se alejara cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Harry no sabía si no bebía porque estaba haciendo negocios o porque no se rebajaba a beber de los vasos; a juzgar por la mueca, era un poco de ambas.

"Jugson," saludó Malfoy, "ha sido difícil encontrarte."

"Lucius," respondió Harry con el mismo tono, "pronto puede que tu también lo seas."

Malfoy apenas tuvo un momento después de que eso se dijera antes de que Harry susurrara su aturdidor personal. "Stubefy."

Debajo dela mesa, el hechizo no tuvo mucho camino que recorrer, pero contrario a lo que había esperado, el cuerpo de Malfoy no cayó sobre la mesa, en lugar de eso, sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa y un escudo azul se materializó para interceptar el hechizo.

'Maldición,' pensó Harry, 'Malfoy debía tener un escudo.' Era similar al de su reloj.

La mirada de Malfoy pasó a pura ira en un segundo, y más rápido de lo que Harry hubiese pensando, su mano se disparó a su bastón para sacar la varita que el chico sabía que contenía. Por suerte, Harry ya tenía su varita lista, y Malfoy no pudo defenderse.

"Stubefy!" Esta vez, ningún escudo detuvo el hechizo, y Lucius cayó sobre la mesa. Harry había creído que iba a tener que salir rápidamente, pero la atmósfera del bar y el nivel de ruido logró que el hombre aturdido pasara desapercibido, eso o no les importaba, de todos modos, Harry salió lo más rápido posible; derramando el resto de la bebida sobre la cabeza del hombre, Harry lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Para todos se veía y olía como otro borracho siendo llevado a casa; igual que cualquier otra noche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana siguiente, Harry encontró difícil concentrarse en Aritmancia después de su captura, pero como era su único clase y tendría el resto del día para interrogar a Malfoy, pudo hacerlo. Volver al castillo y encerrar a Malfoy en su baúl había sido sencillo, y Harry lo había logrado junto con sacarle a Malfoy dos varitas, tres trasladores, un frasco de veneno antes de que la Multijugos perdiera efecto.

Después de que el almuerzo terminara, en el cual Harry a penas había comido, prácticamente corrió hacia su dormitorio, ansioso. El único momento en el que no había pensado en Lucius en el almuerzo fue cuando Draco recibió una carta y alardeó a todos que su padre había comprado mayoría de acciones en los Kerstels de Kenmare, un equipo de Quidditch profesional bastante bueno

Harry no pudo evitar, una vez en su baúl, utilizar una táctica similar a la que había usado con Sean Hazelton, y no entrar directamente a la celda.

El rostro de Malfoy había sido impagable después de haber sido encadenado a una pared por una fuerza desconocida, y la puerta de su celda se abrió revelando a, nada más y nada menos, que a Harry Potter, quien admitió haberlo encarcelado ilegalmente y sin ayuda. Por un momento, Malfoy olvidó todos sus modales y sangre, tratando de zafarse, pateando y gritando mientras maldecía. Pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que Lucius notara que no estaba logrando nada, aparte de entretener a Harry, quien estaba sonriendo desde su lugar cerca de la puerta. Después de eso se detuvo… pero si las miradas mataran…

Malfoy se negó a comer, obviamente teniendo más cerebro que Hazelton. Encogiéndose de hombros, sin que le importara, Harry lo aturdió y le pidió a Dobby que abriera la puerta. Solamente para estar seguros, Harry le había pedido al elfo que hiciera guardia fuera de la puerta cuando hablaba con uno delos prisioneros. Después de asegurarse que era seguro, Dobby dejó salir a Harry, y Malfoy recibió tres gotas de Veritaserum del modo usual. Una vez que fue revivido, pareció tomar un poco de tiempo antes de que la poción surtiera efecto, como si pudiera luchar contra ella, pero al final, calló a la inevitable.

Horas más tarde, Harry solamente había raspado la superficie. Malfoy era un manantial de conocimiento! No sólo había cometido numeroso crímenes, planes y secretos propios, sino que también, como uno de los Mortífagos más confiados por Voldemort poseía pilas de información. Direcciones de las casa de otros Mortífagos conocidos, el estado de sus finanzas, planes pasados que había fallado años atrás, y planes futuros; sabía algunas de las metas inmediatas de Voldemort, y también unas alargo plazo. De hecho, con la excepción de quizás Bellatrix, Malfoy estaba seguro de saber sólo menos que el mismo Voldemort.

Pero más información podía esperar, esa noche, Harry estaba más preocupado por el estado de las finanzas de Lucius, y los planes que se habían realizado para el día siguiente, en la noche del baile. Harry estaba contento de saber que Malfoy había tomado el consejo de 'Jugson' acerca de sus finanzas, y un simple viaje a Gringgots era todo lo que necesitaría para controlar la fortuna Malfoy.

En cuanto a la noche siguiente, Malfoy había sido dicho muy poco desde la noche que Harry había visto, y la única otra información eran los nombres de los reclutas que los acompañarían y la hora y lugar de su reunión. Sería en el estadio de la Copa del Mundial, que ahora estaba abandonado a las cuatro de la tarde, tres horas antes del baile. Sabiendo que tendría que pasa otra día procesando lo que acababa de oír, Harry dejó a Malfoy tarde esa noche, ansioso por el día siguiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La naturaleza del día siguiente aseguró que, con la excepción de prepararse para el baile, nadie hizo nada. Todo el personal estaba encargado de decorar el Gran Salón y hacer actividades para los más jóvenes que no irían; las chicas del castillo comenzaron a arreglarse el cabello y el maquillaje en cuanto terminó el almuerzo, y por los chicos… bueno ellos trataban de no estar en el medio y evitarse problemas.

Cambiando el plan origina de aparecerse con su armadura de piel de dragón y mucho valor, Harry decidió que sería mejor encargarse de los Mortífagos a medida que llegaran, pero al planear eso, Harry había pensado que serían unos pocos, después de todo, si solamente eran una distracción, Harry no había creído que usara a muchos. La conversación que había tenido con Malfoy el día anterior lo había informado de la falsedad de sus pensamientos; además de Malfoy, que estaba a cargo, y Warrington, Mulciber, y Nott que lo asistirían, Harry descubrió que una docena de nuevos reclutas habían sido asignados; no había modo de que Harry pudiera encargarse de tantos, incluso si decidiera pedirle ayuda a Remus. Como Neville sabía de la mayor parte de lo que Harry hacía, estaría dispuesto a ayudar, pero Harry no quería eso. Iba a ponerse a si mismo en un gran riesgo, y sin importar las mejora que Neville había presentado, Harry no quería ponerlo en la misma situación.

Afortunadamente, con tan poco tiempo, Harry se vio forzado a pensar creativamente, y se le ocurrió una buena alternativa. Harry tenía un artefacto que podría ayudarlo a encargarse de tantos enemigos a la vez, y Harry e golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes.

Pero, llevaría tiempo recogerlo, y con solo 2 dos antes de la reunión, Harry sabía que debía apurarse, pero primero, había algo que debía hacer.

"Ratones de helado," dijo Harry, causando que la gárgola se moviera; vaciando su mente de pensamientos, Harry subió los escalones hacia la oficia del director.

"Entra, Harry," escuchó una voz desde detrás de la puerta.

Entrando en la oficina circular, Harry no se sorprendió de encontrar a Snape allí, habiendo sido informado de su presencia por su reloj, lo que si no había esperado era a los Profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, y Sprout; parecía que estaban teniendo una reunión de Jefes.

"Er, lo siento," se disculpó Harry, "No quise interrumpir."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Esta bien Harry. Debo decir que nuestras reuniones semanales no son muy excitantes y podrían usar algo de interrupción. A que debemos tu compañía?"

Snape bufó en su esquina, y Harry se sintió satisfecho al ver la mirada desaprobadora que McGonagall le envió. Por un momento se preguntó si debía pedir hablar con el director en privado. Snape y su Jefa de Casa seguramente serían informados, pero Harry nunca antes se había preguntado cuánta información Dumbledore compartía con Flitwick y Sprout; no eran parte de la Orden, por lo que Harry sabía, y aunque lo que iba a decir no era tan secreta como para tomar medidas, Harry decidió decirles a todos.

"No mucho, profesor. Me he estado sintiendo algo ansioso hoy y quería avisarle."

"Hay un baile en unas horas, Potter," señaló Snape. Esa era la primera vez que se hablaban desde que Harry había roto su varita, y era obvio que el hombre no lo había olvidado. "Dudo que tus problemas personales le interesen al director."

Antes de pensar, Harry respondió, "Bueno, también necesitaba algo de gel para el pelo. Podría prestarme?"

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon; parecía a punto de sacar puntos, pero McGonagall interrumpió.

"Sr. Potter," exclamó, "esos son 10 puntos de Gryffindor, y debes una disculpa."

Sabiendo que no podía escaparse de esa, Harry murmuró una disculpa después de un momento. Snape parecía querer asignar un castigo por no ser sincero, así que Harry se giró a Dumbledore y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo que quise decir," Harry miró a Snape, "es que el sentimiento no es mío."

Eso causó un efecto en el cuarto, y a juzgar por cómo las cejas de Dumbledore se habían arqueado, Harry sabía que lo había entendido, y era verdad; Harry en verdad estaba sintiendo las emociones de Voldemort aunque trataba de ignorarlas.

"Es como en Navidad. Voldemort se siente muy emocionado por algo, y con el baile, que se basa en una tradición muggle, creí que querría saber. De hecho, creo que esta es la primera vez que siento tanto desde que practico Occlumancia. Si tuviera que adivinar, Voldemort va a tomar parte de lo que sea que planeó." Debido a las circunstancias, Harry no podía dar una mejor advertencia que esa.

Flitwick hizo un sonido de preocupación desde su silla, y Harry creyó haber oído a Sprout decir 'Oh, Merlin'. Snape y McGonagall tomaron las noticias con algo de reticencia, y se giraron a Dumbledore para ver que tan graves eran las noticias.

Y por Dumbledore, el intercaló sus dedos, se mantuvo en silencio y volvió su atención a algunos de los instrumentos de plata sobre su escritorio. Harry aun no sabía que eran, o qué hacían, y se prometió averiguarlo algún día.

"Hay algo más que creas importante, Harry?" Preguntó. "Rumores, o actividades extrañas que no hallamos notado?"

Además de lo que el mismo estaba escondiendo, no, nada extraño.

"Que hay de ti, Severus? Se que muchos no confían tanto en ti como antes, pero has escuchado algo que indique alguna acción?"

Snape parecía incómodo reportando en frente de Harry, pero nadie podía dudar su dedicación a Dumbledore, así que se tragó su orgullo.

"Desde el regreso público, mis… antiguos… compañeros no han hablado conmigo como antes. Saben que simpatizo con la causa, pero la historia de mi espionaje los tiene cautelosos. Por suerte, no me han alienado por completo, muchos Mortífagos hicieron tratos y dieron nombres para no ir a Azkaban. Además, la arrogancia es un defecto de muchos magos," Snape miró a Harry, "y ocasionalmente escucho noticias de algún mago borracho o imbécil que debería mantener su boca cerrada."

Harry siempre se había preguntado qué tan efectivo era el espionaje de Snape, ya que era obvio que había cambiado de bando antes No era como si se pusiera la máscara yendo a reuniones; Voldemort lo mataría y lo usaría en pociones, per por asociación con los padres de sus Slytherins parecía tener con qué contribuir.

"No he escuchado nada acerca de lo que implica Potter," continuó, "pero, tampoco supe lo que pasaría en las fiestas. Lo único d lo que estoy seguro es que un número de Mortífagos conocidos y estudiantes recién graduaos de Hogwarts no han sido vistos por semanas. Se dice que han escapado, para evitar tomar lados, o que están siendo entrenados para alguna misión. Si le creyéramos a Potter, parece que lo segundo es más probable."

Bueno, ahora Harry sabía que Voldemort había notado a los Mortífagos desaparecidos; con una parte de ellos siendo miembros conocidos de la sociedad, no era sorprendente. Pero Harry se felicitó por la nueva información; el reporte de Snape y que, si bien no eran parte de la Orden, Flitwick y Sprout eran confiables. Contrario al año anterior, Harry sabía que si el director, Snape y McGonagall no estaban, había otras personas en quienes confiar.

Poco después, Harry se retiró, sin ninguna otra razón para estar allí. Antes de irse, Harry pudo escuchar un último comentario. "Bueno, parece que tenemos otras cosas que discutir antes de terminar. Necesitamos seguridad para esta noche. Ideas?"

Mientras bajaba, Harry dejó la seguridad de Hogwarts y las intenciones de Voldemort en manos de los profesores; su mente estaba en otra cosa, y ahora que le había informado a Dumbledore de su visión, Harry se dirigió a su dormitorio para prepararse. Una vez en su vestidura de piel de dragón, con trasladores, poción Multijugos y sus armas, antes de 15 minutos después de haber salido de la oficina del director, Harry se encontraba en su Escondite, yendo al ala oeste. No había mucho más que unos cuartos, excepto por la moto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Warrington," dijo Nott después de llegar temprano y asegurarse de que el área fuese segura, "sabes para que es esta reunión?"

"No," respondió. "Fui informado hace poco y Lucius no dijo nada. Pero con tantos de nosotros," continuó, señalando a los reclutas, "Supongo que estaremos en una confrontación importante."

Cerca, los 12 nuevos Mortífagos susurraban entre si. La mayoría habían sido iniciados ese verano y exceptuando esa vez, sólo habían hecho uno o dos ataques en las vacaciones. Voldemort se contentaba con dejar que los Dementores aterrorizaran, mientras que sus nuevas tropas eran entrenadas. Y aunque el programa de trasladores del Ministerio era irritante y permitía muchos escapes, las muertes de muggles eran suficientes para él y los Dementores, por lo menos de momento.

"Que hay de ti, Mulciber?" De los Mortífagos más antiguos, Mulciber era el más callado, y muchas veces era olvidado o pasaba desapercibido. Contrario a los otros, él no sentía la necesidad de mostrar las riquezas de su familia, eso le daba una ventaja, la capacidad de confundirse entre la multitud y escuchar cosas que no debería. Como viejo compañero de casa de Mulciber, Nott sabía esto y más, y era uno de los pocos en tomar ventaja de los "Lo mismo. No me dijeron nada excepto que debía estar aquí." Pausando, sonrió, "Lo que noté fue que nuestro Señor estaba nervioso estos últimos días, y no es normal. Tomando en cuenta otras cosas que noté, creo que tienes razón; no vamos a aterrorizar muggles esta noche. Es algo grande. Llego a suponer que el Señor Oscuro estará presente, así que todos actuaremos explotando todo nuestro potencias."

Nott y Warrington no neesiataban ser dicho eso. Aunque ellos también suponían que Voldemort estaría presente, el comentario sobre la actuación era más a beneficio delos reclutas. Esa noche no era para tener dudas y usar hechizos aprobados por el Ministerio; si había una ocasión para usar las Imperdonables, era cuando su Señor estaba presente.

Con eso dicho, no podían hacer más que esperar a que llegara Malfoy. Faltaban minutos para la hora de la reunión, y dado que Lucius Malfoy era una de las personas más puntuales que conocían, estaban seguros de que sus respuestas serían contestadas pronto.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo bajo hechizos silenciadores y de invisibilidad, Harry observó todo esto, y se preparó. Había tenido que volar la moto casi a toda su velocidad para llegar a tiempo, y su adrenalina estaba corriendo tan alto, que Harry tuvo que forzarse a pensar si estaba olvidando algo antes de comenzar su plan.

Originalmente planeado mientras volaba, Harry suponía que podría aturdirlos a todos con s varita o con el hechizo de la moto. Era el único hechizo ofensivo que utilizaba la magia del corazón de dragón, y Harry estaba ansioso no solo por capturar tantos Mortífagos a la vez, sino también ver como se manejaba en una situación real. Pero ese plan fue desechado en cuanto vio al grupo, eran demasiados para aturdir individualmente, para el tiempo que Harry hubiera mandado un par de hechizos tendría una docena yendo hacia el. Y en cuanto al de la moto, Harry no tenía idea de qué tan poderoso era, seguramente más poderoso de lo que cualquier mago pudiera hacer con una varita, pero eso significaba que el radio del hechizo sería mayor? Viajaría más rápido? Y cuántas personas podía aturdir a la vez?

Al no tener respuesta para esas preguntas, Harry tomó la poción multijugos. 'Ugh,' Harry pensó para si, 'Malfoy sabe horrible!' Mientras tomaba efecto, llevó la motocicleta a una buena distancia de grupo y la dejó con el hechizo de invisibilidad prendido. Después, memorizando donde estaba por las maracas alrededor, Harry dejó los confines del hechizo de invisibilidad y se acercó al grupo; ellos no lo notaron hasta que estuvo a 5 metros.

"Malfoy, eres tu?" Llamó Warrington.

Harry levantó su cabeza y puso la mejor mueca a la Lucius. Queriendo no decir mucho para evitar ser descubierto, pero sabiendo qué respuesta dar, contestó.

"Si estuvieran haciendo su trabajo," gritó, "lo hubieran sabido, cierto?"

Los Mortífagos nuevos parecieron tomar la crítica y agacharon las cabezas, pero Warrington y los otros no le dieron mucha importancia y se acercaron a el; eran las cuatro en punto.

'Lucius," comenzó Nott, "que tenemos planeado para esta noche?" Los otros parecían igual de interesados. Solo Nott, Warrington, y Mulciber sabían que había una misión esa noche, aunque no sabían cuál, pero los otros no eran estúpidos.

Muy nervioso, pero tratando de no mostrarlo, Harry dio la espalda al grupo y dijo sin mirarlos, "Síganme." Ni su varita ni su daga estaban fuera, pero Harry tenía su traslador alrededor de su cuello, con una simple palabra estaría a salvo.

Con los otros detrás de él, Harry fue el primero en llegar a la moto. Antes de que los otros tropezaran con ella, desactivó el hechizo y colocó sus manos sobre ella mientras los otros quedaron boquiabiertos ante la aparición de la máquina muggle.

"Que demonios es eso?" exclamó uno de los nuevos.

Hubo sonido de acuerdo, ya que no muchos sangre puras habían visto una motocicleta ante.

"A que estás jugando, Malfoy?" Los ojos de Mulciber miraban alrededor con sospecha. Harry vio que su mano subía por la manga de su túnica. No todos los Mortífagos eran tan lentos como había creído, notó Harry.

Después de un momento, Harry decidió hablar. Eso podría funcionar y estaría en casa en unas horas, o no lo haría y tendría que luchar por su vida. De cualquier modo cuando comenzó a hablar, su mano también se dirigió por su varita lentamente.

"Relájate Mulciber," la voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó en sus oídos, "todo esto es parte del plan de nuestro Señor." Era la primera vez que Harry se refería a Voldemort con algo semejante a respeto, y francamente, lo hacía querer vomitar.

"Pero eso es…"

"Se lo que es! Fui yo quien la consiguió! Para lo que no sabe es un vehículo de sangre-sucias; los muggles la usan como nosotros usamos escobas. Aunque esta motocicleta," Harry logró decirlo con una mueca de disgusto, "es mucho menos eficiente. Nos infiltraremos en Hogwarts usando esto; cualquiera que nos vea pensará que somos muggles. No se necesita mucha imaginación para eso."

"No hay manera en que todos entremos en esa cosa," dijo alguien del grupo. Aparentemente habían deducido que era asiento para uno. Harry notó que uno estaba acariciando el asiento de cuero, seguramente comparándolo con los palos de madera de las escobas. Un punto para los muggles, pensó Harry.

"Que sabio de tu parte por haberlo notado," respondió Harry con un tono condescendiente. "Por eso es que está alterada mágicamente; acérquense."

Todos los hombres rodearon la moto, y Harry supo que la parte más crítica de si plan estaba por ocurrir. Tenía que montar en la moto y reunir a los 15 hombres lo más cerca posible a ella. No tenía idea del radio de efectividad del aturdidor, pero una cosa estaba clara; Harry tenía que estar sentado en el asiento cuando lo activara.

Cuando se montó en la moto, hizo un espectáculo de levantar su capa y ponerla sobre el asiento, y como había esperado, todos los hombres se acercaron para ver las alteraciones de las que había hablado, pero nunca pudieron, ya que en cuanto se hubo acomodado en el asiento, Harry acercó su mano al botón rojo, notando más de un par de ojos sobre él. Pero ellos no sabían que la moto usaba un corazón de dragón completo. No tuvieron oportunidad!

Esperando seguir vivo en un momento, Harry apretó el botón, con su mano izquierda, mientras acercaba la otra a su varita, por si acaso. Con su mente preocupada en todo lo que pudiera haber ido mal, fue una suerte que mantuviera el botón presionado más tiempo del necesario, porque 3 Mortífagos Mulciber, Warrington, y sorprendentemente uno de los nuevos, tenían escudos sobre ellos. Pero manteniendo el botón apretad, Harry había dejado el aturdidor activo, haciendo el aturdidor mucho más poderoso de lo que incluso Dumbledore o Voldemort podrían haber hecho. Así que con expresiones de sorpresa ellos cayeron inconscientes después de que sus escudos dejaran de funcionar.

"Bueno," dijo Harry con un tono muy diferente al de Malfoy, "Creo que funcionó."

Después de eso, le tomó minutos aturdirlos con su aturdidor personal, por si acaso, agrandar su baúl que había llevado consigo, ponerlos en el último compartimiento. Queriendo llegar a tiempo al baile, Harry no se tomó el tiempo de sacarles sus pertenencias, y estaba seguro de que su aturdidor aguantaría hasta que volviese. Y un momento más tarde, Harry estaba en el aire, volando a su departamento en Londres. Si se hubiera molestado en mirar su reloj, incluso él estaría sorprendido al notar que había estado en tierra menos de 10 minutos; nada mal por 15 criminales capturados.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El Gran Salón estaba maravillosamente decorado en rosas y rojos horas más tarde mientras Harry se dirigía a tomar algo para calmar su sed. Sólo unos pocos estaban allí tan temprano, ya que las chicas estaban tomando cada segundo posible para arreglarse. El hubiera esperado a sus amigos, sin mencionar a su cita, en la Sala Común, pero Neville lo había convencido de acompañarlo a buscar a Cami en la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Después de haberle pedido a una energética chica de segundo que subiera a preguntarles a Hermione y Ginny si no les molestaba, y esperando unos minutos para escuchar que no tenían problema, Harry había accedido. Notó que Cami y Neville no se conocían mucho, y ninguno de ellos era muy extrovertido tampoco, per una vez que pasaron la timidez, se dirigieron a una esquina y comenzaron a hablar de Herbología, dejando a Harry solo. Fue así como se encontró con su túnica de vestir mirando el ponche sospechosamente, y decidiendo tomar agua al final. Puede que Fred y George ya no estuvieran, pero muchos de sus productos estaban circulando. Harry decidió tener cuidado.

Pronto, muchos otros comenzaron a entrar, y antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba en el medio de un multitud haciendo sonidos de "ooh" y "ahh" a las decoraciones. Se veía bien, supuso Harry, mirando a través de la falta de combinación en los colores. El lugar estaba parecido a lo que había sido el baile en cuarto año, con mesas más pequeñas en lugar de las cuatro largas. Harry ya había tomado una para el y sus amigos, cerca de la mesa del buffet (para calmar a Ron, si aparecía), cerca de la pista de baile (para calmar a las chicas), y cerca de la salida (para satisfacerse en cas de tener que escapar rápido).

Para cuando Neville y Cami regresaron a la mesa, Harry podía ver que las cosas estaban a puntos de iniciar oficialmente. Los profesores que estaban de chaperones ya había aparecido, y el salón estaba lleno de vestidos brillosos y túnicas nuevas. Harry no había visto a Ron aún, pero si a Hermione en un lindo tono de rojo acercándose a un grupo de Ravenclaws, sin duda buscando a su cita…

"Buscando a alguien especial?" Preguntó una voz detrás de el. Harry no sabía si era por haber girado tan de pronto, o ver a Ginny hermosa en un vestido strapless verde, pero de pronto se sentía algo mareado.

Le tomó un momento calmarse, pero pudo responder. "A ti, de hecho, Neville y Cami parecen llevarse bien, y he estad esperando por un tiempo."

"Ahhh," Ginny hizo un puchero exagerado que duró unos 3 segundos antes de ser reemplazado por una gran sonrisa, "Espero que no hayas esperado mucho."

La sonrisa lo tomó desprevenido, y por primera vez Harry notó toda la apariencia de Ginny, mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque no se quedó mirando como un pervertido, "Ginny,estás hermosa."

Era porque había sido tan sincero y de la nada; tan Harry, que Ginny se sintió emocionada al agradecerle. Había esperado años por escucharle decir eso, y aunque eran más amigos que otra cosa, ella aceptaba lo que recibía.

"Aquí tienes," dijo nerviosa dándole un pequeño paquete, "es para ti. Se que es algo anticuado, pero mamá dijo que sería apropiado para un baile así." Con eso, abrió la caja y sacó una rosa color crema, rodeada de gipsófila. Harry frunció por un segundo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Hermione.

"Es muy apropiado, Ginny. Si los hombres pueden darnos corsages en una cita formal o un baile, entonces no hay razón por la que no podamos darles a ellos un boutonnière en un baile de Sadie Hawkins." Después de esa interrupción, Harry supo qué era la rosa y borró la expresión confundida de su rostro.

"Hola Hermione," Harry le dio un abrazo, "te ves muy linda."

Hermione se veía sorprendida por lo maduro que sonaba Harry, pero aceptó el cumplido y respondió con uno propio, también le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que e había vuelto normal entre ellos en los momentos apropiados.

"Hola Terry," Harry saludó a la cita de su amiga, que estaba parado tímidamente detrás de ella. Con la excepción de discusiones y clase y la AD, Harry nunca había tenido una conversación con el chico, pero le caía bien.

"Hola Harry. Linda túnica; nunca había visto ese color."

"Gracias," respondió algo incómodo Harry. "Oh," agregó girándose a Ginny, "antes de que me olvide. Esto es para ti."

Harry hizo una moción de sacar algo de s espalda, pero e presentó una mano vacía. Ella parecía confundida y algo decepcionada, hasta que Harry acercó su otra mano, en la que tenía su varita.

Con unas palabras por lo bajo, Harry logró crear una exótica orquídea, que era exactamente un tono de verde más claro que el vestido de Ginny. Guardando su varita, logró ponerla en su muñeca usando la cinta incluida con poca ayuda.

Ginny se veía encantada, mientras que Hermione parecía algo envidiosa. Sintiéndose como un imbécil, Terry creó una rosa para ella. No era nada único, pero sí hizo que el color combinara con el de su vestido. Hermione estaba muy alegre con su corsage, aunque hubiese sido una ocurrencia de último momento, y dejó que Terry se lo pudiera.

"Gracias Terry, es hermoso." Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió a Harry. Sabía que Ron y él, y a veces Neville, recibían ese tipo de afecto de Hermione, pero no sabía que su relación con Terry había progresado tanto. Juzgando la confianza con la que se lo había dado, estaba equivocado. Ese no era el primer beso que le daba a Terry; curioso.

"Merlin Granger," dijo Pansy Parkinson en cuanto llegó a ellos, "no pudiste hacer algo con tu cabello por una vez?"

El cabello se Hermione se veía bien en una delicada torzada francesa, sin rastro de los rulos indomables que siempre tenía, pero Pansy estaba buscando un insulto, y sabía donde molestar a Hermione. Sonrojándose, las manos de Hermione inspeccionaron su cabello, pero Terry las bajó gentilmente, quien se adelantó para defenderla un segundo antes que Harry.

"Merlin Parkinson, no pudiste hacer algo con tu nariz por una vez?"

Su insulto, admitió Harry, era mejor que cualquiera que se le pudiera haber ocurrido.

Esta vez, las manos de Pansy inspeccionaron su nariz, y su cara enrojeció de vergüenza o enojo. Volviéndose a su cita por algo de apoyo resultó ser otro error, porque contrario a Terry, quien quería a Hermione, el chico de Slytherin a quien Pansy había invitado a último momento, no sentía nada por la chica, de hecho, sus ojos estaba fijos en el trasero de Lavender Brown al pasar.

Viendo esto, y que no podría ganar en un argumento verbal, Harry lo tomó por la manga. "Ven Dexter, dejémoslos y vayamos a buscar magos y brujas reales con quienes hablar."

"Buena respuesta," Admitió Harry, con un nuevo respeto por el Ravenclaw. Cualquiera de defendiera así a sus amigos merecía reconocimiento.

"Con algo de suerte nos deje solos por el resto de la noche y nos podamos divertir."

Y si que se divirtieron. Por la siguiente hora, Harry su cita y sus amigos, tomaron parte de la compañía y excelente comida de la que disponían. Harry incluso logró bailar con Ginny, y una vez con Hermione ahora que era mayor y menos avergonzado. No era Fred Astaire, ni cerca; pero al no tener que llevar el primer baile, y sin que todo el salón lo mirara, Harry pudo manejarse bastante.

Neville y Cami parecían llevarse muy bien, dentro de lo que eran las primeras citas. No estaban uno encima del otro, pero no había silencios incómodos, y Harry no tuvo que rescatar a ninguno de ellos. Terry encajó en el grupo con facilidad, y educadamente habló con todos e la mesa. Estaba sentado junto a Luna, y la cita de la chica al otro lado. Como Luna había llegado no solo a conocer a Orion Flint, sino conocerlo como para invitarlo al baile, fue un gran tema de conversación. Su hermana, Cassie y su cita, y Susan Bones con Wayne Hopkins llenaron el resto de los asientos.

Fue una hora después, cerca de a la mitad del baile, que Harry pudo sorprenderse al ver a Ron acercándose a las puertas del Gran Salón. Contrario al resto de las personas, Ron no llevaba túnica de gala, y todos habían notado su entrada.

"Er, Ron," comenzó Harry, "que pasa?" Harry había esperado que Ron bajase al baile, pero francamente, había esperado que lo hiciera al principio. Aparecer como si nada, o no aparecer, eran comportamientos esperados del chico; aparecerse a la mitad del baile, sin túnica de gala, llamando toda la atención en el salón, no. Harry estuvo alerta de inmediato.

"Harry," respondió Ron. "Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo?" Mirando a Hermione, agregó, "Contigo también Hermione, por favor."

Quizás sorprendida por la educación, Hermione jugueteó con su servilleta un segundo antes de levantarse. Harry siguió a Hermione; el suave apretón de manos de Ginny significó mucho. Una vez que los tres estuvieron parados, se dirigieron a una esquina esperando por algo de privacidad.

"Ron…" comenzó Hermione, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió alzando sus manos.

"Por favor, Hermione, déjame hablar." Esperando que asintiera, Ron comenzó.

"Hace unas horas, había planeado en ni siquiera venir; iba a ignorarlo, junto con todos nuestros problemas, y en la mañana del Lunes, todo iba a seguir normalmente. Pero con todos los de primero y segundo dando vueltas, tuve que salir de la sala común, lo que llevó al dormitorio. La última vez que estuvo allí solo fue el día que tuvimos nuestra última charla, Harry, y me puse a pensar.

"Tenías razón. Tienes razón." dijo. "Como sea. Ustedes dos han madurado más que yo, y el que yo no lo notara causó problemas; muchos de los que han sido mi culpa, lo se. Aún no estoy bien con eso de que toda mi familia supo del oro que nos dice antes que yo, pero lo superé. Y se que actué mal cuando me enteré de lo de Terry," le dijo a Hermione, "pero estaba herido de que no me lo hubieses dicho antes; pero no estoy aquí para poner culpas o verme mejor. Se que no es el mejor momento, pero me estaba volviendo loco.

"Harry, lamento haber sido tan susceptible y celoso, especialmente este año. Es un problema que tengo, y que no restriegas nada en mi cara. No puedo prometer superarlo en una noche, pero he pensado mucho desde que hablamos, y voy a tratar mucho de hablar contigo antes de molestarme y no dejarme llevar por mi enojo. Si está bien contigo me gustaría que tratáramos de ser mejores amigos de nuevo. Se que tienes mucho este año, y que no podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos como antes, pero extraño cómo las cosas eran antes y, honestamente," agregó con una sonrisa, "No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es el football, sin importar cuántas veces me lo explique Dean."

Harry sonrió y asintió. El también extrañaba su amistad con Ron cuando no estaba consumido por la tarea, entrenamientos y Quidditch. Si pudiera haber hecho algo para mejorar las cosas, lo habría hecho hace tiempo; per con Ron siendo Ron , Harry sabía que debía venir solo, y ya era hora!

"Ron, me tuviste con el hola."

Hermione rió, y Harry notó que estaba llorando al verlos reconciliarse. Ron, por otro lado, que no tenía la menor idea de frases muggle, estaba más que confundido.

"Significa que te perdona, Ron," le explicó Hermione.

"Oh," se podía ver el alivio de Ron. "Entonces, Hermione, te debo una…"

Ella lo cortó dándole un abrazo que asemejaba un tacle. "Te perdona, tu gran tonto!"

De nuevo, las cosas no eran perfectas, pero estaban en camino.

Ron se acercó a la mesa para saludar, pero se veía incómodo en el baile ahora que había hecho lo que había bajado a hacer. Sin importar cuánto trataran de convencerlo para que se quedara, quiso regresar al dormitorio; incluso le dijo unas palabras a Terry, algo como "Tienes suerte, trata bien a Hermione."

Ron hizo un corto viaje a la mesa de la comida, donde intercambió unas palabras con Malfoy acerca de su guardarropa, pero fue cortada por las mujeres. Hermione estaba feliz después de las disculpas, y no dejaría que nadie arruinara su humor y la cita de Malfoy también lo alejó del lugar. La chica logró hacer una mueca a Harry, lo que a él le pareció extraño; nunca había hablado con ella, pero tampoco se llevaba mal. Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque un momento más tarde, explosiones desde afuera hicieron temblar los candelabros. La banda dejó de tocar, y todos se volvieron a Dumbledore.

Una vez que la música se detuvo, la explosiones eran mucho más fuertes y definidas, algunos estudiantes entraron en pánico.

"Estudiante," habló Dumbledore tranquilo, pero con autoridad, "por favor permanezcan en el Gran Salón mientras los profesores examina este controversia." Controversia? Harry tenía que darle crédito al director no solo por permanecer tranquilo, sino también por su vocabulario; podía darle un giro excéntrico a cualquier situación.

"Aunque desafortunada. Esto no es inesperado, y estamos preparados. Dependiendo en lo que descubramos, quizás tengamos que cortar el baile. Pero por ahora, estén seguros de los más jóvenes están seguros y en sus Salas Comunes, y traten de disfrutar lo que queda del baile. Profesores Snape y McGonagall, vengan conmigo, por favor."

Con eso, Dumbledore y lo otros dos dejaron el lugar. Sprout señaló a la banda que continuaran, aunque ninguno de los estudiantes estaba de humor para bailar. De todos modos, una vez que el baile regresó, todos estaban en el baile; chismorreando.

"Que crees que está pasando?"

"Piensan que es un ataque?"

"Apuesto a que los más chicos están tirando fuegos artificiales."

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, pero escuchaban los rumores. 5 Minutos más tarde, el más popular era que el mismo Voldemort estaba en las puertas del castillo, y Harry temía que tuviesen razón.

Sintiendo que algo iba a pasar, sin importar que había creído que había arruinar el plan de esa noche, reunió a sus amigos y saó su varita. Con eso, supieron que algo malo pasaba.

"Harry?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Es Voldemort." Dijo, notando por primera que el dolor que había sentido todo el día en su cicatriz era más fuerte que antes. "Creo que está aquí; si es así, estoy seguro que Dumbledore puede lidiar con el, pero quiero que todos estén en guardia, por si acaso. No creo que Voldemort vaya a tratar algo así solo."

No era el estilo del mago; Voldemort nunca atacaba sin apoyo. Sin que Harry y sus amigos lo supieran, ya había Mortífagos en el castillo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort estaba enojado, más de lo que había estado en muchos años. El ataque al castillo sólo tenía una chance de funcionar, y eso era si todo iba de acuerdo al plan; y las cosas definitivamente no estaban yendo de acuerdo al plan! Y aunque el ataque fallase, se suponía que no debería haber bajas de su lado, pero ya con el Mortífagos desaparecidos, sus tropas eran muy chicas como para arriesgar que más fueran matados o capturados. Se suponía que causarían una distracción, y llevar a los profesores lejos del castillo, así que imaginen su decepción cuando Malfoy y los otros 14 no aparecieron. Con planes preparados, Voldemort no tuvo otra alterativa que atacar solo, o abandonar a los Mortífagos que había enviado de encubierto al casillo. Eran pocos, cierto, pero con mucho talento como para perderlo. Así que se puedo decir con seguridad que Voldemort muy cabreado.

Fue una suerte entonces que Dumbledore fue el que lo enfrentó al salir por las puertas del castillo; con su ira intensificando sus hechizos, no había manera que cualquier otro profesor hubiera podido durar un minuto en un duelo. Incluso desde su lugar del otro lado de las barreras, los hechizos de Voldemort cubrían la distancia entre ambos y causaban daño visible al castillo.

"Dumbledore!" Vociferó Voldemort, "Dependiendo de la magia delos fundadores para protegerte de mi? Porque no vienes aquí y luchas contra mi como dices poder hacer! El único al que temí, ja! Puede que eso haya sido verdad alguna vez, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que podías amenazarme como a un niño con castigos y puntos. Ahora soy dos veces al mago que jamás fuiste, y lo sabes! Así que enfréntate a mi, a menos que tengas miedo."

'Bueno,' pensó Dumbledore, 'eso fue un poco exagerado.' Voldemort quería alejarlo del castillo, pero con que razón? 'Y qué bien haría?' se preguntó, 'si el resto del personal permanecería dentro? Flitwick y los otros podían manejar a los Mortífagos, aunque lograran traspasar las defensas del castillo, sin mencionar a los prefectos, los estudiantes mayores y Harry. Si este era el plan de Voldemort, hubiera sido más sabio atacar con mayor fuerza, ni siquiera yo pudiera haber defendido desde varios puntos. El personal debería venir conmigo, y eso hubiera sido más efectivo.'

Los pensamiento de Dumbledore reflejaban el plan original de Voldemort; una pena que Harry Potter los hubiera arruinado.

"Tom," dijo calmadamente Dumbledore. "No puedo imaginarme qué haces aquí, pero seguramente no viniste a retar a un viejo a un duelo. Di lo que quieras y luego márchate. Tus negocios en Hogwarts terminaron hace mucho tiempo."

"No e llames así!" gritó lanzando más hechizos. "Y haré con Hogwarts lo que quiera."

Con tanto espacio entre ambos, Dumbledore bloqueó y respondió a cada ataque, el resto golpeaban las paredes del castillo, que estaban fortalecidas por siglos de energía mágica. Incluso las más poderosas Imperdonables solo causaban que pequeños pedazos de pierda se desprendieran, como por erosión.

"Alguna idea qué está planeando, Severus?" Preguntó Dumbledore suavemente al hombre escondido entre las sombras a su izquierda. McGonagall estaba detrás de el también, pero a su derecha.

"Director," Admitió confundido Snape, "No tengo idea. Sospecharía que esto fuera una distracción, pero no parece efectiva, quizás el Señor Oscura terminó de enloquecer."

Snape lo dijo sin humor, y así fue como Dumbledore lo tomó. Esperaba que su espía estuviese equivocado, porque sin importar lo poderoso y peligroso que Voldemort era, completamente loco sería peor.

"Espero que no, Severus," comentó Dumbledore. "De todos modos, puedo encargarme de esto, siempre y cuando las barreras resistan, cosas que no duda. Minerva, quiero que te quedes conmigo en caso de que aparezcan más Mortífagos; Severus, por favor regresa al Gran Salón e informa a todos que lamentablemente el baile terminará temprano. Con Voldemort tan cerca, debemos ser cuidadosos."

Snape se erizó cuando fue decidido que McGonagall se quedaría, mientras que el era reducido a un cadete, pero hizo lo que se le pedía. Cuando se fue, Voldemort finalmente lo vio de reojo, y sus hechizos aumentaron en velocidad y poder. Snape era el único hombre que le había dado la espalda y vivía para contarlo, y su existencia dañaba su reputación.

Pero nada de eso importaba; entre más tiempo Voldemort lograra mantener a los profesores ocupados, más tiempo tenían sus agentes para completar su misión.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían Pasado casi 20 minutos desde que Dumbledore y los dos Jefes de Casa habían salido, y desde entonces, las explosiones afuera habían disminuido por momentos. Aún así, con la expresión 'ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente', algunos estudiantes volvieron a baila, dejando los rumores cuando se volvieron muy extravagantes para creerlos.

Pero no Harry y su grupo; ellos aún tenían sus varitas en sus manos, listos para lo que fuese. La mitad de los estudiantes ni siquiera habían traído sus varitas al baile, pero no la AD; si ellos habían aprendido algo, era que el desastre no caía de acuerdo a lo planeado, y que uno debía estar preparado a todo momento. Alerta Constante!

"No soporto esto!" Exclamó Hermione; ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces.

Terry trató de calmarla, mientras que Ron rodó los ojos. Eso no impidió que tanto Harry como el revisaran la multitud, buscando posibles problemas; muchos estudiantes seguían alerta, y sospechosamente la mayoría eran Slytherins; siempre que algunas otras personas permanecieran alerta, a Harry no le importaba quiénes fueran. Pero su atención dejó la puerta de entrada por ese instante y, antes de que lo supiera, la señal de altera de su reloj se había encendido; la señal que le advertía de Mortífagos.

"Hey!" Harry llamó a sus amigos, lo suficientemente bajo como para no llamar atención. "Hay Mortífagos aquí; por lo menos uno. Todos saquen sus varitas y vigilen." Y con eso, tocó su reloj, encendiendo el escudo.

Harry estaba comenzando a sentir la dirección del Mortífago, cuando Neville señaló a Snape. Neville, junto con Ginny, Ron, y Hermione, era uno de los pocos que sabía de esa función de su reloj; por eso, cuando Snape apareció, dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores, lo confundió por la amenaza que el reloj había sentido, pero no fue el único en cometer ese error.

"Oh, es sólo Snape." Cuando el hombre pasó cerca de ellos, el reloj envió una punzada, causando algo de dolor, al sentir la Marca tan cerca.

"Se ve bastante molesto," notó Harry. "Más de lo normal. Que estará pasando afuera?"

Snape conversó con Flitwick por unos momentos, y señalaron a la banda que se detuviesen. Flitwick usó un hechizo para amplificar su voz y dio las noticias.

"Estudiantes! Estudiantes! Su atención por favor. No quiero alarmarlos, pero debemos cancelar el resto de las actividades. Por favor, despídanse de suscitas y diríjanse a sus salas comunes. El toque de queda comenzará en media hora, y cualquier estudiante fuera de su sala común recibirá una semana de castigo y se restarán 50 puntos. Sin excepciones!"

Para que Flitwick diera tales castigos, todos supieron que algo grave pasara. De pronto, los ruidos de afuera aumentaron, y casi todos corrieron a las puertas. Si los de primero y segundo hubieran podido asistir al baile, hubieran sido pisoteados.

Entre toda la conmoción, los agentes de Voldemort tuvieron su oportunidad. Durante toda la noche había habido muchos profesores como para arriesgarse. No solo debían atacar, y acatar rápido, sino que también necesitarían la confusión del momento para escapar del castillo. Ahora era su oportunidad.

Su misión; asesinar a Harry Potter!

Y en el pandemónium de estudiantes aterrorizados, Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó a Harry Potter, varita en mano y una maldición en sus labios, mientras que Colagusano observaba desde su posición. Harry le daba la espalda y no tenía oportunidad de responder.

_Están viendo a una nueva estudiantes de Traductorado Público en Idioma Inglés! Etré a la Facu!! Todo el estudio me sirvió de algo!!! __JJJ_

_Me odian, ya lo se!_

_Y a que no saben la peor parte????? Es el último escrito, por ahora._

_Las cuentas que había hecho cuando empecé a traducir se arruinaron cuando el autor estuvo sin escribir por casi dos años, pero ahora que volvió se puede esperar una actualización dentro de un mes, más o menos, así que va a haber que esperarlo._

_Bueno para los que leen __**Destiny's Ghost**__ voy a subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda._

_Lo más probable es que empiece a traducir una historia nueva, para tener algo que hacer mientras tanto._

Chaussss


End file.
